Lily et James
by Cazolie
Summary: Cette histoire débute lors de l'entrée en cinquième année de James Potter, Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs. Leurs disputes incessantes ne cesseront jamais de les rapprocher, en créant des situations impossibles... Puis la guerre viendra.
1. Chapter 1-16

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

**Chapitre premier**

Lily descendit du train en bavardant avec ses amies. Sur le quai, elle aperçut Severus en grande conversation avec deux garçons de Serpentards. Deux garçons qu'elle n'appréciait guère.  
Le regard du jeune homme croisa le sien mais elle détourna les yeux. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se tienne à l'écart de ça…

Son attention fut détournée par du tumulte près des calèches. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré : encore d'autres garçons qu'elle n'aimait pas. Potter et toute sa bande.

Alors que les quatre jeunes filles montaient dans une calèche raisonnablement éloignée des garçons, qui étaient en train de se bagarrer en riant, Potter releva soudain la tête en cessant de boxer Black et lui adressa un grand sourire :

\- Mais c'est Evans ! Alors Lily, bonnes vacances ?

\- J'étais loin de toi, alors c'était forcément bien.

Sirius repoussa James qui alla rouler dans la poussière et fit :

\- Ouuuuuuuuuh, tu prends cher James !

\- C'est toi qui va prendre cher ! Rétorqua le brun en se jetant de nouveau sur lui.

Lily secoua la tête et se retourna vers ses amies, qui souriaient d'un air goguenard.

\- Quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle.

\- Trois mornilles qu'elle va sortir avec lui avant la fin de l'année, lança Jenny en souriant de plus belle.

\- Pari tenu, s'exclama Val.

Lily poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire alors que Margaret posait une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Laissez-là tranquille, protesta-t-elle. Potter est un crétin.

\- Merci Maggy, répondit Lily en lançant un coup d'œil accusateur à Jenny et Val. Et puis si vous continuez à m'embêter avec ça, je vous colle.

\- Abus de pouvoir ! Beugla Jenny

\- Au cachot ! Renchérit Val, tandis que Margaret se mettait à rire.

Lily entreprit de faire la liste des punitions qu'elle pourrait leur donner tandis que la calèche s'ébranlait vers Poudlard, emportant les rires des quatre jeunes filles.

***

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux élèves étaient déjà assis et emplissaient la salle de leurs bavardages. Cependant il restait pas mal de places à la table des Gryffondors et Lily allait s'asseoir lorsque Jenny poussa un cri et entraîna Margaret derrière elle. Les deux autres furent bien obligées de les suivre et Lily se retrouva assise en face de nul autre que James Potter. A la droite du jeune homme se trouvait Jenny, à sa gauche Sirius et à la gauche de ce dernier Val. Remus, l'air fatigué et maladif, était le voisin de Lily, et Margaret s'assit à côté d'elle.

Lily adressa un regard meurtrier à Jenny, qui se contenta de lui sourire avant de se mettre à parler avec James.

\- Je vais la tuer, marmonna la jeune fille à sa voisine.

\- Tu devrais faire un effort, soupira celle-ci, ils sont très gentils tu sais.

Lily s'apprêta à lui parler des moqueries qu'ils adressaient perpétuellement à Severus, mais un autre garçon arriva vers eux. C'était le quatrième acolyte de la bande de James, Peter.  
Blond, chétif, Lily s'était toujours demandé comment il s'était retrouvé là. Sirius et James étaient plutôt de grands jeunes hommes, maigres mais l'air sur d'eux, contrairement à Peter. Certes Remus détonait quelque peu aussi, mais son intelligence et son humour justifiaient amplement sa présence dans le groupe.

Peter, lui, n'était pas très doué en magie, et brillait peu par sa répartie. Mais ils l'avaient accepté quand même. Et Lily ne les avait vus se moquer de lui qu'en de rares occasions.

Remus se décala pour faire une place au nouveau venu, qui adressa aux filles un timide « bonjour ».  
Lily lui sourit et il rougit légèrement avant de demander :

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Lily ?

\- Oh oui ! On est allés dans le sud de la France pendant un mois, c'était génial !

\- La France ? Intervint Remus, l'air intéressé. J'ai toujours voulu y aller. Il paraît que l'Inquisition y était très forte et que les Français ont « brûlés » des tas de sorciers.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un petit rire.

\- On a vu un endroit où on faisait des bûchers, et un guide nous a parlé d'une sorcière qui s'est faite prendre plusieurs fois parce que ça la faisait rire de se faire brûler.

Remus rit à son tour, ainsi que Peter, et répondit :

\- Il y a vraiment des sorciers …

Le silence soudain qui tombait sur la Grande Salle l'interrompit. Le Professeur Laverlane, qui s'occupait de la botanique, venait d'entrer, suivit d'une foule de Premières années. Il alla poser le tabouret et le Choixpeau au bout de la pièce. La fente servant de bouche au chapeau mité s'ouvrit et il commença sa chanson. Il était question de ténèbres, de dangers, et Lily jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Severus, assis à la table des Serpentards. Il bavardait avec ses amis, l'air insouciant, alors que la plupart des élèves semblaient effrayés.

Enfin la chanson se termina et le soulagement de chacun fut presque palpable. Dumbledore s'avança, un parchemin à la main, et commença à appeler les nouveaux élèves.  
Lily soupira et se cala le plus confortablement possible. Elle aimait bien la Répartition, mais c'était si long ! En plus, elle mourrait de faim. Prenant son mal en patience, elle tâcha de retenir le nom des nouveaux Gryffondors : elle était préfète cette année, mais elle ne l'avait encore annoncé à personne. Seul Remus le savait, puisqu'il était préfet également.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la personne qui lui donnait des coups de pied sous la table. Finalement elle sursauta et fusilla son vis-à-vis du regard.

\- Potter, arrête ça tout de suite, siffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai appelée mais tu ne répondais pas, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire insolent plaqué sur son visage.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas répondu !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui augmenta encore l'irritation de Lily.  
\- Arrête avec ce tic stupide ! Tu n'as pas l'air plus cool ou quoique ce soit !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être « cool », c'est juste que tu m'agaces.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles si je t'agace ?

\- Parce que quand tu te tais t'as l'air sympa !

\- Si tu l'étais peut-être que je le serai aussi !

\- LA FERME !

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Sirius. Heureusement la Répartition était terminée et personne n'avait entendu leur dispute … A part leurs six compagnons.

\- La ferme, répéta Sirius. Vous êtes insupportables. Et croyez-moi, pour que JE dise ça, c'est qu'il faut y aller.

Lily le dévisagea d'un air outré, tandis que Jenny se mettait à débiter des absurdités dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement elle fit :

\- Maggy, passe-moi les pommes de terre s'il te plaît.

Celle-ci s'exécuta, et Lily se goinfra avec application pour ne plus avoir à parler.

A la fin du dîner, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et leur prononça un petit discours aussi bizarre que d'habitude, composé de « flip, zut, cacahuète et Nutella ! » (Ce qui plongea d'ailleurs les élèves dans une grande perplexité puisque la plupart ignorait ce que c'était).  
Enfin, on donna congé aux élèves. Lily se leva aussitôt et sortit son badge de préfète de sa poche. Ses trois amies poussèrent un cri et se lancèrent dans un bavardage incompréhensible. La voix de James se fit entendre par-dessus, qui commentait d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Tu as demandé à te faire engager juste pour me martyriser, avoue !

\- Figure toi que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, soupira Lily avant de se tourner vers Remus, sans ajouter un mot à l'égard de Potter.

Le préfet adressa un sourire à Lily puis fit :

\- Alors c'est parti ?

\- On dirait bien, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire avant de crier :

\- Les Premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît !

Après de nombreuses épreuves, telles que retrouver un petit blondinet perdu dans les cachots et réussir à mettre tout le monde au lit, Lily monta se coucher. Elle retrouve Val, Jenny, Margaret vautrées à plat ventre sur leur lit, en pleine discussion.

Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'exclama :

\- La ferme, ou je vous colle toutes !

Elle se prit un oreiller dans la tête et le renvoya à l'expéditeur en riant.

\- A BAS L'ABUS DE POUVOIR ! beugla Val avant de se jeter sur elle pour la chatouiller.

\- Non non pitiéééééééé ! hurla Lily en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Finalement, après une bataille acharnée, elles s'endormirent toutes, heureuses de retrouver leur deuxième maison.

***

BOUM  
Lily sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait nuit noir. Pensant qu'elle avait dû faire un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste, elle referma les paupières, prête à se rendormir.

BOUM  
Aucun doute cette fois. Elle avait l'impression que le château entier tremblait.  
Repoussant ses couvertures, elle se leva dans l'obscurité totale. Elle avança à tâtons et lâcha un « Par le caleçon de Merlin ! » sonore lorsqu'elle se prit la malle de Val dans le pied.  
La propriétaire grogna « La feeeeeerme » tandis que Jenny, à l'autre bout de la pièce, marmonnait :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mâdame la préfète ?

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? chuchota Lily en trouvant enfin la poignée de la porte.

\- Quoi, tes hurlements ? rétorqua Val dans le noir.

\- Non, idiote ! Les explosions !

\- Non. Recouche-toi.

\- Mais je te dis que …

Elle s'interrompit. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre derrière la porte, preuve qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été réveillée.

Elle sortit, et tomba sur quelques Deuxièmes années qui tenaient leurs baguettes allumées.  
Elles sursautèrent en voyant que c'était leur préfète, mais celle-ci se contenta de leur sourire gentiment :  
\- Allez-vous recoucher, chuchota-t-elle aux cinq filles qui se tenaient devant elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Un petite rousse hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment mais au même moment d'autres filles arrivèrent, et bien plus excitées que les Deuxième années. Lily se retint de pousser un soupir exaspéré et haussa la voix :

\- Allez toutes vous recoucher ! Ce n'est rien !

Mais, d'après une longue tradition, personne ne l'écouta. Alors qu'elle regardait la troupe de filles descendre dans la Salle Commune en bavardant, Lily songea qu'elle n'avait jamais écouté ses préfets non plus. Elle passa prendre un pull qu'elle enfila par-dessus son débardeur. Les filles de sa chambre s'étaient finalement réveillées et elles prirent le même chemin que les autres.  
Lily descendit à leur suite et tomba sur Remus en bas des escaliers. Les cheveux en bataille, il haussa les épaules :

\- On ne peut absolument rien faire.

\- Eh non. Je comprends enfin pourquoi les préfets étaient autant sur les nerfs.

Il rit et se retourna vers la salle. Les garçons et les filles étaient plus ou moins vautrés les uns sur les autres dans les canapés, et le niveau sonore commençait à devenir assez important.

Mais ce n'était encore rien comparaît à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

En effet, James, Sirius et Peter étaient en train de descendre les escaliers de leur dortoir, des packs de Bièraubeurre ou des pâtisseries à la main.

James hurla :

\- FETE DE RENTREE !

Et tout le monde poussa un hurlement d'approbation en retour.

Lily crût qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Elle se rua sur eux et beugla :

\- Il est deux heures du matin ! Ça suffit ! Vous remontez tout ça et vous allez vous coucher immédiatement!  
James s'arrêta dans sa distribution de Bièraubeurre – Peter prit le relais- et la toisa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Lily se sentit soudain minuscule et vulnérable, surtout que son pyjama consistait juste en un mini short que couvrait presque entièrement son pull. Pyjama qui ne cachait donc pas grand-chose de ses jambes, ce que James ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
Il laissa son regard glisser sur la jeune fille avant de poser ses yeux sur son visage, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Je vais me mettre au lit si tu m'accompagnes.

\- Mais… James ! Tu es horrible !

Il éclata de rire et proposa :

\- Une Bièraubeurre ?

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre qu'il pouvait se mettre sa bouteille là où elle le pensait, un rugissement retentit dans la salle.

\- J'ENLEVE TRENTE POINTS A TOUS LES ELEVES QUI SE TROUVERONT ENCORE DANS CETTE SALLE DANS LES CINQ MINUTES QUI SUIVENT !

Lily grimaça et se tourna vers l'origine de la menace. McGonagall. La seule personne capable de ramener l'ordre quand les préfets ne pouvaient plus rien.

\- Potter, Black et Pettigrow, ne bougeaient pas, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils essayaient de s'enfuir dans la masse. Miss Evans et Mr. Lupin, restaient aussi s'il vous plaît.

La salle se vida en à peu près trente secondes et bientôt ne restèrent plus que les trois jeunes hommes ainsi que les deux préfets.

\- Bien, fit McGonagall.

Elle croisa les bras par-dessus sa robe de chambre écossaise et toisa les coupables.

\- Vous avez donc gagné une semaine de retenus et trente points de moins chacun. Record battu messieurs, les cours n'ont même pas commencé. Allez, au lit !

Ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste, et Lily et Remus restèrent seuls avec leur directrice de maison. La jeune fille s'attendait à ce qu'elle leur fasse un sermon quant à la façon de faire respecter la discipline, mais elle se contenta de dire :

\- Suivez-moi.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard surpris mais obtempérèrent.

Le professeur les entraîna dans les couloirs du château et ils arrivèrent dans le Hall. Il était plein d'une fumée étrange, statique et épaisse. Cela rappelait à Lily les bombes à farine, ou les grenades lacrymogènes. Ou un mélange des deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Lily, son esprit curieux réveillé.

\- Une bombe artisanale magique. Nous n'arrivons pas à faire partir cette fumée.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-on fait ça ? demanda Remus, l'air perdu.

\- Vous allez voir.

Elle leva sa baguette, qui émit une lueur verte bien qu'elle n'ait pas prononcé un mot. Ils la suivirent dans le brouillard opaque et finirent pas arriver devant le mur qui séparait le Hall de la Grande Salle. Là était peinte une tête de mort autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent. Un signe que chacun avait appris à connaître depuis quelque temps.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Lily, horrifiée.

\- Ils ont infiltrés l'école, soupira le professeur McGonagall d'un ton las. Le pire est que ce sont sans aucun doute des élèves, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve.

La jeune fille frissonna. Elle pensait bien savoir quel groupe était à l'origine de cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas dénoncer son meilleur ami…

La sorcière se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens, l'air grave.

\- En tant que préfet vous devez vous occuper de votre maison, et je ne parle pas forcément de discipline. (Lily avait-elle vu un sourire sur le visage de son professeur ? Impossible à dire). Ceux qui ont fait ça vont chercher à étendre leur influence. Le corps enseignant ne peut pas s'occuper de chaque élève de l'école, aussi est-ce à vous de veiller à ce que les plus faibles n'entrent pas dans leur jeu.

Remus et Lily hochèrent la tête. Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit devant la Marque des Ténèbres, mais ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son angoisse.

\- Bien, retournez-vous coucher. Nous allons essayer d'effacer cela avant demain matin, alors évitez d'en parler… Même si je doute que le secret reste gardé bien longtemps. Mr. Lupin, je vous en prie, pas un mot à vos acolytes. Ils sont capables de se lancer dans une enquête, comme ils en ont l'habitude.  
Remus grimaça et répondit :

\- J'ai peur qu'ils soient les premiers au courant, sans que j'ai rien à voir là-dedans.  
McGonagall soupira profondément et agita sa baguette pour leur faire signe de partir.

\- Nous verrons bien. Allez-vous recoucher.

Ils fendirent de nouveau la fumée opaque et commencèrent à gravir les escaliers. Ils croisèrent les préfets de Serdaigle qui arrivaient, accompagnés de leur directeur de Maison.  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient au septième étage, Lily fit :

\- Remus

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air légèrement surpris.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci de ne pas leur avoir dit que c'était moi la préfète.

Il sourit et répondit :

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Surtout que je savais bien que James aurait commencé à te charrier à propos de ça dans le Poudlard Express si je lui avais dit. Déjà que j'ai eu le droit à ses sarcasmes et à ceux de Sirius pendant tout l'été ! Alors j'ai pensé que si ça pouvait te permettre d'avoir un minimum de tranquillité…

\- C'est gentil. Tu es bien le seul à être gentil d'ailleurs.

Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire :

\- Il ne faut pas croire ça, ils sont très sympathiques … Mais seulement quand ils le veulent.

\- C'est bien le problème, grimaça Lily.

Ils étaient arrivés devant les escaliers des dortoirs et la jeune fille tombait de sommeil.

\- Bon, bonne nuit. Enfin ce qu'il en reste …

Remus lui souhaita la même chose et monta se coucher.

**Chapitre ****2**

\- Elle est insupportable, marmonna James .

\- Qui ça ? interrogea Sirius.

Il visait, avec sa baguette et une boulette de papier, la nuque de Peter, assit à la table devant lui. Ils se trouvaient à leur premier cours de potion de la semaine et s'ennuyaient tous les deux profondément.  
Sirius avait traîné James à la table du fond, en espérant que cela leur permettrait de se divertir un peu, mais James s'était installé contre le mur, avait sorti ses affaires et n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusqu'à cette phrase énigmatique.

Son ami était donc obligé de s'occuper avec Remus et Peter, que ceux-ci en aient conscience ou non.  
Il donna un petit coup sec de sa baguette magique et le projectile partit. Il percuta Peter, qui poussa un petit cri étranglé en portant la main à sa nuque.

Sirius se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un rire étouffé et jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Cependant, son regard fixé sur la personne assise à l'avant de la classe était suffisamment éloquent.

Lily Evans, au premier rang, comme dans tous les cours, s'était lancée dans un cours particulier avec Slughorn en répondant à toutes ses questions.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais pour une fille pareille, commenta Sirius.

James soupira et se tourna vers lui. Il chassa une mèche brune de son front et répondit :

\- Je me fous de ce qu'elle peut penser de moi, tout ce que je veux c'est lui faire payer la façon dont elle nous traite.

\- Elle t'a juste enlevé dix points parce que tu ne voulais pas retirer tes pieds de la table !

En effet la veille, après leur premier jour de cours, James avait accaparé une table en mettant ses pieds dessus, empêchant des Premières années de travailler. Comme ils n'osaient évidemment pas lui demander de se pousser, ils avaient commencé à étudier par terre. Jusqu'à ce que Lily remarque le manège de James, qui avait bien conscience de gêner tout le monde mais n'avait aucune envie de partir.  
\- Tu la défends ? s'insurgea son ami.

\- Non, mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Attends qu'elle te colle pour un truc idiot, là on verra.

Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta avec un sourire narquois :

\- Et puis t'es surtout vexé parce qu'elle passe son temps à te repousser.

\- Non ! Je peux avoir des milliards de filles bien plus drôles et jo…

\- Pas d'accord, coupa Sirius, Evans est peut-être insupportable mais c'est l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard.

\- Bon très bien, soupira James, mais c'est aussi la moins drôle, la moins sympa, moins tout ce que tu veux !

\- C'est marrant parce que Val, Margaret et Jenny l'adore, alors qu'elles ont le sens de l'humour, elles.  
\- Elle doit avoir une faculté spéciale « Repousse-garçons ».

\- « Repousse-James » surtout.

\- Tais-toi crétin, marmonna l'intéressé en reprenant sa posture initiale, les yeux dans le vague.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Cela allait faire cinq ans qu'il lui tournait autour et qu'il refusait toujours d'avouer qu'elle lui plaisait.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en voyant des vapeurs colorés s'élever des chaudrons des autres élèves. Il retint un juron en se rendant compte que Slug leur avait donné une potion à préparer, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Plein d'espoir, il se tourna vers son camarade :

\- James, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, marmonna Sirius alors que James retournait à sa contemplation du vide.

Son ami se tourna donc vers Remus et lui lança une boulette de papier.

\- Eh ! Remus !

Celui-ci se retourna, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on est censés faire ?

\- Non. Tu nous aides ?

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- D'accord, mais en échange tu dois jurer de ne plus m'appeler Mumus.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait !

\- Là non, mais hier tu n'arrêtais pas.

Sirius poussa un gémissement.

\- Mais Remus, c'est tellement drôle quand tu t'énerves !

\- Comme tu voudras, rétorqua celui-ci en se retournant vers son chaudron.

\- Non non attends d'accord ! Je te le promets !

Le préfet se retourna en secouant la tête, un sourire sur son visage fatigué.

\- Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, je te fais prêter le serment inviolable, avertit-il en venant se placer entre ses deux amis. Peter, attention à la température d'accord ?

Le petit blond balbutia :

\- Euh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas…, bien qu'il n'ait lui-même pas l'air très rassuré.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Sirius à la menace de son ami. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer parce que le cours se terminait un quart d'heure plus tard et Slughorn ne manquait pas d'aller vérifier chaque chaudron. S'ils n'avaient rien dans le leur, James et lui étaient bons pour une semaine de retenue.

Remus prit des racines de Mandragore et commença à la découper tout en expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire. Sirius commença donc à mettre d'autres ingrédients dans le chaudron et à essayer de régler la température. Certes leur potion serait complètement ratée, mais au moins ils auraient quelque chose.  
Mais alors que Remus allait ajouter les racines de Mandragore, Slughorn s'approcha et interrogea :  
\- Par Merlin, mais que faites-vous Mr. Lupin ?

Remus rougit furieusement et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre …

Les quatre garçons étaient dans le couloir de la salle de potion, James, Sirius et Remus avachis contre le mur et Peter se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre devant eux. Tous les autres élèves étaient allés profiter de leur temps libre à l'extérieur.

Les trois comparses riaient à n'en plus pouvoir tandis qu'une fumée orange continuait à s'échapper de la salle de classe.

\- Peter, tu es génial, articula James en pleurant de rire.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, protesta l'intéressé en rougissant.

\- Justement, c'était beaucoup plus crédible ! Répliqua Remus en se levant.

Il donna une tape dans l'épaule de son ami, riant toujours.

\- Faire exploser ta potion juste à ce moment là … Tu nous as évité une sale punition !

\- C'est sûr que Slug était tellement couvert de potion qu'il ne risquait pas de penser à nous coller, rigola Sirius. Et puis s'il l'avait fait, James n'aurait même pas remarqué.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'insurgea celui-ci en s'essuyant les yeux. J'ai réagi quand la potion a explosé !

\- Oui, parce que ça a fait du bruit. Mais Evans était bien plus captivante.

\- Arrête avec ça !

\- Non, je ne peux plus appeler Remus, Mumus, alors je t'embête toi !

James se tourna aussitôt vers l'intéressé et s'exclama :

\- Mais Mumus, pourquoi tant de haine ?

\- James ça suffit ! Je déteste ça !

Les cris de leur dispute se mêlèrent à leurs rires, et résonnèrent dans le couloir vide.

Lily patientait devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Severus était en cours, et comme Peter avait fait exploser son chaudron, elle était sortie plus tôt de Potions.

Elle soupçonnait le jeune homme de l'avoir fait seulement pour sauver la mise à ses amis, mais la tête qu'il avait faite lorsque Slughorn s'était retrouvé couvert de potion la faisait hésiter quant à sa culpabilité.  
Elle secoua la tête en s'adossant au mur. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être obnubilée par la bande de ce crétin orgueilleux qu'était James Potter. De plus, il se passait des choses suffisamment graves dans le monde pour qu'elle oublie les frasques des jeunes gens.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit enfin et un flot de Serpentards en sortir. Severus était le dernier. Il regardait ses chaussures d'un air absorbé et Lily dut l'appeler pour qu'il la voit.

Un air heureux passa sur son visage mais fut vite remplacé par la surprise.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Interrogea-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Viens, je t'expliquerai en chemin, répondit-elle en prenant la direction du Hall.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours de botanique en commun. Ils allaient enfin découvrir les serres intéressantes et potentiellement dangereuses.

Lily raconta l'aventure du chaudron pendant qu'ils marchaient. Severus se lança dans une diatribe contre la bande de Potter mais il cessa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mur à présent immaculé où, deux nuits plus tôt, se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir.

Il jeta un regard suspicieux à son amie et lança :

\- Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il y avait sur le mur.

\- Qui t'as dit que ça concernait le mur ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air innocent.

\- Des rumeurs courent. Et chacune d'elle parle d'un message sur le mur. En plus il y a une partie bien plus propre que les autres.

La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard au pan de mur incriminé et grimaça : c'était vrai. Les professeurs avaient trop bien fait leur travail.

\- Quoi, comme rumeurs ? interrogea-t-elle pour essayer de le détourner de ce qu'elle pouvait savoir de cette affaire.

\- Oh la première c'est qu'il y avait écrit « Dumby a un caleçon jaune » mais personne n'y croit vraiment. Ça les fait juste rire, les crétins.

\- Sev' ! s'insurgea la jeune fille, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu sois comme ça.

Il soupira puis marmonna :

\- Désolé. Tu veux savoir l'autre rumeur ?

\- Vas-y.

\- « Le règne des ténèbres est là ».

\- Charmant, commenta Lily après un instant de silence, alors qu'ils approchaient des serres. Qui l'a lancé ?

\- Aucune idée. Potter et sa bande peut-être. Juste pour faire peur aux petits.

Lily secoua la tête. Les trois garçons (elle refusait de seulement imaginer que Remus puisse faire une chose pareille) pouvaient être assez horribles, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils se permettraient une blague de si mauvais goût, surtout compte tenu de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Depuis quand tu le défends ?

\- Je ne le défends pas, je dis ce qui me paraît être la vérité !

\- De toute façon tout le monde défend toujours le grand Po….

\- Mr. Rogue, Miss Evans, merci de nous honorer de votre présence ! interrompit le professeur Laverlane.

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient juste à l'entrée de la serre numéro professeur se tentait devant une table sur laquelle étaient posées des sortes de navets plutôt repoussants. Les élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentards regardaient les deux retardataires, s'interrogeant visiblement sur ce que leur professeur allait leur infliger comme punition.

Lily rougit et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, tandis que Severus restait silencieux.  
\- Bon, comme c'est le premier jour je vous pardonne, je vais considérer que vous avez oublié les horaires des cours, soupira leur professeur. Allez, entrez.

La jeune fille bafouilla « Merci Professeur » et se précipita à l'intérieur, suivie de Severus.  
Elle prit place près de Val et Margaret devant une table tandis que son ami rejoignait deux Serpentards. Jenny, installée avec James et Sirius (Merlin seul savait comment elle s'était retrouvée là), se retourna et adressa à Lily un sourire rassurant en levant le pouce. La jeune fille répondit par un hochement de tête, les joues rouges.

Sans doute ses amies avaient-elles entendu sa dispute avec Severus. De plus, les trois filles savaient à quel point elle détestait se faire réprimander par un professeur, même si, en soit, ce n'était pas grave. C'était Lily … Elles ne pouvaient plus rien y faire.

***

James jeta un regard désespéré à Sirius par-dessus la tête blonde de Jenny. D'habitude il l'aimait bien, mais pour le moment il souhaitait juste la supplier de partir.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Il s'était dirigé vers une table, avait posé ses affaires et s'était retourné en pensant tomber sur Sirius ou Remus. Seulement il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le grand sourire de Jenny, qui avait balayé une mèche blonde de son front avant de s'exclamer :  
\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je viens avec vous ? Super, merci !

Puis elle s'était installée sans même que James ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
Remus, devant la table, avait haussé les épaules d'un air résigné, puis il était allé s'asseoir plus loin avec Peter.

James était déçu. Il avait espéré pouvoir cuisiner Remus pendant le cours. En effet, celui-ci refusait de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de la rentrée. Ses trois amis avaient essayé par tous les moyens possibles de le faire avouer, allant de la torture psychologique à la torture physique, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Le jeune homme s'était donc dit que les cours de botanique étant ce qu'ils étaient, il allait pouvoir le harceler pendant une heure.

En effet, les plantes étudiées avaient une forte tendance à être cannibales, aussi le professeur Laverlane se souciait-il peu des des élèves bavards car il était trop occupé à essayer de sauver ceux qui hurlaient.

La Botanique avait donc, de tout temps, était le lieu de prédilection des quatre garçons pour les confidences. Seulement, Jenny s'était incrustée.

A présent ils devaient réussir à planter leur navet. La plante faisait à peu près la taille d'une balle de tennis (James avait souvent vu des Moldus y jouer mais n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt) et semblait tout inerte au premier abord. Seulement le professeur leur avait montré que lorsqu'on la saupoudrait de terre, le plante ouvrait les yeux et dépliait de petits bras et jambes maigrelets. Il s'agissait ensuite de la soulever en mettant ses index sous les bras du navet puis de le placer dans un pot. Il était nécessaire de réveiller la plante avant de l'enterrer, car une fois recouverte de terre elle se trouvait incapable de s'étendre.

Le professeur Laverlane avait réalisé l'opération sans aucun problème puis il avait laissé le champ libre à ses élèves.

Ceux-ci s'étaient très vite rendu compte de plusieurs choses : les navets étaient très sensibles et ils avaient des griffes.

James, Sirius et Jenny avaient attendu que des élèves courageux tentent l'opération avant de se lancer et maintenant la jeune fille considérait la plante avec une certaine horreur tandis que les garçons communiquaient par signes pour trouver comment l'éloigner.

Finalement se fut Margaret qui les sauva car elle appela :

\- Jen !

La blonde se retourna sans l'ombre d'un regret et passa derrière la table de ses trois amies. James poussa un soupir de soulagement et Sirius s'approcha de lui.

\- J'ai cru qu'on ne s'en débarrasserait jamais, commenta-t-il à voix basse. Elle doit en pincer pour toi.

\- Forcément, je suis génial. Alors, faut qu'on ramène Remus maintenant.

Sirius grimaça et regarda dans la direction de leur ami. Il semblait très concentré, penché sur son navet avec Peter.

\- Tu sais comme il aime finir ce qu'il a commencé. On ne pourra jamais le convaincre d'arrêter maintenant.  
James suivit son regard et soupira.

\- Effectivement. N'empêche, il va bien falloir qu'il crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la rumeur sur le règne des Ténèbres ?

Le regard de Sirius se fit lointain et il murmura :

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Tu connais ma famille … Ils s'agitent. Quelque chose se prépare.  
\- On sera là pour l'attendre, rétorqua James avec un sourire carnassier. Et puis on saura bientôt si c'est ça, parce que quand Remus verra ce qu'on lui a préparé, il sera bien obligé de nous le dire.  
Son ami sembla sortir de ses pensées et il rit.

\- Je pense qu'il a compris ce qu'on manigançait, depuis le temps qu'on lui fait des cachotteries.  
\- Impossible qu'il sache exactement ce qu'on prépare. C'est bien trop … Brillant, pour que ce soit envisageable pour des élèves de cinquième année.

Sirius rit de nouveau et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si les profs savaient ce qu'on arrive à faire, je pense qu'on aurait même pas besoin de passer nos ASPIC !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez de si extraordinaire pour Remus ?

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Jenny. Elle était revenue vers leur table et elle les considérait à présent d'un air intrigué, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Ils se jetèrent un regard paniqué : que pouvaient-ils lui répondre ?

**Chapitre 3**

\- Sirius a commencé à dire que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Remus mais James lui a fait « La ferme, crétin ! ». A ce moment là Laverlane nous a dit qu'on pouvait y aller et ils sont partis avant que j'ai pu dire autre chose.

Jenny acheva son récit en haussant les épaules.

\- Ils lui font peut-être juste une fête surprise et ils veulent que personne ne soit au courant, proposa Val en continuant à écrire.

Les quatre jeunes filles étaient assise sur le canapé devant le feu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Val, ses cheveux châtains au carré lui tombant devant le visage, rédigeait un devoir. Elle avait étendu ses jambes sur ses trois amies, malgré leurs protestations.

Margaret, à côté de Val, tripotait ses longs cheveux bruns d'un air pensif. Lily, son autre voisine, sourit. Maggy était la petite fille de la bonne société anglaise par excellence, aux cheveux longs et aux vêtements sages. Elle était tout le contraire de Jenny, dont les cheveux blonds s'échappaient continuellement de sa queue de cheval et qui était l'exubérance même. Ceci n'empêchait cependant pas les deux jeunes filles de s'entendre à merveille.

Jenny avait attendu que les quatre jeunes hommes sujets de leur conversation soient occupés ailleurs pour raconter à ses amies les propos énigmatiques de Sirius et James. Lily ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'ils ne préparaient pas un mauvais coup. Si ce n'était qu'un anniversaire surprise, personne n'avait rien à y redire.

La jeune fille laissa son regard errer devant elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre de sortilège qui dépassait du sac de Margaret. Elle se frappa brusquement le front du plat de la main et repoussa en jurant les jambes de Val.

Celle-ci poussa un hurlement strident en tombant par terre tandis que Lily se levait d'un bond avant de sortir en courant de la salle.

Margaret, figée, contempla d'un air éberluée le devoir de potion de Val qui voltigea dans les airs avant de se poser juste devant l'âtre. Jenny papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières puis éclata de rire, alors que Val se redressait en position assise. Se frottant les reins, elle gémit :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

Lily descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque. Elle avait complètement oublié d'aller chercher les effets du Maléfice d'Aveuglement ! Le pire était que la bibliothèque fermait ses portes dans à peu près un quart d'heure.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un autre escalier, celui-ci s'écarta et se tourna vers un couloir différent.  
La jeune fille poussa un cri de frustration et jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle : il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre par là. Elle allait devoir remonter jusqu'au cinquième étage pour passer par la tour Nord. Ce qui lui prendrait au bas mot dix minutes. Elle se retourna, prête à entamer un sprint, mais une tête blonde apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Lily ?

\- Désolée Peter, lança-t-elle en passant devant lui, il faut absolument que j'aille à la bibliothèque et l'escalier a bougé !

Une demie-seconde plus tard, il la rappela :

\- Attends ! Il y a un passage secret !

Elle s'arrêta net alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner dans un autre couloir, fit un dérapage puis fonça sur le jeune homme.

\- Montre moi, par pitié !

Il hocha la tête, l'air légèrement effrayé par son attitude hystérique, et s'engagea dans le couloir que Lily venait de parcourir trois fois.

Il prit à droite dans une zone peu éclairée du château et s'arrêta devant une tapisserie représentant des nains en train de jouer au Mah-Jong. Peter jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls.  
Il souleva la tapisserie et informa Lily :

\- Tu seras à la bibliothèque dans une minute.

\- Merci Peter ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre sa tête à deux mains pour claquer un baiser sur son front.

Le jeune homme rougit furieusement mais ne répondit rien. De toute façon, Lily était déjà partie  
Sans hésiter, elle avança le pied dans le trou obscur que la tapisserie avait révélé. Seulement, elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle tomba lourdement au sol et poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle se mit à descendre à une allure vertigineuse. Enfin, elle décolla quelques instants et roula au sol.  
Elle se redressa en grimaçant et croisa le regard d'un cinquième année de Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait assez peu, Frank Londubat.

Les yeux du jeune homme passaient de l'arrivante à la tapisserie suspendue au mur, qui s'agitait encore après le passage fracassant de Lily.

Le jeune fille prit un air très digne et passa devant lui sans un mot.

La porte de la bibliothèque était trois pas derrière lui. Elle adressa un remerciement silencieux à Peter et entra dans son sanctuaire.

Madame Pince, jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années, lui jeta un regard sévère et lança dans un murmure à peine audible :

\- Je ferme dans dix minutes.

Lily hocha la tête et se dirigea droit vers le rayon qu'elle cherchait.

Après quatre années complètes passées à Poudlard, elle arrivait toujours à découvrir de nouveaux livres passionnants dans les vieilles étagères poussiéreuses. Cependant, elle savait parfaitement où étaient chacun des livres qu'elle connaissait, aussi n'eut-elle nul besoin de chercher le livre de Pomsec Tournedru, puisqu'il était rangé là où il devait être.

Elle commença à le feuilleter rapidement pour trouver ses informations, mais une exclamation étouffée l'interrompit. Or, il lui semblait reconnaître cette voix.

Elle ferma doucement le livre et contourna le rayon derrière lequel elle se trouvait. Au-délà il y avait la Réserve et là, aussi par terre, se trouvait un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs.  
\- Sev' ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

Le jeune homme sursauta et leva brusquement la tête. Il tenait un énorme livre noir et poussiéreux qui n'avait rien de très engageant. Lily parvint à lire l'en-tête de la page qu'il lisait juste avant qu'il ne referme le volume : « Maléfices contre les ennemis ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il s'empressait de ranger le livre à sa place.  
\- Une recherche à faire pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit-il en se retournant vers elle avec un sourire.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Les professeurs ne donnaient jamais de devoir à faire à partir d'un livre de la Réserve puisque c'était alors la guerre pour obtenir le dit-livre.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, elle saisit l'ouvrage et regarda son ami. Severus émit cri étranglé mais n'essaya pas de le lui reprendre. Elle se concentra donc de nouveau sur l'objet et lut le titre : Sortilèges. Il était écrit en grandes lettres d'or à demi effacées. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait les craquelures dues à l'âge du livre.

\- S'il parle de sortilèges, alors je vais sans doute trouver ce que je cherche, commenta-t-elle en glissant son doigt à l'intérieur pour l'ouvrir.

Le regard de Severus passa du visage de son amie au livre puis, sans crier gare, il essaya de le lui arracher des mains.

La jeune fille poussa un cri et le leva au-dessus de sa tête en sautillant parce que Severus était plus grand qu'elle. Elle commença à fuir vers le fond de la bibliothèque mais elle rentra droit dans quelqu'un. Madame Pince.

La bibliothécaire ressemblait à une goule en colère. Elle était cramoisie et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire :

\- PAS DE BRUIT DANS MA BILBIOTHEQUE ! hurla-t-elle en attrapant le livre noir. Et vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation ! Vos directeurs de Maison vont en entendre parler !

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Si on mêlait McGonagall à l'affaire, elle risque de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

Lily revint saine et sauve dans la Salle Commune une heure plus tard. McGonagall avait passé une demi-heure à lui crier combien il était irresponsable d'aller dans la Réserve sans autorisation et de gêner le travail des autres élèves en hurlant, puis le reste de l'heure à lui dire à quel point elle était déçue par son attitude. Elle avait finalement écopé de trois heures de colles.

Mais pour une fois Lily s'en souciait peu. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pu parler à Severus après l'intervention de Madame Pince et qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il fabriquait avec un livre pareil. Elle était persuadée qu'il traitait de Magie Noire.

Elle sortit de ses pensées avec un soupir et alla récupérer son sac, toujours posé devant l'âtre. La Salle était vide, étant donné qu'il était vingt-trois heures passées. Du moins c'est ce que Lily pensait.  
Elle sursauta donc lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle :

\- Alors comme ça tu entres dans la grande confrérie du vice ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec James Potter. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Il se redressa promptement et continua, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu verras on s'y habitue vite. Tu t'ennuieras peut-être un peu en retenue au début, mais il y a toujours moyen de trouver quelque chose à faire.

\- Je ne compte pas en faire une habitude, rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale.

James ne se démonta pas et répondit :

\- Tu devrais, t'aurais peut-être l'air plus cool.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec le Q.I. d'un mollusque, merci.

\- Regarde-moi, je suis cool et intelligent.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Lily alors qu'elle le toisait, l'air de dire « Ah oui ? ».

\- Evans, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à la vie, soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber dans le canapé.

Il ferma les yeux et agita la main vers les dortoirs :

\- Allez va te coucher, il est trop tard pour les bébés.

Lily hésita un instant à rester juste pour le contredire mais à dire vrai elle mourrait de fatigue. Cependant, elle voulait absolument avoir le dernier mot. Elle sortit se baguette et murmura « Stupéfix ». Ensuite, elle se pencha et délaça les chaussures du jeune homme, qui ne broncha évidemment pas. Après leur avoir jeté un sort pour empêcher qu'elles ne s'abîment, car ce n'était pas son but, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et les jeta dans le vide. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle retourna vers James et dit :

\- Somnus.

Puis elle leva le stupéfix. Le jeune homme se détendit dans les coussins, ouvrit la bouche et se mit à baver allègrement sur le tissu.

Satisfaite, Lily prit son sac et monta se coucher.

James repoussa la main qui le secouait dans tous les sens et se retourna dans son lit. Seulement, il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, perdu. A sa droite se trouvait la cheminée, à sa gauche le canapé. Il était donc dans la Salle Commune. La question était de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Il leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un soupirer et rencontra le regard de Sirius. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, son ami lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

James la repoussa d'un geste impatient et se redressa seul.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? interrogea Sirius en croisant les bras.

James fronça les sourcils et s'assit dans le canapé. Il avait encore affreusement envie de dormir.

\- Aucune idée. J'ai attendu Evans hier soir parce qu'on m'a dit qu'elle avait été collé et ensuite … On a parlé et elle est montée se coucher.

\- Et tu es allé chercher ce dont on avait besoin ?

James sentit son cœur s'arrêter une demi-seconde. Quel crétin ! Il avait complètement oublié !

Voyant son ami pâlir, Sirius soupira de nouveau.

\- T'es insupportable James. On t'a répété cinquante fois à quel point c'est important ! Après deux ans à travailler là-dessus, c'est tout ce qu'il nous manque !

\- Je sais je sais, marmonna le coupable en passant ses mains sur son visage. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'y vais ce soir, promis.

\- Ouais. Bon viens, sinon on va être en retard.

James se redressa d'un bond et regarda sa montre. Les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Sirius et interrogea, plein d'espoir :

\- Tu as à manger pour moi ?

Sirius sortit une poire de son sac et l'agita sous son nez.

\- Et j'ai même tes affaires. Allez ramène-toi. Heureusement que tu te douches le soir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais James s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur ses pieds, seulement couverts de chaussettes.

\- James ! appela son ami, déjà de l'autre côté du portrait, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mes chaussures …Je les avais hier soir, j'en suis sûr.

\- Par Merlin, bouge-toi ! McGonagall va nous tuer !

Le brun tourna autour du canapé et avisa une feuille qui traînait au sol, de l'écriture de Val. Or Val le faisait immédiatement penser à Lily. Et Lily… Lily l'avait stupéfixé avant de lui enlever ses chaussures. Il l'avait senti faire, même s'il n'avait pu la voir. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle en avait fait…  
\- James !

\- Je ne vais pas aller en cours en chaussettes !

\- C'est ça ou on est collé pour une semaine ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'a eu que deux cours de Métamorphose et qu'on est arrivés en retard les deux fois ! rétorqua Sirius, agacé.

\- Merde !

James reprit son sac qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée de la Salle et se mit à courir à la suite de Sirius.  
Ils arrivèrent juste à temps grâce à un raccourci et James tenta d'oublier qu'il allait devoir se promener en chaussettes dans le château jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, il aperçut les cheveux châtains-roux d'Evans, assise devant. Elle allait vite apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à James Potter…

Il commença à échafauder des plans de vengeance mais la voix de McGonagall le tira de ses pensées :

\- Mr. Potter, je sais que la contemplation de la gente féminine fait partie de vos activités favorites, mais si vous êtes incapables de vous concentrer sur le cours, je vous demanderai de venir devant.  
La classe se mit à rire et le jeune homme adressa un sourire angélique à son professeur avant de répondre :

\- Au fond je suis mieux placé pour vous admirer.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais le coin de ses lèvres frémit.

\- Faites attention à vous, Potter. Votre impertinence vous perdra.

James prit un air humble et baissa la tête. Sirius, à côté de lui, pouffa, et son ami lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était le roi de l'hypocrisie.

\- Bien, reprit McGonagall. Je parlais donc du sortilège de Transfert…

James cessa aussitôt d'écouter, et reprit le cours de ses pensées. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et considéra d'un air étonné les murs blancs qui l'entouraient. Il venait assez souvent ici pour reconnaître sans hésitation l'Infirmerie. Mais que faisait-il là ?  
Il tourna la tête, et avisa Sirius qui travaillait sur la table de chevet de James. Son ami tourna les yeux et lui sourit.

\- McGonagall est furieuse parce que tu t'es endormi en cours. Je lui ai sorti que tu avais des insomnies depuis la rentrée.

James fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son lit.

\- Endormi ?

\- Ouais. Impossible de te réveiller. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'on avait dû te jeter un sortilège de Sommeil mal dosé.

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et bâilla.

\- Qui aurait fait ça ?

\- Aucune idée. Au fait, ajouta-t-il, on a retrouvé tes chaussures, au pied de la tour de Gryffondor.  
James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il se rappela ses soupçons.

\- Evans, fit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Evans qui a pris mes chaussures. Sans doute elle aussi qui m'a jeté le sort.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Evans ? Lily Evans ? Depuis quand elle fait ce genre de choses ?

James haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, mais on a enfin une raison de lui faire des crasses.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Chouette ! On commence quand ?

**Chapitre 4**

Lily passa deux jours à guetter tout mouvement suspect autour d'elle qui annoncerait la vengeance de James mais rien ne vint. Surprise d'abord, elle cessa de s'en préoccuper lorsque une avalanche de devoirs leur tomba dessus.

Les professeurs avaient passé les deux premiers jours à leur parler des BUSE et leur avaient donné quelques devoirs pour les remettre dans le bain. Mais à présent qu'ils savaient tout du programme et des modalités des examens, il était temps pour eux de se plonger corps et âme dans toutes ces nouvelles connaissances passionnantes.

C'était du moins la théorie des professeurs. Alors que Lily courait d'un cours à l'autre avec des tonnes de rouleaux de parchemins sous le bras, elle ne cessait de se demander si ses professeurs avaient été élèves un jour.

Trois semaines après la rentrée, la jeune fille passait donc tout son temps plongée dans des rouleaux de parchemins, à l'image de ses camarades de cinquième et septième année. En plus de courir après le temps, elle courait après Severus qui semblait l'éviter depuis leur « Bataille de la Bibliothèque », comme elle l'appelait.

Il s'arrangeait pour ne pas manger en même temps qu'elle et il se mettait à l'autre bout des serres pendant les cours de Botanique.

Jenny, Val et Margaret semblaient se servir de l'éloignement de Severus à leur avantage en entraînant Lily loin de lui et en répétant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Si le monde de la Magie n'avait pas été en train de sombrer dans les Ténèbres, la jeune fille aurait sans doute été du même avis. Cependant elle savait avec qui Severus passait son temps, et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Cette angoisse était suffisamment forte pour repousser l'agacement qu'elle aurait du ressentir à cause de l'attitude de son ami, d'autant plus que le fait qu'il l'évitait montrait bien qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Comme elle ne pouvait se permettre de se morfondre pour lui, au risque de laisser ses études de côtés, elle essayait de l'oublier.

La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard vint distraire les élèves de Poudlard de leurs études. Les Cinquièmes Années s'empressèrent tous de s'inscrire (à l'exception de James&amp;Co qui avaient été collé) et bouillirent d'impatience jusqu'au samedi après-midi.

Lily et ses amies se ruèrent aux Trois Balais et s'assirent avec bonheur à une table du fond qu'elles avaient choisi comme quartier général dès leur troisième année

Elles commandèrent des Bierraubeurres et commentèrent les dernières rumeurs. Lily écoutait d'une oreille distraite, essayant de se remémorer les trois principes de transmutation d'un Béozard. Soudain elle sursauta et renversa la moitié de son verre sur les genoux de Val qui émit un hurlement indigné.  
Lily plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son amie mais c'était trop tard : Severus, qui venait d'entrer en compagnie d'Harvey Mulciber et Boris Avery, ses deux acolytes habituels de Serpentard, tourna la tête et pinça les lèvres avant de faire brusquement demi-tour, plantant ses deux amis sur place.  
La jeune fille se leva aussitôt de table et se fraya un passage à travers la salle bondée. C'était l'entrée de Severus qui avait suscité son mouvement involontaire. L'espace d'une seconde elle avait espéré le surprendre, mais la réaction de Val avait changé ses plans.

Étant enfin parvenue à sortir, elle se mit à courir dans la rue du petit village à la poursuite son ami, qui disparut bien vite au coin d'une rue.

Lily effectua un dérapage en prenant la même direction que lui et se relança à toute vitesse à ses trousses. Elle avait conscience que c'était un peu excessif, mais trois semaines sans Severus c'était trop pour elle. Il lui manquait.

Alors qu'elle commençait à manquer de souffle, le jeune homme tourna encore et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle lui rentra dedans et ils valdinguèrent contre le mur qui barrait la rue. Finalement, Pré-au-Lard avait eu raison de Severus.

Avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de s'enfuir de nouveau, Lily l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-elle. C'est ridicule de fuir comme ça !

\- Si je reste tu vas m'étriper ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher je ne t'étriperai pas !

\- Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

Lily le lâcha et lui jeta un regard torve.

\- Cette conversation n'a aucun sens.

\- Entièrement d'accord. On s'en va ? fit-il en commençant déjà à partir.

\- Certainement pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardais dans ce livre ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je regarde hein ?

Severus soupira, exaspéré et détourna le regard quelques instants avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

\- Parce que j'avais peur que ça te perturbe. Il traite de la façon dont on exterminait les Nés-Moldus au Xème siècle, voilà.

Déstabilisée, Lily ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de finalement balbutier :

\- En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vous étudiez ça ?

\- Disons que ça touche à l'histoire de la DCFM.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous ne faisons pas ça, et pourtant on a le même professeur.

\- Il n'y a pas de Nés-Moldus à Serpentard, expliqua Severus en se mordant la joue. Etron nous a expliqué qu'il modifiait un peu son programme selon les élèves.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rétorqua :

\- Tu n'avais pas d'autorisation !

Severus rougit légèrement et balbutia :

\- Ce livre est plutôt mal réputé et j'avais peur que le prof s'imagine des choses si je lui demandais, surtout vu les événements actuels.

\- Parce qu'il y a peut-être des choses à imaginer.

\- Lil's ! s'insurgea-t-il. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles !

Son amie soupira. Il avait l'air sérieux mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Après tout, cette histoire était à dormir debout. A sa connaissance Serpentard était la seule maison sans Nés-Moldus : pourquoi serait-elle donc privilégiée ?

Elle scruta le visage de Severus, qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Seulement, elle ne savait pas trop s'il voulait qu'elle arrête de poser des questions ou s'il voulait seulement qu'ils se réconcilient.  
Finalement elle songea qu'il lui avait vraiment trop manqué et elle passa son bras sous le sien, décidant d'enfouir l'incident dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus jamais le déterrer.

-Allez viens, je meurs de soif.

Elle sentit le bras de Severus se détendre brusquement sous le sien et son pas se fit plus léger. Il avait beau agir bizarrement ces temps-ci, il restait son meilleur ami.

_Deux jours plus tôt_

James se retourna et adressa un claquement de langue agacé à Sirius et Peter.  
\- Dépêchez-vous ! On a pas toute la soirée !

Sirius releva la tête et rétorqua :

\- La prochaine fois tu le feras, on verra si tu mets moins de temps. Ramenez-vous, c'est bon.  
James s'empressa de quitter le coin du mur auprès duquel il devait faire le guet, de même que Remus qui surveillait de l'autre côté du couloir.

Ils s'accroupirent à côté de leurs deux amis et contemplèrent la petite boule posée au sol. Une mèche dépassait du tissu. Peter leur fit un sourire et approcha sa baguette du fil, qui s'enflamma après que le jeune homme eut marmonné une formule.

\- Allez bougez vous ! Fit Sirius en se redressant brusquement.

Ils allèrent se cacher au coin du mur et attendirent. Comme rien ne venait, Peter pencha la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Au même instant, il y eut une explosion qui fit trembler les murs et le blond se retrouva couvert de peinture. Il tourna la tête vers ses acolytes, qui l'observèrent quelques instants en silence puis explosèrent en cris de joie.

James et Sirius se ruèrent dans le couloir. La pierre avait disparu sous des couches de jaune, vert, rouge … Ils avaient l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve très psychédélique. Le brun frappa dans la main de son meilleur ami puis fit de même avec Peter :

\- Les gars, vous êtes géniaux !

Le visage de Peter s'éclaira. Recevoir un compliment pareil d'un de ses amis avait toujours été sa meilleure récompense.

Un hurlement vint interrompre leur jubilation. Rusard, concierge à Poudlard depuis un peu moins de dix ans, venait d'arriver dans le couloir flanqué d'un chaton à l'air malveillant. Son visage avait pris une délicate teinte rouge tomate.

\- Potter ! Black ! Pettigrow ! Lupin ! VOUS SEREZ COLLÉS JUSQU'À LA FIN DE VOTRE SCOLARITÉ !  
James et Sirius se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire avant de détaler, entraînant Remus et Peter dans leur sillage. La respiration hachée du concierge leur indiqua qu'ils étaient poursuivis mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils n'avaient pas autant ri depuis des semaines, les devoirs leur prenant un temps fou.  
Cependant leur bonne humeur s'arrêta bien vite lorsque James, en tête, rentra dans une sorcière coiffée d'un chapeau à motifs écossais. McGonagall.

Les trois autres garçons le percutèrent et ils faillirent tous tomber sur leur professeur. Grâce à Merlin, elle recula de deux pas et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. James lâcha un gémissement et grommela :

\- Mon nez …

\- J'ai bien peur, Mr. Potter, que vous vous préoccupiez bientôt d'autre chose que de votre nez.

L'intéressé roula sur le dos après que ses camardes aient fait de même et se redressa en demandant :

\- Et de quoi Professeur ?

\- Des heures de colle dont vous allez écoper pour le siècle à venir.

James prit un air contrit bien qu'il continua de jubiler intérieurement.

_Samedi après-midi_

Remus leva la boule de cristal qu'il nettoyait et adressa une grimace à James à travers le verre. Celui-ci pouffa et continua à polir sa propre sphère. Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans la tour de Divination. Leur professeur, une espèce de vieux sorcier complètement fou, les avait réquisitionné pour nettoyer toutes les boules de cristal.

Les garçons s'étaient attelés à leur tâche en silence, tandis que le sorcier faisait les cents pas en marmonnant.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta et lâcha d'une voix sourde :

\- Surtout, ne regardez pas dans les boules ! Vous pourriez voir des choses … De terribles choses qui vous rendrez fous ! L'un des objets que vous devez nettoyer est des plus dangereux !

Les quatre jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard étonné mais continuèrent leur travail sans broncher. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une idée traverse l'esprit de James. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius et ils se comprirent aussitôt. Son ami lui adressa un demi-sourire en hochant la tête et James se mit aussitôt à respirer plus fort et plus vite. Puis, il balbutia :

\- Pro... Professeur, il y a... Quelque chose dans … dans la boule…

Le vieux sorcier se figea et cria :

\- Détourne le regard ! Vite !

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Un effort mon garçon ! Il s'agit de ta santé mentale !

James crispa les mâchoires tandis que Sirius rassurait ses deux amis d'un clin d'œil. Finalement un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il tourna la tête.

\- Monsieur est-ce que … est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, grommela son interlocuteur. Tu peux y aller seul ?

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête, reposa la boule de cristal et sortit en chancelant légèrement.  
Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant Sirius avec insistance et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Si lui même savait très bien ce que James voulait faire, Remus n'avait pas à le savoir.

James tapota la statue devant lui et s'engouffra dans le passage secret qui ne tarda pas à se dévoiler. Il se hâta le long du souterrain désert, trébuchant et jurant malgré la lueur diffusée par sa baguette.  
Le vieux professeur n'irait jamais vérifier s'il avait vraiment été à l'infirmerie, mais McGonagall était capable de venir voir s'ils étaient tous en retenu. Pour le moment elle était sans doute aux Trois Balais, mais elle n'allait pas y passer l'après-midi. Aussi devait-il se dépêcher.

Il arriva enfin au bout de son chemin et il passa sa cape par-dessus sa tête. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'extérieur et poussa la trappe poussiéreuse. Comme d'habitude, il émergea dans une salle pleine d'objets couverts de crasse qui, des années plus tard, deviendrait la très célèbre boutique d'Honeyduke.

Il sortit et laissa retomber le panneau sans se soucier de faire du bruit, persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne. Cependant il y eut un bruit au fond de la pièce et il se figea. Lorsqu'un chat noir sortit des débris il souffla, soulagé. La bête s'arrêta près de lui et sembla l'observer alors qu'il était en principe invisible. Finalement, il se détourna, sauta lestement sur un carton et s'enfuit par une fenêtre brisée.

James sortit à son tour mais par la porte de derrière, sans pouvoir se départir d'un sentiment de malaise qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Chassant de son esprit le félin, il prit une ruelle pour se retrouver dans l'artère principale de Pré-au-Lard. De là, il s'engagea vers la sortie du village. Au loin se dressait la sinistre silhouette de ce que tout le monde connaissait désormais comme la Cabane Hurlante. Sa destination.  
Il n'y avait encore jamais mit les pieds et il ressentait une certaine excitation à l'idée d'entrer dans ce lieu qu'on considérait comme hanté (même s'il était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas). S'il n'y avait pas eu Remus, qu'il aurait aimé dire à tout le monde qu'il y était allé ! Hélas, cela compromettrait tout.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour passer par dessus la barrière qui empêchait l'accès à la Cabane. Il ne put retenir un frisson en se retrouvant coupé du village et seul au milieu de la lande. Il traversa le terrain aussi vite qu'il pouvait malgré ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre marécageuse. Enfin il parvint à l'entrée de la battisse délabrée.

Le bois moisi apparaissait sous le vernis craquelé. James appuya sur la poignée mais rien en se produisit. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura « Alohomora ». Rien. Pas un bruit. Elle n'était donc pas verrouillée mais seulement bloquée.

James soupira puis recula de trois pas avant de se ruer sur la porte. Il y eut un craquement et le jeune homme bascula en avant pour se retrouver allongé sur la porte. Il se redressa en grimaçant car son épaule en avait pris un coup et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans ce qui avait du être une entrée mais qui à présent n'était plus qu'une pièce délabrée et vide.

Il avança et jeta un Alohomora après avoir tenté en vain d'ouvrir une porte sur sa droite. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un grincement et James n'eut aucun doute quant à l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. La pièce dans laquelle Remus passait une nuit par mois. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin dans un coin de la pièce et une armoire contre le mur. Le lieu aurait pu avoir l'air presque normal si les murs et le parquet n'avaient pas été déchiqueté. James s'agenouilla et passa son doigt sur une des fissures. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en songeant que les griffes d'un loup-garou devaient être très, très longues et acérées.

Il se redressa, plus sûr de lui et de ce qu'ils allaient accomplir que jamais.

Continuant son chemin, il déboucha dans un escalier. Il s'y engagea et arriva enfin dans le souterrain qui passait sous le Saule Cogneur. Il devait se plier en deux pour y entrer, mais à peu près n'importe quel animal de gabarie moyen devrait pouvoir y passer.

Il alla jusqu'au bout et sortit sa tête à l'air libre. Il se trouvait entre les racines de l'arbre. A sa droite se trouvait le château, silhouette silencieuse se dressant dans le ciel. A sa gauche, le chemin qui menait à la sortie. Et sur ce chemin … McGonagall.

James jura et s'empressa de faire marche-arrière. Il remonta à toute vitesse dans la cabane, verrouilla la porte de la chambre puis saisit la porte d'entrée pour la remettre en place et murmura « Reparo ».

Il partit en courant dans la lande, s'étala dans la boue et reprit sa course. Il s'engouffra enfin dans le souterrain pour Poudlard et déboucha dans le couloir. Il ôta sa cape après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne. Il monta dans la tour de Divination où les garçons étaient encore en train de nettoyer les boules de cristal.

James adressa un petit sourire au professeur qui grommela quelque chose ressemblant à «J'espère que vous allez mieux». Le jeune homme s'assit près de Sirius et hocha la tête.

Un instant plus tard, McGonagall émergea brusquement dans la pièce et leur adressa un regard suspicieux. Les quatre élèves eurent un air des plus innocent et elle partit sans un mot.  
James avait eu chaud.

****

**Chapitre 5**

Lily reprit le cours normal de sa vie, se partageant entre Severus et ses amies ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours fait depuis quatre ans.

Le premier vendredi d'octobre, ils allèrent tous les deux s'installer au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie après le dîner. Il ne faisait encore pas trop froid et le temps était magnifique. Lily avait insisté pour profiter de cette dernière occasion avant l'hiver qui arrivait à grands pas.  
La jeune fille eut un instant l'impression de nager dans un océan d'étoiles, elle aurait aimé prolonger ce moment mais la voix de Severus l'interrompit.

\- Tu as reçu la Gazette ce matin ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne la lis pas, soupira-t-elle en ramenant son regard vers le jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose d'important ?

\- On a retrouvé une famille de sorciers morts à Liverpool. Il y avait la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de chez eux.

Lily se leva d'un bond, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle se mit à arpenter le sommet de la tour en songeant qu'il faisait froid.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? Interrogea-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant son ami, toujours assit.  
Il haussa les épaules :

\- C'est important de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.

\- J'en pense que c'est horrible, que veux-tu que je ressente d'autre ? Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

\- La même chose, évidemment. C'était la famille de deux élèves.

Lily pâlit et s'interrogea un instant sur ce qu'elle ressentirait si sa famille était assassinée par Voldemort. Elle jugea finalement préférable de ne pas y penser.

\- On sait pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- On ne sait jamais pourquoi il agit … murmura Severus les yeux dans le vague. Les pensées d'un Mage Noir sont inaccessibles pour tous.

La jeune fille frissonna. Il était inquiétant.

\- Parce que tu t'y connais en mages noirs ?

Il releva la tête et sourit.

\- Pas plus que toi.

Il y eu un instant de silence, puis il reprit la parole :

\- On rentre ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. L'air ravi de Severus échappa à Lily.  
Ils se séparèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et la jeune fille entra dans la Salle Commune bondée. Des premières années étaient amassés dans un coin et semblaient faire un tournoi de Bataille Explosive. Un groupe de filles de troisième année gloussait en jetant des regards furtifs vers la cheminée. La raison de ces coups d'œils était le bras de fer engagé entre Sirius et Remus. Coudes posés sur la table basse devant l'âtre, ils avaient roulés les manches de leur chemise et s'affrontaient, le visage tendu à l'extrême. Lily se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient là car ils étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre malgré leur bras immobiles. James, assis sur le canapé, les encourageait tandis que Peter sautillait dans tous les sens.

A la grande horreur de la jeune fille, Jenny était perchée sur l'accoudoir, c'est-à-dire dangereusement près de Potter, qu'elle couvait d'ailleurs du regard plutôt que de s'intéresser aux combattants. Lily passa derrière eux en se frayant un passage à travers la foule mais un cri de triomphe précipita tout le monde vers le canapé, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle se retrouva presque écrasée contre Jenny, obligée d'observer ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Remus avait finalement écrasé la main de Sirius sur le bois et tapait à présent dans les mains de ses amis en riant, tandis que Sirius, souriant de bon cœur, se frottait le bras. Il lança alors :

\- James, à toi !

L'intéressé se redressa aussitôt et, ce faisant, aperçut Lily. Il se tourna alors vers elle et fit, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres :

\- Je joue, mais seulement contre Evans.

Lily sentit ses joues s'embraser et elle tenta de reculer mais la foule des Gryffondors la poussait vers le jeune homme en scandant son nom.

Finalement elle se résigna en silence, contourna le canapé et s'assit à la place de Remus, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil encourageant.

James s'installa en face d'elle et, comme ses amis, remonta ses manches. Lily enleva son pull, étant plus à l'aise pour un bras de fer en t-shirt, et Sirius siffla. Elle le fusilla du regard et posa son bras sur la table d'un air déterminé. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, malgré ses réticences des minutes précédentes.  
Son adversaire haussa légèrement les sourcils en voyant les doigts fins qui s'agitaient sous son nez, essayant d'être menaçants. Lily se contenta de lui adresser un visage fermé et referma les doigts sur la main du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard furtif pour voir si ce contact lui faisait quelque chose mais elle ne broncha pas.

Sans vouloir s'avouer qu'il était déçu il demanda :

\- C'est parti ?

\- C'est parti, acquiesça-t-elle en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il commença à forcer.

Lily accusa le coup mais tint bon. Elle capta l'air surpris de James et lui fit un sourire angélique. Son père adorait jouer à ça avec ses filles. Pétunia avait vite protesté mais cela faisait toujours rire sa sœur, qui s'y pliait de bon cœur.

Elle appuya sur le main de James et vit les muscles du jeune homme se tendre tandis qu'il serrait un peu la mâchoire. Ce que Lily ne tarda pas à faire lorsqu'il riposta avec force. Son bras descendit de plusieurs centimètres et la foule, jusqu'alors silencieuse, poussa un cri. Lily parvint à regagner un peu de terrain mais elle devait bien s'avouer que James était le plus fort. Elle résista encore quelques minutes et finalement abdiqua.

Son poing s'écrasa sur la table et James relâcha enfin la pression. Il poussa un hurlement victorieux tandis que tout le monde applaudissait.

Lily se leva aussitôt dans l'intention de se carapater vite fait mais une main saisit son poignet. Elle se retourna en soupirant et lâcha :

\- Écoute Potter, on a bien joué, tu as gagné, je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?

\- Tss tss, ne sois pas désagréable Evans, je comptais te féliciter en plus, répondit son interlocuteur en s'approchant d'elle. Je connais peu de personne qui résiste à ma force. Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, soit. J'imagine que discuter avec Servilus doit être exténuant étant donné qu'il faut retenir sa respiration pour ne pas respirer son odeur.

Lily le considéra un instant en silence puis, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, elle lui balança un coup de genou bien placé et fendit la foule incrédule sans faire attention au cri un peu trop aigu qui échappa au jeune homme.

Elle grimpa en hâte les escaliers du dortoir, furieuse, et ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama en pestant contre cet « abruti de Potter » et repoussa ses couvertures pour se coucher.  
Elle poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle vit un flot d'araignées noires et velues s'échapper de sous ses draps pour se répandre dans la chambre. Elle se réfugia sur la lit de Jenny, baguette en main, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir : continuer à hurler ou toutes les brûler au risque de faire cramer la chambre ?

Finalement elle n'eut à faire ni l'un ni l'autre : Margaret fit irruption à ce moment là et cria à son tour lorsque les bestioles commencèrent à passer entre ses pieds. Elle commença à sautiller pour les écraser et finalement beugla :

\- Lily mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- J'en sais rien ! Répondit celle-ci en se détendant légèrement.

Les araignées semblaient avoir compris que la seule issue possible était la porte et elles dégringolaient à présent les escaliers. Il y eut des cris en bas et un rire sonore éclata, trop souvent entendu pour que Lily ne puisse le reconnaître : c'était celui de James.

Or James lui rappelait ... le coup des chaussures ! Elle n'y pensait plus, mais c'était sans doute là sa vengeance. Comme les araignées étaient parties, elle se dirigea vers son lit tandis que Margaret approchait, et retira tout à fait ses couvertures à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la façon dont les bêtes étaient arrivées là.

Un morceau de parchemin voleta alors dans l'air jusqu'à ce que Margaret l'attrape. Elle lut en fronçant les sourcils :

\- « Un partout ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Lily lui prit le papier des mains et secoua la tête, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

\- Que Potter a décidé de jouer à un jeu dangereux.

James se laissa tomber sur son lit en souriant et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. L'arrivée de dizaines de petites araignées noires dans la Salle Commune avait prouvé que sa vengeance avait fonctionné.  
Sirius, dans le lit d'à côté, se redressa sur un coude et interrogea :

\- Où les as-tu trouvées ?

\- Je suis allé voir Hagrid et je lui ai fait croire que Laverlane en avait besoin pour une quelconque maladie de plante. Hagrid étant ce qu'il est, il en avait tout un tas. Ensuite, j'ai juste eu à monter dans sa chambre avec mon balai.

\- Brillant, fit son ami en tombant sur le dos, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Tout à fait brillant.  
\- Et pour une fois ça n'avait rien d'affreusement méchant, commenta Remus, assis sur sa malle en train de potasser un bouquin de Sortilèges.

\- Hé, elle a balancé mes chaussures par la fenêtre, j'aurais eu le droit d'être méchant !

Son ami referma son livre d'un geste sec et sourit :

\- Pas faux. N'empêche, elle a du cran. C'est bien la seule personne qui s'oppose à toi en dehors de nous.  
\- J'appellerai plutôt ça de l'inconscience, rétorqua James. Tout le monde sait ce qui est arrivé aux quelques personnes qui ont osé faire ça.

\- Quoi, finir stupéfixé dans un placard ? Si tu veux mon avis il en faut plus pour effrayer Lily Evans.

Le brun se redressa et fusilla son ami du regard :

\- Je rêve ou tu prends sa défense ?

\- Je suis réaliste, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

James le fixa encore quelques instants puis s'affala de nouveau sur son matelas. Il y eut un silence tendu puis la voix de Peter se fit entendre :

\- Tu es prêt pour le match de Quidditch James ?

L'interpellé se sentit aussitôt de bien meilleure humeur. La saison de Quidditch commençait le lendemain. Autrement dit, des filles hystériques allaient commencer à lui courir après et il serait saluer comme le héros de Gryffondor.

\- Évidemment !

James se leva aux aurores, comme toujours avant un match. Il descendit avaler un petit-déjeuner consistant et fut bien vite rejoint par les autres membres de l'équipe. Le capitaine, Sam Crowley, un septième année immense et musclé, s'installa près de James et commença à chipoter avec un morceau de pain. Finalement au bout de dix minutes il lança :

\- Je vous veux tous au stade dans cinq minutes !

Il ne tint pas compte des protestations de ses joueurs et sortit à grands pas.

\- Il faudra qu'on m'explique un jour pourquoi il est toujours si stressé, marmonna James en se levant, un croissant dans la main.

Il saisit son balai et le posa sur son épaule avant de sortir de son éternelle démarche nonchalante. Les autres membres de l'équipe ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Il entendit leur voix s'affaiblirent de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du stade. James songea, moqueur, qu'il n'y avait pas que Sam qui appréhendait. Lui-même stressait à peine. Il attrapait toujours le Vif d'Or.  
Enfin presque.

Après un temps interminable passé à écouter Sam déblatérer sur l'importance de gagner ce match contre Serdaigle ils se levèrent enfin pour entrer dans le stade.

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, remit son balai sur son épaule et sortit le dernier, offrant un sourire éclatant et dans le plus pur style Potter à la foule, qui répondit par un cri hystérique. Et indubitablement féminin.

Lily s'assit dans les gradins au moment où le jouèrent pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Val, Jenny et Margaret étaient parties avant elle car elle tenait à finir de rédiger un devoir de métamorphose. Elle avait fini par les retrouver au milieu de la foule.

Lorsque James fit son entrée, Jenny poussa un hurlement et se mit à scander :

\- Po-tter ! Po-tter !

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par d'autres filles et Lily eut envie de s'enfuir en courant. Elle était ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule.

Finalement l'arbitre, M. Trainn, leva la main et la foule se tut. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main et, comme d'habitude, tout le monde put sentir la haine qu'ils dégageaient l'un pour l'autre. Haine qui n'existait qu'au Quidditch car en dehors du stade ils s'entendaient bien.

Enfin, le coup de sifflet tant attendu se fit entendre et les joueurs décollèrent d'un coup de pied.  
Lily détestait voler, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait regarder un match. Même quand il y avait Potter dans la partie.

Le match s'avéra aussitôt sans merci. Un deuxième année surexcité faisait le commentaire d'une voix suraiguë. Lily s'étonna tout d'abord qu'un élève si jeune s'en charge mais le garçon semblait s'y connaître parfaitement en Quidditch.

Le Souaffle passait de main en main à une vitesse affolante mais le petit Arthur parvenait à tenir le rythme.

\- Ranger-Swift-Bawley-Craft-Bawley-Ranger et .. GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Une ovation s'éleva des gradins tandis que le gardien de Serdaigle remettait la balle en jeu. Thomas Swift, un Serdaigle de quatrième année, parvint à prendre la balle à Héléna Bawley et fila à toute allure vers les buts adverses. Martin Ranger et Héléna se lancèrent à sa poursuite mais la jeune fille se prit un Cognard de plein fouet.

Lily retint un cri en la voyant basculer de son balai. James, qui volait au-dessus du terrain, descendit en piqué et la remit d'aplomb. Au même instant « Serdaigle marque! » retentit.  
Lily se tassa dans son siège. Le Souaffle volait de nouveau dans tous les sens. La partie promettait d'être mouvementée.

Une heure plus tard, Serdaigle menait de 70 à 50. Gryffondor avait dû demander un temps mort car Héléna avait failli s'évanouir. L'infirmière avait fait ce qu'il fallait et le match avait repris, mais l'équipe en rouge et or semblait avoir perdue un peu d'aplomb.

James tournait toujours au-dessus des autres joueurs, ainsi que l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, une blonde de cinquième année nommée Elsa.

Alors qu'un autre but de Serdaigle était annoncé, le jeune homme plongea soudain. Le Vif d'Or brillait au centre du terrain. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor lâchèrent une exclamation et se tendirent, dans l'expectative.

James fonçait à toute allure vers le sol. Il redressa soudain son balai et prit un virage en épingle à cheveux. Elsa le talonnait et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au coude à coude, bras tendu. Alors qu'ils semblaient foncer dans le décor, ils remontèrent en flèche. Le Vif d'Or scintillait au-dessus d'eux, et aucun ne semblait prêt à perdre du terrain.

James se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait tenter quelque chose, mais c'était complétement fou et risqué... Oui, cela lui plaisait.

Il attrapa le bout de son balai, le serra de toute sa force puis... se projeta en avant. Alors qu'il basculait dans le vide, il sentit sa main se refermer sur la petite boule dorée.

Son bras lui donna soudain l'impression d'être en feu et il ouvrit le yeux. Elsa lui attrapa les pieds et les posa sur son propre balai. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et parvint à reprendre sa place. Les cris de la foule l'emplissait d'une choix immense tout en gonflant son égo déjà imposant. Une fois encore il avait réussi, en faisant en plus un coup d'éclat.

Il se posa au sol et fut aussitôt prit d'assaut par une foule de supporters et par les membres de l'équipe. Sam le saisit par les épaules et hurla en le secouant :

\- Tu es complètement dingue ! COMPLETEMENT !

Puis, il le serra dans ses bras.

James se mit à rire et parvint à se dégager, pour aussitôt tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Jenny.

Jenny qui lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sans autre forme de cérémonie.

**Chapitre 6**

Lily se leva en même temps que tous les Gryffondors lorsque James se jeta dans le vide (enfin presque) pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Un rugissement de joie s'éleva des gradins lorsque la voix du commentateur, atteignant des longueurs d'ondes jusque-là insoupçonnées, hurla que les Lions avaient gagnés.

Ce fut aussitôt la ruée vers le terrain. Jenny se fraya un passage à coups de coude au milieu des jeunes gens et disparut bientôt dans la foule. Val tenta vaillamment de la suivre et Margaret resta aux côtés de Lily.

La brune n'avait jamais nourri une passion fulgurante pour le Quidditch aussi n'avait-elle aucune envie de se presser au milieu de joueurs en sueurs et de fans survoltés. Quant à Lily, elle n'aimait pas faire la groopie. Aussi restèrent-elles dans les gradins, tranquillement appuyées à la rambarde.  
Elles commentaient en riant les agissements du groupe au sol lorsqu'elles virent une chevelure blonde foncée sur Potter pour se coller à lui en ce qui ressemblait bien à un baiser.

Bouches bées, elles se regardèrent puis Lily lâcha :

\- Je rêve ? Jenny n'est pas en train d'embrasser l'Abruti ?

Margaret prit un air désespéré, saisit son amie par les épaules et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier en braillant :

\- Elle est folle ! FOLLE !

La rousse éclata de rire et se mit à la chatouiller. L'attaque eut un effet immédiat et Maggy partit en courant vers les escaliers. Elle était affreusement chatouilleuse.

Lily prit le même chemin d'un pas plus calme, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Elle adorait quand son amie était comme ça, légèrement exubérante et capable de tout dédramatiser.

Parce que cela ne faisait aucune doute : il s'agissait d'un drame, un vrai, comme on n'en faisait plus depuis Racine. Il s'agissait même d'un Code Rouge.

Elle retrouva Maggy en bas des marches et elles reprirent le chemin du château, les hurlements des supporters résonnant encore derrière elles.

***

L'ambiance, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, était au beau fixe. Après une après-midi à travailler plus ou moins sérieusement, les élèves pouvaient enfin célébrer dignement leur victoire. Autrement dit James et ses comparses étaient allés prendre des gâteux et du jus de citrouille aux cuisines puis avaient donné le coup d'envoi de la fête.

Le héros du jour était à présent assis sur le canapé, une tête blonde nichée contre son cou. Contrairement à son habitude, Jenny ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de jouer avec les doigts du jeune homme d'un air absorbé.

Ce silence arrangeait bien James qui tentait de faire une mise au point intérieure. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé là. Un mois plus tôt il la considérait comme une amie un peu envahissante, très mignonne mais également trop bavarde. Et puis elle s'était ruée sur lui.

C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. En principe c'était lui qui choisissait une fille. Pas le contraire. Et en général il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment particulier pour l'heureuse élue. Qu'il larguait sans émotion au bout de deux ou trois semaines.

La première fois qu'il avait embrassé une fille, il était en troisième année. Jusque-là il se contentait de les impressionner et les considérait comme des pleurnichardes incapables de s'amuser. Lily Evans lui paraissait d'ailleurs le meilleur exemple.

Puis Sirius l'avait mis au défi d'embrasser une Serdaigle qui partageait leur cours de potion et à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Cela n'avait pas été compliqué pour James qui avait ainsi découvert un premier attrait aux filles.

Il avait largué la dernière (Amélia ? Il n'était pas sûr) juste avant les vacances d'avril. C'était cela la faille, il en était sûr. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec une fille alors il avait refermé sans réfléchir ses bras sur la taille de Jenny lorsqu'elle avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. A présent, il était coincé.

Tout le monde les avait vus. S'il la plaquait tout de suite, sa réputation auprès de la gente féminine serait ruinée à jamais. Si sortir avec un garçon qui avait déjà distribué ses faveurs à la moitié de la promotion pendant un temps convenable ne gênait personne, sortir avec un garçon qui embrassait une fille au milieu de toute l'école pour ensuite ne plus la fréquenter serait très mal vu.  
Aucun doute, il était fait comme un rat. Jenny avait très bien calculé son coup. Il devait lui reconnaître le mérite de toujours réussir à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis elle était jolie. Et marrante. Oui, il devrait réussir à supporter la situation pendant deux ou trois semaines. Ensuite, il retrouverait sa liberté.

Satisfait de son conciliabule intérieur, il s'apprêtait à profiter pleinement de la situation lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

\- James, tu peux venir deux minutes ?

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu acier de Sirius. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la Salle, les bras croisés. James haussa un sourcil en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était occupé mais un pli de contrariété creusa le front de son ami.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se contenta de poser un baiser sur le front de Jenny et souffla «J'arrive » avant de se lever.

La jeune fille eut l'air surpris mais ne protesta pas lorsqu'il disparut dans le couloir derrière Sirius.

Cependant Jenny ne resta pas longtemps seule. A peine son tout nouveau copain était-il parti que ses trois amies se plantèrent devant elle.

Lily la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils et elle fit :

\- Oui ?

\- Dortoir. Maintenant, répondit Val avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, les deux autres filles trottinant derrière elle.

Une fois là-haut elles s'installèrent sur le lit de Margaret à part Jenny qui resta debout devant elles.

Avec l'impression d'être un juge, Lily lâcha :

\- Potter ? James Potter ? Sérieusement Jenny ?

L'interpellée poussa un soupir exaspéré et rétorqua :

\- Pourquoi ça te paraît si bizarre ? C'est le mec le plus génial que je connaisse.

Ses trois amies se jetèrent un rapide regard, atterrées par le niveau d'engouement auquel en était Jenny puis Val reprit l'interrogatoire :

\- Et ça t'es venu comme ça de lui sauter dessus au milieu de toute l'école ?

La blonde rougit furieusement mais ne se démonta pas.

\- Quand je veux obtenir quelque chose j'y arrive, qu'importe les méthodes à employer.

\- Ouais enfin pour un abruti pareil y a des limites, marmotta Lily, agacée.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard froid de Jenny. Elle frissonna car la dernière fois que son amie l'avait regardée comme ça, elles se détestaient.

\- Si tu faisais un minimum attention à lui tu verrais à quel point il est gentil.

\- Gentil ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il passe son temps à attaquer tout le monde !

\- Il s'amuse Lily ! Mais comme tu passes ton temps à travailler j'imagine que c'est un concept un peu difficile à envisager pour toi.

La rousse inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver et répondit :

\- Jen', tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Et n'essaies pas de me faire croire que ce que fait Potter à Severus est juste pour s'amuser.

A son grand étonnement, son amie rougit de nouveau et cria :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais pourquoi il fait ça ? Pour que tu le remarques ! Mais non, Miss Evans préfère cet horrible Servilus !

Ce fut au tour de Lily de s'empourprer. Décidant de ne même pas envisager ce que Jenny sous-entendait, elle ne retint que le dernier mot.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde le pense ! Même Val et Maggy même si elles sont trop gentilles pour le dire ! Mais j'en ai assez d'être gentille Lily. Surtout quand je sais très bien que mon copain passe sa vie à te dévorer des yeux.

\- Jenny il me déteste ! Comment peux-tu …

\- Non, coupa sèchement la blonde. Si tu faisais attention à lui il serait adorable avec toi.

Lily avait l'impression d'étouffer. Incapable de répondre, elle vit Jenny sortir à grands pas, poursuivie par Margaret.

Elle replia ses genoux contre elle et murmura à Val, restée près d'elle :

\- Tu te rappelles quand on ne pouvait pas se voir à notre entrée à Poudlard ?

\- Evidemment, rit doucement son amie. Entre Maggy qui était trop timide pour parler et Jenny et toi qui étiez incapables de communiquer ensemble, l'ambiance était assez tendue.

\- Rappelle-moi comment on a réglé ça ?

\- Je crois que c'est après que tu aies passé une soirée à danser sur ton lit parce que tu n'avais pas envie de travailler.

Le rire de Lily retentit quelques instants avant de mourir subitement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que la même technique remarche…

\- Elle est jalouse. Ça passera.

\- Justement, c'est ça qui me tue le plus. Qu'elle soit jalouse à cause d'un garçon que je déteste et qui me le rend bien.

\- Tu sais, elle n'a pas tort, commença Val, mais son interlocutrice leva la main pour lui signifier de se taire :

\- Chut, pas un mot. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Val soupira et renonça. Il était difficile de savoir qui de Jenny ou Lily était la plus têtue.

James haussa un sourcil en voyant Peter dans le couloir. Cependant Sirius continua son chemin et le petit blond lui emboîta le pas. Enfin il entra dans une salle vide du cinquième étage et ferma la porte derrière James. Tirant des chaises au milieu de la pièce, il s'assit et attendit que James et Peter fassent de même. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- C'est la pleine lune à la fin de la semaine prochaine et on a à peine avancé depuis la rentrée.  
Il fusilla du regard James qui leva les mains en signe de protestation :

\- Pas ma faute ! Si Evans n'avait pas eu une soudaine poussée de rébellion je ne me serais pas endormi.  
Sirius soupira et reprit :

\- Passons. En principe on y est, mais il faut qu'on s'entraîne. J'ai noté tout ce qu'il faut si jamais il y a un problème, mais je ne sais pas si on arrivera à réparer ce qu'on a fait. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a des chances d'être renvoyés de Poudlard et de passer devant le Magenmagot.

James haussa un sourcil et lança, sarcastique :

\- Depuis quand as-tu peur, Sirius ?

\- Je vous rappelle juste ce qu'on risque, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur, rétorqua l'intéressé, piqué.  
\- Peter ? Toujours partant ? interrogea le brun en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Si vous en êtes, j'en suis ! s'exclama le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Bien, Remus est de garde dans trois jours, on aura donc trois heures devant nous, expliqua Sirius. James, tu as intérêt à être là.

\- Mais pourquoi on me prend toujours pour le glandu de service ?

\- Parce que seule ta petite personne t'intéresse, quoique tu en dises, soupira-t-il en se levant. Faut qu'on rentre fissa avant que Remus se rende compte de notre absence.

James les laissa partir, agacé. Il détestait quand Sirius avait des élans de bons sentiments tout à fait hors de propos compte tenu du fait qu'il le suivait dans toutes ses idioties. Alors qu'il partait, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : était-il jaloux à cause de sa relation avec Jenny ?

Il essaya de se rappeler certains signes qui auraient pu manifester son attirance pour elle, mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait rien.

Si ce n'était pas ça, alors qu'avait-il ? Ils étaient toujours d'accord d'habitude, toujours fourrés dans les mêmes coups. Ils saisissaient toujours la moindre occasion de se faire remarquer et n'avaient plus besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'ils avaient la même idée. Une fille allait-elle tout gâcher ?

Tiraillé entre le fait qu'il voulait préserver sa réputation et sa tristesse quant à l'attitude de Sirius, il s'engagea dans le couloir de Gryffondor.

Lily releva la tête en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Un instant plus tard le joli visage de Margaret apparut. Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de Val.

\- Je ne le l'ai pas trouvée. Elle a dû rejoindre James.

\- Tant mieux, commenta Lily. Il faut qu'on s'organise.

Ses deux amies la dévisagèrent, l'air perplexe.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille expliqua succinctement:

\- Code Rouge !

Un gémissement lui répondit tandis que Maggy tombait en arrière sur le lit, bientôt suivie de Val.

\- On va devoir la suivre tout le temps… commença la première.

\- … Et la voir se bécoter avec l'autre pendant des heures ! acheva la seconde.

\- Mais justement ! Le but du Code rouge c'est de régler cette situation le plus vite possible !

\- Pas faux, mais tu avoueras que c'est vraiment insupportable, commenta Val.

\- On a très bien survécu la dernière fois, remarqua Lily.

Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard de connivence et Margaret fit :

\- Oooooh ma guimauve en chocolat !

\- Oooooh ma tartine de confiture, comme je t'aimeuh ! répondit son acolyte.

Puis, elles éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivie de Lily.

La seule et unique fois où elles avaient dû appliquer le Code rouge elles étaient en troisième année. Jenny sortait avec un Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas deux semaines auparavant aussi ses amies avaient-elles décidé de tout faire pour qu'ils rompent et elles avaient appelé leur plan Code Rouge.

Chacune leur tour ou tout ensemble elles avaient collé le couple et avaient donc dû supporter toutes leurs niaiseries d'un romantisme douteux.

\- Vous voyez, on en garde un super souvenir ! lança Lily lorsque son fou rire fut passé.

Aussitôt calmées, ses deux amies la fusillèrent du regard.

\- Liiiiil's, pitié !

Pour tout réponse, la jeune fille croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et et haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire «Un problème ? ».

Finalement Val soupira profondément et plaqua l'oreiller sur sa tête.

\- Si je fais une crise de nerf, tu seras entièrement responsable.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je t'apporterai de la tarte aux fraises jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

\- Trop aimable.

La jeune fille se redressa soudain et interrogea :

\- Comment comptes-tu éloigner Jenny de James si vous ne vous parlez plus ?

Lily fronça le nez et se leva d'un air décidé :

\- Personne n'a dit qu'on ne se parlait plus.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle sortit.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans la Salle Commune, toujours en pleine effervescence, elle tomba sur Remus qui lui demanda :

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius et Peter ? Je leur ai dit que je montais chercher un pull et quand je suis revenu ils n'étaient plus là …

\- Vraiment ? fit Lily, surprise. Vous êtes toujours collés les uns aux autres d'habitude.  
Il grimaça légèrement et elle se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Rougissant horriblement, elle décida de détourner la conversation et balbutia :

\- Est-ce que Jenny est passée ?

Il fit un geste vague vers la porte en grommelant un « Oui » puis s'éloigna vers les dortoirs.  
S'en voulant affreusement, elle sortit.

Comme elle se baissait pour passer le portrait, elle ne vit pas les garçons qui venaient en sens inverse et rentra de plein fouet dans Sirius.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant la chemise du jeune homme avant de lever les yeux. Elle croisa son regard narquois et s'écarta aussitôt en songeant que c'était sa soirée.  
\- Alors Evans, on ne regarde pas où on va ?

\- Le sol était tellement plus intéressant que toi que je ne t'avais pas vu, rétorqua-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.

Aussitôt, elle enchaîna :

\- J'espère pour vous que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à faire, parce que Remus va vous étriper.  
Puis, elle planta là un Sirius légèrement perplexe.

N'ayant absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où Jenny et James pouvaient bien être, elle prit un couloir au hasard, descendit au troisième pour remonter de trois étages ensuite. Alors qu'elle allait renoncer, il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un pleurer.

Surprise, elle s'avança sans bruit jusqu'au bout du couloir et aperçut alors une fille assise par terre, ses cheveux blonds bouclés cascadant sur ses épaules et couvrant son visage. Les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, elle sanglotait doucement.

**Chapitre 7**

Après avoir hésité sur la conduite à tenir, Lily s'approcha finalement. La fille releva la tête et Lily reconnut une fille de Serdaigle de son année, Alice lui semblait-il.

Les joues striées de larmes, elle fixait la rousse d'un air suppliant, espérant visiblement qu'elle s'en aille. Cependant, Lily s'assit près d'elle sans un mot. Elle ne la connaissait qu'à peine mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'abandonner là.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle lança :

\- Il est sympa ce couloir.

Alice rit un peu, renifla, et demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Pourquoi restes-tu là ?

Son interlocutrice tourna la tête vers elle et sourit :

\- C'est tellement glauque que je me voyais mal te laisser là. Imagine que le Baron Sanglant passe, ce serait juste carrément flippant.

Un petit éclair de soulagement passa dans les yeux bleus foncés de la jeune fille et Lily en fut quelque peu surprise. Pourquoi paraissait-elle si contente d'être avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine ?

\- C'est sûr. Mais je me suis dit que cet endroit était suffisamment désert pour qu'on ne me trouve pas.  
\- Désolée, c'est raté ! De quoi te caches-tu ?

Alice grimaça et ferma les yeux.

\- Des questions. De moi-même peut-être.

\- Tout ça m'a l'air très compliqué.

\- Un peu. Mais toi, comment es-tu arrivée là ?

\- Oh je cherchais une blonde et un brun en train de se rouler des patins mais être avec toi est plus reposant étant donné que ma rencontre avec le couple en question aurait sans doute tournée au pugilat.  
\- Ca a l'air tout aussi compliqué.

\- Un peu, rétorqua Lily avec un petit sourire. Ca va mieux ?

La blonde hocha la tête en soufflant un petit « merci ».

\- Parfait. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je sais qu'on se connait à peine mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?

\- Merci, répéta Alice en se levant avant d'aider Lily à faire de même. Je suis contente de t'avoir… croisée. Je crois que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'a aucun rapport avec tout ça.

\- A ton service !

Lily s'engagea sur le chemin du retour mais Alice lança :

\- De Frank ! Je me cache de Frank.

La rousse se retourna, surprise. Seulement, le couloir était vide.

Essayant de rassembler ce qu'elle savait de Frank Londubat et de son éventuelle relation avec Alice, elle marchait en pilotage automatique. Ce fut des rires qui la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. Perplexe, elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Il n'y avait décidément personne.  
Cependant, les rires reprirent. Et ils semblaient venir … De derrière une tapisserie. Surprise, elle s'approcha. Elle qui pensait connaître tous les coins cachés de Poudlard ! Elle posa ses doigts sur le tissu au moment où une fois grave se faisait entendre derrière. Une voix qui était celle de Potter.  
Balayant tous scrupules, Lily écarta d'un geste brusque la tapisserie, qui révéla le couple assis par terre dans un passage sombre.

Ils la fusillèrent du regard et elle leur adressa un charmant sourire en retour.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, il faut absolument que je parle à Jenny.

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil hautain et Lily fit d'une petite voix :

\- Pitié ?

Avec un soupir, Jenny s'arracha à l'étreinte de James et se leva.

\- T'as de la chance que je sois gentille, marmonna-t-elle en suivant Lily dans le couloir.

La jeune fille se retint de répondre et entraîna son amie jusqu'à un endroit d'où Potter ne pourrait pas les entendre.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-elle avec un air contrit qu'elle espérait convainquant. Je n'aurai pas du dire ça sur lui alors que je savais que ça te blesserait.

Jenny prit un air stupéfait puis se mit à rire.

\- Lily qui s'excuse de s'être foutue de James, ça c'est une première !

\- Eh ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui, je le considère toujours comme un crétin mais je … conçois que tu veuilles sortir avec lui.

\- Trop aimable, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Et je suis désolée pour Severus. Je le trouve toujours antipathique mais je t'aime quand même.

Lily éclata de rire puis serra son amie contre elle.

\- Je déteste me disputer avec toi, Jen', surtout que tu es capable de mettre toute l'école de ton côté.

\- Merci de reconnaître mon mérite !

La rousse se sépara de son amie retrouvée et lança en la poussant vers la tapisserie :

\- Allez, retourne à tes occupations ! Considère ça comme ma bénédiction. Et juste une chose : ça ne te dérange pas si je reprends mes relations habituelles avec Potter ?

Jenny se retourna en lançant :

\- Vis ta vie Lily !

Puis elle s'engouffra sous la tapisserie.

Satisfaite et sincèrement heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec la jeune fille, Lily entra enfin dans la Salle Commune.

***

James se passa la main dans les cheveux sans que, pour une fois, cela est un quelconque rapport avec la drague. Il était même à mille lieux de ce genre de pensées.

McGonagall leur avait collé un devoir maison pour le lendemain car ils avaient été soit disant insupportables. James trouvait ce qui s'était passé génial.

Sirius avait réussi à faire magiquement des avions en papier. Il en avait donc fait des centaines, avec l'aide de James, puis les avait ensorcelés au milieu de cours de Métamorphose avant de les lâcher dans la classe. Une véritable nuée de papier s'était abattue sur la classe, ce qui avait rendu leur professeur absolument furieux.

A présent il hésitait entre étrangler Sirius ou McGonagall car faire un traité sur la façon dont on changeait une boule d'aiguilles en hérisson ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, d'autant plus que Remus devait faire ses rondes ce soir-là et qu'ils avaient donc des choses importantes à régler.  
Les manches de sa chemise roulées jusqu'au coude et mordillant le bout de sa plume, il relut son devoir et le roula, satisfait. Ce n'était pas du grand art mais au moins c'était fait.

Il se leva, saisit son sac et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ce faisant il passa près d'une table sur laquelle travaillait une jolie blonde à l'air concentré. Il se pencha, l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et continua son chemin. Encore un autre avantage à ce devoir inopiné : il lui fournissait une excuse parfaite pour ne pas être avec Jenny ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Sirius et Peter étaient déjà là, le brun aidant le blond à terminer son devoir. Ils relevèrent la tête lorsque leur ami entra. Tout en allant vers son lit, il lança :

\- Sirius, tu as droit à ma haine éternelle.

\- Remercie-moi, tu auras au moins appris quelque chose cette année.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais retenu quelque chose ?

Son ami rit et rétorqua :

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir traité le bon sujet au moins ?

James s'apprêtait à répondre mais il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit au même moment, son devoir toujours en main. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'un seau d'eau glacée lui tombait dessus.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, il n'entendit pas le fou rire qui prit Sirius et Peter. Il ramena lentement ses bras vers lui et considéra d'un œil vide son rouleau de parchemin dégoulinant. Il le déplia et se crispa. L'encre formait une sorte de tâche claire au milieu du papier.

Sans un mot, il fit volte-face et descendit quatre à quatre les marches. Arrivé dans la Salle Commune,il fouilla la pièce du regard puis voulut s'engager dans l'escalier qui menait chez les filles mais se retrouva aussitôt à plat ventre au milieu des Gryffondors abasourdis. Il se releva, se planta en bas du dortoir et hurla :

\- EVANS !

Un gloussement général se fit entendre derrière lui. Le jour où Potter et Evans cesseraient de se disputer serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Cependant comme personne ne répondait, James beugla encore plus fort :

\- Par Merlin, EVANS !

Finalement un rire retentit. Un avion en papier surgit alors de la cage d'escalier, l'un de ceux créés par James et Sirius. Le jeune homme l'attrapa et le déplia prestement. Il y était inscrit « Deux à un. J'ai l'avantage Potter ! »

Alors, contre toute attente, James éclata de rire.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres, et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius et Peter.  
\- Le doux son de ta voix est monté jusqu'à nous alors on s'est dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose d'intéressant, commenta Sirius alors que Peter gloussait derrière lui.

James lança son devoir trempé à la tête du blond et donna un coup d'épaule à l'autre pour passer avant de répondre :

\- Figure toi que j'aime chanter la sérénade.

\- Très drôle. Alors, quel est le rapport entre Evans et ta tête de chien mouillé ?

Le brun posa l'avion déplié sur sa table de chevet et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Petites taquineries, t'occupe pas de ça. Alors, où en est-on ?

Sans répondre, Sirius tira la malle de Remus et la poussa contre la porte. Comme elle était bourrée de livres c'était la plus lourde.

Puis il sortit un parchemin de sous son oreiller et le brandit d'un air triomphant.

\- Là ! C'est un sortilège informulé, comme vous le savez ou êtes censés le savoir. Qui veut bien servir de cobaye ?

James jeta un regard à Peter qui se ratatina contre son lit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Sirius qui haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres. Sentant qu'il le mettait au défi, le jeune homme tendit la main :

\- Donne-moi ça !

Son ami s'exécuta en pouffant puis alla s'asseoir sur la malle qui bloquait l'entrée, bientôt rejoint par Peter.

James jeta une nouvelle chemise sur son dos sans la fermer et se planta au milieu de la chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, regarda ses amis puis lut enfin les mots écrit par Sirius. La formule défila dans sa tête et il ferma les yeux. Après un instant d'attente, il les rouvrit prudemment.  
Sirius et Peter s'entre-regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

James prit un air souverainement méprisant puis ferma les yeux et se répéta la formule. Rien, toujours rien. Il essaya, encore et encore, malgré les propositions de Sirius pour prendre sa place.  
Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner, un frisson courut le long de son échine. Il se figea alors qu'une sorte de brouillard envahissait son cerveau. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais s'en trouva incapable. Son pouls s'emballa, mais il se rendit compte que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la panique. Il ne ressentait aucune peur, simplement l'impression étrange qu'il s'était détaché de son corps.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait été assailli par cette multitude de sensations, il reprit pleinement conscience de lui-même. Il ouvrit enfin les paupières et eut un violent sursaut.

Le monde lui semblait étrangement jaune et déformé. Mais le plus perturbant étaient sans doute Peter et Sirius qui s'étaient levés et le dévisageaient, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Le cœur battant, pressentant ce qui s'était passé, il leva la main. Seulement un sabot apparut dans son champ de vision.

Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre mais Sirius, apparemment remis de sa surprise bien qu'un peu pâle, lança :

\- Essaie de reprendre ta forme humaine !

James baissa sa tête, qui lui sembla affreusement lourde, et parvint à déchiffrer la formule. Sa première tentative échoua et il se répéta les mots en boucle. Cette fois, il sentait la panique l'envahir : s'il n'y arrivait pas, qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Mais enfin, le même sentiment d'engourdissement le prit. Après quelques instants il reprit contact avec la réalité et croisa le regard bleu pétillant de Sirius juste avant qu'il ne se rue sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Sans transition il le poussa vers la malle et s'exclama :

\- A moi !

***

Lily dérapa, se retint à un mur pour ne pas tomber et s'engouffra dans la salle de Potion au moment où Slughorn allait fermer la porte. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant sans faire aucun commentaire et se rendit devant son bureau.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle place libre, près de Remus. Devant elle se trouvaient Jenny, Val et Margaret. Les deux dernières avaient sans doute commencé le plan Code Rouge. Satisfaite, elle se glissa sur le tabouret au côté du préfet qui lui sourit.

\- Bravo pour hier soir, souffla-t-il.

Elle pouffa discrètement et sortit ses affaires tandis que Slughorn commençait à déblatérer sur les potions de Croissance.

\- Il t'a raconté ?

\- Evidemment ! Je suis rentré à vingt-trois heures de ma ronde mais ils étaient encore tous les trois debout. Je crois qu'il était surtout content d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Très fière sans vouloir l'avouer, elle demanda seulement :

\- Ta ronde s'est bien passée ?

\- Rien à signaler, à part Peeves qui m'a poursuivi en me lançant des bananes.

Lily grimaça. Les rondes des préfets venaient seulement d'être mises en place pour cette année scolaire et la jeune fille n'en avait encore jamais faite. Cela l'angoissait au plus haut point.

\- Il est insupportable, seul le Baron San…

\- Miss Evans ! Si nos préfets ne respectent plus les règles, où allons-nous ?

Le rousse se figea et leva un regard effrayé vers son professeur. Cependant, il les couvait d'un regard amusé.

\- Je serai magnanime pour cette fois, mais faites attention jeunes gens !

Les deux accusés hochèrent la tête en même temps et plongèrent le nez dans leur livre. Cependant deux minutes plus tard une boulette de papier se posa près de Lily. Surprise, elle la déplia et lut : « Tu as lancé un combat à mort, Mâdame la préfète ! ».

La jeune fille chiffonna le papier en tentant de ne pas rire. Elle le détestait mais, par Merlin, ce qu'elle s'amusait !

**Chapitre 8**

Dans la serre numéro 3, un jeune homme était avachi sur sa table, des bocaux crasseux posés devant lui. Il avait une éponge couverte d'une sorte de vase à la main mais il ronflait allégrement. Ses lunettes à moitié remontées sur le front, James dormait.

McGonagall l'avait collé tout le samedi après-midi car il n'avait pas rendu son devoir de Métamorphose, suite au tour de Lily. Le professeur Laverlane ayant besoin que ses bocaux à Veracrasse soient lavés, c'était James qui s'y collait. Seulement le jeune homme n'avait dormi que deux heures.

En effet comme Sirius, Peter et lui devaient accompagnés Remus ce soir-là, ils s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied à leur métamorphose. Si les deux bruns y parvenaient presque sans difficultés, Peter avait un mal fou à devenir un petit rongeur au poil soyeux. Ses amis venaient de passer la nuit à l'aider. Ils s'étaient couchés à cinq heures du matin, priant pour que Remus ne se soit pas réveillé. Merlin soit loué, il prenait toujours un somnifère la veille de la pleine lune afin d'avoir au moins une bonne nuit de sommeil derrière lui.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de James qui s'était endormi comme une masse dix minutes après que Laverlane l'eut laissé dans la serre.

Le jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil et bougea le bras … Un bruit de verre brisé le tira brusquement de ses rêves et il se redressa, perdu. Tout était flou autour de lui.

Après un instant de flottement il finit par comprendre que c'est parce qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Après avoir rectifié ceci, il contempla d'un œil vide les débris du seul bocal qu'il avait nettoyé. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur sa montre. Dix-huit heure trente. Il fronça les sourcils puis lâcha un juron sonore. Il aurait dû être parti depuis une heure au moins ! Laverlane ne s'était pas soucié de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Il marmonna un sort qui éparpilla les restes du bocal derrière quelques plantes (Peter étant maniaque, il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'opération) puis il partit en courant vers le château, sans se soucier outre mesure des dizaines d'aquarium qui lui restaient à nettoyer.

Remus partait en général vers dix-neuf heures. Il allait dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore puis un professeur l'emmenait sous le Saule Cogneur. Alors que James montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor, il se prit à repenser à la façon dont Sirius, Peter et lui avait découvert le secret de leur ami.

_Cinq ans plus tôt_

James se jeta sur son lit avec un grognement heureux. Demain, ils reprendraient le Poudlard Express, direction la maison ! C'était les vacances de Noël, et s'il adorait Poudlard, revoir ses parents lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Il tourna la tête vers lit d'à côté et croisa le regard bleu de Sirius, l'air tout aussi satisfait.  
\- Il faut qu'on fête dignement les vacances !

Aussitôt son ami se leva, les yeux pleins de malice.

\- Tu penses à …

\- La cuisine ? Bien sûr ! Maintenant qu'on sait où elle est, on va quand même pas s'arrêter là !

Sirius eut un sourire ravi et lança à Peter qui venait d'entrer :

\- Peter, t'es d'accord ?

Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux et bâilla.

\- D'accord pour quoi ?

\- Faire la fête ce soir !

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et jeta ses livres sur son propre lit.

\- Pourquoi parliez-vous des cuisines ? interrogea-t-il en se perchant sur sa couverture.

\- Hier James essayait de se planquer de Rusard et il s'est retrouvé dans un couloir peu fréquenté au rez-de-chaussée, qui se terminait en cul-de-sac, expliqua Sirius. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il était bloqué, il a vu une poire se tortillait sur un tableau !

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux et souffla :

\- Noooon ? Et alors ?

James, très fier de lui, reprit le récit en main.

\- Si je t'assure ! J'ai posé ma main dessus et elle a commencé à glousser, alors j'ai continué, d'autant plus que j'entendais le vieux arriver. Et là, le pan de mur sur lequel était accroché le tableau a pivoté ! J'ai pas réfléchis et je me suis rué à l'intérieur. Devine quoi ? C'était plein d'elfes de maison en train de préparer le dîner ! Ils m'ont offert des gâteaux et ils m'ont dit que je pouvais rester autant que je le voulais.

\- Donc tu penses qu'ils nous donneront à manger ce soir ?

\- J'en suis sûr !

Remus pénétra à cet instant dans la chambre. Pâle, les traits tirés, il adressa un petit sourire à ses amis. Sirius l'interpella et, tout excité, lui rapporta leur plan. Le garçon grimaça et répondit :

\- Ce sera sans moi, je suis fatigué.

Ses trois amis se mirent aussitôt à protester mais Remus resta inflexible : qu'ils fassent la fête s'ils le voulaient, mais qu'ils ne l'obligent pas à participer. Dépités, ils continuèrent à programmer leur plan, avec peut-être un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

A l'heure du dîner, Remus déclara qu'il était malade et partit à l'infirmerie. Peu après vingt-et-une heure, Sirius et James s'éclipsèrent de la Salle Commune en se cachant sous la cape d'invisibilité et se rendirent aux cuisines. Ils en ressortirent les bras chargés de gâteaux puis décidèrent d'en déposer à Remus à l'Infirmerie. Seulement, alors qu'ils traversaient le Hall, deux ombres glissèrent le long des murs. L'une était clairement celle d'un adulte et la seconde celle d'un élève.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard surpris et, sans se concerter, suivirent les deux personnes qui sortaient dans la nuit. Elles s'approchèrent du Saule Cogneur. La plus haute silhouette leva la baguette et l'arbre cessa presque aussitôt de s'agiter. Puis, elles disparurent entre les racines.  
James et Sirius prirent le même chemin, persuadés que c'était Remus qu'on emmenait.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un tunnel étroit et durent ôter la cape pour continuer à avancer. Seulement, alors qu'ils apercevaient une porte, l'adulte revint.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils passaient déjà pour les élèves les plus insupportables que Poudlard ait connus, mais jamais ils n'avaient craint l'expulsion. Cependant lorsque James vit la longue barbe d'Albus Dumbledore, il fit silencieusement ses adieux à l'école.

Ils attendirent que la sentence tome … Seul un bon sourire fleurit sur la figure du directeur.

\- Mr. Potter, Mr. Black ! Je savais bien que je vous croiserais par ici un jour ou l'autre. Montons donc jusqu'à mon bureau, nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire. Nous allons également inviter Mr. Pettigrow à nous rejoindre.

Trop étonnés pour réagir, les deux garçons rebroussèrent chemin sans un mot puis suivirent le directeur jusqu'à son antre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux bruns sautillaient dans le bureau en hurlant qu'avoir un meilleur ami loup-garou était la chose la plus géniale au monde tandis que le blond, très pâle, tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin, Remus, mis au courant par le directeur que ses amis savaient tout, arriva très inquiet dans sa chambre. Il fut accueilli à coups d'éclairs au chocolat.

_Retour au présent_

James déboula dans la Salle Commune et rentra de plein fouet dans Lily qui sortait.  
Ils s'écrasèrent sur la moquette rouge et la jeune fille jura avant de se mettre à le frapper. Le brun éclata de rire et roula sur le côté pour la laisser se relever. Il aurait bien profité de la situation mais il était pressé. En plus, il avait une petite amie officielle.

Lily se redressa et lui donna un léger coup de pied dans les côtes avant de s'éloigner en pestant entre ses dents contre les « crétins qui ne regardent pas où ils vont ».

James sauta sur ses pieds, débordant d'énergie après sa sieste improvisée. Il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs et ouvrit la porte en braillant :

\- C'EST MOI !

Il se prit un coussin dans la tête et le renvoya aussitôt à l'expéditeur, c'est-à-dire Sirius.

\- Pas trop tôt. Allez, on va bouffer ! J'espère que t'as bien lavé tous les bocaux, parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais le faire.

James récupéra quelque chose dans sa malle puis ils descendirent ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Toi non plus.

\- J'ai repeint un couloir du troisième en rose. Alors, je vais me taper un boulot monstre ?

\- Plutôt ouais, j'ai dormi pendant quatre heures.

Sirius éclata de rire alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers vers la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Peter et Remus ?

\- Ils travaillent à la bibliothèque.

Ils s'assirent finalement à la table des Gryffondors, vite rejoints par leurs deux amis. A dix-neuf heures Remus s'éclipsa avec un clin d'œil. Deux minutes plus tard ses trois amis filèrent un coin sombre du hall et disparurent dans un placard caché dans l'ombre. La porte se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, mais personne n'en sortit. Du moins c'est ce que tout spectateur normal aurait cru.  
Les trois jeunes hommes, difficilement cachés sous la cape (ils avaient pris un peu d'ampleur depuis leur première année), sortirent sans bruit dans le parc, déjà plongé dans la nuit. Ils se hâtèrent jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Une brindille s'envola sans raison apparente et l'arbre s'immobilisa. Remus leur avait raconté par le menu comment il allait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante.  
Enfin, ils disparurent entre les racines et purent ôter la cape.

Il était loin le temps où James et Sirius passaient sans problème dans le tunnel ! Ils devaient à présent marcher à quatre pattes. Sirius, en tête de file, put finalement se redresser et poussa la porte de la salle que James avait visitée quelques semaines plus tôt.

Peter referma la porte derrière lui puis ils se considérèrent quelques instants en silence. La pièce leur paraissait bien petite pour y être enfermés avec un loup-garou. Finalement, James lança :

\- A tout à l'heure les gars !

Puis, après avoir rangé la cape dans sa poche, il se transforma après quelques secondes de concentration. Un magnifique cerf se tenait à présent à sa place, balançant sa tête en soufflant. Comprenant qu'il les pressait de faire comme lui, Sirius ferma les yeux et récita la formule. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps qu'à James pour devenir un grand chien noir au poil luisant.

Peter déglutit en les voyant. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Il inspira profondément et se lança. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe et le blond paniquait de plus en plus, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Finalement Sirius s'approcha et tapota son museau contre la main moite du jeune homme. Peter, affreusement pâle, sourit puis réessaya. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants mais, enfin, un petit rat soyeux courut sur le plancher sale et alla se cacher sous un meuble.

Sirius parvint à se glisser sous le lit mais James ne pouvait faire de même. Pourtant, il ne devait pas risquer d'être vu par l'adulte qui accompagnait Remus ! Après un instant d'hésitation, il se glissa dans l'ombre du grand lit, sa tête disparaissant sous les rideaux mités qui pendaient aux fenêtres.  
Après un temps qui leur parut infini, la porte grinça et Remus entra, accompagné encore une fois du professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur adressa un sourire d'encouragement au jeune homme puis s'éclipsa. Un bruit de verrou indiqua qu'ils ne pourraient sortir tant qu'on ne viendrait les délivrer.  
Remus alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors, les traits tirés. Attendre de se transformer en bête féroce sans rien pouvoir faire devait être terrible.

Cette pensée poussa James à sortir de sa cachette. Se faisant, l'un de ses vois percuta la jambe de son ami. Celui-ci se recula précipitamment en laissant échapper un petit cri. James se dressa devant lui et reprit sa forme humaine sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait si la lune apparaissait soudain.  
Remus poussa de nouveau un cri, d'horreur cette fois. Si James restait là, il allait devenir comme lui, ou mourir ! Il avait à peine fait attention au fait que le cerf avait disparu pour laisser la place au jeune homme, trop angoissé par cette idée.

\- Va-t'en ! James bon sang, pars tout de suite !

Son ami, au lieu de bouger, ferma les yeux … Et le cerf réapparut. Remus se figea, l'esprit de plus en plus confus. Au même instant, un grand chien noir sortit de dessous le lit.

Cette fois, il ne comprenait plus rien. Si James était un cerf, alors qui ce chien était sans doute quelqu'un…  
\- Sirius ?

Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de rire « A ton avis, abruti ? »

Remus frissonna. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

\- Peter ? Tu es là ?

Un grattement se fit entendre puis le petit rat alla jusqu'au pied du jeune homme.  
\- Bien. Très très bien. Je suis un loup-garou, je vais me transformer d'une minute à l'autre et je suis dans une cabane avec mes trois amis qui se transforment à volonté. Oui, c'est parfait.

Les trois animaux le regardèrent d'un air perplexe qui déclencha la crise de nerfs que Remus sentait venir.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?

Le chien aboya ce qui ressemblait à un rire et s'assit tranquillement.

\- Sirius je t'en prie ! Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Je vais vous tuer !

Le cerf secoua la tête.

\- James ! Je sais que tu es complètement inconscient mais essaie de faire marcher ton cerveau pour une fois !

\- Hé, je ne suis pas un crétin ! rétorqua le jeune homme en reprenant instantanément sa forme humaine. Ferme la Remus, tant que nous sommes des animaux tes morsures ne peuvent rien nous faire.  
Sans attendre qu'il réponde, il se transforma de nouveau, en se demandant avec un peu d'inquiétude si ses multiples allers-retours entre humain et animal n'allaient pas pomper toute son énergie.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? interrogea Remus après s'être mordu la lèvre.

Le cerf hocha la tête et se mit à trotter en rond dans la pièce. Visiblement l'hyperactivité concernait aussi bien les hommes que les animaux.

Alors qu'il entamait son troisième tour, une soudaine clarté éclaira la pièce.

Remus tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre et déglutit difficilement. La lune apparut derrière les nuages.

Le regard du grand chien croisa celui du cerf tandis que le rat allait se blottir contre l'un des piliers du lit. Ils étaient arrivés jusque-là. En sortiraient-ils ?

Un grognement attira leur attention. Remus avait la tête tendue vers le plafond. Les mâchoires serrées, les poings crispés, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses amis observèrent sa transformation souffrant en silence pour lui. Devenir un animagus n'entraînait aucun problème majeur. Etre un loup-garou était un long chemin de douleur.

La bête (James avait du mal à percevoir cet être hybride comme son ami) tourna la tête vers eux. Il gronda et approcha de Sirius. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et se laissa approcher. Le loup-garou approcha brusquement sa tête de la sienne et renifla. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux et fit de même avec James puis Peter. Enfin, son regard passa sur ses trois amis. Dans les yeux qui, James n'en doutait pas, devaient en général être sanguinaire, ne se lisait qu'un intense soulagement.

**Chapitre 9**

Lily était exténuée. Elle se frotta les yeux et se pencha sur son devoir d'arithmancie.  
_Je déteste l'arithmancie. Vraiment, je déteste ça. Ou peut-être que si ces crétins arrêtaient de se marrer comme des tordus ça me plairait plus. Je vais tuer l'arithmancie. Enfin, le prof. Et ces abrutis aussi. Je vais étriper la terre entière et peut-être que comme ça j'aurai__s__ le …_

\- SILENCE !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'auteur du braillement qui venait de figer les activités de toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle Commune. Lily avait obtenu le silence. Mais un silence stupéfait. Environ deux secondes plus tard, des rires éclatèrent puis le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de frustration, ferma son livre sans aucune douceur, ramassa ses papiers et sortit au pas de charge … du moins en avait-elle l'intention.

Un bras se matérialisa devant elle et elle s'immobilisa juste à temps pour ne pas rentrer dedans de plein fouet. Un sourire brilla dans l'ombre et elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré en rencontrant les yeux de James Potter. Il ne s'était pas encore venger du seau d'eau au-dessus de son lit et Lily se demandait si ça allait finalement lui tomber dessus.

\- Tire-toi Potter, ou je te frappe.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ce que tu passes ton temps à faire ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu passes ton temps à te mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Il sourit de plus belle.

\- Si tu résistais moins j'arrêterai de le faire.

\- Je vais vraiment te frapper, gronda-t-elle sans relever sa remarque.

\- Vas-y, te gènes pas.

Lily inspira profondément en serrant les lèvres. _J'étriperai tout le monde et Potter sera le premier.  
_Il haussa un sourcil narquois mais la jeune fille lui balança un coup de coude dans le ventre. James se plia en deux, le souffle coupé et Lily tenta de sortir. Seulement il agrippa brusquement son bras libre et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, le jeune homme l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Le souffle encore court, il marmonna :

\- Tu es insupportable Evans, tu le sais ?

Elle l'aurait bien giflé mais il maintenait l'un de ses bras derrière elle et l'autre était pris par ses cours.  
\- Je te retourne le compliment. Mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai une cervelle et que je m'en sers.

Un petit rire le secoua et il posa une main sur sa hanche.

\- Bas les pattes. Je peux encore utiliser mes genoux et te faire très très mal, menaça-t-elle.

Elle pria pour que son assurance paraisse vraie et frémit alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien. Il y eut un instant de silence puis, enfin, il s'écarta, un sourire toujours narquois étirant ses lèvres. Elle s'empressa de sortir, un mal de crâne lancinant lui martelant les tempes.

_ Je lui couperai les doigts un à un puis je les lui ferai bouffer et ensuite je l'étriperai. _

Elle se hâta jusqu'à la bibliothèque et poussa un cri de rage en constatant qu'elle était fermée. Un mot sur la porte indiquait que la bibliothécaire était malade. C'était insensé ! Elle n'était jamais malade ! Pourquoi ce soir précisément ?

Le monde entier était ligué contre elle.

Errant comme une âme en peine, elle atterrit au septième étage et trouva un renfoncement dans le couloir. Il faisait froid et la fenêtre mal isolée n'arrangeait rien mais au moins c'était calme.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette de pierre avec un soupir et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la veille.

Comme c'était le soir d'Halloween, les élèves de Gryffondor, dans un élan extraordinaire d'originalité, avaient décidé d'organiser une fête. Et, de façon encore plus originale, les préfets avaient été incapables de ramener l'ordre.Ils avaient fait un boucan d'enfer jusqu'à deux heures du matin, suite à quoi Val avait cuisiné Jenny à propos de James pendant encore deux heures.  
Résultat, Lily était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Cette impression était confirmée par le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'image des yeux bruns de James. Brr. Quel être répugnant. Enfin pas physiquement mais mentalement.

\- Lily ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête et sursauta en rencontrant le regard noir de Severus.

\- Sev' ?

Il lui apparut soudain qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque deux semaines. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à son cou.

\- Severus, tu m'as manqué.

Le jeune homme se figea et tapota maladroitement son dos. Enfin, il parvint à articuler :

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Trop de crétins peuplent cette planète. Et trop de profs, aussi.

Il rit et Lily s'éloigna de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Où tu étais, Sev' ? Ça fait un baille qu'on s'est pas vu. Enfin, à part en Botanique.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air gêné.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, moi aussi, du coup je dînais très tôt.

Après un instant de silence il ajouta d'une petite voix :

\- Désolé.

Lily secoua la tête et sourit.

\- Ce n'est ni de ta faute ni de la mienne. On pourra se voir plus quand on aura moins de devoirs.  
Severus acquiesça, ravi, puis lui présenta son bras, un air faussement hautain sur le visage :

\- Mon emploi du temps me permet quelques minutes de liberté, aussi accepteriez-vous de vous promener avec moi ?

Lily gloussa et, sans un regard pour son travail, accepta la proposition de son ami. Ils discutèrent joyeusement des profs, Severus imitant à la perfection McGonagall, puis commentèrent les résultats de la Grande Bretagne au Quidditch. Ils se disputèrent en riant car le jeune homme nourrissait une passion cachée pour les Canons de Chudley alors qu'elle-même préférait les Flèches d'Appleby. Or, c'était l'équipe de Lily qui raflait les trophées.

Ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et la jeune fille eut un violent frisson. Le vent soufflait de façon lugubre et faisait tourbillonner les épais flocons de neige. La Forêt Interdite était baignée d'une lumière surnaturelle, due à la neige et à la lumière de la lune derrière les nuages. Lily n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était beau ou effrayant. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Sentant qu'elle commençait à geler sur place, elle se tourna vers Severus pour lui demander de rentrer. Seulement il fixait l'horizon, les sourcils légèrement froncés, perdu dans ses pensées. Bien qu'elle répugnât à le tirer de ses réflexions, elle pressa légèrement son bras. Il sursauta et tourna les yeux vers elle. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, elle crut y lire de la peur. Surprise, elle haussa les sourcils. Il détourna le regard et marmonna :

\- Désolé, on gèle.

Ils rentrèrent sans un mot, Lily s'interrogeant toujours sur les raisons du regard hanté de Severus.

Finalement il interrogea d'un ton léger :

\- Tu avais l'air suprêmement agacée tout à l'heure, il y avait autre chose que ta surcharge de travail non ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et finalement se décida à lui raconter l'épisode Potter. Lorsqu'il serra tellement le poing que ses jointures blanchirent, elle se fit la réflexion que c'était peut-être une très mauvaise idée.

\- Il est … j'espère que tu l'as … argh !

Lily pouffa en entendant cette déclaration et il tourna les yeux vers elle, l'air farouche, mais le sourire de son amie radoucit son expression.

\- Tu aurais du le frapper comme tu l'en a menacé, la deuxième fois.

\- Non, je suis pas si méchante.

\- Menteuse.

Lily éclata de rire. Ils étaient revenus près de ses affaires, qu'elle s'empressa de récupérer. Son mal de tête avait disparu.

\- Tu me raccompagnes ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune, elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de travailler. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Merlin en soit remercié, il n'y avait presque plus personne et le volume sonore était revenu à la normale. Même Potter et sa bande n'étaient pas là. Le rêve.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et promena paresseusement son regard sur la salle. Elle plissa les yeux en apercevant une tête brune penchée sur un rouleau de parchemin. Après un instant de flottement la lumière se fit dans son esprit : Frank Londubat !

Les derniers mots jetés par Alice lui revinrent en mémoire.

Pourquoi diable se cachait-elle de lui ? Elle le connaissait peu (enfin même pas du tout) étant donné qu'il était en sixième année. Cependant il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était plutôt discret.

Soudain il releva la tête et croisa les yeux verts de Lily. Celle-ci piqua un fard et il haussa un sourcil surpris. Elle lui adressa un sourire incertain et il fit de même avant de replonger dans ses cours. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et tenta de graver dans sa tête les traits du jeune homme. Il avait les yeux bleus, tranchant de façon étrange avec ses cheveux bruns et son teint pâle. Son nez était un peu trop long mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être plutôt beau. Ce qui expliquait peut-être les larmes d'Alice.

Songeuse elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle allait la cuisiner.

***

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que Lily parvint à coincer Alice. Elle l'aperçut à la bibliothèque, penchée sur un livre d'étude des Moldus. La rousse jeta un regard à la bibliothécaire rétablie puis se glissa sur la chaise devant la blonde.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers l'intruse et sursauta en la reconnaissant. Puis, elle lui sourit.

\- Salut, chuchota Lily. Ca va mieux ?

Alice rougit légèrement puis hocha la tête. Apparemment, elle n'était pas décidée à ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Je l'ai vu, hier. Frank. Il est pas mal.

La jeune fille rougit encore plus et jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle. Lily retint un gloussement.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi tu te cachais de lui ?

Sa pauvre victime se mordit la lèvre et finit par répondre :

\- Je ne me cachais pas de lui à proprement parlé. Disons plutôt que je me cachais à cause de lui.  
\- Il a l'air gentil pourtant.

\- Oh, il l'est.

Par Merlin ce qu'elle était agaçante à ne pas répondre à ses sous-entendus !

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Alice se tortilla sur sa chaise.

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi tenace, je ne t'aurais jamais dit ça.

Lily lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

\- C'est juste qu'il a vraiment l'air gentil alors y a quelque chose qui m'échappe un peu.

\- C'est ça ouais. Tu sais très bien de quoi il retourne mais tu veux juste me faire cracher le morceau.

\- Perspicace mon petit. Alors, puisque tout est clair entre nous, tu le craches, ce morceau ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, recommença puis finalement soupira :

\- Désolée, je suis incapable de le dire. C'est trop dur. Trop bizarre.

Lily soupira. Elle avait avoué à demi-mots, c'était déjà ça.

\- Bon, comment tu le connais ?

\- Nos parents sont amis. Ils dînent souvent ensemble mais il n'est jamais vu chez moi et je ne suis jamais allée chez eux. Cet été on s'est retrouvé dans le même endroit, totalement par hasard, du coup nos parents ont dîné ensemble … et nous avec. Ils restaient encore une semaine et nous deux, alors nos familles ont passé leur temps ensemble. Et voilà.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais à la rentrée ?

\- Oh on se voit de temps en temps, il est toujours adorable et on peut discuter sans voir le temps passer. Enfin c'est ce qu'il me semble. Mais tu … tu connais Lucy Manmay ?

\- La brune de sixième année dans ma maison ?

\- Oui. Ils sortent ensemble.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Elle adressa un pauvre sourire à Lily.

\- Pathétique hein ?

\- Non, juste triste. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Au point où j'en étais, je pouvais quand même aller au bout.

La rousse posa sa main sur la sienne et sourit.

\- T'inquiètes pas.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Hé, Lily !

L'intéressée s'était déjà carapatée hors de la bibliothèque et elle gloussa en entendant la pauvre Alice se faire crier dessus par Madame Pince. Val, Maggy et elle-même avait déjà fort à faire avec le Code Rouge mais elles allaient pouvoir monter une opération bien plus amusante, qui aurait en plus le mérite de passionner Jenny, qui passerait donc moins de temps avec ce crétin de Potter. C'était parfait.

James était occupé à embrasser le cou de Jenny lorsque celle-ci saute soudain de ses genoux et rejoignit ses amies qui conspiraient devant la cheminée. Il grogna et capta les yeux verts de Lily, qui lui jeta un regard de défi.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il mette en œuvre sa vengeance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent à ton avis ? Demanda-t-il à Remus qui travaillait près de lui.

Il leva brièvement les yeux et répondit :

\- Des trucs de filles j'imagine.

\- Merci Remus, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'éclaires.

Un petit rire secoua le jeune homme.

\- T'as qu'à aller leur demander.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et ensuite vous me ramasserez en morceaux quand Evans aura décidé de m'en coller une.

\- Depuis quand t'as peur d'une fille ?

James le fusilla du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas _peur. _C'est juste que si je peux éviter de me faire frapper ça me va. Et je ne vais pas la frapper, _elle_ ! C'est une _fille_.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu comptes l'envoyer dans la …

\- La ferme, coupa le brun. N'éventes pas mon projet, ce serait trop bête.

\- Mille excuses. Tu n'as pas peur que ça tourne mal ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Elle enverra une droite aux centaures et tout ira bien.

Remus gloussa puis bailla.

\- Pas faux. Vous tenez le coup ?

\- Tu parles des nuits blanches à cause de ton crétin de lapin qui court dans sa cage ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Ben oui, ça va. On l'aime bien, ce lapin.

James sourit à son ami, qui en retour tourna vers lui un visage rayonnant. Le brun se leva de son fauteuil et donna un tape à l'arrière du crâne de Remus.

\- Content de te voir heureux Remus. Vraiment content.

Il sortit de la Salle Commune pour errer dans les couloirs. Il aurait pu rejoindre Sirius et Peter dans leur chambre mais travailler avec eux ne l'emballait pas trop. Quant à Jenny, depuis quelques jours elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses amies.

Se creusant le crâne pour trouver un mauvais coup à faire, il s'arrêta brusquement derrière le coin d'un mur en entendant une voix bien trop familière. Servilus, en grande conversation avec quelqu'un.  
\- Pourquoi tu traînes avec elle ? Tu sais ce qu'elle est ?

\- Évidemment mais …

\- Severus ! On ne peut pas commencer à faire d'exception ! Tu sais ce que mon père m'a dit ? _Il_ n'épargne aucun d'eux, enfants, vieillards ou femmes. Et _il_ a raison. Elle y passera un jour aussi.  
Seul un silence horrifié lui répondit et James choisit de ce moment pour se montrer. Harvey Mulciber se tenait devant Severus, l'air farouche.

\- C'est intéressant, ces menaces, commenta James.

Mulciber, se tenant face à James, ouvrit grands les yeux et Rogue se retourna vivement. Il fronça les sourcils et pâlit légèrement.

\- Ta mère t'as jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les conversations des autres, Potter ?Interrogea-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Si mais je ne pensais pas que ça s'appliquait aux serpents.

Rogue rougit et tira sa baguette d'un geste leste.

\- Tire-toi.

\- Oh qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire le petit Servilus ? Me stupéfixer ?

\- Je vais te pulvériser ! Beugla-t-il en lançant un sortilège informulé qui ricocha contre une armure près de James.

Celui-ci se jeta du côté opposé et chercha frénétiquement sa baguette alors que Mulciber sortait la sienne. Un autre sortilège fusa et il roula sur la pierre en jurant : il l'avait laissé sur son lit.

**Chapitre 10**

Désarmé. Désarmé et seul contre deux. Autant dire seul contre dix. De plus, Rogue maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège informulé et il était donc incapable de prévoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Grâce à Merlin, Mulciber semblait avoir moins de cervelle.

Réfugié pour deux secondes derrière un coin de mur James faisait défilé toutes les possibilités dans sa tête. Il aurait évidemment pu fuir. Mais il ne le se serait jamais pardonné.

\- Potter ! Hurla Harvey.

James prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait devoir se débrouiller à la moldue.

Alors que le garçon approchait, il sortit brusquement de sa cachette, tira violemment sur le bras de l'armure et la lui envoya en pleine face. Mulciber s'écroula avec un cri de douleur et le brun le gratifia d'un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de prendre sa baguette.

Seulement avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se relever un sortilège frôla son crâne. Il tomba en avant, l'adrénaline l'empêchant de sentir la brûlure de sa blessure. Il se releva en chancelant et eut juste le temps d'éviter un autre sortilège.

Rogue leva de nouveau sa baguette mais cette fois-ci James cria « Protego! » au moment où le sortilège de son adversaire jaillit.

Cependant son bouclier accusa le choc et … disparut. Le jeune homme jura. La baguette avait perdu presque toute sa puissance car il n'était pas son propriétaire légitime.

Il jeta un Stupéfix retentissant sur Rogue qui n'eut qu'à lever sa baguette, l'air ennuyé.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

\- Si j'avais ma baguette …

\- Mais bien sûr. Le grand Potter vaincrait car il est génial.

James trembla de rage. Il allait étriper ce misérable petit rat … Rejetant la baguette de Mulciber il se jeta sur lui. Rogue fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de résister. Le jeune homme lui balança son point dans le figure et son adversaire émit un couinement de douleur. Profitant de son étourdissement, James voulut lui arracher sa baguette. Seulement Severus s'y agrippait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Alors qu'ils bataillaient toujours, il y eut un éclair de lumière et une déflagration puis James fut violemment projeté contre le mur. La douleur explosa dans tout son corps et un brouillard s'installa devant ses yeux.

A demi-inconscient, il glissa au sol et vit Rogue approcher de lui. Alors qu'un rictus triomphant déformait ses traits, un cri fendit l'air :

\- Potter ! Mulciber ! Rogue ! Mais par le caleçon de Merlin que s'est-il passé ?

Severus pâlit et James tourna difficilement la tête. Ce simple geste suffit à lui donner la nausée. McGonagall se tenait à l'entrée du couloir, l'air horrifié. Elle devait vraiment être touchée pour avoir employé un tel vocabulaire.

Cette réflexion le fit rire mais il se mit à tousser et bientôt s'étouffa. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le flanc. Cet abruti avait dû lui casser une côte.

Il s'étrangla. _Argh._ Peut-être deux en fin de compte.

***

Lily s'adossa aux jambes de Val, assise sur le canapé. Elle écoutait ses amies discuter en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Mais c'est horrible de les séparer ! Lança Jenny, mais ses yeux pétillants montraient bien qu'elle trouvait tout ça très drôle.

\- C'est lui qui est horrible, il aurait quand même pu faire attention à Alice. Après tout elle est très jolie, rétorqua Maggy.

\- Mag', soupira Val, on ne sort pas avec quelqu'un seulement parce qu'on le trouve beau.

\- Non, mais ça peut aider faire attention à cette personne !

\- Demande à Jenny, je suis sûre qu'elle s'y connaît.

L'intéressée prit un air très digne et répliqua :

\- J'aime James parce qu'il est drôle, intelligent …

\- Beau, fort, musclé, bien foutu et …

Val se prit un coussin dans la tête tandis que Lily succombait finalement au rire, accompagnée de Margaret.  
\- Si vous continuez je vous laisse vous débrouiller toutes seules ! Menaça Jenny en commençant à se lever du canapé.

Lily se jeta à plat ventre et attrapa l'une de ses jambes :

\- Noooon pitié ! Ne nous abandonne pas !

La blonde se rassit en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Déjà, il faut essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent tout le temps, proposa Margaret.  
\- D'accord mais comment ? Alice refusera catégoriquement d'entrer dans la combine, elle est bien trop timide, souleva Lily.

\- Et ben on va se tourner vers lui alors, lança Jenny.

Ses trois amies la dévisagèrent, surprises. Finalement Val prit la parole.

\- T'es folle ? Aucune de nous ne le connait !

\- Mais ça, on peut y remédier, très chère Val.

Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Et je propose que ce soit toi qui t'y colles.

Les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille voletèrent dans tous les sens alors qu'elle secouait la tête.  
\- Hors de questions ! Pourquoi pas toi ? Ou Margaret et Lily ?

\- Moi, j'ai déjà un copain. Maggy …

\- Non! Je suis bien trop timide !

\- Voilà. Quant à Lily, elle fait la liaison avec Alice alors faudrait pas que celle-ci s'imagine des choses.  
Val se recroquevilla dans le canapé.

\- Je suis obligée ?

Ses trois amies se consultèrent du regard et répondirent d'une même voix :

\- OUI !

Leur victime poussa un gémissement et balbutia :

\- Bon très bien mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez parce que …

Le bruit d'une galopade l'interrompit et un cri retentit dans la Salle Commune bondée :

\- Potter, Rogue et Mulciber se sont battus ! Paraît qu'ils sont blessés!

Un silence stupéfait lui répondit puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Lily et Jenny se levèrent d'un bond. Elles foncèrent dans le passage en bousculant le garçon de quatrième année qui avait annoncé la nouvelle. En parvenant devant la porte de l'Infirmerie elles faillirent rentrer dans leur professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Comment va Severus, Professeur, est-ce qu'il …

\- James est blessé ? C'est grave ? Est-ce que …

\- SILENCE !

Les deux amies se turent, sonnées par son éclat.

\- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, mais la situation est assez difficile comme ça. Oui, ils sont blessés, non ce n'est pas grave, et NON vous ne pouvez pas les voir.

\- Quoi ? Mais Professeur ..!

\- Non ! Vous n'entrerez pas dans cette infirmer…

\- Minerva ! Ne peut-on avoir le calme ?

Madame Pomfresh venait de passer la tête par la lourde porte de poids.

\- Je suis désolée Pomona, ces jeunes filles veulent voir leurs amis…

\- Qu'elles entrent, soupira l'infirmerie, comme ça je serai tranquille jusqu'à demain matin.

Les deux amies ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Lily ne prêta pas attention au jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs de paille qui était allongé sur un lit à sa droite, et encore moins au brun à sa gauche. Seul Severus l'intéressait.

***

James grogna lorsqu'un élancement le tira du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il serra les dents et attendit que ça passe. Oh bien sûr Madame Pomfresh avait réparé tous les dégâts causés par sa petite altercation avec Rogue, mais elle l'avait informé que son corps devait aussi faire une partie du travail et qu'il allait donc souffrir un peu cette nuit-là et le lendemain.

Il se tortilla en tentant de trouver une position agréable tout en bouillant intérieurement : Rogue lui avait cassé trois côtes en l'envoyant contre le mur. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant souffert que durant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, surtout que McGonagall le soutenait tout en lui hurlant dessus. Il avait bien faillit être _très_ désagréable avec elle. Heureusement pour lui les trois semaines de colle qu'elle leur avait promis l'avaient empêché de s'emporter. En plus de ses côtes cassées, il allait écoper d'une cicatrice sur le crâne. Évidemment elle serait presque entièrement cachée par ses cheveux mais une petite partie apparaîtrait sur sa tempe. Pour le moment l'entaille causée par le sortilège du Serpentard était une fine ligne rose refermée par les bons soins de l'infirmière.

James étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête et retint un piaillement. Il détestait être blessé, même si ça lui était souvent arrivé lors des matchs ou des entraînements de Quidditch. Seulement se casser le poignet parce que son balai avait été jeté contre les gradins lors d'une tempête était plus classe que de s'être fait cassé les côtes par Servilus. Du moins de son point de vue. Son égo avait pris un coup. Un gros coup. Son plus grand regret était qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à lui casser le nez. Il allait seulement avoir quelques bleus au visage.

Jenny avait apparemment beaucoup apprécié le fait qu'il se défende avec ses poings (ce qui rendait hommage à sa force et consolait quelque peu son égo) et l'avait embrassé pendant de longues minutes pour lui prouver qu'il s'en était très bien sorti. Cependant, le regard furieux d'Evans et surtout le fait que Servilus parvienne à la faire rire alors que lui-même en était incapable l'avait agacé au plus haut point. Il aurait bien aimé lui balancer la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle en était le sujet. Seulement il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le croirait pas, surtout après qu'il ait refait le portrait à son précieux Servilus.

Il referma les yeux et lâcha un soupir agacé car il ne pouvait pas se tourner sur le côté. Plus jamais il ne quitterait sa baguette. Plus jamais il ne serait pris en défaut.

***

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, seul Severus Rogue reparut. Il avait quelques contusions au visage mais c'était tout. Une ovation l'accueillit lorsqu'il s'installa à la table des Serpentards et il rougit, ravi. Cette bagarre venait de le projeter sur le devant de la scène et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, Lily en était certaine.

Quant à James Potter, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Son état de santé allait de « parfait » à deux bras cassé et une dent en moins en passant par la mâchoire cassée et le petit orteil droit coupé. La jeune fille avait suffisamment entendu Jenny le plaindre la veille pour savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment et elle ne le plaignait absolument pas. Severus lui avait tout raconté, et elle était bien contente qu'il lui ait mis une raclée.

Val jeta un regard peu amène à ses amies. Un jour, elle se vengerait. Mais pour le moment elle allait essayer de ne pas se couvrir de ridicule.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et elles s'étaient toutes les quatre planquées au fin fond de la bibliothèque. Lily travaillait tandis que Jenny et Margaret faisaient tout un tas de conjectures absurdes quant à la façon dont Val allait approcher le pauvre Frank Londubat. Elle même tentait de ne pas trop y penser car adresser la parole à un garçon qui lui était presque tout à fait inconnu et qui plus est plus âgé qu'elle ne la ravissait pas.

Alors qu'elle enjoignait ses amies de rire moins fort, une haute silhouette leur apparut et Val faillit s'étrangler. C'était lui. Frank. Jenny lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, au cas où elle n'aurait pas vu. Puis, elle la foudroya du regard et désigna le jeune homme qui s'asseyait d'un coup de menton.

Résignée et le coeur battant à tout rompre, Val se leva, shoota dans son sac et faillit s'étaler. Elle entendit Jenny et Mag se mettre à glousser mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle marcha droit jusqu'à la table de Frank puis s'assit devant lui. Il leva les yeux, sourit et se replongea dans son livre.  
_Son livre…_

Val se serait flanqué une claque sur le front si elle avait pu : elle n'avait rien pris avec elle avant de s'asseoir. Qui venait à la bibliothèque juste pour se reposer ? Personne !

Se maudissant intérieurement, elle alla chercher un ouvrage au hasard puis reprit sa place. Frank la regarda de nouveau, l'air intrigué, puis regarda le titre de son livre. Val rougit en se rendant compte qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Mortifiée, elle interrogea d'un ton qu'elle espérait assuré :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme et il répondit :

\- Tu t'intéresses aux différentes sortes de crottes de dragon ?

La rougeur de la jeune fille s'accentua encore et elle baissa les yeux sur son livre. _Argh._

_ \- _C'est pour la botanique. Ca fait un très bon engrais, s'entendit-elle répondre sans savoir d'où elle sortait cette excuse absurde.

\- Oh, je vois, fit Frank en tentant de réprimer son sourire.

\- Et toi, tu lis quoi ?

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rougir, ce qui emplit d'aise Val.

\- Euh c'est un roman moldu, en fait.

Elle dévisagea, surprise.

\- Un roman moldu ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne en lisant. Enfin Lily en connaît bien sûr, étant donné qu'elle est Née-Moldue mais …

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle jacassait à qui mieux-mieux. Cependant, il avait l'air intéressé.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait m'en conseiller ?

\- Euh sans doute. Tu n'aimes pas les livres écrits par des sorciers ?

\- Oh si. Mais j'en ai déjà lu des tas, et comme les moldus ne savent pas que les sorciers existent, ils inventent tout un tas d'histoires complètement farfelues. Là je suis en train de lire _le Seigneur des Anneaux._ Ils ont vraiment une vision bizarre de la magie.

\- Le quoi ?

Le titre disait vaguement quelque chose à Val. Frank rit et grimaça lorsque Madame Pince leur cria dessus. Plus bas, il lui expliqua l'histoire.

Au bout du compte, Val était plutôt sceptique.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre, commenta-t-elle.

\- C'est plus intéressant que les crottes de dragons.

\- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute si Laverlane nous donne des devoirs bizarres à faire.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et rétorqua :

\- On a jamais fait ça, l'an dernier. Pourtant il n'a jamais changé ses cours.

Val piqua un fard et décida de changer de conversation.

\- Comment tu as découvert ces livres moldus ? Tes parents en lisent ?

Il fronça les nez et elle eut peur d'avoir fait une gaffe.

\- Non c'est plutôt le contraire. Je n'en lis que quand je suis à Poudlard parce que ma mère ne juge pas ça comme de la littérature donc dès que je suis entré à Poudlard elle m'a interdit d'en lire pour que je me consacre aux classiques sorciers. J'en achète le plus possible pendant les vacances. Il suffit d'aller dans une librairie moldue pour les trouver. Mon problème c'est plutôt de trouver de l'argent moldu.

\- Ca fait beaucoup de difficultés pour quelques livres non ?

Frank lui adressa un sourire désarmant.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est passionnant !

\- Val ? Les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amies qui l'appelaient, ses affaires sous le bras. Elle regarda sa montre, surprise. Sa conversation avec Frank n'avait pas été si terrible, finalement. Elle sourit à se dernier en se levant.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de discuter littérature moldue avec toi !

Il prit un air narquois.

\- Je ne doute pas que c'était ton but.

Val faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- Ce n'est pas... Mais…

\- Je serais ravi de reprendre notre conversation un jour, coupa-t-il en retenant de nouveau un rire.  
Elle s'autorisa alors à rire et alla ranger son livre sans rien dire. Avant qu'elles ne sortent, elle adressa un signe de la main à Frank, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Dès qu'elles eurent passé la porte, elles se mirent à poser des questions à tort et à travers en riant comme des gamines. Val eut beau les supplier pour qu'elles fassent moins de bruit, rien n'y fit. Un petit rire indubitablement masculin derrière elles la fit grimacer et elle se retourna. C'était Frank, qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

Elle devint cramoisie, saisit Jenny et Lily par le bras et les entraîna au pas de charge loin du jeune homme, Margaret suivant comme elle pouvait.

Enfin elles atterrirent en classe et Val parvint à échapper à leur interrogatoire. Pour un temps.

**Chapitre 11**

****

James fut autorisé à sortir le soir-même. Il se sentait encore un peu endolori mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui avait succédée à sa rencontre un peu musclée avec le mur.

Il entra dans la Salle Commune à l'heure à laquelle elle était la plus remplie et se fraya un passage à travers la foule sans attirer l'attention. Il n'avait nul envie qu'on constate sa défaite. Malgré sa volonté de se faire discret, il faillit se mettre à hurler sur un Troisième année qui le bouscula en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Pestant à voix basse, il atteignit enfin l'escalier et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, Sirius beugla :

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est moi, marmonna James, agacé.

Son ami se redressa aussitôt et lui adressa un large sourire :

\- James ! On a cru que l'infirmière te gardait en otage ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme lui raconta succinctement les faits, allongé de tout son long sur son lit. Se remémorer l'événement n'avait rien de désagréable. Comme son récit était parvenu à l'instant où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il murmura :

\- Je n'avais pas ma baguette…

Ces mots l'arrachèrent brusquement à la torpeur qui l'entraînait vers le sommeil. Il se releva d'un bond et fouilla ses couvertures frénétiquement.

Pas de baguette.

\- Euh James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Sirius, vaguement inquiet à propos des conséquences de la bagarre sur le cerveau de son ami.

\- Ma baguette. Elle était sur mon lit.

\- T'en es sûr ?

James plongea sous le sommier et en ressortit bredouille, paniqué.

\- Evidemment ! Merde merde merde !

Il entreprit de fouiller sa malle et les poches de ses vêtements tandis que Sirius fouillait le reste de la chambre. En vain.

Finalement James se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Un sorcier n'était rien sans sa baguette, il en avait suffisamment eu la preuve. Mais où pouvait-elle être ?

\- Il faut que tu préviennes McGonagall. Si on t'a volé ta baguette, c'est grave.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire hein ? Menacer le voleur ? De toute façon il n'y aucun moyen de savoir qui c'est.

Sirius réfléchit un instant puis s'exclama :

\- Verita Serum !

\- Super, elle va prendre le thé avec tous les élèves de la Maison.

\- Eh, je propose des solutions au moins, au lieu de me morfondre.

James prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, releva la tête et répondit d'un ton neutre :  
\- Si Servilus t'avais cassé trois côtes en t'envoyant voler contre un mur et que ta baguette avait disparu, tu te morfondrais aussi.

\- La vache, trois côtes ? Certains l'ont dit mais je pensais qu'ils exagéraient.

\- Oui, trois côtes ! aboya James avant de replonger la tête entre ses doigts. Je me suis fait laminer.

\- Ils étaient tous les deux armés, toi non ! La situation était en leur faveur !

\- C'est pas une raison !

Furieux contre lui-même, encore plus que contre Severus, il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il dévala les escaliers, passant dans sa tête tous les endroits où sa baguette pouvait être. Alors qu'il traversait la salle, il aperçut une chevelure blonde et se rua vers elle.

\- Jenny ! Est-ce que t'as ma baguette ?

\- James ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu ! s'exclama la jeune fille, ravie, en quittant le fauteuil sur lequel elle était affalée pour lui sauter au cou

. Il la repoussa durement et répéta entre ses dents serrés :

\- Est-ce que tu as ma baguette ?

\- Mais … Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? James !

Le jeune homme venait de la repousser sans aucune douceur avant de reprendre la traversée de la Salle Commune.

Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il le fallait !

Il se précipita à l'endroit où il s'était battu avec les deux Serpentards et faillit s'étaler par terre après avoir trébuché sur le bras de l'armure qui n'avait toujours pas été remis en place. Il s'agenouilla et fouilla autour de lui. En vain.

James s'adossa au mur et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Elle n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça.

_ Quoique, c'est le propre de la magie de faire des choses étranges._

Il grimaça en entendant ce rappel de sa conscience. Malheureusement, elle avait bien raison.  
Il se leva et jura lorsque ses côtes se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Il ne souffrait pas réellement mais cela le soulageait d'exprimer ainsi ses sentiments.

Il erra dans les couloirs, espérant qu'une solution tomberait du ciel – ou mieux, sa baguette. Alors qu'il parcourrait pour la troisième fois le couloir du septième étage, il remarqua soudain une porte. Surpris, car persuadé qu'il n'y en avait pas la minute précédente. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et appuya timidement. Le battant s'écarta de quelques centimètres en grinçant mais aucun son ne lui parvint de l'intérieur. Il entra franchement et contempla avec stupeur la cuisine qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. En première année il avait découvert celles de Poudlard et ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux y ressemblait fortement. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et souleva le couvercle d'une marmite pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide.

Si le lieu ressemblait aux cuisines qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, il manquait un élément essentiel : les elfes de maison.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans la pièce vide, lui revint en mémoire une anecdote.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en Deuxième Année, Sirius, sujet à des insomnies chroniques, se promenaient souvent dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit. Cherchant désespérément à se distraire il était arrivé au septième étage et était tombé sur une porte. Ce qu'il y avait derrière, il n'avait jamais voulu le dire. Mais il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie. Il avait cherché à retrouver cette pièce mais n'y était jamais parvenu. La porte semblait s'être tout bonnement volatilisée.

A présent, James se demandait s'il pouvait s'agir de la même salle. Mais si elle avait fourni de quoi se distraire à Sirius, comme il le souhaitait, pourquoi avait-il droit aux cuisines ? Etait-il destiné à devenir boulimique ?

Secouant la tête, il sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il tergiversait toujours pour savoir s'il devait prévenir McGonagall ou non, il parvint devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle le gratifia d'un regard peu amène et commenta :

\- N'ayez pas l'air déprimé. C'est moi qui devrait l'être : je ne rentre plus dans ma robe préférée.

\- Déprime hivernale, répondit James sans lui prêter attention.

Elle pivota, tout en continuant à se plaindre. James entra et faillit percuter Jenny.

Il songea qu'il avait bien besoin de réconfort et lui adressa un sourire enjôleur … auquel seul un regard glacial répondit.

Elle le bouscula sans ménagement et il la regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée, avant de se dire qu'il était censé la poursuivre.

Il mit son projet à exécution sans tenir compte des menaces de la Grosse Dame de ne pas le laisser repasser la prochaine fois et rattrapa la jeune fille alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les escaliers. Ceux-ci commencèrent à se déplacer alors qu'elle se dégageait violemment de la main qu'il avait posée sur son bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea James, sincèrement étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rugit Jenny en serrant les poings. Tu es odieux, voilà le problème !

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais je ne …

\- La ferme ! J'avais espéré que tu parviennes à m'aimer réellement et jusqu'ici tu avais la décence de faire un minimum attention à moi. Mais là, tu m'as jeté sans aucune considération. J'en ai marre Potter, tu peux mettre ça dans ta petite tête ?

\- Mais Jenny, je t'aime !

\- Bien sûr, et Lily est ta meilleure amie ! Tire-toi et laisse-moi tranquille.

L'escalier s'immobilisa avec un bruit sourd et la jeune fille prit la fuite sous le regard éberlué de James. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que sa conduite envers elle puisse la blesser.  
Avec une grimace agacée, il trouva un autre chemin pour remonter étant donné que l'escalier ne donnait plus du tout sur le même endroit qu'au départ. Décidément, tout allait mal ce soir-là.  
Il décida finalement d'attendre un peu avant de prévenir un professeur que sa baguette avait disparu et monta se coucher.

\- Lily ?

La jeune fille grogna et serra son oreiller contre sa joue en se demandant pourquoi il lui adressait la parole.

\- Lily !

\- Hein quoi ?

Elle se redressa brusquement et percuta quelque chose de dur. Après être retombée sur son matelas avec un gémissement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

A sa grande surprise s'était Jenny qui se tenait près de son lit, ses cheveux blonds luisant à la pâle lumière d'un premier croissant de lune.

\- Jen' ?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Euh … oui, bien sûr.

Lily s'écarta pour laisser de la place à son amie, surprise. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient fait ça, elles devaient être en Troisième Année.

Elles se blottirent sous la couverture puis la blonde brisa le silence.  
\- Tu avais raison.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- James.

\- Oh.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'a aimé un peu quand même ?

\- Jenny … Il n'aime personne. A part Sirius, Remus et Peter. Et lui-même.

\- C'est bizarre. Je t'assure qu'il peut être gentil. Il m'a apporté un pain au chocolat un jour.

\- Très romantique.

Lily put presque entendre le sourire dans la voix de Jenny lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- N'est-ce pas. Il aurait même été capable de m'offrir une photo de lui dédicacée.

Son amie gloussa.

\- Une photo de lui sur son balai, avec les cheveux dans le vent.

Jenny se mit à rire aussi mais une voix s'élevant d'un des lit en face les interrompit :

\- La feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerme !

Cette intervention de Margaret ne fit que redoubler leur hilarité et elles se prirent un oreiller. Deux secondes après, leur amie geignit :

\- Vous pouvez me rendre mon oreiller siouplaîîîît ?

\- Fallait pas nous tirer dessus ! rétorqua Jenny en fermant les yeux, bien décidée à ne pas se bouger pour aider leur agresseur.

Cependant après cinq minutes de geignements elles finirent par capituler et Margaret se rendormit, son oreiller pressé sur sa tête. En effet, Jenny et Lily venaient de reprendre leur conversation.

\- Il t'apprécie tu sais ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Nos relations se résument à se faire des coups bas.

\- Ce qu'aucune fille n'a jamais osé faire avant. Tu es un cas totalement incompréhensible pour lui.  
\- Une expérience scientifique quoi.

\- Une _jolie_ expérience scientifique alors.

Lily tira la couverture sur la tête de son amie pour la faire taire.

\- Peut-être qu'il m'apprécie, mais c'est pas mon cas.

\- Je t'assure qu'il embrasse très bien.

\- JENNY !

L'intéressée explosa de rire tandis que Lily se mettait à la frapper avec son oreiller.

\- HE !

Val tâtonna auprès de son lit, finit par dénicher sa chaussure et l'envoya aussi fort qu'elle put vers le lit de Lily.

Un petit cri lui répondit puis la voix de Lily s'éleva dans le noir :

\- Non mais ça va pas !

\- Fermez-la ! Mais !

La chaussure venait de s'écraser contre le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Margaret choisit ce moment-là pour émerger de nouveau, se contentant de marmonner :

\- Laissez-moi dormir…

\- NON ! Plus personne ne dort ! C'est la guerre !

Jenny jaillit du lit de Lily pour se ruer sur Maggy. S'en suivit une bataille suffisamment bruyante pour que les filles de la chambre voisine viennent les supplier de se taire. Ce qui aurait dû être le travail de Lily, en tant que préfète.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, prise d'un fou rire, et finit par être emportée par le sommeil, heureuse malgré cette soirée éprouvante.

Le lendemain matin James dut bien vite de se rendre à l'évidence : on ne peut pas suivre des cours de magie sans baguette. C'était impossible, de même que deux et deux ne feront jamais cinq.  
En effet leur premier cours étant celui de Sortilèges, il eut un peu de mal à passer à l'exercice pratique … Si bien que Flitwick finit par remarquer son inactivité pour le moins inhabituelle – chacun sait que les cours de Sortilèges sont l'occasion de toutes les folies. James dut donc avouer que sa baguette avait disparu, vraisemblablement volée.

Il connut l'immense bonheur de retourner chez McGonagall pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. La première, il venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et il avait été _obligé _de « faire la paix » avec ce cher Servilus. Puis ils avaient écouté leur professeur faire la liste de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant toutes les soirées de deux semaines qui allaient suivre. Enfin, elle leur avait répété cent fois à quel point ils étaient chanceux de ne pas avoir été renvoyés.

Lorsque McGonagall prit un air excédé en le voyant, il en conclut qu'un arrêt momentané de leurs relations leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

\- , qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Je vais vous coller d'office tous les soirs dès le début de l'année prochaine, je pense que comme ça nous serons tranquilles. Alors ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Professeur. On a volé ma baguette.

La directrice des Gryffondors ôta ses lunettes, surprise, et exigea d'entendre toute l'histoire.  
\- Vous êtes certain de ne pas l'avoir perdu ?

\- Oui, Professeur. Nous avons fouillé toute la chambre, Sirius et moi.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

\- , vous n'aviez pas votre baguette lors de votre … escarmouche avec Mr. Rogue ?

\- Non, Professeur, grimaça-t-il en se demandant ce qu'il allait encore lui tomber dessus.

A son grand étonnement, un air soulagé apparut sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Ainsi donc l'honneur est sauf ? J'en toucherai un mot à Horace, peut-être arrêtera-t-il de me dire que mes élèves sont incapables de se défendre…

Semblant soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'elle racontait et en présence de qui, elle se redressa et reposa ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Bon. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment suivre les cours sans baguette, me semble-t-il.

James hocha simplement la tête, se demandant s'il aurait eu moins d'heures de colle s'il avait réussi à casser le nez de Servilus.

\- Et vous n'avez aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui aurait pu vous la voler.

\- En effet, lâcha-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Donc vous devez vous en procurer une nouvelle. Nous allons attendre la fin de la semaine afin d'être certain que vous ne l'avez pas égarée. Si tel n'est pas le cas, Hagrid vous accompagnera sur le Chemin de Traverse afin que vous puissiez en acheter une autre. Pas d'objection ?

\- Euh non.

\- Bien. Je ne veux plus vous revoir dans ce bureau avant au moins le début de l'année scolaire prochaine, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir !

\- Retournez donc en classe, et profitez-en pour assimiler la théorie.

James eut beau chercher et interroger toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin (elles se retrouvaient pendues par les pieds la plupart du temps) il ne retrouva pas la trace de sa baguette.

Le samedi suivant il se rendit donc à Londres par Poudre de Cheminette en compagnie d'Hagrid, le garde des clés (James était à peu près certain que la cheminée du bureau du professeur McGonagall –qui avait bien été obligée de le revoir- avait été agrandit pour l'occasion). Il le connaissait peu mais le demi-géant fut très sympathique et lui apprit tout un tas d'éléments plus ou moins utiles sur les Niffleurs pendant qu'ils attendaient qu'Ollivander daigne sortir de derrière ses multiples étagères.  
Il fut surpris de voir James mais lui trouva une baguette sans encombre. La réaction de celle-ci en choisissant le jeune homme fut bien moins saisissante que pour sa première baguette, mais au moins l'avait-elle choisie.

James parvint à convaincre Hagrid de s'arrêter au Chaudron baveur pour une bièraubeurre puis ils reprirent le « chemin » de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il monta dans son dortoir ce soir-là, il était tout de même préoccupé. Quelqu'un lui avait volé sa baguette et il n'avait absolument aucun indice sur son identité. C'était un mystère profondément agaçant.

Peter arriva juste après lui, sa brosse à dents à la main, et l'aperçut en pleine contemplation du vide.

\- James ? Ca ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Pardon. En fait je me demandais juste qui avait bien pu voler ma baguette et pourquoi.

\- Oh …

Le brun se tourna alors vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire :

\- Mais on va la retrouver hein, Pete ? Tu vas m'aider ?

Un air ravi éclaira la visage du petit blond qui hocha vigoureusement la tête :

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui !

**Chapitre 12**

La rupture de Jenny et James permit à Lily de ne plus avoir du tout à le fréquenter, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Ce qui l'arrangeait moins c'était l'humeur de son amie. Si elle s'était moquée avec elle de James cette nuit-là, elle était en réalité vraiment triste de ne plus être avec lui. Cette légère dépression se traduisait par une inquiétude permanente quant à son apparence. Margaret avait failli faire une crise de nerfs après qu'elle lui ait demandé pour la dixième fois « Je suis moche hein c'est ça ? ». Cependant Lily n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir car c'était elle qui avait largué James et non l'inverse. Jenny avait donc droit à toute son admiration.

L'hiver s'était bel et bien installé à Poudlard et les couloirs du château étaient un véritable frigidaire. D'habitude Lily n'y prêtait pas attention mais son premier tour de ronde en tant que préfète arrivait et elle était certaine qu'elle allait y perdre un ou deux orteils.

C'est donc couverte de d'un pull supplémentaire, de deux paires de chaussettes et enroulée dans sa cape qu'elle se rendit vaillamment au troisième étage, où devait commencer sa ronde. A peine eut-elle fait trois pas qu'elle commença à s'ennuyer.

James ressentait un agaçant besoin de faire ses preuves depuis sa défaite contre Rogue. Il avait espéré que chercher sa baguette l'aiderait mais il n'avait malheureusement aucune piste. Il avait menacé les Premières, Deuxièmes et Troisièmes années, gentiment demandé aux autres qui étaient trop âgés pour avouer sous le coup de menaces en l'air, mais rien n'y faisait. Il semblait que personne n'avait vu sa baguette, et encore moins prise.

Frustré, il décida donc de mettre sa vengeance contre Evans à exécution pour se distraire. Grâce à Remus, il savait qu'elle était de tour de garde ce soir-là.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre sa cape d'invisibilité, le préfet posa une main sur son bras.

\- Fais attention à elle, James. Tu sais qu'il y a des bêtes dangereuses, là-bas.

\- Evans est une grande fille, répliqua-t-il. Et je lui indiquerai le chemin pour rentrer. On est en toujours ressortis indemnes, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

L'air peu convaincu, son ami s'écarta et James disparut sous les plis de sa cape.

Il descendit les escaliers en compagnie de Sirius pour qu'il ouvre le passage pour lui. Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle commune, l'hiver plongeant les élèves dans une sorte de torpeur qui engourdissait quelque peu leur hyperactivité habituelle.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils firent encore quelques mètres ensemble puis Sirius souffla « Bonne chance ! » avant de bifurquer dans un petit couloir sur sa droite, reliant deux couloirs parallèles. Personne ne prêtait attention à ce genre d'endroit et il fallait avoir parcouru le château à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit comme James et ses amis l'avaient fait pour savoir que chaque coin sombre pouvait avoir un intérêt.

James se rendit directement au troisième étage et parcourut le couloir principal et faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une faible lueur dispensée par la demi-lune éclairait le sol de pierre mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour que James y voie clair. Il retint de justesse un juron en trébuchant sur une dalle mal scellée et continua son chemin en se demandant où Evans avait bien pu se fourrer.  
Enfin, une lueur un peu plus vive apparut devant lui. Alors qu'il accélérait le pas, un son lui parvint. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être puis, en s'approchant encore, faillit éclater de rire.

Lily Evans était en train de chantonner une chanson de Celestina Moldubec d'une voix de fausset. James se targuant de chanter plutôt juste, il se rendait bien compte que Lily chantait faux. Très faux.

Tout en songeant qu'il allait bien rigoler avec les copains en rentrant, il leva sa baguette et chuchota :  
\- Stupéfix !

***

Lily entendit un murmure derrière elle. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se retourner, quelque chose lui frappa le dos. Elle sentit tous ses membres se raidirent et chuta sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son crâne percuta violemment le sol tandis que son cœur commençait à battre à toute allure et que la panique l'envahissait.

Quelle idiote ! Il y avait un intrus dans le château et elle s'était fait avoir ! Si elle ne mourrait pas elle se ferait sans doute renvoyer et …

\- Pas trop de mal j'espère ? Désolé mais j'avais pas prévu le coussin.

Si elle avait pu, elle se serait frappée la tête par terre. James Potter, cet insupportable idiot de James Potter se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

L'insultant de toutes ses forces mentalement, elle ne put que se laisser faire lorsqu'il la jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. Son front cognant contre la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, elle tenta désespérément de bouger les pieds alors qu'il l'emmenait Dieu sait où.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et elle l'entendit tapoter sur de la pierre. Il y eut un grincement et James marmonna qu'il devrait penser à huiler cette satanée porte. Puis, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le plus noir tunnel noir que Lily ait jamais vu. Ils descendaient en spirales serrées et la jeune fille se demanda où ils étaient. Un passage secret ? Elle ignorait qu'il y en eut d'aussi long. Elle ne savait pas à quel étage ils s'y étaient engagés mais le fait est qu'ils descendaient depuis un bout de temps. Elle commençait à en avoir mal au cœur.  
Enfin, James s'arrêta. Il y eut un grincement puis l'air glacial de la nuit effleura Lily. Quel crétin. Ils allaient tous les deux attraper une pneumonie et ils seraient obligés de se supporte à l'infirmerie. Voilà qui était réjouissant.

***

James s'engagea hors du passage, la neige crissant sous ses pas. D'après ses estimations, il faisait à peine plus froid que dans les couloirs du château.

Ils se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée du château, sur la droite. Remus, dont le but semblait être de lire tous les livres de la Bibliothèque, était tombée sur une mention de ce passage secret dans un livre sur la sorcellerie au XVème siècle. D'après ce que James avait retenu de son compte-rendu, ce tunnel avait été créé par le directeur de l'époque, car il aimait aller se promener au clair de lune, ou une absurdité du genre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait bien comment l'auteur avait pu glisser cela dans un ouvrage historique sur la Sorcellerie. Il replaça distraitement son fardeau d'un coup d'épaule tout en continuant sa route. Il avait pris soin de les recouvrir, Lily et lui, de la cape d'invisibilité, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire quant aux empreintes qu'il laissait dans la neige. Il se hâta donc de traverser le parc tout en évitant soigneusement les alentours de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Lors d'une de leurs premières escapades dans la Forêt Interdite avec Sirius, ils avaient bien failli se faire prendre à cause du molosse du garde-chasse, Crocdur, qui s'était mis à aboyer lorsqu'ils étaient passés juste à côté. Ils n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite vers le château de leur vie.  
Il longea le Lac Noir en songeant qu'Evans pesait son poids puis entra enfin sous le couvert des arbres. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras. Le feuillage était si dense que le sol était à peine saupoudré de neige, alors qu'il enfonçait jusqu'à mi- mollet dans la partie dégagée du parc. De plus, pas un rayon de lune ne perçait l'épaisse ramure.  
Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura « Lumos ». Une faible lumière projeta des ombres angoissantes sur le sol mais James se sentit tout de même mieux. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de la Forêt, l'ambiance n'en restait pas moins oppressante.

Après avoir fait un ou deux mètres il s'arrêta et chercha autour de lui. Enfin, avec un soupir de soulagement, il repéra un arbre cassé en deux par la foudre. De tout temps il avait été leur point de repère lors de leurs excursions. A partir de là, James pouvait s'orienter sans trop de problème.  
Il s'arrêta à côté, se plaça dos au château puis partit droit devant lui en pestant intérieurement contre Evans, car son épaule commençait à le faire souffrir.

Evitant les branches, les ronces et les toiles d'araignées comme il le pouvait, il parvint jusqu'à un espace dégagé sans doute trop restreint pour qu'on le qualifie de clairière. En raison de sa petite taille, les branches formaient tout de même un toit opaque au-dessus de sa tête.  
Il prit sa baguette entre ses dents et posa Evans au sol avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.  
Elle lui adressa un regard furieux, toujours incapable de bouger, et il lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
\- Avoue que tu es ravie d'être avec le plus beau mec de la terre, à te promener dans les bois sous un ravissant clair de lune.

Elle continua à le fusiller du regard et il se mit à rire.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je dirai à personne que tu m'adores. Bon, j'ai un autre rendez-vous donc je vais te laisser rentrer toute seul, hein ? Et comme je suis gentil, je te le dis : c'est par là.

Il tendit le bras en direction de l'endroit d'où il était venu, lui adressa un autre sourire éclatant avant de faire volte-face pour rentrer au château, les mains dans les poches.

Amusé, il se demanda s'il Lily espérait que quelqu'un allait le tuer pour qu'elle soit libérée du sortilège. Sans doute, c'était plutôt son genre.

Il gloussa et, jugeant être assez loin, murmura quelques mots en levant sa baguette.

***  
Lily sentit ses membres se relâcher et elle se redressa aussitôt, bien décidée à rattraper cet abruti de Potter. Seulement un étourdissement la prit à cause de sa longue immobilité forcée et elle se retrouva de nouveau par terre sans trop savoir comment.

Elle fixa son regard sur le tronc d'un arbre le temps que sa vision se stabilise puis se leva lentement, déjà transie de froid. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa baguette, en cherchant désespérément autour d'elle autre chose que de l'obscurité … Peine perdue. La Forêt semblait être un gouffre sans fond de noirceur. Des craquements de branches lui parvenaient. Cela eut sans doute paru normal dans un bois ordinaire seulement il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, rien qui n'explique ces grattements et grincements dans la nuit.

\- Lumos, murmura Lily en levant sa baguette, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La faible lueur magique semblait presque aspirée par les ténèbres. La jeune fille se maudit intérieurement de paniquer autant et s'engagea d'un pas ferme dans la direction que James lui avait indiqué. Quel sale petit rat. Elle allait l'étriper.

Cependant les craquements semblèrent s'intensifier derrière elle et elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule. Rien. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle accéléra l'allure, les branches lui fouettant le visage.

Elle jura tout bas en entendant comme un bruit de pas dans les profondeurs de la forêt et se mit à courir pour de bon … Trop tard. Un poids la percuta violemment dans le dos et elle chuta avec un cri. Elle tenta de se retourner mais la bête était trop lourde. Elle grognait et semblait vouloir lui arracher le coup, étant donné les coups de pattes qu'elle lui donnait. Etonnamment, la jeune fille ne sentait pas de griffes.

Enfin, Lily parvint à pointer sa baguette en l'air et hurla « Pila ! ». Il y eut un BANG sonore et un glapissement puis elle put enfin se retourner.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et fouilla frénétiquement la Forêt du regard, à la recherche de son agresseur. Un grondement lui fit tourner la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur une espère ce blaireau qui, le museau en l'air, semblait renifler. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lourds et elle baissa sa baguette, surprise par son aspect inoffensif. Elle s'accroupit et tendit la main.

\- C'est toi qui m'attaque ? T'as l'air d'un nounours un peu stupide mais … ARGH !

La bête, après s'être approchée doucement s'était ruée sur elle, la projetant sur le dos.

\- Non non non stop, arrête ça !

Ses pattes lui râpaient le cou ce qui la fit rire… Rire qui se changea en hurlement lorsqu'elle sentit les dents de son attaquant lui effleurer la gorge. Alors qu'elle allait lancer un nouveau sort, le blaireau rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière. Lily sentit une brève pression autour de son cou puis un éclat doré brilla dans la gueule de la bête qui se recula, apparemment satisfaite.  
La jeune fille porta la main à sa gorge, les yeux plissés pour distinguer ce qui se trouvait entre les dents du blaireau. Enfin elle comprit et s'exclama :

\- Eh ! Mon collier ! Rends-moi ça, espèce de voleur !

Elle se précipita sur le blaireau qui détala dans la forêt. Lily aurait juré que ce stupide animal souriait.  
\- Reviens !

\- Mais à qui est-ce que tu parles ?

La jeune fille fit volte-face et brailla :

\- Expelliarmus !

***

La baguette de James lui échappa des mains et retomba aux pieds de Lily. Il s'empressa de la récupérer, à présent terrifier à l'idée de se séparer de sa baguette.

Il se redressa et dévisagea Lily d'un air faussement ironique, guettant de tous ses sens ce qui l'avait ramené auprès d'elle.

\- Potter ?

\- Il semblerait, fit-il en détachant son regard d'elle pour fouiller la forêt.

Il n'y avait à présent plus un son, rien qui laissa présager qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer. Avec un peu de chance …

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il reprit le fil de la conversation en tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier et je me suis dit que si on me mettait ta mort sur le dos ça allait plutôt mal se passer pour moi.

Ce qui était vrai, soit dit en passant, même si il avait craint sa mort pour bien autre chose que ses hurlements.  
\- Trop aimable.

\- Alors, pourquoi tous ces braillements ?

\- Une espèce de blaireau taré m'a arraché mon collier.

Se souvenant de sa récente conversation avec Hagrid, le jeune homme interrogea :

\- Un Niffleur ?

Lily haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Possible. Bref, sans importance. Tu comptes me planter là de nouveau ?

Si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, il aurait sans doute répondu oui.

\- Potter ?

\- Oh pardon. Non, je te ramène avec moi parce que …

Un hurlement déchira l'air, interrompant sa phrase. C'était le même que celui qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la forêt. Ceci conjugué à la détonation qui avait suivi lui avait fait craindre pour la vie de Lily.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers les profondeurs des bois. Elle interrogea d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

James aurait voulu répondre qu'il n'était pas sûr. Cependant, deux nuits de pleine lune lui avait suffit pour apprendre à reconnaître le cri d'un loup-garou. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était comment l'un d'eux pouvait se trouver dans la Forêt Interdite par une nuit de demi-lune.

Il fit un pas en arrière tandis que Lily le regardait de nouveau, l'air effrayé. Il se demanda vaguement quelle tête il pouvait bien avoir pour qu'elle pâlisse autant en le regardant, puis il murmura, les yeux fixés vers le même endroit qu'elle quelques instants plus tôt :

\- Cours …

\- James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un martèlement sourd leur parvint et le jeune homme attrapa le poignet de Lily avant de répéter, en hurlant cette fois :

\- COURS !

Il partit comme une flèche dans les bois, tirant la jeune fille derrière-lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie elle semblait l'avoir écouté.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit, indubitablement animal mais en même temps bien trop humain... Et bien trop proche. Une bordée de juron lui parvint et il en conclut que Lily avait compris ce qui les suivait. S'ils ne mourraient pas, elle l'étriperait sans doute à mains nues. Alors qu'il luttait contre les branches qui semblaient vouloir les empêcher de fuir, il songea qu'il préférerait cela plutôt que leur mort à tous deux ou pire … la culpabilité de la perte de Lily.

Il hurla un sortilège, sa baguette pointée devant lui dans l'espoir de dégager un passage. La terre tremblait sous la foulée lourde du loup-garou. Il allait les rattraper.

Il pouvait se transformer en cerf mais cela ne sauverait pas Lily. Cependant cela l'aiderait au moins à gagner du temps.

Il s'arrêta net et la jeune fille lui rentra dedans.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bouge bon sang !

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua dans tous les sens pour la faire taire.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Lily ! Tu vas courir d'accord ? Jusqu'au château ! Tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu ne te retournes pas, tu ne t'occupes pas de moi ! C'est clair ?

\- Quoi ? Non mais tu …

\- Evans, ferme-la et cours !

Il la poussa sans ménagement et n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Avec un peu de chance elle aurait suffisamment peur et s'exécuterait. Au pire, elle apprendrait son secret. Et au pire du pire, ils seraient morts dans environ trente secondes et tout ça n'aurait plus beaucoup d'importance.

Il se plaça face au chemin qu'ils avaient tracé dans la forêt et inspira plusieurs fois profondément. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait, ni de devant ni de derrière.

Il serra les poings et se concentra autant qu'il le put. Cependant tout un tas de pensées parasitaient son esprit si bien qu'il avait beau se répéter la formule, rien ne se passait.

Espérant de tout son coeur que Lily était loin, il leva sa baguette.

Une masse noire jaillit des arbres et il tenta désespérément de trouver quel sort jeter. Il ouvrit la bouche alors que, la gueule écumante, le loup-garou se jetait sur le lui.

Mais alors, il y eut un sifflement. La bête s'effondra avec un glapissement et James se figea.  
_Quoi ? _Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut une flèche dépassant de la gorge de la bête. Celle-ci fut agitée de convulsions puis, enfin, cessa de bouger. Un frisson parcourut James devant le corps immense et musculeux du monstre, couvert de plaques de poils disparates. Ses pattes étaient terminées par de longues griffes aux bouts noirs. Avec une grimace le jeune homme comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang. Ses yeux remontèrent vers la flèche et, perdu, il se retourna pour cherchait qui l'avait tiré. Ce qu'il vit le plongea dans la plus grande perplexité.  
Les mains levées, Lily lui tournait le dos. Devant elle, se tenait un cheval. Non, pas un cheval, rectifia mentalement James. Un centaure. Entouré de tout un tas d'autres centaures.

**Chapitre 13**

****

L'instinct de Lily avait pris le dessus lorsque James l'avait poussé vers le château et elle lui avait donc obéit. Cependant elle n'avait pu aller bien loin.

Les mains levées face au centaure, elle louchait sur la tête de la flèche pointée sur elle. Elle serrait sa baguette comme si c'était le seul objet de son salut … A bien y réfléchir, cela l'était. Seulement, menacée de la sorte, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Et comme ce crétin de Potter devait sans doute avoir été réduit en miettes à l'heure qu'il était, elle ne voyait pas trop comment s'en sortir.

Puis, alors qu'elle pensait que le centaure allait tirer sur la corde de son arc et libérer la flèche, un glapissement lui parvint.

Le centaure regarda derrière elle, puis dit d'une voix de basse, à peine audible :

\- Il ne fait pas bon pour vous être dans la Forêt, humains.

Lily aurait bien répondu « Non, sans blague ? » mais la stature de la créature retint sa langue. Dans un visage arrogant brillait deux yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres des bois. Il avait les cheveux bruns et lisses, balayant ses épaules. Son torse nu était traversé par la lanière de son carquois, dont Lily apercevait un bout par-dessus son épaule.

En bref, rien de très engageant.

\- On … on s'en va, si vous le voulez bien.

Un bref rire glacial lui répondit et le centaure baissa son arme. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la jeune fille se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été tendue. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et elle soupira.

\- Si nous n'avions pas été là, la bête vous aurez tués.

Lily se retourna et croisa le regard de James, sous la garde d'autres centaures, avant d'apercevoir le cadavre du loup-garou sur le sol. Un violent frisson la secoua et elle reporta son attention sur la créature devant elle.

\- Merci.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait ça pour vous. Il nous faut préserver la forêt des Ténèbres.

\- C'est à cause de ça qu'il était là, sous cette forme ?

Les yeux noirs du centaure se portèrent sur James, qui venait de parler.

\- La Nature est plus réceptive à la Magie Noire. Cet endroit sent les forces qui agitent le Monde de la Magie et y réagit en conséquence. Elle a tenté de vous empêcher de fuir car elle est devient de plus en plus pervertie à mesure que les Ténèbres progressent. Les bêtes maléfiques s'y sentent attirer car ces bois recèlent suffisamment de noirceur pour les contenter. Plus encore qu'avant. Ce loup-garou aimait assez le crime pour conserver sa forme en permanence et nous le pourchassions depuis quelques jours. Vous nous avez fourni l'appât idéal.

« Sympa », songea Lily.

\- Ils ne gagneront pas.

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise par le défi qui vibrait dans la voix de Potter.

Il regarda le loup-garou puis de nouveau son interlocuteur et répéta :

\- Ils ne gagneront pas.

\- Ils sont puissants. Et sans pitié. Les qualités de ceux qui habitent ce château les mèneront à leur propre perte au nom de principes désuets.

\- Vous êtes puissants et pourtant vous ne nous avez pas tués.

\- Nous pouvons encore le faire.

Lily gémit intérieurement en songeant que Potter avait un sens de la diplomatie assez restreint.

\- Non. Parce que vous êtes bons.

Une dague s'appuya soudain sur la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme alors que le cercle de centaures autour d'eux semblait se resserrer. Lily ferma instinctivement les yeux, persuadée qu'elle allait se retrouver avec le cadavre de James sur les bras.

Cependant, un bruit de sabots emplit l'air nocturne et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières James se tenait seul face à elle, toujours bien en vie. En revanche, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des centaures.  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques instants, trop hébétés pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Enfin Lily percuta que James était toujours vivant et qu'elle pouvait donc décemment partir sans culpabiliser d'avoir abandonné son cadavre à la merci de n'importe quelle bête sauvage. Elle fit volte-face et reprit la route du château, l'esprit complétement vide. Elle était dans la Forêt Interdite au milieu de la nuit en compagnie de James Potter. Ils avaient failli se faire bouffer par un loup-garou alors que ce n'était pas la pleine lune puis un centaure psychotique avait sérieusement envisagé de les tuer. Et à cause de qui ? De …

\- Evans ? T'as rien ?

***

James évita de justesse la main de Lily en songeant qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

\- Eh, on se calme, Evans !

\- On se calme ? ON SE CALME ? On a failli y passer, espèce de crétin ! Tout ça parce qu'un abruti a voulu prouver sa virilité !

\- Ma … ?

James éclata de rire, évacuant une bonne partie de sa tension.

\- Arrête de rire tout de suite ! C'est quand même toi qui as voulu te dresser tout seul face à un loup-garou !  
Le rire de James devint légèrement amer car il ne pouvait pas se défendre par respect pour ses amis. Lily, après un dernier regard excédé, tourna les talons et se fraya un passage à travers les bois. Il la rattrapa, tout en évitant les branches qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas retenir.

\- Justement, on était exactement dans la même galère. Tu pourrais donc en conclure, si tu avais un minimum de cervelle, que mon but n'était pas de te tuer.

\- Oh, charmant. C'était quoi alors, me blesser ou me mutiler gravement ?

\- Arrête de faire ta victime deux minutes ! Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il y aurait un loup-garou ! Et si je voulais vraiment qu'il t'arrive malheur, tu crois que je serais revenu ?

Ils étaient enfin parvenus à l'orée de la Forêt. Le château se dressait devant eux, brillant d'un éclat argenté à la lueur de la lune.

Elle continua son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien dit et James jura. Non seulement elle était bornée mais en plus dépourvue de cervelle : elle traversait le parc comme si elle avait tout à fait le droit d'être là. Il hésita quelques instants, se disant que de toute façon leurs traces de pas étaient visibles et qu'à tout prendre, il préférait ne pas lui révéler l'existence de sa cape.

Finalement, il s'engagea dans les traces de la jeune fille et allongea le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle était presque parvenue à l'entrée du passage, évitant sans sourciller la porte du château.  
\- Crois-moi, je n'aurais pas du tout apprécié que tu meurs, et pas parce que j'aurais dû réussir à convaincre tout le monde que je ne t'avais pas assassiné.

Elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de m'apprécier, Potter.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux la mort de personne. Et la mienne non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je n'avais aucune raison de te laisser dans un guet-apens pour ensuite venir te chercher.

Lily lâcha un soupir agacé et renifla. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que ses yeux brillaient de façon inhabituelle.

\- Tu pleures ? balbutia-t-il, stupéfait.

Elle poussa un cri de frustration en s'essuyant les yeux et lança « Le choc, c'est tout » en se retournant. Elle se planta devant le mur, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Evans ?

Elle se pencha et mit ses mains dans la neige. James fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Lorsqu'elle se retourna et brandit le bras, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la boule de neige qui lui explosa en plein visage.

\- Hé ! Mais ça va pas !

\- Espèce ... d'abominable … CRETIN !

Elle ponctua chacun de ses mots par une boule de neige que James parvint plus ou moins à éviter.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ? Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer que ça allait tourner comme ça ! S'écria-t-il en se penchant pour échapper à la dernière.

Il planta son regard furieux dans celui de la jeune fille qui croisa les bras, le visage fermé.

\- Très bien. Je ne te déteste pas plus qu'avant. Et maintenant, ouvre cette porte, je meurs de froid.

\- C'est tout ce que j'obtiendrais ?

\- Ouais. Ou une boule de neige en plus si tu te bouges pas.

James suivit la jeune fille dans les couloirs à distance respectable, bien conscient qu'elle n'avait sans doute aucune envie de le voir. Ils parvinrent, par miracle, sans encombre à la Salle Commune. Lily monta dans son dortoir sans se retourner et James songea, après un instant de déception, que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Il regagna sans propre chambre, secoué de frissons incontrôlables. Perdu dans ses pensées, il poussa la porte et poussa un cri perçant lorsque Sirius et Remus se ruèrent sur lui. Ils s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, stupéfait par sa réaction. Une main sur son cœur, James reprit sa respiration en se laissant tomber sur la malle de Remus. Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent, stupéfaits.

\- On t'a fait un lavage de cerveau c'est ça ? Interrogea finalement Sirius, voyant que James ne semblait pas décidé à parler mais plutôt à fixer le sol d'un air absent.

Il releva néanmoins la tête pour répondre :

\- Je crois que c'est la soirée la plus éprouvante que j'ai vécu de ma vie. Pire que notre première pleine lune, Rem'.

L'interpellé prit aussitôt un air horrifié.

\- Ca a mal tourné ? Lily va bien ?

\- Ouais, mais j'ai bien cru qu'on allait tout les deux finir en charpie ou transpercés.

\- Qui doit finir en charpie ? Interrogea un voix ensommeillé dans un coin de la chambre.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Peter qui dégringola plus qu'il ne descendit de son lit et, sa couverture drapée autour des épaules, vint s'asseoir en tailleur devant James, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le regard du brun passa du petit blond, enseveli sous sa couverture, à Remus, toujours debout, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, puis à Sirius, à présent adossé à la colonne de son lit, les bras croisés, le visage neutre. Ils étaient tous attentifs. Alors, il ouvrit la bouche et leur raconta.  
Dès lors qu'il fit mention du loup-garou, Remus se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, marmonnant des jurons à voix basse, et Peter se ratatina un peu plus, l'air apeuré. Seul Sirius conserva son visage inexpressif, jusqu'à ce que son ami est terminé. Puis, à l'étonnement général, il éclata de rire.

Devant les visages de ses amis, il expliqua, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ? T'as vu des centaures ! Il paraît que seul Hagrid est autorisé à les voir de temps en temps ! Et un vrai loup-garou !

\- Hé ! je suis pas en guimauve, protesta Remus.

\- Dans la nature, je veux dire ! C'est ce genre de choses qu'on a toujours voulu vivre, et toi tu rentres avec un tête d'enterrement. Ta précieuse Lily aurait été défigurée, j'aurai compris, mais là... Tu te ramollis, mon vieux.

\- C'est pas « ma précieuse Lily », grommela James, se demandant si son ami n'avait pas raison.

Cependant Remus l'empêcha de pousser plus loin sa réflexion en intervenant :

\- Mais t'es malade ? Tu vois ce que ça a fait de moi, un loup-garou en liberté ? Rien de très enviable, crois-moi. Et si James était revenu avec une flèche en travers de la gorge, t'aurais été moins euphorique !

\- Justement Rem' ! C'est le risque qui rend la vie amusante !

Son ami le dévisagea en secouant la tête, l'air sombre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Sirius. Mais ne me demande pas d'entrer dans d'autres combines du genre.

Son ton sec fit froid dans le dos à James, qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme cela; Il avait déjà essayé de s'élever contre les idioties que Sirius et lui accomplissaient, mais jamais de façon aussi nette et claire. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il conclut que le sujet des loup-garous le rendait plus sensible et décréta que Sirius avait raison.

Seulement lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser avec angoisse au moment où le loup-garou s'était jeté sur lui, gueule ouverte, pour finalement mourir à ses pieds.

***

Lily Evans fit un cauchemar cette nuit-là, plein de monstres et d'arbres qui essayaient de vous retenir entre leurs branches. Elle se réveilla le coeur battant, tremblante, et pourtant incapable de se confier à l'une de ses amies. Elles dormaient toutes lorsqu'elle était montée et, si à ce moment là elle aurait pu tout leur raconter, elle n'en avait à présent plus aucune envie. Le secret devait être gardé, ne serait-ce que pour Potter.

Elle aurait pu le dénoncer, mais il aurait sans nul doute été renvoyé sur le champ. Or elle avait beau le détester, elle savait que plus aucun avenir ne l'attendrait s'il devait être chassé de Poudlard.  
Bizarrement, elle n'eut aucun mal à se taire. Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le revivre. Durant les jours qui suivirent ses amies soutinrent qu'elle avait l'air exténué mais elles ne poussèrent pas leur investigation plus loin.

Au bout d'une ou deux semaines elle parvint à chasser presque entièrement l'événement de son esprit et elle évita Potter autant que possible. Seul son inconscient ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille. Elle continuait à se réveiller avec une horrible impression de danger, sans pour autant se rappeler de ses rêves. Lorsqu'elle s'attardait sur ce fait, elle en concluait que c'était plus les paroles du centaure sur l'avenir du monde des Sorciers que le loup-garou qui la perturbait.

« Les qualités de ceux qui habitent ce château les mèneront à leur propre perte au nom de principes désuets », avait-il dit. Or, elle était loin de partager l'enthousiasme débordant de Potter quant à la victoire du Bien. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de Poudlard, aussi s'abonna-t-elle à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle resta sur sa faim, n'y trouvant que quelques informations çà et là sur des événements liés aux Mangemorts. Ce Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, pas de nouvelles. C'était à croire que les Mangemorts étaient seulement un groupe de terroristes un peu agressif et dépourvu de tête pensante.

Ce qui la renseignait le plus, c'était la rubrique nécrologique. Elle avait la terrible impression que les morts âgés de moins de cinquante ans se multipliait à une vitesse alarmante. On ne disait jamais comment ils étaient morts, mais c'était pour Lily assez évident.

Le dernier samedi avant les vacances de Noël, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avant ses amies, la Gazette sous le bras. Elle la posa contre le pichet de jus de citrouille et entama son repas tout en lisant. Alors qu'elle beurrait une quatrième tartine, une voix bien connue et empreinte de mépris lui parvint.

\- Tu lis ce torchon ?

Lily leva la tête et croisa le regard noir de Severus. Elle sourit et enelva son siège du banc pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a à peu près aucune information intéressante, mais si on fouille bien on parvient à en trouver.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda son ami en se servant de pudding. La recette du gâteau citrouille-concombre ?

\- Non. (Lily prit un air détaché, guettant du coin de l'oeil la réaction du jeune homme.) Des nouvelles sur les Mangemorts par exemple.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction il garda exactement la même expression. Cependant son ton un tout petit peu trop détaché le trahit.

\- Ah ? Je croyais que le Ministère empêchait les journalistes de divulguer des informations pour ne pas effrayer la population ?

\- Je pense que ça fait partie du problème, mais il y a autre chose. Ils ne parlent que des actes ouvertement commis par des Mangemorts. A mon avis, ils n'ont pas de preuve pour les autres, rien qui indique que ce ne soit pas de la simple malchance.

\- T'as l'air bien au courant.

\- Ce sont les petites annonces les plus intéressantes. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'un membre de leur famille a disparu. Il est évident que ce son _eux. _Mais si la Gazette devait faire un article pour chaque disparition inexpliquées ça leur prendrait des pages et des pages et ça déclencherait effectivement un mouvement de panique. Alors ils font comme si le Ministère gérait la situation et ils ne mentionnent que les fait avérés et signés.

\- Belle analyse, inspecteur Evans, complimenta Severus avant d'avaler son petit-déjeuner.

Considérant qu'elle l'avait suffisamment torturé, Lily changea de sujet.

\- Tu rentres chez toi pour Noël, comme d'habitude ?

Son ami sembla s'étouffer avec sa bouchée puis il répondit d'une voix légèrement étranglée :

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire que …

\- Sev' ! Et notre Noël ?

\- Lily je suis désolé ! Mais je me suis encore disputé avec ma mère, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne m'a pas écrit. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller là-bas.

\- Tu peux loger à la maison ! Ca ne posera aucun problème à mes parents et...

Elle s'interrompit sous le regard moqueur de son ami.

\- Bon d'accord, Pétunia ne sera peut-être pas ravie mais …

\- Lily, tu sais bien qu'on va s'entretuer. En plus je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents m'apprécie.

\- Ils te connaissent à peine donc je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient te détester.

\- Certes. Ecoute je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai déjà dit que je restais.

\- Ce ne sera pas pareil, si je ne te retrouve pas le soir de Noël.

\- Pour moi non plus. Mais on pourra le faire quand tu rentreras !

Lily soupira. Le 25 au soir ils se rejoignaient toujours dans la cabane construite par Lily et Pétunia dans le grand chêne de leur jardin lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Ils amenaient la nourriture qu'ils pouvaient, leur cadeau et assez de bougies pour s'éclairer toute la nuit. C'était le meilleur moment des vacances la jeune fille, et son meilleur ami allait lui enlever cela.

\- D'accord. Mais tu es obligé de trouver un endroit à peu près aussi bien que la cabane.

Severus sourit, apparemment heureux d'avoir remporté la partie.

\- Je te le promets !

**Chapitre 14**

Noël passa en un éclair. Pour James, ce furent deux semaines chez lui en compagnie de Sirius à faire les quatre cents coups dans le petit bois jouxtant sa maison. Ils parvinrent à faire un lance-flammes artisanale et sans magie et faillirent tout brûler. Ils étaient très fiers d'eux.  
Pour Lily, ce furent deux semaines mortellement ennuyeuse, qu'elle occupa en lisant environ un livre par jour.

Ce fut donc avec un soulagement intense qu'elle regagna Poudlard … Pour désenchanter presque aussitôt.  
Tout d'abord, elle fut de nouveau confronter à cet insupportable Potter. Ensuite, à une masse de travail. Et pour terminer, à un blizzard qui semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Le pire était qu'ils devaient aller en cours de Botanique, même s'ils leur fallait trente minutes pour accéder aux serres.  
Au bout de deux semaines, Lily crut qu'elle allait faire une dépression. Seulement, un événement parvint à lui redonner le sourire.

Alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce que Mr. Silvalune, leur professeur de Divination, sous-entendait par « Décrivez la maîtrise de votre subconscient interne et externalisez le pour le conscientisé », le silence se fit soudain dans la Salle Commune. Elle jeta un regard surpris à Jenny, assise en tailleur sur le sol, qui discutait encore quelques instants plus tôt avec un garçon de sixième année plutôt pas mal (ce qui justifiait sans doute leur conversation). Ce silence était donc bel et bien surnaturel puisqu'il avait arrêté Jenny.

Lily fouilla la salle du regard et comprit. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains était en train de traverser la salle, un balai à la main et vêtu de sa robe de Quidditch. A sa suite venaient six autres personnes, dont une qui tenait son poignet bandé. D'habitude, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel de voir l'équipe de Gryffondor rentrer après un entraînement. Seulement cette fois-ci, ils avaient l'air sombre … et étaient absolument trempés. La plupart avait des glaçons dans les cheveux et tous produisaient un son de serpillère quand ils marchaient. Alors Lily l'aperçut. James Potter, d'habitude si fier de sa grande taille et de ses cheveux en bataille, traînait à l'arrière, le dos courbés et les cheveux aplatis par l'espèce de casque de neige qui lui couvrait le crâne.

La jeune fille fut prise d'un fou rire irrépressible, dû autant à l'allure de James qu'à ces deux mois de tension depuis « l'Incident ». Toute l'équipe la fusilla du regard tandis que d'autres gloussement s'élevaient. Cela brisa définitivement le silence et les questions se mirent à fuser.

\- Vous vous êtes entraînés ?

\- Par ce temps ?

\- Héléna qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Aussitôt ce fut la cohue et plus personne ne prêta attention à Lily, qui tentait vainement de retrouver son souffle, les yeux débordants de larmes. Elle tourna son regard embué vers la fenêtre et en conclut que Sam Crowley était tombé sur la tête pour les avoir fait jouer. Le vent soufflait tellement fort que les flocons de neige battaient l'air presque à l'horizontal.

S'étant suffisamment calmée pour entendre ce qui se disait. Apparemment Héléna, l'une des attrapeuses, avait été jeté contre l'un de poteau de but par une rafale de vent. D'après Lily, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'y ait eu qu'une seule blessée.

Enfin l'équipe disparut et Val, sortie tout droit de la bibliothèque, rejoignit ses amies. Le Sixième Année de Jenny s'étant éloigné, elles entreprirent de faire le devoir de Lily, qui se transforma bientôt en un ramassis d'absurdités assortis à quelques dessins sans aucun rapport fait par la blonde. Elles riaient tant qu'elles firent à peine attention à Frank Londubat, qui se posta devant elles, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il lui arrivait de discuter avec les jeunes filles de temps en temps depuis sa mémorable conversation avec Val. Finalement celle-ci daigna remarquer sa présence et s'exclama :

\- Frank ! Toi, érudit de sixième année, viens donc nous éclairer sur les subtilités de la Divination !  
\- Ah ! Non, certainement pas ! Un an m'a suffit, je préfère l'arithmancie.

Lily gémit à la seule mention de cette matière et gribouilla sur son devoir « L'arithmancie m'a grillé le cerveau, je me vois dans l'obligation de renoncer à ce devoir de Divination. ». Val le lui arracha aussitôt des mains pour le jeter à la tête du jeune homme.

Il attrapa le rouleau et le lut, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Silvalune sera ravi !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix masculine la coupa :

\- Alors Evans, on se fout de moi ?

Elle se figea, les yeux braqués sur James Potter, vêtu de vêtements secs et semblant s'être coiffé à la grenade. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis cette nuit-là et cela lui convenait très bien. S'apercevant qu'on semblait attendre une réponse d'elle, elle répliqua :

\- Est-ce que le but de ta vie est de gâcher la mienne ?

\- Comment ça ?

Elle vit, à la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux, qu'il craignait qu'elle ne parle de leur escapade nocturne.  
\- Je plaisante avec des amis et qu'est-ce que fait Monsieur ? Il s'incruste dans le conversation pour être désagréable.

\- Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ton plan drague.

Lily sentit son visage s'embraser et jeta un regard d'excuse à Frank, qui s'empressa de démentir :

\- Il y a erreur Potter, il n'y a que quelques semaines que je connais Lily.

\- Voilà quelqu'un de chanceux.

\- Hé, c'est toi qui viens me parler !

\- Parce que ça fait deux mois que tu m'évites !

\- Si tu n'étais pas si stupide, on en serait jamais arrivés là !

\- On va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé et …

\- On dirait un vieux couple, c'est assez drôle.

Les deux jeunes gens braquèrent leur regard sur Frank qui venait de chuchoter cette remarque à Val. Il leur adressa un sourire innocent et fit :

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Potter, je crois que tu en étais à dire que tu es désolé. Désolé pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

Lily le dévisagea, stupéfaite, avant de regarder ses amies. Elles avaient l'air complétement perdu, leurs yeux allant de Potter à elle. La jeune fille rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de quoi ils avaient parlé et se fustigea intérieurement : Quels imbéciles ! Elle avait intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse avant d'être seule avec ses amies.

Elle repoussa cette tâche à plus tard en constatant que le silence s'éternisait et lança à James :

\- Je ne comprends même pas ce que ça peut te faire qu'on ne se parle pas.

\- Je n'ai plus personne à insulter.

\- Oh si, tout Poudlard. Après tout, c'est ta spécialité d'être méchant non ?

Ayant dit cela, Lily se leva et traversa la foule pour sortir de la Salle Commune, l'esprit en ébullition. Apparemment, ils étaient encore aussi touchés l'un que l'autre par cette stupide histoire.

James rejoignit ses amis en grommelant après le départ d'Evans. Il n'était pas méchant, il s'amusait ! Cette fille ne comprenait rien à rien.

Il se posa dans un coin de la salle à côté de Sirius et Remus. Le premier était en train de tracer un plan élaboré pour faire exploser une Bombabouse dans le bureau de McGonagall tandis que le deuxième lisait un épais volume consacré aux guerres des géants, d'après les illustrations que James voyait.  
Sirius se lança dans une explication enthousiaste de son projet, Remus fit semblant de ne pas entendre et James semblant d'écouter.

Mais soudain Peter déboula de l'escalier, l'air affolé.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Laverlane dans cinq minutes et il en faut au moins dix pour aller dans son bureau, il faut que vous m'aidiez !

Remus releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Laverlane ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- C'est évident Rem', il est trop nul en Botanique, rétorqua Sirius, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il faut que tu ailles au sixième, tu prends la première à gauche puis la deuxième à droite et tu tapes deux fois sur l'index de la statue de Giselda Prim. Si tu te dépêches t'en auras pas pour plus de cinq minutes.  
Peter le dévisagea en silence, les yeux écarquillés. Sirius poussa un soupir agacé et se leva en marmonnant :

\- Si on avait une carte, ce serait bien plus facile. Viens, je t'emmène.

Le mot « carte » percuta l'esprit embrumé de James et il regarda ses amis s'éloigner au pas de course (dans la mesure où c'était possible à l'intérieur de la salle bondée), songeur.

\- T'as entendu, Remus ? Une carte ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De la Nouvelle-Zélande. A ton avis ?

\- Poudlard ? Mais c'est bien trop grand !

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce cours sur la cartographie avec Flitwick en troisième année ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Alors tout ce temps tu écoutais en classe ? Moi qui ai toujours cru que tu étais un cancre fini, je suis presque déçu. Ta légende s'effondre.

\- Peu importe, s'écria James, excité comme une puce, on s'en créera une autre en tant que créateurs de l'unique carte complète de Poudlard !

\- Comment ça complète ?

\- Avec tous les passages secrets !

\- Et les révéler à tout le monde ? Pas question !

Cette objection refroidit à peine l'enthousiasme du brun qui, son altercation avec Evans complétement oubliée, se mit à griffonner sur le parchemin abandonné par Sirius. Mais soudain il se frappa le front et retomba au fond du large fauteuil rouge dans lequel il était installé.

\- On a pas de dessinateur…

\- Oh si, répondit son ami, de nouveau plongé dans son livre. Peter est un as.

Ce fut au tour de James de ne pas en revenir.

\- Peter ? _Notre _Peter ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a « notre Peter »?

L'irruption de Sirius lança James dans une explication exaltée de son projet qui alimenta leur conversation jusqu'à une heure avancée.

***

Le soudain attrait de James Potter et Sirius Black pour la bibliothèque surprit et agaça Lily, qui y passait elle-même une bonne partie de son temps. Cependant elle décida de ne plus s'occuper d'eux, même en tant que préfète. Elle avait décrété qu'ils devaient être fous – fous et dangereux. De toute faon, elle avait autre chose à faire à la bibliothèque qu'observer ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Le professeur Silvalune lui avait donné un exposé à faire sur l'exploitation du subconscient. En effet, exténuée après avoir passé des heures à repasser sa brève conversation – ou plutôt empoignade - avec Potter dans sa tête plutôt que dormir, elle lui avait rendu le devoir qu'elle avait fait avec Val et Jenny. Comme l'avait prédit Frank, le professeur avait été ravi. Elle se plongea donc dans tout un tas de livres ennuyeux écrits par des sorciers ayant pour la plupart fini à l'asile.  
Elle comptait travailler sans répit pour reconquérir l'estime de son professeur … Résolution ébranlée dès le samedi, lorsque Margaret vint la chercher.

\- Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est l'heure du match !

La rousse releva le nez d'un ouvrage intitulé _Comment survivre avec moi-même _et considéra son amie, le regard vide.

\- Poufsouffle-Serpentard, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Le Quidditch ! Mais si je …

\- Trop de bruit dans ma bibliothèque ! Hurla alors Madame Pince en faisant irruption derrière elles. Dehors ! Tout de suite !

La bibliothécaire ne le sût jamais, mais elle mit fin au dilemme de Lily, qui abandonna sans scrupule ses affaires dans la Salle Commune avant de courir vers le terrain avec Maggy.

Elles arrivèrent dans les gradins au moment où les joueurs entraient. C'était le troisième match de l'année, le deuxième s'étant soldé par la victoire de Serpentard contre Serdaigle.

Les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent en haut des gradins, à bout de souffle. Elles fouillèrent la foule du regard, à la recherche de Jenny et Val, mais sans succès. Finalement Lily pointa le doigt vers une blonde aux cheveux bouclés et entraîna son amie vers elle.

Lily s'assit sans cérémonie à côté d'Alice qui eut l'air surpris mais lui sourit. La rousse présenta ses amies l'une à l'autre mais le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match coupa court à toute conversation.  
La jeune fille se passionna pour une petite attrapeuse de Poufsouffle qui arrivait à esquiver tout le monde et semblait avoir la faculté d'apparaître de nul part devant les joueurs. D'après les commentaires d'Arthur, elle était en deuxième année. Elle était époustouflante. Seulement, alors que Poufsouffle menait 80 à 20, un cognard percuta la jeune attrapeuse à la tête. Elle bascula de son balai. Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un bond alors qu'une clameur emplissait le stade. Au moment où elle allait toucher la sol, elle s'immobilisa brusquement, avant de flotter doucement jusqu'à terre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la tribune des professeurs, où Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout, sa baguette pointée vers la jeune fille. Madame Pomfresh fit irruption sur le terrain et elle fut emmenée sur un brancard magique.

Dès lors le match perdit tout intérêt pour Lily. Elle se contenta d'écouter le score en laissant son regard vagabonder. Alors que ses yeux glissaient au-dessus des têtes des élèves, elle aperçut un grand brun qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier des gradins à grands pas.

\- Hé, souffla-t-elle à Alice en lui donnant un coup de coude, regarde qui est là !

La blonde tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée par son amie et piqua un fard.

\- Appelle-le ! Insista Lily en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?

\- Si tu ne le fais pas je lui dis tout !

\- Lily ! Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si. FRANK !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête. Il eut l'air surpris, hésita, mais finalement bifurqua pour se diriger vers les trois jeunes filles.

Margaret jeta un regard de connivence à Lily et se décala pour que son amie fasse de même et dégage une place pour Frank à côté d'Alice. Elle semblait persuadée que Lily allait vraiment mettre sa menace à exécution.

Le Sixième Année enjamba le banc et sourit à ses voisines, avant de s'adresser plus particulièrement à la blonde.

\- Ça fait un bail, Alice ! J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se croise jamais.

Derrière lui, Lily fit une grimace à la jeune fille pour lui dire « Tu vois, il a envie de te voir ! ». Elle se mit à rougir et balbutia qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dans leur Salle Commune. Merlin en soit remercié, Frank relança la conversation sur leurs vacances communes et Alice cessa de bégayer. Lily et Margaret se sourirent, ravies. C'était la première fois qu'elles arrivaient à les réunir. Cependant une question taraudait la rousse : pourquoi tentait-il de s'échapper du stade ? Profitant d'une accalmie dans la conversation des deux jeunes gens suite au hurlement d'Arthur (« POUFSOUFFLE MARQUE ! »), elle interrogea :

\- Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça quand Alice t'as intercepté ?

\- C'était Alice ? J'étais persuadé que c'était toi.

\- Oh non, je n'aurais pas osé, réplique Lily avec un sourire innocent, alors qu'Alice donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Et donc, pourquoi fuyais-tu ?

Un pli de contrariété barra son front et il marmonna :

\- Je me suis disputé avec mes amis, alors j'ai préféré partir.

\- Avec Terry ? S'étonna Alice.

Un petit sourire détendit le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est bien la dernière personne avec qui je me disputerais.

Il soupira puis acheva :

\- Avec Lucy.

Margaret plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avant de se trahir et heureusement Frank ne vit pas son geste. Lily se mit à donner des coups de pieds frénétiques dans le tibia de son amie … Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que Frank lui dise, l'air perplexe :

\- Euh … pourquoi est-ce que tu me frappes ?

La jeune fille devint cramoisie et marmonna quelque chose à propos de la Danse de Saint-Guy. Les Poufsouffle la tirèrent de ce mauvais pas en gagnant le match, ce qui engendra des hurlements tels qu'il était impossible de parler. Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau s'entendre, Alice entreprit de leur raconter ses vacances de Noël en Grèce et Frank ne revint pas sur les coups de pieds intempestifs de Lily.  
Mais alors qu'ils éclataient tous de rire à l'évocation de la chèvre qui mangea le pyjama d'Alice, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Frank. Il se retourna pour faire face à une brune aux yeux noisettes. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence puis le jeune homme adressa un sourire contrits aux trois jeunes filles avant de suivre Lucy.

**Chapitre 15**

****

Une semaine après le match de Quidditch, un soleil radieux se leva sur Poudlard. Le blizzard avait cessé huit jours plutôt mais jusque là un couvercle de plomb semblait couvrir la lande.  
Lily descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner d'excellente humeur, même si l'histoire d'amour d'Alice n'avançait guère. Il était environ neuf heures lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall désert. Ou presque … Rusard se tenait devant une étagère pleine de patins à glace. Lily s'approcha, stupéfaite, et lut le parchemin accrochait sur le mur près du concierge grincheux : « En raison des températures exceptionnelles de cet hiver, le Lac Noir est suffisamment pour que vous puissiez y patiner en toute sécurité. Poudlard prête des patins à glace, à condition qu'ils soient rendus en excellent état. Inscrivez votre nom sur le registre. La Direction ».

La bonne humeur de Lily s'accentua un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas patiné depuis ses dix ans ! Oubliant totalement son petit déjeuner, elle remonta en courant vers la tour de Gryffondor et entreprit de réveiller ses amies à coups d'oreiller.

Ce jour-là, presque tout Poudlard passa la journée sur le Lac Noir, certains eurent même la chance d'apercevoir McGonagall virevoltant sur la glace sous sa cape écossaise. Le Professeur Dumbledore fit une apparition, mais resta les deux pieds sur la terre ferme. Il évita de justesse une boule de neige vraisemblablement envoyée par Sirius Black et, du bout de sa baguette, se vengea discrètement. Le coupable dut retourner au château pour ôter toute la neige qu'il y avait dans son t-shirt.

Lily, Val et Margaret durent traîner Jenny sur la glace. Elle n'était jamais monté sur des patins à glace et avait, selon l'avis de ses amis, très peur de se ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elles lui eurent montré un beau blond de septième année qui tombait toutes les deux minutes qu'elle accepta d'essayer.

Les quatre filles aperçurent Alice en train de patiner avec une de ses amies nommées Ethel, une blonde de leur année également chez Serdaigle. En revanche, Frank ne se montra pas, bien que Lucy soit là avec ses amies. Cela ralluma une étincelle d'espoir dans le coeur de Lily et de ses trois complices.  
James et toute sa bande partagèrent la journée entre patinage et batailles de boules de neige. Peter préférait ses dernières car il avait moins de chance de se faire mal. James et Sirius s'arrangeaient pour faire tomber les plus jeunes, avec la complicité plus ou moins volontaire de Remus.  
Severus ne parut pas non plus sur la glace, au grand dam de Lily. Elle se demandait avec angoisse ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire à l'intérieur du château alors que tout le monde était dehors.  
Lorsque Lily s'assit dans la neige sur le bord du lac, sous les rayons du soleil déclinant, ce fut avec l'impression d'avoir passé l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie. A part sa brève inquiétude pour Severus, elle avait oublié les soucis qui pesaient sur le monde de la Magie, elle avait mis de côté les exigences de ses professeurs et le fait que les BUSEs l'attendaient à la fin de l'année. Elle était revenue à l'époque de ces dix ans, et cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et entreprit de faire un ange en agitant bras et jambes, les yeux fermés. Val en profita pour lui lancer une boule de neige dans le visage.

Alors que sa victime se redressait avec un glapissement, une clameur s'éleva soudain. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers l'entrée du château. Un mouvement de masse s'enclencha et bientôt tous les élèves se bousculèrent dans le Hall, patins à la main.

Lily et ses amies arrivèrent bonnes dernières. Comme elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, Jenny joua des coudes jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un grand garçon qu'elle connaissait vaguement. Avec un sourire angélique, elle interrogea :

\- Tu sais quel est le problème ?

Le pauvre garçon eut l'air ébloui et balbutia :

\- Euh … Apparemment il y a … Il y a quelque chose écrit sur le mur.

Le sourire de Jenny se fit un peu plus enjôleur.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est?

\- Une sorte de poème … En rapport avec la Magie Noire.

La bonde ouvrit de grands yeux candides en émettant un « Oooh » de consternation, puis elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de son interlocuteur et enfin rejoignit ses amies, sa mission accomplie.

\- Alors ? Demanda Val d'un ton surexcité.

Jenny haussa les épaules et expliqua le peu d'informations qu'elle avait obtenu.  
Mais alors la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva, demandant la dispersion aux élèves de regagner leur Salle Commune. Après quelques instants de flottement, le Hall commença à se désengorger. Lily se fraya un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'au mur concerné et lut :

« Sang-de-Bourbe qui vivaient en ces lieux

Prenez garde au Maître !

Et vous qui les aidez, traîtres !

Vous subirez le même sort qu'eux. »

Une main se glissa dans celle de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux inquiets de Margaret. Lily lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce ne sont que des menaces en l'air. Tant qu'on est à Poudlard elles ne peuvent pas être mises en application.

\- Mais on ne sera pas toujours à Poudlard, répondit Maggy en secouant la tête. Il n'y aura pas toujours Dumbledore pour nous protéger.

Lily reporta son attention sur le mur, soucieuse.

\- Tu crois que toute cette histoire durera encore quand on quittera l'école ?

\- Ca a commencé avant qu'on y entre, alors pourquoi pas ?

Soudain deux bras s'abattirent sur leurs épaule et la voix de Frank lança joyeusement à leurs oreilles:  
\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, comme je sors un an avant vous j'aurai le temps de régler ce petit problème !

Les deux jeunes filles rirent et il les poussa vers l'escalier. Ils étaient presque les derniers et la préfète en chef s'égosillait pour qu'ils se dépêchent. Apparemment elle les appelait depuis un moment déjà, raison pour laquelle Frank était allé les chercher.

\- Tu n'es pas sorti aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lily alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches.

Il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- Je n'avais pas très envie.

\- Pourtant Lucy était là, je crois, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Il lui jeta un regard torve auquel elle répondit par un air innocent.

\- Justement, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois descendu ? Enchaîna-t-elle, jugeant préférable de s'en tenir là.

\- J'ai entendu quelque crier, alors je suis allé voir.

\- Quelqu'un a crié ? S'étonna Margaret, jusqu'alors perdue dans ses pensées.

Frank leur expliqua que c'était une deuxième année qui avait vu en première le message. Terrifiée, elle avait hurlé, ce qui avait ameuté les quelques personnes se trouvant dans le château et celles qui commençaient à rentrer. Voyant des élèves entrer au pas de course dans le Hall, d'autres avaient suivi. Puis Frank s'était attardé pour discuter avec le préfet en chef, l'un de ses amis, et il avait finalement remarqué les deux filles.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une Salle Commune pleine à craquer mais, pour une fois, tout à fait calme. Seul le bourdonnement des conversations à mi-voix emplissait la pièce. La plupart des élèves avaient encore leurs patins à la main, personne n'ayant songé à les rendre.

Frank se dirigea vers ses amis après avoir fait un signe de la main aux deux filles. Elles allèrent s'affaler par terre dans un coin de la salle près de Jenny et Val. Après avoir discuté un moment des évènements, Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est bizarre que ce soit aussi calme, alors qu'on est tous là …

\- Oui, renchérit Val, j'ai l'impression bizarre qu'il manque quelque chose.

La rousse laissa son regard errer autour d'elle, puis elle comprit soudain : il manquait bien quelque chose … Potter et sa bande.

***

James et Remus se tassèrent sous la cape, attendant désespérément que quelqu'un entre. Une main posée sur l'épaule de Remus, Sirius se trouvais derrière eux, sous un sortilège de Désillusion. Ils avaient laissé Peter dans leur chambre, occupé à dessiner le troisième étage du château.  
Enfin le tableau pivota et Evans suivie de sa copine brune -Margaret ?- et de Londubat entra. Les trois jeunes hommes se plaquèrent contre le mur et se faufilèrent jusque dans le couloir.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers le plus discrètement possible et s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du Hall. Un groupe de professeurs se tenait devant l'inscription. S'ils se faisaient prendre maintenant, ils seraient, au mieux, collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Sous la cape, James désigna un couloir latéral au rez-de-chaussé à Remus. Il haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire qu'il était fou mais le brun prit un air implorant. Son ami haussa les épaules, l'air atterré, et ils commencèrent à descendre vers leurs professeurs.

Ils parvinrent à couvert sans encombre et purent enfin épier la conversation qui se tenait entre les adultes.  
\- Aucun style, commentait d'une voix légèrement tremblante Slughorn.

\- Incapable de faire des rimes, renchérit Etrog, toujours attaché à la rigueur.

\- C'est surtout du dernier mauvais goût, rétorqua McGonagall d'un ton sec. Aucun véritable Mangemort n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

\- Effectivement, ils préfèrent l'attaque pure et simple, lança Laverlane d'un ton légèrement moqueur. C'est à la fois trop grossier et pas assez direct.

\- Il est de toute façon impossible qu'un mangemort ait pénétré l'enceinte de Poudlard, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Il se tenait légèrement à l'écart des autres professeurs et frottait son nez, l'air pensif.

\- Ce qui est encore pire, car il s'agit donc d'un élève ! fit remarque McGonagall.

Le directeur tourna la tête vers elle en souriant.

\- Pire, je ne sais pas ! Il est inoffensif, Minerva, comme en attestent les messages disséminés sur mon chemin depuis le début de l'année, et pour le moment non suivis d'actes.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, l'air stupéfait.

\- Des messages ?

\- De quelle sorte ?

\- Des menaces ?

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire joyeux.

\- Des menaces, effectivement ! Mais, sans vouloir me vanter, je ne pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter.

James entendit Remus réprimer un rire derrière son dos.

\- Je propose, reprit Dumbledore, que les directeurs de maisons rejoignent leurs élèves et que vous regagniez chacun vos appartements.

Tous s'éloignèrent en murmurant, à part McGonagall. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle interrogea :

\- Vous avez une idée de leur identité ?

Les yeux fixés sur l'inscription, le directeur répondit distraitement :

\- Bien sûr.

McGonagall n'eut pas l'air étonné.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Rien. Si je les renvoie, ce sera pire car ils seront enrôles aussitôt par de véritables Mangemorts et il sera alors impossible d'agir. Nous avons encore quelques années pour essayer de les faire revenir dans notre camp.

Le professeur hocha la tête. Après quelques minutes, Dumbledore rompit le silence, son air d'insouciance de nouveau sur le visage :

\- Vos élèves vous attendent, Minerva ! Quant à moi, des affaires urgentes m'appellent un peu plus au sud... Espérons qu'il fera plus chaud qu'ici.

\- En Cornouailles ? Rien ne vaut l'Ecosse, Albus !

Il rit, et invita McGonagall à passer devant lui pour monter les escaliers.

Des sandwichs avaient été apportés aux élèves puis, tombant tous de fatigue à cause de leur journée au grand air, ils étaient tous montés se coucher. Lily n'avait pas vu revenir Potter et Cie aussi elle s'assit dans un des grands fauteuils de la Salle Commune et commença à attendre, déjà à moitié endormie.  
Enfin, des voix lui parvinrent, la sortant de son demi-sommeil.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autre ?

\- Rien, évidemment, même Tu-Sais-Qui a peur de lui et …

Deux silhouettes émergèrent de l'ombre. James et Remus étaient si plongés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne firent pas attention à Lily. Celle-ci se leva en tentant de garder un visage neutre. Les deux garçons tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers elle, stupéfaits.

Pendant quelques secondes le silence régna, rendant la tension encore plus palpable. Enfin, Lily lâcha :

\- Que tu ne parviennes pas à empêcher tes amis de faire n'importe quoi, soit, mais que toi, un préfet, erres dans les couloirs pour Dieu sait quoi alors que nos directeurs nous ont demandé de rentrer dans nos Salles Communes..! C'est totalement irresponsable Remus !

L'intéressé se tortilla sur place, gêné, tandis que James dévisageait Lily, l'air abasourdi.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on respecte notre autorité si tu ne suis pas les règles ? C'est … Hmmmph!

Une main invisible venait de se plaquer que la bouche de Lily, et une voix moqueuse commenta :

\- Personne n'a jamais « respecté votre autorité » Evans, alors ferme-la.

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille reconnut la voix de Sirius. Comment pouvait-il être invisible ? Elle tenta de passer en revue les sorts d'invisibilité dans son esprit mais l'expression satisfaite de Potter l'empêchait de réfléchir.

\- Sirius, t'es vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Demanda Remus d'une voix incertaine.

\- Evidemment ! James, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Le brun réfléchit un instant puis lança :

\- Stupéfix la, on en parlera quand elle ne pourra pas nous entendre.

Lily ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Elle était assise par terre, son dos appuyé contre un mur, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine. Mais le pire dans toute cette situation était qu'elle ne sentait pas sa baguette dans sa poche.

Elle tendit la main sur sa droite et marmonna un « Aïe » quand ses doigts percutèrent une paroi. Elle les promena contre le bois et finit par trouver une poignée. Pleine d'espoir, elle appuya.. Il ne se passa évidemment rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on n'est pas des crétins.

Si Lily avait pu, elle aurait sans doute fait un bond de trois mètres. Etant donné l'espace quelque peu restreint dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se contenta de sursauter violemment en portant la main à son coeur.

\- Potter, espèce d'abruti ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- On a d'abord pensé à t'enfermer toute seule dans le placard, puis on s'est dit que n'importe qui pourrait le faire, or je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis la personne que tu détestes le plus dans toute cette école. Donc, on en a conclu que le pire pour toi serait d'être enfermée dans un placard à balais avec moi.

Un peu remise de sa frayeur, la jeune fille rétorqua d'un ton glacial :

\- Et toi, alors ? Ce n'est pas le pire pour toi ?

Un petit rire lui répondit.

\- Bien sûr que non. Au contraire.

Lily préféra ne pas savoir ce qu'il entendait par ces derniers mots et changea de sujet :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma baguette ?

\- C'est Remus qui l'a. Même si il est « irresponsable », il est le plus soigneux d'entre nous.

\- Je vois. Et combien de temps va-t-on rester ici?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'on puisse sortir.

\- Très bien.

Le silence s'installa et la cerveau de la jeune fille se mit à turbiner, à la recherche d'un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Enfin, un plan germa dans son esprit. Il lui déplaisait au plus au point mais c'était le meilleur qu'elle avait.

Alors qu'elle cherchait comment le mettre en oeuvre, James lui fournit l'ouverture idéale :

\- Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu résisterais plus.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu ruines toutes mes espérances !

Lily tendit les mains devant elle et les posa sur ce qui semblait être les genoux de James. Elle le sentit se raidir et répondit :

\- Tu as toi-même dit que ça te plaisait d'être là non ?

\- Evans, tout ça n'a aucun sens.

Elle se pencha en avant et posa ses doigts sur les épaules du jeune homme avant de les faire monter jusqu'à son visage. Ils étaient tout proches.

\- Qui a dit que nous pouvions agir rationnellement dans un placard sombre au delà de vingt-deux heures ?

\- Vingt-deux heures ce n'est pas tard, objecta James d'une voix un peu trop aïgue.  
Lily posa son front contre le sien avec un petit rire et fit courir ses doigts sur son torse. D'après le pouls de James, la situation lui échappait totalement. Tant mieux. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait en tailleur. Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Puis, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait aller plus loin, il appuya sa tête contre sa clavicule.

Lily frémit et s'immobilisa, les doigts sur la baguette de James qui dépassait de la poche arrière de son jean. Il avait raison, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi s'en était-il tenu là ? Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que faisait James Potter. Non, en général il profitait de la situation.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux quelques instants et tira la baguette du jean de James. Il ne broncha pas, la respiration aussi lente et lourde que s'il allait s'endormir. A son grand étonnement, Lily hésitait entre jubiler du retournement de situation qui allait suivre et se détester parce qu'elle allait rompre cet instant. Mais il le fallait. Elle le détestait après tout, non ?

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la mince tige de bois et se leva brusquement. Elle sentit la tête de James percuter ses jambes et murmura « Lumos ».

Ils étaient effectivement dans un placard minuscule, encombré seulement d'une balayette poussiéreuse suspendue à hauteur du visage de Lily. Elle baissa le regard vers James et rencontra ses yeux, pleins de stupeur et … d'une lueur blessée ?

\- Alors, on fait moins le malin ? Interrogea-t-elle en espérant avoir l'air sûr d'elle.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que ça ne te ressemblait pas du tout de faire ça, marmonna-t-il. Tu es trop une brute pour faire preuve d'un minimum de tendresse.

\- Mais pourquoi aurais-je un geste tendre pour quelqu'un que je déteste ? Il suffisait de réfléchir deux minutes pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à la fixer, l'oeil sombre.

\- La question, à présent, et de savoir ce que je vais faire de toi … Te planter là, certes, mais avec ou sans baguette ? Et si je te laisse avec, quel sort est-ce que je …

Lily s'interrompit avec un hoquet lorsque la bruit du verrou se fit entendre. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la porte et blêmit lorsqu'elle vit le visage de McGonagall apparaître dans la lumière pâle de sa baguette. Ils allaient mourir.

**Chapitre 16**

James se figea lorsque Lily posa ses mains sur ses genoux. A tous les coups elle allait encore le frapper ou …

\- Tu as toi-même dit que ça te plaisait d'être là, non ?

Quand ses doigts touchèrent son visage, il cessa de réfléchir. Il savait pertinemment qu'Evans ne faisait pas ce genre de choses, qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas de cœur et que même si elle en avait un, elle le haïssait. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il aurait pu aller plus loin. Si elle avait été comme Jenny, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Mais s'il faisait un faux pas maintenant avec elle, il n'aurait plus aucune chance. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'appuyer son visage contre son épaule, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Puis la situation bascula. Elle se retrouva debout, sa baguette tendue vers lui. Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien prévu. Alors qu'il la dévisageait sans comprendre, il songea que d'habitude c'était lui qui faisait du mal aux filles, jamais le contraire. Il était perdu. Perdu, seul et malheureux. Si bien que lorsque McGonagall fit irruption, il faillit l'en remercier.

Le visage d'Evans se décomposa et ses jointures blanchirent.

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu durant lequel les trois protagonistes du meurtre qui allait sans doute avoir lieu se dévisagèrent. Enfin le professeur commenta d'une voix glaciale :

\- Si j'avais trouvé Mr. Lupin enfreignant le règlement, j'aurais été étonnée, mais pas outre mesure. Mais vous, Miss Evans, surtout en compagnie de ce jeune homme… Je dois dire que vous me décevez grandement.

\- Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Potter m'a ….

\- Miss Evans ! Coupa-t-elle, croyez-le ou non j'ai moi aussi été jeune, et je sais pertinemment pourquoi une jeune fille et un jeune homme s'enferment dans un placard.

Lily eut l'air horrifié et James gloussa en imaginant McGonagall avec Slughorn dans un réduit sombre. De plus il était ravi que la jeune fille subisse seule le courroux de l'écossaise, car elle osait rejeter toute la faute sur lui.

Il s'en repentit cependant lorsque le regard assassin du professeur se posa sur lui et il déglutit difficilement.  
\- Mr. Potter, qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? Je crois que Mr. Rusard aimerait pouvoir pendre les élèves par les poignets au plafond de son bureau, vous serez sans doute ravi de remettre ce châtiment au goût du jour.

\- Plus que ravi, commenta-t-il en se relevant, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

Il tentait de maintenir à distance toute l'amertume qu'Evans avait instillée en lui et reprenait ses réflexes habituels.

\- Pas d'impertinence, Potter ! aboya McGonagall. Vous n'être jamais au bon endroit, jamais au bon moment, vous entraînez une des meilleures élèves que je connaisse dans des situations impossibles, alors pour une fois, taisez-vous !

James la dévisagea, bouche bée. Du coin de l'œil, il capta le regard moqueur de Lily et dut se retenir de ne pas lui tirer la langue.

Le visage rouge et frémissante de colère, McGonagall lâcha :

\- Suivez-moi.

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit à grands pas.

James s'inclina aussitôt vers Lily.

\- Après toi, mon cœur.

Son visage devint cramoisi et elle lui écrasa les pieds en passant devant lui.

Lily n'eut pas l'occasion de tenter de se disculper car James passa son temps à l'interrompre par des « Lily chérie ! » et à essayer de lui prendre la main. McGonagall finit par le faire sortir et colla les deux jeunes gens trois heures, non sans leur avoir enlevé cinquante points chacun.

La jeune fille alla se coucher après avoir rendu à James sa baguette, furieuse et bien décidée à l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lui-même se promit de continuer à l'agacer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Cependant, il lui fallait d'abord soigner son orgueil blessé.

Il attendit donc qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée et rentra à son tour chez les Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, une conversation lui parvint :

\- Médor ?

\- Très drôle ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête de labrador, Peter ?

\- Oh non, plutôt d'ours brun.

\- Bon très bien, Winnie l'Ourson alors.

\- Remus ! Ferme-la et va te coucher, tu veux ?

James ouvrit tout à fait la porte et s'appuya au chambranle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Sirius, je trouve aussi que Winnie l'Ourson t'irait bien.

Son ami le fusilla du regard.

\- Ferme-la aussi et retourne dans ton placard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Longue histoire, répondit simplement le jeune homme avant d'aller s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Je vous raconterai plus tard. Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Remus lui adressa un regard suspicieux mais Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
Peter prit quelque chose sur sa malle et le tendit à James, l'air très fier. Le jeune homme saisit un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre et le déplia. Il contempla, émerveillé, un plan du rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard tracé avec précision à l'encre noire.

\- C'est merveilleux Peter, bravo ! Tu vas faire les autres étages ?

Le blond lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

\- C'est déjà fait ! Tape dessus avec ta baguette !

Surpris, James s'exécuta. Aussitôt l'encre s'effaça et le premier étage apparut.  
Il leva un regard admiratif vers Peter, qui s'empressa de désigner Remus.

\- C'est lui qui a trouvé comment faire.

\- Un vieux sortilège trouvé dans « l'Orientation pour sorcier maladroit ». Apparemment certaines personnes ont dû faire des plans de leur maison pour ne pas se perdre.

James éclata de rire, Evans un instant oubliée.

\- Vous êtes géniaux !

Peter rougit de plaisir.

\- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Winnie l'Ourson.

\- On s'est dit que comme cette carte contient tous nos secrets et que ça relève de la grande magie, ce serait quand même pas mal de la signer, expliqua Sirius. Seulement ce serait assez stupide de mettre nos vrais noms. Nous étions donc en train de chercher autre chose.

\- Si nous sommes les seuls à la lire, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait stupide de signer vraiment, observa James.

\- Justement ! intervint Remus. N'importe qui pourrait la trouver, il suffit que l'un de nous la perde, ou qu'on la laisse dans un livre prêté à quelqu'un… Peter a eu l'idée de la sceller par un sortilège, parce que ce serait dommage que quelqu'un finisse par apprendre comment vous faîtes tous vos sales coups.

\- Avec ton aide, coupa Sirius.

\- Involontaire la plupart du temps ! Bref. Il y a bien un sortilège qui permet de faire ça, il faudra s'entraîner un peu mais on devrait y parvenir. Si jamais quelqu'un essaie de la lire sans la bonne formule, un message s'affichera.

\- Quel genre de message ?

\- A nous de l'écrire ! Et nous voulions donc signifier que cette carte a des propriétaires et que ladite personne n'a rien à faire avec.

\- Ca vous a pris combien de temps d'élaborer tout ça ?

\- Si tu nous écoutais au lieu de regarder Evans les trois quarts du temps, tu saurais, commenta Sirius avec un grand sourire.

James lui adressa un regard mauvais et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Où en êtes-vous de vos délibérations ?

Lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Jenny était en train de se faire les ongles, Margaret de lire et Val d'écrire une lettre. Elles levèrent toutes la tête en l'entendant et se mirent à brailler en même temps pour tenter de savoir où elle était partie.

Finalement la jeune fille beugla :

\- STOP !

Le silence se fit aussitôt et elle profita de cette courte accalmie pour expliquer d'un ton las :  
\- Comme vous le savez, j'attendais Potter et sa bande. Sauf que j'ai fini enfermée dans un placard avec cet abruti.

A son grand étonnement, il n'y eut aucune réaction à sa déclaration. Ses trois amies se contentèrent de la dévisager, l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- Et … Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans ce placard ? balbutia enfin Val.

Le visage de Lily s'empourpra brusquement et elle tergiversa pendant quelques secondes : leur dirait-elle la vérité ?

\- Lily, ça ne sert à rien de nous mentir, tu as hésité trop longtemps, commenta Margaret. Alors ?

La jeune fille déglutit et, enfin, raconta tout.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses trois amies étaient assises en tailleur sur leur lit respectif, cet air stupéfait toujours gravé sur leur visage.

Elles se consultèrent du regard et Lily eut la terrible impression d'être au tribunal. Au bout de quelques secondes, Val prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de James Potter ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il est arrogant et méchant ! C'est juste qu'il est .. il est …

Elle rougit furieusement et finalement murmura :

\- Beau.

\- C'est sûr, concéda Jenny, mais quand vous vous engueulez vous avez toujours l'air assez proche.

\- Mais justement ! Je le déteste, et lui aussi !

\- En fait vous avez l'air de flirter, dans ces moments-là, reprit Maggy.

Lily gémit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, il ne me drague pas et on ne flirt pas, grommela-t-elle. S'il disparaissait brusquement de la surface de la terre, ça ne changerait strictement rien à ma vie.

Elle releva la tête vers ses amies et leur adressa un regard d'avertissement.  
\- Maintenant on enterre cet incident et tout ce que je vous ai dit. La première qui en reparle ce prend une chaussure.

Ses trois amies eurent un sourire machiavélique et, ce soir-là, Lily mit de nouveau son rôle de préfète de côté pour pouvoir lancer toutes sortes d'objets à travers la chambre sans culpabiliser.

***

\- James ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit à Peter. La demi-lune descendante éclairait légèrement son visage tout en plongeant les lits à baldaquins dans une ombre plus profonde. Le son léger des respirations de leurs deux amis brisait à peine le lourd silence de la neige qui tombait.

Le blond s'abima dans la contemplation de la Forêt pendant quelques secondes puis interrogea :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily ?

James tiqua légèrement en l'entendant utiliser le prénom d'Evans.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresses ?

\- Parce que ça te perturbes, répondit simplement Peter en tournant la tête vers lui.

Le brun songea qu'il était agréable d'avoir un ami qui se souciait seulement de savoir comment il allait plutôt que saisir chaque occasion pour se moquer de lui. Après un instant de silence, il murmura :

\- Cette fille est incompréhensible. Je ne saisis aucune de ses actions, je suis incapable de prévoir ce qu'elle va faire. Elle est une énigme.

\- Mais c'est pour ça qu'elle te plaît non ?

James fronça le nez, mais ne protesta pas. A deux heures du matin et dit par Peter, cela ne semblait pas si terrible.

\- Peut-être. J'ai cru … J'ai cru un instant que …

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira profondément.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais au juste, mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Et c'est ça qui est terrible, avoir espéré pendant un minuscule instant pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait que jouer. C'était de bonne guerre, après tout.

Il lui raconta exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, les yeux fixés sur le parc. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Peter commenta :  
\- Tu devrais reprendre la technique de « Je t'insulte », ça me paraît plus sûr.

James eut un petit rire et donna une tape dans le dos de son ami.

\- T'as raison. Merci, Peter.

Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire et trottina jusqu'à son lit avant de se jeter dedans.  
James resta quelques minutes supplémentaires près de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ce soir là, il enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond de la nuit, avec la ferme attention de les y laisser pour toujours.

Le dimanche matin, Lily descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses amies. Le soleil brillait toujours mais la jeune fille avait du mal à en profiter.

En effet le message menaçant de la veille s'était rappelé à son esprit en brillant par son absence -effacé une fois encore au cours de la nuit, et les évènements du placard ne cessaient de la titiller, ainsi que sa conversation avec ses amies lorsqu'elle était retournée dans le dortoir.  
Margaret semblait également quelque peu soucieuse aussi se tenaient-elles légèrement à l'écart de leur deux amies, qui débattaient sur l'importance de faire leur devoir de potion ou non.

Alors que Lily allait se saisir d'un toast, une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et fit volte face, pour croiser le regard noir (dans tous les sens du terme) de Severus.

\- Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton pincé.

La jeune fille songea qu'elle aurait aussi des reproches à faire à son ami mais se leva sans discuter. Elle sourit à ses amies pour leur signifier qu'elle revenait et suivit le Serpentard jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre de l'escalier principal et Severus lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de placard ?

Lily gémit intérieurement mais répliqua d'un ton ferme :

\- Je peux savoir comment tu es au courant ?

\- Potter n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter j'imagine. En tout cas tout Poudlard le sait. Alors ?

\- Depuis quand épies-tu mes faits et gestes ?

\- Bon sang, Lily, réponds moi !

\- Ce n'est rien, voilà ! On s'est mutuellement étripé jusqu'à ce que McGonagall arrive. Ça te va ?

Il croisa les bras, l'oeil sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on raconte.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois les autres et pas moi ?

\- Depuis que tu passes ton temps avec Potter. Il est bizarre, lui et toute sa bande ! Surtout Lupin.

Lily se tendit et interrogea, méfiante :

\- Comment ça « surtout Lupin » ?

\- Il a toujours l'air maladif. Surtout aux alentours d'une certaine période du mois. Il cache quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr que non, il travaille juste beaucoup trop !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu les défends tout le temps ?

\- Je ne défends que Remus, qui est très gentil.

Elle soupira.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on se dispute à propos d'eux.

Il lui sembla que Severus rougissait légèrement.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il finalement. Mais je t'assure qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez ce Lupin et …

\- Sev', avertit Lily. Si tu veux que je te pardonne tes soupçons ridicules, ferme-la maintenant.

Il s'exécuta, l'air à la fois agacé et contrit.

\- Bon... J'ai le droit de petit-déjeuner ?

Il hocha la tête et elle lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Aussitôt, une expression ravie passa sur le visage du Serpentard.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, Lily espéra que l'ordre retrouvé durerait encore quelque temps. Cependant une voix moqueuse interrompit ses pensées et ruina ses rêves.  
\- Evans, c'est fou comme tu passes ton temps dans des endroits bizarres ! D'abord un placard, et ensuite les dessous d'un escalier ! Et avec un garçon différent à chaque fois en plus, je ne te pensais pas si dévergondée.

Lily se figea, les poings serrés. Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même et fusilla Sirius Black du regard. Il se tenait au milieu des escaliers en compagnie de ses trois amis. Remus fronçait les sourcils tandis que Peter jetait des regards inquiets vers Potter. Ce dernier arborait un rictus étrange, entre la grimace et le rire.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Sirius reprit :

\- Si je comprends ton choix de compagnie pour hier soir, j'avoue que cette fois-ci ça m'échappe un peu. Tu as une attirance pour les animaux visqueux ?

\- Ferme-la, Black, gronda Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Lily posa la main sur son bras mais c'était trop tard. Potter et son ami tirèrent leur baguette en même temps et les pointèrent vers le Serpentard.

\- Un problème, Servilus ? Interrogea James en haussant un sourcil.

\- Les gens qui m'insultent me posent un problème, en effet.

\- Oh, je vois. Que dirais-tu d'avoir un _véritable_ problème ?

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il y eut un éclair orangé. Severus lâcha sa baguette avec un petit cri de douleur et porta les mains à son nez. Celui-ci commençait à enfler à vue d'oeil, à la plus grande horreur de Lily. Alors que son ami s'enfuyait vers l'Infirmerie, elle beugla :

\- Potter ! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et tu seras collé une heure !

Le brun dégringola les escaliers jusqu'à elle et la toisa, sa bouche toujours tordue en une expression indéchiffrable.  
\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Evans ?

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard, mais leur proximité lui rappelait trop la veille au soir. Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Potter et elle fut certaine qu'il avait pensé exactement la même chose. Il s'écarta brusquement et commenta :

\- Tiens ton serpent hors de mon chemin si tu veux éviter qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

Puis, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la Grande Salle, bientôt rejoint par ses amis. Lily resta seule au milieu du Hall, la baguette de Severus gisant toujours au sol. Tout cela n'avait rien d'un flirt. Rien du tout.


	2. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

\- Puisque je te dis que Celestina était blonde quand elle a chanté « Un dîner baveux au Chaudron baveur » !

\- Mais non ! Elle a changé de couleur après ses vingt ans, or c'est sa première chanson !  
Lily fit une grimace à Margaret en désignant Val et Jenny qui se disputait et elle gloussa. Les deux autres filles se retournèrent et les fusillèrent du regard.  
La rousse afficha un visage innocent.  
\- C'est fou, j'étais persuadée que Celestina avait les cheveux verts !  
\- Ah, Lily, tu es désespérante, râla Val en secouant la tête. A se demander si tu as une vie en dehors de tes devoirs.  
\- Hum … non.  
\- Val, commenta Jenny, je crois qu'on va devoir l'étouffer sous une tonne de Sorcière Magazine.  
\- Si tu fais ça, je les mangerais.  
\- Quoi ! Tu sais le prix que ça coûte ? Espèce de …  
\- Chuuuuut !  
Les quatre filles dévisagèrent la petite brune qui venait de les interrompre si grossièrement. Elle était collée contre le mur avec une autre fille, brune aussi, et leur faisait signe de se cacher.  
Jenny prit aussitôt son air de conspiratrice et s'exécuta, bientôt suivie des autres filles. Elles s'approchèrent à petits pas des deux autres, en quatrième année à Gryffondor d'après Lily.

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent alors :  
\- Ca fait deux jours qu'on parle à peine, on a plus rien à se dire et …  
\- Ca arrive à tout le monde, Frank ! Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait te pousser à rompre !  
Lily échangea un regard triomphant avec Margaret : Frank et Lucy étaient vraisemblablement en bonne voie pour rendre Alice tout à fait heureuse.

Un soupir se fit entendre puis le jeune homme reprit :  
\- Une mauvaise passe qui dure depuis presque un mois ? On ne s'est jamais autant disputé que depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël !  
\- Frank … Lucy éclata en sanglots mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement.

Cependant elle commençait à s'en vouloir quelque peu pour leur séance d'espionnage et elle se pencha au-delà de Val et Jenny pour tirer l'une des Quatrième Année par la manche. Elle lui fit un signe de tête vers l'arrière et la fille prit un air suppliant. Lily désigna son badge du doigt en fronçant les sourcils.  
La petite brune finit par tapoter l'épaule de son amie et elles reculèrent, suivies des amies de Lily.

\- Bon, murmura la préfète en les entraînant un peu plus loin, vous avez de quoi alimenter les potions pour la soirée alors retour à la Salle Commune, et fissa.  
\- Mais il va encore se passer des choses intéressantes ! gémit la plus grande, aux yeux bruns lumineux.  
\- Peut-être, mais ça ne vous regarde pas.  
\- Vous non plus, rétorqua la plus petite.  
\- En fait si. Et pas d'impertinence. Allez, oust ! Ou je vous colle.  
Les deux filles grommelèrent quelques mots peu amènes envers leur préfète mais obtempérèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es relou, commenta Jenny en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
\- Mais non, je ne nous laisse le champ libre. On va voir Alice ?  
\- Nous oui, mais tu n'es pas censée avoir un tour de garde et un devoir d'Arithmancie à finir avant ? fit remarquer Margaret.  
La rousse roula des yeux atterrés vers elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas vous qui vous plaignez que je travaille trop ?

\- C'est ça ou devoir supporter le grattement de ta plume à trois heures du matin. « Allez, oust !»  
Lily gémit mais Val et Jenny se liguèrent contre elle en croisant les bras.  
Pour une fois, la préfète et meilleure élève de sa classe dû assumer sa réputation.

Lily finit juste à temps son devoir et dû avouer que ses amies avaient eu raison de la forcer à le faire. Mais le fait qu'elles n'étaient toujours pas revenu ne contribuait en rien à la rendre de bonne humeur.  
Elle commença donc sa ronde avec l'intention d'étriper tout élève se trouvant hors de son dortoir. Cependant sa colère céda peu à peu la place à l'inquiétude car une atmosphère étrange pesait sur le château ce soir-là.  
Une lueur argentait suintait des vitres, due à la lumière de la demi-lune sur la neige gelée. Même les flambeaux peinaient à chasser les ombres.

La jeune fille se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Le château, d'habitude si familier, lui paraissait soudain étranger. Il lui semblait entendre des grincements sur son passage mais lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, tous les heaumes des armures étaient immobiles, même si elles semblaient se tenir plus droite que d'habitude. Les personnages des tableaux chuchotaient entre eux, jetant de temps à autre des regards suspicieux vers la préfète.

Lily se mit à siffloter en espérant que cela la réconforterait.

Alors qu'elle bifurquait dans un autre couloir, un fracas se fit entendre derrière elle, suivit d'un rire caquetant.

La jeune fille sursauta et revint sur ses pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un éclair argenté fila contre le mur de pierre et disparut dans les entrailles du château, laissant derrière lui une armoire gisant en pièces sur le sol.  
Lily pesta tout bas contre Peeves et s'empressa de remettre l'ordre d'un coup de baguette.

Elle reprit sa marche, à présent tout à fait terrifiée car les portraits avaient cessé de parler. Ils se contentaient de la dévisager.  
Encore dix minutes à ce régime et elle se précipiterait dans la Salle Commune sans plus se soucier des délinquants et de ce que McGonagall pourrait bien en penser.

Mais les évènements l'empêchèrent de s'exécuter.  
Le calme pesant qui régnait sur le château se cristallisa en un cri strident qui déchira l'air nocturne.  
Les portraits se mirent à crier, hurlant qu'ils l'avaient bien dit, que quelque chose était arrivé. L'adrénaline se mit à courir dans les veines de Lily qui se mit à courir vers l'origine du cri, sans même penser que cela pourrait être dangereux.  
Les personnages des tableaux courraient en même temps qu'elle, d'autres criant après les malotrus qui les bousculaient. Elle se raccrocha au bras d'une armure pour tourner sans perdre de vitesse et l'arracha au passage. Il tomba derrière elle avec un bruit de vaisselle brisée, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.  
Elle avait la sensation que la guerre qui menaçait Poudlard venait brusquement de s'abattre en ses murs, et cela la terrifiait.  
Le claquement de ses talons sur la pierre résonnait, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle courrait sans but, seule. Des sanglots lui parvinrent enfin, la ramenant à la réalité.  
Elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, au milieu d'un couloir. Une petite forme rampait péniblement sur les dalles, cherchant apparemment à s'éloigner de quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le couloir perpendiculaire.  
Lily leva sa baguette et, repassant des sortilèges défensives dans sa tête, elle s'approcha.  
Une petite fille vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose tourna brusquement le visage vers elle, les joues brillantes de larmes. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle leva un bras comme pour se protéger.  
Lily baissa aussitôt sa baguette et se précipita vers elle.  
Elle s'agenouilla et tenta de lui sourire.  
\- Je suis préfète, tu vois ? Dit-elle en désignant son insigne. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.  
Un éclair passa dans les yeux de la petite au mot de « préfète » et elle sembla légèrement se détendre.  
Voyant cela, Lily reprit :  
\- Est-ce que tu es blessée ? C'est toi qui a crié ?  
Aussitôt ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent et elle tourna furtivement son regard vers l'autre couloir, se recroquevillant de nouveau sur elle-même.  
La jeune fille se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'endroit qui attirait tant la petite. Elle se colla contre le mur et, sa baguette prête, risqua un regard vers le couloir.  
Un homme était étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Une baguette abandonnée gisait près de lui.  
Lily plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour retenir un hurlement et s'écarta brusquement. Elle tomba au sol et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Elle ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, pas perdre le contrôle... Les pleurs à côté d'elle lui firent relever la tête. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle devait être forte.  
Elle s'approcha de la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras. Le cerveau engourdi, elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement.  
Il y avait un homme mort à deux mètres d'elles.  
A Poudlard. Un homme était mort.  
Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en retenant un juron. S'il y avait un mort à Poudlard, c'était qu'il avait été assassiné. Un meurtrier rodait dans le château.  
Elle s'écarta de la petite fille et la prit par les épaules. Celle-ci la dévisagea, les yeux rouges et gonflés.  
\- Ecoute-moi. Je sais que c'est horrible et … ( sa voix trembla et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre). Il faut qu'on prévienne un professeur, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Tu dois être forte d'accord ? Tu vas venir avec moi et …  
\- Emma ! Emma, tu es là ?  
La petite fille jaillit de l'étreinte de Lily, qui tourna des yeux éberlués vers le couloir par lequel elle était elle-même arrivée.  
Un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés courrait dans leur direction … Les mêmes cheveux que la sa petite protégée, constata Lily en les regardant se serrer l'un contre l'autre.  
Le garçon s'agenouilla devant la petite et, la secouant comme un prunier, il lui posa les mêmes questions que Lily quelques instants plus tôt.  
\- J'ai rien, balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette, mais Will … il y a … là-bas, il y a …  
Elle se tut, incapable de continuer, et le garçon porta son regard vers la direction qu'elle indiquait. Se faisant ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lily et il haussa les sourcils, surpris.  
La jeune fille se leva et lâcha, trop sonné encore par l'événement pour penser à avoir du tact :  
\- Il y a un mort dans le couloir.  
Il pâlit et se releva à son tour.  
\- Reste-là, murmura-t-il à Emma.  
Il rejoignit Lily et elle remarqua l'insigne de préfet de Poufsouffle sur sa poitrine.  
Il s'avança dans le couloir et la jeune fille le vit se crisper.

\- J'allais chercher Dumbledore. Reste avec elle.

Lily courrait de nouveaux dans le couloirs.  
Elle avait eu un mal fou à partir, terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule dans le château alors qu'un assassin rodait, incapable de se sortir de l'impression qu'elle était dans un mauvais rêve. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, l'image du cadavre s'imposa à son esprit et l'identité de la victime lui parût évidente : c'était le professeur Laverlane.  
Elle était trop sur le choc pour l'avoir reconnu tout de suite, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle était sûre d'elle.  
Secouée, elle s'appuya contre le mur. Qui pourrait bien vouloir faire du mal à Laverlane. Cela n'avait aucun sens.  
Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'elle venait faire là.  
Un bruit de pas la tira brusquement de son abattement. Elle sursauta et sortit sa baguette, les mains tremblantes.  
Le professeur Dumbledore la dévisagea, stupéfait.  
\- Miss Evans ? Me cherchiez-vous ?  
\- Professeur, j'étais … je faisais ma ronde et j'ai entendu crier … Le professeur Laverlane, il est …mort, assassiné, une fille l'a trouvé et …  
Le directeur s'avança vers elle à grands pas et la saisit par les épaules.  
\- Miss Evans. Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.  
Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se rendit compte qu'elle avait terriblement envie de pleurer.  
\- Le professeur Laverlane est mort.  
La bouche du directeur se pinça et, pour la première fois, Lily songea qu'il devait être très âgé. Il pâlit et se voûta légèrement.  
\- Mort ? Répéta-t-il. Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Je l'ai vu. Au quatrième étage.  
\- Vous avez parlé d'une petite fille. De qui s'agit-il ?  
Lily lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et, comme elle était calmée, il lâcha ses épaules.  
\- Bien. Je vais y aller. Miss Evans, je vais vous demander d'être courageuse encore quelques minutes.  
Elle hocha la tête, même si elle ne souhaitait que retourner dans son lit.  
\- Vous irez prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Dites-lui qu'elle doit amener tous les élèves de sa maison dans la Grande Salle immédiatement. Puis vous irez voir le professeur Slughorn pour lui transmettre le même message, ainsi qu'au professeur Flitwick. A celui-ci vous direz également qu'il faut mettre en place les protections supplémentaires, il comprendra. Faîtes attention à vous. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, faîtes demi-tour. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, c'est bien clair ?  
Lily l'écouta et acquiesça, surprise par le ton autoritaire de Dumbledore. La personne qui se tenait devant elle était bien différente de celle qui leur faisait un discours sans aucun sens au début de l'année. Elle découvrait un chef, un homme qui ne fléchissait pas sous les épreuves mais les affrontait comme il pouvait. Il gardait la tête froide, l'esprit fonctionnel. Pour la première fois, Lily aperçut, derrière la figure du gentil vieillard, l'homme qui avait défait Grindelwald. Celui qui terrifiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

***

James battit des paupières en luttant pour ne pas s'endormir sur son livre de Divination. Il n'était pas encore minuit mais il tombait de fatigue. Seuls quelques Septième Années étaient encore là, penchés sur leurs parchemins.  
Il se leva en baillant, décidé à abandonné Silvalune et ses devoirs.  
Il se figea en plein étirement devant l'entrée en trombe de McGonagall. Ses yeux parcourent la salle presque vide et se posèrent sur le jeune homme.  
\- Potter. Allez me chercher Mr. Lupin immédiatement, réveillez-le si besoin est.  
Comme il continuait à la dévisageait, elle claqua des mains.  
\- Tout de suite !  
Il partit comme une flèche vers le dortoir, trop fatigué pour contester. Deux minutes plus tard il redescendait avec Remus qui achevait difficilement d'enfiler un t-shirt.  
\- Professeur ? Bailla-t-il.  
\- Mr. Lupin, réveillez tous les garçons et faîtes les descendre dans la Salle Commune. Qu'ils se couvrent. S'ils refusent, dîtes leur que c'est moi qui monte.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et remonta.  
James, lui, était suffisamment réveiller pour se rendre compte que leur professeur était plus pâle que d'habitude, le visage défait.  
\- Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Vous le saurez plus tard, Potter.  
Trente minutes plus tard, la Maison entière se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Alors que James et ses amis allaient entrer, le professeur Etrog les intercepta.  
Comme il était professeur d'arithmancie, James le connaissait peu. Cependant il était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait jamais le regard aussi froid qu'à cet instant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il, sur la défensive.  
\- Suivez-moi. Le directeur vous demande. Tous les quatre.  
Les jeunes gens se jetèrent un regard surpris. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait un quelconque bêtise récemment. Que se passait-il ?  
Avant qu'aucun d'eux ait pu poser la question, le professeur fit volte-face et s'engagea dans les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
Les quatre jeunes gens le suivirent jusqu'au quatrième étage. Un brouhaha leur parvint lorsqu'il s'engagèrent dans le couloir et ils aperçurent un attroupement, composé d'adultes et d'élèves.  
Un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âge était assis par terre, une petite fille en robe de chambre dans ses bras. Le professeur Silvalune et une autre qui, d'après James, enseignait l'étude des Moldus, se trouvait là, discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
En face d'eux, adossée à un mur, se trouvait … Evans. James pesta intérieurement tandis que Sirius lui donnait un coup de coude. Il fusilla celui-ci du regard, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil égrillard.  
Il s'apprêtait à lui balancer une injure mais le professeur lança :  
-Ils sont là.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Ils avaient tous le visage fermé.  
Après un instant de silence pesant, le directeur appela :  
\- Mr. Potter, voulez-vous venir, je vous prie ?  
Le jeune homme obtempéra, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir.  
Dumbledore tourna dans un couloir perpendiculaire et s'arrêta. James le rejoignit et se figea. Le professeur Laverlane gisait là, sans aucun doute mort.  
\- Professeur, qu'est-ce que … balbutia-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.  
\- Il a été vraisemblablement assassiné, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix plate.  
Puis il leva la main montra une baguette à James.  
\- Avec ceci.  
La respiration du jeune homme se bloqua. C'était sa baguette.


	3. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

\- Nous avions pris la description de votre baguette après qu'elle ait disparu, et cela semble correspondre. Le confirmez-vous, Mr. Potter ?  
\- Oui, balbutia James, mais Monsieur, jamais je n'aurais … Je n'ai pas...  
Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux faisant la navette entre sa baguette et le directeur.  
\- Monsieur, supplia-t-il, vous savez que je n'ai pas fait ça...  
Les yeux bleus d'Albus Dumbledore s'adoucirent.  
\- Il me paraît en effet inimaginable que vous ayez commis cet acte affreux, Mr. Potter, mais il va falloir vous trouver un alibi plus que solide.  
\- J'étais dans la Salle Commune toute la soirée, tout le monde peut l'attester, et …  
\- Tout le monde hein ? Interrompit une voix bourrue. Qui nous dit que tu les a pas ensorcelé, payé ou menacé ?  
James tourna la tête vers l'entrée du couloir. Un homme s'avançait vers eux. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs tendaient vers le roux et si au premier abord on aurait pu le croire corpulent, James était persuadé qu'il était en fait tout en muscle. Une cicatrice courrait le long de sa joue, et une autre partait de son sourcil gauche pour remonter vers ses cheveux. Deux yeux vert-mousse le scrutait, mauvais.  
\- Alastor, salua Dumbledore. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.  
\- C'est une urgence, rétorqua le dénommé Alastor en secouant la main comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Vos professeurs patrouillent pour chercher un intrus ?  
Le directeur hocha la tête et l'homme marmonna « Bien », avant de s'agenouiller près du corps de Laverlane.  
James ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder parce que c'était un phénomène comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Dumbledore se pencha vers lui et murmura :  
\- Alastor Maugrey, Auror.  
En comprenant que c'était lui qui allait possiblement l'arrêter pour meurtre, le jeune homme le trouva tout de suite moins fascinant. Il détourna le regard et fit un pas pour aller s'asseoir par terre contre un mur. Un pas seulement.  
-On ne bouge pas ! Rugit Maugrey, sa baguette pointée vers lui.  
James tomba en avant, pétrifié, tandis que Dumbledore s'exclamait :  
\- Alastor enfin !  
\- Quoi, « enfin » ? Les meurtriers ne bougent pas, ne font aucun geste suspect, ou je les pulvérise.  
Il y eut un silence, et James se demanda s'il allait passer la nuit sur la pierre froide du château, avec comme seule vision le dallage du couloir.  
\- Nous devrions discuter de cela calmement avec les différents témoins, proposa finalement Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.  
\- Très bien. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt étant donné que nous avons déjà le meurtrier.  
\- Alastor, libérez-le. Il viendra avec nous dans mon bureau.  
Il y eut encore un silence puis, enfin, Maugrey s'exécuta.

***

Lily suivit Dumbledore sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait. A côté d'elle marchait le préfet de Poufsouffle, portant dans ses bras sa petite sœur endormie. Derrière eux se trouvaient James et ses trois amis, escortés par Maugrey et Etrog.  
Lorsque Siruis, Remus et Peter avaient demandé pourquoi ils étaient là, on leur avait répondu qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien avoir tué le professeur Laverlane. En effet soit James avait fait semblant d'avoir perdu sa baguette pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, soit l'un de ses amis l'avait volée pour faire accuser James ou ne pas être accusé.  
Lily fronça les sourcils. Ce raisonnement était insensé : pourquoi James aurait-il donné la description de sa baguette ? Et ses amis auraient pu voler la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait été moins suspect.  
Lily n'envisageait même pas que Remus ou Peter aient pu faire ça. Quant à Sirius et James … Elle les détestait, mais cela lui paraissait tout aussi invraisemblable.  
Elle soupira de frustration. Il était également impensable que quelqu'un ait voulu du mal à Laverlane. Et pourtant il était mort.  
Alors qu'ils montaient les uns après les autres les escaliers de pierre menant au bureau de Dumbledore, Lily comprit soudain que désormais tout lui semblerait invraisemblable, pour la simple raison que son monde venait de voler en éclats. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.  
Une légère douleur la ramena à la réalité et elle observa son bras droit, étonnée d'y trouver de profondes marques rouges en forme de croissant de lune. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était fait mal.  
De nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, il fallut que Dumbledore lui tapote l'épaule.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il sourit :

\- Vous êtes une jeune fille courageuse, Miss Evans. Il faut tenir le coup, d'accord ?  
Lily hocha la tête et se rendit compte que ses yeux la brûlaient terriblement.  
\- Voulez-vous bien allez vous asseoir ? Nous avons beaucoup à faire et le plus tôt nous commenceront, le plus tôt nous auront fini.  
Il tendit la main vers la lourde porte en chêne de son bureau, dans lequel le garçon de Poufsouffle la regardait, sa petite sœur dormant toujours la tête sur son épaule. Lily les rejoignit et s'assit sur une chaise sortit de nulle part – ou de la baguette de Dumbledore.  
Tous s'installèrent, sauf Maugrey qui entreprit de soulever tous les objets du bureau de Dumbledore – en somme beaucoup de choses, cherchant on ne sait quoi. Le professeur Etrog resta debout derrière les quatre garçons, ressemblant à un agent du FBI dans sa robe noire de sorcier.  
Dumbledore passa derrière son bureau et posa les mains à plats dessus. Il les scruta les un après les autres, ses yeux bleus les passant aux rayons X par-dessus ses verres en demi-lune. Lily se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.  
\- Je ne vous ferai pas de discours, annonça-t-il finalement d'une voix ferme mais douce. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est dramatique, aussi je vous demande d'être sincère, même si cela implique d'avouer certaines entorses aux règlements. (Il jeta un regard appuyé à Potter et ses amis). Je crains également que vous ne deviez rester éveillés encore quelque temps. Je propose que nous commencions par entendre ce que les Hardley ont a nous dire. Je suis désolé, vous allez devoir réveiller votre sœur.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux élèves de Poufsouffle. Le garçon eut l'air gêné et il tapota la joue de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Puis il se racla la gorge et raconta sa soirée :  
\- Je devais faire ma ronde ce soir, Emma le savait. Il lui arrive d'avoir des moments de … euh … détresse depuis ...( Il regarda le directeur d'un air suppliant et celui-ci hocha la tête). Bref, elle m'a trouvé. Je n'ai pas … je n'ai pas osé la gronder pour ça. Elle est restée un peu avec moi puis j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'aller se coucher. Après qu'elle soit partie j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et j'ai pensé que c'était elle, alors je suis venu.  
Il déglutit et resserra les bras autour de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci regardait tout autour d'elle avec de grands yeux, les joues terriblement pâles. Lily lui sourit, mais cela eut pour seul effet de la faire blêmir encore plus.  
\- Miss Hardley, demanda doucement Dumbledore, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez crié ?  
Il fallut plusieurs minutes de cajoleries de la part de son frère pour qu'elle accepte de parler :  
\- Je rentrais au dortoir, dit-elle d'une petite voix fluette, quand j'ai vu le professeur Laverlane.  
Sa voix trembla et son frère lui frotta le bras pour l'engager à continuer.  
\- J'ai crié parce que quand je rêve de papa et maman je les vois comme ça.  
Cette fois ce fut au tour du préfet de pâlir. Il attira la tête de sa petite sœur contre sa poitrine et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence.  
Lily détourna les yeux avec l'impression de violer leur intimité mais ce faisant elle croisa le regard de Potter. Il haussa un sourcil et elle rougit avant de fixer le bureau.  
Ensuite, ils durent tous raconter leur soirée, James et ses amis insistant sur le fait que de nombreux élèves les avaient vu dans la Salle Commune.  
Lily commença à bailler quand Remus raconta exactement la même chose que Sirius juste avant lui et elle s'endormit tout à fait lorsque ce fut au tour de Peter.  
Un bruit sourd la réveilla en sursaut. Maugrey avait pris la place de Dumbledore, les deux mains sur le bureau. Son visage était tordu par la rage. En face de lui se dressait James, les poings serrés, sa chaise renversée sur le sol.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas tué !  
\- Ne mens pas, mon garçon ! J'en ai envoyé des bien plus expérimentés que toi à Azkaban !  
\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça hein ? Je ne suis pas un criminel !  
Lily crispa les doigts sur les bords de sa chaise. Elle n'avait jamais vu James perdre son calme de cette façon, et c'était effrayant.  
Une longue main fine se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme et l'obligea à s'asseoir.  
\- Alastor. Il suffit.  
La rousse se tendit un peu plus. Jamais elle n'avait entendu le directeur parler aussi sèchement.  
Potter plongea la tête entre ses mains et Black posa une main sur son épaule.  
Lily ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle rêvait. Laverlane lui donnerait un travail supplémentaire le lendemain parce qu'elle s'endormirait en cours et James serait toujours aussi arrogant, aussi sûr de lui.  
\- Aucun d'eux n'a la puissance requise pour jeter un tel sortilège, vous le savez bien !  
La jeune fille grimaça lorsque ces quelques mots de Dumbledore lui parvinrent. Non, elle ne dormait pas.

***

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse.  
Le bureau de Dumbledore était plein à craquer d'élèves, étant donné que des Septièmes Années avaient été réveillé pour assurer que James et ses amis étaient tous restés dans la Salle Commune presque jusqu'à minuit. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que Remus, Peter et Sirius avaient quitté James lorsque McGonagall était arrivée. Il semblait donc qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu commettre le meurtre.  
Tous les élèves dévisageaient à présent leur directeur, attendant qu'il annonce la suite des événements.  
Il caressa sa barbe d'un air pensif et finalement se tourna vers Maugrey.

\- Je crois qu'ils peuvent aller se coucher.  
L'Auror se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. James lâcha un soupira agacé en se demandant de quel droit il imposait sa loi à Dumbledore. Les yeux de Maugrey se braquèrent sur lui et le jeune homme se tassa au fond de sa chaise. « Peut-être parce que c'est un fou furieux », songea-t-il.  
\- Très bien, abdiqua finalement Maugrey. Mais je reste au château.  
Dumbledore hocha la tête et fit signe aux élèves de se lever. Le professeur Etrog prit la tête de la colonne pour le conduire jusque dans la Grande Salle. Cependant au moment où James allait refermer la porte derrière lui, Maugrey beugla :  
\- Vigiliance constante ! Vous ne m'aurez pas !  
James sursauta et s'empressa de claquer le battant avant de rejoindre les autres. « Un véritable fou furieux ».  
Il se plaça à côté de Sirius, plongé dans de sombres pensées.  
\- James ?  
Il tourna la tête vers les yeux bleus de son ami qui le regardait, sombre.  
\- Ils ne peuvent pas t'inculper, tout le monde t'a vu dans la Salle Commune. On va trouver qui a fait ça.  
James lui adressa un pâle sourire et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour le remercier de son soutien.

***

Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle était lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle avait les yeux bouffis après avoir fondu en larmes dans les bras de Val, vers deux heures du matin. Elle avait l'impression de voir le corps de Laverlane sous ses paupières closes. La sensation que la mort était collée à sa peau la poursuivait.  
« Bref », songea-t-elle en se redressant dans son sac de couchage, « une mauvaise journée en perspective ».  
Les élèves purent rejoindre leurs dortoirs avant de redescendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Lily entendait les gens chuchoter sur son passage, tandis que d'autres pointaient du doigt James et sa bande.  
Tous savaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, mais seuls les personnes mises en cause en connaissaient la teneur. Lily frémit en arrivant dans la Grande Salle remise en ordre en constant que Dumbledore se tenait devant la table de Professeurs. Qu'allait-il leur dire ?  
Tous les élèves furent envoyés chercher et bientôt la salle résonna du bruit des conversations. Cependant lorsque le directeur leva la main le silence s'installa aussitôt.  
-Bonjour à tous, chers élèves.

Le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore traversa la salle  
\- J'aimerais vous dire que vous avez tous dormi ici-même seulement parce que j'ai eu une crise de folie et qu'il m'a semblé amusant de procéder ainsi. Cependant, la vie n'est pas toujours si amusante qu'on peut le penser, malgré tous les efforts que nous pouvons fournir. La réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper. J'ai essayé de protéger ce château des attaques du monde extérieur autant que possible, la Magie Noire a fini par entrer en ces murs, sous sa forme la plus terrible. La Mort. Hier soir, le Professeur Patrick Laverlane a été assassiné.  
Un murmure horrifié parcourut la salle et quelqu'un éclata en sanglots.  
\- Nous ignorons l'identité du meurtrier, ainsi que son mobile. Nous ne savons rien, sinon qu'un homme bon a été tué. Quoiqu'il ait pu vous dire, je sais qu'il aimait chacune de ses classes, chacun de ses élèves plus ou moins turbulents. Il n'avait d'autre aspiration que de transmettre son savoir, sa passion pour la botanique. Certains vous diront que c'est un souhait bien modeste, voire médiocre. Répondez leur que c'était un beau choix, car c'était ce qu'il aimait. Elèves de Poufsouffle, vous savez quel homme c'était. Il lui arrivait quelque fois de perdre son calme, et certains en ont fait les frais. Mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas ce que vous retiendrez de lui. Vous vous souviendrez de la façon dont il voit la beauté dans chaque objet, chaque être vivant. Aux yeux du Professeur Laverlane, personne n'est inutile. Tout le monde à sa place. Il est une victime parmi tant d'autres de cette guerre, un martyr de plus. Quand l'heure des choix sera venue, n'oubliez pas qu'un homme bon a été tué.  
Sur cette parole énigmatique, il fit un signe au professeur McGonagall qui lui apporta un gobelet de jus de citrouille. Il le leva et dit :  
\- Au Professeur Laverlane.  
Tous les élèves firent de même et le directeur, après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à son adjointe, sortit à grands pas de la salle, suivi par le chuchotement des élèves.  
Le professeur de McGonagall prit la place du directeur et commença :  
\- Chers élèves, la journée se déroulera normalement malgré les événements...

***

Une atmosphère pesante plana sur le château ce jour-là. Il n'y eut pas d'éclats de rire, pas plus que de galopades d'élèves en retard dans les couloirs. Personne n'avait envie d'être exubérant. Chacun sentait que ce n'était pas le moment.  
James était d'autant moins enclin à rire que le regard des autres élèves le suivait dans le château. Désormais tout le monde savait, de source plus ou moins sûre, que Laverlane avait été tué avec la baguette de James.  
Le soutien de ses amis l'aidait, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être observé pour un acte si affreux. D'habitude, il lisait l'admiration dans le regard des gens. Pas le dégoût.  
Le pire était que Maugrey errait dans les couloirs, promenant son regard perçant sur chacun, semblant les accuser chacun leur tour, et plus spécialement James. Il le suivit dans un couloir d'un cours à l'autre, attendant apparemment qu'il tue quelqu'un ou qu'il ait une crise de folie. Ce que le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à faire si l'Auror continuait son petit jeu.  
Heureusement celui-ci avait également une enquête à mener. Le couloir où le corps avait été trouvé était évidemment fermé et Maugrey y disparaissait régulièrement.  
Au déjeuner, on leur annonça qu'une cérémonie aurait lieu en l'honneur du professeur Laverlane.  
A seize heures, tous se retrouvèrent près du Lac Noir. La neige couvrait toujours le parc et il faisait terriblement froid. Une petite estrade avait été montée à la va-vite sur les berges du Lac. Dumbledore s'y trouvait déjà lorsque James et ses amis arrivèrent. A ses côtés se trouvait une petite sorcière aux cheveux blancs. Elle se tenait droite malgré l'âge marquant ses traits, mais son visage était ravagée par les larmes.  
Lorsque tous les élèves furent là, le directeur la présenta comme la mère de Laverlane. Il lui laissa la parole, et elle leur parla du bonheur que son fils avait à enseigner, du fait que les enfants ne devraient jamais mourir avant leurs parents.  
James n'écouta que d'une oreille, trop occupé à fuir le regard de Maugrey. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.  
Il haussa les sourcils en voyant que c'était Mrs. Laverlane qui souhaitait lui parler.  
\- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit les soupçons qui pèsent sur vous, commença-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme qu'il ne l'imaginait.  
Il se tendit en se demandant si elle allait l'invectiver pour avoir assassiner son fils, mais elle se contenta de sourire.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'en est rien. Mon fils avait des ennemis, et il me semble impossible qu'un élève ait fait cela. Je vous soutiendrais si les choses empirent pour vous.  
Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, quoiqu'il fut toujours empreint de tristesse.  
\- Je crois avoir déjà entendu parlé de vous. Il me semble que vous n'étiez pas l'élève le plus sage.  
James prit un air coupable et fit une grimace.  
\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au fond, il vous aimait bien, comme tous ses élèves.  
Elle lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule et conclut :  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous dîtes être innocent, alors je vous crois.  
\- Merci Madame, balbutia le jeune homme en retrouvant enfin sa langue. Je suis désolé pour votre fils.  
Elle hocha la tête, et s'en alla.  
James lança un regard triomphant à Maugrey, qui l'épiait toujours, campé sur ses deux pieds, les mains derrière le dos.  
Il était innocent, et il serait bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence.


	4. Chapter 19

**Salut ! Merci à vous qui suivez cette fanfic, notamment à Juliette54 pour ses commentaires  
Le coupable ? Héhé je ne répondrai pas. Pour la fréquence, je dois dire que c'est très aléatoire, désolée...**

**Chapitre 19**

Lily se sentait un peu comme après l'incident de la Forêt Interdite. Seulement, le fait d'avoir vu la  
mort d'un autre plutôt que la sienne atténuait le choc.  
Toute cette histoire aurait sans doute été bien moins perturbante si Maugrey ne cessait de patrouiller et de faire irruption dans les salles de cours pour les observer. McGonagall avait beau hurler, Flitwick s'arranger pour lui lancer des coussins et Silvalune tenter de l'endormir avec de l'encens, rien n'y faisait. L'Auror cherchait un coupable, et il le trouverait.  
La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser des réactions de Potter lorsque Maugrey entrait. En général il sursautait puis regardait obstinément l'homme, les mains crispées sur sa baguette. Sirius faisait lui aussi tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un air nonchalant, affalé dans sa chaise. Cependant, ses yeux glacés ne quittaient pas l'Auror. Lily le trouvait toujours terrifiant dans ces cas-là. Quant à James, cette situation avait le mérite de le faire paraître moins content de lui. Malheureusement il était aussi accusé de meurtre. De là venait le dilemme de Lily.  
A la fin du mois de janvier un événement vint distraire Lily de ces tragiques événements. Alors qu'elle tentait de lire un livre dans la Salle Commune bondée, une Première Année se dirigea vers elle. Sans un mot elle lui tendit un parchemin fermé par un ruban violet. Lily le prit machinalement puis gémit en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.  
Le Club de Slug ouvrait de nouveau ses portes.  
Pour une raison inconnue, Slughorn ne les avait pas invités depuis le début de l'année alors qu'il y avait en principe des dîners presque toutes les deux semaines. Il n'expliquait pas cette anomalie dans son invitation, la conviant simplement par la formule habituelle.  
Deux jours plus tard, elle traversa donc le château, vêtue d'une robe de soirée de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il était vingt heures mais peu de monde errait dans les couloirs car de nouvelles mesures avaient été mises en place. Les Premières, Deuxièmes et Troisièmes Années n'avaient pas le droit de sortir seuls de leur Salle Commune après vingt heure trente. Les autres devaient impérativement être rentrer pour vingt et une heure trente. Les seuls totalement libres étaient les préfets, afin qu'ils puissent remplir correctement leur rôle. Les effectifs pour les patrouilles avaient été doublé et Lily était réquisitionnée presque un soir sur deux.  
Slughorn, par ses grands pouvoirs de persuasion, l'avait libérée ce soir-là pour qu'elle soit présente à ce premier dîner de l'année du Club de Slug.  
Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions et le battant s'ouvrit tout seul. Près de la cheminée, au fond de la pièce, assis dans un fauteuil profond couleur bouteille, se trouvait Slughorn. Il se leva et deux ombres autour de lui firent de même.L'une s'extirpa d'un fauteuil semblable à celui du professeur et Lily le reconnut immédiatement, même si la lumière du feu les éclairant de l'arrière l'empêchait de voir son visage : il s'agissait de Matthew Coop, en septième année à Serdaigle. Il était à tous les dîners du Club. Slughorn trouvait sa répartie irrésistible – ce avec quoi Lily était d'accord. Les deux jeunes gens étaient devenus amis, même s'ils se parlaient peu en dehors du bureau de Slug, car ils étaient les seuls étudiants invariablement invités aux soirées.  
Elle lui fit donc un signe de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire.  
L'autre personne s'était levé d'un tabouret – le Fauteuil du Pouilleux, comme l'avait baptisé Lily et Matthew. Chaque petit nouveau y avait droit.  
\- Miss Evans, enfin! S'exclama Slughorn en se dandinant sur ses courtes jambes jusqu'à elle. Cette pièce semble toujours terriblement terne lorsque vous ne vous y trouvez pas !  
\- Je tâcherai donc de me faire coller plus souvent pour que votre bureau rayonne un peu plus.  
Le professeur gloussa et lui prit la main pour la mener vers la cheminée. Matthew lui fit un baise-main et elle le gratifia d'une tape sur le bras, tentant de ne pas rire pour avoir l'air hautain. Il lui tira la langue et elle lui écrasa la pied avec son talon.  
Slughorn mit fin à leurs retrouvailles en commençant à présenter le deuxième jeune homme, qui était en troisième année chez les Serpentards. Il était petit pour son âge, n'ayant apparemment pas commencé sa croissance. Blond, les cheveux un peu trop longs et les yeux d'un marron terne, il n'avait rien de remarquable – à part peut-être sa taille. D'après Slug, c'était un génie. Lily ne retint pas son nom, persuadée qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Matthew et elle-même n'avaient pas eu le droit au Fauteuil du Pouilleux.  
Ils bavardèrent autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille en attendant les autres convives. Un garçon de Serdaigle arriva quelques minutes après Lily. Il s'appelait Derek Heavy, était en quatrième année et secouait en permanence ses cheveux châtains pour avoir l'air décoiffé. Lily l'aurait bien giflé tant il lui rappelait Potter par ce geste. Peut-être cherchait-il consciemment à l'imiter. Lamentable. La jeune fille passa donc la soirée à essayer de ne pas le regarder pour éviter de se mettre à lui lancer de la nourriture inopinément.  
Slughorn ne leur dit pas pourquoi il était là mais lui donna une chaise en bois – un grade plus élevé que celui de Pouilleux.  
Des gâteaux apéritifs apparurent sur la table basse placée devant le feu. Ils se présentèrent à tour de rôle devant les invités, leur donnant de gentilles tapes lorsqu'ils ne se servaient pas assez. Slughorn eut droit à un coup sur le crâne car il regardait sa montre à gousset sans se soucier des gâteaux. Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'un biscuit lui tomba sur la figure et Matthew s'empressa de le débarrasser de son agresseur.  
\- Il y a un problème, Professeur ? Interrogea-t-il.  
\- Nous attendons encore deux invités, répondit Slug en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte. Ils m'ont pourtant dit, ce matin même, qu'ils seraient présents...  
Enfin, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Slughorn se leva pour ouvrir.  
Par Merlin, depuis quand allait-il ouvrir la porte aux invités ? Le nouveau venu allait peut-être les détrôner...  
Le battant révéla un jeune homme qui réveillait de bien mauvais souvenirs chez Lily : William Hardley.  
Et pire encore, derrière lui se trouvait... James Potter.  
Lily envisagea un instant la possibilité de foncer dans le petit groupe qui obstruait la porte pour s'enfuir mais cela ne lui semblait pas très discret, et assez peu digne.  
William et Potter s'avancèrent dans la pièce et furent directement dirigés vers la table dressée à gauche de l'âtre. Lily et les trois autres jeunes gens suivirent le mouvement. La jeune fille regretta de ne pas pouvoir savoir si Potter méritait le Fauteuil de Pouilleux.  
Il ne lui avait pas encore adressé un seul regard, aussi pensa-t-elle qu'ils allaient peut-être survivre à cette soirée. Seulement, ni Matthew ni le petit génie ou encore Derek ne furent placés en face d'elle. Non, ce fut James Potter.

James s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait toujours été terriblement jaloux des gens invités au Club de Slug, même si tout le monde maintenait que c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Le pire était de savoir qu'Evans y assistait toujours.  
Il s'installa en jubilant en face de la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en réponse et détourna la regard.  
A côté d'elle se trouvait un Serdaigle et Hardley. Près de James se trouvait un jeune homme de septième année, à en juger par son insigne de préfet en chef, et un garçon minuscule. En bout de table trônait évidemment Slughorn.  
La table était magnifiquement dressée, pour autant que James put en juger – il s'y connaissait plus en balais qu'en vaisselle. Des chandeliers en argent occupait le centre de la nappe blanche, décorés par des lys de la même couleur. La vaisselle en argent attendait sagement d'être remplie, ainsi que les verres en cristal.  
James mourrait de faim et attendait impatiemment le repas. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un plat en vue, et Slughorn semblait d'humeur communicative.  
Appuyant les coudes sur la nappe, il se pencha vers ses jeunes convives, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.  
\- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi nous avons été séparé si longtemps, commença-t-il.  
James se retint de dire qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il était là seulement pour la nourriture et la gloire.  
\- Figurez-vous que j'avais une mission.  
Tous les élèves émirent un « Oh ! » de circonstances et attendirent la suite du récit.  
\- J'ai eu beaucoup à faire pendant tous ces mois, je me suis même parfois absenté du château durant la nuit.  
Slughorn laissa son regard errer sur les invités afin de ménager son effet puis il poussa un soupir dramatique en se renversant dans sa chaise :  
\- Je n'ai, malheureusement, rien le droit de vous révéler !  
Un murmure déçu parcourut la table, ce qui parut ravir le professeur.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il en tapant dans mains, nous voilà enfin réunis, et je crois qu'il est juste de célébrer cela par un bon repas.  
« Bien parlé », songea James en posant les doigts sur sa fourchette, prêt à se changer en monstre vorace.  
La nourriture était à peine apparue que Slughorn commençait déjà à passer les nouveaux venus à la question. Le Serdaigle fut la première victime. Alors qu'il enfournait une bouchée de rôti de porc, le professeur interrogea :  
\- Dites-moi Derek, votre père travaille au Ministère je crois ?  
\- Effectivement, répondit l'intéressé en s'essuyant la bouche. C'est une Langue-de-Plomb.  
\- Est-il haut-gradé ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y est une réelle hiérarchie chez eux.  
\- Il doit être au courant de tout un tas de secrets alors, n'est-ce pas ?  
James vit Evans rouler des yeux en direction du Septième Année qui s'empressa d'avaler un morceau de pomme de terre pour ne pas rire. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et intervint dans la conversation :  
\- Le principe des Langues-de-Plomb n'est-il pas de garder ces secrets ?  
Derek adressa un regard reconnaissant au Septième Année.  
\- Voyons, Matthew, quel est l'intérêt de ces dîners si l'on n'a même pas de potins à divulguer ?  
\- Vous voir suffit à notre bonheur, professeur.  
Evans rit et James se renfrogna : lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de commentaire à un professeur elle ne riait jamais.  
\- Taisez-vous, flatteur, ou vous serez privé de dessert.  
\- Nous savons vous et moi que vous ne résisterez pas à l'envie de me faire passer des biscuits en douce.  
\- Oh ne faites pas ça, professeur, il va prendre du poids, commenta Lily.  
Matthew haussa un sourcil et rétorqua :  
\- Donne moi ton dessert, ça t'éviteras à toi de grossir.  
\- Cher monsieur Coop, vous n'êtes pas très galant.  
\- Jamais quand j'ai faim, Miss Evans.  
Le rire de Slughorn les interrompit et il tendit un plat à Matthew :  
\- Resservez-vous donc, et laissez-nous discuter tranquillement de ce qui peut être dit ou non.  
\- Bien, Maître.  
Slughorn sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une louche dans sa main. Il s'en servit pour donner un petit coup sur la tête du Septième Année qui s'empressa de recommencer à manger alors qu'Evans éclatait de rire.  
L'attention de James fut captée par ce visage souriant et il en oublia de manger. Merlin, qu'il aimerait la faire rire ainsi !  
\- Mr. Potter ?  
Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers Slughorn. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le regard de ce dernier faisait la navette entre Lily et James. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais le visage de la jeune fille devint cramoisi.  
\- Vous êtes très impliqué dans cette affaire de meurtre je crois, Mr. Potter ?  
Lily sortit aussitôt des pensées du jeune homme. Allait-on encore l'accuser?  
\- En effet, répondit-il lentement, les poings crispés.  
\- Bien sûr, je ne crois pas du tout aux accusations qu'on porte sur vous, reprit Slughorn au grand soulagement de James. Cependant une chose m'interpelle. Comment diable votre baguette s'est-elle retrouvée à cet endroit ?  
\- C'est malheureusement le mystère que je cherche à élucider depuis des jours, professeur. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'elle m'a été volée au début de l'année.  
\- Voilà quelque chose de bien étrange...  
\- En effet.  
James tourna la tête vers Lily pour voir ses réactions mais elle était penchée sur son assiette, chipotant avec sa nourriture.  
\- Vous n'avez aucune idée ? Interrogea Slughorn, les yeux brillants à la perspective d'un scandale.  
\- Si, quelques unes, mais je n'ai aucune preuve.  
\- Ne pouvez vous rien nous en dire ?  
Le jeune homme sentit le regard de Lily se poser sur lui et il croisa un instant ses yeux verts. Il déglutit.  
\- Je crains que non. Je n'aime pas être accusé à tort, j'estime donc qu'il en va de même pour les autres.  
Si Evans n'avait pas été là et si Slughorn n'était pas le directeur des Serpentards, peut-être se serait-il exprimé. Seulement accuser Rogue en ces circonstances ne lui paraissait pas très judicieux. De plus il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait : James Potter avait beaucoup de défauts mais la justice lors de cas très graves lui paraissait souveraine – il ne considérait pas ses propres attaques injustifiées contre les autres comme des situations requérants la justice.  
Lily lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable et se remit à manger.  
\- Evans, tu devrais arrêter de t'empiffrer.  
Elle releva brusquement la tête et lui écrasa le pied sous la table. Il tiqua mais lui sourit tandis que Slughorn plissait les yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
\- Potter, tu devrais arrêter de parler.  
\- Oh oui, s'exclama Slughorn, laissons donc la parole à notre cher Will !  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hardley qui rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Je ne crois pas avoir grand chose d'intéressant à vous dire.  
\- N'en croyez rien, cher ami, vous avez une vie passionnante. Triste, terriblement triste, mais passionnante tout de même.  
James fronça les sourcils. De quoi Slug parlait-il ?

Lily posa sa fourchette en voyant le visage de William Hardley se décomposer. Slug n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de tact.  
\- Quel était le métier de vos parents ? continua le professeur comme s'il ne voyait pas la teinte grise du visage de Will.  
Il y eut un silence puis il répondit finalement :  
\- Aurors. Ils étaient Aurors.  
\- Ce sont les Mangemorts qui les ont tué, si je ne m'abuse ?  
Le jeune homme acquiesça et Lily se rappela l'une de ses conversations avec Severus au début de l'année. Les parents de deux élèves étaient morts au mois d'octobre. Il s'agissait sans doute des Hardley. Emma était donc allée trouver son frère la nuit du meurtre de Laverlane car ils lui manquaient. William n'avait pas voulu en parler devant les autres dans le bureau de Dumbledore et voilà que Slug l'obligeait à la faire.  
\- Auror est malheureusement un métier à risque, commenta Slughorn en avalant une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre – ils avaient laissé de côté le jus de citrouille.  
William s'empressa de vider son verre cul-sec et son visage retrouva quelques couleurs.  
Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Matthew qui haussa les épaules. Ils essayaient souvent de détourner la conversation lorsqu'elle devenait gênante et le Septième Année excellait dans ce domaine. Seulement il semblait cette fois à court d'idée.  
Lily s'éclaircit donc la gorge et commença à poser des questions sur ce en quoi elle excellait : les potions.

Après un dernier chocolat fourré au Whisky Pur Feu, Slughorn raccompagna les élèves à la porte. Lily tenta de s'échapper afin de ne pas faire le chemin avec Potter mais le professeur s'exclama :  
\- , je vous laisse en compagnie de cette charmante personne ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes un parfait gentleman.  
Potter s'inclina devant elle et lui offrit son bras. Lily songea un instant à l'agonir d'injures puis se fit la réflexion que cela ne plairait sans doute pas à Slug. Celui-ci les couvait du regard, pensant sans doute, pour une obscure raison, qu'ils s'adoraient.  
Comme elle ne pouvait guère s'échapper, elle glissa son bras sous celui de Potter et tâcha de rester aussi distante que possible. Slughorn les salua et continua à les observer tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers, empêchant Lily de s'éloigner de son chevalier servant. Enfin le battant se referma avec un bruit sourd et elle tenta de s'échapper.  
James, ayant prévu le coup, l'attrapa par le poignet et la plaqua contre lui.  
\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, siffla la jeune fille en priant pour ne pas rougir.  
\- Je veux d'abord que tu répondes à ma question, répliqua calmement James un glissant un bras autour de sa taille.  
Son visage, pour une fois sérieux, était penché au-dessus de la jeune fille. Contrairement au génie des Serpentards, ses yeux bruns étaient loin d'être ternes. Des paillettes dorées les éclairaient doucement...  
Lily ferma brusquement les paupières lorsqu'elle se rendit de la direction que prenaient ses pensées.  
Potter était peut-être un séducteur, mais il restait un crétin.  
Plus sûre d'elle grâce à cette réconfortante pensée, elle osa de nouveau le regarder et interrogea :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Tu me crois coupable ?  
Lily oublia un instant qu'elle le détestait tant la question lui parut absurde.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es bête, arrogant, égocentrique et méchant mais, même si ça fait beaucoup de défauts en une seule personne, je ne pense pas que ça fasse de toi un meurtrier.  
Le soulagement envahit les traits du jeune homme et Lily se demanda en quoi son avis pouvait bien lui importer.  
Cette conversation la ramena aux discussions du dîner et elle demanda :  
\- Tu penses que c'est Sev', n'est-ce pas ?  
La mention du meilleur ami de Lily le fit grimacer et il la lâcha brusquement. La jeune fille avait même oublié qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle resserra les bras autour de son corps, transie. Ce garçon était un véritable radiateur.  
Elle rougit de nouveau et se détourna sans attendre sa réponse. Si elle restait plus longtemps elle risquait de faire n'importe quoi. Peut-être avait-elle bu trop de Bièraubeurre.  
Elle commença à monter les escaliers mais il l'attrapa par la main.  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me touches en permanence ? Gémit-elle en se retournant.  
\- Parce que ça me permet d'obtenir des réponses, rétorqua James avec un grand sourire. Pour répondre à ta question, oui je le soupçonne. Mais comme je l'ai dit je n'ai aucune preuve. Alors si tu peux le disculper, je suis tout ouïe.  
\- Tu étais dans la Salle Commune ce soir-là, et tu sais bien que Severus était dans les couloirs puisque vous vous êtes battus. Et en l'occurrence c'est toi qui réponds, donc ton explication ne tient pas la route.  
\- D'accord pour la baguette. Je vais me chercher un autre coupable. Quant à ta main... (son sourire s'agrandit) Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de la tenir.  
\- Dommage, mais pas moi. Tu serais bien aimable de la lâcher.  
Potter monta les deux marches qui les séparaient et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.  
\- Si tu voulais vraiment partir tu l'aurais déjà fait.  
\- Si j'essaye tu vas me retenir.  
\- Vas-y, tente le coup.  
Lily observa leurs doigts en silence, puis le visage de Potter. Il souriait toujours, sans aucune trace de moquerie. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'un pareil crétin soit aussi beau ? C'était inhumain.  
N'importe qui pourrait se laisser abuser. Mais Lily n'était pas n'importe qui. Il ne l'aurait pas.  
Elle planta son regard dans le sien et sépara sèchement leurs doigts.  
Un rictus remplaça le sourire de James et son bras retomba le long de corps.  
\- Parfois, je me demande si tu as un cœur, commenta-t-il. Bonne nuit, Evans.  
Il pivota et partit dans la direction inverse de la tour des Gryffondors. Le devoir de préfète de Lily refit surface et elle s'exclama :  
\- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Si tu ne rentres pas, je te colle !  
\- Oh j'ai peur !  
Il se retourna juste avant de descendre les escaliers et lui fit un salut militaire avant d'expliquer :  
\- J'ai une enquête à faire.  
Puis il dévala les marches.  
Lily le suivit, furieuse qu'il défie ainsi son autorité. Arrivé au troisième étage, il s'engagea dans un couloir, la jeune fille toujours quelques pas derrière lui. Seulement lorsqu'elle y entra, il n'y avait plus personne.


	5. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

James communiquait silencieusement avec Sirius. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à cet endroit, Sirius devant être caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. James avait eu tout juste le temps de s'y glisser avant qu'Evans ne débarque.  
Ils étaient à présent en train de se disputer pour savoir s'ils devaient attendre qu'elle parte ou s'en aller tout de suite.  
La jeune fille faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, fouillant du regard tout autour d'elle. Les deux jeunes hommes faisaient tout leur possible pour qu'elle ne les percute pas en essayant de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible.  
Sirius faisait des signes frénétiques de la main pour qu'ils sortent du couloir mais James était d'avis de ne pas bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, Evans reprit finalement la direction des escaliers, non sans avoir lancé :  
\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Potter.  
L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle s'imaginait lui faire peur...  
Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Sirius sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le déplia. Il tapota dessus avec sa baguette et chuchota « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Une veloute d'encre parcouru le papier vierge et un message s'afficha « Messieurs Lunard, Queuedver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais coups, sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur ».  
\- J'adore ce truc, murmura James, ravi.  
\- Je suis assez d'accord. Alors, Remus a ajouté le passage secret derrière le portrait d'une sorcière. Il devrait nous mener directement au quatrième étage.  
Tout en parlant Sirius suivit du doigt les tracés du dessin puis leva la tête vers le fond du couloir. Il entraîna James à sa suite et s'arrêta devant un tableau de plein pied représentant une vieille sorcière habillée en style Renaissance. Les mains jointes, elle dormait. Un message en lettres minuscules s'afficha sur la carte « Bord droit du cadre ».  
\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ajouté ça, souffla Sirius.  
\- C'est moi qui ai trouvé cet enchantement, je crois que tu étais en colle avec Rusard à ce moment là. C'est la première fois qu'on l'expérimente.  
Ils se sourirent, très fiers, puis Sirius appuya sur le cadre. Le tableau pivota, provoquant un courant d'air qui souleva les bords de la cape. Patmol s'empressa de les rabattre et ils se faufilèrent dans le passage.

***

Lily entra dans la Salle Commune, furieuse contre Potter et ses sales habitudes. Tous les élèves de la Maison étaient présents et le fait de devoir passer la soirée dans la salle bondée les avait tous considérablement excités.  
Lily évita de justesse une bombe à eau magique en entrant mais n'eut pas le cœur d'essayer de rétablir l'ordre. Remus n'y avait apparemment pas réussi, aussi ne voyait-elle pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire de plus.  
Elle fouilla la pièce du regard mais ne vit pas Potter – ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Cependant elle aperçut Val près d'une fenêtre, cachée derrière un écran de livres. Les cheveux blonds de Jenny apparurent également. Lily s'approcha et se planta devant leur table, les poings sur les hanches.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- Mission espionnage, planque toi et tais-toi.  
Jenny l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira derrière leur cachette.  
Margaret arriva à ce moment-là avec un paquet de Dragées Surprises et s'assit avec ses amies.  
\- C'était bien chez Slug ? Interrogea-t-elle, la bouche pleine. Oh beurk, je ne sais pas à quoi c'est mais c'est dégoûtant. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'en mange encore.  
Lily se servit en espérant que son bonbon serait mangeable et répondit :  
\- Comme d'habitude. Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas vu Potter par hasard ?  
Jenny lui jeta un regard suspicieux.  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Il était au dîner, mais il n'est pas rentré. Il prépare encore un mauvais coup. Qui est-ce que vous espionnez au fait ?  
\- Frank, évidemment, expliqua Val en quittant un instant sa cible des yeux. Je crois que c'est bon pour Alice. Il n'a pas parlé à Lucy de toute la soirée et ils ont l'air de s'éviter.  
Lily oublia un instant ses préoccupations et sa dragée au goût douteux et repéra Frank dans la foule. Il discutait avec ses amis et aucune fille n'était présente.  
-Intéressant... Et Lucy ?  
\- Elle est là-bas, indiqua Jenny en pointant le côté opposé de la salle.  
La jeune fille se trouvait avec une autre Sixième Année et elles parlaient en jetant de temps à autre des regards vers le groupe de Frank.  
\- Très intéressant même. Vous avez passé toute la soirée à les observer ?  
\- Tu nous prends pour des amateurs ? Évidemment ! On ne voudrait pas divulguer de fausses informations à la cliente, s'insurgea la blonde. D'ailleurs, as-tu parlé à Alice ?  
Lily soupira en s'asseyant par terre.  
-Oui, je l'ai coincé il y a quatre jours à la sortie de son cours de botanique. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de détruire le couple de Frank et que s'il ne l'aimait pas on ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. J'ai eu beau arguer que le couple en question était en phase d'auto-destruction, elle n'a rien voulu entendre.  
Maggy haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire et avala une autre dragée. Val regarda Jenny, qui décréta d'un ton dramatique :  
\- Elle est terrifiée. Si on ne l'aide pas elle ne se bougera jamais. Et ce sera terrible.  
Margaret leva les yeux au ciel et Val hocha la tête d'un air convaincu.  
\- Je retournerai lui parler demain et … Ah !  
Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'une bombabouse explosa dans la Salle. Des hurlements stridents retentirent et la salle fut vide en quelques secondes à peine. Les quatre amies observèrent la pièce dévastée, stupéfaites puis Lily se redressa.  
\- Bon sang, mais où est Remus ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée, répondit Margaret en mettant la main devant son nez.  
Elle s'empressa de monter les escaliers, suivie par Val et Jenny.  
Lily était cependant perplexe. Ce n'était pas le genre de Remus de rester tout à fait inactif. Suspicieuse après la disparition mystérieuse de Potter, elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons et monta les escaliers. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour trouver leur chambre mais elle frappa finalement à la bonne porte. Personne ne répondit. Songeant qu'elle risquait de le regretter, elle poussa le battant.  
Elle passa la tête dans la pièce et observa la chambre, à la rechercher d'au moins une personne. Seul un bazar indescriptible régnait.  
Elle entra tout à fait et aperçut un morceau de parchemin sur un lit. Elle était tellement intriguée et agacée qu'elle ne ressentit aucun remord à le lire :  
« Queudver est venu avec moi. A demain,  
Lunard »  
Lily fronça les sourcils en se demandant si tout le monde n'était pas soudain devenu fou. Ce mot n'avait aucun sens, tout comme l'absence de Remus, qui était tout de même un minimum responsable.  
Décidant qu'elle devait faire son devoir de préfète, elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et sortit de la Salle Commune.

***

James et Sirius durent ôter la cape pour monter les étroites marches qui devaient les mener au quatrième étage. Les marches de bois grinçaient et les deux garçons passaient tout juste entre les murs. Sirius, qui marchait en tête, lançait des sortilèges pour ne pas être recouvert de toiles d'araignées.  
Enfin ils buttèrent contre un mur et, après quelques tâtonnements, Sirius finit par trouver un levier.  
Ils remirent la cape et quittèrent l'air vicié du passage secret.  
\- Tu as une idée de la façon dont tu comptes procéder ? Chuchota Sirius alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir.  
\- Absolument pas, répondit son ami sur le même ton. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est avoir de la chance.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où la petite Hardley avait trouvé le cadavre de Laverlane. L'entrée de l'étage avait été fermée juste après les événements, et seuls Maugrey et quelques professeurs y avaient accès.  
Les deux garçons s'avancèrent, fouillant l'espace vide du regard dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui leur indiquerait l'identité du coupable. James, frustré de ne pouvoir se déplacer à sa guise, sortit finalement de sous la cape.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna Sirius en tentant de le couvrir de nouveau.  
\- Oh la ferme Patmol, il n'y a personne de toute façon.  
Il se mit à quatre pattes et entreprit de fouiller chaque centimètre carré du sol alors que son ami vitupérait à voix basse derrière lui.  
Alors que James commençait à voir mal aux genoux, il repéra soudain quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il saisit entre le pouce et l'index un poil noir et soyeux et le leva à hauteur de son visage.  
\- Hé, Sirius. Est-ce que l'un des profs à un chat ?  
Son ami ôta à son tour la cape et s'accroupit près de lui.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais en quoi un poil d'animal peut-il t'être utile ?  
\- Tout est utile dans une enquête, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Oh oui, tu as bien raison.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent et tournèrent lentement la tête vers l'entrée du couloir. Vêtu de pied en cape s'y tenait Maugrey.

***

Lily descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers menant au troisième étage, là où Potter lui avait faussé compagnie. Seulement en arrivant au palier du cinquième elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle dévia de justesse pour éviter de le percuter et se retourna, prête à coller l'imprudent qui se promenait dans les couloirs alors qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures trente. La phrase qu'elle avait préparé mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était William Hardley.  
\- William ? S'étonna-t-elle, tu es de garde ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout, balbutia-t-il, j'ai été dispensé pour le dîner du professeur Slughorn.  
Il arrêta là ses explications et la jeune fille en conclut qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le visage pâle. Lily se mordit la lèvre et finit par dire :  
\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je crois que Slug n'a jamais vraiment compris comment fonctionnaient les hommes. Il n'est qu'une machine à ragots.  
Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.  
\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Ne t'en fais pas, on a l'habitude, Emma et moi. Les hommes ont toujours eu une certaine fascination pour tout ce qui touche à la mort, après tout. Ce deuxième décès est juste un peu dur parce que le professeur Laverlane nous a beaucoup soutenu cet hiver.  
Lily hocha la tête, surprise qu'il se confie ainsi.  
\- Mais toi, tu as été dispensée aussi non ?  
Elle aurait mieux fait de partir son poser de question.  
\- Hum, oui, mais j'avais besoin de … euh... prendre l'air. Ces dîners me donnent toujours mal au crâne.  
\- Tu y assistes souvent ?  
\- A chaque fois.  
\- Bravo, j'admire ton courage.  
Lily pouffa et le remercie sur un ton dramatique.  
\- Alors … prends bien l'air, salua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir du cinquième.  
Lily rougit légèrement en comprenant qu'il n'avait absolument pas avalé son excuse puis reprit sa route. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire de son but.  
La jeune fille reprit la descente des escaliers mais se figea en arrivant sur le palier du quatrième étage. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et tendit l'oreille. Des voix lui parvenaient.  
\- Alors, Potter, on revient sur les lieux de son crime ?  
C'était Maugrey, aucun doute. Elle savait maintenant où Potter avait filé, même si elle ignorait toujours comment.  
\- Je ne compte pas me laisser accuser sans rien faire, rétorqua le jeune homme. Comme vous êtes borné et incompétent je me vois obligé de faire le travail moi-même.  
\- Il y va fort …  
Lily fit un bond en arrière en entendant ce murmure à son oreille. Elle percuta quelqu'un et se retourna vivement, sa baguette sortie.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait simplement de William.  
\- C'est pas tes affaires, Hardley, souffla-t-elle en le poussant vers les escaliers. Retourne te coucher.  
\- Parce que c'est les tiennes peut-être ? Répliqua-t-il en résistant.  
\- Oui, Potter est de ma maison et je suis préfète.  
\- Moi aussi ! Maintenant tais-toi, qu'on puisse entendre.  
Il se dégagea et alla s'agenouiller au coin du mur. Lily marmonna un juron puis le rejoignit.  
Maugrey était en train de vitupérer contre Potter et la jeune fille les imaginait très bien en train d'essayer de s'étrangler mutuellement.  
Ses espoirs de voir Potter disparaître furent cependant anéantis lorsqu'une troisième voix se fit entendre.  
\- Lâchez-le !

Lily eut un petit sourire. James était donc bien en train de se faire martyriser par Maugrey, et Black venait apparemment de le tirer d'affaire.  
\- Quel est ton nom ? Interrogea l'Auror.  
\- Sirius Black.  
\- Menteur. Les Black n'appartiennent pas à Gryffondor.  
\- C'est pourtant mon cas.  
Lily eut un élan d'affection pour le jeune homme en entendant toute la fierté qui vibrait dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça ses mots.  
Elle donna un petit coup à William et il se tourna légèrement vers elle.  
\- Les Black sont connus ? Chuchota-t-elle.  
Il hocha sombrement la tête.  
\- Ils sont tous allés à Serpentard et pratiquent la Magie Noire. Un des oncles de Sirius est un Mangemort.  
Lily était stupéfaite. Sirius était dans tous les mauvais coups de Potter mais, tout comme James, elle ne le pensait pas foncièrement mauvais. S'il était à Gryffondor au lieu d'être à Serpentard, elle avait sans doute raison.  
Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un éclat de voix de Sirius :  
\- Je ne suis pas comme eux, bon sang !  
\- Il est vrai que le Choixpeau ne ment pas...  
Potter, qui pour une fois ne l'avait pas ramenée pendant cinq minutes, intervint. Il avait la voix légèrement éraillée et Lily en conclut que sa petite répartie n'avait pas plu du tout à Maugrey.  
\- C'est vrai. Sirius Black est la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse.  
\- Et pourquoi un Black suffisamment différent de sa famille pour aller à Gryffondor serait-il ami avec un meurtrier, Potter ?  
\- Parce que je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

***

James en avait assez. Evans l'avait encore rejeté, Maugrey l'avait plaqué contre un mur en tentant de l'étrangler, et il continuait à l'accuser. Le monde était contre lui.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas me croire, alors croyez le Choixpeau. Si Sirius est digne de confiance parce qu'il est à Gryffondor, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?  
\- Black a rejeté ses origines, suffisamment pour ne pas aller à Serpentard, répondit Maugrey en s'adossant au mur. Cela me semble donc absurde qu'il se soit ensuite retourné vers les Ténèbres, moins de cinq ans après avoir choisi de les éviter. Toi, tu aurais très bien pu comprendre récemment que le Mal est la solution de facilitée et le choisir. Mais si c'était le cas, Black ne serait pas à tes côtés aujourd'hui.  
L'intéressé, qui pointait sa baguette sur l'Auror depuis le début de la confrontation, pâlit légèrement. - Cessez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !  
\- J'explique simplement l'évidence à ce crétin, mais si tu veux le faire toi même, vas-y, marmonna Maugrey.  
\- James sait déjà tout. Il a toujours tout su, de même que je le connais parfaitement. Si vous me jugez digne de confiance, alors vous devez croire James.  
\- Peut-être le devrai-je, répondit lentement l'Auror. Mais il reste le problème de cette baguette.  
James lâcha un soupir exaspéré et s'approcha de l'homme avant de grincer entre ses dents :  
\- Je me suis fait tabassé par un sale rat de Serpentard parce qu'on venait de voler ma baguette. Est-ce que j'aurai laissé quelqu'un me casser trois côtes pour le simple plaisir d'attendre cinq mois avant de tuer le professeur Laverlane avec ma baguette prétendument volée ?  
\- Il y a des fous partout, Potter. Mais j'avoue que cela n'aurait pas grand sens. Qui t'a fait ça ?  
\- Severus Rogue.  
\- Connais pas. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus ?  
\- Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec notre enquête, releva James en reprenant sa place près de Sirius.  
\- Ferme la et réponds-moi.

***

Lily attendit la réponse de Potter, persuadée que la seule raison était son inimitée envers Severus. Elle fut déçue dans ses attentes.  
\- Il discutait avec un autre Serpentard des plans de Vous-Savez-Qui à propos des Nés-Moldus. En fait ils parlaient d'Evans, la rousse qui a trouvé la fille Hardley. L'autre type voulait convaincre Rogue qu'elle allait être tuée de toute façon.  
\- Menteur !  
Lily jaillit de sa cachette et courut vers les trois sorciers, sans entendre les supplications de William. Elle passa outre les défenses qui fermait l'accès au couloir et tenta de se jeter sur Potter.  
\- Sev' n'est pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-elle alors que Maugrey la ceinturait. Tu le détestes, c'est tout !  
Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris, eut un sourire désabusé et secoua la tête.  
\- S'il n'était pas un sale serpent vicieux, menteur et mauvais, peut-être que je le haïrais moins. Heureusement, c'est ce qu'il est.  
\- Il n'attaque pas les gens pour s'amuser, lui au moins ! Beugla Lily en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de l'Auror.  
\- Ca suffit ! Tonna celui-ci en lançant la jeune fille sur son épaule. Je n'apprécie guère les personnes qui écoutent les conversations des autres !  
Lily, calmée par l'intervention de Maugrey, rétorqua :  
\- Je suis préfète, il est de mon devoir de ramener Potter et Black jusqu'à leur dortoir.  
Apercevant quelqu'un approcher, elle s'exclama :  
\- Will ! Dis-leur qu'on les cherchait !  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hardley , qui continua à avancer tranquillement vers eux, quoiqu'en rougissant.  
\- La moitié des personnes concernées par le meurtre sont présentes ici, c'est merveilleux, commenta Maugrey. Une réunion des meurtriers ?  
\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien ! S'exclama Potter, furieux.  
L'Auror reposa Lily par terre mais continua à la tenir contre lui avant de répondre :  
\- C'était une blague, Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins capricieux et mal élevés.  
Il éclata de rire devant les mines déconfites des élèves et poussa Lily vers William.  
\- Allez vous coucher. Cette histoire ne vous concerne plus, même toi, Potter. Tu peux en remercier Black et sa famille de criminels.  
L'intéressé crispa les doigts sur sa baguette mais James posa une main sur son bras. Il ramassa un morceau de tissu qui traînait par terre et passa devant l'Auror et les deux autres jeunes gens.  
Lily lui lança un regard assassin mais il ne tourna même pas les yeux vers elle.  
Furieuse contre lui pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ce soir, elle lança :  
\- Potter ! Comment as-tu disparu tout à l'heure ?  
\- Tu t'imagines que je vais te répondre ? Répondit-il sans se retourner.  
\- Les ennemis répondent rarement aux questions, commenta Maugrey derrière elle.  
\- Vous pensez vraiment que nous ne sommes que des gamins capricieux ? Interrogea William  
Un petit rictus étira les lèvres de l'Auror.  
\- Bien au contraire, je pense que vous êtes tous bien trop malins. C'est juste une excuse pour avoir le champ libre.  
\- Et pourquoi vous nous dîtes ça, alors ? Releva Lily, un instant distraite de ses pensées meurtrières envers Potter.  
\- Vous n'avez jamais été accusé, alors pourquoi chercheriez vous à résoudre ce mystère ? Si je continue à accuser Potter, il va continuer à chercher. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un blanc-bec arrogant dans les pattes, aussi futé soit-il.  
Ce disant, il leva vers son visage ce qui ressemblait à un poil animal.


	6. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

William et Lily se séparèrent et la jeune fille reprit le chemin du septième étage, plus énervée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.  
Elle traversa la château vide à toute allure, se guidant à la faible lueur des torches et de la lune.  
La lune...  
Elle s'arrêta net devant une fenêtre et observa le parc. Que lui avait dit Severus ? Remus était malade à une certaine période du mois. « Lunard ».  
Lily secoua la tête. Peut-être que Remus faisait juste une blague rituelle une fois par mois au milieu de la nuit. C'était bien plus probable que ce que Severus sous-entendait. N'est-ce pas ?  
Elle frissonna et reprit sa route. Remus était un garçon adorable et intelligent. Le reste importait peu.  
D'ailleurs, elle se fichait éperdument de ce que Severus pouvait bien raconter. Elle allait l'étriper dès le lendemain matin. Ou peut-être lui poserait-elle des questions avant.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées pour donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame mais jura lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que celle-ci avait disparu. Sans doute buvait-elle un coup avec son amie Violette.  
Suprêmement agacée, elle décida de monter jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, dans le vague espoir de se détendre.  
Après avoir évité de justesse Peeves, la jeune fille parvint à destination et poussa la porte sans se soucier d'être vêtue seulement d'une robe de soirée et d'un gilet.  
Le froid lui arracha un petit cri de surprise, qui se changea en cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit une ombre bouger.  
\- Lily ?  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix et s'exclama :  
\- Bon sang, William, tu me suis ou quoi ?  
\- Pour le coup, non. J'ai l'habitude de venir ici. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Le Poufsouffle leva sa baguette allumée. Il était adossé aux créneaux, les cheveux en bataille à cause du vent glacé qui soufflait sur la lande écossaise ce soir-là.  
Lily s'approcha de lui et posa les coudes sur la pierre, laissant son regard errer sur le parc.  
\- La Grosse Dame est partie se promener, comme d'habitude. Je suis venue pour être au calme.  
\- C'est raté, commenta William.  
\- Tu n'es pas franchement quelqu'un d'agité. Et puis tu es là pour ça aussi, non ?  
\- Effectivement.  
Lily frissonna violemment dans l'air nocturne et sortit sa baguette pour faire un feu magique. Cependant avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, une veste se posa sur ses épaules. William, à présent en chemise, lui sourit.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais faire avec ta baguette, mais il suffisait de demander.  
\- Mais tu vas avoir froid !  
\- Bien sûr que non. Si tu culpabilises trop, dis toi que c'est vivifiant.  
La jeune fille eut une moue dubitative mais n'eut pas le courage de batailler pour lui rendre sa veste. Le silence s'installa, amenant avec lui la paix. Les branches nues des arbres de la Forêt Interdite s'agitaient dans le vent, créant des ombres absurdes sur la neige. Un gargouillement traversa la nuit et des bulles explosèrent à la surface du Lac Noir. Lily se plut à imaginer que le Calamar Géant avait également une sorte de Club de Slug donc l'attraction principale n'était pas de chasser les potions mais plutôt les invités.  
Un profond soupir l'arracha à ses divertissantes pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon, qui fixait le ciel sans le voir.  
Lily tendit la main et la posa doucement sur celle du jeune homme. Il serra un instant ses doigts entre les siens puis s'écarta des remparts avec un sourire.  
\- Je te raccompagne. La Grosse Dame est peut-être rentrée.

***

James lut rapidement le mot laissé par Remus puis s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête.  
\- A ton avis, qui de Maugrey ou Evans est le plus insupportable ? Grommela-t-il.  
Sirius, occupé à enlever ses chaussures, laissa échapper un petit rire.  
\- Evans. Maugrey a au moins admis que tu n'étais pas coupable. Evans pense que son cher Servilus est un saint et on ne pourra jamais la faire changer d'avis.  
\- Pas faux.  
Le jeune homme se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Sirius lança l'une de ses chaussures sur le lit de Peter et se laissa tomber sur sa malle.  
\- En attendant, on a perdu notre indice.  
\- Quoi, ce poil ? Interrogea Sirius en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Précisément. Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver là ?  
-Tu l'as dit, peut-être qu'un prof a un chat.  
\- Ca m'étonnerait. On l'aurait forcément vu. On ne peut pas garder un chat enfermé dans un bureau miteux.  
Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de James.  
\- Et puis on a suffisamment visité les bureaux de tout le monde pour savoir qu'ils n'en ont pas.  
\- C'est sûr, gloussa Sirius. Quelle est ton hypothèse ?  
\- Soit un chat errant se promène dans ce château en toute impunité, soit quelqu'un a des choses à cacher.  
\- Tu ne penses pas que tu deviens un peu paranoïaque ? Les Animagus ne sont pas très répandus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Nous ne sommes pas déclarés, des tas de gens sont peut-être dans notre cas. Et puis, Patmol, j'ai toujours raison.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Et pourquoi ta baguette ?  
\- Bonne question, qu'il nous reste encore à élucider. Elle était dans le dortoir, j'en suis certain. Comment a-t-elle pu disparaître si aucun élève de Gryffondor ne l'a ?  
\- Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a prise puis l'a donnée au meurtrier.  
James remonta ses lunettes avec l'index, songeur.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait ? Du Veritaserum.  
\- Oui, c'est bizarre que personne n'en ait utilisé d'ailleurs, remarqua Sirius.  
\- Maugrey doit préférer torturer les gens pour obtenir des réponses.  
\- Ca lui irait bien. Mais ça ne nous avance pas. Il faut presque un an pour en fabriquer.  
\- On peut en voler.  
\- C'est sûr qu'avec Slug, ça ne doit pas être très compliqué d'entrer dans sa réserve de potions. Mais comment comptes-tu en distribuer à toute l'école ?  
James grogna et tomba en arrière sur son lit.  
\- Tu es obligé de démolir une à une toutes mes solutions ?

\- Je nous épargne du soucis, même si une petite escapade nocturne m'aurait bien tenté. Ca fait bien trop longtemps qu'on a pas fait parler de nous, si tu veux mon avis.  
Ragaillardi, le jeune homme releva la tête, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres :  
\- Tu as raison, les Maraudeurs doivent reprendre du service !  
Chassant de son esprits ses préoccupations, il s'installa sur le lit de son ami pour élaborer leur prochaine bêtise.

***

Lily était plantée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, attendant de pied ferme qu'un certain jeune homme de Serpentard se montre. Elle s'était levée aux aurores pour être sûre de ne pas le manquer et avait entraînée Margaret avec elle afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide, seule devant la grande porte.  
Son amie baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tentait de la convaincre d'aller chercher au moins un toast.  
\- Maggy, il faut qu'on parle de ce problème de nourriture, soupira Lily alors que la jeune fille insistait pour la cinquième fois.  
\- J'aime la bonne nourriture, rétorqua son amie d'un air indigné.  
\- Tu considères que les Dragées Surprises entrent dans la catégorie « Bonne nourriture » ?  
\- Bon d'accord, il y a eu quelques dérives, mais j'ai échangé toutes mes boîtes contre une fille de deuxième année, maintenant je n'ai plus que des Chocogrenouilles !  
Lily secoua la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Tu es vraiment beaucoup trop gâtée.  
Margaret éclata de rire.  
\- Il faut bien que ça serve d'être fille unique !  
\- Je me demande ce qu'on fait tes parents pour avoir une fille aussi insupportable que toi.  
\- Justement, je suis trop adorable. On peut aller manger ?  
\- Maggy, tu es incurable et …  
Lily s'interrompit en apercevant un Serpentard sortir des cachots.  
\- Demain on commence ton régime, prévint-elle son amie avant de courir vers Severus.  
L'air ravi qui s'étala sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure rousse se dirigeant vers lui s'effaça une fois qu'il fut en mesure de voir la colère qui brillait dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille.  
\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en l'attrapant par le bras.  
Severus tenta de protester mais il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile de résister à une Lily en colère.  
La jeune fille poussa la lourde porte d'entrée du château et entraîna son ami dans la neige.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lily ? Interrogea le Serpentard en se dégageant pour marcher à ses côtés.  
Son amie tentait de démêler ses émotions. Elle avait du mal à savoir si elle lui en voulait ou si elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Finalement, elle répondit :  
\- Est-ce que tu vas devenir un mangemort ?  
Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit blêmir et son cœur se serra.  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Alors explique moi ça : hier soir, Potter a dit qu'il t'avait entendu parler du sort des Nés-Moldus, et que ton interlocuteur était persuadé que j'allais mourir de toute façon !  
Le jeune homme pâlit encore plus et tripota les bords de sa manche, nerveux. Ils s'étaient immobilisés au beau milieu d'une étendue blanche, éclairée seulement par les lumières émanant du château. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé.  
\- Depuis quand est-ce tu crois ce que Potter te dit ?  
Lily baissa les yeux.  
\- Depuis que cela confirme ce que j'avais déjà remarqué.  
\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?  
\- Tu as changé, Sev'. Tu traînes avec des gens non fréquentables, tu lis des livres de Magie Noire...  
\- Je me suis déjà expliqué sur ce point, s'agaça le jeune homme.  
\- Tu n'as jamais été un bon menteur, souffla Lily. Sev', je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami.  
\- Tu ne le perdras pas, promit-il. Tu dois juste me faire confiance. S'il te plaît.  
La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, indécise.  
\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis encore capable.  
Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux noirs de Severus.  
\- C'est à cause de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'a fait que confirmer mes pensées.  
Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard et le jeune homme rougit avant de baisser la tête. Lily enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna vers le château :  
\- On rentre ?

***

James se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Il aperçut vaguement Evans entrer dans le château en compagnie de Servilus, laissant passer avec eux une vague de froid.  
Sirius et lui avaient discuté jusqu'au retour de leur deux amis. James commençait maintenant à s'en repentir car le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle avait lieu ce jour-là. Il aurait bien dormi plus tard mais Sam Crowley, le capitaine, tenait à ce que toute l'équipe soit à pied d'œuvre au moins deux heures avant le match.  
Il s'assit à la table de sa Maison en compagnie d'un des batteurs, Simon Hamp. Ce Sixième Année était grand et baraqué, comme il sied à tout batteur qui se respecte. Il grogna ce qui ressemblait un bonjour à James et entreprit d'engloutir des toasts. L'attrapeur essaya de l'imiter mais il était si fatigué qu'il commençait à stresser pour le match à venir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son balai, posé à côté de lui, pour se rassurer. Il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Tout allait bien se passer.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Potter, commenta Simon.  
\- Mais si. Et même si je suis fatigué, je peux avoir le Vif d'Or les yeux fermés.  
Simon lui jeta un regard critique et reprit son petit-déjeuner.  
Peu après neuf heures, toute l'équipe se trouvait dans les vestiaires, en tenue. Sam faisait les cent pas, considérant le ciel, inquiet.  
Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus du château, poussés par un vent violent.  
\- Les enfants, ça va être serré, annonça-t-il en s'immobilisant enfin. Il faut qu'on joue le plus vite possible, ou on va se retrouver dans des conditions intenables.  
James fit une grimace à Helena, assise sur un banc en face lui. Elle retint un sourire. Sam faisait le même discours à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait pas beau.  
\- Potter ! Bawley ! On se concentre !  
Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et firent de nouveau semblant d'écouter leur capitaine.

***

Un peu avant onze heures, Lily se dirigea avec ses trois amies vers le stade. Jenny essayait d'arracher un paquet de chocogrenouilles des mains de Margaret, tandis que Val, imperturbable, chantait à tue-tête une chanson des Beatles que Lily lui avait apprise.  
La rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle avait des amies merveilleuses. Une goutte s'écrasa sur son nez, changeant son sourire en grimace. Le temps, lui, était moins merveilleux.  
Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à monter dans les gradins au milieu des autres élèves, quelqu'un héla la jeune fille.  
Elle se tourna vers l'entrée des vestiaires et aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Elle s'approcha en tentant de réprimer son sourire.  
\- Hardley, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me suis.  
William, en tenue de Quidditch, secoua la tête.  
\- C'est toi qui me suis. Comme je suis une vedette de Quidditch, tu m'adores.  
\- Je ne savais même pas que tu étais dans l'équipe, rétorqua la jeune fille. Quel est ton poste ?  
\- Attrapeur. J'ai pourtant eu le Vif d'Or la dernière fois.  
\- Peut-être, mais j'étais occupée à des choses plus intéressantes, répondit Lily en repensant à Frank et Alice. D'ailleurs, le devoir m'appelle. Je te souhaiterais bien bonne chance, mais je crains qu'on ne soit dans les camps opposés.  
\- On ne te demande pas d'être loyale. On se retrouve pour fêter votre défaite.  
Il esquiva en riant la petite tape que Lily cherchait à lui asséner et rejoignit les vestiaires. La jeune fille s'empressa de retrouver ses amies et chuchota à l'oreille de Val :  
\- Je propose qu'on recommence l'opération Frank-Alice. Tu peux la trouver ?  
Son amie se leva d'un bond. Lily l'avait choisie parce qu'elle était en permanence surexcitée, aussi personne ne trouverait ça bizarre si Val se mettait à appeler quelqu'un en hurlant dans tout le stade et en marchant sur les pieds des gens.  
La rousse s'assit entre Jenny et Margaret et commença à manger les Chocogrenouilles confisquées à Maggy, qui les regardait d'un œil noir, attendant le retour de Val.  
Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille revint, seule. Dépitée, Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur, auquel Val répondit pas un grand sourire. Ses amies se poussèrent pour lui faire une place et elle s'exclama joyeusement :  
\- J'étais en train de ramener Alice quand Frank nous a vu. Il a aussitôt appelé Alice, qui s'est excusée avec un air absolument ravi et s'est empressée d'aller s'asseoir avec lui.  
\- S'ils continuent à faire des efforts, je pense qu'ils pourront bientôt se passer de nous, commenta Jenny, ravie.  
\- Par contre moi je ne vais pas pouvoir me passer de nourriture, gémit Margaret avant de se vautrer sur les genoux de ses amies dans l'espoir d'atteindre le paquet de Chocogrenouilles.  
Val lâcha un hurlement strident tandis que Jenny levait le bras en l'air pour les mettre hors de portée. Margaret essaya de se redresser mais Val commença à la chatouiller. Lily, prise entre Margaret et sa proie, tentait de pousser son amie par terre mais riait tellement qu'elle en était incapable. Cependant Jenny se mit soudain à protester. Les trois autres filles arrêtèrent de faire du bruit et toutes se tournèrent vers Sirius Black, derrière leur banc, qui tenait le paquet de sucreries, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Dans son dos se trouvait Peter.  
\- Je vous remercie pour ce cadeau, mesdemoiselles.  
Margaret devint cramoisie et se redressa, gênée, tandis que Lily se levait.  
\- Black, ce serait très aimable de nous rendre ça, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
\- Désolé Evans, mais j'ai faim.  
\- Nous aussi.  
\- Il ne fallait pas mettre ce paquet aussi haut si vous y teniez tant.  
Cela dit, il leva à son tour les Chocogrenouilles pour empêcher Lily de les attraper et il se remit en route. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette, prête à en découdre, mais la voix d'Arthur, le commentateur, la coupa dans son élan.

***

\- Les équipes entrent sur le terrain ! Annonça d'une voix surexcitée le commentateur dont James avait oublié le nom. Le capitaine de Gryffondor, Sam Crawley, s'avance, suivi des deux autres Poursuiveurs, Helena Bawley et Martin Ranger ! Derrière eux viennent les Batteurs, Simon Hamp et Dereck Goodfellow, puis la gardienne, Ann Shirley ! Enfin, notre Attrapeur préféré, James Potter !  
L'intéressé se promit de retenir le nom de ce garçon absolument génial tandis qu'il pénétrait sur le terrain. Le ciel était à présent complètement noir et les rafales de vent de plus en plus violentes. James retint un bâillement et se promit de ne plus jamais se coucher tard la veille d'un match.  
\- Voilà à présent Poufsouffle ! Le Capitaine, Miranda Blewett, est accompagnée des autres poursuiveurs, Jessica Cherry et Jonathan Martins ! Voilà les Batteurs, Jeoffrey Prady et Tim Murdoch, puis la gardienne, Tamara Blind ! Enfin l'Attrapeur, William Hardley !  
Le regard de James se posa aussitôt sur le dernier mentionné. Il jaugeait toujours son adversaire juste avant le début du match. Le jeune homme avait des cernes sous les yeux et était pâle. James se savait dans un état à peu près similaire mais au moins Hardley n'avait pas l'avantage.  
L'arbitre s'avança et donna le coup d'envoi. James fila dans les airs et crût qu'il allait être désarçonné par le vent. Il rectifia sa position tandis que les Poursuiveurs commençaient à envoyer le Souaffle dans tous les sens.  
L'attrapeur entreprit de tourner en rond pour repérer le Vif d'Or mais la pluie se mit à tomber, entravant sa visibilité. De grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur les verres de ses lunettes. Il jura et repensa aux paroles de Sam : « Il faut qu'on joue le plus vite possible ». Pour une fois, son capitaine avait raison.  
Par dessus les hurlements du vent, les commentaires lui parvenait vaguement. Les noms se mêlaient dans l'air hivernal et ce n'est que lorsqu'un but fut marqué qu'il comprit ce qu'il se disait : « Poufsouffle marque ! »  
Il grogna et essuya une fois de plus ses lunettes. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme cela très longtemps.  
Il scruta le stade du regard et aperçut Hardley qui faisait de lents cercles.  
Un brusque coup de vent faillit désarçonner James et il se concentra de nouveau sur son vol. Il perdit de l'altitude et les commentaires lui parvinrent plus clairement :  
\- Hamp dévie le Cognard envoyé par Murdoch vers Bawley mais... Non! C'est Crowley qui a reçu le Cognard, envoyé par son propre Batteur ! Mr. Trainn demande un temps mort, Crowley est descendu à terre par ses Poursuiveurs... L'équipe de Gryffondor rejoint son capitaine sur le terrain !  
James descendit en piqué et se posa sans problème près de ses camarades. Ils étaient tous autour de Crowley, assis par terre, qui tentait de les éloigner.  
\- Ca va, ça va, marmonna-t-il en donnant une petite tape sèche sur le main d'Helena, qui essayait de tâter son épaule. T'inquiètes pas Hamp, on y voit rien. Je serais capable de marquer dans nos buts.  
Il tourna la tête vers James et grimaça :  
\- Il faut que tu nous sortes de là.  
\- Je n'y vois rien non plus, mes lunettes ne m'aident pas.  
\- Trouve une solution, Potter, aboya Sam en se relevant, près à remonter sur son balai. Et gagne ce match !  
James marmonna que quand on n'arrivait pas à attraper un Souaffle on n'exigeait pas de quelqu'un qu'il attrape une minuscule balle volante et ôta ses lunettes. Après avoir fouillé sa mémoire quelques secondes il sortit sa baguette et les tapota en murmurant une formule. Satisfait, il rejoignit les autres joueurs et la partie reprit.  
C'était le pire match que James ait jamais joué. Le brouillard ne tarda pas à s'installer et bientôt ni les spectateurs, ni les jouèrent n'y virent plus rien. Si les buts n'avaient pas été magiques, personne n'aurait pu dire qui avait marqué, et quand.  
Des cris de douleurs retentissaient parfois dans la brume, preuve que les Batteurs ne pouvaient plus rien anticiper.  
James ne comprenait même pas comment Hardley ou lui allait bien pouvoir attraper le Vif d'Or. Il volait à une allure d'escargot en quadrillant chaque coin du stade, mais sa visibilité n'allait pas au delà de deux ou trois mètres. A moins d'un coup de chance extraordinaire, il ne l'aurait jamais.  
Cependant, alors que le commentateur annonçait « Poufsouffle mène, 60 à 30 », un éclair doré brilla devant les yeux du jeune homme.  
Trop stupéfait pour réagir, il lâcha un juron lorsque la petite boule dorée reprit sa course. Il se lança à sa poursuite, fonçant à toute allure dans le brouillard. Une forme surgit devant lui et il fit un tonneau pour éviter le joueur. Lorsqu'il se stabilisa de nouveau, c'était trop tard. Le Vif d'Or avait disparu.  
Un joueur passa alors à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête. Hardley. James le prit en chasse et parvint à arriver à sa hauteur. Le Vif d'Or brillait devant eux. Il descendit brusquement vers le sol, entraînant les Attrapeurs à sa suite. Ils se redressèrent juste avant de percuter le sol et continuèrent à voler en rase-motte.

James jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son adversaire, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur sa cible.  
Cet instant d'inattention fut décisif. James inclina très légèrement son balai vers le sol sans y faire attention et il percuta le sol avec violence. Alors qu'il roulait sur le sol, Hardley remonta en flèche, le poing serré. Mortifié, James le vit se diriger vers le tribune du commentateur. Il avait perdu.


	7. Chapter 22

**Salut à tous !  
Juliette, excuse-moi. Comme je poste sur deux sites, j'ai du mal à gérer les deux, surtout que je connais moins bien .  
Bref, me voilà !  
Maugrey parle de William, Lily, James et Sirius quand il dit "gamins capricieux" mais le "blanc-bec arrogant" c'est James. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question !**

**Chapitre 22**

Le blizzard s'installa de nouveau sur Poudlard après le match de Quidditch. Le temps était au diapason de l'humeur de James après la défaite de Gryffondor.  
Il se révéla encore plus odieux que d'habitude dans la semaine qui suivit, suspendant les gens par la cheville dès qu'il repensait au match. Sirius, qui s'amusait mais était poussé par Remus à essayer de le contrôler, décida donc qu'il fallait mettre en application la bêtise qu'ils avaient programmé.  
Le jeudi soir, Peter partit à la Bibliothèque dix minutes avant le couvre-feu, entraînant dans son sillage James et Sirius, cachés sous la cape. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au couloir dans lequel résidait Slughorn et installèrent un petit bloc noir. Ils firent de même devant chez McGonagall, puis devant l'endroit où logeait Maugrey, avant d'en disséminer devant l'entrée des maisons et dans le Hall.  
Ils s'empressèrent ensuite de regagner leur dortoir, enlevant la cape quelques mètres avant d'entrer, un livre sous le bras pour faire croire qu'ils revenaient de la Bibliothèque.  
\- Vous avez traîné en chemin, commenta la Grosse Dame.  
Ils se contentèrent de lui donner le mot de passe et montèrent dans leur dortoir, où Remus les attendait. Il était resté car la dernière partie du plan n'était pas tout à fait au point.  
\- Alors ? Interrogea avidement James en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.  
Remus manipulait un petit boîtier, sa baguette à la main et un livre de sortilèges posé sur le lit près de lui.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à jeter le sort d'activation. Les capteurs ont bien été mis sur les bombes mais si nous n'avons pas le sort qui correspond on ne pourra jamais les faire exploser.  
\- Allez, Lunard, fait un effort, se moqua Sirius en se jetant sur son matelas. Tu as fait plus difficle que ça.  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard peu amène et se concentra de nouveau, avant de lâcher un soupir agacé.  
\- James, prête moi la cape. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ici.  
\- Mais tu ne pourras pas rentrer, releva son ami en lui tendant le tissu.  
\- Oh ne t'en fais pas. Si j'y arrive, personne ne se rendra compte que je n'étais pas dans là.  
Il quitta donc le dortoir, laissant ses amis dans l'attente. Peter rongeait ses ongles, une habitude qu'il avait contractée, selon Sirius, depuis qu'il se changeait en rat.  
Une heure passa sans que rien ne se passe et les jeunes gens commençaient à s'impatienter. Mais enfin, des explosions retentirent. Ils se sourirent ravis, et s'empressèrent de dégringoler les marches en même temps que tous les autres élèves. L'entrée de la Salle Commune fut bientôt bouchée, tout le monde essayant de sortir même si une épaisse fumée obstruait le couloir.  
Elle commença à se dissiper et les élèves s'avancèrent pour tenter de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Aussitôt certains s'écroulèrent sur le sol, se tordant dans tous les sens en riant, suppliant qu'on arrête. D'autres plaquèrent leur mains sur leurs oreilles, l'air affolé, tandis que quelques filles se mettaient à babiller sans s'arrêter.  
James explosa de rire en même temps que Sirius et Peter. Certains élèves leur jetèrent un regard surpris, et le bruit qu'ils faisaient attira sur eux l'attention de leur préfète.

Lily était furieuse. A en juger par la façon dont Potter, Black et Peter se tordaient de rire derrière les élèves amassés à la porte, ils étaient sans doute responsables.  
Elle fendit la foule et marmonna « Petrificus Totalus » en visant James. Il s'écroula sur le sol, sous l'air ahuri de Sirius, qui subit le même sort avant d'avoir pu riposter. Peter lui jeta un regard effrayé et leva les mains en signe de reddition.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait exactement, mais je doute que McGonagall apprécie, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre en jouant avec sa baguette.  
Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Potter et elle jura à mi-voix.  
\- Vous vous fichez de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Y a-t-il une seule chose qui vous tiennent à cœur, ou êtes-vous totalement dépourvus de scrupules ?  
James leva les yeux au ciel et Lily émit un petit bruit désapprobateur.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, puisque je ne peux pas sortir pour le moment, vous allez rester là pendant que j'essaie d'aider les autres. Peter, si tu les libère je te pends par la cheville à ton lit pendant tout le reste de la nuit.

La victime poussa un petit cri étranglé et hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
Lily passa donc l'heure qui suivit à retrouver les contre-sorts nécessaires pour empêcher les oreilles de gens de s'agiter, qu'ils se fassent chatouiller ou bien qu'ils bavassent pendant des heures. Lorsqu'elle revint vers le centre de la Salle, où elle avait laissé ses victimes, elle sût qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre.  
\- Peter ! Beugla-t-elle en montant au pas de course les marches du dortoir des garçons. Elle poussa la porte, mais ne trouva personne.  
Furieuse, elle redescendit et s'aventura dans le couloir. La poussière s'était dissipée, et avec elle les maléfices jetés par les garçons. Lily allait s'engager dans un couloir lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula. Elle évita de justesse la chute et fouilla l'espace vide du regard. Il n'y avait personne. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Un rire retentit à ce moment-là sur sa gauche, un rire qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille :  
-Potter ! Hurla la jeune fille en se ruant vers le bruit.  
Elle entendait des pas devant elle mais ne voyait personne. Elle continua à courir, intrigué et agacée, mais un courant d'air l'interrompit. Elle se tourna vers la tapisserie représentant des elfes de maison en train de préparer le thé accrochée près d'elle et la repoussa d'un geste brusque. Un pan de mur reprit sa place au moment où elle souleva l'ouvrage. Elle lâcha un cri de frustration et frappa dans le mur, avant de se mettre à sautiller dans tous les sens à cause de la douleur.  
\- Miss Evans ?  
Grimaçant toujours en tenant son poing, la rousse se retourna et vit son professeur de Métamorphose.  
\- Je suis désolée, Potter et sa bande ont filé, expliqua-t-elle en cessant de bondir.  
\- Ce sont eux qui ont fait ça ?  
\- J'en suis à peu près certaine. Ils ont emprunté un passage secret.  
McGonagall haussa un sourcil.  
\- Vraiment ? Lequel ?  
Lily fit un geste vague en direction de la tapisserie et un léger sourire effleura les lèvres du professeur.  
\- Bien, ils n'iront pas loin.  
Elle partit à grands pas vers de petits escaliers situés au bout du couloir et les descendit quatre à quatre, Lily sur les talons. Elle s'arrêta au troisième étage et fit signe à Lily de ne pas faire de bruit. Sa baguette à la main, McGonagall s'avança dans le couloir, d'où leur parvenait des voix.  
\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Slug ?  
\- Il a pris un sortilège de Chatouillis, c'était à mourir de rire.  
\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, commenta l'écossaise, choisissant ce moment pour faire son entrée.  
Lily, toujours derrière elle, vit les visages des quatre jeunes gens se figer. Remus, Potter, Black et Peter étaient assis au milieu du couloir, l'air stupéfait.  
\- Professeur ? Nous... Balbutia Remus en se relevant.  
\- Je crains que, pour une fois, vous n'ayez vous aussi droit à une visite dans mon bureau, Mr. Lupin, commenta McGonagall, glaciale.  
Elle fit volte-face, adressant un signe à Lily pour qu'elle la suive, et les garçons firent de même sans broncher.  
Une fois dans son bureau, le professeur fit apparaître des chaises et ordonna aux coupables de s'asseoir. Lily resta debout, en retrait dans l'ombre.  
\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'était cette … chose ?  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Remus, qui se racla la gorge, avant d'expliquer :  
\- Nous avons bricolé une bombe avant de coincer à l'intérieur des sortilèges de Chatouillis, Folloreille et de Babillage.  
Lily vit son professeur se raidir, et elle interrogea d'une voix légèrement étranglée :  
\- Comment ça « coincer à l'intérieur » ?  
\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça, annonça James fièrement. C'est comme si vous mettiez un sortilège en bouteille.  
La préfète le regarda, étonnée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on pouvait faire une telle chose mais cela paraissait assez évident à James. Peut-être n'était-il pas si bête qu'elle le croyait.  
McGonagall continua à les dévisager pendant quelques instants puis se reprit.  
\- Bien, je pense que des retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois de février vous seront profitables. De plus j'enlève vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous. Enfin, vous présenterez vos excuses à tous les élèves demain au petit-déjeuner. Mr. Lupin, nous reparlerons de votre rôle de préfet demain.  
Remus pâlit et hocha la tête. Lily ne l'enviait pas : il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.  
McGonagall fit sortirent les quatre garçons, chargeant Lily de les ramener, et elle glissa à Potter:  
\- Et je donne cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre prouesse magique.  
Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il passa devant sa préfète, qui avait l'air outré.  
\- Jalouse, Evans ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- Cours toujours, marmonna-t-elle en le suivant dans le couloir.

\- Avouez qu'on s'est bien marré, jubila James en se jetant sur son lit.  
\- Peut-être, mais on a perdu cent points, grogna Remus en le rejoignant.  
\- Quatre-vingt-quinze, corrigea son ami. Il lui rapporta les derniers mots du professeur et Sirius, assit sur son propre lit en compagnie de Peter, éclata de rire.  
\- L'honneur des Gryffondors pourra toujours nous sauver, commenta-t-il. Bon, puisque sa majesté le roi James est à présent de meilleure humeur, pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur des sujets plus importants que ces gamineries ?  
James se redressa aussitôt et interrogea succinctement :  
\- Laverlane ?  
\- Oui. Tu penses toujours à un Animagus ?  
\- J'ai trouvé la liste de toutes les personnes concernées à la Bibliothèque, répondit James, et la seule personne concernée à Poudlard est McGonagall, mais on le savait déjà.  
\- Ah oui, son petit numéro en première ou deuxième année, se remémora Remus. J'espère que tu n'envisages pas sérieusement sa culpabilité ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Malheureusement pour nous,il devient presque impossible de faire une enquête s'il s'agit d'un Animagus non déclaré.  
\- Ou alors ce n'est pas du tout un Animagus, marmonna Sirius.  
\- La ferme Patmol, c'est ma baguette, pas la tienne.  
\- Ça ne t'oblige pas à être borné.  
\- Hé, on se calme, intervint Remus en levant les mains devant eux. Ce ne nous avance à rien que vous vous disputiez. J'ai une autre question: pourquoi Laverlane ?  
\- Sa mère m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis, rapporta James en lançant un regard mauvais à Sirius.  
Celui-ci lui tira la langue avant de répondre :  
\- Je me demande bien comment il s'est débrouillé pour en avoir autant. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil.  
Remus fronça les sourcils et murmura :  
\- Justement...

\- Justement quoi ? Soupira James.  
\- C'était peut-être un opposant actif des Mangemorts.  
\- Impossible, il a l'air trop gentil, rétorqua Sirius, catégorique.  
\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage ? Elle partait de son cuir chevelu et finissait près de son œil. Ce n'est pas une blessure qu'on se fait en jardinant.  
\- Lunard, comment fais-tu pour voir ce genre de choses ? Interrogea Sirius, impressionné.  
\- Je ne passe pas mon temps à monter des coups absurdes avec mon crétin d'ami, répliqua l'intéressé.  
James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, réconciliés.

Le lendemain, un nouveau de professeur de Botanique fut présenté aux élèves. Il s'appelait Mr. Hall, était blond et avait l'air très timide. Lily tentait de convaincre ses amies, tandis qu'elles entraient dans la Salle Commune après les cours, que la reprise des cours de Botanique était une bonne chose, à cause des BUSEs qui arrivaient. Jenny répondit qu'ils allaient perdre l'opportunité de s'amuser un peu, Val était aussi ravie car ces cours étaient toujours l'occasion de faire n'importe quoi et Margaret,en bonne élève, était du même avis que Lily.  
Elles interrompirent leur discussion en voyant les élèves massés devant le tableau d'affichage de la Salle Commune. Val, la plus grande des quatre, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lut :  
\- « Rendez-vous d'orientation avec votre directeur de Maison pour les Cinquièmes Années »...  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc, encore ? S'exclama Jenny, horrifiée. On va encore perdre du temps libre !  
\- Il y a une liste, nos horaires ont déjà été attribué, ajouta Val.  
Elle plissa les yeux et annonça :  
\- Jenny... Vendredi prochain à quinze heures. Maggy, jeudi à la même heure. Lily, samedi prochain à quatorze heures.  
\- Tu plaisantes ?  
Lily poussa son amie pour tenter de voir, stupéfaite. Il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ce jour-là!  
\- Ils sont insupportables, râla-t-elle après avoir vu de ses yeux l'horaire. Et toi Val ?  
\- Vendredi aussi, juste après Jenny, répondit le jeune fille en lui adressant un regard compatissant.  
\- J'imagine qu'aucune de vous ne se sacrifiera pour rester avec moi ? Soupira Lily.  
Ses trois amies grimacèrent et la rousse eut un petit rire.  
\- Heureusement que je suis gentille, je vous pardonne. Mais Margaret, tu as intérêt à me donner des Chocogrenouilles.  
\- Lily ! Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Parce que tu es la seule susceptible d'en avoir ! Si tu ne m'en donnes pas je te séquestre au château.  
\- Bon, d'accord, marmonna la victime.

La semaine suivante, Lily vit donc ses amies partirent vers le village de Pré-Au-Lard. Il faisait toujours froid mais le blizzard avait cessé. La jeune fille regagna la Salle Commune pour attendre son rendez-vous. Dans les confortables fauteuils se trouvaient des Premières et Deuxièmes Années ainsi que Potter et ses amis, qui n'avaient pas le droit de sortir.  
\- Evans, serais-tu punie ? S'exclama joyeusement James en levant le nez de sa Bataille Explosive.  
Lily l'ignora superbement et alla chercher ses affaires de classe avant de se rendre à la Bibliothèque. Avec Potter dans les parages, elle n'arriverait jamais à travailler.  
Madame Pince la gratifia d'un regard peu amène lorsqu'elle entra, mais elle l'oublia bien vite en apercevant le frère et la sœur Hardley à une table. William releva la tête lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux et lui fit signe de venir se joindre à eux.  
Emma la dévisagea puis, décidant peut-être qu'elle lui plaisait, elle lui sourit.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas à Pré-Au-Lard ? interrogea William à voix basse.  
\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall, pour l'orientation, répondit Lily en sortant ses affaires.  
\- Quelle chance, se moqua le jeune homme. Les Poufsouffles doivent aller voir Dumbledore, même si c'est Silvalune qui a repris la Maison. Apparemment Dumbledore nous connaît mieux que lui.  
\- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. A mon avis il est bien plus au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans cette école qu'on ne le pense. Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne sors pas ?  
\- Il faut que j'aide mademoiselle avec son devoir de Potions, expliqua-t-il en tapotant le crâne de sa sœur.  
\- Et t'es complètement nul, ajouta Emma.  
Lily retint un éclat de rire tandis que William tirait la langue à sa petite sœur.

\- Je crains qu'elle ait raison, confessa-t-il.  
\- Je dois partir dans une heure mais je peux peut-être aider, proposa Lily. Je m'en sors en Potions.  
\- Et même plus que ça, paraît-il. C'est pour ça que tu es invitée chez Slug non ?  
La jeune fille rougit et hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de son talent en Potions, talent qu'elle pensait être une pure invention de la part de son professeur. Elle se contentait de suivre les instructions.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Demanda-t-elle en rapprochant sa chaise de celle d'Emma.  
\- On doit expliquer comment faire une potion pour soigner les amnésies, en donnant tous les composants et …

James s'ennuyait à mourir. McGonagall avait eut l'extrême gentillesse de ne pas les coller cet après-midi là. D'après le jeune homme, il s'agissait encore d'une faveur due à ses prouesses.  
Après avoir perdu cinq Batailles Explosives au profit de Sirius, il décida d'aller faire un tour.  
Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un couloir près de la Bibliothèque, où il eut la surprise de croiser Evans en compagnie d'Hardley. Il se braqua aussitôt, en voulant toujours à son adversaire pour la perte du match. Il s'arrêta, attendant qu'ils arrivent devant lui.  
Lily fut la première à le remarquer. Elle rougit et James se félicita d'avoir cet effet sur elle. Hardley tourna à son tour la tête vers lui et eut un vague sourire.  
\- Alors Evans, on fraternise avec l'ennemi ? Interrogea James.

\- Etant donné que mon seul ennemi ici c'est toi, non.  
Le jeune homme grimaça un sourire, tandis qu'Hardley suivait leur échange, l'air intéressé.  
\- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu me détestes autant.  
Lily pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers William :  
\- Tu devrais retourner avec Emma.  
Il retint un sourire et s'exécuta après une courbette.  
Lorsqu'il fut parti, Lily croisa les bras et répondit :  
\- Pourquoi je te déteste, hein ? Eh bien voyons : tu m'as enfermée dans un placard, abandonnée dans la Forêt Interdite, tu martyrises mon meilleur ami, et en plus tu es méchant avec tout le monde. J'espère que ça t'éclaire.  
\- Tu me frappes en permanence et je ne t'en veux pas pour autant, releva James.  
\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me pourrir la vie alors ?  
Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Elle rougit de nouveau lorsqu'ils furent tout proches et James retint de justesse un éclat de rire.  
\- Tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu es en colère, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

La gifle claqua dans le couloir et James recula d'un pas en éclatant de rire. Lily était toujours aussi rouge, mais il aurait parié que cette fois c'était de colère.  
\- Pourquoi prends-tu tout toujours aussi au sérieux, Evans ? se moqua-t-il en faisant abstraction de la douleur qui pulsait dans sa joue. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je te poursuis. Parce que tu as les réactions les plus stupides et les plus drôles que j'ai jamais vu.  
Il sentait l'effort qu'elle faisait sur elle-même pour ne pas l'étriper alors qu'il la dévisageait, goguenard.  
\- Crétin, marmonna-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un couloir adjacent.  
Très fier de lui, James reprit sa promenade.

Un jour, elle l'étriperait pour de bon. Cet abruti de Potter était insupportable, il l'avait mise en retard et elle avait du envoyer paître William à cause de lui. Tout ça pour satisfaire les caprices d'un garçon égocentrique.  
Hors d'elle, elle frappa bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait prévu à la porte de McGonagall. Elle s'ouvrit magiquement et Lily s'avança.  
\- Vous êtes en retard, commenta son professeur, glaciale. Asseyez-vous.  
Lily faillit lui répondre qu'elle avait croisé un crétin mais se retint.  
\- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle en commençant à se dandiner sur sa chaise.  
McGonagall soupira puis remonta ses lunettes d'un geste sec.  
\- Alors, Miss Evans, nous sommes là pour essayer de déterminer les options que vous devrez choisir l'année prochaine, suite aux résultats de vos Buses. Etant donné votre travail, je ne doute pas que toutes les possibilités vous soient ouvertes.  
Lily la remercia d'un hochement de tête pour le compliment et attendit la suite.  
\- Y avez-vous déjà réfléchi ?  
\- Venant d'une famille de Moldus, j'avoue être assez ignorante quant aux différents métiers que les sorciers peuvent exercer.  
McGonagall l'entretint pendant un moment des métiers qui se retrouvaient chez les sorciers et les moldus, avant d'enchaîner sur ce qui était réservé aux sorciers. Lily était incapable de dire ce qui l'attirait le plus... Ou plutôt ce qui la rebutait le moins.  
Voyant sans doute qu'elle avait arrêté de suivre, McGonagall s'interrompit.  
\- Vous savez, je vous imaginerais bien médicomage.

Lily haussa un sourcil surpris. Médicomage ?  
\- Je crains de ne pas être assez patiente.  
\- Vous soignerez seulement les gens inconscients.  
Lily fut quelque peu gênée de la façon donc McGonagall parlait de ce métier, comme s'il était déjà décidé qu'elle l'exercerait.  
\- Miss Evans... Croyez-moi, certaines personnes ont vraiment besoin de Médicomages, insista le professeur en se penchant par-dessus son bureau, la sondant par-dessus ses lunettes.  
La jeune fille paniqua légèrement, persuadée qu'on cherchait à lui passer un message.  
Cependant avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de réfléchir plus avant à la question, McGonagall se redressa :  
\- Il vous faudra un Optimal en Métamorphose, Potions et Botaniques, ainsi qu'en Sortilèges. La Défense contre les Forces du mal n'est pas essentielle pour cette carrière mais... Je vous conseille d'y prêter attention.  
Lily retint un soupir agacé. Elle lui parlait encore par énigmes. Que pouvait-elle bien chercher à lui dire ?  
Enfin, McGonagall la libéra. Elle la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et dit d'une voix étonnamment douce pour cette femme d'ordinaire si sèche :  
\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas convaincue mais, je vous en prie, réfléchissez-y. Je suis sûre que cela vous conviendrait. Et vous pourriez aider beaucoup de gens.


	8. Chapter 23 - 26

_Je pars en vacances dimanche, donc je poste quatre chapitres écrits à l'avance  
L'enquête n'avance toujours pas dans le chapitre 23, mais promis ça arrive !  
Au fait, j'ai oublié de le mettre au tout début, mais cette cinquième année est la première partie de ce que je veux écrire. La seconde partie sera sur la septième année de Lily et James à Poudlard, puis sur leur engagement au sein de l'ordre  
Bienvenue et merci à Casimirette :D_  
_Voilààà la suite le 23 août ! (ou pas)_

**Chapitre 23**

Margaret avait décidée de devenir Médicomage mais, contrairement à Lily, elle n'avait pas été poussée par McGonagall. Le but de Jenny était d'épouser un homme très riche pour ne pas avoir à travailler, et Val, révélant une passion jusqu'alors cachée, voulais devenir spécialiste en créatures magiques.  
La proposition de McGonagall tournait dans la tête de Lily, l'apprivoisant petit à petit. Elle s'imaginait de plus en plus comme Médicomage, et avec de plus en plus de plaisir. Elle avait entendu Potter et Black se vantaient d'être engagés sur une carrière d'Auror. Après avoir entendu ce que James avait dit aux centaures dans la Forêt Interdite, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il veuille se battre pour ça.

Ses projets de carrière s'envolèrent cependant bien vite de son esprit lorsqu'elle aperçut Alice sortant de la Grande Salle, l'air triste.  
Elle abandonna ses amies après un regard entendu et lui courut après. Elle l'intercepta dans les escaliers. Alice se retourna et, voyant de qui il s'agissait, tenta de se dégager.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, Lily, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Eh bien moi si ! Rétorqua la jeune fille en la traînant sur le palier du premier étage.  
Elle lâcha le bras d'Alice lorsqu'elles furent dans un endroit isolé et croisa les bras.  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'à encore fait ce crétin de Frank ?  
\- Chut !  
\- Je t'en prie, il n'y a personne. Et puis c'est évident de toute façon.  
Alice piqua un fard et se mordit la lèvre, avant de murmurer :  
\- Ca fait presque une semaine qu'il ne pas adressé la parole.  
\- Rah, je disais bien que c'était un crétin, râla Lily. Je vais lui parler.  
\- Quoi ? Non !  
Alice attrapa le bras de Lily avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui parler.  
\- Fais pas ça, s'il te plaît !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- C'est … C'est entre lui et moi.  
\- Bien. Alors va lui parler, toi.  
\- Non !  
Lily s'adjura à la patience et interrogea :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On vous laisse être malheureux ?  
\- Tu ne sais même pas s'il est amoureux de moi.  
\- Jenny, Val et Margaret seront ravies de lancer une opération espionnage ce soir pour voir comment il se porte.  
Alice hésita avant de demander:  
\- Vous ne lui parlerez pas ?  
\- Pas si tu n'en as pas envie.  
\- Tu me le promets ?  
\- Pour ma part oui. Je n'en jurerais pas pour Jenny, elle est incontrôlable quand il s'agit d'histoire de couple.  
Alice gémit et Lily s'empressa de la rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas devoir promettre de ne pas espionner Frank.  
\- T'inquiètes pas, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Au pire je l'enfermerai.  
Cette répartie eut le mérite de faire rire la jeune fille, qui hocha ensuite la tête.

James était plus que ravi de son entrevue avec McGonagall. Elle avait commencé par lui demander ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire de lui étant donné qu'il ne respectait aucune règle. Cependant elle avait paru surprise surprise par le sérieux qu'il manifesta quant à sa future carrière.  
\- Vos notes conviendront tout à fait, avait-elle assuré, mais il faudra faire un effort sur la discipline. On ne passe pas les examens d'Auror sans obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs.  
\- Tant que ce n'est pas Maugrey, avait-il marmonné.  
McGonagall lui avait jeté un drôle de regard mais n'avait fait aucune remarque. Sirius était en aussi bonne voie que lui. Remus n'avait pas fait de choix, ayant du mal à se projeter dans un avenir professionnel alors qu'il était un loup-garou. Peter restait également dans l'expectative, ses notes plutôt mauvaises lui fermant quelques portes.  
Fier de son succès, James ne put s'empêcher de le dire à tout le monde, et en particulier à Rogue.  
Alors qu'ils entraient en cours de Botanique, il lui glissa :  
\- Hé, Servilus ! Profite de ta liberté, parce que la première chose que je ferais en tant qu'Auror ce sera de t'envoyer à Azkaban.

Le Serpentard fit volte-face et marmonna :  
\- Tu es bien trop bête pour passer l'examen, Potter, ne rêves pas trop.  
James sortit aussitôt sa baguette, vexé, mais Remus posa une main sur son bras.  
\- Ne m'oblige pas à te coller, James, dit-il à voix basse sans quitter Rogue des yeux.  
\- Je ne vais pas faiblir devant ce...  
\- Ce quoi ? Aboya son adversaire, sa baguette également sortie. Parle, Potter !  
\- Ce salopard de Mangemort, cracha James en essayant de repousser son ami.  
Rogue éclata alors de rire, un rire froid et dur.  
\- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur...  
\- J'espère juste montrer ta véritable nature, en particulier à certaines personnes.  
James jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de Severus. Lily les dévisageait, le visage fermé.  
\- Ce n'est pas la parole d'un crétin qui compte, rétorqua le Serpentard, mais il pâlit légèrement.  
\- Si le crétin en question dit la vérité, ça aura peut-être plus d'impact que tu ne le penses.  
Rogue allait répliquer mais Lily s'avança et prit son ami par le bras :  
\- Ferme-la Potter, ne fais pas semblant de me connaître, ou de savoir ce que je pense.  
Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les serres, plantant là James et sa rancœur.

Lily était d'une humeur massacrante ce soir-là, encore une fois à cause de Potter. Elle avait passé quelques minutes avec Severus, qui s'était contenté d'insulter James copieusement. Agacée, Lily était partie sans un mot.  
De retour dans la Salle Commune, elle se rappela soudain ce qu'elle avait promis à Alice le matin même. Comme elle en avait parlé à ses amies, elles étaient déjà en place, espionnant Frank sans vergogne.  
Lily les rejoignit et se cacha avec Val derrière un énorme livre de Sortilèges.  
\- Hé, la rousse ! S'exclama celle-ci sans faire aucun effort de discrétion.  
Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elles tandis que Lily tentait de la faire taire. Val pouffa et fit signe qu'elle serait sage.  
\- Bien joué, Val, souffla Jenny, qui faisait semblant de lire dans un fauteuil. Margaret était perchée sur l'accoudoir, un paquet de Patacitrouille sur les genoux.  
\- Il n'a même pas tourné la tête, ajouta-t-elle en continuant à fixer son livre.  
Lily fouilla un instant du regard la pièce et aperçut enfin leur cible. Il assis dans un grand fauteuil, le menton appuyé sur le poing. Il avait le regard dans le vague.  
\- Il n'a pas l'air très en forme, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda la jeune fille à Val.  
\- Effectivement. Il a même l'air carrément déprimé. Il pourrait faire un club avec Margaret, ils se goinfreraient ensemble.  
\- Hé, je ne suis pas dépressive ! S'insurgea Maggy, la bouche pleine.  
\- Mais non, tu « aimes juste les bonnes choses », singea Val.  
Elle se prit une Patacitrouille dans la tête et commença à glousser. Lily jeta un regard désespéré à Jenny, qui haussa les épaules.  
\- Elles sont irrécupérables, marmonna-t-elle.  
Elles continuèrent à épier Frank pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jenny se redresse soudain dans son fauteuil.  
\- J'ai une idée ! Murmura-t-elle, avant de reprendre à voix haute :  
\- Au fait, Lily, tu n'imagines pas quelles sont les dernières rumeurs !  
Son amie, intriguée par son petit jeu, secoua la tête.  
Jenny se pencha vers elle et annonça, un air de triomphe très convainquant sur le visage :  
\- Il paraît que Jeoffrey Prady, tu sais ce gars de Poufsouffle, en pince pour Alice.  
\- Alice ?  
Lily ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas se retourner afin de voir la réaction de Frank.  
\- Oui, notre Alice ! Miranda m'a dit qu'il avait préparé tout une mise en scène pour lui demander de sortir avec elle, avec des colombes, des confettis, tout le tsouin-tsouin.  
\- Beurk, trop de romantisme.  
Jenny leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :  
\- Tu n'as jamais rien compris à l'amour, Lily.  
L'intéressée allait répliquer, mais quelqu'un l'interrompit.  
\- Elle a bien raison. De toute façon j'ai conclu depuis longtemps que tu n'as pas de cœur.  
Lily se leva en soupirant et fit face à James Potter. Il lui sourit, sarcastique.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
\- D'abord, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je te suivrais. Ensuite, j'ai des choses à faire.  
\- Oui, nous étions en pleine discussion à propos des amours d'Alice Mill, intervint Jenny.  
Avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, un fauteuil racla le sol avec fracas et Frank Londubat disparut à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune.  
Jenny fit tout son possible pour ne pas sourire. James émit un petit bruit désapprobateur et la blonde leva le menton en signe de défi.  
\- Un problème, Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Nope.  
Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, toute la tension de leur rupture planant dans l'air.  
Lily, mal à l'aise, décida de faire quelque chose de fou. Elle passa devant Potter en lançant :  
\- Allez, bouge-toi. Je t'accorde dix minutes.  
James s'empressa de passer devant elle.  
Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune et dévalèrent quelques escaliers. Bizarrement, Potter ne disait rien et ne tentait pas de la jeter dans un placard.

Cela inquiétait un peu Lily, qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait lui réserver de pire.  
Une fois au troisième étage, Potter l'emmena jusqu'à une salle vide et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il poussa légèrement le battant et se décala pour qu'elle puisse voir.  
Deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'un garçon qui devait être en première ou deuxième année. Les réflexes de Lily lui soufflèrent qu'il aurait dû être dans sa Salle Commune à cause du couvre-feu. Cependant son air terrifié suggérait qu'il aurait largement préféré être loin d'ici.  
Il avait sa baguette à la main et tremblait de tous ses membres.  
\- Allez, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, petit Sang-de-Bourbe ! L'admonesta l'un des garçons plus âgé. Montre-nous si tu es un sorcier !  
Avec un frisson Lily reconnut la voix de Boris Avery. Il marmonna un sortilège et un éclair rouge toucha la garçonnet, qui se mit à danser une gigue effrénée sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
La jeune fille voulut s'élancer mais James lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.  
\- A ta place j'éviterai de me faire des ennemis, murmura-t-il.  
\- Et laisser ce pauvre gamin se faire martyriser ? S'insurgea-t-elle sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es lâche que...  
Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la faire taire.  
\- Je t'ai montré ça pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur ton cher Severus.  
\- Il n'était même pas là, protesta Lily en tentant de se dégager.  
James fronça les sourcils et la lâcha pour retourner près de la porte. Il revint au bout de quelques instants en jurant dans sa barbe.  
\- Il était là quand je suis parti te chercher !  
\- Mais bien sûr. Le Père Noël était là aussi.  
\- Le Père quoi ?  
\- Aucune importance. Tu es un crétin, Potter, un crétin jaloux.  
Le jeune homme eut un petit rire sans joie.  
\- Jaloux, mais de quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être ami avec une harpie comme toi ?  
\- Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais pas même si je te frappe, que j'étais, je cite « sexy quand je suis en colère » ?  
\- Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être une harpie.  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents :  
\- Je suis flatté que tu aies retenu aussi bien ce que je t'ai dit.  
\- Figure toi que je sais me servir de mon cerveau.  
\- Faux, sinon tu établirais un lien entre Avery et Mulciber, en train de torturer ce pauvre gamin, et leur amitié avec Servilus.  
\- Il n'est pas responsable de ce que font ses amis, rétorqua Lily, mais son cœur se serra.  
\- Il aurait pu les arrêter.  
\- Comme tu pourrais le faire !  
James pinça les lèvres et partit sans un mot. Lily se retourna et le vit approcher de la salle de classe.  
Il sortit sa baguette et poussa le battant avec fracas. Un silence pesant s'installa, enfin rompu par Avery.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ?  
Lily s'avança vers eux et se tint dans l'ombre, afin que les Serpentards ne la voit pas. Elle apercevait le profil de James et était surprise par son visage. Il était terrifiant.  
Sans répondre, il fit un petit geste vers le garçon.  
\- Tire-toi, gamin.  
Celui-ci ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il avait du être libéré du sortilège car il marchait – ou plutôt courrait, à présent normalement, mais ses oreilles fumaient.  
\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'incrustes ? Insista Avery en s'approchant du Gryffondor, sa baguette pointée vers lui.  
\- Je n'ai jamais aimé voir des babouins jouer avec leur victime.  
\- Peut-être qu'il méritait cette punition, rétorqua Mulciber en s'approchant à son tour de Potter.  
\- En tant que Né-Moldu ?  
\- Ouais, précisément. Tous de la racaille. Il faut les remettre à leur véritable place : des serviteurs.  
Lily mobilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et elle constata que James s'était également crispé.  
\- Aucun homme ne mérite d'être l'esclave d'un autre.  
Le nez d'Avery touchait à présent presque celui de Potter.  
\- T'as raison Potter. Mais qui a dit que les Sang-de-Bourbes étaient vraiment des hommes ?  
Lily et James craquèrent en même temps. Lily jeta un sortilège de Furonculos et James un maléfice Cuisant.  
Avery, trop proche du Gryffondor, fut projeté deux mètres plus loin par la force du sort et se tordit de douleur sur le sol tandis que son visage gonflait.  
Mulciber, non touché, voulut se ruer vers James mais Lily le désarma. Sa baguette vola un peu plus loin tandis que James lui lançait le maléfice de Jambencoton. Il s'effondra à son tour.  
James s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière lui puis ils partirent en courant et se réfugièrent à l'étage inférieur.  
\- Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait si je ne t'y avais pas poussé ? Interrogea Lily, le souffle court.  
James remonta ses lunettes avec sa baguette et répondit :  
\- Je l'aurais fait dès qu'on les a trouvé si je n'avais pas tenu à te montrer ça.  
\- Pourquoi m'as-tu retenue, dans ce cas ?  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'ennemis.  
Lily fut surprise par cette déclaration. James la regardait, les yeux doux. Elle déglutit et parvint à railler :  
\- C'est gentil de te soucier de moi pour ensuite me monter contre mon meilleur ami.  
Le jeune homme passa la main dans ses cheveux et ferma un instant les yeux.  
\- Je suis irrécupérable à tes yeux, hein ? Désolé de te l'annoncer, Evans, mais je ne cesserai jamais d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis.  
\- C'est peine perdue, et tu le sais. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais mes amies m'attendent.  
\- Pour martyriser ce pauvre Londubat ?  
Lily le fusilla du regard :  
\- Un mot à propos de ça et tu finis calciné. C'est important.  
James leva les mains en signe de reddition.  
\- Très bien. Je ne veux pas me faire manger par Jenny de toute façon.  
Lily décida de ne pas répondre et remonta vers la Salle Commune, les paroles de Potter à propos de Severus tourbillonnant dans son cerveau. Alors qu'elle arrivait au cinquième étage, une voix familière lui parvint, chassant ses soucis.  
\- Alors Lily, on se promène ?  
Elle se retourna et sourit à Frank.  
\- Ouais. Toi aussi ?  
\- Hmm.  
Il était pâle et semblait soucieux, ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer. Le jeune homme agita la main pou faire signe que ce n'était rien et demanda, l'air innocent :  
\- Tu en as eu assez d'échanger des ragots ?  
Lily jubilait intérieurement. La tactique de Jenny allait peut-être fonctionner.  
\- En fait j'y retournais. Tu veux venir ?  
\- Non ça va, merci, grimaça-t-il. J'ai eu ma dose.  
\- Ah oui ? Interrogea Lily, faussement intriguée.  
\- Oui, répondit-il fermement sans approfondir.  
\- Bon, je te laisse te promener alors, murmura la jeune fille.  
Elle commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna soudain pour lancer :  
\- Va lui parler, Frank, ne gâche pas ta chance !  
Il devint cramoisi et ne répondit pas, sans doute trop mortifié.  
Lily, très fière d'elle, s'empressa de rejoindre ses amies.  
\- Jenny, Val, Maggy ! Hurla-t-elle en faisant irruption dans la Salle Commune. Venez vite !  
Toutes les conversations s'interrompirent tandis que les trois filles se ruaient vers la sortie. Merlin en soit remercié, les autres élèves ne furent pas assez curieux pour se précipiter à leur suite.  
Lily tomba nez-à-nez avec Potter juste devant le portrait et ses amies lui rentrèrent dedans. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques instants puis James se décala pour les laisser passer. La rousse marmonna un vague remerciement et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, certaine qu'elle y trouverait Frank en train de chercher un moyen de parler à Alice.  
Elle dut cependant s'immobiliser brutalement en chemin en entendant des bruits de pas. Val lui rentra dedans et marmonna un juron. Lily lui fit signe de reculer, affolée. Jenny, en bout de file, s'exécuta, bientôt suivie par Maggy, Val et Lily. Elles se cachèrent à l'angle d'un mur, attendant de voir qui surgissait.  
Lily retint un cri de triomphe en voyant Frank et Alice. Ils marchaient côte à côte, silencieux.  
Alors que Lily pensait qu'elles allaient de nouveau devoir déguerpir, Alice s'immobilisa et demanda  
d'une petite voix :  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?  
Frank se tourna vers elle et se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :  
\- Je voulais... m'excuser, pour mon comportement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir évité.  
Alice hocha la tête et détourna le regard.  
\- C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Interrogea-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Alice, regarde-moi.  
La jeune fille ne bougea pas, aussi Frank lui prit-il la main. Elle sursauta et tourna enfin les yeux vers lui.  
\- C'est moi qui suis un abruti.  
Alice eut un petit rire et s'essuya les yeux.  
\- Ca dépend de la raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça.  
\- J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.  
\- Un peu de temps pour quoi ?  
\- Pour être sûr de moi.  
Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Lily ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'Alice ressentait. Celle-ci piqua un fard mais cette fois elle continua à regarder Frank.  
Le jeune homme émit un petit rire nerveux et marmotta :  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ça me stresserait autant …  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, et sans qu' Alice ait eu le temps de répondre, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
Jenny poussa un cri hystérique et se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens. Val lui prit les mains et elles commencèrent à danser dans le couloir tandis que Margaret tapait des mains pour donner la mesure. Lily éclata de rire et aperçut Frank et Alice se séparer. Ils se dirigèrent vers les filles et Frank les toisa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il tenait toujours la main d'Alice dans les siennes.  
\- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?  
\- On observe le fruit de tous nos efforts, répondit Lily en reprenant son calme, parlant fort pour couvrir la chanson de la victoire qu'avaient entonné Jenny et Val.

Alice rougit et jeta un regard inquiet à Frank, qui se contenta de rire.  
\- Alors c'est pour ça que Val est venu me parler avec un guide sur les différents usages de la bouse de dragons ?  
Il secoua la tête et sourit à Alice.  
\- Maintenant que vous avez de quoi alimenter vos potins pour le restant de l'année, vous nous excuserez mais Alice et moi avons des choses à faire.  
Ils partirent vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigles sans rien ajouter, mais Alice se retourna au dernier moment pour adresser un sourire rayonnant à Lily.

**Chapitre 24**

La neige et la glace libérèrent enfin le château vers la se plaisait à penser que c'était le bonheur qui les avait fait fondre.  
En effet on ne pouvait qu'être heureux lorsqu'on croisait Frank et Alice, qui filaient le parfait amour, ou encore William qui portait sa petite sœur riant aux éclats sur ses épaules.  
La seule chose qui ternissait l'humeur euphorique de Lily était Severus. Elle avait rejeté les insinuations de Potter mais elle entendait de plus en plus de personnes se plaindre des mauvais traitement infligés par les Serpentards, et Severus ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Il refusait toujours obstinément d'avouer quoique ce soit quant à ses penchants pour la Magie Noire et Lily ne pouvait plus lui parler sans se disputer avec lui.  
Elle passait donc de plus en plus de temps avec William. Ils travaillent souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque et se faisaient tout aussi souvent virer par Madame Pince. Il arrivait à Emma de rester avec eux : elle semblait avoir adopté Lily.  
Potter et elle n'avaient pas été inquiétés après leur altercation avec les Serpentards. Ils s'étaient bien gardés de les dénoncer car ils étaient également en tort. La seule personne qui aurait pu faire des récriminations en toute impunité était le petit Né-Moldu, mais on en n'entendit pas parler.  
Les professeurs les ensevelissaient sous une masse de devoirs impressionnante car les Buses approchaient à grands pas. Lily était très angoissée et même la perspective des vacances prochaines ne parvenait pas à la détendre. William avait donc institué la « balade du samedi » et il traînait la jeune fille dans le parc ou le château, selon le temps, pour la maintenir loin de ses livres et de ses soucis.

A peine deux semaines avant les vacances ils allèrent faire un tour dans le parc. Un soleil radieux brillait, annonçant le printemps même si les températures n'étaient pas au rendez-vous.

Ils échangeaient des propos passionnés sur l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby, leur équipe préférée, lorsqu'une voix peu avenant les interrompit.  
\- Mais c'est Hardley ! Bah alors, t'es pas en train de pleurer avec ta petite sœur ?  
William se figea et Lily sentit que ce type, qui que ce soit, venait de gâcher son moment préféré de la semaine.  
Will se retourna lentement pour faire face à un Serpentard de cinquième année nommé Nott. Il était entouré par une bande de sbires plus jeunes que lui, qui toisaient le Poufsouffle en grimaçant.  
\- Je peux faire quelque pour toi ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
\- Ouais, pleure un bon coup. C'est toujours drôle.  
William glissa la main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette mais Lily posa ses doigts sur les siens.  
\- Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le Serpentard. S'il te plaît.  
Mais il était trop blessé pour écouter la voix de la raison.  
\- T'es trop lâche pour riposter, Hardley ? Maintenant que maman n'est plus là c'est ta copine qui prend soin de toi ?  
Will lança un maléfice de Chauve-Furie en hurlant et Nott se jeta à tard pour l'éviter. Ce ne fut pas le cas de certains de ses acolytes qui détalèrent en piaillant.  
Lily tenta de pousser son ami loin de là mais Nott se redressa et cria :  
\- Endoloris !  
\- Protego !  
Lily se plaça entre les deux garçons juste à temps et le sort ricocha sur son bouclier avant de disparaître. Elle fit un pas en arrière et percuta William, tremblante. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à un Sortilège Impardonnable.

Nott tenta de nouveau de jeter un sort mais sa baguette vola soudain dans les airs. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le professeur Etrog, qui les considérait d'un air froid.  
\- Suivez-moi tous dans le bureau du directeur. Tout de suite.

Pour une raison n'appartenant qu'à Dumbledore, Nott ne fut pas expulsé. Le directeur fit sortir William et Lily au bout de presque une heure mais garda le Serpentard. Les deux jeunes gens avaient écopé de retenues et perdu de nombreux points.  
William semblait toujours secoué par l'événement et ne décrocha pas un mot. Lily l'entraîna dans une salle vide et alla se poster un instant à la fenêtre. Elle était en colère contre lui, car William Hardley ne faisait pas ce genre de choses d'habitude.  
Il s'assit sur une chaise et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.  
Lily, radoucie, approcha une chaise de la sienne et posa une main dans son dos.  
\- Ca va ?  
\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ils me manquent, souffla-t-il.  
La jeune fille posa sa tête contre son épaule et, de sa main libre, prit la sienne.  
\- C'était complètement stupide de réagir comme ça, Will.  
Il releva la tête et soupira.  
\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.  
Lily fut soudain secouée d'un violent frisson et marmonna :  
\- Quand je pense au sortilège qu'il a voulu te jeter...  
\- Ah oui, parlons-en. C'était insensé de te placer entre nous !  
La jeune fille se redressa, piquée au vif.  
\- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser te tordre de douleur devant moi !  
William soutint son regard.  
\- Et si ça avait été toi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Rétorqua-t-il. Emma ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si j'avais laissé quelque chose t'arriver. Moi non plus je ne me le serais pas pardonné.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée !  
Un petit rictus tordit le visage du jeune homme.  
\- En effet. Il semble que ce soit moi le plus faible. Même Emma s'en sort mieux que moi.  
Lily resta interdite devant sa détresse. Sa colère retomba aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et elle posa une main sur sa joue.  
\- Emma se porte bien parce que tu es là pour la soutenir. Toi tu n'as personne.  
William leva yeux vers elle, l'air incertain, avant de déclarer :  
\- Ca va mieux depuis que je t'ai rencontrée.  
La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Il rougit légèrement et ajouta :  
\- Emma aussi est mieux depuis qu'elle te connaît, elle parle tout le temps de toi et...  
Lily posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et sourit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit question d'Emma.  
Le coin des lèvres de Will s'étira légèrement et il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.  
\- Peut-être que non, admit-il.  
Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instants, sans oser ajouter un mot.  
Lily, sans doute la moins timide des deux, pressa ses doigts entre les siens et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Toute la tension qui habitait William le quitta et il passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.  
\- Là, ça va encore mieux, souffla-t-il en se détachant d'elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, les joues rouges.

Lily rit puis posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever, sa main toujours dans la sienne.  
\- Allez viens, on a pas fini notre promenade.

Sirius était affalé sur le canapé de la Salle Commune, sa plume dans la bouche, un morceau de parchemin à la main. Il était censé rédiger la biographie de Herpo l'Infâme, qui aurait crée le premier basilic connu du monde magique.  
James était allongé par terre, tenant un livre à bouts de bras pour tenter d'apprendre toutes les propriétés de la Branchiflore. Cela faisait en fait dix minutes qu'il pensait à sa baguette.  
Le soir où il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu, il avait erré dans le château et...Qu'avait-il fait ou vu ? Quelque chose d'important, il en était sûr.  
Se creusant toujours la cervelle, il ne remarqua pas que Sirius s'était levé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il poussa une exclamation qu'il revint à la réalité.  
\- Viens voir !  
James se leva tant bien que mal et rejoignit son ami près de la fenêtre.  
\- C'est pas Hardley et Evans là-bas ?  
Son ami plissa les yeux, handicapé par sa myopie. Cependant un détail capta son attention.  
\- Impossible, ils se tiennent la main.  
Sirius fit une grimace en regardant son ami.  
\- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble ces temps-ci ?  
James le fixa quelques secondes en silence puis monta dans leur dortoir à toute vitesse. Il sortit la carte de la malle de Remus – la mieux rangée, et la déplia. Dans le parc, deux petits points se déplaçaient côté à côté : Lily Evans et William Hardley.  
James pinça les lèvres et redescendit dans la Salle Commune. Il croisa Sirius dans les escaliers mais refusa de lui expliquer.  
Abandonnant toute velléité d'apprendre ses cours, il déambula dans les couloirs du château, cherchant un mauvais coup à faire pour se distraire. Ses pas le menèrent au septième. Une tapisserie représentant un troll en tutu de danse classique était accrochée à un mur.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement. Après avoir perdu sa baguette, il était venu là, et une porte était apparue derrière laquelle se trouvaient des cuisines semblables à celle de Poudlard. Avec Sirius ils avaient conclus que la salle donnait ce dont on avait besoin.  
Il avait alors besoin de sa baguette. Mais que diable irait faire sa baguette dans des cuisines ?  
Il se frappa le front en jurant et partit en courant vers sa Salle Commune.  
Les seules personnes à pouvoir se déplacer librement dans Poudlard sans que personne ne le sache étaient les elfes de maison. Son voleur était un elfe de maison. Comment il avait pu tuer le professeur Laverlane, cela restait un mystère.  
\- Sirius ! Beugla-t-il après avoir passé le portrait.  
Son ami sursauta et renversa de l'encre sur son devoir.  
\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'ai trouvé le voleur ! Ramène-toi !  
Les yeux bleus de Patmol s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise et il jeta ses affaires par terre pour suivre son ami au pas de course.  
Ils dégringolèrent les escaliers principaux et faillirent finir écrasés dix mètres plus bas lorsque des marches décidèrent de changer de place. James s'empressa d'emprunter un autre itinéraire et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les cuisines. Ils attendirent en trépignant que la poire rigolade ait ouvert le passage et entrèrent, baguette à la main.  
Les elfes, peu habitués à des entrées fracassantes de la sorte, se figèrent. L'elfe qui leur parlait d'habitude s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina plusieurs fois devant eux.  
\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour les maîtres ?  
James s'adjura à la patience. Il avait totalement confiance en cet elfe, aussi ne devait-il pas le brusquer. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et s'efforça de sourire :  
\- Jimli,pourrais-tu rassembler tous les elfes, s'il te plaît ?  
\- C'est que nous avons du travail pour satisfaire tous les petits maîtres …  
\- Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, je te le promets.  
L'elfe prit encore quelques secondes de réflexion, qui parurent durer une éternité à James, puis se retourna vers la cuisine et siffla trois fois, un sifflement strident qui fit grimacer les deux jeunes gens.  
Aussitôt tous les bruits de la cuisine cessèrent, laissant place aux martèlements de centaines de petits pieds.

Les deux garçons observèrent les elfes se ranger selon un ordre établi, rapides et efficaces. Bientôt une petite centaine de créatures fut amassée devant eux, Jimli en tête.  
James, l'esprit encore bouillonnant, s'écria :  
\- Ma baguette magique a été volé au mois d'octobre. Je sais, de source sûre (il s'avançait un peu, mais qui le saurait?) qu'un elfe de maison est responsable ! Je veux connaître son identité !  
Tous les elfes se jetèrent un regard effaré puis, sans crier gare, se ruèrent vers divers objets de la cuisine. Une cacophonie de « Vilain... ! » s'éleva tandis qu'ils se punissaient pour ne pas connaître la réponse demandée par l'un de leurs petits maîtres.  
James et Sirius, horrifiés, hurlèrent :  
\- Stop ! Arrêtez !  
Deux cents yeux globuleux se fixèrent sur eux et James recommença à respirer, la menace d'être responsable de la mort des elfes de maison de Poudlard ayant été éloignée.

Puis, ses yeux accrochèrent le regard d'un elfe. Il avait le yeux bleus délavés et semblait très âgé. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil lorsque tous les autres s'étaient dispersés. Il était toujours à la même place que précédemment.  
James réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il n'avait pas bougé, cela devait être parce qu'il connaissait la réponse, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas la lui avoir donné ? Il aurait dû être obligé. La seule hypothèse plausible était qu'il ne reconnaissait pas d'allégeance à Poudlard.  
Le jeune homme fit un signe discret à Sirius et ils s'approchèrent de l'elfe, leur baguette toujours sorties.  
L'elfe prit un air méfiant en les voyant approcher et serra ses petits poings.  
\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Interrogea James une fois devant lui.  
\- Twinky.  
Sirius, à ses côtés, tiqua. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et murmura « Il aurait dû dire Monsieur. Quelque chose cloche ». James hocha la tête et, brusquement, saisit le petit être par le devant de sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse :  
\- Qui est ton maître ? Grogna-t-il.

-Twinky n'a pas le droit de le dire, suffoqua l'elfe, à moitié étranglé. Twinky a juré !  
\- C'est toi qui as pris ma baguette !  
\- Twinky a juré !  
\- A qui ? A qui as tu juré ça ?  
James le secouait dans tous les sens, hors de lui.  
\- Réponds-moi !  
\- Twinky n'a pas le droit ! Twinky a juré fidélité à son maître ! Le sale petit morveux n'aura pas de réponse ! Hurla l'elfe en se débattant.  
Il griffa James qui le lâcha avec un petit cri surpris. Il avait à peine touché le sol qu'il y eut un BANG sonore. Twinky avait disparu.

\- C'est lui, c'est forcément lui ! S'énerva James, tandis qu'ils patientaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, attendant que celui-ci daigne se montrer.  
\- Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu savoir qui a commandité ça !  
\- Si vous m'aviez prévenu avant de courir aux cuisines, nous aurions pu l'arrêter, renchérit une voix aimable venant de derrière eux.  
James et Sirius se levèrent en rougissant tandis que leur directeur entrait dans son office. Heureusement, il souriait.  
\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. C'était une bêtise, mais j'ose espérer que la prochaine fois vous saurez quoi faire.  
Ils hochèrent la tête, contrits.  
\- Bien. Maintenant parlons de cet elfe. Alastor devrait nous rejoindre d'ici peu. Le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté ce que vous lui avez rapporté, aussi suis-je allé fouiller dans les papiers de Poudlard pour trouver le contrat d'embauche de Twinky. Il a déclaré que sa dernière maîtresse était morte peu de temps auparavant. Elle s'appelait Mrs. Norman et était veuve. Il semble donc qu'il nous ait menti, peut-être même que cette honorable dame n'a jamais existé.  
A cet instant, trois coups bourrus furent frappés à la porte. D'un geste de sa baguette Dumbledore l'ouvrit et Maugrey s'empressa de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
\- J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez, lança-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil que le directeur venait de faire apparaître. Il se trouve que je connais Mrs. Norman. Enfin quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle était morte. Tuée par des Mangemorts. On a jamais trouvé pourquoi.  
\- Ils l'auraient tuée juste pour valider l'alibi d'un elfe de maison ? Souleva Sirius, sceptique.  
\- Oh non, il y avait sans doute d'autres raisons. Ou peut-être qu'ils voulaient juste s'amuser. Enfin bref, on a pas trouvé d'elfe de maison, ni rien qui indique qu'elle en avait un.  
\- Vous vous souvenez de chacune de vos enquêtes ? Interrogea James, impressionné malgré lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gamin, évidemment. Pour en revenir à nos affaires, je pense qu'on peut assez facilement faire le rapprochement entre cet elfe et les Mangemorts.  
\- On lui aurait ordonné de tuer le professeur Laverlane ? Demanda Sirius.  
\- Bien sûr que non, triple buses ! S'excita Maugrey. Un elfe ne peut pas avoir la puissance nécessaire ! Non, on a dû lui demander de voler une baguette et ensuite un sorcier est venu pour tuer le professeur.  
L'Auror plissa les yeux tout en se frottant le menton.  
\- Quelque chose cloche, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi le meurtrier n'a-t-il pas utilisé sa propre baguette ?  
\- Peut-être qu'il est sous couverture et que s'il avait utilisé la sienne on l'aurait découvert, suggéra James. Mais comment le sorcier a-t-il pu entrer ?  
\- Tu as trouvé la réponse toi-même, gamin. Un animagus.  
Dumbledore suivait l'échange avec intérêt, les coudes appuyés sur la table et la tête posée sur ses mains en coupe. Ses yeux bleus étaient pensifs.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'on va le trouver ?  
\- On se calme, comment 'je' vais le trouver. Les blancs-becs ne participent pas aux enquêtes.  
\- Mais on veut être Aurors ! S'indignèrent les deux garçons.  
\- Peut-être, mais tant que vous ne saurez pas lancer des sortilèges informulés vous ne valez rien. D'ailleurs, oust, je dois parler avec le directeur.  
Les yeux pétillants, celui-ci donna un petit coup de baguette et les sièges de James et Sirius s'agitèrent puis, une fois qu'ils furent debout, les poussèrent vers la porte.  
Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, vexés, Dumbledore lança :  
\- Je donne vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor à chacun d'entre vous pour avoir fait avancer l'enquête !

Lily ne revint dans la tour des Gryffondors que quelques minutes avant l'heure à laquelle elle dînait avec ses amies.  
Elle eut à peine poser un pied dans la Salle Commune que Val lui sauta dessus :  
\- Lily ! brailla-t-elle. Il paraît que tu t'es battue, qu'on t'as jeté un sortilège Impardonnable et que tu …  
\- Eh, on se calme ! Oui il y a eu une petite altercation, et aussi un sortilège Impardonnable, mais on s'en fiche.  
\- Quoi ?  
Val s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Comment ça « on s'en fiche » ? Et où est-ce que tu es allée après ?  
\- Oh euh...  
Lily pria pour ne pas rougir mais elle avait peu d'espoir.  
\- Je finissais ma promenade avec William.  
\- Tu te fais attaquer à coup de sortilège Impardonnable et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire après c'est aller vous promener ?  
\- Euh... Oui.  
Jenny surgit à ce moment-là des dortoirs et se rua sur la rousse :  
\- Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On dit que … Eh, pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ?  
\- Oh rien, c'est le choc...  
\- Tu te moques de moi ! S'insurgea Val. Tu viens de me dire que ce n'était rien.  
La jeune fille gémit et tenta une sortie vers le dortoir, avec l'intention de s'enfermer dedans. Malheureusement elle fut interceptée par ses deux amies qui parvinrent à la jeter sur un fauteuil. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un autre mouvement, Jenny lui lança un maléfice d'Entrave.  
\- Bien, commença-t-elle, les bras croisés. Tu as apparemment quelque chose à cacher, et quelque chose d'important. Alors ?  
\- C'était pas la peine d'en arriver à des mesures si extrêmes, commenta Lily, cherchant désespérément une excuse.  
Jenny lui adressa un sourire carnassier et rétorqua :  
\- Oh, mais nous n'hésiterons pas à aller encore plus loin, n'est-ce pas Val ?  
\- Ça c'est sûr, répondit son acolyte en souriant joyeusement.  
\- Je ne parlerai pas ! Assura Lily dans un élan de bravoure.  
La blonde prit un air menaçant et ouvrit la bouche, mais un cri l'interrompit :  
\- Les filles ! Je suis désolée d'être en retard ! J'avais un devoir à finir et... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Lily a un secret ! Jubila Val en sautillant.  
\- Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- On a dit un secret, râla Jenny en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle refuse de parler.  
Lily suivait leur échange en silence, guettant le moment où le maléfice cesserait de faire effet. La durée était toujours indéterminée, et avec un peu de chance il disparaîtrait bientôt.  
Alors que ses amies discutaient du meilleur moyen de la faire parler, elle sentit ses membres se relâchaient. Comptant sur l'effet de surprise, elle jaillit de son fauteuil, bouscula Margaret et se précipita vers la sortie sans tenir compte des cris de ses amies.  
Elle dévala les escaliers, ignorant si les filles étaient à ses trousses, et faillit rentrer dans Slughorn qui remontait dans ses quartiers après son dîner. Pour l'éviter elle dévia brusquement sur la gauche et rentra droit dans quelqu'un d'autre. Sentant des bras se refermer autour d'elle, elle leva les yeux.  
\- Tiens, salut William !  
\- Tu sais que depuis qu'on se connaît tu me rentres dedans au moins une fois par semaine ?  
\- Oui, c'est une sale habitude que j'ai contracté. Je suis désolée, il faut absolument que je file. Je ne veux pas que les filles découvrent tout de suite, pour toi et moi, et...  
-Trop tard.  
Lily grimaça tandis que Will éclatait de rire.  
Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme pour se retourner. Quelques marches au-dessus d'eux se tenaient Jenny, Val et Margaret. La première les toisait d'un air implacable, mais ses yeux pé affichait un grand sourire et Maggy s'exclama :  
\- Maintenant qu'on sait, on peut aller manger ? J'ai faim !  
Un peu plus haut encore, Slug suivait la scène, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**Chapitre 25**

\- Pourquoi tu peux pas venir en vacances avec nous ?  
\- Il faut que je vois ma famille, Emma, et puis j'ai beaucoup de travail. Alors même si je viens, je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi.  
La petite fille fit le moue et tira sur la manche de son frère.  
\- Will, fais quelque chose !  
Le jeune homme sourit à Lily et l'embrassa sur le front avant de répondre :  
\- Désolée, mais j'ai déjà tout tenter, tu peux me croire !  
Sa copine rougit en entendant cela : effectivement, il avait profité du fait qu'ils soient de garde en même temps pour essayer de la convaincre. Elle avait failli se laisser avoir, mais Merlin en soit remercié, Peeves était arrivé avant qu'il ne décide d'embrasser autre chose que son visage.  
Les trois élèves étaient installés au bord du Lac Noir. Les cours de la journée venaient de se terminer et William avait voulu profiter du beau temps, qui s'était installé depuis déjà quelques semaines. Les températures n'étaient pas encore au rendez-vous, mais ils n'en avaient cure.  
\- A quoi ça sert d'avoir un grand frère avec une petite amie trop cool si elle ne vient même pas avec nous en vacances ? On va s'ennuyer avec Grand-Père et Grand-Mère !  
\- Mais non, la rassura Lily, tu vas voir, c'est super le Pays de Galles. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'emmèneront te promener, et tu découvriras plein de choses superbes !  
Comme Emma ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, son frère ajouta :  
\- Et Grand-Père t'apprendra à tirer au fusil.  
\- Au quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle avidement.  
\- C'est un instrument moldu. Il t'expliquera. Tu vas voir, c'est très drôle. Il m'a montré quand j'avais à peu près ton âge.  
Un large sourire fendit le visage de la petite fille qui se leva d'un bond :

\- Il faut que j'aille raconter ça à Mel ! A plus tard !  
Elle déguerpit sans que les deux jeunes gens aient pu ajouter quelque chose. Ils éclatèrent de rire et William serra Lily dans ses bras.  
\- Elle est si pleine de vie, ça me fait plaisir, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
Lily acquiesça en silence, savourant l'instant. Elle-même ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec Pétunia, aussi était-elle émerveillée de la complicité qui régnait entre les Hardley.  
Le soleil était en train de descendre sur le Lac Noir, faisant chuter avec lui la chaleur. Le paysage avait beau être magnifique, Lily commençait à avoir froid.  
Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de William et se redressa, avant de lui tendre la main :  
\- On y va ? Histoire de changer, j'ai une masse de boulot assez considérable à faire.

Sirius tentait de se remémorer les différents façon de neutraliser un Strangulot tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il avait un devoir supplémentaire à faire en Botanique parce qu'il avait essayé de faire un numéro de cirque avec des plantes carnivores. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème.  
Alors qu'il arrivait près du domaine de Madame Pince, une personne déboula d'un autre couloir devant lui. Les deux élèves se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, toute l'animosité qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre traversant l'air.  
Pour une fois, Sirius ne provoque pas Severus. Il passa devant lui en tentant de réprimer un sourire. Il prit un papier dans sa poche et le laissa tomber discrètement. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à bifurquer, s'arrêta et attendit quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau dans le couloir, il n'y avait ni papier, ni Serpentard.  
Un grand sourire fendit son visage. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

C'était le dernier samedi avant les vacances. La semaine suivante à la même heure, ils seraient dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres. James s'étira. Il n'avait jamais eu si hâte d'être en vacances.  
D'une part, il en avait assez des devoirs qui leur tombaient dessus tous les jours, d'autre part il allait commettre un meurtre s'il voyait encore une fois Hardley tenir la main d'Evans.  
Il se mordit la lèvre sous le coup de la contrariété. L'objet de ses ennuis rentrait justement dans la Salle Commune. Des cernes creusaient son visage. Elle bailla discrètement mais ses livres, qu'elle tenait sous le bras, glissèrent au sol avec fracas.  
Elle marmonna quelque chose, sans doute un juron, et se pencha.  
James aurait pu l'aider. Mais il savait que cela aurait été en pure perte. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était exténué.  
Décrétant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon plus travailler, il se leva pour aller se coucher. Son regard tomba sur le feu et il pensa aux elfes de maison. On avait trouvé aucune trace de Twinky, ni de la personne qui avait pu l'envoyer. Il harcelait régulièrement Maugrey pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enquête mais n'obtenait que des bouts de réponse. Il désespérait d'en savoir un jour plus.  
Il poussa la porte de son dortoir et rentra dans Sirius, qui avait l'air euphorique.  
\- Prends ta cape, il faut qu'on aille voir quelque chose de génial !  
\- Je suis mort, Patmol, crois-moi j'ai pas la force de bouger.  
\- Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! J'ai laissé un mot à Servilus pour lui dire qu'il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant sous le Saule Cogneur, ce soir vers vingt-et-une-heure, il devrait pas tarder ! Si on y va maintenant on pourra voir sa tête.  
James avait cessé d'écouter à partir du moment où il avait compris ce que son ami avait fait. Il le dévisagea, horrifié, puis, avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de réagir il dévala les escaliers.  
Il évita de justesse Evans en passant dans la Salle Commune et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre en passant le portrait. Vingt-et-une-heure pile.  
\- Quel crétin, mais quel crétin, je vais le tuer, marmonna-t-il tout en sprintant dans le château.  
Il passa sous une pluie de bananes lancées par Peeves et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. En arrivant dans le hall, il crut bien qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin. Rusard était là. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à hurler des imprécations mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas. Il le stupéfixa sans aucun remord, ravi de pouvoir se venger de tout ce qu'il leur faisait subir.  
James déboula dans le parc éclairé par la pleine lune, de plus en plus angoissé par ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Rogue. Il le détestait, mais ce n'était pas un meurtrier. De plus, cela risquait de compromettre la tranquillité de Remus pour toujours.  
Il grimaça en constant que le Saule Cogneur était immobile mais ne s'attarda pas. Dans quelques instants, Rogue découvrirait un loup-garou dans la Cabane Hurlante.  
Il se rua sous l'arbre, qui choisit à cet instant de se réveiller. Une branche siffla près de sa tête et le jeune homme trébucha. Il roula sur le dos au moment où une autre branche frappait le sol, à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.  
Pestant autant qu'il pouvait, il se redressa et commença à courir, plié en deux. Il avait beau être rapide, une branche le faucha, le faisant décoller à quelques mètres du sol. Il s'écrasa par terre en gémissant mais se releva encore une fois. Il était retombé juste à côté de l'entrée du tunnel.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se jeta à l'intérieur. L'arbre effleura ses pieds mais sans le blesser d'avantage.  
James commença aussitôt à ramper dans le passage, l'adrénaline l'empêchant de sentir la douleur. Enfin, une lumière apparut.  
\- Ser... Severus ! Appela-t-il.  
Il y eut un silence, durant lequel James ne profita pour avancer encore, puis une voix interrogea :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? Comment savais-tu que je serai là ?  
\- Sirius me l'a dit. Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait croire exactement mais il faut absolument que tu rentres au château !  
Ils étaient à présent face à face, dangereusement près de la porte verrouillée qui menait à la pièce où se trouvait Remus.  
Rogue avait le visage blafard à la lumière de sa baguette. Il se retourna pour fouiller avidement l'obscurité du regard, cherchant à en percer les secrets.  
\- Pourquoi je t'écouterais Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à aller au bout de ce tunnel ?  
\- Si tu veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, libre à toi, marmonna James, bien décidé à utiliser la force s'il ne le suivait pas.  
\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a là-bas, cracha Severus en s'approchant brusquement du Gryffondor.  
James ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sortilège, mais un hurlement retentit alors, faisant trembler le passage. De la terre leur tomba dessus et un poids lourd s'abattit contre une surface dure.  
« La porte », comprit James. Le loup-garou devait les sentir, il cherchait à les atteindre.  
\- Il faut qu'on parte ! Pressa-t-il en poussant le Serpentard vers la sortie. Bouge-toi !  
Mais le jeune homme continuait à scruter les ténèbres. Il sursauta lorsqu'un bruit plus fort ébranla la cabane.  
Horrifié, James commençait à envisager de devoir se battre contre l'un de ses meilleurs amis pour protéger sa peau.  
\- Les fantômes ne peuvent pas faire ça, souffle Severus.  
\- Celui-là, si! Bouge, par Merlin !  
\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Potter !  
\- Stup...  
Un craquement empêcha James de finir sa formule. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il songea qu'il allait mourir pour avoir voulu sauver un typer qu'il haïssait. Quel crétin.  
Il fut soudain plongé dans le noir et comprit que la personne en question venait de se carapater. Il le suivit sans discuter, alors que le bruit typique de griffes raclant le bois emplissait le tunnel.  
Lorsqu'il déboucha à l'air libre, Rogue était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte. Il courrait comme un possédé vers le château, sans doute pour les dénoncer.  
James jura et fila entre les branches du Saule Cogneur, immobilisé par le Serpentard. Rusard n'était plus dans le hall lorsque le jeune homme y entra. A cette heure-ci il devait être en train de planifier le renvoi de James avec McGonagall. Tant pis.  
Dans l'escalier principal, il aperçut Rogue qui gravissait les étages. Il se lança à sa poursuite et gagna un peu de terrain. S'il avait pu se transformer en cerf, il l'aurait rattrapé sans aucun problème.  
Enfin Rogue partit dans un couloir et s'immobilisa devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.  
James sentit un sentiment de soulagement l'envahir. Dumbledore serait bien évidemment furieux, mais cela ne compromettrait pas la présence de Remus à Poudlard.  
Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber par terre, à un endroit où Severus ne pouvait pas le voir. La pression le quittant, les dégâts dus à sa chute commencèrent à se faire sentir. Il sera son bras droit contre sa poitrine avec une grimace : il avait dû retomber dessus.  
\- Mr. Rogue ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda alors une voix bienveillante près de lui.  
\- Professeur, il faut absolument que je vous parle, j'étais...  
James se releva tant bien que mal et jaillit de sa cachette pour intervenir.  
\- Professeur, laissez-moi vous expliquer je vous en prie ! C'est une lamentable blague et …  
\- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Tout ça parce que Black...  
\- S'il vous plaît !  
Dumbledore n'avait pas crié, mais son ton calme avait été plus efficace. Il donna le mot de passe ('Mary Poppins') et fit monter les deux jeunes gens dans son bureau.

James et Sirius sortirent du bureau du directeur presque deux heures plus tard. Dumbledore avait envoyé Rusard, venu pour virer James, chercher Black.  
Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs. Sirius était pâle et serrait les lèvres. James ne savait pas s'il était en colère contre lui-même ou contre son ami, qui avait saboté sa blague.  
Le directeur n'avait pas élevé la voix, comme à son habitude. En revanche, son ton froid avait suffit à montrer à Sirius à quel point il était déçu. James y avait échappé, étant donné qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'il avait fait son possible pour ramener Rogue.  
Celui-ci était reparti au bout de quelques minutes, après que Dumbledore lui eut assuré qu'une goule particulièrement belliqueuse résidait dans la Cabane.

Rogue n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu, mais que pouvait-il dire face à la parole d'Albus Dumbledore ?  
Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent à l'étage de l'infirmerie, où James devait se rendre.  
Alors qu'il allait partir, Sirius appela :  
\- James... Je suis désolé.  
\- C'est ça, marmonna son ami sans se retourner. Quand tu auras réussi à faire virer Remus et à tuer quelqu'un, tu me diras la même chose je suppose ?  
Seul le silence lui répondit.

Les rumeurs mirent quelques jours à se propager car elles étaient concurrencées par les exactions des Serpentards. On racontait que Mulciber avait essayé d'utiliser de la Magie Noire sur une quatrième année de Gryffondor, Mary MacDonald. Ce qu'il avait fait exactement, nul ne le savait.  
Cependant peu de temps avant les vacances tout le monde sut que Potter avait sauvé Rogue de ce qu'il y avait sous le Saule Cogneur.  
Lily, inquiète pour la santé de son ami, décida d'aller lui parler. Après un cours de Botanique elle le rattrapa et lui sourit :  
\- Salut Sev', ça fait longtemps.  
Il sourit à son tour et hocha la tête :  
\- Effectivement. C'est dommage d'ailleurs.  
La jeune fille rougit légèrement et balbutia, tandis qu'ils traversaient la cour du château :  
\- Ecoute, je suis désolée... Ca devient difficile en ce moment, avec tout ce qu'on dit sur les Serpentards, et tes amis...  
\- Ce qu'on dit sur les Serpentards ?** _(Le passage qui suit est entièrement tiré de __Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort_**_**, chapitre "Le Récit du Prince", de JK Rowling. Je n'ai pas changé la narration afin de respecter le travail de l'auteur)** "Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Déclara Rogue. Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?  
\- C'est vrai, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald l'autre jour ?  
Lily s'était approchée d'un pilier et s'y adossa, observant le visage mince et cireux.  
\- Ce n'était rien, assura Rogue. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus...  
\- C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle...  
\- Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ? Répliqua Rogue.  
Son visage se colora à nouveau. Il était apparemment incapable de contenir sa rancoeur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans ?s'étonna Lily.  
\- Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?  
\- Il est malade, répondit Lily. C'est ce qu'on dit...  
\- Tous les mois à la pleine lune ?  
\- Je connais ta théorie, reprit Lily, d'un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?  
\- J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire.  
L'intensité du regard de Rogue fit rougir Lily.  
\- Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la magie noire.  
Elle baissa la voix.  
\- Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule Cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas...  
Les traits de Rogue se déformèrent et il bredouilla :  
\- Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait, et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas... Je ne te permettrai pas...  
\- Me permettre ? Me permettre ?  
Les yeux d'un vert brillant de Lily n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Rogue battit aussitôt en retraite.  
\- Je ne voulais pas dire...Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te... Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter !  
Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré.  
\- Et il n'est pas... Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros de Quidditch...  
L'amertume de Rogue, son aversion le rendaient incohérent et les sourcils de Lily se haussaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait.  
\- Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant, l'interrompit Lily. Je n'ai ps besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux."  
_Lily décida de couper court à la conversation, agacée par les remarques de son ami sur Potter et la façon dont il passait outre les agissements de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Potter lui avait montré : peut-être Severus n''était-il pas dans cette salle avec ses amis, mais il semblait se ficher éperdument de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.  
Ils reprirent leur chemin et parlèrent des vacances qui s'annonçaient. Néanmoins, une certaine tension persistait. Lily avait peur que cette stupide guerre ne lui ait fait perdre son meilleur ami.

Le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances arriva enfin. Lily ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou non, car c'était la dernière période de vacances avant les Buses, perspective ô combien terrifiante.  
Le vendredi soir, elle dîna avec William, puis ils allèrent faire un tour dans le château. Alors qu'ils montaient tranquillement les marches, main dans la main ils croisèrent le professeur Hall, qui avait remplacé Laverlane. Il se figea en les voyant et répondit à peine à leur salut. Ses yeux firent la navette entre les jeunes gens et s'attardèrent sur Will.  
Celui-ci rougit légèrement en le remarquant mais, avant qu'il ait pu poser une question, le professeur disparut.  
Lily et William restèrent quelques instants immobiles, interloqués.  
\- Ca, c'était très bizarre, remarqua enfin la jeune fille.  
\- Ouais, renchérit-il en reprenant son ascension. Il se comporte comme ça avec moi à presque chaque cours. Je crois que je suis la seule personne de la classe dont il a retenu le nom d'ailleurs.  
\- Très, très bizarre.  
Lily fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Pourquoi une telle attitude ?

William vint la distraire de ses pensées en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Elle sursauta, ce qui le fit rire.  
\- J'avais bien vu que tu avais ton air de réflexion intense. N'y pense plus, on s'en fiche.  
Il l'entraîna dans une salle vide que Lily reconnut aussitôt. Elle posa les poings sur ses hanches et déclara :  
\- Quel romantisme, mon cher William, je suis sidérée !  
\- Oh, ça va, râla-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.  
Lily glissa les bras autour de son cou, heureuse. Sortir avec William, c'était avoir la certitude que quelqu'un pensait à vous à chaque instant et vous protégerez quoiqu'il arrive.  
Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et fit glisser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire.  
\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.  
Ces mots ramenèrent Lily à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, affolée. Elle voulait répondre, elle voulait le lui dire, mais elle en était incapable. Finalement, elle balbutia:  
\- Moi aussi, Will.  
Cependant elle doutait qu'il l'ait entendu car il avait trouvé le chemin vers son cou. Lily commença à être incapable de réfléchir, et la petite partie de son cerveau qui fonctionnait encore n'appréciait pas cela. Faisant un effort surhumain sur elle-même, elle s'écarta légèrement.  
William releva la tête, surpris, mais elle l'embrassa avant qu'il puisse s'étonner d'avantage. Elle le prit par la main, le poussa sur une chaise et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle blottit son visage contre son cou et soupira.  
Jenny allait encore lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait avec William pendant tout ce temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'ils jouaient à la Bataille Explosive ? La blonde avait pourtant eu assez de copains pour connaître la réponse. Lily parvenait en général à échapper à l'interrogatoire mais elle avait peur d'avoir moins de chance cette fois : comme c'était les vacances, les filles allaient être encore plus surexcitées que d'habitude.  
Elle ferma les yeux et décida qu'elle s'occuperait de cela le moment venu.  
\- Will ? Dit-elle en se redressant pour voir le jeune homme.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu vas me manquer.  
Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et souffla :  
\- Toi aussi.  
Lily pria pour que la partie rabat-joie de son cerveau la laisse tranquille et l'embrassa à son tour.

Au même moment, dans la tour de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs essuyaient la plus grosse dispute qu'ils aient jamais connu.  
James, Remus et Peter n'avaient presque pas adressé la parole à Sirius durant toute la semaine. Celui-ci, malheureux, s'était décidé à régler la situation avant les vacances.  
Ils étaient tous en train de boucler leurs malles dans un silence pesant lorsqu'il lança :  
\- Je suis désolé.  
Tous se figèrent puis tournèrent la tête vers lui. Remus voulut parler mais James lui coupa la parole :  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne suffisait pas.  
\- Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre.  
James grogna. Il n'avait malheureusement pas non plus de réponse.  
\- C'était égoïste et stupide, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Je sais. Je voulais juste...  
\- Tu voulais juste quoi ? Le tuer ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus Black que tu ne veux bien le dire.  
Tout d'abord seul le silence lui répondit et il crut que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cependant le visage de Sirius était crispé par la colère. Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelques mots, qui envoyèrent James se plaquer contre le mur violemment.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Hurla Sirius tout en repoussant Remus qui tentait de s'interposer. Je ne suis pas comme eux! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !  
James, étouffé par la puissance du sort, était incapable de parler.  
\- Sirius, arrête ! Cria Remus en tendant sa baguette vers lui. Je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal !  
Le jeune homme garda les yeux fixés sur James pendant encore quelques instants, blême, les mâchoires serrées puis, enfin, il laissa retomber sa baguette.  
Son ami tomba par terre et reprit sa respiration, soulagé, tandis que Remus baissait sa propre baguette, aussi pâle que Sirius.  
Celui-ci se recroquevilla contre sa mal et enfouit son visage entre ses bras. Ses épaules furent secouées d'un tremblements et il balbutia :  
\- Pardon... Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie...

**Chapitre 26**

Lily passa les vacances à travailler ses Buses. Oh, elle aurait pu faire autre chose, mais cela aurait signifié devoir supporter les railleries de Pétunia en permanence. Elle préféra la compagnie de ses livres.  
Au milieu des vacances la jeune fille crut qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Un des rares moments où Lily se promenait dehors, sa mère, occupée à mettre dans sa chambre quelques vêtements lavés et repassés, tomba sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Intriguée, elle s'assit sur le lit de sa fille pour lire le journal. Elle finit par arriver à la demi-page consacrée aux noms de morts et des portées disparus et, morte d'inquiétude, elle se rua dans le bureau de son mari pour le lui montrer.  
Ce soir-là, une terrible dispute eut lieu chez les Evans. Mrs. Evans supplia sa fille de renoncer au monde de la magie pour revenir vivre parmi les moldus et en tant que tel. Lily, furieuse que ses parents veuillent la priver de la magie, alors que c'était une part plus qu'important d'elle-même, répliqua que s'ils ne voulaient plus d'une sorcière dans la famille elle s'en irait. Sa mère se mit à pleurer, Lily se radoucit, et parvint à la convaincre que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle. Elle s'abstint de leur parler de son meilleur ami qui lisait des livres de magie noire, des jeunes gens qui s'amusaient avec un malheureux garçon de même naissance qu'elle comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette. Elle ne leur dit pas non plus qu'un de ses amis était peut-être un loup-garou, ou encore qu'elle avait failli être dévorée par une créature de la même espèce. Elle garda pour elle tous ce qui rendaient la vie dans le monde des sorciers instables. Elle ne leur révéla pas que la Gazette du Sorcier ne parlait pas des moldus qui étaient attaqués par les forces des ténèbres.  
En remontant dans sa chambre, elle écrivit une lettre à William mais renonça à la lui envoyer. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs.  
Elle accueillit la rentrée avec soulagement, pressée d'en finir avec les Buses et de quitter l'ambiance plus que tendue de la maison familiale.  
Ses soucis s'envolèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ lorsque Emma se rua sur elle pour lui raconter ses vacances. Elle fut suivit de près par Margaret, puis William arriva enfin.

James était assis dans un compartiment en compagnie de Remus. Peter ne tarda pas à arriver et fut salué par un lancer de chips de la part de Potter. Ils discutèrent en riant pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.  
\- Salut les gars...

James se leva puis, sans un mot, il serra son ami contre lui. Remus éclata de rire et se joignit à leur étreinte, bientôt suivi par Peter.  
Les quatre amis avaient passé le voyage du retour ensemble mais la tension persistait. Ces deux semaines de vacances avaient suffit à l'évacuer.  
Ils se rassirent, tout sourire, tandis que le train démarrait.  
\- Alors, du nouveau sur l'enquête ? Demanda Remus tout en sortant un énorme livre à propos des trolls de son sac.  
\- Lunard, c'est encore les vacances, pourquoi tu lis ça ? S'exclama James avec une moue dégoûtée. Pour répondre à ta question, non, malheureusement.  
\- Moi non plus, renchérit Sirius. J'ai essayé d'enquêter discrètement, mais personne à la maison n'a évoqué Twinky ou un quelconque incident à Poudlard.  
Il grimaça.  
\- Ma mère m'a juste dit que c'était une bonne chose que Laverlane soit mort parce que c'était un incapable.  
\- Charmant, commenta Remus sans lever le nez de sa lecture.  
\- Comme toujours. Et toi Queuedver, rien du tout ?  
Le petit blond secoua la tête.  
\- Mes parents refusent que je reçoive la Gazette du Sorcier, alors je ne suis au courant de rien.  
\- Tss tss, fais preuve d'un peu d'indépendance, Pettigrow ! S'exclama Sirius en lui lançant des étincelles avec sa baguette.

Ben oui, Petit Queuedver, il faut grandir un jour ! Ajouta James en mettant ses pieds sur la banquette en face de lui.  
Sirius continua à embêter Peter et James ne put s'arrêter de rire, heureux d'avoir retrouvé les Maraudeurs, encore plus soudés qu'avant.  
Sa bonne humeur chuta en flèche lorsqu'il vit Evans qui passait dans le couloir en riant, un paquet de Chocogrenouille dans les mains. L'une de ses copines la suivait en braillant, cherchant à l'attraper. Derrière elles, marchant d'un pas plus mesuré, venait Hardley.  
James pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. Evans n'en valait pas la peine. Il préférait se concentrer sur le meurtre de Laverlane plutôt que sur une harpie râleuse. Une harpie râleuse très jolie et à la répartie irrésistible.  
\- Cornedrue, es-tu là ?  
\- Hein quoi ? Aïe !  
Les trois autres Maraudeurs explosèrent de rire lorsque James se prit en pleine face l'élastique que Sirius tendait exprès.  
\- Patmol, tu vas mourir ! Menaça James avant de se jeter sur lui.  
Sirius esquiva juste avant que son ami ne se vautre sur lui et James s'affala sur Remus, qui beugla :  
\- Mon livre !  
Avant de se mettre à taper sur la tête du coupable avec.

***  
Les Cinquièmes Années se plongèrent corps et âme dans leur travail dès le premier jour de cours. Leurs professeurs se firent un plaisir de leur rappeler qu'il ne restait plus que soixante-trois jours avant les Buses. Autant dire rien du tout.  
Lily avait fait un calendrier et barrait anxieusement chaque jour qui passaient. Val, pour tenter de la détendre, avait écrit des blagues sur chaque jour et Jenny avait marqué des petits mots du genre « Oh mon Willy, comme tes yeux de truite brillent au soleil de notre amour ! ».  
Un des moments de détente de Lily pendant cette période fut le match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. La finale se rapprochant, les élèves étaient de plus en plus tendus.  
Le match fut une hécatombe. Compte tenu des antagonismes entre les deux maisons, il pouvait difficilement en être autrement.  
Personne ne sut jamais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il semble que Nott, le gardien de Serpentard, ait tenté d'enfoncer sa baguette dans l'oeil d'Héléna, une poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Celle-ci, pour se défendre, lui cassa le nez. Cependant le match ne fut même pas arrêté car l'arbitre était trop occupé à séparer les batteurs des deux équipes qui faisaient semblant de prendre la tête de leurs homologues pour des cognards.  
Pendant ce temps là Gryffondor marqua une dizaine de buts grâce à Crawley et Ranger. Le match faillit finir dans une mare de sang lorsque Potter attrapa le Vif d'Or au moment précis où l'arbitre sifflait un temps mort.  
Tout le stade sauf les Serpentards se mirent à hurler et les batteurs s'approchèrent, armer de leurs instruments, avec des intentions apparemment pas très pacifiques. D'autres professeurs durent descendre pour venir en aide à leur collègue et le Vif d'Or fut remis en jeu,malgré les protestations de toute l'école.  
Dès lors, tout l'attention se concentra sur les deux attrapeurs. Les batteurs avaient fort à faire pour sauver leur attrapeur et renvoyer le cognard sur l'autre, et les poursuiveurs se démenaient pour marquer le plus de points.  
Alors que l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps et que Gryffondor menait 250 points à 130, Potter fonça soudain au beau milieu des poursuiveurs qui s'agitaient en tout sens. Il évita le poing d'un Serpentard, sans doute placé là exprès, plongea sous le botte d'Héléna et faillit la faire tomber de son balai lorsqu'il remonta en flèche, le poing serré.  
350 à 130. Les Serpentards allaient devoir gagner avec beaucoup d'avance sur Serdaigle s'ils voulaient avoir une place en finale.  
Les autres périodes durant lesquelles Lily ne travaillait pas étaient ses rondes. L'idéal était quand William était de garde en même temps qu'elle, mais après que McGonagall les eut surpris en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir au lieu de surveiller le château, ils ne furent plus jamais convoqués le même soir.  
Quelques jours après le match, la jeune fille déambulait dans les couloirs en tentant de penser aux vacances plutôt qu'à son cours d'histoire de la magie sur la guerre des gobelins, lorsque du bruit lui parvint d'une salle qu'elle venait de dépasser. Elle s'approcha, sa baguette brandie, et tourna la poignée.  
Toute activité cessa aussitôt à l'intérieur et elle poussa violemment le battant. Les mains sur les hanches, elle s'apprêta à coller tout un tas d'élèves dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
Cependant son euphorie chuta fortement lorsqu'elle reconnut les personnes présentes.  
\- Encore vous ? S'exclama-t-elle. Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais !  
Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow la dévisagèrent en silence, puis James prit la parole :  
\- Si tu ne veux pas encore finir enfermée dans un placard en mon aimable compagnie, tu ferais mieux de partir et de faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu.  
\- Hors de question. Dehors.  
James se leva en lâchant un soupir agacé et s'approcha d'elle, si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle contre son visage.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous donner des ordres, Evans ?  
La jeune fille releva la tête pour le défiai du regard et rétorqua :  
\- Ouais.  
James fut si surpris qu'elle ne rougisse pas ou ne se mette à balbutier qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Et lorsque enfin l'inspiration lui vint, un bruit dans le couloir retint son attention.  
\- Je sais que vous êtes là ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas cette fois !  
Rusard. Lily grimaça. S'il la trouvait là elle serait collée avec les autres.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Potter l'attrapa par le poignet et la poussa contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il aida ensuite ses amis à rassembler les objets qui se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, tandis que dans le couloir les portes claquaient les une après les autres.  
Lily regarda anxieusement le battant de bois qui les séparait pour le moment de Rusard puis reporta son attention vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Pièce qui était à présent vide. Elle écarquilla les yeux et voulut appeler, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle se débattit tandis qu'une sorte de tissu lui tombait dessus et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse de quelqu'un.  
\- Ne bouge pas, marmonna Potter à son oreille, où tu devras me supporter en heure de colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
Il avait malheureusement raison, aussi hocha-t-elle la tête. Il ôta sa main de ses lèvres mais garda un bras enroulé autour de sa taille pour la tenir contre lui.  
Cette fois, Lily rougit. Merlin en soit remercié, elle avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment et pourrait se soucier des gestes de Potter plus tard.  
Rusard les verrait dès qu'il ouvrirait la porte, c'était idiot ! Et d'ailleurs, où étaient les autres ?  
Elle n'osa pas bouger pour fouiller la pièce du regard.  
\- Evans, chuchota James, quand je te le dis, tu cours. Tu sors de la pièce et tu prends à droite. Compris ?  
Merlin qu'elle détestait devoir lui obéir !  
\- T'auras intérêt à me donner quelque chose en échange quand on sera sortit de là.  
\- Un baiser ?  
Lily tenta de lui balancer un coup de coude dans le ventre mais il bloqua son bras avant même qu'elle ait pu le bouger.  
\- Je te connais trop bien, Evans.  
\- La ferme, devant, murmura Remus, quelque part dans leur dos.  
Une porte claqua juste à côté et enfin, Rusard pénétra dans leur salle.  
Aussitôt des explosions se déclenchèrent derrière Lily. Il y eut un flash coloré et le concierge poussa un hurlement en mettant ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger.  
\- Maintenant ! Cria Potter pour couvrir les détonations qui retentissaient.  
Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
Elle sortit de la salle en courant et sentit de nouveau un tissu glisser sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit avec un coup au cœur que Potter surgissait de nul part derrière elle, bientôt suivi de Black.  
Elle s'arrêta net, stupéfaite, et se plaça devant la porte sans tenir compte des avertissements de Potter.  
Du néant jaillissaient des feux d'artifice de toutes les couleurs, faisant danser Rusard d'un pied sur l' hurlait des imprécations, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête, tout en sautillant dans toute la salle.  
Il y eut une dernière explosion puis se fut le silence. La pièce était si pleine de fumée que Lily ne voyait même plus le concierge.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle éclata de rire.  
Toute la tension des derniers jours la quitta alors qu'elle revoyait Rusard en train d'éviter les feux d'artifice.  
\- Ravi que ça te fasse rire, mais il est temps d'y aller, glissa quelqu'un à son oreille.  
Elle cessa aussitôt de glousser et fit volte-face. Il n'y avait personne. L'air sembla alors se soulever et Remus apparut. Il lui adressa un sourire tendu et indiqua le coin du couloir.  
\- Allez viens.

***

James n'en revenait pas : Evans avait ri. Ce jour était à marqué d'une pierre blanche. D'ailleurs il ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer.  
Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais mais, alors qu'elle aurait pu choisir de partir – l'option 'colle' semblant avoir été écartée – elle resta avec eux.  
Ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à un endroit sûr, aidés par Lily qui leur indiqua sa zone de patrouille. Ainsi ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés.  
Les quatre garçons se laissèrent tomber dans un coin tandis que Lily s'appuyait contre un mur. Sirius eut un petit rire :  
\- C'est pas tout à fait ce qui était prévu, mais c'était quand même hyper drôle.  
Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer, et James renchérit :  
\- On a même réussi à dégeler les sphinx ici présent !  
Le sphinx en question lui tira la langue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :  
\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour sortit de nulle part ?  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers James, qui soupira avant de demander :  
\- Je présume que tu ne nous lâcheras pas tant qu'on ne t'aura pas répondu ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- promets moi de ne pas en parler.  
Lily eut l'air de se demander pourquoi elle ferait ça pour lui mais abdiqua finalement avec un hochement de tête.  
James brandit alors sous son nez un morceau de tissu chatoyant. Lily le prit machinalement, sans comprendre d'abord le rapport, puis la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et son regard fit la navette entre l'objet et le propriétaire.  
\- Sérieusement ? Une cape d'invisibilité ?  
\- Ouep.  
\- C'est dingue, je n'en avais jamais vu avant !  
Elle la posa sur son bras, qui disparu aussitôt.  
Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de James, sans que ce fut de la moquerie cette fois. Il ne connaissait pas cet aspect passionné de la personnalité de Lily, et cela lui plaisait. Elle retournait la cape dans tous les sens en marmonnant, et finit par s'asseoir avec eux. Elle semblait les avoir totalement oubliés, trop concentrée sur sa découverte. Finalement, elle se recouvrit entièrement de la cape et disparut. James ne sut pas exactement ce qu'elle fit mais un petit « Wouaaah » leur parvint de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire cette fois et tandis la main dans le vide pour saisir le tissu. Il tira dessus et Lily, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants, leur apparut.  
\- Je comprends mieux comment vous avez fait tous vos coups, commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire.  
Semblant se rendre compte qu'elle faisait ami-ami avec eux, elle rougit et baissa les yeux.  
\- Ouais, et ça nous arrangerait que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais pas pour qu'on puisse continuer, commenta Sirius.  
\- J'ai promis que je n'en parlerai pas. Et puis je ne compte pas me promener avec un bâton pour battre l'air en espérant frapper l'un d'entre vous. Mais ne vous y méprenez pas, je continuerai à vous coller si je vous trouve !  
Sur ce, elle se releva pour partir. James, cherchant quelque chose pour la retenir, lança :  
\- Tu ne nous as pas collé cette fois !  
\- Pur égoïsme, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en retenue, et encore moi en ta compagnie.  
Elle fit volte-face et disparut.  
\- Marrant comme elle peut être lunatique, remarqua Remus.  
Il se redressa à son tour et tendit la main à Peter :  
\- On rentre ?

James rumina ses pensées en silence sur le chemin du retour. Evans ne pouvait pas toujours le détester autant après ce soir-là, si ? Avec elle, on était jamais sûr de rien.  
Lorsqu'ils furent chacun dans leur lit, Sirius lança :  
\- On en aura des belles cette année, hein  
\- C'est sûr qu'entre les explosions et moi, on a pas franchement respecter le règlement, bailla Remus.  
\- On est même des hors-la-loi, rappela James en repensant au long chemin qu'avait été l'initiation pour être Animagus.  
Il se remémora tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour cela et ses réflexions le menèrent jusqu'au jour où il avait inspecté la Cabane Hanté de l'extérieur.  
Il avait fait semblant d'être malade alors qu'il était en retenue, puis avait pris le passage secret jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard et...  
Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur la nuit.  
Le passage menait à une maison en ruines, dans laquelle il avait vu un chat noir.  
Un chat noir, comme le poil retrouvé là où était le corps de Laverlane, près de l'entrée d'un passage secret vers Poudlard, était-ce une coïncidence ?  
James était sûr que non.  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il bascula ses jambes dans le vide et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis... »  
\- Euh James ? Ca ne va pas ? Interrogea Sirius dans lit d'à côté.  
Le jeune homme lui expliqua succinctement l'affaire et bientôt les quatre maraudeurs furent assis sur le lit de James.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'il était ? Le pressa Patmol.  
\- Noir, maigre...  
James se concentra et finit par retrouver :  
\- Les yeux bleus. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.  
\- Les yeux bleus ? Ça peut avoir les yeux bleus un chat ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Je crois... Enfin c'était la première fois que je voyais un chat noir aux yeux bleus.  
\- On a plus qu'à trouver un spécialiste des félins, ricana Sirius. Je sais pas vous mais je suis crevé, alors je propose qu'on continue cette conversation demain. De toute façon on a pas d'autres indices pour l'instant.  
Le lendemain matin James ne put s'empêcher de scruter les yeux de tout le monde. Après une ou deux heures Sirius finit par lui faire remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'un tueur en série. Il arrêta donc, déçu, puis se fit une raison. En quoi les yeux d'un chat allaient-ils pouvoir l'aider ?  
Il était d'autant plus morose qu'Evans ne lui adressa pas un regard. A croire qu'elle avait effacé de sa mémoire la soirée précédente.  
McGonagall en rajouta lorsqu'elle leur raconta d'un ton outré la terrible agression dont Rusard avait été victime. Elle dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes les Maraudeurs qui affichèrent leur air le plus innocent.  
C'est donc d'une humeur de chacal qu'il pénétra dans les serres pour leur dernier cours de la journée.  
Sur les tables se trouvaient des pots en verre, un marteau et des lunettes de protection. Cet attirail lui remonta un peu le moral car ils allaient sans doute bien s'amuser.  
Il posa son sac par terre et prit le bocal en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire avec.  
A ce moment là le professeur Hall lança :  
\- Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons aujourd'hui procéder à la transplantation d'une plante aquatique qui...  
Un bris de verre retentit sous la serre, coupant net sa phrase. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers James qui fixait son professeur, les yeux écarquillés. Sa main était encore levée, du sang coulant de ses doigts après qu'il ait broyé le bocal.  
Hall avait exactement les mêmes yeux que le chat.


	9. Chapter 27

**Hello ! Me r'voilà, prête pour la rentrée, j'espère que vous aussi ahah  
Désolée pour ce temps d'attente un peu long... Merci à tous en tout cas !**

**Chapitre 27**

\- Mr. … Hmm, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Je... Pardon, balbutia James, j'ai eu un … un moment d'absence. Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, accorda Hall avec un geste négligent de la main. Que votre ami vous accompagne.  
C'était exactement ce que James espérait. Il serra sa main ensanglantée contre lui et quitta la serre avec Sirius, qui lui jetait des regards inquiets.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Interrogea-t-il lorsqu'ils furent dans le parc.  
\- Hall. C'est lui.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Hurle plus fort, qu'il vienne nous voir !  
\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?  
\- Ses yeux. Les mêmes que ceux du chat.  
\- Tu en es sûr ?  
\- Évidemment ! S'agaça James, l'esprit en ébullition. Bon sang, et dire qu'il était là depuis le début !  
\- Hmm... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. On l'a déjà vu retrousser ses manches, mais il n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres, fit remarquer Sirius, pensif.  
\- C'est réservé aux Mangemorts, non ? Peut-être qu'il n'en est pas un.  
\- Peut-être... Ca expliquerait pourquoi il est inconnu. Il faut qu'on en parle à Maugrey ?  
\- Hors de question, refusa James. Il ne voudra jamais me croire sur parole. Sans autres preuves, ça ne servira à rien.  
\- Alors on fait quoi ? On en cherche ?  
\- Ouais. Et on le surveille.  
James grimaça et serra un peu plus sa main contre sa poitrine.  
\- Si tu veux bien on en parlera plus tard, je commence à ne plus réussir à réfléchir.

Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était programmée pour le premier samedi de mai. Il avait été convenu que Lily et ses amies iraient entre elles mais le samedi matin Lily s'échappa soudain de la table du petit-déjeuner pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, traînant William par la main.  
Jenny reposa sa cuillère en les voyant et haussa les sourcils.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit, Lily ?  
\- Je sais ce dont nous avions convenu, mais je te promets qu'il ne prendra pas de place ! N'est-ce pas Will ?  
L'intéressé, les mains posées sur les hanches de Lily, adressa un grand sourire à Jenny, Val et Margaret.  
\- Je serai gentil, sage, prévenant, j'irai chercher vos boissons aux Trois Balais et si vous voulez avoir une discussion entre filles je ferais semblant de vouloir prendre l'air.  
Jenny fit la moue et regarda tour à tour Val et Margaret – qui n'avait pas interrompu son petit-déjeuner.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
\- J'aurais le droit de t'embêter ? Interrogea Val, pleine d'espoir.  
William émit un petit « Argh » mais hocha la tête.  
\- Moi tant qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas devant nous, ça me va, compléta Maggy, la bouche pleine.  
\- On fera un effort, promit Lily. Ou pas.  
Elle éclata de rire en entendant les protestations de ses amies et déposa un baiser sur la joue de William avant de le pousser vers la table des Poufsouffles.  
\- On se retrouve dans le hall tout à l'heure !

Quelques heures plus tard, les cinq jeunes gens marchaient vers le village sorcier sous un soleil brillant. William et Val courraient devant, le Poufsouffle étant poursuivi par la Gryffondor, qui tentait de le chatouiller avec une plume ensorcelée.  
Quelques pas derrière, Jenny établissait le nouveau régime de Margaret à base de salade tandis que celle-ci hurlait au crime contre l'humanité. Lily n'en pouvait plus de rire à cause de leur conversation.  
En arrivant devant les Trois Balais ils eurent la surprise de constater qu'on avait installé des tables dans la rue, protégées par de grands parasols. Alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'intérieur, quelqu'un héla Lily. La jeune fille se retourna et sourit à Frank Londubat, assis à une table en compagnie d'Alice et de deux autres garçons qui appartenaient à Gryffondor. Le brun lui fit signe de se joindre à eux et la petite bande de Cinquième Années s'installa joyeusement.  
Comme promis, William alla chercher les commandes de tout le monde. Pendant ce temps-là Lily découvrit que les amis de Frank s'appelaient Terry et Jeremiah. Le premier avait les cheveux châtains et le second était blond comme les blés.  
Lorsque Will revint avec les neuf Bièreaubeurre, Frank s'exclama soudain :  
\- Mais, au fait ! Vous avez eu vos rendez-vous d'orientation ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?  
\- Maggy et moi espérons devenir Médicomages, expliqua Lily en désignant la jeune fille du pouce. Val veut être... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire déjà ?  
\- Magizoologiste, Lily, je te l'ai répété cinquante fois !  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Jeremiah, curieux.  
Val expliqua donc encore une fois qu'elle voulait étudier les créatures magiques. Jenny l'interrompit alors qu'elle commençait à se lancer dans un monologue passionné sur les Pitiponks :  
\- Et moi, je veux être Auror !  
Cette déclaration eut le mérite de faire taire Val, qui la dévisagea, bouche bée, ainsi que Lily et Margaret. Les quatre garçons et Alice les observèrent, intrigués.  
\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Finit par lâcher Lily.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Je veux être utile.  
\- Mais tu as peur des papillons ! Intervint Margaret.  
\- Eh, ça suffit ! D'abord, je n'ai plus peur des papillons depuis la deuxième année, et en plus on ne se bat pas contre des papillons.  
Elle jeta un regard de défi à ses amies, qui finirent par hausser les épaules, peu convaincues.  
\- Vous savez, je veux être Auror aussi ! Lança Alice en souriant à Jenny.  
\- Tu peux tant que je suis là pour te protéger, rétorqua Frank en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
\- C'est ça, je m'enchaînerais à toi, grimaça-t-elle.  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire puis Lily interrogea :  
\- Vous voulez tous être Aurors ?  
Terry, Jeremiah et Frank se sourirent.  
\- Oui ! Finit par répondre Terry en secouant ses courtes boucles châtains. Je crois bien que c'est le projet de carrière de la plupart des jeunes depuis quelques années.  
\- En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse avoir une vie normale par les temps qui courent, commenta Alice. Et si on ne fait rien, alors il est certain qu'on ne le pourra jamais plus.  
Lily eut un léger frisson en se rendant compte de la gravité qui émanait à présent de leur petit groupe.  
\- J'ai du mal à penser qu'on puisse réellement avoir un impact sur cette guerre, remarqua Jeremiah en sirotant son verre d'un air pensif. Il y a tellement de sorciers plus expérimentés que nous...  
\- On ne peut pas laisser une génération se battre seule pendant qu'on se tourne les pouces, s'insurgea Jenny. Et, comme le dit Alice, que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ?  
Il y eut un silence durant lequel les jeunes gens réfléchirent à l'avenir, puis Frank se tourna vers William et demanda en souriant :  
\- Tu veux être Auror aussi j'imagine ?  
Lily regarda aussitôt vers le jeune homme et se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt : très pâle, il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre :  
\- Je n'en sais rien encore. Mes... mes parents étaient Aurors et sont morts au début de l'année. Le problème c'est ma petite sœur, elle n'a plus que moi et...  
Sa voix s'éteignit et il baissa la tête, se rendant compte que sa dernière phrase sonnait comme une justification. Lily tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne, avec le mince espoir de le réconforter.

James et Remus se promenaient nonchalamment dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Pour une fois, le brun avait tout à fait le droit d'être là. Alors qu'ils passaient devant les Trois Balais, il aperçut Evans avec tout un tas d'amis, et notamment Hardley. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme, il pinça les lèvres et sortit discrètement sa baguette. Un instant plus tard, la chope posée devant Hardley se renversa sur lui et Evans lâcha aussitôt sa main. Il s'autorisa un ricanement, que Remus interrompit :  
\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?  
\- M'empêcher de quoi ? Etre génial ?  
\- Génialement insupportable avec Evans.  
\- Eh, qui a dit que c'était moi ?  
\- Ton air ravi.  
\- Lunard, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop observateur.  
Celui-ci eut un petit rire et laissa son ami tranquille. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute idée de les réformer, lui et Sirius, quoiqu'en dise McGonagall.  
\- Ca me fait bizarre d'être ici sans la cape, commenta James en promenant son regard sur la rue ensoleillée.  
\- Ca y est, tu es devenu irrécupérable. Le crime est ta seule habitude, proclama Remus sur un ton dramatique.  
\- Pas le crime, seulement l'amour des blagues ! J'aurai du rester là-bas à la place de Sirius.  
\- Enfin il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une blague en l'occurrence.  
James en répondit pas, absorbé par ses pensées. Ils épiaient Hall à tour de rôle depuis trois jours sans avoir rien trouvé. Cet après-midi là, Sirius et Peter s'étaient portés volontaires pour surveiller le professeur et James leur avait donc laissé sa cape. Cependant cela l'agaçait d'être loin du château : et si quelque chose d'important se passait ?  
Les deux garçons arrivèrent au bout de la rue et décidèrent de se rendre au Trois Balais, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller faire un tour à la Tête de Sanglier. James y était déjà allé pour quelques mauvais coups, mais il n'appréciait pas pour autant l'endroit.  
Le jeune homme grimaça en entrant dans le bar car Hardley était en train d'embrasser la joue de Lily. Il se retint de jouer un autre mauvais tour au couple et alla s'installer à une table perdue au fond de la salle en compagnie de Remus. Alors qu'ils commençaient à siroter leurs boissons, un groupe entra. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard en constatant qu'il s'agissait de professeurs. Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid et Etrog étaient là, accompagnés également de Hall. James faillit en recracher sa Bièreaubeurre. C'était l'occasion qu'ils attendaient depuis le début de leur filature : Sirius et Peter allaient pouvoir entrer dans le bureau du professeur de Botanique.

Sirius se promenait en sifflotant dans les couloirs, la cape de James posée sur son épaule. Comme d'habitude, il se fichait d'être discret, d'autant plus qu'il avait vu le groupe de professeurs quitter Poudlard. Il avait laissé Peter dans la Salle Commune, occupé à recopier son devoir de Métamorphose.  
Alors que le jeune homme pensait être dans un endroit suffisamment désert pour mettre sa cape, un brun entra soudain dans son champ de vision. Sirius plissa les yeux en reconnaissant le nouveau venu. Son cher frère, d'un an son cadet. Peu de gens se rappelaient encore qu'ils étaient frères, malgré leurs quelques traits communs. Comment un Gryffondor et un Serpentard pourraient-ils être de la même fratrie ? De plus, Sirius l'ignorait autant qu'il le pouvait. Regulus était le préféré de leur mère, celui qui avait le droit aux questions inquiètes lorsqu'ils rentraient pour le vacances. Sirius, lui, se réfugiait dans sa chambre et en sortait aussi peu que possible. Il accrochait des photos de moldues au mur, laissait traîner son écharpe de Gryffondor dans la vieille maison de Londres et écoutait les Beatles aussi fort que possible sur une radio trafiquée. Regulus était un Black. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius. C'est pour cette raison qu'il gratifia son frère d'un rictus lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Regulus redressa le menton, et l'ignora superbement. Il tenait une lettre à la main, écrite à l'encre rouge sang. Des nouvelles de leur mère, sans aucun doute. Sirius ricana en reprenant son chemin. Il n'avait jamais reçu une lettre depuis le début de sa scolarité. Lorsque Narcissa, sa cousine alors en sixième année, écrivit à sa tante que Sirius était chez les Gryffondors, Mrs. Black avait déchiré la lettre qu'elle avait écrit pour le féliciter d'être rentrer dans le droit chemin en appartenant à Serpentard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait douté du sang, ainsi qu'elle l'avait hurlé à Sirius lors d'une dispute.  
Le jeune homme décida de chasser ses ennuis familiaux de son esprit. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille à Gryffondor, et cela lui suffisait amplement.  
Après avoir vérifié qu'il était enfin seul, il disparu sous la cape et se hâta jusqu'au bureau de Hall. Il fut surpris de réussir à ouvrir la porte avec un simple Alohomora. Un Mangemort pouvait-il vraiment être assez bête pour n'utiliser aucune protection supplémentaire alors qu'il avait assassiné son collègue ? Avec un haussement d'épaule, le jeune homme songea qu'il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était entrer dans cette pièce.  
Il poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il y était bien sûr déjà venu du temps de Laverlane pour copier des lignes, telle que « Je ne lancerai plus de plantes dangereuses sur mon professeur, même pour tester leur résistance à l'air. » L'endroit n'avait pas tellement changé. Le seul élément qui manquait été les nombreuses plantes que faisait pousser là Laverlane. « Etrange pour un professeur de Botanique », songea Sirius en parcourant la pièce du regard. Des parchemins étaient empilés sur le bureau, près d'une plume plongée dans un pot d'encre. Les étagères accrochées au mur étaient vides, couvertes de poussière. Hall ne semblait pas s'être véritablement installé au château.  
Sirius avança prudemment, craignant un piège, une protection insoupçonnée, mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, aussi vides que les étagères. Il n'y avait même pas l'énoncé du prochain devoir, ou le plan d'un cours ! Cela confirmait les soupçons de Sirius : Hall ne préparait rien à l'avance. Il devait admettre qu'il s'en sortait bien en improvisation. Cependant, cela ne l'avançait pas dans son enquête : l'avantage de n'avoir aucune affaire était qu'on ne pouvait rien trouver d'incriminant.  
Avec un claquement de langue agacé, Sirius referma les tiroirs. James allait le charrier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.  
Bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, il se dirigea vers les étagères et passa la main dessus, avec le vague espoir de trouver une cachette. Les trois premières étaient désespérément lisses mais à la quatrième ses doigts rencontrèrent une résistance. Le jeune homme retint un cri de victoire et saisit un petit paquet invisible. Il pouvait sentir différentes pages, mais elles ne lui semblaient pas reliées. Il s'assit sur le sol, toujours couvert de la cape, et sortit sa baguette pour tenter de rendre visible sa découverte. Il essaya plusieurs sorts sans grand succès. Une formule lui revint à l'esprit, mais il butait sur les mots. Il l'avait découvert avec James lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième année et qu'ils cherchaient à rendre des pierres invisibles pour faire trébucher tout le monde. Il leur avait fallu près d'une semaine pour maîtriser le sort, qui fonctionnait dans les deux sens.  
Après plusieurs minutes, Sirius retrouva les mots et l'intonation exacte. Une liasse de lettres apparut alors dans sa main. Ravi, il s'empressa de les déplier. Il y en avait cinq, adressée à « Edward ». Le prénom de Hall, sans doute. Il était question de la santé d'une grand-mère, et d'une voisine qui cherchait à lui arracher sa recette de muffins. Les sourcils de Sirius se fronçaient un peu plus à mesure que sa lecture avançait : pourquoi cacher des lettres aussi anodines ? Et surtout comment pouvait-on se battre pendant des semaines à propos d'une recette de cuisine ? Sirius marmonna quelques paroles désobligeantes à propos des « bonnes femmes ». et replia le courrier. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités : soit Hall était vraiment bizarre, soit il y avait un sens caché à ces lettres. Jugeant la deuxième option bien plus palpitante, il fourra les feuilles dans sa poche et se releva. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la pièce, persuadé qu'il n'y trouverait plus rien d'intéressant.  
Il allait quitter la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Hall se tenait sur le seuil, ses yeux bleus pâles fouillant l'espace du regard.  
Sirius bloqua sa respiration, paniqué. Il n'avait pas du apprécié de trouver sa porte déverrouillée. Le professeur entra et ferma derrière lui. Il était blême. Il fouillait toujours frénétiquement la pièce du regard. L'intrus fit un minuscule pas sur le côté, afin de ne plus se trouver au beau milieu du chemin. Alors qu'il bougeait, il se rappela soudain ce que James lui avait dit : il avait eu l'impression que la chat voyait à travers sa cape. Mais Hall ne pouvait pas faire cela sous forme humain, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout c'était pour cette raison qu'ils prenaient la cape pour le surveiller.  
Légèrement soulagé, il continua son lent déplacement. Hall fit un pas dans la pièce et passa tout près de lui. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, l'air inquiet. Sirius, se sentant à présent protégé par la cape, sentait la peur le quittait pour céder la place au frisson de l'aventure.  
Hall, après avoir encore un peu inspecté la pièce, s'assit à son bureau. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains et ses manches glissèrent le long de ses bras. Sirius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort bien qu'il sut parfaitement que Hall ne portait aucune marque. Toute l'excitation du jeune homme retomba. Rien n'avait changé. Sirius se mordit la lèvre, se demandant encore une fois si James ne se trompait pas. Les yeux du chat et de Hall n'était sans doute pas tout à fait les mêmes, et le professeur n'était peut-être qu'un original incompris.  
Hall se leva, interrompant le cours des pensées du jeune homme. Il passa encore une fois très près de lui et se dirigea droit vers l'étagère sur laquelle étaient posées les lettres. Il posa la main là où elles auraient du se trouver et blêmit horriblement. Il recula d'un pas, les yeux exorbités. Sa poitrine se soulevait à toute vitesse. Il repassa la main sur la planche de bois, pâlit un peu plus, et se précipita à l'extérieur en courant. Il percuta le coude de Sirius mais ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, au grand soulagement du jeune homme.  
Il sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas bousculer la porte. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Si les lettres étaient vraiment anodines, Hall ne se serait jamais mis dans un était pareil.

Les Maraudeurs s'enfermèrent dans leur dortoir le reste du week-end. Ils sortaient uniquement pour les repas et négligèrent totalement leur travail, à part Peter que Remus obligea à travailler. Ses trois amis craignaient qu'il n'ait pas ses Buses.  
Les autres cherchèrent à percer le mystère des lettres. James se moqua d'abord de Sirius en les lisant, jurant qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. La réaction quelque peu excessive de Hall suffit à le convaincre.  
Ils essayèrent d'abord les codes secrets habituels, remplaçant les lettres par d'autres, mais rien n'avait de sens. Remus finit par conclure que seul le sens des mots devait changer.  
Vautrés sur leur lit, ils émettaient tous des hypothèses :  
\- Bien, imaginons que « Grand-Mère » soit quelqu'un a qui Hall obéit..., proposa James, vite interrompu par Sirius :  
\- Ca n'a pas de sens ! L'expéditeur pose plein de questions à propos d'elle, alors qu'ils sont censés être dans le même camp.  
\- Ou alors c'est un agent double, hasarda Remus, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. L'un de ses employeurs veut savoir ce que l'autre fait.  
\- On arrête tout de suite cette idée, ou on ne va jamais s'en sortir, supplia Sirius. Mais ce que tu as dit à la fin n'est pas tout à fait stupide.  
\- Merci pour cette haute considération de mon intellect.  
James gloussa et se prit un coussin de la part de Sirius.  
\- Fermez-la. Ce que je veux dire, ce que quelqu'un doit effectivement chercher des informations si une autre personne. Vous connaissez une vieille dans le coin ?  
\- Une vieille peau ? McGonagall !  
\- Sûr que c'est une vieille peau, ricana Sirius, accompagnant James.  
\- Eh, on peut arrêter de dériver ?  
\- Remus, on sait tous que tu es secrètement amoureux d'elle, mais c'est pas la peine de nous parler de tes chagrins d'amour !  
James éclata de rire à la répartie de Sirius tandis que Remus rougissait.  
\- Ouuuh, Remus est amoureux !  
James et Sirius n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Ils avaient totalement oublié les lettres, qui tombèrent du lit de Sirius pour tomber au sol. Remus sauta de son lit pour les attraper et se carapata dans les escaliers en criant :  
\- Très bien ! Je vais résoudre ça tout seul !  
\- Hé !  
Les deux jeunes gens se ruèrent à sa suite, abandonnant là un pauvre Peter qui ne comprenait pas grand chose aux événements.  
Le dimanche soir, aucun d'eux n'avait terminé ses devoirs et ils étaient épuisés, mais relativement satisfaits. Ils étaient finalement arrivés à la conclusion que le mystérieux employeur de Hall cherchait à obtenir des informations sur quelqu'un, désigné sous le nom de « Grand-Mère ».


	10. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28  
**

Lily regarda anxieusement son calendrier avant de sortir déjeuner. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois et demi avant le début des Buses. La jeune fille recompta et laissa échappé un petit cri étranglé : seulement cinq semaines !  
Jenny, en la voyant immobile, saisit un stylo et la bouscula pour griffonner : « Je suis laid, stupide et bovin et je t'attends pour dîner, qui suis-je ? » Elle recula, satisfaite, et laissa son amie lire. Celle-ci rit et lui donna un coup de coude.  
\- Tu es complètement stupide, Jen' !  
\- Pas autant que le truc qui te sert de copain.  
\- C'est très vilain de dire ça.  
\- Parce que je suis très vilaine ! Allez viens, j'ai peut-être écrit des bêtises mais c'est vrai qu'il t'attend.  
Lily la suivit dans les escaliers et sourit en voyant William devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle s'empressa de dénoncer Jenny qui tenta de se racheter en plantant des baisers sur la joue du jeune homme. Il parvint de justesse à s'échapper et gémit qu'il se faisait martyriser par toutes les amies de Lily.

Une heure plus tard Lily et William quittèrent la Grande Salle. Au moment où ils passèrent les lourdes portes de bois, un petit garçon déboula devant eux et donna un parchemin plié à William. Il s'éclipsa avant qu'il ait pu lui poser une question. Le jeune homme, surpris, lut le message et ses sourcils se haussèrent.  
\- Hall me demande d'aller le voir tout de suite. Il ne dit pas pourquoi.  
Lily lut par dessus son épaule et se mordit les lèvres, inquiète.  
\- Il est toujours aussi bizarre avec toi ?  
\- Oui. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.  
Il froissa le papier et le fourra dans sa poche en souriant.  
\- Enfin, on s'en fiche. J'ai un devoir à terminer pour demain, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me garder trop longtemps. On peut se retrouver dans une heure devant ta Salle Commune ? On pourra faire un tour.  
\- Ca marche.  
Lily l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit la main. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Hall et retourna à ses propres affaires : elle avait pris du retard sur ses révisions.  
Une heure plus tard elle rangea en vitesse ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à William et craignait de l'avoir fait attendre. Cependant lorsqu'elle sortit il n'y avait personne. Surprise, elle s'adossa au mur pour attendre. Il n'était jamais en retard d'habitude.  
Dix minutes plus tard elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle décida d'attendre encore cinq minutes avant d'aller le chercher.  
Le temps imparti écoulé, elle se dépêcha de se rendre au bureau du professeur Hall. Peut-être l'avait-il gardé beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu.  
Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa. Personne ne répondit.

***

James était assis en face de la porte de Hall, caché sous sa cape. C'était son tour de garde et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il y avait eu un peu d'animation une heure plus tôt lorsqu'Evans et Hardley étaient arrivés, mais depuis que le Poufsouffle était entré, rien n'avait bougé. Hall devait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Peut-être était-il nul en Botanique ? James ressentit un joie perverse en pensant qu'il devait être meilleur que lui.  
Alors que le temps recommençait à lui paraître long, une petite fille aux cheveux châtains se présenta devant la porte. James pensait la connaître, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt sur son identité. Elle frappa et entra. C'était étrange toutes ces personnes qui entraient dans le bureau sans en sortir.  
Il se leva, animé d'un mauvais pressentiment, et sortit sa baguette. Alors qu'il approchait de la porte, elle s'ouvrit enfin. Hardley et la fille – sa sœur, se rappela enfin James- en sortirent, se tenant par la main. Des larmes dégringolaient le long des joues de la fille et ils étaient tous les deux très pâles. James reprit sa position de garde. La petite sœur avait du faire une bêtise et Hardley était venu pour la gronder en même temps que le professeur. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et partirent.  
Le jeune homme soupira. Cette fois, l'animation était finie. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'Evans débarque une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle semblait inquiète. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte, regarda sa montre, se mordit la lèvre et leva la main, prête à frapper. James choisit ce moment là pour ôter sa cape.  
\- Salut !  
Lily poussa un cri perçant et son coude percuta le mur de pierre lorsqu'elle se retourna.  
\- Potter ! Tu te sens obligé de faire ça à chaque fois ?  
\- Hmm... Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Evans ?  
\- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse. D'où sors-tu ?  
James leva sa cape pour toute réponse et elle pinça les lèvres.  
\- Évidemment. Et pourquoi ces cachotteries ?  
\- Donnant-donnant, j'ai déjà répondu à une question mais pas toi.  
\- Je viens chercher William, soupira la jeune fille après avoir tergiverser quelques instants.  
\- Oh, il est parti avec sa sœur il y presque une demi-heure maintenant.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Qu'est-ce qu'Emma faisait là ? Il devait me retrouver et...  
\- Evans, je me fiche de tes histoires de couple.  
La jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Pâle, elle se mordait les lèvres.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Potter, Hall est bizarre depuis le début avec William.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Hall ce qu'il en pense, rétorqua James en tendant la main vers la porte.  
Il l'arrêta juste à côté du battant en songeant que c'était étrange que Hall ne soit pas sorti alors qu'ils parlaient si ouvertement de lui.  
Oubliant totalement la jeune fille, il frappa. Personne ne répondit. Animé d'un mauvais pressentiment il poussa le battant. La pièce était vide.

***

Lily tenta vainement de retenir Potter alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Ils allaient se faire renvoyer et...  
Ses préoccupations la quittèrent subitement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.  
\- Je croyais qu'il n'était pas sorti ?  
\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, marmonna Potter en entrant carrément dans le bureau.  
\- Tu as du t'endormir, railla Lily.  
\- Non. A moins que ….  
Il s'arrêta devant une étagère et sortit un parchemin de sa poche, sur lequel il tapota en murmurant quelque chose. Lily s'approcha, intriguée, mais il lui barra le chemin de son bras.  
\- On n'approche pas.  
Elle croisa les bras, agacée.  
\- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?  
\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Tu veux bien te taire deux minutes, Evans ?  
\- Je te rappelle qu'on parle de mon copain, Potter. Alors ça m'intéresse.  
\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à ton cher Willy, seulement à Hall.  
Lily renonça à répondre et commença à examiner la pièce pour ne pas penser à William et Emma. Où avaient-ils bien pu aller en sortant de ce bureau ?  
Alors qu'elle soulevait un tas de copies posé sur le bureau, Potter se fit de nouveau entendre.  
\- Je ne trouve ni les Hardley ni Hall dans le château.  
Lily leva la tête vers lui, alarmée par sa voix tendue.  
\- Comment ça « tu ne les trouves pas » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils ont disparu tous les trois ?  
Potter soupira et, l'air résigné, lui parla de la carte du Maraudeur. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, encore une fois surprise par ce que Potter et sa bande étaient capables de faire. Cependant le mystère qui planait sur les trois disparus l'empêchait de s'émerveiller tout à fait.  
\- S'ils ne sont pas sur ta satané carte, alors où se trouvent-ils ?  
Elle commença à paniquer, dévisageant James à la recherche d'une réponse.  
\- Il faut qu'on prévienne Dumbledore, ou Maugrey, c'est grave, il...  
\- Non.  
Lily n'avait pas l'habitude d'obéir à James mais son ton décidé la fit taire. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait.  
\- Si on avertit quelqu'un alors il y aura encore tout une procédure et on va y passer au moins deux heures. La seule personne qui pourrait faire ça vite, c'est effectivement Maugrey, mais il ne vient plus au château qu'occasionnellement. Je vais les retrouver.  
\- Potter, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le roi du monde ! Deux élèves ont disparu et tout ce que tu veux c'est prouver que tu es le meilleur !  
Elle allait faire volte-face, folle de rage et d'inquiétude, lorsque James lui saisit les poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
\- Lâche moi !  
\- Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît ! Je connais mieux que personne les secrets de ce château, j'y ai fait les cent coups, tu le sais très bien !  
Elle allait rétorquer qu'il se vantait encore lorsqu'elle songea que c'était vrai. S'il y avait bien une chose à propos de laquelle elle lui faisait confiance, c'était pour se fourrer dans toutes les pires situations.  
Lily cessa de se débattre et James la lâcha aussitôt. Il reprit sa carte en main et l'examina de nouveau, avant de risquer un coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille. Enfin, il marmonna :  
\- Merci.  
\- Trouve les, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
\- Bien. Alors je ne vois que deux options pour l'instant... Le problème c'est qu'elles ne mènent à rien ni l'une ni l'autre.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? Et après ça tu me demande de te faire confiance ?  
\- Attends, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer où j'en suis !  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas exploser et James en profita pour exposer le fruit de ses réflexions :  
\- Soit ils sont dans une salle que nous ne connaissons pas, mais ça m'étonnerait.  
Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé qu'il prit soin d'ignorer et reprit :  
\- Soit ils ont quitté le château. Ils n'ont que deux possibilités pour ça : partir à pied pour ensuite transplaner, ou utiliser des balais. Seulement ils ne peuvent pas être sortis, à moins que Hall connaissent les contre-sorts nécessaires.  
\- La grille est fermée par des sortilèges ? Interrogea Lily, surprise.  
\- Oui. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Il reste l'option des balais mais ça m'étonnerait. D'abord c'est loin d'être discret, et il aurait fallu que Hall trouve un moyen certain de les contrôler. Il y a l'Imperium, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse contrôler des gens monter sur un balai.  
Lily soupira et se retint de l'insulter.  
\- Très bien Sherlock, alors où sont-ils ?  
\- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Expression moldue. Réponds-moi parce que je vais faire une crise de nerfs. La situation est un peu stressante, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer.  
\- Eh bien …  
Il ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la carte et partit en courant, ne laissant derrière lui que l'écho de sa voix :  
\- Suis-moi !

***

La Salle sur Demande. C'était la seule possibilité.  
Après la découverte de l'identité du voleur de baguette, James et Sirius avaient erré pendant plusieurs nuits dans les couloirs du château afin de percer les mystères de la salle errante du septième étage. Ils avaient fini par en comprendre à peu près le fonctionnement et l'avait appelée spontanément la Salle sur Demande. James était persuadé que la magie leur avait soufflé ce nom.  
Ils ne l'avaient pas ajouté à la carte, trop pris par leur travail et les événements.  
Le jeune homme ne doutait nullement que Hall s'y trouvait avec les Hardley. Lily et lui avaient considéré comme un fait établi que les trois sorciers étaient ensemble, mais ils n'en avaient aucune preuve. Alors qu'ils se hâtaient dans les couloirs, James se demanda ce que le professeur pouvait bien leur vouloir. Pourquoi un mangemort s'intéresserait-il à deux orphelins inoffensifs ?  
Une dégringolade tira brusquement le jeune homme de ses réflexions. Un caquètement suivit et Peeves fila dans les airs. James marmonna quelques jurons bien sentis, attrapa Lily qui venait de lui rentrer dedans, emportée par son élan, et les couvrit tous les deux de sa cape.  
Le bruit caractéristique de Rusard courant après les délinquants se fit entendre et James entraîna de nouveau la jeune fille dans son sillage. Son silence inhabituel le renseigna sur son degré d'inquiétude. Son cœur se serra légèrement mais il laissa ce sentiment de côté. Il serait bien temps d'y penser plus tard.  
Ils laissèrent Rusard derrière eux et Lily, comme ils continuaient à monter, interrogea à voix basse :  
\- Où va-t-on ?  
Il lui résuma rapidement ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur la Salle sur Demande et ses conclusions. La jeune fille, l'air peu convaincu, tenta encore une fois :  
\- On ferait mieux d'aller chercher Dumbledore...  
\- Chut. On est arrivés.  
Ils se tenaient devant un mur de pierre vierge.  
\- Arrivés où ? Il n'y a rien ici.  
\- Justement.  
Il l'emmena vers un coin de mur sans lui donner plus d'explications et prit la cape pour faire des aller-retours devant le mur.  
Il ouvrit les yeux après la troisième fois. Il n'y avait toujours aucune porte. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il revint vers Lily en ôtant la cape.  
\- Ils sont là.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? Interrogea-t-elle, méfiante.  
\- Si tu passes trois fois devant en souhaitant quelque chose, une porte apparaîtra...Sauf si quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà. Rien n'est venu, donc la salle est occupée.  
Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, apparemment assez peu convaincue. Cependant elle fit un effort sur elle-même pour demander :  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On les fait sortir.  
Le jeune homme avait dit cela comme une évidence, non touché par la tension qui habitait apparemment Lily. L'adrénaline était trop forte.  
\- Et comment, si on ne peut pas entrer ?  
\- Ils peuvent nous entendre si on fait suffisamment de bruit. Il faut faire comprendre à Hall que nous savons qu'il est là.  
\- Admettons que ça fonctionne, que fait-on ensuite ?  
Il lui adressa un grand sourire :  
\- Tu veux bien aller chercher Dumbledore ?  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais James put voir qu'elle était soulagée.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?  
\- C'est toi le cerveau de ce château, pas moi. Débrouille-toi pour l'amener ici.

***

Lily s'empressa de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle se mordait les lèvres, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir le convaincre de venir.  
Une fois en face de la gargouille, elle se rendit compte d'un autre problème : comment atteindre le directeur ?  
Elle resta figée là quelques temps, incapable de réfléchir à cause de son inquiétude. Finalement elle pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était presque vingt-deux heures.  
Elle frappa à la porte, attendit, mais personne ne vint. Elle poussa doucement le battant : la pièce était vide. Lily s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, les yeux fermés. Qu'allait-elle faire ?  
Elle se redressa, dépourvue d'idée, et referma derrière elle et s'apprêtait à aller chez Slughorn lorsqu'un homme s'avança.  
Elle se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant sa longue barbe argentée et se précipita vers Dumbledore :  
\- Professeur ! Je vous cherchais !  
Le directeur lui sourit gentiment.  
\- Ah oui ? Dites moi tout, Miss Evans, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Lily le dévisagea quelques instants en silence. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi lui dire.  
\- Miss Evans ?  
\- Pardonnez-moi, je... Hum. Je viens de la part de Potter.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.  
\- J'ignorais que vous faisiez des commissions à son compte.  
\- En fait il m'aide à …  
Elle souffla, agacée par son incapacité à trouver une excuse, et finit par lancer, sans plus réfléchir :  
\- Le professeur Hall a disparu, ainsi qu'Emma et William Hardley, qui avaient rendez-vous avec lui ce soir. Potter pense savoir où ils sont.  
L'expression de Dumbledore changea à peine. Il continua à sourire mais ses yeux perdirent leur

éclat.  
\- Je vois que Mr. Potter a encore fait des siennes sans me prévenir, commenta-t-il joyeusement. Cela tombe très bien car figurez-vous que j'étais moi-même à la recherche du professeur Hall. Que font les Hardley avec lui ?  
Lily le considéra quelques instants en se demandant s'il était complètement sénile, à faire comme s'ils étaient en train de pique-niquer quelque part. Se rendant compte qu'il semblait attendre une réponse d'elle, elle balbutia :  
\- Je n'en sais rien...  
\- Et où se trouvent-ils ? J'espérais trouver le professeur ici puisqu'il n'est pas dans son bureau.  
\- Euh... Au septième étage, si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
Il hocha la tête gracieusement, souriant toujours. Lily entreprit de lui expliquer les événements de la soirée alors qu'ils se hâtaient vers James. Elle n'évoqua pas certains sujets fâcheux, tels que la cape de James ou sa présence devant le bureau de Hall, ni la carte.  
Dumbledore finit par perdre son air insouciant au moment où ils arrivaient devant la tapisserie du troll en tutu de danse classique. La voix de Potter leur parvint. Il hurlait :  
\- Hall ! Sortez de là !  
Le directeur pinça les lèvres et se hâta vers le jeune homme. Lily le suivit, ayant hâte de voir la réaction de Dumbledore face à Potter.  
Celui-ci se retourna et son visage s'éclaira en le voyant.  
\- Professeur ! Nous sommes devant la...  
\- Je sais où nous sommes, Mr. Potter. Je croyais vous avoir demandé de me prévenir avant de vous lancer de nouveau dans une enquête.  
L'accusé sembla se ratatiner, ce qui fit très plaisir à Lily.

J'avais peur que vous ne me... Excusez-moi.  
\- Bien. Puis-je savoir comment vous êtes arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils pouvaient être dans cette salle ?  
\- Une... Hum... Intuition.  
Dumbledore lui adressa un regard perçant et répondit simplement :  
\- Je vois. Une excellente intuition, puisqu'il y a apparemment quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Quant à savoir s'il s'agit bien des personnes que nous cherchons... Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?  
\- J'essayais de les faire sortir.  
Un éclair amusé passa dans le regard du directeur.  
\- C'est très subtil, bravo. Si je puis me permettre, j'espère mieux réussir que vous.  
James rougit mais demanda bravement :  
\- Et comment comptez-vous faire ?  
Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Ils se figèrent tous trois lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'une poignée qu'on tourne, semblant venir de nul part, se fit entendre. Lily murmura :  
\- Qu'est-ce que...


	11. Chapter 29 & 30

**Hello ! Fin du suspens, promis ! Pour ta question, Juliette : si on les surnomme Bill, mais Will aussi j'imagine...**

**Chapitre 29**

La poussière noire qu'on venait de jeter dans le couloir empêcha Lily de continuer, lui piquant les yeux et la faisant tousser.  
Un bruit de course se fit entendre puis un éclair de lumière déchira l'obscurité, mais se fut insuffisant. Un hurlement se fit entendre :  
\- Emma !  
Le cœur de Lily rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de William, affreusement déformée par l'angoisse et la souffrance.  
Les bruits de pas reprirent et Lily les suivit autant qu'elle put, tendant les bras dans l'espoir de toucher un mur. Enfin il lui sembla voir plus clair. Devant elle, les cris de William retentissait toujours. Elle aperçut une silhouette qui trébucha, tomba et se redressa aussitôt en s'appuyant contre un mur. Elle se précipita vers lui mais il était déjà reparti. Lily peinait à réfléchir, le sang lui battant dans les tempes. Elle ignorait où était Potter et Dumbledore, elle ne savait pas où William l'entraînait, ni ce qui les attendait là-bas.  
\- Will !  
Le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas. Il voulut tourner mais trébucha une nouvelle fois et, cette fois, ne se releva pas. Elle se rua sur le lui et tomba à genoux.  
\- William, est-ce que ça va ?  
Il leva la visage vers elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul : les yeux écarquillés, blême, il était à peine reconnaissable. Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule et souffla :  
\- Aide-moi à me relever... Hall, il a emmené Emma.  
Lily hocha la tête, hébétée. Elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, mais il s'appuya de tout son poids sur elle et elle faillit tomber à son tour. A ce moment-là, une grande ombre les couvrit. Lily leva la tête et sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir en voyant Dumbledore.  
\- Mr. Hardley, où est le professeur Hall ?  
\- Tour d'Astronomie. C'est ce qu'il a dit.  
Au même moment, Potter se matérialisa à côté de William et le leva d'un geste souple, l'air impénétrable.  
\- Restez tous les trois ici.  
Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Dumbledore partit à grands pas dans le couloir.

James regarda le directeur disparaître et se tourna vers Evans.  
\- On y va ? Ca nous concerne autant que lui.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais Hardley l'interrompit :  
\- Il faut que j'y aille. Emma a besoin de moi.  
James s'abstint de répondre qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'occuper d'elle plus tôt. Il hocha la tête sans le regarder et s'apprêta à passer un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider, malgré le peu d'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Cependant William se détacha du mur et, sans crier gare, se mit à courir.  
James et Lily échangèrent un regard surpris et se ruèrent à sa suite. Dumbledore avait du accélérer également l'allure car il n'était nul part en vue.  
William trébuchait souvent mais courrait toujours aussi vite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en bas des escaliers, il buta sur la première marche, se releva et les monta aussi vite que possible, les deux Gryffondors à sa suite. Alors que James débouchait à l'air libre, il entendit :  
\- Ne bougez-pas !  
Lily lui rentra dedans et il sentit qu'elle s'appuyait sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Face à la scène, lui-même sentait l'adrénaline refluer pour céder quelque peu le pas à l'inquiétude.  
Hall était collé au créneau de la tour. Il avait passé un bras autour du cou d'Emma Hardley qui les dévisageait, muette, des larmes dégringolant silencieusement le long de ses joues. De l'autre main il pointait vers eux sa baguette.  
Dumbledore, près du jeune homme, levait une main rassurante, mais brandissait sa baguette. Enfin, William était tombé à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Il regardait sa sœur, des gouttes de sueurs brillant sur ses tempes. Il semblait à bout de force.  
Les yeux si particuliers de Hall dévisagèrent les quatre personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Il déglutit et lança d'une voix qui tremblait trop pour être provocatrice :  
\- Ne bougez-pas, ou je la jette par-dessus bord.  
James sentit Lily se figer dans son dos alors que William murmurait :  
\- Emma...  
\- Je ne crois pas que vous en ayez envie.  
Le jeune homme regarda Dumbledore, surpris par sa voix douce. Ses yeux bleus étaient un abîme de compassion.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas fait pour cette vie de souffrance, Edward.  
\- Si. Je l'ai choisie. Et il m'a choisi.  
\- Aucun choix n'est définitif.  
Hall déglutit. Sa baguette tremblait au bout de son bras. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, James se demanda quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Pas plus de trente ans, c'était certain.  
\- La mort est définitive. Et j'ai déjà tué.  
\- Mais vous le regrettez, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Non, vous ne savez rien!gémit Hall. Vous pensez que tout le monde est bon, mais c'est faux ! Tout le monde préfère choisir d'être mauvais, parce que c'est plus simple !  
\- Alors soyez fort! Vous n'êtes pas seul, Edward, je vous le promets. Qu'importe ce que vous avez fait, si vous renoncez, nous vous protégerons. J'ignore ce qu'on vous a promis, mais rien ne vaudra jamais cela : des amis.  
\- Comment pourrait-on aimer un homme qui en a assassiné un autre ?  
Quelque chose se brisa dans le regard de l'homme, et son bras armé retomba le long de son corps.  
\- Il est trop tard pour moi. Quelqu'un doit mourir ce soir.  
Il saisit Emma par le cou et la souleva dans le vide, ses pieds pendant par-dessus les créneaux. Elle laissa échapper un petit glapissement mais ne bougea pas plus. James sentit les doigts de Lily s'enfoncer dans son épaule.  
Dumbledore avança d'un pas, sa baguette baissée.  
\- Il est plus facile de tuer que de donner la vie... Et une fois prise on ne peut plus la rendre.  
Hall ferma un instant les yeux. Emma s'accrochait à son bras alors qu'elle perdait peu à peu les quelques couleurs qu'il lui restait. Les yeux bleus pâles réapparurent, désespérés.  
\- Laissez-moi vous aider, je vous en prie. Croyez en la vie, et Voldemort ne pourra plus rien contre vous.  
Hall frémit à l'évocation du nom de son maître.  
\- Il faut s'y résoudre : il va gagner.  
Dumbledore sourit.  
\- Oh, non. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de sorciers extrêmement talentueux qui peuplent la Grande-Bretagne, dont je peux me vanter de faire partie. Il y en a suffisamment pour vous mettre en sûreté le temps qu'il faudra.  
\- Je ne veux pas de votre protection ! Cria soudain le blond, dans un sursaut de révolte. Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres, et je ne le serai jamais !  
\- Alors pourquoi hésitez-vous autant ? Pourquoi Miss Harldey est-elle toujours avec nous ?  
Il y eut un silence puis enfin, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, Hall souffla :  
\- Parce que je suis un lâche et que j'hésite entre sa mort ou la mienne.  
Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il poussa Emma vers son frère et bascula dans le vide.

Lily recula d'un pas dans l'ombre de l'escalier alors qu'Emma et William tombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hall avait raison. Il devait décider de la mort de quelqu'un et il avait choisi la sienne.  
Dumbledore, Lily et James restèrent silencieux quelques instants face à la fin de cet homme qui était peut-être plus courageux qu'il ne voulait bien le croire. Puis le directeur se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors :  
\- Voulez-vous accompagner les Hardley à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ? Puis attendez-moi dans mon bureau. Vous avez amplement mérité quelques informations. Le mot de passe est « Cornejidouille ».  
Il leur sourit, tapota gentiment leurs épaules et disparut dans l'escalier.  
Lily et James s'exécutèrent et soutinrent Emma et William jusqu'à l'antre de la jeune Madame Pomfresh. Elle ne parut pas étonnée et les jeunes gens en conclurent que Dumbledore avait du passer la prévenir. Avant qu'ils ne quittent les lieux, Lily jeta un dernier regard aux Poufsouffles. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le même lit, ayant refusé de se séparer. Emma pleurait toujours tandis que William fixait le vide, un bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur. Lily espéra de tout son cœur qu'ils se remettraient.  
Ils gagnèrent le bureau de Dumbledore en silence et s'assirent sur les grands fauteuils. Cependant Potter ne tarda pas à se lever pour faire les cent pas et fouiner autant que possible. Lily n'en avait pas le cœur. Elle avait du faire face à deux morts cette année-là, et c'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter.

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, priant pour ne plus sentir ce vide étrange en elle. Elle ne connaissait pas Hall, ne l'avait jamais apprécié, mais ainsi que l'avait dit Dumbledore, la vie était plus importante que tout, même celle d'un criminel.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer.  
Elle releva la tête et considéra James qui était assis sur le bord du bureau.  
\- A quoi ? Ton horrible visage ?

\- Oh,je vois que tu ne perds pas ton inimitable sens de l'humour ! Non, je parlais des drames.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que « s'habituer » à un drame soit vraiment une bonne chose.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Sinon tu ne peux plus avancer.  
\- Mais tu ne ressens plus rien. Ce serait comme prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé.  
Le jeune homme se redressa et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de répondre :  
\- Tu penses qu'il vaut mieux souffrir à chaque fois ?  
\- Oui. Si tu ne te rends plus compte que quelque chose d'affreux est arrivé alors c'est que tu es devenu comme eux. Si Hall était vraiment l'un des leur, il aurait jeté Emma dans le vide sans hésiter.

Tu ne lui en veux pas ?  
\- Il est mort.  
Lily s'en voulut de sentir sa voix fléchir et elle enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains.  
\- Si Tu-Sais-Qui mourrait, tu ne lui en voudrais plus ?  
\- S'il meurt en exprimant du remord, peut-être pas, répondit la voix étouffée de Lily. Mais j'en doute.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi Hall s'est repenti.  
\- Il a choisi de mourir.  
\- Il est mort en lâche. Soit Tu-Sais-Qui lui faisait la peau, soit c'était le Ministère.  
La jeune fille releva la tête en soupirant.  
\- Dumbledore l'aurait aidé.  
\- Peut-être, admit-il. Mais il n'aurait sans doute pas été très heureux.  
Lily se contenta de hocher la tête, n'ayant nulle envie d'argumenter plus longtemps avec un crétin dépourvu de sensibilité . Il parlait du malheur des autres comme s'il ne le concernait pas, mais Lily n'était pas d'accord : dans cette guerre, ils étaient tous concernés. Et elle espérait plus que tout pouvoir un jour y participer. Elle n'avait certainement pas vu son dernier cadavre, ce soir, mais c'était la dernière fois qu'elle resterait sans rien faire face à la mort.  
Potter s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin du sien et un silence apaisant s'installe. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix douce s'exclama  
\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Mr. Hardley.  
\- Comment va-t-il ? S'empressa de demander Lily alors que le directeur s'asseyait en croisant ses longs doigts.  
\- Il s'en remettra. Pompom m'a mis dehors pour pourvoir mieux s'occuper de lui.  
\- Et alors ? Interrogea Potter. Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Ne soyez pas si impétueux, Mr. Potter. Si vous voulez comprendre les événements qui nous ont mené en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ce soir, il faut revenir au début de cette histoire, même si je crains ne pouvoir émettre que des suppositions. Mais généralement les hypothèses que j'émets sont justes ! Commençons par le baguette de Mr. Potter. Miss Evans, je pense que vous êtes au courant, étant donné que les rumeurs circulent en un temps record dans ce château ? Bien. Twinky a toujours été au service de la famille de Mr. Hall. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle celui-ci a été choisi pour venir à Poudlard. Il fallait une baguette à Mr. Hall pour remplir la première partie de sa mission. Ce ne pouvait pas être la sienne, car il n'aurait pas pu postuler pour être professeur. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus appartenir à un mangemort avéré, ce qui aurait signé le crime, et ne pouvait pas être celle d'un futur mangemort, qui aurait dès lors eut du mal à être infiltré dans n'importe quel organisme. Voler celle d'un élève, c'était aussi installer la méfiance à Poudlard, concentrer les regards sur l'élève concerné. Twinky, en sa qualité d'elfe de Poudlard, pouvait aller où bon lui semblait dans le château, et à n'importe quelle heure, ce que Hall, même sous sa forme animale, n'aurait jamais pu faire. Je pense qu'il a exploré le château durant une certaine période puis, une fois en possession de la baguette de Mr. Potter, a attendu le bon moment. Le professeur Laverlane était souvent avec ses collègues et avait installé d'importantes protections à sa porte d'entrée. Cela suffirait à expliquer pourquoi Hall a mis si longtemps à passer à l'action. Pourquoi ce professeur spécialement, me direz-vous ? Eh bien tout d'abord parce que Hall était effectivement qualifié en Botanique, mais aussi parce que le professeur Laverlane avait eu quelques différends avec certains partisans de Voldemort. C'était faire d'une pierre deux coups : installer Hall à Poudlard et éliminer un sorcier très doué, et très hargneux lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre certaines valeurs. Mais j'oublie le plus important : pourquoi Hall devait-il venir ici ? William Hardley a pu me fournir un élément de réponse, mais je crains que l'on en sache jamais plus : vous savez que Mr. Et Mrs. Hardley ont été assassiné en octobre dernier ? Ils étaient tous les deux Aurors. Il semblerait qu'ils aient découvert un secret de la plus haute importance, et c'est pourquoi les mangemorts ont jugé préférable de se débarrasser d'eux. Ils redoutaient plus que tout que les Aurors aient transmis leur secret à leurs enfants, aussi Hall a-t-il été envoyé pour en savoir plus à ce sujet et, si possible, les empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Mais il avait encore une troisième mission : me soutirer des informations. Ah, Mr. Potter, je vois à votre regard que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agit, mais je ne vous le direz pas ! Certaines choses seront révélées quand il sera temps. C'est suite à son insistance que j'ai fini par avoir des soupçons.  
Il posa son regard bienveillant sur Lily :  
\- Inquiet de ne pas le trouver dans son bureau, je me suis rendu à la salle des profs où je vous ai retrouvé, Miss Evans. Je m'étais décidé à lui parler ce soir-là car il me semblait de plus en plus agité et distrait, mais aussi plus pressant. J'ignorais cependant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Mr. Hardley a été soumis au sortilège du saucisson, ainsi que sa sœur. Hall les a menacé de toutes sortes de choses, puis leur a expliqué le chemin pour la Salle Sur Demande. Equipé d'une cape d'invisibilité de mauvaise qualité, il a pointé sa baguette dans le dos de Mr. Hardley et l'a obligé à se rendre jusqu'au septième étage. Il a essayé de les soumettre à l'Imperium avant d'envisager cette solution, mais il a échoué.  
\- Pourquoi la Salle sur Demande spécialement ? Interrompit James.  
\- On peut entendre dans la salle ce qu'il se passe dehors, Mr. Potter, mais non le contraire. Hall avait besoin d'un endroit où personne n'entendrait ce qu'il se passait.  
Lily comprit où il voulait en venir et eut envie de partir en courant.  
\- Hall les a d'abord questionné sur ce qu'il savaient du travail de leurs parents et, sans doute paniqué à l'idée de repartir sans aucune réponse de quelque côté que ce soit, il a utilisé tous les moyens possibles. Mr. Hardley a réussi à éviter autant que possible le sortilège Doloris à sa petite sœur, et il vous remercie pour être arrivé, Mr. Potter, car il n'était plus guère en état de négocier.  
La jeune fille eut la terrible image de William se tordant sur le sol, encore et encore, et elle ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Oui, quoiqu'il arrive, elle prendrait part à cette guerre.  
\- Hall a pris peur en vous entendant, reprit Dumbledore, et a commencé à parler tout seul, cherchant une issue qu'il n'a finalement pas trouvé. C'est de cette manière que Mr. Harldey a pu nous dire où il s'était rendu. Ne pouvant sans doute pas porter les deux Hardley, il a emmené Miss Hardley dans l'espoir de faire pression sur son frère. Je pense qu'il avait alors oublié son objectif, trop occupé à essayer de sauver sa vie.

\- Qu'allez vous dire à toute l'école demain ? Demanda James, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.  
\- La vérité, Mr. Potter. La vérité est une bien belle valeur.  
Le jeune homme eut une moue sceptique mais n'objecta rien. Dumbledore avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.  
\- Tout ce que vous nous avez dit sur Hall, vous venez de le comprendre ?  
\- En partie, oui. Mais les éléments apportés par Alastor m'ont été d'une certaine aide, quoique mon intellect ait fait le plus dur travail.  
James hocha la tête, impressionné, et regarda Lily qui restait silencieuse. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine elle fixait le vide en jouant avec une mèche de n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Se représenter Hardley et sa sœur torturés sans relâche lui était déjà suffisamment pénible.  
\- Je peux demander à Madame Pomfresh de vous fournir de quoi passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, proposa Dumbledore d'une voix douce.  
Lily releva la tête et croisa le regard de James. Avec une petite moue de défi, elle secoua la tête. James retint un sourire face à sa bravade : il était le seul ennemi qu'elle pouvait mettre en échec pour le moment. Le seul à qui elle pouvait montrer son courage.  
Le directeur engagea James à la ramener jusqu'à son lit et leur fit promettre de ne pas parler des événements qui venaient de se dérouler.  
Ils partirent en silence, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se risque à demander :  
\- Ca va aller ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu veux un câlin ?  
Lily braqua son regard sur lui et sourit légèrement en voyant son expression amusée.  
\- Abruti. Je ne te ferai jamais de câlins.  
\- C'est ce que tu crois. On ne résiste pas éternellement à mon charme.  
\- Cours toujours Potter.

Emma et William Hardley passèrent quelques jours à Ste Mangouste alors qu'une discrète cérémonie d'adieu avait lieu pour Hall à Poudlard. William revint au bout d'une semaine mais Emma, choquée en raison de son jeune âge, partit chez ses grands-parents.  
Lily, sachant que William devait arriver ce soir-là, ne s'était pas couchée. Elle attendait que vingt-et-une heure sonne pour se précipiter dans le hall. Elle appréhendait de le revoir autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Enfin, elle se rua dans les escaliers et arriva en bas au moment précis où William passait la porte. Il parlait avec Dumbledore mais se tut lorsqu'il la vit. Le directeur leur sourit et s'éclipsa sans un mot.  
Lily, tendue, s'avança. Il était pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux, mais il sourit. Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et dit simplement :  
\- Promets moi de ne pas en parler.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et pressa ses doigts entre les siens.  
Ils reprirent leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée, mais Lily sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Un peu de la joie de vivre de William s'était enfuie ce soir-là et ne reviendrait plus.  
La fin du mois de mai arriva à une vitesse affolante, entraînant des heures de dures révisions à la bibliothèque et des crises de nerfs de plus en plus fréquentes. Lily tentait de se distraire en essayant de voir Severus mais n'en sortait que plus agacée, pour se replonger aussitôt dans des piles de livres effrayantes. Juin s'installa avec son soleil éclatant, dont ni les Cinquièmes ni les Septièmes années ne profitèrent. Les Buses approchèrent, échéance terrifiante. Pourtant, Lily commençait à envisager que la vie pouvait être bien pire que quelques examens.

**Chapitre 30**

Lily patientait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle se promenait avec William – un de ses rares moments de détente, le professeur McGonagall était venu chercher le jeune homme. Son grand-père l'attendait pour lui parler par Poudre de Cheminette.  
La gargouille s'écarta enfin du chemin et le Poufsouffle apparut. Il lui sourit mais se déroba lorsqu'elle voulut lui prendre la main. Lily lui jeta un regard surpris et il détourna le regard.  
\- Will ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Sans répondre, il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Lily le suivit et il commença :  
\- J'ai vu Emma, ça a l'air d'aller. Apparemment elle est ravie de ne plus aller à l'école. Padou dit qu'elle est insupportable mais je sais qu'ils sont ravis de l'avoir avec eux.  
\- Encore une fois, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit question d'Emma. Même si je suis soulagée de savoir qu'elle se porte bien.  
William lui adressa un regard furtif, les lèvres tordues en un bizarre sourire.  
\- Encore une fois, tu as raison.  
Il s'arrêta brusquement et lâcha tout à trac :  
\- On part pour les Etats-Unis. Définitivement.  
Lily le dévisagea, abasourdie.  
\- Comment ça « on » ?  
\- Mes grands-parents, Emma et moi. Ils en ont tous assez de l'Angleterre. Et moi aussi.  
\- Assez ? De moi aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, Lily ! S'il n'y avait que toi et moi en jeu, alors je resterai ! Mais nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. Plus rien de bon ne nous attend ici.  
Lily se détourna, les yeux débordant de larmes mais William lui attrapa la main. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers lui et il souffla simplement :  
\- Je suis désolé. Désolé que ça se passe comme ça, désolé de ne pas être plus fort et...  
Il hésita, scrutant les yeux de la jeune fille, et choisit finalement de se taire. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et lâcha doucement ses doigts. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Lily entendit flotter les mots qu'il n'avait pas voulu prononcer : « Je t'aime ».  
Elle resta plantée là, seule face au mur de pierres. Une voix avait beau lui murmurer que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, elle ne fit aucun effort pour ravaler ses larmes.  
Elle glissa contre le mur et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, bien décidée à disparaître dans ce couloir. Malheureusement pour elle, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ou plutôt James Potter.  
Celui-ci, trouvant l'ambiance trop studieuse dans son dortoir, avait décidé d'aller faire un tour. Il s'arrêta devant Lily, les poings sur les hanches, intrigué. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte que ses épaules se soulevaient de façon peu naturelle. Il s'exclama alors :  
\- Bah, Evans ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Lily releva brusquement la tête et, à travers ses larmes, reconnut sans peine le grand dadet aux cheveux bruns.  
\- Tire-toi Potter.  
\- Pour une fois que je me montre gentil, tu pourrais faire un effort.  
\- Non. Va-t-en.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est Servilus qui …  
\- Arrête avec ça !  
Elle se leva d'un bond, ravie d'avoir un prétexte pour s'énerver.  
\- Pourquoi tu lui mets toujours tout sur le dos, hein ? Pourquoi ce serait toujours sa faute ?  
Quoique légèrement surpris par la violence de sa réaction, il ne se démonta pas :  
\- Parce qu'il est méchant, laid et vicieux ?  
\- Non, parce que tu es méchant et vicieux !  
\- Tu n'as pas dit laid !  
Lily rougit mais aucun des deux n'aurait pu clairement dire si c'était de confusion ou de colère.  
\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu cherches à être le meilleur, Potter ? Tu ne veux pas te contenter d'être le gentil garçon qu'il t'arrive d'être ?  
Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant, priant pour qu'il ne la suive pas. Elle avait eu peur de perdre William lorsqu'il avait disparu avec Hall et voilà qu'il lui était enlevé, non par le mort mais par son propre choix. Le destin faisait de drôles de choses.

_(La scène qui suit est tirée de__ Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix__, chapitre « Le pire souvenir de Rogue », de JK Rowling, quoique le point de vue soit différent. Les passage en italique sont ceux de l'auteur)_

\- Posez vos plumes s'il vous plaît! Cela vous concerne également, Stebbins ! Veuillez restez assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins ! Accio !

Lily laissa tomber sa plume avec un sursaut et regarda son parchemin s'envoler, stupéfaite. Comment le temps avait-il pu filer si vite ?  
Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle se leva d'un bond, fourra ses affaires dans son sac et rejoignit ses trois amies qui patientaient devant la porte. Elle ne fit pas attention à Potter en passant devant lui. Leur dernière dispute avait détruit les quelques parcelles de sympathie qu'elle avait eu pour lui après les incidents du mois de mai.  
\- Laisse moi deviner Lily, tu as tout raté ?  
La rousse tira la langue à Jenny et attrapa le bras de Margaret :  
\- Bon, on va réviser la Métamorphose ?  
Maggy poussa un hurlement et tenta de se dégager mais Lily tenait bon. Val vint au secours de son amie en la tirant par le bras, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les hurlements de Margaret.  
Jenny, faussement excédée, hurla :  
\- FERMEZ LA !  
Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elles, mais elles n'en avaient cure. Elles éclatèrent de rire et partirent bras-dessus bras-dessous pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil de cette après-midi d'été. Alors qu'elles commentaient joyeusement les réponses de l'examen, les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui se faufilait vers les entrailles du château. Son cœur se serra et elle détourna le regard. Ils s'évitaient autant que possible depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, une semaine plus tôt. Le pire, dans tout cela, était de savoir qu'ils s'aimaient encore. Jenny lui avait assuré qu'il ne deviendrait vite qu'un souvenir, mais elle avait pour le moment du mal à y croire.  
\- Lily, tu m'écoutes ?  
\- Quoi ? Pardon, tu disais ?  
\- Mon vernis à ongles, rose ou orange ?  
\- Jaune ?  
Val se mit à rire tandis que Jenny faisait une grimace à son amie. Lily éclata de rire à son tour. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans elles ? Malgré l'avertissement de Dumbledore, elle leur avait évidemment raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hall. Elles l'avaient réconforté, comme elles savaient si bien le faire, ainsi qu'elles l'avaient ensuite fait lorsque Lily était revenue de son dernier rendez-vous avec William.  
Elles allèrent s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, plongeant leurs pieds en riant dans le Lac Noir. Alors que Jenny leur racontait ses projets de vacances et comment elle allait draguer le fils de la voisine, des éclats de rire attirèrent l'attention de Lily. Elle se tourna vers le grand hêtre qui couvrait la pelouse de son ombre et comprit qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre.  
Potter et Black se tenaient devant Severus, allongé par terre avec des bulles de savon plein la bouche, sa baguette gisant quelques mètres plus loin.  
Elle se leva aussitôt sans faire attention à Val qui lui demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait.  
_\- Laissez le TRANQUILLE ! _  
Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle et James lui adressa son habituel sourire arrogant, une main passée dans ses cheveux.  
_\- Ca va, Evans ?_  
_\- Laisse-le tranquille_, répéta-t-elle en réprimant l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_  
James prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre calmement :  
_\- Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._  
Lily décida de ne pas faire attention aux gloussements qui s'élevaient autour d'eux, car cela l'aurait mené à un meurtre collectif.  
_\- Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !_  
_\- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez... sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo. _  
_\- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant.  
\- Pas de chance, Cornedrue ! Dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !_  
Lily se tourna à son tour, surprise, et n'eut que le temps de voir un éclair de lumière avant qu'une entaille n'apparaisse sur la joue de James. Elle recula d'un pas, légèrement choquée de voir le sang couler dans ce qu'elle ne pensait être qu'une des nombreuses idioties de Potter. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Severus se retrouva pendu par les pieds. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Lily rugit :  
_\- Fais-le descendre !_  
_\- Mais certainement ! _  
_Le Serpentard s'écrasa au sol et se releva aussitôt. Cependant Sirius fut plus rapide :  
-Petrificus Totalus !  
\- LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE ! Hurla Lily en sortant sa baguette.  
\- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.  
\- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !  
James poussa un soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort.  
\- Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus._  
Lily, qui s'apprêtait à courir vers son ami, s'arrêta dans son élan lorsque la réponse du jeune homme retentit :  
_\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'ide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !_  
Elle se figea avec l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer une balle de plomb dans l'estomac, et commenta froidement :  
_\- Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.  
\- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à à s'excuser ! S'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.  
\- Quoi ? Jamais je ne t'aurais traitée de … tu-sais-quoi !_  
La jeune fille avait totalement oubliée qu'ils étaient entouré par la moitié de l'école. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute la colère, le fatigue et la tristesse des dernière semaines. Potter était la cible idéale, tellement agaçant qu'un rien suffisait à le rendre coupable.  
_\- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'Or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflé. Tu me fais VOMIR !_  
Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme l'appeler et faillit en coller une à Jenny lorsqu'elle lui saisit le bras.  
\- On se calme, dit doucement la jeune fille alors que le visage de Margaret et Val apparaissaient derrière elle.  
\- Non. J'en ai marre.  
Lily sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et l'essuya rageusement.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je perds tout ? Will, Sev'... Bientôt il n'y aura plus que Potter.  
\- Et nous, assura Maggy alors qu'elles entraient dans le château.  
La rousse lui adressa un petit sourire en reniflant.  
\- Je suis désolée. C'est... un peu dur en ce moment.  
\- Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ? Lança Jenny. D'une soirée entre filles.  
\- Oh non. Je refuse de me faire peindre les ongles de orteils à moins de quinze heures de le dernière épreuve des Buses !  
\- On ne discute pas mes ordres ! Rétorqua la , tu vas prendre ton stock caché de Chocogrenouilles et toi Val tu … une minute. Où sont nos chaussures ?

Au début, tout se passa comme prévu. Jenny planqua les livres de Lily et l'empêcha de parler des cours. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce qu'une fille de quatrième année, Mary Macdonald, ne vienne frapper à leur porte. Maggy alla ouvrir, déguisée en McGonagall et maquillée comme un clown. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul en la voyant mais se décida finalement à dire qu'un Serpentard attendait Lily devant la porte.  
L'intéressée hurla que Servilus pouvait aller se faire voir, vautrée dans son lit tandis que Val sautillait dans la chambre en jetant des feuilles de cours un peu partout.  
La Quatrième Année s'empressa de se carapater, terrifiée, mais revint quelques minutes plus tard. Devant l'argument de Severus, Lily se leva à contre-coeur tandis que Val et Margaret s'accrochaient à ses jambes pour qu'elle n'y aille. Cependant, elle avait décidé de régler cette affaire une fois pour toute. Elle allait mettre définitivement un terme à ce qui restait de leur amitié ce soir.  
Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle se rappela les multiples avertissements de Potter, tout ce qu'elle avait elle-même observé. Elle aurait du savoir qu'ils en arriveraient là.  
Le portrait pivota devant elle et le visage cireux de Severus apparut. _(La scène suivante est entièrement extraite de __Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort__, chapitre « le Récit du Prince », de JK Rowling)  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Je suis désolé !  
\- Epargne ta salive.  
\- Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.  
\- C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang de Bourbe, ça m'a simplement...  
\- Echappé ?  
Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily.  
\- Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tus l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.  
\- Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.  
\- Non... Ecoute, je ne voulais pas...  
-... Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?  
Luttant avec lui-même, il était sur le point de parler. Mais avec un regard méprisant, Lily tourna les talons et se glissa par le trou du portrait. _ La jeune fille traversa la Salle Commune sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle venait de dire adieu à son meilleur ami et cela faisait plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Le lendemain soir, tous les élèves de Gryffondors couraient dans tous les sens pou finir leur malle, et plus particulièrement les Cinquièmes et Septièmes Années, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'en occuper plus tôt. Malgré le désordre ambiant, chaque chaussette ou presque retrouva son propriétaire et, enfin, le Poudlard Express quitta la Gare de Pré-Au-Lard.  
Cette année-là plus que d'habitude, Lily se sentit terriblement triste de quitter Poudlard. Elle y laissait ses derniers souvenirs de William et son amitié avec Severus. Une page se tournait, et cela la terrifiait.  
Dans l'après-midi, Lily traversa le train pour chercher Alice et Frank – là où était l'un se trouvait l'autre, c'était un loi immuable. Comme d'habitude, le couloir était encombré d'élèves bavardant et riant, qui ne se poussaient que quand on les gratifiait d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
L'un d'eux se retourna et Lily eut l'immense déplaisir de se retrouver face à Potter. Il haussa un sourcil et commenta :  
\- Ca m'étonne que tu puisses t'approcher autant de moi sans vomir, Evans.  
\- Je suis surprise aussi, c'est sans doute parce que tu ne signifies tellement rien pour moi que j'ai même cessé de te détester. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.  
Avec un ricanement, il s'exécuta. Elle l'aurait bien giflé.  
Alors qu'elle poussait la porte du compartiment de Frank et Alice, elle se promit que désormais James Potter n'aurait plus aucune importance dans sa vie.

**Alors, si louche que ça William ? C'est une pauvre victime dans toute cette affaire ! Nous voilà à la fin de cette première partie sur la vie de Lily &amp; James Potter, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite... En tout cas elle portera sur leur septième année**  
**Merci à tous !**


	12. Deuxième partie - chapitre 1

**Salut à vous ! Après un mois d'absence (bon, un mois et demi) voilà le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de Lily &amp; James **

**(qu'on peut aussi appeler « Ferme-la, James »**

**Chapitre un **

Le vent soufflait sans relâche sur Poudlard, annonçant déjà l'automne. La nuit tombait doucement, couvrant de ses ombres le parc du château. Une chouette hulula dans le lointain, en route vers son destinataire.

Beaucoup de gens auraient trouvé cette situation angoissante. Poudlard à la nuit tombée n'était pas l'endroit le plus réjouissant au monde. Cependant Lily Evans parvenait à en tirer un certain apaisement. Peut-être était-ce parce que, pour une fois, personne ne lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Ou alors, simplement parce que cette nature agitée était sûre de revenir au calme d'ici peu, tandis que le monde de la Sorcellerie sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres, en un mouvement qui semblait inexorable.

La jeune fille resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou en frissonnant. Il semblait faire bien froid après la chaude atmosphère de la cabane d'Hagrid. Chaude dans tous les sens du terme : c'était une véritable étuve, mais aussi un puits sans fond de réconfort. Lily se demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait attendu la sixième année avant de devenir amie avec le garde chasse.

Abandonnée par son copain et son meilleur ami à la fin de sa cinquième année, elle avait perdu tous moyens de quitter un peu les cours et son dortoir. Elle allait parfois se promener seule, pour décompresser, mais cela n'avait plus la saveur des jours d'antan. Puis, un soir, elle avait croisait Hagrid. Ils avaient bavardé et il avait réussi à la convaincre de venir prendre un thé accompagné de gâteaux – qu'elle avait bien vite appris à refuser poliment.

Elle emmenait parfois ses amies lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite, mais elle préférait y aller seule. C'était son moment à elle. Elle pouvait être loin des préoccupations de vernis à ongles de Jenny et des crises de folie passagère de Val. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait plus ses amies... Seulement, il lui arrivait d'avoir besoin de calme.

Frigorifiée, elle pressa le pas et passa enfin la lourde porte de bois. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le vent cessa enfin de lui souffler en pleine figure et s'empressa de monter jusqu'à son dortoir. C'était presque l'heure de dîner et Margaret allait sans aucun doute la tuer si elle arrivait en retard. Les tentatives de régime de Jenny n'avait servi à rien: Maggy aimait les sucreries, et personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Lily donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame (« Mortem ») et traversa la Salle Commune. La plupart des élèves étaient affalés çà et là, le ventre beaucoup trop creux pour songer à travailler encore. Elle donna une petite tape en passant sur les pieds d'un sixième année, posés sur une table, tout en lui adressant un charmant sourire. Elle était préfète en chef et comptait bien se faire respecter comme telle.

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et ouvrit doucement la porte de son dortoir. Une odeur âcre l'assaillit aussitôt et elle grimaça.

\- Val ! Tu es insupportable !

L'intéressée releva la tête de la feuille blanche qu'elle tenait entre les mains tandis que Lily jetait son manteau sur son lit. Les cheveux coupés au-dessus des épaules, Val ressemblait à présent à un petit elfe ébouriffé. Elle avait une tâche de peinture jaune sur la joue et posait de grands yeux marrons et innocents sur son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- De la peinture. On se croirait dans une usine de produits chimiques.  
\- Une quoi ?  
\- Laisse tomber. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'air est irrespirable ici. Et... Maggy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Margaret ôta l'oreiller de Lily de sa tête et haussa un sourcil :  
\- Je travaille, ça se voit pas ?  
\- Non, gloussa la rousse en lui remettant l'oreiller sur la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu peins cette fois, Val ?  
\- Un Focifère !

Intriguée, Lily alla voir par elle-même. Un grand oiseau aux plumes éclatantes s'étalait sur le papier. C'était renversant.

\- C'est dingue... Ça fait partie des aptitudes exigées des Magizoologistes de savoir dessiner ?  
\- Tu dois être capable de reproduire tout ce que tu observes, répondit distraitement Val en ajoutant une pointe de couleur sur le sommet du crâne de la créature. Mais là je fais du travail inutile.  
\- Tu me le donnes ? Interrogea Lily, pleine d'espoir.

Val lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « court toujours » et Lily essaya de prendre une tête de bébé au bord des larmes. Val soupira, posa soigneusement tout son attirail sur sa malle et commença d'un ton badin :

\- Tu sais ce que fait un Focifère ? Il chante. D'abord, ça paraît génial. Mais ensuite... C'est digne de toi en train de chanter. Et là...

Val ouvrit de grands yeux en approchant son visage de celui de Lily et lâcha avec un voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Là, tu deviens FOU !

Lily ne put s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Hé, c'était censé faire peur, s'insurgea Val en gloussant avec elle.

\- Le jour où tu feras peur, Lily chantera juste, intervint Margaret, qui avait ôté l'oreiller de son visage.

\- J'y peux rien si je n'ai aucune oreille! Protesta Lily.

\- Non, en revanche tu peux t'abstenir de nous faire profiter de tes talents, rétorqua Val en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en sautillant. Elle ressortit trente secondes plus tard, sa tâche de peinture toujours sur la joue. Elle avait simplement troqué son t-shirt de travail contre quelque chose de plus présentable. Et encore, Lily était sûre qu'elle l'avait déjà porté pour peindre.

Margaret sauta du lit de son amie, ragaillardie à l'idée d'aller manger. Elle poussa les deux autres jeunes filles dans l'escalier en assurant qu'elles trouveraient Jenny sur le chemin.

En effet, elles faillirent se rentrer dedans dans l'escalier. La blonde, qui montait quatre à quatre, les évita de justesse. Des livres sous le bras, ses cheveux s'échappant comme d'habitude de sa queue de cheval, elle avait l'air hors d'elle.

\- Peeves a entassé la moitié des armures du château au milieu d'un couloir du deuxième étage ! Il est complètement bouché et personne ne peut passer. Arrêtez de vous marrer, c'est pas drôle ! J'ai du faire le tour par le quatrième, et en plus je me suis pris une peau de banane en m'approchant des armures parce que Peeves était toujours là !

\- Viens, avec un peu de chance il y aura du gâteau au chocolat, répondit Margaret en prenant son bras libre.

\- Maggy, la nourriture n'est pas un solution universelle, soupira Jenny en se dégageant. Allez-y, je vous rejoins. Il faut que je pose ça.

\- Attention aux peaux de bananes ! Lança Lily alors que son amie s'éloignait.

\- Oh, la ferme !

Jenny les rejoignit alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans l'escalier. Elle commença à leur expliquer les multiples intérêts du Moly dans un duel, visiblement passionnée par cette petite plante qui neutralisait les enchantements - d'après ce que Lily avait écouté. Alors qu'elles arrivaient presque au hall, un jeune homme brun apparut devant elles.

Lily se tendit dès qu'elle reconnut James Potter, prête à toutes ces réflexions stupides. Cependant il ne les vit pas, absorbé dans la lecture d'une lettre, les sourcils froncés. Il leva à peine les yeux pour ne pas leur rentrer dedans et continua son chemin sans un mot. Surprise, Lily tourna la tête pour le suivre du regard. Elle ne remarqua que Jenny s'était interrompue seulement lorsqu'elle lança :

\- Je rêve ou tu mates Potter ?

Lily reporta aussitôt son attention sur la blonde, cramoisie.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Terrifiée à l'idée que l'intéressé ait entendu, elle tourna de nouveau la tête et croisa la regard de James. Arrêté sur le palier du premier étage, le visage légèrement tourné vers les quatre jeunes filles, il affichait un petit sourire amusé.

Lily gémit intérieurement, descendit aussi vite que possible les dernières marches et gronda à l'attention de Jenny :

\- Je vais t'étriper.

\- Oh, non. Tu vas essayer mais comme je suis le meilleur futur-Auror de tous les temps, tu vas te retrouver au tapis en moins de deux.

\- Ah tu crois ça ?

Sans crier gare, Lily lui sauta dessus. Jenny esquiva de justesse avec un petit cri et se carapata aussi vite que possible. Elle remonta les escaliers, Lily toujours derrière elle, et passa devant Potter. Celui-ci se retourna, surpris, pour se prendre Lily de plein fouet. Elle se contenta de crier « Désolée ! » et repartit aussi sec, laissant un James légèrement perplexe derrière elle.

Elle parvint à attraper le t-shirt de Jenny alors que celle-ci tournait dans un autre couloir et s'engagea alors une bataille de chatouilles digne des plus longues guerre entre trolls tant elle fut violente.

Gloussant comme des dindes, elles reprirent le chemin de la Grande Salle après que Jenny eut admis que Lily était un génie de l'attaque.

Elles passèrent les portes en même temps que trois Premières Années, et Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Ces Premières Années étaient tous à Gryffondor... Et représentaient à eux seuls l'effectif de première année pour la maison.

Depuis que Lily était entrée à Poudlard, la Répartition se faisait de plus en plus courte. Le pire avait été cette année-ci, où seulement douze nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés à Poudlard, et aucun n'était allé chez les Serpentards.

Dans la Grande Salle, seul un léger brouhaha régnait, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'élèves. Certains avaient tout bonnement disparu au cours d'un été. On avait plus eu de nouvelles, et personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de l'élève ou de sa famille. D'autres avaient été retiré de l'école par leurs parents suite à l'affaire Hall. Ils avaient estimé cela être plus sûr que de les laisser dans un lieu où les mangemorts entraient comme dans un moulin. Enfin, Serpentard se vidait peu à peu. Il y avait deux élèves de deuxième année, guère plus en troisième. Les élèves les plus proches des examens étaient pour la plupart restés, malgré les oppositions de plus en plus fortes entre Serpentard et les trois autres Maisons. L'année passée, il y avait des affrontements presque tous les jours. En somme, Poudlard avait connu de jour meilleur. Mais Lily aimait trop cet endroit pour croire qu'il finisse totalement abandonné. La situation s'améliorerait, elle en était certaine.

James Potter entendit les hurlements de Jenny alors qu'il continuait son trajet vers la tour de Gryffondor et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : quoique l'on puisse penser sur l'avenir du monde de la magie, il y aurait toujours des gens pour rire. Selon lui, c'était là le plus important.

Il grimaça légèrement en donnant le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, se demandant pour la centième fois depuis le début de l'année pourquoi, par Merlin, elle avait choisi un mot aussi horrible. Cela n'avait rien de très encourageant.

Il repéra aussitôt Sirius affalé sur le canapé, mâchonnant sa plume d'un air distrait. Il avait posé ses pieds sur la table, devant le feu, et James espérait bien que ses chaussettes allaient s'enflammer. Cela aurait sans doute était le cas s'il était resté plus longtemps, mais James était bien obligé de le déranger.

\- Patmol, j'ai des nouvelles.

Sirius leva aussitôt la tête vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Et alors ?

Pour toute réponse, James lui donna sa lettre froissée. Il laissa son ami à sa lecture et monta jusqu'au dortoir, dans l'espoir de trouver Remus. Il n'y avait en fait que Peter, occupé à lire un épais traité sur les différents sorts pour disparaître.

James resta un instant à l'entrée de la chambre, amusé, et finit par lancer :

\- Arrête d'essayer de comprendre et viens dîner, tu veux ?

Peter sursauta et fit tomber son livre sur son pied. Il poussa un glapissement et tomba à la renverse sur son lit en serrant sa jambe contre lui. James éclata de rire et ramassa le livre pour le poser sur la malle du jeune homme. Il lui prit la main, le mit debout et le poussa vers la porte même s'il gémissait toujours.

-Tu sais ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

\- Du poulet à l'orange ? Interrogea le petit blond, plein d'espoir.

\- Exactement !

\- Chouette !

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la Salle Commune, James croisa le regard de Sirius, à présent assis correctement sur le canapé. Il poussa Peter vers la porte en lui demandant d'aller chercher Remus et s'assit près de son ami, qui lui tendit sa lettre.

\- Ça m'agace qu'on ne puisse pas la voir avant les vacances de Noël, commença Sirius.

\- Moi aussi. Surtout qu'elle doit s'ennuyer, et papa doit aller travailler. Bathilda vient la voir de temps en temps, mais elle est assez occupée.

Sirius gloussa en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil.

\- Ah, Bathilda. Un sacré cas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois le voisin de Bathilda Tourdesac.

\- Si tout le monde la connaissait, les gens la respecteraient moins. La plupart des autres voisins pensent qu'elle est devenue sénile.

\- Sénile ? Quelqu'un qui joue aussi bien au Quidditch à un âge pareil, je n'appelle pas ça « sénile ». Je vais lui écrire, tiens. Peut-être qu'elle me donnera des tuyaux sur les mœurs des Trolls.

\- Cours toujours ! J'ai déjà essayé, elle m'a juste répondu « Travaille, espère de cancre », sourit James.

\- Elle t'a bien cerné. Encore une preuve qu'elle est loin d'être folle. Ne t'en fais pas pour ta mère, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut la distraire, c'est Bathilda. Allez viens, on va retrouver les autres. Et puis le poulet à l'orange est la recette miracle pour soigner tous les maux du monde, c'est bien connu.

Remus et Peter arrivaient lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Salle Commune. Chargé, comme d'habitude, d'une multitude de parchemins et de livres, Remus était toujours aussi maigre et pâle. James était cependant persuadé qu'il avait réussi à séduire une Sixième Année de Gryffondor, qui gloussait comme une dinde à la moindre de ses remarques. Le pauvre Remus était affreusement gêné quand James et Sirius lui en faisait la remarque, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître leurs moqueries.

Peter se servit copieusement du fameux poulet – pour une fois, James n'avait pas menti, alors que ses amis pariaient sur le nombre d'heures de colle qu'ils allaient avoir cette année là. Le compteur était pour le moment à zéro, ce qui était un record. Leur plus belle performance avait été en cinquième année, lorsqu'ils avaient été collé dès le premier soir.

Cependant, au beau milieu de leur débat, Sirius décrocha soudain. James remarqua aussitôt sa fourchette qui restait à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche et il se dévissa le cou pour suivre le regard de son ami. Il aperçut deux chevelures blondes qui se dirigeaient vers la table des Serdaigles, l'une coupée court et l'autre tombant en longue boucles soyeuses dans le dos de sa propriétaire. Il émit un sifflement admiratif à l'oreille de son ami, qui sursauta. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur ses amis, le visage rouge, et Remus et James éclatèrent de rire, imité par Peter.

\- Alors Patmol, tu as trouvé une cible pour cette année ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

Sirius les considéra d'abord d'un air mauvais puis un lent sourire gagna ses traits :

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle est mille fois plus jolie qu'Evans.

\- Peuh. Tu n'as aucun goût, rétorqua James, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'intéressée, qui riait au spectacle de Val avec des radis plantés sur les dents. C'est laquelle ? Et d'où tu la connais d'abord ? Un laideron comme toi n'as aucune chance auprès d'une fille ne serait-ce qu'un peu jolie comme Evans.

\- Celle aux cheveux longs. Oh, mais je ne la connais pas. Mais comme je suis bien plus doué que toi en matière de drague, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire.

Il retroussa les lèvres en un sourire carnassier, et acheva :

\- La chasse est ouverte !

\- Comment comptes-tu faire puisque tu ne la connais pas ? Interrogea timidement Peter.

\- Je vais la connaître. Et même tout de suite.

Il se leva sous le regard sidéré de ses amis, qui se mirent à hurler de rire une fois le choc passé. Sirius, tentant vainement de réprimer un sourire, traversa la Grande Salle jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles et s'approcha des deux blondes. Elles se retournèrent et James s'aperçut que celle aux cheveux courts étaient Alice Mill, la copine de Londubat. Sirius engagea la conversation avec elle et son amie se détourna aussitôt pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son repas. James jeta un regard à Remus et vit qu'il avait autant envie de rire que lui. Sirius et Alice discutèrent encore un peu, puis le jeune homme se tourna vers l'autre blonde, qui lui jeta un simple regard, hocha la tête, et cessa une fois pour toutes de s'intéresser à lui. Sirius resta planté là, fixant toujours son dos, puis adressa encore quelques mots à Alice, qui avait l'air désolé pour lui, et revint vers ses amis. Ceux-ci attendirent en souriant qu'il dit quelque chose, mais il se contenta de s'asseoir, un petit sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Stupéfait, James passa une main devant ses yeux pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Elles t'ont jeté un sortilège de confusion ou quoi ?

\- Ethel. Et elle est vraiment sublime.

\- D'accord... Ce n'était absolument pas ma question, pouffa James.

\- J'ai très bien entendu ta question, rectifia Sirius avec un geste de la main, sans pour autant expliquer sa réponse à côté de la plaque.

\- Et donc, relaya Remus en voyant que James était complètement perdu, tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oh non. Elle m'a juste fait un signe de tête. Je crois que je ne lui fais aucun effet.

Il débita tout cela en souriant comme un benêt et se remit à manger avec appétit.

\- Tu t'en fiches ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, avala sa bouchée, et répondit :

\- Je crois qu'elle est tellement belle que je lui pardonnerai n'importe quoi.

Voyant l'air sidéré de ses amis, même de Peter qui s'étonnait rarement, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Et puis aucune fille ne me résiste !

James leva les yeux au ciel et puis s'extirpa du banc :

\- Désolé les gars, mais j'ai du travail. A plus tard.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il croisa le regard d'Evans. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis Lily battit des paupières en rougissant – comme d'habitude – et reporta son attention sur ses amies. James sourit, soudain plus détendu, et entendit alors le rire de ses trois comparses.

\- Tu es vraiment ridicule quand tu es amoureux, commenta Remus en baissant légèrement la voix. Et toi aussi Sirius. Je me demande comment Peter et moi allons survivre cette année.

\- Trouvez-vous une copine, rétorqua James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème d'être ridicule.

\- Tant mieux, parce que ça fait cinq ans que ça dure.

\- Voire six, renchérit Sirius, qui n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille, trop occupé à regarder Ethel, et n'avait donc entendu que la moitié de la réflexion de Remus.

\- C'est vous que ça dérange, pas moi ! Lança James en s'éloignant à reculons, goguenard. Ce faisant il percuta quelqu'un et se retourna aussitôt pour s'excuser. Il gémit intérieurement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de McGonagall, qui le gratifia d'un regard sévère.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas encore mis les pieds dans mon bureau, Mr. Potter, que vous pouvez vous croire rentrer en grâce. Je pense qu'il vous faudra au moins trente ans pour expier toutes vos bêtises.

\- Trente ans ? Je serai plus que ravi de les passer à vos côtés, très chère Professeur. Malheureusement je crains que ma glorieuse destinée ne m'appelle sous d'autres cieux.

Comme à son habitude, McGonagall resta impassible face à son attitude désinvolte. James espérait la faire sourire avant la fin de sa scolarité, mais il avait peu d'espoir.

\- Je plains les dit-cieux, Mr. Potter, rétorqua l'écossaise avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs, plantant là un James médusé. Un sourire naquît finalement sur son visage et il repartit d'un pas léger vers sa Salle Commune. Il avait une lettre à écrire.


	13. II - Chapitre 2

Merci à toutes les deux !

**Chapitre deux**

Lily faisait tout son possible pour ne pas entendre le bavardage de ses trois amies. Elle fixait obstinément le livre de sortilèges posé devant elle en tentant de comprendre ce que voulait dire l'auteur par « transurbation momentanée des qualités supra-sensibles et intra-corporelles du sujet ». Elle décida finalement de passer outre et continua sa lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette sa cuillère dans la joue au lieu de viser sa bouche. Elle marmonna un juron en essuyant le porridge qui commençait à dégouliner dans son cou et pinça les lèvres en remarquant le soudain silence autour d'elle.

\- Ça ne vous arrive jamais d'avoir un moment d'inattention ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un ton badin en espérant que ses amies n'éclateraient pas de rire.

Peine perdue. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers elles et Lily entreprit de se cacher derrière son livre. Heureusement le courrier jugea bon d'arriver à ce moment là et elle put refaire surface. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative pour ingurgiter son petit-déjeuner, sans lire cette fois-ci. Mais Merlin avait du décider qu'elle ne viendrait pas à bout de son porridge : un minuscule hibou s'écrasa dans son assiette, éclaboussant la jeune fille et son précieux manuel. Jenny poussa un hurlement hystérique, couvert par le bruit que faisait les volatiles, alors que Lily laissait échapper une franche bordée de jurons. Le hibou, quant à lui, tentait de s'extirper de l'assiette de la rousse. A sa patte était attachée la Gazette du Sorcier, à présent illisible. Lily tenta d'attraper l'oiseau pour limiter les dégâts mais il battait des ailes en hululant joyeusement, toujours englué. Finalement, agacée, elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna : « Stupéfix ». Il retomba comme une masse dans l'assiette dorée, en faisant jaillir le peu de porridge qui y restait.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Lily détacha le journal et fit mine de le jeter sur Jenny. Puis, elle prit le hibou et interrogea, pleine d'espoir :

\- Val, tu sais comment on nettoie cette chose ?

\- Beurk, non, répondit-elle avec ne grimace. Les hiboux sont les volatiles les moins intéressants du monde. Mais réveille le, s'il te plaît, ça me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça.

\- Mince. J'espérais que tu t'en occuperais. Et non je ne le réveillerai pas, sinon c'est pour moi que tu auras de la peine.

\- Ou pas ! rit la jeune fille. Et tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule !

Lily soupira et se leva :

\- Vous voulez bien prendre mes affaires ? Je vous retrouve aux cachots.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle, son oiseau toujours inerte dans les mains. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la volière, elle fut pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité en se rappelant ce que Val avait dit, et réanima l'oiseau. Il tenta aussitôt de s'envoler, mais ses plumes pleines de porridge l'en empêchaient. Lily le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol et le tint fermement entre ses mains, tout en consultant sa montre. Elle allait être en retard à cause de ce stupide oiseau, et en plus elle était couverte de porridge. O joie, O bonheur. La journée s'annonçait bien.

Elle monta aussi vite que possible les marches de la volière et ne put se départir d'un certain sentiment d'apaisement en arrivant au sommet. La petite tour dominait la lande derrière Poudlard, comme éloignée du monde, et le doux hululement des hiboux contrastait avec les hurlements habituels des élèves.

La jeune fille s'avança et se figea en apercevant un élève, debout près d'une des fenêtres. Sa haute taille et ses cheveux bruns en bataille le rendaient reconnaissable entre tous. James Potter ne l'avait pas entendue, occupé à fixer une lettre à la patte d'une chouette hulotte. Cependant étant donné le boucan que faisait le petit hibou dans ses mains, cela n'allait pas tarder. Hésitant encore sur le seuil de la pièce, elle en voulut soudain au jeune homme pour lui causer autant de tracas : pourquoi sa présence devait-elle autant lui importer ? Elle avait autant le droit que lui d'être là. D'un pas décidé, elle avança jusqu'à la vasque qui se trouvait au milieu de la volière. Alors qu'elle commençait à arroser le volatile tout en le tenant au-dessus du bassin, un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre. Distraite, elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de Potter qui observait sa chouette s'envoler à tire-d'ailes, les mains appuyées sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le hibou de la Gazette profita de ce moment d'inattention pour tenter de s'échapper et planta ses serres dans la main de Lily. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri et le lâcha aussitôt. Elle se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre en secouant sa main douloureuse, tout en essayant de rattraper le hibou. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne risquait pas d'aller très loin en procédant de la sorte mais lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut enfin, Potter avait déjà attrapé le rapace. Il souriait, goguenard.

\- On ne peut pas tous avoir des réflexes d'attrapeur, lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Si ça doit nécessairement s'accompagner de stupidité je crois que je préfère m'en passer.

\- Je suis arrivé en septième année, alors ça de ne doit pas être si violent que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à cette pauvre bête ?

\- Hé, ne dis pas ça que comme si je la martyrisais, c'est elle qui m'a griffée !

\- Sans doute parce que tu la martyrisais, raisonna James, l'air très content de lui.

\- Non. Et rends moi ce hibou, si tu es là seulement pour être désagréable.

Elle tendit les mains vers lui, bien décidée à se débrouiller sans Potter, mais il leva les bras en souriant de plus belle. Il était apparemment décidé, lui, à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quel imbécile ! C'était la première fois depuis cette scène au bord du lac qu'ils se parlaient autant, et Lily s'en serait bien passé. Elle détestait James Potter.

\- Je suis toujours gentil et charmant voyons. Dis-moi juste ce que tu lui voulais et ensuite je le ferai. (Il grimaça) Enfin d'abord je vais le laver.

\- Ah, tu n'es peut-être pas si bête que ça, commenta Lily en croisant les bras. C'est justement ce que je comptais faire.

\- Avec un peu de chance ça n'a rien à voir avec mon intelligence et ce sont juste mes talents en divination qui s'éveillent enfin, après six années de dur labeur inutile à coups de feuilles de thé.

La jeune fille tenta de réprimer un sourire , mais c'était trop tard : James l'avait perçu. Il eut soudain l'air un peu plus joyeux et plongea énergiquement le hibou dans la vasque. Cela parut plaire particulièrement au volatile qui se mit à hululer en battant l'eau avec ses serres. Une moue perplexe se peignit sur le visage de Potter, et cette fois Lily grommela :

\- Ce truc est insupportable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font de leurs hiboux à la Gazette, mais j'ai du hériter du fond du fond.

\- Je pensais que c'était le tien, remarqua-t-il. C'est bien un truc de filles d'avoir un mini-hibou.

\- Beurk, les filles que tu fréquentent doivent avoir très mauvais goût. Ah mais oui, suis-je bête, puisque ce sont tes amies.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et rétorqua :

\- C'était facile ça, Evans. Figure toi que ce ne sont pas mes amies justement. Par Merlin ! Je vais lui couper la tête à ton hibou !

Celui-ci, presque entièrement débarrassé de son porridge, tentait de voler vers la liberté. Il avait encore le crâne couvert de nourriture, mais cela ne paraissait pas l'embêter. Potter abandonna finalement sa lutte acharnée contre l'instinct de survie et le hibou jaillit de ses mains comme une fusée, pour se prendre ensuite l'épaule d'une Lily prise au dépourvu. Elle n'en souffrit pas beaucoup, étant donné le gabarit du volatile, mais l'oiseau un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces oiseaux qui étaient apparemment incapables de faire trois mètres sans tomber ? La Gazette avait du le recruter dans un élevage de hiboux de cirque.

Elle le ramassa en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de cette calamité. Si elle le lâchait dans la nature, il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais à bon port. Une petite voix malicieuse lui chuchota que ce ne serait plus de son ressort mais une mini-Val courrait partout dans sa tête en l'accusant d'avoir abandonné le pauvre bébé-chou aux Focifères et aux Pitiponks.

\- Evans ? Tu es tombée amoureuse du hibou ou quoi ?

\- Hein ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, brusquement ramenée à la réalité.

\- Je te demandais si tu étais tombée amoureuse de cette sale bête, répéta Potter en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, mais comme il m'est plus sympathique que toi je préfère le regarder. Et je me demandais ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir en faire.

\- Mangeons-le, proposa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, les yeux pétillants pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Lily. Ses souffrances seront finies.

\- Très bien, je te laisserai te débrouiller avec SOS animaux, rétorqua-t-elle en se creusant les méninges. Si elle restait plus longtemps avec Potter elle allait faire une crise de nerfs.

\- S... quoi ? Encore une référence moldue ?

\- Comment ça « encore » ? J'en fais tant que ça ?

\- Tu m'as parlé de Sherlock Holmes la dernière fois.

\- Quand ça ? Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'adresse à peu près jamais la parole.

\- En cinquième année.

\- En cin...

Lily le dévisagea, sidérée.

\- Et tu t'en rappelles encore ?

James haussa les épaules, mais il avait l'air un peu gêné.

\- Bah oui, ça m'a interpellé. Bref, j'ai fini par trouver qui c'était. Alors, c'est qui SOS-Machin ?

La jeune fille lui expliqua en trois mots ce que c'était, ne parvenant toujours pas à s'en remettre. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Potter se rappelait-il aussi bien ce qu'elle lui avait dit deux ans plus tôt ?

\- Mais en fait je parlais de Val, acheva-t-elle en tentant de se reprendre, c'est-à-dire d'arrêter de le fixer comme s'il avait un pingouin sur la tête.

\- Argh. Ok, on annule l'opération brochette parce que cette fille est la plus tarée de toutes tes amies tarées.

\- Elles ne sont pas tarées, protesta Lily.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis sûr que c'est Val qui a eu l'idée de faire voler toutes les plumes des dortoirs des filles l'année dernière.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel

\- Non, ça c'était moi.

James la dévisagea, stupéfait.

\- Non ? Sérieusement ? C'était toi ? Tu as vidé les oreillers et pris les plumes de toutes les élèves ?

\- Sois pas si étonné, je ne fais pas que travailler dans la vie. Et oui, on a absolument tout vidé. Avec un sort bien placé c'était rapide.

Le jeune homme pouffa et secoua la tête.

\- J'en reviens pas. Le plus dégoûtant dans toute cette histoire c'est que vous avez tout rangé avant que McGonagall arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on est pas des bleus. Contrairement à toi.

\- Je me fais rarement prendre, figure toi. Sauf quand tu t'en mêles.

\- Je ne suis pas préfète en chef pour rien.

\- Si McGonagall apprend tes exactions, tu risques de ne pas le rester très longtemps.

\- Si tu me balançais elle ne te croirais même pas, rétorqua Lily.

Elle leva la main pour chasser une mèche de cheveux qui l'agaçait et, ce faisant, aperçut sa montre. Huit heures quarante. Oups.

\- On est salement à la bourre ! S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée, en amorçant un mouvement vers la porte de la volière.

\- Hé, on se calme, lança le jeune homme. Déjà, ne bouge pas. Tu es couverte de porridge.

Avant que Lily ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il sortit sa baguette et donna un petit coup sec dans l'air. Elle ne savait absolument pas en quoi consistait ce sort, mais en tout cas c'était efficace.

\- Euh, merci, lâcha-t-elle, légèrement interloquée par l'aide gratuite que Potter venait de lui apporter.

\- Je t'en prie. Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours ?

Lily tergiversa quelques instants, puis décida finalement qu'il avait droit à un geste bon de sa part :

\- Bouge-toi, et ensuite je te répondrai.

James la suivit docilement dans les escaliers, qu'elle dévala quatre à quatre. Par Merlin, elle détestait être en retard !

Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall au pas de course, elle reprit :

\- Je te ferai remarquer qu'on est rentré depuis trois semaines et tu ne connais toujours pas ton emploi du temps !

\- Non. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Potions. Heureusement que tu as été gentil, Slug t'épargnera peut-être aussi.

\- Ce cher Slug... Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà demandé en mariage ?

\- Oh la ferme, abruti.

Ils arrivèrent aux cachots, essoufflés. James s'apprêta à frapper mais Lily posa une main sur sa poitrine pour le repousser, toqua à la porte et prépara son plus beau sourire pour ce cher Slughorn. Après avoir débité toute leur histoire, elle alla s'asseoir, ignorant les regards stupéfaits de ses amis. Elle détestait Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

James était euphorique. Il s'était fait reprendre trois fois par McGonagall parce qu'il n'écoutait pas, s'était renversé de la sauce dessus pendant le déjeuner et venait de faire passer des essais désastreux pour l'équipe de Quidditch, mais il s'en fichait. La seule pensée de Lily disant « on » le réjouissait au plus haut point. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aussi proche, c'était en cinquième année, avant qu'il ne recommence à la draguer sans aucune finesse vers la fin de l'année. Puis il y avait eu cette terrible dispute au bord du lac. James avait cru que c'était fini, qu'elle avait tué les minces espoirs qu'il conservait... Comme d'habitude, il s'était trompé. Evans le fascinait toujours autant en sixième année qu'elle ne le faisait autrefois et ne cesserait jamais de le faire. Il avait continué à essayer de la faire rire mais elle se contentait en général de l'ignorer ou alors le collait. En somme, c'était la plus longue conversation qu'ils aient eu depuis leur cinquième année. Une dizaine de phrases à propos d'un hibou, quelques sourires et un petit service rendu. Une façon banale de démarrer une amitié, même si cela venait six ans trop tard. James ignorait si cela allait accrocher ou non, mais il comptait bien essayer. Cette fois, Evans ne lui filerait pas entre les doigts.

Les cheveux humides après une douche bien méritée, il descendit dîner. Ses amis, ces traîtres, avaient refusé de l'attendre en prétextant qu'il mettait toujours trois heures à prendre une douche. Ce qui était tout à fait faux.

Il les retrouva à table, riant aux éclats. Peter était en train de raconter, à coups de grands gestes et d'exclamations, une histoire à propos d'un sorcier malvoyant et d'une goule. Sirius était plié en deux, le nez dans son assiette, Remus effondré sur son épaule.

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir raté quelque chose d'épique, commenta James en se glissant près de Peter, qui avait l'air très fier de lui.

\- Oh ouais, t'as raté la meilleure histoire de l'année, répondit Sirius en poussant la tête de Remus de son épaule.

\- T'en fais pas James, je te la raconterai ce soir, le rassura Peter joyeusement.

\- Merveilleux ! Merci Queudver.

Le blond se contenta de sourire, ravi, puis interrogea avidement :

\- Comment étaient les essais de Quidditch ?

\- Absolument affreux. Il y avait une large majorité de filles qui étaient là juste pour glousser, apparemment, un Deuxième Année qui ne sait pas tenir sur un balai et un Cinquième Année qui avait peur de se salir.

\- C'est tout ? Aucun n'était potable ?

\- Si, une fille de Cinquième Année, mais elle s'est mise à me draguer quand je l'ai retenue alors ça m'a énervé, et je l'ai virée. Du coup il ne restait plus qu'un Quatrième Année qui manque un peu de pratique, mais je pense qu'il peut être vraiment bon. Par contre, il nous manque toujours un batteur.

\- Tu prends ça vachement au sérieux, commenta Remus en mordant dans une pomme.

\- Tu me le reproches ? Sourit James en se servant de frites. Les trois garçons ne l'avaient pas du tout attendu pour manger. Si on perd la Coupe cette année, McGonagall va faire en sorte que je ne quitte pas Poudlard vivant.

\- Ah, ne parle pas de quitter Poudlard, pitié, supplia Lunard en grimaçant. Ça va être terrible.

\- Oh le bébé-chou, il veut pas quitter sa maison ! Se moqua Sirius.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ce sera terrible, rétorqua son ami en le fusillant du regard.

\- Oh allez, je plaisante Lunard, calme-toi.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler et James saisit son assiette pour reprendre des frites. L'entraînement l'avait affamé alors qu'il n'avait même pas volé. La conclusion de cette histoire, c'était qu'être capitaine de Quidditch était à se flinguer.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette pour y mettre de la nourriture et …

\- Aaaah !

L'assiette retomba en cliquetant contre la table alors que James la regardait avec des yeux hallucinés. Sans se rendre compte que ses amis le dévisageaient comme s'il était devenu fou, il posa prudemment ses doigts sur la vaisselle et retint son souffle lorsque les lettres dorées apparurent de nouveau. « Quinze octobre la dame au chapeau pointu ». D'abord surpris, James ne ressentait plus à présent que le frisson de l'aventure. Tout excité, il regarda le message disparaître, se creusant déjà les méninges. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Y avait-il un fantôme avec un chapeau pointu ou bien...

\- Euh, James ? Tout va bien ?

Il braqua son attention sur Sirius, qui le considérait comme un psychiatre observant un fou potentiellement dangereux.

\- Il vient de se passer un truc de dingue. J'ai...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brusquement en sentant sa langue se coller à son palais. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre : _« Langue de plomb ». _

La sensation passa et James marmonna à voix haute, de plus en plus intrigué :

\- Langue de plomb. Ouah, c'est la première fois que je le subis, c'est vraiment pas agréable.

Remus et Peter joignirent leur expression intriguée et assez effarée à celle de Sirius. James haussa les épaules et recommença à manger en toute insouciance.

\- Me regardez pas comme ça, je ne peux pas vous expliquer de toute façon.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette conversation n'a pas grand sens, commenta Peter à voix basse.

\- Elle n'en a même aucun, renchérit Remus.

James cessa de prêter attention à ce qu'ils racontaient. Il cherchait mentalement une dame au chapeau pointu mais ne trouvait rien. Et, par Merlin, d'où venait ce message ? Pourquoi sur son assiette ? Et pourquoi le sortilège de Langue de plomb ? Le message était apparu lorsqu'il avait touché la vaisselle, donc il devait lui être destiné à lui seul, sinon il aurait été visible dès le début du repas. Que pouvait-on lui vouloir ? Pourquoi le quinze octobre, et pas tout de suite ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans un jeu d'énigmes, un peu comme dans ces histoires de Sherlock Holmes qu'il avait lu durant l'été, à cause d'Evans.

Un juron étouffé le tira de ses réflexions et il fronça les sourcils en direction de Sirius, qui clignait des yeux devant son assiette. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et fit simplement :

\- C'est bizarre. Très, très bizarre.

\- Cet endroit est vraiment devenu déprimant, commenta Jenny en jouant distraitement avec ses haricots verts.

\- Quoi, Poudlard ? Interrogea Margaret avant d'avaler ses frites.

\- Non, le Groenland.

Lily promena son regard sur la Grande Salle et dut s'avouer que Jenny avait raison.

\- Toutes ces places vides, c'est terrible, fit-elle.

\- Ouais. Même Potter et Black ont arrêté de faire n'importe quoi. Où va le monde, je vous le demande.

\- Oh, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils aient arrêté pour longtemps.

L'expression distraite de Jenny s'effaça pour faire place à un gros sourire et elle s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes meilleurs amis maintenant !

\- Jenny, tu es insupportable ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tout ce que j'ai raconté à Slug est vrai ! On ne se roulait pas un patin dans un placard !

Val et Margaret pouffèrent et la rousse les fusilla du regard.

\- Lily, rit Jenny, quand vas-tu comprends que ça ne sert à rien de te défendre ? Tant que Potter sera dans les parages à te regarder quand tu passes, je ne te lâcherai pas !

\- Jenny, Jenny, Jenny... soupira Lily, tu n'as pas changé depuis qu'on est entrées à Poudlard.

\- Eh non ! Merveilleux, hein ? Je trouve que la constance est une valeur plutôt pas mal par les temps qui courent.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, lança une voix indubitablement masculine derrière la blonde.

Lily sentit son visage se vider de son sang et leva lentement les yeux du visage de son amie, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser tant elle avait envie de rire. La jeune fille n'aperçut que le dos de Potter, qui s'éloignait en compagnie de ses amis, mais c'était largement suffisant pour la faire mourir de honte. Aucun doute qu'il avait tout entendu. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle, un petit sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres, puis disparut derrière les portes.

\- Jenny. Je vais t'étriper.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cette situation se répète en permanence ? Gloussa la coupable.

\- Parce que tu parles en permanence de Potter ! Je parie que tu es encore amoureuse de lui.

\- Peuh, bien sûr que non. Je préfère les hommes plus mûrs.

Lily la dévisagea, légèrement interloquée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle agite les mains devant son nez :

\- Eh ! Je rigole ! On se détend la préfète !

\- Tu es vraiment hyper bizarre comme fille, commenta Lily. Et …

Elle fut interrompu par un soudain raclement de chaise juste à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle dévisagea Margaret qui regardait son assiette comme si elle allait la mordre. Prudemment, elle en approcha les doigts et sembla cesser de respirer.

Lily consulta ses deux autres amies du regard et s'aperçut que Jenny était dans le même état que Margaret.

\- Val ? Murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Aucune idée. Tu crois que les assiettes ont des pouvoirs hypnotiques ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Les filles, est-ce que vous connaissez le...

La voix de Magaret s'interrompit brusquement et elle sembla chercher son souffle quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés. Le malaise passa et elle balbutia :

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...

\- Maggy, tu as vu les...

Comme Margaret un instant plus tôt, Jenny fut incapable de continuer sa phrase. Lily, taraudée par la curiosité et une certaine excitation, baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Apparemment, tout venait de là. Elle approcha sa main et la posa dessus. Aussitôt des lettres apparurent sur le pourtour : « Douze octobre, Par une froide nuit d'été ».

La jeune fille releva le tête et son regard passa de Jenny à Margaret, qui discutaient du sortilège de Langue de plomb. Aussi resta-t-elle silencieuse, l'esprit en ébullition : qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?


	14. II - Chapitre 3

**Merci à toutes les deux !**

**Chapitre trois**

James avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne comprenait pas qui la dame au chapeau pointu pouvait bien être. Il observait tous les fantômes du château depuis trois jours, et avait même interrogé Nick-quasi-sans-tête. En vain, évidemment, puisqu'il l'avait appelé par son surnom et non son titre. Nick était très susceptible à ce propos.

Le jeune homme vit donc le mois d'octobre arriver avec frustration, terrifié à l'idée de rater ce qui l'attendait le quinze octobre. Il flairait là la grande aventure et n'avait aucune envie de passer à côté.

Cependant octobre cesse bien vite d'être de mauvaise augure. Lorsque James et ses amis entrèrent dans la Salle Commune après les cours, ils trouvèrent un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage. James se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, persuadé qu'il s'agissait juste de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut : « Bal d'Halloween ».

Il l'annonça en gloussant à ses amis et continua sa lecture sans prêter attention à leur réaction. « A l'occasion de ce bal des cours de danse sont proposés une fois par semaine jusqu'au 31 Octobre, par séance de deux heures. Les Quatrième années auront cours le lundi, les Cinquième années le mardi, les Sixième années le mercredi et les Septième années le jeudi. »

\- Ce n'est autorisé qu'à partir de la quatrième année ? S'étonna Remus.

\- Ouais, mais les petits ont autre chose prévu pour la journée du 31, expliqua Sirius en louchant vers la gauche du panneau. Apparemment ils vont bien s'éclater pendant qu'on travaillera, avant d'aller se remuer sur de la musique des années 10.

\- T'es jaloux Patmol ? Rit James. Tu préfères faire une chasse au trésor qu'avoir une occasion de danser avec Ethel ?

Sirius plissa les yeux et sembla reconsidérer la question. Finalement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Remus haussa un sourcil et commenta :

\- Si cette fille peut même te convaincre de danser c'est que t'en es vraiment mordu.

Le coin des lèvres de Sirius se contracta légèrement :

\- Tu te rends compte du jeu de mots que tu viens de faire ?

Ses trois amis, après un temps d'incompréhension totale, éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et pour que j'aille danser, il faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte. Le problème c'est que je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois et elle m'a salement snobé.

\- Je suis le seul à trouver ça drôle que ce beau gosse de Patmol se fasse repousser par la seule fille qui l'aie jamais vraiment intéressé ? interrogea James.

\- Dit celui qui court après la même fille depuis six ans ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Cornedrue. Oh, tiens, salut Evans !

James fit volte-face pour chercher la rousse du regard mais fut vite déçu. Derrière lui, Sirius éclata de rire. Le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers son ami et commenta :

\- T'as intérêt à courir vite.

Sirius partit comme une flèche, poussant les élèves et les meubles sans faire aucune distinction entre les deux, et James s'élança à sa suite. Il bondit par-dessus une chaise que Sirius venait d'envoyer valdinguer, et fonça dans le couloir. Il éclata de rire en le voyant se prendre un mur en tentant de tourner et rit un peu moins lorsqu'il lui arriva exactement la même chose. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : il allait l'étriper.

Lily profita un instant des rayons du soleil, postée sur le pas de la porte d'Hagrid, puis se décida finalement à frapper.

Des aboiements firent alors résonner la petite cabane de bois et Lily fit aussitôt un pas en arrière. Est-ce que Hagrid s'était transformé en chien, ou bien avait-il été avalé par l'une de ses bêtes préférées ?

La voix du garde chasse ne tarda cependant pas à se faire entendre :

\- Couché Crocdur ! Couché !

La porte s'ouvrit sur le grand sourire du garde-chasse, qui tenait par le collier un chien faisant la taille d'un bébé Saint-Bernard et qui était très agité. Il essayait d'échapper à la poigne d'Hagrid pour se ruer sur Lily, et elle se demanda si c'était une bonne chose pour son espérance de vie ou non.

\- Entre Lily ! Je vais te présenter Crocdur !

\- Euh... D'accord, marmonna la jeune fille en passant prudemment devant eux, priant pour que le chien ne lui bouffe pas un morceau de mollet au passage.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Hagrid lâcha la bête. Avant que Lily aie pu émettre une objection, le chien se rua sur elle et commença à lui lécher frénétiquement le visage. Elle éclata de rire, une fois remise de se stupéfaction.

Hagrid vint à son secours et garda Crocdur sur ses genoux. Celui-ci se calma presque aussitôt, se roula en boule et s'endormit.

\- Les bébés ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, commenta Hagrid en souriant tendrement.

Lily avait un doute quant au fait d'appeler cela un « bébé » mais elle s'abstint de le dire.

\- D'où vient-il ?

\- Il y a un marché aux animaux à Londres une fois par an, je ne comptais rien acheter mais... Il était si mignon, roucoula-t-il.

\- Je vois... Si c'est un bébé, je présume que ce n'est pas sa taille adulte ?

\- Oh non ! Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi il ressemblera, mais il sera beaucoup plus grand. Enfin la taille importe peu, puisqu'il est très gentil. Un peu de thé ?

Lily vit qu'il s'apprêtait à soulever le chien – en était-ce un, d'ailleurs ?, menaçant de le réveiller, aussi s'empressa-t-elle de se lever. Hagrid la remercia alors qu'elle posait des tasses sur la table, et commença à discuter du temps, de Crocdur et des citrouilles. Elle servit finalement deux tasses fumantes puis s'assit, plaçant ses deux mains contre la sienne. Elle se laissa aller au fond de sa chaise, savourant la chaleur du récipient et tout le bien-être qui émanait de cet endroit.

\- En parlant de citrouille, reprit-elle, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il y a ce bal ?

\- Eh bien, pour s'amuser, non ? répondit Hagrid d'un ton un peu trop détaché.

\- Je ne savais pas que le but de cette école était qu'on s'amuse.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume ! Pourquoi cette question, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement déçu, ce qui fit sourire Lily.

\- Si, bien sûr. Seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a ce bal qui sort de nulle part, qui plus est avec des cours. On va perdre un temps fou sur notre travail.

\- Lily, tu es brillante. Tu auras tes ASPICs sans problème.

\- Merci Hagrid, rit la jeune fille avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé. Admettons que ce soit vrai pour moi, ça ne l'est pas pour tout le monde.

Le garde-chasse se tortilla sur sa chaise, puis finit par dire :

\- Eh bien, le professeur Dumbledore a pensé que ce serait bien d'introduire un peu de joie dans ce château, par les temps qui courent.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas que ce soit son idée. Je suis sûre que McGonagall était contre.

\- A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Lily faillit en recracher son thé : McGonagall était capable de s'amuser ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Attends un peu de voir qui va vous donner les cours !

Cette fois, Lily s'étouffa.

\- McGonagall ? Non, vous vous moquez de moi !

Hagrid gloussa tout en grattant les oreilles de Crocdur.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Si vous m'annoncez qu'elle danse avec Slughorn ce sera la fin d'un mythe.

\- Oh il lui arrivé de danser avec lui je pense, répondit-il, songeur. En fait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu danser, c'était à l'anniversaire du professeur Dumbledore, il y a deux ou trois ans.

\- Quoi ? Dumbledore fête son anniversaire ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas ?

Lily gloussa en imaginant tous les professeurs de Poudlard en train de faire une soirée pyjama dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, il est...vieux. Est-ce qu'il y avait des ballons ?

\- Vieux ? Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas, rit Hagrid. Évidemment qu'il y avait des ballons, et des cornets surprises. Et des chapeaux pointus. Il adore tout ce genre de choses.

\- Dis donc. Moi qui le prenait pour quelqu'un de sérieux. Et vous, est-ce que vous avez dansé avec McGonagall ?

\- Oui, une valse je crois. Après ça, elle m'a proposé de me donner des cours. Mais et toi Lily, avec qui vas-tu aller au bal ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement. C'était le sujet fâcheux du jour : Jenny en parlait depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'il y aurait un bal. Elle avait passé en revue à peu près tous les garçons de sixième et septième années, cherchant ceux qui seraient assez bien pour elle et ses amies.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'y aille accompagnée.

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas danser si tu n'es pas accompagnée !

\- Oh, je suis sûre que Margaret ou Val m'accorderont une danse !

\- Et pas Jenny ? interrogea Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily sourit. Il devait craindre qu'elles se soient disputés. C'était bien Hagrid, toujours attentif à l'humeur de son interlocuteur.

\- Si, sans doute, seulement elle n'aura aucun mal à trouver un cavalier.

\- Toi non plus.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon aura envie d'y aller avec moi que j'aurai envie d'y aller avec lui.

\- Tu es cruelle, Lily. Je suis sûre que tu brises le cœur de plein de garçons.

\- Oh, non ! Et puis je n'ai pas dit que je refuserai. Ils n'ont qu'à tenter leur chance, on verra si je suis de bonne humeur.

Hagrid se leva alors pour remettre de l'eau à chauffer, mais il avait complètement oublié Crocdur. Le chien sauta de ses genoux sur le table, réveillé en sursaut, et glissa sur le bois vernis, sans que Lily ou Hagrid puissent l'arrêter, trop stupéfaits. Il renversa la théière et la tasse de Lily avant de sauter sur celle-ci. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un boulet dans le ventre et tenta d'échapper à la peur dévastatrice du chien, qui essayait apparemment de disparaître sous son pull. Hagrid finit par l'attraper entre ses grosses mains et le souleva, libérant la jeune fille. Un bout de son pull partit avec les griffes de Crocdur. Elle leva les yeux vers le garde-chasse, qui avait l'air absolument désolé, puis son regard passa sur les quelques miettes qui restaient du service à thé. Elle tenta de se retenir, mais dû vite s'avouer vaincue : on ne peut pas contenir un fou-rire.

Les cours de danse commençaient dans deux jours. James avaient hâte de savoir ce que ça allait donner. Ce qui était encore mieux, ce que les professeurs avaient promis de leur donner moins de devoirs étant donné qu'ils auraient un peu moins de temps pour travailler.

Le jeune homme se hâtait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Salle Commune après un court séjour à la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre de potions. Il réfléchissait au devoir qu'il avait à finir tout en laissant son regard errer sur les tableaux.

\- Potter !

Il sursauta légèrement, tiré de ses pensées, et se retourna pour faire face à une McGonagall échevelée qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, professeur ! J'étais à la bibliothèque !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne venez pas pour me coller ?

\- J'ai d'autres fonctions dans cet établissement que vous courir après. Enfin pour vous coller du moins. Non, c'est plus grave : un des batteurs de Poufsouffle s'est cassé le bras aussi ont-ils déclarés forfait. Nous jouons samedi contre Serdaigle.

L'information mit un certain temps à aller jusqu'au cerveau de James, tellement il était à mille lieux de penser qu'une telle chose allait lui tomber dessus. Enfin, il balbutia :

\- Same... C'est hors de question, on a qu'un seul batteur ! Et on a même pas commencé les entraînements !

\- Eh bien dépêchez-vous d'en trouver un, Potter !

Et elle le planta là.

Ils étaient mal. Mais alors, vraiment très mal.

Oubliant totalement son devoir de potion, James se rua jusqu'à la Salle Commune et beugla :

\- Je veux toute l'équipe sur le terrain dans un quart d'heure ! Pas de protestations, y a urgence !

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps dans la salle mais James n'y prêta pas attention. Il se jeta sur Sirius, qui travaillait jusque là sagement dans un fauteuil, et l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt pour le secouer dans tous les sens.

\- Il-me-faut-un-batteur-pitié-aide-moi-s'il-te-plaît-joue-au-poste-de-batteur-pitié-pitié-pitié !

\- Aaaaah! Lâche-moi !

James s'exécuta. Sirius était sa seule chance de salut, alors il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie s'il voulait bien les aider.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

James n'eut pas l'occasion de lui expliquer parce que les autres membres de l'équipe, l'ayant repéré sans trop de mal, s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux en vociférant pour avoir des informations. Leur capitaine, mit à bout de nerfs en un temps de record de trois minutes, finit par exploser.

\- LA FERME !

Tout le monde se tut aussitôt, pas seulement autour de lui mais dans toute la salle.

\- On joue samedi.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, James se serait sans doute amusé de la façon dont trois mots peuvent faire passer les gens d'un sentiment à un autre plus facilement qu'un long discours. Les trois joueurs présents, puisque les deux cinquièmes années du lot étaient à leur cours de danse, le dévisagèrent, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Je sais. Alors maintenant vous allez chercher vos affaires et on se retrouve sur le terrain dans DIX MINUTES !

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de hurler les derniers mots mais rester calme pendant une minute était actuellement son grand maximum.

Ernie, tout juste recruté, Héléna et Martin se précipitèrent vers les dortoirs sans demander leur reste.

James prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna de nouveau vers son ami.

\- Pitié ?

\- Je veux bien, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules, mais ça ne t'apportera rien. Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas été pris aux essais en quatrième année.

Cornedrue dû faire un énorme effort sur lui-même pour ne pas se remettre à hurler. Sirius était persuadé qu'il était mauvais joueur de Quidditch depuis qu'il avait été recalé. Il avait seulement eu affaire à plus fort que lui.

\- Te fous pas de moi, tu t'es énormément amélioré depuis. Pitié pitié pitié !

\- Ok ok ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu te prendras un cognard parce que je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir.

\- Merci !

James saisit son visage entre ses mains pour lui planter un bisou sur le sommet du crâne, avant de se précipiter à son tour vers les dortoirs. Ce serait dommage qu'il soit en retard.

En quittant la salle commune au pas de course, il faillit percuter Remus qui arrivait de la bibliothèque. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, James s'écria :

\- Lunard ! Anne Shirley et Elphias MacLagan, tu vois qui c'est ?

\- Euh, oui mais...

\- Ils sont en cours de danse, trouve les quand ce sera fini et envoie les sur le terrain de Quidditch fissa. Et je me contrefous qu'ils n'aient pas dîné !

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparut dans l'escalier.

Il était vingt-deux heures trente. La salle commune était vide, à l'exception de sept élèves exténués. James regarda tour à tour les membres de son équipe, incroyablement fier d'eux. Ils étaient restés sur le terrain près de quatre heures, sans avoir dîné, mais ils avaient tenu le coup.

Ils avaient tiré une table près du feu et avaient lutté contre le sommeil pour avaler les restes du dîner que les elfes avaient donné à James. Héléna avait fini par abandonner au milieu de son éclair au chocolat et somnolait sur l'épaule d'Anne. Elles étaient les seules filles de l'équipe, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elles avaient toutes deux un caractère bien trempé. Les cheveux bruns d'Héléna glissèrent sur son visage et elle grogna avant de les repousser. Anne dégustait son dessert, imperturbable. Des mèches blond foncées s'échappaient de sa tresse. Elle avait arrêté de se recoiffer après une heure d'entraînement. A côté d'elle, Martin louchait sur l'éclair au chocolat abandonné dans l'assiette d'Héléna. Les cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux avec un nez en trompette, il avait tout du lutin. Et il y ressemblait encore plus lorsqu'un air malicieux éclairait ses traits comme à cet instant. Il tendit la main vers l'assiette de la poursuiveuse mais Anne lui donna une tape sèche sur les doigts en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit une grimace puis, sans crier gare, lui enfonça l'index dans les côtés. Elle poussa un petit cri en se tortillant, ce qui fit se redresser Héléna. Martin en profita pour attraper le gâteau et l'enfourna avant qu'Anne ait pu le reprendre. Une expression de satisfaction béate se peignit sur son visage. James était persuadé que ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, c'était d'avoir embêté les deux filles. La brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tirée de sa sieste, puis laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son autre voisin, à savoir Ernie. Il devint aussitôt cramoisi, alors qu'il était blanc comme un linge depuis au moins deux heures. Le Quatrième année s'était démené pour se montrer à la hauteur. Il allait être encore un peu faible pour le match, mais Héléna et Martin compenseraient sans problème. Et James avait une totale confiance en Ernie : il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour aider son équipe.

Près du capitaine se trouvaient les pieds de Elphias. Renversé dans sa chaise, il fixait le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête. De l'autre de côté de James, Sirius se massait les bras, les yeux dans le vague. Ils avaient passé quatre heures à se renvoyer un cognard, de plus en plus fort et vite, et sur une distance de plus en plus longue. Sirius s'en sortait pas mal, mais James attendait de le voir en condition de match, tout comme Ernie.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge – il avait passé l'entraînement en vol stationnaire, s'époumonant autant qu'il pouvait – et annonça d'une voix éraillée :

\- On se retrouve demain à dix-huit heures trente.

Les six joueurs levèrent la tête vers lui et Martin interrogea d'un ton nonchalant :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on travaille, Héléna et moi ? On a ce stupide cours de danse avant le dîner.

\- Je ne vous garderai que deux heures, trois au grand maximum.

Devant leur air sceptique, il ajouta :

\- Promis.

Martin s'étira en hochant la tête puis se leva :

\- Bonne nuit à vous. Rêvez bien de Souaffle et de Poufsouffles à dégommer.

\- Merci pour ces encourageantes paroles, marmonna Anne. J'ai encore un devoir de métamorphose à finir.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura James. J'irai voir McGonagall demain pour lui expliquer.

\- Et ça va marcher ?

\- Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'on ait la coupe. A ton avis, pourquoi je me suis retrouvé capitaine de l'équipe alors que je suis, je cite « l'élève le plus insupportable que Poudlard ait connu depuis sa création » ? Par contre si on se plante, on prendra tous cher.

\- Ca aussi, c'était encourageant. Merci les mecs, vous êtes vraiment utiles.

\- C'est pour te faire comprendre de façon tout à fait subtile que si tu ne gardes pas bien tes buts tu te ferais tuer, expliqua aimablement Martin, avant d'esquiver de justesse la tape qu'Anne voulut lui asséner sur le crâne.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, reprit James, mais ça vaut aussi pour lui. Si tu laisses un Poufsouffle prendre le souaffle, ce sera de ta faute.

Anne tira la langue au poursuiveur avant de se lever.

\- Bonne nuit. James, je compte sur toi. Quoique, si je meurs avant le match vous pourrez peut-être déclarer forfait.

\- Oh ouais ! Tuons-la !

Cette suggestion venait bien évidemment de Martin, qui la jeta sur son épaule avant qu'elle ait pu faire un mouvement. Elle se mit à piailler alors qu'il faisait mine de la jeter dans le feu. Il finit par la reposer, ce qui parut être une assez mauvaise idée lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Sirius gloussa et salua son tour l'équipe avant de monter d'un pas lourd l'escalier. Il fut bien vite suivit par Elphias, puis par Ernie. James l'arrêta lorsqu'il passa devant lui et sourit :

\- Tu as été super, Ernie. Si tu as le temps demain, essaie de t'entraîner à attraper de petits objets avec un ami. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas attrapeur, mais si tu veux pouvoir aller vite, il faut que tu sois précis. Ok ?

Ernie hocha la tête aussi énergiquement qu'il le pouvait et son capitaine lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

\- Repose-toi bien. Tu vas assurer.

Le visage du jeune homme reprit quelques couleurs et il monta d'un pas un peu plus léger l'escalier.

Martin, qui avait fini de faire semblant d'avoir mal, s'esquiva avant qu'Anne ait pu le martyriser plus longtemps. La blonde marmonna quelque chose à propos des moldus qui auraient mieux fait de brûler tous les roux quand ils pensaient qu'ils étaient tous alliés au diable et commença à empiler la vaisselle sale.

\- Anne ! T'inquiète pas, va te coucher. Mais merci, c'est gentil.

Une expression soulagée traversa le visage de la jeune fille. Elle sourit et tira Héléna par la bras. Privée d'oreiller, sa tête était retombée sur sa poitrine.

\- Allez, réveille-toi mon gros lardon ! l'admonesta Anne.

\- Oui oui, j'arrive. Garde-moi une tartine.

\- C'est bien Héléna. Tu as tout compris.

Elles montèrent les escaliers en continuant leur discours sans queue ni tête, Héléna continuant apparemment à somnoler.

James sourit et reprit le travail qu'Anne avait commencé. Lorsqu'il eut tout rassemblé, il saisit la pile et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ou du moins il l'aurait fait si la table n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Il trébucha contre les pieds et la vaisselle s'écrasa au sol avec fracas, vite suivie par James. Le nez dans un reste de haricots verts, il marmonna : « Aïe ». Il roula sur le dos sans prêter attention au couverts répandus autour de sa tête et fixa le plafond cramoisi de la pièce. Il allait rester là et se faire écraser par les élèves demain matin. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à affronter le match. Oui, il allait faire ça.

\- Potter ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien troubler sa paisible mort. Il se redressa sur un coude et aperçut Evans sur la première marche de l'escalier, enroulée dans un pull dix fois trop grand pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai failli engueuler Anne et Héléna parce qu'elles gloussaient dans les couloirs et elles m'ont répondu de voir ça avec toi.

« Les traîtresses », songea James avant de se laisser retomber dans ses haricots verts.

\- Match de Quidditch samedi, pas d'entraînement, pas de batteur, beaucoup de choses à faire, gros dodo. Ca te va ?

\- Non.

Elle se trouva bientôt au-dessus de lui et s'étonna :

\- Vous avez dîné ici ?

\- Ouais. Figure-toi que le service s'arrête à dix-neuf heures trente en bas.

\- Quand on est trop fatigué pour mettre de l'ironie dans son ton, on en fait pas.

James allait rouler des yeux agacés, mais elle fit un truc complètement dingue. Elle lui tendit la main, le visage neutre.

Il fut tellement stupéfait qu'il ne songea même pas à lui répondre qu'il escomptait mourir ici. Il se leva et parvint à lâcher, un peu remis du choc :

\- Euh... Merci.

\- Dis donc. Je crois que c'est le première fois de ma vie que je t'entends dire ça, commenta Lily, narquoise.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris.

Le pire, c'est qu'en un sens c'était vrai.

\- Alors ta mère est quelqu'un de très bien.

Elle sortit alors sa baguette, fit un petit mouvement vers la vaisselle, et James se retrouva avec une pile d'assiette et de couvert dans les mains.

\- Tu as des haricots dans les cheveux, l'informa Lily avant de se retourner pour remonter se coucher.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, James lança :

\- Encore merci !

Elle s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui :

\- Fais gaffe, tu pourrais en faire une habitude.


	15. II-Chapitre 4

**Salut salut !**

**Juliette : je sais que les bals sont souvent utilisés dans les fanfictions HP... Tant mieux si la justification te convient ! Pour les assiettes, désolée mais on ne saura pas tout de suite ! (je sais, mes mystères traînent trop en longueur... Sorry!)**

**Chapitre quatre**

Les élèves savaient déjà que les cours de danse avaient lieu dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, puis qu'ils n'y avaient plus cours depuis le début de la semaine. Les Septièmes Années attendaient donc devant la porte à seize heures trente précises. Les filles avaient l'air surexcitées, les garçons un peu moins. Lily l'aurait sans doute été, s'il n'avait pas eu la perspective de passer deux heures dans la même salle que Severus. Ils n'avaient plus de cours en commun depuis leur sixième année, ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune fille. Quant à se croiser dans les couloirs, Severus avait déjà perfectionné l'art de l'éviter en cinquième année. Mais cette fois elle le voyait au milieu des Serpentards, bavardant avec ses amis. Leur maison était de plus en plus détestée, raison pour laquelle ils se tenaient un peu à l'écart des Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Gryffondors, rassemblés en un joyeux mélange.

Lily se concentra de nouveau sur ce que racontait Jenny, à propos de robes et de chaussures. C'était moins dangereux que penser à Severus.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent d'un pas nonchalant. Lily se retint difficilement de rire en constatant que Hagrid n'avait pas menti : c'était bien McGonagall qui assurait les cours.

La salle avait été vidée de ses tables, et seules restaient des chaises alignées le long des murs. Ils s'installèrent, les Serpentards relégués d'un côté.

McGonagall se plaça au centre de la pièce, près d'un phonographe, et le silence se fit aussitôt. Tous craignaient la colère de l'Écossaise.

\- Bienvenue, jeunes gens. Un bal aura donc lieu à l'occasion de la soirée d'Halloween. Ayant déjà entendu des plaintes, je vous rassure : le banquet aura lieu.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru les rangs, et elle reprit :

\- Nous avons décidé d'organiser ces cours de danse, car il semble que vous n'y connaissiez à peu près rien en matière de danse. Or, comment participer à un bal quand on ne sait pas danser ? Il y aura quatre séances de deux heures avant le jour-J durant lesquelles nous aborderons les pas les plus classiques. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par le plus classique du classique : la valse. Que ce qui maîtrisent déjà les pas lèvent la main.

Lily s'empressa de le faire, ravie, sous le regard médusé de ses trois amies. Elle fut suivit par un certain nombre d'élèves et il s'avéra qu'au moins un tiers du groupe savait danser la valse. McGonagall parcourut les rangs du regard puis déclara :

\- Nous allons demander à deux personnes de nous faire une démonstration... Mr. Potter, venez par ici.

Lily regarda avec surprise le jeune homme s'avancer. Elle ne trouvait pas du tout que c'était le genre à savoir danser – et encore moins à aimer ça. En voyant McGonagall continuer à fouiller la foule du regard, elle se rendit brusquement compte qu'il allait falloir une partenaire à Potter. Elle s'empressa de baisser la main alors que la plupart des filles la levaient plus haut. Mais c'était trop tard. Un éclair triomphant traversa les yeux du professeur et elle s'exclama :

\- Miss Evans ! Nous allons pouvoir expérimenter les vertus pacifiantes de la valse.

Lily se figea sur son siège, mourant d'envie de disparaître sous terre. A côté d'elle, Val fut prise d'un fou rire, vite suivie par Margaret et Jenny. Elle les fusilla du regard, les joues brûlantes, avant de tenter de protester. McGonagall ne voulut rien savoir et lança :

\- En plus vous êtes la personne vêtue de la façon la plus appropriée pour cette exercice, alors cessez de tergiverser, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Lily jeta un regard mauvais à Jenny, qui se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle était tout le temps en jupe ou en robe, et se leva à contrecœur. Elle allait faire payer cela à McGonagall. Et à ses amies. Et à Potter. Et à la terre entière.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Potter en tentant de prendre son mal en peine. Elle adorait danser. Cela n'avait aucune importance que ce soit Potter. Aucune. C'était un cavalier comme un autre et... Elle croisa son regard et du se rendre à l'évidence : cela changeait tout que ce soit Potter. Il souriait légèrement, trouvant apparemment la situation particulièrement drôle.

\- On ne peut pas danser avec un distance de sécurité de deux mètres, Evans, l'informa-t-il gracieusement.

\- La ferme. C'est pas cool du tout comme façon de me remercier de t'avoir tirer de tes haricots verts.

\- Hé, je n'ai rien demandé, se défendit-il en levant les mains.

Lily dut admettre qu'il avait raison et elle s'approcha de lui. Heureusement que McGonagall se battait avec le phonographe, sinon elle leur aurait crié dessus pour mettre autant de temps à se mettre en place.

Après avoir pris un profonde inspiration, elle plaça sa main sur son épaule. Il y eut des sifflements dans la salle et Lily sentit son visage devenir brûlant.

\- Ca te débectes tant que ça de danser avec moi ? interrogea James, l'air sincèrement intrigué, tout en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

\- C'est contraire à tous mes principes concernant ta personne. Et je ne sais même pas comment tu danses. Qui me dit que tu n'as pas lever la main juste pour te faire mousser auprès des filles ?

Il sourit et rétorqua :

\- Désolé, mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup-là.

\- Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te fasses confiance un jour.

A ce moment là McGonagall laissa échapper un grognement satisfait et demanda :

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

James prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et acquiesça.

Lily regarda leurs doigts entrelacés alors que l'introduction du Beau Danube Bleu commençait. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait tenu la main, c'était pour un bras-de-fer en cinquième année. A la fin, il avait insulté Severus et elle l'avait frappé.

Une note tinta à son oreille, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. James amorça un pas et elle le suivit automatiquement. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, surprise par la façon dont il maîtrisait les pas. Il sourit et commenta :

\- Tu vois, je n'ai pas menti.

\- Avoue, tu as appris pour draguer, lança Lily.

Le coin des lèvres du jeune homme tressauta et il sembla faire un gros effort sur lui-même avant de répondre :

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il la fit alors tourner et Lily cessa de s'interroger sur la façon dont il avait appris à danser, pour se concentrer sur la façon dont il dansait. Son père, excellent danseur pourtant, ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien sa force. James avait mis l'élan parfait pour la faire tournoyer, avant de la récupérer avec douceur. De plus, il avait un excellent sens du rythme. Le cavalier idéal, en somme. Sauf que c'était Potter.

\- Ca m'étonne que tu ne te sois jamais vanté de ce talent, marmonna Lily alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans toute la pièce.

\- Merci de qualifier ça de « talent », sourit Potter. Eh bien, j'aurais peut-être pu le faire. Mais ça ne collait pas trop avec l'image du sale gosse joueur de Quidditch.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais je maintiens que tu as quand même dû apprendre pour pouvoir draguer.

\- Je te raconterai avec qui j'ai appris si ça t'intéresses tant que ça, rit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse, se défendit Lily en rougissant, seulement ça m'intrigue.

\- Eh bien moi j'aimerai bien savoir comment toi tu as appris. Parce que tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus.

\- Trop d'honneur. Je te raconterai peut-être aussi. Mais seulement peut-être. Au fait, tu as encore dit « merci ». Ca va vraiment devenir une habitude.

\- Ce serait absolument terrible pour toi, tu ne pourrais plus me détester !

\- Oh, bien sûr que si. Je te détesterai toujours.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Quoi, ton génie me permettra de t'apprécier, peut-être ?

\- C'est toi qui le dis, pas moi, souligna Potter.

\- Bon sang, tu es vraiment insupportable. Tais toi. Attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Parce que c'est fini.

James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le visage surpris de la jeune fille, alors que la salle éclatait en applaudissements. Lily, de plus en plus étonnée, regarda la foule et croisa le regard de Severus, qui était blême. Elle devint cramoisie et se sépara brusquement de Potter, ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Elle s'empressa de retourner s'asseoir alors que McGonagall, applaudissant toujours, prenait leur place.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas tomber aussi bien en vous choisissant. Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, vous venez d'assister à une très belle démonstration.

Lily n'écouta pas la suite de son discours, happée par ses amies.

\- Lily ! Pourquoi tu nous as caché que tu dansais comme une déesse ? chuchota Jenny.

\- Je ne danse pas comme une déesse, rougit Lily.

\- Oh si ! reprit Margaret, l'air admiratif. C'était dingue ! En plus vous aviez l'air en pleine conversation, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fait.

\- Quand tu connais bien ce n'est pas très compliqué de parler en même temps, répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules, appréciant malgré elle les compliments.

\- Potter danse incroyablement bien alors ?

\- Je dois dire que ça m'étonne beaucoup. C'est lui qui mène, alors c'est grâce à lui si c'était si « dingue ».

\- Pas seulement, rectifia Val avec un moue réprobatrice. Arrête de dénigrer ton mérite. Et puis ça ne te ressemble pas de la faire en faveur de Potter.

\- Parce que ça ne ressemble pas à Potter de savoir danser.

Leur conversation s'interrompit brusquement alors que tous les élèves se levaient. C'était apparemment le tour de l'exercice pratique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Margaret.

\- Vous allez devoir vous trouver un cavalier, répondit Lily en observant les élèves qui se plaçaient par deux au centre de la pièce. Les seuls à y être déjà étaient les élèves en couple, qui n'avaient pas eu à tergiverser pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui danser. Les autres élèves hésitaient, riant nerveusement. Jenny sauta sur ses pieds et chercha des yeux une proie. Elle poussa un cri de triomphe et fendit la foule jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient Potter et ses amis. Cependant elle se tourna non pas vers Potter mais vers Black. Il haussa les sourcils, se mit à rire et se laissa entraîner par la blonde.

\- Elle est pas croyable, souffla Lily, impressionnée par son culot.

\- Ca c'est sûr, sourit Maggy, mais en attendant...

\- Margaret ?

Les trois filles se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'un Poufsouffle blond comme les blés qui était assis à la table de Maggy en cours de potion. Il s'appelait John et Lily savait que Margaret l'appréciait.

\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? interrogea-t-il en devenant tout rouge, en bon blond qu'il était.

Margaret prit un belle couleur écrevisse et commença à balbutier des choses sans queue ni tête jusqu'à ce que Val s'exclame :

\- Bien sûr qu'elle veut !

Margaret eut un rire nerveux et hocha la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent alors que McGonagall s'agaçait devant le temps que les élèves mettaient à se mettre en place.

Val finit par se diriger vers Peter. Lily était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de danser et qu'elle allait entretenir le petit blond d'animaux magiques pour la grosse heure qui restait.

***  
James traversa d'un pas nonchalant la salle et s'assit comme si de rien n'était à côté de Lily. McGonagall apprenant les pas de base aux autres élèves, ils n'avaient pas besoin de participer.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard torve mais ne dit rien. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis le mois de juin, lui semblait-il. Il se renversa dans sa chaise, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Et dire qu'il était venu en traînant les pieds !

\- Comment est-ce que tu as appris ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lily, surpris qu'elle lui parle. Il sourit un peu plus, une étincelle d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

\- Si je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je ne te le dirais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle plissa les yeux :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est quelque chose que seuls mes amis savent.

\- Hmm. Dans ce cas je risque de ne jamais le savoir.

\- Ca ne tient qu'à toi, répondit James d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

\- Pourquoi tu me harcèles autant pour savoir si tu me détestes toujours autant, alors ? interrogea-t-il en posant son visage sur ses mains en coupe.

Lily rougit légèrement et fixa son attention sur McGonagall qui alignait quelques pas au bras d'un Remus cramoisi. James étouffa un rire et Lily tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui.

\- Je te l'ai dit, parce que ça m'intrigue. Je ne comprends d'où ça sort que tu danses aussi bien. Surtout la valse.

\- Je ne suis pas un crétin des Carpates, tu sais, commenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oh si, tu l'es, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je ne savais pas que les crétins des Carpates dansaient la valse comme des dieux.

\- Ah ! J'attendais le moment où tu allais te mettre à te jeter des fleurs, soupira Lily en cessant de le regarder.

\- Eh, fallait pas me dire que j'étais un abruti ! Il faut bien que je me défende.

\- Ca fait six ans que tu te crois la meilleure personne de cette école, alors j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu répondes ça simplement parce que je t'ai provoqué. Aucun doute que tu le penses très fort depuis tout à l'heure. C'est comme avec ton histoire d'attrapeur adroit et intelligent.

\- Je te ferai remarquer, chère Lily, que la dernière fois tu m'avais aussi provoqué. Si on y pense bien, je ne fais des réflexions du genre que quand tu me tends des perches.

Il dit tout cela avec un charmant sourire et Lily le fusilla du regard.

\- La ferme, Potter.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et se renversa de nouveau dans sa chaise. McGonagall avait à présent lâché les élèves sur une valse d'un Russe dont il avait oublié le nom, et ils tournoyaient plus ou moins maladroitement. Certains couples se rentraient dedans en riant tandis que d'autres faisaient du surplace en regardant leurs pieds d'un air perplexe. Il aperçut Sirius et Jenny qui ne se débrouillaient pas mal même s'ils faisaient apparemment exprès de foncer dans tout le monde. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui était passé par la tête de Jenny pour se ruer sur son ami, mais en revanche il savait pourquoi Sirius avait accepté : il espérait qu'Ethel le regarderait. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des coups d'œil pendant qu'ils attendaient l'ouverture de la salle, mais James savait que jamais il ne serait aller lui demander de danser avec lui à cause de son orgueil. Elle l'aurait sans aucun doute envoyé balader, et Sirius n'aurait pas supporté que tous les Septièmes années en soient témoins.

James fouilla la foule du regard en cherchant la blonde. Il la repéra qui dansait avec Alice. Celle-ci riait aux éclats alors qu'Ethel se contentait de sourire. On aurait dit une princesse des glaces. Il ignorait pourquoi Sirius s'y attachait autant alors qu'elle était aussi froide qu'un iceberg. Evans, elle, évoquait plutôt le volcan. Mais James préférait mille fois ça.

Un bruit régulier et légèrement agaçant le tira de sa rêverie. C'était Evans qui battait la mesure avec son pied, penchée avidement en avant. Elle balançait la tête en rythme et suivait des yeux les danseurs. James approcha sa tête de la sienne sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte et susurra à son oreille :

\- Alors Evans, on a envie de danser ?

Elle sursauta et recula aussitôt sa chaise.

\- Aaaah, distance de sécurité Potter, distance de sécurité !

\- Oh c'est bon, on a quand même passé cinq minutes collés l'un à l'autre. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- J'étais contrainte et forcée, je te rappelle, rétorqua-t-elle en ramenant ses jambes sous sa chaise. Et je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as planqué tes pieds que je ne les entend pas.

Elle fit une grimace et dit lentement :

\- Admettons que j'ai envie de danser, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Je peux te faire danser.

Sa grimace se changea en sourire.

\- Non.

\- Oh allez ! S'il te plaît ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de danser.

\- Raison de plus, je n'ai pas envie de te faire plaisir.

\- Ca, c'est très vilain.

\- C'est toi qui est très vilain.

\- Faux. Et si tu fais comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de moi ? Je ne te parlerai pas si tu veux, je ne te regarderai pas. Ce sera juste pour le plaisir de danser.

Lily se mordit la lèvre tout en battant la mesure sur son genou. Elle ne s'en rendait sans doute même pas compte. James attendit, plein d'espoir. La musique changea alors et Lily se leva à demi, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est ma valse préférée ! Oh bon sang Potter, pourquoi est-ce que le meilleur danseur de cette école doit être la personne que je déteste le plus ?

Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise alors que James prenait sur lui même pour ne pas rire. Comme lorsque Lily avait découvert l'existence de la cape, James apprenait à connaître une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle tourna alors ses yeux verts vers lui et lança :

\- C'est d'accord, mais seulement parce que je m'en voudrais toute la soirée si je ne danse pas cette valse.

\- Chouette ! s'exclama James en sautant sur ses pieds avant de l'attraper par la main.

Il la tira au milieu des autres élèves et ne put qu'être encore plus heureux lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule sans tergiverser. Certains couples s'écartèrent en se dandinant pour leur laisser de la place et James croisa le regard de Sirius, qui hochait la tête d'un air impressionné, tandis que Jenny semblait se demander si son amie avait perdu la tête.

Un bruit sourd vint étouffer quelque peu la musique et James marmonna un juron en regardant la fenêtre. Des grosses gouttes s'écrasaient contre les carreaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

James baissa les yeux et sourit à Lily.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais ne pas parler ?

\- C'est toi qui as fait cette suggestion, pas moi, répondit-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts, ce qui troublait terriblement James. Alors ?

\- Il fait un temps pourri. Or, trois heures de Quidditch nous attendent à la fin du cours.

\- Tu ne peux pas reporter l'entraînement ?

\- Ah, Evans... Il faudrait sortir un peu de tes bouquins. Non, je ne peux pas, et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

Lily jeta à son tour un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et grimaça.

\- Que ne ferait-on pas pour le Quidditch...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu trouves ça stupide ?

Elle gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de répondre :

\- Je cesserais de te prendre pour un crétin des Carpates si tu arrêtes de croire que ma vie se résume à étudier. Figure-toi que j'adore assister aux matchs même si je n'ai aucune passion particulière pour monter moi-même sur un truc qui vole.

\- On appelle ça un balai.

James écopa d'un autre tape et se mit à rire.

\- Arrête de te marrer ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

\- A vos ordres mon capitaine !

Sur ses mots, James la lâcha pour s'incliner devant elle, en parfaite coordination avec la fin de la musique. Elle lui retourna la courtoisie avec une rapide révérence et allait retourner à sa place quand la voix de McGonagall les interpella :

\- Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, venez donc aider vos camardes.

Le phonographe, sans doute ensorcelé pour faire passer des valses en boucle, enchaînait sur une autre musique. Lily parcourut la foule de regard et se dirigea vers Peter et sa copine folle, c'est à dire Val, qui discutaient dans un coin. Enfin, Val était sans doute en train de faire la conversation seule, estima James. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lily échangea quelques mots avec Peter, qui devint tout rouge, et l'entraîna à sa suite sur la piste. La jeune fille entreprit apparemment de lui expliquer de nouveau les pas.

James retint un pincement de jalousie et jeta son dévolu sur une fille qui s'excusait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Son cavalier eut l'air assez soulagé quand James prit sa place, et le jeune homme se montra aussi charmant que possible, pour montrer à Evans ce qu'elle ratait.


	16. II-Chapitre 5

**Juliette : je me suis découvert le terrifiante faculté de les faire parler ensemble pendant des paaages et des paaaaaaages et souvent pour raconter des bêtises... J'espère que ce n'est pas ennuyeux !**

**Chapitre cinq**

Lily était étonnamment guillerette ce soir-là et elle mit ça sur le compte de la valse en faisant abstraction du cavalier. Quant à James, l'équipe de Quidditch n'en revint pas de son optimisme débordant. Les sept élèves revinrent au bout de trois heures complètement trempés et couverts de boue, mais le capitaine sifflota tout de même tout le long du chemin jusqu'au château.

Le match finit par arriver, vu comme une délivrance par l'équipe de Gryffondor qui allait enfin pouvoir arrêter de s'entraîner trois heures tous les soirs. Le temps était dégagé, après deux jours de pluie continuelle, et cela leur redonna quelque peu courage. Seul Ernie était horriblement stressé. James soupçonnait Sirius d'être dans le même état mais il n'en montrait rien, se contentant d'aider Martin à embêter Anne tandis qu'Héléna leur courrait après avec son balai pour leur taper sur la tête. Elphias restait imperturbable, même s'il agitait sa batte de façon assez menaçante pour les deux autres garçons.

Enfin, ils purent entrer sur le terrain. James retint Ernie par le bras au moment où il allait y aller et lui sourit.

\- Ca va bien se passer Ernie, d'accord ? Fais de ton mieux et sois bien attentif à Martin et Héléna.

\- Et si je ne marque aucun point ? interrogea le Quatrième année d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- On s'en fiche. C'est ton premier match, et en plus on a un peu manqué de temps. Ne t'en fais pas.

Dehors, la foule – enfin les filles – scandaient le nom de James. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et poussa Ernie devant lui.

\- Allez mon gars, c'est parti.

Au début tout se passa bien. Anne défendait merveilleusement bien ses buts et Martin et Héléna attaquaient sans relâche les Serdagiles, aidés par Ernie. Sirius et Elphias semblaient avoir pour objectif de casser le nez d'un des batteurs adverses et James tournait autour de tout son petit monde, en alerte, pendant qu'Arthur, à présent en quatrième année, vociférait le nom des joueurs d'une voix moins suraiguë qu'autrefois.

Mais alors que les maisons en étaient à 70 – 70, Ernie rata le Souaffle, lancé par Martin. Un Serdaigle le rattrapa et fila entre les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. A partir de là, Ernie sembla paniquer et eut de plus en plus de mal à jouer si bien que Martin et Héléna durent composer sans lui. Toute l'équipe devint fébrile et commença plus ou moins à faire n'importe quoi. Sirius faillit envoyer un Cognard sur Anne mais un Serdaigle eut l'heureuse idée de se mettre dans la trajectoire. La situation commença sérieusement à dégénérer et James allait demander un temps-mort, paniqué, lorsqu'Ernie se retrouva avec le Souaffle dans les mains. Les trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle se ruèrent sur lui et il partit comme une flèche en passant en rase-mottes au dessus de leur tête. Il envoya le Souaffle en une passe quelque peu approximative à Héléna, qui le rattrapa sans mal et le passa à Martin. Un jeu d'échanges se mit en place sans que les Serdaigles parviennent à récupérer la balle et Héléna finit par marquer avec un cri de triomphe.

Les supporters de Gryffondors, jusque là quelque peu désespérés, se levèrent d'un bond pour hurler leur joie, et ne cessèrent plus de le faire jusqu'à la fin du match. Gryffondor menait de trente points lorsque James aperçut un petit point doré. Alors qu'il filait vers lui, il se rendit compte que l'attrapeur adverse était beaucoup plus proche du Vif d'Or que lui. Il n'allait jamais l'avoir, il n'allait jamais l'av... La foule poussa un hurlement de triomphe lorsque le Serdaigle dut faire un tonneau pour éviter un Cognard, puis une embardée lorsqu'un deuxième lui fonça dessus. James lui passa devant et ses doigts se fermèrent sur la petite boule dorée, juste au moment où un Cognard lui défonça l'épaule.

Dans l'euphorie du moment, il ne sentit même pas la douleur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut au sol et que son équipe se jeta sur lui qu'il se mit à hurler. Malheureusement pour lui, tout le monde faisait de même alors il fallut un certain temps aux Gryffondors pour s'en rendre compte. L'infirmière pesta contre ce sport barbare en l'emmenant jusqu'au château sur une civière, suivie de tous les supporters de Gryffondor qui braillaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

James négocia âprement avec l'infirmière pour ne pas être obligé de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Au bout d'une demi-heure de supplications, elle assura qu'après qu'il aie dormi un peu, il aurait le droit de rentrer dans sa salle commune. Il s'exécuta donc, ravi de ne pas manquer toute la fête.

Après deux heures de sieste, il pénétra en héros dans la salle commune même si son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien. Cependant il s'empressa d'acclamer ses deux batteurs, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible, affirma-t-il. Sur ces bonnes paroles, la fête reprit de plus belle, sans l'ombre d'un préfet pour leur dire de se taire.

Lily n'eut pas le cœur d'interrompre la fête en songeant à ce qu'Hagrid lui avait dit : il fallait restaurer la joie au château. De plus, elle avait d'autres hiboux à fouetter. Elle venait de se rendre compte avec angoisse qu'on était le onze octobre et que le lendemain, il y avait cette bizarre échéance à propos d'une froide nuit d'été. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un tableau, car l'été étant déjà loin derrière Poudlard il ne pouvait s'agir d'une sorte de prédiction. Mais quel tableau ? Elle avait un peu cherché mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort. Elle ne pouvait même pas demander à quelqu'un qui connaissait bien le château à cause de ce stupide maléfice de Langue de plomb ! Et puis elle ignorait à qui elle aurait demandé. Il y avait tellement de tableaux, dans ce château.

Elle réfléchissait donc, assise sur son lit, de plus en plus désespérée. Elle tentait de se convaincre que cela avait peu d'importance si elle ratait cet étrange rendez-vous, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Elle devait s'y rendre, elle le savait, grâce à une intuition étrange... Intuition qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à trouver ce fichu tableau.

Elle se leva d'un bond et dégringola les escaliers du dortoir avant de se ruer en dehors de la salle commune sans faire attention aux fêtards. Mais une fois devant le portrait ouvert, elle hésita. Le château était noir et silencieux, et si elle se faisait prendre hors des dortoirs elle serait très certainement collée. Cela ne la gênait pas tant que cela en soit – juste pour prouver à Potter qu'elle ne faisait pas que travailler – mais elle perdrait alors toute chance de résoudre cette énigme.

Elle fit donc demi-tour et son regard tomba sur la tignasse brune de Potter. Potter qui passait son temps à gambader dans le château au milieu de la nuit sans se faire prendre grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité.

Elle resta plantée là pendant quelques instants, tiraillée. Elle détestait avoir quelque chose à lui demander mais cela semblait être la seule solution...Décidée à mettre son aversion pour lui de côté, elle fendit la foule pour l'atteindre et lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire, qui se transforma en air interloqué en la reconnaissant. Et avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il lança :

\- Non Evans, je refuse d'arrêter cette fête.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne viens pas pour ça. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Elle buta sur les derniers mots, parce que les dire à cet arrogant James Potter était presque au-dessus de ses forces.

Potter éclata alors de rire et s'exclama :

\- Evans a besoin de moi ! C'est une première. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je pense que tu préférerais en parler dans un endroit discret, marmonna Lily en jetant un coup d'œil aux filles qui la dévisageaient d'un air mauvais, furieuses qu'elle accapare Potter.

Le visage du jeune homme était redevenu sérieux. Il hocha la tête et l'entraîna vers les dortoirs des garçons. Des sifflements se firent entendre alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers et Lily gémit.

\- T'en fais pas, sourit Potter. Je leur jetterai un sort d'Oubliette si tu veux.

\- Trop aimable. On aurait peut-être pu aller ailleurs, tout simplement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier et James haussa les sourcils.

\- Et où ça ? On ne peut pas sortir et je ne peux monter dans le dortoir des filles. Et de toute façon ça aurait fait le même effet. Bref, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Il la regardait sérieusement, sans trace de moquerie, ce qui déstabilisa Lily. Elle se préparait à négocier mais peut-être ne serait-ce finalement pas le cas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

\- J'ai besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité.

James s'adossa au mur, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas une manœuvre tordue pour te la confisquer. J'ai quelque chose à faire dans le château ce soir.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Potter et Lily s'empressa de lever un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- La ferme !

\- Très bien, très bien ! Bon, Evans, tu te rends compte de la valeur de cette cape ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour moi de te la prêter ?

\- Je ne compte pas la manger. Et même si je te déteste, je m'en voudrais de détruire un objet pareil.

\- J'imagine que c'est la seule marque d'affection de ta part que j'aurai jamais... Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

Lily secoua la tête et James prit un air intrigué avant de marmonner :

\- Je me demande bien ce que tu manigances...

\- Rien qui t'intéresses.

En bas, une voix appela le capitaine à revenir pour lancer une autre tournée de Bièreaubeurres. James tergiversa encore quelques instants puis céda finalement.

\- C'est d'accord. Attends une minute.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'exécuter une petite danse de la joie, croyant difficilement à sa chance. C'était incroyable qu'il ait cédé aussi vite !

Il revint au bout de quelques instants et lui tendit un petit paquet de tissu. Cela sembla lui arracher le cœur et Lily assura :

\- Je te la ramène demain matin. Et...

Elle s'interrompit avant de lâcher :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

James sourit et commença à descendre les escaliers avant de répondre :

\- Rien.

Lily fut si stupéfaite qu'elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, puis dut courir pour le rattraper.

\- Merci Potter. Merci beaucoup.

Elle s'éclipsa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre.

Elle fit quelques pas à l'extérieur de la tour avant de mettre la cape puis partit à l'aventure. Elle attendait que quelque chose lui souffle où aller, mais sans grand succès. Sa baguette à la main, elle scrutait chaque tableau qu'elle croisait. Elle élimina d'office ceux qui se trouvaient à cinq mètres du sol en espérant qu'elle ne faisait pas une bêtise. Les personnages des tableaux poussaient des petits cris offusqués quand elle leur mettait sa lumière dans les yeux.

Elle parcourut tout le septième étage sans rien trouver et s'assit sur les marches d'un escalier sombre, désespérant de trouver ce qui voulait dire « par une froide nuit d'été ». Peut-être n'était-ce même pas un tableau...

A ce moment là un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et éteignit sa baguette.

\- Tu sens quelque chose, Miss Teigne ?

Lily se rua dans les escaliers en essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible. Comment Potter pouvait-il supporter d'être poursuivi en permanence, sans jamais savoir sur quoi ou qui il allait tomber ?

Cependant alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans un couloir étroit, ignorant totalement où elle allait, elle fut prise d'un sentiment d'euphorie à l'idée qu'elle avait semé Rusard. C'était peut-être cela, qui lui plaisait. Etre le plus malin pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

Elle s'adossa à un mur, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis continua sa route. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Lily émergea enfin dans un couloir plus large et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître l'endroit et elle maudit l'instant qui l'avait poussée là. Elle était au quatrième étage, presque à l'endroit où elle avait trouvé le professeur Laverlane deux ans plus tôt. Elle évitait autant que possible l'endroit depuis sa cinquième année et voilà qu'elle s'y retrouvait seule au milieu de la nuit. Fabuleux.

Elle avança en tremblant légèrement scrutant les tableaux. Après tout, maintenant qu'elle était là, au temps en profiter.

Elle arriva là où se trouvait le cadavre du professeur et s'immobilisa sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et son regard accrocha des personnages qui grelottaient au milieu d'une nature verdoyante.

Elle s'approcha vivement du mur en tentant d'oublier le caractère morbide de l'endroit et détailla le tableau. Trois sorcières se serraient les unes contre les autres, l'air frigorifié, alors qu'on était vraisemblablement en été. La lune brillait, froide et ronde.

Lily entama une danse de la joie mentale, certaine d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, mais son sourire fana brusquement. C'était une très, très mauvaise blague de lui avoir refilé ce tableau. Elle ignorait totalement qui était le « on » et ne se l'était d'ailleurs jamais demandé, mais cela restait de très mauvais goût et elle était sûre que ce n'était pas dû au hasard. En tout cas, aucun doute qu'elle n'oublierait l'emplacement du tableau.

Elle s'éloigna à reculons et trébucha avec un petit cri. De façon tout à fait absurde, elle s'imagina que c'était le corps de Laverlane et partit en courant. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la tour de Gryffondor, hors d'haleine, qu'elle songea que ce devait juste être un pli du tapis. Elle faillit éclater de rire devant sa propre stupidité mais l'impression qu'on l'observait la précipita à l'intérieur de la tour, sous les imprécations de la Grosse Dame.

Lily se leva aux aurores le lendemain matin pour aller petit-déjeuner. Elle aurait pu se rendre directement devant le tableau mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle arrive à vaincre son angoisse. Après avoir tergiversé dix minutes sur le palier désert du quatrième étage, elle se décida enfin à y aller. Après tout, il faisait jour, le soleil brillait... Bref, ce n'était pas un temps à cadavre.

Elle se plaça devant le tableau et rit en voyant les trois sorcières en train de sautiller dans tous les sens pour essayer de se réchauffer. Cela attira l'attention des personnages qui s'immobilisèrent et la dévisagèrent. Lily, mal à l'aise, cessa aussitôt de rire.

L'une des sorcières s'approcha du bord du tableau. Elle avait les lèvres bleuies par le froid et tremblaient de tous ses membres. Lily se demanda si elle allait se faire réprimander pour s'être moquée d'elle mais le personnage souffla simplement :

\- Tuée par amour et errant dans les limbes, artisan du succès de ta quête si au vingt novembre tu te présentes.

Puis elle s'éloigna.

Lily resta plantée devant le tableau, sidérée. C'était tout ? Elle n'était même pas sûre de retenir cette phrase.

En mode automatique, elle pivota sur ses talons et revint jusqu'à l'escalier. Bon, elle était au moins sûre qu'une chose : il y avait bien une quête. Encore fallait-il qu'on puisse parler de quête en ignorant le but recherché. Cette histoire était complètement folle. Elle pouvait y renoncer, d'ailleurs. Après tout la sorcière avait dit « si au vingt novembre tu te présentes ». Elle n'avait qu'à pas se présenter et à oublier. Oui, voilà, bonne résolution.

Satisfaite, elle commença à monter les escaliers mais sentit bientôt sa bonne humeur retomber. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle allait rater un grand moment, elle en était certaine. Et puis on abandonnait pas un mystère comme ça. Elle qui adorait apprendre, ce serait une insulte à la science de planter là quelque chose de non résolu.

Rassurée par ces raisons qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, elle monta jusqu'à sa salle commune.

\- Potter !

James se retourna et sourit à Lily qui arrivait vers lui. Elle lui tendit la cape, mieux pliée qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait et sourit à son tour.

\- Encore merci.

\- Je ne peux toujours pas pourquoi tu as gambadé dans Poudlard au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Nope, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, ravie de lui cacher cela.

Sans rien ajouter, elle pivota sur ses talons et partit d'un pas guilleret.

James continua à sourire en songeant que la valse avait vraiment des vertus géniales. Il remontait du petit-déjeuner, où il avait laissé ses trois amis. Il avait pris un retard horrible dans son travail à cause du Quidditch et n'était pas sûr que la journée allait suffire à le combler. Alors qu'il prenait un passage secret pour éviter les escaliers qui changeaient de place, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec ce cher Servilus, aux cheveux toujours aussi gras et au nez toujours aussi crochu.

Le Serpentard se figea et ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants dans la pénombre. L'année passée, ils s'envoyaient des sorts en douce chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. En fait, c'était James qui avait commencé. Tout simplement parce que quand il s'agissait de Rogue, ses vieux instincts reprenaient le dessus.

\- Servilus. Tu as des nouvelles des Mangemorts ?

\- Et toi, Potter ? Des nouvelles de ces ratés de l'Ordre ?

James fronça les sourcils. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

Rogue vit son incompréhension et éclata de rire.

\- Sérieusement, Potter ? Tu te veux « défenseur du bien » et tu ne sais même pas ça ? cracha-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si, bluffa James en refermant ses doigts sur sa baguette, glissée dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- C'est ça. Et tu vas me dire que tu sors avec Lily en plus ? commenta-t-il sans parvenir à cacher à quel point cela le touchait.

James se tendit. Il était sûr que la conversation allait finir là-dessus.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Servilus.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! rugit Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Mais le Gryffondor avait eu le même réflexe. Il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de son adversaire, preuve de sa fureur contenue... Fureur qui faisait écho à la sienne. Il haïssait ce type du plus profond de son être, comme jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir détester quelqu'un.

\- Je continuerai à t'appeler comme ça autant qu'il me plaira, Servilus. Parce que c'est ce qui te défini le mieux.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, marmonna Rogue.

\- Si. Tu es mauvais.

\- Autant que toi !

La main de James commençait à trembler sur sa baguette. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, il allait perdre son calme.

Une seconde plus tard, Rogue était stupéfixé. Le bras de James retomba et il passa devant lui avant de répondre :

\- Non.

Il se dépêcha de sortir du passage secret et, une fois suffisamment loin, leva le sortilège. Il s'adossa à un mur et massa son épaule, qui le faisait encore souffrir depuis le match. Un jour, cela finirait mal. Plus mal que cela n'avait déjà été le cas.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit son chemin vers la salle commune, perturbé par cette histoire d' « Ordre ». Cela était apparemment important dans la guerre, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Or, James n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant.


	17. II- Chapitre 6

**Juliette : Ce serait pas drôle si on savait tout tout de suite ! Merci à toi de commenter aussi régulièrement, c'est vraiment adorable**

**Chapitre six**

James ne chercha pas pendant très longtemps ce qu'était l'Ordre, pour l'excellente raison qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'on était bientôt le quinze octobre, et il n'avait aucune idée de qui était la dame au chapeau pointu.

Il n'avait même pas le temps de chercher car ils avaient une tonne de devoirs absolument monstrueuse à faire malgré leur deux heures de cours de danse, et la promesse des profs de leur donner moins de travail.

Il se coucha donc le mardi soir dans un état d'angoisse terrible, persuadé qu'il allait rater l'un des événements les plus palpitants de sa vie. Il fallait qu'il la trouve, il fallait qu'il la...

James s'éveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, mais quoi ? Cela avait un rapport avec l'énigme, il en était certain. La dame au chapeau pointu, la dame au chapeau pointu...

Le jeune homme repoussa ses couvertures et sauta à terre. Il saisit sa cape avant de se ruer hors du dortoir, sans chercher à être discret. Il avait déjà vu la dame au chapeau pointu. Lorsque McGonagall s'était ruée sur lui pour lui apprendre que Gryffondor allait jouer contre Serdaigle, il venait juste de la voir sans s'en être rendu compte.

Lorsqu'il passa la Grosse Dame marmonna d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Qui est-là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne prit évidemment pas la peine de répondre et dirigea vers la bibliothèque, à présent tout à fait réveillé. Il consulta sa montre sur le chemin et sourit : il était minuit passé aussi allait-il pouvoir avoir sa réponse.

Il dut se plaquer contre un mur pour ne pas se faire repérer par Dumbledore. Mais que faisat-il là à une heure pareille ? Le directeur s'arrêta, regarda un instant autour de lui, puis reprit son chemin, l'air légèrement perplexe. James continua alors sa route, guilleret. Il retrouva sans problème la tableau qu'il cherchait : il s'agissait d'une sorcière qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, vêtue comme au dix-neuvième siècle, avec un grand chapeau pointu sur la tête.

Il s'approcha sans pouvoir cesser de sourire et la jeune fille devint cramoisie, avant d'essayer de s'enfuir par un des bords du cadre.

\- Hé ! s'exclama James, qui n'avait aucune envie de voir s'envoler sa réponse. Vous m'avez donné rendez-vous, alors me voilà !

La jeune fille revint doucement dans son cadre et murmura :

\- Vous... Vous êtes James Potter ?

Le jeune homme s'adjura à la patience et acquiesça.

\- Oh par Merlin, si maman savait que je parle à un jeune homme au milieu de la nuit elle serait effarée. Vraiment, toute cette histoire est une aberration, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de …

\- Euh, excusez-moi, l'interrompit James, passablement interloqué, mais est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que je fais là, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr mais, comprenez-moi, une jeune fille de bonne famille ne doit pas...

James se retint de lui dire que c'était seulement un tableau et qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas à se soucier de sa vertu, sachant que cela risquait de l'effaroucher. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui se coltinait cette fille aux principes moraux trop rigide ? On aurait dit Evans. Enfin, avant cette année-ci.

\- Oh, est-ce que vous m'attendez ? interrogea soudain la jeune fille en ouvrant de grands yeux, interrompant enfin son babillage.

\- Non, non, j'ai toute la nuit, assura James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il allait finir par se faire repérer s'il passait trop de temps planter là.

\- Oh vraiment ? Mais c'est merveilleux parce que...

James gémit intérieurement et coupa d'une voix sèche :

\- C'était une plaisanterie ! Il faudrait que je reparte très très bientôt !

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hocha la tête et dit enfin :

\- Bon très bien, préparez-vous : « Endroit préféré, mais détesté par tous, créature aussi dangereuse qui déteste tout... Avant décembre, elle t'attend au rendez-vous ».

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres. Très bien. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais très bien. Il irait au bout de cette énigme.

Les élèves attendaient les cours de danse avec plus ou moins d'impatience – c'est-à-dire que ce qui savait déjà dansé et/ou sortait avec quelqu'un trouvait ça bien, les autres moins. Lily était donc la seule de sa chambre à se rendre avec enthousiasme jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, alors que Val et Margaret traînaient les pieds. Quant à Jenny, elle avait disparu à la fin du cours de Sortilèges.

Cette fois ils entrèrent directement dans la salle et McGonagall attendit que le silence se fasse pour annoncer :

\- Aujourd'hui nous aborderons le foxtrot !

** watch?v=tyOWM6S1ITA**

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle et Lily se retint de rire. On ne dansait plus le foxtrot depuis au moins vingt ans, mais McGonagall ne s'était sans doute jamais mise à jour.

Lorsqu'elle demanda qui connaissait cette danse, seuls quatre élèves levèrent la main : Black, Potter, une élève de Poufsouffle nommée Amanda, et Lily.

Comment ces deux imbéciles pouvaient-ils connaître ça ? Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir narguer Potter. Mais en même temps, elle allait pouvoir avoir un cavalier potable.

La jeune fille piqua un fard en se rendant compte qu'elle tenait pour acquis qu'elle danserait avec Potter. Elle était complètement timbrée ou quoi ? Si McGonagall ne l'avait pas forcée l'autre fois, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Et plus jamais elle ne le referait. En même temps, elle avait quand même accordé une deuxième valse à Potter. Et puis, elle lui devait bien ça, après le prêt de sa cape. Oui, voilà, c'était une bonne raison d'accepter s'il venait lui demander.

McGonagall choisit Sirius et Amanda pour montrer à la classe cette fois-ci, alors que Jenny se faufilait dans la salle sous l'oeil réprobateur du professeur. Elle s'assit sans explication près de ses amies et fixa son attention sur les danseurs. Ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal mais Lily ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait fait mieux avec Potter. Puis elle rougit de nouveau. Bon sang, mais elle devenait complètement folle ! Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait demander à partir dans cette école de magie en France, Beauxbâtons. Elle serait loin de Potter et de son influence néfaste.

Tout le monde applaudit les danseurs lorsque la musique se termina et McGonagall invita tous les élèves à se lever. Les couples se formèrent sans problème, même pour Lily. Potter se matérialisa devant elle sans qu'elle ait vraiment compris comment et lui tendit la main en souriant.

Lily haussa un sourcil et lui donna une tape sur les doigts avant de se lever :

\- C'est bien parce que je te dois une faveur, Potter.

\- Merveilleux ! Je savais bien que ce n'était pas la peine de te demander quelque chose, rit-il.

Ils se positionnèrent avec les autres élèves au centre de la pièce. McGonagall prit un élève de Serdaigle cette fois pour qu'il lui serve de cavalier et tous ses amis ricanèrent. Le professeur leur montra les premiers pas et Lily se tourna vers James pour murmurer :

\- Tu sais déjà le danser ?

\- Ouais.

\- Vraiment ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et puis le regarda :

\- Oui. Je ne passe pas mon temps à raconter des bobards, tu sais. J'évite de le faire autant que je peux d'ailleurs.

\- Oh ça va, je demandais juste.

\- Je ne demande pas, moi.

\- Alors tu es un crétin.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Parce que je te fais confiance ?

\- Oui. C'est débile de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui vous a toujours détesté.

\- En attendant, la dite personne danse avec moi. Je trouve que nos relations ne vont pas si mal.

Lily lâcha un soupir agacé et le rire de James perça le silence qui accompagnait les explications de McGonagall.

\- Mr. Potter, commença-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous rend si joyeux ?

\- Oh, les vertus de la danse, sans doute, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. N'est-ce pas vous qui vouliez en tester l'efficacité ?

\- Il s'agissait uniquement de la valse, Mr. Potter. Je vous prierai donc de vous taire quand il n'en est pas question.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit ses explications.

\- Tu baratines tout le temps comme ça ? souffla Lily.

\- La ferme Evans, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, les yeux fixés sur leur professeur. C'est toujours moi qui prend et jamais toi, simplement parce que tu as une réputation parfaite. C'est vraiment pas juste.

\- Fallait pas essayer de faire sauter le château trois fois par an, Potter.

\- Si une insupportable préfète en chef ne me poursuivait pas, peut-être qu'on aurait jamais su que c'était moi, fit-il remarquer en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur elle. Des yeux pétillants de joie, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Lily, oubliant totalement McGonagall qui bavassait toujours.

\- C'est mon boulot. Et je n'étais même pas préfète en chef à l'époque.

\- Tu l'étais dans l'âme. C'est pareil.

\- Ben voilà. Toi tu es un voyou dans l'âme, alors même si tu ne te faisais pas attraper, ce serait pareil. Et puis quand tu t'endors en classe, ce n'est pas moi qui te dénonce.

Il sourit, l'air de s'amuser follement. Ce qui agaçait Lily autant que cela l'amusait elle aussi.

\- J'ai mes raisons. Et puis on vit dans ce château de toute façon, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas dormir là où on a envie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raisonnement ?

\- Un raisonnement de flemmard ? proposa-t-il.

\- Mmmh, sans doute. Ça te correspond plutôt bien.

\- Peuh. Viens assister à un entraînement de Quidditch un jour, tu verras si je suis un flemmard.

\- Cours toujours. Je n'ai pas envie que tu penses que je viens pour tes beaux yeux.

\- C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi.

\- Bon sang, ce que tu es agaçant Potter ! commenta-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Aaah, je sais. Ca doit faire partie de mon côté « voyou », répondit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Lily détourna son regard, bien décidée à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Évidemment, elle allait devoir danser avec lui. Quelle idiote, elle n'aurait jamais dû s'embarquer là-dedans. C'était la faute de McGonagall, tout cela.

\- Fais pas le tête, Evans, murmura Potter à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête, Potter, marmonna-t-elle, pour l'excellente raison qu'on ne fait le tête qu'à ses amis.

\- Bon. Alors je dois être ton ami, parce que là tu boudes.

Elle se tourna d'un bloc vers lui, s'apprêtant à l'injurier à voix basse, mais son sourire la désarma. Il n'avait rien de moqueur, ni de sarcastique. Oh, c'était un sourire amusé, mais sans méchanceté.

Ravalant ses insultes, elle répondit juste :

\- Non, je ne boude pas. Maintenant tais-toi.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu cherchais à entendre ce qu'elle dit. Je suis sûr que tu connais parfaitement les pas.

\- Peut-être bien, concéda Lily sans détacher son regard de McGonagall, qui sortait sa baguette de sa robe. Et d'ailleurs je crois que ça va être à notre tour de danser.

\- Oh, alors tu vas supporter de danser avec moi ?

\- Non, je vais m'enfuir en hurlant.

La musique commença à ce moment-là et Lily fut obligée de se tourner de nouveau vers Potter.

\- Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais, sourit-il en lui présentant sa main.

Elle soupira et posa ses doigts sur son épaule, avant de marmonner :

\- Par Merlin, j'avais oublié qu'on devait être si proche pour le foxtrot.

\- Ca ne ferait pas scandale si ce n'était pas le cas, Evans, et alors on n'aurait pas pris la peine de l'inventer, répondit James.

Il ne riait pas, mais Lily était sûre que ça lui demandait un gros effort. Elle s'apprêtait à lui marcher sur le pied lorsqu'il chuchota :

\- Arrête de faire n'importe quoi maintenant.

L'euphorie de James quant au fait de danser avec Evans ne dura pas longtemps car McGonagall coupa la musique au bout d'une minute. Ils durent donc refaire toute la danse au compte-goutte, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que le professeur ait fini d'apprendre tous les pas.

Enfin, au bout de presque une heure trente de laborieux apprentissage, elle laissa la musique entièrement.

Tous les élèves se déplaçaient en riant, se rentrant de dedans sans le faire exprès – la plupart du temps. Seuls Lily et James, Sirius et Jenny – cette blonde était vraiment tarée – et Amanda et son cavalier se débrouillaient bien.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Lily demande :

\- Bon, dis-moi comment tu as appris !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être despotique, c'est terrifiant, rit James à son oreille.

\- Ca n'a rien avoir avec du despotisme. Je m'interroge seulement sur l'époque à laquelle tu as été élevé.

\- Je suis né en 1850, c'est pourtant évident, non ?

\- Très drôle.

\- Je te répondrai si tu me dis comment toi, tu as appris.

\- Deal ?

\- Deal, assura James.

\- Bien. Alors, tu connais la … Hé, attention Harvey ! s'exclama Lily à l'attention de deux Poufsouffle qui venaient de les percuter en pouffant.

\- Désolé ! lança le garçon, le deuxième préfet en chef.

\- C'est insupportable les gens qui ne savent pas danser, fit remarquer Lily sur un ton faussement hautain.

\- Tout à fait. Et le foxtrot, c'est quand même la base. Et donc, tu disais ?

\- Ah oui. La danse. Tu connais la Seconde Guerre mondiale ?

\- Ce truc durant lequel les moldus se sont tous entre-tués ?

Il sentit Lily se crisper et elle répondit d'une voix un peu froide :

\- Oui, ça.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il avait dû faire une boulette.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Les sorciers n'y ont pas pris part alors...

\- Je sais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment alors que la musique changeait puis repartirent aussitôt. Lily finit par soupirer et reprit :

\- Mon père était soldat dans l'armée britannique. Quand ça a été terminé, il a fait la fête pendant des semaines et des semaines, se traînant dans tous les cabarets d'Angleterre. Il a appris à peu près toutes les danses possibles pendant cette période de sa vie. On était en 1946 et il avait vingt ans, autant dire qu'il s'est bien amusé. Bref, il a fini par arrêter de passer son temps à faire la fête et il a épousé ma mère dix ans plus tard, après l'avoir rencontrée dans une soirée dansante, justement. Donc tu imagines bien que la danse est une institution chez nous. J'ai appris à peu près au moment où j'ai appris à marcher, si tu veux mon avis. Papa et maman nous ont tout appris, à ma sœur et moi. C'est comme ça que je connais le foxtrot, ça se dansait encore à la fin de la guerre. Et toi, alors ? J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec Sirius, ou sinon ce serait vraiment une coïncidence de fou que vous dansiez tous les deux le foxtrot alors que vous êtes meilleurs amis.

\- En effet, sourit James en voyant passer Sirius et Jenny à côté d'eux. Promets-moi de ne pas rire.

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui pour le regarder et rétorqua :

\- Hors de question. La seule raison pour laquelle je supporte d'être là c'est parce que je peux me me moquer de toi.

\- Super. Merci, Evans.

\- Quoi ? Si je te disais le contraire tu ne me croirais même pas.

\- Pas faux. Essaie de deviner qui est la première personne avec qui j'ai dansé.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? s'agaça Lily. Ta mère ou ton père ? Sirius ?

\- Non, ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes, répondit James avec un grand sourire, même si Lily ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Ta grand-mère ?

\- Pas la mienne. Elle s'appelle Minnie et avait tout juste cent ans à l'époque.

Lily faillit lui marcher sur le pied et elle s'arrêta pour le dévisager, sidérée.

\- Cent ans ? Et elle dansait encore ?

James éclata de rire.

\- On voit bien que tu es née moldue. Les sorciers vivent plus vieux que les moldus. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quel âge avait Dumbledore ?

\- Non. Il est juste vieux, répondit Lily, encore sous le choc. Et elle est toujours en vie ?

\- Bien sûr. Bref, Minnie vit en maison de retraite depuis ses quatre-vingt-dix-neuf-ans.

\- Sérieusement ? Ca existe les maisons de retraite pour sorciers ? s'étonna Lily alors qu'ils recommençaient à danser.

\- Il doit y en avoir seulement deux en Grande-Bretagne, mais oui. Certains sorciers sont abandonnés par leur famille et ne supportent pas de vivre seuls. Il s'avère que ma mère travaille dans l'une de ces deux maisons de retraite. Elle est chargée de trouver de quoi distraire les pensionnaires. En arrivant elle a instauré le bal du Nouvel An, et a ensuite multiplié les bals pendant l'été parce que tous les pensionnaires adorent ça. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a plus de sorcières que de sorciers. Du coup, j'ai été recruté quand j'avais huit ans pour servir de cavalier. Je me suis donc retrouvé, un soir de juillet, dans les bras de Minnie, sans savoir un seul pas de danse. Elle m'a marché sur les pieds exprès pendant deux heures, mais ça a fini par rentrer. Comme Sirius ...hmm, passe les vacances d'été chez moi depuis deux ans, il s'est retrouvé embarqué aussi. Lui, il s'est pris des coups de canne quand il n'était pas en rythme.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire à ce souvenir alors que Lily restait silencieuse. Finalement elle lâcha :

\- Alors tu n'as vraiment pas appris pour draguer.

\- Eh non.

\- Mince alors. Je me suis trompée.

\- Eh oui.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Je croyais qu'on était là pour se moquer l'un de l'autre ? rétorqua James avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, miséricorde. Je crois que je vais arrêter de te parler parce que tu détournes toujours tout à ton avantage.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement et James regarda sa montre. McGonagall était pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude.

\- Sauvée par le gong, Evans. Tu n'auras pas à me parler plus longtemps.

Lily se détacha de lui et sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est l'heure de manger !


	18. II - Chapitre 7

**Hey ! Merci Juliette ! Eh oui, ça se cherche désespérément des excuses …;)**

**Chapitre 7**

\- Non, Jenny, je refuse de mettre une robe longue !

Les épaules de la blonde retombèrent et elle alla remettre sur son cintre la robe qu'elle présentait à Lily.

\- Pas de robe longue, pas de robe longue... Mais enfin Lily on ne va pas à un bal sans robe longue !

\- Elle n'a pas tort, fit remarquer Margaret, qui se contorsionnait pour voir l'effet de sa robe bustier dans un grand miroir. L'été maman m'oblige à aller à tout un tas de fêtes et …

\- Ne dis pas « m'oblige », coupa Val, on sait que tu adores ça.

\- Hé ! C'est pas vrai ! Et, bref, ce serait du dernier mauvais goût d'y aller en robe courte.

\- Mais Poudlard n'est pas la bonne société de sa Majesté, répliqua Lily en se levant du pouf sur lequel elle était assise pour s'approcher de Margaret. Maggy, je ne suis pas convaincue par cette robe.

\- Non, moi non plus.

Un soupir désespéré se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce et les quatre filles se tournèrent vers la vendeuse du magasin Gaichiffon, une jeune femme blonde au teint rose qui avait l'air exténué.

\- Excusez-moi, balbutia-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers son arrière-boutique.

Lily haussa les épaules et se regarda de nouveau son amie.

\- Elle a du voir trop d'étudiantes. Tu ne veux pas réessayer la jaune ?

\- Lily ! Arrête de t'occuper de la robe des autres !

La rousse sourit à Jenny et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un cintre présentant des robes arrivant au niveau du genou. Elle fit défiler les cintres et tira du lot une robe rouge avec un cri de satisfaction.

\- Trouvée !

\- Tu ne l'as pas essayée, fit remarquer Jenny en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais je suis sûre qu'elle me va.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jenny fut obligée de s'avouer vaincu. Lily avait bel et bien trouvé sa robe en dix minutes. Elle avait de fines bretelles et un corsage tout simple, seulement rehaussé d'une ceinture en voile avec un nœud à l'arrière. La jupe, faite dans un tissu fluide, n'encombrait pas Lily. Or, c'était la seule chose qu'elle demandait.

\- Bon. On va dire que tu as eu de la chance, marmonna Jenny en tournant autour de son amie d'un air critique. Mais, pour l'amour de Merlin, est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas porter une robe longue ?

\- Comment veux-tu danser correctement avec une robe longue ? expliqua joyeusement Lily en fermant le rideau de la cabine d'essayage pour enlever sa robe. On voit que tu n'as jamais dansé le rock.

\- Personne n'a dit que c'était au programme !

\- J'ai demandé à McGonagall. Et puis de toute façon il y aura des danses qu'on a pas vu en cours.

\- Admettons... Tu n'as même pas de cavalier !

Lily sortit la tête de la cabine et sourit.

\- Toi non plus. Maintenant trouve toi une robe, Halloway.

Jenny prit un air outré et se détourna. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille.

Lily éclata de rire et laissa la place à Val, à qui Jenny venait de donner une robe et l'ordre de l'essayer.

\- Mais Jen' ! Puisque je te dis que je suis chargée de faire des photos ! Pas la peine que je sois bien habillée ! protesta la jeune fille en tentant de résister à la blonde.

\- Je refuse qu'une de mes amies vienne en pyjama ou en clown à ce bal ! Et tu danseras !

\- Quand je pense que Potter m'a qualifiée de despotique, rit Lily en posant l'argent pour sa robe sur le comptoir. M'est avis qu'il aurait dû te côtoyer un peu plus.

\- Oh non, on est sorti ensemble juste le temps réglementaire, rétorqua Jenny en s'affairant dans la boutique pour ranger les robes qui traînaient un peu partout, puisque la vendeuse semblait avoir disparue.

\- Je me demande comment tu as fait pour le supporter aussi longtemps.

\- Aucune idée. Dépêchez-vous les filles, il est presque dix-huit heures et j'ai encore une tonne de travail à faire ! appela Jenny en remettant la dernière robe sur son cintre.

\- Et la boutique va fermer ! commenta un voix étouffée venant de l'arrière-boutique.

Jenny s'approcha du rideau qui séparait les deux salles et le tira, révélant la vendeuse affalée dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de chasser Jenny qui interrogea :

\- Toutes les filles de Poudlard sont passées là pendant la journée ?

\- Oh par Merlin ne m'en parlez pas, supplia la vendeuse en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson, qui n'était apparemment pas du jus de citrouille.

\- Vous en faîtes pas, c'est fini ! dit joyeusement Jenny. Vous voulez un Chocogrenouille ?

Il faisait nuit lorsque les quatre filles reprirent le chemin de Poudlard. Elles étaient les dernières à quitter Pré-au-Lard. Cependant devant elles se trouvaient deux jeunes filles et bientôt Lily s'exclama :

\- Alice !

L'interpellée se retourna et salua Lily et ses amies avant de retenir sa compagne.

Jenny marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ohnonpaselle » mais Lily n'en tint pas compte et sourit à Ethel. Celle-ci fit de même, mais retrouva son visage impassible presque aussitôt. Les quatre Gryffondors avaient beau être amies avec Alice depuis leur cinquième année, elles connaissaient à peine Ethel. Cela tenait sans doute au fait que quand elles voyaient Alice elle était avec Frank et ses amis. Lily ignorait si Ethel avait une dent contre Frank, mais en tout cas elle ne les avaient jamais vu ensemble.

\- Vous avez acheté vos robes ? demanda joyeusement Alice alors que les quatre filles les rejoignaient.

\- Jenny commandait les opérations, alors oui ! répondit Margaret en sortant un chocogrenouille de son sac. D'ailleurs, c'était pas gentil de piquer dans ma réserve pour nourrir la vendeuse !

\- Pas gentil ? C'était de la charité ! La pauvre, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se suicider.

La blonde entreprit de raconter l'état dans lequel était la vendeuse de Gaichiffon, en exagérant, comme toujours. Alice et Ethel avaient été dans les premières à se rendre à la boutique et ne l'avaient donc pas vu comme cela.

Alice rit franchement à l'imitation de Jenny alors qu'Ethel se contentait de sourire. Lily l'observait en silence, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle était si renfermée. Elle semblait pourtant avoir tous les atouts pour être sûre d'elle : elle était belle, intelligente d'après ce que Lily savait.

La conversation roulait à présent sur les cavaliers – sujet ô combien épineux. Aucune des jeunes filles ne savait pour le moment avec qui elle allait se rendre au bal. Apparemment, les garçons étaient trop peureux pour se décider à demander aux filles de les accompagner.

\- Et puis je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec Frank, expliquait Alice. C'est vraiment dommage que ça tombe l'année où on est pas tous les deux à Poudlard.

\- Il ne peut pas s'incruster ? interrogea Margaret alors qu'elles arrivaient en vue du château.

\- D'une part, je ne pense que ça ne plairait pas aux professeurs, sourit Alice. En plus il n'a pas le temps. Parfois je n'ai pas de nouvelles pendant des semaines et il ne peut même pas me dire où il est...

\- Il travaille pour le Ministère ?

Alice se tourna vers Lily, qui venait de poser la question, et acquiesça, le visage grave.

La rousse lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter.

\- T'en fais pas, il ira bien. Et toi Ethel, avec qui voudrais-tu y aller ? tenta-t-elle.

La blonde rougit, pour autant que Lily put en juger à la lueur blafarde des baguettes, et répondit :

\- Personne. Je n'aime pas particulièrement danser. Contrairement à toi, je crois.

Lily sentait bien que cette dernière phrase lui avait coûté. Elle faisait des efforts pour bavarder, même si les ragots de filles n'étaient apparemment pas ce qu'elle préférait.

\- Effectivement ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre pour autant d'avoir un cavalier.

\- Et Potter alors ? interrogea Alice en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Oh ça suffit ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à faire taire ces trois abruties, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

Alice éclata de rire et tira la grille du parc de Poudlard. Elles continuèrent à bavarder joyeusement, Ethel faisant des efforts de plus en plus réduits pour se joindre à la conversation et Alice tentant d'oublier son inquiétude pour Frank.

***

Sirius se plaqua contre le rayonnage, sa poitrine se soulevant à toute allure.

\- Non. Je peux pas.

\- Oh allez, Patmol ! T'as rien dans le ventre !

Sirius jeta un regard peu amène à James ainsi qu'à Remus, qui riait sans faire de bruit. La deuxième semaine avant le bal venait de s'ouvrir et la situation commençait à devenir désespérée.

\- Cornedrue, on en reparlera quand tu auras demandé à Evans, marmonna-t-il. Je peux pas faire ça, on ne s'est jamais parlé et je vais me faire rembarrer !

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas de te laisser impressionner par une fille, commenta James en se penchant pour voir Ethel et Alice, travaillant tranquillement à une table.

\- Mais regarde la ! Elle doit me prendre pour le dernier des crétins...

\- A juste raison, souffla Remus avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de la part de Sirius.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais demander à Jenny.

\- Mais oui, bonne idée, comme ça elle se dira que tu es le roi des abrutis qui sort avec la reine de la vanité ! railla James.

Cela arracha un sourire à Sirius, qui chuchota :

\- Non, ça c'est toi.

\- Moi en cinquième année, corrigea le brun. Enfin on s'en fiche.

Sirius se pinça les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se figea soudain, les yeux fixés quelque part derrière James et Remus. Ceux-ci se retournèrent et eurent l'heureuse surprise de tomber sur Mme. Pince qui les fixait avec des yeux pleins d'éclairs.

Dix secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Sirius avait eu le temps de voir Ethel relever la tête, l'air agacé par ces fauteurs de troubles. Autant dire qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas lui demander.

\- Bon, c'est raté pour cette fois, commenta James en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est raté pour toujours.

\- Oh la ferme Patmol, t'es vraiment déprimant.

Sirius considéra ses deux amis en silence pendant quelques instants, puis lança :

\- Ok, James. Si tu demandes à Evans, je demanderai à Ethel.

\- Aucun problème, répondit le jeune homme en lui adressant un grand sourire. C'est dans la poche.

Remus haussa un sourcil sceptique et James lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- La ferme, Lunard.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit !

\- Non mais tu penses et c'est dérangeant.

Son ami croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux cernés.

\- Dis-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre et j'arrêterai de te déranger en … « pensant ».

\- Ben je vais lui demander. C'est tout, répliqua James en essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et elle te répondra sans doute « Oh oui marions-nous ! », railla Sirius.

\- Eh, vous pouvez arrêter d'être aussi défaitistes ? Puisque je vous dis qu'elle va dire oui !

Remus sourit en haussant les épaules et s'adressa à Sirius :

\- C'est beau l'espoir, hein ?

Lily déambulait dans un couloir du troisième étage, les mains fourrées dans ses poches. Comme d'habitude, elle mourait de froid pendant ses rondes. Tant pis si sa baguette était rangée dans sa poche arrière de jean, elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir ses mains de leur cocon chaud.

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers vers le quatrième étage, il y eut un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un bloc, sa baguette à la main. La crainte avait finalement vaincu la paresse. Aux aguets, elle scruta la pénombre. Comme elle ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien, elle se détourna lentement et reprit son ascension.

Quelque chose de dur lui percuta alors l'arrière du crâne. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et fit volte-face, sa baguette levée.

\- Peeves, prévint-elle à mi-voix, très agacée, tout en se frottant la tête.

Un caquètement se fit entendre alors qu'un projectile fonçait droit sur elle. Elle se pencha juste à temps pour l'éviter et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une assiette.

Elle se mit à monter quatre à quatre les escaliers, évitant tant bien que mal les assiettes qui fondaient sur elle, puisqu'elle était obligée de leur tourner le dos. Un jour, elle étriperait cet imbécile de fantôme, et peu importait s'il était déjà mort.

Alors qu'elle allait arriver au palier, son pied s'enfonça brusquement. Elle lâcha une bordée de jurons en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se prendre elle-même au piège dans la marche cassée. Elle pouvait essayer de tirer autant qu'elle le voulait, elle n'en sortirait pas toute seule.

\- Baron Sanglant ! beugla-t-elle en se contorsionnant pour éviter les assiettes vers Peeves, qui riait comme un dément au-dessus d'elle.

\- Aïe... Peeves ça suffit ! supplia-t-elle. Aïe-euh !

\- Peeves ! lança une voix froide quelque part au milieu de la cage d'escalier.

L'esprit farceur lâcha son assiette et fila comme une flèche, tout en chantant à tue-tête :

\- Les préfets sont des poules mouillées, tralali, face aux assiettes ce sont des mauviettes, trididu !

Lily lâcha un soupir de soulagement, qui se transforma en frisson lorsque le Baron Sanglant passa au-dessus de sa tête sans même la regarder.

Bien. Elle était débarrassée de cet abruti de fantôme, mais elle était toujours bloquée à cause de cette stupide marche.

Quelque chose craqua dans les escaliers au-dessus d'elle et elle retint de justesse un couinement de frayeur. Et dire qu'elle allait sans doute passer la nuit là...

***

James mangeait son éclair au chocolat en regardant distraitement les tableaux accrochés au mur. Un bruit le tira de sa rêverie et il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers. Peeves faisait apparemment des siennes un peu plus haut, chantant quelque chose à propos des préfets. Ses idioties se firent plus lointaines et James haussa les épaules : tant qu'il pouvait rentrer tranquillement jusqu'à son dortoir, Peeves pouvait bien faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Il avala ce qui lui restait de la pâtisserie et commença à monter les escaliers, résistant difficilement à l'envie de manger la brioche de Sirius. Cependant il oublia toute idée de manger lorsqu'il aperçut Evans, une jambe à moitié enfoncée dans une marche, qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air effrayé. Il se retint difficilement de rire et monta en faisant le moins de bruit possible jusqu'à elle. Voilà donc pourquoi Peeves parlait des préfets... Des assiettes gisaient un peu partout autour de la rousse et il se demanda avec amusement ce que le fantôme avait bien pu lui faire subir.

Lily semblait s'être rendue compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un car elle fixait plus ou moins l'endroit où il était, sa poitrine se soulevant à toute allure. James décida de mettre fin à son angoisse et posa son sac de pâtisserie par terre, toujours caché sous la cape. Il fit du bruit et Lily demanda d'une voix tremblante, sa baguette tendue :

\- Qui... Qui est-là ?

Le jeune homme prépara son plus beau sourire et tira brusquement sur sa cape.

Elle poussa un cri, qui fut bien vite couvert par le rire de James.

\- Bon sang ! haleta-t-elle. Espèce de crétin !

Elle se laissa aller contre les marches au-dessus d'elle, la main posée sur son cœur.

\- Potter, ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil, supplia-t-elle en reprenant peu à peu des couleurs. Et tire moi de là, pitié.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? interrogea James à voix basse, craignant que leurs éclats de voix n'attirent du monde.

Lily lui tendit les mains sans rien dire. Il eut pitié d'elle et sourit :

\- Alors j'ai le droit de te toucher ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à faire une réflexion mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui saisit les mains et la tira de son trou. Surprise, elle trébucha et s'affala contre sa poitrine, avant de se rejeter brusquement en arrière, les joues rouges.

\- Merci beaucoup.

James lâcha sa main sans faire de commentaire et récupéra sa cape et son sac de gâteaux. Lily jeta un regard suspicieux aux pâtisseries et le jeune homme sourit :

\- Désolé, y en a pas pour toi. Mais dis moi, que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est cet abruti de Peeves, expliqua la jeune fille en posant son pied sur une marche, bien décidée à planter là sa ronde. Il...

Sa jambe se déroba soudain sous elle et James la rattrapa de justesse. Elle s'assit dans les escaliers en grimaçant alors que James, inquiet, s'accroupissait sur la marche d'en-dessous.

\- Evans ? Ca va ?

\- Non. Oh bon sang...

Elle tira sur son jean et pâlit légèrement en regardant sa cheville. Elle avait commencé à enfler et tirait sur le bleu. James émit un petit sifflement et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est... C'est cassé tu crois ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Quand je pense que je suis censé être le flemmard ! Non, ce n'est pas cassé.

\- Quel est le rapport avec être un flemmard ? marmonna Lily en essayant prudemment de tourner son pied.

\- Je me suis déjà cassé la cheville au Quidditch, donc je ne passe pas ma vie à ne rien faire...

\- En mangeant des gâteaux, compléta Lily. Par Merlin ça fait un mal de chien.

\- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

James se redressa sans écouter les protestations de Lily et lui tendit les deux mains, à présent sur la même marche qu'elle.

\- Allez, debout. Essaie de ne pas t'appuyer sur ta jambe.

\- Merci, Einstein, j'aurais deviné toute seule.

\- Eh, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa, sans moi tu aurais passé la nuit là ! protesta James en la tirant vers lui, de sorte qu'ils furent presque collés l'un à l'autre.

Lily allait faire un commentaire mais un bruit se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Ils tournèrent la tête et James murmura :

\- Ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre serait arrivé.

Il déploya sa cape au-dessus d'eux et serra Lily contre lui pour être sûr qu'ils soient tous les deux couverts. Ou juste parce que, pour une fois, il avait une bonne excuse pour le faire.

Ils virent le professeur Flitwick arriver, sa baguette levée. Il scruta l'escalier puis haussa les épaules et s'en alla. James sentit Lily se détendre contre lui et il la lâcha.

Elle grogna aussitôt de douleur et s'agrippa à son épaule.

\- Désolée. Apparemment c'est tellement évident que je ne dois pas m'appuyer dessus que je le fais quand même.

\- Je te pardonne, dans mon immense bonté. On y va ?

Lily resta accrochée à lui mais elle grimaçait à chaque pas. James, qui commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être bien son jour de chance, lança à mi-voix :

\- Evans ? Tiens moi ça, tu veux ? Et surtout ne me frappe pas.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui tendit le paquet de gâteaux et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle eut la décence de ne pas se mettre à hurler, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute rameuter tout le château, mais entreprit de lui taper sur la tête.

\- Potter ! siffla-t-elle. Repose-moi !

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et monta les marches qui restaient en deux fois moins de temps qu'ils n'en avaient mis pour en gravir trois.

\- Hors de question. Ca te fait mal et en plus on n'avance pas.

\- C'est mon problème si ça me fait mal, pas le tien !

James s'arrêta sur le palier et son sourire cessa d'être moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? dit-il doucement.

Lily le fixa quelques secondes, les lèvres entrouvertes, puis devint brusquement cramoisie et baissa les yeux. Le jeune homme rit intérieurement et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

\- J'espère qu'on ne va croiser personne, balbutia Lily au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont on pourrait justifier que tu sois là. Et puis, il y les gâteaux.

\- Ah, les gâteaux. Ils nous mèneront à notre perte, aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Ca, c'est sûr. Ils sont machiavéliques. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sentent bon...

\- Tu peux prendre la brioche, dit James.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il baissa les yeux sur Lily, qui le regardait, les joues rouges et l'air troublé.

\- Ouais. Tu t'arrangeras avec Sirius, mais oui, vas-y.

\- Merci. Dis, est-ce que ça va faire mal comme ça longtemps ?

\- Etant donné qu'on est presque arrivé, non, répondit-il en apercevant la porte de l'infirmerie au bout du couloir.

Lily ne répondit pas, trop occupée à dévorer sa brioche, et James profita du silence pour savourer la situation. Pour une fois ils ne s'envoyaient pas des piques, ils ne se battaient pas... Si elle le voulait bien, alors James se ferait un plaisir de venir chercher du réconfort dans ses bras toutes les fois qu'il en aurait besoin, car c'était bien mieux qu'une part de tarte à la citrouille.

\- Evans, tu me mets des miettes partout, rit-il en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie avec son épaule.

\- Pas du tout. Tu as dû rêver.

\- C'est pas très sympa comme façon de me remercier.

\- J'ai déjà dit « merci », Potter. N'en espère pas trop, rétorqua-t-elle en se dévissant le cou pour le voir.

James sentit son cœur battre un tout petit peu trop vite lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Je ne cesserai jamais d'espérer, Evans.

Il se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

\- Et tu n'as dit merci que pour la marche.

Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur son sachet de gâteaux alors que ses joues rougissaient, mais Mme. Pomfresh lui épargna la peine de répondre.

\- Mr. Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cette jeune fille ?

\- Elle est tombée dans l'escalier du dortoir, mentit James avec beaucoup d'aplomb, et je crois qu'elle s'est foulée la cheville.

Il posa Lily sur le lit que lui indiquait l'infirmière et la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire légèrement tremblant. Cependant Mme. Pomfresh le poussa pour voir le pied de Lily, marmonna quelque chose et se dirigea vers une armoire qu'elle entreprit de fouiller.

James lança un « Bon courage » à Lily et commença à partir lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retourna, surpris, et elle lui sourit de nouveau, l'air plus sûr d'elle cette fois.

\- Merci, Potter.


	19. II - Chapitres 8 & 9

**Hello ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. Du coup, voilà deux chapitres.**

**Chapitre 8**

Lily dut passer la nuit à l'infirmerie mais le lendemain matin sa cheville était comme neuve. Elle y prêta à peine attention, préoccupée par le fait qu'elle avait eu le réflexe de sourire à Potter en le croisant le lendemain de son accident.

Cette semaine-ci, elle attendit le cours de danse avec appréhension. Elle évitait cependant de se pencher sur ce qu'elle redoutait et essayait de ne songeait qu'au plaisir de danser le rock.

** watch?v=gLzn8nDVSo8**

Les Septièmes années poussèrent une exclamation de joie lorsque McGonagall annonça le programme du jour et ils levèrent presque tous la main lorsqu'elle demanda qui connaissait déjà le rock'n'roll – sauf les Serpentards, qui évitaient autant que possible de participer.

Deux Serdaigles dansèrent au profit du reste de la classe et McGonagall tint ensuite à montrer les passes les plus basiques pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas du tout. Les élèves se mirent en couple aussitôt, ayant à présent pris l'habitude. John vint chercher Margaret, sous l'oeil approbateur de Jenny qui se dirigea ensuite en sautillant vers Sirius. Val resta assise, répétant à tout bout de champ qu'elle devait faire les photos et non danser. Quant à Lily, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'après ce que Potter avait fait pour elle, elle pouvait bien dire oui. Et qu'elle ne dirait pas oui parce qu'elle en avait vraiment envie.

Lily remarqua alors que Jenny et Sirius semblaient être en train de parlementer, James les écoutant en souriant. Elle s'approcha doucement et entendit :

\- … danser le foxtrot et pas le rock ?

\- C'est fou, hein ? répondit Sirius.

Lily, surprise, s'incrusta dans le cercle.

\- Vous ne savez pas danser le rock ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Potter lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Eh non, les vieux n'aiment pas trop les « danses dégénérées ». C'est ça le formulation de Maurice, Sirius ?

\- Je crois bien, acquiesça-t-il en regardant Lily, les yeux plissés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Evans ?

La rousse piqua un fard et balbutia :

\- Je ne sais pas, je me demandais si... euh... enfin pourquoi vous ne …

\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? coupa James, la tirant d'affaire non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius qui parut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas rire. Ce qui agaça Lily et la convainquit presque de refuser. Presque.

\- Encore une fois, c'est parce que je te dois bien ça.

\- Heureusement pour moi que tu as toujours besoin de moi alors, répondit joyeusement Potter en se dirigeant vers les autres élèves, qui attendaient les retardataires pour commencer le cours.

Lily le suivit, hésitant entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

Pour une fois, la plupart des élèves se débrouillaient très bien – beaucoup mieux que McGonagall la plupart du temps, qui avait sans doute appris le rock au dernier moment pour être un peu plus à jour qu'avec le foxtrot.

Potter s'emmêlait entre les passes, croisant ses mains quand il ne le fallait pas et faisant tourner Lily dans le mauvais sens. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de ses maladresses et Potter riait encore plus fort. A bout d'une heure et demi, il parvint enfin à enchaîner plusieurs passes sans se tromper. Ils étaient presque seuls à danser, les autres étant trop épuisés pour continuer. McGonagall les avait laissé à leur propre sort, dépassée par leurs compétences, mais la musique continuait à tourner.

\- Alors, comment je me débrouille ? interrogea James, essoufflé, au moment où Rock around the Clock se terminait.

\- Pas trop mal, répondit Lily en rassemblant ses cheveux en un chignon pendant quelques secondes, le visage en feu – et pour une fois, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que Potter lui avait dit mais seulement avec la danse. Tu pourras l'apprendre à la maison de retraite.

\- Ca m'étonnerait, je me ferais traiter d'hérétique, assura-t-il en lui tendant la main. C'est reparti ?

Lily prit sa main sans hésiter. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était censée le détester.

La musique s'arrêta à l'heure pile, malgré l'absence de McGonagall. James lâcha la main de Lily et se laissa tomber par terre, exténué. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que danser put être aussi épuisant. Lily s'assit à son tour près de lui, alors que les autres élèves, qui avaient abandonné depuis déjà une demi-heure, sortaient de la salle. Elle étendit ses jambes sans tenir compte des protestations des jeunes gens autour d'eux et rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

James, assis en tailleur, la regarda en souriant.

\- C'est pas un petit rock qui va t'achever quand même ?

\- Un petit rock ? C'était le plus long rock de ma vie. Deux minutes de plus et j'aurais sans doute succombé à une crise cardiaque.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et agita un index accusateur vers James.

\- Avoue, tu essaies de me tuer.

\- Bien sûr que non. Sinon j'aurais laissé Peeves t'achever l'autre nuit.

Lily plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ca va te servir d'argument de négociation jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, c'est ça ?

\- Non, assura James en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Et tu espères que je vais te croire ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, je peux toujours courir pour que tu me fasses confiance. Tu vivras donc dans l'incertitude pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Non, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de continuer à te fréquenter pour le restant de mes jours.

James se redressa sur un coude et haussa un sourcil.

\- Même pour danser ?

Lily rapprocha son visage du sien et sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Même pour danser.

Ayant dit, elle se leva avec souplesse, alla prendre son sac et s'apprêta à quitter la salle.

James savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais mais, par Merlin, il n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé de toute sa vie.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte, il se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

\- Lily, attends !

Elle se tourna, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

James ouvrit la bouche mais il lui fallut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour trouver la force de parler. Enfin, alors qu'une incompréhension totale se peignait sur le visage de la jeune fille, il balbutia :

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ?

A son grand étonnement, elle ne rougit même pas. Elle se contenta de le dévisager, figée. Puis, enfin, elle demanda d'une voix neutre :

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je dirais oui ?

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que seuls les battements désordonnés de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Il parvint tout de même à répondre :

\- Parce que tu aimes bien danser avec moi ?

\- Non. J'aime bien danser avec toi parce que tu danses bien, et pas parce que c'est toi.

\- Parce que j'ai un moyen de pression ?

Lily émit un petit bruit agacé et fit volte-face, prête à s'en aller. James lança alors, en désespoir de cause :

\- Parce que j'ai vraiment envie que tu dises oui !

Elle le regarda de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle avait rougi. Elle scrutait son visage, ses doigts crispés sur la lanière de son sac. Puis, sans un mot, elle partit.

James resta planté au milieu de la salle, les bras ballants. Enfin il marmonna :

\- C'était sans doute un non.

\- Oh par Merlin, oh par Merlin, oh par Merlin...

Lily s'adossa à la porte de son dortoir, haletante. Elle venait de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Son regard passa sur Jenny, Val et Margaret qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Enfin Jenny demanda prudemment :

\- Euh, Lily ? Ça va ?

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! Ça ne va pas DU TOUT ! s'écria la rousse en se laissant tomber sur son lit, avant d'envoyer ses chaussures voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser pourtant, remarqua Margaret en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie, vite rejointe par Jenny et Val.

\- Justement. Enfin, non, je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport en fait. Oh, bon sang !

Elle enfouit un instant son visage entre ses mains puis redressa la tête, prit une inspiration et lança :

\- Potter m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, ce qui n'est pas grave en soit, mais vous savez ce qui est grave ? J'ai failli dire oui ! Bon sang !

Elle cacha de nouveau son visage dans ses mains en coupe et les trois filles échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale.

\- Lily, commença Jenny, tu as le droit de bien t'entendre avec lui, tu sais.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas ! C'est Potter ! James Potter ! Il est arrogant, méchant et puis... et puis c'est James Potter, c'est tout !

\- Tu te cherches des excuses, chantonna Jenny avant de se lever en sautillant.

Lily braqua son regard sur elle et marmonna :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça fait quand même trois semaines que tu danses avec lui. Tu ne dois plus le trouver si horrible que ça.

\- Si. Non. Oh et puis je n'en sais rien ! Parfois j'ai envie de le taper, mais il a été tellement gentil lundi soir...

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, écrasant presque Val qui l'évita avec un couinement. Il y eut un instant de silence jusqu'à ce que Lily se redresse brusquement sur un coude :

\- Mais au fait, puisqu'on parle de cavalier : où en êtes-vous ? Jenny, tu y vas avec Harvey Gibson, on sait. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Black. Enfin bref, Maggy, Val ?

\- Ce changement de sujet était on ne peut plus subtil, commenta la blonde en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. Mais j'avoue que ça m'intéresse aussi, alors je te laisse tranquille pour le moment. Val ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je prends les photos ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Jenny fit la moue et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « jevaistetrouveruncavaliertuvasvoir » et se tourna vers Margaret.

\- Maggy ? Je suis sûre que John n'est pas venu te parler pour rien ce matin.

\- Vous êtes flippantes, on se croirait devant l'Inquisition, marmonna l'intéressée en rougissant. Et je comptais vous en parler mais puisque vous êtes si désagréables je ne dirai rien.

Lily et Jenny échangèrent un regard et Margaret sauta aussitôt du lit pour se ruer vers l'escalier en hurlant, tout le monde ayant oublié les malheurs Lily pour le moment.

Lily remonta jusqu'à sa chambre avec la ferme intention de dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle était déjà exténuée après le cours de danse mais en plus elle avait couru après Margaret dans la moitié du château – pour finalement apprendre que John lui avait demandé de l'accompagner le matin même. Et elle n'avait même pas dîné. Et, surtout, il restait cet horrible problème : que répondre à Potter ?

Elle ne le croisa pas de la soirée, ce qui l'arrangeait bien et elle tenta de ne plus y penser. Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit en cours en traînant des pieds. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était que cette histoire la taraude autant. Elle se souciait beaucoup trop de Potter à son goût.

Alors que les Gryffondors attendaient devant la porte du professeur McGonagall, Lily repéra le jeune homme un peu plus loin, qui discutait avec ses trois amis. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas y aller avec lui. Si elle le supportait plus qu'avant, ce n'était pas son ami pour autant.

Contente de sa décision elle allait cesser de le regarder lorsqu'une Première année minuscule et les bras chargés de livres arriva derrière les groupe des garçons. Elle chancelait sous son chargement et finalement trébucha sur les dalles irrégulières du château. Ses livres s'étalèrent au sol avec fracas, vite suivis par la petite fille. Potter s'accroupit aussitôt et l'aida à se relever. Lily n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit à cause du brouhaha qui régnait dans le couloir, mais elle le vit sourire gentiment. Il ramassa les livres et les tendit à la Première année à présent cramoisie. Elle sembla le remercier d'un hochement de tête et reprit sa route prudemment. Potter la regarda partir en souriant et se redressa. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de Lily. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et il baissa la tête.

\- Lily tu m'écoutes ? Il faut que Val aie un cavalier !

La jeune fille se tourna vers Jenny, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et renonça à l'aide de Lily pour convaincre Val. Elle les écouta d'une oreille distraite, réfléchissant. Lorsque McGonagall ouvrit finalement la porte, elle avait pris sa décision.

Sirius chipotait avec sa nourriture, les lèvres pincées. James avait demandé à Lily alors il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire : demander à Ethel de l'accompagner au bal. Il aurait préféré aller prendre le thé avec un ogre. Et il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler, sinon cela le poursuivrait jusqu'au restant de ses jours.

L'objet de ses tourments se leva alors de table, suivie bien évidemment d'Alice. James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Sirius émit un petit bruit agacé.

\- Merci pour ta subtilité. J'avais remarqué que c'était le moment de ma mise à mort, t'en fais pas.

Ayant dit cela, il s'extirpa du banc et se dirigea vers les deux Serdaigles, tel un condamné mené à l'échafaud. Il rattrapa les jeunes filles alors qu'elles passaient les lourdes portes de chêne et il se racla la gorge avant de d'appeler d'une voix étranglée :

\- Euh, Ethel ?

Les deux blondes se retournèrent d'un bloc. Sirius eut l'impression que Alice se retenait de taper dans ses mains en riant, mais elle avait l'air absolument ravi qu'un garçon interpelle sa meilleure amie. Quant à la principale intéressée, elle avait légèrement rougi mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

\- Je vous laisse ! s'exclama Alice avant se carapater à l'autre bout du hall.

\- Mais Alice... tenta Ethel en essayant de lui attraper le bras.

Il était cependant trop tard pour la rattraper et elle fut bien obligée de se tourner vers Sirius, fuyant obstinément son regard. Et avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, elle lança :

\- Je sais ce que tu veux me demander, mais je ne compte pas aller au bal. Désolée.

Ses yeux bleus croisèrent un instant ceux de Sirius puis elle pivota sur ses talons et rejoignit Alice à grandes enjambées, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant dans son dos. Sirius resta planté là, abasourdi.

\- Bon. Au moins elle n'y va pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna-t-il.

James vit tout de suite à la tête de Sirius qu'elle avait dit non. Il s'en voulut un peu, mais cela le réconfortait de ne pas être le seul à s'être fait jeter. Mais alors que son ami s'asseyait, un avion en papier passa au-dessus de sa tête et vint tournoyer un instant autour de James avant de se poser doucement devant son assiette.

Il oublia totalement Sirius et ses malheurs et déplia le morceau de papier, intrigué. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec cette histoire d'assiette et de portrait... Sa lecture s'avéra en fait bien plus satisfaisante. Stupéfait, il parcourut les mots plusieurs fois sans parvenir à y croire :

_C'est d'accord. Mais je te préviens, il y a des conditions._

_L._

\- Par Merlin.

Ses trois amis interrompirent leur conversation à propos des qualités de persuasion de Sirius et se tournèrent vers James.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? interrogea Sirius, encore un peu pâle après sa mésaventure.

\- Evans, répondit James en levant les yeux du mot. Elle a dit oui.

Sirius s'empressa de lui arracher le bout de papier des mains et, après avoir lu, s'exclama :

\- Espèce de Snargalouffe ! Tu la maltraites pendant six ans et elle t'accompagne à un bal !

\- Eh, on se maltraitait mutuellement, répliqua James en tentant de récupérer son papier. Et puis on ne se maltraite plus. Enfin si, elle me maltraite mais pas moi.

\- Ah ouais, t'es terriblement maltraité, railla Remus en les regardant se battre alors que Peter riait à côté.

James poussa un cri de triomphe en attrapant le mot et lança, tellement euphorique qu'il était prêt à tout :

\- Je suis sûr que je vais réussir à l'embrasser.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sirius, effaçant quelque peu son air morose.

\- On pari ?

James passa les portes de la bibliothèque sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'en voulait un peu d'être si guilleret alors que Sirius s'était fait jeter par Ethel, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire autrement.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Lily, qui avait eu l'excellente idée de s'installer à une table cachée derrière des étagères. Il se glissa sur la chaise en face d'elle et posa le mot sur son livre. Elle releva la tête et rougit légèrement.

\- Potter ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est sérieux ? interrogea-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Non, je trouvais ça plus drôle de t'humilier.

Un air ravi illumina le visage de James et il poursuivit :

\- Quelles sont les conditions ?

Lily se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, se contentant d'un petit sourire.

\- Si tu es trop insupportable, je te plante au milieu du bal.

\- Aucun risque mais, d'accord.

\- Pourquoi aucun risque ? Parce que tu es tellement génial que je ne voudrais pas te quitter ?

\- Non. Parce que je ne serai pas insupportable.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil sceptique mais continua :

\- Si j'ai envie de danser mais pas toi, tu devras quand même me faire danser.

\- J'ai toujours envie de danser, voyons.

\- Eh, arrête de tout prendre aussi bien, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt pour moi !

\- Ah ! Je savais que tu avais un fond de sadisme !

\- Seulement en ce qui te concerne. Autre chose : pas de bêtises, de trucs qui explosent ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Pas de problème. C'est tout ?

\- Interdit de draguer, que ce soit moi ou les autres filles. Non pas que je sois jalouse – loin de moi cette idée, mais leurs gloussements m'insupportent.

James dut faire un gros effort sur lui même pour ne pas rire et Lily lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le tibia. Il la fusilla du regard et récupéra son papier avant de se lever.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais aucune de tes conditions ne pourra entacher ma bonne humeur !

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éclipsa.

Les jours qui restaient avant le bal passèrent à toute vitesse. Tout le château était en pleine effervescence et les professeurs avaient du mal à tenir leurs élèves. Ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas encore de cavaliers ou cavalières pour le bal se lançaient dans des entreprises désespérées pour demander à la personne qui leur plaisait le plus.

Sirius ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe, ayant renoncé à insister auprès d'Ethel. Il demanda tout simplement à Alice, qui accepta joyeusement. Les deux jeunes gens savaient très bien qu'ils y allaient en amis et cela leur convenait tout à fait. Quant à Remus, le problème ne se posait pas pour lui : le bal tombait le soir de la pleine lune. Peter était résolu à l'accompagner dans la Cabane Hurlante, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie d'aller au bal. James et Sirius s'en voulurent de les lâcher, mais Remus leur assura que ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, ils avaient une vie aussi.

Le dernier cours de danse, la veille du bal, consista en une révision de toutes les danses qu'ils avaient appris – ou non. Lily et James ne dansèrent pas une seule fois ensemble, chargés par McGonagall d'aider ceux qui avaient le plus de mal. Ce fut un joyeux bazar pendant deux heures, tout le monde riant aux éclats – sauf les Serpentards – en se marchant sur les pieds. Il semblait que Dumbledore ait atteint son objectif.

Les plus drôles pour eux fut quand McGonagall les appela tous les deux pour demander que l'un des deux ouvre le bal avec son cavalier ou sa cavalière, sans avoir l'air d'imaginer une seule seconde qu'ils pourraient y aller ensemble.

**Chapitre 9**

\- Vous savez, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je suis complètement folle, lança Lily en mettant ses boucles d'oreille.

\- Non, tu as seulement prouvé que finalement tu étais bien une fille, rétorqua Jenny, occupée à se maquiller.

\- Eh, j'ai toujours été une fille !

\- Faux, tu ne courrais pas après Potter.

\- Je ne cours pas après Potter, Jenny. Je danse avec lui.

Son amie lui jeta un regard appuyé alors que Margaret se mettait à rire. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur son lit pour mettre ses chaussures. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elles se préparaient, mais cela lui semblait interminable. Jenny avait tenu à maquiller et coiffer ses deux amies – Val avait tenu bon même si elle était obligée de porter une robe – et cela avait pris un temps fou. Les cheveux de Margaret et Lily étaient à présent remonté en des chignons sophistiqués et leur visage délicatement maquillé. Lily devait bien reconnaître cela à Jenny : elle savait s'y prendre.

\- Maggy, tu es superbe.

La jeune fille se retourna pour sourire à Lily. Elle avait finalement opté pour une robe jaune à taille empire. Jenny était vêtue d'une robe bustier violette cintrée à la taille et brodée de fils d'or. Elle aimait bien tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la simplicité. Quant à Val, elle portait une robe blanche toute simple lui arrivant au genou. Elle avait déjà quitté la chambre pour mitrailler tous les jeunes gens qu'elle croiserait.

\- Il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, lança Lily en faisant quelque pas avec ses chaussures à talons. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle les avait acheté de son plein gré ou si Jenny l'avait manipulée de façon très subtile, mais en tout cas elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas les garder longtemps.

\- J'arrive, assura Jenny en plantant une dernière épingle dans ses cheveux. Ça va comme ça ?

Ses amies la complimentèrent pendant cinq minutes après quoi elles purent enfin quitter leur chambre. Lily avait peur d'être en retard mais elle fut vite rassurée : des filles s'interpellaient encore un peu partout dans les couloirs, à la recherche de mascara ou d'une boucle d'oreille.

Dans la salle commune les Première, Deuxième et Troisième années étaient vautrés dans les fauteuils et canapés, l'air exténué mais ravi. D'après ce que Lily avait vu, ils avaient couru dans le parc toute la journée, cherchant on ne sait quoi.

Il avait été convenu que les garçons attendraient leur cavalière en bas de l'escalier principal. Les trois Gryffondors rejoignirent un groupe de Serdaigles qui descendaient en papotant et gloussant, tout le monde se complimentant à tout bout de champ à propos de sa tenue. Lily était de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du rez-de-chaussée. Potter avait dû lui jeter un sortilège de Confusion, aucun moyen qu'elle ait accepté autrement.

Elle sentit alors une main prendre la sienne et sourit tant bien que mal à Margaret, qui la couvait d'un regard rassurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne vas pas stresser pour Potter quand même ? Et puis si tu ne peux plus le supporter, tu peux le lâcher.

Lily hocha la tête alors que le groupe des garçons apparaissait, masse sombre qui riait bruyamment en bas des escaliers. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des sorciers en tenues de soirée, étant donné que les garçons invités chez Slughorn ne sortaient jamais leur costume pour l'occasion. Ils portaient tous des capes plus ou moins élégantes et travaillées, allant du vert bouteille au noir corbeau. Certains étaient en robe, d'autres en une sorte de remake du costume trois pièces moldu. Mais au milieu de cet assemblage hétéroclite, elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait aucun Serpentard.

Malgré le nombre de jeunes gens qui se trouvaient là, elle n'eut pas grand mal à repérer James, qui bavardait avec Sirius et Alice, les mains de les poches.

\- Ouais, c'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite, marmonna-t-elle.

James était en train de raconter une blague à Sirius et sa cavalière lorsqu'il s'interrompit, les yeux fixés derrière son ami. Celui-ci se retourna et émit un petit sifflement.

\- Dis-donc, Cornedrue ! Tu dois avoir une touche pour qu'elle se soit faite aussi belle.

James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en ignorant les regards plein de sous-entendus que lui jetait Alice et s'approcha du bas de l'escalier pour attendre Lily. Elle lui sourit, rougit, faillit trébucher en posant le pied par terre et finit par expirer longuement comme pour se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Evans ?

\- J'ai sans doute fait une bêtise en te disant oui, répliqua Lily, les yeux plissés.

Merlin ce qu'elle était belle !

\- Oui, décidément j'ai fait une bêtise, reprit-elle, sarcastique, face à son silence béat.

James revint à la réalité, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et finit par lui présenter son bras, rejetant en arrière sa cape :

\- Je crois que McGonagall nous attend.

Lily hésita un peu mais finalement glissa sa main sur sa chemise sans rien dire. A ce moment là un silence pesant s'abattit autour d'eux alors que les élèves comprenaient que Lily Evans allait vraiment au bal avec James Potter, et que ce n'était pas juste une rumeur sans fondement et complètement absurde qui courait depuis une semaine.

Sous les yeux ébahis de la moitié de l'école, ils s'approchèrent de leur professeur de Métamorphose. James faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'elle les vit : elle les fixait comme s'ils étaient des trolls échappés d'un cirque.

\- Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, balbutia-t-elle, vous... vous allez donc ouvrir le bal ensemble ?

\- En effet ! répondit joyeusement Lily comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale.

McGonagall sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se contenta de leur céder le passage pour rejoindre les trois autres couples. Il y en avait un de Poufsouffle, un autre de Serdaigle et le dernier était constitué de nuls autres que... Anne et Martin, la gardienne et un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler.

Cette fois-ci, James se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les deux jeunes gens, jusque là plongés en grande conversation, se tournèrent vers lui alors que Lily lâchait discrètement son bras, persuadée qu'il était devenu fou.

\- Un problème, Potter ? interrogea Martin, ses yeux pétillants d'une lueur malicieuse d'assez mauvais augure pour James.

\- Rassurez-moi, c'était un pari ou quelque chose dans le genre ? interrogea le capitaine en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- En fait oui, soupira Anne. Et je me retrouve coincée avec lui pour la soirée.

\- Cette situation me rappelle quelque chose, marmonna Lily.

\- Eh, tu as accepté librement ! protesta James alors qu'Anne adressait un sourire compatissant à la jeune fille.

\- Figure-toi que je suis à peu près persuadée que tu m'as jeté un sortilège de Confusion.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu...

\- Potter. Je plaisante, coupa Lily en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit Martin, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te fait rire de nous voir ensemble, parce que c'est tout aussi bizarre de vous voir tous les deux.

\- Je n'ai pas essayé de jeter Lily dans le feu récemment, répliqua James.

\- Aha ! Tu vois, je disais bien que tu n'étais pas un gentleman ! s'exclama Anne en pointant un index accusateur vers son cavalier.

\- Anne. Je fais partie de la vieille noblesse irlandaise alors s'il te plaît ne me dis pas que …

\- Jeunes gens !

Les quatre couples se tournèrent aussitôt vers McGonagall et se turent, mus par un réflexe de survie acquis dès la première année. Elle leur expliqua que Dumbledore allait faire un discours avant l'ouverture des portes, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car elle se rua vers des élèves en braillant, sans raison apparente.

Interloqués, les huit élèves se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Anne et Martin recommencèrent à se chamailler et les deux autres Gryffondor servirent d'arbitre en attendant le directeur.

Enfin il fendit la foule – tous les élèves étaient enfin arrivés – et vint se placer devant les portes de la Grande Salle, non sans adresser un grand sourire à tout le monde. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe violette couverte d'étoiles et son chapeau était entouré de toiles d'araignées. Il tapota sa gorge avec sa baguette et commença :

\- Bonsoir à tous !

Le brouhaha cessa aussitôt et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

\- Bonsoir, bonsoir, bonsoir ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, chers élèves : amusez-vous bien ! Oh et celui qui trouve la citrouille qui me ressemble le plus gagnera une carte Chocogrenouille !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et les portes s'ouvrirent enfin.

La salle était remplie de citrouilles édentées et de guirlandes oranges et noires. Mais la personne qui avait décoré avait réussi à donner un air d'Halloween à la Grande Salle sans que ce soit glauque – ce qui aurait été assez bizarre pour un bal. Du lierre courrait partout dans la pièce, enroulé autour des citrouilles, dans lesquelles luisaient doucement des bougies. Un espace libre avait été ménagé au centre, délimité par des tables rondes couvertes d'une nappe blanche – et de lierre. Un groupe de musiciens, installé à côté de la piste de danse, était occupé à s'accorder.

\- Potter ?

\- Hmm ? marmonna James, arraché à sa contemplation de la salle – il essayait de trouver la citrouille qui ressemblait à Dumbledore.

\- Tu ne m'as pas jeté de sortilège de Confusion ?

\- Ca devient vexant, Evans, soupira-t-il en tournant les yeux vers elle.

\- Mon but dans la vie n'est pas de te faire plaisir, tu sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as dit oui ?

\- C'est justement la question que je me pose.

\- Tu peux encore partir si tu veux ! s'agaça-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour lui signifier qu'elle était libre.

Elle le dévisagea en silence, les lèvres pincées. Lorsque enfin elle ouvrit la bouche, McGonagall fit irruption à côté d'eux pour brailler :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là ? On vous attend !

Les deux jeunes gens furent bien obligés de se précipiter à la suite des trois autres couples. Ils se mirent en place et lorsque Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de James elle marmonna :

\- Je te déteste.

\- Harpie, rétorqua tout bas James.

Elle lui écrasa le pied :

\- Troll.

James n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car la musique commença. Les quatre couples commencèrent à tourner en même temps, tous maîtrisant très bien la danse. Lily eut la bonté de ne pas lui marcher dessus mais elle évitait soigneusement son regard, les joues pâles.

\- Pardon.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et faillit manquer un temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir, marmonna James, gêné.

\- Tu... commença-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de le regarder timidement :

\- Je n'aurai pas dû insister.

\- Je te promets que je ne te jetterai jamais un quelconque sortilège pour que tu acceptes de passer du temps avec moi. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu as dit oui, en fin de compte.

\- Pourquoi « en fin de compte » ? Je n'avais rien répondu du tout.

\- Tu es partie sans rien dire !

\- Eh, tu te rends compte ce que ça représente d'aller à un bal avec la personne qu'on déteste le plus au monde ? Ça demandait un peu de réflexion.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait penché la balance en ma faveur ?

\- Eh bien...

Lily s'interrompit alors que la musique ralentissait. Les autres élèves se ruèrent sur la piste, l'air tout excité, et lorsque la musique reprit son rythme normal, la salle ne fut plus qu'un tourbillon multicolore.

\- Impressionnant, commenta Lily alors qu'ils allaient et venaient entre les élèves en faisant en sorte de ne pas se rentrer dedans. Donc, je disais... J'avoue que tes qualités de cavalier ne sont pas tout à fait étrangères à mon choix...

\- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

-... mais ce n'est pas parce que tu sais danser que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de sympathique.

\- Et donc ? relança James, qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu as été gentil. Et pas avec moi, mais avec quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas.

Elle avait rougi en prononçant ces mots mais elle ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Tu as dit oui parce que je suis gentil ? reprit-il sans pouvoir empêcher l'étonnement de percer dans sa voix. Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi, « sérieusement » ? Tu es la personne la plus odieuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée et tout d'un coup tu...

Lily fut de nouveau obligée de s'interrompre car la salle éclata en applaudissements pour saluer la fin de la première valse.

\- Tu m'accordes cette deuxième danse, Lily ? sourit Potter alors que l'orchestre se remettait à jouer.

\- A ton avis, crétin ?

\- Sur cette charmante appellation, je propose qu'on reprenne notre conversation.

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu, marmonna Lily, qui préférait ne pas continuer sur ce sujet.

Il avait l'air de trouver complètement stupide qu'elle lui accorde un peu d'estime parce qu'il était gentil alors elle n'allait pas lui offrir plus de chances de se moquer d'elle.

\- Eh ! Tu t'es arrêtée en pleine phrase !

\- J'allais t'insulter mais je me suis retenue, répliqua-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.

\- Hmm. Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse.

\- Et toi tu es très perspicace. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que Jenny et Black ne sont pas allés au bal ensemble ? interrogea Lily en voyant passer Alice et Sirius.

\- C'est ta meilleure amie, non ? Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

\- Parce que je t'ai toi sous la main, et que c'est ton meilleur ami. Alors ?

\- Aucune idée. La première fois qu'ils ont dansé ensemble Jenny est arrivée en disant que Sirius était le plus beau et elle la plus belle alors ils iraient bien tous les deux. Je crois que ça flattait tellement l'ego de Sirius qu'il a dit oui.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Ne parle pas d'ego comme si c'était stupide, c'est toi qui a un ego surdimensionné.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea James. Celui de Sirius est bien pire !

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant toute la valse puis un rock commença, coupant court à leur conversation. Le chanteur ressemblait étrangement à Elvis Presley, ce qui faisait mourir de rire Lily. Quant à Potter, il ne connaissait même pas le King, au grand dam de sa cavalière.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de rock entrecoupé de fox-trot et d'un twist, Lily et James s'écroulèrent sur des chaises dans un coin à peu près tranquille de la salle. James s'empressa d'ôter sa cape, mourant de chaud, tandis que Lily enlevait ses chaussures.

\- Jenny est tellement machiavélique qu'elle m'a refilée ces horribles chaussures, se plaignit-elle.

\- Tu parles. Je suis sûre que tu as choisi toi-même de les porter.

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui balança un de ses escarpins.

\- Eh ! C'est dangereux ces trucs-là ! s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Alors arrête d'être désagréable, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je rêve, je me prends une chaussure et c'est moi qui suis désagréable... Regarde, McGonagall est en train de danser avec Dumbledore !

Lily se leva d'un bond et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le chapeau spécial Halloween du directeur et celui à motifs écossais de sa cavalière. Elle se mit à rire, accompagnée par Potter, et retomba sur sa chaise.

\- J'y retournerai bien, mais je crains que mes pieds ne survivent pas...

\- Alors ne remets pas tes chaussures, répondit James comme si c'était évident.

\- Mais... Mais je ne vais pas me promener pieds-nus !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde s'en fiche.

Il quitta sa chaise, tout sourire, et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez, Evans ! Pour une fois, fais un truc fou dans ta vie !

\- Venir à ce bal avec toi c'était déjà un truc fou, rétorqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Justement, ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin. Tu viens ?

Elle se mit à rire et attrapa sa main.

Lily ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dansait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle allait étouffer si elle ne sortait pas tout de suite.

Elle attrapa Potter par le bras et le tira hors de la salle, non sans quand qu'ils aient récupéré cape et chaussures. Ils laissèrent la musique et les éclats de rire derrière eux pour se diriger vers la tranquillité des jardins.

\- Je crois que je n'aurai pas survécu à une autre danse, commenta James en s'étirant.

Lily se laissa tomber sur un banc et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Moi non plus. Mais je te préviens, la soirée n'est pas terminée.

\- Oh, j'espère bien, répondit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il y avait quelques autres personnes dans les jardins, principalement des couples, d'après les gloussements idiots que Lily pouvait entendre. Un frisson la secoua, détournant son attention. Alors qu'elle commençait à se frotter les bras, Potter posa sacape sur ses épaules.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise, mais il regardait droit devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lança :

\- Merci. Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle en souriant.

\- Il n'y a que les filles pour avoir froid.

\- Ah ! Évidemment, vous les hommes vous êtes supérieurs !

Ils recommencèrent à se chamailler joyeusement mais furent interrompus par une chouette qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de James. Lily le vit pâlir alors qu'il détachait la lettre attachée à la patte du volatile. Il caressa distraitement la tête de l'oiseau pendant qu'il lisait, puis se mit à rire.

\- Ma mère espère qu'on s'amuse bien et que je ne te martyrise pas trop, l'informa-t-il, tout air inquiet envolé.

\- Oh ! Euh... C'est gentil de sa part, s'étonna Lily.

Elle hésita quelques instants puis finit par demander :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une tête pareille quand la chouette est arrivée ?

Potter replia soigneusement le parchemin sans répondre. Il souffla quelques mots à la chouette, qui s'envola, et enfin se tourna vers sa cavalière. Il souriait, mais cela n'atteignait pas son regard.

\- J'avais peur que ce ne soit une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il déglutit et sembla chercher ses mots avant de poursuivre :

\- Ma mère est malade depuis cet été. Apparemment ce serait une maladie de moldus, un cancer. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a que quelques sorciers qui en souffrent, alors à Ste Mangouste ils... ils ne savent pas comment la soigner. Les moldus ne savent pas très bien non plus, et puis, utiliser des remèdes moldus sur un sorcier peut être dangereux alors... On attend.

Cette déclaration était pour le moins … inattendue. Il baissa la tête et Lily resta figée, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Les yeux de James ne trompaient pas : ce cancer n'était pas anodin. Que pouvait-on répondre à un garçon dont la mère luttait contre la mort ?

\- Tu lui répondras que tu es à peu près supportable, balbutia-t-elle finalement.

James eut un petit rire et se leva. Il désigna le château d'un signe de tête et lança :

\- Tu viens ? Notre virtuosité va leur manquer si on ne revient pas. Et puis Sirius est capable de manger toute la tarte à la citrouille.

Il était incroyable. Il venait de lui dire que sa mère était malade et ensuite il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si tout allait bien... Lily se rendit compte qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pensé à la guerre ? Elle dévisagea un instant James avant de se redresser à son tour : peut-être allait-elle s'en vouloir, mais elle n'avait pour le moment aucune envie de penser à tout cela. Après tout, c'était pour cela que Dumbledore avait voulu ce bal : pour qu'ils oublient. La réalité reviendrait bien assez tôt.

\- Potter ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus de pieds.

James sourit et glissa son bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner jusqu'à une table. Ils y avaient dîné deux heures plus tôt en compagnie de Sirius et Alice, avec qui Lily s'était fait un plaisir de discuter pour ne pas avoir à parler avec Sirius. D'après James, elle avait encore du mal à le supporter. Puis Val avait débarqué pour les prendre en photo, avant d'aller martyriser d'autres pauvres élèves sans défense.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'empressa de se servir à boire. Il n'y avait plus que des couples à présent sur la piste de danse, car les musiciens jouaient un slow. Étant donné qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures trente, c'était sans aucun doute le premier d'une longue série. Lily devait penser la même chose sinon elle n'aurait pas prétendu avoir mal aux pieds alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remis ses chaussures.

Ils observèrent les danseurs en silence alors que le chanteur prolongeait son répertoire de chansons d'amour. C'était le calme après la tempête, ce qui faisait grand plaisir à James qui n'avait jamais pensé qu'un bal put être aussi épuisant. Ses cavalières de la maison de retraite avaient beau être encore dynamiques, elles étaient loin de l'être autant que Lily.

Celle-ci se leva alors, ses chaussures à la main et lança :

\- Je vais me coucher.

James suivit aussitôt son exemple et jeta sa cape sur son épaule.

Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers en discutant des qualités de danseur de Dumbledore lorsque James s'interrompit. Au premier étage se trouvaient Sirius, Alice et Ethel. La jeune fille détonnait entre son amie et le Gryffondor, vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Elle souriait à ce que Alice lui disait en faisant sembler d'ignorer que Sirius la dévorait du regard. Il parvint à placer un mot dans la conversation et Ethel eut la bonté de lui répondre. Lily et James passèrent près d'eux sans s'immiscer dans le groupe, malgré la furieuse envie qu'avait James de se moquer de son ami.

\- C'était inattendu, souffla finalement James lorsqu'ils furent loin de leurs oreilles.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Lily.

\- Disons qu'Ethel n'apprécie pas particulièrement Sirius.

\- Même si c'était le cas elle ne le montrerait sans doute pas.

\- Tu la connais bien ?

Lily commença à lui expliquer le peu de relations qu'elle avait avec la jeune fille lorsque James plaqua brusquement une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle commença à se débattre, furieuse, mais le jeune homme, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire, l'attira près de lui pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait vu.

Au milieu d'un couloir, un couple s'embrassait passionnément. Mais pas n'importe quel couple : c'était Martin et Anne.

James avait atteint sa limite de self-contrôle. Il lâcha Lily pour battre en retraite dans un couloir adjacent. Lorsque sa cavalière le rejoignit, il était assis sur le sol et pleurait de rire. Lily le gratifia d'un léger coup de pied dans la jambe et lui tendit la main :

\- Arrête de te moquer d'eux, sale gosse.

Toujours agité de soubresauts convulsifs, il se releva avec son aide et se laissa emmener jusqu'à la salle commune par un autre chemin, Lily refusant de déranger Martin et Anne en passant devant eux avec leur capitaine hilare. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se remettre du choc, la jeune fille se figea au milieu d'un couloir, ses doigts crispés sur son bras. Devant eux se tenait Severus Rogue, un livre à la main. D'après sa tenue, il n'avait pas assisté au bal. Ce qui expliquait sans doute son air ahuri et ses yeux qui fixaient la main de Lily glissée sous le bras de James. Il leva lentement le regard pour le poser sur Lily, que James avait rarement vue aussi pâle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit son chemin en traînant son cavalier derrière elle. Ils passèrent à côté de Servilus, qui ne broncha pas. Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés Lily devint soudain cramoisie et lâcha son bras. Cette fois, c'était bien la fin de la trêve.

James avait laissé toute sa bonne humeur derrière lui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Car à présent il n'y aurait plus d'occasion de danser avec Lily, encore moins de parler avec elle. Elle allait sans doute recommencer à l'éviter. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle passait devant lui, se traitant intérieurement d'abruti pour ne pas avoir pensé à quelque chose pour avoir une chance de passer de nouveau du temps avec elle. Mais lorsqu'il émergea dans la salle commune, elle demanda soudain :

\- Quand tu m'as dit que c'était ta mère qui t'avait appris à dire merci, tu parlais de...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase mais James comprit parfaitement. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il s'était brusquement rendu compte, en juin, que la terre ne tournait pas autour de ses problèmes ? Qu'il ne pouvait rien faire alors que sa mère dépérissait peu à peu sous ses yeux, si ce n'est s'occuper d'elle ? Non, il ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela car c'était trop tôt. Peut-être plus tard, si leur relation évoluait. Alors, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Elle se mordit la joue mais ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques instants de silence elle s'obligea à sourire et lança :

\- Bon, je crois que tu as respecté ta part du contrat alors merci.

James lui retourna son sourire en s'obligeant à ne pas penser à sa mère.

\- Ce fut un plaisir.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers mais s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges.

\- Bonne nuit... James.

Le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait déjà disparu. Il resta planté au milieu de la salle, stupéfait, puis un large sourire fendit son visage. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas si désespérée finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? interrogea alors quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il tourna son visage rayonnant vers Sirius, qui avait l'air assez content lui aussi. Mais en voyant l'expression de son ami, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Non ? Tu l'as embrassée ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna James. Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je …

Il s'interrompit devant l'expression triomphante de Sirius et gémit :

\- Oh non, par Merlin. Le pari.


	20. II - 10

**Hello ! Bonne année à tous ! **

**Chapitre 10**

Le soleil brillait le lendemain du bal, comme en accord avec la joie qui habitait le château. Le parc se remplit bien vite de jeunes gens plus ou moins fatigués et en mal de soleil. La plupart s'installèrent au bord du lac, lézardant sous un ciel sans nuages. Le mieux, c'était qu'il n'y avait même pas vent. Lily, installée sur l'herbe depuis presque une heure avec ses amies, avait presque trop chaud. Elle en profitait tout en écoutant Margaret raconter point par point sa soirée pour la dixième fois, assurant toutes les deux phrases que cela avait été absolument parfait. Et à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait pour rependre sa respiration, Jenny lançait :

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas embrassée ?

\- … Et là il est allé nous chercher à boire et...

\- Et toi, Val ? interrogea Lily en parlant plus fort que les deux autres. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ?

\- Oh non, s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille, penchée sur un dessin. J'ai pris plein de gens en photo sans qu'ils le sachent, c'était génial !

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Martin Ranger et Anne Shirley ? s'empressa de demander Lily en ouvrant des yeux pétillants de malice.

\- En train de s'embrasser ? Evidemment !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Ranger et Shirley ?

Jenny, avertie par son radar à ragots, se mêlait à la conversation.

\- Tu n'étais même pas au courant ? Tu me déçois ! s'esclaffa Lily. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que Martin s'est pris un mur ce matin en sortant du petit-déjeuner ? Anne était devant lui. Ils ont tous les deux l'air de deux imbéciles heureux.

\- J'en connais une autre qui avait l'air d'une imbécile heureuse hier soir, rétorqua Jenny pour se venger.

Lily rougit aussitôt et la fusilla du regard.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Mais ça s'est bien passé avec Potter, non ?

\- Si tu veux dire par là qu'on ne s'est pas entre-tués, en effet.

\- Oh allez, Lily ! Je suis sûre que tu t'es amusée !

\- Comme on s'amuse à un bal, marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules. On a dansé, c'était sympa, c'est tout.

\- Mais tu ne comptes pas continuer à l'ignorer ?

\- Non, mais je ne compte pas non plus chercher sa compagnie. Contrairement à Maggy, qui va sans aucun doute être collée à John pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Hein ? On parle de moi ? interrogea leur amie, qui souriait aux anges depuis que Lily les avait interrompues.

\- Non, du calamar géant, répliqua Jenny. Tu savais qu'il était enrhumé ?

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? gémit Margaret.

\- Euh, les filles ? lança Val, qui avait finalement relevé les yeux de sa peinture. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi Potter se promène en caleçon ? Ou... Est-ce que c'est un maillot de bain ?

Les trois autres jeunes filles braquèrent leur regard sur James, qui était effectivement en maillot de bain avec une serviette à la main, accompagné de Sirius. Il s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elles, juste au bord du lac. James tendit sa serviette à Sirius et mit un pied dans l'eau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? marmonna Lily en se levant à demi.

\- Je savais que j'aurai dû lui faire enlever son t-shirt quand on sortait ensemble ! s'exclama Jenny comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

Ses trois amies se tournèrent vers elle, réprobatrices, et elle haussa les épaules ?

\- Quoi ? Il est bien foutu, non ?

Lily reporta son attention sur les deux garçons pour que Jenny ne voit pas ses joues rouges : elle devait bien admettre que son amie avait raison, même si elle se détestait de penser cela.

Mais ce qu'il se passait au bord du lac chassa bien vite ces pensées plus que perturbantes de son esprit. James était enfoncé jusqu'aux genoux dans l'eau.

\- Il ne va pas vraiment se baigner ? souffla Margaret, stupéfaite.

\- On dirait bien que si, confirma Val alors qu'il s'avançait dans le lac, agité de violents frissons.

Des exclamations commencèrent à se faire entendre alors que les élèves remarquaient le manège du Gryffondor. James se retourna alors et leva les deux poings dans un signe de victoire, avant de se jeter entièrement à l'eau. Une clameur retentit pour saluer la performance alors que Sirius éclatait de rire.

Lily, n'y tenant plus, se leva tout de bon et se dirigea à grands pas vers Sirius. Elle savait que Jenny n'allait plus jamais la lâcher à propos de Potter après cela, mais elle voulait savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

\- Black ! interpella-t-elle.

\- Oh, Evans ! Alors, tu as survécu à la soirée ?

\- Il semblerait. Mais ça ne semble pas être le cas de Ja... Potter. J'ai l'ai rendu encore plus stupide qu'avant sans le vouloir ou … ?

\- Peut-être qu'il avait juste envie de se baigner, rétorqua Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, tu y serais allé avec lui.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Pas faux. Si tu veux tout savoir, il a perdu un pari.

\- Sérieusement ? Et il se baigne dans le lac Noir un premier novembre pour un stupide pari perdu ?

\- Un pari c'est sacré ! protesta-t-il.

\- J'imagine que c'est toi qui as eu cette idée ?

\- Brillant, non ?

\- Stupide, oui.

\- Ah, Evans... Tu ne comprendras jamais à quel point la vie peut être drôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? se hérissa Lily, piquée au vif.

\- C'est quoi, ton plus gros délire de l'année ? Lire l'Histoire de Poudlard en vingt-quatre heures ?

Elle pinça les lèvres en résistant à l'envie de le frapper. Alors comme ça il pensait qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire des choses folles ?

Sans rien dire, elle ôta ses chaussures, qu'elle balança sans ménagement sur l'herbe. Son pull suivit, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sirius, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réaction.

Lorsqu'elle fut en sous-vêtements elle se jeta dans le lac sans plus réfléchir pour ne pas avoir à supporter les commentaires de Sirius. Elle entendit vaguement ses amies pousser un hurlement alors que les autres élèves poussaient un cri de joie.

L'eau était si glacée que le souffle lui manqua pendant quelques secondes. Elle commença à nager vers James dans l'espoir de ne pas finir congelée. Elle se sentait bizarrement euphorique même si elle ne sentait plus ses orteils, et elle avait relégué dans un coin de sa tête les rumeurs qui ne manqueraient pas de courir lorsqu'elle sortirait de là.

James n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Il nageait en rond, un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Patmol ! Va chercher une serviette pour Lily ! hurla-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, Cornedrue ! rétorqua Sirius sur le même ton.

Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Lily, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

\- C'était complètement dingue comme idée ! s'exclama James lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Ton abruti d'ami m'a provoquée ! rétorqua Lily en claquant des dents. Je peux savoir quel pari débile tu as perdu pour qu'on se retrouve là ?

\- Euh... non.

\- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi !

\- Je te le dirai peut-être un jour mais... Ça ne me paraît pas très judicieux pour le moment, grimaça-t-il.

\- Tu es insupportable, marmonna-t-elle. On peut sortir de ce stupide lac ?

\- Hmm, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de choses stupides pour toi aujourd'hui. Et non, pas encore, je suis censé y rester un quart d'heure. Mais tu n'as rien parié, toi, tu peux partir.

\- Certainement pas, lança-t-elle en faisant quelques brasses dans le vague espoir de se réchauffer. Si je fais ça, Black va dire je me suis dégonflée et j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, au juste ? interrogea James, les lèvres violacées et la peau pâle.

Elle lui expliqua la provocation et il aurait sans doute ri s'il n'avait pas avalé de l'eau en tentant de le faire. Il commença à s'étouffer et Lily crut qu'il allait se noyer. Merlin en soit remercié ce ne fut pas le cas. Cela l'aurait embêté de devoir expliquer à McGonagall que le corps de Potter était au fond du lac plus ou moins à cause d'elle.

\- Je crois que je vais perdre mes bras... et mes jambes. Et tout mon corps en fait, gémit Lily.

\- Bon, j'abdique, moi aussi. Le dernier arrivé a perdu !

Et il partit aussi vite que possible sachant qu'il devait avoir les membres encore plus engourdis que ceux de Lily. Elle fit son possible de pour le rattraper mais à peine dix minutes dans l'eau gelée l'avait épuisée. Mais ce devait également être le cas de James car il ralentit à quelques mètres du bord. Lily s'apprêtait à le dépasser lorsque la situation devint tout d'un coup beaucoup moins drôle.

James sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Quelque chose de visqueux et de bien plus fort que lui. Mais avant même qu'il aie eut le temps de réagir, il fut brutalement tiré de l'eau. Près de lui, Lily se mit à hurler alors que la surface du lac s'éloignait à une vitesse vertigineuse. James n'avait aucune idée de s'il faisait de même. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et il avait l'impression que tous ses organes s'étaient liquéfiés. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal, car lorsque le calamar géant – qui d'autre ? - les lâcheraient, il ne sentirait rien. Il crèverait la surface et mourrait sans s'en rendre compte. Oui, voilà, beau programme. Enfin Lily ne semblait pas de cet avis car elle débitait tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait.

Ils arrêtèrent enfin de monter et l'étrange sensation de sécheresse dans sa gorge renseigna le jeune homme : oui, il avait effectivement dû hurler tout du long. Ils pendouillaient à présent à bout de tentacule. Le sang lui battait désagréablement dans les tempes et la jambe par laquelle le calamar le tenait lui faisait un mal de chien. Il distinguait, malgré sa vision troublée, la masse d'élèves qui était rassemblée au bord du lac. Bien. Il aurait un moins un beau public pour sa mort prochaine. Comme cela, tout le monde apprendrait de son exemple. De leur exemple.

\- Lily, je suis désolé ! hurla-t-il.

\- Merde, Potter ! C'est pas le moment de faire des excuses ! Il faut... il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de là !

\- J'ai pas ma baguette, et toi non plus ! On est bloqués !

Seule une flopée de jurons lui répondit.

Bon, puisqu'ils allaient apparemment mourir, c'était le moment où jamais de lui dire que...

Le tension sur sa jambe se relâcha brusquement, en même temps que ce qui semblait être sa dernière attache à la vie. Il se mit de nouveau à hurler alors que la surface du lac approchait dangereusement vite. Ses entrailles avaient brusquement refait leur apparition, et il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il allait voir la mort passer. Il ferma les yeux en songeant qu'il allait être tué par un calamar géant alors qu'un sorcier maléfique rodait au-dehors et attendit la fin.

Seule l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher la jambe droite arriva. Il poussa un cri de douleur et ouvrit les paupières. L'eau était à quelques centimètres à peine de son nez et il pouvait voir le reflet de son visage livide... un véritable Inferi. Trop stupéfait par cet arrêt brutal de sa mort, il était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Pourquoi diable venait-on de lui enlever sa mort ?

Coupant court à ses regrets quelque peu déplacés, le calamar le lâcha pour de bon. James but la tasse et faillit s'étouffer. Près de lui, Lily toussait tout autant. Leur regard se croisèrent et Lily commença :

\- Oh par...

\- ...Merlin. Le dernier arrivé finira en bouffe pour le calamar.

Jamais ils n'avaient nagé aussi vite de leur vie. Ils rejoignirent la terre ferme en quelques dizaines de secondes et s'effondrèrent en tremblant au milieu de leurs camarades qui poussaient des exclamations ravies.

Des mains secourables les enveloppèrent dans des serviettes alors que Jenny poussait tout le monde pour atteindre Lily. Elle se mit à beugler sur le jeune homme en frottant le dos de son amie, qui claquait des dents. James n'avait pas la foi de se défendre, aussi la laissa-t-il hurler. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

McGonagall n'avait pu manquer de voir les tentacules du calamar géant sortir de l'eau, tenant deux de ses élèves qui se balançaient à trente mètres de la terre ferme. Elle fendit la foule, furieuse, et commença à invectiver James et Lily. Elle était tellement énervée que seuls des mots isolés sortaient de sa bouche. Néanmoins en collant « Stupide », « inconscients », « insensés » et « colles jusqu'à la fin de vos jours », James parvint à en comprendre le sens général.

Elle les entraîna jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, non sans avoir laissé Lily se rhabiller, sans tenir compte du fait que l'un comme l'autre avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle frappa à la porte et l'entrouvrit sur l'invitation du directeur. James entendit Dumbledore s'adresser à un dénommé « Harold » et ce n'est qu'après dix heures de sommeil qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait du Ministre de la Magie.

Mais il n'avait pas encore réalisé cela lorsqu'un homme court sur pattes sortit du bureau, son chapeau à la main. Il ne sembla même pas voir les deux élèves qui dégoulinaient sur le tapis et passa d'un pas pressé, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

\- Je vous retrouve chez Horace, Dumbledore ! Il a toujours un excellent hydromel !

\- Oh avec grand plaisir ! Il est toujours plus facile de discuter après un petit hydromel! répondit joyeusement le directeur avant de se tourner vers les deux Septièmes années. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, j'ai toujours su que si on vous laissait seuls cela ferait des étincelles, poursuivit-il, les yeux pétillants. Entrez donc, mon sol avait justement besoin d'un lavage.

Une fois qu'ils furent chacun installés de leur côté du bureau, Dumbledore reprit :

\- Eh bien, je crois que vous avez fait la rencontre du calamar géant !

A ces mots un violent frisson agita Lily et James dut se retenir de ne pas la serrer dans ses bras. Mais il se serait sans aucun doute pris une beigne.

\- Rassurez vous, je suis sûr qu'il a trouvé cela très amusant et qu'il ne s'en portera pas plus mal.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit notre cas, professeur, balbutia Lily.

\- Chère Miss Evans, je suis sûre qu'une bonne frayeur ne peut faire de mal à personne ! s'exclama le directeur en leur tendant un bol rempli de Suçacides. Et vous pouvez le remercier, cela vous évitera de passer les trois prochaines semaines en colle puisque j'estime que le calamar vous a suffisamment puni. Mr. Potter, ne prenez pas cet air ravi ! Le professeur McGonagall m'en voudrait terriblement si je ne vous collais pas – oui même vous Miss Evans. Alors disons... trois heures mardi soir ! Mais, vous savez, je crois que ça manque à votre professeur de Métamorphose de ne plus vous coller, Mr. Potter. Il y a trop longtemps que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtise.

James manqua de s'étouffer et Dumbledore se leva avant d'aller leur ouvrir la porte.

\- Réchauffez-vous bien !

Il leur fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui puis le bureau se referma. James s'arrêta, stupéfait, et Lily marmonna :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rêve ou il avait vraiment l'air de me dire de faire plus de bêtises ?

La maison de Gryffondor étant ce qu'elle était, une fête fut organisée ce soir-là, par les bons soins de Sirius évidemment. Après tout, il fallait bien réconforter les deux baigneurs qui avaient bien failli faire le plat de leur vie.

Lily était trop exténuée pour essayer de protester – et de toute façon elle n'en avait pas envie. Pour une fois, elle participa. Elle but tout un tas de Bièraubeurres, mangea des milliards de gâteaux – du moins lui semblait-il – et rit autant qu'elle put. Elle évita James autant que possible, même si sa conscience lui répétait qu'elle s'était fourrée toute seule dans cette situation. Elle avait tout simplement passé trop de temps en sa compagnie ces derniers jours.

Elle quitta néanmoins la salle commune plus tôt que tous les autres élèves, rêvant d'une bonne nuit de sommeil... et se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec une fièvre terrible. Elle passa le dimanche et le lundi suivants dans un état second, émergeant vaguement quand ses amies lui apportaient ses devoirs. Mais de toute façon, elle était incapable de les faire.

Elle était dans une vague période de conscience lorsque quelqu'un s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit. D'après elle c'était un garçon mais...Ah, si. Avec des cheveux pareils, il ne pouvait s'agir que de James.

\- Salut, lança-t-il.

Elle sortit une main de sa couverture et l'agita dans sa direction en guise de réponse.

Il eut un petit rire, ce qui l'agaça profondément.

\- Te marre pas, marmonna-t-elle, c'est de ta faute si je suis là.

\- Pour la millième fois, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi, soupira James.

\- Non, mais si tu ne faisais pas des paris idiots, on en serait pas arrivés là.

Lily tira sa couverture jusque sous son nez et interrogea d'une voix étouffée :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, puis finit par répondre :

\- Je me sentais mal parce que c'est un peu à cause de moi si tu es malade.

\- Ah ! triompha Lily – autant qu'on peut triompher quand on est au fond de son lit. En fait, ça te plaît juste de me contredire ! T'es vraiment un abruti.

\- Admettons, concéda-t-il avec un sourire. Je serais bien venu plutôt mais Jenny refusait de me dire où tu étais. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut à mort.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

\- Je voulais vérifier que ça allait, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Que tu n'avais pas rêvé de tentacules géantes.

\- En fait, je crois que si. Mais c'était un peu psychédélique à cause de le fièvre. En parlant de ça, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Euh...dix-huit heure je crois, pourquoi ?

\- File-moi le verre qui est sur la table, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle avala d'une traite le médicament qu'il lui tendait, avec force grimaces. Exténuée par sa courte conversation avec James et le goût affreux de la potion – elle était sûre que Madame Pomfresh en faisait exprès - elle ferma les yeux. Il y eut un silence puis elle entendit le jeune homme se lever. Alors que ses pas s'éloignaient, elle se redressa sur un coude, en tentant d'ignorer les vertiges qui la saisissaient. Elle devait être salement atteinte, pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais elle n'avait même pas envie de s'en vouloir. C'était la faute de la fièvre, tout ça.

\- James ! Attends !

Il se retourna, surpris.

\- Oui ?

La jeune fille se laissa retomber dans son lit et s'enveloppa étroitement dans sa couverture. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle voulait qu'il reste et ne voulait certainement pas le savoir. Lorsqu'il fut revenu près de son lit, elle dit d'un ton sans appel :

\- Raconte-moi quelque chose.

James éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Quoi, tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, débrouille-toi. C'est moins fatiguant de t'écouter que de réfléchir, même si tu m'énerves.

Elle faisait son possible pour garder les yeux ouverts et le dévisageait, attendant qu'il parle. Il réfléchissait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres mais Lily ignorait à quoi cela était dû. Il se décoiffa machinalement, sans que cela ait aucun effet puisque ses mèches brunes s'échappaient dans tous les sens. Enfin son sourire s'élargit. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, adoptant une posture de conteur.

\- Je vais te raconter... La première bêtise que j'ai faite à Poudlard.

Lily ferma les yeux pour l'écouter, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait finir par s'endormir.

\- C'était quelques jours après la rentrée, j'avais oublié le mot de passe alors je me suis retrouvé coincé devant le portrait. Et comme il était assez tard, personne ne passait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je n'osais pas aller voir McGonagall...

\- Tu avais peur de McGonagall ? interrogea Lily d'une voix enrouée avant de se mettre à tousser.

\- Rassure-moi, tu as trop de fièvre pour te rappeler de quoique ce soit ?

\- Je crois bien.

\- Parfait. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle me terrifie toujours. Bref, ça m'angoissait moins de me promener dans le château tout seul, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. En plus, c'était bien plus drôle. J'aurais pu repartir vers travailler à la bibliothèque mais...

\- Quoi ? Tu travaillais ?

\- Ouais, ça m'est arrivé. Mais arrête de m'interrompre ! Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à réfléchir ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour lui jeter un regard espiègle – ou du moins essaya-t-elle.

\- Désolée, mais quand tu me sors des énormités pareilles je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

\- Je m'étais fait virer par Madame Pince alors je ne voulais pas y retourner. J'avais entendu des Septième Années parler de passages secrets et j'avais vraiment envie d'en découvrir pour pouvoir les montrer à Sirius. Le problème c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de là où ils étaient. Du coup...

Alors qu'il racontait son histoire, agrémentée de tout un tas d'absurdités, sa voix devint peu à peu un murmure indistinct pour Lily, qui sombra dans un sommeil enfiévré. Elle fut réveillée seulement un court instant par la sensation d'un baiser sur son front, avant de replonger de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Au matin, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir du départ de James.

Lily resta cloîtrée à l'infirmerie durant toute la semaine et James vint la voir tous les soirs, s'arrangeant pour ne pas croiser Jenny, Val et Margaret. Lily faisait semblant de s'énerver quand il arrivait mais il la faisait rire à chaque fois. Et il lui apportait des brioches.


	21. II - 1114

**Chapitre onze**

\- Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ?

L'infirmière ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au ton désespéré de la jeune fille.

\- Demain matin, promit-elle, mais seulement si tu manges ça.

Elle plaça un énorme steak devant Lily, dont le visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

\- Ça y est ? Je ne suis plus cantonnée aux soupes ?

\- Eh non ! Profite en bien !

Lily ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se jeta sur son dîner. Cela allait faire une semaine qu'elle était bloquée à l'infirmerie. Autant dire toute une vie. Une masse de devoirs absolument effrayante l'attendait étant donné qu'elle avait été incapable de travailler pendant presque cinq jours. Cela dit, cette immobilité forcée avait un avantage : elle avait eu tout le temps de penser à l'énigme du tableau – du moins depuis qu'elle était capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes sans avoir mal à la tête. « Tuée par amour et errant dans les limbes, artisan du succès de ta quête si au vingt novembre tu te présentes. » Puisqu'il était question de limbes, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un fantôme. Le problème c'est qu'il y avait des tas de fantômes, à Poudlard. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme*. Évidemment, elle imaginait assez mal Nick-quasi-sans-tête ou encore le Moins Gras avoir été victime d'un crime passionnel. De toute façon les femmes étaient plutôt les victimes que les agresseurs dans ce genre d'affaire... Enfin, elle avait encore du temps. On était le sept novembre et elle avait rendez-vous le vingt. Treize jours. Treize jours, sachant qu'elle allait devoir rattraper tous ses devoirs, qu'elle avait une ronde la semaine suivante, trois heures de colle à faire – James y était déjà passé – et qu'elle était exténuée. Aucun problème.

Jamais Lily n'avait été aussi contente de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle. Elle s'était empressée de descendre dès que Madame Pomfresh l'y avait autorisée, aussi n'y avait-il pas grand monde quand elle arriva. Elle se servit autant que possible de tout ce qu'elle pouvait et entama joyeusement son festin.

Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à son porridge, quelqu'un s'exclama :

\- Regardez qui est sorti du pénitencier !

Elle se tourna vers James, qui arrivait vers elle, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il se glissa sur le banc à côté d'elle alors qu'elle le saluait de sa cuillère, la bouche pleine.

\- Dis-donc, t'as l'air d'avoir faim.

Elle avala sa bouchée et répondit :

\- Je viens de passer une semaine à me nourrir exclusivement de soupe alors oui, j'ai faim.

\- Hmm. Sombre histoire.

\- Encore une réflexion de ce genre, Potter, et je te plante ma fourchette dans la main, prévint Lily en agitant l'instrument de sa menace sous le nez de la victime.

\- Aucun problème. Je te ferai interner en tant que folle furieuse à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Quoi ! Après avoir essayé de m'assassiner en me faisant danser le rock pendant des heures puis en me jetant dans un bouillon de calamar géant, tu veux m'interner ! J'y crois pas. T'es vraiment un …

\- Psychopathe ? Méchant ? Super-héros ?

\- ...Crétin, en fait. Qu'est-ce que super-héros vient faire dans la liste ?

James entreprit d'entasser des tonnes d'oeufs brouillés dans son assiette tout en répondant joyeusement :

\- Rien ! Je voulais savoir si tu me considérais comme un super-héros étant donné que j'ai essayé de te sauver de la famine en t'apportant des brioches.

\- Peuh. J'étais obligée de les manger en cachette pour ne pas me les faire confisquer.

\- Sombre histoire, vraiment, railla-t-il.

\- Tu sais quoi, James ? Ferme-la. Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Lily alors qu'il vidait son assiette dans la sienne.

Sans répondre, il fit de même avec le plat entier d'oeufs. Alors qu'il faisait venir à lui un autre plat grâce à la magie, Lily interrogea de nouveau, stupéfaite :

\- James... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je te sauve de la famine !

Il ajouta encore un peu plus d'oeufs au tas considérable qui débordait de l'assiette de la jeune fille et attrapa sa cuillère pour en faire une sculpture en œufs brouillés.

Lily prit sa propre cuillère et la plongea dans le tas. James poussa un cri indigné, qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle mit le couvert dégoulinant d'oeufs au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu veux la guerre, Potter ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'oseras pas, grimaça-t-il en louchant vers le plafond.

\- Tu devrais savoir maintenant que ce qui m'amuse c'est faire les choses précisément quand on pense que je ne les ferai pas, répondit Lily, très fière d'elle, avant de renverser sa cuillère sur la tête de James.

Elle se leva sans attendre sa réaction et commenta simplement d'un ton guilleret :

\- Les affaires reprennent, Potter !

***

Sirius bailla en arrivant en vue du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il venait de passer son samedi après-midi à plancher sur son devoir de spécialité Défense contre les forces du mal – ou comment mettre des heures supplémentaires aux élèves en leur faisant croire que c'est pour qu'ils réussissent dans la carrière qu'ils envisagent. Seulement, il y avait toujours un point qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait fini par embarquer l'énorme livre dont il se servait pour aller demander à James de l'aider. Évidemment, il était à peu près impossible d'avoir une conversation avec son ami depuis qu'Evans lui avait renversé de œufs sur la tête. Apparemment, cela avait mis James au comble de la joie et il avait été euphorique toute la journée.

Les considérations de Sirius lui sortirent brusquement de la tête lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette cachée dans les ombres. Il se figea en plissant les yeux et crispa ses doigts sur son livre lorsqu'il vit le visage de celui qui avançait vers lui.

S'il avait un menton et un nez plus Black que Sirius, le jeune homme avait cependant les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux que son frère. Car c'était bien Regulus Black qui sortait de l'ombre. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'engager à le suivre et partit vers un endroit plus discret. Trop étonné pour songer à protester, Sirius le suivit. Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec Regulus depuis qu'il avait fuit l'antique demeure des Black, un an et demi plus tôt.

Regulus s'arrêta dans un couloir vide et fit face à son frère, le menton levé fièrement et le regard farouche. Un Black dans tout son orgueil. Cela ramena Sirius à la réalité et il faillit faire demi-tour. Mais Regulus avait déjà ouvert la bouche.

\- Mère t'a effacé de l'arbre.

Sirius éclata d'un rire amer, avant de faire volte-face.

\- Merci pour l'info, lança-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Mais tu... Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille maintenant ! s'exclama Regulus derrière-lui, comme pour le retenir.

En principe, Sirius ne l'aurait pas écouté. Mais quelque chose dans sa voix le retint. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait le petit Reg'. Son petit Reg'. Alors il se retourna.

L'étincelle de fierté maladive s'était éteinte dans les yeux du Serpentard. Il sembla hésiter, puis reprit :

\- Tu ne pourras plus rentrer à la maison.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, rétorqua Sirius, se demandant où son petit frère voulait en venir. Ça n'a jamais été « la maison » pour moi. J'y habitais l'été, mais c'est Poudlard ma maison.

\- On a été élevé là-bas pourtant. Toi et moi, on a été élevé ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que quoi ? interrogea Sirius d'un ton dur. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi de ne pas être un Mangemort ?

Regulus tiqua mais ne releva pas, pour répondre d'un ton désarmant :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas de la même famille ?

Sirius sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Cette fois il avait bien son petit frère devant lui, ce petit garçon brun qui pleurait la veille du départ de son grand frère à Poudlard, parce qu'il n'aurait plus personne pour jouer avec lui. Le petit garçon qui mentait parfois pour protéger son frère, qui l'aurait suivi n'importe où, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui...qui était devenu le jeune homme qui le dévisageait à présent, l'air perdu.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, dit Sirius d'une voix mal assurée. Quand on était petits, toi et moi on était différents du reste de la famille et puis... et puis quand je suis rentré de Poudlard pour la première fois... tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas !

Regulus chancela.

\- Maman... Maman m'avait fait juré de ne plus être ami avec toi, elle m'a dit que tu avais trahi ton sang et que …

\- Et tu l'as cru ? Tu as cru à ces sornettes ? Bon sang, Reg' !

En entendant son surnom, le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne suis plus Reg', Sirius. C'est fini. Je ne suis plus un bébé.

Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur son frère et cette fois-ci, Sirius recula d'un pas. Son petit frère avait disparu.

\- Et j'ai choisi mon camp.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris la peine de venir m'informer de cette petite formalité qu'est mon bannissement de la famille ?

\- Je... Je voulais que tu le saches. Je voulais que tu saches que tu es un traître maintenant.

\- J'ai toujours été un paria, Reg', ricana Sirius en insistant sur le surnom de son frère. Et je suis très heureux comme ça.

Il pivota sur ses talons et cette fois ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point son frère lui avait manqué. A quel point il lui manquerait toujours.

\- Sirius ! Est-ce que t'as compris comment on annihile les pouvoirs d'un...

James s'interrompit brusquement en constatant le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre. Des feuilles de cours étaient étalées un peu partout et les rideaux du lit de Sirius pendaient misérablement après avoir été tirés avec un peu trop d'ardeur. Sur la couverture était vautré Sirius, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il n'avait pas bronché lors de l'irruption de James.

Celui-ci, inquiet, ferma doucement la porte et s'empressa d'aller chercher Remus qui se trouvait dans la salle commune. Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit et James sortit sa baguette pour tapoter Sirius avec. Remus lui adressa un froncement de sourcils réprobateur et son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

Sirius roula sur le côté, un étrange rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai encore mes cours de divination de cinquième année, si tu veux les détruire aussi, proposa aimablement James.

\- Très drôle, Cornedrue, grogna-t-il.

\- Bien, puisque nous avons établi que je suis le roi de la blague, je propose que tu nous racontes pourquoi tu es le roi de la destruction massive.

\- Très subtil James, bravo, railla Remus en s'asseyant sur la malle de Peter – mais où était-il ?

James haussa les épaules en tentant de refréner sa bonne humeur. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait envie de rire ce jour-là.

Sirius, avec un soupir qui oscillait entre soulagement et agacement, s'assit en tailleur et leur raconta succinctement sa rencontre avec son frère. Ses deux amis l'observèrent ensuite quelques instants sans rien dire, puis James se leva.

\- Rem', tu sais où est Peter ?

\- A la bibliothèque je crois, pourquoi ?

\- Attendez deux minutes, j'arrive.

Il disparut sans rien ajouter et revint cinq minutes plus tard accompagné du petit blond, à qui il avait tout raconté en chemin. Il s'assit sur le lit de Remus et James resta debout, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

\- Chers amis, je crois qu'il y a trop longtemps que les Maraudeurs n'ont pas frappé.

Remus secoua la tête d'un air désespéré mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, tandis que Sirius s'autorisait un petit rire. Peter, quant à lui, se mit à moitié à sautiller sur le lit.

\- A cause du bal...

\- Qui t'a un peu occupé, coupa Remus.

\- La ferme. A cause du bal, donc, nous n'avons pas pu faire de blague d'Halloween. Je propose que nous remédions à cela très bientôt.

\- Et comment ? interrogea Sirius, une lueur presque diabolique dans les yeux.

\- Oh allez Patmol, fais marcher ton imagination ! s'exclama James. C'est à toi de trouver.

Sirius se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et le silence s'installa pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Enfin il se redressa, triomphant.

\- Les gars, ça va être génial.

Lily se hâtait vers la bibliothèque, des parchemins plein les mains. Elle avait repris les cours depuis deux jours et elle était débordée de travail. Plus jamais elle ne serait malade. A moins qu'elle ne se rende malade à force de trop travailler.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans un passage secret – elle se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à appeler ça de cette manière puisqu'ils n'étaient plus secrets pour personne – un cri se fit entendre. Avec un soupir résigné, elle fit demi-tour pour remplir son devoir de préfète.

Elle n'eut pas à aller très loin car les trois Première Années de Gryffondor déboulèrent dans sa direction en hurlant. Elle essaya de les intercepter mais rien n'y fit, ils passèrent leur chemin pour aller se réfugier on ne sait où.

Légèrement angoissée à cause de ce qui lui était arrivée la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu aider une Première Année terrifiée, Lily s'engagea dans le couloir d'où venaient les élèves. Elle scruta le lieu, les yeux plissés. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Peut-être avaient-ils simplement eu peur du Baron Sanglant.

Un mouvement attira son attention sur sa droite et fit quelque pas de plus en avant.

\- Miss Evans !

Elle sursauta et chercha de tout côté McGonagall. Quand elle reporta son attention sur le couloir vide, elle frisa la crise cardiaque. Le professeur de métamorphose flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Lily, terrifiée, commença à battre en retraite. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

\- Miss Evans ! Allez travailler ! Vous allez rater vos Aspics parce que vous êtes un gland fini !

La préfète, qui s'apprêtait à fuir, interrompit son geste. Jamais McGonagall n'aurait dit ça. Et puis... Elle plissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien entre la robe et le chapeau. Les flambeaux n'éclairaient pas assez pour qu'on s'en rende compte au premier coup d'œil. Un soupçon commença à naître dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant que le « professeur » dise autre chose.

\- Si vous n'obéissez pas, je vous colle Miss Evans ! C'est sans doute ce voyou incroyablement sexy de James Potter qui vous a perverti en vous convainquant de ne pas obéir à mes ordres !

\- Bravo James, très subtil, commenta Lily en se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir. Sortez de là. Vous êtes vraiment des crétins.

Des ricanements lui répondirent et elle leva les yeux au ciel. James et ses copains n'avaient décidément jamais cessé de vivre en enfance. La tête de James émergea d'un pan de mur – ça, c'était un vrai passage secret ! - et il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Dépêche-toi, il y a d'autres élèves qui arrivent !

\- Mais bien sûr, comme si j'allais me joindre à tes absurdités... Eh ! Lâche-mmmh !

James la tira dans le passage secret, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Elle tenta de lui envoyer son coude dans les côtes, mais il avait appris à éviter, depuis le temps.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! s'insurgea-t-elle lorsqu'il la libéra.

\- Chut !

\- Chut ? Mais toi ferme-là ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver embarquée dans cette affaire débile avec un tas de crétins immatures et … Mmmmh !

\- Si tu ne te tais pas, je te stupéfixe et je t'abandonne là quand Rusard finira par arriver, prévint James à voix basse alors que quelque part derrière eux on entendait Sirius brailler contre des élèves.

Elle lui donna une tape sur la main et il la lâcha.

\- Tu es insupportable, marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Ce faisant elle aperçut Remus qui, l'air concentré, agitait sa baguette dans les airs. Près de lui se trouvait Sirius, qui hurlait des imprécations, sa baguette pointée contre sa gorge. Elle se demandait bien comment ils s'étaient débrouillés pour que sa voix ressemble ensuite à celle de McGonagall. Quelques instants plus tard elle vit apparaître Peter, sortant sans doute de sous la cape. Il avait dû sortir dans le couloir pour observer les élèves, étant donné son fou-rire. Apparemment leur stupide blague était plutôt efficace car Lily pouvait entendre des gens hurler.

\- Ca t'arrive de faire autre chose que des trucs complètement stupide ? interrogea-t-elle en voyant James saisir à son tour la cape.

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il. Tu viens ?

\- Hors de question. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit du passage secret au moment où la queue d'un chat disparaissait derrière un coin de mur.

\- Lily ! Reste un peu c'est …

\- Potter ? coupa-t-elle. Ferme-là et tirez-vous. Rusard va arriver.

Il disparut sans demander son reste, trop habituer à jouer au chat et à la souris avec Rusard pour perdre du temps en discussions inutiles. Quelques instants plus tard, les vêtements de McGonagall retombèrent au sol. Malheureusement, le concierge était plus proche que ce que Lily pensait. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec lui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre ses occupations.

\- Je vous tiens, espèce de sale morveuse ! brailla-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour la secouer comme un prunier.

Lily était bien trop stupéfaite pour réagir, n'ayant pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle allait se faire prendre à la place de Potter et sa bande. Il commença à la traîner vers les escaliers sans qu'elle arrive à balbutier autre chose que de faibles « Mais... »

Heureusement pour elle, James avait quand même le sens de l'honneur.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut des escaliers, plusieurs objets vinrent rouler à leurs pieds. Une odeur nauséabonde les enveloppa aussitôt et Rusard lâcha Lily sans hésitation pour faire demi-tour en hurlant. Lily, qui commençait enfin à revenir à la réalité et à se dire qu'il y avait bien un coupable dans toute cette histoire, fut happée en arrière et recouverte d'un tissu fluide... la cape sans aucun doute. On lui prit la main et elle fut entraînée loin du couloir et de ses odeurs sans qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il se passait.

James, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que lui, finit par s'arrêter et éclata de rire.

Oui, cet abruti éclata de rire. Lily l'aurait bien giflé. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- C'était moins une ! Ce vieux Rusard, les mêmes trucs réussiront toujours avec lui...

Il s'interrompit en constatant que Lily le dévisageait, le visage glacial.

\- Bah quoi ? Je sais, ça sent pas très bon mais ça va finir par passer et …

\- Tu te rends compte que j'ai failli être punie pour les absurdités que TU fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien trop calme pour que cela rassure James.

\- Mais je ne t'aurai pas laissée être punie, assura-t-il, perdu.

\- Tu sais très bien comment est Rusard ! J'étais avec toi et j'aurais pris quand même, tout ça à cause d'un crétin dont le but est de faire la pire des idioties en faisant en sorte d'avoir le plus de spectateurs possibles pour flatter son égo DISPROPORTIONNE !

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par répondre :

\- Est-ce que cette phrase avait vraiment un sens ?

Lily lâcha un cri de frustration et fit volte-face. Si elle restait une minute de plus, elle allait le frapper.

\- Attends ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il eut la mauvaise idée de lui prendre le poignet pour la retenir. L'autre main de Lily partit aussitôt et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, silencieux. James la dévisageait, la mâchoire décrochée et la joue d'un rouge soutenu. Lily, frémissante, pivota sur ses talons pour partir.

\- Je croyais que c'était fini, tout ça ! cria-t-il derrière elle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ca ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tu ne cesseras pas d'être un insupportable crétin !

\- Alors pourquoi tu as passé autant de temps avec moi, hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester à l'infirmerie, la semaine dernière ?

Il marquait un point. Elle se retourna en inspirant profondément, dans le vague espoir de se calmer.

\- Parce qu'il arrive que tu me fasses rire.

Un rictus tordit le visage de James.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Je suis seulement le bouffon de service ? Et encore, seulement quand ça te plaît.

Ce fut à son tour de partir sans attendre de réponse, plantant Lily au milieu du couloir.

**Chapitre douze**

La plume de James restait à quelques centimètres de son parchemin depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de penser à son devoir de Sortilège. En fait, il pensait à cette énigme. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps mais depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Lily il mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il avait besoin de bouger pour oublier. Il doutait qu'elle lui reparle un jour et il en souffrait bien plus que pendant ces six dernières années. Ils avaient presque été amis et c'était difficile à effacer.

« Endroit préféré, mais détesté par tous, créature aussi dangereuse qui déteste tout... Avant décembre, elle t'attend au rendez-vous ». Dans les endroits détestés par tous, il y avait bien sûr les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, sauf que James ne les aimait pas plus que les autres élèves. Il y avait bien le bureau de McGonagall qu'il avait fini par apprécier, après y avoir passé autant d'heures de colle, mais il doutait que son professeur de Métamorphose soit la « créature aussi dangereuse qui déteste tout ». Et si c'était le cas, alors il irait embrasser le type qui avait crée cette énigme parce qu'il trouvait cela génial.

Il se renversa dans sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre. Le froid ne se décidait pas à tomber sur Poudlard et il pleuvait au lieu de neiger. En fait, il s'était mis à pleuvoir le lendemain de leur plongeon dans le lac et depuis il n'avait pas arrêté. Autant dire que personne dans l'école n'était de très bonne humeur.

Il soupira et regarda sa feuille blanche. Il tournait en rond. Où pouvait-on trouver des créatures dangereuses, à part chez Hagrid ?

Là où Hagrid les trouvait, évidemment. Il eut un petit sourire. Quel idiot il était. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la forêt interdite, même si l'énigme avait un peu exagéré sa passion pour cet endroit. Enfin, il était content d'y retourner, même si la partie sur la bête sauvage lui plaisait moins.

\- James ? Tu t'amuses tout seul ?

\- Ouais, parce que moi tout seul je suis bien plus drôle que toi, répondit-il en levant la tête vers Sirius.

\- C'est ça ouais, et moi je suis un génie en divination. C'est moi le plus drôle, et tout le monde le sait.

\- C'est sûr que si tu considères que le monde se réduit à ta petite personne, tout le monde le sait.

\- Ma petite et géniale personne, s'il-te-plaît, rectifia Sirius en lui balançant une boulette de papier.

\- Génialement stupide.

Il se prit une boulette un peu plus grosse et éclata de rire.

Lily devait prendre les choses en main. Il lui restait quatre jours pour trouver à quel fantôme elle devait s'adresser.

Elle s'éclipsa de la salle commune en disant à Jenny qu'elle devait aller chercher un livre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir James qui riait avec Sirius. Elle ignorait si elle avait envie de se réconcilier avec lui ou non. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée avec lui, mais elle était certaine qu'au fond il était toujours cet insupportable Potter. Enfin, presque certaine.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le hall en espérant tomber sur un fantôme quelconque – sauf Peeves, bien entendu. Elle erra quelques instants au rez-de-chaussée mais le Moine Gras finit par apparaître. L'air concentré, il faillit passer sans l'entendre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser un autre mur, il s'immobilisa enfin et adressa un bon sourire à Lily.

\- Eh bien mon enfant, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je cherche Nick... Sir Nicholas, l'auriez-vous vu s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Il est dans les cachots, répondit joyeusement le fantôme avant de reprendre son air absorbé et de disparaître.

Lily resta plantée au milieu du hall en se traitant intérieurement d'idiote. Elle aurait mieux fait de lui demander, même s'il était sans doute moins au fait des divers potions du château que Nick. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre dans les cachots seule.

Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers les sous-sols. Avec un peu de chance, elle le trouverait vite et ne ferait pas de rencontres désagréables. Elle alla à la salle des potions sans même y penser et s'immobilisa devant la porte, perdue. Elle n'était jamais allée au-delà.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, elle s'engagea dans ce qui devait être le chemin vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle savait qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être là, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Il ne faisait pas bon traîner sur le territoire des Serpentards par les temps qui couraient.

\- Sir Nicholas ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix en avançant prudemment.

Evidemment, personne ne répondit.

Elle continua pendant quelques minutes, terrifiée à l'idée de se perdre, puis songea qu'elle ferait aussi bien de demander au fantôme le lendemain matin.

Satisfaite, elle fit demi-tour, décidée à sortir de là le plus vite possible. Sauf qu'elle était perdue.

Sidérée, elle observa les quatre couloirs qu'elle pouvait prendre sans comprendre comme elle avait réussi à se perdre. C'était du Poudlard tout craché, sauf que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Elle choisit le passage qui lui semblait le plus logique et essaya de repérer des endroits où elle serait passée en venant. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. Elle avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un, et elle savait qui était la personne qui lui aurait été la plus utile : James. Il aurait su quoi faire. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait fait semblant.

\- Qu'est-ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe fait là ?

Elle fit volte-face, ses doigts posés sur sa baguette. Deux Serpentards lui faisaient face, des Sixième Années sans doute. Des Sixième Années bien plus grands qu'elle et absolument terrifiants.

\- Si vous me dîtes comment partir, je me ferai un plaisir de déguerpir, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

\- Je crois que ce serait beaucoup moins drôle si on faisait ça, commenta l'un des deux, un blond qui aurait été pas mal s'il n'avait pas l'air si méchant.

\- Et moi je crois que ce serait très malin de le faire, répondit aimablement Lily.

Elle commença à reculer alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus. Si elle partait en courant, elle allait se faire attraper en moins de deux et se serait sans doute encore pire. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de négocier.

\- Tu ne nous as pas répondu, Sang-de-Bourbe, reprit le deuxième, un brun avec une tête de bouldogue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lily tiqua, mais ne releva pas cette seconde insulte.

\- Je cherche Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

\- Il doit être en train de baver à l'entrée du club des chasseurs sans tête. Dommage pour toi que tu ne saches pas où ça se trouve.

\- Peut-être que si vous me le disiez on …

\- Non, coupa le blond.

\- Non ? reprit Lily d'une voix suraiguë.

Puis elle partit en courant.

L'un d'eux cria « Stupéfix ! » et elle eut juste le temps de faire apparaître un bouclier avant que le sortilège ne la frappe. Elle bifurqua dans un autre couloir mais elle ne tarda pas à attendre des pas lourds derrière elle. Ils avaient dû se rendre compte qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège informulé car ils n'essayaient plus d'attaquer. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle même allait s'en priver.

Elle lança un sortilège de furoncles par-dessus son épaule mais seul de ricanements lui répondirent. Elle avait dû les manquer. Et, dommage pour elle, ils étaient plus rapides qu'elle.

Des bras la saisirent et elle se mit à hurler. On plaqua une grosse main sur sa bouche qu'elle essaya de mordre mais le propriétaire appuyait trop fort. Heureusement, six années à se disputer avec James lui avaient appris à se défendre. Elle balança son pied en arrière et son agresseur poussa un petit cri de douleur en relâchant sa prise. Son cri se transforma en hurlement lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à planter ses dents dans sa main. Il la lâcha aussitôt mais le deuxième l'attrapa sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir. Elle tenta de la frapper, mais il semblait plus fort que son congénère.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait aux Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Stanley ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Lily se figea en même temps que le dénommé Stanley. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où.

\- On a trouvé ta Sang-de-Bourbe préférée, répondit Stanley.

Après une seconde de silence ébahi, Severus cria :

\- Lâche-la !

Bizarrement, Stanley s'exécuta. Et c'était tant mieux parce que Lily commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer tellement il la serrait fort. Elle se trouva assise sur le sol sans trop savoir comment et deux grosses chaussures noires envahirent son champ de vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Severus

Elle releva la tête et croisa ses yeux noirs. Il ne lui tendait même pas la main pour l'aider à se relever. En même temps, l'aurait-elle fait ? Sans doute pas. Elle se redressa en chancelant légèrement et considéra d'un regard condescendant le type brun qui se tenait la main en la dévisageant d'un air mauvais. Elle lui aurait bien tiré la langue.

\- Je cherchais Nick-quasi-sans-tête, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il sembla hésiter puis ajouta :

\- Je vais te faire sortir.

\- T'es pas sérieux Severus ! s'exclama le brun, outré. Elle m'a mordu !

\- Il y a pire dans la vie, Eddie, soupira le Serpentard.

Sans rien ajouter à l'adresse de Lily, il partit.

\- Ben... salut ! lança-t-elle à Stanley et Eddie avant de se ruer à la suite de son ancien ami.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques instants en silence. Lily étudiait les murs, sans comprendre comment elle avait pu se perdre. Sans doute ne le saurait-elle jamais.

\- A ta place, je ne reviendrai pas.

\- Je n'y comptais pas, marmonna Lily, surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole plus que nécessaire.

Il continua à fixer le sol comme s'il comptait le détruire à la pioche puis finit par demander :

\- L'autre soir.. Tu étais au bal avec Potter ?

\- Oui.

Severus ricana.

\- J'étais sûr qu'il finirait par t'avoir. Parce que ce salopard à toujours tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Il ne « m'a » pas, rectifia sèchement Lily.

\- Tu es devenue comme toutes ces filles pathétiques, c'est ça ? Tu as accepté parce que tu le trouve beau ?

Il avait craché le dernier mot, mais Lily s'en était à peine rendue compte. Elle s'était arrêtée à « filles pathétiques ».

\- Ca suffit, Severus ! Je fréquente Potter si j'en ai envie et ça ne te regarde pas ! Encore moins maintenant qu'il y a deux ans !

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de potion. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes puis Severus commenta :

\- Tu as raison. Je me demande pourquoi je m'intéresse à une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il disparut avant que Lily ait eu le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

Bon sang. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils n'étaient plus amis et pourtant cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

_Bonjour Maman !_

_ Je sais que tu t'amuses bien avec Bathilda mais ne la laisse pas faire n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr qu'elle est capable de t'emmener jouer au Quidditch, et tu sais très bien que ce ne serait pas très malin. Papa en ferait une crise cardiaque. Et si jamais on apprend à l'école ce que j'ai fait dernièrement, il risque d'être un peu sur les nerfs. _

_ Je sais que tu vas me harceler pour savoir, mais rappelle-toi que c'est donnant-donnant : je te raconte une de mes bêtises et toi une de celles que tu as faites avec Papa ! En parlant de ça, j'espère qu'il ne découvrira jamais que tu me racontes ça sinon il sera furieux. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il n'a plus aucune crédibilité auprès de moi quand j'ai fait un truc stupide à Poudlard. _

_ Enfin bref, ma plus récente bêtise. _

_ Sirius n'était pas très bien (à cause de sa famille, encore une fois... Ca va lui faire du bien de rentrer à Noël) et on a voulu lui changer les idées. Je te le dis tout de suite, l'idée vient de lui. Son but était de créer une fausse McGonagall pour faire peur aux élèves. Le problème, c'est qu'il nous fallait des vêtements lui appartenant. Tu imagines, t'introduire dans les appartements de McGonagall ? Je sais bien qu'elle n'est arrivée que pendant votre dernière année mais je suis sûre qu'elle était déjà terrifiante. Ah mais j'oubliais, tu l'as rencontrée quand j'étais en deuxième année. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait déjà ? Une Bombabouse dans la salle des profs sans doute. Vraiment, vous convoquer pour ça... J'ai fait bien pire depuis. Heureusement pour elle, elle sera bientôt débarrassée de moi. Mais revenons à nos hiboux ! Il nous fallait une diversion, pour être sûrs qu'elle ne serait pas dans les parages, et quelqu'un de discret. Évidemment, on a collé Peter à la partie « discrétion ». Quant à la diversion, Sirius s'est fait un plaisir d'arroser toutes les personnes qui sortaient de la Grande Salle, dont McGonagall. Elle n'était pas ravie, surtout qu'ils se sont courus après pendant au moins une demi-heure ensuite. Je dois dire que son endurance m'impressionne. Tu te demandes sans doute où était Remus : il avait soi-disant du travail à faire. Mais en fait je crois que c'était juste un moyen pour essayer de nous faire croire qu'il désapprouvait nos actions. Et moi, je faisais le guet pendant que Peter faisait ce qu'il fallait. _

_ Le problème c'est que McGonagall n'est pas complètement stupide et je peux te dire qu'on a eu un mal de troll à entrer chez elle. Si Papa et les profs savaient le nombre d'enchantements et de sortilèges qu'on a appris grâce à nos bêtises, ils ne nous puniraient pas autant. _

_ C'était la première fois qu'on entrait dans l'appartement d'un prof, et bah je peux te dire qu'on a bien ri ! McGonagall a une collection de flasques de whisky qui doivent venir d'Ecosse et une énorme bannière de Gryffondor dans son salon. Et surtout, crois-le ou non, elle a des photos de tous les élèves de la maison. Oh et pas dans le genre « photo pour leur lancer des fléchettes ». Non, de vraies photos. Peut-être qu'elle nous aime bien, finalement. _

_ Peter est allé chercher ce qu'il fallait dans son armoire, en renversant au passage un verre qui traînait sur une table, parce que sinon ce ne serait pas Peter, et on est reparti. Sirius a été collé trois heures, mais il s'en fichait._

_ Lundi, on a mis notre plan à exécution et Remus a bien voulu nous aider : il faisait voler les vêtements de McGonagall pendant qu'on menaçait à tour de rôle les élèves qui passaient. Sirius a trouvé un sort génial, il y a quelques mois, pour prendre la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. _

_ On s'amusait bien, tout le monde partait en hurlant, persuadé que McGonagall était morte ou je ne sais quoi, quand Lily est arrivée. Elle nous a reconnu tout de suite et je l'ai fait venir avec nous. Je t'assure que j'ai été gentil ! Mais elle a tenu à repartir. Et à ce moment là Rusard est arrivé. Il l'a accusée, on l'a sortie de là et puis on s'est disputé. Et je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi elle m'en veut. D'après elle, elle se retrouve dans des situations impossibles depuis qu'elle passe du temps avec moi. _

_ Il faut vraiment que je retourne travailler. J'attends ton histoire !_

_ Embrasse Papa pour moi, et bonjour à Bathilda ! _

_ Je t'aime, _

_ James. _

_ Cher James, _

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire parce que papa m'emmène à Londres aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'on va faire les courses de Noël : j'adore ça !_

_ Tu n'auras pas d'histoire, parce que ton père a découvert notre petit trafic. Oh, ça l'a fait rire, mais il préfère que je ne te donne pas de mauvaises idées. En fait, je pense qu'il a juste envie de te raconter tout ça pendant les vacances. Oh, en parlant de vacances : on a reçu les invitations pour le bal du Nouvel An de la maison de retraite ! J'espère que Sirius et toi n'allaient pas lever le nez dessus après vos expériences plus juvéniles. _

_ Mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je ne t'aurai pas raconté d'histoire même si papa ne l'avait pas découvert : tu ne me l'as pas racontée pour mon plaisir, mais parce que tu voulais que te dises quoi faire au sujet de Lily. Ah, je sais que ça risque de te gêner dans tes sentiments, mon chéri, mais ne nie pas ! Ca fait suffisamment longtemps que j'entends parler de cette pauvre Lily pour savoir où tu veux en venir. Je t'entends déjà hurler « comment ça pauvre Lily ? ». Je t'ai élevé, James. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle doit endurer en vivant avec toi. Et je conçois dont très bien que tu l'entraînes dans des trucs incroyables. Alors ne soit pas trop dur avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est dit exactement entre vous et elle a sans doute ses torts, mais fais attention à ton orgueil, James. Tu es à Gryffondor parce que tu es courageux, mais n'oublie pas que l'orgueil est le défaut de cette maison. _

_ Je ne connais pas Lily et j'ignore ce qu'il y a entre elle et toi – et tu préfères sans doute que ce soir comme ça. Mais je te connais, toi, sans doute mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Alors je sais que si tu m'en as parlé c'est parce que c'est important pour toi. Ne sois pas idiot, James. Bientôt tu devras prendre tes décisions tout seul – tu es déjà majeur, je te rappelle – parce que je ne serai plus là. Alors apprend à faire preuve de discernement. Il faut que tu trouves la solution tout seul, mon chéri. Mais rappelle toi d'une chose : le pardon est ce qui fonctionne le mieux dans toutes les relations._

_ Papa va faire une crise si je ne descends pas. Dis à Sirius que je lui écris bientôt. _

_ Je t'embrasse, _

_ Maman_

_PS : bien joué pour votre blague !_

James replia la lettre de sa mère et se laissa aller dans le canapé. Il était presque énervé contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la partie où elle lui disait de se débrouiller seul parce qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus là. Il détestait quand elle était comme ça, à la fois si pleine de vie et complètement résignée.

\- James ? Je peux la lire ?

Il tourna la tête vers Sirius, qui se penchait par-dessus le canapé, plein d'espoir.

\- Non. Mais elle va t'écrire.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je peux pas la lire ?

James se leva en riant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Parce que c'est confidentiel.

Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre lorsque Lily entra justement dans la salle commune. Elle avait l'air exténué et James ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu. Elle était surchargé de travail à cause de son séjour à l'infirmerie. Et d'après son air pâle depuis la veille, il avait peur qu'elle retombe malade, ce qui n'arrangerait évidemment pas ses affaires. Pendant un instant, un minuscule instant, il songea à aller la voir. Il avait terriblement conscience de la lettre de sa mère serrée dans sa main. Mais il était persuadé qu'ils avaient chacun leurs torts et qu'il s'était suffisamment excusé ces derniers temps. C'était à elle de décider maintenant. Si elle voulait de son amitié, c'était à elle de venir le voir.

**Chapitre treize**

Lily fixait Nick-quasi-sans-tête avec obstination. On était mercredi dix-neuf novembre. Il fallait qu'elle parle à ce fantôme.

\- Lily ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La rousse se tourna vers Margaret, qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Lily avait été passablement perturbée par son séjour dans les cachots mais elle n'avait pas pu en parler à ses amies, qui l'avaient trouvée bizarre toute la soirée du dimanche. Depuis, Maggy guettait le moindre signe de dépression de sa part.

\- Oui oui, sourit-elle, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Lily. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, lança alors Jenny en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Quoi, « n'importe quoi » ? C'est vrai, je vais très bien !

Evidemment elle paniquait un peu à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait un Serpentard, de peur qu'il s'agisse de Stanley ou Eddie. Ou pire : Severus. Mais à part cela, tout allait bien.

Jenny se leva alors, coupant court à ses réflexions.

\- Lily Evans, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Hein ? Mais je...

Avant qu'elle aie pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, son amie la tira par le bras et elle se trouva emmener loin de Nick-quasi-sans-tête et de ses espoirs de résoudre son énigme. Margaret et Val les suivirent en trottinant et s'immobilisèrent dans une salle vide du deuxième étage. Heureusement qu'elles étaient allées déjeuner tôt ce matin-là, songea Lily en se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

Ses amies l'encerclèrent et Jenny commença :

\- C'est à cause de Potter que ça ne va pas ?

Lily, dont les pensées étaient à mille lieues de James, ne put qu'éclater de rire.

\- Mais je vais très bien Jenny ! Je suis juste crevée. Et dans un sens, oui on peut dire que c'est la faute de Potter parce que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai pris autant de retard dans mon travail.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le regardais comme ça hier ?

La jeune fille devint cramoisie, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses trois amies.

\- Je ne le regardais pas, tenta-t-elle de se défendre, j'avais les yeux dans le vague et c'est tombé sur lui, c'est tout.

\- Tu le regardais presque comme Maggy regarde John ! s'exclama Jenny alors que la pauvre Margaret poussait un cri indigné en rougissant.

\- Oh, certainement pas.

\- Oh, certainement si, rétorqua Val qui jusque là ne s'était pas incrustée dans la conversation.

\- Eh, tu étais en train de dessiner, comment est-ce que tu aurais pu remarquer ça ? s'insurgea Lily.

\- C'est Jenny qui m'a dit de te harceler avec ça, répondit-elle, tout sourire.

\- Val !

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas lui mentir ! Moi, je m'en fiche, tu peux être amie avec James Potter si ça te chantes, et si tu préfères que non, alors ça me va aussi.

\- Val. Je t'aime ! s'exclama Lily en lui sautant au cou. Vous voyez, elle, elle est normale ! Est-ce que je peux retourner prendre mon petit-déjeuner maintenant ?

\- Non ! Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu le regardais !

Lily soupira à l'attention de Jenny. Autant cracher le morceau, sinon elle n'aurait plus jamais un instant de tranquillité. Mais, bon sang, c'était dur à dire.

\- Je me disais que... que ce n'était pas si terrible de passer du temps avec lui, même si je me suis retrouvée dans des situations inimaginables à cause de lui.

Un air triomphant éclaira aussitôt les traits de Jenny, mais Margaret avait l'air soucieux. Elle était suffisamment observatrice pour se rendre compte que son air pâle de dimanche soir n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec ses considérations sur Potter. Lily aurait bien aimer la rassurer en lui disant que c'était passé à présent, mais ce fichu sortilège de Langue-de-plomb était toujours actif.

\- Et alors, reprit Jenny, tu vas aller le voir ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai dit que ce n'était pas si mal, pas que ça me manquait !

\- Mince. Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te tient tant que ça à cœur que je devienne amie avec lui, Jenny.

\- Oh, pas seulement amie, rectifia la blonde en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- JENNY !

Elle éclata de rire et partit en courant avant de se faire frapper. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et Margaret lui prit le bras.

\- Vous venez ? On va être en retard.

Val les précéda en sautillant et Lily jeta un coup d'œil de regret vers les escaliers qui menait à la Grande Salle : il fallait vraiment qu'elle voie Nick.

Elle tomba presque miraculeusement sur lui en sortant de cours cette après-midi là. Le pauvre fantôme ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva lorsque Lily se rua vers lui. Heureusement pour elle, ses amies étaient trop occupées à embêter Margaret à propos de John pour se rendre compte de sa fuite.

\- Sir Nicholas !

\- Miss Evans ! répondit-il en imitant sans faire exprès sa voix rendue suraiguë par l'excitation.

Lily fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

\- Dites-moi, Sir Nicholas, quel fantôme du château est mort d'un crime passionnel ?

Elle ignorait si un fantôme pouvait pâlir, mais elle était persuadée que Nick venait de le faire.

\- Ce ne sont pas des questions qu'on pose, répliqua-t-il, offusqué.

Lily se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à la fierté mal placée des fantômes.

\- Je suis désolée, Sir Nicholas, mais c'est malheureusement une urgence.

\- Eh bien, allez donc demander au Baron Sanglant, répondit-il avant de tourner les talons – enfin de traverser un mur.

Lily resta plantée au milieu du couloir. Allait-elle un jour pouvoir se débarrasser de la maison des Serpentards ? Elle commençait à en douter.

Plus ou moins désespérée, elle se décida à aller le voir le soir-même. Elle dit qu'elle devait aller chercher un livre quelques minutes avant l'heure du dîner, dans l'espoir de tomber sur le Baron Sanglant dans la Grande Salle. Il était hors de question qu'elle remette les pieds dans les cachots. En sortant de la salle commune elle croisa James. Il dut s'écarter pour la laisser passer et elle lui adressa un bref signe de tête. Merlin ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il l'accompagne !

En descendant les escaliers elle repensa à sa conversation avec ses amies le matin même – ou plutôt son interrogatoire. Elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Jenny car les bêtises de James Potter lui manquaient un peu. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant ri que ces dernières semaines. Mais en même temps, c'était Potter. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire confiance, de croire qu'il avait changé. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serait terriblement douloureux. Et elle ne l'en détesterait que plus.

Lily secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à cela. Elle avait d'autres chose à faire. Elle poussa les portes de la Grande Salle et scruta la pièce. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves qui arrivaient, notamment un petit groupe de Serpentards. Des Quatrième années, fort heureusement. Ils s'assirent et peu de temps après arriva le Baron Sanglant. Lily se demandait bien pourquoi il prenait la peine d'assister à tous les repas puisque les mondanités n'avaient pas l'air d'être son fort. Enfin, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se plonger dans la psychologie des fantômes.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers les Serpentards. Ceux qui étaient face d'elle se turent en la voyant arriver et elle entendit un brun dire à son voisin « c'est la copine de Potter ». Son visage s'empourpra et elle se jura de ne pas devenir amie avec James. Hors de question qu'elle lui soit associée de la sorte.

Quatre paires d'yeux malveillants plus deux yeux fantomatiques la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle se figea près de la table et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour dire :

\- Bonsoir Baron Sanglant, est-ce que euh... Es-ce que je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

Les élèves ricanèrent mais le fantôme se leva de table – un fantôme pouvait-il se lever ? Il sortit de la salle en traversant un mur et Lily le retrouva dans le hall. Malheureusement, il s'engagea dans les cachots. Lily gémit intérieurement mais il s'arrêta devant la salle de potion. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Ce qu'il était effrayant ! Il la fixait de ses yeux vides, et son pourpoint entrouvert laissait apercevoir sa chemise couverte de sang.

\- C'est Sir Nicholas qui m'a dirigée vers vous, commença-t-elle. Il... Il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'indiquer quel fantôme a été euh... la victime d'un crime passionnel.

Lily s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve, à ce qu'il la plante là sans rien dire. Mais certainement pas à ce qui allait se passer.

Le fantôme se mit à hurler. Mais c'était un hurlement tout droit sorti de l'enfer, sans doute là où aurait du reposer le Baron Sanglant s'il n'errait pas dans les limbes. Lily n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il se jeta sur elle et elle sentit le froid de la mort la pénétrer lorsqu'il la traversa.

\- NE JAMAIS PARLER DE CA ! hurla-t-il en passant à travers la jeune fille, encore et encore. JAMAIS !

Lily tomba à genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même, alors qu'il continuait à la traverser, hurlant toujours plus fort.

\- Arrêtez ! supplia-t-elle. Je suis désolée ! Je vous en prie !

Il y eut un dernier cri puis, enfin, le silence. Lily, sortit la tête de ses mains, tremblante. Elle était seule. Elle se traîna jusqu'à un mur et s'y adossa, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante. C'était la pire expérience de sa vie. Et en plus, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Elle remonta vers la tour de Gryffondor sans passer par la case dîner. Elle tomba bien évidemment sur ses trois amies et leur dit simplement qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien – ce qui était vrai. Margaret s'inquiéta mais Lily parvint finalement à les envoyer dîner.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'étage de la salle commune des Serdaigles, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Alice et Ethel.

\- Lily ? s'inquiéta Alice. Ca va ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et répondit simplement :

\- J'ai eu un entretien pas très agréable avec le Baron Sanglant, c'est tout.

\- Le Baron Sanglant ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, soupira Lily. Et pourtant je t'assure que j'aimerai bien.

Alice l'observa attentivement puis une lumière de compréhension s'alluma dans son œil. Est-ce qu'elle vivait la même chose ? Ce n'était pas impossible.

\- T'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'en remettre, sourit la Serdaigle. On s'y connaît, en fantôme désagréable, n'est-ce pas Ethel ?

Son amie ne put que hocher la tête d'un air sombre. Puis, au grand étonnement de Lily, elle prit la parole :

\- Vous avez de la chance, chez Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, vos fantômes sont sympas. On peut pas dire que ce soit le cas de la Dame Grise.

\- Ah ? Elle a l'air assez gentil pourtant.

\- Sans doute, mais elle ne parle jamais, reprit Alice. Ou alors, toujours d'un ton lugubre. Ca a peut-être un rapport avec la façon dont elle est morte.

\- Vraiment ? interrogea Lily, hautement intéressée.

\- Une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné je crois. On en sait rien en fait, ce sont juste les rumeurs qui courent. Aucun d'entre nous n'oserait jamais aller lui demander et … Aaaah Lily, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La rousse venait de la prendre dans ses bras, prête à fondre en larmes.

\- Merci Alice, merci merci merci ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'aides ! Merci !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle disparut dans les escaliers.

Lily passa la soirée dans la salle commune à travailler – ou à faire semblant. Margaret l'obligea à manger une pomme qu'elle lui avait apportée et lui fit promettre de se coucher avant minuit. Lily espérait que ce serait le cas.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que Remus et elle dans la salle commune, elle s'éclipsa. Elle se rendit devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles en espérant tomber sur la Dame Grise. Et pour une fois, elle eut de la chance. Elle trouva le fantôme avant même d'arriver à destination. Cette fois, elle n'eut pas la bêtise de lui demander si elle avait bien été « tuée par amour ». Elle demanda simplement :

\- Madame ? Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

Le fantôme interrompit son lent déplacement et tourna son visage inexpressif vers la jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes Lily Evans ?

L'intéressée acquiesça, attendant anxieusement.

\- 50, 6-3, 75, 10-4...

Lily, paniquée, s'empressa de faire apparaître un morceau de papier et une plume pour noter la suite sans sens que lui dictait le fantôme.

\- 3, 25-6, 80, 45-8, 120, 30-10, 12, 4-6...

Lily continua à noter frénétiquement, sans rien comprendre et la Dame Grise conclut par :

\- Dans le livre disputé, durant janvier.

Puis elle traversa un mur. Cette énigme était encore plus incompréhensible que le reste

***

Le jour suivant, James regarda les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch partir vers le château, riant tous comme des baleines. C'était évidement de la faute d'Anne et Martin qui se chamaillaient. Mais Martin finit par faire taire sa copine en l'embrassant et les autres joueurs se mirent à les chahuter à propos de leur couple.

Le capitaine sourit et attacha sa cape alors que Sirius passait la tête par la porte.

\- Cornedrue ? Tu viens ?

\- Vas-y sans moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Sirius étant Sirius, il se campa devant la porte, les sourcils froncés.

\- Seul ?

\- Ouais. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu veux bien me laisser passer ?

Son ami l'observa encore quelques instants puis s'écarta.

\- A tout à l'heure alors.

James lui fit un petit signe de la main et partit vers la forêt interdite, laissant Sirius retourner au château.

Il resserra un peu plus son écharpe alors que le vent fouettait son visage. Ce n'était pas forcément le temps idéal pour une expédition dans la forêt, mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Il sourit à la nuit, ravi de se jeter à corps perdu dans l'aventure. Il avançait dans l'herbe détrempée sans allumer sa baguette, de peur qu'on le voit du château. Il connaissait suffisamment le chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la forêt sans encombre. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'insupportable chien d'Hagrid. James avait mal calculé son coup et il passa trop près de la cabane du garde-chasse. Le chien se mit à aboyer comme un tordu et James se figea dans l'ombre, priant pour qu'il se taise. Mais Hagrid ouvrit aussitôt la porte, tenant son chien en laisse.

\- Il y a quelqu'un Crocdur ?

Le chien tirait sur sa laisse et il sortit de la cabane en commençant à se diriger vers James. Celui-ci marmonna un juron et s'avança dans la lumière. C'était raté pour ce soir.

\- Bonsoir Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement comme si c'était parfaitement prévu qu'il soit là.

Le demi-géant plissa les yeux pour le reconnaître dans la pénombre.

\- James Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

\- Je venais vous voir, en fait, répondit le jeune homme en cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse. Je... euh... Je me demandais si vous pouviez me renseigner sur …. les créature qui résident dans la forêt.

Le visage d'Hagrid se fendit d'un large sourire et il ramena le chien vers lui, qui grognait toujours en direction de James.

\- Viens, entre ! Tu pourras prendre le thé avec nous !

James le suivit, priant pour que le « nous » ne soit pas un quelconque professeur.

\- Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps, ne vous en faîtes p...

Il s'interrompit en posant le pied sur le seuil de la porte. Oh non, ce n'était pas un professeur. C'était Lily.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un air de défi. Elle avait sans doute entendu Hagrid l'appeler. Ils continuèrent à se dévisager pendant que Hagrid apportait une autre tasse pour James, inconscient de la tension qui régnait entre les jeunes gens. James prit une chaise et sourit à Hagrid en se demandant si Lily allait lui adresser la parole ou non.

\- Alors James, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler des centaures ?

Lily s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé et fusilla James du regard. Il lui sourit alors que Hagrid se mettait à parler de « ses bons amis les centaures, qui sont quand même un peu brusques parfois ». Les deux jeunes gens connaissaient bien leurs manières, après leur petite incursion sur leur territoire en cinquième année.

\- J'espère ne jamais en rencontrer un, commenta Lily alors que le garde-chasse s'arrêtait pour manger un gâteau.

\- Je ne te le souhaite pas ! s'exclama Hagrid en poussant la théière vers elle pour qu'elle se resserve.

\- Oh je suis sûre que si personne ne me jette dans leurs pattes ça n'arrivera pas.

James cacha son sourire dans sa tasse. C'était loin d'être ce qu'il avait prévu mais il s'amusait bien.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des Botrucs dans cette forêt, Hagrid ?

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive parfois à en apercevoir mais ils sont terriblement timides.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a essayé de limer les ongles d'un Botruc en troisième année, Potter ? interrogea nonchalamment Lily sans le regarder.

\- Si si, c'était bien moi, répondit-il en fixant des yeux rieurs sur elle par-dessus sa tasse de thé, surpris mais ravi qu'elle lui parle.

\- Et il ne t'a pas attaqué ? s'étonna Hagrid.

\- Oh si.

James posa sa tasse et releva la manche de son pull pour leur montrer une longue éraflure blanchâtre qui courait le long de son avant-bras.

\- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, commenta le garde-chasse. En même temps, il ne faut pas s'en prendre à de telles créatures.

\- James n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.

Lily rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et se cacha de nouveau dans son thé.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ais oublié de mettre mes cache-oreilles en rempotant des bébé mandragores.

\- Figure-toi qu'un abruti faisait semblant de me lancer des pots dessus. Forcément, j'ai été un peu perturbée.

\- J'ai fait ça moi ?

Lily hocha la tête avec un petit sourire sarcastique et Hagrid partit dans une tirade sur ces horribles mandragores. D'après lui, cela rendait les licornes à moitié folles.

\- Vous avez déjà vu des licornes ? interrogea la jeune fille, admirative.

\- Je t'emmènerai au printemps si tu veux, promit-il. Il y aura peut-être des petits.

\- Malheureusement je crains qu'on aie autre chose à faire à ce moment-là de l'année.

\- Evans, tu peux bien te détendre de temps en temps, intervint James.

\- Je ne t'ai pas déjà prouvé que je pouvais faire autre chose que travailler ?

Il lui concéda cela d'un sourire et, à son grand étonnement, Lily le lui rendit.

\- Ah et tant que je vous ai tous les deux avec moi ! s'exclama Hagrid. J'espère que vous ne comptez plus jamais remettre les pieds dans le lac parce que le calamar est dans un état terrible.

\- Lily aussi était dans un état terrible, protesta James, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

\- Mais je doute que quelqu'un apporte des brioches au calamar géant.

\- S'il était plus sympathique, je le ferai peut-être.

Lily leva sa tasse dans sa direction comme si elle portait un toast avant de répondre :

\- Merci, je suis très flattée de t'être plus agréable que le calamar géant.

\- Les calamars n'aiment pas les brioches, fit remarquer Hagrid en frottant distraitement les oreilles de Crocdur.

**Chapitre quatorze**

\- Attends-moi !

\- Depuis quand tu préfères profiter de ma compagnie, Lily ? T'as peur du noir ?

\- Très drôle, commenta la jeune fille en hâtant le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de James après avoir refait ses lacets.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, sourit James alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de rentrer au château pour être à l'heure au dîner.

\- Je n'ai pas peur du noir mais la proximité de la Forêt Interdite quand il fait nuit n'est pas ce que je préfère. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- Je t'y emmènerai de nouveau, un jour. Et sans te laisser toute seule. Tu verras que c'est chouette.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'approcherai plus jamais d'un endroit avec des bêtes dangereuses si tu es dans les parages. Entre le loup-garou et le calamar géant, j'en ai déjà assez vu à cause de toi.

\- Tu peux me remercier, ta vie serait terriblement terne et dépourvue d'expériences personnelles si je n'étais pas là.

\- Non, elle serait calme, tranquille et très agréable.

\- Mais beaucoup moins drôle.

\- Je m'amuse très bien moi-même Potter, merci.

\- Quel narcissisme Evans, je n'en reviens pas, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement outré.

\- Dit celui qui a l'égo le plus important de la terre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Sirius !

Lily s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée avec un petit sourire.

\- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas convaincue. Veux-tu être un parfait gentleman et ouvrir cette porte s'il-te-plaît ?

James obtempéra et s'inclina même pour laisser passer Lily.

\- Tu vois, je suis si peu égocentrique que je te cède le passage.

\- C'est de la politesse, James, lança Lily par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

Il la rattrapa et ils entrèrent dans la pièce en se chamaillant. Lily scruta la table de Gryffondor, mais ses amies n'étaient pas là. Pas plus que ceux de James. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus grand monde car ils étaient arrivés un peu tard.

\- Evans, tu vas être obligée de supporter ma compagnie.

\- J'imagine que ce serait ridicule de manger seule avec toi à deux mètres ?

\- Surtout que comme je suis un gros lourd, je m'installerai juste en face de toi et je te parlerai jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ils s'installèrent et James commença à se servir copieusement de tout sous l'oeil médusé de Lily.

\- Tu manges toujours autant ?

\- Si tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, tu aurais aussi faim que moi, assura-t-il en plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te fais martyriser ?

James se lança dans une imitation de l'équipe et Lily finit pliée en deux de rire, le nez dans son assiette.

Un troisième année les interrompit en demandant le plat de viande. Les deux jeunes gens tendirent la main au même moment et leurs doigts se touchèrent. Lily s'empressa de rétracter son bras, tout rire envolé, alors que James donnait le plat au garçon. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, qui chipotait avec sa nourriture.

\- Tu sais, lança-t-il, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas te reparler tant que tu ne t'étais pas excusée.

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

\- Excusée pour quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop apprécié d'être un bouffon de service.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Lily et elle mit une pomme de terre dans son assiette.

\- Tiens, en guise de calumet de la paix.

\- En guise de quoi ?

\- C'est une coutume de … Oh, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Elle hésita puis reprit :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ?

Il haussa les épaules en s'attaquant à la pomme de terre donnée par Lily – il était ravi de ce rab', puisqu'il n'y avait plus de patates dans les plats et qu'il avait toujours faim.

\- Il faut croire que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te parler.

Lily entreprit à ce moment-là de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'eau.

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il, prêt à abandonner sa patate pour éventuellement la sauver.

\- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle, cramoisie. Tu... tu disais ?

\- Bah, je me marre bien avec toi quand tu es d'humeur. Et en plus, c'est toi qui a engagé la conversation, alors je pouvais bien te répondre.

\- Hmm, donc tu as quelques notions de politesse finalement ?

\- Il faut croire, sourit-il.

\- Potter, tous les mythes à ton propos s'effondrent les uns après les autres, c'est terrible, soupira Lily sur un ton dramatique.

\- Quels mythes ? rit-il.

\- D'abord, le fait que tu sois un crétin fini doublé d'un abruti salement égoïste.

\- Aïe. C'est vraiment ce que tu as pensé de moi toutes ces années ?

\- Fais gaffe à toi, je le pense peut-être toujours. J'attends juste le moment où ça va enfin ressortir.

\- T'es pas cool, Evans, j'ai déjà admis que tu ne faisais pas que travailler ! J'ai le droit à une concession ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et répondit enfin :

\- C'est déjà une concession de te parler, alors tiens-toi à ça pour le moment. Ensuite, tu n'es pas un abruti qui ne pense qu'à montrer sa capacité à attraper une stupide balle à un tas de filles tout aussi stupides, puisque tu sais faire des choses plus intéressantes comme danser.

\- C'est marrant parce que pour la plupart des gens c'est plus intéressant de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch que de savoir danser.

\- Mais je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, rétorqua Lily en agitant sa fourchette dans sa direction.

\- J'ai cru remarquer, rit James avant d'attraper une part de tarte aux pommes.

\- Ah oui ? Et en quoi je diffère des autres, selon toi ?

James reposa à contre-cœur sa cuillère et fouilla un instant la salle du regard. Enfin il poussa un cri de triomphe et désigna un point derrière Lily. Elle se retourna et il commença :

\- Tu vois la brune là-bas, qui vient de lever les yeux comme si elle ne nous regardait pas ? Bah c'est en ça que tu es différente des autres. La plupart des filles me raconteraient sans doute plein d'absurdités en me complimentant et en essayant d'être drôles. Toi, tu me chambres et tu me fais vraiment rire.

\- Je suis très flattée, Potter, ricana-t-elle, de ne pas compter parmi tes stupides groupies.

\- Eh, tu ne te rends pas compte, ça change agréablement pour moi.

\- Par contre tu viens encore de tout rapporter à toi.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva aucun argument. Il était coincé.

\- Admettons. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

\- Admettons aussi.

\- Et alors, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres mythes à mon propos ? reprit James avant d'attaquer enfin son dessert.

Lily attrapa une clémentine dans le panier à fruits et commença à la faire rouler sur la table en réfléchissant.

\- Pas un mythe qui s'écroule, mais plutôt quelque chose que j'ai découvert à ton propos.

\- Qui est ?

\- James, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, sermonna-t-elle avant d'arrêter la course de son fruit juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

Elle posa ses yeux verts sur le jeune homme et répondit :

\- Tu es gentil.

James ne put s'empêcher de rire et elle fronça le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est-ce que tu rapportes vraiment toujours tout à la gentillesse ?

Elle se concentra sur l'épluchage de sa clémentine, gênée, et James s'en voulut de s'être moqué d'elle.

\- C'est important la gentillesse, non ? marmonna-t-elle.

James abandonna tout à fait son dessert pour poser ses bras sur la table et se pencher vers Lily, tout à fait sérieux cette fois-ci.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour croire à la gentillesse alors qu'on est en pleine guerre civile ?

Elle le regarda de nouveau et sourcilla, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver si proche.

\- C'est plus que la gentillesse, c'est la bonté. Et justement, c'est ça qui fait la différence entre eux et nous, non ?

\- Et je suis bon, moi ?

\- Il faut croire que oui. Tu l'as sans doute toujours été, sauf que la gentillesse n'était pas vraiment là.

\- Quelle différence tu fais entre la gentillesse et la bonté ?

Lily lui tendit un quartier de clémentine avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, quand tu es venu me chercher dans la Forêt, c'était une preuve de ta bonté, puisque tu aurais aussi bien pu me laisser mourir là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu étais gentil avec moi le reste du temps. Maintenant, tu es gentil.

\- T'as vraiment un rapport aux gens compliqués, Evans, sourit-il.

Elle eut un petit rire et avala un morceau de fruit.

\- Non, tu es juste un personnage très compliqué alors j'essaie de te … théoriser.

\- Charmant. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un …

\- LILY !

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et Lily s'écarta aussitôt alors que Jenny et Margaret déboulaient vers eux.

\- On a cru que tu étais tombée dans le lac ! s'écria Jenny en la secouant dans tous les sens.

\- Tu as assez mangé ? s'inquiéta Margaret.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Potter ?

\- Et où tu étais ?

\- Eh, les gars, peut-être que si arrêtiez de parler je pourrais vous répondre, proposa Lily en riant.

Aussitôt tout le monde se tut et écouta Lily raconter le programme de sa soirée alors que James cachait son rire dans son verre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, deux paires d'yeux le fixaient comme si une corne de ronflak cornu venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. Il choisit aussitôt la position de repli et s'extirpa de sa chaise, non sans avoir avalé en vitesse sa dernière bouchée de tarte aux pommes.

\- Bonne soirée les filles ! Ne martyrisez pas trop Lily.

Et il se carapata sans demander son reste. Les amies folles de Lily étaient vraiment les personnes les plus terrifiantes qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

***

Lily regarda James s'éloigner, songeuse. Puis, coupant Jenny sans aucun remord, elle sauta sur ses pieds et lui courut après.

\- James !

Il se retourna, le pied posé sur la première marche de l'escalier.

\- Tu les fuis déjà ? rit-il alors qu'elle s'approchait.

\- Non, je...

Elle s'arrêta, rougit, hésita, et dit enfin :

\- Je suis désolée de m'être énervée et de … enfin... tu es loin d'être le bouffon de service.

\- Eh ben, si je pensais un jour t'entendre t'excuser, s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

\- Je te le devais bien.

Elle sourit puis amorça un pas en arrière.

\- Bonne soirée alors.

Lily s'empressa de rejoindre ses amies, qui recommencèrent à lui poser plein de questions et elles montèrent dans leur salle commune. Là se trouvait Val qui dessinait, imperturbable. Jenny lui arracha son papier des mains et poussa un cri horrifié, ameutant ainsi les deux autres filles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur, Val ?

\- Un Bandimon. Est-ce que je peux l'avoir, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Mais on nous a jamais demandé de faire ça, pourquoi tu t'imposes cette torture ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour Poudlard, répondit-elle distraitement en essayant toujours d'atteindre son dessin. Jenny !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut des mâchoires décrochées de ses trois amies. Elle rougit légèrement, ce qui lui arrivait peu, et cessa de se battre pour son bien.

\- J'envoie ma candidature pour entre dans une école de zoomagicologie l'année prochaine.

Les trois filles poussèrent aussitôt un soupir soulagé, mais elle ajouta :

\- En Australie.

\- Quoi ?!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles mais aucune ne s'en souciait. Elles posaient toutes des questions en même temps et Val était incapable de répondre. Elle finit par élever la voix encore plus fort qu'elles et cette fois, absolument tout le monde se mit à écouter leur conversation.

\- Il y a un centre d'étude des Pitiponks dans cette école, et il y a plein de créatures en Australie, beaucoup plus qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Alors s'ils veulent de moi, je pars.

Un silence de mort accueilli cette déclaration, mais les conversations reprirent vite autour des quatre filles.

Jenny, terrassée, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil après en avoir viré un deuxième année indigné.

\- Tu quittes l'Angleterre ?

\- Il semblerait, dit doucement Val, son regard passant sur ses trois amies.

Lily s'assit sur l'accoudoir de Jenny, plus perturbée par cette nouvelle qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle s'était peu penchée sur la fin de ses études à Poudlard jusque là mais le fait que Val puisse partir la rendait bien trop présente.

\- Quand est-ce que tu auras ta réponse ? interrogea Margaret, sans doute la plus raisonnable des trois.

\- Après les vacances de Noël.

\- Notre petit lutin va nous quitter ! se lamenta Jenny en attrapant la tête de Val pour la décoiffer.

\- Eh !

Elle se mit à rire mais très vite elle se calma.

\- Je n'ai pas encore de réponse, vous savez. Peut-être que je n'irai pas.

\- Mais tu veux partir ? reprit Margaret.

Val hocha simplement la tête. Jenny lui tendit son dessin avec l'air d'un enfant à qui on arrache son jouet préféré. Seulement Lily savait que ce n'était pas la perte du dessin qui l'attristait.

La jeune fille glissa son bras autour des épaules de Jenny, toute sa bonne humeur envolée. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Jenny allait avoir besoin d'un moyen pour chasser son chagrin. Or, ce que Jenny préférait, c'était les ragots.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Lily, la faisant presque tomber du fauteuil, et s'exclama :

\- Lily ! Tu t'es réconciliée avec Potter ?

Lily tourna aussitôt au cramoisie car elle était certaine que toute la salle avait entendue et que des rumeurs allaient se mettre à circuler.

\- La ferme Jenny, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Oh allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

\- Pas au milieu de la salle commune, non.

Il y eut quelques rires, qui s'éteignirent bien vite sous l'oeil assassin de la préfète en chef. Heureusement que James n'était pas là.

\- Tu étais avec Potter ? interrogea Val d'un ton intéressé.

\- Non.

\- Menteuse !

\- Jenny, la ferme !

Quelqu'un éclata de rire et Lily croisa le regard de Sirius. Près de lui, Remus était plongé dans un livre et essayait de cacher son fou-rire. Quant à Peter, il semblait perdu. Sirius se leva alors et monta dans les dortoirs. Lily gémit intérieurement, persuadée qu'il allait chercher James pour tout lui raconter.

\- James ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, la carte du maraudeur à la main. Sirius se dirigea vers lui en se retenant de rire. Il entreprit de lui raconter la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu et James éclata de rire.

\- Je leur avais dit de ne pas trop la martyriser ! Jenny peut vraiment être un monstre quand elle veut.

Sirius, qui venait seulement de remarquer que son ami portait toujours sa cape de voyage et tenait la carte, fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sors encore ?

\- Ouais, j'ai pas pu faire ce que je voulais suite à ma petite rencontre avec le chien de Hagrid.

Son interlocuteur eut un petit sourire.

\- Je suis sûr que c'était le meilleur thé de ta vie.

\- Précisément, rit James en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Espérons qu'il y en aura d'autres.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien parti.

\- Avec Lily il vaut mieux ne jurer de rien.

\- C'est sûr. Enfin tu t'en sors toujours mieux que moi.

James adressa un regard compatissant à son meilleur ami, qui se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Tu as pu la revoir ?

\- Je lui ai dit bonjour l'autre fois et j'ai eu droit à un vague sourire.

\- Si tu veux mon avis c'est déjà une amélioration.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse de me parler !

\- T'es sans doute trop stupide.

Sirius tenta de lui jeter un sort mais James l'évita en riant et se rua hors de la chambre. Il traversa la salle commune avec sa cape sur le dos et espéra qu'on expliquerait la présence de sa cape fourrée par le fait qu'il faisait terriblement humide dans les couloirs du château. Une fois hors de la salle commune, il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et parvint à sortir dans la nuit glacée sans faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Cette fois-ci, il passa loin de la cabane de Hagrid et pénétra dans la Forêt Interdite. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et eut un petit rire en songeant à ce qu'il avait dit à Lily. S'il l'emmenait, il était hors de question qu'elle remarque que l'endroit l'affectait toujours, malgré ces six années à y gambader.

Il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité et la fourra dans sa poche avant de relever son col. Il faisait encore plus froid dans la forêt. Peut-être auraient-ils de la neige pour décembre, finalement.

Il s'avança sous les arbres, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes sous ses pas, guettant le moindre mouvement. Il se répétait l'énigme mais n'y trouvait rien qui lui indique comment trouver la « créature dangereuse » qui y était mentionnée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déambuler en attendant qu'elle le trouve, si possible sans se perdre. Mais il détestait cela. Il détestait ne pas être maître de la situation. C'était comme sa relation avec Lily, finalement. Elle le menait par le bout du nez, et il ne pouvait rien contre cela.

Il se surprit à sourire et se fustigea intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à elle. I fallait qu'il se concentre et...

\- Oups.

Il cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, louchant sur la pointe de flèche qui était presque posée contre son nez et leva les mains instinctivement. Par tous les mages de l'histoire, il n'avait rien vu venir. Furieux contre lui-même mais déjà shooté à l'adrénaline, il posa son regard sur la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la flèche. Ou plutôt la créature. Son cerveau se remit en marche, après s'être arrêté suite à la surprise, et il comprit aussitôt à qui il avait affaire. L'énigme disait vrai : « créature qui déteste tout ». Voilà qui convenait bien aux centaures.

\- Tu es déjà venu en ces lieux, jeune sorcier.

\- Je crois bien. Dites, vous ne voulez pas enlever votre cure-dent de là, parce que...

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la pointe se presser contre sa gorge. Le souffle coupé, il n'osait même plus respirer. Il pressait sa baguette entre ses doigts, prêt à se défendre si on essayait vraiment de le tuer. Mais la flèche s'écarta et il faillit tomber par terre lorsque la tension qui l'habitait se relâcha.

\- On ne manque pas de respect à un centaure, humain.

\- Un ? Je croyais que vous étiez toujours en troupeau ?

\- Est-ce que tu parles toujours autant ?

Interloqué, James ne sut que répondre. Depuis quand les centaures posaient des questions pareilles ?

\- Euh... peut-être bien. On m'a dit de me rendre dans la Forêt Interdite avant décembre et que je rencontrerai quelqu'un. Alors me voilà.

Il leva sa baguette, agacé de ne rien voir, et le visage du centaure apparut dans la lueur verdâtre qui s'échappait de la fine tige de bois. Il était blond et avait de yeux bleu nuit plutôt perçants. Comme ses flèches. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par une bande de cuir qui lui enserrait la tête. Au bord de cet accessoire, James apercevait le bout d'une cicatrice qui semblait ensuite se perdre dans les cheveux de la créature.

Le centaure ne remarqua même pas qu'il le détaillait, trop occuper à fouiller dans son carquois. Il finit par en sortir une flèche autour de laquelle était entourée un morceau de papier froissé. Il le détacha et le tendit à James. Puis, sans un mot, il partit au galop.

James s'en rendit à peine compte, trop occupé à lire son papier : « Tour nord, sous-sols, cuisine, dalle 5 sud-est, métamorphose, bocal 6 serre 2, siège directeur ».Les indication sans queue ni tête continuaient de la sorte sur plusieurs lignes. Il y en avait dix-huit en tout et à la fin était écrit « durant janvier ». James fronça les sourcils, ayant complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait au milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Mais un sifflement déchira l'air et il laissa échapper un glapissement lorsqu'une flèche fit éclater l'écorce d'un arbre à quelques millimètre de sa tête. Sans demander son reste, il reprit la direction du château.


	22. II - Chapitre 15

**Chapitre quinze **

Les entraînements de Quidditch reprirent un rythme soutenu la dernière semaine de Novembre. James s'était soudain aperçu que leur match contre Poufsouffle, qui n'avait pas pu avoir lieu au début de l'année, était trois semaines plus tard. Si l'équipe avait continué à s'entraîner régulièrement, il estimait bon qu'ils s'y mettent de façon plus intensive. Pour tout dire, il était terriblement stressé. Ils avaient gagné contre Serdaigle avec seulement cinquante points d'écart, ce qui n'était pas des plus glorieux. Le dimanche soir, il annonça à toute l'équipe qu'il y aurait trois séances par semaine. Ils rechignèrent tous, d'autant plus qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Ils sortirent d'ailleurs tous du terrain complètement gelés le lundi soir. James et Sirius étaient donc plus qu'heureux de retrouver la salle commune, son feu et ses fauteuils – libérés comme par miracle par des premières années qui avaient bien vite compris comment fonctionnait Poudlard.

Sirius posa ses pieds sur la table avec un soupir ravi alors que James s'étirait en grognant. Il ne vit pas le troisième année qui se dirigeait vers eux, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'en entendant l'exclamation de Sirius qu'il revint à la réalité. Il tenait un parchemin assorti d'un ruban violet. Pour en avoir reçu un en cinquième année, James savait ce que cela signifiait.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers lui et supplia :

\- Pitié ! Mets une séance demain !

Elphias, un des poursuiveurs qui se trouvait non loin de là et avait entendu, hurla aussitôt :

\- NON !

James grimaça en réponse.

\- Mais je veux pas aller au club de Slug' !

\- Bah, il faut croire que tu vas être obligé, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

\- Black ? interpella Martin en déboulant vers eux, une invitation à la main. T'es invité aussi ?

\- Ouais, grogna-t-il. Je me demande bien pourquoi il m'invite après six années passées à m'ignorer.

\- Personne ne comprendra jamais comment fonctionne le cerveau tordu de Slug', rétorqua Martin en jetant son invitation au feu. T'inquiètes pas, on va bien s'amuser. Il y a toujours un moyen de ridiculiser quelqu'un.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu y vas ? interrogea Sirius en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

\- Je n'y ai été qu'une fois ! Mais Lily Evans a l'habitude, et elle nous a aidé à faire un mauvais coup l'autre fois.

James, qui commençait à repartir dans ses pensées, sursauta au nom de Lily. Il la chercha aussitôt du regard et l'aperçut qui se lamentait, son invitation à la main.

\- Et Evans fait des bêtises aux dîners de Slug' ? reprit-il alors que Martin commençait à partir.

\- Si tu l'intègres dans le truc, je suis sûr qu'elle le fera, lança le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil avant d'aller piquer le livre sur lequel Anne faisait semblant de travailler. Elle poussa un cri indigné et courut après Martin dans la salle, sautant sur les sièges et écrasant la moitié des élèves. Mais aucune voix ne vint s'élever contre le grabuge qu'ils faisaient. James regarda de nouveau Lily et s'aperçut qu'elle suivait les deux jeunes gens des yeux en souriant. Aucune préfète en chef en vue.

Le soir suivant, Lily sortit de la salle commune en même temps que Sirius et Martin. Black avait l'air tendu et tirait sur le col de sa chemise sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Lily se chargeait donc de discuter avec Martin, qui était un véritable moulin à paroles. Elle ne lui avait vraiment parlé qu'au seul dîner que Slug avait fait jusque là, mi-septembre. Ensuite il y avait eu le bal et ses préparatifs et le professeur de potions n'avait pas pu réunir sa clique, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'y échapperait pas définitivement.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur et le rituel habituel commença. Lily plaignait Sirius, malgré le peu de sympathie qu'elle avait pour lui. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et Slug n'avait toujours pas éclairci les raisons de sa présence. Quant à Martin, il était aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, grâce à son bagout inimaginable. Il était en train de disserter sur les navets avec une aisance incroyable et Slughorn renchérissait comme si tout ce que Martin disait était passionnant.

Le petit génie de Serpentard, qui avait le droit au fauteuil du Pouilleux lorsque Lily était en cinquième année, avait miraculeusement survécu et il était toujours là. Il était à présent confortablement installé dans le fauteuil qu'occupait autrefois Matthew, le meilleur soutien de Lily à ces soirées. Seulement il était en septième année lorsque Lily était en cinquième année et elle avait dû faire sans lui par la suite.

Lily détestait ce type. Ses cheveux bruns et gominés donnaient envie de vomir à Lily et elle savait que Martin en pensait exactement la même chose. D'ailleurs il lui fit une grimace lorsqu'il les salua et Lily étouffa de justesse un rire. Peu après eux arriva une Serdaigle de cinquième année nommée Sabrina. Elle était terriblement maladroite et elle faillit renverser la table en arrivant. Mais Slug se contenta d'éclater de rire et l'entretint sur les relations diplomatiques de la Grande-Bretagne avec le Moyen-Orient. Sa mère était à la tête du département des relations internationales, d'après ce que Lily avait compris.

L'apéritif s'éternisait sans que Slug aie l'air de vouloir y mettre fin. On toqua alors à la porte et Slug se leva avec empressement, non sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à Sirius, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le battant s'ouvrit, révélant un jeune homme de haute taille aux cheveux bruns et à la mine altière. Un jeune homme qui ressemblait de façon troublante à Sirius.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers celui-ci. Il fixait le nouveau venu, pâle et les yeux exorbités. Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle ignorait qu'il y avait des gens de la famille de Sirius à Poudlard.

\- Regulus, je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur de potion en l'amenant vers le reste de la compagnie. Prenez donc un verre !

Cependant Regulus venait d'aviser Sirius et ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne vous avez pas dit que j'avais invité votre frère ? interrogea Slughorn d'un ton faussement étonné alors que la plupart des convives ouvraient de grands yeux.

\- Non, marmonna Regulus en s'asseyant aussi loin que possible de Sirius.

Tous les regards allaient de l'un à l'autre des frères. Lily n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu cacher tout ce temps qu'il avait un frère ? En même temps à en juger par les regards qu'ils se jetaient, ça ne devait pas être l'amour fou entre eux. Sirius finit par arrêter de le regarder et il liquida cul-sec son verre d'hydromel. Lily le regarda avec inquiétude le remplir de nouveau.

Slughorn faisait comme si de rien n'était et babillait sans s'arrêter. Enfin, voyant que personne ne songeait à lui répondre à part cet insupportable Serpentard aux cheveux gominés – Lily essayait de retenir son nom depuis deux ans mais rien n'y faisait – il proposa de passer à table. Evidemment, il avait mis les frères Black l'un en face de l'autre. Il y eut un instant de trouble et lorsque Slughorn se tourna vers le salon pour appeler Sabrina qui regardait des photos posées sur manteau de la cheminée, Martin échangea sa place avec Sirius. Celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête et son regard croisa un instant celui de Lily. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, malgré tout le mal qu'elle pouvait penser de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, et baissa le regard sur son assiette.

Ils finirent pas s'asseoir, Sabrina ayant été décollée de ses photos, et le repas commença. Slug aborda des sujets assez neutres au début, comme les législations sur le trafic de poules cracheuses de feu avec le Moyen-Orient. Mais lorsque le plat de résistance commença à passer de mains en mains, Slughorn s'attaqua au gros lot de la soirée : les frères Black.

\- Sirius, Regulus, commença-t-il d'un ton enjoué, il paraît qu'on a prouvé qu'une de vos parentes agissait pour Vous-Savez-Qui !

Un silence de glace lui répondit, appuyé par deux paires d'yeux d'un bleu tout aussi froid. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivi :

\- Il s'agit de Bellatrix Black je crois.

\- Lestrange, corrigea Sirius d'un ton sec.

\- Oooh alors vous la connaissez ? s'exclama le professeur, ravi.

\- Non. Demandez donc à mon cher frère, il est plus souvent à la maison que moi.

Un rictus s'ajouta à ses paroles et Lily repensa à quelque chose que James lui avait dit : Sirius passait les vacances chez lui depuis deux ans. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le coup mais elle découvrait à présent que Sirius était un être bien plus complexe qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas rentré chez lui ?

La mention d'Azkaban la fit revenir à la réalité. La mâchoire serrée, Regulus répondait aux questions de son directeur de maison alors que Sirius restait immobile, sa fourchette plantée dans une carotte depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Lily se demandait si la-dite fourchette allait terminer dans la main de Slughorn. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Martin, qui réfléchissait. Avec un peu de chance il allait trouver de quoi créer une distraction.

\- Vous savez qu'on l'a aperçue torturant des moldus dernièrement.

\- J'ai entendu dire, oui, répondit Regulus d'un ton détaché.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre lorsque Sirius reposa violemment son verre sur la table. Regulus le gratifia d'un regard hautain et continua :

\- Bella a toujours été très indépendante et sûre de ses idées. Elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à s'engager auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quelques élèves tiquèrent : appeler Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le Seigneur des Ténèbres était connoté très négativement. Mais ni Regulus ni Slughorn ne se troublèrent.

\- Vous connaissez bien votre cousine, mon cher Regulus ?

\- Oui, j'ai toujours été son cousin préféré. Elle a beau être plus âgée que moi, nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu.

\- Comme la fois où elle t'a frappé parce que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas être ami avec notre voisine moldue, marmonna Sirius.

Regulus rougit mais fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Les autres convives se tortillaient sur leur siège, mal à l'aise. Lily n'attendait pas beaucoup de cette soirée mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela tournerait au pugilat.

\- Je crois que vous êtes très attaché à la pureté du sang, chez les Black, poursuivit le professeur en empilant des carottes dans l'assiette de Regulus alors qu'il ne mangeait rien.

\- Comme toute famille de sorcier qui se respecte. Nous ne tolérons pas les écarts.

Un bref rire sec lui répondit et tout le monde regarda Sirius.

\- Vous auriez dû me tuer, ça aurait été plus simple pour vous.

\- Tu ne nous en a pas laissé le temps, rétorqua Regulus.

\- Les garçons, enfin ! tenta Slughorn, mais il ne pouvait plus arrêter ce qu'il avait commencé.

\- Bah vas-y ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant, sa chaise raclant le sol avec un bruit désagréable. Montre-nous que tu as du cran, Reg' ! Montre-nous que tu es un vrai sorcier, un Sang-Pur ! Fais comme cette chère Bella et prouve-nous que tu peux te débarrasser des traîtres à leur sang !

Une veine battait sur la tempe de Regulus et ses doigts étaient crispés sur le bord de la table, mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Je ne me battrai pas avec toi, surtout si tu es tellement lâche que tu préfères t'attaquer à moi lorsqu'il y a du monde pour gagner à ta place.

\- Lâche ? LÂCHE ?

Sirius envoya violemment valdinguer sa chaise vers l'arrière et Slughorn couina de désespoir. Mais l'expression du Gryffondor était suffisamment terrifiante pour dissuader quiconque d'intervenir. Les mâchoires serrées, il regarda quelques instants son frère avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme :

\- J'ai eu le courage de mes opinions, moi. Je ne me suis pas couché devant Mère pour lui faire plaisir. Je lui ai tenu tête, parce que je ne suis pas lâche ! Traite-moi de tout ce que tu veux, Regulus, renie-moi si ça te fait plaisir, mais ne redis jamais ça.

\- Tu penses que c'est du courage ? C'est de la stupidité pure et simple ! Tu détestes Mère et tu voulais t'opposer à elle ! Et tu es tellement orgueilleux que quand tu t'es rendu compte de l'erreur que tu avais faite en t'opposant à elle par pur caprice, tu n'as pas voulu faire marche arrière !

Regulus s'était levé pendant sa tirade et avait à présent les deux mains posées sur la table. Lily était plutôt soulagée qu'aucun des deux n'aie encore tiré sa baguette.

\- C'est de toi que tu parles, Reg', pas de moi, répondit Sirius en secouant la tête. Je n'ai jamais regretté aucune de mes décision.

\- Même quand tu vois où ça t'a mené ? interrogea son frère, un petit rictus sarcastique sur les lèvres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton meilleur ami est un traître à son sang qui s'accoquine avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, bon sang !

Lily n'aurait sans doute pas compris qu'on parlait d'elle si Martin ne s'était pas levé d'un bond, sa baguette pointée sur Regulus, une expression de rage froide sur son visage habituellement jovial. Sirius sortit sa baguette au même moment. Slughorn bredouilla quelques mots indistincts qui semblaient indiquer à Regulus qu'il était allé trop loin, mais Lily était incapable d'en jurer.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, intima Sirius à voix basse.

Regulus l'affronta quelques instants du regard puis posa ses yeux bleus sur Lily, qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

\- Elle n'est qu'une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Le professeur de potion poussa un cri horrifié lorsqu'un tableau tomba par terre, renversant au passage son stock d'hydromel. Regulus se releva avec une grimace et n'eut même pas le temps de riposter. Sirius essaya de nouveau de le clouer au sol mais il parvint à déployer son bouclier à temps. Lily savait très bien qui allait avoir l'avantage, car Regulus ne maîtrisait pas les sortilèges informulés. Il lança un sortilège de Furoncle et tous les invités se ruèrent sous la table, sauf Lily et Martin. Mais Sirius écarta la maléfice d'un mouvement de baguette dédaigneux. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la rage de son frère, qui continua à enchaîner tous les sortilèges et maléfices qu'il connaissait. Aucun des deux Gryffondors qui regardaient ne songeaient à arrêter le duel, tétanisés. Sirius avançait vers son frère sans l'attaquer, se contentant d'éviter ses sorts. L'un d'eux finit cependant par passer son bouclier et lui entailla la joue. Regulus cessa aussitôt de hurler des formules au hasard. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants et les froussards sortirent la tête de sous la table pour voir ce qu'il en était. Un rictus étira alors les lèvres de Sirius et il commenta :

\- T'es vraiment qu'un bébé, Reg'.

Et il sortit, du sang gouttant de sa plaie, sans tenir compte du désordre dans lequel ils avaient mis la pièce.

Martin et Lily échangèrent un regard puis la jeune fille se rua à sa suite. Derrière elle, elle entendit Slughorn se lamenter et espéra de tout son cœur que tout son mobilier était en ruines. Elle trouva Sirius quelque mètres plus loin, dans un couloir adjacent, en train de frapper dans le mur. La peau de ses jointures explosa au moment où Lily le rejoignit et un peu de sang perla sur ses mains. Elle lui attrapa les poignets avant qu'il n'envoie ses poings une nouvelle fois contre la pierre et il lui jeta un regard agressif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Evans ? Tu viens me coller parce que j'ai réduit en miettes le mobilier de ton précieux Slug' ?

S'il ne l'avait pas défendue une minute plus tôt, Lily se serait sans doute énervée. Mais elle n'en avait plus le droit.

\- Non, répondit-elle doucement. Je viens te remercier.

Il se dégagea et fixa son regard sur la pierre face à lui.

\- C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait.

\- Je sais. Mais tu l'as fait quand même. Et... je suis désolée. Slughorn a vraiment été odieux.

Au grand étonnement de Lily, il soupira et son corps se détendit. Il s'assit contre le mur et Lily prit cela comme une invitation à rester avec lui. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et sortit sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce serait dommage que tu tâches le dallage, expliqua-t-elle en prenant ses mains pour passer sa baguette par-dessus.

Les plaies se refermèrent sous l'oeil surpris de Sirius.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

\- Dans mon cours de spécialité pour les médicomages.

\- Et tu ne peux pas faire pareil pour ma joue ?

\- Non. C'est causé par un sortilège, je risquerai de faire des bêtises.

Il hocha la tête et un silence gênant s'installa alors que Lily s'asseyait près de lui. Ils n'avaient pas franchement l'habitude de communiquer. Sirius finit par se racler la gorge et interrogea :

\- Tu ne veux pas y retourner ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Slughorn a été odieux. Je préfère ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Dis, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement un traître à son sang ?

\- Quelqu'un qui ne fait pas honneur à sa condition de sorcier, répondit-il d'un ton las. Mais ne fais pas attention à toutes ces insultes. Elles ont juste été créées par des Sang-Purs trop lâches pour affronter leurs adversaires.

\- Et en quoi James correspond à ça ?

Il eut un petit rire et Lily fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- D'abord, il m'a recueilli chez lui. Ensuite, il est ami avec toi. Je crois que c'est suffisant.

Lily n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec quelqu'un issu d'une famille comme celle de Sirius et elle se passionnait malgré elle pour la conversation.

\- Et toi, ça te dérange que je sois … une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Non !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise par son ton véhément. Il s'était légèrement redressé.

\- Non, reprit-il plus bas en secouant la tête. Bien sûr que non. Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que ça puisse te rendre différente. Et, s'il-te-plaît, ne t'appelles pas comme ça. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile d'empêcher les autres d'appeler les Nés-moldus comme ça, alors s'ils s'y mettent aussi...

Elle l'étudia pendant quelques secondes, puis commenta :

\- Tu as l'air très différent de ton frère.

Son visage se durcit de nouveau et il reporta son attention sur le mur en face d'eux.

\- J'espère bien. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Le silence s'éternisa et Lily finit par se lever.

\- Encore merci, Sirius.

Il hocha la tête puis répondit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais félicitée pour ton plongeon dans le lac, mais bravo, c'était courageux.

Lily eut un petit rire et s'éloigna. Elle hésita un instant en revenant dans le couloir qui menait chez Slughorn puis renonça. Tant pis, elle ne dînerait pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner.

James, Remus et Peter virent revenir Sirius bien plus tard que prévu. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt la petite entaille qu'il avait à la joue et les questions fusèrent. Sirius eut un mal fou à obtenir le silence, puis il lança :

\- J'étais convoqué chez Dumbledore.

Ses amis furent tellement surpris qu'il put tout expliquer sans qu'ils l'interrompent. Seul James faillit faire un scandale quand il apprit que Regulus avait traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Du coup Sirius lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite et James en conclut que Lily était vraiment merveilleuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Dumbledore ? interrogea Remus, soucieux.

\- Qu'il comprenait très bien à quel point avoir un frère avec qui on ne partage rien pouvait être difficile et qu'il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, mais que je serai collé quand même pour avoir détruit le bureau de Slughorn. Regulus aussi, bien sûr.

\- Comment est-ce qu'un vieux comme lui peut comprendre ça ? fit remarquer Peter, sceptique.

Sirius haussa les épaules et alla se coucher sans rien ajouter.

James fut réveillé par le bruit des rideaux qu'on tire. Il émergea difficilement et s'aperçut que Sirius n'était plus dans son lit. Il se trouvait à la fenêtre, les coudes posés sur le rebord. James n'hésita pas et le rejoignit. Il fut accueilli d'un petit sourire et s'accouda près de son ami. Si Sirius avait envie de parler, tant mieux. Et s'il ne s'y décidait pas, alors James lui aurait au moins offert le réconfort de sa présence.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me terrifie, James, finit-il par murmurer, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Dumbledore pense que je n'ai rien en commun avec Regulus. Evans aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit faux. Imagine qu'en fait je sois comme eux ?

\- Si tu étais vraiment comme eux, ça ne te ferait pas peur. Tu as peut-être certaines choses en commun avec lui parce que vous êtes frères et que je vous avez grandi ensemble, mais tu ne seras jamais un Mangemort.

James lui sourit alors.

\- Peut-être bien que tu es un traître à ton sang, Sirius, mais ça vaut bien mieux qu'être un pur Black. Ca vaut mille fois mieux.


	23. II - Chapitre 16

Juliette : En fait pour moi Slughorn est fasciné par tout ce qui fait parler de lui, or en l'occurrence ce sont les Mangemorts. Mais comme dans le fond il est pas méchant, il veut pas devenir pote avec Bellatrix. Alors ses neveux sont un choix plutôt pas mal pour en apprendre plus sur elle et pouvoir se vanter d'en connaître un rayon sur elle, sans être mal jugé pour autant parce que Reg et Sirius sont encore à Poudlard et donc ne peuvent pas être des Mangemorts. Après, je suis d'accord que je l'ai peut-être rendu trop machiavélique là... Il n'aurait pas dû être au courant que ça allait mal entre Sirius et Reg peut-être. Et oui, je pense que Sirius est triste, mais il a tendance à exprimer sa tristesse par la violence...

**Chapitre seize **

La neige qu'on attendait fini enfin par arriver, sous la forme d'un blizzard terrible qui dura presque trois jours. Évidemment, cela tomba au beau milieu du week-end durant lequel devait avoir lieu la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année. La plupart des élèves qui s'étaient inscrits renoncèrent à y aller lorsqu'ils avisèrent la neige qui tombait à gros flocons et fouettait le visage, soufflée par un fort vent du nord. Lily, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermée à travailler, tenta de convaincre ses trois amies toute la matinée, mais rien n'y fit. Elles refusaient catégoriquement de mettre un pied dehors. Résignée mais déçue, Lily se prépara à passer un autre samedi après-midi à plancher pour ses Aspics.

Elle s'installa dans la salle commune avec Margaret après le déjeuner tandis que Val et Jenny allaient à la bibliothèque. Mais elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir un livre qu'on l'interpella :

\- Evans ! Je croyais que tu allais à Pré-au-lard !

Elle leva le nez, surprise d'entendre James. Il était venu la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour Sirius mais ils s'étaient peu parlés ces derniers jours. Il attendait à présent sa réponse, entourés de ses trois amis.

\- Non, soupira-t-elle, Val, Maggy et Jenny refusent d'y aller et je n'ai pas envie d'être toute seule.

James consulta du regard ses acolytes et lança, tout sourire :

\- Viens avec nous !

Elle rougit, surprise de sa proposition. Elle allait répondre non presque par réflexe lorsque Margaret posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Vas-y, chuchota-t-elle.

Lily se mordit la lèvre et enfin se leva d'un bond.

\- J'arrive !

Ils partirent ensemble, enveloppés dans leur écharpe, cape et bonnet. Lily ne s'était jamais trouvée dans une situation aussi étrange : elle était toujours entourée de filles et voilà qu'elle se trouvait seule au milieu de quatre garçons.

Ils étaient très peu sur le chemin qui menait au village. Mais malgré le vent qui hurlait et leurs pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans une épaisse couche de neige, ralentissant leur progression, le petit groupe riait. Lily découvrit que Remus imitait Flitwick à la perfection et n'en pouvait plus de rire. Peter se joignit à la partie en faisant les mêmes mimiques que Rusard. Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard couverts de neige mais incroyablement joyeux.

Ils passèrent d'abord chez Zonko et James et Sirius s'empressèrent de refaire leur stock de Bombabouses. Pendant ce temps-là, Remus prit une plume à chatouille qui servait de modèle d'exposition et convainquit Lily de l'aider à tendre un piège à Peter. Elle commença donc à entretenir le pauvre garçon, qui regardait innocemment un stock de plumes à correcteur d'orthographe intégrés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus lui sauta dessus en ils roulèrent par terre alors que Peter hésitait entre les hurlements de rire et de supplication.

\- C'est du joli, Evans, commenta James en arrivant près d'elle, alors qu'elle regardait Peter qui essayait de se sortir de là. On martyrise pas les pauvres gens comme ça.

\- Je suis sûre que tu si tu avais été libre, tu aurais été plus que ravi de l'aider, sourit-elle, les bras croisés.

\- Absolument pas. Et puis, pourquoi s'embarrasser d'une plume à chatouille ?

Lily tourna la tête vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire mais il se rua sur elle et glissa ses mains sous sa cape pour la chatouiller à son tour. Elle poussa un cri et essaya de s'échapper mais James était trop fort pour elle. Elle finit elle aussi par terre, essayant vainement de repousser les mains de James. Malheureusement pour eux, le propriétaire n'apprécia guère leurs hurlements et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans le froid. Lily gratifia James d'un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour se venger mais il se contenta d'éclater de rire.

\- Vous voulez aller aux Trois Balais ? interrogea Sirius en désignant la rue déserte.

\- Un petit tour au bout du village, ça vous tente pas ? proposa plutôt Remus.

Les autres garçons acquiescèrent et Lily les suivit sans hésiter. Le vent avait légèrement faiblit et elle était sûre que lorsqu'il serait temps de rentrer au château, le mauvais temps aurait cessé. Ils arrivèrent à la limite du village, là où une barrière empêchait l'accès à la Cabane Hurlante. Lily observa un instant la petite maison délabrée et frissonna. Cet endroit était vraiment glauque.

Cependant son frisson d'angoisse se transforma vite en réaction au froid. Elle poussa un hurlement lorsqu'on posa une main gelée dans son cou. James se baissa juste à temps pour éviter son poing mais il riait trop pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de préparer une boule de neige. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui explosa à la figure qu'il cessa de se marrer, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lily. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis James cria :

\- Sirius, avec moi !

Ils se précipitèrent vers un coin de la clairière pour faire une réserve de boules de neige et Lily se tourna vers Remus et Peter. Mais ce qui ressemblait à un semblant d'organisation vola bien vite en éclats et les boules de neige fusèrent vers n'importe qui. Les jeunes gens couraient entre les arbres en riant et Lily se faisait attaquer de toutes parts, sans doute en sa qualité de seule fille de groupe. Elle finit acculer contre un arbre par Sirius, qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire sauter sa boule de neige dans sa main sans la jeter.

\- Décide-toi, qu'on en finisse, supplia Lily.

\- Non, c'est plus drôle de te voir attendre, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Lily grimaça et ferma les yeux, attendant de se prendre la neige glacée en pleine figure. Mais un petit cri de Sirius lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle vit James lui écraser une poignée de neige sur la tête. Elle éclata de rire et s'enfuit en courant pour revenir vers le champ de bataille principal. Mais elle glissa et s'étala dans la neige. Elle roula sur le dos juste à temps pour voir James, qui s'était lancé à sa suite, glisser sur la même plaque de verglas qu'elle. Il s'écroula juste à côté d'elle et elle fut prise d'un fou rire.

\- C'est pas drôle ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Lily fut bien incapable de lui répondre, pleurant de rire sur le sol. Sirius arriva à ce moment-là mais sans commettre la même erreur qu'eux, puisqu'il les avait vus s'effondrer. Il les toisa quelques instants avec un sourire sarcastique puis ramassa de la neige à pleines mains pour leur jeter dessus, avant de partir en courant. James commença à hurler au meurtre mais Lily ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. En désespoir de cause, James se mit à lui donner des petites tapes sur les joues.

\- Eh, Lily ! Réveille-toi ! On a une vengeance à mettre en œuvre !

\- Oui, oui, balbutia-t-elle avant de lui attraper les mains pour qu'il arrête de lui tapoter la tête, encore secouée par le rire. Aide-moi juste à me relever.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et la tira énergiquement vers lui. Ils se retrouvèrent tout proches et toute envie de rire quitta Lily. Elle n'avait pas de gants et elle avait l'impression que les mains de James brûlaient les siennes. Son regard croisa le sien et elle rougit. Heureusement pour elle, Remus choisit ce moment-là pour envoyer une boule de neige sur le jeune homme. Elle s'écrasa sur sa tempe, ce qui ramena le rire de Lily. Elle se libéra de son étreinte et repartit vers les autres. Ils montèrent une coalition contre James qui finit par se rendre, entièrement couvert de neige. Alors seulement, épuisés, ils décidèrent de se rendre aux Trois Balais.

Il y avait peu de monde dans la taverne mais il y régnait une chaleur presque étouffante après le vent glacial qui soufflait au dehors. Les cinq jeunes gens échouèrent à une table située au fond de la salle et s'empressèrent de se débarrasser de tous leurs vêtements mouillés. Capes, écharpes et bonnets ne tardèrent pas à s'entasser par terre, révélant les visages rougis par le froid. Lily avait le nez et les joues écarlates mais James trouvait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi jolie. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce sourire qui ne quittait presque pas son visage, même si elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, elle l'appela. Il était assis en face d'elle et se pencha pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, pendant que Sirius négociait avec la jeune serveuse, Rosmerta, pour avoir des verres de cognacs. Sauf que Lily lui colla ses mains gelés dans le cou.

\- Aaaah ! Mais t'es complètement tarée !

Lily se renfonça dans sa chaise, très fière d'elle.

\- Non, je me venge pour tout à l'heure !

\- Bon sang mais comment est-ce que tu fais pour avoir les mains si froides ? grimaça-t-il en se frottant le cou pour le réchauffer.

\- Je n'ai pas de gants.

\- Mais ça va ? T'es pas en train de perdre tes doigts ?

Lily leva ses mains vers lui pour regarder ses doigts rougis par le froid afin de donner une réponse adéquate mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il attrapa ses mains et entreprit de les frotter doucement en soufflant dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Cornedrue ? interrogea Sirius, qui était venu à bout de ses négociations. T'essaies de faire du feu avec les doigts d'Evans ?

\- Je les réchauffe, rétorqua-t-il.

Il s'amusa à jeter un coup d'œil à Lily, qui était encore plus rouge qu'avant. Mais elle le laissa faire et, au bout de quelques minutes, sourit.

\- Je crois qu'ils ne vont plus tomber maintenant. Merci !

Il libéra sa main et attrapa le verre de cognac qu'on lui tendait, avant d'en donner un à Lily. Elle regarda son verre, perplexe. Elle n'avait pas dû suivre les négociations de Sirius.

\- Ah, Lily ! s'exclama alors Remus sur un ton dramatique. Je vois qu'on ne t'a jamais initiée au cognac !

\- Euh... non.

\- Heureusement pour toi que je suis là, sinon Sirius et James te soûleraient à mort pour être sûrs que tu apprécies. Mais je vais pouvoir t'apprendre à apprécier un bon cognac.

\- Eh bah, Remus, je te pensais pas comme ça, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à survivre avec les sauvages, alors j'ai essayé de m'adapter à leurs coutumes, sourit-il, sous les huées de ses camarades. Bref, commençons par porter un toast !

\- C'est à Queuedver de choisir à quoi on boit cette fois, non ? interrogea Sirius.

Le petit blond rougit de plaisir et réfléchit quelques instants avant de proclamer en levant son verre :

\- A notre dernière année à Poudlard !

James sentit une étrange émotion l'étreindre alors qu'il levait son verre. C'était sans doute une des dernières fois de sa vie qu'il se trouvait réunis ainsi avec ses amis, aussi insouciants de ce qu'il se passait en dehors de leur petit cercle. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il envisageait la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela.

\- Bon, Lily, reprit Remus, il faut que tu l'avales cul-sec.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne bois jamais !

\- Raison de plus, ce sera plus facile, lança Sirius. Prouve-nous que t'es un homme !

Lily lui jeta un regard sceptique qui fit éclater de rire James et considéra quelques instants son verre. Tout le monde l'attendait.

\- Bon, d'accord, trancha-t-elle en le portant à hauteur de ses lèvres.

Les quatre garçons, qui avaient institués cette tradition depuis l'année dernière, avalèrent leur verre sans aucun problème. Quant à Lily, elle devint aussi rouge qu'un dragon qui s'apprête à cracher du feu et commença à s'étouffer. Cela fit bien rire Sirius et Peter et James alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour lui taper dans le dos.

\- La vache, coassa-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants, vous auriez pu me dire que c'était aussi fort !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, s'exclama Sirius, c'est pas pour les bébés lutins ! Tu avoueras que ça réchauffe bien plus qu'une Bièreaubeurre.

\- Ca c'est sûr.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et adressa un petit sourire à James pour le remercier. Le jeune homme, se trouvant très bien là où il était, laissa Remus et Peter seuls de leur côté de la table. Personne ne s'en formalisa et on commanda des Bièreaubeurres pour que Lily se remette de sa première rencontre avec le cognac. La conversation se mit à rouler sur les professeurs et James ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que Lily piquait du nez. Épuisée par l'air vif et abrutie par l'alcool, elle finit par s'endormir tout à fait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de James. Il était à peu près persuadé que le cognac lui était un peu monté à la tête, sinon elle ne se serait jamais autorisée une pareille chose. Enfin, il se fichait éperdument de ses raisons : cette situation lui convenait tout à fait.

Profitant du sommeil de la jeune fille, les garçons évoquèrent à demi-mots la prochaine pleine lune. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient cessé de se renseigner sur la date exacte : un coup d'œil à Remus de temps en temps leur suffisait. Il commençait déjà à avoir les yeux cernés et son teint était de plus en plus pâle.

Ils restèrent aussi longtemps que possible aux Trois Balais mais ce fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer. James tapota doucement la joue de Lily et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, perdue. Elle piqua un fard en se rendant compte que c'était l'épaule de James qui lui avait servi d'oreiller et se redressa, tout à fait réveillée. On récupéra les vêtements encore un peu humides qui traînaient sur le plancher, Peter insista pour régler l'addition et ils prirent enfin le chemin du château. Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure et Lily gratifia chaque garçon d'un baiser sur la joue avant d'aller rassurer ses amies sur son sort.

Le mauvais temps cessa dès le lundi et un soleil insistant fit briller l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait à présent Poudlard. Mais le froid semblait aussi durable que ce manteau blanc et les élèves se couvraient autant que possible pour aller d'une salle à l'autre. Le soir, tout le monde se rassemblait dans la salle commune et les aller-retour à la bibliothèque se firent de plus en plus rares. Plus que jamais, les élèves sentaient l'importance de leur maison.

Lily partageait son temps entre son travail et ses amis, parmi lesquels comptaient maintenant les Maraudeurs. Jenny avait passé suffisamment de temps à danser avec Sirius pour que cela lui paraisse normal de bavarder avec lui de temps à autre. Quant à Margaret et Val, elles s'habituaient peu à peu. James et Sirius étaient souvent absents, avant le dîner, à cause des entraînements de Quidditch. Ils revenaient frigorifiés et il fallait toute le chaleur du foyer de Gryffondor pour les réchauffer.

La première semaine de décembre s'écoula dans cette atmosphère joyeuse et sans que Lily songe une seule fois à la nouvelle énigme qu'on lui avait imposé. Elle avait aussi perdu ses appréhensions concernant les Serpentards car il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de croiser Stanley et Eddie sans que cela pose problème. Ils lui avaient à peine accordé un regard.

Le samedi soir, Lily était en train d'essayer de comprendre comment jeter un sortilège d'extension indétectable en faisant des moulinets avec sa baguette lorsque James se posa à côté d'elle. Il entreprit d'étaler des parchemins sur ses affaires et elle fit une grimace.

\- Ca va, t'as pas trop l'impression de squatter ?

\- Non, assura-t-il, très satisfait de lui-même.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se saisit d'un morceau de papier pour le repousser vers lui.

\- Si t'as besoin de place, Potter, va donc sur une table plus grande.

\- C'est la seule table à côté du feu, et en plus tu n'es pas aux autres tables, rétorqua-t-il.

\- De toute évidence. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poursuis ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de travailler.

\- Donc tu t'es dit que m'empêcher aussi de bosser ce serait pas mal.

\- Précisément !

Elle le dévisagea, faussement désespérée.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre, mon p'tit pote Potter.

\- Toi, tu as trop côtoyé Peeves, rit-il en se saisissant de son livre de sortilèges.

\- Crois-moi je m'en passerai bien, mais ça a dû lui plaire de me jeter des assiettes dessus alors il continue à chercher ma compagnie.

James releva les yeux du livre avec un petit sourire et murmura :

\- Ah oui, les assiettes...

Lily s'empressa de détourner le regard. Cet événement avait eu lieu près de deux mois plus tôt mais cela lui semblait une éternité. Elle avait l'impression que tout une vie s'était écoulée entre le début de l'année et ce mois de décembre.

James rompit le silence en marmonnant :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Lily tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui. Il avait sorti un parchemin du livre.

\- C'est mon devoir de métamorphose, répondit-elle distraitement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ton bouquin de sortilèges ?

\- J'ai dû le ranger là en vitesse. Est-ce que je peux avoir mon livre, s'il-te-plaît ?

Il considéra un instant la question et Lily crut que c'était juste pour la faire poireauter un peu. Sauf qu'il lança avec un grand sourire :

\- Non.

\- Très drôle. Allez, rends-moi ça.

\- Non, persista-t-il.

\- C'est quoi ton but dans la vie ? Embêter le monde ? s'exclama-t-elle, sidérée.

\- T'embêter toi, en fait.

Il se leva en souriant toujours comme l'abruti qu'il était, le livre et le devoir à la main.

\- James, prévint Lily en amorçant également un mouvement pour se relever.

Il partit comme une flèche et traversa la salle commune. Lily jura et se lança à sa poursuite mais Jenny surgit à ce moment-là devant elle en réclamant de l'aide pour le devoir de potion. Lily eut beau essayer de lui dire qu'elle était pressée, rien n'y fit. Elle ne savait même pas où James était parti. Elle renonça pour le moment à sa course poursuite mais se promit de le faire payer.

Il rejoignit les deux filles dix minutes plus tard, très fier de lui. Lily abandonna aussitôt son explication pour lancer :

\- Je te préviens James, t'as intérêt à me rendre mon devoir avant la date limite pour le donner à McGonagall !

\- T'inquiètes pas, rassura-t-il alors que Jenny suivait leur échange sans comprendre. Et puis pourquoi tu l'a fait aussi tôt ?

\- Parce que je sais m'organiser, moi.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler le reste de la soirée et lorsque Lily alla se coucher, elle ne savait toujours pas jeter un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Mais elle avait bien ri.

Cependant sa bonne humeur retomba lorsqu'un hibou vint tapoter contre la vitre de son dortoir. Elle reconnut aussitôt le sien et s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle détacha de la patte du volatile une lettre de sa mère et la parcourut en vitesse. Elle soupira, caressa son hibou et le renvoya à la volière alors que ses amies l'interrogeaient sur le contenu du message.

\- Ma sœur et son fiancé passent toutes les vacances à la maison. Donc je ne rentrerai pas chez moi, même si maman m'assure que ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Si j'y vais je vais devoir me planquer pour travailler et expliquer à cet horrible Vernon que je suis dans un internat pour les jeunes en difficultés dans les Highlands. Plutôt crever que passer Noël avec eux.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, affligée. Et elle se faisait un plaisir de rentrer chez elle mais Pétunia gâchait tout.

\- Tu vas rester à Poudlard ? interrogea Margaret.

\- Pas le choix, marmonna Lily en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Je suis désolée Lily, je pars en Australie avec mes parents, sinon je t'aurai bien invitée chez moi, s'excusa Val en la rejoignant sur son lit.

\- Et moi je suis dans la famille guindée de mon père, grimaça Maggy, je n'ai le droit d'inviter personne.

\- Et je pars faire du ski en France, ajouta Jenny.

Elles furent bientôt toutes sur le lit de Lily, qui leur sourit.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je jouerai aux échecs avec les fantômes !


	24. II - Chapitre 17

**Chapitre dix-sept**

Dès le lendemain, Lily s'inscrivit sur la liste des quelques personnes qui restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Seuls un frère et une sœur, en troisième et quatrième années, avaient écrits leur nom chez les Gryffondors. Étant donné les problèmes qui secouaient le monde de sorciers, la plupart des gens préféraient voir leur famille le plus possible. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle allait passer de bonnes vacances malgré tout.  
Deux jours plus tard, elle parlait du devoir de métamorphose avec Margaret. Elle attendait toujours que James le lui rende en même temps que son livre de sortilèges. Elle avait beau le harceler tous les jours, il continuait à le lui refuser, tout ça parce que cela l'amusait de la voir enrager. Malgré tout elle lui faisait confiance pour le lui rendre juste à temps. Cependant, Margaret évoqua un aspect du sujet que Lily avait oublié de traiter alors qu'elle en avait eu l'intention. Elle poussa un cri horrifié et chercha aussitôt James du regard avant de se rappeler qu'il était en train de s'entraîner pour le match qui allait avoir lieu le samedi suivant. Elle planta Maggy dans la salle commune, bien décidée à récupérer son devoir pour y ajouter ce qu'il manquait.  
Lily s'enveloppa dans sa cape et son écharpe avant d'affronter le froid et la neige. Sur le chemin, elle croisa la quasi-totalité de l'équipe qui se hâtait vers le château. Seuls manquaient Sirius et James. Elle entra enfin dans le stade et poussa un soupir de soulagement en quittant l'air froid de la nuit. Tout en enlevant son écharpe, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires.  
\- James ? appela-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait, malgré tout agacée qu'il l'ait forcée à sortir dans la nuit juste pour récupérer son bien.  
Elle passa la tête par la porte et se figea alors que son visage devenait cramoisi. James était bien là. Il lui tournait le dos, uniquement vêtu d'un jean. Sa fine musculature était étirée par ses bras levés et courait jusqu'au but de ses doigts, qui tenaient une serviette aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux. Lily avait soudain beaucoup trop chaud. Elle prit une brusque inspiration qui fit se retourner James. La jeune fille ne pensait pas pouvoir rougir encore, et pourtant ce fut le cas. Elle était persuadée que de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles.  
James, totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait, approcha d'elle avec un sourire. Ses pieds nus claquaient sur le sol de pierre et il jeta sa serviette sur les bancs qui longeaient les murs. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, elle remarqua une petite cicatrice sur ses côtes et s'empressa de lever les yeux vers son visage. C'était bien moins gênant.  
\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en essayant de répondre mais son cerveau peinait à se remettre en route. Comme elle ne disait rien, il reprit :  
\- Ca va ? Il fait si froid que ça dehors, pour que tu sois aussi rouge ?  
Soudain prit d'une inquiétude, il posa sa main sur son front.  
\- Tu vas pas encore être malade, hein ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire accuser une nouvelle fois.  
Bizarrement, son contact réveilla Lily. Elle fit un pas en arrière en secouant la tête.  
\- Ca va très bien, merci. Mais si je tombe malade ce sera effectivement de ta faute.  
James retrouva son sourire en constatant qu'elle avait récupéré sa hargne et il posa ses deux mains sur le chambranle de la porte.  
\- Et donc ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Parce que j'imagine que tu ne viens pas juste pour mes beaux yeux.  
Le regard de Lily remonta de ses doigts, qui tapotaient sur le bois à quelques centimètres de sa tête, à son bras et acheva sa course sur son visage. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'on attendait d'elle une réponse, qu'elle donna d'un ton hésitant :  
\- Euh...Je veux mon livre.  
Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Ce type était vraiment un sale gamin.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, tu l'auras seulement quand il faudra rendre le devoir.  
\- T'es vraiment insupportable ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'agacement chassant sa gêne. Il est à moi, pourquoi je ne peux pas l'avoir ?  
\- Parce que ça me fait plaisir de t'embêter. Si tu ne le réclamais pas tant je te l'aurai déjà rendu.  
\- On t'a déjà dit que t'avais l'esprit tordu ?  
Il hocha la tête et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, ce qui le rapprochait un peu plus de Lily. Elle avait perdu un peu de sa rougeur grâce à son agacement envers James mais cela ne fit que raviver sa gêne. Il plissa les yeux en l'observant et interrogea :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir comme ça ?  
\- Rien, c'est juste la différence de température entre ici et dehors.  
Il haussa un sourcil sceptique tout en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.  
\- Je te rends ton bouquin si tu me dis pourquoi tu rougis.  
Lily n'hésita pas. Elle fit volte-face et lança :  
\- A plus tard !  
Mais elle avait à peine fait un pas que James l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle se retrouva le nez collé à sa clavicule sans trop comprendre comment. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et vit qu'il se retenait de rire. Si elle n'avait pas eu une conscience aussi aiguë de la faible distance qui les séparait, elle se serait sans doute énervée.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de marchander avec toi, Potter.  
\- Oh, allez !  
\- Bon très bien, riposta-t-elle. Je te le dis si tu m'expliques quel pari tu as perdu pour qu'on se retrouve dans le lac.  
Le sourire de James se changea en grimace et il fronça le nez.  
\- T'es vraiment machiavélique.  
\- Je sais. Alors ?  
\- Ton livre est caché dans les poutres au-dessus de mon lit. Attends-moi et je te montrerai.  
\- Bah dis donc, c'est si gênant que ça ce pari ? railla-t-elle.  
A son grand étonnement, cette question fit jaillir sur les lèvres de James un sourire qui était loin d'être moqueur. Il relâcha son poignet et fit glisser ses doigts entre les siens, menant Lily au bord de la crise cardiaque.  
\- Pas à proprement parlé, mais j'ai peur que ça ne te plaise pas.  
\- De toute façon je m'en fiche, balbutia-t-elle, ses yeux perdus dans les siens. Tout ce que je voulais c'était mon livre et …  
\- James ? Tu viens ?  
Ils sursautèrent et Lily s'écarta de plusieurs pas, le souffle court. Sirius arrivait vers eux.  
\- Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il en arrivant à leur niveau.  
Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent à propos de son livre et partit aussi sec, plantant là les deux jeunes gens qui échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Lily refusa obstinément d'expliquer à ses amies ce qui la perturba toute la soirée. Cependant Jenny obtint un élément de réponse en voyant Lily devenir cramoisie lorsque James entra dans la salle commune, peu après le dîner. Mais dès le lendemain, elle retrouva un comportement normal, même si elle se perdait dans ses pensées plus souvent qu'à son tour.  
La semaine passa à toute vitesse et le match de Quidditch arriva enfin. Lily s'installa avec tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor pour encourager leur équipe. Elle avait renoncé à comprendre le pourquoi de sa réaction face à James et elle avait réussi à reprendre des relations normales avec lui en faisant abstraction de cette épisode. En plus, il lui avait rendu son livre.  
Comme à chaque match depuis trois ans, ce fut Arthur qui fit le commentaire. Il était déchaîné et sortait tout un tas de termes techniques que personne ne comprenait.  
Les Gryffondors se montrèrent impitoyables envers les Poufsouffles pour se venger du sale coup qu'ils leur avaient fait en déclarant forfait pour le premier match. Elphias, Martin et Héléna se faisaient des passes fulgurantes et marquaient sans relâche, même si le gardien de Poufsouffle s'en sortait pas mal. Le problème c'est que les batteurs de Poufsouffle étaient sacrément bons aussi. Martin se prit un Cognard dans l'épaule et sa vivacité s'en ressentit fortement. Ce fut également une mauvaise opération pour le batteur qui l'avait visé car Anne n'apprécia guère qu'on s'en prenne à son copain. Après avoir intercepté le Souaffle elle le renvoya violemment vers le-dit batteur qui se trouvait un peu trop près des buts de Gryffondor. Il se le prit en pleine tête, son attention fixée sur les Cognards plutôt que sur la gardienne.  
Le match continua, enchaînant coups, blessures et injures variées. Poufsouffle rattrapa son retard et les équipes furent bientôt à égalité, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la rage des joueurs de Gryffondors. James tournait toujours autour du terrain, croisant de temps à autre l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse.  
Enfin, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle plongea. Sauf qu'au même moment James fila vers les buts de Gryffondor. Arthur ne savait plus où donnait de la tête et tous les élèves se levèrent, poussés par l'excitation. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle finit par remonter et par rejoindre James aussi vite que possible, prouvant à tout le monde qu'il avait essayé de faire une feinte au mauvais moment. Lorsqu'il parvint à la même hauteur que James, celui-ci brandissait déjà le poing en poussant un cri de joie.  
Toute sa maison relaya son enthousiasme et se fut la ruée vers le terrain. Lily fut entraînée par la foule mais ne chercha pas à résister. Ils atteignirent James au moment où il mettait le pied au sol. Tout le monde hurlait et se pressait autour du capitaine, Lily se retrouva face à lui sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là et, sans réfléchir, se jeta à son cou.  
Les vociférations de la foule s'éteignirent autour d'eux alors qu'elle sentait le bras de James autour de sa taille. Elle prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait et s'écarta, les joues rouges. Son regard croisa celui du jeune homme et elle oublia tout à fait qu'ils étaient au milieu de toute l'école. Son cœur tambourinait à ses oreilles alors que James la regardait, l'air surpris. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Un voile se soulevait, lui révélant ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors refusé de voir. Pendant un instant, un minuscule instant qui suffit à tout faire basculer, ils comprirent l'un et l'autre ce qui se jouait entre eux. Puis la vie reprit ses droits. Les hurlements revinrent à leurs oreilles et Lily s'arracha à son étreinte. Elle disparut dans la foule, laissant un James complètement hébété à la merci de ses supporters.

Lily s'éclipsa au milieu de la fête. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Le brouhaha de la salle commune lui parvenait mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se joindre aux autres élèves. Elle ne voulait pas voir James. Du moins pas tout de suite.  
Durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, elle avait beaucoup pensé à ce bizarre épisode des vestiaires. Le soir-même, elle s'était remémoré une phrase que James lui avait dite : « Tu ne vas pas encore être malade ? ». Il faisait référence à leur plongeon dans le lac, bien sûr. Ce qui avait rappelé à Lily qu'elle avait déjà vu James torse-nu sans que cela lui fasse aucun effet. Oh, elle avait réagi quand Jenny l'avait provoquée, mais rien de plus. Alors elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle était ressortie des vestiaires les joues brûlantes. Le match venait de lui apporter la réponse.  
Les yeux fixés sur la toile tendue au-dessus de son lit, elle pensait à ces deux derniers mois. A James qui la tirait de la marche truquée. Qui lui assurait qu'il voulait aller au bal avec elle. James qui venait la voir tous les soirs à l'infirmerie. James, riant aux éclats, qui la chatouillait chez Zonko. James sérieux, qui l'écoutait lorsqu'ils avaient dîné ensemble après leur goûter chez Hagrid. James prévenant, qui lui réchauffait les mains aux Trois Balais. James enfin, qui la regardait sans y croire sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
Elle se retourna brusquement de son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer un gémissement : était-elle vraiment tomber amoureuse de James Potter ?

***

James se leva bien trop tard pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner le dimanche matin. Il avait à peine dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lily à la fin du match. Il finit par sortir de sa chambre, désertée par ses amis bien plus tôt, une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure du déjeuner. N'ayant pas vu Lily de la soirée, il avait peur qu'elle l'évite.  
Il traversa la salle commune en la cherchant du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Cependant ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une le panneau d'affichage. Il y avait la liste des personnes restant à Poudlard pour les vacances, et parmi les noms celui de Lily Evans. Il se figea puis partit en courant. Avec un peu de chance, il allait la trouver dans les escaliers. Il faillit dégringoler jusque dans le hall mais se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde. Il la vit enfin, entourée de ses trois amies.  
\- Lily !  
Elles se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et il s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas percuter Margaret.  
\- Evans, tu vas pas rester toute seule à Poudlard pendant les vacances !  
\- Euh, si, balbutia l'interpellée, trop surprise de son irruption pour réussir à dire autre chose.  
\- Et vous ne pouviez pas la sortir de là ? accusa-t-il Val, Margaret et Jenny.  
Elles se mirent à protester et lui expliquèrent toutes en même temps pourquoi elles ne pouvaient pas inviter Lily chez elles.  
\- Viens chez moi, lança-t-il en coupant les filles sans aucun remord.  
Elles se turent aussitôt alors que Lily le dévisageait, les joues d'un rouge soutenu.  
\- Mais... non, enfin.. Tu...  
\- On va vous laisser ! s'exclama alors Jenny, remise de sa surprise, avant d'entraîner Val et Margaret vers la Grande Salle.  
James n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers la blonde, même si Lily ne semblait pas du même avis.  
\- Allez Lily ! C'est pas comme si on se détestait toujours !  
\- Certes, admit-elle, mais de là à passer Noël chez toi...  
\- Il y aura aussi Sirius, et on ira au bal de la maison de retraite pour le nouvel an. Et mon père cuisine très bien !  
Lily se mordait la lèvre en l'écoutant alors que des élèves commençaient à passer autour d'eux pour aller déjeuner. Il était sûr qu'elle hésitait.  
\- Mais ta mère ? Ca va la fatiguer...  
\- Oh non, rit-il. Elle adore avoir des jeunes à la maison. Il n'y a que Bathilda dans le coin pour la distraire et même si elle a l'air aussi jeune que toi et moi ce n'est pas...  
\- Bathilda ? coupa Lily en ouvrant de grands yeux. Comme Bathilda Tourdesac ?  
\- Elle-même !  
\- Tu connais Bathilda Tourdesac ?  
\- Depuis toujours, confirma-t-il, avant de grimacer. Si tu viens chez moi en étant convaincue par la mention de Bathilda, mon amour-propre et celui de Sirius vont prendre un sacré coup.  
Elle se mit à rire, soudain plus détendue.  
\- C'est vraiment adorable de me proposer James, et je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée avec vous ces derniers temps mais... laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir d'accord ? J'avais prévu de rester à Poudlard pour travailler.  
\- Evans, on a déjà parlé de ton trop grand amour pour le travail.  
\- Je sais ... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me proposes ? Si tu m'avais dit ça il y a trois mois je t'aurai mis mon poing dans la figure !  
\- Justement. C'est le moment ou jamais de dépasser définitivement tout ça, non ?  
Il avait bien envie de lui dire qu'ils étaient déjà bien au-delà de ça, après ce qu'il avait cru lire sur son visage la veille, mais il n'était pas assez sûr de lui. Et puis Lily fuyait un peu trop son regard à son goût.  
\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, James, répéta-t-elle.  
Il hocha la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Bon appétit alors.  
Elle sourit et il commença à monter les escaliers dans l'espoir de retrouver ses amis, traversant la foule à contre-courant.  
\- James !  
Il se retourna sans tenir compte des grognements de élèves autour de lui.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous ne voulez pas déjeuner avec nous ?  
Un immense sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme.  
\- Je ne sais pas si les autres veulent mais moi ça me va !

***

Lily tournait en rond dans sa chambre, écoutant vaguement ce que ses amies lui disaient. Ou plutôt, elle écoutait Margaret et Jenny se disputer. Jenny voulait la forcer à dire oui à James et Margaret essayait de la convaincre que Lily était un être doué de sentiments et qu'elle avait peut-être son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Quant à Val, elle dessinait, encore et toujours.  
\- Entre passer ses vacances avec le plus beau type de Poudlard et rester ici à dîner avec les profs, mon choix est vite fait !  
\- Oui mais tu n'es pas Lily, soupira Maggy.  
\- Enfin Lily est amie avec lui, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça lui pose problème ! T'es allée à Pré-au-Lard avec eux, c'est exactement la même chose sauf que ça va durer deux semaines !  
Margaret, ne sachant quoi répondre, se tourna vers Lily :  
\- Bon, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu vois, elle est tellement absorbée par la pensée de James qu'elle n'écoute rien ! jubila Jenny.  
Lily piqua un fard, d'autant plus qu'elle pensait effectivement à James. Il lui avait facilité la tâche, deux heures plus tôt, en l'abordant. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'aller le voir après la question qu'elle s'était posée la veille au soir. En plus elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait tout bonnement oublié d'être gênée. Mais maintenant il fallait résoudre ce problème épineux : que lui répondre ? Elle avait envie de dire oui, car la sortie à Pré-au-Lard lui avait prouvé qu'elle allait bien s'amuser. Mais en même temps c'était un saut tellement terrifiant à faire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa malle en soupirant et Jenny en profita pour revenir à l'assaut :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as comme argument pour lui dire non ?  
Lily, qui avait écouté cette fois, réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- Euh... je veux rester à Poudlard pour travailler ?  
Son ton hésitant n'échappa pas à Jenny.  
\- Ah ! Tu vois, même toi t'es pas convaincue ! Par Merlin, Lily, vas-y ! Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester toute seule ici ! Et puis si Potter et Black t'insupportes, tu pourras toujours t'enfermer dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.  
Lily hocha la tête. De toute façon, elle doutait de se disputer avec James. Leur dernière véritable dispute remontait maintenant à un mois. Depuis ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. De plus en plus de temps.  
\- Et puis je vais pouvoir rencontrer Bathilda Tourdesac, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
\- Rien, rien...  
Elle se releva et recommença à faire les cent pas. Jenny cessa de la harceler lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.  
Lily tenta en vain de travailler tout l'après-midi, trop occupée à essayer de résoudre son dilemme pour réfléchir. Après le dîner James débarqua avec son livre de potion et entreprit de lui poser tout un tas de questions absurdes. Il la fit rire toute la soirée, sans lui reparler de son invitation. Si bien que lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à aller se coucher elle finit par se jeter à l'eau. Elle en avait assez de tergiverser en permanence. Pour une fois elle allait mettre sa raison de côté.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais apporter à ta mère pour lui faire plaisir ? lança-t-elle en levant son regard vers James.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux, puis son expression de surprise se fondit en un simple sourire :  
\- Elle adore les fondants au chaudron.


	25. II - Chapitre 18

**Chapitre dix-huit**

La dernière semaine de cours fila à une vitesse hallucinante. Lily passa son temps à envoyer des lettres, à commander des cadeaux de Noël et à se demander si oui ou non elle avait bien fait d'accepter d'aller chez James.

Et enfin, sans savoir comment le temps avait pu s'échapper de la sorte, elle se retrouva sur le quai 9/¾, sa malle posée près d'elle. Les élèves se précipitaient vers leurs parents au milieu de la vapeur blanche qui s'échappait encore de la locomotive. Les chouettes hululaient et les malles s'entrechoquaient alors que tout le monde se détendait enfin. C'était les vacances.

Sirius et James partirent d'un bon pas vers la barrière qui les séparait du monde moldu et Lily les suivit tant bien que mal, tout en pestant contre leur absence totale de galanterie. Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit dans King's Cross elle se retrouva face à un homme de haute taille à l'air taciturne. Mais quand on y regardait bien, on pouvait voir une étincelle de malice briller dans ses yeux. Il avait évidemment transmis ses cheveux en bataille à son fils, même s'il était plus châtain que brun. Il prit un instant son fils dans ses bras, serra la main de Sirius, puis sourit à Lily.

\- Alors c'est toi Lily ?

Elle hocha la tête, impressionnée par la force tranquille que dégageait de cet homme.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, continua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle balbutia les politesses d'usage et lui rendit son salut. Puis il insista pour prendre sa malle et Lily lança un regard aux deux garçons qui signifiait clairement qu'ils avaient intérêt à en prendre de la graine.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva serrée, à l'arrière de la voiture, entre les deux garçons qui se battaient pour raconter leur trimestre à Mr. Potter, elle oublia ses appréhensions. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de rire.

Elle finit par s'endormir et fut réveillée par James alors qu'ils passaient le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée du village : Godric's Hollow.

\- Godric ? bailla-t-elle. Godric Gryffondor ?

\- Ouais ! Plutôt cool non ?

Lily hocha la tête et bailla une nouvelle fois. La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette et elle n'aspirait qu'à retrouver un lit.

Ils se garèrent finalement devant une grande maison datant d'une époque révolue. Lily s'extirpa de la voiture et contempla la bâtisse : la lune éclairait les vieilles tuiles et les colombages. C'était un cottage comme on en faisait plus et Lily le trouvait magnifique.

\- Eh Lily, tu crois quand même pas que je vais porter ton hibou ?

Elle se retourna, arrachée à sa contemplation, pour faire face à Sirius, qui lui tendait la cage de son hibou.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas parler aux filles, commenta-t-elle en attrapant la cage – vide de tout volatile, car il était parti porter une lettre aux Evans.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'elles me courent toutes après !

Lily l'observa d'un air critique et lâcha :

\- Ah ?

Il se mit à rire et sortit la malle de James du coffre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Lily remarqua son absence. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la maison et l'aperçut sur la palier en train de serrer quelqu'un contre lui. Une lumière s'alluma à ce moment-là, sans doute grâce à Mr. Potter, et Lily put distinguer la petite femme qui se trouvait avec James. Mrs. Potter paraissait étonnamment frêle dans les bras de son fils. Lily ne voyait que ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui se confondaient avec ceux de James. Ils se séparèrent et elle aperçut son profil fin. Son rire parvint à ses oreilles alors que James racontait quelque chose. Lily sourit et se frotta les mains avant d'attraper la poignée de sa malle. Il faisait un froid de gueux.

Sirius passa devant elle, son balai posé sur l'épaule et tirant sa malle de l'autre main. Mrs. Potter descendit vers lui et il laissa tomber ses affaires pour la serrer dans ses bras. Lily restait plantée derrière eux, intimidée. James vint vers elle et prit sa malle.

\- Tu viens ? Je vais te présenter à Maman.

Mrs. Potter l'attendait. Sirius était rentré et Lily pouvait l'entendre discuter avec Mr. Potter. Elle sourit timidement à la mère de James. Il avait hérité d'elle ses yeux bruns, même si ceux de Mrs. Potter étaient plus doux que ceux de son fils. Elle avait les joues légèrement rougies par le froid mais Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son visage était un peu trop maigre.

\- Bonsoir Lily ! C'est gentil d'avoir accepté de venir !

Et sans crier gare, elle la serra dans ses bras. Lily lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte et balbutia :

\- C'est gentil à vous de m'accueillir.

\- James m'a dit que tu comptais passer Noël toute seule à Poudlard, expliqua Mrs. Potter en la libérant, alors ça me fait très plaisir qu'on puisse t'offrir, du moins je l'espère, un foyer plus chaleureux.

Cette fois le sourire de Lily jaillit, spontané. On ne pouvait que sourire devant tant de gentillesse.

\- On rentre ? s'exclama James, resté en retrait. Papa va faire une crise si son poulet brûle.

\- C'est David qui fait la cuisine ici, dit joyeusement Mrs. Potter en entraînant Lily à l'intérieur. Je suis incapable de faire cuire quelque chose sans le carboniser !

\- Sauf la tarte aux pommes.

Elle se tourna vers son fils et lui sourit.

\- Sauf la tarte aux pommes, répéta-t-elle avant de lui caresser un instant la joue.

Lily, qui venait de poser la cage de son hibou par terre, sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle repensait à la voix de James lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la maladie de sa mère. Aucun doute que tous les deux s'aimaient profondément.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'entrée, c'est-à-dire le simple espace qu'il y avait entre la cuisine, le salon et l'escalier. Sur un porte-manteau étaient accrochés un assemblage disparate de manteaux, bonnets et écharpes en tout genre, qui surplombait des bottes posées contre le mur. L'endroit était légèrement en désordre sans que ce soit véritablement le bazar, et cela plaisait à Lily. On se sentait chez soi.

Mrs. Potter – Sally, de son prénom, comme devait plus tard l'apprendre Lily – partit dans la cuisine, laissant James et Lily seuls. Sirius avait disparu à l'étage.

\- Ca va ? interrogea James en lui prenant son manteau pour l'accrocher avec les autres – Lily se demandait bien comment il trouvait encore de la place pour le faire.

\- Comment est-que ça ne pourrait pas aller ? Tes parents sont adorables. Par contre j'ai un peu froid aux mains.

Il les prit aussitôt dans les siennes pour les réchauffer, alors que Lily se mettait à rire, non sans rougir. Et pourtant elle avait voulu cette réaction. Peut-être que James ne cesserait jamais de la faire rougir, même si... Son visage s'échauffa un peu plus lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer et elle faillit ne pas saisir ce que James était en train de lui dire :

\- J'ai de la chance, tu n'as pas essayé de me congeler cette fois.

\- Je te suis trop reconnaissante pour être méchante pour le moment mais, rassure-toi, mon véritable fond reviendra vite.

\- Ouf ! J'ai cru que la gentillesse de Maman t'avais contaminée.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Parce que si je n'étais pas là, il n'y aurait personne pour t'insulter. Et ce serait quand même dommage.

\- Absolument terrible.

\- James ? Tu veux bien aller chercher Sirius ?

Lily devint cramoisie lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Mrs. Potter. James tenait toujours ses mains, comme si de rien n'était. Quand elle était seule avec James, elle était à peu près sûre d'elle, mais la moindre intervention extérieure faisait voler ses certitudes en éclats et elle se mettait à paniquer. Elle s'empressa de s'écarter de lui alors que Mrs. Potter reprenait, en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu :

\- Tu peux aussi montrer sa chambre à Lily.

\- Oui mon général !

Il saisit la malle de Lily alors qu'elle récupérait sa cage et entraîna la jeune fille à l'étage. Lily entra dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour les deux semaines à venir en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu de situation aussi étrange : elle passait les vacances chez James Potter. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'y était décidée, elle y était, mais elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Lily, mue par la longue habitude des trois derniers mois, se réveilla tôt. Elle se tourna pendant presque une demi-heure dans son lit à baldaquin et se décida finalement à se lever. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit dans la maison.

Après s'être habillée chaudement elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, une pièce immense et lumineuse. Elle appréciait particulièrement la vieille cuisinière et le poêle, qui semblaient sortir tout droit d'un autre âge. James, la veille, lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait se servir et lui avait indiqué où trouvait à manger. Seulement elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait rien retenu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à explorer tous les placards, elle entendit les marches craquer. Faisant volte-face, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Mr. Potter. Un air surpris passa sur son visage mais se changea bien vite en sourire.

\- Bonjour Lily ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi.

Elle acquiesça et il reprit :

\- Je partais travailler mais il y a quelque chose que j'avais l'intention de te montrer. Profitons-en, tant que James et Sirius dorment encore.

Sans attendre de réponse, il pivota sur ses talons et passa dans la pièce principale. Lily le suivit, se demandant avec une curiosité grandissante ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Ils passèrent devant la table de la salle à manger et atteignirent la porte que Lily avait déjà remarquée la veille. Elle se trouvait près du vieux buffet qui ornait le mur du fond de la salle à manger, faisant face à la haute fenêtre qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'ouvrait sur la rue. Près de cette même fenêtre étaient disposés, autour de la cheminée, un canapé et deux fauteuils.

Mr. Potter poussa le battant et laissa Lily entrer. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du petit bureau, ravie. C'était une toute petite pièce, éclairée par trois fenêtres, dont une en encorbellement aménagée d'une banquette. Un bureau patiné par le temps trônait au milieu et des étagères couvertes de livres couraient le long des murs. Des plantes vertes étaient disposées là où il restait de la place.

\- James m'a dit que tu aimais lire, expliqua Mr. Potter, resté derrière elle. Tu peux lire ce que tu veux et venir ici à ta convenance.

\- Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment...

Lily se tourna vers lui et ne trouva pas quoi dire d'autre. Alors elle se contenta de lui sourire. Il fit de même, la salua et disparut.

James s'empressa d'aller frapper chez Lily lorsqu'il fut réveillé, laissant Sirius émerger doucement. Personne ne lui répondit, aussi se risqua-t-il à pousser doucement la porte. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts et le lit vide. Persuadé qu'elle était dans la cuisine, il descendit donc mais ne trouva personne. Commençant à être un peu inquiet, il se dirigea vers le salon. Vide. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il s'aperçut que la porte du bureau de son père était entrouverte. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea doucement vers la petite pièce du fond. Il poussa le battant sans bruit et s'adossa au chambranle, amusé.

Lily était installée sur la banquette, les pieds sur le coussin, et dévorait littéralement du regard un gros livre à la couverture verte et usée. James se pencha et lut « Histoire des potions : de la tisane à Felix Felicis et bien d'autres merveilles ».

\- Salut Lily, lança-t-il, bien plus fort que nécessaire.

Elle sursauta et le livre faillit lui tomber des mains. Elle le rattrapa juste à temps et leva des yeux perdus vers James.

\- Oh euh... bonjour. J'ai vu ton père ce matin, il m'a dit que je pouvais me servir.

\- C'est marrant parce que je t'ai dit aussi que tu pouvais te servir, hier, mais je parlais plutôt de nourriture terrestre. Enfin, passons sur ton goût trop prononcé pour les vieux papiers : tu veux petit-déjeuner ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et rétorqua :

\- L'horloge a sonné midi il y a quelque temps.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

\- Tu veux déjeuner ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle referma soigneusement son livre et le rangea avant de le suivre.

\- Dis-moi, quel est le travail de ton père ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'ils traversaient le salon.

\- Il est au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. C'est son dernier jour avant les vacances.

\- Ca explique pourquoi ses livres traitent d'autant de sujets différents.

\- Je crois qu'il a juste une passion pour les vieux papiers, lui aussi.

\- Comment a-t-il pu avoir un fils aussi bête ?

James éclata de rire et s'inclina théâtralement devant elle pour la laisser entrer dans la cuisine où les attendait un Sirius légèrement hirsute.

Mrs. Potter descendit pour le déjeuner, que les garçons avaient réussi à préparer avec l'aide e Lily, et elle leur raconta tout un tas d'anecdotes sur la maison de retraite. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait la vaisselle, James saisit le manteau de Lily et le lui lança à la figure. Elle lui fit une grimace et se prépara à sortir dans le froid.

Ils passèrent le petit portail en fer forgé, qui grinça, comme toujours, et Lily interrogea :

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Dans l'antre de la folie ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton théâtral en commençant à marcher en arrière pour la regarder.

\- Chez la voisine, répondit James, plus prosaïque. Patmol, il y a un lampad...

Ils éclatèrent de rire lorsque Sirius se prit le lampadaire de plein fouet. Il grogna et recommença à marcher normalement tout en se frottant la tête. Les garçons entrèrent dans le jardin de la maison d'à côté.

\- Chez la voisine ? reprit Lily, qui ne saisissait pas.

\- Sers toi de ta petite tête, Evans ! lança James en coinçant la-dite tête sous son bras pour la frotter énergiquement.

\- Aaah pitié lâche-moi ! On va chez Mrs. Tourdesac, j'ai compris !

Il fut tellement interloqué par cette interpellation qu'il la libéra. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius puis se mit à rire.

\- « Mrs. Tourdesac » ? Personne ne l'appelle comme ça ! C'est Bathilda !

\- On a pas tous la chance de grandir à côté d'une célébrité, rétorqua Lily, vexée.

\- Mais grâce à moi tu vas pouvoir rencontrer une célébrité !

\- C'est ça. Et t'espère que je vais te remercier peut-être ?

Ils se tenaient juste devant une vieille porte en bois, qui fermait une vieille chaumière à la cheminée fumante. Mais James eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une voix leur parvint de l'intérieur :

\- Bien répondu ! J'ignore qui vous êtes mais ne vous laissez jamais marcher sur les pieds par le petit Jamie !

Lily regarda la porte comme si elle pensait que c'était elle qui lui avait parlé, puis elle se tourna vers ses deux acolytes et articula silencieusement « petit Jamie ? ». James lui tira la langue et posa sa main sur la poignée :

\- On peut entrer Tilda ?

Il entendit Lily pouffer derrière lui et la gratifia d'une œillade assassine.

\- A ton avis ? J'ai toujours su que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de jugeote mais tu pourrais quand même faire un effort !

Le rire de Sirius se joignit à celui de Lily et James, mortifié, poussa la porte. En même temps, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Bathilda le traite de la sorte. Et il aurait été déçu si elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Une odeur de café l'assaillit dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Comme d'habitude, des tonnes de livres étaient entassés dans l'entrée, rassemblés en piles à l'équilibre précaire. Une espèce de crapaud en bois fixé au mur servait de héraut à Bathilda : il se mettait à croasser dès que quelqu'un entrait. Le problème, c'est qu'il était cassé depuis des années et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire du bruit. Bathilda détestait qu'on maltraite son crapaud, mais James ne connaissait qu'un seul remède à ce problème : un bon coup sur la tête. Il s'exécuta donc machinalement alors que Sirius et Lily entraient derrière lui. La jeune fille regardait partout comme si elle espérait tomber sur l'intelligence de Bathilda dans les toiles d'araignées.

\- Tu n'as pas encore frappé ce pauvre crapaud, Jamie ? appela Bathilda depuis le salon.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il innocemment avant d'attraper la main de Lily pour la tirer vers la vieille dame. S'il ne la forçait pas à venir, elle était capable de rester dans l'entrée pour tout fouiller.

Ils trouvèrent Bathilda assise dans son confortable fauteuil. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et le soleil entrait à flot par les fenêtres. Sur un guéridon placé près du fauteuil étaient posées une cafetière et la tasse assortie.

Bathilda se tortilla dans son fauteuil pour les voir. Ses cheveux gris étaient coiffés en chignon, comme ceux de McGonagall. Mais toute ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Bathilda était une petite femme replète, au visage rond mais énergique. Ses yeux perçants se fixèrent sur Lily et elle demanda avec sa sans-gêne habituelle :

\- Alors jeune fille, vous êtes la copine du petit Jamie ?

James n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Lily pour savoir qu'elle rougissait. Elle s'empressa d'ôter sa main de la sienne et balbutia :

\- N-Non madame.

\- Quoi ? Sirius alors ?

\- Certainement pas, s'esclaffa Sirius. Lily est une amie.

La vieille dame haussa un sourcil sceptique puis haussa les épaules.

\- Vous êtes vraiment de machines à bobards. Enfin, je vous pardonne. Asseyez vous, et servez vous un café si vous voulez !

\- Ne prends jamais le café que Tilda te propose, souffla James à Lily alors qu'ils rapprochaient des chaises du foyer. Il est assez fort pour réveiller un dragon mort.

Lily eut un faible sourire et James se renfrogna. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à ce bizarre objet moldu, le yo-yo. De temps en temps Lily était très proche de lui et tout d'un coup elle devenait distante.

\- Personne ne veut de café ? s'étonna Bathilda lorsqu'ils furent tous installés.

La bonne humeur de James ne put s'empêcher de revenir : elle essayait toujours de refiler sa mixture tout en sachant que tout le monde détestait cela.

\- En fait on voulait savoir si vous vouliez venir jouer au Quidditch avec nous, expliqua Sirius.

\- Oh non, mon petit Patmol, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai des rhumatismes terribles.

\- Je croyais que c'était uniquement pour les vieux ça, Tilda, commenta James.

Il se prit de plein fouet son regard perçant et contint de justesse un rire.

\- Toi, mon petit Jamie, tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Attends un peu que je puisse remonter sur un balai...

\- Vous jouez au Quidditch ? interrogea timidement Lily, qui se tenait très droite dans sa chaise.

\- J'ai toujours adoré ça, ma petite. Rien de tel pour s'aérer l'esprit après l'écriture d'un chapitre de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu alors que Lily retenait légèrement sa respiration. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle débita :

\- Vous savez je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous rencontrer parce que c'est tellement intéressant ce que vous écrivez !

Un silence étonné suivit cette déclaration puis Bathilda reprit :

\- Eh bien eh bien... voilà une jeune personne intéressante. J'espère que vous apprenez à ces deux cancres à travailler. Ca fait dix-huit ans que je connais James et je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire lire plus d'une page de mon livre.

\- Il est un peu trop stupide pour comprendre, je crois.

Bathilda partit d'un grand rire en se renversant dans son fauteuil alors que James grimaçait. Si ces deux là s'acoquinaient, il était mal parti.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te remet toujours à ta place comme ça ?

\- Oh oui, marmonna-t-il d'un ton sombre. Elle te remplace pendant toute l'année.

\- Et vous vous entendez quand même ?

\- James est moins un crétin qu'avant, expliqua Lily.

Surpris par sa déclaration, il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Et peut-être bien que je le prends moins au sérieux, poursuivit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Il le lui rendit et reporta son attention sur Bathilda, qui les observait. Il se sentit rougir, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était incroyablement perspicace. Tout le monde la prenait pour une vieille folle, mais c'était la personne la plus intelligente que James connaisse. Heureusement, elle détourna d'elle-même la conversation.

\- Si vous avez des questions, ma petite, n'hésitez pas.

Un air ravi éclaira les traits de Lily et Sirius s'empressa de se lever :

\- Bon, puisque vous êtes décidées à parler de trucs barbants, on va vous laisser, James et moi, pour aller voler un peu.

Lily et Bathilda acceptèrent joyeusement, sans doute ravies d'être débarrassées de ces deux ignares. Lorsqu'ils revinrent une heure plus tard, après s'en être donnés à cœur joie sur leur balais dans le petit bois au-delà du village, ils les trouvèrent toujours à la même place. Elles discutaient des procès pour sorcellerie du quinzième siècle en France et Lily écoutait Bathilda comme si elle détenait la science infuse.

\- On vous a manqué ? claironna James en entrant dans le salon.

\- Oui, rétorqua Bathilda en interrompant son explication, parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour aller nous chercher une nouvelle bûche. Alors maintenant que tu es là, vas-y !


	26. II - Chapitre 19

**Helloooo ! Ouais c'est l'avalanche de chapitres cette semaine**

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

\- Les gars, je vous rappelle que j'étais censée travailler !

James et Sirius se retournèrent en même temps, le même sourire goguenard sur le visage.

\- Allez Evans, qui travaille pendant les vacances de Noël ?

La jeune fille grommela quelques insultes qui ne parvinrent pas jusqu'aux oreilles des deux garçons. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était à Godric's Hollow et elle n'avait pas ouvert un seul livre. Elle passait ses soirées à jouer à la Bataille Explosive avec James, Sirius et occasionnellement Mrs. et Mr. Potter. Bon, avouons-le, elle était en fait ravie de perdre neuf fois sur dix aux cartes plutôt que d'apprendre les propriétés de la bave de Salamandre. Quant aux journées, elles étaient remplies par la visite du village et de la campagne environnante, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Cependant, elle était un peu moins ravie du programme actuel : les garçons marchaient devant elle, leur balai sur l'épaule. Sirius tenait également un ballon de football. On avait refilé à Lily l'ancien balai de James, une pauvre chose à la paille usée mais qui, d'après James, volait toujours très bien. Lily en était moins sûre.

Ils sortirent de Godric's Hollow par un chemin de terre qui les amena presque aussitôt dans la forêt. Tout était gelé malgré le soleil brillant, y compris les doigts de Lily – histoire de changer.

\- Eh, ça vous dirait pas de m'attendre ? appela-t-elle.

James lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, confia son balai à Sirius, revint vers elle et la jeta sans aucune considération sur son épaule, se prenant un coup de balai sur la tête au passage.

\- Aaaah mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je te porte, comme ça tu restes avec nous, rit-il, Sirius lui faisant écho.

\- C'est bon, je courrai si tu veux, mais repose-moi, pitié !

Au lieu de s'exécuter, il la fit simplement glisser dans ses bras.

\- Bah quoi ? Mon épaule n'est pas confortable ?

\- Non. Enfin, si, elle est pas mal comme oreiller, mais c'est tout. Tu veux bien me reposer ?

\- Sirius, on la jette dans l'étang ? interrogea James en se tournant vers son ami.

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit et Lily se mit à hurler en s'agrippant à son cou, lâchant son balai par la même occasion.

\- Je te préviens Potter, si tu me fous dans un quelconque étang, tu plonges avec moi !

\- Evans... chuchota James à son oreille lorsqu'elle eut cessé de brailler.

\- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle, le visage toujours appuyé contre épaule, ses deux bras agrippés autour de son cou.

Elle avait presque oublié comment elle s'était retrouvée là, trop occupée à en profiter.

\- Il n'y a pas d'étang dans cette forêt.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et James la lâcha enfin. Elle ramassa son balai et entreprit de leur courir après en essayant de les frapper avec. Riant comme les trois jeunes gens insouciants qu'ils étaient et soufflant comme de bœufs après leur course poursuite, ils finirent par arriver dans une énorme clairière.

James évita un coup de balai et parvint à attraper l'arme de Lily alors qu'elle basculait en avant, déséquilibrée.

\- Donne-moi ça, je te le rendrai quand tu seras moins dangereuse.

Elle lui tira la langue mais le laissa faire et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Sur notre terrain de Quidditch ! expliqua Sirius comme s'il lui présentait le salon privé de la famille royale.

\- Montre-nous tes talents de sorcière Lily, proposa James. Il faut qu'on jette des sorts anti-moldus.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, Potter ? fit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

\- Oh si, sourit-il. Justement.

Lily fit trois le tour de la clairière – ce qui s'avérait en fait assez long, compte tenu de sa taille – en marmonnant des sorts pendant que les garçons manigançaient on ne savait quoi.

\- Je vous regarde voler et j'arbitre, c'est ça ? tenta-t-elle en revenant vers eux.

\- Certainement pas, rétorqua James en lui collant son balai dans les mains. T'as appris à voler en première année, non ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas très fructueux.

\- Je m'en rappelle, se moqua Sirius, tu étais tellement crispée que ton balai ne décollait pas.

\- Oh la ferme ! Si on t'avait mis au volant d'une voiture à onze ans je suis sûre que tu aurais réagi de la même manière.

\- Tu sais conduire ? s'étonna-t-il, l'air très intéressé.

\- A peu près. Mon père m'a montré.

\- Hmm, commenta James après avoir échangé un regard avec Sirius. Nous reviendrons sur ce talent plus qu'intéressant plus tard. Pour le moment, tu vas monter sur ce balai.

\- C'est un ordre ? interrogea Lily en haussant un sourcil.

Avec un peu de chance il allait avoir peur de son autorité de préfète et …

\- Ouais.

Avec un soupir, elle s'exécuta. Elle se sentait toujours stupide sur un balai.

\- Vas-y, décolle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, leva le pied pour frapper le sol mais en fut incapable.

\- James, je crois que je suis vraiment un cas désespéré en matière de vol ! Ca ne me dérange pas de vous regarder...

Le jeune homme fronça le nez puis se dirigea vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-elle lorsqu'il monta derrière elle.

\- Je vole, répliqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Puis il tapa du pied.

\- Je te déteste ! cria-t-elle alors qu'ils s'élevaient doucement dans les airs.

Les jointures de Lily étaient blanches tant elle serrait fort le manche du balai, les paupières étroitement closes.

\- Ouvre les yeux, proposa James. On ne va même pas vite.

Elle s'exécuta tout en marmonnant :

\- Tu peux pas prévenir quand tu fais des coups pareils ?

\- Non, tu serais descendue.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à jeter des coups d'œil vers le sol. James se stabilisa a une dizaine de mètres du sol et sourit.

\- Alors ? C'est si terrible que ça ?

\- Non, concéda-t-elle alors que son visage s'éclairait enfin. Et maintenant ?

Sirius arriva à ce moment-là à leur hauteur, le ballon dans une main et le balai de James dans l'autre.

\- Maintenant, tu te débrouilles toute seule.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, James, tu …

James avait déjà attrapé son balai. Il se pencha en arrière pour passer une jambe par-dessus le manche du balai de Lily et, les deux jambes pendant dans le vide, sauta.

\- James !

Il vint virevolter devant Lily en riant :

\- C'est pas compliqué ! Tu te baisses vers l'avant quand tu veux monter et tu redresses pour t'arrêter !

\- Comme des pédales de voiture, en somme, marmotta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard assassin.

\- J'en sais rien mais je serai ravi que tu m'apprennes. Autre chose : essaie d'attraper la balle.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Sirius lança le ballon de toutes ses forces sur lui. James l'attrapa de justesse et s'empressa de le renvoyer vers son ami.

\- Les buts sont entre les deux chênes ! cria-t-il à Lily avant de faire une accélération pour empêcher Sirius de marquer.

Lily passa plusieurs minutes à s'habituer au balai et finit par intégrer le jeu en rentrant de plein fouet dans Sirius.

\- Désolée ! rit-elle alors que James attrapait la balle.

\- Eh, vous n'avez pas le droit de monter une coalition contre moi !

\- C'est pas le cas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas voler, rétorqua Lily en s'éloignant apparemment plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Elle évita de justesse un arbre et se retrouva, sans vraiment le faire exprès, entre James et les buts. La balle lui arriva droit dessus et elle l'attrapa par réflexe. James lui fonça aussitôt dessus et son air hébété disparu alors qu'elle faisait pivoter son balai pour essayer de marquer. Le ballon passa à au moins deux mètres des buts et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Lily, sans se démonter, tenta de descendre en piquet pour récupérer leur substitut de Souaffle puis, sans crier gare, le jeta à la figure de Sirius. Il se le prit en plein visage. Il grimaça, puis un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu te prends pour un batteur, Evans ?

Il jeta la balle dans sa direction mais elle se pencha juste à temps. James le rattrapa et marqua sans qu'aucun des deux ait pu réagir.

\- Alors Patmol, on préfère s'attaquer aux filles ?

Cette déclaration marqua le début de la guerre.

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius avait marqué trente buts, James vingt-huit et Lily deux. Un parce qu'elle avait eu de la chance et le deuxième parce que les garçons l'avaient aidée. Sirius avait également récolté une bosse au-dessus l'œil, James une écorchure sur la joue après avoir été malencontreusement envoyé contre un arbre par Sirius et Lily des bleus un peu partout.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la terre lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin du retour, dans les derniers flamboiements du soleil d'hiver. On était le vingt-quatre décembre et ils n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : un chocolat chaud.

***

Lily, James et Sirius, à peine débarrassés de leur manteau, furent engagés par Mr. Potter pour l'aider à faire la cuisine. Mrs. Potter s'assit à la table de la cuisine et, tandis qu'ils épluchaient et éminçaient des légumes divers et variés, les parents écoutèrent le récit des exploits volants des jeunes gens.

Comme la cuisine redevenait plus calme, Lily demanda à Mr. Potter pourquoi il n'utilisait pas la magie pour s'occuper des repas. Il se mit alors à rire, accentuant un peu plus sa ressemblance avec son fils, et lui expliqua qu'une fois, après avoir oublié qu'il avait laissé des couteaux en train d'éplucher des carottes, il avait retrouvé la table couverte de rayure et les deux objets en train de se battre. Ils avaient entre-temps réduit les carottes en miettes, bien sûr. Depuis, il faisait tout à la main.

Lily alla ensuite préparer le salon avec Mrs. Potter, qui lui expliqua qu'aucun des garçons n'avaient un sens de l'esthétique très poussé. Un énorme sapin occupait un coin de la pièce, décoré par les jeunes gens deux jours plus tôt.

Ce fut un des meilleurs repas que Lily ait jamais mangé. Elle eut une petite pensée pour sa famille mais elle ne regrettait certainement pas son choix. Alors que Sirius et James achevaient la bûche de Noël, elle se laissa aller dans sa chaise en regardant le feu qui crépitait doucement. Mrs. Potter se leva, leur souhaita à tous un joyeux Noël et les embrassa sur le front avant d'aller se coucher. Lily fut surprise, mais ravie. C'était également pour cela que ce repas lui avait paru si bon : on se sentait bien chez les Potter.

Mr. Potter ne tarda pas à suivre sa femme et les jeunes gens, après avoir rangé la table, se vautrèrent dans le canapé. Ils discutèrent quelques temps puis, alors que la conversation retombait, Sirius s'exclama à mi-voix :

\- Regardez ! Il neige.

Lily tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et sourit. De gros flocons tombaient, virevoltant doucement dans l'air. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et s'appuya légèrement contre James. L'horloge posée sur le buffet sonna minuit. C'était Noël.

Lily se réveilla frigorifiée. Les sorciers avaient du mal avec la notion de chauffage central. Comme il était sept heures du matin elle décida de descendre, non sans avoir mis un pull en plus et de grosses chaussettes. Tant pis si elle était ridicule.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur Mrs. Potter, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Bonjour Lily ! Joyeux Noël ! Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie ? sourit-elle.

Lily lui rendit son salut et entreprit de se faire un chocolat chaud. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pendant que le lait chauffait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravie. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol.

\- C'est merveilleux non ? souffla Mrs. Potter en suivant son regard. On a presque toujours de la neige à Noël. Elle arrive toujours tard, mais elle est là.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance. Nous habitons près de Londres et ça arrive assez rarement.

\- Eh bien ! Voilà encore un atout pour te convaincre de revenir ici j'espère.

Lily lui sourit en s'asseyant en face d'elle, sa tasse fumante posée sur la table.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus besoin de me convaincre. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

Elles discutèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une porte claque à l'étage, suivie d'une cavalcade.

\- LILY ! Debout, c'est No... Lily ?

Mrs. Potter et la jeune fille éclatèrent de rire et James parut dans la cuisine deux secondes plus tard, en jean et pull, qu'il avait mis à l'envers dans sa précipitation.

\- Mais t'es tombée du lit ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avant d'aller saluer sa mère en leur souhaitant joyeux Noël.

\- Je suis allée voler tes cadeaux.

\- Attention à toi Evans, on ne plaisante pas avec ça, prévint-il.

\- James, est-ce que tu pourrais faire l'effort de te raser ? soupira Mrs. Potter en regardant son fils.

Effectivement, il avait une barbe de trois jours. Lily n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais elle ne l'avait en fait jamais vu comme cela. Pas plus que Sirius, d'ailleurs, qui était dans le même cas que James.

\- Mais Maman ! On est déjà martyrisés par McGonagall qui nous oblige à nous raser tout le temps, est-ce qu'on peut au moins être tranquille à la maison ?

\- Non. J'imagine que tu es obligé de t'habiller pour aller en cours, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu te promènes en caleçon à la maison.

Lily éclata de rire alors que James marmonnait :

\- Bon, puisque la gente féminine à décider de s'en prendre à moi, je vais aller chercher du renfort.

\- James ! appela Lily alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as mis ton pull à l'envers.

Il lui fit une grimace après avoir constaté que c'était vrai et monta l'escalier en courant.

Après l'arrivée de Sirius, l'air endormi, et de Mr. Potter, James se rua dans le salon. Lily le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était pire qu'un gosse de cinq ans. En même temps, elle aussi était toujours surexcitée quand elle arrivait devant ses cadeaux. Et cette année-là, ça ne manqua pas. Sirius aussi était sorti de sa torpeur en voyant le tas de paquets qui l'attendait.

Les adultes s'assirent sur le canapé alors que les trois jeunes gens s'installaient par terre pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Lily commença par le plus petit, envoyé par ses parents. C'était un fin bracelet en argent, accompagné d'une longue lettre que Lily se promit de lire plus tard. Margaret et Jenny lui avaient offert une nouvelle écharpe, en épaisse laine verte – pour aller avec ses yeux, disaient la carte. Quand à Val, elle lui avait envoyé un superbe dessin de Poudlard. Il y avait une boîte de Chocogrenouilles de la part des Potter, qu'elle s'empressa de remercier, et des Patacitrouilles, offerts par Sirius. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il avait exactement la même boîte de confiseries qu'elle dans les mains. Forcément, puisqu'elle lui avait donné la même chose. Ils éclatèrent de rire et Lily saisit le dernier cadeau. C'était une paire de moufles rouges fourrées. Des flocons de neige étaient brodés dessus. Il y avait un petit papier glissé à l'intérieur :

« Joyeux Noël ! - James »

Lily attrapa la tête du jeune homme, assis juste à côté d'elle et qui déballait sagement ses cadeaux, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

***

Un peu sonné, James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir les moufles sur les genoux de Lily. Il lui sourit alors et leva le cadeau qu'il s'apprêtait à déballer. C'était le plus gros de son tas.

\- C'est de ta part ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Ouaip.

Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude alors qu'il s'apprêtait à arracher le papier, il demanda :

\- Ce n'est pas un livre géant ?

Lily éclata de rire et lui assura que non.

\- « Feux d'artifices » , lut-il sur la grosse boîte qu'il tenait à présent entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lily entreprit de lui expliquer et Sirius, très intéressé, se joignit à la conversation. Heureusement pour eux, Mrs. et Mr. Potter avaient entrepris d'ouvrir leurs propres cadeaux et n'écoutaient pas.

James adressa un sourire rayonnant à Lily lorsqu'elle eut fini et se leva.

\- Les gars, c'est l'heure du plus gros petit-déjeuner de votre vie !

C'était la tradition, chez les Potter, et ils finirent de manger peu avant onze heures. Les jeunes gens montèrent et Lily alla prendre une douche. Une fois dans la chambre de James, que les deux garçons partageaient, Sirius alla fouiller dans sa malle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea James en ouvrant la boîte de feux d'artifices, ravi.

\- C'est de la part de Remus, Peter et moi, expliqua Sirius en lui tendant un petit paquet rectangulaire.

James le prit, intrigué.

\- Pourquoi il n'était pas avec les autres ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras.

Il avait l'air très fier de lui, ce qui était loin de rassurer James. Il obtempéra néanmoins et faillit s'étouffer.

C'était un cadre, avec une photo de Lily et James en train d'éclater de rire à l'intérieur.

\- Mais t'es complètement taré, imagine qu'elle tombe dessus ? s'insurgea le jeune homme en s'empressant de recouvrir la photo de son papier-cadeau.

\- Eh, j'aurai pu te l'offrir devant elle, ça aurait-été encore pire, rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez pris ça ? interrogea James, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressortir le cadre.

\- Il y a une ou deux semaines, dans la salle commune. On a demandé à Val de nous prêter son appareil.

\- Les garçons ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers Lily, qui s'était arrêtée à la porte, alors que James s'empressait d'enfouir la photo sous sa couverture. Le regard de la jeune fille alla de l'un à l'autre, curieux.

\- Vous venez ? On doit inviter Bathilda à déjeuner.


	27. II - Chapitre 20

**Chapitre vingt**

Ce soir-là, bien après que les parents de James soient allés se coucher, Lily, Sirius et James sortirent dans la nuit froide. James portait la boîte de feu d'artifices sous le bras.

\- Vous savez qu'on risque de réveiller tout le village ? chuchota Lily.

\- Tu nous prends pour des crétins ? rétorqua Sirius. On va transplaner plus loin. Crois-moi, ça regorge d'endroit désert dans le coin.

James les mena dans une rue déserte et lança à l'attention de son ami :

\- On se retrouve là-bas ?

Sirius hocha la tête, pivota et disparut dans un craquement.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Lily.

Pour toute réponse, James lui tendit la main. Elle la prit sans hésiter, ses doigts couverts par les moufles qu'il lui avait offertes.

L'instant d'après ils se retrouvèrent en pleine campagne, dans le noir total. Une lueur s'alluma près d'eux et ils aperçurent le sourire de Sirius.

\- Ca peut faire autant de bruit que tu veux, lança James, aucun risque qu'on dérange quelqu'un ici.

Lily dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle n'apercevait la lumière d'aucun village.

Une heure plus tard, ils se tenaient toujours dans la campagne anglaise. James pointa sa baguette dans le noir et les explosions commencèrent.

Lily s'amusa des expressions ravies de James et Sirius, qui voyaient pour la première un tel spectacle. Les fusées s'enchaînèrent pendant cinq minutes. Lorsque la dernière illumina le ciel dans une explosion, Lily se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser James sur la joue. Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, mais l'obscurité qui venait de retomber sur eux déroba à la jeune fille son sourire.

Ils rentrèrent en tentant d'étouffer leurs rires et échouèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Il était minuit passé.

La chambre s'ouvrait sur la rue grâce à une grande fenêtre, devant laquelle étaient disposés deux fauteuils incroyablement larges. Ils étaient collés à la vitre, étant donné que le matelas installé pour Sirius prenait presque toute la place.

James céda gracieusement l'un des fauteuils à Lily et s'installa par terre, alors que Sirius prenait le deuxième siège. Ils discutèrent longuement de Bathilda, de ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain, ce qui se passerait après Poudlard. Sirius finit par s'endormir alors que Lily et James se chamaillaient à propos de la quantité de Chocogrenouilles qu'on pouvait manger sans être malade. Lorsque James demanda son avis à Sirius, ils s'aperçurent qu'il avait sombré.

Lily, enveloppée dans une couverture que James lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Prise de pitié en voyant James appuyer sa tête contre le pied de son fauteuil, elle se cala dans un coin et murmura :

\- Viens là James. Il y a suffisamment de place pour deux.

Il s'exécuta sans protester mais il s'avéra que Lily avait un peu surestimé la capacité du fauteuil. Pour qu'ils soient tous les deux confortablement installés, elle dut passer les jambes par-dessus les siennes et s'appuyer contre son épaule. Ce qui, en soit, ne la dérangeait pas. En plus James lui servait de radiateur. Elle parvint à étendre la couverture sur eux deux et ferma les yeux. Elle était épuisée.

\- James ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà remercié de m'avoir invitée ?

Il rit doucement.

\- Au moins un million de fois.

\- Eh bien ça fera une fois de plus.

\- C'est un plaisir, Miss Evans. On remet ça quand tu veux.

Alors que Lily glissait doucement vers le sommeil, elle se demanda de quoi il parlait exactement : des vacances ensemble ou du fait de dormir coller l'un à l'autre dans un fauteuil trop étroit ?

James se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, sans trop savoir pourquoi. La lune éclairait à flot sa chambre. Il avait encore de nombreuses heures de sommeil devant lui.

Il remonta la couverture sur son épaule, couvrant au passage la main de Lily, accrochée à son pull. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Il sentait son souffle léger et régulier contre son cou. Toute cette situation était invraisemblable. S'il avait raconté cela à McGonagall, elle lui aurait ri au nez et l'aurait collé pour lui avoir raconté des bêtises. Comme à peu près toutes les personnes qui les avaient vu se disputer d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, Lily était bien en train de dormir sur lui.

Elle s'agita légèrement et se serra un peu plus contre James. Elle devait avoir froid. Il parvint à l'entourer de ses bras et posa la joue sur ses cheveux. Elle semblait vulnérable en cet instant mais James savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait.

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à profiter de la neige, à dormir et à se goinfrer de chocolats. Le trente-et-un décembre arriva bien trop vite au goût de James, qui aurait aimé que ces vacances durent toujours. Or, quatre jours après le nouvel an, c'était la rentrée.

Heureusement le bal de la maison de retraite vint le distraire. Ils transplanèrent après le déjeuner pour aider les pensionnaires à tout préparer. Sa mère les accompagna, malgré sa fatigue. Elle avait dû arrêter de travailler à cause de sa maladie aussi était-elle plus que ravie de retrouver ses retraités.

La maison de retraite des Sorciers Joyeux – James était sûr que Dumbledore avait choisi le nom – se trouvait en rase campagne, afin que les pensionnaires puissent se comporter en sorcier sans déranger personne. Ils étaient une quinzaine à habiter dans un manoir couvert de vigne vierge. Lorsqu'on poussait la grille qui refermait l'immense jardin, la première chose qu'on voyait était la baie vitrée du salon. A l'intérieur, on apercevait une grande cheminée et des fauteuils disséminés un peu partout, autour de petites tables rondes où les habitants prenaient le thé à cinq heures précises.

La maison s'élevait sur trois étages, le dernier étant réservé au personnel. Toutes les chambres avaient de hautes fenêtres, devant lesquels on disposait des jardinières en été.

James ouvrit la lourde porte en acajou qui donnait accès au vestibule, suivit par Sirius, Lily et sa mère. Ils eurent à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'une sorcière minuscule, dont les cheveux blancs ressemblaient à de la mousse, se rua sur eux. Ses yeux perçants se réduisaient presque à deux fentes, mangées par son sourire.

\- Bonjour Minnie ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ah, bonjour James. Vas vite dans la salle à manger, il y a des tables à déménager et Gareth oublie toutes les deux minutes qu'il est en train de jeter un sort.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas discuter avec Minnie.

\- Sirius ! Va donc dans la Véranda, il y a des plateaux à transporter. Et... James, tu pourrais me présenter ton amie au moins !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire et pivota sur ses talons, interrompant son trajet jusqu'à Gareth pour revenir à grands pas dans l'entrée.

\- Minnie, voici Lily. On est dans la même maison.

La vieille dame observa la jeune fille quelques instants, alors que Lily jetait des petits coups d'œil à James pour savoir quoi faire. Mais finalement Minnie lui tendit la main et commenta :

\- C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un peu de jeunesse dans cette maison.

\- Euh... merci, balbutia Lily en lui serrant la main.

\- Bien, vous pouvez déplacer tous les fauteuils du salon pour les mettre dans la buanderie, James va vous montrer où c'est. Et toi, ma petite Sally, vient donc prendre un thé !

La mère de James ne se fit pas prier et adressa un regard espiègle aux jeunes gens, qui ne profiteraient sans doute pas de la même faveur.

\- Allez viens, lança James en repartant vers la salle à manger, où se faisaient entendre des bruits inquiétants. On a du boulot.

Ils travaillèrent tout l'après-midi et repartirent à Godric's Hollow sur le coup de dix-huit heures. Ils devaient être de retour une heure plus tard pour le dîner. James et Sirius se préparèrent en un rien de temps, tout en faisant attention à ne rien oublier. L'année passée, Sirius n'avait pas mis de boutons de manchette. Cela avait fait tout un drame.

Ils attendirent Lily et sa mère dans l'entrée, se moquant de Gareth qui se passionnait pour une nouvelle chose toutes les trente secondes et oubliait donc ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Lily arriva enfin, vêtue de la même robe qu'au bal d'Halloween. Mais cette fois elle n'avait ni coiffure compliquée, ni maquillage.

\- Tu as renoncé aux chaussures à talon ? lança James alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

\- Ouais, je ne suis pas sûre que tes multiples admiratrices apprécie que j'essaie de t'éborgner avec mes chaussures.

\- T'es jalouse, Evans ?

\- Même pas en rêve, Potter.

Elle se planta devant lui avec un grand sourire alors que Sirius suivait leur échange, moqueur.

\- Je vais danser toute la soirée avec des types presque bicentenaires. Crois-moi, c'est bien plus palpitant que mon dernier cavalier.

\- Elle a raison, lança Mr. Potter, en descendant à son tour les escaliers.

\- Super papa, tu pourrais me soutenir quand même, râla James.

\- Je dis juste qu'après avoir vécu cent cinquante ans on a plus de choses à raconter que toi. Même avec le nombre de bêtises que tu as fait à Poudlard.

Lily pouffa et James la gratifia d'un regard peu amène.

\- Mais toi papa, il paraît que t'en as fait des pas mal, riposta-t-il.

Mr. Potter se mit à rire et attrapa le manteau de sa femme.

\- Ca se pourrait bien. Je te raconterai ça demain, quand tu seras trop fatigué pour t'en rappeler.

\- Le bal se termine à une heure, pas cinq.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que vous allez vous coucher en rentrant.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il partit chercher sa femme.

Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure pour le dîner. Chaque retraité admira beaucoup Sally Potter, qui portait une robe jaune pour le moins éblouissante, même si elle ne l'était pas autant que son sourire.

Enfin, à presque vingt-deux heures, la véritable fête put commencer. Personne n'ouvrait le bal, chez les Sorciers Joyeux, parce que Mrs. Potter avait vite compris que ça déclencherait une guerre. Déjà que toutes les sorcières se battaient pour danser avec James et Sirius...

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans ce qui servait habituellement de salle à manger, et que James et Gareth avait débarrassé de ses tables un peu plus tôt. Comme à Poudlard, d'innombrables bougies flottaient près du plafond, éclairant la pièce de cette lueur si chaleureuse que James appréciait particulièrement. Il restait quelques tables contre les murs, couvertes de petits fours, de verres et de bouteilles de vin, car les retraités étaient de véritables estomacs sur pattes.

Un énorme phonographe trônait sous une fenêtre, décoré de lierres et de petites fleurs roses. C'était certainement Filda, une sorcière au romantisme un peu trop prononcé, qui l'avait décoré.

James, qui se rappelait très bien avoir dansé la première valse avec Minnie la dernière fois, se dirigea vers Locirce, sourde comme un pot mais qui sautillait comme un cabri dès que la musique démarrait. Sirius invita Filda et James aperçut du coin de l'oeil un sorcier qui s'inclinait devant Lily.

Lily n'eut pas un instant de répit durant toute la soirée. Seuls six hommes logeaient à la maison de retraite, et elle passa des bras de l'un à l'autre sans prendre le temps de souffler.

Il y avait Norbert, plus grand que James et Sirius, très mince et complètement impassible. Il ne lui adressa pas un seul mot, se contentant de s'incliner et de lui faire un baise-main quand il partait avec une autre cavalière. Minnie lui expliqua qu'il avait juré de ne plus parler tant que sa femme n'aurait pas retrouvé sa pipe en ivoire. Le problème, c'était que sa femme était morte depuis bien longtemps et que la pipe n'avait jamais refait son apparition.

Félix s'avéra bien plus prolixe. En fait, il ne faisait que parler. Légèrement bedonnant et le cheveux gris, il dansait effroyablement mal. Apparemment même les coups de cannes de Mafalda, la sorcière qui avait appris à Sirius à danser, ne purent lui faire comprendre quand et comment bouger les pieds.

Dorcas, lui, était incroyablement leste. Il sautillait dans tous les sens et danser avec lui s'avéra encore plus épuisant que les deux heures de rock qu'elle avait enchaîné avec James, en octobre.

Alfred fut sans doute le cavalier le plus normal de Lily. Il était doux, prévenant, et dansait plutôt bien. Ses grands yeux bruns le faisaient ressembler à un chien particulièrement gentil.

Elle dansa également avec Gareth, qu'elle avait rencontré dans l'après-midi. Il était tellement dans la lune qu'il oubliait tous les deux pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de danser et entamer une valse au beau milieu d'un fox-trott. Il s'amusait de ses maladresses d'un rire d'enfant, si bien que Lily ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir une seule seconde. Il commença à lui raconter tout un tas d'histoire, dont elle n'eut jamais la fin car la vue d'un verre de vin ou de la chevelure mousseuse de Minnie, que Gareth idolâtrait littéralement, détourna son attention.

Et enfin il y avait Owen. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ni exactement quel âge il avait. S'il souriait peu, il avait une conversation très intéressante et Lily et lui discutèrent longuement des avancées qu'on faisait sur les potions. Sa haute stature et la façon dont il dansait convainquirent Lily qu'il devait venir d'une grande famille de sorcier, ou de nobles anglais, mais elle ne parvint pas en apprendre plus.

Peu avant minuit, elle alla aider Minnie à la cuisine pour apporter les verres et les bouteilles de champagne. C'est à cette occasion que la vieille sorcière, qui semblait diriger cette maison de retraite, lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur les hommes qui y logeaient. Lily se demandait ce que la sorcière faisait là alors qu'elle semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Peut-être qu'elle avait seulement besoin d'avoir un royaume sur lequel régner.

La valse qui devait s'achever sur le coup de minuit s'apprêtait à commencer lorsque James se matérialisa devant Lily.

\- Je sais que tu dois être épuisée après ce merveilleux twist en compagnie de Dorcas mais est-ce que tu as encore un peu d'énergie pour une valse avec ton vieil ennemi ?

\- Ca doit pouvoir se faire, accepta-elle en attrapant sa main, secrètement ravie.

Sirius invita Mafalda, « son amour de toujours », d'après James, et David et Sally Potter se placèrent au milieu de la salle.

La musique commença et Lily sourit. C'était la même valse que pour l'ouverture du bal d'Halloween.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas travaillé ? lança Lily alors qu'ils tournoyaient doucement au milieu des autres danseurs.

Il eut un sourire triomphant :

\- On a vaincu les livres ! Quels génies.

\- Attends que j'en vienne à te détester en rentrant parce que j'aurai plein de boulot, on verra bien si ça te fait toujours autant plaisir.

\- Ah non, ne parle pas de rentrer !

\- T'as raison, c'est beaucoup trop déprimant. D'ailleurs, on a toujours pas joué au Quidditch avec Bathilda.

\- Depuis quand tu as envie de jouer au Quidditch, Evans ?

\- Depuis qu'un crétin à cheveux bruns m'a forcée à monter sur un balai. Et je n'en meurs pas d'envie, mais ça serait rigolo.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on fera ça demain.

Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé et il concéda :

\- Bon d'accord, papa à raison. Après-demain.

Lily soupira. Après-demain, et puis encore un jour, et ensuite il faudrait rentrer. Elle se rapprocha de James et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

L'énorme horloge de l'entrée brisa cet instant en sonnant enfin minuit. Lily se redressa, légèrement rougissante, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui, comme si de rien n'était, pour aller faire la tournée des félicitations.

Les retraités s'en allèrent les uns après les autres une fois que minuit eût sonné. Seule Minnie resta pour aider les Potter à ranger la salle. Sally s'était endormie sur un canapé, dans les bras de son mari.

Comme l'avait prévu Mr. Potter, les trois jeunes gens prolongèrent la fête dans le salon de Godric's Hollow. Ils parvinrent à insonoriser le salon et mirent de la musique. Ils dansèrent jusqu'au quatre heures du matin, les deux garçons s'envoyant Lily qui riait en tournoyant.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Mr. Potter leur raconta une histoire. Il était assis dans le canapé, sa femme près de lui. Il s'agissait de la première bêtise qu'il avait fait avec Sally. Enfin, d'après sa femme, elle s'était retrouvée embarquée dedans sans le vouloir et c'était comme cela qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Le jeune David Potter, alors âgé de treize ans, espérait se venger d'un élève qui s'était moqué de lui parce qu'il avait renversé son chaudron en cours de potion. Il avait son stock de bombabouses et l'attendait, embusqué. Il hésita et dit qu'il avait trouvé une cachette mais tout le monde comprit très bien qu'il était sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver, mais ce n'était pas l'élève visé. C'était seulement Sally, une fille de sa maison avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé. Il l'aurait laissée passer tranquillement si sa victime n'était pas arrivée juste derrière elle. Sacrifiant Sally sans remord, David ouvrit le feu. La jeune fille écopa d'une part de la punition de l'ennemi de David et resta plantée au milieu du couloir, stupéfaite, couverte de bombabouse, alors que l'autre élève s'enfuyait en courant. Au début, David ne comprit pas pourquoi il était parti aussi facilement. Puis, en tendant l'oreille, il reconnut le pas si caractéristique du concierge de l'époque, qui avait une jambe de bois. Il avisa Sally, qui n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement, hésita et décida finalement que ce n'était qu'une victime innocente et qu'il pouvait bien l'aider. Sally se retrouva donc embarquée sous la cape d'invisibilité sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivaient et David l'entraîna loin de là. Après cela, ils se disputèrent comme ils ne le firent plus jamais dans leur vie et devinrent enfin les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Pas très original, comme blague, commenta James, vautré dans un fauteuil, secrètement ravi de savoir comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés.

\- C'était tout nouveau les Bombabouses à l'époque ! protesta sa mère. Et la prochaine fois on vous racontera celle qui inclut un perroquet, tu verras si on était pas originaux.

\- Et tu peux parler, James, renchérit Lily, assise en tailleur près du feu, la bombabouse est ton arme préférée.

\- C'est incroyablement pratique en même temps, se défendit-il.

\- Et bon marché, reprit Sirius, installé dans le deuxième fauteuil.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir combien vous en utilisez par an ! assura Mr. Potter en se levant. Allez, debout tout le monde, c'est l'heure du goûter.


	28. II - Chapitre 21

**Chapitre vingt-et-un **

Le lendemain, ils travaillèrent toute la journée. Les devoirs avaient finalement pris le pas sur le charisme de James et Sirius. Ils en parvinrent presque à bout et décidèrent qu'ils pourraient travailler dans le train. A vrai dire, aucun d'eux n'avait envie de gâcher leur dernier jour de vacances par avec cela.

Ils sortirent de bon matin, ce trois janvier 1978, pour aller se promener dans la campagne. La neige tombait doucement, étouffant le moindre son. Une bataille de boules de neige fut évidemment organisée et Lily se fit sauvagement attaquée par les deux garçons. Ils rentrèrent pour le déjeuner, frigorifiés mais joyeux et ressortirent dès que la vaisselle fut finie, leur balai sur l'épaule, pour aller frapper chez Bathilda.

La vieille sorcière était en train de mettre ses chaussures. Ils avaient programmé ce match quelques jours plus tôt. Elle saisit son balai d'une main ferme et annonça, alors qu'ils traversaient le village :

\- Je prends Lily dans mon équipe.

Les garçons ricanèrent et la jeune fille leur jeta un regard peu amène.

\- Très mauvais choix, Tilda.

\- Je sais reconnaître quand les gens ont de la valeur, moi, rétorqua la vieille dame.

Lily devint cramoisie sous son écharpe et James sembla gêné. Sirius et Bathilda échangèrent un regard de connivence et Lily en conclut que le monde était décidé à ce qu'elle termine sa vie avec James, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait absolument pas si c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Enfin si, elle avait une petite idée sur la question, mais il lui arrivait encore de douter du bien-fondé de cette situation.

Le regard de quelques moldus vint la distraire de ces pensées pour le moins dérangeante et elle se rapprocha de Bathilda pour lui murmurer :

\- Ca ne posa pas de problème qu'on se promène comme ça avec nos balais ?

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait, non ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais on a croisé personne.

\- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour les moldus. Il y a tout un tas de gens fous chez eux et personne ne s'en formalise jamais. Ils penseront juste qu'on fait parties d'une secte bizarre. Regarde ces deux-là, ils ont vraiment l'air fou.

En effet Sirius et James, quelques pas devant elles, jouaient à faire tenir leur ballon sur le bout de leur balai et éclataient de rire quand ils échouaient.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas très malins, mais là ça atteint des sommets, commenta sombrement Lily.

\- Que veux-tu, ils ont été trop gâtés, même Sirius, bien qu'il n'ait passé que deux ans ici.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi insupportables à Poudlard !

\- Tu es préfète en chef ? interrogea Bathilda avec un petit sourire.

\- Euh oui mais...

\- Tu as eu le ton typique de la préfète en chef exaspérée. Oh ce n'est pas une critique ! Je l'ai moi-même été.

\- Et vous avez dû supporter quelqu'un de particulièrement agaçant ? demanda Lily, intéressé d'en apprendre plus sur la vie d'un des plus grands auteurs du siècle.

\- Oh oui ! Il était dans la même année que moi...

Bathilda se tut et son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide. Quelle histoire d'amour tourmentée avait-elle pu bien vivre ? Lily n'était pas particulièrement portée sur les ragots, mais elle aurait adoré savoir.

\- Son sens de l'humour un peu particulier a fini par se retourner contre lui, conclut la vieille sorcière sans s'étendre plus longtemps.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la clairière et les garçons tournaient déjà entre les arbres pour jeter les sortilèges repousse-moldu.

\- Bien, ma petite Lily, commença Bathilda, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire sur un balai ?

\- Pas grand chose, grimaça-t-elle, il se peut que les garçons aient eu raison sur mon compte.

\- Mais non, mais non. Voler, ça fait partie des sorciers. Tu me laisses marquer les buts, d'accord ? Essaie de me faire des passes, et si tu n'y arrive pas alors déstabilise les garçons.

\- Ca, je sais faire, jubila Lily, ravie de pouvoir les embêter en toute impunité.

\- Eh, pas de complot ! lança Sirius en venant vers elles, bientôt suivi de James, qui portait la balle.

\- On échange des ragots, rétorqua Bathilda.

\- Des ragots sur l'histoire de Poudlard ?

\- Le jour où tu auras un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, Patmol, tu pourras essayer de faire de l'humour sur mon livre.

\- Je sais plein de choses, s'insurgea-t-il.

\- C'est faux, répondit la vieille dame, très sûre d'elle.

\- Ah oui ? reprit Sirius d'une petite voix, impressionné par son assurance.

\- Oui. Il est impossible que tu saches autant de choses puisque tu ne sais même pas te coiffer.

James et Lily éclatèrent de rire à cette conclusion inattendue et Sirius, l'air d'abord offusqué, se joignit à eux, sous le regard très fier de Bathilda.

La partie commença enfin et Lily fit tout ce qu'elle put pour se matérialiser devant les garçons quand ils s'y attendaient le moins. Bathilda marquait des buts pendant ce temps-là. Ce qui devenait plus problématique, c'était quand les garçons récupéraient la balle. Il devenait presque totalement impossible de l'avoir. Ils enchaînaient les passes à une vitesse hallucinante, habitués à jouer ensemble. Lily se rendait compte qu'ils l'avaient ménagé, lors de leur première partie.

A un moment, alors que James allait marquer leur quinzième point, Lily s'interposa entre les buts et lui au moment où il lançait la balle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de la rattraper et la reçut en plein visage. Son nez commença aussitôt à saigner et James se rua vers elle, affolé.

\- Lily ? Ca va ? Je suis désolé !

La jeune fille hésitait entre le rire et les larmes, son nez la lançant affreusement. Elle se mit finalement à rire, sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés de James.

\- Donne-moi ma baguette, finit-elle par articuler, pleurant sans savoir si c'était de rire ou de souffrance.

James attrapa sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau et la lui donna, visiblement inquiet de son état de santé mental. Elle donna un petit coup sec sur son nez et le saignement cessa aussitôt.

\- Tada ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La partie reprit, non sans que James l'ait débarrassée de toute trace de sang, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il s'acharnait moins. Alors qu'il allait chercher la balle, égarée dans les bois, Bathilda s'approcha d'elle, ravie.

\- Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de te prendre dans mon équipe ! James est incapable d'être impitoyable avec toi.

Elle repartit sans attendre la réponse de Lily car la partie reprenait. Elle manqua donc le teint cramoisi de Lily, qui n'osait plus regarder James. Elle continua à jouer, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Comme ce soir-là, après le match de Quidditch, elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec James. Quelle raison avait-elle d'étouffer ses sentiments ? Elle avait hésité à cause de leur passé pour le moins houleux, mais maintenant que tout avait changé, avait-elle encore le droit d'invoquer cela ? Elle ne savait évidemment pas ce que James ressentait exactement pour elle même si les regards qu'il lui jetait parfois ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ce qui était à la fois très perturbant et incroyable et … la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps.

Elle arriva à cette conclusion alors que les derniers rayons du soleil balayaient les arbres, marquant la fin de leur partie.

James et Sirius avaient gagné, bien sûr. Bathilda donna une petite tape dans le dos de Lily en lui assurant que même si elle ne savait pas jouer au Quidditch, elle pourrait réussir dans la vie.

Ils rentrèrent alors que la nuit tombait et saluèrent Bathilda à l'entrée de son jardin, avant de se ruer chez James pour se réchauffer. Lorsqu'ils furent assis à la table de la cuisine pour boire un chocolat chaud, James demanda où était sa mère. Son père lui dit que, trop fatiguée, elle avait passé le reste de la journée au lit. Le jeune homme fut soudain pris de remords en se rendant compte que c'était déjà la fin des vacances et qu'il avait à peine pris le temps de discuter seul avec sa mère. Avec un regard d'excuse pour ses deux amis, il monta aussitôt et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Elle lisait un livre, appuyé contre ses oreillers. Elle releva la tête en l'entendant et sourit. James eut un coup au cœur en voyant ses traits tirés, son teint pâle. Elle avait tout fait pour avoir l'air bien durant ces deux semaines, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit comme si de rien n'était et lui demanda le plus joyeusement possible ce qu'elle lisait. Il oublia peu à peu ses inquiétudes en discutant avec elle, subjugué par sa bonne humeur inébranlable.

\- Au fait Sirius, il paraît que tu as des amours tourmentées toi aussi ! s'exclama Lily alors que les deux jeunes gens, restés seuls, parlaient de Margaret et John.

\- Moi ? Jamais. Je suis un tombeur, personne ne me résiste, rétorqua Sirius en essayant d'avoir l'air convainquant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que James m'a dit.

\- Ce que … le sale traître ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a balancé ?

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air indigné de Sirius, qui tenta de se recomposer un visage neutre.

\- Pas grand chose en fait, juste qu'Ethel ne t'appréciait pas beaucoup. Mais comme je sais observer les gens, j'ai bien vu que ça ne te déplairait pas qu'elle s'intéresse un peu plus à toi.

\- Les filles sont insupportables, marmonna-t-il, elles remarquent toujours les choses gênantes.

-Allez, raconte-moi !

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter, soupira-t-il, elle me prend pour le dernier des abrutis.

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa dans son élan :

\- Non ne dis rien ! Lunard s'en est chargé !

\- Tu as essayé de lui parler au moins ?

\- Évidemment, râla-t-il en roulant des yeux agacés.

\- Autrement qu'en l'agressant et en lui montrant que tu as envie de sortir avec elle, je veux dire ?

\- Quoi, comme James et toi ? sourit-il. Non parce que ça a plutôt bien fonctionné.

\- Eh ! se récria Lily en rougissant. Je te ferai remarquer que je suis devenue amie avec James précisément quand il a arrêté de faire ça.

\- Amie, hmm ? reprit-il avec un petit haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- D'accord, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul avec Ethel, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Non, non, d'accord, j'arrête ! Tu la connais ?

\- Pas trop, répondit Lily en se rasseyant, mais elle traîne tout le temps avec Alice.

\- Je sais, je suis allé au bal avec Alice.

\- Ce que tu peux être agressif ! Et alors, elle ne t'a pas parlé d'Ethel ?

\- Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait ravie qu'Ethel s'ouvre un peu aux autres mais qu'elle refusait de m'avouer des trucs sur son amie sans qu'elle soit là.

\- Ce qui est tout à fait honorable de sa part.

Devant l'air sceptique de Sirius, elle se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux filles ! T'as pourtant eu plein de copines, non ?

Un fin sourire étira légèrement les lèvres du jeune homme et Lily se frappa le front :

\- Suis-je bête ! Je recommence : t'as pourtant embrassé un tas de filles, non ?

\- Justement. Embrasser ne veut pas dire parler.

\- Et ça ne t'a jamais intéressé de sortir avec l'une d'elle ?

\- Non, c'est James qui faisait ce genre de choses. Moi, c'était plutôt les trucs de l'ombre.

\- Beurk, c'est dégoûtant !

Il partit d'un grand rire alors que Lily grimaçait.

\- Je plaisante, Evans ! Et donc, si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dérogerais à la règle avec Ethel ?

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, gêné, et Lily fut plus que ravie de pouvoir le mettre dans l'embarras.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Ah, le coup de foudre, c'est si mignon !

\- Ferme-la Evans !

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me moquer de toi, Patmol ! Au fait, d'où sort ce surnom ? Bathilda l'utilise aussi.

Il prit un air énigmatique pour répondre :

\- Je ne te dirai pas d'où il vient, c'est un secret. Bathilda n'est pas au courant non plus, elle a juste pris l'habitude de m'appeler comme en entendant James le faire. Par contre elle continue à le surnommer le « petit Jamie ».

\- C'est très mal de se moquer des gens quand ils ne sont pas là, Sirius, commenta Lily en essayant de ne pas rire, mais le coin de ses lèvres tressautaient sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et Lily ne put plus se retenir. Leur rire résonna dans la cuisine, aux dépends du pauvre James qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Alors qu'ils se calmaient enfin, Lily prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de rire de la sorte avec Sirius Black. Elle hésita un instant puis lança :

\- Je suis contente de mieux te connaître, Sirius.

Un air surpris se peignit sur son visage et la jeune fille aperçut une lueur avide au fond de ses yeux. Sirius Black avait soif d'être aimé.

\- Est-ce que James t'a raconté pourquoi j'habite ici ? interrogea-t-il alors.

Lily secoua la tête, surprise qu'il se confie.

\- Tu as pu constater chez Slughorn que j'ai une relation assez … conflictuelle avec mon frère. C'est encore pire avec le reste de ma famille. Je suis venu pendant l'été après notre cinquième année, et les Potter ont accepté que je reste avec eux aussi longtemps que je le voudrais.

Il se tut et Lily se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :

\- Ils accueillent toutes les âmes en perdition, on dirait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi parce que ma sœur est à la maison et qu'elle me considère comme un monstre.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius.

\- On peut être des monstres tous les deux si tu veux.

\- Des monstres bien plus heureux que les autres parce qu'on profite des talents culinaires de Mr. Potter.

\- Exactement ! Et pour sceller notre alliance en tant que monstres, je te propose un marché.

Lily devint aussitôt suspicieuse. Sirius s'y connaissait en coup tordu.

\- On a pas été très fair-play avec toi tout à l'heure, pendant notre bataille de boules de neige, alors je t'offre …

\- Une revanche ? coupa-t-elle, ravie.

Sirius fit un grand sourire et se rua vers l'entrée pour s'équiper contre le froid. Lily s'empressa de le suivre et ils croisèrent Mr. Potter en sortant dans le jardin, derrière la maison.

Ce fut la bataille du siècle, les deux jeunes gens se bombardant sans relâche. Lily parvint même à faire tomber Sirius et s'assit aussitôt sur lui pour lui répandre de la neige sur la figure, avant de s'enfuir en riant. Elle fit le tour de la maison et attendit qu'il vienne, une boule de neige à la main. Alors qu'elle passait devant la porte d'entrée, il survint enfin et l'attaqua. Elle évita de justesse le projectile et entendit alors une exclamation de surprise. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à James, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il s'était pris la boule de neige en pleine figure. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire, suivie par Sirius.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ce soit l'heure de dîner, lança James en essuyant son visage avec la manche de son pull. Mais je tiens à avoir ma revanche après.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à vingt-deux heures dans la jardin des Potter, courant et se jetant des projectiles glacés à la figure en riant comme des fous. Ils rentrèrent une heure plus tard, trempés et complètement gelés. Mr. et Mrs. Potter étaient déjà allés se coucher. Voulant profiter de leur dernière soirée tous les trois, ils se rejoignirent dans le salon après s'être lavés et changés.

Lily, vêtue d'un vieux pull trois fois trop grand et d'un jean troué qu'elle mettait habituellement quand elle était malade, retrouva James assis par terre devant le feu. Elle s'assit près du jeune homme, attendant que Sirius arrive avec les chocolats chauds qu'il avait préparé. Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Sirius déclare forfait et aille se coucher. En fait, Lily avait du mal à savoir s'il était vraiment fatigué ou non, car il jeta un drôle de regard à James avant de monter les escaliers, et James rougit légèrement, ce qui lui arrivait assez rarement pour être noté.

Ils restèrent tous les deux, devant le feu qui crépitait doucement. Les yeux de Lily commençaient à se fermer mais elle ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Alors elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James. A son grand étonnement, après un instant d'hésitation, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et repensa à cette soirée du match de Quidditch. Elle avait refusé d'y croire, parce que c'était complètement fou, et terrifiant. Mais elle avait fini par l'accepter. Elle ne savait pas quand, exactement, mais elle avait cessé de repousser cette idée. Aussi fou et terrifiant que ce soit, elle était tombée amoureuse de James Potter.

\- Dis-moi..., commença le sujet de ses préoccupations.

\- Hmm ?

\- Il y a encore des choses que je ne m'explique pas.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de venir au bal avec moi, et ensuite ici ?

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, non ? répondit-elle en se redressant, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'empressa d'ôter son bras de sa taille et rétorqua :

\- Ouais, en me disant que j'étais le bouffon de service.

\- Je me suis excusée !

\- Je sais, je ne t'accuse pas ! Seulement ça me paraît un peu faible comme argument pour quelqu'un qui m'a détesté pendant six ans.

Il sembla lutter avec lui-même un court instant et lâcha enfin ce qui le préoccupait vraiment :

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me pardonner, devenir mon amie ?

\- James..., soupira-t-elle, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer :

\- Je sais que j'ai été horrible, stupide et …

\- James, si tu ne te tais pas maintenant, aucun doute que tu seras stupide.

Il s'exécuta, surpris, et elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser James. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Oui tu as été ce garçon arrogant et méchant, et j'ai été tout aussi odieuse avec toi. Mais on s'en fiche de ça. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu as su dépasser ça. Tu as su aller au-delà de ce qui te rendait détestable pour ne garder que le meilleur de toi-même.

Lily s'arrêta, le souffle court. Elle ne pensait pas en dire autant quand elle avait commencé à parler. Mais c'était deux mois de réflexion sur le caractère de James qui venaient de ressortir, éblouissant le jeune homme au passage. Au bout de quelques instants, il sourit :

\- Comment fais-tu pour être si merveilleuse, Lily ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire, les joues rouges. Pitié, qu'il mette ça sur le compte de la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée.

\- J'ai rencontré un garçon merveilleux qui m'a appris que le plus important était de continuer à rire.

Le sourire de James devint légèrement amer.

\- Merveilleux, hein ?

\- Tu es complètement stupide ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Je sais, mais quand je pense à … Bon sang Lily, je t'ai abandonnée dans la Forêt Interdite avec un loup-garou !

\- Eh, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, et en plus tu t'es excusé, soupira Lily. Maintenant arrête de culpabiliser ou je ne sais quoi. Ça fait partie de toi, et c'est tout. Et puis, je crois qu'on pourrait dire la même chose pour moi, non ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu me remettais à ma place, c'est tout.

\- Et ça te plaît qu'on te remette à ta place ? interrogea Lily avec un petit sourire.

Il le lui rendit et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

\- Seulement quand c'est toi. Ça change agréablement.

\- Malgré tous les coups, tous les insultes que j'ai pu te lancer ? souffla-t-elle, commençant à avoir une conscience bien trop nette du peu d'espace qui les séparait encore.

\- Tu as toujours eu une bonne raison de le faire. Et c'est bien pour ça que je m'excuse. Parce que j'ai du mal à croire que malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tout ce qui nous a séparé, tu me supportes.

Il était de plus en plus proche et ses yeux constituaient désormais le seul horizon de Lily. Elle ne pensait pas être encore capable de parler mais elle parvint à balbutier :

\- Je te supportes justement parce que tu as changé, parce qu'il y a tout ça derrière nous et que c'est bien fini. Faire comme si cette période de notre vie n'avait pas existé ce serait balayer tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. Alors ce serait nier une des raisons pour lesquelles...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, paniquée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé aller si loin. Les mots avaient jailli sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. James posa alors ses doigts sur les siens et elle dut faire un effort pour continuer à respirer normalement. Il était de plus en plus proche.

\- Une... une des raisons pour lesquelles je...

\- Je t'aime, acheva-t-il.

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement. Il l'avait dit. Il avait eu le courage d'aller au bout. Et maintenant, la décision lui revenait. Il la scrutait, avide, comme si son bonheur dépendait de sa réponse. Elle pouvait encore faire marche arrière, redevenir cette Lily qui n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber amoureuse de lui un jour. Ou elle pouvait accepter ce que lui offrait James, avec toutes les incertitudes que cela représentait, tous les doutes, les joies, les larmes qui pourraient en résulter. Et tout l'amour. Cet amour immense qu'elle entrevoyait au fond des yeux du garçon qui lui faisait face et attendait sa réponse.

Alors elle lâcha prise. Elle abandonna toutes ses craintes et glissa ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Exactement, souffla-t-elle.

Son souffle se perdit sur les lèvres de James. Et alors tout se remit en place. Il n'y avait plus ni crainte, ni incertitude, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être autrement : Lily aimait James.


	29. II - Chapitre 22

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

James posa ses mains sur la taille de Lily pour la serrer contre lui alors qu'elle promenait ses doigts légèrement tremblants sur sa nuque. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou et il espéra qu'elle ne sentait pas les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il sentait son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres qui cherchaient les siennes, mais il n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils se battaient. Et pourtant elle était là, dans ses bras.

Une bûche craqua dans le foyer et ils sursautèrent, se tournant vers la cheminée. Ils se regardèrent ensuite, surpris que seulement quelques centimètres les séparent, et éclatèrent de rire. Lily enfouit son visage contre son épaule, son rire se calmant bien vite alors qu'ils prenaient la mesure de ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Tu m'auras fait passer par toutes les émotions possibles, Potter, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Et c'est pas fini, Evans, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle se libéra de ses bras pour le regarder et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les joues rouges :

\- Tu ne vas jamais arrêter de m'embêter, hein ?

\- Jamais, promit-il en lui volant un baiser, s'émerveillant de pouvoir faire une telle chose.

A son grand étonnement, elle grimaça, et il se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

\- Non ! se récria-t-elle avant de devenir cramoisie en se rendant compte de sa véhémence. Non, en fait je me disais qu'il allait falloir affronter Poudlard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tous les gens qui nous regarderont parce qu'on sort ensemble.

\- Ca se calmera vite, répondit James en haussant les épaules, sans voir où était le problème.

\- Pas sûr. Tu es une légende pour toutes les filles de Poudlard, alors ça va faire jaser.

\- C'est ça de sortir avec une célébrité.

Elle lui donna une petite tape avant d'attraper son menton pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle, quelques instants plus tard, ses jambes passées par-dessus celle de James.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je crois que je vais me cacher quelque part dans la maison pour ne pas avoir à retourner à Poudlard. Et je te cache avec moi.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée si les elfes de maison ne cuisinaient pas aussi bien.

\- Abruti, rit-elle.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne deux heures. Lily se leva, lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher. James resta devant la cheminée, le menton appuyé sur ses mains, les yeux fixés sur les braises rougeoyantes, repassant la soirée en boucle dans sa tête.

\- James ?

Il se retourna, intrigué. Lily était appuyée au chambranle de la porte. Elle hésita un instant avant de dire :

\- Je t'aime.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, puis se leva et marcha vers elle. Elle le regarda venir, ses grands yeux émeraudes fixés sur lui. Il la prit doucement par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte. James s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes mais ils ne bougèrent pas, leur front appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Il sentait le souffle de Lily sur sa peau, ses cheveux qui lui frôlaient les joues. Elle caressait sa joue du pouce, les paupières closes.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle finalement avant de glisser hors de ses bras pour monter les escaliers sans bruit.

Lily se leva aux aurores, bien qu'elle ait à peine dormi de la nuit, et mit son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression que toute une vie c'était écoulée depuis qu'elle l'avait mis pour la dernière fois.

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et fut vite rejoint dans la cuisine par Sirius, à peine réveillé. Il se servit une tasse de café bien fort et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, James arriva, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme, les manches de son pull retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Incroyablement beau, en somme. Comme d'habitude, songea Lily, sauf que ce matin-là, elle se sentit en droit de l'admirer. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il s'était rasé. Tout comme Sirius, d'ailleurs. La crainte de McGonagall avait été trop forte.

James ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de l'attention dont il était l'objet, se contentant de la saluer d'un sourire. Elle rougit et plongea le nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Sirius lui adressa un vague grognement pour lui dire bonjour alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui. Mais, malgré le fait qu'il semblait totalement ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à remarquer le sourire de James qui ne quittait pas son visage et la rougeur de Lily. Le coin de ses lèvres tressauta et il interrogea d'un ton innocent :

\- Aurais-je manqué quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondirent Lily et James en même temps.

\- Aucune crédibilité. Alors ?

James lui adressa un regard appuyé alors que Lily rougissait encore plus et Sirius éclata de rire, l'air tout à fait réveillé à présent.

\- J'espère que vous me vouerez un culte éternel parce que sans moi vous n'auriez jamais eu une occasion pareille.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea James en attrapant une tartine posée devant Lily.

\- Potter, la bouffe c'est sacré ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard de défi et avala le morceau de pain.

\- Elle a raison Cornedrue, on ne touche pas à la nourriture, commenta Sirius. Et donc, il se pourrait bien que, dans mon infinie bonté, je sois allé me coucher plus tôt que prévu pour vous laisser vous entre-tuer joyeusement.

James haussa un sourcil, la bouche pleine et la rougeur de Lily gagna ses oreilles.

\- Tu es trop bon, Patmol, rétorqua James, sa bouchée avalée, mais tu peux toujours courir pour que je te voue un culte. Et on ne s'est pas précisément entre-tués.

\- James, coupa Lily, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait besoin de savoir les détails. Et va me chercher une tartine, puisque tu as mangé la mienne.

\- T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien, lança-t-il en s'exécutant.

\- Merci à vous d'ailleurs, j'ai gagné mon pari, reprit Sirius.

\- Quel pari ? interrogea Lily on songeant que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Remus pensait qu'on ne vous verrait pas ensemble avant mars, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était pour les vacances, expliqua-t-il, ravi. J'ai gagné trois boîtes de Chocogrenouilles.

\- Et après tu veux que ce soit nous qui te vouions un culte ! s'exclama Lily, scandalisée.

James lui donna à ce moment-là une tartine et elle allait le remercier lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Son « merci » mourut dans sa gorge et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, même si elle était censée lui en vouloir pour cette histoire de pain.

Mrs. Potter ne se leva pas mais elle fit venir les jeunes gens pour leur dire au revoir, les uns après les autres. Lily la remercia pour son accueil et sa gentillesse et tout ce que Mrs. Potter lui répondit fut :

\- Merci de rendre James aussi heureux.

Lily devint rouge pivoine et balbutia :

\- Il... il vous a dit quelque chose ?

\- Oh non, mais ça se voit sur son visage et sur le tien, sourit Sally. Ca me fait très plaisir, tu sais. Il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, même s'il prétendra toujours le contraire. Ne le laisse jamais te mettre à l'écart quand il est dans la détresse, Lily. Il a juste un tout petit peu trop de fierté.

Lily hocha la tête, émue par le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, et céda la place à Sirius, qui trépignait devant la porte.

Ils partirent enfin et Lily s'endormit sur l'épaule de James, le bras du jeune homme enroulé autour d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure, dirent au revoir à Mr. Potter et s'empressèrent de monter dans le train. Après avoir fait un petit signe de la main à James et Sirius, Lily entreprit de chercher le compartiment de ses amies. Elle les trouva enfin et sourit, ravie de les retrouver.

Val était assise près de la fenêtre, incroyablement bronzée. Elle dessinait, comme d'habitude. Jenny était en train de lire un magazine de mode français à haute voix à une Margaret qui l'écoutait à peine, souriant béatement en faisant tourner un bracelet neuf autour de son poignet. Un cadeau de John, sans doute.

Elles tournèrent toutes les trois la tête vers Lily lorsqu'elle entra et Jenny se rua sur elle en poussant un cri de joie.

\- Alors ? Comment c'était ? T'as survécu ? Est-ce que tu as tué Black ou Potter ? T'as bien mangé ? T'as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?

\- Du calme, rit Lily en fermant la porte derrière elle, non sans avoir poussé sa malle à l'intérieur. Avant que je vous raconte mes vacances, j'aimerais que tu te rappelles d'un truc, Jenny.

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais, quand tu as rompu avec James en cinquième année, tu as dormi avec moi ensuite et tu m'as dit que James embrassait bien. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Jenny hocha la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et Lily dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

\- Eh bah c'est vrai.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le compartiment des quatre filles pendant une minuscule seconde, et se mua bien vite en hurlement hystérique alors qu'elles se jetaient sur Lily.

James et Sirius rejoignirent Peter et Remus, occupés à faire une Bataille Explosive. Ils ne les regardèrent même pas, trop concentrés, et Remus se contenta de dire :

\- On a cru que vous aviez raté le train.

\- On a bien failli, répondit Sirius après avoir hissé sa malle dans les filets au-dessus des sièges, imité par James.

Il y eut une explosion et Peter poussa un cri triomphant.

\- Gagné ! Tu me dois une Chocogrenouille, Lunard !

Le perdant s'exécuta en grommelant alors que Sirius lançait un regard goguenard à James. Avant que celui-ci ait pu réagir, Sirius se laissa tomber près de Remus et déclara d'un ton nonchalant :

\- Tu m'en dois aussi.

\- Eh, ça suffit, je ne suis pas une usine à Chocogrenouilles ! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en devr...

Il s'interrompit soudain et ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à James, toujours debout et les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire.

\- Nooooon ?

\- Si, répondit laconiquement Sirius. Grâce à moi, en plus.

\- C'est ça, heureusement que tu étais là pour faire la cinquième patte du dragon, rétorqua James avant de s'asseoir près de Peter, qui avait l'air ravi de la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, mon cher Remus, je suis très vexé que tu aies cru que Lily résisterait à mon charme incroyable encore trois mois !

\- J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes, sur ce coup. Elle ne le vit pas trop mal ?

\- Si, horriblement mal. A ton avis, crétin ?

\- Je tiens à signaler qu'elle s'en prend toujours à lui et qu'elle l'appelle toujours « Potter » quand il le mérite, intervint Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Très drôle, marmonna James alors que ses amis éclataient de rire.

Ce soir-là, Lily et James dînèrent ensemble, entourés de tous leurs amis. Lily rougissait à la moindre allusion à sa relation avec James et riait en permanence. Ils furent parmi les derniers à quitter la Grande Salle et atterrirent dans une salle commune survoltée où Martin et Anne dansaient la gigue sur des tables. Après un instant de stupéfaction, ils finirent par apprendre que Martin avait défié Anne de le faire. Elle avait évidemment relevé le défi, quelqu'un avait mis de la musique, et les deux joueurs de Quidditch sautillaient à présent sur une table, tous les élèves de la maison tapant des mains autour en rythme.

Le phonographe ayant été sorti, ce jour de rentrée tourna tout naturellement en soirée dansante. James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, qui ne sembla même pas se dire qu'en tant que préfète en chef elle aurait du rétablir l'ordre.

Personne ne remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre Lily et James car les autres élèves avaient désormais l'habitude de les voir danser ensemble. Mais, alors qu'ils dansaient une valse, James l'embrassa furtivement, sans même songer au cataclysme qu'il risquait de déclencher.

Aussitôt on n'entendit plus que la musique. Tout le monde avait arrêté de danser et regardait les deux Septième années comme si des chouettes leur avaient poussé sur la tête.

Lily marmonna un juron alors que James avisait les mâchoires décrochées autour d'eux et les quelques filles qui semblaient au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Lily ? souffla James. Solution de repli.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il partit comme une flèche, ses doigts serrant les siens, fendant la foule qui commençait à poser tout un tas de question d'une voix surexcitée.

Ils franchirent le trou du tableau mais James s'arrêta aussitôt et Lily lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. McGonagall arrivait droit sur eux, ses grands pas agitant les bords de sa robe de chambre. Elle avait l'air décidé à tous les coller.

\- Repli, repli, repli ! s'écria James en faisant volte-face pour Lily vers la salle commune.

Lily éclata de rire alors que le professeur hurlait « Mr. Potter ! » et James ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Tous les élèves, qui étaient apparemment en train de discuter de la nouvelle, se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Tous aux abri ! cria James, tirant à présent Lily derrière lui car elle riait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus avancer.

\- Potter !

A cette exclamation, les Gryffondors comprirent ce qui était en train de se passer et se fut la ruée vers les chambres alors que McGonagall déboulait au milieu de la salle. James parvint à entraîner Lily dans l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons et ils se cachèrent sur le palier. Lily hoquetait contre l'épaule de James, les yeux débordant de larmes. Le jeune homme fut gagné par son hilarité et McGonagall les trouva assis par terre, pliés en deux par le rire.

\- Miss Evans ! Vous êtes préfète en chef ! PREFETE EN CHEF ! Vous êtes censée faire respecter l'ordre et non...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et James parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour aviser les yeux écarquillés du professeur qui observait leurs doigts entrelacés. Elle faisait la même tête que le jour où James avait transformé une pelote d'aiguilles en hérisson-lapin.

\- Et non... non... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ces dortoirs ? Redescendez immédiatement !

Lily libéra aussitôt sa main de celle de James, et il faillit repartir dans un éclat de rire en se rendant compte qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour rester sérieuse. Elle partit en courant, suivie par McGonagall, qui hurla d'en bas :

\- Et je ne veux plus entendre un bruit !

James laissa aller sa tête contre le mur, secoué par le rire. Elle ne les avait même pas collé.

Tout Poudlard sut, dès le lendemain, que James Potter et Lily Evans sortaient ensemble. Les premières années, qui n'avaient jamais assisté à une de leurs légendaires disputes, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cette nouvelle mettait tout le monde dans un état d'effervescence aussi avancé. Cela semblait même surprendre les professeurs.

Lily et James vécurent cette première semaine de janvier dans une parfaite insouciance de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur eux. James prenait beaucoup de plaisir à embrasser Lily devant tout le monde parce qu'elle devenait rouge comme un dragon et qu'il trouvait ça à mourir de rire. La jeune fille était évidemment moins d'accord, d'autant plus que Sirius se joignait à James pour se moquer d'elle.

Ce premier samedi après la rentrée, Lily se réveilla très tôt sans savoir pourquoi. Depuis quelques temps, elle faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels se trouvait très souvent un homme sans visage, qui lançait des sortilèges de mort comme si cela était parfaitement normal.

Elle se leva donc pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, décidée à travailler avant que James se lève – ce qui n'arriverait pas avant au moins onze heures.

Il n'y avait que quelques élèves dans la Grande Salle et elle mangea dans un silence seulement perturbé par le bruit des cuillères cognant contre les bols. Rien de plus apaisant. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle vivait dans un tourbillon depuis qu'elle passait du temps avec James. Il était bien trop hyperactif pour se taire plus de dix minutes.

En sortant, elle croisa un groupe de Serpentards. Parmi eux, Severus. Son regard noir intercepta celui, émeraude, de Lily. Elle s'immobilisa alors que des images de leur amitié lui revenait à l'esprit, des souvenirs de ce que James lui avait fait subir. Elle rougit et s'empressa de tourner les talons. Mais alors qu'elle allait poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, une main attrapa son poignet.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

Elle se retourna en prenant une profonde inspiration et fit face à son ancien meilleur ami. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi grand ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je fais ce que je veux.

Il la lâcha, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Et tout ce qu'il m'a fait, tu t'en fiches ? James Potter est un salaud !

\- Il a changé !

Sa voix claqua dans le hall et elle ferma un instant les yeux dans l'espoir de se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le connais, figure-toi !

\- Bien sur que non ! Il est juste suffisamment malin pour avoir compris ce qui te plairait mais...

\- La ferme, Sev ! Tu ne sais rien de lui, d'accord ? Et tu ne sais plus rien de moi non plus parce que toi tu n'as pas changé ! Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles encore ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'agresser quand je fais quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas alors arrête de t'occuper de moi !

Elle le planta là, les yeux débordant de larmes, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour ne s'arrêter que devant sa salle commune.

Elle bafouilla le mot de passe pour la Grosse Dame, qui lui jeta un regard exaspéré et lança :

\- Le jour où vous ne pourrez plus rentrer dans votre robe préférée, vous aurez le droit de pleurer !

Lily l'ignora et entra en espérant qu'il n'y aurait personne. Cependant la première personne qu'elle vit fut un grand brun à l'air endormi.

\- James ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Figure-toi que j'ai autant de travail que toi, bailla-t-il, et donc je …

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils en avisant les yeux brillants de la jeune fille.

\- Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je … j'ai croisé Severus et...

\- Je vais le...

\- Non !

Elle soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle avait hésité à lui en parler.

\- Laisse tomber James. Ca ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à lui.

Il l'observa quelques instants en silence puis vint l'entourer de ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et il lança :

\- J'imagine que tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner mais est-ce qu'un café en ma compagnie te plairait ?

Lily s'écarta de lui avec un petit sourire, s'essuya les joues et lança :

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

\- Qui est ?

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement, ses doigts glissés dans ses cheveux.

\- Voilà qui me paraît intéressant, marmonna-t-il en cherchant à la retenir contre lui alors qu'elle s'échappait de ses bras en le tirant par la main.

Lily parvint à le traîner jusqu'au portrait et il interrogea, une fois dans le couloir :

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Ca, Potter, c'est ton affaire. C'est toi qui connais la château comme ta poche, pas moi.

Il réfléchit un instant puis un sourire étira ses traits.

\- Suis-moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient près de l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder à la tour d'Astronomie. Là, dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre, se trouvait une banquette à laquelle Lily n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as emmené toutes tes conquêtes ici ? railla-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait et l'attirait contre lui.

\- Même pas. C'est mon coin à moi. Et aussi le tien, maintenant.


	30. II - Chapitre 23

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

Lily fouillait dans sa malle, agacée. Elle ne trouvait plus un de ses livres, et elle était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu en faire. L'avait-elle prêté à James ? Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi elle ne le retrouvait pas, puisque James n'aurait pas manqué d'oublier de le lui rendre. Mais elle était à peu près sûre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle souleva une nouvelle fois son livre de Potions, rangé à sa place à habituelle, dans le vague espoir que le manuel manquant aurait fait son apparition entre temps. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Elle jeta son livre de Potions plus qu'elle ne le posa et un morceau de parchemin fut soufflé hors d'un coin de sa malle. Lily l'attrapa presque par réflexe et lut distraitement ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. « 50, 6-3, 75, 10-4... ». Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, jura, et jura encore lorsque la couvercle de la malle lui retomba sur les doigts.

Margaret entra à ce moment-là pour assister au spectacle de Lily sautillant partout dans la chambre en secouant sa main, son bout de papier à la main.

\- Euh Lily ? Ca va ?

\- Très bien, couina la rousse.

\- D'a...ccord.

Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit, la douleur pulsant encore au bout de ses doigts.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'étais stupide Maggy ?

\- Non, mais Jenny l'a fait pour toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose de très très important.

\- Et c'est trop tard ?

Lily secoua la tête et leva le papier au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Il va falloir que je fasse marcher ma tête, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu sais que tu fais plein de trucs qui n'ont aucun sens, Lily ?

\- Ouais. C'est la faute de James. Il m'a rendue aussi stupide que lui.

\- Ah ! Bon, je vais aller le prévenir et peut-être qu'il pourra me dire comment faire pour que tu retrouves ton état normal.

Elle partit sans attendre la réponse de son amie et Lily eut un petit rire. Elle devait vraiment la prendre pour une folle. En attendant, elle s'était mise dans une sale situation. Tout ce qui s'était passé avec James lui avait complètement fait oublier cette nouvelle énigme. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était important – même si elle ignorait pourquoi.

\- « Le livre disputé », marmonna-t-elle. Avec qui ? James ? Severus ?

C'était forcément avec Severus, parce que l'énigme lui avait été soumise avant cette histoire de livre de sortilèges, avec James. Elle rougit en repensant à cet épisode particulièrement gênant pour elle et décida de chasser le jeune homme de son esprit. La Dame Grise lui avait dit qu'elle devait résoudre ce mystère avant la fin du mois de janvier et elle avait laissé trois semaines filer sans s'en préoccuper, accaparée par l'énorme masse de travail à faire pour les Aspics et par James.

Elle sauta de son lit et se rua hors du dortoir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour repérer son copain, qui discutait avec Sirius au lieu de travailler. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se précipita vers lui. Elle attrapa son bras, le tira de son fauteuil sans qu'il arrive à résister et le traîna vers les dortoirs des garçons. Il y eut quelques sifflements dans la salle que Lily ignora superbement. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes elle lâcha enfin James, qui, même s'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, n'avait pas perdu le nord. En effet, il plaqua Lily contre le mur et fondit sur ses lèvres.

\- James ! s'insurgea-t-elle en le repoussant.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas pour ça que t'es venue me chercher ?

\- Figure-toi que je m'intéresse à d'autres choses qu'à t'embrasser.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle lui adressa un regard torve et reprit :

\- J'ai besoin de ta cape.

\- Ma cape ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire avec ?

\- Ca, ça ne te regarde pas.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique et Lily haussa les épaules :

\- Je t'en parlerai bien, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne …

Un lueur s'alluma dans son regard et Lily repensa à Alice, chez qui elle avait pu observer le même phénomène. Combien de personnes étaient-elles concernées par cette étrange histoire ?

\- Alors ? Je peux te l'emprunter ?

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'assombrit soudain.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'en ai besoin ce soir.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous avez prévu une autre bêtise idiote ?

\- Non. Mais je ne peux pas en parler non plus.

Il s'écarta d'elle et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soucieux.

\- James ? Ca va ?

\- Ouais. Désolé il faut que je retourne travailler avec Sirius.

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, l'air ailleurs, et redescendit dans la salle commune.

Lily décida de chercher plus tard pourquoi il agissait si bizarrement. Elle allait devoir réviser son sortilège de Désillusion.

James se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait avant que Lily ne l'arrache à sa conversation avec Sirius. Son ami, qui avait préparé son sourire moqueur, redevint sérieux en avisant l'expression du jeune homme.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Elle voulait la cape, et j'ai dû lui dire non, sans pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains quelques instants avant de marmonner :

\- Je sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir lui cacher ça, Patmol.

\- Tu l'as fait avec tes copines, avant. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Le problème, c'est que ma relation avec elle n'a aucun rapport.

James se retourna un instant pour vérifier que Lily n'était pas dans le coin. Une fois rassuré, il reprit :

\- Raconter des bobards aux autres filles ne me dérangeait pas, mais je sais que ça pourrait tout détruire avec Lily et je n'en ai aucune envie.

\- Il va falloir voir ça avec Remus.

\- Ouais, mais après il va se sentir coupable.

Comme Sirius ne répondait pas, James leva les yeux vers lui. Son ami secoua la tête et conclut :

\- Tu es dans une impasse.

\- On dirait bien. Plus qu'à espérer que Lily ne se rende compte de rien.

Sirius grimaça.

\- Je crains qu'elle ne soit trop maline pour ça.

\- Je sais.

James tenta de se remettre à son travail mais cette question continuait à le tarauder : c'était la première pleine lune depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily et qu'elle compte se promener illégalement dans Poudlard le rassurait, car cela voulait dire qu'elle ne chercherait sans doute pas à le voir, et ne saurait donc pas qu'il n'était pas là. Cependant, il doutait que cette situation se réitère par la suite, et il faudrait alors trouver une excuse pour expliquer son absence à partir de dix-neuf heures.

Il se demandait également si sa soudaine envie d'escapade avec la cape avait un rapport avec cette histoire d'assiette. Lui-même avait passé quatre nuits à traîner dans le château, soulevant des dalles, des bocaux, explorant le siège de Dumbledore et la poignée de la porte du bureau de Slughorn pour trouver des lettres, qu'il essayait vainement d'assembler en quelque chose qui faisait sens. Cependant il lui restait cinq emplacements à visiter sur dix-huit, et pas des plus simples : il était question, entre autre, d'une pièce où tout se perd, dans laquelle il trouverait un perroquet empaillé. Le fait de trouver un objet dans une pièce où tout se perd lui semblait pour le moins intéressant.

Il soupira et griffonna sur son morceau de parchemin les lettres qu'il avait déjà : TAVUERIUEOAHN. Le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé avec ces lettres étaient « taverne », ce qui laissait les lettres IUIOAH inusitées. Autant dire qu'il était assez peu convaincu.

Il renversa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et soupira. Il avait prévu d'aller faire un tour dans la Salle sur Demande s'il ne trouvait rien à propos de la salle où tout se perd. Mais, pour ce soir, il avait d'autres projets.

Alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'une petite sieste serait pas mal, avant de passer une nuit blanche, il sentit des cheveux frôler ses joues et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux, pour voir le visage renversé de Lily. Elle s'accouda au dossier du canapé et commença à jouer avec les cheveux de James tout en demandant :

\- Tu n'aurais pas pris mon livre sur les différentes manières de chauffer une potion ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Il faut être taré pour avoir un bouquin pareil.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Mais étant donné que tu es la personne la plus bordélique de la terre, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné que tu me l'aies emprunté sans me le dire et que tu aies oublié de le me le rendre.

\- J'aime bien t'embêter, mais il y a des limites à ce que mon amour-propre peut endurer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voie avec ton livre bizarre.

\- Ah, Potter, tu sers vraiment à rien.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se redressa et monta dans son dortoir. James tourna la tête pour la suivre du regard.

\- Cornedrue ?

\- Hmm ? marmonna-t-il pour Sirius qui l'appelait.

\- Tu baves.

Lily n'avait pas revu James de la soirée et elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer. Mais sa propre tâche l'absorbait trop pour qu'elle se penche sur les raisons de son absence, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement des mêmes que les siennes.

Lorsque les filles de son dortoir furent endormies, elle se glissa hors de son lit et descendit sans bruit jusque dans la salle commune, serrant étroitement son morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts. Elle passa le portrait sans problème, la Grosse Dame ayant l'habitude de la voir déambuler à des heures indues en raison de sa condition de préfète en chef. Une fois hors de vue du portrait, Lily donna un petit coup de baguette sur sa tête en récitant à mi-voix la formule. Elle eut aussitôt la sensation qu'on lui cassait un œuf sur la tête et grimaça le temps de devenir invisible.

Elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque et poussa la porte. Elle grinçait, évidemment. La jeune fille jeta un regard inquiet vers le bout du couloir puis s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce. Quelques rayons de la pleine lune éclairaient la tranche des livres. Lily s'immobilisa un instant à la fenêtre, les yeux posés sur la lune, énorme, qui brillait au-dessus du lac. Elle lui rappelait les soupçons qu'avait Severus à propos de Remus.

Elle secoua la tête, frissonna, et s'engagea résolument vers la Réserve. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver le livre que Severus lisait, au début de leur cinquième année. Elle le sortit précautionneusement de son étagère. Le vieux cuir semblait prêt à s'effriter sous ses doigts. Elle grimaça et le posa par terre. Il puait la magie noire à dix lieues. Elle sortit ses indications de sa poche, prit une profonde inspiration, et l'ouvrit avec un frisson de dégoût.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que les chiffres étaient en fait la page, le mot, puis la lettre. Elle fit son possible pour ne pas lire ce qu'il y avait écrit mais ses yeux captaient un mot de temps en temps et elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir coupé les ponts avec Severus.

Au bout du compte, elle obtint quelque chose qui ressemblait à THVLIRNAEDUCOECGAA. Perplexe, elle referma le livre et le rangea, soulagée d'être débarrassée de cette pénible tâche. Elle se redressa en époussetant son pyjama, récupéra sa baguette et sortit.

Elle garda son morceau de parchemin sous les yeux pendant qu'elle marchait, cherchant à trouver un sens à ces lettres. Alors qu'elle marmonnait un mot, elle percuta soudain quelque chose. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, surprise, et sentit son sortilège de Désillusion s'évanouir au moment où Ethel apparaissait devant elle. Elles se dévisagèrent, surprises, et s'apprêtèrent à reprendre leur chemin comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'un hurlement leur parvint :

\- Élèves hors des dortoirs !

Lily se retourna et aperçut Rusard qui courait vers elles. Elle jura, attrapa le bras de la blonde et partit en courant. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur une possible cachette alors que la respiration bruyante de Rusard se faisait moins proche. La course n'avait jamais été son fort. Enfin, Lily aperçut une tapisserie représentant deux sorcières en train de pique-niquer. Elle l'avait toujours trouvée hideuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était la cachette parfaite.

Elle s'arrêta si brusquement qu'Ethel lui rentra dedans mais Lily n'en tint pas compte. Elle souleva la tapisserie et poussa la Serdaigle dans le passage. Elles continuèrent à avancer dans le noir, au cas où Rusard aurait l'idée de soulever la tapisserie. Mais rien ne vint et Lily finit par s'arrêter, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux dans l'espoir de reprendre son souffle. Près d'elle, la baguette d'Ethel s'alluma et elle put la jeune fille rejeter ses cheveux blonds en arrière avant de s'adosser au mur.

\- C'était moins une, commenta Lily lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau capable de parler.

\- Ouais. Merci.

Lily fit un petit geste de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien et se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'Ethel et elle rétorqua :

\- Et toi ?

\- Ok, j'ai compris, rit Lily. Personne ne pose de questions et tout ira pour le mieux.

\- Est-ce que je peux quand même te demander comment tu connais cet endroit ?

\- James, bien sûr, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, résistant de justesse à l'envie de mentionner Sirius. Si tu continues tu arriveras dans le hall, sous l'escalier.

Ethel hocha la tête et lui adressa un timide sourire.

\- Je crois que je vais aller par là alors. Bonne nuit.

Elle la salua et disparut dans le passage secret. Bientôt, seule la lueur émise par sa baguette fut encore visible, puis elle disparut tout à fait.

Lily fit demi-tour en s'interrogeant sur les raisons de la présence d'Ethel dans les couloirs à minuit passé. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas plus que cela ne ressemblait à Lily, d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'elle aussi était liée à cette histoire d'assiette ? Lily avait hâte que cette vaste énigme soit résolue. Plus l'année avançait, et moins elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Le lendemain, samedi, Lily ne vit pas James de la journée. Elle croisa Remus et Sirius au déjeuner, puis Peter descendit dans la salle commune pendant l'après-midi. Finalement, intriguée, elle se décida à monter dans son dortoir. Elle poussa doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce sombre. Elle n'était pas venue là depuis sa cinquième année. Elle entra tout à fait et avisa James, vautré sur le ventre et entortillé dans ses couvertures. Elle sourit, s'assit sur le bord de son lit et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques instants, il ouvrit un œil et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Salut ».

\- Tu sais que tu as raté le déjeuner ? interrogea Lily à mi-voix.

\- Hmm.

Il se retourna sur le côté et appuya sa tête contre la jambe de la jeune fille. Sa respiration ne tarda pas à s'apaiser et il se rendormit. Lily secoua la tête en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu trafiquer pendant la nuit, et se leva sans le déranger. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, elle aperçut un livre sur la malle de James. Suspicieuse, elle s'approcha et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était le livre qu'elle cherchait. Elle le récupéra et se promit de taper James avec quand il serait réveillé.

James eut un mal fou à s'extirper de son lit, le dimanche soir. Mais il voulait aller dans la Salle sur Demande. La fin du mois approchait dangereusement et il ne voulait pas risquer de rater l'échéance.

Il descendit donc, sous sa cape, et se dirigea vers le sixième étage sans bruit. Lorsqu'il fut passé trois fois devant le mur de la salle en répétant mentalement « la pièce où tout se perd ». Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il y avait une porte.

Jubilant intérieurement, il entra et retint son souffle. Remus se plaignait souvent que leur chambre était mal rangée, mais s'il avait vu cet endroit, il ne se serait pas plaint.

Les objets s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond en piles désordonnées. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et vit le somment de l'une d'entre elles s'effondrer. Des bruits étranges lui parvenaient, des cliquetis, des sons de cloche. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans l'antre d'un sorcier complètement fou. L'endroit ressemblait d'ailleurs un peu au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il sourit à cette pensée et s'enfonça résolument dans les allées. Il avait presque oublié qu'il cherchait un perroquet empaillé, trop occupé à tout observer. Jamais il n'emmènerait Lily ici, parce qu'elle commencerait à tout explorer et il la perdrait sans doute au milieu d'un tas de vieux bouquins poussiéreux traitant de sujets inintéressants.

Au détour d'une allée, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec son reflet. Mais c'était une image complètement déformée, qui lui faisait un crâne en forme de poire renversée et un corps malingre. Il grimaça, blessé dans sa dignité, et s'éloigna.

Planté entre tas d'objets, il tourna un instant sur lui-même puis leva sa baguette :

\- Accio perroquet !

Rien, évidemment. Il s'en doutait. Avec un soupir, il se résolut à trouver ce perroquet empaillé par lui-même. Et une fois qu'il aurait fini cette énigme qui durait depuis le mois d'octobre, il irait mettre son poing dans la figure du type qui avait imaginé tout ça.

Satisfait, il se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où il n'étais pas encore allé, et se rendit compte que l'endroit semblait sans fond.

\- Super, marmonna-t-il.

Comment diable allait-il trouver un stupide perroquet empaillé dans une piège sans fond où tous les déchets de Poudlard semblait s'être accumulés depuis la création de l'école ?

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. En volant bien sûr. Décidément, il était génial.

Il revint sur ses pas et attrapa un vieux balai qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. C'était l'objet qu'on trouvait le plus, dans cette salle. James s'éleva dans les airs et commença à slalomer entre les piles, cherchant, au milieu des chaises, des livres et des vieux phonographes, un vieux perroquet. Enfin, il aperçut une tâche de couleurs. Il fondit dessus et, en bon attrapeur, chercha à le prendre. Mais le perroquet, au lieu de rester sagement empaillé, s'éveilla soudain et tenta de le pincer. James jura et se posa par terre, au bas du tas où se trouvait l'oiseau. Il allait devoir monter sans balai.

Il posa prudemment le pied sur ce qui semblait être une vieille armoire renversée et commença son ascension. Une chaise céda sous lui mais il se retint de justesse à une statue de centaure qui traînait là, fixée à une coiffeuse hors d'usage. Il arriva enfin au niveau du perroquet et resta sagement hors de sa vue. La bête, dont seule la tête dépassée au milieu de tous les autres objets, tournait dans tous les sens, cherchant son agresseur. James allait devoir essayer de trouver les pieds de cette bestiole pour la tirer sans se faire attaquer. Il s'approcha encore un peu et le perroquet braqua ses yeux de verre sur lui. Il essaya de se pencher pour l'atteindre, mais le jeune homme restait hors d'atteinte.

James plongea la main dans entre les objets. Sa main toucha le bord d'un meuble, il se coupa légèrement sur ce qui semblait être des morceaux de verre, et toucha finalement ce qui semblait être un reposoir en bois. Le perroquet se mit aussitôt à pousser des hurlements et James tira d'un geste brusque sur le socle.

La tête du perroquet finit sous les meubles et James sortit seulement le reposoir. Il y trouva un « C » et repoussa l'objet au milieu du tas, espérant que ce sale perroquet finirait étouffé. Mais comme il était déjà mort, James doutait que cela fasse réellement effet.

Il dégringola de la pile et récupéra son balai pour gagner l'entrée, tout guilleret. Il lui restait quatre lettres à trouver, mais il était certain d'y arriver sans mal. Après tout, il savait s'introduire illégalement dans à peu près tous les endroits du château.


	31. II - Chapitre 24

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

\- Les filles, il faut que je vous dise un truc.  
Lily, plongée dans sa lecture, releva à peine la tête à l'intervention de Margaret, alors que Val marmonnait un vague « Hmmm ? ». Mais Jenny prit les devants de Maggy et hurla presque :  
\- Tu sors avec John !  
\- Que... Mais comment est-ce que tu le sais ?  
Cette fois-ci, Lily s'arracha à sa lecture pour le plaisir de voir la tête que faisait Margaret. Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire alors que Margaret les regardait, mortifiée.  
\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'en doute, Maggy, expliqua Jenny. On voulait juste savoir combien de temps il te faudrait pour nous le dire.  
\- Il m'aura fallu un jour, en fait, rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.  
\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ?  
Jenny prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira d'un ton faussement affligé :  
\- J'ai jamais vu un type aussi lent de ma vie !  
\- C'était si évident que ça que...  
\- Oui !  
Margaret sursauta à la réponse de ses trois amies, qui avait fusé d'un seul bloc.  
\- Aussi évident que le fait que Lily allait finir par sortir avec James, reprit Jenny.  
\- Eh ! protesta la principale intéressée.  
\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Bon j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à y croire l'année dernière quand tu l'as changé en crapaud, mais je n'ai jamais tout à fait perdu espoir !  
\- N'importe quoi, on s'engueulait tout le temps.  
\- Précisément !  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel face à Jenny qui hochait la tête avec un petit sourire condescendant, et se replongea dans son livre.  
\- Lily, l'appela Margaret quelques instants plus tard, tu n'as pas un dîner avec Slug ce soir ?  
La rousse releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, prête à répondre que non, avant de se rappeler que son amis avait raison.  
Elle jura, ferma son livre dans un claquement sec et se rua sur sa malle pour prendre la première jupe un peu classe qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle avait cinq minutes pour ne pas être en retard. Lorsqu'elle partit du dortoir en courant, Jenny lui cria :  
\- Lily ! Tes chaussures ne vont pas avec ta jupe !  
\- Je m'en fiche !

Lily sourit en regardant Martin et Anne marchaient devant elle. Apparemment Slughorn avait trouvé très drôle qu'elle essaie d'assommer le batteur de Poufsouffle et l'avait donc invitée. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers les dortoirs, après une soirée qui avait été assez sympathique. Slug avait renoncé aux sujets à scandale depuis l'incident Black et tout le monde s'en portait pour le mieux.  
Martin rit, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Anne et se tourna vers Lily.  
\- Eh, Evans ! Ton âme de préfète ne chef survivra si on disparaît subrepticement ?  
\- Ca marche Ranger, mais seulement parce que tu m'as bien fait rire.  
\- Merci! sourit Anne en la regardant à son tour.  
Puis, ils partirent en riant comme les deux amoureux qu'ils étaient, laissant Lily seule au milieu du couloir.  
Elle sourit en secouant la tête et se dépêcha de regagner la salle commune. Il y avait encore quelques cinquièmes années qui travaillent pour leurs Buses, mais aucun des amis de Lily en vue.  
Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupir et retira ses chaussures. Elle avait pris, sans faire attention, les escarpins qu'elle portait au bal. Merlin en soit remercié, on ne dansait pas aux soirées de Slug.  
Lily ferma les yeux, la tête renversée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il lui restait trois jours pour trouver ce que voulaient dire ces maudites lettres. Elle rouvrit les paupières, prête à aller cherche le papier sur lequel elle avait écrit les lettres, lorsqu'un éclat de rire vint la distraire. Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée et vit apparaître Anne, suivie de Martin.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes déjà là ? interrogea-t-elle.  
\- On est allés près de la classe de Divination, expliqua Anne en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près de Lily, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, où on pensait être tranquille, sauf que là...  
\- Là, reprit Martin en tirant un fauteuil près des deux filles, une espèce de taré dans une boîte de conserve s'est mise à hurler.  
\- Un chevalier, expliqua Anne en voyant la tête que faisait Lily.  
\- Il m'a dit que je déshonorais Anne en la voyant sans chaperon et qu'il allait me pourfendre.  
Au mot de « pourfendre » Lily éclata de rire.  
\- Le chevalier du Catogan ! Vous ne le connaissiez pas ?  
\- Oh si, on l'a déjà vu plein de fois en allant en Divination, mais d'habitude il se contente de brailler « A vos armes ! L'ennemi approche ! » et on s'en va. Mais là, c'était violent, parce qu'il a commencé à nous courir après à travers tous les tableaux. Du coup, on est rentré. J'espère que la Grosse Dame apprécie sa compagnie.  
\- Vous l'avez laissé avec la Grosse Dame ? Il va y avoir un meurtre.  
\- Ouais, et c'est la Grosse Dame qui va gagner !  
Ils rirent tous puis Lily ramassa ses chaussures pour laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans son dortoir en baillant. Alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte de la chambre, elle s'immobilisa soudain. Le chevalier du catogan... Évidemment !  
Elle se rua à l'intérieur sans songer à être discrète et ouvrit d'un coup sa malle en laissant tomber ses escarpins par terre.  
\- Lily ! beugla Val de sa voix la plus distinguée, du fond de son lit.  
\- Désolée ! lança la rousse en brandissant son papier, qu'elle éclaira à l'aide de sa baguette.  
« THVLIRNAEDUCOECGAA ». C'était ça !  
Elle poussa un soupir soulagé et se redressa juste à temps pour se prendre une chaussure envoyée par Margaret.  
\- Eh ! Ca fait mal !  
\- Fallait pas faire autant de bruit qu'un troll des montagnes, marmonna son amie.  
\- Désolée, mais j'ai eu l'illumination de la soirée.  
\- Ouais et bah éteins les lumières, Evans, rétorqua Jenny d'une voix ensommeillée.

James cherchait Lily depuis un bout de temps déjà, et il avait finalement décidé de se servir de la carte du Maraudeur pour la retrouver. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui raconte le vol plané qu'avait fait cet élève de troisième année, à la sortie de la serre. Elle allait forcément en rire, parce qu'il n'y était pour rien.  
Il l'avait donc repérée au septième étage, près de la salle de divination, et, sans chercher à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas le genre de James de se poser de telles questions, il partit la rejoindre.  
Lorsqu'il arriva au septième étage, la voix de la jeune fille lui parvint :  
\- Ecoutez, Messire, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous aider dans votre quête mais si pouviez avoir l'amabilité de me donner ce que je vous demande ce serait …  
\- Ah, Damoiselle, j'aimerais vous aider mais je ne sais pas si vous êtes une personne de confiance et peut-être allez vous trahir mes plans et …  
\- Oh par Merlin, marmotta Lily alors que James arrivait près d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir à ce fou de chevalier du Catogan ?  
\- Salut Evans. Un problème ?  
Elle sursauta puis sourit en le reconnaissant.  
\- Salut Potter. Non c'est juste ce...  
\- Arrière, manant ! Qui êtes vous donc pour oser vous approcher de la gente damoiselle ? s'excita le chevalier, à califourchon sur son poney obèse.  
\- Je suis …  
James hésita un instant puis termina avec un grand sourire :  
\- … le chevalier servant de la demoiselle.  
\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, James, commenta Lily. Il se pourrait bien que je me serve de ça contre toi.  
James l'ignora royalement, toute son attention portée sur le chevalier, qui jubilait.  
\- Si vous êtes un chevalier, nous allons pouvoir nous battre en duel ! En garde, l'ami, si tu as de l'honneur à revendre !  
\- Sauf votre respect, messire, comment puis-je me battre avec une peinture ?  
\- Une peinture ? Une peinture ?! Ah, quelle outrecuidance ! Tu ne mérites pas les honneurs d'un duel, maraud ! Je m'en vais te dépecer, comme tu le mérites !  
Ayant dit, le chevalier essaya de foncer sur James mais ne put que tourner en rond dans son tableau, avant d'aller chez son voisin pour réessayer. Le propriétaire du tableau, un moine un peu enrobé, se mit à hurler et saisit son calice pour frapper le chevalier avec. L'objet fit un bruit de ferraille assourdissant en rencontrant l'armure et le chevalier, outré, retourna dans son propre cadre. Il avisa alors Lily et James, qui essayaient de ne pas rire, et pointa sa lance vers eux :  
\- Un seul, bruit, manants, et vous êtes morts.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que je vous ai demandé ? tenta Lily d'une petite voix.  
\- A MORT ! beugla le chevalier du Catogan en galopant dans tous les sens sur son poney obèse.  
\- Evans, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il n'explose.  
\- C'est de ta faute, tu l'as mis dans un état pas possible, se plaignit Lily.  
James leva les yeux au ciel, l'attrapa par la main et la tira loin du chevalier qui vitupérait toujours. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses adversaires étaient partis, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes gens.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ? interrogea James alors qu'ils descendaient vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.  
\- Un truc à lui demander.  
\- Sans blague !  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui en entendant son ton sarcastique et le fusilla du regard.  
\- Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit.  
\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?  
Elle s'arrêta sur le palier du cinquième étage et l'entraîna loin du flot d'élèves qui descendaient manger.  
\- Regarde bien, prévint-elle avant de poursuivre. J'ai trouvé son nom parce qu'il fait partie d'une ….  
Elle s'interrompit soudain, comme si elle cherchait à respirer et se détendit finalement.  
-Tada !  
\- Langue-de-plomb, résuma James. Mais attends... le chevalier du catogan ! Évidemment !  
Il se frappa le front avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur le front de Lily.  
\- Tu es merveilleuse !  
La jeune fille semblait soulagée et James en conclut qu'elle était contente de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette drôle d'affaire. Un grand sourire étira ses traits et elle reprit la main de James dans la sienne.  
\- C'est Martin et Anne qu'il faut remercier.  
\- Oh, certainement pas. Il m'en ont beaucoup trop fait baver au Quidditch. Ils sont insupportables.  
\- Dit le type le plus insupportable de la terre, soupira Lily dramatiquement.  
James l'entendit à peine, une idée germant dans son esprit à la mention du Quidditch. Il s'arrêta avec un sourire carnassier et Lily se retourna, surprise. Ils étaient juste devant les escaliers et quelques retardataires les dévisagèrent, se demandant sans doute s'ils allaient avoir droit à une dispute.  
\- Le Quidditch, ça me fait penser à cette fois où tu es venue me voir dans les vestiaires, avant les vacances.  
Lily devint aussitôt cramoisie et elle lâcha les doigts du jeune homme.  
\- James, prévint-elle, menaçante.  
Il fit un pas en arrière, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à rire avant d'avoir fini.  
\- Je me demandais si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi tu rougissais autant parce que...  
\- James !  
Elle se rua sur lui et il partit en courant. Il l'esquiva et descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier de marbre, bousculant les quelques élèves encore là. Il partit dans un couloir du quatrième étage, ralentit, et une fois qu'il fut sûr que Lily était juste derrière lui, fit brusquement volte-face. Elle lui rentra dedans de plein fouet et il la plaqua contre le mur, tenant fermement ses mains pour qu'elle ne le frappe pas.  
\- C'est pas drôle, James, c'était super gênant !  
\- Allez Evans, détends-toi, t'as le droit d'être sensible à mon corps d'athlète !  
\- Tu parles, t'es aussi gringalet qu'un première année.  
\- Parce que tu t'y connais en premières années torse-nu ?  
Elle recommença à rougir et lui balança un léger coup de pied dans les jambes.  
\- T'es vraiment un idiot. Bon, puisqu'on en est là, je peux savoir quel était ce pari ?  
\- Bien sûr. Il n'y a que toi qui sois gênée par tes agissements dans ce vestiaire, ma chère Lily.  
Elle articula silencieusement une insulte et il lui adressa un grand sourire.  
\- Je me suis un peu emballé après que tu aies accepté d'aller au bal avec moi et j'ai parié avec Sirius que je t'embrasserais, ce soir-là.  
\- Mais tu n'as rien tenté !  
\- J'ai oublié.  
\- Heureusement pour toi. Et pour moi aussi, d'ailleurs.  
\- Comment ça ? interrogea James, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Si tu m'avais embrassée au bal, je ne te l'aurais pas pardonné.  
\- On l'a échappé belle, commenta-t-il en la libérant enfin. On peut aller dîner ?

Lily quitta la Grande Salle avant ses amies, pressée de retourner voir le chevalier du Catogan pour enfin obtenir l'information qu'elle cherchait. Après tout, on était le vingt-huit janvier. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.  
Elle prit une suite d'escaliers étroits pour monter au septième étage après avoir constaté que les escaliers principaux avaient décidé de changer de place et s'arrêta dans un couloir du cinquième, essoufflée. Cela faisait sept ans qu'elle vivait à Poudlard mais monter les escaliers restaient une épreuve. Parfois, elle enviait les Poufsouffles qui habitaient au rez-de-chaussée.  
Alors qu'elle allait reprendre son ascension, elle entendit des cris. Quelqu'un jetait des sortilèges non loin de là et cela ne semblait pas très amical. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle fit quelques mètres et s'apprêta à tourner lorsqu'un sortilège percuta le mur à côté de sa tête. Elle se baissa aussitôt tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et avança dans le couloir.  
Deux élèves, un Serpentard et un Serdaigle, se faisaient face. Ils hurlaient des sortilèges en même temps, allant du Rictusempra au Furonculus en passant par le Locomotor Mortis. Lily évita de justesse ce dernier et se redressa en lançant un maléfice de Jambencoton sur le Serpentard sans dire un mot.  
Le Serdaigle, un garçon trapu qui devait être en cinquième ou sixième année, tenta de se ruer sur son adversaire sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi il était tombé. Lily le stupéfixa avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre et pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le Serpentard, qui essayait de se relever.  
\- Au moindre mot, Eddie, je t'envoie à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Eddie, puisque c'était bien l'un de ses agresseurs des cachots, l'insulta en retombant lourdement sur le sol. Lily alla prendre sa baguette, récupéra celle du Serdaigle.  
\- Bien, maintenant je vais le réanimer, et tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger.  
Le Serpentard grogna pour toute réponse et Lily libéra le Serdaigle du sortilège.  
Il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre ses esprits puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son adversaire. Il poussa aussitôt un cri de rage et se rua sur lui en hurlant :  
\- Je vais te tuer !  
Lily eut juste le temps de faire apparaître un bouclier avant que le poing du garçon s'abatte sur la tête d'Eddie et elle lui lança un sortilège d'Entrave. Il tomba sur le sol, incapable de bouger autre chose que sa tête, écumant de rage.  
\- Laisse-moi l'étriper !  
\- Certainement pas ! J'enlève dix points à Serpentard et dix points à Serdaigle ! Et j'aimerais savoir quel est le problème !  
\- Il a insulté mon père ! beugla le Serdaigle.  
Lily tourna la tête vers Eddie, qui se contenta d'un sourire insolent, toujours vautré sur le sol.  
\- Excuse-toi.  
\- C'est un ordre ?  
\- Je suis préfète en chef, crétin, alors oui.  
\- Je ne vais pas obéir à quelqu'un qui ne s'en serait pas sorti contre moi sans l'aide d'un autre.  
\- Tu veux que je te morde encore ?  
Il grimaça et Lily triompha intérieurement.  
\- Je vais vous libérer tous les deux et vous conduire chez Flitwick. Et j'assomme le premier qui moufte.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard elle reprenait son chemin vers le chevalier du catogan, étonnée de s'être débarrassée aussi facilement des deux garçons. Elle était restée chez Flitwick le temps d'apprendre que Eddie avait dit au Serdaigle que son père était « un pauvre taré de cracmol ». L'insulte n'aurait sans doute pas porté à conséquence si le père n'avait pas été à Ste-Mangouste pour blessures graves reçues lors d'une mission pour le Ministère.  
Elle secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit la bagarre des deux garçons. Elle avait un peu laisser tomber la lecture de la Gazette depuis qu'elle sortait avec James. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lire tout un tas d'atrocités, même si elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était fuir la réalité. Tant pis.  
Elle parvint enfin au septième étage et se dirigea vers la classe de Divination. Elle s'arrêta devant la portrait du chevalier, qui était assis près de son cheval – ou bien était-ce un âne ? Il avait des oreilles démesurées pour un cheval. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment le chevalier pouvait bien s'asseoir avec son armure, il leva soudain la tête, l'avisa et se redressa.  
\- Encore vous, jeune demoiselle ! claironna-t-il.  
\- Encore moi, répondit prosaïquement Lily. J'attends toujours ma réponse.  
\- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de lutter encore contre les attraits de votre charmante personne ?  
Lily pinça les lèvres et se demanda si James pourrait lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour lui avoir tenu des propos pareils.  
\- Vous imaginez bien, marmonna-t-elle. Alors ?  
\- Les nains aux chopines, le quatre mars, au coucher du soleil.  
\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Lily, qui s'attendait à une énigme alambiquée.  
Le chevalier prit une délicate teinte pourpre et, après un instant de silence tendu, explosa :  
\- VOUS METTEZ MA PAROLE EN DOUTE ?  
Le bidet sursauta en même temps que Lily et battit en retraite, alors que la jeune fille faisait un pas en arrière.  
\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser.  
\- On ne fuit pas le courroux d'un chevalier de la sorte, vile damoiselle ! En garde !  
L'écho de sa voix se perdit dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors que Lily se hâtait vers la salle commune. Elle déboula à l'intérieur, sous les yeux médusés des quelques élèves qui avaient déjà fini de dîner, et sourit comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait hâte d'être le quatre mars.


	32. II - Chapitre 25

**Galadriel : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et surtout merci pour ce que tu m'as dit sur les dialogues, c'est la partie que je préfère écrire donc voilààà  
**

Chapitre vingt-cinq

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !  
\- Aaaaaah !  
Lily tenta de mettra sa couverture sur sa tête pour échapper aux folles furieuses qui étaient en train de lui hurler dans les oreilles mais l'une d'elles attrapa le drap et tira dessus. La rousse se recroquevilla sous l'effet du froid et tenta de mettre son oreiller sur sa tête. Peine perdue.  
\- Allez lève toi ! Debout !  
Lily gémit et se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Le dernier anniversaire du dortoir avait été celui de Jenny, le trois septembre, alors les filles avaient eu le temps de mobiliser toute leur énergie pour brailler sur Lily.  
Elle se redressa dans son lit et récupéra farouchement sa couverture, tout en fusillant du regard ses trois amies, qui la regardaient avec un grand sourire.  
\- Bon, puisque vous m'avez sauvagement réveillée, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir mes cadeaux ?  
\- Non, répondit Jenny, ravie.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu sors avec James, explique Margaret. Il nous a demandé d'attendre ce soir.  
Voilà qui faisait considérablement remonter l'humeur de Lily. James s'était occupé de son anniversaire ! Elle n'en espérait pas tant de sa part.  
\- Est-ce que je peux sortir de mon lit sans me faire agresser pour qu'on aille petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Oh oui ! Allons manger ! s'exclama Maggy en sautillant.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller, avant, lança Val.  
Lily se rendit alors compte qu'aucune de ses amies n'étaient prêtes. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose …  
Lily sauta de son lit au moment où Margaret commençait à courir vers la salle de bain. Lily lui attrapa le bras pour tenter de la ralentir et posa sa main sur la poignée au moment où Jenny se prenait la porte de plein fouet.  
\- C'est mon anniversaire ! Moi d'abord !  
\- Va te faire voir, Evans !

Par miracle, elles arrivèrent à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner. Lily allait s'asseoir lorsqu'un hurlement lui parvint :  
\- LILYYYYY !  
Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voi James débouler vers elle. Ils faillirent bien s'étaler sur la table mais James devait avoir un sens de l'équilibre assez prodigieux parce qu'il réussit à les maintenir d'aplomb.  
\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !  
\- James tu n'es pas obligé de hurler, rit Lily. Merci !  
\- Si, tout le monde doit savoir que c'est ton anniversaire, et je frappe le premier qui ne sera pas sympa avec toi aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Aaaah !  
Lily venait de se jeter à son cou. Ils se balancèrent un instant sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance :  
\- James ? Je t'aime.  
\- Si vous pouviez nous épargner vos manifestations guimauves ce serait sympa.  
Lily se détacha de James pour faire une grimace à Sirius.  
\- Trouve-toi une copine, Black, rétorqua James.  
\- Pour avoir l'air aussi crétin que toi ? Aucune chance.  
\- En attendant, moi je sors avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard.  
Sirius toisa Lily comme elle l'avait fait le soir de leur arrivée à Godric's Hollow et lâcha :  
\- Ah ?  
Lily éclata de rire en même temps que lui et le regard de James fit la navette entre les deux, complètement perdu.  
\- Laisse tomber, James, reprit Lily. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de prendre mon petit-déjeuner maintenant ?  
\- Ouais mais t'as intérêt à te dépêcher parce que les cours commencent dans quinze minutes, intervint Jenny, alors que Margaret hochait la tête, la bouche pleine.  
\- Quoi ? Allez oust James ! Va-t-en, tu m'empêches de manger.  
Il se mit à rire, claqua un baiser sur sa tempe et partit avec Sirius.

James passa la journée à rappeler à tout le monde que c'était l'anniversaire de Lily. Même aux professeurs. Flitwick trouva cela très amusant, Chourave lui répliqua qu'elle le savait déjà, Slughorn aussi, évidemment, et McGonagall parut faire un très gros effort sur elle-même avant de lui répondre :  
\- Je sais, Potter, vous l'avez hurlé dans la Grande Salle ce matin. Et maintenant allez à VOTRE PLACE !  
James s'exécuta sous les moqueries de ses camarades et alla s'asseoir à côté d'une Lily cramoisie, qui n'avait pas l'habitude que toute l'attention soit portée sur elle.  
\- Tu es vraiment complètement fou, James, murmura-t-elle alors que McGonagall leur demandait de sortir leur livre.  
\- Pas plus qu'avant, assura-t-il sur le même ton.  
\- Mr. Potter !  
Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent lorsque la voix de leur professeur claqua dans la pièce.  
\- Miss Evans était une très bonne élève avant qu'elle ne commence à vous fréquenter et j'aimerais autant que ça dure. Je vous prierai donc de laisser votre voisine tranquille.  
\- C'est elle, professeur ! Elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme incroyable !  
\- Potter, prévint McGonagall, sur le point d'exploser.  
\- Ferme-la, James, marmonna Lily.  
\- Oui, taisez-vous donc, Potter. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie d'être collé le soir de l'anniversaire de Miss Evans ?  
\- Euh... non ?  
\- Bien. Alors écoutez votre préfète en chef à défaut de m'écouter moi et essayez de ne pas trop déranger les élèves qui aimeraient suivre le cours.  
Devant eux, Sirius et Remus étaient pliés en deux de rire, ainsi que Jenny, assise un peu plus loin.  
James vit Lily lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle souriait.  
A la fin de la journée, il alla attendre la jeune fille devant la salle de potions, où elle avait un cours supplémentaire réservé aux élèves voulant devenir Médicomage. Elle fut à peine sortie de la salle qu'il l'attrapa par la main, non sans avoir adressé un sourire d'excuse à Margaret, qui se retrouvait toute seule, et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
\- Euh, James ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? tenta Lily en suivant tant bien que mal son pas.  
Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et James se dirigea vers les cuisines.  
\- Prendre le goûter chez Hagrid.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu t'enfonces dans le château ?  
Il s'immobilisa brusquement et se retourna pour lui faire face.  
\- J'ai promis que j'apporterai à manger.  
\- Dieu merci, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Lily. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. Et comment est-ce que tu comptes trouver de la nourriture ?  
Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de James et il chuchota :  
\- Tu vas découvrir un des plus grands secrets de Poudlard, Lily ! Et accessoirement le moyen de lutter contre la déprime, si jamais tu as des tendances boulimiques.  
Sur ce, il reprit son chemin.  
\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, gémit Lily en le rattrapant.  
\- C'est parce que mon cerveau est bien trop brillant par rapport au tien.  
\- En attendant je sais lancer un sortilège de Têtenbulle, moi.  
\- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si j'étais absent au cours où vous l'avez appris, l'année dernière !  
\- Pas ta faute, hein ? On parie combien que tu étais à l'infirmerie pour une idiotie ?  
\- Même pas, triompha-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. C'est le match où je me suis pris un poteau de but à pleine vitesse. J'étais encore dans les vapes le lendemain.  
\- Ah oui, je me rappelle de ça, sourit Lily. Tu étais trop occupé à saluer tes fans hystériques en délire pour regarder où tu allais.  
\- La ferme, Evans.  
Elle se mit à rire mais s'interrompit lorsque James posa son doigt sur la poire pour la chatouiller.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'ai toujours adoré tripoter les poires.  
\- Beurk.  
Le tableau pivota, coupant court à leur conversation. James s'amusa de l'air sidéré de Lily.  
\- Sérieusement ? On accède aux cuisines en chatouillant une poire ?  
\- Bonjour jeunes maîtres !  
Un petit elfe vint s'incliner devant eux, son gros nez caoutchouteux touchant le sol.  
\- Bonjour Jimli ! Pourrais-tu nous apporter un assortiment de gâteaux, je te prie ?  
\- Avec grand plaisir, Monsieur.  
James croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant qu'il revienne et observa Lily, qui regardait les petits elfes aller et venir, préparant frénétiquement le dîner.  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais cet endroit ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Ma première année, je crois. Je me suis retrouvé acculé par Rusard dans ce couloir et la poire a attiré mon attention.  
\- Tu piques souvent des gâteaux ?  
\- Je ne les pique pas, s'insurgea-t-il. Mais oui, on en prend assez régulièrement.  
\- Par « on », tu veux dire...  
\- Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi.  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai récupéré dans les marches, au début de l'année, après que tu te sois fait coincer par Peeves ?  
\- Oui, mais... La brioche ! C'est donc de là qu'elle venait ! Je me suis toujours demandée d'où tu la sortais. Et tu revenais des cuisines, je suppose.  
Jimli revint, un sac dans les mains, et le tendit respectueusement à James. Celui-ci le remercia et sortit, Lily à sa suite.  
\- Et on peut se servir tant qu'on veut ?  
\- Ouais. Ils adorent ça.  
Ils sortirent dans le parc et Lily glissa ses doigts entre ceux de James pour les réchauffer. La nuit était déjà tombée sur la lande écossaise et ils furent ravis d'entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid, où un bon feu brûlait.  
Il le accueillit joyeusement et les fit asseoir devant des tasses de thé. Alors que James sortait les pâtisseries de son sac, Hagrid se présenta devant Lily avec une grosse boîte en carton :  
\- Joyeux anniversaire Lily ! Je sais que James a apporté de quoi manger mais vous pourrez vous le partager plus tard !  
Émue, elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait un gros gâteau en chocolat avec écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Lily » dessus.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour serrer le demi-géant dans ses bras.  
Hagrid rougit légèrement et, lorsque Lily se fut de nouveau assise, il leur servit le thé, tout guilleret.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'il a été décidé qu'on viendrait goûter ici le jour de mon anniversaire ? interrogea Lily en sirotant son thé.  
\- C'est James qui me l'a proposé, expliqua Hagrid en engloutissant d'une seule bouchée un pain au chocolat.  
\- Décidément, Potter, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'étonner, commenta Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressé.  
\- Je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas vu, Hagrid, et qu'on vous devez bien ça.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda le garde-chasse, surpris.  
\- C'est grâce à vous qu'on s'est réconcilié, en novembre.  
\- A moi ?  
\- Quand on s'est retrouvé tous les deux à prendre le thé ici, on s'était disputé quelques jours avant.  
\- C'était donc ça !  
Hagrid partit d'un grand éclat de rire alors que les deux jeunes gens le regardaient, perplexe.  
\- Ca quoi ?  
\- Je me demandais pourquoi Lily te regardait comme si elle allait t'assassiner.  
La jeune fille rougit et balbutia :  
\- J'ai fait ça, moi ?  
\- Tu as fait ça pendant six ans, rigola James.  
\- Eh, c'est faux ! Il m'est arrivé de t'apprécier, mais ça ne durait jamais plus de cinq minutes.  
\- J'en ai de la chance, railla-t-il.  
\- Il ne fallait pas être un idiot, rétorqua Lily en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu me préfères en idiot qu'en type sérieux.  
Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lily et elle croqua dans son éclair au chocolat avant de répondre :  
\- Peut-être bien.  
Alors que la conversation s'orientait sur les soins que Hagrid devait apporter à quelques créatures des bois en ces temps de grand froid, il dit à Lily :  
\- Au fait, tu pourras dire à Val que le professeur Dumbledore accepte qu'elle vienne dessiner son phénix.  
\- Val ? Val est venue vous voir ?  
\- Oui, elle m'a expliquée qu'elle postulait pour une école de soins aux créatures magiques, et qu'elle voulait s'entraîner à les dessiner. Elle me demandait si je pouvais lui décrire précisément un phénix, mais le professeur Dumbledore en a un alors je lui ai demandé.  
\- Val ne le savait pas ? s'étonna James.  
\- Figure-toi, mon cher James, qu'elle n'a jamais été convoquée chez Dumbledore, railla Lily.  
\- Quoi ? C'est possible ça ?  
\- C'est le cas de la plupart des gens, en fait. Et je n'y serais jamais allée non plus si je ne t'avais pas croisé sur mon chemin.  
\- Je ne le dirai jamais assez, Lily, mais ta vie doit être bien plus palpitante quand je suis dans les parages.  
Hagrid prit la défense de Lily et ils discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'à l'heure du dîner. Les deux jeunes gens remercièrent le garde-chasse pour son accueil et prirent le chemin du château, le gâteau d'anniversaire de Lily sous le bras.  
Ils le mangèrent avec tous leurs amis, qui furent plus ou moins ravis de ce dessert supplémentaire.

Lily ne comprit pas pourquoi Sirius et Peter partirent quelques minutes avant eux, non sans avoir échangé un regard conspirateur avec James. Celui-ci fit monter tout le monde lorsqu'ils eurent fini le gâteau de Hagrid – qui n'était finalement pas si mauvais. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, un chœur de « Joyeux anniversaire ! » accueillit Lily.  
Surprise, elle vit les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, qu'elle connaissait mieux depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, accompagnés de Sirius et Peter, qui se tenaient devant une table, la cachant. Ils s'écartèrent et révélèrent une tarte aux framboises surmontée de dix-huit bougies. Tous ses amis commencèrent à chanter et Lily, cramoisie, alla souffler ses bougies. On la fit ensuite asseoir dans le canapé – pour une fois, les premières années cédèrent la place sans rechigner, parce qu'ils aimaient bien Lily – et la distribution des cadeaux commença.  
Jenny, Margaret et Val lui offrirent deux jupes, deux boîtes de chocogrenouilles (« à partager avec Maggy », lui dit Jenny) et un dessin de Val qu'elle avait fait en Australie. Remus, Sirius et Peter s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter des boucles d'oreilles, et Lily dut admettre qu'ils avaient un certain goût. Enfin, James se présenta devant elle, tout sourire, avec un énorme paquet dans les mains. Suspicieuse, Lily le prit et se mit à rire en sentant que c'était un livre :  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu offres des bouquins, Potter ?  
\- Et pourquoi j'en offrirai pas ?, rétorqua-t-il, piqué, en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
\- Parce que j'étais persuadée que tu ne savais pas lire.  
\- C'est ça, moque-toi. Ouvre-le, et on verra si tu as toujours envie de te moquer de moi.  
Lily s'exécuta et commença à déchirer le papier. Un bout de couverture verte, d'un vieux cuir usé, apparut et elle ouvrit de grands yeux.  
\- Non, James, t'as pas fait ça...  
Elle s'empressa de déballer tout à fait le livre et lut, émerveillée : « Histoire des potions : de la tisane à Felix Felicis et bien d'autres merveilles ». C'était le livre qu'elle avait découvert dans le bureau de Mr. Potter, ce premier jour des vacances. Elle était retournée en lire un peu, chaque matin, en attendant que les garçons se réveillent.  
\- Par Merlin, James !  
Elle posa le livre et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser, le faisant basculer en arrière.  
\- Euh, les gars, appela Sirius au bout de quelques instants, en constatant qu'ils semblaient avoir oublié où ils se trouvaient.  
Lily se détacha enfin de James, qui avait l'air hébété mais ravi, et ses joues devinrent aussitôt toutes rouges. Jenny en profita pour récupérer le livre et il passa de main en main.  
\- Tu as demandé à ton père au moins ? s'inquiéta soudain Lily.  
\- Évidemment. Il est ravi que ce soit toi qui l'aies, puisqu'il te plaît autant.  
Le livre atterrit près de Lily et Martin commenta :  
\- T'as vraiment une copine très étrange, Potter.  
La jeune fille, sans l'écouter, le prit et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un mot à l'intérieur.

_Étant donné que les vieux papiers sont ton grand amour, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait.  
Je t'aime, James_

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et demanda :  
\- Tu crois qu'ils m'en voudront beaucoup si je t'embrasse encore ?  
\- J'en sais rien, et à vrai dire je m'en fous, rétorqua-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- Ah non, vous allez pas recommencer !  
James s'écarta de Lily avec un soupir de frustration.  
\- Tu sais quoi Patmol ? Va te faire voir. Ou va couper la tarte, comme tu veux.  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en souriant mais s'exécuta.  
\- C'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire que je suis aussi sympa ! lança-t-il à Lily en saisissant le couteau, que les garçons avaient miraculeusement pensé à ramener.  
Lily secoua la tête en riant et reporta son attention sur James :  
\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que mon gâteau préféré est la tarte à la framboise ?  
\- Je t'ai vue te goinfrer à la maison de retraite.  
\- Je confirme, renchérit Sirius.  
\- Chapeau Potter, commenta Jenny en acceptant la part que Peter lui tendait. Même moi je ne le savais pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si, Jenny, râla Margaret.  
\- Eh bah je ne m'en souvenais pas, alors !  
Lily, même si elle pensait déjà avoir trop mangé avec le gâteau de Hagrid, parvint à engloutir sa part, et même à finir celle de Val. Tous les septième années, ainsi que quelques membres de l'équipe, passèrent la soirée dans un coin de la salle, à rire, manger et raconter des idioties. Ils allèrent tous se coucher les uns après les autres et lorsque Sirius finit par monter, à presque minuit, la salle était pratiquement vide. Seuls Martin et Anne étaient restés et discutaient, installés par terre devant le feu.  
Lily se blottit dans les bras de James et murmura contre son cou :  
\- Merci pour tout.  
\- Ce fut un plaisir, assura-t-il en posant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.  
\- Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé aussi attentionné.  
\- Que veux-tu, je suis un garçon plein de surprises.  
Ils restèrent un certain temps sans parler, les mains de James allant et venant dans le dos de Lily, qui finit par piquer du nez, le ventre bien trop plein. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte mais James ne voulut pas lâcher sa main et il la suivit en riant jusqu'en bas des escaliers du dortoir. Elle monta sur la première marche et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes cadeaux ? interrogea-t-il à voix basse en la serrant contre lui.  
\- Je les ai montés tout à l'heure.  
\- Ah ! Voilà qui est intelligent.  
\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas de cerveau.  
\- Ça dépend de mon humeur.  
Elle eut un petit rire puis redevint brusquement sérieuse.  
\- Eh, James ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ce ne sont pas les vieux papiers, mon grand amour.  
Il haussa un sourcil, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Ouais. C'est un crétin brun.  
\- Sirius ? Ah, je le savais !  
Elle sourit et rapprocha son visage du sien.  
\- Non, pas Sirius, murmura-t-elle, juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.  
Elle ne sut pas combien de temps exactement ils restèrent sur cette marche, à s'embrasser doucement, et lorsque Lily alla se coucher, elle songea qu'elle avait passé le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.


	33. II - Chapitre 26

**Chapitre vingt-six**

\- Eh, toi là ! Rends lui son crapaud !

Le deuxième année à qui Lily s'adressait s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce avant de saisir sa malle, plus grosse que lui, pour se diriger vers ses parents.

Lily reporta son attention sur James, qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir passer dans le monde moldu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle avait du mal à croire que, deux mois plus tôt, ils étaient sur ce même quai, s'apprêtant à aller ensemble chez James pour passer ce qui resterait les meilleurs vacances que Lily aient jamais passées.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

\- On rentre en Magicobus, Sirius et moi. Papa préférait rester avec maman.

Ils franchirent le mur qui les séparait de King's Cross et retrouvèrent Sirius.

\- Bah alors, vous vous êtes perdu ?

\- Non, un sale gamin essayait de piquer le crapaud d'un pauvre garçon, expliqua Lily. James, j'ai un paquet de Fondants au Chaudron pour mère. Tu pourras faire croire que c'est de ta part si tu veux.

\- Peuh, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'en ai un aussi.

Devant l'air sceptique de Lily, il se mit à rire.

\- Bon, ok, j'en ai pas. Patmol ?

\- Non, désolé. C'est bien un truc de filles de penser à ce genre de choses.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et sortit les chocolats de son sac pour les donner à James.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des incapables. Allez, oust ! Rentrez vous faire laminer au Quidditch par Bathilda.

\- Ouais, maintenant qu'elle ne t'a plus dans les pattes ce sera plus simple pour elle.

\- Sirius, la ferme.

Le jeune homme rit et, sans crier gare, la serra dans ses bras en la faisant décoller du sol. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se mit à rire alors qu'il la reposait.

\- Bonnes vacances Evans !

Il partit sans attendre sa réponse, laissant Lily en compagnie de James.

\- Bonnes vacances Lily-jolie, sourit celui-ci en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de suivre son ami.

Lily les regarda partir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle attendit encore un bon quart d'heure avant d'apercevoir enfin ses parents au milieu de la foule. Elle se dirigea vers eux, heureuse de les revoir après cinq mois de séparation, mais se figea bien vite. Ils étaient avec Pétunia et Vernon.

Lily ne connaissait sans doute pas assez son futur beau-frère pour dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais en tout cas il ne lui était pas franchement sympathique. Ses yeux porcins dans un visage déjà un peu trop gras avaient toujours l'air de chercher quelque chose à critiquer, et elle détestait cela.

Les mâchoires serrées, elle s'avança vers eux, traînant sa malle et la cage de sa chouette. Pourquoi sa sœur et son fiancé étaient-ils là ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

\- Bonjour ma chérie ! s'exclama sa mère, une petite femme aux cheveux aussi roux que sa fille, en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant longuement dans ses bras. Tu m'as manquée.

\- Toi aussi, maman, sourit Lily en s'écartant pour aller dans les bras de son père, aux yeux verts émeraudes en amande et aux cheveux poivre et sel..

Puis elle fit face à sa sœur, et après un instant d'hésitation, la serra contre elle à son tour.

\- Salut Tunie.

\- Salut Lily, répondit Pétunia d'un ton crispé.

\- Bonjour Lily, salua Vernon avec un petit signe de tête.

Lily le lui rendit et se tourna vers ses parents, attendant une explication.

\- Lily, ma chérie, on aimerait que tu expliques à Vernon tout ce qui concerne Poudlard, dit doucement Mr. Evans.

La jeune fille fixa de grands yeux sur son père, pinça les lèvres, puis reporta son attention sur Vernon, qui regardait passer une famille de sorciers, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vernon, appela-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je suis une sorcière.

Ayant dit, elle prit ses affaires et partit à grands pas vers la sortie de la gare. Elle détestait être mise au pied du mur de la sorte.

\- Lily !

Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir en soupirant et se tourna pour faire face à sa mère.

\- Désolée.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile entre ta sœur et toi, mais s'il-te-plaît fais un effort. On aimerait pouvoir profiter de vous deux. Et ce sera plus simple si Vernon est au courant.

Lily tourna les yeux vers l'entrée de la guerre, où attendait à présent son père, Pétunia et Vernon, qui discutaient d'un ton animé. Elle implora Merlin de lui donner la patience nécessaire de faire face à ces deux grands sceptiques, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

\- D'accord. Je vais essayer de ne pas le transformer en furet.

\- Lily !

***

James prit sa cape dans sa malle et s'assura qu'il avait bien sa baguette. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'attendait près de la tapisserie des nains aux chopines, mais il n'avait pas confiance. Évidemment, il était à peu près certain que Lily allait s'y trouver, ainsi que Sirius qui était mystérieusement allé travailler à la bibliothèque. Or, voir Sirius à la bibliothèque, c'était un peu comme surprendre un dragon préparant des cookies.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, et James en était ravi. L'ambiance, à Godric's Hollow, avait été pesante. Et puis, retourner à Poudlard, c'était retrouver Lily.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, couvert de sa cape, et se dirigea vers le quatrième étage. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup chercher pour trouver où était cette tapisserie aux nains : il passait devant tous les jours afin de se rendre en cours de Sortilèges.

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs, les derniers rayons du soleil, dans leur pâle lueur d'hiver, éclaboussaient les murs. Il se hâta et parvint enfin devant le lieu du rendez-vous. Il n'y avait personne, et rien qui lui indique quoi faire.

Inquiet à l'idée d'avoir pu rater ce qui l'attendait, il considéra la porte qui se trouvait près de la tapisserie et s'approcha sans faire de bruit.

\- … armoire ?

\- Réfléchis deux minutes, Black.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius et Lily étaient là-dedans. Il ôta sa cape, la rangea et poussa la porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut une armoire, seul meuble de la pièce, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. A bonne distance, étaient réunis Lily, Sirius, Remus, Margaret, Jenny, Ethel et Alice. Ils se tournèrent tous vers James lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah, Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius. T'en as mis du temps.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? interrogea-t-il en s'avançant vers le petit groupe.

\- Ca doit bien faire une demi-heure que je suis avec l'armoire folle, expliqua Jenny.

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'objet incriminé puis répondit nonchalamment :

\- C'est seulement un épouvantard.

Lily poussa un cri de triomphe alors que les autres semblaient près à se frapper la tête contre un mur pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Sauf Remus, qui se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire, ayant sans doute trouvé la solution dès son arrivée.

\- Et quand je pense que vous voulez tous être Aurors, soupira théâtralement James.

Ils lui jetèrent un regard peu amène avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'objet de leur souci.

\- Donc une espèce de psychopathe nous à tous convoquer dans une salle pour qu'on affronte un épouvantard, après qu'on ait suffit le message d'assiettes folles, de tableaux récalcitrants, et de ce sale Peeves ?

\- T'as eu affaire à Peeves ? s'étonna James alors que les autres se mettaient à rire au résumé de Sirius.

\- Ouais, pas toi ? J'ai dû écrire une ode à sa gloire pour qu'il accepte de me donner le message.

\- Ta dignité a dû prendre un sale coup, commenta Lily.

\- La ferme Evans !

\- Ca suffit les enfants, intervint Remus, vous vous disputerez plus tard. Il faut qu'on règle son compte à l'épouvantard.

Lily tira la langue à Sirius avant d'écouter sagement Remus. James, avec un petit rire, se plaça près d'elle et glissa ses doigts entre les siens, pendant que tout le monde se réunissait autour de Remus. Le jeune homme rougit, surpris d'être le centre de l'attention.

\- Bien, balbutia-t-il, il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue pour ouvrir l'armoire, les autres se mettront en colonne pour que chacun puisse l'affronter. Tout le monde sait comment on attaque un épouvantard ?

Un brouhaha lui répondit, mélange de « Évidemment », « Tu nous prend pour des crétins ? », et d'approbations inarticulées.

Il sourit, gagnant peu à peu en assurance, et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre.

\- Personne ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une vois s'élève enfin.

\- Je vais le faire.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ethel, stupéfaits. Sa peau de blonde se marbra aussitôt de tâches rouges et, sans attendre plus, elle pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'armoire, qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

***

Lily ne se réjouissait pas plus que cela à l'idée d'affronter un épouvantard, mais elle était soulagée que cette histoire d'assiette touche bientôt à son terme. Le mieux était qu'ils soient tous réunis. Enfin, presque. Val et Peter manquaient.

Ethel, qui s'était arrêtée devant l'armoire, hésitante, posa enfin ses mains sur les poignées de l'armoire. Lily serra un peu plus fort les doigts de James entre les siens. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'affronter l'une de ces créatures, l'occasion ne s'étant jamais trouvé. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qui allait lui faire face.

La blonde ouvrit d'un geste sec le meuble et recula de plusieurs pas. Une haute silhouette sortit de l'armoire. Vêtue de noir, avec une cagoule de la même couleur, Lily n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce qu'était la plus grande peur d'Ethel. Un Mangemort.

Ethel brandit sa baguette et chacun put voir que le mince morceau de bois tremblait. Le Mangemort avançait, menaçant. Il sortit à son tour son arme et la pointa vers la jeune fille. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et enfin cria :

-Ridikkulus !

Le Mangemort chancela, soudain affublé d'oreilles d'âne. Quelques rires nerveux retentirent dans la salle de classe et Ethel céda sa place à Jenny. Elle regardait l'épouvantard avec un air de défi que Lily lui connaissait bien. Jenny était sans nulle doute une vraie Gryffondor.

La créature se changea enfin, provoquant des cris dans la salle. Tout le monde se rua vers le fond alors qu'un dragon ouvrait la gueule pour rugir. Mais avant qu'un son ait pu sortir de sa gorge, Jenny lança le sort et les ailes du dragon devinrent des ailes de poulet. Il émit un « cocorico », l'air déboussolé, et Jenny, avec un petit sourire fier, rejoignit ses amis au fond de la salle.

Remus, juste après elle, dut faire face à une boule argenté. Les filles échangèrent une regard perplexe et Lily chercha une réponse du côté de James. Mais il fixait obstinément son ami, comme si de rien n'était. Elle décida de ne pas chercher plus loin pour le moment et regarda la sphère se changer en boule à neige, avec un ogre en tutu à l'intérieur.

L'ogre devint réalité lorsque Margaret remplaça Remus. Seulement, il n'était pas en tutu mais portait une massue. Lily fronça le nez, peu étonnée que ce soit la pire peur de Margaret. La jeune fille détestait la saleté et le désordre. Or, cet ogre était la chose la plus répugnante que Lily ait jamais vu. En plus, il sentait les égouts.

Margaret, inspirée par la boule à neige de Remus, le changea en ogre-ballerine, non sans avoir balbutié plusieurs fois le début de la formule sans parvenir à aller au bout.

Les rires éclatèrent de nouveau, plus francs cette fois. Lily commençait à s'amuser. Ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement...

Vint alors le tour de Sirius, et Lily se concentra de nouveau. Elle se demandait bien de quoi un Black pouvait avoir peur. L'ogre, qui essayait de tenir sur pointe, fixa ses petits yeux méchants sur Sirius, et commença à rapetisser jusqu'à prendre une taille humaine. Un sorcier vêtu d'une robe en velours rouge et portant fièrement une courte barbe grise, se tenait à présent devant le jeune homme. A son grand étonnement, Lily vit Sirius se raidir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva sa baguette, mais l'homme ouvrit alors la bouche.

\- Je t'avais dit que ne pas te mêler à cette vermine, Sirius. Tu sais ce qu'ils sont ? Des moins que rien. Et toi aussi, tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Je vais devoir te punir, puisque tu ne retiens pas la leçon.

Il brandit de nulle part une ceinture en cuir, impassible, alors que le visage de Sirius devenait de plus en plus rouge. Pour l'avoir vu s'énerver contre son frère chez Slughorn, Lily était sûre que c'était très mauvais signe.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit traître, Sirius, et je ne …

\- Ridikkulus ! hurla-t-il.

Une robe de bal en tulle rose et couverte de paillette remplaça la vieille robe de sorcier. Cependant, personne ne songea à rire. Lily allait demander une explication à James, mais elle fut soudain poussée devant le vieil homme. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, et la robe de bal disparut au profit d'une grande cape noire déchiquetée. Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas peur des Mangemorts, alors pourquoi...

Une faux émergea soudain des profondeurs de la cape et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'avait pas peur des Mangemorts, mais elle avait peur de la mort.

Des mains décharnées et couvertes de croûtes tenaient la faux, alors que la créature s'avançait vers elle. Lily raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette en tentant de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Rien qu'un jeu.

\- Ridikkulus !

La faux se transforma en fourche à trois dents, la cape en salopette couverte de purin et un chapeau de paille vint couronner la tête de la Mort, retombant sur son visage pour le cacher.

Elle entendit le rire de Jenny et Margaret et s'écarta, satisfaite. L'épouvantard, de plus en plus confus, regardait tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire. James se présenta alors devant lui, l'air déterminé, sa baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts. L'épouvantard leva ses doigts jusqu'au bord du chapeau et en souleva le rebord. Il tomba alors au sol, et le corps d'une femme apparut.

Lily plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. C'était Sally Potter. James la regardait avec des yeux hallucinés. Sa poitrine se soulevait à toute vitesse. Il leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Lily sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes alors qu'il essayait de surmonter sa détresse. La formule retentit enfin, dite d'une voix faible, et un autre corps apparut. Celui de David Potter, cette fois.

Lily enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, priant pour que James trouva la force d'affronter cela. Enfin, alors qu'elle voyait Sirius prêt à prendre sa place, il lança :

\- Ridikkulus !

Le corps se changea en milliers de petites fleurs blanches et James s'écarta en chancelant. Cette transformation n'avait rien de drôle. C'était seulement de l'espoir.

Le jeune homme se dirigea sans hésiter vers Lily et elle le serra contre elle. Sa respiration se calmais peu à peu.

\- Ce n'était pas vrai, James. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta en prenant une profonde inspiration et essaya de lui sourire.

\- Je sais.

Lily posa ses doigts contre sa joue et il y appuya son visage. Un éclat de rire les ramena à la réalité et ils se tournèrent vers Alice qui, tétanisée, faisait face à une chèvre.

Stupéfaits, les deux jeunes gens virent l'animal baisser la tête, prêt à charger. Il commença à courir vers la blonde mais elle jeta le sortilège.

La chèvre s'immobilisa aussitôt, la langue pendante et ses yeux roulants dans leur orbite. Elle avait à présent une crinière rose et un tatouage arc-en-ciel sur l'arrière-train.

Jenny éclata de rire, bientôt suivie de tous ses amis, et l'épouvantard partit en fumée.

\- Sérieusement, Alice ? Une chèvre ?

La pauvre Serdaigle devint cramoisie et marmonna :

\- Si vous vous étiez fait charger par une chèvre, je vous assure que vous auriez peur.

Soulagés que cette épreuve soit finie, les jeunes gens commencèrent à parler en même temps. Chacun voulait raconter les énigmes qu'il avait dû résoudre. Lily aperçut même Ethel et Sirius discuter tranquillement. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à James, qui parlait avec Remus, et les trois jeunes gens regardèrent le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle avec un petit sourire.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas si désespéré que ça, finalement.

Lily sourit à Remus mais son attention fut vite détournée par un mouvement près de l'armoire. C'était Margaret, qui passa prudemment sa tête à l'intérieur du meuble, avant de ressurgir, l'air excité.

\- Venez-voir !

Tout le monde se rua aussitôt vers la jeune fille et elle ouvrit en grand les portes de l'armoire. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boîte remplie de morceaux de tissu, et, au-dessus, un petit papier indiquait : « Servez-vous ! ».

Sirius fut le premier à prendre un des bouts de toile et ils retinrent tous leur souffle face au magnifique phénix qui était brodé dessus. Le jeune homme le retourna et ils purent lire au dos : « Rendez-vous samedi aux Trois Balais ».

\- Bon, commenta James avant de se saisir à son tour d'un des objets, on dirait qu'on s'est trouvé une occupation pour samedi. 

Les huit jeunes gens sortirent de la salle en discutant avec animation. C'était l'heure du dîner, pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde. Lily, quelques pas devant James, réfléchissait avec ses amies à ce qu'elles allaient dire à Val. James ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Peter, qui avalait n'importe quoi de la part de ses amis. Le seul problème allait être de l'éviter sans le blesser, lorsqu'ils iraient à Pré-au-lard.

Il soupira et ferma un instant les yeux. Son affrontement avec l'épouvantard lui avait laissé un mal de tête lancinant, et la quasi-certitude qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dormir, hanté par l'image de ses parents morts.

Absorbé dans ses réflexions, il faillit rentrer dans Lily. Il fit, de justesse, un pas de côté pour l'éviter, et elle eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Bah alors Potter ? Je suis insignifiante que ça ?

\- Un véritable fantôme. Tu pourrais faire équipe avec Peeves.

\- Je suis très flattée.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle s'arrêta et glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Son air gai avait disparu, laissant la place à de l'inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

James hésita un instant, et finalement capitula. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il pouvait se confier, c'était Lily.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur les vacances. Maman va mal. Papa a dû l'emmener à Ste Mangouste au milieu de la semaine, et même après ça elle ne sortait pas de son lit. Elle a de moins en moins de force et…

Il détourna le regard et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ca me tue de la voir comme ça, Lily.

La jeune fille enroula ses deux bras contre son torse et se serra contre lui. Il sourit et appuya sa joue sur ses cheveux.

\- Elle est toujours bien vivante, James. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour le moment et profite-en.

Elle s'écarta de lui et sourit.

\- Écris-lui une lettre.

Il hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- T'as raison. Mais avant, il faut qu'on aille manger !

Ils reprirent leur chemin, abandonnés par le groupe qui avait déjà filé vers la Grande Salle, non sans avoir, espérait James, récupéré les absents.

\- Qui est l'homme auquel Sirius a dû faire face ? Interrogea soudain Lily.

\- Son père. Il est mort avant son entrée à Poudlard et je n'ai jamais vu une seule image de lui, mais je suis à peu près sûr que c'était lui. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre que son fils était chez Gryffondor, sinon Sirius n'aurait sans doute pas remis un pied chez lui depuis ses onze ans. Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu besoin de se mettre dehors tout seul.

James s'immobilisa soudain et jeta un regard inquiet à Lily.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi il habitait chez nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirai pas que tu balances ses secrets comme ça.

Il grimaça et se laissa traîner par Lily, qui lui avait attrapé la main.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire ! Tu lui as dit que je t'avais parlé d'Ethel.

Elle s'arrêta et attrapa son menton entre se doigts pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Seulement si tu me donnes ton dessert.

\- Quel intérêt ça aurait alors qu'on peut se servir à volonté ?

\- Aucun, c'est juste pour t'embêter. Alors ?

\- Va te faire voir, Potter.


	34. II - Chapitre 27

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

Le samedi arriva enfin. Lily ne tenait pas en place. Elle attendait ce moment depuis le mois de septembre !

Les Gryffondors partirent tous ensemble pour Pré-au-lard et retrouvèrent Ethel et Alice sur le chemin. Val et Peter avaient préféré rester au château. Lily eut un pincement de coeur en songeant à son amie. Margaret, Jenny et elle lui avaient montré l'espèce d'insigne qu'elles avaient récupéré mais Val n'avait vu qu'un morceau de tissu blanc. Val avait donc dû admettre que ses amies participaient à quelque chose à quoi elle ne pouvait pas prétendre. Déçue mais résignée, elle leur avait souri en leur assurant que ce n'était pas grave.

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale du petit village et Lily fut soudain prise d'inquiétude.

\- Comment on va trouver la personne qu'on doit rencontrer ? Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on se cache ? On est peut-être pas assez discrets ?

\- Calme-toi Lily, répondit James d'un ton laconique. Il sait très bien nous trouver alors je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il y a encore une autre énigme ou je ne sais pas moi, un défi à faire, ou…

Un cri interrompit Lily dans sa tirade, sauvant James de ce qui commençait à ressembler à une crise d'hystérie.

\- FRANK !

Les Gryffondors et Ethel, tous aussi surpris les uns que les autres, virent Alice se ruer sur un homme qui se tenait devant les Trois Balais. Elle lui sauta au cou et un sourire étira les lèvres de Lily alors que l'homme serrait Alice contre lui.

\- Frank Londubat !

\- Je parie que c'est lui, notre rendez-vous, commenta Sirius.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la taverne en saluant le nouveau venu. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi perturbants qu'autrefois. Peut-être même plus, car il avait maigri. Il était plus sec que lorsque Lily l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et semblait exténué. Néanmoins, il leur adressa un grand sourire, Alice serrée contre lui. Lily ne l'avait pas vu aussi rayonnante depuis longtemps.

\- Venez, on va pouvoir se mettre au chaud ! Annonça Frank en ignorant toutes les questions qui lui étaient adressées.

Sans attendre, il entra dans la taverne avec Alice et s'engagea dans un minuscule escalier poussiéreux après avoir adressé quelques mots à Rosmerta, la jeune serveuse. Les Septième années le suivirent, sidérés d'apprendre qu'il y avait un étage. Frank pénétra dans une toute petite salle, qui semblait servir habituellement de cagibi. Des chopes abîmées et des plateaux avaient été empilés dans un coin, afin de laisser suffisamment d'espace pour une table ronde, neuf chaises, et un poêle qui crachotait.

\- Sympathique cet endroit. Autant aller à la Tête-de-Sanglier, marmonna Sirius.

\- Oh non, ici on est tranquille, répondit Frank en tirant une chaise pour Alice Et puis on peut profiter des bons services de Rosmerta.

\- C'est quoi, cette salle ? Interrogea Margaret d'un air dégoûté avant d'essuyer la chaise sur laquelle elle était censée s'asseoir.

\- Elle devait servir de salon privé au départ, je crois. Et puis comme les seuls véritables clients de ce bar sont les élèves de Poudlard, ça n'a jamais marché. En attendant, ça nous est bien utile. Installez-vous !

Il s'assit près d'Alice et Ethel fit de même. Sirius prit place près de la blonde en faisant semblant d'être en grande discussion avec James. Remus sourit, moqueur, et s'assit près de James. Lily, Jenny et Margaret prirent les places qui restaient. La rousse s'agitait sur son siège, de plus en plus impatiente.

Le silence se fit dans la petite salle et tous les yeux convergèrent vers Frank. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais à ce moment-là Rosmerta fit irruption, portant dans un équilibre précaire neuf chopes de Bièraubeurre. Elle les déposa sur la table, non sans sourire à Frank d'un air aguicheur, et Lily s'amusa de voir Alice la fusiller du regard. Elle disparut enfin et Alice émit un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Quelle imbécile !

\- T'es jalouse ? Se moqua Frank, avant de saisir son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser.

Les autres jeunes gens leur laissèrent volontiers quelques secondes de retrouvailles mais le couple sembla oublier bien vite qu'ils étaient entourés. Finalement Sirius se racla la gorge et Alice se détacha brusquement de Frank en devenant rouge comme une pivoine. Un ricanement secoua les garçons alors que Frank se raclait la gorge.

\- Bien ! J'imagine que vous avez tous avec vous quelque chose d'un peu particulier…

D'un même geste, ils sortirent les morceaux de tissu avec le phénix de leur poche et le posèrent sur la table. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Frank.

\- Vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

James sursauta légèrement à la question de Frank. Il se souvint soudain de sa rencontre avec Rogue au début de l'année. Il lui avait parlé de ces « ratés de l'Ordre », et James n'avait eu aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

\- C'est un groupe de résistance, murmura-t-il.

Frank braqua ses yeux sur lui, surpris.

\- Potter ? Tu connais ?

James leva son regard vers lui et répéta plus fort :

\- C'est un groupe de résistance. Vous vous battez contre les Mangemorts.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face jura à mi-voix.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? C'est censé être secret !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous poses cette question, alors ? Interrogea Ethel.

\- C'était rhétorique, pour faire plus d'effet !

\- Raté, lança Sirius.

\- C'est Servilus qui m'en a parlé, reprit James, comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu.

Il ne fit pas attention à Lily, en face de lui, qui s'était figée. Il raconta succinctement sa rencontre avec Rogue et Frank pinça les lèvres.

\- Super. Ca veut dire qu'on va avoir plein de nouvelles recrues, mais eux aussi. Enfin, ne nous inquiétons pas de ça !

Il leur adressa un grand sourire, mais les huit jeunes gens le regardèrent d'un air sceptique. Son sourire fondit légèrement.

\- Bon, d'accord. Ca va être dangereux. Et hasardeux. Et tous les adjectifs négatifs que vous voulez. Mais on fait ça pour la Grande-Bretagne, et croyez-moi, ça en vaut la peine.

\- On fait quoi ? Interrompit Jenny. Et qu'est-ce qui va être dangereux ?

\- On va tout reprendre du début, ce sera plus simple, décida Frank avant d'avaler une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. L'Ordre a été créé il y a quelques années par Dumbledore. En constatant que Vous-Savez-Qui n'allait pas se laisser battre facilement, il a décidé de rassembler des sorciers doués, courageux et dévoués pour résister aux forces du mal. Il avait son réseau, bien sûr, mais bientôt ça n'a plus suffit, face à l'afflux de nouveaux partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a eu l'idée de recruter de nouveaux membres à Poudlard, mais il fallait choisir, et bien choisir. Il a donc mis en place différentes énigmes, qui, étape par étape, amènerait le candidat à prouver sa valeur, son courage et sa motivation. On m'a parlé d'une histoire d'assiette pour votre année. Nous, ça a commencé par des hiboux. Enfin bref, c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes retrouvés ici.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que fait l'Ordre, concrètement ? Interrogea Remus.

\- On traque les Mangemorts. On protège des Nés-Moldus, on fait des filatures pour récolter des informations. On fait la guerre, en somme. Le Ministère est derrière nous, mais il ne le fait pas savoir. Le but est de garder nos actions les plus secrètes possibles. Il nous finance, assure la formation des membres, mais il ne s'occupe pas de nous pour le reste.

\- La formation ? Releva James, passionné.

\- Si vous acceptez de nous rejoindre, vous suivrez une formation accélérée pour être Auror ou Médicomage.

\- Et si on refuse ? Vous nous laisserez vagabonder avec le plus grand secret de la guerre ? Demanda Jenny.

\- Non. On vous lancera un sortilège de Confusion pour modifier vos souvenirs et vous reprendrez votre vie, répondit doucement Frank.

Les jeunes gens restèrent silencieux. Il leur fallait un peu de temps pour digérer toutes ces informations. James avait du mal à réaliser. La guerre lui avait toujours paru un peu lointaine, même s'il rêvait d'en faire partie. Mais maintenant qu'on lui en laissait choix, il ne savait que dire. Il jeta un regard à Lily, mais elle fixait le bois patiné de la table.

James ferma un instant les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne refuserait pas, parce que vivre sur un mensonge ne lui convenait pas. Il hésita encore un instant pour regarda de nouveau Frank.

\- J'en suis.

\- Moi aussi, s'empressa d'ajouter Sirius.

Remus, puis Jenny firent de même, suivis des autres filles. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Frank.

\- Je suis ravi de tout cet enthousiasme, mais en fait vous avez encore le temps de réfléchir. Dumbledore va vous rencontrer, les Aurors d'un côté et les Médicomages de l'autre. D'ici là, le sortilège de Langue-de-plomb fera encore effet avec tous ceux qui ne font pas partie du groupe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut nous voir ? Interrogea Margaret.

\- Il vous expliquera plus en détails ce qu'on attend de vous, comment vous serez formés, comment se passe la vie au sein de l'Ordre. Et surtout, il saura vous parler de la guerre mieux que moi.

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit légèrement et Alice posa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue. James se demandait bien par quoi il était passé pour pouvoir être avec eux. Et par quoi ils allaient passés s'ils voulaient survivre à cette guerre.

Il se rendit soudain compte de l'absurdité de la situation. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas encore dix-huit ans et pourtant on leur demandait de faire la plus grande décision de leur vie. Ses camarades semblaient perdus dans les mêmes pensées. Ils buvaient leur Bièraubeurre, les yeux dans le vague. Un raclement de chaise brisa le silence lorsque Remus se leva.

\- C'est un peu étouffant ici, non ?

Tous acquiescèrent dans un brouhaha et s'empressèrent de sortir de la petite pièce. James s'attarda, pour sortir en même temps que Lily, mais il s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà partie. Surpris et déçu, il s'engagea dans les escaliers, laissant Frank et Alice seuls.

Lily n'était pas plus visible à l'entrée de la taverne, où James ne trouva que Remus et Sirius. Ils lui dirent que les filles avaient préféré aller faire un tour pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. James fronça les sourcils.

\- Lily est parti comme ça ?

\- Elle peut vivre sans toi, tu sais, plaisanta Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule. Un petit tour au bout du village ?

\- Yep, approuva Remus avant de partir, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

James parvint presque à se persuader que l'attitude de Lily n'avait rien de bizarre et il suivit ses deux amis. Les filles avaient dû entrer dans une boutique car ils ne les croisèrent pas. Une fois arrivés au bout du village, ils discutèrent longuement de ce que Frank leur avait dit. Remus était particulièrement inquiet, à cause de sa condition de loup-garou. Seul le fait que c'était Dumbledore qui avait manigancé tout cela parvint à le rassurer. A la mention du directeur, James se mit soudain à rire et il expliqua à ses amis qu'il s'était jurer de frapper le crétin qui avait créé cette énigme.

\- Je le tiens et tu le frappes ! Proposa Sirius.

\- Fabuleux ! Ça passera sans problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui passera sans problème ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers le chemin et se trouvèrent face à Margaret, Jenny, Ethel et Lily. Sirius leur expliqua l'histoire et elles se mirent à rire – même Ethel. Mais pas Lily, qui regardait dans le vide.

Ils décidèrent de retourner aux Trois Balais, l'esprit apaisé après avoir pu discuter tranquillement, et cette fois James ne laissa pas Lily partir sans lui. Il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas et il comptait bien découvrir quoi. Aussi, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir avant les autres, lui attrapa-t-il le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un soupir et lâcha :

\- Quoi ?

Leurs amis sentirent aussitôt qu'il serait bon pour leur survie de déguerpir, et les deux jeunes gens furent bientôt seuls.

\- « Quoi ? » ? J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau en Cinquième Année !

\- Peut-être parce que tu agis comme en Cinquième Année, rétorqua Lily en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- M'engager dans un ordre secret pour aider à sauver le monde des sorciers, c'est agir comme en Cinquième Année ?

\- Non. Mais appeler Severus Servilus, ça l'est !

James la dévisagea, stupéfait. C'était tout ? Il en aurait presque éclater de rire.

\- Tu m'en veux pour ça ?

\- Oui, je t'en veux pour ça ! C'est un peu comme si je me moquais de Peter juste devant toi !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne lui adresses plus la parole, il passe son temps à te dire que tu es… que tu es…

\- Je sais, coupa sèchement Lily. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'insulter le gens.

\- Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait, peut-être ?, s'énerva-t-il. Qui est-ce qui l'a appelé Servilus aussi en Cinquième Année ?

\- Et qui est-ce qui l'a déshabillé devant toute l'école ? Hurla Lily, hors d'elle.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas renier ce que j'ai été ! Alors ne le fais pas toi-même !

\- A condition que tu ne redeviennes pas ce stupide crétin prétentieux et arrogant qui insulte mon meilleur ami !

Les trois derniers mots calmèrent brusquement James. Du moins en apparence. Brûlant d'une rage froide envers celui qui avait toujours autant d'ascendant sur Lily, il jeta à la jeune fille :

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à hésiter comme ça, Lily. C'est lui ou moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit.

Lily ne serait pas allée dîner si Margaret ne veillait pas au grain. Elle dut donc passer vingt minutes à chipoter avec sa nourriture en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer James, assis à l'autre bout de la salle.

Après le départ de James, à Pré-au-lard, Lily n'avait pas bougé pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux débordants de larmes. Elle était furieuse contre James, contre elle, contre Severus, Dumbledore, ceux qui avaient démarré cette guerre et ceux qui l'alimentaient. Bref, elle en voulait à la terre entière, parce que pour la première fois depuis le mois de novembre, elle s'était disputée avec James Potter.

Ce soir-là, après que toutes ses amies se fussent endormies, elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal après s'être disputée avec James. Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, elle se sentait en tort. Elle repensait à son altercation avec Severus, en janvier. Elle lui avait dit que James avait changé, et pourtant elle venait de faire exactement comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Et tout ça au bénéfice de qui ? D'un garçon avec qui elle n'avait plus de contact depuis deux ans, et pour qui elle faisait partie des gens à abattre. Si elle devait vraiment choisir, alors le choix était vite fait. Et pas seulement parce que Severus l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle avait encaissée de nombreuses insultes de la part de James au cours des ans, des coups bas et des blagues de mauvais goûts en tout genre. Sauf que c'était James. Et elle l'aimait.

Lily fit basculer ses pieds hors de son lit et les posa sur le sol froid. Elle sortit sans bruit de la chambre, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était presque minuit : James se couchait toujours tard lorsqu'il était préoccupé. Avec un peu de chance, il serait toujours là. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors Lily improviserait.

Elle l'aperçut en arrivant dans la salle commune, et son cœur rata un battement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque où ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, quand elle était terrifiée à cette simple idée. Il était enfoncé dans un fauteuil, l'air maussade, un livre entre les mains. Il releva la tête en l'entendant approcher mais ne dit rien, se contentant de la scruter.

\- Je suis désolée, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Il haussa un sourcil, toujours silencieux.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir à cause de Severus, continua-t-elle. Et il n'est pas question de choisir entre lui et toi. Il ne fait plus partie de ma vie. Mas si tu pouvais éviter d'insulter les gens, ça m'arrangerait.

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Il pinça légèrement les lèvres et rétorqua :

\- En quoi est-ce que l'appeler Servilus est une insulte ?

\- Je t'en prie, James, on sait tous très bien ce qu'il y a derrière ce surnom, soupira Lily.

\- Et derrière tous les « crétin » et « abruti » auxquels j'ai eu le droit pendant tout ce temps, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

Elle rougit violemment et rétorqua :

\- J'avais de bonnes raisons de t'insulter.

\- Moi aussi j'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire !

Il se leva et Lily recula d'un pas, le cœur battant.

\- Tu le détestes simplement parce qu'il est n'est pas ….populaire !

\- J'admets que c'était sans doute pour ça que je ne l'aimais pas, pendant nos premières années à Poudlard. Mais ça…

Il releva d'une mains les cheveux qui retombaient sur son front et Lily aperçut une fine ligne blanche sur son front, qui disparaissait sur son crâne.

\- Ca, ce n'est pas une question d'être « populaire » ou non. Et tu sais d'où vient cette cicatrice ? D'une fois où on s'est battu, en Cinquième année. Quant au sujet de notre dispute, tu sais ce que c'était. Je t'en ai parlé.

Lily détourna le regard. Il faisait allusion à cette conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Severus et Mulciber, ce dernier assurant à son ami que Lily finirait comme tous les autres Nés-Moldus.

\- Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi à l'époque pour le discréditer à mes yeux, dit-elle sèchement en relevant les yeux. Qui me dit que ce que tu racontes est vrai ?

Il la dévisagea, sidéré.

\- Tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à moi ?

\- J'en sais rien !

Elle alla se planter devant la cheminée, incapable de tenir en place. Elle détestait se disputer avec lui.

\- C'est à toi que je fais le plus confiance, James, assura-t-elle à voix basse après un instant de silence. Mais c'était mon meilleur ami.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement mais elle poursuivit :

\- Il a toujours été là pour moi. Quand mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés, quand Pétunia m'en voulait. Et puis cette stupide guerre a pris de l'ampleur…

\- Il a fait son choix, Lily. Je veux bien croire qu'il ait été quelqu'un de bien un jour, mais c'est fini. Il y a deux camps dans cette guerre, et il est de l'autre côté.

La jeune fille observa le feu pendant de longues minutes et se tourna enfin vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé et la regardait, impénétrable.

\- Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu as raison, et j'ai juste… du mal à accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus là.

Elle s'empressa de reporter son attention sur le feu, la gorge serrée. C'était beaucoup trop dur de s'excuser. Et de dire au revoir à Severus.

Elle sentit les bras de James glisser doucement autour de sa taille et elle s'appuya contre son torse avec un soupir, les paupières closes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va vraiment s'engager dans la guerre.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus. J'ai toujours rêver de le faire mais maintenant, ça me terrifie.

Lily ouvrit les yeux, surprise, et s'écarta pour le regarder.

\- Quoi ? Même les gens aussi incroyables que moi peuvent avoir peur !

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Lily. La crise était passée.

\- Je t'aime, Lily-jolie.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa.

Alors qu'elle resserrait l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou, elle se rappela soudain qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls depuis une éternité. Les couloirs du château cinq minutes avant le repas ne comptaient pas. James s'écarta, le temps de l'attirer sur le canapé, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Les doigts de Lily fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'il déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis un autre sur sa joue, un sur sa mâchoire… Il traça une ligne brûlante dans son cou, jusqu'à effleurer le col de son t-shirt. Lily laissa glisser sa main sur son torse, qui se soulevait à un rythme lourd, comme s'il essayait de se contrôler. Elle froissa entre ses doigts le bord de son pull, les images de cette fois où elle était allée le voir dans les vestiaires lui tournant dans la tête.

Elle attrapa soudain son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa passionnément pendant quelques instants, le faisant basculer en arrière. Elle se releva finalement, au plus grand regret du jeune homme, et balbutia, le visage cramoisi :

\- Faut que j'aille me coucher.

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse. Elle avait tendance à oublier à quel point James pouvait être… eh bien, James. Gentil, attentionné, beau, stupide et sexy. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui ait pardonné si facilement. En fait, elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait entre elle et lui.


	35. II - Chapitre 28

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

Lily tournait entre ses doigts l'écusson de l'Ordre du Phénix, tracassée. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans le dortoir et interrogea :

\- Où est Val ?

\- Chez Dumbledore, répondit distraitement Jenny. Elle m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre pour le dîner.

La blonde était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon qui pendouillait dans son cou, alors que des mèches effleuraient son front. Lily ne put s'empêcher de songer que les temps avaient bien changés. Deux ans plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais supporté l'idée d'être coiffée de la sorte, et encore moins de descendre dans la Salle Commune comme ça, avec en plus un vieux jean troué et un simple débardeur. Mais la masse de travail à abattre avait pris le pas sur l'apparence.

Maggy était là aussi, affalée sur le lit de Lily. Elles révisaient ensemble un cours de potion compliqué qu'elles avaient eu durant la semaine. Entre l'épouvantard et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elles n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de revenir dessus. La petite brune était fidèle à elle-même : tirée à quatre épingles et habillée comme n'importe quelle jeune fille anglaise de la bonne société.

Le coeur de Lily se serra lorsqu'elle songea à Val. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que le groupe serait séparé l'année suivante. Heureusement, Val avait eu une réponse de son école : elle partait pour l'Australie au mois d'août. Cela soulageait Lily, qui aurait détester devoir lui mentir en permanence.

Oui, décidément, les temps avaient bien changés.

\- Frank ne nous a rien dit sur notre rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, lâcha soudain Jenny.

\- Si c'est bien lui qui a monté toute cette énigme, je pense qu'il devrait se débrouiller, sourit Lily.

\- Certes. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on se fasse manipuler, soupira la blonde en fermant son livre.

\- On ne se fait pas manipuler ! Ils ont des précautions à prendre, c'est normal.

Margaret se redressa et s'adossa à la tête du lit de Lily, l'air inquiet.

\- Vous êtes sûres de vouloir vous engager là-dedans ?

Jenny et Lily se consultèrent du regard, cherchant à deviner la réponse de l'autre. Pour Lily, c'était oui.

\- Ouais, répondit finalement Jenny. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à être Auror, en cinquième année. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Lily sourit. La blonde avait son air déterminé. Si jamais un Mangemort déboulait dans la chambre, il risquait fort de se faire dézinguer en moins de deux.

\- D'ailleurs, vous pensez que McGonagall fait partie de l'ordre ? Demanda Lily. Quand il fallait choisir ce qu'on voulait faire, elle me faisait des petits sous-entendus.

\- A moi aussi, rit Margaret. C'est pas impossible qu'elle en soit. Et tu ne m'as répondu, Lily.

\- Même réponse que Jenny.

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu sais que James sera là, ronchonna Margaret, qui était déçue de ne pas avoir vu John, le jour où ils avaient affronté l'épouvantard.

\- Eh, déjà il sera Auror et moi Médicomage, donc on ne sera pas si souvent que ça ensemble. En plus, étant donné nos antécédents, il y a quand même beaucoup de chances qu'on se sépare, et ça va devenir horrible pour nous deux.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous séparer, râla Jenny. Ce n'est parce que vous vous êtes disputés pour une broutille que les choses vont mal entre vous.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! protesta Lily. Ca va très bien entre nous.

Elle rougit en prononçant ces mots, incapable de ne pas songer à leur réconciliation de la veille au soir. Leurs amis avaient été surpris de les voir réconcilier au petit-déjeuner et ils les avaient charrié une bonne partie de la journée lorsqu'ils avaient refusé d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là.

\- Eh, Lily !

\- Hein ?

Jenny et Margaret pouffèrent et Lily pinça les lèvres. Qu'avait-elle encore manqué ?

\- Etant la couleur des tes oreilles, je ne te demanderai pas à qui tu pensais, se moqua Jenny.

\- La couleur de mes oreilles ?

\- Quand tu es très gênée, tes oreilles deviennent encore plus rouges que ta tête, expliqua Margaret.

Lily gémit, mortifiée. Avec un peu de chance, seules ses amies l'avaient remarqué.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à la conversation, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel, mais répondit :

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais aller dîner.

Le fameux message arriva enfin, après trois jours d'attente.

James venait d'enfiler son jean lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose chauffer sa cuisse. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit l'écusson de l'Ordre. Il commençait à lui brûler les doigts. De plus en plus perplexe, il le retourna pour chercher la cause de cette soudaine chaleur et s'aperçut que le message qui les avait mené jusqu'à Frank avait été remplacé par un autre : « Demain, Torticochon, dix-neuf heures ».

James, Sirius, Remus, Jenny et Alice se retrouvèrent donc devant le bureau de Dumbledore, le lendemain, à l'heure dite. Il était évident pour les cinq jeunes gens que c'était le lieu du rendez-vous, car c'était le seul endroit de Poudlard qui pouvait avoir un mot de passe aussi étrange. La gargouille leur laissa d'ailleurs le passage sans rechigner et ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. James frappa à la lourde porte de bois, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, révélant un Dumbledore souriant.

\- Vous êtes juste à l'heure ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en guise de salutation. Merveilleux. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Les cinq jeunes gens s'exécutèrent plus ou moins timidement. Les garçons avaient l'habitude d'être là, mais Jenny et Alice un peu moins. Elles regardaient tout autour d'elles, scrutaient les différents objets étranges qui remplissaient les étagères de leur directeur.

\- Val a très bien reproduit votre phénix ! S'exclama tout d'un coup Jenny, alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à leur proposer des Suçacides.

\- Elle vous l'a montré ? Répondit-il. Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que Fumseck est très flatté qu'elle ait fait un si beau portrait de lui. Mais revenons à nos hiboux, voulez-vous ?

Fait rare, Jenny rougit et se tassa sur sa chaise. Dumbledore fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et leur tendit enfin son bol de bonbons. James en prit voracement une poignée, ignorant royalement le regard que lui jeta Remus. Le pauvre garçon essayait de lui apprendre la politesse depuis sept ans, mais James n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- J'ai tenu à vous voir avant que vous ne preniez une décision définitive, commença Dumbledore. Mr. Londubat vous a bien sûr informé de ce qu'il se passera si vous décidez de ne pas rejoindre l'Ordre ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, et il poursuivit :

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureux de vous avoir devant moi aujourd'hui ! Quand vous êtes entrés à Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix venait d'être créé, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé y compter un jour des élèves. Mais les temps sont durs, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et puis élaborer toutes ces énigmes est terriblement amusant.

Ses yeux pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il présentait ça comme un casse-tête, mais James était sûr qu'il ne lui fallait pas plus de dix minutes pour mettre toute sa machination en place.

\- Comment est-ce que vous choisissez les élèves ? Risqua Sirius.

\- Je repère les plus talentueux, courageux ou persévérant, et ensuite je les laisse choisir tous seuls, répondit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Comment ça ? Reprit le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

\- D'autres élèves de septième année se sont vus présentés une énigme par leur assiette. Mais beaucoup ont oublié, ont pris peur ou alors se sont arrêtés en cours de route. C'est aussi pour cette raison que le chemin jusqu'à l'Ordre est si long : la guerre ne se gagnera pas en deux jours et nous avons besoin de jeunes gens qui sont prêts à tout pour l'Ordre. Enfin ! Vous voilà, et j'en suis ravi. Je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir afin de vous expliquer plus en détails ce que l'Ordre exigera de vous. Vous avez demandé, en cinquième année, à être Auror. J'imagine donc que vous savez quel sera votre rôle.

Il leur adressa un regard sérieux et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Nous ne cherchons pas à tuer, mais parfois certaines choses arrivent, même si on ne les souhaitait pas.

James sentit un frisson désagréable courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa conversation avec Lily lui revint en mémoire. Oui, il était terrifié. Et les paroles de Dumbledore lui faisait prendre conscience d'une réalité qu'il n'avait pas envisagé jusque là : il avait peur pour ses amis, pour Lily, pour lui-même, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que lui-même allait peut-être tuer quelqu'un. Et à dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit, il n'était pas près pour ça.

\- Quant au camp adverse, je ne vous apprendrai pas grand-chose en vous disant que tuer ne les dérange guère, même s'il leur arrive d'enlever quelqu'un. Et je ne suis pas sûr que le sort de cette personne soit très enviable.

Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes pour frotter un instant l'arrête de son nez, avant de soupirer.

-Je sais que je suis un peu brutal, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez ce dans quoi vous vous engagez. Si l'un d'entre vous désire partir tout de suite, qu'il se sente libre.

Personne ne bougea. James n'osait remuer un muscle, de peur de donner l'impression qu'il allait se lever.

\- Bien. Comme je le disais, vous serez Aurors au service de l'Ordre. Vous rencontrerez aussi bien des gens beaucoup moins doués en magie que vous que des grands sorciers. Dès le mois de juillet, vous suivrez une formation spéciale auprès d'Aurors aguerris. Nous n'avons guère le temps de vous faire faire tout le cursus habituel : vous apprendrez ensuite sur le terrain.

\- Combien de temps dure cette formation ? Interrogea James, la gorge sèche.

\- Trois mois.

\- Trois mois pour apprendre à survivre, c'est court, marmonna Sirius.

\- Je sais, dit gentiment Dumbledore. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais, croyez-moi, les personnes qui vous formeront sont très efficaces.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? Interrogea James, impatient de savoir s'il allait se battre auprès de grands sorciers.

\- Benjy Fenwick, Emmeline Vance...et Alastor Maugrey bien sûr.

Dumbledore jeta un regard amusé à James en prononçant ce dernier nom. Le jeune homme pâlit, rougit, et parvint à coasser :

\- Maugrey ?

\- Je sais que vous n'étiez pas en très bons termes, mais il a sans doute oublié toute cette histoire.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient, donnant confirmation au soupçon de James.

\- Il va m'assassiner, râla-t-il à voix basse.

\- C'est bien ce que je vous disais ! D'excellents professeurs.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne peut pas nous entendre ?

\- Mais oui ! Ce sort est incroyable. Je ne sais pas qui l'a trouvé, mais c'est dommage qu'il ne soit sorti du placard que l'année dernière.

Lily ne doutait pas une seconde que si James avait connu l'Assurdiato plus tôt, il aurait eu des tonnes d'occasions de s'en servir.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? Interrogea Jenny, avide.

Ils étaient tous les huit dans une salle vide du deuxième étage, juste après leur rencontre avec Dumbledore. Il avait convoqué les futures médicomages juste après les apprentis Aurors. Ils avaient jeté un assurdiato par mesure de précaution, sans même savoir s'il y avait du monde autour. Mais James était persuadé que des Serpentards les suivaient.

\- Il nous a fait le même discours qu'à vous, j'imagine, sur les dangers qu'on allait courir, répondit Margaret en grignotant une Chocogrenouille.

\- Et après il nous a dit qu'on avait choisi la voie la plus difficile, poursuivit Lily, ravie de pouvoir boucher un coin à James, qui avait tendance à se moquer d'elle parce qu'elle voulait être infirmière alors que lui, le grand Potter, allait être Auror.

\- N'importe quoi ! Protesta James, qui voyait clair dans son petit jeu.

\- Eh si, parce qu'on ne peut pas se promener au milieu d'une bataille pour vous soigner si on est pas capable de se défendre. Donc, on va aussi apprendre à sa battre, en plus de travailler à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- C'est mignon, Lily va apprendre à jeter un sort du bouclier et à lancer des étincelles d'alarme, se moqua James en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes et il gémit en se pliant en deux.

\- Je crois qu'elle sait déjà se défendre, rit Remus.

\- Bande de traîtres, marmonna James alors qu'ils riaient tous. Même Ethel souriait.

\- Par contre, je suis contre l'emplacement du QG, lança Alice. La Cornouaille ? J'aurais l'impression d'être en vacances !

\- Alice, je sens que tu as parfaitement compris dans quoi on s'engageait, railla Sirius.

\- Oh la ferme Black. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tant que je serai dans cette maison ou à Londres, pour l'entraînement, je n'aurai pas l'impression de m'être engagée dans la guerre.

Lily se blottit contre James, qui avait fini de jouer la victime. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, peu rancunier. Elle aussi avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'ils avaient fait. Lorsque Dumbledore avait fini de parler et qu'ils avaient posé toutes les questions qui leur venaient à l'esprit, ils avaient dû choisir. Et ils avaient tous dit oui.

A présent qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau, des questions se posaient. La première, pour Lily, était ce qu'elle allait dire à ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va raconter à Peter ? Interrogea Remus, faisant écho sans le savoir aux pensées de Lily.

Un malaise s'insinua dans le groupe. Pour Margaret, Jenny et Lily, le problème de Val n'était pas trop gênant, car elle allait partir pour l'Australie dès la fin de l'année. Mais Peter était tout le temps avec Sirius, Remus et James. Sans eux, ils étaient perdus.

\- Le sortilège de Langue-de-plomb a été levé, non ? Demanda Sirius. Dumbledore a dit qu'il nous faisait confiance pour savoir à qui en parler ou non. On pourrait le lui dire. Il comprendra.

Remus hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ca me paraît bien. Il pourrait travailler pour le Ministère. L'Ordre est en coopération avec lui, non ?

\- Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si ça nous permettra vraiment d'être ensemble, releva James, songeur.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de trop y réfléchir, décida finalement Sirius. On va tout lui expliquer, et il prendra sa décision.

Les autres approuvèrent et la discussion partit sur les relations entre James et Maugrey, au grand désespoir du jeune homme.

Maintenant que Lily savait qu'elle allait devoir se battre, ses cauchemars étaient devenus bien pires qu'auparavant. Elle se réveillait souvent au milieu de la nuit, en nage et incapable de se rendormir. Trois jours après leur rencontre avec Dumbledore, elle s'endormit même en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, exténuée. C'était le vendredi et elle n'avait qu'une envie : passer la soirée à somnoler dans les bras de James. Là, elle était certaine qu'elle ne ferait pas de mauvaises rencontres dans ses rêves.

Lorsqu'elle monta poser ses affaires dans la Salle Commune, juste avant le dîner, elle tomba nez à nez avec James. Il l'attrapa par la taille le temps de lui dire :

\- Désolé, je suis collé pour toute la soirée, pas le temps de dîner, je t'aime, à plus tard !

Et il disparut.

Sonnée, Lily resta un instant à fixer le couloir où il avait disparu puis pinça les lèvres. Quel crétin ! Elle monta dans son dortoir, énervée contre lui mais surtout déçue, et laissa tomber son sac sur son lit.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Val en continuant à griffonner sur un bout de parchemin.

\- Je travaillais à la bibliothèque. Dis, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi James est collé ?

\- Il est collé ? S'étonna-t-elle en relevant la tête. Ca faisait longtemps. Non, désolée, je n'en sais rien.

Lily soupira et désigna la porte.

\- Tu viens ? Les filles nous attendent.

\- Pars devant, je voudrais finir ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une plante du Brésil qu'on a étudié cet après-midi.

Lily se pencha par-dessus son épaule et grimaça.

\- Tu dessines toujours des trucs laids, Val !

\- Parce qu'ils sont plus intéressants ! Rit son amie. Allez, vas-y, sinon Margaret va te tuer. J'arrive.

La jeune fille obtempéra. Et, comme souvent ces temps-ci, Val ne se montra pas au dîner. Lorsque les trois filles remontèrent, elles la trouvèrent en train de peindre son dessin, concentrée. Elle leva les yeux en les entendant entrer et grimaça.

\- Oups. Désolée.

Lily passa sans doute une des pires soirées de sa vie. Elle avait envie de dormir mais n'osait pas, et en plus elle sentait qu'elle perdait une de ses plus proches amies sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle alla finalement se coucher vers vingt-trois heures, sans que James ne se soit pointé. En montant vers son dortoir, Lily réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas vu non plus Remus, Sirius et Peter. Elle haussa les épaules. Ils avaient dû monter un coup tous les quatre. Un sacré coup, à en juger par le nombres d'heures de colle dont ils avaient écopé. Bizarre qu'elle n'en ait pas entendu parler, ne serait-ce que pas la rumeur.

Elle s'endormit sans difficulté, mais se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, haletante et terrifiée. Elle avait rêvé de l'homme sans visage, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci il avait des Mangemorts, une personne au rire dément, des Inferis, des trolls… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir effectué un saut dans les Enfers.

Elle tenta de se calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. La lumière de la pleine lune baignait la chambre d'un éclat froid et tranchant, et lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était encore pire. Sans réfléchir, elle posa ses pieds sur les dalles de pierre et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Elle sursauta lorsque la poignée grinça, sursauta quand ses ongles cliquetèrent contre la pierre et sursauta encore quand une braise crépita dans la cheminée. C'est prête à fondre en larmes qu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre de James. Mais dès qu'elle entra, elle sut que quelque chose clochait. La chambre était glacée. Elle n'entendait aucune respiration, aucun drap qui se froisse. Elle fit un pas en avant, tremblante, et constata qu'aucun des lits n'étaient défaits. Elle alla jusqu'à celui de James et toucha l'oreiller. Personne n'y avait posé sa tête ce soir-là. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas rentrés de colle ?

Lily secoua la tête, tremblante de froid et de peur. Ils n'avaient sans doute jamais été en colle. James lui avait menti.


	36. II - Chapitre 29

**Galadriel : Merci ! Eeeeh oui on ne sait pas grand-chose au sujet de la première guerre, fort malheureusement… J'ai un peu de mal à me figurer le fonctionnement de l'Ordre, ça va être sympa pour écrire la suite. Quant à la suite immédiate des événements, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !**

**En parlant de la suite ! En comptant ce chapitre, il en reste 5. Cette deuxième partie sera ensuite terminée et la troisième risque d'arriver dans… un an héhé. Il s'avère que je passe un concours l'année prochaine, donc je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer à écrire régulièrement, parce que j'aurai beaucoup de travail. Donc voilààà, je sais bien que je risque de perdre des lecteurs d'ici l'été 2016 mais dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là !**

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

James bailla en montant les escaliers derrière Sirius et Peter. Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient cachés sous la cape lorsque Dumbledore était venu chercher Remus, puis ils étaient sortis à leur tour. Remus devait ensuite se rendre à l'infirmerie, où il passerait sans doute la journée puisqu'on était samedi.

Le jeune homme soupira d'aise. Il adorait quand la pleine lune tombait le week-end.

Il faillit rentrer dans Peter, qui s'était immobilisé sur le pas de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Queudver ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- James ?

Il fut soudain tout à faire réveillé. Il poussa ses deux amis et, stupéfait, fit face à Lily. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient dévorer son visage. Elle serrait ses bras autour d'elle, l'air frigorifié. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle. Alors que tout allait pour le mieux quelques instants plus tôt, ce qui le rendait le plus heureux se trouvait soudain au bord du précipice.

\- Lily ? Balbutia-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu …

\- Tu n'étais pas en colle, hein ?

\- N...non, en fait on préparait justement ce qui risque de nous envoyer en colle.

Il avait inventé ça sur le vif, mais même lui ne se trouvait pas convainquant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti pour ça ? Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche !

Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et eut envie de se frapper. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui crie dessus, plutôt que de la voir pleurer à cause de lui.

\- Lily…, supplia-t-il.

\- J'avais besoin de toi !

James serra les poings en entendant sa voix trembler.

\- Je suis désolé, Lily, je ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était une surprise alors…

\- Arrête de me mentir, James !

Il eut l'impression de se prendre un coup en plein visage. Si elle l'avait appelé « Potter », il aurait su que ce n'était pas si grave.

Il pinça les lèvres. Il devait garder le secret, pour Remus. Et puisqu'il était incapable de mentir, il était coincé.

Elle le scrutait, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il s'explique.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Cette fois, il n'avait rien à ajouter.

Les larmes de Lily débordèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle le bouscula pour passer et il l'entendit descendre en courant l'escalier.

Il resta un instant sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Lily se tenait un instant plus tôt. Près de lui, Sirius et Peter n'osaient pas parler.

Un juron s'échappa enfin de ses lèvres et il se laissa tomber sur la malle la plus proche. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains avec l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Comment est-ce que ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux avait pu s'effondrer aussi vite ?

\- James… tenta Sirius.

\- Ne dites rien à Remus, demanda-t-il à voix basse. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable.

Sirius lui pressa l'épaule, suivi de Peter. Ils se couchèrent en silence, mais James ne bougea pas. Il cherchait une solution, tout en sachant très bien qu'il était coincé entre l'amour et l'amitié. Il ne pouvait pas conserver l'un sans perdre l'autre.

Lily dormit une bonne partie de la journée. Elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar quand il faisait jour. Elle savait qu'elle prenait du retard dans son travail, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle était restée éveillée toute la nuit, dans le lit de James, à se demander pourquoi il lui avait menti. Et la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée lui avait brisé le coeur.

Comme on était samedi, aucune de ses amies ne s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Elle avait fait le moins de bruit possible et s'était endormie comme une masse dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Quand elle avait fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas aller déjeuner, elle avait entendu Margaret dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une heure après cela, elle trouva Jenny assise sur le bord de son lit, lisant un livre. Mais dès que Lily remua, elle le ferma d'un claquement sec et le posa au sol.

\- Debout Evans, il faut qu'on parle. On t'a ramené quelques trucs à manger.

\- C'est gentil, marmonna la jeune fille avant de se lever sans faire d'histoire. Même elle commençait à en avoir assez de rester dans son lit. Elle voulait bien se morfondre, mais pas en restant en pyjama pendant trois mois.

Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard et rejoignit Jenny sur son matelas. La blonde lui tendit une pomme, que Lily regarda d'un air sceptique. Elle n'avait pas faim.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lily mordit finalement dans le fruit afin de retarder sa réponse. Elle déglutit et renonça à poursuivre son déjeuner.

\- On s'est disputé, c'est tout.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as passé la matinée à dormir et à pleurer ?

\- Je n'ai pas passé la matinée à pleurer !

\- La nuit alors. Tu as les yeux complètement bouffis.

\- On s'est vraiment disputé, réitéra Lily en éludant la question. Sauf que cette fois, je crois qu'on a ...

Sa voix se brisa. C'était vraiment fini ? Après un peu plus de deux mois, c'était fini ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que vous en arriviez là ? Râla Jenny. Ca doit encore être un truc idiot.

Oui, c'était quelque chose d'idiot. Quelque chose d'idiot comme il aurait pu le faire en cinquième année, quand Lily le détestait encore.

\- Il m'a menti, répondit simplement Lily en crispant ses doigts sur la pomme.

\- C'est tout ? S'écria Jenny, scandalisée. Juste pour un mensonge ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer.

\- Lily, tu te fous du monde ! Il t'aime, bon sang ! Et toi tu le plaques parce qu'il oublie de te dire un truc ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura Lily. Elle sentait les larmes affluer au bord de ses paupières.

\- En effet, répondit sèchement Jenny avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce.

La jeune fille regarda la porte se fermer en luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Qu'allait-elle faire si elle perdait James et le soutien de ses amies en même temps ?

Au début, personne ne s'inquiéta de voir que Lily Evans et James Potter s'étaient disputés. Le week-end passa sans qu'ils se réconcilient. Le lundi soir, Poudlard dut se rendre à l'évidence : le couple légendaire semblait être sur une mauvaise pente. Et aucun des deux principaux concernés ne n'avait l'air terriblement affecté par cela.

Lily faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour cacher sa peine. Elle détestait les filles qui passaient leur temps à fondre en larmes devant tout le monde. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment elles pouvaient être si désespérées seulement parce que leur couple était ruiné. Elle-même avait été triste quand William était parti, mais pas au point de se mettre à pleurer au milieu de chaque cours pendant un mois. Elle comprenait mieux, à présent. Mais elle ne comptait pas se ridiculiser pour autant. Qui plus est, James s'en sortait très bien. Elle le voyait rire aux idioties de ses amis. Il ne jetait jamais un regard vers elle. Dans ces moments-là, Lily avait envie de s'effondrer.

Jenny lui adressait à peine la parole, malgré les efforts de Margaret pour arranger les choses. Quant à Val, elle refusait de prendre un parti et faisait comme si de rien n'était en bavardant gaiement dans le dortoir.

James regardait son cours sans le lire. Il avait à peine travaillé pendant la semaine écoulée, incapable de se concentrer. Il pensait tout le temps à Lily.

\- Les gars, je vais aller voir Dumbledore.

Il releva la tête vers Peter, surpris. Ils lui avaient parlé de l'énigme et de l'Ordre. Peter avait hoché la tête et n'en avait plus parlé depuis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Interrogea Remus.

Le coeur de James se serra et il baissa la tête. Il n'en voulait pas à Remus, mais il avait du mal à le regarder en face. Le pire était que Remus se doutait de quelque chose, James en était certain. Il se secoua pour se concentrer sur ce que disait Peter.

-… Je veux en être. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi courageux ou doué que vous, mais tant que je suis avec vous je peux faire bien plus de choses que Dumbledore ne l'imagine. Je veux me battre.

\- Vous pensez qu'il acceptera ? Commenta Sirius, sceptique.

Remus sourit.

\- Je pense que oui. C'est son truc, de donner une chance aux gens.

\- J'espère qu'il dira oui, Queudver, lança James en souriant.

Le petit blond hocha la tête et sauta sur ses pieds, enthousiaste.

\- Je vais y aller tout de suite !

Il partit aussitôt.

\- J'espère que ça ira pour lui, dit Sirius, pensif. Et pour toi aussi, James.

\- Hein ?

\- Le match.

James grogna. Gryffondor jouait contre Serpentard le lendemain. C'était également pour cette raison qu'il avait peu travaillé. L'équipe s'était entraînée tous les jours. C'était les seuls moments où James parvenait à faire abstraction de sa peine.

\- Évidement que ça va aller.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pas comment vous avez pu rompre à cause d'une petite crise de jalousie, soupira Remus pour la énième fois.

\- Ca ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous, c'est tout, répondit James en haussant les épaules. On s'est battu trop longtemps.

Remus le dévisagea quelques secondes, acquiesça sans un mot et sortit du dortoir en prenant ses cours.

\- Il se doute de quelque chose, hein ? Interrogea James.

\- Je crois bien que oui.

James lâcha son livre et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'on ne remarque pas à quel point il était malheureux, par pur orgueil, mais quand il était seul ou avec ses proches amis, il laissait tomber le masque.

Il ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se résigne à perdre Lily. Pour Remus.

\- Dis-moi franchement, j'étais comment aux entraînements ? Demanda-t-il pour essayer de se distraire.

\- Pas trop mal. Pas au mieux de ta forme, mais ça va.

\- Ma réputation ne survivra pas si je perds à cause d'une fille.

Il tenta de sourire, mais l'air sombre de Sirius le convainquit qu'il ne trompait personne.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à mes parents. Je préfère que maman pense qu'il y a quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi. Elle adore Lily.

Un air triste passa sur le visage de Sirius.

\- Moi aussi. C'était vraiment une bonne amie.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'en veut sans doute à mort que tu ne peux pas continuer à être ami avec elle, releva James, même si cela lui arrachait le coeur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait très envie de me parler, remarqua Sirius.

\- L'ambiance va être sympa en Cornouaille.

Sirius grimaça.

\- Ca ira peut-être mieux, d'ici-là.

\- J'espère.

Mais James n'y croyait pas. Il avait été attiré par Lily depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il n'allait pas arrêter de l'aimer en un claquement de doigts.

Il fallut un moment à Lily pour comprendre pourquoi tout le monde quitta la salle commune quelque temps avant onze heures. Le match, bien sûr.

Elle s'absorba un peu plus dans son travail et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que Margaret venait de se lever.

\- Lily ?

\- Hmm ? Marmonna-t-elle sans la regarder.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ça ?

Maggy leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha :

\- Le match !

Lily secoua la tête et se replongea dans son travail.

\- Oh allez, Lily ! C'est notre maison qui joue, tu pourrais faire un effort !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Il sera sur son balai à cinquante mètres du sol, tu ne le verras pas !

Ce que Margaret ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'est que le Quidditch rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux à Lily.

\- Désolée, Maggy.

Son amie soupira, enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et partit. Avant que le portrait ne se referme derrière elle, Lily entendit la voix de Jenny :

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Lily ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elle était seule dans la salle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jenny lui en voulait autant pour avoir rompu avec James. Après tout, elle avait fait exactement la même chose.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle ne fit rien pour l'essuyer.

Elle avait finit par demander à Madame Pomfresh de lui donner une potion qui lui éviterait les cauchemars et elle dormait à présent sans problème. Elle n'avait pas dit à l'infirmière que les cauchemars n'étaient pas la seule chose qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Elle resta un long moment, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, à ressasser ses souvenirs.

Elle se leva finalement en reniflant et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir mais une clameur l'interrompit. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et aperçut le stade. Elle voyait distinctement les deux groupes de supporters : Gryffondor d'un côté, Serpentard de l'autre. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche. Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour Gryffondor.

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre, jeta son sac sur son lit et récupéra machinalement un pull noir qui traînait sur son lit pour l'enfiler. Ce pull était à James. Elle l'avait mis, cette nuit-là, car la couverture ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer. Elle l'avait gardé en partant et n'avait pu se résoudre à le lui rendre. Elle savait que c'était aussi ridicule que pathétique. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Elle se couvrit et se rendit jusqu'au stade. Lorsqu'elle approcha, l'annonce du score lui parvint :

\- Gryffondor égalise le score, 120 partout !

Elle monta les escaliers menant aux gradins et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour trouver ses amies, au moment où la foule se rasseyait après avoir manifesté sa joie.

James tournait en rond au-dessus du terrain. Les Serpentards se défendaient beaucoup trop bien. Mais Gryffondor devait prendre de l'avance s'ils voulaient conserver la tête de la coupe. Serdaigle n'avait que soixante points de moins et jouait quelques semaines plus tard.

Le Vif d'Or avait fait son apparition, mais ni James ni l'attrapeur de Serpentard, un gros lourdaud de cinquième année, n'avaient pu l'atteindre. Depuis, les poursuiveurs et les batteurs sillonnaient le terrain sans relâche, chaque équipe tentant d'être plus maligne que l'autre.

James fit un looping au moment où Gryffondor marqua une nouvelle fois, ramenant le score à égalité. Son attention fut alors captée par un éclat roux dans les gradins. Lily fouillait la foule du regard, ses cheveux brillant au soleil. Son coeur rata un battement. Elle était venue. Peut-être… Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- POTTER !

Il tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir un cognard lui foncer dessus.

James avala en grimaçant l'horrible potion de Madame Pomfresh. Quelques instants plus tard, son mal de tête s'atténua.

\- Combien ?

\- 270 contre 120. Un des batteurs t'a visé parce que cet abruti de McCarthy avait repéré le Vif d'Or. Il l'a attrapé au moment où on te récupérait, on a pas pu l'annuler.

James jura. Quel crétin !

\- Je suis désolé les gars.

Ernie, Martin, deux des poursuiveurs et Elphias et Sirius, les batteurs, secouèrent la tête. Les filles de l'équipe étaient passées juste avant, afin qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde autour de James en même temps.

\- C'est pas de ta faute.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je regardais… dans les gradins et je n'ai pas fait attention.

Sirius lui jeta un regard perçant mais les autres ne relevèrent pas son hésitation.

\- Serpentard ne nous a pas dépassé, de toute façon, fit remarquer Ernie. On est bon pour la finale.

James eut un petit sourire. Il avait du mal à dire si Ernie était terrifié à cette idée ou au contraire fou de joie. En tout cas, il se tortillait sur sa chaise.

\- C'est pas ça, le problème, grogna Sirius. Les Serpentards vont nous humilier jusqu'à ce qu'on écrase nos adversaires en finale.

\- Ouais, parce qu'on va gagner cette coupe, ajouta James en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste.

Les garçons sortirent, laissant James seul. Il avait été inconscient une bonne partie de l'après-midi. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Anne et Héléna étaient venues le voir. Il faisait à présent tout à fait noir dehors. Et Lily n'était pas venue.

James se rappelait très bien la façon dont elle s'était ruée à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Severus, en cinquième année. Mais c'était pour Severus qu'elle était venue.

Il soupira et cala sa tête sur l'oreiller avec une grimace. Il s'était pris le cognard en plein front et avait l'impression qu'on lui avait passé la tête au mixeur.

Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans l'infirmerie. C'était Peter.

Le petit blond jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet au bureau de Madame Pomfresh. James savait qu'elle le terrifiait.

Il s'approcha de son lit et James s'aperçut qu'il souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Il a dit oui !

\- Dumbledore ?

Peter hocha frénétiquement la tête et baissa la voix :

\- Je vais me battre avec vous !


	37. II - Chapitre 30

**Chapitre trente**

Lily aurait préféré ne pas être venue au match. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, c'était James tombant de son balai et la foule méprisante des Serpentards, qui étaient plus que ravis d'avoir gagné.

Elle avait hésité à aller voir James à l'infirmerie. Et puis elle s'était rappelée ce qui l'avait brisée, une semaine plus tôt, et elle était restée cloîtrée dans son dortoir toute la journée.

Le mardi soir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ouvrit le paquet emballé dans du papier kraft qu'elle avait reçu, le matin même, mais qu'elle n'avait que déposé dans sa chambre sans avoir le temps de l'ouvrir. Elle le déballa enfin, intriguée, et en sortit une épaisse cape d'hiver.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Margaret, qui était rentrée en même temps qu'elle.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les larmes affluèrent. Elle tenta de les retenir encore mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle lâcha la cape et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, secouée de sanglots.

\- Lily ! S'écria Margaret d'une voix inquiète avant de se précipiter vers elle.

La jeune fille se laissa faire lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi, hoqueta-t-elle, c'est juste… c'est ce que je voulais offrir à … à James pour son anniversaire.

Maggy ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui frotter doucement le dos. Lorsque, enfin, Lily se calma, elle demanda doucement :

\- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé tomber ? Ca arrive à tout le monde de mentir.

Il fallut un moment à Lily avant qu'elle ne lâche :

\- Il n'en a rien à faire de moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Les deux filles levèrent la tête vers la porte. Jenny se tenait dans l'embrasure, les sourcils froncés. La tête de Val se dessinait derrière elle.

\- Lily, il est temps qu'on parle. Tout le monde dehors !

Val fit demi-tour et Margaret, après un instant d'hésitation, suivit. Jenny vint prendre la place de Margaret, tout en restant à distance respectueuse de Lily.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Reprit-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as chassées ?

Jenny grimaça.

\- Pour mon amour propre.

\- Quoi ? C'est moi qui pleure comme une dinde à cause d'un garçon et c'est ton amour-propre qui souffre ?

\- Réponds à ma question, et tu comprendras peut-être, rétorqua Jenny, agacée.

Lily soupira et fixa son regard sur le mur devant elle, avant de lâcher enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

\- Il faisait simplement une bêtise avec ses amis, ce soir et cette nuit-là, et au lieu de me le dire, il m'a fait croire qu'il était collé.

\- Forcément, tu l'aurais engueulé !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je me contrefiche qu'il fasse des blagues puisque ça fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté de s'en prendre aux élèves, et il le sait très bien ! C'est ça qui me blesse, Jenny ! Il s'est comporté avec moi comme avec toutes les …

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et jeta un regard inquiet à son amie.

\- Dindes ? Pouffiasses ? Dis ce que tu veux, ça ne me blessera pas.

-… filles avec qui il est sorti, compléta prudemment Lily. Je suis juste une fille de plus à son palmarès, dont il n'a rien à faire. Je pensais qu'il avait changé.

\- C'est là que mon amour-propre prend un coup, commenta Jenny, avant de lâcher dans un soupir : Tu veux le témoignage d'une des dindes dont il n'avait rien à faire ?

\- Jenny…

\- Crois-moi, je pense qu'il se rappelait à peine qu'on sortait ensemble quand il se levait le matin. Il ne venait jamais me dire bonjour si je n'allais pas le voir d'abord. Il ne savait pas ma date d'anniversaire. Il disparaissait parfois la moitié de la journée sans rien me dire. Même quand il était vraiment collé, il ne m'en informait pas. Et parfois, c'est vrai, il me disait qu'il était collé puis je le voyais gambader dans Poudlard. Et je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Il continuait à draguer des filles, parfois juste sous mon nez. Quand on passait du temps ensemble dans la salle commune, c'était parce que j'étais allée le chercher. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé de lui-même. Il ne pensait jamais à moi, en fait. Il fallait que ce soit moi qui lui demande de m'emmener quelque part, ou de m'accorder un peu de temps. Et on parlait peu. On s'embrassait, la plupart du temps.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Marmonna Lily, qui n'appréciait pas spécialement d'entendre parler de ce que James faisait avec ses multiples conquêtes.

\- Il t'aime !

\- Alors pourquoi il m'a menti à propos de quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Tu as toi-même dit qu'il le faisait déjà, avec les autres !

\- Il doit y avoir une raison, quelque chose de plus important. Parce que crois-moi, il t'aime.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?

\- Parce qu'il sait quand est ton anniversaire, il pourrait passer des heures et des heures à parler avec toi. Le matin, il vient te dire bonjour quand il se lève après nous. Et surtout, tu n'imagines même pas la façon dont il te regarde.

\- Quoi, en se moquant de moi ?

\- Non, la façon dont il te regarde quand tu ne le vois pas. Il le fait, quand tu travailles.

\- Il fait quoi ? Interrogea Lily, incapable de s'en empêcher.

\- Il te regarde comme si tu étais la seule personne qui comptait. Et il sourit, d'une façon qu'il te réserve. Je suis certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire comme ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il peut passer un temps fou comme ça, sans bouger.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Un petit sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Jenny.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours très concentrée quand je travaille.

Mais Lily n'écoutait déjà plus. Le petit discours de Jenny avait eu l'effet escompté : lui rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait cru en son amour jusque là.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a menti, Lily, mais je suis certaine qu'il avait une bonne raison, et que ce n'était pas pour se débarrasser de toi, ou simplement parce qu'il s'en fiche.

Lily hocha la tête et s'aperçut à peine que Jenny quittait la pièce.

James était vautré sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur la toile tendue au-dessus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé les onze derniers jours dans cette position. Remus entra dans la chambre et James marmonna une vague salutation.

Remus commença à lui raconter quelque chose, mais James ne parvenait pas à écouter. A chaque fois qu'il discutait avec Remus, il avait envie de le supplier de tout dire à Lily, de lui expliquer. Ce combat intérieur avait tendance à faire baisser sa concentration.

\- James !

Il se redressa brusquement et s'aperçut que Remus était planté devant son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Interrogea James en fuyant son regard.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis plus d'une semaine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'obstina-t-il.

James hésita. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien du tout mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son hésitation suffit à Remus pour emboîter les pièces du puzzle.

\- Depuis plus d'une semaine… C'est à cause de moi que tu as rompu avec Lily. Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés avant la pleine lune, mais après.

James ne put que baisser la tête.

\- Bon sang, James ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Remus ! Elle était là quand on est revenu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, sauf que je lui avais raconté qu'on était en colle et …

\- Et tu n'as pas pu te justifier. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce ne serait pas ma faute, dit Remus d'un ton sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as été mordu par un loup-garou ! Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je savais que tu t'en voudrais.

\- Evidemment que je m'en veux ! Tu as vu dans quel état ça te met ?

\- Ca va passer. On peut remplacer une fille, mais pas un de ses meilleurs amis.

Remus secoua la tête.

\- Lily n'est pas n'importe quelle fille.

James détourna de nouveau le regard.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas te demander de lui dire la vérité. Et elle ne me pardonnera pas comme ça. Elle doit penser que je suis toujours cet abruti futile.

\- Je suis désolé, James.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Néanmoins, il se leva et sortit.

Deux jours passèrent, durant lesquels Lily ressassa ce que Jenny lui avait dit. Tous ses souvenirs avec James défilaient dans sa tête, lui arrachant le coeur.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours le jeudi après-midi, elle fut arrêtée par Remus. Il était pâle mais lui demanda d'un ton ferme :

\- Je peux te parler, s'il-te-plaît ?

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle accepta. Elle était persuadée que si un des amis de James devait intercédé en sa faveur, c'était Sirius qui l'aurait fait.

Il l'entraîna dans une salle vide, un étage plus bas. Il tira deux chaises l'une près de l'autre et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Tu viens me parler de James, j'imagine ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

\- En fait, non. Je viens te parler de moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais il ne la laissa pas parler.

\- Je vais te demander de ne pas m'interrompre, Lily. Et surtout, de ne jamais, jamais parler de ça à qui que ce soit.

Elle hocha la tête, intriguée.

Remus se mordit les lèvres. Il était encore plus pâle que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le suivre.

\- Tu te rappelles que le Saule Cogneur a été planté l'année de notre entrée à Poudlard ? C'est à cause de moi qu'on l'a mis là.

Il lui raconta tout. Les mesures prises par Dumbledore, la nuit où ses amis avaient tout découvert, la solitude des nuits de pleine lune et, finalement, l'action totalement folle de ses trois meilleurs amis. Lily l'écouta sans broncher, les yeux écarquillés. Il parla sans la regarder, terrifié par sa réaction. Il conclut enfin :

\- Quand James t'a dit qu'on était collé, ils partaient pour me rejoindre. S'il t'a menti, c'était par respect pour moi. Au début il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Et même quand il a fini par me le dire, il ne m'a pas demandé de t'en parler. Mais je me suis dit que s'il était prêt à te perdre pour moi, je pouvais bien te dire la vérité. Et puis je t'ai toujours fait confiance.

Que Remus soit un loup-garou n'était pas tout à fait une surprise pour Lily. Mais elle ne lui en dit rien, de peur de l'inquiéter, et se contenta de murmurer d'une voix étranglée :

\- Il faut que j'aille voir James.

Remus se leva en même temps qu'elle. Elle allait partir, mais elle se ravisa soudain et serra le jeune homme contre elle.

\- Merci.

Puis elle sortit de la salle, sans se douter une seconde de ce que ce geste spontané signifiait pour Remus.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, elle ne vit que Peter et Sirius. Elle se dirigea timidement vers eux et s'arrêta devant leur table. Sirius leva la tête et la dévisagea, surpris.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où est James ?

\- Dans le dortoir, répondit-il, toujours aussi interloqué.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et monta jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, le coeur battant. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée.

La clenche s'abaissa sans qu'elle ait appuyé dessus et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec James, qui semblait avoir pris un coup de massue sur la tête.

\- Lily ? Balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Remus m'a parlé, coupa-t-elle.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et lâcha un juron.

\- Le crétin ! Je…

Lily plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer et dit à toute vitesse :

\- Je crois que je serais venue te voir même s'il n'était pas venu me parler.

James écarquilla un peu plus les yeux et elle poursuivit :

\- J'aurais dû te faire confiance, savoir que tu ne m'aurais pas menti pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas et…

Il arracha sa main de son visage et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lily crocheta ses bras autour de son cou et il la plaqua contre lui.

\- Stupide Evans ! Sourit-il en se détachant d'elle, la respiration hachée. Comment est-ce que tu as pu penser ça ?

Lily lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait dit à Jenny, quelques jours plus tôt et il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Tu es encore plus incroyable que je ne l'imaginais, James.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu as fait ce que de nombreux sorciers expérimentés sont incapables de faire, sachant qu'en plus c'est illégal, et tout ça pour aider un ami.

\- C'était aussi pour le goût du risque.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit-elle.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit et elle interrogea, les sourcils froncés :

\- Je sors avec un type qui est à moitié cerf ?

\- Tu veux voir ? Demanda James en commençant à l'entraîner dans la chambre.

\- Non, ça va, merci grimaça-t-elle. J'aurais l'impression d'être zoophile.

Il rit et la fit tout de même entrer. Il referma la porte derrière eux et ils s'assirent sur son lit. Lily pâlit en songeant à la nuit terrifiante qu'elle avait passé là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue, la nuit de la pleine lune ? Interrogea-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Cauchemars, répondit succinctement la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est tout ?

Elle frissonna.

\- Ils sont vraiment terrifiants.

Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et elle se laissa aller contre lui avec un soupir heureux. Il lui avait manqué.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, murmura-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin de toi.

Elle hésita un instant, puis reprit :

\- Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi, j'étais terrifiée parce que j'avais peur de n'être pour toi qu'une histoire insignifiante, comme tu en as eu tellement. Et puis j'ai décidé de te faire confiance, et de croire que tu avais changé, que tu étais sincère.

\- Tu n'as jamais été une histoire insignifiante, Lily.

Il s'écarta et l'obligea à le regarder. Ses yeux bruns débordaient de tendresse.

\- Il y a toujours eu les autres filles… et puis toi. Je ne sais pas si on a un avenir, toi et moi, mais tu seras toujours spéciale. Tu seras toujours mon premier amour.

Lily sentit les larmes affluer et elle l'embrassa pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Il lui rendit son baiser avec douceur. Un baiser plein de promesses.

Lily et James discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, assis sur le lit du jeune homme. James n'en revenait pas. Quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était résigné à passer le pire anniversaire de sa vie, et voilà que ça allait être tout le contraire.

Sirius vint frapper timidement au moment du dîner, et passa la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Heureux que tu sois de retour, Evans !

\- Merci Patmol, rit-elle – James lui avait finalement expliqué les surnoms.

\- Vous venez manger ?

\- Ouaip, réagit aussitôt James, qui ne se rappelait pas avoir eu aussi faim depuis une éternité. Remus est en bas ?

Suite à la réponse positive de Sirius, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lily et dévala les escaliers. La salle commune s'était déjà presque vidée pour le dîner. Il n'y avait que Remus et Peter. James interrompit leur conversation sans remords pour serrer son ami dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Lunard. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissant.

\- Je l'aurais fait dix fois pour que tu récupères une fille pareille, rétorqua Remus lorsqu'il s'écarta.

James n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire car Lily et Sirius étaient à leur tour descendus. Il oublia ce que Remus venait de lui dire et prit la main de Lily dans la sienne avant de suivre les autres dans les couloirs du château.

Il y eut quelques murmures lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Mais ils s'en fichaient tous les deux.

Le petit groupe rejoignit Jenny, Margaret et Val, qui les dévisageaient, la mâchoire décrochée.

\- On est parties sans toi parce qu'on arrivait pas à te trouver, expliqua Margaret, sidérée. On aurait jamais pensé à aller te chercher dans les bras de James.

\- C'est Jenny qu'il faut remercier, répondit Lily en souriant.

La blonde fit de même et James renchérit :

\- Merci, Jenny. Je n'imaginais pas que tu prendrais mon parti un jour.

Elle haussa les épaules. James était persuadé qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné d'avoir été si odieux, en cinquième année, mais elle semblait enfin avoir fait la paix avec ces évènements.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser un bête malentendu briser l'histoire d'amour préférée de Poudlard. Même si votre rupture alimentait les ragots.

Ils bavardèrent joyeusement pendant le repas, évoquant en riant le cognard que James s'était pris et son anniversaire, qui avait lieu le lendemain.

\- Est-ce que tu vas faire aussi bien que James ? Demanda Sirius à Lily.

Elle rougit légèrement et secoua la tête.

\- Je crains que non, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, bizarrement.

\- Je m'en fiche, assura James alors que les autres riaient. C'est Lily mon cadeau.

\- Eh, j'ai quand même un cadeau !

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama James.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin.

\- Mas non, tout le monde aime les cadeaux.

\- Toi particulièrement.

\- Aaaah, ça m'avait manqué, railla Sirius.

Lily et James lui tirèrent la langue en même temps et ils éclatèrent de rire de nouveau.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent longtemps dans la salle commune, ce soir-là. Lily obtint de dormir avec lui, après que James ait fait semblant de se faire prier. Lorsqu'elle se glissa sous sa couverture, il l'attira contre lui. Elle posa ses pieds gelés sur les siens et il grogna. Elle étouffa son rire contre son épaule avant de murmurer :

\- Je t'aime, James.

\- Je t'aime, Lily-jolie.


	38. II - Chapitre 31

_Galadriel : Je suis super contente de savoir que tu seras au rendez-vous ! Et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui oui, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas donner le fond du problème tout de suite, parce que c'est dur pour Lily de se l'avouer, alors elle en parle pas tout de suite ;) Héhéhé les vieux suspens pourri c'est toujours drôle à faire bouahahah_

_Olala j'ai beaucoup d'avance, en fait je fais des études assez prenantes donc j'écris tous mes chapitres pendant les vacances. Si j'ai 6 semaines après, et ben j'en écris six. Et ça je le dois à l'autre site sur lequel je poste où c'est un peu la règle de poster une fois par semaine. Et comme c'est plus un forum qu'un site dédié aux écrits, on se fait harceler par les membres si on poste pas :p C'est plus propice que sur ce site-là héhé  
Bref, voilà voilà, de rien, et merci à toi !_

**Chapitre trente-et-un**

Lily offrit la cape fourrée à James pour son anniversaire, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait passé l'hiver à se plaindre de la sienne et envisageait sérieusement de s'en acheter une autre avant de mourir de froid durant une mission pour l'Ordre. Ses amis lui donnèrent une énorme boîte, contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire le plus de bazar possible. Il leur adressa un grand sourire et interrogea :

\- Vous avez déjà un plan ?

Ils en avaient un, et il fut mis à exécution le lendemain.

C'est ainsi que, par un samedi après-midi pluvieux, la porte du bureau de Rusard se trouva couverte de bombabouses tandis que des frisbees à dents de serpents pourchassaient Miss Teigne et que des explosions retentissaient un peu partout. Ils rirent un bon coup, mais s'amusèrent moins lorsque Rusard les attrapa.

Les quatre garçons se pointèrent enfin dans la salle commune après le dîner, l'air sombre. Ils chassèrent les premières années qui s'étaient installés près du feu et se laissèrent tomber près des filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea Lily, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

James lui jeta un regard mauvais, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus.

\- On a été collé pendant deux heures par Rusard, et on doit encore faire trois heures pendant la semaine, répondit Sirius. Oh, et on a perdu en tout cent points.

James secoua la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

\- On les récupérera au Quidditch.

\- Vous avez intérêt, menaça Jenny.

\- On s'entraînera juste un peu plus.

\- Si tu rajoutes des entraînements, Cornedrue, je quitte l'équipe, prévint Sirius en posant ses pieds sur la table.

Un peu plus tard, Lily se leva pour aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et James la suivit. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la salle commune, il lâcha :

\- Il nous a pris la carte du Maraudeur.

\- C'est pour ça que vous faisiez une tête pareille !

Il acquiesça et soupira.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ai prise alors qu'il n'a vu qu'un parchemin blanc !

\- Il a appris à se méfier, répondit Lily.

\- Tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'on a pu passer à l'élaborer. On ne sait même pas où il range ce qu'il confisque ! Ca m'étonnerait qu'on arrive à la récupérer.

Elle s'arrêta, posa la main sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Désolée.

Il sourit, reprit sa main dans la sienne et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

\- Bah, j'imagine qu'on survivra.

\- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais presque raisonnable !

\- La ferme, Evans.

\- Non, sérieusement, depuis quand est-ce que tu as un cerveau ?

\- Je t'ai volé le tien.

\- Impossible, je suis toujours bien plus intelligente que toi.

\- Oh, certainement pas.

Lily s'arrêta et il dut faire de même.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle l'observait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un sourire aux bords des lèvres.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle qui s'est pris un mur en sortant du cours de Sortilèges ?

\- Hé ! Si un crétin n'avait pas essayé de me faire croire qu'il y avait un centaure dans le couloir, ce ne serait pas arrivé !

Un grand sourire éclaira les traits de James et Lily devint cramoisie en se rendant compte de son erreur. James éclata de rire et elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule avant de reprendre son chemin.

\- Crétin.

\- Harpie, rétorqua-t-il en la suivant.

\- Sale troll, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? Fit remarquer James alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Si.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller récupérer le livre dont elle avait besoin et ils retournèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Tu as pu lire la lettre de tes parents ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit.

\- Oui. Maman me fait croire que tout va bien et papa rajoute en post-scriptum que ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois qu'il a peur que je me fasse des idées.

Lily pressa ses doigts entre les siens et lui sourit. Il fit de même, simplement parce qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit auprès de lui, qu'importe ce qui allait advenir au monde de la Magie, à l'Ordre ou à sa mère.

Mais malgré cette attitude optimiste, l'euphorie due à sa réconciliation avec Lily retomba bien vite, laissant place à l'inquiétude pour sa mère. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne rien montrer, mais il captait parfois le regard soucieux de Lily. Il n'en parlait pas non plus avec Sirius, car il savait très bien qu'il était dans la même détresse que lui. Les premiers jours d'avril amenèrent le soleil, mais James s'assombrissait toujours plus. Enfin, un soir, il attira Lily contre lui et murmura :

\- Maman ne va pas bien.

Lily ne dit rien. Elle se blottit contre lui et attendit. James sentit son coeur se gonfler de tendresse pour elle. Il aimait sa capacité à écouter. Il préférait mille fois cela à des mots de réconfort creux.

\- Papa l'a emmenée à Ste Mangouste cet après-midi, et il pense qu'elle va y rester un moment. Mais les Médicomages ne savent pas quoi faire. Personne ne sait quoi faire.

A partir de ce jour, James fut en permanence sur le qui-vive. Il attendait les lettres de son père, redoutant à chaque instant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle lui tombe dessus. Il continuait à rire avec tout le monde, mais une part de lui ne parvenait pas à se joindre tout à fait à la gaieté de ses amis.

Un soir, alors qu'ils dînaient tous ensemble, un hibou fit irruption dans la grande salle. Les huit amis étaient en train de rire à une blague de Sirius lorsque le rapace se posa devant James. Il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines alors qu'il fixait le hibou. Enfin, les doigts tremblants, il récupéra le message accroché à sa patte. Il le déplia et lut les trois mots qui y étaient inscrits. Le bruit des conversations s'éteignit autour de lui, alors qu'il regardait toujours le parchemin. Il sentit la main de Lily se poser sur son genou, entendit vaguement qu'elle l'appelait. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et s'entendit dire :

\- Maman est morte.

Le parchemin glissa de ses doigts.

Lily regarda James quitter la salle à grandes enjambées, incapable de faire un geste. Dans le petit groupe, plus personne ne parlait. Sirius, blême, récupéra le message. Il le serrait tellement fort que Lily crut qu'il allait le déchirer. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité et murmura enfin :

\- Non… Non, non, non, non, non !

Il avait presque crié le dernier mot. Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux mais Lily n'y prêta guère attention. Elle sentait les larmes affluer, un sanglot gonfler dans sa gorge.

Sirius se leva en repoussant la table. Un verre se renversa mais personne ne le vit. Il sortit à son tour.

\- Il faut… il faut que je trouve James, balbutia Lily en ravalant ses larmes.

Les autres ne bougeaient toujours pas, choqués. La jeune fille quitta la salle, les jambes tremblantes. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle avait toujours craint que ce jour arrive, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce serait si horrible.

Elle s'essuya les joues, même si ses larmes continuaient à couler silencieusement, intarissables, et parvint jusqu'au bas de la tour d'Astronomie. Comme elle l'avait espéré, James était là. Il était assis par terre, dans leur alcôve, recroquevillé contre le mur de pierre. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il tourna la tête vers elle, une expression farouche sur le visage. Mais il la reconnut et détourna de nouveau le regard.

Elle s'assit sans un mot près de lui. Pendant un temps, il n'y eut aucun bruit. Finalement, il souffla :

\- Comment est-ce que ma maman a pu mourir, Lily ?

Il se tourna vers elle. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes, mais aucune ne coulait.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu me faire ça ? Comment elle a pu me laisser tout seul ?

Sa voix se brisa et son visage se contracta. Une larme dégringola le long de sa joue, suivie d'une autre et encore d'une autre.

Lily l'attira contre elle, le coeur gros. Il s'agrippa à elle, son corps secoué de sanglots, répétant sans cesse :

\- J'ai besoin de Maman, Lily ! J'ai besoin d'elle !

Elle le serra contre elle et cacha ses propres larmes. James n'était plus qu'un petit garçon. Un petit garçon au coeur brisé.

James et Sirius quittèrent Poudlard le lendemain matin. Ils ne devaient pas y revenir avant un bout de temps, étant donné que les vacances d'avril arrivaient à la fin de la semaine. Lily reçut une courte lettre de James, le jour qui suivit l'enterrement de sa mère. Il lui annonçait que son père les emmenait en Irlande, pour changer un peu d'air. Après cela, elle n'eut plus de nouvelles.

Lily passa les vacances enfermée dans sa chambre, à travailler pour ses Aspics. Par chance, Pétunia n'avait pas de vacances et sortait presque tous les soirs avec Vernon. Ces vacances auraient donc pu être reposantes si Lily ne s'inquiétait pas tant pour James. De plus, elle cherchait comment annoncer à ses parents qu'elle ne mettrait plus les pieds chez eux l'année suivante, mais elle ne trouvait aucune explication plausible qui ne les alarmerait pas. Elle renonça finalement, rien que pour profiter du plaisir d'être encore un peu une petite fille, et non une adulte qui allait se battre contre un des mages noirs les plus dangereux de l'histoire de la Sorcellerie.

La fin des vacances arriva enfin. Lily attendit quelque temps sur le quai mais ne vit pas arriver James. Elle alla s'asseoir avec ses amies, ainsi que Remus et Peter. Ils bavardaient, mais Lily ne parvenait pas à les écouter. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que personne n'était d'humeur joyeuse. Le train s'ébranla sans que ni Sirius ni James ne se soit montré.

Mais enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure, sa malle à la main. Il leur sourit et Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était pâle. Ses cernes lui mangeaient le visage.

Remus se leva pour l'aider à monter sa malle dans les filets tout en lui demandant comment il allait. Lily n'entendit pas sa réponse, attirée par une voix qui venait du couloir :

\- Ouais, on parlera de ça plus tard, ok ?

James apparut alors, marchant à reculons en traînant sa valise. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur adressa un petit sourire.

\- Désolé, Martin voulait qu'on parle de stratégie pour le Quidditch alors je…

Lily lui sauta au cou, coupant net sa phrase. James la serra contre lui sans plus se soucier de ce qu'il racontait et elle le sentit se détendre légèrement. Elle se détacha de lui et il put saluer ses amis et ranger affaires. Puis, au lieu de s'asseoir, il prit la main de Lily et l'entraîna hors du compartiment.

Comme le train venait tout juste de partir, les couloirs n'étaient pas encore encombrés par des élèves impatients et affamés. James trouva finalement un compartiment vide – chose assez facile, en raison du petit nombre d'élèves qui étudiaient alors à Poudlard, et fit entrer Lily. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette et la jeune fille le rejoignit. Il appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux et souffla :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Lily s'écarte légèrement pour le regarder. Il était aussi pâle que Sirius et avait maigri. Lorsqu'elle lui en fit la remarque, il secoua la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Ca m'étonnerait. On a peut-être pas beaucoup mangé quand on était en Irlande, mais le reste du temps Bathilda est venue tous les jours pour s'assurer qu'on ne se laissait pas mourir de faim. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions mais c'est vrai que manger autre chose que des pâtes et des œufs était pas mal.

\- Ton père ne cuisinait pas ?

\- Non. Il arrivait à se secouer, tant qu'on était en Irlande, mais il a trop de souvenirs à la maison. C'est trop dur pour lui.

\- Pas que pour lui, releva Lily en scrutant son regard.

Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts.

\- Non, pas que pour lui.

Il soupira et enfouit son visage contre le cou de Lily.

\- Je viens de passer les pires semaines de ma vie, murmura-t-il, et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas fini.

Lily caressa ses cheveux en se demandant ce qui était le mieux pour lui : en parler ou se taire ? Finalement, elle décida de lui laisser le choix et ne dit rien. Le silence dura pendant plusieurs minutes avant que James n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

\- J'ai revu tous les pensionnaires de la maison de retraite.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ils ont tous tenu à venir à l'enterrement. Ils étaient tous très attachés à Maman.

\- Ils en avaient l'air, quand je les ai vus.

\- Ils m'ont demandé si nous serions là pour le bal du Nouvel An de cette année, mais je leur ai dit que ça risquait d'être compliqué.

\- On sera peut-être en train de chasser des Mangemorts en rase campagne.

\- Ouais. Tu sais, je pensais que l'enterrement m'aiderait à l'accepter, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que je lui raconte telle ou telle chose, et puis… et puis tout d'un coup je me rappelle qu'elle n'est plus là.

Lily caressa doucement ses cheveux sans savoir quoi répondre. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :

\- Comment va Bathilda ?

\- Fidèle à elle-même. Elle a l'air inébranlable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans elle. Même maintenant, elle m'a dit qu'elle continuerait à aider Papa.

\- Et Sirius ?

\- Il gère ça comme il l'a toujours fait, quand quelque chose le contrarie : il ne dit rien. Je l'entendais faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, la nuit. Et Papa déambulait dans la maison.

\- J'en déduis que tu ne dors pas beaucoup non plus.

Il secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le mois de février et … que je ne la reverrai plus jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, James. Tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi.

\- Je sais.

Elle le repoussa légèrement pour qu'il la regarde et lui sourit, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens.

\- Tu sais quel souvenir je veux garder d'elle ? Celui de son arrivée, avant qu'on parte pour le bal. On aurait dit un rayon de soleil.

Un sourire douloureux étira légèrement les lèvres de James.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, de se rappeler d'elle comme ça.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et caressa sa joue.

\- Tu as l'air exténué.

\- C'est le cas, répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué, mais cela ne réussit pas.

\- On peut rester là, si tu veux.

Il hocha la tête, et ils s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible sur l'étroite banquette, avant que James ne finisse pas s'endormir.

Les cours reprirent à Poudlard, malgré le soleil et le vent chaud qui attiraient les élèves à l'extérieur. Ceux qui n'avaient pas d'examens passaient chaque instant de leur temps libre dans le parc, tandis que les cinquièmes et septièmes années travaillaient avec ardeur.

James faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer, mais il avait l'impression de dériver, incapable de trouver un point d'attache. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si il n'arrivait pas à en trouver un, ou s'il ne voulait pas.

Il mettait un point d'honneur à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il riait aux blagues des autres élèves, tentait des plaisanteries en cours, et ne parlait jamais de sa mère. Bien sûr, tout Poudlard savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sirius faisait moins d'efforts, se contentant d'être renfermé sur lui-même. La seule chose qui l'avait déridé était un petit sourire qu'Ethel lui avait adressé, alors qu'ils sortaient de leur cours commun de botanique.

A cause de Sirius, James ne parvenait même pas à être lui-même lorsqu'il était seul avec ses amis. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de s'effondrer alors qu'il savait que Sirius était dans le même état que lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec Lily qu'il se laissait aller. Elle ne lui demandait rien, n'exigeait rien de lui. Il passait parfois des soirées entières appuyé contre elle, sans dire un mot. Parfois, lorsqu'il était tard et que la salle commune était vide, il lui parlait de sa mère. Il lui racontait un souvenir, une bêtise qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle riait avec lui, lui parlait à son tour de son enfance, de sa relation avec Pétunia.

Il se leva un matin et s'aperçut que sa mère l'avait quitté depuis un mois. Et pourtant, la vie continuait.

La finale de Quidditch approchait. La défaite de Gryffondor à leur match précédent et la dernière idiotie des Maraudeurs avaient fait chuté Gryffondor pour la coupe des Maisons, mais James comptait bien rattraper ça – en grande partie parce qu'il avait peur que Jenny le frappe si Gryffondor perdait la coupe à cent points près. L'équipe s'entraînait avec ardeur, même si James avait renoncé à rajouter des heures. Sirius passait les séances à taper de toutes ses forces dans les cognards,et James en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen comme un autre de se défouler. Quant à James, gérer le stress d'Ernie lui permettait d'oublier ses propres soucis. Le pauvre poursuiveur était persuadé qu'il allait faire perdre Gryffondor alors qu'il s'en était très bien sorti durant l'année. James était parfaitement serein, du moins jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall l'alpague, à la sortie d'un cours, et lui demande comment s'en sortait l'équipe. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il craignait plus qu'une gifle de Jenny, c'était la réaction de McGonagall s'ils perdaient contre Serdaigle.

Au stress dû à la finale s'ajouta celui dû aux examens. James n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils arriveraient si vite. Il se calait sur Lily pour travailler autant qu'elle, mais dépenser autant d'énergie pour apprendre des cours n'avait jamais été son fort. Persuadé – à juste titre - qu'il s'en tirerait très bien, il faisait le strict minimum et essayait de convaincre Lily que cela valait aussi pour elle. Elle finit par s'énerver contre lui et s'excusa vingt minutes plus tard, non sans exiger que James fasse de même. Il eut beau clamer que c'était de la tyrannie, il s'exécuta.

Face à cette volonté presque surhumaine de réviser, il renonça à passer un après-midi au soleil avec Lily.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il faisait, malgré ses disputes avec Lily qui reléguaient pour quelque temps sa douleur, chaque soir ressemblait à l'autre. Lorsqu'il allait se coucher et fermait les yeux, la peine lui dévorait un peu plus le coeur.

Lily s'en voulait de s'être disputée avec James pour une stupide histoire de révisons. Elle avait peur de le blesser et avait parfois du mal à savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Pourtant, cette dispute lui semblait de bon augure.

Il riait et plaisantait avec les autres mais Lily sentait que cela sonnait faux. Elle lui laissait le temps de se remettre, mais elle commençait à redouter qu'il ne se noie dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait bien sûr le Quidditch, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus mélancolique après les entraînements. Alors ce retour du James qu'elle connaissait, de ce flemmard invétéré qui cherchait à l'entraîner dans ses combines, lui plaisait.

Une idée lui traînait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps et elle décida de la mettre à exécution. Un samedi matin, une semaine avant la finale de Quidditch, elle se leva aux aurores, s'habilla sans bruit et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de James. Elle poussa doucement la porte et se dirigea vers son lit, guidée uniquement par la pâle lumière du jour qui se levait. Elle jura tout bas lorsqu'elle trébucha sur une chaussure qui traînait au milieu de la pièce et se rattrapa de justesse à un des piliers du lit à baldaquin de James. Elle écarta les rideaux et sourit. James était affalé sur le ventre, la bouche entrouverte. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et écarta des mèches de cheveux qui balayaient le front du jeune homme.

\- Debout, James, appela-t-elle à mi-voix en lui tapotant la joue.

Il grogna, se roula en boule et lui tourna le dos. Le drap glissa de ses épaules et Lily s'aperçut non sans rougir qu'il dormait torse-nu. Un petit sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres et elle posa ses mains froides dans le creux de ses reins.

Il fut agité d'un violent frisson et faillit lui écraser les mains en se mettant brusquement sur le dos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Gémit-il.

\- Lève-toi ! J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Il se frotta les yeux et interrogea :

\- Je suis obligé ?

\- Oui. S'il te plaît.


	39. II - Chapitre 32

**Bonjour bonjour, mes excuses pour le retard, j'étais privée d'internet ! Bref, me voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre;)**

**Chapitre trente-deux**

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là aussi tôt ?

Lily sourit à James, mordit dans sa tartine et ne répondit qu'une fois sa bouchée avalée :

\- On va profiter de notre journée.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire de pause.

\- Tu préfères que je n'en fasse pas ?

\- Non ! Ca ne me paraît simplement pas très logique

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique et il se résigna à ne jamais savoir de quoi il retournait.

\- Pourquoi on s'est levé aussi tôt ?

\- C'est une obsession ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pour pouvoir profiter de la journée plus longtemps.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- On va se promener.

\- Super. Je rêve de tourner en rond dans le parc.

\- Je te pensais plus téméraire que ça, remarqua Lily.

\- Projetterais-tu d'enfreindre le règlement, Evans ? Interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

\- C'est bien possible. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu peux nous faire quitter Poudlard ?

\- Et après ça, on ira où ?

\- J'en sais rien moi. On verra bien.

James observa un instant Lily, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, puis il se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Ça me va.

\- Tant mieux ! Triompha Lily. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Il faudra qu'on passe aux cuisines, voir si les elfes peuvent nous donner de quoi manger.

\- D'accord, mais c'est cinquante-cinquante. Je refuse de tout porter.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en lui donnant un petit coup de pied dans la jambe, mais elle souriait.

Jimli se fit un plaisir de les pourvoir en sandwichs et gâteaux en tout genre, que les jeunes gens fourrèrent dans leur sac. Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils prirent le passage secret qui menait à Pré-au-lard. Ils avaient chacun laissé un message dans leur dortoir pour dire à leurs amis de ne pas s'inquiéter avant de partir.

Une fois dans le petit village, ils errèrent quelques temps dans l'air frais du matin avant de trouver un chemin qui s'éloignait dans la lande. Lorsqu'ils s'y engagèrent, James interrogea :

\- Tu sais où on va ?

\- Non, rétorqua Lily en se tournant vers lui, une étincelle de défi dans le regard.

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Lily Evans a été kidnappée, c'est ça ?

\- Non, les A.S.P.I.C.S ont simplement disparu.

James s'arrêta soudain et attira Lily contre lui. Il scruta son regard quelques instants et demanda finalement :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Lily se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de repartir.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, se plaignit-il en la suivant.

\- Tu n'auras rien d'autre, assura Lily.

\- Bon d'accord. Je veux bien d'autres réponses de ce genre.

Lily se mit à rire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dit d'idioties du genre depuis une éternité.

\- Plus tard peut-être, promit-elle.

Lily ne tarda pas à enlever son écharpe car les rayons du soleil passaient à présent au-dessus de la cime des pins. Des nuages traversaient le ciel, poussés par le vent qui soufflait sur la lande. Malgré cela, l'air se réchauffait peu à peu.

Le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté traversait la bruyère, montant et descendant au grès du relief écossais. Une buse s'envola à leur approche. Lily ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été aussi isolée, aussi loin de tout. Ils s'éloignaient du château, sans se soucier de savoir comment ils rentreraient.

James suivait Lily en silence, toujours stupéfait qu'elle ait pris une telle initiative. Elle ne cessait pas de l'étonner. Mais il arrêta peu à peu de penser à cela pour se concentrer sur ce qui les entourait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quitter Poudlard pouvait être si dépaysant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un rocher au soleil pour pique-niquer. James s'était replongé dans le mutisme, maintenant que le premier effet de surprise était passé.

Ils restèrent un long moment, assis sur le rocher, après avoir fini de déjeuner. Ils étaient sur une hauteur et Lily contemplait la vue. Quant à James, il contemplait Lily. Ses cheveux roux étaient légèrement secoués par le vent et venaient effleurer son bras nu. Au bout d'un moment, James n'y tint plus et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu sais que c'est sans doute un de nos derniers moments de tranquillité ? Dit-elle.

\- On a arrêté d'être tranquille le jour où ces stupides énigmes se sont montrées, rectifia James.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Bien sûr que non. On doit le faire.

Il attrapa sa main et continua avec l'ombre d'un sourire :

\- Même si ça veut dire trois mois sans toi.

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson courut le long de la peau de James et il glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour la garder contre lui.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, Potter, remarqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Mmh, marmonna-t-il en cherchant à l'embrasser de nouveau.

Mais elle s'échappa et se redressa.

\- On repart ?

Les nuages se firent plus nombreux alors qu'ils continuaient leur randonnée. Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent au sommet de ce qui semblait être la plus haute colline des environs. Poudlard n'était visible nulle part, mais ils ignoraient si c'était dû à la distance ou à un sort.

James laissa tomba son sac dans la bruyère et se mit à rire.

\- Par Merlin, je ne pensais pas partir un jour aussi loin de Poudlard !

\- Autant profiter de notre dernier mois ici pour faire ce qu'on ne pensait pas faire un jour, rétorqua Lily. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu rire comme ça.

James tourna la tête vers elle, plissant les yeux à cause du soleil. Les mains dans les poches, il l'observa quelques instants avant de demander :

\- C'est ça, le but de cette journée ? Me demander d'arrêter de me morfondre ?

Lily secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le paysage.

\- Non. C'est normal que tu sois triste. Ca aurait vraiment été bizarre si ce n'était pas le cas, d'ailleurs. Non, je voulais juste te voir sourire. Et te rappeler que la vie continue, même si c'est dur à accepter. Je sais que ça ne fait même pas deux mois, mais avec tout ce qui se passe, je me suis dit que… qu'on avait peut-être pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut avancer tant qu'on en est encore capable.

Il l'attira contre lui et elle glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et murmura :

\- C'est dur de revenir, tu sais. J'ai l'impression que si j'arrête de penser tout le temps à elle, mes souvenirs s'effaceront. J'ai peur qu'elle me quitte pour toujours.

Pourtant, il savait que Lily avait raison. Il devait laisser sa mère partir.

\- Ca fait si longtemps que tu ne m'as pas entendu rire ?

\- Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Je déteste le rire que tu sers aux autres depuis deux mois. Il me donne envie de te frapper.

\- Ah, Lily, tu es la douceur incarnée.

Elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue.

\- Tu es déjà en train de revenir, même si tu n'en as pas l'impression. Tu aurais été incapable de plaisanter comme ça il y a quelque temps.

James allait démentir mais il s'aperçut qu'elle avait raison. Juste après la mort de sa mère, il n'arrivait pas à penser à ce qu'il adviendrait plus tard. Cela ne lui semblait plus si difficile maintenant.

\- Tu as prévu ton coup juste avant le match de Quidditch pour être sûre que je me sente mieux et que je joue normalement ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Jenny, moi, rit Lily en lui donnant une petite tape.

Son rire s'éteignit brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que James venait de dire.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- J'en sais rien. Ca ne va pas moins bien en tout cas. Et j'ai vraiment très très envie de t'embrasser.

Lily devint cramoisie et James se retint de rire.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le reste ? Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Aucun, assura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour. Le soleil brillait par intermittence, de plus en plus souvent caché par les nuages. Lily avançait d'un bon pas, la main de James soudée dans la sienne. Il ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup, mais son rire jaillissait à la moindre remarque idiote qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer et n'avait pas envie de se poser la question.

Ils parvinrent à rebrousser chemin sans se perdre mais ils finirent par ne plus être d'accord sur la direction à prendre. Le ciel était complètement couvert alors qu'ils tournaient en rond à un croisement, incapables de se décider.

Une goutte s'écrasa au sol et James coupa l'argument de Lily d'un geste.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, Evans.

\- Oui ?

Une autre goutte tomba sur son nez et elle s'empressa d'attraper le bras de James.

\- D'accord, on va transplaner !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'entrée du village. Ces quelques instants avaient suffit à l'averse pour se déclencher. Le temps qu'ils arrivent dans le passage secret, ils étaient déjà trempés.

Ils sortirent silencieusement du passage secret et James récupéra la cape imbibée d'eau. Lily se mit à rire en voyant la tignasse trempée du jeune homme. Des mèches noires s'échappaient dans tous les sens. Pour se venger il frotta énergiquement la tête de Lily. Elle protesta bruyamment et essaya de le chatouiller. James attrapa ses mains, les plaça autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

\- Mr. Potter, Miss Evans !

Ils se séparèrent dans un sursaut et firent face à McGonagall, qui les dévisageait, stupéfaite.

\- Mais où donc étiez-vous pour être aussi trempés ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- En haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, répondit James, Lily étant incapable de parler tant elle était gênée.

McGonagall soupira bruyamment.

\- Vous allez quitter ce château dans un mois, Mr. Potter. Il serait peut-être temps d'apprendre que l'accès à cette tour est interdit en dehors des heures de cours ! J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. Et allez donc vous séchez ! Vous mettez de l'eau partout.

Elle passa devant eux en vitupérant à voix basse et disparut.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant en silence puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils prirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor et James interrogea :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour le reste de la soirée ?

\- Euh… rien ?

James secoua la tête.

\- Hors de question. On ne va pas finir cette journée en dînant bêtement avec tout le monde. Retrouve moi dans la salle commune quand tu seras prête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Tu m'as fait lever à sept heures trente sans me dire où on allait, alors n'espère pas que je te répondrai, rétorqua-t-il.

Ils eurent à peine mis un pied dans la salle commune que Jenny, Margaret et Val se ruèrent vers eux, suivies des garçons, qui marchaient d'un pas un peu plus digne. Ils leur racontèrent succinctement leur journée et parvinrent à s'échapper pour aller se changer.

Après que Lily eut retrouvé James, ils passèrent par les cuisines puis remontèrent au septième étage, où James passa trois fois devant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet. Lily le regarda faire en souriant et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la Salle sur Demande dès qu'elle apparut.

Derrière le battant, elle découvrit une petite pièce. Des fenêtres donnaient un aperçu de la pluie battante au dehors mais une cheminée réchauffait l'atmosphère. On avait beau être au mois de mai, il faisait toujours froid à l'intérieur du château, particulièrement les jours de pluie.

Une table était dressée près du foyer, et, dans un coin, se trouvait un canapé.

Lily prit le sac de nourriture des mains de James et le déposa sur la table pour en sortir les plats que leur avaient donné les elfes. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle s'aperçut que James s'était assis sur le sofa. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et elle alla jusqu'à lui. Elle glissa les bras autour de son cou et se laissa attirer sur ses genoux.

\- Tu ne veux pas dîner ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa. Elle crispa ses doigts sur sa nuque. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée de la sorte depuis une éternité. Ils basculèrent sur le canapé et les lèvres de James commencèrent à se balader, laissant un point brûlant partout où elles trouvaient de la peau nue. Lily sentit sous ses doigts le premier bouton de la chemise de James et se demanda un instant comment elle était arrivée là. Puis la main du jeune homme s'immisça sous son pull et elle décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, fébrile, mais il s'écarta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna-t-il, la respiration laborieuse.

\- A ton avis ? Rétorqua-t-elle avant de se redresser légèrement pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il cessa de protester et elle défit un autre bouton. Et encore un. Lorsque le dernier sauta, elle prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa James de quelques centimètres. Il se laissa faire, les yeux fixés sur son visage alors qu'elle l'observait. Lily posa sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme et sentit la même chaleur l'envahir que lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son ventre, le cœur battant. Son pouce effleura la petite cicatrice qu'elle avait déjà remarquée sur ses côtes. Ses doigts sur sa peau douce faisaient naître en elle des sensations que seul James pouvait provoquer. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il fondit sur ses lèvres et la chemise ne tarda pas à tomber sur le sol.

Lily jouait avec les cheveux de James. La tête posée sur son épaule, il traçait des ronds sur sa hanche, remontant petit à petit sous son débardeur. Elle avisa la chemise de James, qui gisait par terre, et se sentit rougir en songeant que la situation avait bien failli dégénérer. Puis elle vit son propre pull, et se rappela qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable dans cette affaire.

\- Le dîner va être froid.

\- Mmmh, marmonna James avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Tu as de la chance que j'ai faim aussi.

Il parvint à s'extirper du canapé et s'étira. Lily ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle l'avait vu torse-nu pour la première fois six mois plus tôt, et elle profitait bien plus du spectacle à présent. James ne manqua pas de le remarquer lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et elle rougit.

\- On mate, Evans ?

\- Non. Si. Peut-être. T'as qu'à te rhabiller !

\- Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'on m'observe.

Elle ramassa sa chemise et la lui jeta à la figure. Il l'attrapa en ricanant, et la passa sans la boutonner. Lily se leva à son tour en maugréant contre son abruti de copain.

\- T'as raison, c'est froid, lança-t-il après avoir sorti un des plats donnés par les elfes de maison. Il faut qu'on retourne aux cuisines.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Lily remit tout dans le sac, le donna à James, récupéra son pull et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu vas voir.

Elle passa trois fois devant la salle et ouvrit de nouveau la porte avec un sourire triomphant. Il y avait à présent un four à gaz et une boîte d'allumettes, en plus de ce que James avait fait apparaître la première fois.

\- Malin, Evans, commenta James avant de faire réchauffer leur dîner.

James n'avait toujours pas refermé sa chemise, pour le simple plaisir de mettre Lily mal à l'aise. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait fini par surmonter sa gêne et avait arrêté de rougir en permanence.

Ils étaient vautrés l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé, les restes de leur repas gisant sur la table. James jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Lily alors qu'elle tripotait le bord de sa chemise.

\- Eh, James ? D'où vient cette cicatrice ?

Elle posa son doigt sur ses côtes et il sentit un agréable frisson le parcourir.

\- On s'est fait attaquer par des Botrucs une fois, dans la forêt interdite. Enfin, je me suis fait attaquer. Apparemment le Botruc dont j'ai essayé de limé les ongles s'en rappelait très bien.

\- Celui à cause duquel tu as cette cicatrice ? Interrogea-t-elle en passant son doigt sur son bras droit.

\- Ouais. Mon t-shirt était bon à jeter après qu'on se soit rencontré de nouveau.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot, James, sourit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. James déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et murmura :

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour avoir accepter de sortir avec le plus grand crétin de Poudlard ?

\- Non. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, depuis deux mois.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- Tu étais là quand j'avais besoin de toi. C'est déjà énorme. Et puis tu as organisé cette incroyable journée.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Ca me fait une autre raison de te remercier.

\- Merci à toi aussi, dans ce cas.

Il sourit, plaqua un autre baiser au sommet de son crâne et lança :

\- Il faut qu'on range tout ça !

Lily se leva d'un bond, le dévora du regard quelques instants avec un petit sourire puis se détourna vers la table.

\- Allez, dis-le, on sait tous que tu en meurs d'envie, réclama-t-il.

Elle revint vers lui, s'appuya des deux mains contre le dossier du canapé, non sans soupirer d'un air faussement agacé, et souffla contre ses lèvres :

\- D'accord : tu es beau, James.

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle s'était déjà échappée.

\- Content ?

\- Très, merci, rit-il en se levant à son tour

\- D'ailleurs…

Elle s'approcha de lui et reboutonna enfin sa chemise.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que McGonagall ou Rusard apprécient de te croiser dans cette tenue.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et récupéra le sac qu'ils devaient rendre aux elfes.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent enfin dans la salle commune, de nombreux élèves s'y trouvaient, rêvant devant les fenêtres inondées par le soleil couchant. Les nuages avaient été emportés loin de là. James sourit en regardant Lily qui discutait joyeusement avec ses amies. Tous les nuages.


	40. II - Chapitre 33

_Salutations ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé plus tôt, je ne posterai plus avant au moins juin 2016. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque là, en particulier à ceux qui ont fidèlement commenté chaque semaine ! C'est vraiment super._

_Je vous fais tous un bisou sur la fesse gauche et je vous salue bien bas, en espérant vous retrouver dans un an !_

**Chapitre trente-trois**

James se tourna vers son équipe, son balai à la main. Ernie sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre et soufflait bruyamment. Le taciturne Elphias finit par lui donner une tape dans l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Ernie émit un petit « Aïe » mais s'immobilisa.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Lança James.

\- On a le droit de répondre non ? Rétorqua Héléna.

James avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

\- Non.

\- Super. Merci.

Anne, sa main serrée dans celle de Martin, dit alors :

\- T'inquiètes pas, James, on vous laissera pas quitter Poudlard sans avoir gagné la coupe.

James serra l'épaule de Sirius et lui sourit, avant de répondre à Anne :

\- J'espère bien ! On va les anéantir, vous inquiétez pas.

Sans attendre d'autres réactions, il poussa la porte et s'avança sur le terrain.

\- Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Hurla Arthur pour couvrir les acclamations de la foule. James Potter, attrapeur et capitaine, est suivi de Sirius Black et Elphias McLagan, les deux batteurs ! Et voilà les poursuiveurs, Héléna Bawley, Ernie Lawly et Martin Ranger, et enfin Anne Shirley, gardienne ! Oh, regardez, voilà les Serdaigles ! Leo Truman, capitaine et poursuiveur, arrive en tête avec les deux autres poursuiveurs, Sally McMillian et Jeoffrey Brian ! Viennent ensuite les batteurs, Tim Poucket et Marvin Aldrin, puis l'attrapeuse, Elsa Moon et enfin le gardien, Henry Swan !

James serra la main de Truman, non sans qu'ils échangent un regard haineux. Ils étaient tous deux en septième année et espéraient bien repartir avec la coupe.

\- Montez sur vos balais ! Cria l'arbitre et professeur de vol, Mr. Trainn. A mon signal…

Il siffla et les quatorze joueurs prirent leur envol.

James partit plus haut que les autres. Seule Elsa restait à peu près à la même altitude que lui. Alors qu'il survolait le terrain, il eut un coup au coeur en se rendant compte que c'était son dernier match à Poudlard. Il se secoua et chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire.

\- McMillian en possession du Souaffle, elle fait une passe à Brian et… Ranger l'intercepte et l'envoie à Bawley, qui fait la passe à Lawly…

Une clameur interrompit Arthur, qui reprit d'un ton surexcité :

\- Lawly vient d'éviter un cognard envoyé par Aldrin ! Mais il perd le Souaffle, récupéré par Truman et…

James perdit le fil alors qu'il essayait de voir Ernie. La moindre erreur avait tendance à le plonger dans les abîmes du désespoir. Cependant il semblait toujours réactif et collait Jeoffrey Brian. Rassuré, James reprit sa surveillance. Un cognard parvint jusqu'à lui alors que Serdaigle menait de 30 à 10 mais il l'évita sans mal. Sirius tapa dedans comme un forcené et l'agresseur de James alla percuter l'arrière du balai de Truman, qui fit une pirouette mais s'en sortit sans égratignure.

Gryffondor dépassa Serdaigle sans que le Vif d'Or ne se soit montré. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Poucket envoie un cognard qui percuta Martin en plein visage. La foule poussa un cri mais Martin continua à voler. James, qui avait commencé à descendre en piquet, s'arrêta, perplexe. Martin volait en zigzaguant vers les buts adverses, le Souaffle toujours sous le bras.

\- Ranger semble réaliser une Tremblante de Woollongong, annonça Arthur, mais James secoua la tête. Il ne savait même pas que cette figure existait.

\- Il s'approche des buts et… s'approche encore… il ralentit… Ranger vient de percuter un des poteaux de but !

Le gardien, Swan, rattrapa Martin avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol et Trainn siffla un temps mort. Tous les Gryffondors descendirent en un rien de temps et se rassemblèrent autour de Martin. Il saignait du nez et avait une vilaine bosse à l'endroit où le cognard l'avait percuté. Anne, agenouillée près de lui, lui tapotait la main et l'appelait. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et marmonna :

\- Pourquoi on est pas en train de jouer ? Ca va très bien.

Il commença à se relever, malgré les protestations des autres membres de l'équipe, mais il eut à peine fait un pas qu'il s'écroula de nouveau.

\- On se calme, jeune homme ! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh, qui venait d'arriver. Vous n'allez pas repartir de si tôt !

\- Vous pouvez le remettre sur pied ? Interrogea James.

\- Il a besoin de repos !

\- Non, non, protesta Martin. Hors de question qu'on déclare forfait.

\- Hors de question que je vous laisse repartir !

\- Pitié ! Je me tiendrai juste sur mon balai, mais il faut que j'y aille !

L'infirmière lâcha un soupir agacé.

\- J'imagine que si je vous emmène à l'infirmerie vous ne vous reposerez pas ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, très bien ! Allez-y, mais si vous vous fracassez le crâne en tombant ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider !

Elle lui fit tout de même boire une potion, puis ramassa ses affaires et partit d'un pas furieux.

\- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Anne en aidant Martin à se relever.

\- Ouais, ouais. Je vais laisser Héléna et Ernie faire le boulot, grimaça-t-il.

Anne déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui tendit son balai.

\- Et la partie reprend ! S'exclama Arthur quelques instants plus tard.

Martin volait paresseusement au milieu des autres joueurs et s'arrangeait pour se trouver sur le chemin des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle. Sally McMillian essaya même de l'éviter mais elle ne parvint qu'à rentrer de plein fouet dans Leo Truman tandis qu'Ernie tentait de marquer un nouveau but. Malheureusement Swan, l'arrêta et relança la balle à Jeoffrey Brian.

James commençait à avoir sérieusement hâte que le Vif d'Or apparaisse, d'autant plus que le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre. Les premières gouttes tombèrent sur le terrain au moment où Arthur s'exclamait :

\- 70 contre 60 pour Gryffondor !

James entendit un bourdonnement désagréable à son oreille et il agita la main pour chasser le moustique qui s'était aventuré jusque là. Mais il percuta quelque chose bien trop gros pour être un insecte. Il tourna la tête, pris d'un sombre pressentiment, et aperçut le Vif d'Or qui s'éloignait de lui, ainsi qu'Elsa Moon qui fonçait vers lui. Il jura et se rua à la poursuite de la minuscule balle en se traitant intérieurement de crétin. Le Vif d'Or filait droit vers Elsa, mais il prit soudain un virage à 90°. James braqua son balai dans la bonne direction mais Elsa ne put pas faire de même, lancée à trop grande vitesse. James la sentit frôler son balai, mais il ne s'en préoccupât pas. La victoire était à portée de main...Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les petites ailes dorées et il poussa un hurlement de triomphe. C'est ce moment-là que Martin choisit pour s'évanouir.

Lily pila devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, juste après le dîner, et James lui rentra dedans.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je profite de ces derniers instants de silence avant demain matin.

\- Ils ne sont pas bruyants du tout.

\- A peine.

Elle soupira et donna enfin le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Des cris de joie et des rires leur parvinrent aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers James pour lui jeter un regard qui signifiait clairement « je te l'avais bien dit » et entra dans la Salle Commune.

La clameur redoubla d'intensité lorsque les élèves aperçurent James. Il fut aussitôt happé par la foule et écrasé sous les innombrables tapes dans le dos qu'on lui assénait. Martin trônait sur le canapé, la coupe étroitement serrée contre lui. Lily ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour sortir de l'infirmerie aussi tôt. Peut-être Madame Pomfresh avait-elle eu peur que tout Gryffondor débarque dans son antre.

Elle aperçut Sirius, qui discutait avec des filles de cinquième année apparemment tombées sous son charme. Il souriait d'un air aguicheur et cela fit plaisir à Lily. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendu depuis la mort de Mrs. Potter.

Gryffondor fut à la hauteur de sa réputation cette nuit-là en fêtant dignement sa victoire. Mais de le lendemain, la réalité rattrapa les Septième Années. La finale de Quidditch marqua l'entrée dans le temps des révisions intensives : les examens approchaient à grands pas et il n'était plus question de procrastiner.

Le samedi juste avant le début des examens, alors que Lily s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa salle commune après le déjeuner, elle aperçut Severus qui se hâtait vers les cachots. Après avoir fait signe à James de ne pas s'inquiéter, la jeune fille courut derrière son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Severus ! Appela-t-elle alors qu'il arrivait près de la salle des potions.

Il s'arrêta net et pivota lentement sur ses talons.

\- Lily, marmonna-t-il, les mâchoires serrées. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration, agacée de sentir sa détermination faiblir. Néanmoins, c'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle déclara :

\- Je viens te dire adieu.

Il posa enfin ses yeux dans les siens pendant une minuscule seconde, avant de regarder à nouveau les dalles du couloir.

\- On va bientôt quitter Poudlard, poursuivit Lily. Lorsque nous passerons les portes du château pour la dernière fois, tu ne seras plus rien pour moi. Jamais.

Il blêmit et la regarda de nouveau, sans se dérober cette fois. Lily ravala les larmes qu'elle sentait venir.

\- Si jamais je dois un jour me défendre contre toi, ou défendre quelqu'un que j'aime, notre ancienne amitié n'entrera pas en jeu. Une fois que nous aurons quitté ces lieux, tu ne seras qu'un ennemi parmi d'autres.

Il secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Lily.

\- C'est trop tard. Tu m'en as déjà fait.

Lily fit volte-face et retourna vers le hall, les yeux brûlants. Ce n'était pas tant pour Severus que pour elle-même qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui dire tout cela. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait formulé, ce serait plus facile à accepter. Il serait plus facile à oublier.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec James, qui était en train de se demander s'il partait à sa recherche ou non. Elle lui sourit, renifla, assura que tout allait bien et l'entraîna loin des cachots.

La jeune fille se plongea corps et âme dans les A.S.P.I.C.S., sans plus songer à la fin de l'année ni à ce qui allait se passer après. Seuls les examens comptaient. Puis, un soir, sans que personne ne s'en soit aperçu, ce fut la veille des vacances.

Lily ne s'en était pas aperçue avant d'être sortie de la salle où elle passait l'épreuve de potion en option. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir, au milieu des quelques autres élèves qui sortaient également, elle faillit fondre en larmes. Sa scolarité à Poudlard était finie.

\- Lily ?

Elle se tourna vers Margaret, qui venait de finir, et balbutia :

\- C'est fini.

\- Dieu merci c'est fini ! Rétorqua Maggy. Tu viens ? Je n'ai même pas commencé à faire ma valise.

Elle glissa son bras sous celui de son amie et l'entraîna vers leur salle commune. La pièce était vide, car tous les élèves s'activaient dans les dortoirs pour finir leur valise à temps. C'était la folie là-haut, les filles couraient dans tous les sens en réclamant tel ou tel objet qu'elles avaient prêté trois mois plus tôt. Tout le monde riait, ravi d'être en vacances. Lily aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à leur place et pouvoir revenir l'année suivante.

Jenny était déjà en train de jeter des vêtements roulés en boule dans sa malle.

\- Comment c'était ? Interrogea-t-elle sans cesser de s'activer.

Margaret entreprit de lui raconter leur épreuve alors que Lily rassemblait lentement ce qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Au sommet de la pile se trouvait la lettre que Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir deux semaines plus tôt, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de l'Ordre, lui indiquant les formalités pour sa formation. Elle la rangea soigneusement avec ses affaires de cours et, le coeur gros, entreprit de faire sa malle.

James était en train de vider sa malle. Il s'impressionnait lui-même : jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir une telle couche de bazar oublié au fond. Des chaussettes, des petits mots roulés en boule, un avion en papier qui lui évoquait le rire de Lily sans qu'il parvienne à se rappeler pourquoi, et … un vif d'or. Il s'assit sur ses talons et considéra la petite balle avec un sourire amusé. L'objet déplia ses ailes d'un mouvement fatigué et s'éleva en vrombissant au-dessus de la paume du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Sirius, qui jetait ses vêtements dans sa valise.

\- Mon vieux vif d'or.

Un ricanement lui répondit et James se tourna vers son ami.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'oublie souvent à quel point tu as pu être bête.

\- Eh, qui est-ce qui a essayé de me le voler une nuit ?

\- Vous étiez tous les deux des crétins, intervint Peter en rangeant une paire de chaussettes dans sa malle.

\- Tu peux parler Queudver, tu bavais presque devant ma virtuosité, se vanta James.

Peter haussa un sourcil, prit un air détaché, et récupéra finalement ses chaussettes pour les lancer sur son ami.

\- Eh !

Sirius se mit à rire et la paire de chaussettes partit dans sa direction.

\- C'est la guerre ! beugla-t-il en attrapant son oreiller dans l'intention manifeste de s'en servir comme bouclier.

Peter répondit par un pseudo rugissement de lion alors que James éclatait de rire. Voir Sirius dans une telle forme lui faisait chaud au cœur : il avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonné dans son propre deuil, même s'il savait que c'était ce que Sirius préférait.

Une chaussure le percuta en plein front, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Son cri de douleur suraigu fit mourir de rire ses deux amis et il se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille. Mais alors qu'il allait tenter d'achever Peter à coup de couverture, il s'interrompit soudain.

\- Une minute, où est Remus ?

Le petit blond, qui était en train de protéger sa tête avec ses bras, dit d'une petite voix :

\- Il a un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, pour la pleine lune, tout ça.

\- Ok, merci.

Sur ce, James reprit son attaque.

Lorsque Remus revint, vingt minutes plus tard, il trouva James et Sirius vautré sur un matelas posé au milieu de la pièce, tandis que Peter achevait d'enlever les plumes qu'il avait dans les cheveux, assis sur une des malles. Lunard écarquilla les yeux, mais Sirius ne le laissa pas placer un mot :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Il faut bien qu'on profite un peu de nos derniers moments ici.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Remus.

\- J'aurais été déçu si vous ne l'aviez pas fait.

Grâce à la magie, ranger n'était pas trop une corvée. Alors que James faisait léviter son matelas pour le reposer sur le sommier, trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Peter alla ouvrir et James aperçut Lily de l'autre côté du battant. Le matelas retomba lourdement sur le lit et il se hâta vers elle. Il sortit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de voir la moitié de la chambre qu'ils n'avaient pas rangé et referma la porte derrière lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me cacher ?

\- Rien du tout, assura-t-il avec un air angélique.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais lâcha l'affaire. Au lieu de continuer à l'interroger, elle lui tendit un pull noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James en le prenant par réflexe.

\- C'est à toi. Je te l'ai emprunté la nuit de la pleine lune.

\- Et tu l'as gardé tout ce temps ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

\- Je ne mourais pas d'envie de te le rendre quand on ne se parlait pas, remarqua-t-elle. Enfin bref le voilà.

Un sourire moqueur étira le coin des lèvres de James.

\- Tu peux le garder si tu veux.

\- Eh, me prends pas pour plus niaise que je ne le suis ! Et puis j'ai le vrai James sous la main maintenant.

James allait répondre lorsque des chuchotements lui parvinrent de derrière la porte :

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser ?

Ca, c'était Sirius.

\- Sûrement, c'est ce qu'ils passent leur temps à faire.

Et Peter, bien sûr.

Il donna un coup dans la porte et des ricanements étouffés se firent entendre.

\- James ? Appela Lily, l'air de douter de sa santé mentale.

\- C'est rien, juste ces crétins qui…

\- Vas-y Lily, enlève ton t-shirt !

La jeune fille devint aussitôt cramoisie, ce qui était évidemment le but recherché par Sirius. James soupira, ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque la porte avant de la refermer aussitôt. Des cris de douleur retentirent et il tourna un visage satisfait vers Lily.

\- Avec un peu chance je leur ai cassé le nez.

Le visage de Lily, toujours couleur écrevisse, s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, les yeux pétillants.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin, James.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle disparut dans l'escalier.

Les huit septième années de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent pour un dîner épique. L'ambiance était survoltée. Les septième années de toutes les maisons – sauf les Serpentards, qui s'éclipsèrent dès qu'ils eurent avalé quelque chose – criaient, chantaient, riaient sans se soucier de faire plus de bruit à eux seuls que tous les autres élèves. Val avait amené son appareil photo et immortalisa quelques moments mémorables de cette soirée, dont Sirius avec une soupière renversée sur la tête. Une autre photo montrait Remus, l'air blasé, avec du persil dans les oreilles, et les visages hilares de ses trois amis derrière lui. Sur une autre encore on voyait Lily badigeonner de purée le visage de James, qui fermait les yeux en grimaçant. Lily, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents. Peter n'échappa pas plus au massacre : Sirius dessina des petits cœurs en mayonnaise sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Mais comme James trouvait que cela ne se voyait pas assez sur sa peau et ses cheveux clairs, il saupoudra le tout de salade hachée par ses soins. Jenny et Margaret parvinrent à tenir les garçons éloignés grâce à leur baguette. Et aucune préfète en chef ne se manifesta, pour l'excellente raison qu'elle avait des radis plantés sur les dents. Quant aux professeurs, ils s'éclipsèrent et laissèrent les septième années tranquilles. Ils furent bientôt seuls dans la Grande salle, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor. Ils se rejoignirent tous à la même table et discutèrent en riant jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne leur demander de regagner leur salle commune. James apprécia l'effort : ce n'était pas McGonagall qui était venue. Il eut à peine le temps de dire bonne nuit à Lily car ses folles de copines l'entraînèrent aussitôt dans leur dortoir. Il était question d'échanger des ragots toute la nuit.

Lily sortit du château le lendemain matin, son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Elle bailla dans la lumière matinale et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la nuit dernière. Ses amies et elle avaient discuté jusqu'au lever du jour. Elles n'avaient pas fait une telle chose depuis leur quatrième année. Lily soupira : cette période de leur vie était à présent belle et bien terminée.

Les calèches attendaient déjà les élèves devant le château. Elle voyait les Sombrals depuis le jour où elle avait vu Hall se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie et, si d'habitude ils la répugnaient, ce jour-là elle leur aurait bien fait un câlin. Ils appartenaient à Poudlard.

Elle s'était arrangée pour être en avance, aussi eut-elle le temps de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour mieux voir le château.

Poudlard… Elle y avait vécu tant de choses. Elle avait enfin pu être elle-même entre ses murs. Elle y avait perdu son meilleur ami, y était tombée amoureuse de James. Elle sourit en repensant au bal, mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment allait-elle pouvoir quitter cet endroit en sachant qu'elle n'y remettrai plus jamais les pieds ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille s'avança vers elle, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Une page qui se tourne, hein ?

Lily hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot.

\- Eh, tu ne vas pas pleurer ? S'étonna-t-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

Elle sourit alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

\- Il faut croire que si, chevrota-t-elle.

James sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- Le QG, ce sera un peu comme Poudlard.

\- Rien ne sera jamais comme Poudlard.

\- Je sais bien, soupira-t-il.

Elle se serra contre lui, les yeux fixés sur la façade de pierre. La porte était à présent grande ouverte et tous les élèves quittaient le château en bavardant joyeusement.

\- On y va ? Proposa doucement James.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Il s'éloigna vers les calèches et Lily tourna sur elle-même, embrassant du regard le lac noir, la forêt interdite, le terrain de Quidditch, pour revenir au château. Les premières calèches commencèrent à s'éloigner vers Pré-au-Lard. James s'était arrêté à mi-chemin entre la jeune fille et l'entrée du château. Tourné vers elle, il lui tendait la main. Lily sourit à travers ses larmes. Rien ne serait jamais comme Poudlard, c'était vrai. Mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Elle rejoignit James et saisit sa main. Une nouvelle étape de leur vie commençait.

James attendit que la nausée s'évanouisse avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il détestait transplaner.

Il se trouvait dans une impasse où il n'y avait que quelques poubelles. Il sortit de là et arriva dans une rue inondée de soleil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de se rappeler des instructions de Lily. Elle lui avait dit d'aller à droite en sortant de l'impasse. Il partit d'un bon pas, longeant les pavillons identiques et les jardins carrés à la pelouse parfaitement tondue. Il avait toujours détesté la banlieue : son petit village de Godric's Hollow lui plaisait bien plus.

Il prit la première à gauche, comme Lily le lui avait dit, et commença à s'intéresser au numéro des maisons. 25, 23, 21… Il s'arrêta devant la barrière sur laquelle était indiqué le numéro 19 et observa un instant la maison de Lily. C'était le même pavillon blanc à un étage que les autres. Il y avait des jardinières aux fenêtres, débordant de fleurs colorées, notamment des pétunias. Il ouvrit la barrière et pénétra dans le jardin. Une fine bande de gazon courait de chaque côté de la maison, indiquant que le jardin se poursuivait à l'arrière.

Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte, mais le battant s'ouvrit brusquement et Lily jaillit de la maison. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se jeta au cou de James pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme en la serrant contre lui.

\- Tu sais que ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, mais une fois que Papa saura que tu es là il essaiera de te foudroyer du regard à chaque fois qu'on se touchera, chuchota-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte.

\- Et étant donné la façon très discrète dont tu as claqué cette porte il ne se doutera certainement pas que tu es sortie.

\- La ferme, Potter.

Un air moqueur s'afficha sur son visage et elle souligna :

\- Tu as renoncé à te raser, maintenant que McGonagall ne te torture plus ?

Le coeur de James se serra et Lily pâlit légèrement.

\- Excuse-moi. J'avais oublié que c'était aussi le rôle de ta mère.

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

\- C'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer ma vie à éviter les allusions à Maman, ou tout souvenir qui s'y rapporte.

Si chaque chose qui lui rappelait sa mère lui broyait le coeur, il avait cessé de se noyer dans sa peine. Doucement, il réapprenait à vivre avec ce nouveau poids sur le coeur. Lily l'embrassa sur la joue puis ouvrit la porte et le guida à l'intérieur.

La pièce principale était très claire, grâce aux deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue. A gauche de l'entrée se trouvait le salon, avec ce que James reconnut pour être une télévision. A droite, il y avait une grande table, et une vitrine poussée contre le mur. De nombreuses photos étaient suspendues aux murs, montrant Pétunia et Lily à différents âges, parfois accompagnées de leurs parents. Il repéra également deux vases remplis de lys.

Au fond, une porte menait sans doute à la cuisine, et un escalier ouvrait le chemin jusqu'aux chambres.

Une petite femme rousse sortit de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains et se figea en voyant les deux jeunes gens. Puis un sourire chaleureux éclaira ses traits et elle s'avança vers James, les bras ouverts.

\- Bonjour Madame, balbutia-t-il alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Alors tu es James ! S'exclama-t-elle. On a beaucoup entendu parlé de toi pendant tout ce temps, plutôt en mal qu'en bien d'ailleurs, alors tu n'imagines pas comme nous avons été étonné quand Lily nous a annoncé que tu venais dîner ! Bien sûr qu'elle passe les vacances de Noël chez toi nous avait déjà étonné mais là...

Lily avait pris une teinte écarlate, ce qui amusait beaucoup James.

\- Oui, nous avons eu des relations assez houleuses, confirma-t-il.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Mr. Evans fit son apparition. Il était un peu plus petit que James et ses cheveux bruns étaient striés de mèches grises. James fut très troublé par ses yeux, exactement les mêmes que Lily. Les voir dans un visage d'homme était très perturbant.

Ils se serrèrent la main, Mr. Evans scrutant toujours James avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Le jeune homme comprit soudain pourquoi certains étaient angoissées à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de la personne qu'ils fréquentaient.

Le pire fut que Mrs. Evans choisit ce moment-là pour entraîner Lily dans la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- Alors vos parents sont des sorciers aussi ? Interrogea Mr. Evans.

\- Oui, acquiesça James. A vrai dire c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans une maison moldue.

\- C'est vrai ? Et ça change beaucoup de chez vous ?

James jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et désigna la télévision.

\- Je n'en avais jamais vu avant. Pas d'aussi près en tout cas.

Mr. Evans avait visiblement oublié que le type en face de lui bécotait occasionnellement sa fille, bien trop fasciné par le mode de vie des sorciers.

\- Vous voulez voir comment ça fonctionne ?

Lily enfila son manteau, que James lui présentait fort galamment, et sourit à ses parents.

\- Je le raccompagne juste jusqu'à l'endroit où il pourra transplaner, je rentre dans un quart d'heure maximum.

Ses parents saluèrent James et les deux jeunes gens purent enfin sortir. James poussa un soupir de soulagement dès que la porte se fut refermée et Lily se mit à rire.

\- C'était si terrible ?

\- Je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars à propos de méchanique pendant trois semaines.

\- Mécanique, corrigea-t-elle.

Ils sortirent du jardin et prirent la direction de l'impasse où James était apparu quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tu sais que j'aurais pu transplaner de chez toi ?

\- Je rêve de te dire au revoir pour trois mois avec mes parents collés à la porte, railla-t-elle.

\- Vu comme ça, admit-il. Au fait, j'ai répondu correctement pour mes études ?

\- C'était parfait, assura Lily.

Elle avait paniqué pendant un instant lorsque son père avait demandé à James ce qu'il allait faire l'année suivante. Il lui avait répondu qu'il suivrait une formation auprès du Ministère de la Magie pour s'occuper de la sécurité. Finalement, c'était à peine un mensonge. Quant à Lily, elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle allait suivre une formation d'infirmière à Londres pendant les prochaines années, entièrement financée par le Ministère de la Magie, et qu'elle ne pourrait venir les voir que de temps en temps. Ignorant tout du monde de la magie, ils s'étaient seulement étonnés que cela soit si prenant.

\- Quand est-ce que tu t'installes à Londres ? Reprit James alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'impasse.

\- La semaine prochaine. Je dois retrouver Margaret et Ethel devant Ste Mangouste et on nous emmènera jusqu'à notre appartement.

\- C'est vraiment injuste que vous ayez un appartement alors que nous allons être dans des dortoirs infects.

\- Ils ressembleront peut-être à ceux de Poudlard.

\- Mais bien sûr. On sera dans un château au beau milieu de Londres.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, fit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Tu seras avec tes meilleurs amis.

\- Et ta copine tarée, alias Jenny.

\- Et Alice.

\- Et Maugrey.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de l'impasse alors que Lily se mettait à rire. La rue était vide.

\- Tu vas voir, ce sera super.

\- J'en suis sûre. Et toi, comment envisages-tu la cohabitation avec Ethel ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Elle s'ouvre de plus en plus, tu sais. Et puis il y aura Margaret de toute façon. On aura chacune notre chambre, alors si elle a envie d'être seule ça ne posera pas de problème.

\- Et ça fait sept ans qu'on vit avec trois autres personnes. Ca ne va beaucoup nous changer.

\- Non. Mais tu sais ce qui va changer ? Ne pas te voir.

James caressa doucement sa joue en souriant.

\- Il fut un temps où ça t'aurait bien arrangé, de ne pas me voir.

\- Je préférerais presque que ce soit toujours le cas, répondit Lily en appuyant son visage contre sa paume. J'essaye de me convaincre que si j'ai survécu six ans sans t'embrasser, alors je survivrai bien trois mois.

\- Certes, mais tu ne savais à quel point ce serait merveilleux.

Elle repoussa sa main avec un petit rire mais redevint soudain sérieuse.

-Tu vas me manquer, James.

Elle frémit sous son regard infiniment tendre et se serra contre lui lorsqu'il l'embrassa, avec l'envie de ne jamais le laisser partir.

Il s'écarta en soupirant et attrapa sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Lily glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Tu m'écriras ?

\- J'essaierai, promit-il. Tu sais que ce n'est pas trop mon fort.

\- Espèce d'illettré.

Il lui fit une grimace et, sans crier gare, l'embrassa passionnément une dernière fois. Il souffla « Je t'aime » à son oreille, s'écarta… l'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Lily reprit le chemin de chez elle, le cœur gros. Il lui manquait déjà. La prochaine fois qu'elle reverrait James, la guerre commencerait pour eux.


	41. Bonus - Small talk

_Salutations ! Désolée pour ceux qui ont eu un faux espoir ahah_

_Voilà juste un petit texte écrit il y a quelques temps déjà. Je vous préviens, ça n'a aucune espèce d'intérêt._

_A bientôt ! (si si je vous jure)_

* * *

\- James ?

Lily tapota l'épaule de James dans le noir. Il grogna, gigota, et marmonna finalement :

\- Hmmmmm ?

\- Tu m'aimeras toujours quand je serai vieille ?

\- Quoi ?

Il y eut un bruit de draps froissés et, quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme alluma la lumière. Redressé sur ses coudes, il considérait sa femme, sidéré.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Lily, allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux étalés autour d'elle sur l'oreiller, expliqua :

\- Ben oui, je vais sans doute devenir laide et décrépite un jour, alors…

James se laissa tomber en arrière et passa ses mains sur son visage avec un soupir.

\- Il doit être trois heures du matin Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?

\- Le bébé n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pied !

James roula sur le côté, posa doucement sa main sur le coupable – ou plutôt sur le ventre de Lily – et oublia aussitôt son agacement. Fasciné, comme à chaque fois, il caressa doucement la peau tendue du ventre de Lily. Le t-shirt de la jeune femme remonta un peu plus au-dessus de son nombril mais il ne s'en soucia pas – il se demandait même comme elle arrivait encore à enfiler des vêtements.

\- Je ne sens rien, fit-il remarquer.

\- Parce qu'il arrête dès que c'est toi, se plaignit Lily.

\- Je l'ai déjà senti bouger ! Protesta James.

\- Seulement parce que je l'ai obligé à se manifester.

\- Tu te cherches juste des excuses pour m'avoir réveillé.

\- C'est moi qui suis enceinte, mon chéri, donc j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- N'importe quelle femme enceinte sensée.

\- Ça n'existe pas, Lily-Jolie.

Elle lui donna une petite tape et il rit doucement.

\- Heureusement que c'est bientôt fini, reprit-il, je n'aurais pas survécu.

Lily haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir dormir une fois que le bébé sera né ?

Après avoir fait mine de réfléchir, il répondit avec un grand sourire :

\- Oui ?

\- Il est hors de question que je sois la seule à me lever la nuit !

\- Je veux bien me lever, mais je te ferai remarquer que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour l'allaiter, moi.

Lily passa la main sur son torse, l'air concentré, puis une expression déçue passa sur son visage.

\- Mince, tu as raison.

Il rit et attrapa sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Mais Lily n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Avec une grimace mutine, elle reprit :

\- Heureusement qu'on a créé les biberons !

James gémit et roula de nouveau sur le dos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- C'est la seule chose que tu n'as pas le droit de dire, Potter, fit remarquer Lily avant de s'emparer de son bras pour caler sa tête dessus. Tu as fait absolument tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour en arriver là.

\- Je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris.

\- Un coup de folie ?

\- Qui dure depuis neuf ans ?

\- Neuf ans ? Ça ne fait pas neuf ans que tu es amoureux de moi quand même ?

\- Disons neuf ans que tu me fascines.

\- Tu es un psychopathe, en fait.

\- Dommage pour ton bébé, il aura un père fou.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il tourna la tête vers Lily, surpris. Elle le regardait en souriant tendrement.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ton bébé aussi, James.

Il sourit à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- J'aurai le droit de dormir si je te réponds ?

\- On verra.

\- Il faut que tu dormes, Lily.

\- Arrête de te faire du souci et réponds-moi !

Il exhala un soupir amusé et daigna enfin lui donner sa réponse :

\- Voyons voir… Je t'ai couru après pendant disons sept ans, je t'ai demandé de m'épouser moins de deux ans après que mes efforts aient porté leurs fruits et tu es clairement la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de fonder une famille puisque, bingo ! Elle est déjà là ! Alors, est-ce que je t'aimerai toujours quand tu seras vieille et décrépite ? Étant donné que je t'aime même si tu es actuellement aussi grosse qu'une baleine et que tu prends les trois quarts du lit…

\- James ! Tu es horrible !

Il se mit à rire alors qu'elle le frappait et il parvint à attraper une de ses mains pour l'empêcher de l'agresser plus longtemps.

\- Ma réponse est donc oui !

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et sourit.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu dormes.

\- Je vais bien, James, je t'assure.

\- Tu ne peux pas me sortir un truc comme ça à trois heures du matin. Tu vas faire la sieste toute la journée.

Lily se contenta de sourire et lâcha la main de James pour essayer d'éteindre la lumière. Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré lorsque ses doigts battirent l'air à quelques centimètres seulement de la lampe, son ventre l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

James éteignit pour elle et la serra contre lui, amusé.

\- C'est bientôt fini, Lily-Jolie.

Elle glissa son bras autour de sa taille et murmura, un sourire dans la voix :

\- Tu plaisantes, Potter. Ça ne fait que commencer.


	42. Troisième partie - Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjouuuuuuur

Après euh... un certain temps d'absence voilà finalement le retour de Lily et James ! Je suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à toutes les reviews sur le bonus mais merci à tous en tout cas, j'espère vous retrouver nombreux pour cette troisième partie !

Ah, avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture ! J'ai entrepris de corriger les incohérences des deux premières parties, dont celles dues à un manque d'infos. Ca implique plusieurs changements plutôt mineurs qui sont :

**\- Même si ça a pas d'importance maintenant, James passe _poursuiveur_**

**_\- _Les parents de James s'appellent Fleamont et Euphemia, et non David et Sally**

**\- Le père de Sirius est toujours vivant**

**\- Le nom de famille d'Alice devient MacMillan et non Mill (bon là c'est moi qui invente encore mais Neville étant Sang-Pur, il faut bien que sa mère le soit aussi)**

**\- Lily habite Carbone-les-Mines (enfin... sa famille quoi) et non en banlieue londonienne**

Eeeet bien sûr je ne peux pas mentionner ces changements sans parler de **Nico**, qui m'a fait part de certaines infos et qui ne manque jamais de s'insurger contre les manquements au canon ! Merci à toi !  
**  
Et merci à vous tous, encore et toujours  
**

* * *

**Troisième partie :« Le dernier ennemi qui sera vaincu, c'est la mort »**

_1ère lettre de St Paul apôtre aux Corinthiens (eh oui)  
_

**Chapitre premier**

Le silence régnait dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie – le Snargalouf, comme l'appelaient les Aurors. Les jeunes recrues de l'Ordre n'avaient toujours pas réussi à déterminer d'où venait ce surnom, même si la présence d'Alastor Maugrey pouvait expliquer le rapport avec la plante carnivore.

Sirius Black était bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Après trois mois passés dans ces bas-fonds de Londres, qu'on appelait le Ministère alors que ce n'était même pas situé au même endroit que les bureaux, il avait cessé de se poser la question pour se contenter du Snargalouf, comme tout le monde. Il se déplaçait à pas de loup dans les couloirs sombres, sa baguette à la main. Il se figea soudain, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Après un instant d'immobilité, il se détendit et reprit son chemin. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Sirius Black n'était pas en mission. Il ne craignait pas d'adversaires, pas plus qu'il n'était en chemin pour aller chercher des pâtisseries – il faut dire que les cuisines du Snargalouf ne valaient pas celles de Poudlard. Le sourire mutin qui étirait ses lèvres démentait ces hypothèses.

Ce même sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il atteignit son but. Ravi, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait et la tourna doucement. Il remercia intérieurement les elfes de maison qui huilaient si consciencieusement les gonds et poussa le battant. On ne voyait rien à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais Sirius n'eut aucun mal à s'orienter. Chaque chambre était disposée exactement de la même façon, ce malgré la volonté des occupants – James avait essayé d'intervertir son lit et son armoire pour une quelconque raison absurde, mais son lit avait décidé de revenir à sa place, sans tenir compte du fait que James se trouvait sur son chemin.

Sirius se dirigea donc sans hésiter vers sa gauche, fit deux pas et s'arrêta juste au bord du lit. Il distinguait à peine l'occupant, mais il l'entendait ronfler légèrement. Tout en se demandant ce que Lily pouvait bien penser de ce tapage nocturne, il se pencha vers la tignasse brune qu'il savait se trouver sur l'oreiller, posa sa baguette sur sa gorge, prit une profonde inspiration… et beugla aussi fort qu'il put :

\- VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

\- AAAAAH !

Sirius éclata de rire en entendant le cri de terreur de James et il s'échappa avant que son meilleur ami n'ait pu reprendre contenance. Mais il riait tellement qu'il dut s'arrêter au milieu du couloir, le cri suraigu de James résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Écroulé de rire contre un mur, il ne s'aperçut même que toutes les lumières s'étaient allumées et que des sorciers et sorcières de fort mauvais poil sortaient à présent de leur chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Alastor est là ?

\- On nous attaque ? Qui nous attaque ? On va mourir ?

Ces dernières interrogations étaient le fruit de Peter Pettigrow, qui venait de sortir en trombe de sa chambre, tellement paniqué qu'il avait emmêlé sa baguette dans la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Remus Lupin, dont seule la tête dépassait de l'encadrement de sa porte, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et marmonna :

\- C'est seulement Sirius.

A quoi Jenny Halloway, qui parcourait le couloir à grands pas furieux, répondit en beuglant :

\- Je vais le tuer ! Il est six heures du matin, bon sang ! Où est cet imbécile ?

\- C'est le gros tas qui se bidonne, indiqua Alice MacMillan, qui semblait bien décidée à donner un coup de pied dans le dit gros tas.

Mais avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de se faire massacrer, une porte claqua contre le mur et James Potter, vêtu de ses plus beaux caleçon et t-shirt, fit irruption dans le couloir.

\- Patmol, je vais t'étriper !

Jenny s'arrêta dans sa course vengeresse et soupira profondément alors que James se jetait sur Sirius. Malheureusement pour Potter, sept ans de vie commune avaient enseigné à Sirius certains réflexes. Il s'échappa juste à temps et James s'étala sur le sol de pierre avec un bruit mat, couvert par les hurlements de rire de Sirius. Jenny pinça les lèvres face à ce spectacle puis fit volte-face.

\- Ils me fatiguent...mais ils me fatiguent !

Alice considéra la situation pendant quelques secondes, ses courts cheveux blonds hérissés en piques au-dessus de son crâne, et secoua finalement la tête avant de regagner sa chambre. Quant à Peter, il considéra ses amis d'un air hébété pendant quelques instants encore. Sirius ouvrit la porte qui menait aux escaliers, pourchassé par James, et ils disparurent. Le petit blond décida donc qu'il était temps de retourner se coucher, même s'il doutait de pouvoir dormir à cause du bruit que faisaient les deux garçons.

Sirius monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, le souffle court tant il riait. De derrière lui parvenaient des flots de jurons continus.

\- Je pensais pas qu'autant d'obscénités pouvaient sortir de ta bouche, haleta-t-il alors qu'il parvenait enfin à l'étage.

\- Espèce de…

La fin de la phrase de James se perdit dans le claquement de la porte que Sirius venait d'ouvrir à la volée. Il s'arrêta de l'autre côté du palier, les mains sur les hanches, et commença :

\- Tu n'oseras pas…

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous, rétorqua James, le souffle court, avant de se jeter sur lui.

Il atteignit son but, cette fois-ci, et les deux garçons roulèrent sur le sol. Sirius expulsa James quelques mètres plus loin grâce un sortilège et évita de justesse d'être désarmé. Mais le sortilège du Repoustout qui suivit l'envoya au tapis. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, quelques secondes plus tard, James se tenait au-dessus de lui, deux baguettes pointées sur son visage. Il jura et un grand sourire étira les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

\- Alors, Patmol, on a cru qu'on pouvait tenir tête au grand et merveilleux Potter ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia. James poussa un cri de douleur et son agresseur roula sur le côté. Il allait se jeter sur James pour récupérer sa baguette lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain pendu par la cheville. La situation aurait été presque normale si Cornedrue ne s'était pas trouvé exactement dans la même situation que lui.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir appris ce sortilège, commenta une voix grave mais enjouée.

\- Et j'en voudrai à James pour le restant de mes jours pour avoir eu une idée pareille, marmonna Sirius.

\- Eh, il avait l'air sympa au début !

\- Parce que je n'en ai plus l'air ?

Un géant roux s'avançait vers eux, un grand sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que les deux garçons mais il était beaucoup plus imposant.

\- Comment te dire, cher Fabian, que tu es mon pire cauchemar ? Rétorqua James avec un sourire angélique.

Fabian Prewett éclata de rire, de ce rire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et à son frère, Gideon. Un rire à faire trembler les fondations de Londres et à réveiller toutes les personnes qui dormaient dans le bâtiment – si les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas déjà fait.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire ça, Potter, on sait tous qui est ton pire cauchemar.

Il s'approcha de James, sérieux, et, à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage, beugla :

\- VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Sirius éclata de rire alors que James grimaçait.

\- Bon, on peut arrêter la blague ?

\- Non, c'est beaucoup trop drôle, se bidonna Fabian avant de taper dans la main de Sirius.

\- Je n'ai pas _peur _de Maugrey ! Et est-ce qu'on peut redescendre s'il-te-plaît ?

Fabian donna un négligeant coup de baguette et les deux garçons tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Aïe, commenta Sirius.

\- Un peu de délicatesse serait la bienvenue, marmonna James en retour.

\- Tss tss… Je me demande comment vous allez survivre à cette journée, railla Fabian. Vous n'avez pas encore compris qu'on est plus à Poudlard ? Ici je suis le roi et je peux faire ce que je veux !

\- Seulement quand les autres ne sont pas là ! Protesta Sirius et en se relevant.

Il repoussa James, qui était en train de se redresser, et adressa un grand sourire à Fabian. Celui-ci ne releva même pas sa dernière remarque : dès qu'il s'agissait d'embêter James, il était sur le coup.

Mais James ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Il attrapa le pied de Sirius et le tira brusquement en arrière. Sirius bascula tête la première et s'écrasa sur le sol, sous les ricanements de James. Ce dernier se releva d'un bond et partit comme une flèche vers l'escalier.

\- Cours toujours, Potter ! Lui cria Fabian. Tu ne pourras pas échapper à Alastor !

\- Par toutes les goules des cinq enfers, hurla-t-il en retour, JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE MAUGREY !

Il descendit les escaliers sans attendre son reste, la baguette de Sirius toujours à la main. Un cri lui parvint, signe que Sirius avait enfin remarqué ce léger détail, et un sourire moqueur éclaira le visage de James alors qu'il pénétrait dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres des nouvelles recrues. Il courut vers une porte du fond et entra sans frapper.

\- Salut Jenny !

La blonde, qui lisait dans son lit, sursauta et porta la main à son cœur.

\- Bon sang, Potter ! Tu peux arrêter de faire ce genre de choses ? On frappe chez les gens avant d'entrer !

\- Pas le temps ! Faut que je cache la baguette de Sirius.

Il ouvrit en grand l'armoire qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, sans tenir compte des protestations de Jenny, et fourra la baguette de son ami dans un tiroir au hasard.

\- Cornedrue !

Il jura, ferma le meuble et se cacha derrière la porte. Il était moins une, car Sirius entra à son tour.

\- Oh, salut Jenny.

\- Vous êtes épuisants, constata-t-elle, sidérée. C'est ma chambre ! MA chambre !

\- Ouais, mais c'est ma baguette. Dis-moi où il la mise et je m'en vais.

James, derrière la porte, pria pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Malheureusement pour lui, il était allé au bout de la patience de Jenny.

\- Dans l'armoire. Et James, tire-toi.

\- Il est encore là ?

James perçut la note de joie intense de la voix de Sirius et il gémit intérieurement, juste avant que Patmol ne ferme la porte, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de récupérer ma baguette, Potter, et on fera ça à la loyale.

\- Mais faites-donc, très cher, faites-donc, rétorqua James, comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'il se cache derrière une porte.

Sirius se retourna donc pour s'exécuter et James en profita pour filer.

\- Allez, Cornedrue ! Bats-toi ! Cria Sirius depuis le pas de la porte de Jenny, qui avait enfin réussi à le mettre dehors.

\- Pas contre un avorton de ton espèce ! Répliqua James en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami, tout en continuant à courir vers le bout du couloir.

Mal lui en prit, car il rentra de plein fouet dans ce qui aurait très bien pu être un mur de béton. Il ne s'agissait en fait que de Fabian, qui se tenait au milieu du couloir, les mains sur les hanches.

\- C'est toi l'avorton, Potter.

\- Oh, Fabian ? Encore là ?

\- Ouais. Fini la rigolade, maintenant. Une dure journée vous attend.

James plissa les yeux pour l'observer.

\- Tu caches quelque chose. Tu ne dis jamais ce genre de choses, d'habitude.

\- Mais là je suis le seul à pouvoir faire régner l'ordre, alors il faut bien que je le fasse.

James faillit le croire. Mais Fabian était incapable de rester sérieux plus d'une minute : il tentait vainement de réprimer un sourire.

Mais c'était trop tard pour James : il sentit un sortilège l'atteindre et aussitôt ses oreilles se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens. Fabian et Sirius, quelque part derrière eux, éclatèrent de rire. James poussa un cri de rage et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles avant de faire volte-face.

\- Patmol ! Arrête ça !

\- Oh non, mon vieux, c'est beaucoup trop drôle !

James soupira profondément, libéra un instant ses oreilles pour prendre sa baguette, et la pointa sur Sirius. Celui-ci poussa un cri et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, alors que ses dents commençaient à prendre des proportions démesurées. Ce retournement de situation redoubla l'hilarité de Fabian et James en profita pour regagner sa chambre, où il comptait bien rester jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles cesse de s'agiter.

* * *

\- Salut Halloway !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis ne me parle pas, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir.

James leva les yeux au ciel, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il s'assit sur le bord de la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la petite pièce aux murs jaunes. Il était plus que ravi de savoir que c'était une des dernières fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cet endroit : c'était la salle où les jeunes recrues de l'Ordre avait pris leurs repas durant les trois derniers mois. James en avait plus qu'assez.

\- Tu m'en veux quand même pas parce qu'on t'a réveillée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ? Reprit-il. C'était même pas ma faute !

\- Ferme-la Potter, rétorqua Jenny, dans une parfaite imitation de Lily.

Un petit sourire étira alors les lèvres de James et Sirius, qui arrivait vers eux, lâcha un soupir excédé.

\- Merci beaucoup Jenny ! Tu l'as lilyfié !

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait arrêté !

\- Tu sais, c'est dur de lâcher ce genre de choses.

\- Patmol, je te retiens, lança alors une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce dans laquelle les trois jeunes gens se trouvaient.

Sirius se retourna vers le nouveau venu et lui adressa un sourire innocent.

\- Mais que t'ai-je donc fait, cher Remus ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tout ça pour finir avec des dents d'un mètre de long… C'était bien la peine.

Sirius s'étouffa avec sa salive alors que Jenny poussait un cri de joie.

\- Un mètre ? Mais pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenu ?

\- Fabian a eu un de ses rares élans de bonté, expliqua Remus tout en tapant dans le dos de Sirius.

\- C'est Fabian qui a balancé ? Hoqueta son ami.

\- Ouais. Mais je sais aussi que les oreilles de James ont bougé pendant au moins deux heures.

Sirius répondit par un ricanement alors que Jenny se mettait à rire. Quant à James, il n'entendit même pas qu'on parlait de lui. Remarquant cela, Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Jenny a eu l'excellente idée de lui balancer un « Ferme-la Potter » dans le plus pur style Evans.

\- Je vois, rit Remus. Lilyfié, donc.

Sirius hocha gravement la tête alors que les deux autres se mettaient à rire. Ils avaient inventé le terme au cours de l'été, lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçu que James décrochait complètement de la réalité dès qu'il était question de Lily. Il n'y avait que deux moyens de le faire revenir : un verre d'eau dans la figure, ou un beuglement de Maugrey. Peut-être y en avait-il d'autre, mais Sirius était trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour arroser James pour chercher autre chose.

L'arrivée imminente de l'Auror sauva James d'une douche, et lui permit de profiter un peu plus de ses douces rêveries. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de l'arrivée de Peter et Alice, et pas plus de celle de Benjy Fenwick et Emmeline Vance. Ce n'est que lorsque Maugrey entra enfin qu'il sursauta et revint brusquement à la réalité. Sirius, qui se tenait près de lui, étouffa un ricanement.

\- Il te terrifie vraiment.

\- La ferme ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas. Fallait pas te lilyfier.

\- Je ne me_ lilyfie _pas, râla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si. Même Lily te trouverait ridicule.

\- Elle me trouve toujours ridicule.

\- Pas f…

\- Potter ! Black !

Ils adressèrent tous deux un sourire contrit à Maugrey, qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Bien, maintenant que nos deux imbéciles daignent écouter, on va pouvoir commencer, reprit l'Auror de sa voix rauque. Comme je le disais, ce soir vous dormirez au QG de l'Ordre. Autant vous dire que c'est une toute autre étape de la guerre qui commence pour vous : fini la rigolade.

Au moment précis où il achevait sa phrase, Fabian entra dans la salle en faisant l'idiot : il tirait la langue et marchait sur la pointe de pieds, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un ours roux danseur-étoile. Les apprentis Aurors ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer et Maugrey lâcha un soupir agacé.

\- On va donc voir ce que vous savez faire, et pour ça, rien de mieux qu'un combat ! On ne va pas vous jeter dehors si vous vous ramassez, parce que dans ce cas-là on aurait plus personne à l'arrivée, c'est juste pour voir où vous en êtes.

\- Il est si rassurant, murmura Jenny.

Alice pouffa et répondit sur le même ton :

\- Frank m'a écrit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires élogieux sur nous mais qu'il se sent obligé de jouer les durs.

\- En même temps, on ne l'écoute déjà pas quand il fait le dur, alors imagine s'il était sympa.

Alice retint à grand peine un éclat de rire, ce que Maugrey ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- MACMILLAN ! Beugla-t-il. Avec Prewett !

La jeune fille gémit, alors que Fabian souriait de toutes se dents.

\- Frank m'a interdit de te faire des avances, mais j'ai quand même le droit de te faire mordre le poussière ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Alice d'un ton piteux tout en le suivant hors de la salle, non sans se cogner dans le coin de la table en passant.

\- Halloway, avec Fenwick, indiqua Maugrey.

Benjy Fenwick était un sorcier d'environ vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux bruns clairs et bouclés. Ses yeux sombres pouvaient être aussi bien briller d'humour que ressembler à deux puits de désespoir sans fond. Pour le moment, il semblait plutôt de bonne humeur. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Jenny et ils quittèrent à leur tour les lieux.

\- Lupin, avec Vance.

Remus se dirigea vers la jeune femme, qui était à la fois la meilleure amie de Benjy et la seule personne capable de le raisonner. D'un naturel enjoué quoique timide, elle se faisait discrète la plupart du temps. Mais les jeunes recrues avaient vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier : Emmeline pouvait avoir un véritable caractère de cochon, qu'on décelait parfois à la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Sirius, James, Peter et Maugrey dans la salle.

\- Pettigrow, tu iras avec Emmeline quand elle aura terminé. Black, c'est Prewett qui s'occupera de toi. Quant à Potter…

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Maugrey, ce qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Grimace qui se peignit également sur le visage de James.

\- A nous deux !

* * *

James se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un juron. A cause de Maugrey, il n'avait même pas déjeuné. L'Auror avait préféré le pousser à bout – ce qu'il avait réussi à faire sans mal. Il contemplait donc le plafond en espérant pouvoir rester là jusqu'à la fin de ses jours – qui, avec un peu de chance, arriverait très vite.

\- Bouge-toi James ! Lança Sirius en passant devant sa chambre, dont la porte était grande ouverte. On a un portoloin à prendre !

James répondit par un vague marmonnement et daigna se redresser. Mais comme il continuait à fixer le mur d'un air vide, Sirius fit irruption dans la pièce et lui tapota l'épaule avec sa baguette.

\- Si tu rates ce portoloin, tu vas retarder tes retrouvailles avec Lily.

Une lueur s'alluma dans l'oeil de James et Sirius s'éloigna en riant. James se leva d'un bond, tira sa malle du dessous de son lit et, après avoir donné un coup de baguette dans l'air, regarda ses affaires se ranger toutes seules. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, quelques mètres plus loin, et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte.

\- Tada ! C'est fait !

\- Merci la magie, commenta Sirius, vautré sur son lit. J'ai tellement mal partout que j'aurais été incapable de faire ma valise sans elle.

\- Tu parles, marmonna James en se laissant tomber près de lui. C'est pas toi qui a affronté Maugrey.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le pire, de lui ou Fabian.

\- C'est Maugrey ! Et après m'avoir ratatiné il m'a harcelé pendant deux heures pour que je trouve toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites !

\- Ah ça, Fabian est moins consciencieux, rit Sirius. On a mangé des Chocogrenouilles en lisant des Sorcières-Boy.

\- Pitié, ne parle pas de ce genre de magazines devant Lily, sinon je suis mort.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec nous !

\- Ouais, mais elle ne le croira pas forcément.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, tu as arrêté de te lilyfier !

James sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Plus la peine, je vais bientôt la revoir.

Une étincelle de malice brilla dans ses prunelles marrons et il donna un coup de coude à Sirius.

\- Et tu vas retrouver Ethel !

\- Super. Je vais pouvoir me prendre son mépris en pleine figure.

\- Sois pas pessimiste. Je suis sûr que Lily l'aura convaincu de te laisser une chance.

\- Tu lui as pas demandé de faire ça ? S'insurgea-t-il en se redressant.

\- Non, mais c'est une fille, Patmol ! Même si elle essaie de faire croire qu'elle aime moins les ragots que Jenny, c'est faux ! Crois-moi, elle va essayer de vous mettre ensemble.

Peu convaincu, Sirius retomba sur le dos.

\- Mouais. Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

James secoua la tête face au découragement de son ami et sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Tu viens ? On va quand même pas partir sans avoir jeter une bombabouse ou deux dans ce bon vieux Snargalouf.


	43. III - Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux**

Lily attrapa sa tasse de café sur la table tout en essayant de mettre sa chaussette. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au meuble et grommela avant d'envoyer valdinguer ses chaussettes plus loin. Elles roulèrent aux pieds d'Ethel, qui arrivait dans leur salon, encore en pyjama.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bailla-t-elle tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Le service commence dans une heure !

\- J'ai pas fait ma valise ! Lança Lily avant d'avaler son café d'une gorgée et de s'étouffer avec.

Ethel se laissa tomber dans le canapé défoncé qui se trouvait dans un coin.

\- Essaie la magie.

Lily, qui avait cessé de tousser, se figea net dans son mouvement pour attraper une tartine.

\- Je suis complètement stupide.

La blonde eut un petit rire et se frotta les yeux.

\- Pas grave.

Lily prit sa tartine, en saisit une pour Ethel, et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit déjà fini.

\- Quand je pense que tu as passé les trois derniers mois à te plaindre parce que c'était trop long.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et parcourut la pièce du regard tout en mangeant son pain beurré. Margaret, Ethel et elle avait passé trois mois dans ce minuscule appartement où elles avaient malgré tout chacune leur chambre. Mais même s'il était petit et sombre, Lily l'aimait bien. Les chaises qui se cognaient dans le canapé lorsqu'on se levait de table allaient lui manquer, de même que la cuisine, qui était si petite qu'elles tenaient difficilement à deux dedans. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'endroit était si petit qu'elle avait fini par réussir à connaître Ethel.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde, qui mâchait sa tartine, les yeux fermés. Des cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux, témoins du dur travail qu'elle avait fourni. Lily appréciait énormément ce travail de Médicomage, même si elle n'y connaissait encore par grand-chose, mais c'était incontestablement Ethel qui était la plus passionnée – et la plus douée. Elle était faite pour ça.

Margaret émergea alors de sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille, et faillit se prendre un mur. Elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'assit lourdement sur l'une des chaises. Lily nota avec amusement que plus aucune d'elles ne pouvait à présent bouger.

\- Dure soirée ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Mmmmh, marmonna Margaret. Je suis rentrée à trois heures du matin. Mr. Paddy a mal réagi aux potions que Caradoc lui a donné. On a passé un temps fou à essayer de rectifier ça.

\- Je sais bien que Caradoc a beaucoup plus d'expérience que nous, mais il n'est quand même pas très délicat, fit remarquer Lily.

Elle parvint à se lever pour attraper sa tasse de café et reprit sa place avec un soupir. Caradoc était le Médicomage qui avait supervisé leur formation. Il était petit, avait le cheveu rare et son visage disparaissait derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres incroyablement épais. Et surtout, il était complètement hyper actif – c'était bien pire que James. Caradoc était une espèce de pile électrique qui cherchait en permanence de quoi s'occuper et qui ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir de réponse.

\- C'est bientôt fini.

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres de Margaret et elle donna un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de Lily.

\- Tu vas retrouver James.

\- Eh, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de James !

\- Oh allez ! On sait pourquoi il t'arrive de soupirer à fendre l'âme sans raison apparente !

Lily marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à une insulte et les deux autres filles se mirent à rire.

\- Allez donc vous habiller, au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Ethel s'exécuta en gloussant – une facette de sa personnalité que Lily avait découvert avec stupéfaction, mais Margaret ne bougea pas. Le regard perdu dans le vague, elle jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux.

\- Maggy ? Appela doucement Lily.

Elle releva la tête en rougissant et secoua la tête.

\- Excuse-moi. Je pensais à … à John.

\- Tu veux un câlin ?

Avec un sourire, Margaret vint s'asseoir près de Lily, qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec James.

\- C'est pas grave. Après tout si on a pas pu tenir plus d'un mois sans se voir c'est que ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

John et Margaret avaient rompu au début du mois d'août. Ils avaient décidé, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, de continuer ensemble et de voir ce qui allait advenir. Mais les sentiments de John n'avaient pas tenu le coup… Pas plus que ceux de Margaret, soupçonnait Lily. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lily s'était senti mal d'éclater de rire en lisant certaines lettres de James pendant tout le mois d'août.

\- Tu vas retrouver Remus, lança Lily en tapotant le dos de son ami.

\- Quoi ?! Brailla Margaret en se redressant.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, sourit Lily en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

\- Tais-toi Evans.

\- « Ferme-la ».

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est « ferme-la ». James dit « ferme-la Evans ».

Margaret leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et après tu essaies de nous faire croire que ta vie ne tourne pas autour de James ?

\- Déformation professionnelle, rétorqua Lily avec un grand sourire.

\- Evans ! Mr. Monstrite a disparu !

\- Quoi ? Mais évidemment qu'il a disparu ! C'est pour ça qu'il est là !

\- Il n'est plus dans son lit, Evans !

-_ Quoi ?!_

Le guérisseur qui était en train de lui parler – ou plutôt de hurler dans les couloirs – reprit sa course, non sans brailler une dernière fois :

\- Trouve des chocolats de chez Zonko et apporte-le à Stanley !

Lily resta plantée au milieu du couloir, incapable de réagir. Comment diable allaient-ils retrouver un homme qui était justement à Ste Mangouste parce qu'il était devenu invisible ?

Alors qu'elle se lamentait mentalement sur son sort sans tenir compte des Médicomages et guérisseurs qui se hâtaient autour d'elle, il y eut soudain une exclamation et elle vit son précédent interlocuteur s'étaler par terre à l'autre bout du couloir, sans raison apparente. Il releva les yeux, hébété, puis un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'exclama :

\- Mr. Monstrite ! Vous êtes là !

\- J'ai entendu Zonko ? Répondit une voix qui ne sortait de nulle part.

Un soupir soulagé s'échappa des lèvres de Lily et elle reprit son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle entra dans la chambre 12 et fronça le nez. L'éclabouille répandait une odeur peu agréable, à mi-chemin entre le potiron et les égouts.

\- Bonjour Mrs. Patty !

\- Miss Evans ! Ils ne cessent d'exploser ! Pépia une petite voix légèrement tremblotante.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça et s'approcha de sa patiente. Il s'agissait d'une vieille sorcière, si vieille qu'elle était ratatinée comme une vieille pomme. Elle était couverte de boutons purulents, spectacle dont Lily se serait bien passée. Elle posa son plateau sur la table de nuit de la vieille dame et saisit le pot de pommade qui s'y trouvait, non sans adresser un grand sourire à sa patiente.

Deux heures plus tard, Lily se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de la salle de repos des Médicomages, épuisée. Elle tendit le bras dans l'espoir d'attraper la cafetière posée sur la table, mais ses doigts battirent l'air sans succès. Elle grogna et décida que c'était trop dur de se lever.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Lily leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait de Stanley, le Guérisseur-en-chef du service des virus et microbes magiques. Lily aurait été incapable de donner son âge. De taille moyenne, les cheveux gris et les yeux marrons, il n'avait rien de remarquable, mais il était très sympathique, et il gérait parfaitement son service – même quand on lui collait des stagiaires qui n'y connaissaient pas grand-chose.

\- Tiens, salut Evans, lança-t-il avec un sourire. Tu sais qu'on a retrouvé Mr. Monstrite ?

\- Oh oui, j'ai assisté à la scène. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une telle passion pour les sucreries de chez Zonko. Je peux avoir le café s'il-vous-plaît ?

Il lui tendit la cafetière tout en continuant à lire le dossier qu'il tenait. Lily attrapa l'objet, ravie, puis s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas de tasse. Elle allait se remettre à se lamenter lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait une baguette. Elle donna un petit coup vers le meuble où étaient rangées les tasses, satisfaite. Puis, elle se figea. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à utilisé la magie pour la cafetière ? Elle gémit et ferma les yeux. Elle était décidément très fatiguée. Le bol qu'elle avait demandé vint alors lui percuter le front et elle poussa un cri. Stanley leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, gémit-elle.

Un sourire étira le visage de l'homme.

\- C'est bientôt fini pour toi. Alors que moi, je suis encore coincé là pour au moins quarante ans !

Lily faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Elle oubliait toujours la longévité inhabituelle des sorciers.

\- Désolée pour vous.

Il sourit de nouveau, mais il s'était déjà replongé dans son dossier. Il sortit de la salle et Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Quatorze heure trente. Encore quatre heures. Elle soupira et s'extirpa à grand-peine de son fauteuil.

Mais alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, Stanley refit son apparition.

\- Mais au fait Evans, où tu vas après ?

\- Caradoc ne vous l'a pas dit ? Répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Je pars dans un hôpital français pour deux ans.

\- Hmm. On ne faisait pas ce genre de choses à mon époque.

\- C'est pour une question de sécurité autant que de formation, expliqua-t-elle la gorge sèche.

\- Je vois, grimaça-t-il. J'espère que tu reviendras, quand le pays sera plus sûr. Ce serait bête que la France nous vole nos Médicomages.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il lui sourit puis s'exclama :

\- C'est reparti, Evans ! Viens avec moi, j'ai un cas intéressant de Scrofulite à te montrer.

Lily gémit intérieurement et le suivit en traînant les pieds. Elle détestait ce service.

Après avoir badigeonné de la pommade sur toutes sortes de pustules infectes, avoir observé des couverts se déplacer tous seuls dans l'air pendant que Mr. Monstrite mangeait, s'être prise des chocolats en pleine figure parce que le même patient trouvait qu'il y avait trop de légumes dans son déjeuner, tout cela sans oublier sa course dans tout l'hôpital pour dénicher l'unique Mimbulus Mimbletonia de l'hôpital – une journée normale à Ste Mangouste en somme, Lily put enfin se diriger vers la sortie. Elle avait vu Caradoc un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ce qui avait marqué la fin officielle de sa formation.

\- Lily !

Elle se retourna vers Margaret, qui se hâtait vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est fini ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Enfin ! Mais ça me rend un peu triste, finalement.

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent près de l'accueil pour jeter un dernier regard à l'endroit.

\- Tu as dit au revoir à tes patients ? Demanda Lily.

\- Oh oui ! Ils étaient tellement drôles, surtout cette semaine !

\- Parce que tu t'es occupée de la chambre des fous rires.

Margaret avait travaillé au service des empoisonnements par potions et plantes durant les deux dernières semaines, et elle avait notamment eu affaire à des cas de fous rires incontrôlables. Autant dire qu'elle avait bien ri.

\- Ils vont me manquer.

\- J'avoue que je me passerai très bien de l'éclabouille, mais Mrs. Patty était vraiment mignonne.

\- Beurk. J'ai détesté ce service.

\- Pas le plus ragoûtant. Tu as vu Ethel ?

\- Elle dit au revoir. Ce qui va lui prendre un certain temps.

En effet, Ethel s'était liée d'amitié avec bon nombre de patients, et notamment ceux qui devaient faire un long séjour à Ste Mangouste. Pendant ses pauses, elle allait discuter avec eux au lieu de retrouver les autres dans la salle de garde. Apparemment, elle s'ouvrait plus facilement aux gens qui avaient besoin d'elle.

La blonde finit par faire son apparition, les yeux rougis. Lily haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- On y va ? Proposa-t-elle doucement.

Ethel hocha la tête et elles débouchèrent dans une rue très commerçante de Londres. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, de nombreux passants se hâtaient le long des boutiques éclairées.

\- Quand je pense qu'on a même pas eu le temps de mettre le pied dans un seul de ces commerces, marmonna Lily.

\- Parce que tu voulais t'acheter un sweat « I love London » peut-être ? Rétorqua Margaret.

\- Très drôle.

\- On reviendra, de toute façon, intervint Ethel d'une petite voix.

\- Certes, admit Margaret. Mais va savoir dans combien de temps.

\- Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai, commenta Lily d'un ton neutre.

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers elle, surprises.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? S'étonna Ethel. Être Médicomage ?

\- J'aime bien ça mais… Ce que j'aime, c'est préparer les potions, et surtout en chercher de nouvelles. Je pense que je serai plus utile de cette manière là. Je ne suis pas assez patiente pour être Médicomage.

\- Parce que tu trouves que Caradoc était patient ? s'exclama Margaret.

Lily eut un petit rire mais reprit :

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être faite pour ça. Pas comme vous.

\- Oh, il y a un truc pour lequel je ne suis pas faite, grimaça Margaret. Les pustules ! Je refuse de remettre un pied dans ce service !

La conversation dévia alors des projets de Lily, et même Ethel se dérida à mesure qu'elles approchaient de leur appartement.

Deux heures plus tard, elles se trouvaient quelque part dans la Green Belt, leur malle à la main, et elles cherchaient un enjoliveur. Après quelques jurons et insultes destinées à ceux qui avaient programmé ce portoloin aussi tard, elles le trouvèrent enfin. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles avaient totalement changé d'endroit.

Lily entendait, au loin, le flux et reflux de la mer. L'air iodé faisait voleter ses cheveux. Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir enfin quitté l'agitation et le bruit de Londres. Elles se trouvaient sur une route de terre, perdue au milieu de la campagne.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Interrogea Margaret d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Vous venez avec moi.

Les trois filles sursautèrent en entendant la voix rauque sortir de la nuit. Une baguette s'alluma et elles reconnurent Maugrey. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux souvenirs de tout ce que James lui avait écrit sur ce que l'Auror lui faisait subir. Heureusement, l'homme ne s'en aperçut pas. Sans un mot de plus – ce n'était pas son genre de se répandre en paroles inutiles – il fit signe aux filles de passer devant lui. Intriguées, elles s'engagèrent donc sur le chemin. Lily se demandait avec un pointe d'agacement combien de kilomètres ils allaient faire lorsqu'elle sentit une légère résistance l'empêcher d'avancer. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se pencher plus avant sur la question, la sensation disparu. Elle regarda derrière elle mais, ne voyant que Maugrey, elle reporta son attention sur la route… Pour s'apercevoir qu'un immense bâtiment se trouvait à présent devant elle. Ethel et Margaret, près d'elle, fixaient la bâtisse, éberluées. Elles n'en mesuraient les dimensions que grâce à l'emplacement des fenêtres éclairées : Lily ignorait quelle longueur faisait la façade, mais c'était énorme. Elle reprit néanmoins ses esprits et lança l'attention de Maugrey

\- Sortilèges de protection ?

\- Ouais.

Il planta là une Lily frustrée qui aurait aimé en savoir plus et s'avança à grand pas vers le manoir. Les filles s'empressèrent de le suivre en tirant tant bien que mal leur valise derrière elles. Ils passèrent devant une porte d'entrée monumentale mais Maugrey ne s'y arrêta pas. Il poursuivit son chemin le long du bâtiment. Lily aperçut un peu de lumière filtrer sous une porte de taille tout à fait normale et elle en conclut que c'était leur destination. Mais avant que Maugrey ait pu s'en approcher, elle s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Lily !

Elle eut à peine le temps de poser sa valise avant que James ne se rue sur elle et la fasse décoller du sol. Elle poussa un cri et éclata de rire alors qu'il entreprenait de dévorer son visage de baisers.

\- James ! Tu m'étouffes !

Il consentit enfin à s'écarter de quelques centimètres, et Lily put distinguer sa figure grâce à la lumière que dispensait la porte ouverte. Mais les autres, lassés d'attendre dans le froid, entrèrent et fermèrent derrière eux. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Lily lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tout à fait dans le noir.

\- Ben dis donc, tu pourrais aussi bien être quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le verrais même pas.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua-t-il. Tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas dans le noir ?

Lily glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

\- En fait si. Il n'y a que toi pour avoir les cheveux autant en bataille.

\- Ah ! Merci, je préfère ça.

\- Et toi ? Tu me reconnaîtrais ?

\- Ouais. Tu sens toi.

\- C'est très bizarre, ça, James.

Il enfouit son visage contre son cou et répondit, sa voix étouffée contre la peau de la jeune fille :

\- Si si, tu sens Lily.

Elle rit doucement et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lily, les yeux fermés, caressait doucement ses cheveux.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il finalement.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, rassurée de retrouver la sensation familière de son corps contre le sien.

\- Toi aussi.

James prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de sa baguette et éclaira ainsi le visage de Lily. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et Lily se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se passer de ce sourire pendant trois mois.

\- Allez viens, il faut que je montre à Fabian à quel point tu es jolie.

Lily rougit légèrement sous le compliment et balbutia :

\- Fabian ? Le fameux Fabian ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il me considère tellement comme un imbécile qu'il pense qu'il a fallu que je te paie pour que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi et que tu es donc sans doute très moche. Ou très bête. Mais il préfère penser que je sors avec un laideron. En tout cas, il a tout faux.

\- Eh bah, je vois que t'es toujours aussi doué pour t'attirer la sympathie des gens.

\- Toujours !

Il s'écarta d'elle, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et se pencha pour prendre sa valise, abandonnée sur le sol. Mais il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Une dernière chose, avant qu'on entre...

\- Oui ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Lily lui rendit aussitôt son baiser avec passion, perchée sur la pointe des pieds, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle battit des paupières, comme réveillée en sursaut d'un rêve. Quant à James, il jura à mi-voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'amusa-t-elle, les joues encore brûlantes.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Rien. Je t'aime.

Lily l'attrapa par le devant de son pull pour l'attirer à elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle. Maintenant, allons montrer à Fabian que je ne suis ni affreusement laide ni complètement stupide !


	44. III - Chapitre 3

_Hé salut !  
_

_Bon avant de poster je me dois de vous présenter mon bêta-lecteur tout neuf et à peu près fonctionnel (même s'il ne corrige pas les fautes ou à peine mais on lui pardonne) parce qu'il m'est d'une aide précieuse en ce qui concerne le canon mais aussi ... ben juste l'histoire quoi et il me prodigue plein de conseils (que j'écoute plus ou moins mais c'est une autre histoire et en tout cas on a toujours des débats marrants parce que débattre sur HP c'est la vie) BREF il est question du maître de la fanfiction française qui a des yeux partout (sisi je vous jure) : Nicolas Black ! (Toujours Pur, right ?)_

_Il a d'ailleurs un petit mot à vous dire : _  
**_ Saluuuuuuut ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Nico ! À partir de maintenant et par la volonté des forces supérieures de la magie, je suis le bêta lecteur de ma Cazoue qui veux bien m'accorder cet infime honneur pour cette troisième et ultime partie de l'excellente Lily et James. C'est qu'ils ont bien grandit - depuis leur cinquième année... Et maintenant c'est la guerre ! Et je vous préviens ca va envoyer du Steack de Dragon. Mais cette note est déjà trop longue et vous l'avez dans aucun doute déjà zappé alors j'en dis pas plus. Bisous du phénix et n'oubliez pas "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"_ **

_Alors on dit merci à Nico pour ses crises de nerfs, les miennes, et ses conseils ! (Viens pas te plaindre Nico, on sait tous les deux que je suis méchante)_

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

James ouvrit grand la porte et claironna :

\- C'est moi !

\- La ferme Potter ! On a pas envie de te voir !

Lily se mit à rire en entendant l'intervention de Jenny et passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de James.

\- Coucou !

\- LILY !

James se décala juste à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser par la blonde, qui se rua sur Lily pour lui faire un câlin. Elle s'écarta presque aussitôt et se mit à gesticuler en direction de James.

\- Il faut absolument que tu le contrôles, il est ingérable !

\- Pour la énième fois, ce n'était pas ma faute ! Protesta James en posant la malle de Lily dans un coin de la pièce. C'est Sirius, le coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai crié comme une fille.

Lily se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir Sirius, vautré dans un canapé défoncé qui faisait face à une cheminée. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, ravie de le revoir, et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Assis près de lui se trouvait Remus, qui se pencha en avant pour saluer Lily. Évidemment, Peter ne tarda pas à se manifester. Il était installé sur un pouf, près de la cheminée.

Trop occupée à saluer tout ce monde, Lily n'avait pas suivi le reste de la conversation. James et Jenny étaient encore en train de se disputer tandis que Sirius expliquait la situation à Margaret et Ethel, qui venaient d'arriver dans la pièce – sans doute avaient-elles déposé leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Lily s'approcha donc du jeune homme dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par la main pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Elle se retourna vers son agresseur et haussa un sourcil en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de James.

\- Oui ?

\- Désolé, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas.

\- Tu me prends en otage ?

\- Exactement. Et tu n'as pas le droit de protester.

Elle haussa les épaules sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

\- D'accord, mais explique-moi de quoi vous êtes tous en train de parler.

\- Potter et Black nous ont réveillé beaucoup trop tôt en beuglant comme des imbéciles ce matin ! S'exclama Jenny avant que James n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Eh ! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me défendre ?

Jenny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix tonitruante la coupa dans son élan :

\- POTTER ! Il paraît que ta copine est là !

James pivota aussitôt vers l'autre bout de la pièce et Lily s'aperçut qu'il y avait une autre porte, d'où s'échappait des odeurs de cuisine. Mais le plus remarquable était le géant roux qui se dirigeait vers eux en slalomant entre les multiples fauteuils et chaises dépareillés qui encombraient l'espace.

\- Salut Fabian, lança joyeusement James. Je te présente Lily.

Fabian s'arrêta juste devant la jeune fille et haussa un sourcil.

\- Dis donc, t'as dû la payer vachement cher.

\- Je ne suis pas une prostituée, commenta Lily d'un ton blasé.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne dois pas être très maligne.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, jaugea Fabian quelques instants – il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser – et se tourna vers James.

\- Tu crois qu'il va sentir quelque chose si je le frappe ?

James considéra quelques instants sa question, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Lily sentit un bras s'abattre sur son épaule.

\- Lily va frapper quelqu'un ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le ton ravi de Sirius.

\- Elle peut toujours essayer, lança Fabian, les bras croisés, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage couvert de taches de rousseur.

\- James ? Interrogea Lily.

Le jeune homme libéra ses doigts des siens pour lever sa main à hauteur de poitrine. Les trois hommes baissèrent leur regard vers son petit poing et James rendit enfin son verdict.

\- Aucune chance que tu lui fasses mal.

\- Effectivement, renchérit Fabian, qui fixait toujours ses doigts.

Face à cet intérêt étrange pour sa main, Lily suivit son regard et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de regarder.

\- Eh ! Arrête de me reluquer !

James s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que Sirius et Fabian éclataient de rire.

\- Tu devrais me remercier, maintenant Potter a une excellente raison de me frapper pour toi, s'exclama Fabian, hilare. Et il n'avait qu'à pas engager quelqu'un d'aussi sexy.

Lily devint cramoisie, ce qui ne fit que redoubler leur hilarité.

\- James, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Va… va plutôt mater ceux de Jenny, hoqueta James, qui commençait juste à reprendre son souffle.

Sidérée que ce soit la seule répartie qu'il trouve, Lily se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Même si je comprends que mater Lily soit plus sympa.

\- James !

Le cri outré de Lily fut noyé sous les hurlements de rire de Sirius et Fabian, bien vite rejoints par James, que l'indignation de Lily amusait beaucoup.

\- Bande de machos primaires, marmonna-t-elle.

James l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne s'échappe et pouffa :

\- Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant.

\- C'était bien la peine de faire tout un cinéma en t'étouffant.

James ne releva pas l'expression, trop occupé à rire avec les deux autres. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, incapable, au fond, de lui en vouloir. Par contre, elle en connaissait une autre qui n'avait sans doute pas apprécié la conversation. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et s'aperçut que Jenny avait disparu de la pièce – ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne soit pas intervenue.

\- Où est Jenny ? Interrogea-t-elle, même si elle avait peu d'espoir qu'ils l'entendent.

A son grand étonnement, ce fut Fabian qui lui répondit.

\- Sans doute avec la raison pour laquelle je ne me permettrai jamais de la mater.

\- T'insinues que je fais moins peur que lui ? S'offusqua James.

\- Que qui ? S'agaça Lily, qui en avait assez que tout le monde passe son temps à faire des allusions qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Gideon Prewett, claironna Fabian, d'un charisme et d'une force légendaire, et … mon grand frère. Qualités de famille.

Sirius émit un claquement de langue qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette dernière assertion et Fabian lui jeta un regard peu amène.

\- Tu cherches la bagarre, Black ?

\- Avec toi ? Toujours, Prewett.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le fait de reluquer Jenny ? Intervint Lily.

Les trois garçons lui jetèrent un regard consterné et Fabian soupira.

\- J'avais bien dit qu'elle n'était pas très futée.

Lily, agacée au plus au point, lui balança un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il tressaillit à peine, et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, j'ai rien senti du tout.

\- Pas grave. C'est l'intention qui compte.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et repartit sur son idée première.

\- Et donc ? Jenny et Gideon ?

\- Ben, justement, répondit James. Jenny et Gideon.

Lily fronça les sourcils puis, enfin, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et Fabian poussa un soupir faussement soulagé.

\- Eh bah ! J'ai cru qu'elle pigerait jamais !

\- Mais… Mais ils… Enfin, toi, Fabian, tu as… Ils… Elle a dix-huit ans !

\- Ça ne leur fait jamais qu'une douzaine d'années d'écart, fit Fabian en haussant les épaules.

Il lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-sarcastique.

\- Ça te choque, Evans ?

\- Euh non mais… je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ?

\- Mais enfin Lily, tu ne savais pas que Gideon était étudiant à Poudlard ? Railla Sirius.

\- Oh la ferme Black ! Vous savez quoi, je m'en fiche. Je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de Remus, puisqu'il n'est pas un imbécile fini, lui.

Cette fois, James ne chercha pas à la retenir et elle alla prendre la place de Sirius sur le canapé. Margaret était en plein discussion avec Remus et Peter. Lily fit un clin d'œil à son amie et celle-ci rougit furieusement. Surpris, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Lily qui prit un air innocent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Interrogea Peter.

\- Oh, rien. Juste une petite blague entre Maggy et moi.

Ils considérèrent les deux jeunes filles, circonspects. Comme Margaret rougissait de plus en plus, Lily se chargea de faire dévier la conversation.

\- Vous avez l'air crevé ! On vous a torturé ?

En réalité, c'était surtout Remus qui avait l'air épuisé, mais Lily n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi.

\- Presque, gémit Peter. On a dû se battre contre un sorcier plus âgé aujourd'hui.

\- On a pas trop à se plaindre, on était avec Emmeline ! remarqua Remus.

\- Emmeline ? Intervint Margaret. Qui est-ce ?

\- Emmeline Vance, expliqua Remus. Elle travaille pour l'ordre depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Elle a quitté le Snargalouf juste après nous avoir laminé. Une nouvelle mission sans doute.

\- Le quoi ? Coupa Lily.

Remus lui jeta un regard sidéré.

\- James ne t'a pas écrit de l'été ou quoi ?

\- Oh, si ! Mais c'était assez laconique.

Le loup-garou soupira et lâcha d'un ton désespéré :

\- Je suis désolé, j'espérais avoir réussi à le rendre un peu plus malin, mais sept ans de durs efforts n'ont pas suffit.

Les trois jeunes gens qui l'entouraient rirent puis Lily reprit :

\- T'en fais pas. Je l'aime même si c'est un crétin.

\- On parle de moi ?

Lily sursauta alors que James se penchait par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Est-ce que c'est le mot « crétin » qui t'a attiré ? Demanda Remus en levant les yeux vers son ami.

\- La ferme Lunard.

\- J'avoue que la question m'intéresse aussi, lança Margaret.

James l'ignora superbement et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Lily.

\- Viens, on va monter tes affaires.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine ! S'exclama Lily en sautant sur ses pieds.

James attrapa sa malle et se dirigea vers la porte du fond. Lily le suivit et découvrit, comme elle le pensait, la cuisine. Une longue table occupait le centre. Deux personnes y étaient attablées : Jenny, et un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Fabian. Ils levèrent la tête à leur entrée et l'homme sourit. Il ressemblait bien à Fabian, mais l'étincelle de malice qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre chez lui manquait pour le moment chez l'homme auquel Lily faisait face. Cependant, quelque chose dans son sourire indiquait qu'il pouvait sans doute être aussi insupportable que son frère.

\- Hey, Lily ! S'exclama Jenny. Voilà Gideon !

\- Je m'en serais doutée, sourit Lily. Lily Evans.

\- Ah ! S'exclama Gideon. La fameuse Lily !

\- Comment ça, la fameuse Lily ? Répéta la jeune fille en se tournant vers James.

\- Il se pourrait que cette bande d'imbécile ait créé un verbe à partir de ton prénom, expliqua James en haussant les épaules. Et pour une fois, c'est pas ma faute !

\- Mais bien sûr, railla Jenny. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus si on a tous été réveillés par vos beuglements ce matin ?

James grimaça et opta pour la solution de repli, alors que Gideon éclatait d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Ouah, commenta Lily en le suivant dans l'escalier étroit sur lequel ouvrait la cuisine. On les entend bien, tous les deux. Et est-ce que je peux enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Et qu'est-ce que ce que cette histoire de verbe ?

\- Trop de questions, grogna-t-il. Malle trop lourde.

Lily pouffa et le laissa donc tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au deuxième étage. Un long couloir s'étendait devant eux. Sur l'un des murs s'alignaient de hautes fenêtres, de l'autre côté s'ouvraient divers pièces. Le parquet craqua sous leurs pieds tandis qu'ils avançaient. James entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire de la blague de Sirius, dont Lily ne retint qu'une chose :

\- Tu as peur de Maugrey ?

James s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir et lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

\- Si tu redis ça encore une fois, je te laisse porter ta malle toute seule.

\- Parce qu'on est encore loin ? S'exclama-t-elle, sidérée.

\- Et encore, on ne loge pas dans l'aile est, commenta James. Ma chambre est deux portes plus loin. Là c'est celle de Remus, après celle de Sirius.

Il reprit son chemin et ouvrit les deux portes qui se trouvaient après sa chambre.

\- Ethel et Margaret ont dû s'installer là, ce qui te laisse…

Il ouvrit une troisième porte et poussa une exclamation triomphante avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, lança-t-il en allumant la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il laissa tomber la malle au pied du lit alors que Lily contemplait la pièce, sidérée.

\- Toutes les chambres sont aussi grandes que ça ? Balbutia-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

L'endroit devait faire la moitié de la taille du dortoir de Poudlard, ce qui paraissait énorme à Lily pour une seule personne. Un lit à baldaquin, fabriqué dans le même bois sombre que l'immense armoire qui se trouvait en face, était poussé contre un mur. Il y avait même un secrétaire, surmonté d'un miroir ouvragé. Lily s'approcha de la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et tira les épais rideaux verts qui la cachaient. On y voyait rien dehors.

\- Nouvelle lune, lança James.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'esclaffa en le voyant vautré sur son lit. Elle le rejoignit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Eh, Lily, commença James lorsqu'elle s'écarta.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur la couverture et attendit qu'il continue. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

\- On… on est plus à Poudlard donc… Enfin, c'est pas un drame si … si je squatte ta chambre ou…

Lily rougit mais lança d'un ton badin :

\- Pas de d'escaliers toboggans, hein ?

\- La fin d'une époque, répondit James, soulagé par cette réaction.

\- Ouais. Mais je tiens à garder ma chambre, parce que quand on se disputera il faudra bien que je dorme quelque part.

Il se mit à rire et se redressa.

\- Quel pragmatisme ! Qui te dit qu'on va se disputer ?

Lily pouffa et glissa une main contre sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous, Potter, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

James referma le battant derrière Lily et ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

\- Eh, James, lança Lily. Tu as parlé de l'aile est tout à l'heure… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

\- Des salles couvertes de draps blancs.

\- On vous a fait visiter ?

\- Lily… Ça te dit quelque chose, les Maraudeurs ? Tu crois qu'on attendu sagement dans le canapé depuis qu'on est arrivés ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa vers l'escalier avant de reprendre :

\- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a au premier étage ?

\- Une bibliothèque, d'autres chambres, et un truc qui ressemble à une infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on y loge pas ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Tss tss, c'est pas digne d'un Maraudeur.

James s'arrêta net à mi-chemin entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée et l'attrapa par la taille sans prévenir pour la jeter sur son épaule.

\- James ! Hurla-t-elle, la tête en bas, alors qu'il reprenait sa descente. On va tomber !

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Rétorqua-t-il, hilare.

\- Non ! Repose-moi ! Aaah !

Elle entreprit de lui frapper le dos mais cela ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de James.

\- Eh Cornedrue, tu veux pas être sympa avec elle de temps en temps ? Lança Remus depuis la cuisine alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille alors qu'elle me tyrannise ? Rétorqua-t-il. Je suis sûr que j'ai le dos couvert de bleus !

\- Et c'est entièrement de ta faute, beugla Lily. Espèce de sombre crétin !

James la déposa enfin par terre, sous les yeux de Remus, Peter et Jenny qui étaient en train de mettre la table. Dès qu'elle eut les pieds sur terre, Lily envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule de James tout en lui adressant un regard furieux. Il rit et l'attrapa par la taille pour plaquer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle grimaça, et ce fut au tour des spectateurs d'éclater de rire.

\- Ça ne fait même pas une heure qu'ils se sont retrouvés et on est déjà au bord de la rupture, commenta Jenny en ouvrant des placards au hasard dans l'espoir de trouver les couverts.

\- Deuxième tiroir à droite de l'évier, lança Maugrey en entrant. Et utilise donc la magie, Halloway.

Il rata la grimace que la jeune fille lui adressa et disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Mais aucun bruit de pas ne se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux et James vit Lily se placer devant les marches, stupéfaite.

\- Mais où est-il passé ?

\- Apprends un peu à observer, Evans, se moqua James en passant derrière elle.

Il fit un pas après l'avoir dépassée et souleva une tenture sombre, derrière laquelle se trouvait une porte. Lily lâcha un petit « Oh » que James trouva absolument adorable mais il se garda bien de faire un commentaire là-dessus, persuadé qu'on allait se moquer de lui. Il poussa le battant et Lily s'approcha de lui pour regarder. Quelques lanternes éclairaient un couloir étroit.

\- Où est-ce que ça mène ? Interrogea Lily.

\- Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Elle s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et lui adressa un sourire mutin dans la pénombre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me disputer avec toi alors que ça fait trois mois que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et murmura :

\- Les baisers de réconciliation sont pas mal en général.

\- Celui là est pas mal non plus, souffla-t-elle avant de poser à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils seraient sans doute restés un bout de temps dans ce recoin sombre de la maison si Fabian – ou Gideon ? - n'avait pas hurlé :

\- A table, bande de gnomes !


	45. III - Chapitre 4

Note du bêta : Kikou les loulous ! C'est Nikou ! Pti chapitrounet qui va vous montrer que l'Ordre c'est vachement cool. J'en dis pas plus si ce n'est bisous

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

_L'homme s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle voulait fuir, elle le voulait désespérément, mais elle en était incapable. Ses pieds étaient comme collés au sol. Paniquée, elle chercha de l'aide autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Personne, à part la silhouette qui venait vers elle, qui prenait peu à peu corps… Mais pas de visage. Jamais de visage._

Lily s'éveilla brusquement et se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. D'une main tremblante, elle chercha à tâtons la lampe à huile. Enfin, elle parvint à allumer la lumière et elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son oreiller. Une sueur froide couvrait son corps d'une fine pellicule et elle frissonna. Elle se rappelait vaguement que James, la veille au soir, avait remis du bois dans le poêle qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne restait à présent plus rien de la douce chaleur qui régnait alors dans sa chambre.

Elle se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures et tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, dans l'espoir que cela effacerait le cauchemar de son esprit. Elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de James, alors qu'ils discutaient tous autour d'une tasse de café. Les frères Prewett, Jenny, Ethel, Margaret, les Maraudeurs, et même Alice et Frank, qui étaient rentrés de chez les Londubat. Ils leur avaient raconté leur soirée : Alice avait enchaîné bourde sur bourde, terriblement intimidée par Mrs. Londubat. Lily se souvenait avoir ri avec les autres, puis elle avait commencé à s'endormir, bercée par la voix grave de James, qui discutait avec Remus. Ils avaient parlé de sortilèges, des meilleurs moyens de protection qui existaient. A un moment, le rire de James l'avait réveillée, et il lui avait alors dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Elle avait acquiescé mais n'avait pas bougé. Il l'avait donc aidé à se lever et l'avait emmenée jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'avait embrassée. Elle sourit et les battements de son cœur commencèrent à se faire moins hiératiques. James. Tout irait mieux une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé James.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle repoussa ses couvertures et saisit sa baguette avant d'éteindre la lampe. Guidée par la faible lueur de sa baguette, elle se rendit jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme en essayant de faire abstraction du froid qui perçait son pyjama et poussa doucement la porte. Elle grinça légèrement et Lily grimaça. Elle allait éteindre sa baguette lorsqu'un mouvement dans le noir la fit sursauter, suivi d'une voix froide et tendue :

\- Qui est-là ?

\- C'est… c'est Lily, balbutia-t-elle. Les battements de son cœur étaient repartis à toute allure.

\- Oh.

Il y eut un bruit de draps froissés et elle en conclut qu'il s'était recouché.

\- Je … je peux entrer ou tu vas m'atomiser ?

\- Viens là. Désolé, réflexes.

Il devait à moitié dormir, à en juger par ses phrases qui n'en étaient pas.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réveillé quand Sirius a débarqué dans ta chambre, hier matin ? Interrogea-t-elle dans un murmure en se glissant contre lui.

\- Demain. Trop fatigué, marmonna-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage contre ses cheveux.

Elle sourit et se détendit peu à peu à mesure que la chaleur du jeune homme la réchauffait. Elle parvint enfin à se rendormir, bercée par un doux sentiment de sécurité.

\- Bouge-toi Cornedrue, réunion dans une heure ! Oh, désolé...

La porte se referma doucement et James sourit. Remus était sans doute devenu cramoisi en s'apercevant que Lily se trouvait dans son lit.

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours Remus qui te réveille ? interrogea la jeune fille dans un bâillement.

\- Comment est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pu être à l'heure en cours pendant toutes ces années ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Tu n'étais pas à l'heure, James.

\- La ferme, Evans.

Elle roula sur le dos et James posa un bras possessif sur son ventre avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

Un instant plus tard, la lumière s'alluma.

\- Je te déteste, grogna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu si tôt ? demanda Lily après avoir regardé l'heure.

\- Parce que si tu n'étais pas là je ne me serais jamais bougé aussi vite.

\- Espèce de flemmard.

Elle le repoussa doucement et se leva. James n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Le parquet grinça légèrement sous ses pas – bien moins fort que quand c'était lui – et le battant du poêle s'ouvrit en couinant. Quelques instants plus tard Lily était de retour dans le lit, mais elle ne se laissa pas attirer dans ses bras et resta assise en tailleur sur la couverture. Il consentit enfin à entrouvrir un œil et interrogea :

\- T'as pas froid ?

\- Si. Mais si je retourne sous ses couvertures on ne se lèvera jamais.

\- Pourquoi, par Merlin, faut-il que tu aies une âme de préfète ? râla-t-il.

\- Pour te gérer, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi Sirius ne t'a pas réveillé alors que tu as failli me projeter à l'autre bout du manoir quand j'ai ouvert la porte ?

James mit un moment à comprendre de quoi elle était en train de parler. Il n'était pas très réveillé quand elle s'était pointée au milieu de la nuit.

\- Patmol, répondit-il enfin.

\- Hein ?

\- La seule personne plus silencieuse que Sirius c'est Remus.

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire que son animagus a une influence sur Sirius en tant qu'homme ?

James hocha la tête en s'émerveillant intérieurement qu'elle ait pu comprendre alors qu'il avait balancé la réponse la plus elliptique possible.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça fonctionne comme ça.

\- Eh, c'est moi l'animagus, pas toi !

\- Bon très bien quelle influence ça a sur toi ?

\- L'endurance, répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Tu fais du Quidditch depuis que tu sais marcher, évidemment que tu es endurant !

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je t'assure que je le suis beaucoup plus depuis que je suis un animagus. Je pouvais monter du hall jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor sans être essoufflé.

\- C'est pas si compliqué que ça.

\- En courant, précisa-t-il.

Cette fois-ci Lily ne trouva rien à répondre. James s'étira dans le silence. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient vraiment de son statut d'animagus, depuis qu'il lui avait tout avoué.

\- Tu me montreras, un jour ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il fixa des yeux étonnés sur elle.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ?

Elle se tortilla, gênée.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ça, au début. Mais... C'est une partie de toi alors... Je veux tout connaître de toi.

James ne put que la fixer quelques instants, hébété. A chaque fois que Lily lui laissait voir à quel point elle l'aimait, il avait l'impression de prendre un coup de massue. Un coup de massue qui le faisait se sentir incroyablement vivant.

Elle avait légèrement rougi en avouant cela. Il s'assit et attira son visage contre le sien pour l'embrasser.

Elle sourit et une lueur d'amusement pétilla dans ses yeux verts.

\- Bah voilà, c'est pas compliqué de te faire bouger. Remus aurait dû essayer de t'embrasser.

Il éclata de rire et se laissa retomber en arrière. Alors qu'il était en train de se dire qu'il était incroyablement heureux, une exclamation de Lily vint troubler le joyeux cours de ses pensées.

\- James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Il suivit le regard de la jeune fille et considéra un instant son flanc et son épaule droits, marbrés de jaunes et noirs et de quelques égratignures – surtout sur son épaule. Paniqué, il chercha désespérément une excuse. Mais son regard croisa celui de Lily et il put clairement y lire « si tu me mens, tu es mort ». Il gémit et attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit pour se donner une contenance. Enfin, il répondit :

\- Je suis tombé à moto.

\- A moto ?

\- Ouais.

Lily lui jeta un regard agacé. Il faisait exprès de ne pas s'expliquer, espérant sans doute qu'elle allait lâcher l'affaire.

\- Quelle moto ?

\- Celle de Sirius.

Il la fixait avec des yeux coupables. Elle en conclut qu'elle risquait de pas ne pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre, mais elle persévéra tout de même.

\- Comment diable est-ce qu'il a pu dégotter une moto ? Il a de l'argent moldu ?

\- N...on.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas volée ? s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

\- Non ! Lily, on est pas des...

James s'interrompit pour reconsidérer la question puis acheva :

\- Bon, si, on est un peu des délinquants.

\- James, gronda-t-elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir comment on l'a eue ? soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ouais. Et si tu me racontes un bobard, je te plaque.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Ah oui ? grinça-t-elle.

Une lueur paniquée traversa le regard du jeune homme et il se redressa. La couverture glissa un peu plus le long de son torse et Lily grimaça à la vue de ses côtes contusionnées.

\- Ok, on se calme, personne ne va quitter personne, tempéra-t-il. Mais je te préviens, ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- Dis toujours, insista-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

James grimaça.

\- Bon, très bien. On était dans le quartier bangladais de Londres, Brick Lane...

_3 Août 1978, Brick Lane, Londres, une heure du matin_

\- Eh Cornedrue ! Regarde ça !

James tituba le long du trottoir pour rejoindre Sirius, qui se tenait à un lampadaire pour ne pas tomber. Il désignait une espèce de tas de ferrailles qui semblait être une moto. Un type se tenait à côté, occupé à rouler une cigarette.

\- C'est une moto, annonça Sirius d'un ton important.

\- Sans blague. Oups, désolé, lança James à l'attention de l'homme, auquel il venait de s'accrocher de justesse.

\- Pas de problème, répondit celui-ci d'une voix lente et grave. Vous aimez les motos ?

\- Aucune idée, pouffa James.

\- Ouais ! S'exclama son ami. On adore les motos !

\- Je peux vous la vendre. 150£.

Sirius, qui affichait un grand sourire depuis qu'il avait vu l'engin, se décomposa.

\- On a pas d'argent.

L'homme ricana.

\- Vous avez tout dépensé en alcool ?

\- Et en cigarettes ! Ajouta fièrement James.

\- Pas vrai. On a pas d'argent moldu.

\- D'argent quoi ?

James donna un coup de coude à son ami, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il risquait de trahir sa condition de sorcier.

\- Eh, Patmol, chuchota-t-il exagérément fort, j'ai un truc à te dire.

Ils s'écartèrent de l'homme et James fouilla dans sa poche.

\- Les Gallions sont en or, nan ? Si on efface tout ce qu'il y a dessus, on pourra les lui refiler !

Sirius répondit par une exclamation enthousiaste, et ils s'écartèrent encore pour pouvoir utiliser la magie sans que le propriétaire de la moto les voit. James sortit trois Gallions de sa bourse et ils passèrent une dizaine de minutes à essayer de se rappeler la formule d'un sort qui effacerait ce qui se trouvait sur les pièces. Lorsqu'enfin ils revinrent vers l'homme, ils lui tendirent les pièces d'or, ravis.

\- C'est de l'or pur, annonça James.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Non non.

Il saisit l'une des pièces dans la main du jeune homme et l'examina avec attention à la lumière des réverbères.

\- Où est-ce que vous les avez dégottées ?

\- Mon père est antiquaire, mentit Sirius avec aplomb. Je les ai prises dans sa boutique.

Leur potentiel vendeur releva aussitôt les yeux et leur rendit la pièce.

\- J'en veux pas. Je pourrai jamais m'en débarrasser sans m'attirer d'ennuis.

James grogna et attrapa Sirius par le bras.

\- Vous serez encore là dans une heure ?

\- Ça peut se faire.

\- Bien.

Il tira alors son meilleur ami vers le bar où ils avaient passé la soirée. L'odeur de tabac et d'alcool bon marché l'assaillit lorsqu'ils entrèrent, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, malgré sa tête qui tournait affreusement. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et se laissa tomber sur une chaise qu'un homme venait de quitter.

\- Poker ! Beugla-t-il. Je mise trois pièces d'or !

Les trois hommes qui se trouvaient en face de lui, des paquets d'argent devant eux, grognèrent un assentiment. Ils étaient trop soûls – ou trop défoncés, James n'en savait rien – pour se demander s'il s'agissait vraiment d'or. Mais leur état ne les empêchait pas de gagner chaque partie.

\- Tu vas te faire plumer, chuchota Sirius à son oreille alors qu'on distribuait les cartes.

James lui adressa un regard appuyé – du moins il essaya.

\- Mais non.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans l'oeil de Sirius, par-delà les brumes de l'alcool et il hocha brièvement la tête.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le bar, les poches pleines d'argent. Ils avaient fait attention à ne pas gagner chaque manche, de sorte que leurs adversaires ne s'étaient pas aperçu qu'ils trichaient.

L'homme était toujours là. James compta la somme demandée et lui tendit les billets. Il vérifia qu'il ne s'était pas fait avoir puis, satisfait, il sortit des clefs de sa poche et les leur lança.

\- Et il nous a fallu encore un bon mois pour la retaper, avec l'argent qu'on avait gagné, et apprendre à la conduire, acheva-t-il.

Lily le fixait, la bouche entrouverte tant elle était stupéfaite. Cette histoire dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. James attendait qu'elle réagisse, un air coupable – encore heureux ! - peint sur son visage. Mais malgré toutes les remontrances qu'elle aurait pu lui faire, une seule parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

\- Pendant tout ce temps, alors que j'étais persuadée que tu étais trop pris par ta formation pour me voir ou juste m'écrire de vraies lettres, tu faisais la tournée des bars avec tes imbéciles de copains et tu réparais une stupide moto ?

\- Euh... ouais.

\- Oh, bon sang.

Elle se leva d'un bond du lit, incapable de rester près de lui une minute de plus.

\- Lily ! tenta-t-il.

\- Ta gueule, Potter !

Lily sortit de la pièce sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

James entendit les pas furieux de Lily résonner dans le couloir lorsqu'elle gagna la salle de bain, de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Il grimaça. Tout le monde n'allait pas tarder à savoir qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

Il grogna et attrapa sa montre à gousset, posée sur la table de chevet. Sept heures vingt-cinq.

\- Bien joué Potter, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Record battu.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il fit face, sans surprise, à Sirius.

\- Cornedrue ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Lily ?

\- Elle a cramé, pour la moto.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

-T'as vu la tête de ses côtes ? intervint Remus en débarquant à son tour. Elle pouvait difficilement passer à côté ! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas monter dessus.

\- Je n'avais bu que six shots, râla James.

Remus haussa un sourcil, et James s'empressa de l'accuser pour éviter ses remontrances :

\- Et tu peux parler, Lunard, tu as failli embrasser un poteau en pensant que c'était cette belle blonde du bar !

Remus rougit furieusement et s'apprêta à fermer la porte pour éviter qu'on les entende lorsqu'une tête blonde s'immisça dans l'embrasure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Eh salut Queudver ! lança joyeusement Sirius. Situation d'urgence !

Remus le fit entrer tandis que James sortait enfin de son lit pour s'habiller. Les garçons expliquèrent la situation à Peter, qui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte. A croire qu'il craignait que Lily ne débarque pour les étriper un à un.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? interrogea Remus en s'adossant au mur.

\- Que vous étiez des imbéciles.

\- Très drôle.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Et après elle m'a dit « ta gueule », ce que je trouve plutôt inquiétant si vous voulez mon avis. Lily n'est vulgaire que quand elle est vraiment en colère contre moi.

\- On fait pire que « ta gueule », fit remarquer Sirius, assis sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, mais c'est « la ferme », d'habitude. Elle m'en veut vraiment.

La tête de James émergea de son pull et il braqua son regard sur Remus.

\- Lunard ! Va lui parler !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Vous êtes amis depuis des années, elle t'écoutera !

\- Elle m'écoutera dire quoi ? Que vous faites les cons avec une moto ?

\- Lui aussi est énervé, lança Peter d'une petite voix.

Sirius se mit à rire et Remus le fusilla du regard. James n'écoutait pas, trop obnubilé par son idée.

\- S'il-te-plaît ! C'est toi le plus diplomate ! Elle impressionne trop Queudver pour qu'il y aille !

\- Eh ! protesta l'intéressé, mais Sirius lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement que s'il s'avisait de protester, il serait effectivement envoyé comme ambassadeur auprès de Lily. Il se tassa donc sur lui-même et attendit la suite des événements.

\- Essaie de lui expliquer que des mecs ont besoin de sortir, de s'amuser !

Remus lâcha un soupir agacé et posa sa main sur la poignée.

\- Très bien, je vais y aller. Mais pas pour te couvrir.

Il sortit avant que James n'ait eu le temps de protester et Sirius commenta :

\- Je rêve ou il prend la défense de Lily ?

Lily tartinait furieusement son pain. Maugrey leur avait demandé d'être près à huit heures pour qu'il leur explique plus en détails le fonctionnement de l'Ordre. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Et surtout, elle devait évacuer son énergie avant de se mettre à frapper James.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas l'objet de son courroux. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Remus.

\- Salut, lança-t-il d'un ton peut-être un peu trop joyeux.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux et lui répondit du bout des lèvres.

\- Bien dormi ? tenta-t-il

\- Ouais.

Il se racla la gorge après sa réponse sèche et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il tendit la main vers la cafetière posée devant la jeune fille et l'interrogea du regard. Elle se força à être aimable pour lui dire :

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

\- Merci.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir avalé quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant qu'il se décida enfin à parler.

\- Ca va, avec James ?

\- Oh, Remus... soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de me dire ?

\- Rien. Enfin si, mais je lui ai dit que je ne comptais pas le défendre.

\- Dis toujours.

\- « Des mecs ont besoin de sortir et de s'amuser ».

Un sifflement agacé s'échappa des lèvres de Lily et elle reposa son propre bol de café avec violence sur la table.

\- Quel crétin !

\- Ouais. Mais, tu sais, il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

Elle braqua son regard émeraude sur lui et il déglutit difficilement.

\- On allait pas rester cloîtrés dans le Snargalouf tous les soirs.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne comprends rien. Pas plus que James.

Elle se leva brusquement et gagna le salon, non sans claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle allait sortir dans le jardin lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

\- Evans ! Viens là !

Surprise, elle se retourna pour faire face à Maugrey, qui arrivait de la cuisine. Les multiples cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage étaient bien plus impressionnantes à la lumière du jour.

\- Sois prête dans dix minutes. Tu pars relayer Vance, elle surveille Yaxley depuis hier soir.

\- Euh... d'accord. Mais pourquoi moi ?

Maugrey, qui s'apprêtait déjà à repartir – il semblait toujours avoir besoin de courir régler une affaire urgente – s'immobilisa pour poser un regard songeur sur elle.

\- Parce que tu as moins d'expérience que les autres. C'est la même chose pour Hansen et Beadle1. Donc je préfère vous confier des missions peu dangereuses pour commencer, ensuite vous pourrez partir avec les autres. Ne t'en fais pas, Emmeline t'expliquera tout.

Il lui avait parlé sur un ton presque aimable, ce qui la surpris. Elle hocha la tête et il ajouta :

\- Couvre toi, c'est dans le Derbyshire2.

Il repartit enfin et Lily le suivit pour se rendre à l'étage. Remus avait disparu en laissant son petit-déjeuner en plan. Sans doute était-il allé faire un rapport à James. Elle grimaça et se retint de donner un coup de pied dans la porte du jeune homme en passant devant. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle entreprit de fouiller sa malle pour y trouver des vêtements chauds lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Tire-toi, James.

La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme entra malgré tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Tire-toi » ? gronda-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Remus m'a dit que tu partais en mission, expliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu partes fâchée contre moi.

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais c'est comme ça que ça va se passer.

\- Lily, je suis désolé.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

Il grimaça et elle devina qu'elle avait visé juste.

\- Ok, peut-être pas, admit-il. Mais j'ai le droit de m'amuser, non ?

Un cri de rage s'échappa des lèvres de Lily et elle jeta sur son lit le pull en laine qu'elle venait d'extirper de sa malle.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! Je m'en fous que tu fasses n'importe quoi avec les garçons !

\- Alors c'est quoi, le problème ? S'agaça-t-il.

\- Le problème, sombre crétin, c'est que j'aurais apprécié que tu m'accordes ne serait-ce qu'une seule soirée de ton précieux temps ! Ou tu aurais moins pu faire l'effort de m'écrire plus que les dix misérables lignes auxquelles j'ai eu le droit à peine une fois par semaine !

\- Peut-être que si tu travaillais moins j'aurais pu t'accorder une soirée !

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

James se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Dans toutes tes lettres tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu avais trop de travail et que tu étais épuisée, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu penser que tu voulais qu'on sorte ?

\- T'aurais au moins pu proposer !

\- Eh bah désolé de ne pas être le copain parfait, Lily ! Désolé de ne pas comprendre tous les trucs que tu ne me dis pas !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'en ai marre d'essayer d'être celui que tu voudrais que je sois !

\- Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de faire le con !

\- Peut-être que je suis un con !

\- Alors arrête !

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas parfait, d'accord ? C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! Si ça ne te convient pas alors je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi !

Il écarta les bras en signe de reddition, son regard planté dans celui de Lily.

\- J'ai essayé d'être celui que tu voulais, mais j'en ai marre. Tu ne peux pas obliger les gens à changer. J'en ai assez de me battre pour toi si tu ne fais pas d'efforts de ton côté.

Avant que Lily n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

La jeune fille resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont la situation avait pu dégénérer de la sorte. James venait de mettre leur relation au bord du précipice. A cause d'elle.

1Hansen est le nom de famille de Ethel et Beadle celui de Margaret

2Comté du nord de l'Angleterre


	46. III - Chapitre 5

_Note du bêta : Saluuuut mes beautés ! Week end prolongé grâce au pont bwahahahaha (courage à tout ceux qui n'ont pas eût cette chance). Chapitre 5 à suivre, qui continue sur la lancée du précédent. Pauvre James que sa rousse elle est méchante avec lui (y'a sûrement des lectrices qui considèrent que Lily à raison et que James est nul mais bon, moi je suis un garçon niark niark). Sinon, petite image du quotidien d'un membre de l'Ordre mais j'en dis pas plus si ce n'est que les choses s'installent et que la guerre va nous tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Continuez à nous suivre, ça nous fait énormement plaisir à Cazolie et à moi, on vous surkiffe, vous êtes des bombes, bisous à tous et à toute et à la prochaine !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

James descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, furieux. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, ses trois amis s'y trouvaient déjà et discutaient avec animation. Ils se turent dès qu'il entra.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Osa Peter.

\- On… Oh, bordel.

Il attrapa le bol de Remus sans tenir compte de ses protestations pour boire une gorgée de café, reposa l'objet bien trop violemment sur la table et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui se trouvait derrière l'escalier, sans se soucier une seule seconde des taches de café qui m'acculaient à présent la table, ni de ses trois amis qui n'osaient piper mot.

Il suivit le corridor, qui faisait un coude sur la droite et se trouva face à de hautes portes en bois massif, dont les poignées dorées luisaient à la lueur des lanternes. Des fenêtres se trouvaient sur le mur de gauche, mais il faisait encore nuit. James poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit en grinçant et alla s'asseoir sans prêter la moindre attention à l'immense salle à manger, qu'il avait déjà découverte la veille en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Il posa ses coudes sur la table en acajou et fixa son regard sur les bibelots en argent massif posé sur le buffet devant lui.

Lily devait sans doute être en train de quitter la maison. Elle allait forcément voir ses trois amis en partant. Peut-être allaient-ils essayer de lui soutirer des informations...Mais elle se contenterait sans doute d'insulter James. Il émit un claquement de langue agacé et se renversa dans sa chaise, les mains posées sur ses yeux. C'était à Lily de décider maintenant. Il pensait qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix lorsqu'elle avait accepté son amour pour lui qu'elle savait avec qui elle s'engageait.

Soudain terrifié, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle. Et si elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompée ? Qu'elle avait cru être amoureuse de lui mais qu'elle s'était méprise sur sa personnalité ? Il secoua aussitôt la tête. C'était ridicule. Elle l'avait détesté trop longtemps pour se jeter ensuite dans ses bras sans bien considérer la question.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida de ne plus y penser. Il serait bien temps d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire quand elle rentrerait.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit à nouveau et reprit sa position initiale. Peu à peu, il se laissa entraîné, le sourire aux lèvres, vers le souvenir des ses folles soirées qu'ils avaient passé à Londres. Sirius et lui avaient même réussi à convaincre Remus de boire, ce qui était un sacré exploit. Il n'avait jamais accepté de prendre plus que le verre de cognac rituel. Quant à Peter, il s'était trouvé une passion pour la tequila. Sirius avait enfin sacrifié à son amour pour le Whisky Pur Feu, après trois ans passés à n'en boire qu'occasionnellement quand Mr. et Mrs. Potter les laissaient seuls à Godric's Hollow pendant les vacances.

Perdu dans ces joyeux souvenirs, James ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que les autres commençaient à arriver. Il ne reprit conscience avec la réalité que lorsque Sirius lui balança une tape si forte dans le dos qu'il se prit la table en plein visage.

\- Aïe, grogna-t-il.

\- J'adore te voir de si bonne humeur dès le matin, s'exclama son ami avec un grand sourire.

James grogna à nouveau.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi.

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi, j'essaie de faire comme si tout allait bien. Et étant donné qu'on vient de voir ta rousse partir...

\- Peut-être pas _ma_ rousse pour si longtemps que ça.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Cornedrue, intervint Peter.

\- Ecoute donc Queudver, reprit Sirius avec un sourire satisfait. Et donc, puisque Evans est partie, imagine un monde sans préfète en chef, et maintenant raconte moi la blague la plus sale que tu connaisses.

Un sourire légèrement tordu étira les lèvres de James et Sirius poussa un exclamation ravie.

\- Bah voilà ! Ca c'est ton sourire des blagues salaces. Vas-y, balance.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Peter, assis à côté, tandis l'oreille. Les trois garçons éclatèrent bientôt de rire alors que Alice et Margaret, installées de l'autre côté de la table, grimaçaient.

\- Vous êtes dégoûtants, commenta Alice avec une grimace.

\- Ne t'imagine pas que Frank ne raconte pas ce genre de chose, rétorqua Sirius. Tous les mecs le font.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas devant moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Maugrey fasse soudain son entrée, juste après que Remus se soit assis. Tous se turent aussitôt, sauf James et Sirius, qui discutaient de la capacité des filles à faire des plaisanteries salaces. Remus s'apprêtait à les rappeler à l'ordre lorsque Maugrey leva sa baguette. Plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche des garçons, qui jetèrent un regard terrifié autour d'eux avant d'apercevoir l'Auror.

\- Vigilance constante ! beugla-t-il.

Sirius lança un regard moqueur à son meilleur ami, qui sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche et lui lança un sortilège informulé. Un cri silencieux s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol en se tordant dans tous les sens, en proie à de terribles chatouilles.

\- Lève le sortilège, Potter, gronda Maugrey. On a des choses plus importantes à faire.

Avec un grimace déçue, James s'exécuta. Remus aida Sirius à se relever et l'empêcha de jeter à son tour un sort à son ami, qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Maugrey, plein d'espoir.

\- Rêve pas trop, Potter. Tu ne retrouveras pas ta voix tant que je n'aurai pas fini de parler.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent silencieusement et se renfoncèrent dans leur siège tendu de velours bleu.

\- Bien. Maintenant que la récréation est finie, on va pouvoir commencer. Vous êtes ici au QG de l'Ordre. Inutile de préciser que vous ne devez révéler sa position sous aucun prétexte.

James leva les yeux au ciel face à cette évidence et ignora le coup d'œil assassin de Maugrey.

\- Vous pouvez loger là si vous voulez, mais vous êtes libres de vos déplacements. Beaucoup de membres ne mettent les pieds ici que lors de réunions importantes. D'autres ne viennent jamais et vous ne connaîtrez jamais leur existence, couverture oblige.

James leva la main dans l'espoir de pouvoir poser une question mais Maugrey l'ignora. Il grommela dans sa barbe et se résigna à ne jamais savoir ce que faisaient ces mystérieux membres.

\- Nous sommes en sous nombre par rapport aux forces de Vous-Savez-Qui, donc vous allez devoir vous débrouiller tout seul très vite, poursuivit l'Auror. Nous avons de plus en plus de gens à filer, mais on ne peut pas les arrêter parce qu'on ignore, pour la plupart, si ce sont des Mangemorts ou simplement de pauvres gens soumis à l'Imperium.

Le jeune homme cessa de faire l'idiot en se rendant compte que tout le monde écoutait Maugrey dans un silence tendu. Il s'inquiéta soudain pour Lily.

L'Auror vrilla un instant son regard dans celui de chaque jeune sorcier qui lui faisait face et continua finalement son laïus :

\- S'il y a des situations d'urgence, un patronus vous sera envoyé et vous devrez quitter aussitôt votre mission pour rejoindre celui qui a besoin de vous. A chaque fois que vous partez pour une mission et qu'on vous donne une adresse, celle-ci s'inscrit sur le tableau qui se trouve dans la cuisine. Comme ça au moindre problème, vous aurez juste à envoyer un patronus ici sans vous embarrasser de donner votre emplacement. Cela étant dit, évitez autant que possible de vous contacter. Ça peut ruiner une filature. Pour le reste, vous verrez bien comment ça se passe au fil du temps. Malheureusement, la guerre est imprévisible et je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui vous attend. Des questions ?

Après un instant de silence, Jenny leva la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est considéré comme une situation d'urgence ?

\- Si tu te retrouves encerclée par plus de cinq Mangemorts, répondit aussitôt Maugrey.

Plusieurs jeunes gens déglutirent difficilement. Margaret leva à son tour la main.

\- Donc on est pas obligé de vivre caché ? On peut aller voir nos familles et sortir ?

\- Ouais. Mais sachez qu'il faudra surveiller vos arrières à chaque instant.

\- Et si on est blessé ? lança Peter dans un couinement.

\- Tu reviens ici. C'est bien pour ça qu'on a des Médicomages dans le lot. L'infirmerie est au premier étage. Il y aura toujours au moins Evans, Beadle ou Hansen ici. En principe.

\- En principe ? gémit le petit blond.

\- Si on a besoin d'elles ailleurs, il faudra appeler Marlène McKinnon ou Caradoc Dearborn en espérant qu'ils arrivent vite, répondit Maugrey d'un ton plat.

\- Où est Lily ? demanda Ethel.

Tous la regardèrent, surpris qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, son regard bleu fixé sur Maugrey.

\- Elle suit quelqu'un.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une Auror, insista la blonde.

\- Justement. Beadle et toi allaient aussi faire des missions de ce genre avant qu'on ne vous lance dans des choses plus compliquées.

\- Du genre ? intervint Jenny.

\- Tu verras le moment venu, Halloway. Je n'en ai aucune idée moi-même.

Le silence fit place à cette cascade de questions. Maugrey fit un petit geste avec sa baguette et James sentit sa voix revenir.

\- Rien d'autre ? Bien. Pettigrow, Beadle, venez avec moi. MacMillan, va voir Fabian.

Sans donner d'autres indications, il quitta la salle.

* * *

Lily fixa un instant les murs d'un gris sale de l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant de se rappeler qu'elle était censée bouger. Maugrey lui avait indiqué avec précision l'endroit où elle devait transplaner puis le lieu de son rendez-vous avec Emmeline Vance avant de la laisser seule. Il lui avait fallu près de cinq minutes pour se décide à transplaner, terrifiée à l'idée de se désartibuler. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'elle transplanait dans un lieu tout à fait inconnu. Mais c'était surtout la première fois qu'elle transplanait alors qu'elle était complètement obnubilée par ses sentiments. La détermination avec laquelle on lui avait rabâchée les oreilles en Sixième année lui faisait cruellement défaut, remplacée par la colère et la tristesse.

Elle avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains pour pivoter sur elle-même. Amusant, comme un simple pas pouvait demander autant de force.

Elle fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas marmonner des imprécations à l'encontre de James alors qu'elle marchait à pas vif dans les rues désertes de la petite ville et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son objectif. Trouver le pub du Blaireau reluisant.

Elle y parvint sans difficulté puisque le bâtiment se trouvait sur la place centrale et que sa façade était peinte en un vert vif qui semblait luire malgré l'obscurité qui régnait encore. Un blaireau était dessiné près du nom de l'établissement et Lily grimaça face au mauvais goût plus qu'évident du propriétaire. Elle poussa la porte, ce qui fit tinter joyeusement une clochette. La jeune fille aperçut aussitôt Emmeline Vance, dont les cheveux bruns trempaient presque dans sa tasse de café. Elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer et ses yeux bleus nuits vrillèrent ceux de Lily. Elles se jaugèrent un instant puis le visage froid et dur d'Emmeline se fendit d'un sourire.

Lily s'assit en face d'elle et demanda la même chose que la sorcière à l'homme qui s'était approché d'elles en traînant les pieds. Le silence s'installa, uniquement rompu par le bruit de la cuillère qu'Emmeline agitait de temps à autre dans sa tasse et par les aboiements d'un chien, non loin de là. Enfin, le tenancier revint avec la commande de Lily et disparut derrière son comptoir.

\- La fameuse Evans, c'est ça ? Dit alors Emmeline. La copine de James ?

Surprise qu'elle commence la conversation de la sorte, Lily ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Pourquoi « fameuse » ? interrogea-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas tenir compte de ses griefs contre le jeune homme.

\- On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi, c'est tout, expliqua la sorcière avec un sourire. Juste une question : quel est le dessert préféré de James ?

\- Euh… la tarte à la mélasse, pourquoi ?

\- Mesure de sécurité, expliqua succinctement la jeune femme avec un sourire, et il s'avère que je connais mieux James que je ne te connais. Bon, qu'est-ce que Maugrey t'a dit ?

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Mmmh. Évidemment.

Elle jeta furtif autour d'elles puis lui passa un paquet sous la table.

\- Elle est à Maugrey. Fais-y attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Balbutia Lily, qui avait pris l'objet par réflexe.

\- Tu verras, sourit Emmeline avec un clin d'œil. Mais les autres ne verront pas. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? Pour qui en tout cas ?

\- Vaguement.

\- Bon. (Elle baissa la voix). Sa maison est juste là. La plus petite.

Elle désigna une minuscule maison en briques, de l'autre côté de la place, coincée entre deux immenses bâtisses. Lily ne l'aurait pas remarquée si Emmeline ne la lui avait pas indiquée.

\- Il est instituteur. L'école se trouve à deux rues d'ici. Il sort toujours de chez lui à huit heures précises et il ne rentre qu'à dix-sept heures, même si l'école ne dure que jusqu'à seize heures trente. Et ensuite, il ne bouge plus de chez lui, sauf pour faire ses courses le mercredi. Il envoie des hiboux de temps en temps mais ceux qu'on a réussi à intercepter ne transportait aucune lettre importante. Il écrit à sa mère.

Lily haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait là ?

Emmeline rit doucement et avala d'un trait la fin de son café.

\- Gideon est persuadé de l'avoir vu lors d'une attaque mais on a pas réussi à le prendre sur le fait pour le moment.

\- Attends une minute… Il est instituteur ? Pour des moldus ?

\- Oh, non, bien sûr que non. Il y a une école pour les petits… hmm, enfants de moins de dix ans. Les enfants viennent de tout le comté par poudre de Cheminette.

Lily aurait adoré en savoir plus sur les écoles pour les petits sorciers, mais Emmeline sortit soudain un porte-monnaie de sa poche et déposa l'argent nécessaire pour leur consommations sur la table.

\- Viens. Il ne va pas tarder, et moi je vais me coucher.

\- Attends une minute ! S'exclama Lily en la suivant. Et s'il se passe quelque chose de suspect ?

\- Tu… Au revoir, monsieur ! Claironna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif mais avec juste la dose d'énergie nécessaire et adressa un nouveau sourire à Lily.

\- Tu essaies de réagir de la façon la moins stupide possible.

Lily la dévisagea, sidérée, mais Emmeline se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Oh, et ce soir attend dans le même pub. Quelqu'un viendra te remplacer.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Lily, restée seule, tentait de calmer la panique qui commençait à la gagner. Elle se tourna vers la maison de Yaxley et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle jura tout bas, le paquet d'Emmeline toujours serré dans sa main, et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la place. Elle déchira la papier kraft et ses doigts trouvèrent un tissu fluide qui lui était familier, même si celui-ci était moins travaillé que celui de la cape de James.

Elle rabattit le papier sur la cape d'invisibilité et marcha d'un pas qu'elle espérait normal derrière Yaxley. Il s'engouffra bientôt dans une maison d'apparence ordinaire tandis que Lily dépassait le bâtiment pour ne pas se trahir. Avec soulagement, elle trouva un renfoncement obscur peu après. Elle s'y cacha aussitôt, sortit la cape de son emballage et s'en couvrit sans plus attendre. Puis, plaquée contre un mur en face de l'école, elle attendit.

* * *

James, assis à la table de la cuisine, observa un instant Alice, qui n'arrivait pas à lacer ses chaussures. Perplexe, il finit par demander :

\- Ça va ?

\- Hein ?

Elle redressa la tête et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle heurta la bord de la table. James se leva à moitié de sa chaise, inquiet, puis se laissa retomber dessus avec un soupir soulagé en la voyant se masser le crâne avec une grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Insista-t-il.

\- On part relayer je ne sais qui pour surveiller une maison au-dessus de laquelle il y a eu la Marque des Ténèbres il y a deux jours, expliqua-t-elle. Ça m'angoisse.

\- C'est normal, la rassura-t-il. Mais tu seras avec Fabian, ça ira.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu, puis soupira.

\- J'aurais aimé que Frank soit là.

\- C'est vrai ça, où est-il ?

\- Aucune idée. Il est parti tôt ce matin, je crois. Il m'a laissé un mot pour me dire que c'était urgent.

\- Forcément.

\- MacMillan ! S'exclama Fabian en déboulant dans la cuisine. On est partis !

La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et ses cheveux blonds voletèrent autour de son visage, qui affichait à présent un air déterminé. James lui adressa un dernier sourire avant que Fabian ne l'entraîne à sa suite par la porte arrière de la cuisine, qui donnait directement sur le jardin.

Resté seul, James soupira. Évidemment, c'était le jour où il avait le plus besoin de se changer les idées que Maugrey décidait de le laisser au QG. Peter était parti quelques minutes pour une destination inconnue en compagnie de Margaret et Gideon. Quant aux autres, ils s'étaient dispersés à l'étage. Maugrey avait disparu de la circulation.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se redressa avec un glapissement et foudroya Maugrey du regard.

\- Vigilance constante, je sais, marmonna-t-il.

\- Bien, répondit simplement l'Auror. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir rester dans cette pièce toute la journée et vérifier qu'aucun patronus n'arrive pour demander de l'aide.

\- Ça peut arriver ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Tout le temps. On s'est adressé à d'autres personnes hier pour ne pas vous brusquer, mais fini les vacances ! On a besoin de vous.

\- Et je fais quoi s'il y a un problème ?

\- Tu embarques une ou deux personnes avec toi, tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour monter la garde ici et tu te dépêches de te ramener là où on a besoin de toi.

James hocha la tête et soutint le regard de Maugrey quelques instants. Enfin, l'Auror quitta à son tour le manoir. Avec un nouveau soupir, James donna un petit coup de baguette et, quelques instants plus tard, un grimoire vola jusqu'à lui. Il l'ouvrit là où il avait interrompu sa lecture la veille et songea que la situation était complètement absurde : il était en train de lire un livre sur les différents types de métamorphose possibles alors que Lily remplissait une mission, quelque part en Grande-Bretagne.

Il grimaça et se plongea dans sa lecture.

* * *

Lily s'éloigna dans une ruelle inoccupée dès que Yaxley fut entré chez lui et s'empressa d'ôter la cape. Elle revint alors sur la place, entra dans le pub et se laissa tomber à la première chaise libre. Rester immobile toute la journée était vraiment la pire chose du monde.

Elle commanda un café et reprit sa veille, les yeux posés sur la maison de Yaxley. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils devaient surveiller cet homme à tour de rôle. Elle l'avait vu, par la fenêtre de l'école, et il ne semblait pas particulièrement agressif. De plus, il pouvait communiquer avec n'importe quoi depuis chez lui, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir. Si seulement elle pouvait mettre la main sur une des lettres dont Emmeline lui avait parlé… peut-être y avait-il un message caché derrière.

Elle grommela et songea qu'il serait temps d'y penser plus tard. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste se reposer. Et manger quelque chose. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis son petit-déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle était dans le pub depuis déjà deux bonnes heures et qu'elle avait fini par convaincre le tenancier de lui faire une omelette, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains entra et se dirigea droit vers elle.

\- Salut Lily, sourit-il.

\- Remus ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tu me sauves la vie !

\- C'est si terrible ?

\- Terriblement ennuyeux.

Elle lui expliqua ce que Emmeline lui avait raconté le matin même, mais s'interrompit soudain en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On est pas censé appliquer des mesures de sécurité ou je ne sais quoi quand on se retrouve ?

Remus grimaça, hocha la tête puis marmonna :

\- La question est facile à trouver pour moi : quel est mon grand secret ?

Lily jeta un regard circulaire pour vérifier qu'on ne les écoutait pas et murmura :

\- Tu es un loup-garou mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer.

Le jeune homme rougit et serra un instant la main de Lily dans la sienne.

\- Bon, à mon tour : pour quelle raison James et moi nous sommes nous séparés en mars dernier ?

\- James a dû te mentir à cause de moi.

\- Mauvaise réponse, Remus, sourit Lily. Il a dû me mentir pour respecter le secret de son meilleur ami, ce qui était tout à fait normal.

Il soutint son regard quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux sur le bois abîmé de la table.

\- Tu as d'autres choses à me dire sur Yaxley ? Interrogea-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge.

\- Non. Reviens ici demain matin avant huit heures, quelqu'un prendra le relais. Enfin j'imagine.

\- Rassurant, commenta-t-il.

\- Autant que Maugrey ! Dis-moi… est-ce que James est parti ?

Remus retint un sourire face à sa tentative ratée de prendre un air détaché.

\- Oui, cet après-midi. Il patrouille dans Londres avec Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Une explosion du côté de Trafalgar Square. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais on a reçu un message de Caradoc Dearborn, qui était à Ste Mangouste quand s'est arrivé. Il préférait que quelqu'un aille voir.

Soucieuse, Lily hocha la tête puis posa quelques pièces sur la table.

\- Bon courage, Remus.

\- Merci. Repose-toi bien.

Elle sortit enfin du Blaireau reluisant, rejoignit l'impasse où elle était apparue ce matin-là et rentra enfin au QG.


	47. III - Chapitre 6

_Note : Salut bande de gens ! Nous sommes de retour pour une guerre de l amour ! Et de la mort. Eh oui la tension monte et les p'tits nouveaux commencent à sentir qu'ils ne sont pas dans un camp de vacance mais qu'on va juste tous mourir. Du coup je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros qui s'amusent pas tant que ca mais hé. En même temps hein. Allez Enjoy ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là ?

\- On obéit aux ordres.

\- Mais c'est absurde ! Sérieusement, Cornedrue ! Il faudrait que ce soit vraiment des imbéciles pour rester là ! Et encore, il faudrait déjà que ce soit eux qui aient fait ça.

James arrêta d'essayer de traverser la foule de badauds et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Justement ! On essaie de savoir si c'est eux.

\- Mais bon sang, James ! Comment on fait ça s'ils sont partis ? Les moldus ont leur propre police !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et James leur adressa l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs avant d'attraper Sirius par le bras.

\- On est pas sûrs qu'ils soient partis, souffla-t-il.

\- Grande nouvelle, Cornedrue, marmonna Sirius : On ne sait pas de qui il s'agit !

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance du bâtiment qui avait explosé car les autorités empêchaient quiconque de s'approcher.

\- Cherche quelqu'un qui a l'air suspect !

\- James, arrête ça ! On ne trouvera jamais comme ça !

\- Alors trouve autre chose !

Sirius fixa un instant son meilleur ami, puis interrogea :

\- Tu as la cape ?

\- Évidemment.

Sans rien ajouter, Sirius entraîna James loin de la foule et finit par trouver une ruelle déserte.

\- J'ai quelques pétards du Dr. Flibuste. Ça suffira à faire diversion le temps qu'on passe la banderole de sécurité.

\- Bon, j'admets, reconnut James en déployant sa cape sur eux. Ça c'est un vrai plan.

Sans plus attendre, ils regagnèrent le lieu de l'explosion. La police moldue essayait de disperser la foule et ils durent redoubler de vigilance pour s'approcher de la banderole jaune sans percuter quelqu'un. Lorsqu'ils y furent enfin, Sirius murmura :

\- Baisse-toi.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux accroupis, Sirius alluma un pétard et souleva légèrement le bord de la cape pour le jeter plus loin. La petite explosion ne se fit pas attendre et Sirius s'empressa de jeter un second pétard alors que des cris retentissaient. Tous les policiers qui protégeaient l'accès à la zone sinistrée s'éloignèrent au pas de course et les deux jeunes hommes s'empressèrent de soulever légèrement la banderole pour passer.

Ils se faufilèrent précautionneusement à travers les décombres tandis qu'une voix derrière eux criait que ce n'était que des pétards.

\- Tu crois que le bâtiment est sûr ? Chuchota James.

\- Comme si c'était important, rétorqua Sirius, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ont dit ces moldus sur les causes de l'explosion, tout à l'heure ? Reprit James alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

\- Problème de gaz.

\- Il y a un moyen de vérifier ça ?

\- La cuisine. Tu te rappelles quand le pot d'échappement de la moto a explosé, la première fois ? J'imagine que c'est la même chose.

Ils progressèrent au milieu des gravats, tout en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Cependant aucun policier ne s'approchait de la maison. Mais alors qu'ils passaient le seuil de la cuisine, James remarqua un morceau de béton qui pendait au-dessus de leur tête, uniquement retenu par ce qui semblait être un tuyau. Il grimaça et poussa Sirius devant lui pour qu'il avance plus vite. La cape les gênait dans leur progression.

Mais Sirius s'immobilisa et James lui rentra dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il, nerveux.

\- On y arrivera jamais comme ça. Tout est complètement détruit, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'on sache ce qui a déclenché ça.

James jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux et soupira, découragé.

\- Effectivement. Viens, sortons d'ici.

Ils firent le trajet inverse et n'eurent aucun mal à passer la banderole de sécurité car tous les passants avaient été écartés. Quant aux policiers, ils leur tournaient le dos.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, un camion aux couleurs de la police se gara devant la zone sinistrée et des hommes en combinaison, des mallettes à la main, en descendirent. James souffla à Sirius que c'était sans doute des enquêteurs chargés de trouver l'origine de l'explosion et ils s'éloignèrent des zones fréquentés.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils purent enfin enlever la cape.

\- Dis, commença James, il y a eu des morts ?

\- Je crois, oui. Tu n'as pas vu les mandrulances partir quand on est arrivé ?

\- Les quoi ?

\- Tu sais, ces camion dans lesquels on met les blessés !

\- Ils sont morts ou ils sont blessés ? Releva James, perdu.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossa au mur.

\- En tout cas, ça nous avance pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Caradoc a cru que c'était un coup des Mangemorts ?

\- Aucune idée. Surtout, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient frappé ici. Cet endroit n'a aucun rapport avec la communauté magique.

\- Mais c'est un lieu important pour les moldus.

\- Quoi, Voldemort essaie de prendre le contrôle du gouvernement britannique ? Rétorqua James sur un ton ironique.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et son ami ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

\- Précisément. Il veut affaiblir les moldus.

James jura et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de son ami.

\- Si le ministère doit protéger les sorciers et les moldus…

\- ...alors il aura le champ libre, compléta Sirius d'un ton sombre.

\- J'imagine que l'Ordre est censé pallier ce léger problème de sous effectif.

\- Mais si on a aucune idée d'où attaquer on ne va pas s'en sortir.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? On rentre ?

\- On a qu'à patrouiller dans Londres, proposa Sirius avec un haussement d'épaule. Histoire de se donner l'impression qu'on sert à quelque chose. Et puis on ne pourra pas nous le reprocher, on a passé deux semaines entières à faire ça.

James hocha la tête et ils sortirent de leur ruelle, les mains dans les poches, les doigts refermés sur leur baguette.

* * *

Lily acheva d'éplucher sa pomme de terre et bâilla pour la sixième fois en trois minutes. Elle jeta le tubercule dans la casserole d'eau. A côté d'elle, un couteau épluchait tout seul d'autres pommes de terre. Elle s'était également attelée à la tâche pour se maintenir occupée. Mais il n'y avait à présent plus rien à faire, à part attendre que le tout cuise.

Elle fit une petite arabesque avec sa baguette et le couteau retomba doucement sur la table. Elle batailla un instant avec la gazinière puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisée. Elle se serait bien passée de cet épluchage mais Ethel avait déjà préparé la moitié du repas et les Maraudeurs ainsi que Alice et Margaret étaient partis. Quant à Jenny, elle avait disparu en compagnie de Gideon.

Alors que Lily commençait à s'endormir, la tête posée sur ses bras, la porte d'entrée claqua et elle se redressa en sursaut. Deux voix animées, et indubitablement masculines, se firent entendre. Elle sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds sans se soucier de sa casserole dont l'eau n'allait pas tarder à déborder et jaillit dans le salon. James et Sirius débattaient tout en enlevant leurs capes et écharpes. Ils se tournèrent vers elle en l'entendant arriver mais, avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Lily se précipita vers James et se serra un bref instant contre lui. Il sentait la poussière et l'air frais de la nuit.

Bien consciente que cela allait sans aucun doute le mettre mal à l'aise, elle s'écarta presque aussitôt et demanda, sans regarder aucun des deux garçons :

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Ouais, répondit Sirius après avoir échangé un regard avec James. Rien à signaler. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Je…

Elle adressa un regard incertain à James mais il fixait obstinément le mur derrière elle.

\- Je peux te parler, James ?

Il pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête. Un grésillement se fit entendre dans la cuisine et Lily jura avant de se précipiter pour enlever sa casserole du feu. Les garçons entrèrent à leur tour, perplexes, et elle ordonna à Sirius de s'occuper des pommes de terre avant de monter les escaliers, James derrière elle. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Elle entra dans sa chambre, James à sa suite, et s'assit sur son lit après un instant d'hésitation. Mais James se contenta de s'adosser à l'un des piliers du lit, le regard posé sur le mur face à lui, complètement impassible. Le silence s'éternisa quelques secondes encore puis Lily se résigna à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, James.

Pas de réaction.

\- Tu es parfait comme tu es. C'est pour ça que je t'aime, d'ailleurs. Parce que tu es bien plus téméraire que moi, parce que tu vis chaque instant à fond. Tu sais, toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que ma vie serait bien moins intéressante si tu n'en faisais pas partie ? Et bien c'est vrai.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, la gorge serrée. Elle détestait s'exposer de la sorte, surtout quand James continuait à fixer le mur.

\- Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression que tu dois me prouver quoique ce soit. Je t'ai accepté, toi et tes tics qui m'insupportaient mais que j'aime tellement maintenant, au moment où j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai compris à ce moment-là que tu en valais la peine... et que tu en vaudras toujours la peine.

Elle cessa finalement de le regarder parce que son expression vide lui donnait envie de pleurer, puis reprit :

\- Tu sais, tout le monde était étonné que j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi, mais moi j'étais surtout surprise que tu t'intéresses à une fille comme moi. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas spécialement… aventureuse ou casse-cou, ni spécialement drôle ou jolie.

Sa voix se mit à trembler et elle s'interrompit, dans l'espoir d'avoir l'air détachée. Avec un peu de chance, il ne verrait pas à quoi point le début de leur relation l'avait chamboulée. A quel point toute leur histoire la chamboulait toujours.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête, pour s'apercevoir que James la fixait à présent avec des yeux perçants. Elle cilla, le cœur battant, et dut forcer sa voix pour qu'elle franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres :

\- Si je me suis énervée contre toi, c'est parce que j'aurais aimé te manquer comme tu m'as manqué. Je suis désolée.

\- Oh, Lily…

Elle se figea en entendant enfin le son de sa voix et le regarda glisser sur le lit, son visage toujours tourné vers le sien.

\- Personne ne t'a expliquée ce qu'on avait fait de ton prénom pendant l'été, hein ?

Surprise qu'il amène ça sur le tapis, elle secoua la tête.

\- J'avais une certaine tendance à décrocher de la conversation dès qu'on parlait de toi, expliqua-t-il, alors les autres ont décrété que je me « lilyfiais ».

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te… lilyfiais ? Interrogea Lily d'une petite voix.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais à toi. Aux moments qu'on a passé ensemble, à ceux à venir.

Tout ce que Lily parvint à répondre fut :

\- Oh.

\- Comme tu dis, commenta-t-il, railleur.

\- Je suis…

\- … « désolée » ? Je sais.

\- James…

\- J'aimerais juste que tu me fasses confiance, Lily. Si j'ai passé tout ce temps avec les Maraudeurs, cet été, c'est parce que je ne pensais pas que tu avais le temps qu'on se voit mais aussi parce qu'on en avait besoin. En particulier Sirius et moi. On avait besoin de se retrouver.

Lily hocha la tête, mortifiée. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille capricieuse grondée par ses parents.

\- Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec toi, poursuivit James sans lâcher son regard. Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à penser que je te mens, surtout à ce propos.

\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de la moto, souligna aussitôt la jeune fille. Ni d'aucune de vos soirées.

\- Et tu as vu comment tu as réagi quand tu l'as appris ? Rétorqua-t-il. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Je savais que ça allait faire tout un drame.

Lily prit sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver à nouveau et répondit :

\- Je te ferai pleinement confiance si tu fais la même chose avec moi.

Il la considéra un instant en silence puis commenta :

\- Donc tu admets que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je… c'est comme avec cette histoire de pleine lune, en mars, souffla-t-elle. J'ai juste affreusement peur que tu me brises le cœur.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça de la confiance, insista-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Je … d'accord, peut-être pas sur ça. Mais j'ai juste… j'ai juste peur ! Je t'ai tout donné, d'accord ?

Elle s'échauffait, les larmes aux yeux. C'était le moment où jamais de tout mettre à plat.

\- Tu es tout ce que j'ai, James ! Tu me donnes envie de me battre pour qu'on puisse vivre heureux un jour. Tu es la personne qui me donne envie de sourire dès que je me réveille, qui me rappelle en permanence que tout ça en vaut la peine.

Sa voix se brisa, mais elle poursuivit :

\- Alors pardonne-moi si j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas tout à fait sérieux et sûr de toi quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Tu l'as déjà dit à tellement de filles que …

\- Bon sang, Lily ! S'emporta-t-il. On a déjà parlé de ça ! Je ne suis plus ce James là et tu le sais très bien !

Il se leva et fit quelques pas furieux dans la chambre avant de se planter devant elle.

\- Tu me l'as dit toi-même, gronda-t-il. Tu as dit que j'avais changé, mais qu'il fallait tenir compte de celui que j'étais. Que _j'étais_, Lily !

\- Je sais ! Je sais ce que j'ai dit !

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'en tiens pas compte ?

\- Parce que la peur n'est pas rationnelle ! L'amour n'est pas rationnel ! Sinon on n'aurait jamais fini ensemble !

Il fit volte-face et passa rageusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Lily, condamnée à fixer son dos, finit par murmurer :

\- Je te propose un truc, James.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

\- Plus de secret, sauf s'il s'agit de quelque chose qui ne nous appartient pas. Et plus de crise d'angoisse de ma part non plus.

Il daigna enfin se tourner vers elle et ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants. Puis James soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement sous son poids et Lily bascula sur lui. Elle s'apprêtait à s'écarter, les joues rouges, mais il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et la retint contre lui. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se décala un peu plus et enfouit son visage contre son cou.

\- Je t'aime, Lily, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres perdues dans les cheveux roux de la jeune fille.

Elle sourit contre l'épaule de James et tâtonna jusqu'à attraper son autre main.

\- Je sais.

* * *

James tentait vainement de remettre ses idées en place, Lily toujours serrée contre lui. Il se sentait bizarrement intimidé après cet échange. Mais alors qu'il cherchait toujours quoi faire, Lily prit les devants en levant légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sous sa mâchoire.

Il cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, surpris, alors que Lily se décalait pour le regarder. Finalement, il se décida à lâcher à sa main pour glisser ses doigts contre sa nuque et attirer son visage contre le sien. Lily ne tarda pas à fourrager dans ses cheveux alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui, incapable d'écarter ses lèvres des siennes plus de quelques secondes.

\- Eh, Lily, articula-t-il difficilement après s'être arraché à l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? Sourit-elle, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

\- On est un couple parfait !

\- Ah oui ?

\- On discute comme des personnes sensés au lieu de passer notre temps à nous embrasser. Je trouve que c'est une belle performance !

Elle pouffa.

\- Parce qu'on était en train de discuter là ?

\- Non, mais on a trouvé l'équilibre parfait.

\- A mon avis on a pas passé assez de temps sur la partie « tripotage », suggéra-t-elle.

James fondit aussitôt sur ses lèvres, mais il y mit tant d'ardeur que Lily bascula en arrière. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de noter cela, bien trop occupé à embrasser l'autre et à trouver quoi faire de ses mains.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas qui est présent dans cette maison mais je crois que les patates sont cuites !

James grogna et fit glisser une dernière fois ses lèvres contre la clavicule de Lily alors que les doigts de la jeune fille lissait sa chemise dans son dos. Il se redressa légèrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rouler sur le côté. Puis, appuyé sur un coude, il lui sourit.

\- Salut Lily.

Ses yeux verts s'éclairèrent d'une lueur amusée et elle se tourna sur le côté pour caresser sa joue.

\- Salut James.

\- Tu sais que je m'étonne encore d'avoir entendu le mot « tripotage » sortir de ta bouche sans que de la fumée commence à te sortir par les oreilles ?

Elle lui fit une grimace et lui tapota doucement la joue.

\- Moi je m'étonne que la simple mention de pommes de terre ait pu te détourner de ton objectif.

\- Qui était ?

Cette fois, Lily devint rouge comme un souaffle prêt à exploser et un rire satisfait s'échappa des lèvres de James. La jeune fille marmonna quelques insultes puis se redressa. L'objectif, c'était d'enlever le t-shirt de Lily.

Très fier de lui, James suivit son exemple et sauta sur ses pieds en clamant :

\- J'ai faim !

Il plaqua un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir à pas vifs de la chambre, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboula dans la cuisine comme un Cognard.

Sirius, occupé à mettre les pommes de terre fumantes dans un plat, releva la tête, surpris. Il observa un instant son meilleur ami avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit James sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins _discuté _avec Lily ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que oui !

\- Hmm. Parce que, à voir tes cheveux, on dirait surtout que vous avez trouvé autre chose de plus intéressant à faire.

\- Mes cheveux ?

\- T'as trois types de coiffure, Cornedrue, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire satisfait, les mains posées à plat sur la table. La normale, genre « je viens de me lever et, non, je n'ai pas de peigne ». Ensuite, celle de James-énervé ou James-qui-se-la-pète, et puis celle de « J'ai tripoté une fille et elle me l'a bien rendu ».

Le sourire de James s'élargit et il se pencha vers son meilleur ami avec un air de conspirateur pour confirmer :

\- J'ai tripoté une fille et elle me l'a bien rendu.

Sirius se mit à rire et donna un grande tape dans le dos de James au moment où Lily arrivait.

\- Je peux connaître la blague ? s'enquit-elle en attrapant la pile d'assiettes que Sirius était en train de faire léviter.

\- Je salue les exploits amoureux de Cornedrue, expliqua Sirius.

Lily devint aussitôt cramoisie et les garçons ricanèrent.

\- Au lieu de faire l'idiot, donne moi les couverts, ordonna-t-elle après avoir enfoncé son index dans les côtes de James.

Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce et ouvrit un tiroir avant de passer les couteaux à Sirius. Celui-ci, au lieu de les poser sagement sur la table, les enchanta pour qu'ils se battent. Lily leva les yeux au ciel en plaçant les assiettes mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Alors que James et Sirius lançaient des paris sur un couteau gagnant, les marches de l'escalier grincèrent et Ethel fit son apparition. Les couteaux tombèrent aussitôt au sol dans un tintement sonore et Lily et James durent prendre sur eux pour ne pas rire alors que Sirius plongeait sous la table pour ramasser les couverts. Ethel haussa un sourcil à l'attention de Lily, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et interrogea, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Vous savez où sont Jenny et Gideon ?

\- Ils sont là ? s'étonna James sans aider son meilleur ami à finir de mettre la table.

\- En principe oui, répondit Lily, mais je ne les ai pas vus.

\- Ils doivent être dans la chambre de Gideon, proposa Sirius avec un sourire espiègle.

Lily rougit mais Ethel resta impassible.

\- Bon, ben on ne va pas les dérang... Non ! Sirius, laisse-les tranquilles !

Mais Lily s'époumonait dans le vide : James et Sirius étaient déjà partis au pas de course au premier étage, où se trouvait la chambre de Gideon.

\- J'adore mettre Lily mal à l'aise, pouffa Sirius alors que James collait son oreille à toutes les portes du couloir pour trouver la bonne pièce.

\- Elle s'améliore quand elle est seulement avec moi. Elle ne rougit presque plus !

Sirius ne put pas répondre car les deux filles les avaient rejoints.

\- Laissez tomber, siffla Lily avant d'attraper James par le bras pour le tirer vers l'escalier.

\- Oh allez Lily, on veut juste savoir s'ils ont faim !

\- Ils mangeront plus tard s'ils ont envie !

\- Lily, s'il-te-pl...

\- Je pense qu'ils sont là-bas, interrompit alors Ethel.

Elle désignait le bout du couloir, où une faible lueur filtrait à travers une porte entrebâillée. James échangea un regard surpris avec Sirius. D'après les investigations qu'ils avaient mené, il s'agissait de la bibliothèque. Que diable Gideon et Jenny pouvaient-ils y faire ?

Sirius et lui se dirigèrent à pas silencieux vers la pièce tandis que Lily continuait à vitupérer contre eux à voix basse. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près, James entendit la voix de Jenny :

\- Tu vas te décider ? Ça fait vingt minutes que j'attends !

\- Si tu ne m'interrompais pas toutes les deux minutes j'arriverais mieux à réfléchir, bougonna Gideon en réponse.

Sirius échangea un regard perplexe avec James, franchit la distance qui les séparait de la porte et poussa le battant. Jenny tourna aussitôt la tête vers eux. Renversée dans un fauteuil en velours vert, elle faisait face à une petite table sur laquelle était posée un jeu d'échec sorcier. Face à elle se trouvait Gideon, en pleine réflexion. Il n'y avait plus que quelques pièces sur l'échiquier. Elles se dandinaient et s'invectivaient à voix basse en attendant que les joueurs daignent les bouger.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquer ? demanda finalement Sirius.

\- On joue aux échecs, Black, marmonna Gideon.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? interrogea James.

\- Presque quatre heures maintenant, annonça Jenny, parce que Monsieur refuse de prendre moins d'une demi-heure avant de bouger une de ses fichues pièces !

\- Tu peux parler ! Fou en E5, triompha-t-il.

Jenny grommela et posa ses coudes sur la table, les yeux fixés sur le jeu. James tentait de réprimer un éclat de rire au moment où Lily posa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Les échecs, hein ? murmura-t-elle. Pas ce que vous espériez trouver ?

\- Si, répondit-il sur le même ton. On pensait qu'ils « jouaient aux échecs ».

Sirius, qui avait très bien entendu, éclata de rire.

\- Hmm, marmonna Lily. J'imagine que c'est la version sorcière de « jouer au Scrabble » chez les moldus.

Avant que James ait pu répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée mais que c'était sans doute ça, Gideon releva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les mômes ?

\- C'est l'heure de dîner, expliqua Lily.

Contre toute attente, Gideon sauta sur ses pieds et s'exclama :

\- Parfait ! Ça laisse le temps à Jenny de se décider à jouer !

\- Oh, la ferme Prewett, marmotta l'intéressée. Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans la cuisine – à l'exception de Jenny, et discutaient joyeusement. Lily raconta succinctement sa veille, qui lui avait semblé particulièrement inutile, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil à James qui la couvait du regard.

Elle acheva son récit avec un sourire tendre à l'adresse du jeune homme, et Sirius donna un coup de genou à son meilleur ami.

\- Arrêtez de faire les guimauves, siffla-t-il.

\- La ferme Patmol, rétorqua aimablement James.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais Ethel le prit de court en interrogeant :

\- Et toi, Sirius ? Où est-ce que vous êtes allés avec James cet après-midi ?

James regarda avec jubilation son ami perdre tous ses moyens. Sans doute pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Sirius rougit face à une fille. Qui attendait d'ailleurs qu'il fasse autre chose que la dévisager, bouche bée.

Comme Sirius semblait peu décidé à s'exprimer, James prit finalement la parole et leur rapporta les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient arrivés. Gideon leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant.

\- Je vous pensais plus malin que ça, commenta-t-il. Évidemment qu'il cherche à affaiblir les moldus. Il passe son temps à mener des attaques surprises n'importe où.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? interrogea vivement Sirius, remis de ses émotions.

\- On attend de savoir quoi faire, répondit sèchement Gideon. On ne sait jamais où il va attaquer, alors que lui semble toujours savoir quand on mène de grosses opérations.

L'homme se leva soudain et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos. Un silence pesant s'installa et James jeta un coup d'œil au tableau accroché sur l'un des murs.

_Prewett et MacMillan, 12 Rainbow Hill, Worcester_

_Beadle, Pettigrow, Maugrey, Newark-on-Trent_

_Lupin, Wirksworth_

_Londubat, Londres, St James's Park_

_Fenwick et Meadowes, Aberystwyth_

_Dundoe, Varich Place, Tongue_

_Podmore, Fletcher, McKinnon, Watendlath_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tous, si on ne sait pas qui protéger et où attaquer ? interrogea-t-il sans se soucier de rompre le silence.

Les épaules de Gideon se tendirent un peu plus et il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la liste de noms et de lieux.

\- Londubat doit faire une filature, tout comme Dundoe et Lupin. MacMillan et Fabian montent la garde devant une maison au-dessus de laquelle est apparue la Marque des Ténèbres il y a deux jours.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Beadle, Pettigrow, Maugrey... aucune idée. Quelque chose de plus gros, s'ils sont trois. Et avec Maugrey en plus. Fenwick et Meadowes exfiltrent une famille de Nés-Moldus, d'après ce que Benjy m'a dit. Quant à Podmore, Fletcher et McKinnon, je n'en ai aucune idée mais ça doit être important si McKinnon est sur le coup.

\- Ce sont les seuls membres de l'Ordre ? interrogea Lily d'une petite voix.

Cette question eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Gideon.

\- On est en sous-nombre mais quand même ! Non, ce sont seulement ceux en mission dangereuse.

\- Elles ne sont pas toutes dangereuses ? releva Ethel.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de vous parler de ça, marmonna le géant roux avant de se rasseoir. Enfin, tant pis. Beaucoup de membres font partie de divers institutions magiques. Parce que même si on est associés au Ministère, Dumbledore a toujours peur que le Ministre nous cache des choses, ou simplement qu'il fasse trop confiance à ses employés.

\- Tout ça est beaucoup trop compliqué, commenta Sirius.

\- C'est la guerre, Black. On ne peut faire confiance à personne.


	48. III - Chapitre 7

****_Note du Bêta : Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalut ! Ca va ? Moi pas mal. Vous avez vu c'est cool l'Ordre ? C'est tranquille la guerre. Et le chapitre suivant va vous le prouver encore plus à quel point on se marre TROP et on risque rien. Allez bisous courage et que la force soit avec vous ! Moi je retourne embêter Cazo._** **

**Chapitre 7**

Alice approcha ses mains de sa bouche et souffla sur ses doigts. Son haleine chaude vint un instant réchauffer sa peau glacée et elle grommela. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et se sentit un peu rassurée en apercevant la silhouette de Fabian, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. La nuit était aussi silencieuse qu'opaque : le minuscule croissant de lune qu'elle voyait à travers les branches ne suffisait guère à la réconforter.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la maison, derrière elle. Seule une pièce était éclairée. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, les parents se relayaient pour monter la garde, malgré la présence de l'Ordre. Ils voulaient être prêts à partir avec leurs enfants à la moindre alerte. Alice ignorait pourquoi les Mangemorts les cherchaient et elle n'avait pas demandé.

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers la rue mais un détail attira son attention. Fabian avait quitté son poste. Un désagréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle se plaquait contre l'arbre derrière elle. Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent, au milieu d'un silence glacé. Une terreur sans nom lui opprima la poitrine mais elle agrippa un peu plus fortement sa baguette.

« Des Détraqueurs », songea-t-elle. « Des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts. Tu peux le faire, MacMillan».

Le froid se fit un peu plus intense et elle retint un glapissement. Elle n'allait pas y arriver…

Un éclair rouge fusa alors et elle cessa de se poser des questions.

Le groupe de Mangemorts se dispersa avec un cri alors que Fabian, caché derrière des poubelles, continuait à jeter des sorts. Une partie des hommes encapuchonnés s'empressa de riposter tandis que deux d'entre eux couraient vers la maison. Alice jaillit aussitôt de sa cachette et jeta un sortilège qui leur coupa un instant la route. Ils se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle et elle frémit face à leur masque blanc. Confrontée pour la première fois aux partisans de Voldemort, elle paniqua un instant. Seuls se réflexes, acquis par la force auprès de Maugrey, lui permirent de lever le bras à temps pour créer un bouclier devant elle.

Elle riposta aussitôt et son adversaire recula d'un pas, visiblement surpris. Cependant un coup d'œil lui appris que son acolyte avait filé vers la porte d'entrée. Après un juron sonore, elle parvint enfin à passer outre la défense de son adversaire, qui s'écroula sur un « Stupéfix ! » lancé suffisamment fort pour contrer la mauvaise influence des Détraqueurs. Car Alice sentait qu'elle était faible. Son cœur qui s'affolait l'empêchait de se concentrer assez pour lancer des sortilèges plus puissants que ceux de base.

Elle sauta par-dessus le corps du Mangemort pour se lancer à la poursuite de l'autre. Un sortilège cuisant l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Il cria de douleur et elle en profita pour le stupéfixer à son tour. Derrière elle, elle entendait Fabian hurler des sortilèges et un Mangemort à la voix rauque adjurer ses comparses de ne pas avoir peur des Détraqueurs.

La jeune fille claqua la porte derrière elle mais n'essaya même pas de jeter un sortilège d'Emprisonnement. Vu la façon dont ses jambes tremblaient, elle était certaine de ne pas y arriver. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le maître de la maison, Edwin Pratchett, qui attendait dans les escaliers, sa baguette à la main.

\- Réveillez vos enfants ! Ordonna-t-elle en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

Il opina simplement, affreusement pâle, et monta quatre à quatre à l'étage. Dehors, un hurlement se fit entendre. Alice grimaça en reconnaissant Fabian mais elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Elle s'empressa de revenir dans l'entrée, attrapa une petite boîte qui traînait sur un meuble et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Concentre-toi Alice, concentre-toi, marmonna-t-elle.

Sa baguette pointée sur l'objet, elle tenta de faire abstractions des bruits de lutte qui lui parvenaient. Comment diable allait-elle réussir à créer un Portoloin si elle n'était même pas capable de jeter un sortilège d'Emprisonnement ? L'image de Maugrey leur hurlant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la panique mettre leur en vie en jeu lui revint à l'esprit. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Elle se jeta au sol juste à temps pour éviter le sortilège qui fit exploser le plâtre au-dessus de sa tête. Le Mangemort chancela lorsque les débris l'atteignirent et Alice en profita pour crier « Flipendo ! ». Assommé, l'homme – ou la femme, pour ce qu'Alice en savait, chuta en arrière. La jeune fille donna alors un vigoureux coup de baguette sur la boîte en murmurant « Portus ». Miraculeusement, une lueur bleutée entoura un instant l'objet.

Elle grimpa aussitôt à l'étage, où elle trouva la famille Pratchett rassemblée sur le palier. Les deux enfants, âgés de cinq et sept ans, pleuraient dans les bras de leur mère. Alice leur fourra la boîte sous le nez et ils posèrent sans hésitation un doigt dessus. Dix secondes plus tard, la famille disparaissait.

Alice s'obligea à dévaler aussitôt l'escalier pour venir en aide à Fabian mais la créature qui l'attendait dans l'entrée l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Le Détraqueur tourna sa tête encapuchonnée vers elle, délaissant ainsi le Mangemort à terre. Elle fut bizarrement soulagée de constater que la créature ne semblait pas s'en être prise à lui. Seulement, le Détraqueur lui faisait à présent face. Alice déglutit difficilement et fit un pas en arrière. Son pied buta sur une marche alors qu'elle se forçait à se calmer.

\- Quelque chose d'heureux, murmura-t-elle, quelque chose d'heureux…

Des images de Frank lui vinrent à l'esprit mais elles étaient toutes anéanties par la terreur sans nom qui lui broyait les entrailles. Mais enfin, alors que le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense, une image s'imposa enfin dans son esprit. Frank, qui l'arrêtait à quelques mètres de l'entrée du manoir après leur dîner chez ses parents. Qui sortait une bague de sa poche.

Non, Alice n'allait pas se laisser tuer ce soir-là. Pas alors que Frank Londubat venait de la demander en mariage.

\- Spero Patronum !

Un lion jaillit aussitôt de sa baguette et bondit sur la créature. Le Détraqueur s'envola par la porte ouverte, sous le rugissement du fauve. Cette fois-ci, Alice s'écroula un instant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le lion revint vers elle, la tête levée, et elle se força à bouger. Elle se redressa en chancelant - malheureusement, le patronus profita de sa faiblesse pour disparaître.

Elle atteignit la porte d'entrée tout en passant une main sur son visage. Elle fut surprise de trouver une traînée de sang sur le dos de sa main. Alors qu'elle fixait sa peau rougie, stupéfaite, un sortilège fit exploser le bois de la porte juste à côté de sa tête. Avec un cri de douleur, elle plongea au sol et prêta enfin attention à ce qu'il se passait dans le jardin.

La haute silhouette de Fabian avait disparu, mais deux autres personnes se battaient à présent contre trois Mangemorts. Celui qu'elle avait stupéfixé un peu plus tôt était toujours à terre. Deux autres corps étaient étendus dans le jardin, à quelque distance de l'endroit où se trouvait Fabian un peu plus tôt.

Un cri de douleur retentit puis, presque simultanément, l'un des Mangemorts fit un vol plané.

\- Patmol ! Ça va ?

-T'occupes !

Alice se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette, baguette brandie.

James voulut jeter un autre coup d'œil à Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais un sortilège fusa à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Ces imbéciles de Mangemorts étaient incapables de viser correctement. Sirius les avait même sauvé d'un Détraqueur.

Il marmonna « Incarcerem » et le Mangemort qui lui faisait face chancela, à présent étroitement ligoté, avant de s'effondrer, déséquilibré. James se tourna alors vers leur dernier adversaire, qui se battait férocement contre Sirius. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer une formule qu'une explosion les fit voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Le jeune homme fut projeté contre un arbre puis glissa au sol, à moitié assommé. Il aperçut vaguement Sirius, à deux mètres de lui, qui roulait sur le dos avec un gé é ses oreilles bourdonnantes, il entendit plusieurs « crac ! » successifs. Lorsque sa vision se fit enfin plus claire, il aperçut un homme encapuchonné traverser le jardin en évitant les sortilèges que lui lançait Alice. Il parvint à l'éjecter de son chemin sans que James n'ait rien pu faire et il pénétra dans la maison. Un instant plus tard, un autre « crac ! » se fit entendre.

Le silence qui retomba sur le jardin était assourdissant. Tous les Mangemorts venaient de leur échapper en moins de deux minutes.

James se redressa péniblement et dut prendre appui sur le tronc de l'arbre pour ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau. A pas chancelants, il se dirigea vers Sirius. Son meilleur ami accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et ils furent bientôt tous les deux sur pieds. Sirius tenait son bras gauche replié contre sa poitrine tandis que du sang dégoulinait sur son visage.

\- Sacré fiasco, commenta-t-il d'une voix légèrement voilée par la souffrance.

\- Ouais. Où est Gideon ?

\- Derrière la maison, avec Fabian et Ethel.

\- Va les rejoindre. Je vais récupérer Alice.

Sirius ne protesta pas et longea la bâtisse en titubant. James s'empressa de rejoindre Alice, qui était assise dans l'herbe, la tête entre les mains. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, leva les yeux vers lui puis se détendit en le reconnaissant.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-il.

\- Ouais… on va dire ça. Et Sirius ?

\- Un peu amoché. Viens, allons les rejoindre, proposa-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle accepta la main tendue avant de demander :

\- Qui d'autre est avec vous ?

\- Gideon et Ethel. Fabian nous a envoyé patronus il y a une dizaine de minutes. On a cru qu'ils l'avait achevé quand on est arrivé.

\- J'ai dû le laisser tout seul pour évacuer la famille Pratchett, expliqua la jeune fille en frissonnant. Tu sais comment il va ?

\- Non. Ethel l'a emmené derrière pour s'occuper de lui pendant que Gideon les protégeait.

Alice ne répondit pas car ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres du petit groupe de sorciers rassemblé derrière la maison. A la lueur de leur baguette, ils distinguèrent Fabian, allongé à même le sol, Ethel penchée sur lui. Sirius s'était assis près d'eux, un œil à présent fermé à cause de tout le sang qui dégoulinait le long de son visage. Gideon, debout, montait la garde.

\- Ils sont partis, annonça James d'une voix morne.

L'aîné des frères Prewett haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Alice :

\- Les Pratchett sont partis sans problème ?

\- Oui. Je les ai envoyé chez Elphias Doge comme prévu. Enfin en principe.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Gideon.

\- En principe ?

Alice rougit légèrement alors que James s'asseyait près de Fabian, qui se débattait sous les mains d'Ethel.

\- C'était la première fois que je créais un Portoloin.

\- Doge a dû envoyer un message au QG. On verra en rentrant.

\- Mais je te dis que ça va !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fabian, qui venait d'interrompre la conversation. Il parvint enfin à s'asseoir, malgré les protestations d'Ethel, et fusilla la jeune fille du regard.

\- C'est pas parce que j'ai pris quelques sorts dans la tête que je vais crever ! Occupe toi de Black, plutôt, il pisse le sang.

\- Très bien, marmonna Ethel, mais si tu t'évanouis en te levant ce ne sera pas de ma faute.

\- Non mon ange, promis.

Elle piqua un fard sous le sobriquet tandis que James et les frères Prewett se mettaient à rire. Cependant le rire de Fabian s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il bascula brusquement en arrière. Ethel l'ignora superbement alors que James se penchait sur lui.

\- Fabian ? T'es mort ?

Le sorcier cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, le regard trouble, avant de réussir à focaliser son regard vert sur James.

\- Bouge-toi de là ou je vais te gerber dessus en me redressant, prévint-il d'une voix faible.

James s'empressa d'obéir tandis que Gideon ricanait, sans manifester la moindre velléité d'aider son frère. Comme ce dernier restait allongé, James reporta son attention sur Sirius, qui semblait au septième ciel. Ethel était en train de passer ses longs doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux poisseuses de sang, sans manifester la moindre gène à être aussi proche de lui. Son air béat se changea en grimace lorsqu'elle effleura sa blessure et elle interrogea doucement :

\- Sortilège ?

\- Euh … ouais. Mais pas le bras.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de potions, murmura-t-elle tout en lui palpant l'épaule. Il faut qu'on rentre au QG. Alice, James, reprit-elle plus fort, vous n'avez rien ?

\- Moi ça va, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Alice.

Toujours debout, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. James la dévisagea quelques instants, sidéré, avant de se dire qu'il devrait faire quelque chose. Il s'empressa de sauter sur ses pieds sans tenir compte de la douleur qui lui traversa le dos et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Dé… désolée, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai pas… j'ai juste pas l'habitude. Ça va aller… Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé Fabian…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, crevette, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix pâteuse, j'peux me débrouiller tout seul !

\- Ouais, regarde-le, il est en pleine forme ! S'exclama Gideon avant d'attraper son frère sous les bras et de le remettre sur ses pieds.

Fabian vira aussitôt au vert et Gideon eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'il ne vomisse à ses pieds.

\- Ah ça, mon p'tit Fabi, c'est une première depuis tes dix ans, commenta-t-il.

Fabian se redressa, secoué de hauts le cœur, mais trouva tout de même la force de fusiller son frère du regard :

\- Je vous avais dit que j'étais allergique au pamplemousse. Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais.

\- Ouais, t'es une victime hein. Allez viens, rentrons avant que tu ne fasses plus de dégâts. On se retrouve au QG les enfants !

Gideon glissa son bras sous celui de son frère et, avant que quiconque ait pu comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ils transplanèrent.

\- Ils sont… commença James.

\- … merveilleux, conclut Sirius.

\- Si vous le dîtes, marmonna Ethel avant de murmurer « Recurvit ! ».

Un rire hystérique s'échappa des lèvres d'Alice, toujours dans les bras de James, et il l'écarta de lui pour la regarder, interloqué.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ?

Elle cessa brusquement de rire et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'une mèche de cheveux lui retombait devant les yeux.

\- … Je suis fatiguée.

Ce fut au tour de James de rire et il lui attrapa la main.

\- Allez viens, direction la maison. On a plus rien à faire ici. Patmol, tu peux transplaner ?

\- Chais pas.

\- Attends je vais t'aider à te relever.

James retint un sourire en entendant la proposition d' Ethel, de même qu'il s'abstint de faire des grimaces suggestives à son meilleur ami par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde. Sirius chancela légèrement lorsqu'il fut debout puis adressa un petit sourire à Ethel.

\- Merci. Ça devrait aller.

\- A tout de suite, lança James avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître avec Alice.

Lily détestait ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ces imbéciles l'avaient laissée seule – bon, Jenny était là mais ce n'était pas la question. Elle aussi voulait aller sur le terrain ! James lui avait lancé un « reste là ! » qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle n'était pas capable de se défendre.

Elle marmonna une insulte destinée à James tout en farfouillant dans les armoires de l'infirmerie. Le patronus était arrivé une heure après qu'ils aient fini de dîner et cela faisait maintenant près de vingt minutes qu'ils étaient partis. Elle grommela à nouveau en songeant qu'Ethel avait été plus rapide : elle s'était exclamée qu'elle les accompagnait avant que Lily n'ait put faire un geste. La traîtresse.

\- Lily ? Où sont-ils tous partis ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Jenny, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans même faire l'effort de sourire.

\- Une urgence. Fabian nous a contacté juste après que Gideon a joué.

\- Quoi ? Et ils sont partis sans moi ?

\- Et sans moi !

\- Oui mais toi tu as un rôle ici, marmonna Jenny, vexée. Tu vas pouvoir t'occuper des blessés quand ils rentreront.

\- J'aurais pu m'en occuper là-bas.

Trop occupées à se chamailler pour savoir qui était la plus utile, elles n'entendirent pas les nouveaux arrivants entrer. Ce fut finalement la voix de Gideon qui les fit sursauter.

\- Si tu gerbes encore, je te jette dans les escaliers.

\- J'ai toujours su que t'étais quelqu'un de bien, Gon.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- C'est le choc, ça m'a ramené en enfance.

\- Ferme-la, tu veux ?

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans le couloir du premier étage et virent bientôt les cheveux roux des frères Prewett apparaître. Elles grimacèrent toutes deux face au teint livide de Fabian, que son frère ne tarda pas à jeter sans ménagement sur l'un des lits qui occupaient la grande pièce. C'était, avec trois armoires pleines d'herbes et de potions, les seuls meubles. L'endroit ressemblait étrangement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, avec ses murs de pierres et ses rideaux blancs.

Lily se précipita vers Fabian et prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts pour observer son visage cireux sous toutes les coutures.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Oh, quatre ou cinq sortilèges reçus en même temps. Mon bouclier a pas complètement amorti le choc. Je pense qu'aucun des sortilèges ne m'a vraiment atteint mais la force des cinq d'un coup m'a pas été très bénéfique.

Il avait débité tout cela d'un ton badin mais Lily avait assez d'expérience pour constater que ses pupilles étaient étrangement dilatées. Elle alla farfouiller dans une des armoires et en tira un flacon rempli d'une substance verte à l'allure douteuse. Mais Fabian, fidèle à son habitude de foncer dans le tas, ne s'en formalisa pas et avala le contenu du verre qu'elle lui tendit sans protester. Il faillit bien régurgiter la potion à cause de son goût affreux mais parvint à se contenir.

\- Maintenant, repos ! Ordonna Lily en tapotant le lit sur lequel il était assis.

Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et s'écroula comme une masse dessus, déjà terrassé par la potion.

Le reste de la troupe choisit ce moment-là pour faire irruption. Lily ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'ils étaient en piteux état. Sirius était couvert de sang plus ou moins sec. Alice avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, une joue barbouillée de sang et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Quant à James, il était plein de terre et avait des feuilles dans les cheveux.

Elle sentit son agacement contre lui retomber et elle lui adressa un furtif sourire avant de tapoter un lit libre pour que Sirius vienne s'y asseoir. Elle eut un mal fou à trouver quoi faire pour refermer sa blessure à la tête car il n'avait aucune idée du sortilège qui l'avait frappé. De plus, le QG manquait cruellement de certaines potions. Tout en marmonnant des imprécations, Lily se jura de refaire tout un stock.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin débarrassé Sirius de tout le sang séché dont il était couvert et pansé sa plaie – qui se trouvait fort heureusement en grande partie sur son front, sinon Lily aurait dû lui raser le crâne et elle ne doutait pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissée faire, elle lui fit avaler une potion pour remettre son épaule contusionnée en état et le força lui aussi à s'allonger. Ethel s'était occupée d'Alice, qui ne souffrait que de quelques contusions et coupures, et de James, dont le dos avait un peu souffert de sa rencontre avec l'arbre.

Quand Sirius se fut enfin couché, le silence retomba sur l'infirmerie, uniquement brisé par les ronflements intermittents de Fabian. Lily sourit, heureuse de retrouver l'agréable sensation du devoir accompli et quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de James et grimaça lorsque les gonds grincèrent. Mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, James ne se réveilla pas. Ethel avait dû lui donner une potion. Il ronflait comme un bienheureux, vautré sur le ventre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller. Lily quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit et alla se coucher à son tour, en se demandant ce qui allait leur tomber dessus le lendemain.


	49. III - Chapitre 8

_Note du bêta : Hey ! Ca va mes petites tartines de confiture de mirabelle ? Aujourd'hui le chapitre est très beau lui aussi. C'est l'histoire d'un chaton trop mignon qui... Bon non d'accord, c'est la merde noire, c'est la guerre, l'apocaslip, le retour de Francky Vincent. Mais du coup c'est cool parce que y'a du drama, de la bataille et tout ça. Et quelqu'un va prendre cher, je vous préviens. Mais je vous en dis pas plus si ce n'est, ne pleurez pas tout de suite. Ca deviendra de pire en pire _

**Chapitre 8 **

Sirius se jeta au sol et fit une roulade avant de se redresser d'un bond, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit vers son adversaire, qui fit un bond de côté. Sirius jura mais dut se mettre à courir pour éviter le flot continu de maléfices qu'on lui lançait. Il se réfugia un instant derrière un tronc d'arbre, prit une profonde inspiration, et fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à son adversaire. Il lança le sortilège en un éclair et le jeune homme en face de lui s'effondra dans l'herbe détrempée, fauché par la magie.

\- Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius tout en se dirigeant vers Peter, qui se relevait péniblement.

Il lui tendit une main secourable, que le blond saisit sans hésiter.

\- Tu parles, j'ai failli te laminer, rétorqua-t-il.

Sirius le tira sur ses pieds et il vacilla. En le voyant devenir blême, Sirius craignit un instant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Mais il reprit presque aussitôt contenance et lui sourit.

\- Encore une fois ?

\- Ouais.

Sirius s'éloigna aussitôt de son ami, mais la porte du manoir s'ouvrit violemment et une voix furieuse leur parvint :

\- PETER ! Va te recoucher IMMEDIATEMENT !

Les deux garçons grimacèrent. Lily arrivait vers eux, tornade rousse plutôt terrifiante. Elle avait l'air absolument furieuse.

\- Du repos ! Du repos, Peter ! Pas de stupides entraînements !

Le petit blond se ratatina sur lui-même, jeta un regard désolé à Sirius et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Sirius se demandait qui lui faisait le plus peur, de Voldemort ou de Lily.

\- Et toi ! s'exclama la jeune femme en lui enfonçant son index dans le ventre. Tu étais obligé de lui proposer ça, hein ? T'as pas, je sais pas moi, un Mangemort à pourchasser ?

\- Eh, protesta-t-il en attrapant sa main pour l'éloigner de lui, j'aimerais bien mais on ne m'a rien proposé !

Lily prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer tandis que Sirius la fixait, à présent furieux. Il avait l'impression de moisir au QG depuis deux semaines. La jeune fille sembla se rendre compte de sa frustration car son regard s'adoucit et elle glissa son bras sous le sien.

\- James et Frank vont sans doute bientôt rentrer, tu pourras partir à leur place. Quand je pense qu'ils tendent un piège pour attirer des Mangemorts ! C'est complètement insensé.

\- Au moins ils ont quelque chose, marmonna-t-il tout en se laissant entraîner vers le manoir. Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas voulu me laisser aller en Irlande.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit non à Benjy, c'est Ethel, répondit distraitement Lily tout en consultant sa montre. Il faut que je me dépêche de rajouter des racines de Mandragore… Oh, j'espère qu'ils vont bien...

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle manqua l'air surpris de Sirius, qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Ethel ? Ethel s'est souciée de moi ?

\- Elle est très impliquée dès qu'il s'agit des personnes qu'elle a soignées.

\- Oh...

Cette fois, Lily perçut très bien son ton déçu et elle lui tapota le bras.

\- Si James a réussi à me convaincre de sortir avec lui, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver.

\- A te faire sortir avec moi ? Je suis très flatté Lily mais je vais être obligé de refuser.

Elle rit et pressa un instant son bras contre elle.

\- Crève Black, je n'aime que ton imbécile de meilleur ami. Mais je suis sûre qu'Ethel est d'un autre avis.

\- Mouais.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés dans le salon, et Lily le lâcha.

\- Désolée, mais je vais rater ma potion si je n'y vais pas tout de suite !

Elle se précipita à l'étage, plantant là un Sirius désœuvré.

Après leur première altercation avec des Mangemorts, trois semaines plus tôt, il avait dû rester quelques jours au QG à cause de sa blessure à la tête et de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Pendant ce temps-là, Benjy Fenwick était arrivé, pour une fois très enthousiaste, avec un ordre de mission de Maugrey. Il avait besoin de deux personnes pour partir en Irlande avec lui, pour une mission inconnue et d'une durée indéterminée. Sirius avait aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion mais Benjy avait refusé, « par ordre du médecin », avait-il raillé. Jeremiah Downey, qui avait le même âge que Frank, s'était porté volontaire, et Margaret les avait accompagnés.

Depuis, Sirius n'avait pu effectuer que des patrouilles, toutes infructueuses. Seuls Peter, Ethel et Terry Dundoe, un ami de Frank, avaient affronté des Mangemorts. C'était à cette occasion que Peter s'était blessé : un sortilège l'avait propulsé à travers la fenêtre du premier étage de l'immeuble dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, dans la cuisine, agacé par cette inaction. Les quelques tours en moto qu'il avait effectués n'avaient fait que renforcer son envie de sortir du QG. Il jeta un coup d'œil au panneau affiché dans la cuisine et grommela une nouvelle fois.

\- Olala, toute cette mauvaise humeur, ça me donne de l'urticaire !

Sirius sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il se redressa prestement et pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus. La jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui, enveloppée dans une cape pourpre, pouffa et détourna délicatement sa baguette.

\- Vigilance constante, hein ? Par Merlin, ce pauvre Alastor est vraiment fou !

Perplexe, Sirius la regarda traverser la cuisine pour se rendre dans la partie centrale du manoir. Âgée d'une trentaine d'années selon lui, avec des cheveux châtains qui tombaient en boucles soyeuses autour d'un visage souriant, elle ne lui disait absolument rien.

Alors qu'il fixait toujours d'un air stupide le couloir dans lequel elle venait de disparaître, elle revint soudain et lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Au fait, je suis Marlène McKinnon. Et tu es Sirius Black, bien entendu ? Ravie de te rencontrer !

\- Eh, attendez ! s'exclama Sirius en s'élançant à sa suite, prêt à tout pour tromper son ennui. Comment vous me connaissez ?

\- Oh, mon garçon, tout le monde te connaît, répondit Marlène sans se retourner. L'héritier des Black qui quitte le domicile familial ! Tu as alimenté les ragots pendant tout l'été !

Il était tellement surpris par Marlène qu'il n'avait même pas songé à relever sa remarque quant à sa fugue. Il continua à la suivre et ils passèrent devant la salle à manger qui servait de salle de réunion, avant de poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'à un immense hall d'entrée au sol de marbre. Sirius était venu là avec les Maraudeurs le premier jour mais n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds depuis. L'endroit était froid et sombre la lourde porte d'entrée, que personne n'utilisait jamais, ne laissait filtrer aucune lumière. Un escalier plus qu'imposant menait vers les étages. De l'autre côté, il y avait l'aile est, où tout était recouvert de poussière et les meubles cachés sous des draps blancs.

Du moins c'est ce que Sirius pensait. Marlène traversa le hall sans hésiter, Sirius toujours sur ses talons. Elle poussa une porte qui se confondait avec le mur, et pénétra dans la pièce qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Surpris, Sirius avisa un lit de camp, un bureau couvert de papiers et des Scrutoscopes partout. Le bureau de Maugrey, à n'en pas douter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les Maraudeurs soient passés à côté de ça.

\- On peut entrer comme ça chez Maugrey ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Oh non, à ta place je n'essaierais pas d'entrer sans moi, répondit Marlène d'un ton distrait tout en fouillant dans les papiers de l'Auror.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle cessa ses recherches et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, les yeux pétillants. Merlin, était-elle toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ?

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Maugrey ne fait confiance qu'à très peu de personnes... j'ai l'honneur de faire partie de ce groupe !

\- Ah ?

Elle éclata de rire en entendant son intervention peu convaincue et reprit sa fouille du bureau.

\- Tu dois te dire que je ne travaille pas beaucoup pour l'Ordre mais je fais un nombre de tâches inimaginables ! Je suis née Selwyn, vois-tu, alors j'ai une certaine influence dans les institutions sorcières. Surtout depuis que mon horrible oncle a décidé de rejoindre les Mangemorts ! Crois-le ou non, je suis acceptée partout maintenant. Les partisans de Voldemort pensent que j'ai une chance d'être de leur côté, et ses adversaires sont persuadés que je suis avec eux !

Elle extirpa victorieusement un parchemin d'un tiroir et le brandit sous le nez de Sirius, qui était incapable de trouver quoi répondre, sidéré par ce petit bout de femme qui babillait sur son double-jeu comme si elle évoquait ce qu'elle allait manger au dîner.

\- Ça, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire ravi, c'est ce qui va me permettre de me joindre au dîner officiel organisé avec le Ministre de la Magie d'Albanie !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Sirius, un peu remis de sa surprise.

\- Maugrey a des invitations toutes faites du Ministère qui traînent dans ses affaires, il suffit de mettre son nom dans l'espace prévu et d'indiquer de quelle réunion il s'agit et tu passes partout !

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas falsifier ça vous-même ?

\- Le Ministère est plus malin que ça, mon petit Sirius. Les vigiles lancent un sort sur chaque invitation présentée. Non, celle-là ont été volées au Ministère pour que l'Ordre puisse avoir un œil partout.

\- Je croyais que nous travaillions en collaboration avec le Ministère ? releva Sirius alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour sortir du bureau.

\- Le Ministre n'aime pas trop qu'on fouine dans ses affaires. Il est ravi qu'on complète ses effectifs mais il préfère garder la politique pour lui.

Ils étaient de retour dans le couloir, Sirius toujours derrière Marlène. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire :

\- Malheureusement, il n'y connaît rien en politique extérieure.

\- Contrairement à vous ?

\- Eh bien, mon mari est à la tête du département de la coopération magique internationale, alors oui.

\- Et il n'assiste pas à ce genre de dîners ?

\- Oh, par Merlin, si ! Mais il ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment vous faîtes ?

\- Il sait parfaitement que j'en fais partie, mais compte tenu de sa position il ne peut pas se joindre à nous, ça aurait été trop dangereux. Et puis il est déjà débordé. Olala, il faut absolument que je trouve une baby-sitter pour les enfants...

\- Vous avez des enfants ?!

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans la cuisine et se tourna vers Sirius avec un immense sourire.

\- Les plus merveilleux qui soit ! Jane et Frederick !

\- Ouah, lâcha-t-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire autant de choses à la fois.

\- Une maman sait tout faire, c'est bien connu, répondit-elle joyeusement. Sirius, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer ! Embrasse Fabian et Gideon pour moi !

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules, claqua un baiser sur chacune de ses joues et s'en alla dans un tourbillonnement de cape avant que Sirius ait pu réagir. Il resta un instant immobile, stupéfait, puis éclata de rire en s'imaginant « embrasser » Fabian et Gideon de la part de Marlène.

Le soir même, un patronus leur parvint de Dorcas Meadowes. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour une mission de protection. Une minute après avoir reçu le message, Sirius était parti. Lily regarda avec appréhension son nom s'inscrire sur le tableau, en-dessous de la liste déjà conséquente. Elle-même allait sans doute bientôt quitter le QG : Remus était actuellement en train de surveiller Yaxley. Ce serait ensuite au tour d'Emmeline, puis à nouveau à elle.

Elle posa leurs assiettes sales dans l'évier avec un peu trop de force et Peter, qui approchait avec les verres, interrogea d'une petite voix :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle se décala pour le laisser mettre les verres sur les assiettes puis le regarda donner un petit coup de baguette qui anima l'éponge.

\- C'est juste que... On surveille Yaxley depuis des semaines, puisque Emmeline a commencé avant qu'on arrive, et chaque jour se ressemble. On a aucune preuve.

Peter s'adossa au plan de travail, l'air songeur, puis interrogea :

\- Tu as dit qu'il envoyait beaucoup de lettres, non ?

\- Oui, mais d'après Emmeline elles sont complètement anodines.

\- Tu en as déjà vu une ?

Comme elle secouait la tête, il reprit :

\- S'il devait envoyer des informations importantes, il les coderait non ?

Lily se figea. Bien sûr que oui. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y songer plus tôt ?

\- Par Merlin Peter, merci beaucoup ! Tu es merveilleux !

Le petit blond rougit de plaisir, avant de proposer :

\- Comme j'imagine que tu ne risques pas d'avoir ces lettres tout de suite, tu veux faire une bataille explosive ?

Lily acquiesça joyeusement mais lui demanda dix minutes, le temps qu'elle écrive à Emmeline. Assise à son bureau, elle passa plusieurs minutes à mâchouiller sa plume en se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir formuler son message sans évoquer Yaxley. Enfin, elle écrivit :

_Chère Emmeline, _

_Peter m'a fait remarqué que la solution à notre problème se trouvait peut-être dans ses lettres. Pourrais-tu m'apporter celles que tu as ? J'arriverai peut-être à lire entre les lignes._

_Lily_

Pas tout à fait satisfaite, elle roula néanmoins le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette avant de rejoindre Peter, qui attendait patiemment avec son jeu de cartes.

James reposa sa tasse de café et se frotta les yeux. Il était trois heures du matin. Le café miteux dans lequel il se trouvait était bien entendu vide. La serveuse, une quinquagénaire à l'air revêche, lisait un magazine people en s'enfilant café sur café. Régulièrement, elle versait un peu de whisky dans sa tasse.

Il se tortilla sur son siège puis finit par demander :

\- Ça vous dérange si je fume ?

\- Allez-y, marmotta la femme sans relever les yeux.

James tira un paquet de sa poche et alluma une cigarette avec le bout de sa baguette. Il la porta à ses lèvres avec soulagement. Il savait que fumer était idiot. Mais Sirius et lui avaient commencé durant l'été et James appréciait une cigarette de temps en temps. En particulier quand il ne pouvait pas dormir.

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit en faisant tinter la clochette suspendue au-dessus. Sur le qui-vive, James se retourna vivement, les doigts posés sur sa baguette. Mais ce n'était que Frank, qui haussa les sourcils en voyant la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres de son ami. L'air exténué, il se laissa tomber face à James et commanda un café à la serveuse qui s'exécuta en grognant.

\- Tu fumes, Potter ?

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m'arrive. Mais Lily me tuerait si elle l'apprenait alors…

\- Message reçu, acquiesça Frank avec un petit sourire.

Il bâilla et remercia d'un signe de tête la serveuse, qui venait de déposer une tasse devant lui.

\- Où on en est ? Interrogea James.

\- S'ils ne rappliquent pas bientôt, c'est que ce sont vraiment des crétins.

\- Et elle ?

Frank jeta un regard à la serveuse, qui avait repris sa lecture. Il dirigea sa baguette vers elle et elle s'écroula aussitôt, le nez sur le comptoir.

\- Stores, ordonna-t-il à James, qui s'empressa d'abaisser les volets d'un coup de baguette alors que Frank transportait la serveuse dans la cuisine.

\- T'es prêt ? Interrogea-t-il en revenant.

James écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et hocha la tête.

\- On en capture combien ?

\- Autant que possible. Évite de les tuer.

Son cadet haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- T'as déjà tué un Mangemort ?

Frank détourna le regard tout en triturant sa baguette.

\- Ouais. C'était ma vie ou la sienne, alors…

James hocha la tête puis s'adossa à une table.

\- Tu crois qu'ils savent qu'on les attend ?

Frank ouvrit la bouche. Mais l'explosion de la vitrine l'empêcha de répondre.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre se jetèrent sous une table mais les éclats de verre les atteignirent malgré tout. James, secoué par l'adrénaline, sentit à peine la morsure du verre qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Il lança un sortilège à l'aveugle alors que Frank rampait vers le comptoir, sous les éclats de verre qui continuaient à leur tomber dessus. Un sortilège passa juste au-dessus de la tête de James et coupa presque en deux la table. Il jura et s'éloigna aussitôt. Il voulut se redresser mais un autre maléfice fusa vers lui. Il se baissa juste à temps et riposta. Un cri de douleur lui parvint et un rictus étira ses lèvres. Frank avait dit « vivant », et pas « en parfait état ».

Les lieux redevinrent enfin plus clairs alors que la poussière cessait d'obscurcir leur vision. Mais cela donna l'occasion aux trois Mangemorts qui se trouvaient face à eux de mieux viser : un sortilège atteignit James en plein visage. A moitié assommé, il ne put que glisser derrière une banquette alors qu'un tir nourri de sorts fusait au-dessus de sa tête. Il essuya le sang qui dégoulinait le long de son visage et s'allongea par terre. Il tenta de faire abstraction de la nausée qui le prenait et pointa sa baguette sous le meuble. Il apercevait les pieds de ses adversaires. L'un d'eux était engagé en plein duel avec Frank, mais les deux autres semblaient se concerter pour savoir quoi faire de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et murmura : « Diffindo ». Une giclée de sang jaillit des chevilles des deux Mangemorts, qui s'écroulèrent sur un cri de douleur. L'un d'eux avait déjà une excroissance sur la jambe, sans doute due au sortilège cuisant lancé plus tôt par James. Il les entendit jurer. Satisfait, il s'efforça de se relever. Des vertiges le prirent et il dut se rattraper à la banquette. Aussitôt, un sortilège cuisant l'atteignit et il poussa un cri de douleur.

Il tomba en arrière et serra les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, surtout qu'un Mangemort se dressait face à lui, malgré sa cheville en sang.

\- Salut Potter, lança-t-il, sa voix étouffée par son masque. Mais malgré cela, James la reconnut aussitôt.

\- Servilus ?

Le maléfice fusa avant que James n'ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ». Tordu de douleur sur le sol, il oublia complètement la mission qu'il devait accomplir. Soudain, il ne souhaita plus que mourir. Mourir pour que la douleur cesse.

Un cri lui parvint et la souffrance cessa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. James, la vue brouillée par des larmes de douleur, sentit qu'on le relevait. Frank lui parlait, le pressait de faire quelque chose :

\- ...ouge-toi ! Potter, bou…

Une lampe explosa au-dessus de leur tête, un sort fusa vers eux… Mais James leva sa baguette à temps et il ne fit que rebondir sur son bouclier. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis la voix de Frank lui parvint enfin distinctement :

\- Il faut qu'on sorte de là !

James hocha la tête et Frank le lâcha enfin. Il chancela un instant puis prit une profonde inspiration. Ils ne pouvait pas échouer.

Rogue, que Frank avait apparemment momentanément assommé, commençait à se relever. Le Mangemort contre lequel Frank s'était battu gisait près du comptoir, inconscient. C'était le troisième Mangemort, celui à la jambe boursouflée, qui continuait à les attaquer. Sous le feu nourri des deux garçons, un sortilège de stupéfixion franchit finalement son bouclier et il s'écroula. Sa tête heurta une table dans un craquement sourd et James grimaça, alors que Frank bloquait un sort de Rogue. James voulut l'attaquer, mais l'ancien Serpentard se jeta sur son collègue assommé et ils disparurent dans un craquement.

Frank poussa un juron sonore et donna à un coup de pied dans les restes d'une lampe qui traînaient au sol.

James se laissa tomber par terre et cracha le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche. Il avait dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Ou alors c'était à cause de son nez. Il n'avait aucune idée du moment où il avait pris un coup.

Frank se dirigea vers le dernier Mangemort qui leur restait et le ligota solidement à un tabouret du bar. James s'aperçut que le pull du jeune homme avait presque entièrement brûlé. Sa peau était à vif et des cloques commençaient à s'y former. Il grimaça en songeant qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal et se força à se relever pour l'aider. Ils entreprirent de remettre le lieu en état. Merlin en soit remercié, aucun Moldu n'était passé par là. D'où l'intérêt de mener cette mission au beau milieu de la nuit.

James était si épuisé qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à lancer certains sorts. Frank, les mâchoires serrées, n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état. Alors que James essayait de réparer des lampes brisées, deux sorciers, à en juger par leur robe noire, débarquèrent dans le café. Le jeune homme se tendit aussitôt mais Frank lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

\- Il était tout seul ? Interrogea l'un d'eux, un grand baraqué aux cheveux noirs et crépus, pendant que l'autre, bien plus chétif, scrutait James.

\- Nan, grogna Frank. Ils étaient trois.

Le premier jura, visiblement agacé, tandis que le second braquait son regard sur Frank.

James, perdu, tentait d'attirer l'attention de son ami. Celui-ci finit par le remarquer et il fit un geste vague en direction des deux sorciers.

\- Ils travaillent pour le ministère. Ils vont coffrer ce type en attendant qu'il puisse être jugé.

Le grand baraqué adressa un bref signe de tête à James.

\- Arkwright, se présenta-t-il. Et lui c'est Hargreaves. Et toi tu es le fils Potter, hein ?

Comme le jeune homme haussait un sourcil surpris, Arkwright expliqua :

\- Ta famille est connue, tu sais. Ton père a financé pas mal d'associations. Bref, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Enfin, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut qu'on l'emmène. Au fait Londubat, tu veux toujours pas nous dire comment tu les attire ?

Frank secoua la tête, le visage fermé.

\- Pas tant que le ministère ne nous laissera pas prendre connaissance de tous les dossiers, rétorqua-t-il.

Arkwright pinça les lèvres alors qu'un air amusé apparaissait sur le visage de Hargreaves, qui semblait peu décidé à parler.

\- Très bien, conclut Arkwright d'une voix tranchante avant de donner un coup de baguette en direction du Mangemort ligoté.

Il s'éleva dans les airs, inconscient. Arkwright posa sa main sur son épaule avec un air dégoûté et les trois sorciers disparurent dans un « crac ! » sonore.

James se tourna aussitôt vers Frank et interrogea avidement, toute fatigue oubliée :

\- Comment tu les attire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. On ferait mieux de pas traîner ici. Et puis j'ai promis à Dearborn que je ferai un tour du côté de Sainte-Mangouste dans la journée.

\- Quoi ? Après avoir passé la nuit là ?

Frank se contente de hausser les épaules et il alla chercher la serveuse. James songea à Alice, qui réclamait Frank la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre réveilla Lily en sursaut. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. James lui adressa un sourire fatigué auquel elle fut incapable de répondre, trop horrifiée par tout le sang qu'il avait sur la figure.

Le sourire de James se changea en grimace quand il la vit blêmir et il pointa le couloir du pouce :

\- Frank est dans un état pire que le mien.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pendant qu'elle appliquait du baume sur les brûlures de Frank, James lança :

\- Tu m'expliques comment tu fais ?

Lily fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais aucun des garçons ne lui prêta attention.

\- En fait on a un réseau de clochards qui nous renseigne, commença Frank. Benjy s'est fait attaquer en plein Londres l'année dernière, pendant la nuit, et a été laissé pour mort sur le trottoir. Mais un clochard s'est occupé de lui. Il l'a suffisamment remis sur pied pour qu'il puisse appeler l'Ordre. Il est revenu le voir, ensuite, et il a appris que les clochards qui sont à la rue depuis suffisamment longtemps connaissent l'existence des sorciers. Benjy lui a expliqué pourquoi il s'était fait attaquer et le type lui a répondu qu'il voulait bien l'aider parce qu'il a déjà vu des Mangemorts torturer un SDF juste pour le plaisir. Il a fait appel à tous ses amis et depuis ils nous aident. En échange on leur trouve des endroits où vivre, on leur donne à manger ou de l'argent. Benjy et moi sommes les seuls à entrer en contact avec eux. On ne voudrait pas les mettre en danger plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les Mangemorts qui se sont ramenés dans ce café, commenta James.

Son intervention rappela Lily à la réalité. Elle avait arrêté de soigner Frank, trop concentrée sur ce qu'il racontait. Elle s'empressa d'aller chercher des bandages pendant qu'il répondait à James :

\- Je suis allé voir l'un d'eux, pour lui dire quand est-ce qu'on se trouverait au café et il a fait passer l'info. Ça finit toujours par leur revenir.

James et Lily tiquèrent en même temps mais c'est la jeune fille qui se chargea d'exprimer leur crainte :

\- Si ça leur revient, ça veut dire qu'ils ont aussi des contacts, non ?

\- Ouais. On en est bien conscient, mais ils nous aident trop pour qu'on puisse se passer d'eux. On a déjà réussi à éviter des attaques dans le cœur de Londres grâce à des trucs entendus dans des bars sordides.

Lily lui tendit une potion contre la douleur tout en hochant la tête alors que le silence retombait sur l'infirmerie.

\- Tu veux un truc pour dormir ? Interrogea-t-elle tout en nettoyant le visage de James du sang séché qu'il n'avait pas réussi à enlever lui-même.

\- Ça ira. Faut que je réussisse à me lever demain matin.

\- Hein ? Tu comptes rep…

La porte se referma sur Frank et Lily tourna un visage sidéré vers James.

\- Il plaisante n'est-ce pas ? Il est quatre heures du matin !

\- On est en sous-nombre, Lily, répondit doucement James. Il a raison, on ne peut pas prendre le temps de se reposer.

Elle voulut répliquer mais le visage de James se crispa dans une grimace de souffrance et elle décida de le soigner avant de le convaincre de rester un peu.

\- Sortilège ? Interrogea-t-elle en touchant doucement la plaie qu'il avait sur le front.

\- Ouais, répondit-il d'un ton fatigué. Que des sortilèges. Ah, sauf les éclats de verre. Et il y a un eu un Endoloris aussi.

Lily, qui s'apprêtait à achever de déchirer son pull et son t-shirt en lambeaux, se figea.

\- Quoi ? Oh James…

Elle ne put que presser doucement son épaule intact tout en retirant les éclats de verre qui s'étaient fichés dans l'autre. Ce faisant, elle tentait de repousser les images de James se tordant de douleur qui essayaient de se former dans son esprit. James ne disait rien, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle referma toutes les entailles à l'aide d'un sortilège avant de se consacrer à ses autres blessures d'origine magique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à nouveau face à face que James ouvrit la bouche :

\- L'Endoloris c'était… Lily, c'était…

Il croisa son regard et son silence s'éternisa.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, murmura-t-elle en scrutant ses yeux.

\- Je sais mais…

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, puis baissa finalement le regard avant d'achever :

\- Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

Lily attrapa sa main posée sur sa cuisse et glissa ses doigts entre les siens tout en achevant de déposer quelques gouttes de potion sur la plaie qui barrait son biceps.

\- Tu as le droit de te reposer un peu, James.

\- Je repartirai demain après-midi.

\- Mais …

\- Non, Lily, coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je sais que Sirius et Peter sont là souvent mais c'est parce qu'on nous ménage. Il y a des missions dont on nous parle pas, sinon Frank ne serait pas tout le temps parti. Il est temps qu'on aide vraiment l'Ordre.

Elle pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête.

\- Fais attention à toi, dit-elle simplement en rangeant les fioles qu'elle avait utilisées.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Oh, je compte rester là.

Elle lui expliqua les conclusions auxquelles Peter était arrivé puis l'aida à se relever. Alors qu'elle le regardait regagner sa chambre en traînant les pieds, elle songea qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas vraiment pris la mesure de ce qui les attendait lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de s'engager dans l'Ordre.


	50. III - Chapitre 9

_**Note du bêta : Salut les choupinettes ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes à l'abri de la pluie TORRENTIELLES qui s'abat sur notre cher Hexagone. Et que vous soutenez la grève. Sinon pour ce qui est du chapitre a venir il est trop cool (en même temps il est de ma Cazoue) et il me fait penser à un épisode de mission impossible. Du coup je vous laisse le lire et surtout une petite reviews de l'amour et continuez à être aussi swag. Enjoy ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Lily étala les lettres qu'Emmeline lui avait remises sur la table de la cuisine et se tapota les joues pour rester éveillée. Elle les avait depuis près d'une semaine déjà mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'y consacrer, contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait. Caradoc les avait fait venir, Ethel et elle, pour compléter un peu leur formation, puis elle était partie trois jours avec Maugrey et Alice pour monter la garde devant la maison de sorciers menacés. On avait ensuite découvert que c'était une fausse information, une « négligence du Ministère ». Sauf que le ministre avait profité de l'absence de Maugrey pour lancer des avis de recherche portant sur des Mangemorts sans le consulter. L'Auror ne décolérait pas depuis, parce que le Ministère avait ainsi révélé qu'on soupçonnait des hommes qui se pensaient certainement en sécurité.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la dizaine de parchemins qui se trouvait devant elle, tous aussi insignifiants les uns que les autres. Elle les avait déjà relu trois fois mais elle n'avait rien trouvé et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Tous adressés à la « mère » de Yaxley, ils avaient un contenu sensiblement identique. Il parlait de ses élèves et de ses journées de classe.

Elle saisit un parchemin vierge et sa plume et entreprit d'écrire tous les codes qu'elle connaissait. Ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claquait qui la ramena à la réalité, et elle vit Peter et James débarquer, l'air fatigué mais indemnes.

\- 'lut, Lily, bâilla Peter avant de monter les escaliers.

\- Eh Queudver, lança James tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près de Lily, oublie pas que tu dois rejoindre Benjy.

\- Ouais ouais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit rejoindre Benjy ? Interrogea Lily en déposant sa plume.

\- Doit l'aider pour quelques maléfices qu'il ne maîtrise pas bien je crois. Ou peut-être autre chose. Benjy aime bien faire des missions secrètes.

\- Certes. Et toi, tu restes ?

Il hocha la tête et passa son index sur la cicatrice qui barrait horizontalement son front. Inquiète, Lily posa la main sur sa peau et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu as toujours mal ?

\- De temps en temps. C'est pas grave.

Il attrapa ses doigts entre les siens pour déposer un baiser sur sa main puis s'avachit sur la table, la tête posée sur son poing refermé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce sont les lettres de Yaxley. A première vue, il n'y a rien de louche derrière.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'à première vue, suggéra-t-il tout en agitant sa baguette pour qu'on verre d'eau vienne se poser devant lui.

Elle se mordit la joue, peu convaincue, puis interrogea :

\- Tu es allé dans une école pour petits sorciers, avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Entre maman, Bathilda et papa je m'en suis sorti sans problème. Maman me faisait ranger ma chambre dès que je faisais plus de dix fautes dans ma dictée du jour. Autant te dire que j'ai beaucoup fait le ménage.

\- Je me demande toujours comment tu as fait pour devenir…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en songeant qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire si elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais James ne comptait pas s'en tenir là.

\- Devenir quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Non, dis-moi.

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- Je survivrai.

\- Tu ne t'énerveras pas ?

\- Ça dépend, ce serait normal que je me mette en colère ?

\- Bah… ouais.

Il soupira et avala une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de lâcher :

\- Allez, vas-y. De toute façon je pense savoir ce que c'est.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, embêtée, avant d'achever enfin sa phrase :

\- Comment tu as fait pour devenir aussi insupportable vu la façon dont tu as été élevé.

\- Hmm, commenta-t-il. C'est vrai que c'est assez vexant.

\- Désolée, grimaça-t-elle.

Il resta impassible, les yeux fixés sur les lettres. Lily crut qu'il n'allait jamais répondre, mais il dit enfin :

\- En fait, je crois que c'est à cause de Poudlard. Je n'avais pas beaucoup côtoyé d'autres enfants avant alors là j'ai découvert l'esprit de compétition. Et c'est plutôt chouette d'être le meilleur. Mais tu dois connaître ça, non ? Miss-première-de-classe.

Lily posa à son tour les yeux sur les lettres de Yaxley avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ce n'était pas par esprit de compétition. Je voulais juste… que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Que Pétunia voit qu'il y avait des gens intelligents chez les sorciers. Et puis j'arrivais dans un nouveau monde, j'avais tellement de choses à rattraper. Je me rappelle, en première année tu savais comment lancer un sortilège de lévitation alors que j'en étais encore à m'émerveiller qu'on puisse faire une telle chose avec une simple formule.

\- Mais tu ne supportais pas que je sois meilleur que toi en métamorphose, commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh ça c'est seulement parce que je ne t'aimais pas. Si ça avait été disons… Remus, j'aurais trouvé ça super.

\- Tu parles ! Tu étais furieuse que j'ai eu une meilleure note que toi aux Aspics !

Elle lui planta son index dans les côtes pour qu'il arrête de rire et il poussa un glapissement.

\- Bon j'avoue, concéda-t-elle, tu es la seule personne qui réveille mon esprit de compétition.

\- Intéressant… il faudrait qu'on fasse un duel, un de ses jours.

\- Eh, je te rappelle que tu as suivi une formation d'Auror, protesta Lily, tu seras forcément avantagé.

\- Ouais mais qui m'a cassé les pieds pendant des semaines en m'assurant qu'elle allait aussi apprendre à se battre et que je n'avais pas le droit de me moquer d'elle ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant rire.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai eu une meilleure note que toi aux Aspics de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en plus, releva-t-elle.

Cela eut le mérite de couper net l'hilarité de James.

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! On a eu Optimal tous les deux !

\- Oui mais j'ai eu les félicitations du jury à l'épreuve théorique !

\- Et moi à l'épreuve pratique !

\- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

\- Parce que tu étais persuadée d'avoir raté et que j'ai passé la soirée à te consoler, lui rappela-t-il.

Lily grimaça et tapota sur la table, incapable de ne pas ressentir un peu du stress qui l'avait saisie à l'époque.

\- J'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à faire exploser des bocaux immobiles, c'était ridicule.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on sait que tu as bien réussi, je peux te le dire : c'est vrai que c'était pas très glorieux.

\- Eh !

Elle le gratifia d'une petite tape sur l'épaule, qu'il ignora avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à avoir un Optimal après ça ? Tu as dragué l'examinateur ?

\- Non, j'ai fait apparaître un patronus, crétin.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Je ne savais même pas que tu savais faire ça. Et puis ce n'était même pas demandé !

\- Il m'a dit que si j'avais quelque chose à lui montrer pour me rattraper, je pouvais.

\- Oh, Lily… Si Sirius et Fabian étaient là, ils te diraient qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir un sort.

Cette fois, elle devint cramoisie et un « James ! » scandalisé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il éclata de rire et attrapa ses poignets alors qu'elle entreprenait de le frapper.

\- Je plaisante ! Lily, je me fous de toi, arrête !

Elle cessa de s'agiter, mais continua à le fusiller du regard et James lança, les yeux pétillants :

\- Tu as vraiment les réactions les plus ridicules que j'ai jamais vues, Lily-Jolie.

\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer avec tes surnoms stupides, prévint-elle.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

\- Et ça, ça fonctionne mieux ?

Lily se contenta de grommeler des insultes mais ses yeux avaient cessé de lancer des éclairs. Par mesure de sécurité, James garda ses mains dans les siennes avant de reprendre :

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais faire un patronus ?

\- La sixième année. Je me demandais quelle forme avait le mien alors j'ai tenté. Et puis c'est toujours utile.

\- Et tu as appris toute seule ?

\- Bah… ouais.

L'air admiratif sur le visage de James la fit rougir et elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, gênée.

\- C'est pas si incroyable. Tu as fait bien mieux.

\- Oui mais quand même ! Ça m'a pris un temps fou d'y arriver. Quelle est la forme du tien ?

\- C'est une…

\- Cornedrue !

Une cavalcade dans l'escalier suivit cet appel, et Peter ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans la cuisine.

\- Tu te rappelles où je dois rejoindre Benjy ? Interrogea-t-il, l'air perdu.

\- Le Snargalouf, Peter ! Tu n'as qu'à transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce n'est pas très compliqué d'y aller à partir de là.

Le petit blond hocha la tête, pas rassuré du tout, et sortit de la pièce.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'on ait créé une carte de Poudlard, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'était pour Peter ? Interrogea Lily, surprise, sans plus songer à leur conversation précédente.

\- L'idée vient de là. Il ne savait jamais où était quel passage secret.

\- Ah oui ? Parce qu'il m'a aidé une fois, en cinquième année. Il m'a montré le passage secret qui mène à la bibliothèque.

James haussa les épaules.

\- J'imagine que quand il fait un effort, il y arrive. Enfin bon.

Son regard tomba sur les lettres étalées sur la table.

\- Faudrait qu'on s'y mette non ?

Lily jura en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas avancé d'un poil, trop distraite par l'arrivée de James, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire :

\- On ? Tu vas m'aider ?

\- Ouais !

* * *

James se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Lily et attrapa la lettre qu'elle relisait pour la énième fois. Comme elle protestait, il la coupa :

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on est dessus et on ne trouve rien ! Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, il n'y a rien à trouver.

Lily lui adressa un regard courroucé avant de reporter son attention sur les lettres. James se pencha à nouveau sur elle et effleura son cou de ses lèvres. Elle se figea et il retint un sourire.

\- Allez, Lily, murmura-t-il, laisse tomber.

\- Arrête de me distraire. Va te coucher si tu veux.

Il lâcha un soupir agacé et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Ce que tu peux être butée, marmonna-t-il.

\- Dit le type qui est tellement borné qu'il m'a demandé trente-trois fois de sortir avec lui.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Ouais. Dont trente rien qu'en sixième année.

\- Incroyable ! Je m'impressionne.

Elle fronça le nez pour faire croire qu'elle était agacée mais elle souriait.

\- Maintenant tais-toi et laisse moi tranquille.

\- Mais Lily il n'y a …

Il s'interrompit brusquement en fixant les lettres et Lily lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- James ?

Sans lui répondre, il posa son doigt sur un parchemin. L'en-tête de la lettre portait la date, mais aussi l'heure où Yaxley l'avait écrite. Cette heure n'était jamais la même, et c'était parfois des horaires improbables, des moments où il aurait dû être occupé avec ses élèves.

Il prit la première lettre, chronologiquement parlant, et avisa le « Quatre heures » écrit un haut. Il attrapa le parchemin de Lily, déjà couvert d'essais ratés, et griffonna quelques lettres dessus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Il lui fit signe de patienter encore un peu et traça quelques traits supplémentaires sur son papier avant de le lever à hauteur ses yeux.

\- « Le fils du ministre vient d'arriver dans l'école ».

Il tourna les yeux vers Lily, qui le dévisageait, sidérée. Elle lui arracha le papier des mains, le compara avec la lettre, puis attrapa la lettre suivante.

\- Il faut regarder l'heure indiquée et prendre la lettre de chaque mot qui correspond au chiffre pour trouver le message caché, dit enfin James d'une voix qui dissimulait mal son excitation.

\- James, tu es un génie, souffla Lily en griffonnant à toute vitesse.

Il s'empressa d'attraper une nouvelle lettre et de recommencer l'opération. Dix minutes plus tard, ils considéraient en silence le parchemin sur lequel les douze phrases qu'ils avaient trouvées étaient inscrites. Si certaines étaient plus énigmatiques que d'autres, elles ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait que Yaxley était bel et bien lié à Voldemort. Du moins c'était leur avis, mais il n'y avait rien d'assez concret pour l'arrêter. En plus, c'était de la violation de courrier privé. Mais certaines assertions étaient pour le moins terrifiantes.

Lily prit la liste, et lut d'une voix blanche :

\- « Autant faire exploser toute l'école, ce ne sont que des Sang-Mêlés », suivie de « On peut gâcher un peu de sang pour les générations futures »… Tu crois qu'il va le faire ?

James se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, atterré.

\- J'en sais rien. Il nous faudrait des lettres plus récentes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait une chose pareille ? Murmura Lily en relisant inlassablement les messages. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tuerait des Sang-Mêlés ?

\- « Le fils du ministre », rétorqua James d'un ton cynique, j'imagine que ça a un rapport avec ça.

Lily secoua la tête en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Il sacrifierait toute une école pour atteindre le ministre ?

\- Ils font exploser des maisons au hasard dans Londres, Lily, répondit James d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour plus naïve que je ne le suis, rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard peu amène. Je te rappelle que j'étais là aussi quand Hall a failli jeter Emma Hardley du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Mais ça m'étonne qu'il gâche du sang de sorcier comme ça.

James se renfonça dans sa chaise avec une moue vexée avant d'attraper leur parchemin.

\- La dernière lettre date de quand ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- La semaine dernière.

\- « On peut gâcher un peu de sang pour les générations futures »… Il faut qu'on sache ce que son destinataire lui a répondu.

\- Tu proposes quoi ? Soupira Lily, lasse. Qu'on s'introduise chez lui ?

\- Ouais.

\- Hein ? T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il est à l'école toute la journée.

\- Il n'est pas stupide, il a dû jeter des sorts de protection partout !

\- Et alors ? Tu étais première de classe en Sortilèges oui ou non ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et il retint un sourire en songeant que réveiller son esprit de compétition marchait toujours.

\- Maugrey va nous tuer si on fait ça sans le consulter.

\- T'es vraiment bien trop accrochée aux règles, Lily.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire engueuler par Maugrey, fit-elle remarquer. Ou de me faire virer de l'Ordre.

\- Aucune chance qu'il s'en prenne à nous si on réussit.

\- Mais on est pas sûrs de réussir.

\- Eh, je suis un Maraudeur ! C'est mon métier de m'introduire sans me faire prendre dans des endroits interdits ! Protesta-t-il.

\- James, on est plus à Poudlard, répondit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Il avisa l'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux verts et capitula avec un soupir.

\- Très bien. Je vais lui écrire pour qu'il vienne.

* * *

Lily, assise sur un coin du bureau de Maugrey, écoutait James présenter les choses à l'Auror, qui l'écoutait en fronçant les sourcils, tourné vers la fenêtre. Lorsque le jeune homme eut fini, il y eut un silence puis Maugrey se retourna :

\- Très bien, allez-y. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement que les petits couples partent ensemble en mission mais puisque vous êtes tous les deux là-dessus, très bien. Mais je vous préviens, la mission d'abord. On ne fait pas tout capoter pour sauver l'autre.

James hocha brièvement la tête et Lily fut bien obligée de faire de même sous le regard perçant de Maugrey, même si elle doutait d'en être capable.

\- Potter, tu sais ce qu'on a dit sur la préparation des missions. Je te fais confiance. Evans, empêche le faire de faire n'importe quoi. J'ai entendu dire que t'étais la seule capable de le remettre à sa place.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Lily alors que James grimaçait, mortifié, et elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Parlez-en à Emmeline, elle suit Yaxley depuis un bout de temps. Elle pourra sans doute vous aider. Et ne faites rien de stupide. Maintenant sortez de là, j'ai des choses à faire.

Ils s'empressèrent d'obéir et James tourna vers elle un regard brillant d'excitation dès qu'ils furent dehors.

\- C'est le retour des Maraudeurs, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Mouais. C'est un peu plus dangereux, quand même.

\- Eh, qui est devenu un animagus illégalement ? rétorqua-t-il à voix basse après s'être assuré que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs.

Lily dut bien admettre que ce que les Maraudeurs faisaient pour Remus était sans doute tout aussi dangereux, mais elle lui asséna un petit coup de coude.

\- Pas de plan foireux, d'accord ?

\- T'as qu'à superviser, chère PEC.

\- PE quoi ?

\- Préfète-en-chef, répondit-il, hilare. Tout le monde t'appelait comme ça derrière ton dos.

\- J'imagine que ça n'avait rien de très flatteur, releva-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Mais Lily-Jolie, ma vie serait bien moins chouette si je ne pouvais plus me moquer de toi !

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel et le poussa dans la salle de réunion.

\- Ouais, bah en attendant fait en sorte de mettre au point un plan potable, au lieu de chercher une nouvelle façon de m'embêter.

Il lui jeta un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule avant d'agiter sa baguette. Du parchemin et une plume apparurent sur la table et il tira une chaise à son intention.

\- Mlle. PEC.

\- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça je t'appelle petit Jamie, prévint-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Tss tss Lily, on a pas de temps à consacrer à ces enfantillages, on a un plan à mettre au point. Tu veux bien écrire à Emmeline ?

Elle lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia et il tressaillit avant de la fusiller du regard. Elle lui répondit par un regard angélique, attrapa la plume et se mit à écrire. Au bout de quelques secondes, James l'appela :

\- Eh, Lily ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- T'es vraiment la fille la plus insupportable que je connaisse.

\- C'est pour ça que je te supporte, rétorqua-t-elle sans cesser d'écrire.

Il se mit à rire et elle lui jeta un bref regard attendri avant de reprendre :

\- Maintenant trouve comment on va s'introduire chez lui, au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

\- Ok PEC.


	51. III - Chapitre 10

_**Note du Bêta : Saluuuuuut les gens ! J'espère que ça va bien et que vous êtes comme moi, en congé, sur votre terrasse, au soleil, à ne rien faire ! En tout cas, l'essentiel, c'est que les derniers chapitres vous aient plu. Celui ci va être très amusant et va parler d'un chaton trop mignon ! ... Non en fait ca va parler d'un gros nazi qui fait des vilaines choses, et vous allez sûrement être aussi tristes que moi. Mais la guerre, c'est dur, et il faut des mauvais moments. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à nous dire à quel point ce chapitre (et les autres) vont ont laissé un profond sentiment d'injustice et vous ont donné envie de gifler les méchants ! Bisous et bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

Margaret sortit du jus d'orange du cellier tout en se demandant qui les approvisionnait avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Elle bâilla en arrivant dans la pièce et faillit bien renverser son verre lorsqu'une voix fatiguée lui parvint :

\- Salut Margaret.

Elle fusilla Remus du regard avant de lécher ses doigts couverts de jus d'orange.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir que t'arrivais.

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- En jouant de la trompette ?

La jeune fille fronça le nez et tira une chaise à côté de lui.

\- Nan. Trop exubérant pour toi. Essaye le triangle.

\- Oh, super, merci.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire fatigué, qu'il lui rendit avant de se renverser dans sa chaise.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Interrogea-t-elle tout en sirotant son verre.

\- Je surveillais Yaxley, répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je croyais que c'était Emmeline ? Je me suis fait engueuler par Lily il y a dix minutes parce qu'elle a cru que c'était elle qui rentrait.

Remus s'était tendu alors qu'elle parlait. Il se redressa et marmonna :

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est passée.

Il se leva sans attendre de réponse mais Margaret aperçut une vilaine coupure dans son cou et elle sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds.

\- Remus ! Tu es blessé ?

Il porta instinctivement la main à sa blessure mais interrompit son geste à mi-parcours. Il lui jeta un bref regard et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est rien. Je me suis éraflé sur des ronces.

\- Mais c'est profond ! Laisse-moi regarder…

\- Non ! Ça va aller !

Margaret se figea, les doigts à quelques centimètres de son cou. L'éclair de panique dans son regard l'avait dissuadé d'aller plus loin. Elle fit un pas en arrière, perdue, puis murmura :

\- D'accord. Comme tu voudras.

Ses yeux ambrés semblèrent lui demander pardon avant qu'il ne pivote sur ses talons pour disparaître dans l'escalier. Elle l'entendit monter quatre à quatre les marches.

La jeune fille retomba sur sa chaise, préoccupée. La blessure de Remus avait vraiment une drôle d'allure, et elle était à peu près certaine que c'était Emmeline qui était de garde auprès de Yaxley. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de plonger sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se poser des questions sur Remus. Elle était rentrée deux jours plus tôt de son voyage en Irlande avec Fenwick et Downey. Ils avaient essayé de convaincre un jeune type de vingt-trois ans de ne pas rejoindre les Mangemorts. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à l'exfiltrer vers la France. C'était moins une car les Mangemorts avaient débarqué dès que son Portoloin était parti.

Benjy était rentré furieux, malgré la réussite de leur mission : si les Mangemorts étaient arrivés au moment même où le jeune sorcier partait, cela signifiait que Voldemort contrôlait les voyages internationaux.

Margaret n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter car Caradoc l'avait ensuite appelée à Ste-Mangouste avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rentrer au QG. Il lui avait expliqué quelques astuces apparemment essentielles puis l'avait laissée partir quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle dormait debout.

Elle s'étala un peu plus sur la table, bien décidée à dormir là. C'était moins fatiguant que de remonter dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle perdait de plus en plus conscience de la cuisine autour d'elle, un éclat de voix la ramena brusquement à la réalité :

\- Non, James ! On ne jettera pas de boule puante dans sa chambre !

\- Mais Lily ! Il faut lui faire payer, quand même !

\- Si on a de quoi l'arrêter il ira à Azkaban ! On ne lui jettera pas de boules puantes à la figure !

\- Pour le fun alors ?

Margaret redressa la tête avec un gémissement et vit Lily et James débarquer dans la cuisine. Lily s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle avisa son amie et son expression agacée fondit comme neige au soleil.

\- Maggy ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir agressée tout à l'heure mais on est là-dessus depuis ce matin et il faut qu'on fasse ça demain, alors…

\- Pas de problème, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix ensommeillée en faisant un vague geste de la main. Dis, où était Remus si Emmeline était dans le Derbyshire ?

L'air moqueur de James disparut subitement alors que Lily pâlissait légèrement. Elle se tourna vers lui et il répondit :

\- Chez ses parents. Il a pris une petite pause.

\- C'est là qu'il s'est à moitié égorgé ? Rétorqua Margaret d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Quoi ?!

Sans attendre de plus amples explications, James partit en courant dans l'escalier. Margaret braqua aussitôt son regard sur Lily, qui semblait chercher à tout prix une échappatoire.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose, hein ?

Lily se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue avant de répondre :

\- Pas qu'à toi, si ça peut te consoler.

\- Maugrey est au courant ?

\- Oui. Dumbledore aussi.

Margaret fronça le nez et appuya sa tête sur son poing.

\- Et vous ne faites pas assez confiance au reste de l'Ordre pour nous le dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon secret, Maggy. Je te le dirai si je pouvais, mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

Son amie avait l'air sincèrement désolée de devoir lui faire des cachotteries aussi laissa-t-elle tomber. Elle enfouit à nouveau sa tête entre ses bras et Lily posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Va te coucher. Je pense qu'avec tout ce que tu as fait depuis trois semaines tu as bien le droit de dormir pendant les prochaines quarante-huit heures.

Un petit sourire effleura les lèvres de Margaret et elle se leva avec un grognement.

\- Ouais, mais évite de hurler sur James alors. Ça a tendance à me réveiller.

\- Euh ouais. Je vais faire mon possible mais il est insupportable.

Le sourire de Margaret s'agrandit et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

\- Faites attention à vous.

\- Avec James dans les pattes, je ne garantie rien, grimaça Lily.

\- Sérieusement, Lily. Ne faites pas de trucs stupides.

Cette fois-ci, son amie hocha la tête. Peu rassurée pour autant, Margaret monta enfin se coucher.

* * *

Il était sept heures cinquante-sept du matin. James et Lily avaient peu dormi, trop occupés à mettre au point leur plan. Quand ils étaient montés se coucher à deux heures du matin, ils avaient bien dû admettre que leur mission allait se dérouler au petit bonheur la chance. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre.

La porte de Yaxley s'ouvrit et le professeur quitta sa maison, non sans fermer à clef. Il disparut au coin de la rue et James, qui patientait dans le café, se dirigea à pas souples vers la maison. Il se planta devant sans se soucier d'avoir l'air bizarre et attendit quelques instants avant qu'une voix ne lui murmure :

\- Protego Maxima, Salveo maleficia et sortilège Repousse-moldu.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses pour un simple professeur, marmonna-t-il. Tu sais comment passer au travers ?

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes.

\- Et je fais quoi moi ? Je reste planté là comme un crétin ?

Le soupir agacé de Lily lui parvint et il retint un sourire. Il imaginait très bien qu'elle venait de lever les yeux au ciel sous la cape.

Pour ne pas traîner dans ses pattes, il entreprit de déambuler autour de la petite place, tout en gardant un œil sur la maison, au cas où Yaxley aurait une soudaine envie de revenir. Un mouvement fini cependant par attirer son attention : la porte de la maison de Yaxley venait de s'ouvrir. Il jura tout bas contre Lily et hâta le pas, tout en maudissant les passants qui l'empêchaient de se mettre à courir. Parvenu devant la petite maison, il entra sans hésiter et referma la porte laissée ouverte par Lily. Il la trouva assise dans un minuscule salon au papier peint fané, occupée à fouiller un secrétaire.

\- T'aurais pu m'attendre, lança-t-il avant d'ouvrir une armoire.

\- T'avais l'air tellement satisfait de te promener que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, ironisa-t-elle.

\- La ferme Evans. Bon sang, il entrepose les dentelles tricotées par sa grand-mère ou quoi ?

\- On ne tricote pas de la dentelle, James.

\- Oh, Lily, j'ignorais que tu t'y connaissais. Tu me feras un napperon ?

\- Ferme-la, ou je te jette ma chaussure dessus, prévint-elle tout en remettant en place tout ce qu'elle avait dérangé sur le secrétaire.

\- Ce sera pas la première fois, fit-il remarquer.

Il ouvrit une boîte à chaussures qui contenait des cartes à jouer et la reposa dans l'armoire avec un soupir. Ils allaient en avoir pour une éternité.

\- Je te laisse le rez-de-chaussée, annonça Lily, je vais voir à l'étage.

James hocha simplement la tête et ouvrit un tiroir. Certes Yaxley ne rentrait pas avant dix-sept heures, mais il préférait autant ne pas traîner dans le coin.

Après avoir fouillé encore quelques instants l'armoire du salon, il la referma avec un soupir et se dirigea vers une cage de hibou vide. S'il était parti, cela signifiait que Yaxley avait reçu une lettre peu auparavant, à laquelle il venait de répondre. Un regard circulaire sur la pièce lui révéla l'existence d'une cheminée où luisaient encore quelques braises. Il s'en approcha et fouilla les cendres avec la pointe du soufflet. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il avisa les petits morceaux de parchemins calcinés. Aucun doute que c'était ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Lily ! Appela-t-il. Pas la peine de chercher. Il a tout brûlé.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il se leva pour se rapprocher de l'escalier. Sans doute ne l'avait-elle pas entendu.

\- Lily ? Réitéra-t-il.

\- Petrificus Totalus !

\- Stupéfix !

James s'écroula. Son nez s'écrasa sur les premières marches de l'escalier et il aurait sans doute prononcé une belle flopée de jurons s'il en avait été capable.

* * *

Lily se cacha sur la palier tout en priant pour que Yaxley ne fasse rien à James. Mais s'il avait commencé par l'immobiliser, c'était sans doute parce qu'il voulait lui poser des questions. Avec un peu de chance, il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le Mangemort avait évité son sortilège aussi facilement que si elle lui avait lancé une plume dessus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment où jamais de prouver à James qu'elle savait se battre. En bas, elle n'entendait plus un bruit. Yaxley l'attendait.

Elle fit enfin son apparition en haut de l'escalier. Un sort fusa vers elle mais elle le para sans problème avant de riposter aussitôt. Yaxley se jeta dans le salon pour l'éviter et elle jura avant de dégringoler les escaliers. Elle sauta par-dessus James et évita de justesse un sort du Mangemort en allant se coller contre la porte. Acculée, elle se rendit brusquement compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée : elle était bloquée, puisque si elle sortait elle risquait de mettre des Moldus en danger. Mais c'était trop tard pour les remords : Yaxely se matérialisa devant elle, ses cheveux blonds ordinairement attachés voletant dans tous les sens, une lueur cruelle au fond des yeux.

\- On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Il était tellement terrifiant que Lily se demandait comment ses élèves faisaient pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant à chaque fois qu'il leur parlait.

\- Euh… non.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle leva sa baguette vers le plafond, qu'un jet de lumière fit exploser. Des plaques de plâtres s'effondrèrent sur un Yaxley tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Lily le stupéfixa. Elle faillit tomber en même temps qui lui alors que la tension qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu arriver par la fenêtre la quittait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut dûment ligoté qu'elle se rappela soudain James, qui avait toujours le nez écrasé sur les marches. Elle se précipita vers lui pour lever le sort qui l'immobilisait. Un juron échappa au jeune homme alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever et elle fronça le nez.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu parles comme ça, James.

\- Sérieusement, Lily ? Grogna-t-il. On vient de se faire attaquer et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

\- Je peux mettre ta virilité à rude épreuve, si tu préfères, proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il se tâtait le nez avec inquiétude.

Elle lui désigna Yaxley, inconscient et ligoté, et il eut un petit rire.

\- D'accord, je le reconnais : mon bébé sait se défendre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ferme-la. Et fais attention au plafond, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'effondre sur nous.

James jeta un regard au trou puis haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon, on ne va pas s'éterniser. C'est facile de vérifier si c'est un Mangemort maintenant.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers Yaxley et souleva avec rudesse sa manche. La Marque des Ténèbres était bien là.

\- Parfait, s'exclama-t-il. On a eu de la chance qu'il n'appelle pas ses petits copains à la rescousse. On a plus qu'à appeler le Ministère et…

\- James, coupa Lily d'une voix blanche.

Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il devrait être à l'école. Il est toujours à l'école. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il nous ait vu rentrer.

\- Il avait peut-être posé un sort d'alarme ou…

\- Non ! Je l'aurais détecté. L'école… Il…

Elle leva un regard épouvanté vers James au moment où une déflagration faisait trembler les vitres.

* * *

Lily se rua hors de la maison sous le regard médusé de James, qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Il attrapa la baguette de Yaxley, que Lily avait posé sur la table de la cuisine, et se précipita à sa suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut la fumée qui s'élevait quelques rues plus loin qu'il comprit ce que Lily avait voulu dire. Yaxley avait mis son projet à exécution.

Des habitants du village sortaient sur le pas de leur porte pour chercher avidement ce qui avait provoqué l'explosion entendue. James ne fit pas attention à eux, trop occupé à suivre la chevelure rousse de Lily au milieu de la poussière. Il aperçut enfin un bâtiment dont tout un mur avait été soufflé par l'explosion. Des poutres et des tuyaux déchiquetés menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout instant. De là où il était et à cause de ses problèmes de vue, il était incapable de dire s'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur. Mais d'après ce que Lily lui avait dit, c'était forcément le cas. Son cœur de serra à la pensée du carnage qu'ils allaient trouver entre ces murs détruits et il hurla :

\- Lily ! Attends !

Il était hors de question qu'elle affronte cela toute seule. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et accéléra. Il jura, allongea le pas à son tour. Mais au moment où Lily posait le pied sur la route qui menait à l'école, il y eut une seconde explosion. James hurla le prénom de la jeune fille mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Il eut à peine le temps de voir son corps s'élever sous la force de la déflagration que le sien était emporté à son tour. Il percuta le sol avec violence mais fut incapable de se relever, à moitié assommé par la violence du choc et rendu momentanément sourd par l'explosion trop proche. Il ne put que se protéger la tête avec ses bras alors que des débris s'abattaient autour de lui. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il attendit. Seuls les battements désordonnés de son cœur lui parvenaient.

Enfin, des sons commencèrent à lui revenir. Des cris, des sirènes, le choc des briques qui tombaient encore par intermittence autour de lui. Il se redressa difficilement et chercha aussitôt Lily du regard. La fumée s'était jointe à la poussière car le bâtiment avait pris feu. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y ait des survivants.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se leva en titubant.

\- Lily ! Hurla-t-il.

Il leva sa main droite, qui tenait toujours miraculeusement sa baguette et celle de Yaxley, mais eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit sa peau tuméfiée et écorchée par les débris qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Paniqué quant à l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver Lily, il se mit à courir malgré sa tête douloureuse. Enfin, il l'aperçut. Elle achevait de se relever. Comme lui, elle avait les bras couverts d'égratignures et de coupures sanguinolentes. Il se précipita vers elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ses grands yeux verts s'emplirent de larmes un court instant, avant qu'un éclair paniqué ne les traverse.

James fit aussitôt volte-face pour voir Yaxley foncer sur lui. Il voulut lui jeter un sort mais l'homme se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent au sol. Ce troisième choc de la journée ne fit aucun bien à James, qui eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de jeter les baguettes aussi loin que possible. Mais Yaxley lui écrasa un instant la gorge avec son pied puis se rua sur sa baguette avant que Lily n'ait le temps de la récupérer. James se redressa en crachotant, juste à temps pour voir Yaxley disparaître dans la poussière. Il poussa un juron, qui fut vite suivi d'un autre lorsqu'il vit Lily se ruer à sa suite.

* * *

Lily ne réfléchit même pas. Yaxley avait tué tous ces enfants. C'était à son tour de payer. Elle abandonna James sans remord pour courir après le Mangemort. Elle était dans une telle rage qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à tenir la distance malgré le choc subi. Elle sauta par-dessus une poutre échouée au milieu de la route et tourna à la suite de Yaxley dans une ruelle. Elle lui lança un sortilège qui alla arracher quelques briques à un mur mais passa loin de lui – beaucoup trop loin.

Un cri de rage sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne réitère l'expérience. Cette fois, les jambes de Yaxley se retrouvèrent ligotées et il tomba lourdement. Il entreprit frénétiquement de défaire ses liens alors que Lily approchait encore, et il était presque parvenu lorsqu'elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers lui :

\- Endo…

\- ARRETE !

Deux bras la ceinturèrent et elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Elle se débattit, hurla, frappa dans tous les sens, si bien que son agresseur finit par la lâcher avec un cri de douleur. Mais c'était trop tard : Yaxley avait disparu.

Un hurlement de frustration lui échappa et elle fit volte-face pour voir celui qui l'avait arrêté.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as arrêtée ? Explosa-t-elle. Il les a tués, James ! Il a tué tous ces enfants !

Le jeune homme, avachi sur le sol, releva la tête vers elle. Il avait le nez en sang et des larmes de douleur brillaient dans ses yeux, ce qui n'empêchait pas son regard d'être dur. La vue de son nez visiblement cassé fit brutalement revenir Lily à la réalité. Horrifiée, elle le dévisagea quelques instants en silence. Sa baguette glissa de ses doigts tremblants aussi la fourra-t-elle dans sa ceinture.

\- Je t'ai… je t'ai cassé le nez ?

Il hocha la tête avec une grimace douloureuse et elle s'approcha de lui, dégoûtée d'elle-même.

\- Je suis désolée James… je suis tellement désolée…

\- A quoi tu pensais ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix déformée alors qu'elle s'accroupissait devant lui. Un Sortilège Impardonnable ! On est pas comme ça, Lily !

La gorge serrée par les larmes, elle acquiesça. Lorsqu'une grimace de souffrance déforma à nouveau son visage, elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son nez. Elle murmura « Episkey ! » et l'os se remit en place avec un craquement répugnant. James broncha à peine, trop occupé à la dévisager comme s'il se trouvait face à une inconnue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête alors que les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Sans rien ajouter, James la prit dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larmes contre son pull qui sentait le sang et la poussière.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Margaret, dix minutes plus tard.

\- Merci Merlin vous êtes là ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant dans la ruelle. Remus venait de prendre son tour de garde quand l'école a explosé, il nous a prévenu dès qu'il a repris connaissance !

Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et Lily sentit James relever la tête. Elle-même en fut incapable, persuadée que jamais plus elle ne pourrait regarder quiconque en face.

\- Mon Dieu, James, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Cette question ne fit que redoubler les larmes de Lily. James répondit vaguement qu'il s'était cassé le nez puis obligea Lily à se relever.

\- Yaxley s'est enfui, marmonna-t-il, alors que Lily gardait obstinément son visage pressé contre son torse.

\- Lily ? Appela Margaret d'une voix incertaine.

\- Ça... ça va, balbutia la jeune fille.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille avant que la police moldue arrive, reprit Margaret.

James attrapa Lily par les épaules et la força à s'écarter de lui.

\- Ça suffit Lily, lui dit-il d'un ton dur, qui contrastait avec son regard doux. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses !

Elle renifla, sanglota encore, puis hocha la tête. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Margaret, qui n'était qu'un abîme de compassion. Lily détourna aussitôt la tête.

\- Je vais rejoindre Remus, leur annonça-t-elle. Il a pris un mauvais coup et je préfère transplaner avec lui. Je vous retrouve là-bas ?

James acquiesça et, après la sensation écœurante du transplanage, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu des champs de Cornouailles fouettés par les vents marins. L'air iodé permit à Lily de respirer plus librement après l'atmosphère saturée de fumée et de poussière du Derbyshire. James l'entraîna sans douceur jusqu'au QG, dont ils passèrent bientôt les barrières magiques. Lily se laissa traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans en avoir vraiment conscience. James s'assit sur un lit et l'invita à s'installer près de lui. Le regard vissé sur ses chaussures, Lily s'exécuta. La main de James vint chercher la sienne mais elle fut incapable de lui rendre la pression qu'il exerça un court instant sur ses doigts.

Elle avait cassé le nez de James. Elle avait failli torturer un homme. Elle l'avait voulu, du plus profond de son être. En à peine un mois, la guerre l'avait changée.


	52. III - Chapitre 11

_**Note du bêta : L'été sera chaud l'été sera chaud ! Sur les terrains dans les maillots ! Nico il mate l'Euro ! Mais il bêta quand même Cazooooo ! (à chanter sur l'air de la chanson parce que c'est de la bonne impro). Saluuuuut ! Comme vous l'avez constaté précédement, il est plus simple de céder au coté obscur que d'allumer la lumière (comme l'ont fait, entre autres, les monstres responsables d'attentats dont j'entends parler en ce moment même et pour lesquels nous apportons tout notre soutien aux victimes). Et Lily va devoir l'apprendre, ou le réapprendre, parce que être méchant c'est vachement naze. Je vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture et bisous ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Lily attendait dans la salle de réunion du QG. Il était près de onze heures du soir. Quatorze heures plus tôt, Yaxley avait fait exploser une école pleine d'enfants. Remus et Margaret, qui étaient restés près de l'école, leur avaient fait un rapport : il n'y avait aucun survivant.

Elle sentit la même rage que celle qui l'avait poussée à poursuivre Yaxley monter en elle rien qu'à cette pensée. Un craquement étouffé interrompit le cours de ses réflexions et elle regarde avec stupéfaction la fissure qui venait de se former sur la table, là où se trouvait sa main un instant auparavant. Sa magie ne s'était plus manifestée de façon intempestive depuis qu'elle possédait une baguette.

Alors qu'elle contemplait avec intérêt le bois fendu, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle sursauta. Alastor Maugrey s'assit en face d'elle, silencieux. Son visage ravagé par la violence de sa carrière n'exprimait rien.

\- Potter m'a fait son rapport, annonça-t-il finalement. J'ai bien fait de le faire passer avant toi.

Lily se figea mais ne dit rien.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour que tu me répètes ce qu'il m'a dit, mais pour mettre les choses au clair, Evans. On ne blesse pas ses alliés, pas plus qu'on ne lance de Sortilèges Impardonnables.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, protesta-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

\- Grâce à Potter, coupa-t-il d'une voix où perçait son agacement. Et si tu ne lui avais pas cassé le nez, il aurait sans doute pu attraper Yaxley et rattraper ta sottise !

Le ton était clairement monté entre le début et la fin de sa phrase. Cela ne fit qu'irriter un peu plus Lily.

\- Je sais ! Je m'en veux suffisamment comme ça pour l'avoir blessé !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ait passé par la tête, Evans ? rugit-il, perdant enfin patience.

\- Il les a tués ! hurla Lily.

Sa chaise racla sur le sol lorsqu'elle se leva sans même s'en rendre compte, les mains posées à plat sur la table. Les yeux pleins de larmes et la voix voilée par la colère, elle reprit :

\- Il a assassiné de sang-froid tous ces enfants ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Rester indifférente ?

\- Réfléchir ! Ne pas te précipiter tête baissée à sa suite avec comme seul but de le torturer !

Lily blêmit et se laissa retomber sur son siège, brusquement calmée.

\- Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Quoi, le genre à te précipiter tête baissée ? Bien sûr que tu es comme ça.

\- Non, je... le torturer. Je...

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de trouver quoi dire. « Je ne voulais pas » ? C'était faux. Elle l'avait voulu du plus profond de son être, et sans James elle l'aurait certainement fait. Mais elle se serait détestée du plus profond de son être – elle n'avait déjà pas une très haute estime d'elle-même actuellement.

Maugrey la scruta intensément, puis poussa un soupir.

\- Je m'en doute. Et je comprends que cette situation te révolte, mais on y peut rien, c'est la gu...

\- J'aurais pu l'arrêter, coupa Lily. Si je m'y étais prise plus tôt, j'aurais pu empêcher ça.

\- Peut-être. On ne le saura jamais. Mais je te rappelle que Vance était sur le coup et qu'elle n'a rien pu faire non plus. Ne porte pas trop le poids du monde sur tes épaules, Evans.

Elle détourna le regard, incapable de répondre. Comme elle restait silencieuse, l'Auror reprit :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves ça horrible que tu peux agir comme ça. Il faut apprendre à contrôler ta colère.

Un petit rire légèrement hystérique s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il haussa un sourcil impérieux, aussi expliqua-t-elle :

\- J'en ai toujours été incapable. Demandez à James.

\- Ouais. J'ai entendu parler de ça. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport. Moi je te parle de la haine pure, qui pourrait te mener à tuer un homme par vengeance. La plupart d'entre nous a déjà tué, c'est vrai, mais c'était de la légitime défense, et la plupart du temps un accident. Je ne crois pas qu'un membre de l'Ordre ait déjà utilisé un Sortilège Impardonnable. Tu n'avais aucun droit de chercher à utiliser ce sort, Evans. Aucun.

\- Je sais, coupa-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ?

Lily eut envie de se remettre à lui hurler dessus, de lui répéter que Yaxley était un monstre, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations puis finit par marmonner :

\- Parce que je ne sais pas me contrôler.

\- Bien. Il paraît que tu refais le stock de potions, tu as encore de quoi t'occuper pour un bout de temps ? interrogea-t-il.

Surprise par ce brusque changement de conversation, Lily hocha la tête. Maugrey se leva alors et asséna :

\- Tu es consignée ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Tu ne repartiras pas en mission tant que tu n'auras pas appris à contrôler cette colère, Evans, prévint-il d'une voix dure. Si tu en étais déjà capable, Yaxley attendrait son procès à l'heure qu'il est. On ne peut pas se permettre de répéter ce genre d'erreurs.

Lily crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes devant lui mais sa fierté la sauva. Elle acquiesça sèchement. Maugrey la dévisagea encore quelques instants, puis ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

\- Quelqu'un t'aidera. Il viendra te voir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychiatre ! Je ne suis pas folle !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Monte te coucher, Evans.

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse. Lily resta encore quelques instants immobiles, aussi furieuse qu'atterrée. Elle finit par regagner sa chambre à pas lents, mais elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, surprise d'y trouver James. Assis devant le feu, il se leva lorsqu'elle entra et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutia-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire tout en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

\- Tu pleurais toutes les larmes de ton corps ce matin. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser toute seule ce soir.

\- Je t'ai cassé le nez, rappela-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Il est réparé.

Les larmes que Lily retenait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà menacèrent à nouveau de couler alors qu'elle constatait une nouvelle fois à quel point James était merveilleux.

\- Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée, James. Excuse-moi.

* * *

En trois enjambées, il fut près d'elle. Il la serra farouchement contre lui alors qu'elle fondait à nouveau en larmes en s'agrippant à lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà pardonnée, Lily, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Cela ne fit que renforcer les sanglots de la jeune fille. James la laissa pleurer tout son soûl et ne l'écarta doucement de lui que lorsqu'elle commença à se calmer.

\- C'est pas si grave, Lily, chuchota-t-il en écartant des mèches de cheveux de son visage.

\- Si, je… je passe mon temps à te faire du mal, James, gémit-elle sans oser le regarder.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai voulu torturer un homme !

Sa voix tremblait mais elle essayait d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle. Il s'était dit, avant qu'elle n'arrive, qu'elle allait faire ce genre de choses. Tenter de lui prouver qu'elle ne valait rien simplement parce qu'elle était humaine.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, répliqua-t-il.

\- Parce que tu étais là.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'aime.

Cette fois, un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Lily.

\- Je me demande bien comment tu fais. Moi je me déteste.

\- Pas grave. Je t'aime suffisamment pour deux.

Cette déclaration fit glisser une nouvelle larme hors des beaux yeux verts de Lily et il lui essuya doucement les joues.

\- Arrête de pleurer, Lily-Jolie. N'importe qui aurait réagi comme ça.

\- Pas toi.

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas passé autant de temps que toi sur cette affaire. Je n'ai même jamais vu ces enfants. Sérieusement, arrête de pleurer ! Tu sais que ça me fout horriblement mal, je sais jamais quoi faire.

Un petit rire interrompit les sanglots de Lily et elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Après un instant de silence seulement rompu par les craquements du feu et les derniers sanglots de la jeune fille, elle murmura à nouveau :

\- Merci.

* * *

Jenny marchait sans bruit dans les rues désertes qui sentaient encore la fumée après l'incendie de l'école qui avait suivi les deux explosions. Elle montait la garde devant un entrepôt, à Portsmouth, quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Maugrey l'avait fait revenir, agacé que le Ministère réquisitionne les membres de l'Ordre sans lui dire pour quoi. En effet, personne n'avait jugé bon de leur dire ce que Jenny et Peter surveillaient.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour s'assurer que Peter la suivait toujours. A une dizaine de mètres derrière elle, le petit blond évoluait tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle. Elle arrive enfin en vue de l'école et aperçut le policier moldu qui montait la garde à la lueur d'un réverbère. Il tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle approcha mais elle bifurqua dans la rue qui se trouvait à sa droite et il cessa de s'intéresser à elle. En revanche, Peter continua son chemin et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du policier. Jenny, qui le voyait maintenant de dos, attendit qu'il interpelle Peter pour commencer à revenir sur ses pas. Elle sauta avec souplesse par-dessus la bande jaune qui empêchait l'accès aux lieux.

\- Circulez, monsieur, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Peter ne répondit pas, tandis que Jenny avançait sans bruit dans les ruines calcinées.

\- Monsieur ! Allez-vous en ou j'appelle le poste !

Toujours aucune réponse. Jenny sortit sa baguette, mais à ce moment-là son pied percuta une brique. Le bruit fit se retourner le policier. Cependant il s'était déjà trop approché de Peter, qui l'attrapa par l'épaule et le stupéfixa, une main pressée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il déposa délicatement le policier au sol puis s'adressa d'une voix légèrement tremblante à Jenny :

\- Tu es sûre qu'on a le droit de faire ça ?

\- Maugrey a dit qu'on avait carte blanche. De toute façon il est tellement remonté contre le Ministère que ça m'étonnerait qu'il le laisse nous reprocher quoique ce soit. Je lui ferai oublier ça quand on aura fini.

Il hocha la tête et enjamba le corps inanimé pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille. Un frisson les parcourut en même temps et Jenny maudit les réverbères, dont la lumière ne cachait rien du sang qui tâchait le parquet. Merlin en soit remercié, les Moldus avaient enlevés tous les corps dans la journée.

\- C'est horrible, murmura-t-elle.

A côté d'elle, seul le bruit de Peter déglutissant difficilement se fit entendre.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait nous arriver, un jour ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Sans s'attarder plus sur ces pensées morbides, Jenny se mit à évoluer entre les décombres pour accomplir la mission que Maugrey leur avait confié.

\- Comment peut-on être sûr que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a fait exploser la maison ? Interrogea Peter à voix basse tout en scrutant le sol.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Yaxley n'avait pas sa baguette puisque c'était James.

\- Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, remarqua-t-il.

\- Remus l'aurait sans doute vu, répondit Jenny après un instant d'hésitation.

Elle parvint à l'endroit où le sol avait été complètement désintégré. Elle voyait distinctement le fond de la cave. Des tuyaux déchiquetés par l'explosion pendaient dans le trou. Les dégâts à cet endroit était les plus importants. C'était forcément parti de là. L'endroit était au beau milieu de la maison, donc impossible à viser depuis l'extérieur.

\- Malin, commenta-t-elle pour Peter qui venait d'arriver près d'elle. Ils ont fait exploser le mur porteur. C'était certain que la maison allait finir par s'effondrer.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder le ciel nuageux. Il ne restait qu'un mur extérieur sur quatre, et celui-ci ne s'élevait pas au-dessus d'un mètre cinquante. Yaxley avait bien réussi son œuvre.

\- On ne réussira jamais à trouver ce qui a provoqué l'explosion, fit Peter d'une voix tendue. Vu la force que ça a dégagé, ça a certainement été complètement détruit.

Jenny fit la moue mais elle dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison.

\- Ça ne va pas satisfaire Maugrey, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'aut…

Peter l'obligea brusquement à se baisser et déploya sur eux la cape d'invisibilité que Maugrey leur avait donné. Jenny voulut le repousser mais il lui fit signe de se taire et de cesser de gigoter. Finalement elle s'exécuta. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne se passa rien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à engueuler Peter, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la rue. Elle jeta un regard au jeune homme, qui semblait aux aguets. Il remuait son nez d'une façon complètement surnaturelle. Est-ce qu'il était en train de … renifler ?

Les pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'immobiliser près de la maison en ruines. Jenny aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se retourner mais elle savait que la cape était une des pires que Maugrey ait en sa possession. Le moindre de leur mouvement risquait de trahir leur présence.

Il eut encore un instant de silence, puis une voix déchira le silence de la nuit :

\- MORSMORDRE !

La lumière verte illumina les lieux. Jenny n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'une tête de mort entourée d'un serpent venait d'apparaître dans le ciel. Un craquement se fit entendre. Ils restèrent immobiles encore quelques minutes puis, une fois sûrs que le Mangemort était parti, ils se redressèrent. Jenny jeta un regard sur le policier, étendu dans l'ombre d'un mur en parti détruit. S'ils n'étaient pas passés avant, il aurait sans doute été assassiné.

Elle se résigna finalement à poser son regard sur la Marque des Ténèbres et un frisson la parcourut. A côté d'elle, Peter fixait ses pieds, comme si contemplait les taches de sang sur le parquet détruit était une meilleure chose que regarder la signature de Voldemort.

\- Rentrons, dit-elle finalement. Il n'y a rien à trouver ici.

* * *

L'aube était encore loin quand Lily se décida à sortir de son lit. Elle avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle avait réussi à convaincre James de regagner sa propre chambre. Une fois ses larmes séchées, elle s'était aperçu qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Elle l'avait rarement vu comme ça.

Elle se leva, les yeux piquants à cause de son manque de sommeil et alla remettre une bûche dans le feu. Son regard se perdit sur son bureau, où un parchemin couvert de l'écriture bancale de sa mère était maintenu à plat par un encrier et un livre. Elle attendait une réponse depuis maintenant presque trois semaines. Outre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'écrire, Lily n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle lui mentait de la plus ignoble des façons depuis presque six mois maintenant et cela commençait à lui peser. James avait la chance d'avoir un père sorcier, et qui comprenait. Il savait la vérité depuis le début. Il n'avait même pas essayer d'empêcher son fils de se joindre à l'Ordre. Souvent, Lily se demandait si la situation avait été différente si Euphemia avait vécu. Après tout, il était son fils unique.

Elle s'approcha du bureau en se mordillant la lèvre. Même si ses parents savaient la vérité, qu'aurait-elle pu leur écrire ? _« Un homme a fait exploser une école et a tué une trentaine d'enfants. J'ai voulu le torturer pour lui faire payer et maintenant je suis coincée au QG parce que mon chef me prendre pour une psychopathe en puissance. ». _Non, le mieux était de ne rien dire et de continuer à raconter des mensonges sur ses prétendus stages à Ste-Mangouste.

Les pieds gelés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour vaincre le froid, elle resta un long moment devant son bureau, le regard dans le vague.


	53. III - Chapitre 12

_**Note du Bêta : Hey les gens ! Ca va ? Douzième chapitre aujourd'hui ! (Déjà... tain ca passe vite j'ai l'impression d'être encore dans le moment ou je pleurais sur Cazoue pour avoir cette troisième partie). Ce chapitre apprend qu'on peut toujours revenir du bon côté de la Force ! Allez enjoy les mecs;)**_

_**Note de moi : hey ! Merci à tous les followers tout ça tout ça, vous êtes trop cools !**_

**Chapitre 12**

Décembre arriva enfin, porté par un vent glacial venu tout droit de l'Atlantique nord. Le vieux manoir de Cornouailles n'était que courants d'air et seules quelques pièces étaient convenablement chauffées. Les membres de l'Ordre cessèrent de se battre pour pouvoir partir en mission car c'était la plupart du temps des tours de garde qui nécessitaient de rester debout dans le froid.

Il n'y eut aucune opération d'envergure pendant un certain temps, mais seulement quelques maisons et appartements surmontés de la Marque des Ténèbres. Cependant, les attaques des Mangemorts n'avaient jamais abouti grâce à la vigilance de l'Ordre – à une exception près.

Sirius était de garde ce soir-là. La Marque des Ténèbres était apparue deux jours plus tôt au-dessus de la maison d'un employé du Ministère, malheureusement pas assez important pour qu'on envoie des Aurors diplômés. Quand trois Mangemorts avaient débarqués, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Mais quand ils avaient brusquement transplané, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Il était entré. Le père de famille était étendu au milieu de l'entrée, les yeux grands ouverts. Dans l'escalier se trouvait le corps de sa femme. Sirius, malgré la nausée qui l'avait saisi, était monté à l'étage. Le couple avait trois enfants. Avec un peu de chance… Mais la chance n'était pas de sortie cette nuit-là. Ils les avaient tués sans état d'âme. Les deux filles et le bébé.

Il ne s'était même pas réveillé. Sirius s'était approché dans l'espoir insensé que les Mangemorts n'aient pas vu le berceau. Mais aucun souffle ne s'échappait plus de la minuscule bouche du bébé. Sirius avait contemplé le berceau pendant un long moment, glacé jusqu'à l'âme.

James l'avait retrouvé deux jours plus tard dans un bar de Londres qu'ils avaient pas mal fréquenté, ivre mort.

Appuyé contre la fenêtre de l'infirmerie où Lily régnait à présent en maître, Sirius ressassait ces événements. Il fixait le lointain, le regard dur.

\- Sirius ?

Il se tourna vers Lily, qui agita la main vers son armoire sans se retourner.

\- Tu veux bien m'attraper un œil de crapaud s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Charmant.

\- Je n'essaie pas d'être charmante, j'essaie de faire cette satanée potion que je rate depuis une semaine.

\- C'est pour quoi déjà ?

\- Te faire repousser un doigt si tu le perds autrement qu'à cause d'un sort.

Il lui tendit le bocal avec les yeux de crapaud et s'appuya sur la table sur laquelle elle travaillait.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais. Mais ne t'avise pas de te trancher un orteil juste pour tester !

Il eut un petit sourire avant de poursuivre :

\- Donc ça veut dire que je peux jouer à trancher les membres de quelqu'un pour les lui faire repousser ensuite et recommencer inlassablement ?

Lily cessa de mélanger sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et le fixa, une expression grave sur le visage.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça.

\- Qui a dit que je plaisantais ?

\- Oh par Merlin, gémit Lily avant de recommencer à mélanger sa potion. J'ai hâte que James revienne.

\- Pour me gérer ?

\- Pour gérer tes humeurs.

\- Oh allez Lily, je sais que tu adores mes humeurs.

\- Non. Je ne comprends jamais si tu plaisantes ou pas.

\- C'est parce que tu es totalement dépourvu de sens de l'humour.

\- Menteur. Je sais que je te fais rire.

\- Parce que tu as toujours des réactions ridicules !

Elle le fusilla du regard et il se mit à rire. Elle s'autorisa un sourire tout en tournant sa cuillère en bois trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis encore une fois dans l'autre sens.

\- Qui te dit que je ne le fais pas exprès pour te faire rire ?

\- Alors tu serais très douée.

\- Je suis très douée.

\- Hmm, James déteindrait-il sur toi ?

\- Non, j'essaie juste de l'imiter pour survivre à ma cohabitation forcée avec toi. Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas vert pomme ?

Cette fois, Sirius partit d'un grand rire qui lui fit du bien. Il n'avait pas ri de la sorte depuis presque deux semaines.

Lily marmonna encore quelques jurons avant de le fusiller du regard.

\- Je te jetterais bien dehors mais je sais que c'est une des seuls pièces de ce satané endroit où il fait une température normale, alors je vais être sympa. Tu as le droit de rester, mais ferme-la.

\- Trop aimable, railla-t-il. Dis-moi, tu jures beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Lily vida le contenu de son chaudron avec sa baguette d'un geste trop brusque et la potion atterrit à moitié par terre. Elle la fusilla du regard, agita sa baguette plus doucement puis se tourna vers Sirius pour marmonner :

\- Parce que j'en ai marre d'être enfermée ici.

\- Oh allez, Lily, s'exclama-t-il gentiment, tu as la chance de pouvoir profiter de ma compagnie aujourd'hui !

Elle s'efforça de lui sourire.

\- J'imagine que plus d'une fille tuerait pour être à ma place, hein ?

\- Exactement.

\- Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie de faire avec toi ce qu'elles s'empresseraient toutes d'essayer d'obtenir.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Tu peux être plus explicite Lily ? Tu fais des circonvolutions alors je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes.

Elle rougit et le fusilla du regard alors qu'il éclatait de nouveau de rire.

\- Par ailleurs, je suis très vexé que tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût. Je peux savoir ce que James a de plus que moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas un crétin, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tss tss, Lily, c'est mal de mentir. Je pense que le nombre de fois où tu l'as traité de crétin s'élève approximativement à 1356. Plus ou moins.

Après lui avoir adressé une grimace offusquée, elle se détourna pour se replonger dans son livre de potions. Sirius allait retourner à sa contemplation du paysage avec un ricanement amusé lorsque Lily l'appela à nouveau.

\- Eh Sirius ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je suis contente de profiter de ta compagnie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'assit près de la fenêtre avec des idées un peu moins noires.

Lily se replongea dans sa potion, légèrement calmée par sa joute verbale avec Sirius. Alors que sa mixture prenait enfin la bonne couleur, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Benjy Fenwick fit son apparition. Lily le connaissait à peine, et n'eut pas envie d'approfondir ses relations avec le personnage quand il ne lui rendit pas sa salutation. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa potion en grommelant, non sans écouter la conversation de Fenwick et Sirius.

\- Il me faut une personne supplémentaire pour surveiller la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de Poudlard samedi, ça te tente ? C'est la meilleure mission de l'année, crois-moi.

Sirius s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion mais il ne parvint pas à obtenir le nom de la personne qui allait l'accompagner. Alors que Lily pensait que Fenwick allait sortir, il s'adressa soudain à elle.

\- Eh Evans, tu seras là samedi ?

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle fit tomber trop de crochets de serpents dans la potion en se tournant vers lui.

\- Où veux-tu que je sois ? Bougonna-t-elle tout en essayant vainement de récupérer les crochets en trop.

\- Parfait. On a des trucs à se dire, toi et moi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais. Bon, je reste ici ce soir et je me dévoue pour faire la cuisine, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

\- De la soupe, s'empressa de répondre Lily.

\- Quoi ? Protesta Sirius. Non ! De la viande ! Un truc qui tient chaud !

Lily renonça finalement à sauver sa potion pour se lancer dans le débat.

Sirius fit une simple patrouille avant la fin de la semaine puis partit le samedi pour Pré-au-Lard en compagnie d'Ethel. Lily avait bien failli avoir un fou-rire lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils allaient monter la garde ensemble. C'était quelque chose qui ne s'était encore jamais produit.

Restée seule, Lily attendit que Benjy se pointe avec appréhension. Elle avait terriblement peur de se faire virer de l'Ordre, même si elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait Fenwick qui serait chargé de l'en informer. James, qui était passé la veille, l'avait assurée qu'elle était stupide de penser une telle chose.

Il arriva alors qu'elle était en train de régler le feu sous son chaudron.

\- Tu tombes à point, Fenwick, commenta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait égale. Il faut que je laisse cette potion chauffer pendant deux heures donc tu as toute mon attention… Quoi que tu aies à me dire.

\- Prend pas cet air si solennel, Evans. C'est Maugrey qui m'envoie.

\- Oh… C'est toi alors ? Enfin, je veux dire, il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait quelqu'un et…

\- Ouais, c'est moi. Assieds-toi, j'ai des trucs à te raconter.

Lily s'exécuta avec appréhension. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater, Benjy n'était ni le plus doux, ni le plus compréhensif des hommes.

\- Il paraît qu'on a des pulsions dangereuses, Evans, commenta-t-il en s'appuyant contre une table.

Ses doigts tapotaient sur le bois en bruit agaçant qui fit prendre conscience à Lily qu'il était sans doute aussi nerveux qu'elle. Cette constatation réussit à la faire taire alors qu'en temps normal sa remarque l'aurait agacée.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter un truc, Lily.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de commencer enfin son récit.

\- Pendant les vacances d'été, après avoir quitté Poudlard, je suis parti en voyage avec mes parents. C'était à Édimbourg. Trois jours après qu'on soit arrivés, des Mangemorts ont attaqué le centre-ville. Mes parents se sont défendus, mais ils se sont acharnés sur eux puisque nous faisions partie des rares sorciers qui se trouvaient là. J'ai voulu les aider mais mon père s'est arrangé pour m'obliger à me cacher. Il m'a stupéfixé juste avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent et je n'ai rien pu faire pendant qu'ils assassinaient mes parents. Oh, et puis ils ne se sont pas contentés de leur lancer un Avada Kedavra, non. Ils leur ont jeté suffisamment de sortilèges de découpe pour qu'ils finissent par se vider de leur sang sur le pavé. Je les ai regardé agoniser là, Evans. Quand les Aurors ont fini par arriver, ils étaient morts. Ils m'ont trouvé et je me suis laissé emmener. Il y a eu tout un tas de cérémonies d'hommage aux victimes, j'ai serré des tonnes de main, mais jamais personne ne m'a dit que justice serait faite.

Il leva ses yeux noirs, jusqu'alors dirigés vers le sol, vers Lily. Les traits crispés, il reprit :

\- J'ai décidé de les venger moi-même. J'ai abandonné tous mes projets d'études et j'ai traqué les Mangemorts qui avaient tué mes parents. Un Mangemort en particulier, en fait. Il est resté seul, après que mes parents ont été mis hors d'état de nuire, et les a tués. Lucas Baldwin.

Il cracha le nom avec tellement de haine que Lily frémit.

\- Il m'a fallu un an pour le trouver et le coincer. Je l'ai amené dans la maison de mes parents. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais, ni de ce qu'il avait fait à ma famille. J'ai voulu le tuer proprement, mais je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser un Sortilège Impardonnable. Tu sais sans doute que ça requiert une énorme force magique. En fait, je pense que j'aurais pu le faire, mais que je voulais qu'il souffre. Alors je l'ai égorgé assez lentement pour voir la vie quitter ses yeux.

Lily blêmit mais elle ne dit rien. Benjy soutint son regard quelques instants avant de porter son attention sur la fenêtre et le paysage tourmenté par l'hiver au-delà. Il reprit d'une voix plus assurée :

\- J'ai passé trois mois à Azkaban : c'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Dumbledore pour réussir à m'en faire sortir. Aujourd'hui encore j'ignore comment il a fait. J'imagine que le Ministère est tellement désespéré qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour plaire au chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai passé l'année suivante à suivre Maugrey, qui me prenait pour un fou furieux. Il a fini par changer d'avis quand j'ai prouvé que j'étais capable de me contrôler.

Il cessa finalement de parler et Lily se racla la gorge pour demander :

\- Et comment tu as fait ? Pour te contrôler ?

Il haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Je te dis que j'ai tué un homme de sang-froid et c'est tout ce que tu me demande ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Que je te crache dessus ?

\- Par exemple. Ou tu pourrais t'enfuir en hurlant.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en attendant sa réponse.

\- Eh bien… d'abord, sache que si tu fais la même erreur que moi un jour, ça te poursuivra toute ta vie.

\- Je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un, rappela-t-elle.

\- Oh allez, Evans. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas souhaité sa mort.

\- Qu'il souffre, oui. Mais pas qu'il…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, les lèvres pincés. Quand elle s'était lancé à la poursuite de Yaxley, elle avait aperçu les corps des enfants disloqués par l'explosion.

\- Ok, d'accord, j'ai voulu sa mort, avoua-t-elle finalement d'un ton ferme.

Les lèvres de Benjy frémirent à nouveau en l'ombre d'un sourire puis il reprit :

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est jamais la bonne solution. Surtout avec l'Ordre. J'ai gâché un an de ma vie à courir avec Baldwin, et ça m'a presque détruit.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que ça ne t'a pas fait du bien de te venger, ironisa Lily en l'imitant.

Elle avait très bien capté l'éclair narquois dans ses yeux.

\- T'es plus maligne que t'en as l'air, Evans.

\- La ferme Fenwick. Tu m'aides pas vraiment là.

\- Regarde-moi, Evans ! T'as envie de devenir un sociopathe cynique comme moi ? S'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras.

\- Tu t'es défini tout seul comme ça ?

\- Non, c'est Vance qui m'a balancé ça une fois, mais c'est plutôt juste. Crois-moi, ça gâchera ta vie.

Lily le considéra d'un air sceptique.

\- Et c'est censé m'aider à me contrôler quand je retomberai sur ce satané bâtard de Yaxley ou que j'assisterai à n'importe quelle autre horreur ?

Il prit le temps de la réflexion avant se rapprocher d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà défoulée, Evans, depuis que c'est arrivé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours autant en colère ?

Elle ne réfléchit même pas avant de lui répondre :

\- Encore plus.

\- Très bien. Alors, je te laisse deux options : soit tu me frappes jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, soit tu brises tout ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce et je réparerai tout jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez.

\- Il est hors de question que je fasse l'un ou l'autre ! Protesta-t-elle, horrifiée.

\- Crois-moi, tu en as besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Fenwick ?

\- J'ai détruit le bureau de Dumbledore quand il m'a sorti d'Azkaban. Ensuite, j'ai tabassé un mec parce qu'il m'avait bousculé dans un bar. Mais je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin d'autant. Après tout, ce n'était pas tes parents. Et t'es vraiment très frêle.

Lily, piquée au vif, se leva d'un bond. Benjy se tendit, comme s'il se préparait à se faire frapper, mais elle se détourna pour attraper un bocal vide. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de Fenwick, elle le jeta violemment contre le mur. Le bruit du verre qui éclate lui rappela les vitres brisées de l'école et elle sentit toute sa haine pour Yaxley refaire surface.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Fenwick, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. Il tendit sa baguette vers le bocal brisé, qui revint sur la table, intacte, à portée de main de Lily. Elle s'empressa de le jeter à nouveau contre le mur avec encore plus de violence.

\- Ouah.

Benjy lui tendit un verre de whisky Pur-Feu qu'elle accepta sans broncher. Elle faillit s'étouffer rien qu'en y trempant ses lèvres mais cela lui fit malgré tout du bien. Pendant ce temps-là, Benjy remit l'infirmerie en état. D'un coup de baguette magique, il remit sur pied les lits brisés et les chaises brûlées. Lily n'osait pas regarder. Elle se sentait honteuse maintenant que toute sa colère s'était apaisée. Néanmoins, elle se sentait réellement mieux.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il vint se rasseoir près d'elle et se servit à son tour à verre.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ce que je t'ai raconté, ça m'arrangerait, lança-t-il. Seuls Maugrey, Dumbledore et Emmeline sont au courant.

\- Bien sûr. Merci, Benjy.

Il lui sourit avant de trinquer avec elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'une si petite chose pouvait contenir autant de force.

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le chahuter un peu, surprise de se trouver soudain proche de cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine une heure plus tôt.

\- Tu t'es déjà retrouvé face à d'autres Mangemorts qui faisaient partie de l'attaque ?

Il hocha sombrement la tête et avala une gorgée de whisky avant de répondre.

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai beaucoup hurlé et juré, mais je me suis contenté de jeter des stupéfix et d'autres sorts inoffensifs du genre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de faire la même chose face à Yaxley.

\- Alors laisse la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais crois-moi, ce serait une bonne chose que tu réussisses à l'affronter sans lui arracher un bras, comme tu l'as fait avec ce pauvre fauteuil.

Elle eut un sourire sans joie face à sa blague.

\- Pourquoi ce serait si bien ?

\- Parce que tu seras heureuse d'avoir pu faire quelque chose de juste sans y avoir perdu ton humanité entre temps.

Benjy fixait son verre d'un air absent qui donna envie à Lily de lui prendre toutes ses souffrances pour les porter à sa place.

\- L'arrêter, c'est ça ? Le faire juger pour ses crimes ?

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, Lily. Ne deviens pas comme eux, c'est le plus important.

\- Tu n'es pas comme eux, dit-elle doucement.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis simplement du bon côté. Ne sacrifie pas ta vie pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu seras bien plus heureuse une fois qu'il sera en prison plutôt qu'avec son sang sur tes mains.

Une rafale de vent fit trembler les vitres. Benjy se leva soudain en remarquant que le ciel s'était considérablement assombri et il vida cul-sec son verre, sous le regard sidéré de Lily.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai promis à Emmeline de l'emmener dîner.

\- Vous allez dîner en ville par les temps qui courent ? S'étonna Lily en le suivant dans le couloir, son verre à la main.

Il s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et se retourna pour lui adresser un regard grave.

\- Bien sûr que oui. On ne vous a jamais demandé de cesser de vivre quand vous avez intégré l'Ordre. Crois-moi, la vie est bien trop incertaine ces temps-ci pour qu'on la perde à se terrer chez soi.

\- Bien parlé ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse dans l'escalier.

Lily se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de Benjy et adressa un grand sourire à James.

\- Salut Fenwick, lança-t-il joyeusement en montant les dernières marches pour les rejoindre.

Il passa devant le jeune homme puis plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Lily.

\- Lily-Jolie, salua-t-il sobrement, les yeux pétillants.

\- T'es de beaucoup trop bonne humeur, Potter, commenta Benjy.

\- T'as raison, lança Lily avant que James n'ait pu répondre, t'es vraiment cynique.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Allez, je vous laisse les amoureux. Lily, fais attention à toi. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée !

\- Est-ce que c'est du whisky dans ton verre, Lily ? Fenwick te débauche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici, d'abord ?

\- C'est lui que Maugrey m'a envoyé, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Eh, pas touche à mon verre.

Un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres, James avala une gorgée de whisky.

\- Pas mauvais, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle récupérait son bien après lui avoir asséné une petite tape sur la main. Je ne savais même pas qu'on en avait ici. Il t'a aidée ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion. On verra le moment venu.

Il haussa un sourcil mais elle secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, je lui ai promis de ne pas révéler ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Oh. Il est resté longtemps ?

\- Un certain temps, répondit vaguement Lily en retournant vers l'infirmerie.

\- Je dois être jaloux ?

Elle éclata d'un rire léger, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité, et posa son verre par terre avant de faire volte-face pour courir vers James. Il la réceptionna avec un sourire et elle l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu sais bien que non.

Il la garda contre lui mais Lily ne tarda pas à se dégager.

\- Eh, James, tu ne devineras jamais ce que Benjy m'a fait faire.

\- Je commence vraiment à devenir jaloux, Lily. Et je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me dire ?

\- Ce qu'il m'a raconté, oui. Mais pas ce que j'ai fait !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et annonça fièrement :

\- J'ai détruit l'infirmerie !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la pièce en question, considéra l'air ravi de Lily, puis éclata de rire.


	54. III - Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil incertain à la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés. Il se sentait intimidé, et c'était bien une première pour lui. La seule fille qui lui faisait peur, c'était Lily dans ses moments de rage intenses – évidemment, il ne l'avait avoué à personne. Mais il lui avait toujours fallu un vrai courage de Gryffondor pour rester aux côtés de son meilleur ami quand la haine de Lily Evans se déversait contre James Potter. Merlin en soit remercié, il n'avait plus eu affaire à ça depuis un an. Et si le couple se disputait, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Mais les crises de Lily avaient un avantage : elles ne duraient pas. Ethel, elle, était perpétuellement taciturne. Sirius ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendue rire franchement. Souvent, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver. A vrai dire, il ne trouvait jamais de réponse satisfaisante, à part le fait qu'elle était jolie. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Il se racla la gorge et elle lui jeta un bref regard. Une couche de neige de plusieurs centimètres couvrait les pavés de Pré-au-Lard et Sirius commençait à avoir les pieds gelés. Comme ils passaient devant Zonko, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la vitrine, où tout un tas de tasses mordeuses en tout genre s'entassait. Il s'arrêta et, presque pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le village sorcier, Ethel ouvrit la bouche :

\- Tu comptes attaquer des Mangemorts avec ça ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard surpris et un sourire amusé. Il se retint de lui demander si elle était réellement dotée d'un certain sens de l'humour pour répondre :

\- Je suis juste nostalgique. Une fois, Peter a échangé toutes les tasses de McGonagall par des trucs du genre. Je me souviens, c'était juste avant les entretiens des Cinquième Années, en 1975.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il fixait un point dans le vide au-dessus du crâne d'Ethel, qui le considérait, intriguée, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trouviez si amusant dans tout ça ?

Il lui jeta un regard impénétrable avant de reprendre sa marche dans le village. Il mit un certain temps à répondre mais Ethel n'insista pas. Ils étaient revenus devant les Trois Balais lorsqu'il se décida enfin à dire :

\- En fait, c'était mettre tout en place qui était le mieux. Trouver comment s'introduire chez les profs, comment faire passer en douce des objets interdits ou apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Repousser les limites, en somme.

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il lui sourit à nouveau. Pour une fois, elle ne baissa pas le regard. Elle ne semblait pas gênée, comme à son habitude, mais seulement intriguée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? De repousser les limites, je veux dire ?

Sirius allait répondre quand une bourrasque gelée souleva les longs cheveux blonds d'Ethel et les fit tous les deux frissonner. Sans lui demander son avis, il ouvrit la porte du pub et la poussa à l'intérieur.

\- On doit surveiller, protesta-t-elle tandis qu'il la faisait asseoir dans un coin reculé de la salle, mais il lui coupa la parole :

\- Tous les élèves sont là, ou alors chez Mme. Pieddodu, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies très envie qu'on aille là, hein ?

Elle était encore cramoisie quand il revint avec deux bièraubeurres. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres, mais il ne se laissa pas démonté et reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

\- On se sent puissants.

\- Comment ?

Il retint de justesse. Évidemment, elle n'était pas le genre à dir « hein ? », comme Peter le faisait en permanence.

\- Repousser les limites.

\- Ah. Je vois.

Elle fixait le fond de son verre d'un air buté qui désespéra légèrement Sirius.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un truc que tu as toujours eu envie de faire à Poudlard mais tu n'as jamais osé ? Lança-t-il en se penchant sur la table.

Elle commença par secouer la tête, mais finit par ouvrir la bouche sous son regard insistant :

\- Utiliser la salle de bain des préfets.

\- C'est tout ? Rit-il.

Ethel répondit par un faible sourire avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- J'entendais tout le temps les préfets en parler comme si c'était le paradis…

\- Ça l'est presque, confirma-t-il.

\- Tu y es déjà allé ?

\- C'est aussi réservé pour les capitaines, donc James m'a filé le mot de passe. C'est un des seuls endroits où peut vraiment réussir à se sentir seul à Poudlard.

Un air de regret passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas pu y aller.

\- Tu avais besoin de t'isoler ? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

\- Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les gros groupes.

\- Et comment tu vis l'ambiance au QG ?

Elle jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle mais personne ne les écoutait.

\- On y est pas tant que ça, en fait. Et surtout pas tous en même temps, donc ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius secouait la tête sans la quitter du regard, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur dans le fait d'être avec autant de gens ?

\- Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-elle après un silence.

\- Sérieusement, Ethel, c'est pas si terrible de parler avec des gens ! Regarde, on discute !

Sans répondre, elle reposa son verre à moitié plein, attrapa son manteau et quitta le pub. Sirius déposa de la monnaie sur la table et la suivit en jurant. Quand il sortit des Trois Balais, elle était déjà devant la poste. Ses grands pas trahissaient son agacement et Sirius songea qu'au moins il avait eu la preuve qu'elle n'était pas complètement impassible.

\- Ethel, attends !

Elle ne ralentit pas le moins du monde l'allure, l'obligeant ainsi à courir pour la rattraper. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Avoue que c'est une question légitime, commenta-t-il tout en commençant à marcher à reculons pour pouvoir la regarder en face. Mais je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de répondre, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te blâmer pour ça. Chacun ses secrets, et …

\- Si c'est chacun ses secrets, alors arrête d'essayer de me connaître, coupa-t-elle avant de faire brusquement volte-face.

Sirius essaya de se convaincre que c'était seulement parce qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au bout du village et qu'ils devaient continuer à monter la garde, et non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'allais pas m'obliger à te répondre ?

\- Oui mais c'est la première fois que tu me parles autant alors j'en profite.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, outrée, avant de la refermer sans avoir proférer la moindre parole. Il lui adressa un sourire qui d'habitude lui ouvrait les bras de n'importe quelle fille un peu sensible à son charme, mais elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard complètement neutre. Il préférait largement quand elle s'énervait.

\- Bon, je vois bien que tu me considères comme un goujat de la pire espèce, et j'imagine que tu as raison. Mais est-ce que ça te dirait de profiter un peu de la salle de bain de préfets ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais il vit bien qu'elle était intriguée à son froncement de sourcils.

\- Quand on aura fini, on doit aller faire un rapport à Dumbledore. Après ça, personne ne se rendra compte qu'on s'attarde un peu. Je sais comment trouver le mot de passe.

Elle s'immobilisa enfin au milieu de la rue et se tourna vers lui, l'air impénétrable. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants et il se réjouit de voir à nouveau une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Il haussa les épaules, gêné. Il n'en savait foutre rien.

\- Pour être sympa.

\- Personne ne veut jamais être sympa avec moi.

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'es sympa avec personne.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et pâlit, si c'était possible. Il y était sans doute allé un peu fort, mais il était temps qu'elle décide si elle comptait vivre ou seulement survivre.

\- Tu es… infecte, Black, balbutia-t-elle.

\- T'as pris de cours avec Lily ? C'est tout à fait son style de dire ça, commenta-t-il sans se départir de son flegme habituel.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Comment est-ce que tu peux me dire ça ?

\- Parce que Alice est ta seule amie ?

Cette fois, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Sirius commença aussitôt à paniquer. Il entendait d'ici les remontrances de Remus : « T'es obligé de toujours être aussi désagréable, Patmol ? ».

\- Merde, Ethel, je suis désolé, je…

Elle lui fit signe de se taire avant de tourner les talons. Il resta planté au milieu de la rue, soudain pris d'un désespoir sans nom alors que le froid se faisait un peu plus intense. Il regardait sa silhouette s'éloigner dans le soudain brouillard quand il comprit que quelque chose clochait. La sensation d'une présence dans son dos le fit se retourner.

Des Détraqueurs. Évidemment.

Il laissa échapper un juron avant de se mettre à courir vers les Trois Balais.

\- Ethel ! Hurla-t-il en espérant qu'elle l'entendait malgré le vent qui hurlait. Retourne à la taverne et assure-toi que personne ne sort !

Comme il se rapprochait, il l'aperçut enfin. Elle le regardait sans comprendre. Puis son regard se porta derrière lui et un éclair de stupéfaction anima son visage d'habitude impassible. Elle hocha enfin la tête et se précipita dans le pub.

Rassuré, Sirius s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu de la rue, pivota sur ses talons et brandit sa baguette. Cinq ou six Détraqueurs fonçaient sur lui. Un rictus étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait de la soirée qu'il avait passé au QG avec Lily et James, deux jours plus tôt. Ils avaient eu un fou rire terrible suite au récit de la rencontre d'un Sirius complètement soûl avec le sosie du ministre de la Magie.

\- Spero Patronum !

Un grand chien lumineux jaillit de sa baguette. Les Détraqueurs reculèrent alors que les échos des rires des jeunes gens semblaient raisonner aux oreilles de Sirius. Mais un cri vint troubler sa concentration et la patronus perdit de la lumière. Il y prêta à peine attention, aux aguets. Il y avait un ou plusieurs élèves dehors… il devait absolument les trouver.

Soudain, un patronus en forme d'aigle jaillit à sa gauche et fonça vers les Détraqueurs, au moment où une exclamation perçait le brouillard :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Black ? Aide-moi !

C'était la voix de Martin Ranger, l'un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, mais aussi le capitaine de l'équipe depuis que James était parti, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Sirius se concentra à nouveau sur son patronus, qui, bien que très affaibli, grognait toujours en direction des Détraqueurs. Il retrouva de sa vigueur alors que son propriétaire dirigeait de nouveau toute son attention vers lui. L'attaque des deux patronus conjugués fit s'envoler les créatures. Le froid se fit aussitôt moins intense, le brouillard moins opaque, et Sirius fit s'avancer vers lui Anne Shirley et Martin. Le poursuiveur arboré un sourire jovial malgré l'attaque, que l'ancien batteur ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Anne avait l'air moins enthousiaste.

\- Black, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama Martin en lui assénant une tape dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est le bureau des Aurors qui envoie ses stagiaires surveiller vos petites sorties, mentit Sirius avec aplomb.

Martin lui adressa un regard suspicieux qui rappela à Sirius qu'il avait sans doute affaire aux énigmes de l'Ordre, sans savoir encore de quoi il retournait.

\- Merci, en tout cas, reprit-il pour couper court aux interrogations du Gryffondor. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et je me suis un peu déconcentré.

\- C'était moi, expliqua Anne d'une voix incertaine. On est sortis de chez Mme. Pieddodu et il y avait cette atmosphère…

Sirius hocha la tête, avant de relever ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Une minute… Mme. Pieddodu ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là-bas ? C'est le dernier endroit où je pensais vous trouver !

Ils rougirent tous les deux face au sourire sarcastique de Sirius. Anne marmonna finalement :

\- Je me suis énervée à cause d'un truc stupide et on a fini par parier. Si je gagnais, on devait aller chez Mme. Pieddodu. Comme j'étais sûre de gagner et que je voulais juste l'embêter un maximum…

\- C'était rose et sucré ? Interrogea Sirius en tentant de retenir un éclat de rire.

Martin gémit en même temps qu'Anne et il ne put se retenir. Son rire si caractéristique raisonna dans la rue déserte, et la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser apparaître Ethel. Elle s'assura que la voie était libre puis se tourna vers Sirius :

\- On devrait ramener tout le monde à Poudlard.

Son ton neutre fit horreur à Sirius, mais il l'avait sans doute mérité. Il hocha donc la tête, ignora Martin qui demandait avec sarcasme si c'était une autre recrue du Bureau des Aurors, et entra dans le pub pour annoncer aux élèves que la sortie était terminée. Il jeta un regard déçu vers Ethel tandis que les étudiants sortaient par petits groupes des Trois Balais : avec l'incident, il n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de lui permettre de profiter de la salle de bain des préfets.

* * *

James sortit de la salle de bain en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Aveuglé par le morceau de tissu aussi bien que par l'oubli de ses lunettes, il vacilla et se prit un mur avec un grognement. Le rire de Lily lui fit relever la tête. Il tenta de la fusiller du regard mais sa myopie rendit la chose totalement inefficace. Lily rit de plus belle et il finit par jeter sa serviette un peu au hasard en espérant qu'elle se la prendrait en pleine face. Son cri outré lui indiqua qu'il avait atteint sa cible et il ricana.

\- Crétin.

\- Harpie !

\- Tu devrais te renouveler un peu, Potter.

\- Crotte de troll ?

\- Charmant.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Comment tu peux être de si bonne humeur après avoir passé la journée à guetter dans le froid ?

Avant de répondre, James marmonna « Accio lunettes », agacé de n'avoir aucune idée d'où se trouvait Lily.

\- James ? Oh… Mais qu'est-ce que tes lunettes font à voler dans le couloir ?

\- Elles se rebellent. Elles vont nous assassiner dans notre sommeil et … aïe !

L'une des branches de ses lunettes venait de frôler son œil d'un peu trop près. Lorsque son œil eut cessé de pleurer, il s'aperçut que Lily était penchée dans l'encadrement de sa porte et qu'elle se retenait visiblement de rire.

\- On s'est fait attaquer par ses lunettes ?

\- Ferme-la, Evans.

\- Tu veux que je monte la garde près de toi cette nuit ? Au cas où elles s'en prendraient encore à toi.

\- Lily, gronda-t-il.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, James, on a pas tous le cran d'affronter des lun…

Il écrasa finalement sa bouche sur la sienne pour la faire taire mais son rire contenu franchit tout de même la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et poussa un petit soupir d'aise contre ses lèvres. Il s'écarta avec un sourire satisfait et commenta :

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que je suis assez irrésistible pour t'empêcher de te moquer de moi.

\- Pour mon plus grand malheur, Potter. Mais j'aime bien croire que je te fais exactement le même effet.

\- Ça reste à prouver.

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, prévint-elle. Mais d'abord, dis moi comment était ta garde.

\- Fabuleuse ! Figure toi que les Huntington ont quatre enfants, entre neuf et deux ans, et qu'on a joué ensemble toute la journée.

\- Belle façon de monter la garde, fit-elle remarquer avec un moue sceptique.

\- Bien sûr que oui, je gardais un œil direct sur les enfants !

Lily secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ignorais que tu aimais les enfants.

\- Bien sûr que j'aime les enfants. Surtout quand je peux jouer avec eux.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- T'es vraiment un bébé, James.

Il se contenta de sourire, heureux de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle se calma sous son regard sérieux et il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau lorsque ses pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Il grommela quelques imprécations mais se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le repoussa doucement.

Sirius se pointa dans le couloir, les cheveux en bataille et l'air maussade. Derrière lui se trouvait Ethel, l'air encore plus blasé que d'habitude.

\- Salut ! Lança joyeusement Lily, qui semblait d'une humeur merveilleuse depuis qu'elle avait ravagé l'infirmerie en compagnie de Benjy. C'était bien ?

\- Ça dépend, est-ce que tu considères qu'une attaque de Détraqueurs est une bonne chose ? Jeta Sirius avec un sourire crispé.

Il s'arrêta près de ses deux amis mais Ethel continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Lily adressa un regard inquiet à la porte qui venait de se refermer avant de se tourner vers Sirius, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Elle va bien, rassure-toi. On s'est juste pas très bien entendu.

Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré mais n'insista pas.

\- Et toi ? S'enquit James. Ça va ?

Sirius hocha la tête puis entreprit de leur raconter sa rencontre avec Martin.

* * *

Ethel ne pipa mot pendant le dîner et monta se coucher dès que la vaisselle fut faite. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Lily lança un torchon trempé à la figure de Sirius.

\- Crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Eh ! Protesta-t-il. Pourquoi ce serait forcément de ma faute ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'Ethel ne s'en prenne à toi.

Sirius marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant d'avouer enfin ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lily se mit aussitôt à vociférer que c'était un parfait imbécile mais James plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire tout en l'attirant contre lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Quand elle renonça finalement à lui échapper, elle lui adressa un regard meurtrier qui le fit sourire mais ne le détourna pas de ce qu'il était en train de dire à Sirius :

\- T'as eu raison, il est temps qu'elle réintègre le monde des vivants.

Lily le gratifia d'un coup de pied dans le tibia pour le punir de son intervention tandis que Sirius adressait un sourire complice à son meilleur ami.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire.

\- Mmmh !

\- Oui Lily ? Tu veux dire un truc ?

Elle lui balança un petit coup de coude dans le ventre en guise d'avertissement et James jugea préférable de la lâcher avant qu'elle n'y mette plus de force.

\- Potter, tu vas payer, prévint-elle. Black, tu pourrais essayer de la connaître avant de lui balancer des trucs comme ça !

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'elle s'est vraiment ouverte à vous cet été !

\- Eh bien… pas précisément ouverte mais… elle était tout à fait amicale !

\- Amicale, ça ne suffit pas par les temps qui courent, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton catégorique.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends pour dire un truc pareil ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a vu un bébé mourir avant même d'avoir le temps de comprendre à quel point sa famille l'aimait !

Lily et James restèrent sans voix face à son éclat. Sirius, nerveux, se leva et fouilla dans un placard pour prendre la bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu que Benjy avait rangée là avant de partir.

\- Sirius… bredouilla Lily, mais il la coupa aussitôt.

\- Ethel n'aura pas de seconde chance. Si elle refuse de vivre pleinement sa vie maintenant, elle risque de n'en avoir jamais l'occasion.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, tenta-t-elle, mais cette fois il se tourna carrément vers elle, les yeux étincelants.

\- Bon sang, Lily ! Tu vis presque avec le mec que tu détestais encore il y a un peu plus d'un an ! Si ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur de ne jamais pouvoir vivre ça si jamais tu attends, alors dis moi ce qui te pousse à faire un truc aussi improbable !

James se figea, la main posée sur le genou de Lily. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, trop heureux de vivre ça avec elle. Mais c'est vrai que quand on se penchait sur leur situation, et ce qu'elle était l'année précédente à la même date, c'était absurde.

\- Tu n'as pas tord, commenta-t-il d'une voix égale.

Lily se crispa avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers sans un mot mais s'arrêta soudain pour se tourner vers eux :

\- Je refuse de croire que nos vies sont uniquement dirigées par la peur que la guerre nous arrache tout ce qu'on a, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. On a pas pu… on a pas pu nous arracher comme ça notre libre-arbitre !

\- C'est le contraire Lily ! Protesta Sirius. On choisit la vie plutôt que la survie ! Et c'est ce qu'Ethel se refuse à faire.

Lily le dévisagea un instant de ses yeux verts avant de porter son attention sur James, puis de nouveau sur Sirius.

\- Même si c'est le cas, Sirius, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui parler comme ça.

Il émit un bruit agacé, mais Lily n'était plus là pour l'entendre. Il y eut un instant de silence dans la cuisine tandis que Sirius buvait de petites gorgées de whisky. James se racla finalement la gorge et lança d'un ton badin :

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour te demander si je peux t'emprunter ta moto demain soir ?

Sa question arracha un sourire à Sirius, qui tira des clefs de sa poche et les lança à la figure de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu te fais la belle ?

\- J'emmène Lily au restaurant. Mais elle ne le sait pas, alors si tu pouvais éviter de vendre la mèche.

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Tu vois que j'ai raison : tu vis normalement. C'est ce qu'on doit tous faire.

\- Ouais. C'est ce que Fenwick a dit.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, à nouveau rompu par James quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Tu as peur, Patmol ?

Son meilleur ami posa lentement son verre sur la table, puis braqua son regard dans celui de son ami. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il répondit simplement :

\- Et toi ?

James sourit à son tour. C'était la réponse universelle de Sirius dès qu'on lui posait une question embarrassante sur ses états-d'âme. En général, c'était James qui lui permettait de s'exprime librement.

\- Je suis terrifié, dit-il simplement.


	55. III - Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

\- Ils se foutent de nous !

James, occupé à tirer sur les manches de sa chemise, adressa un regard surpris à Frank. Celui-ci se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise de la cuisine, face à Fabian, et ferma rageusement la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Ils ont laissé échapper le Mangemort qu'on a attrapé il y a un mois ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de James.

\- Comment t'as fait pour l'avoir ? Interrogea Fabian en attrapant le journal, sans se préoccuper de ce que Frank racontait. Maugrey refuse qu'on se la fasse envoyer.

\- Je l'ai prise chez ma mère, marmonna Frank. C'est le troisième fois qu'ils nous font le coup en deux ans, à croire qu'ils n'ont pas compris qu'il y avait une guerre en cours !

\- Troisième fois ? Intervint James, perplexe. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas s'échapper d'Azkaban !

\- Justement, ils ne sont pas à Azkaban, répondit Frank d'une voix lasse, alors que Fabian gloussait en lisant la rubrique des naissances (Une petite Ananastasia venait de voir le jour). Il y a des cellules au Ministère. Enfin, en-dessous du Snargalouf. Et il y a visiblement un sérieux manque de sécurité là-bas !

\- Maugrey est au courant ?

\- Oh, sans doute, mais il a de plus en plus de mal à tout gérer. Le Ministre, Harold Minchum, n'applique aucune des mesures qu'il lui suggère. Tout ce que ce crétin a accepté de faire, c'est rajouter des Détraqueurs devant Azkaban !

\- Et… c'est mal ? Releva James.

\- Insuffisant, en tout cas. Surtout quand il n'y a pas assez de monde pour les contrôler derrière, et comme Minchum recrute la moitié du Bureau des Aurors pour monter la garde devant son bureau, personne ne prend la peine de vérifier ce que les Détraqueurs font.

\- Minchum est un crétin, intervint Fabian. Je comprends que la mort de son fils l'ai mis sur ses gardes mais il ferait mieux de faire protéger les écoles, au lieu de se protéger lui-même.

\- Et sa femme ? Interrogea James.

\- Partie, paraît-il, mais personne ne sait si c'est vrai.

\- Comment ça partie ? Elle l'a quitté ?

\- Non, elle aurait fui aux États-Unis après la mort de son fils.

\- On ne va pas s'en sortir si tout le monde s'en va dès qu'il perd un proche, commenta Frank d'une voix d'outre-tombe, le front posé sur la table.

\- Au pire, il restera nous, annonça joyeusement Fabian.

\- Sûr qu'on va s'en sortir, railla Frank. On est combien en tout ? Cinquante, à tout casser ? Dont une vingtaine qui savent vraiment se battre. Et eux… au moins trois fois plus, non ?

\- Quatre, je dirais, corrigea Fabian. Mais on est vachement plus malin.

Frank lui adressa un regard dubitatif tandis que James soupirait :

\- Bon, les gars, vous pourrez recommencer à être déprimant qu'on en sera partis mais s'il vous plaît pas un mot de tout ça quand Lily descendra.

\- Vous allez où déjà ?

\- Penzance. On va bien trouver un restaurant là-bas.

\- T'amènes Lily au restaurant ? S'étonna Frank, qui n'était arrivé qu'une heure plus tôt. T'as le temps ?

\- Je le prends, rétorqua sobrement James sans le quitter des yeux. Tu devrais y songer, Londubat.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Attaqua aussitôt Frank, piqué au vif.

\- Que quand Alice a été malade, il y a deux semaines, elle a pas mal discuté avec Lily.

\- Et ?

\- C'est pas à moi de te dire ce qu'elle te reproche. Oh, et félicitation pour les fiançailles, d'ailleurs. Dommage que tu n'aies pas pris le temps de nous l'annoncer.

Les protestations de Frank furent noyées sur les exclamations enthousiastes et complètement exagérées de Fabian. James cessa des les écouter lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et il s'empressa de faire apparaître un bouquet de fleurs d'un coup de baguette. Fabian cessa aussitôt d'embêter Frank pour lancer :

\- T'es sérieux, Potter ? T'as vraiment l'air con.

\- Je m'en contrefous, Prewett.

Lily choisit ce moment pour débarquer dans la cuisine, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et vêtue d'une robe bleu marine qui fit légèrement tiquer James.

\- Tu vas avoir froid, prévint-il tandis que Lily prenait le bouquet qu'il lui tendait.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue sous les sifflements de Fabian avant de répondre :

\- C'est bon, on va rester deux minutes dehors avant de transplaner.

\- Euh… Pas exactement.

\- Vous disputez pas avant de partir, ce serait dommage, commenta Fabian, amusé.

\- Comment on va y aller, alors ? Interrogea Lily sans l'écouter. A pieds ?

\- Oh non, bien plus marrant : à moto !

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, puis secoua la tête.

\- Hors de questions que je monte là-dessus !

\- Oh allez Lily ! Tu n'as même pas essayé !

Elle donna une pichenette sur ses côtes et haussa un sourcil.

\- J'avais trop bu, protesta-t-il. Je suis parfaitement capable de nous amener à bon port.

\- Hors de question.

\- Lily, s'il-te-plaît !

Après encore deux minutes de supplications durant lesquelles James s'appliqua à agiter les mains de Lily dans tous les sens, elle finit par rendre les armes en riant et il l'entraîna dehors, sous les moqueries de Fabian. Ils contournèrent la maison pour s'enfoncer dans le parc du manoir. James l'entraîna sous des arbres, où ils découvrirent une forme couverte par une bâche. D'un coup de baguette négligeant, il découvrit la moto avec un sourire fier.

\- Pas mal, hein ? On a dépensé un argent fou pour la remettre sur pied mais elle a vraiment une bonne tête maintenant !

Lily hocha la tête mais son regard méfiant trahissait son appréhension.

\- Allez, monte ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement après s'être lui-même installé.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Lily s'exécuta et enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un de ses greluches qui trouvent les motards tellement sexy, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Tu me trouves sexy ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Potter. Démarre, j'ai froid.

\- T'es vraiment un tyran, PEC.

\- Ferme-la ou je vais dîner avec Fabian, prévint-elle.

\- Lily, tu frottes ta tête contre mon cou, j'ai pas franchement l'impression que tu aies envie de partir.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa nuque puis lui donna une petite tape sur la cuisse.

\- Démarre cette moto, Potter !

Son rire fut noyé sous le vrombissement du moteur et ils avancèrent au pas dans le parc. Un coup de baguette de Lily ouvrit le portail pour eux avant qu'ils ne filent enfin sur les routes désertes de Cornouailles.

* * *

James allait trop vite, c'était une certitude. Mais Lily n'avait aucune envie qu'il ralentisse. D'abord, parce qu'il ne l'aurait jamais entendue si elle avait tenté de se plaindre. Ensuite, parce que c'était terriblement grisant.

Lily se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de casque lorsque James prit un virage terriblement serré. Cependant, elle ne pensa même pas à protester parce qu'il accéléra dès qu'ils furent de retour sur une ligne droite et elle sentit son cœur s'envoler. Les routes étaient aussi désertes que sombres. Seuls les phares de la moto éclairaient leur chemin, mais elle faisait confiance à James. Il ne laisserait rien leur arriver. Elle sentait le vent fouetter ses jambes et ses bras mais elle n'osait pas lever la tête. Les yeux fermés, le visage pressé contre le dos de James, elle savourait cette sensation de vitesse qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée. Elle sentait les muscles de James se tendre, jouer sous sa veste au moindre changement de direction, à la moindre variation. Pour la première fois, elle se demanda ce que ça faisait de voler.

Bien trop vite à son goût, ils ralentirent l'allure. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une petite ville, Penzance. Lily daigna enfin relever la tête et contempla les rues qui défilaient alors que James errait dans la ville. Enfin il s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant à l'allure sympathique et tourna légèrement la tête pour lui adresser un sourire.

\- Ça te va ?

\- On peut pas repartir et rouler toute la nuit ?

Il éclata de rire avant de lui tapoter le genou pour qu'elle se lève. Lorsqu'il eut garé la moto, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Alors ça t'a plu ?

\- James, c'était génial ! Je m'excuse encore pour t'en avoir voulu, pour la moto, parce que c'est vraiment la meilleure idée de l'année. C'est comme ça, quand on sait vraiment comment voler ?

Il lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'un serveur s'avançait vers eux et elle rougit légèrement. Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient commandé, mais dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle attrapa la main de James pour la secouer.

\- Alors ? C'est comme ça de voler ?

\- Mieux, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

\- Tu m'emmèneras ?

\- Ça dépend, tu seras sympa avec moi ce soir ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

Il haussa un sourcil et un fin sourire que Lily ne lui connaissait pas étira ses lèvres.

\- A ta place, je ne dirais pas ça trop vite.

L'incompréhension se peignit un instant sur ses traits, avant qu'elle ne devienne cramoisie. Elle lui balança un léger coup de pied dans la jambe et il éclata de rire.

\- T'es vraiment stupide, quand tu veux, commenta-t-elle.

\- Et toi tu rougis trop.

\- Parce que tu fais trop d'allusions graveleuses.

\- Trop ? A croire que t'as jamais côtoyé Fabian !

Incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate, elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en attrapant son verre pour se donner une contenance. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas vu James la servir de vin rouge et elle s'étouffa à moitié avec sa gorgée, sous les éclats de rire de James.

\- C'est quand même aberrant qu'on ait jamais fait ça avant, alors que c'est le truc le plus normal pour un couple, commenta Lily en laissant son regard traîner sur leurs voisins.

Il n'y avait presque que des couples, de tous les âges, et une famille. Se yeux s'attardèrent particulièrement sur cette dernière alors que James avalait les derniers morceaux de son gigot d'agneau.

\- A Poudlard, ce n'était pas évident, répondit-il entre deux bouchées. Et je n'allais certainement pas t'emmener chez Mme. Pieddodu.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, je t'y ai déjà vu en compagnie d'une blonde plantureuse et très maquillée, quand on était en sixième année.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Elle m'avait harcelé pour qu'on y aille, et elle était tellement insupportable que j'ai cédé. Je l'ai larguée trois jours plus tard.

\- Sympa.

Les yeux de James scrutèrent un instant les siens, puis il porta brusquement son regard sur la famille.

\- Elle n'avait qu'à pas être insupportable, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils mais elle n'insista pas. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'évoquer toutes les conquêtes de James ce soir. Comme il semblait toujours absorber par la vue de la petite fille brune en train de manger sa glace en s'en mettant partout, elle murmura :

\- Ce serait tellement plus simple si on avait une vie normale.

James braqua un regard inquisiteur sur elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est juste que… il y a cinq ans, quand j'imaginais ma sortie de Poudlard, ça ne ressemblait pas franchement à ça.

Elle le scruta avec appréhension, mais il pencha simplement la tête sur le côté pour l'inviter à continuer.

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit à Sirius que je ne voulais pas que la guerre me prive de faire mes propres choix. Cette vie… C'est loin d'être celle que j'avais imaginée. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on agisse simplement sous l'impulsion de la peur.

\- On agit juste de la façon la plus rationnelle possible compte tenu de la situation, protesta James.

\- Oui, j'imagine que oui, mais…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, décidée à ne pas finir sa phrase, mais James la poussa :

\- Tu regrettes ? L'Ordre, tout ça ?

C'était la question tant redoutée, celle qu'elle n'osait même pas se poser à elle-même. Regrettait-elle ? Regrettait-elle d'avoir offert sa vie pour protéger celle des autres ? Une part d'elle, affreusement égoïste, lui soufflait que oui. Tout aurait été nettement plus simple si elle avait simplement refusé la proposition de Dumbledore. Mais l'autre part, bien plus importante et forte, rugissait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Que si elle avait agi autrement, elle se serait détestée pour sa lâcheté.

James attendait en silence qu'elle réponde. Ses yeux noisettes scrutaient les siens, comme s'il lisait son combat intérieur.

\- Non, trancha-t-elle finalement d'une voix ferme. Mais ce serait mentir que dire que je n'ai pas peur ou que je ne doute pas.

\- Moi aussi, répondit simplement James sans lâcher son regard.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air surpris. James semblait toujours savoir quel était le juste chemin à prendre, ce qu'il devait faire pour être en paix avec lui-même, pour agir conformément à ses idéaux.

\- Tu…

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, coupa-t-il. A la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir si on avait mené une existence normale. Mais on aurait fini impliqués dans cette guerre de toute façon, Lily. Il y aurait eu de beaux moments, comme on en a eu tant, et puis tous les moments où on aurait l'impression d'être inutiles. Je n'aurais pas supporté ça.

Il avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens pendant qu'il parlait et elle serra doucement sa main.

\- On est là où on doit être, assura-t-elle. Et quand tout ça sera fini, on reprendra une vie normale, en sachant qu'on a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il hocha la tête puis porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser.

\- Alors tu acceptes librement cette vie ? Sourit-il.

\- Je dirai à Sirius qu'il avait raison, promit-elle non sans lever les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Ils s'attardèrent bien plus longtemps que nécessaire dans le restaurant. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait revenir à la réalité trop tôt, malgré leur conversation. Ils finirent pourtant par reprendre la route, pour la plus grande joie de Lily. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne vit pas l'immense sourire de James lorsqu'il démarra la moto. Peut-être cela lui aurait-il fait comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin de Penzance, James ralentit légèrement et hurla pour couvrir les sifflements du vent et le bruit du moteur :

\- Accroche-toi !

\- Hein ?

Sans répondre, il accéléra pour atteindre une vitesse à laquelle il n'était pas encore allé ce soir-là. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, il appuya violemment sur l'embrayage et enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur en même temps. Le moteur rugit mais James n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à profiter de la sensation que le décollage lui procurait.

La moto s'envola dans la nuit claire, emportant derrière elle le cri de Lily, qui resserra tellement ses bras autour de James qu'il crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer. Le froid se fit plus intense à mesure qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs. James finit par arrêter leur ascension à une trentaine de mètres du sol. Lily colla sa bouche à son oreille alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer doucement dans la nuit et cria :

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir, espèce de sombre crétin !

Il éclata de rire pour toute réponse. Si elle n'avait pas été terrifiée à l'idée de le lâcher, elle l'aurait sans doute frappé, mais elle se contenta d'enfoncer son visage contre son dos.

\- Tu voulais voler non ? Hurla-t-il finalement.

Elle resserra encore l'étreinte de ses bras autour de lui et il considéra ça comme une supplication pour qu'ils retrouvent le plancher des vaches. Avec une pointe de regret, il dirigea la moto vers le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils touchèrent le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Lily se détendit brusquement derrière lui. Elle ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au manoir, où elle descendit calmement de la moto pour se planter devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant l'explosion, mais elle se contenta de commenter d'un ton très calme :

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si je devrais t'engueuler pour ne pas m'avoir dit qu'on était sur une moto volante ou te supplier de m'emmener à nouveau. Et comme je n'arriverai sans doute pas à me décider avant demain matin, pour l'instant je vais t'embrasser.

\- Je t'ai complètement détraquée ma pauvre Li…

Il fut bien obligé de se taire lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Toujours sur la moto, il la serra contre lui sans se soucier de ses mains frigorifiées posées sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, il murmura :

\- Embrasse-moi dès que tu es énervée, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Ravie de savoir que je suis assez irrésistible pour te contrôler complètement, rétorqua-t-elle avec une grimace mutine.

\- C'est totalement faux !

\- C'est mal de mentir, Potter.

Il se leva, donna un coup de baguette pour que la bâche couvre à nouveau la moto, puis lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Fais attention à toi, Evans.

Sans attendre son reste, Lily se mit à courir vers l'entrée du manoir. C'était sans compter sur la vélocité et l'endurance modifiées de James, qui la rattrapa en moins de deux et la jeta sur son épaule sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Tous les deux riaient à n'en plus pouvoir lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin devant la porte qui menait au salon. James déposa Lily et l'embrassa avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de son cou et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il la plaquait un peu plus contre la porte et il la souleva contre lui. La bouche de Lily glissa dans son cou tandis qu'elle tâtait derrière elle pour trouver la poignée. Enfin le battant s'ouvrit et ils basculèrent à l'intérieur. James faillit perdre l'équilibre mais ils les maintint d'aplomb. Ses mains glissèrent sur les jambes de Lily et elle enfouit un peu plus profondément ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres rejoignaient les siennes.

\- Vous gênez pas pour nous.

Lily retomba brutalement sur ses pieds avec un cri horrifié, les joues cramoisies. James, mortifié, adressa un regard gêné à Sirius et Fabian, qui étaient occupés à jouer aux échecs devant le feu. Un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, tous les deux les considéraient avec un amusement non dissimulé.

\- Fallait pas vous interrompre pour nous surtout, commenta affablement Fabian. Le spectacle était tout à fait intéressant.

Lily émit un bruit de gorge que James ne parvint pas à définir avant de filer vers les étages. Il resta un instant devant les deux hommes, une main passée dans ses cheveux, puis déclara finalement :

\- Bon ben… bonne nuit.

\- On te souhaite surtout une bonne nuit à toi, Potter, ricana Fabian, vite rejoint par ce faux-jeton de Sirius.

James lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, ce qui ne fit que redoubler leur hilarité.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Lily dans sa chambre, elle était assise sur son lit, le visage enfoui entre ses mains.

\- C'était le moment le plus gênant de ma vie, marmonna-t-elle.

\- On s'en fiche, Lily, assura-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. On va pas les laisser gâcher notre soirée !

Elle rougit légèrement en relevant les yeux vers lui avant de demander :

\- Des idées en tête pour rattraper ça ?

\- Quelques unes, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou en réponse. James oublia aussitôt Fabian et Sirius pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres qui hésitaient contre les siennes. Il fit glisser ses doigts contre ses hanches, le long de ses côtes, s'enhardit à effleurer sa poitrine…

\- James…

\- Hmmm.

\- James, s'il-te-plaît, je…

Il cessa d'embrasser son cou pour la regarder, perplexe. Rouge comme une écrevisse, elle balbutia :

\- Je… Ça me fait paniquer.

\- Hein ?

Son visage s'empourpra un peu plus – James ignorait que c'était possible – avant d'expliquer :

\- James, je n'ai pas… je n'ai jamais…

La lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit et il la coupa avec léger rire :

\- Moi non plus.

\- Quoi ?

Sa stupéfaction le fit rire un peu plus.

\- Moi non plus, répéta-t-il.

\- Mais… tu… Il y avait des tas de rumeurs et…

\- Fausses, comme la plupart des rumeurs à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il joyeusement, secrètement très amusé qu'ils aient cette conversation. Il décida même de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin pour tester les limites de Lily : Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas fréquenté quelques recoins sombres avec des filles, mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à sauter le pas avec une fille que je comptais larguer trois jours plus tard.

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, apparemment sincèrement intriguée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise de jalousie. Cette fille était décidément la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais côtoyée.

\- Parce qu'il fallait forcément que tu la largues juste après ?

\- Je n'étais pas amoureux de ces filles, Lily.

Elle papillonna des yeux tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Tu…

\- Hmm-hmm, interrompit-il en lui volant un baiser.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !

\- Tu allais me demander si j'étais amoureux de toi, et la réponse est oui, Lily-Jolie. Même en sixième année.

Elle secoua la tête alors que son sourire s'élargissait, puis se mit à rire.

\- Je crois que c'est la conversation la plus bizarre qu'on ait jamais eue.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, confirma-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

\- On aura pas réussi sauver notre fin de soirée, finalement. Désolée.

\- Eh, Lily, t'excuse pas pour ça ! Ça n'a aucune importance.

Mais malgré ce que Lily venait de dire, ce fut en fin de compte une bonne fin de soirée, faite de rires et de conversations aussi inutiles que plaisantes. Une soirée hors du temps.


	56. III - Chapitre 15

_**Note du bêta m : Maieuuuh ! Il fait chaud, c'est les vacances ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez la a lire notre fic ?! ... Vous l'aimez ?! Bon bah... Si vous voulez (je plaisante vous etes geniaux pleins de bisous) En tout cas dans le chapitre du jour... Il se passe pleins de choses... Ou rien... Enfin vous verrez bien ! Enjoy ! **_

_**Note de moi : désolée pour le retard ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Noël. Lily avait toujours eu l'habitude d'un Noël bruyant, où ses incessantes disputes avec Pétunia étaient couvertes par la voix de son père qui chantait à pleins poumons. Mais une soirée de Noël aussi silencieuse que solitaire, c'était du nouveau. Et en plus il pleuvait. Tout le monde était parti monter la garde autour de grands lieux de rassemblements, moldus comme sorciers, tels que les églises, les foyers pour sans-abris ou encore les grands lieux de réception sorciers.

Mais Lily était bloquée au QG. Elle n'avait plus revu Maugrey depuis l'incident, n'avait pas osé lui envoyer de lettres de peur qu'elles soient interceptées. Assise seule devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du salon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se morfondre. Elle songeait sans cesse à ses parents, qui pensaient qu'elle avait une garde à l'hôpital, à James, qui devait rester dans le froid, quelque part près de Belfast, à sa vie qui était loin de suivre le cours qu'elle avait imaginé. Avec une grimace, elle avala une petite gorgée de sa tisane à moitié froide avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et Lily sauta sur ses pieds, moins parce qu'elle était surprise que parce qu'elle était plus que ravie de voir quelqu'un débarquer.

C'était Alice, dont l'air exténué ternit un peu la joie de Lily. Elle n'allait sans doute pas être d'excellente compagnie.

\- 'Lut, marmonna la nouvelle venue.

\- Euh… salut. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- Une église, dans le Sussex. La messe a été annulée, ou je ne sais quoi. Bref, aucun risque d'attaque puisqu'il n'y avait personne à attaquer.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, l'air abattu. Lily la rejoignit avec un air compatissant de circonstance, même si elle aurait largement préféré manger de la bûche en se rappelant des anecdotes amusantes de Poudlard. Au lieu de ça, Alice marmonna :

\- Le mois dernier, Frank et moi avions prévu d'aller passer Noël chez mes parents pour leur annoncer qu'on allait se marier. Et encore une fois, on ne peut pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, fit doucement remarquer Lily.

\- Gideon lui a proposé de prendre sa place, rétorqua Alice d'une voix légèrement tremblante, mais il a refusé. Du coup c'est Gideon qui passe Noël avec la famille de sa sœur pendant que Frank reste planter comme un piquet je ne sais où. Loin de moi.

Des larmes mouillèrent les yeux de la jeune fille. Lily, les lèvres pincées, compta jusqu'à cinq, soit le temps de savoir si sa décision était intelligente ou non. Au bout des cinq secondes, elle n'en savait toujours rien mais elle était sûre de vouloir le faire.

\- Allez viens, on va le retrouver.

\- Hein ?

Lily attrapa sa main pour la remettre sur pieds, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On va chercher Frank, je prends sa place, et vous allez chez tes parents !

\- Mais tu … Lily, tu es consignée ici, Maugrey…

\- Je me chargerai de Maugrey, répliqua joyeusement Lily tout en poussant son amie vers la porte. Allez, dépêche toi, vous aurez peut-être encore un peu de dessert si on part maintenant !

Dix minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans un St James's Park désert. A quelques mètres brillaient les lumières de Buckingham Palace.

\- Est-ce qu'il surveille le palais ? Souffla Lily.

\- Je crois que oui. Il vient souvient ici.

\- Voldemort ne s'en prendrait quand même pas à la reine ?

Alice frissonna avant de lui jeter un regard surpris.

\- Tu dis son nom ?

\- Pourquoi diable est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ?

\- Il y a de plus en plus de rumeurs qui prétendent que prononcer son nom l'attire.

\- Tu y crois ? S'étonna Lily.

\- Non, mais à force d'entendre toutes ces histoires… je commence à avoir peur rien qu'en entendant son nom.

Alice avait tenté de mettre une touche sarcastique dans son ton mais Lily perçut tout de même son angoisse.

\- Regarde, le voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en tendant le bras vers une silhouette sombre.

\- Lily, tu devrais…

Un éclair de lumière pétrifia la jeune fille et elle percuta le sol sans douceur.

\- Frank, c'est nous ! Appela Alice avant de s'agenouiller près de son amie avec une mine soucieuse.

\- Désolée, chuchota-t-elle, il est un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Ordonna alors la voix froide de Frank. Quel est le nom de l'hôtel où nous sommes allés quand on est partis en week-end en juillet ?

\- Le brochet dansant. Pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers donnent toujours des noms bizarres à leur établissement ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh, désolé Lily.

Frank la délivra d'un geste négligent du poignet puis l'aida à se remettre debout. Après lui avoir adressé un regard courroucé, elle expliqua :

\- Je viens prendre ton tour de garde. Vous avez une réunion de famille à honorer chez les MacMillan.

A la lueur des réverbères, Lily aperçut très bien l'air abasourdi de Frank.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu peux rester au QG et tu préfères rester là dans le froid à ma place ?

\- Va-t-en avant que je ne change d'avis ! Menaça Lily.

\- Attends une minute, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. Maugrey…

\- Maugrey n'avait qu'à s'occuper de mon cas ! Allez, filez ! Enfin non, attends ! Qu'est-ce que je dois surveiller exactement ?

Frank lui donna les explications nécessaires, toujours stupéfait, puis Alice finit par le traîner plus loin pour transplaner. Le sourire radieux de la jeune fiancée n'échappa pas à Lily, qui songea qu'elle était toujours seule à Noël, et qu'en plus maintenant elle avait froid, mais qu'au moins elle avait servi à quelque chose. Ça changeait agréablement de ces derniers temps.

* * *

James bâilla sans penser à mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Un sourire lui vint lorsqu'il imagina le regard outré que sa mère lui aurait jeté et il eut un coup au cœur. C'était son premier Noël sans sa mère. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux arbres dépourvus de feuilles qui l'entouraient. Un oiseau chantait, quelque part dans les branches. La vie avait poursuivi son cours depuis sa mort, et elle continuerait encore. Il prit une profonde inspiration et chassa ses idées noires pour se demander pour la millième fois ce que Lily était venue faire dans le parc St James. Parce qu'il portait son nom ? Il pouffa en songeant qu'elle lui aurait asséné une claque à l'arrière du crâne si elle l'avait entendu.

Le jour se levait timidement alors qu'il errait dans le parc désert (et pour cause, il n'était pas encore ouvert au public). Il tomba enfin sur une rousse en train de se disputer avec un type chétif qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il s'approcha encore et croisa le regard de Lily, dont le visage s'éclaira. L'autre homme tourna à son tour la tête vers lui et James le reconnut enfin : c'était Hargreaves, l'un des sorciers qui était venu chercher le Mangemort que Frank et lui avaient arrêté.

\- On se connaît, non ? Lança Hargreaves d'une voix étonnamment grave pour quelqu'un d'aussi chétif et petit.

James lui serra la main sous l'air étonné de Lily avant de lui rappeler où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Donc il travaille pour le ministère ? S'assura Lily tandis que son regard jonglait entre les deux hommes.

\- C'est le quatrième fois que je vous le dis ! S'exclama Hargreaves, excédé.

\- Elle est un peu buté, chuchota James.

Lily exerça une légère pression sur son pied. Aucun doute qu'elle l'écraserait franchement s'il continuait sur ce terrain. Il retint un sourire et attrapa sa main.

\- Aucun doute pour moi, on va vous laisser monter la garde – enfin j'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?

Hargreaves hocha la tête puis fit un signe de tête vers Lily.

\- C'était Londubat qui devait être là.

\- Il ne pouvait pas alors j'ai pris sa place, le défia-t-elle.

L'Auror haussa les épaules.

\- Prévenez la prochaine fois. J'ai failli vous tuer.

\- Parce que vous tuez les gens sans sommation ? S'enquit Lily.

\- Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

\- Laisse-le tranquille, sermonna James en secouant sa main. Viens, on rentre.

\- Ouais, écoutez-donc votre copain et laissez-moi faire mon boulot, marmonna Hargreaves.

Lily lui adressa un regard mauvais mais James l'entraîna loin du pauvre Auror. Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, il se mit à rire.

\- Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je l'ai rencontré il y a dix minutes.

\- Ouais mais quand je l'ai vu il ne décrochait pas un mot et Frank m'a dit que c'était toujours comme ça. Tu es tellement insupportable que tu as réussi à le faire parler !

\- James ! Protesta-t-elle, vexée.

Il plaqua un baiser sur sa tempe pour se faire pardonner et s'immobilisa au pied d'un immense chêne dans lequel couraient des écureuils.

\- Lily ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Noël !

\- Tu es si intelligent, vraiment, ça me sidère…

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire avant de s'écarter pour chuchoter joyeusement :

\- Joyeux Noël, Lily-Jolie.

\- Joyeux Noël, James, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, les joues rouges.

Le sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de James depuis dix minutes s'élargit un peu plus.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? A part dormir et ouvrir des cadeaux je veux dire ?

L'air joyeux de Lily s'effaça pour faire place à une mine soucieuse.

\- Je veux aller chez moi. Il faut que je parle à mes parents.

\- Oh. Aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'en peux plus de leur mentir. Tant pis si je gâche leur journée, mais il faut vraiment que je leur dise.

Elle avait l'air si perdue que James ne put que lui adresser un sourire encourageant.

\- Très bien, allons-y.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi ! Tu veux peut-être voir ton père, ou…

\- Ne discute pas, Evans, je viens avec toi.

Un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans l'impasse où il avait transplané au mois de juillet lorsqu'il était venu dîner. Les rues de Carbone-les-Mines étaient désertes. L'éclairage des lampadaires rendait l'endroit terriblement glauque mais James se garda bien de faire des commentaires. A côté de lui, Lily était blême. Elle venait certes de passer une nuit blanche mais il ne doutait pas que l'angoisse s'ajoutait à la fatigue. Il pressa un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la petite maison blanche. Les volets étaient fermés et aucune lumière ne filtrait.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont réveillés ? Interrogea James.

\- Peut-être pas… On les attendra dans le salon.

Lily hésita à la porte et James comprit parfaitement son malaise : allait-elle frapper à la porte de sa propre maison ? Finalement, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura « Alohomora ». Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. James referma doucement derrière lui. Un sapin avait été installé près de la télévision. Dans la pénombre, il distingua les quelques paquets qui se trouvaient en-dessous.

\- Pétunia est là ?

\- Non. Elle passe Noël avec les Dursley mais ils viendront passer quelques jours ici au moment du Nouvel An.

Lily se laissa tomber sur la canapé alors que James laissait échapper un soupir soulagé qui provoqua un petit rire chez Lily.

\- Elle te fait si peur que ça ?

\- Sincèrement ? Ouais.

Lily rit un peu plus en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la rejoigne. Lily s'affala sur lui.

\- Je suis fatiguée, gémit-elle.

\- En même temps, tu n'as pas pris le tour de garde le plus facile. La plupart des membres sont rentrés au QG vers minuit. Frank était l'un des seuls à avoir une mission qui durait toute la nuit.

\- Chuuuut. Je dors.

\- Très bien. J'essaierai de ne pas terroriser tes parents quand ils descendront.

\- Hmmmmm.

* * *

Lily eut droit à une heure de repos avant que des craquements ne se fassent entendre à l'étage. James la secoua légèrement et, le temps que Mr. Evans débarque dans le salon et laisse échapper un hoquet surpris, elle était presque tout à fait réveillée. Suivirent quelques salutations ensommeillées, embrouillées, et parfois franchement absurdes – Lily salua son père d'un « crapaud ! » qui n'avait rien à faire là. Mr. Evans – Patrick de son petit nom comme il le répéta à James – finit enfin par se rendre compte que sa fille et son copain n'avaient rien à faire dans leur salon le matin de Noël alors qu'ils avaient dit ne pas être là.

\- Je voulais vous voir, expliqua Lily après ce qui semblait être son millième bâillement. J'ai… des trucs à vous dire.

Patrick haussa un sourcil.

\- Des trucs ? Comme quoi ?

Son regard, aussi vert que soupçonneux, passa un instant sur James. Le jeune homme se demanda avec amusement s'il pensait qu'il avait mis sa fille enceinte et réprima de justesse un sourire.

Lily se tortilla sur le canapé, jeta un coup d'œil à James puis décréta :

\- Je vais attendre que maman arrive.

Patrick fusilla clairement James du regard cette fois. L'accusé ne put s'empêcher de lever les mains en l'air.

\- J'ai rien fait ! Promit-il.

Lily se tourna vers lui perplexe, avant de constater qu'il fixait son père. Elle reporta donc son attention sur lui, laissa son regard naviguer entre les deux, puis la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit – du moins à en juger par sa rougeur subite.

\- Non ! Papa ! Ça n'a aucun rapport avec … ça !

Elle était tellement cramoisie que James ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le regard noir des deux Evans l'aurait sans doute atomisé si Mrs. Evans n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là.

\- Lily, ma chérie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oh, James ! Je suis si contente de vous voir !

Avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch, James se retrouva emprisonné dans les bras de Mrs. Evans, qui les étouffa contre sa robe de chambre à fleurs roses.

\- C'est merveilleux les enfants ! Vous restez, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en les libérant enfin.

\- Lily a quelque chose à nous annoncer, intervint Patrick.

Le regard de Mrs. Evans se posa aussitôt sur James, qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, assura-t-il.

Lily lui donna un coup de pied et il la fusilla du regard. Mrs. Evans, inquiète, s'assit sur un fauteuil pour entendre ce que sa fille avait à lui dire.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Pas franchement, non, souffla Lily.

Ses yeux avaient cessé de lancer des éclairs et elle cherchait la main de James. Il serra ses doigts entre les siens. Lui-même n'avait pas eu besoin de mentir à son père, qui n'avait jamais sous-estimé l'importance de la guerre. Il n'avait pas cherché à dissuader son fils. Si sa mère avait toujours été en vie, il aurait sans doute plus hésité à dire la vérité. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

\- Je vous ai menti, lâcha Lily tout à trac alors que le silence commençait à s'éterniser.

Ses parents se figèrent.

\- Je ne fais pas d'études pour être médicomage…

Ils ne l'interrompirent pas alors qu'elle tentait d'expliquer sans trop bafouiller ce dans quoi elle s'était engagée. James n'ajouta rien non plus. Les yeux mi-clos, il écoutait tout en serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. La voix de Lily flancha plusieurs fois mais elle alla jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, le silence flotta quelques instants, affreusement lourd. Ce fut finalement Patrick qui le rompit. Mais contrairement à ce que James pensait, il s'adressa à lui et non à sa fille.

\- C'est toi ? Interrogea-t-il, blême. C'est toi qui l'a entraînée là-dedans ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Lily sans laisser à James le temps de répondre. On a pris cette décision ensemble !

\- Il t'a embarquée dans cette histoire avec ses manières de… de dragueur invétéré ! Hurla son père en se levant brusquement pour toiser James. Je me rappelle tout ce que tu nous as dit sur lui, pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard !

\- Papa ! James n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Lily a fait ses propres choix, intervint le principal intéressé d'une voix calme, alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement – d'angoisse comme d'agacement. Elle ne m'a jamais écouté, alors aucune chance que je l'ai entraînée là-dedans contre son gré.

Patrick Evans le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard mais rendit les armes. Du moins c'est ainsi que James interpréta sa sortie précipitée de la pièce. Un sanglot étouffé attira leur attention sur Mrs. Evans. La main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle tentait vainement de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Sur le canapé, Lily semblait dans le même état.

\- J'ai gâché Noël, hoqueta-t-elle.

\- On va arranger ça, promit James, même s'il n'en menait pas forcément plus large. Reste là, je vais parler à ton père.

Il s'arracha au canapé pour se diriger vers l'escalier mais un courant d'air glacé le fit changer de direction. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, avisa la porte ouverte qui menait sur le jardin et passa la tête dehors. Mr. Evans était là, planté sur sa pelouse gelée, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai rien à voir dans la décision de Lily, commença James en restant à distance respectable.

\- Ça m'aurait bien arrangé, commenta-t-il.

\- Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, vous savez.

Patrick se tourna finalement vers lui et soutint son regard quelques instants.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

James se retint de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire des trucs stupides et téméraires, parce que c'était Lily et qu'elle pouvait être stupide et téméraire, comme il se garda de lui parler du différend de sa fille avec Yaxley. Il n'était pas idiot : même s'il détestait ça, il savait qu'il ne pouvait protéger Lily que dans une certaine mesure.

Patrick finit par hocher la tête et rentra dans la maison en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Et joyeux Noël bien sûr ». James fut légèrement surpris qu'il abandonne la partie aussi vite puis songea qu'il devait parfaitement savoir qu'il ne ferait pas changer Lily d'avis.

* * *

Il fallut environ encore une heure pour calmer Mrs. Evans et la convaincre que ce jour de Noël allait être une belle journée malgré tout. L'humour stupide de James l'aide considérablement à accepter cette idée, et même Patrick ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il débita une énième idiotie. C'était presque l'heure de déjeuner lorsqu'ils s'installèrent devant le sapin pour déballer les cadeaux. Lily eut la surprise d'y trouver tout un tas de paquets pour elle, ainsi que les cadeaux de James. Comme elle tournait un regard surpris vers lui, il haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ils sont arrivés là. La magie fait des choses bizarres. Mais on s'en fiche : c'est Noël !

Elle se mit à rire en constatant qu'il avait retrouvé son enthousiasme disproportionné pour Noël et l'attrapa par le col de son pull pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'attarda pas, bien consciente que son père les regardait d'un air mauvais et s'assit devant le sapin. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par un paquet à la forme parfaitement reconnaissable. Sans même regarder le nom qu'il y avait dessus, elle lança :

\- James, je crois qu'il y a un cadeau pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment il a atterri avec les miens.

\- Oh, il n'est pas pour moi.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui et se troubla face à son sourire tendre.

\- Mais…s'il n'est pas pour toi c'est que…

\- Il semblerait, en effet.

\- Qui a pu m'offrir un truc pareil ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, soufflée.

\- Tu n'as pas…

\- Si.

Elle battit encore un instant des paupières avant de se jeter sur le paquet pour déchirer le papier kraft. Sous ses doigts, elle vit apparaître un balai – un vrai balai neuf, pas le vieux de James ou l'une des antiquités de Poudlard. Non, c'était son balai.

Son père se pencha pour le regarder, intrigué, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers James.

\- Mais je sais à peine voler !

\- Je t'apprendrai ! Comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin de la moto.

\- On peut savoir quel est le rapport entre voler et la moto ? Intervint Patrick, suspicieux.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, assura Lily.

Pour couper court à la conversation, elle plongea sous le sapin pour farfouiller dans les cadeaux de James. Elle en extirpa enfin le sien et le lui tendit avec un sourire. C'était loin d'être aussi génial que la balai mais elle espérait tout de même que cela lui plairait. Avec l'air ravi d'un gamin de cinq ans, James déchira le papier cadeau et en extirpa une veste en cuir.

\- C'est pour que tu puisses vraiment avoir l'air sexy à moto, expliqua-t-elle en évitant judicieusement le regard de son père.

James éclata de rire et enfila la veste. Le style contrastait bizarrement avec ses lunettes de pseudo-intellectuel, mais le vêtement atteignait ainsi son but : Lily le trouvait terriblement sexy. Elle peste intérieurement contre les hormones et fit en sorte de ne pas rester accrochée à lui lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour la remercier. A croire qu'il avait peur de se faire tuer par son père s'il s'approchait trop près de sa bouche.

Une dinde et beaucoup trop de chocolats plus tard, Lily se retrouva à nouveau affalée sur James dans le canapé, prête à se rendormir. Mais il la secoua doucement et chuchota :

\- Il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Beuuuh.

\- Allez, debout !

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la porte, Mrs. Evans – Philippa, Phil pour les intimes – fila dans les bras de sa fille en sanglotant.

\- Tu viendras nous voir n'est-ce pas ? Hoqueta-t-elle. Tu ne nous laisseras pas attendre six mois cette fois ?

\- Promis, murmura Lily, la gorge serrée.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? S'enquit Patrick en attirant sa femme à lui pour qu'elle cesse de s'agripper à Lily.

\- On ne peut pas vous le dire, répondit précipitamment James avant que Lily n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Ce serait trop dangereux pour vous de savoir ça.

Ses parents se figèrent à la simple mention du danger et Lily jugea qu'il était temps de partir – en plus, elle allait s'écrouler si on ne lui trouvait pas un lit dans le quart d'heure suivant.

\- Je reviens vite, promis ! S'exclama-t-elle en plaquant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis de son père. Et je fais attention à moi !

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répondre, elle poussa James dehors et ferma la porte. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour en Cornouailles. Lily poussa un profond soupir tandis que James glissait son bras libre sous le sien, l'autre étant pris par un sac rempli de leurs cadeaux.

\- Soulagée ? S'enquit-il.

\- Ouais. Mais j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop s'inquiéter.

Ils franchirent la barrière magique qui entourait le manoir et Lily reprit la parole :

\- Ton père était tout seul, aujourd'hui ? Je ne t'ai même pas demandé pourquoi tu étais venu me chercher.

\- Parce que Sirius est à Godric's Hollow et que je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais faire.

\- Oh, James, tu aurais dû me dire que tu voulais aller chez ton père !

\- Aucune importance, je lui avais dit que je ne serais pas là.

\- Il faudra qu'on aille le voir.

\- On va avoir du mal à trouver le temps.

\- Les Mangemorts attendront, promit Lily avant de pousser la porte du QG.


	57. III - Chapitre 16

**Désolée pour le retard, lala, Bêta en vacances !**

**Chapitre 16**

Les rues de Londres étaient presque aussi animées qu'en plein jour. Des gens, passablement éméchés pour beaucoup, arrivaient de tous les coins de la ville pour se masser sur Trafalgar Square. Gideon s'adossa au mur de la National Gallery avec un soupir las tandis qu'Emmeline buvait une canette de bière.

\- Je déteste le Nouvel An.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé à Fabian de faire ça à ta place ?

\- J'étais chez Molly pour Noël, c'est à son tour d'y aller.

\- Tes neveux sont toujours aussi insupportables ?

\- Bill et Charlie, oui. Percy pleurniche sans arrêt et les jumeaux sont les bébés les plus baveux que j'ai jamais vus.

Emmeline ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la tentative de Gideon pour faire comme s'il se fichait éperdument de ses neveux. Tout le monde au QG savait que Fabian et Gideon adoraient ces enfants.

\- Si tu l'ouvres, je te vole ta bière, prévint Gideon, alors qu'un sourire étirait également ses lèvres.

\- C'est ça, ouais. Viens avec moi, il faut que je trouve une poubelle.

\- Tu as le droit de boire de l'alcool sur une place publique ? Interrogea Gideon en la suivant à travers la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus dense malgré le froid.

\- Ne fais pas comme si la légalité avec la moindre importance pour toi, lança Emmeline par-dessus son épaule.

Elle repéra une poubelle un peu plus loin et se faufila entre deux types d'une quarantaine d'années qui semblaient complètement ivres. Sur une estrade, un homme s'égosillait dans un micro de mauvaise qualité. Une horloge géante était installée près de lui. Mais ce que tout le monde attendait, c'était les douze coups de minuit sonnés par Big Ben. Emmeline jeta sa canette au moment où l'animateur de la soirée hurlait que 1979 allait être une belle année.

\- Dans ses rêves, peut-être, commenta Gideon, qui l'avait suivie jusque là. Tant que cet imbécile de Voldemort sera toujours là, ça ne risque pas d'être une belle année.

\- Peut-être que c'est l'année où on va l'avoir, répondit Emmeline distraitement.

Il lui semblait avoir entendu un craquement semblable à ceux produits par un transplanage mais avec le nombre de pétards qui ne cessaient d'exploser dans tous les coins, impossible de dire s'il s'agissait vraiment de ça.

\- Tu as entendu ça ?

\- Ce type vomir ? A mon avis il a abusé de la vodka.

Son ton dégoûté faillit arracher un sourire à Emmeline mais elle était inquiète. Il y avait des centaines de gens sur cette place, voire des milliers. Elle ne distinguait que des chapeaux de fête, des banderoles et des écharpes multicolores.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est que deux ? Interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix, sans vraiment compter sur Gideon pour l'entendre.

\- Parce qu'on est seuls face à un groupe bien plus nombreux dans cette satanée guerre, répondit Gideon sur le même ton.

Après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil, elle constata que lui aussi était tendu.

\- Tu crois que des sorciers viennent ici ? Pas forcément des Mangemorts, je veux dire.

\- Aucune idée. Même si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse compter sur eux. Les gens ont de plus en plus peur.

\- On va tous crever, hein ? Commenta-t-elle après un instant de silence durant lequel ils scrutèrent tous les deux la foule.

\- Sans doute. Le pire, c'est que les petits nouveaux ne l'ont toujours pas compris.

\- Ils le comprendront bien assez tôt.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça cruel que personne ne le leur dise ?

Emmeline aperçut un petit garçon juché sur les épaules de son père et pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'attaque ce soir-là.

\- Dumbledore et Londubat leur ont dit ce qu'ils risquaient. Et depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi sentimental, Prewett ?

Elle cessa de fixer la foule pour reporter son attention sur Gideon.

\- Ils n'ont que dix-huit ans, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de coucher avec Halloway, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre Halloway et moi, assura-t-il avec une moue amusée. Mais ça me fait rire que tout le monde le croie.

\- Cette gamine est amoureuse de toi, Gideon, ça crève les yeux.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Vance. Sinon je peux aussi partir sur le sujet Fenwick.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et s'apprêta à répliquer mais un homme lui donna un coup de coude en passant près d'elle. Elle se retourna pour fusiller le malotru du regard mais se figea en le reconnaissant.

\- Jugson ? Robert Jugson ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ternes et aux yeux marrons tout aussi banals s'arrêta pour la dévisager un instant avec attention avant de lui sourire.

\- Emmeline Vance ! On ne s'est pas revus depuis Poudlard, hein ?

\- En effet ! Gideon, je te présente Robby Jugson, il était à Serdaigle, la même année que Benjy et moi.

\- Fenwick ? Releva Jugson avec intérêt. Tu le vois toujours ?

\- De temps en temps, mentit Emmeline. Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

Gideon se détourna avec agacement de la conversation. L'horloge indiquait qu'il était vingt-trois heures cinquante-six. Bientôt, minuit sonnerait et la foule se disperserait. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, ils pourraient rentrer.

Nerveux, il joua avec sa baguette dans sa poche. A côté de lui, Vance et Jugson riaient en se rappelant une quelconque anecdote à propos de Poudlard. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, Vance n'était pas tellement plus âgée que les nouvelles recrues. Gideon considéra un instant la cicatrice qui partait de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour descendre le long de son cou. Les horreurs qu'elle avait vues lui donnaient sans doute l'impression d'être beaucoup plus vieille qu'eux.

Son regard passa sur Jugson et ses yeux accrochèrent un instant les siens. Le jeune homme les détourna aussitôt, mais au lieu de regarder Emmeline, il tourna un instant la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Gideon remarqua aussitôt le tic nerveux qui agitait le coin de ses lèvres. Il scruta alors la foule derrière Jugson. Un flot de visages, de sourires et de couleurs l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il trépigna sur place, de plus en plus nerveux. Sur l'estrade, l'animateur s'égosillait encore, tourné vers l'horloge. La grande aiguille était sur le point de rejoindre la petite. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit les capuches noires et pointues. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler quelque chose à Emmeline mais Big Ben se mit à sonner.

* * *

Marlène McKinnon éclata d'un rire convenu à la plaisanterie du chef du département des jeux et sports magiques. C'était un petit homme chauve et bedonnant tout à fait sympathique, mais Marlène n'était pas d'humeur à badiner. Il était presque minuit, et bientôt tous porterait un toast en l'honneur de la nouvelle année. Elle aurait aimé être avec son mari pour lui souhaiter une bonne année mais il était à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt transformé en salle de bal, occupé à discuter avec Minchum. Le ministre était d'une pâleur et d'une maigreur effrayante. Il était de plus en plus amorphe depuis la mort de son fils, âgé de sept ans. Quant à sa femme, nul ne l'avait vue depuis des semaines. Sans doute les rumeurs sur son départ étaient-elles fondées.

Elle s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et fendit la foule des employés du ministère pour essayer d'atteindre son mari. Gary arborait un air grave. Avec sa haute stature, sa mâchoire carrée et bien dessinée parfaitement rasée, il détonait auprès du ministre, qui gardait la tête rentrée dans les épaules et une barbe de trois jours. Auprès d'eux se trouvait le directeur du service des esprits, un certain Prosper Slyte – un type à l'air éthéré qui serait apparemment à moitié un esprit. Marlène n'avait jamais compris comment une telle chose était possible mais elle avait préféré ne pas demander de détails. Il discutait avec une Langue-de-Plomb, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser la jeune femme. En général, les Langues-de-Plomb évitaient les soirées du Ministère, trop habituées à garder le silence pour apprécier être en société.

Elle glissa un bras autour de la taille de Gary et il lui adressa un sourire tendre. Minchum inclina la tête dans sa direction tandis que Slyte serrait mollement sa main – tout ce que faisait cet homme était mou, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas une présence aussi tangible que les autres hommes dans ce monde. La Langue-de-Plomb, une jeune femme blonde à l'air renfermé, lui adressa une franche poignée de main en se présentant - « Sylvia Blithe ».

La conversation reprit sans que Marlène s'en mêle mais elle écouta, comme toujours, d'une oreille attentive.

\- L'Office des Portoloins fait son possible pour sécuriser les voyages mais il semble y avoir des fuites, se lamenta Minchum du ton traînant qui le caractérisait.

\- Vous avez fait enquêter le Bureau des Aurors sur les employés ? Interrogea Gary d'un ton professionnel que Marlène détestait.

\- Impossible, ils sont bien trop occupés. Il faut protéger le ministère, les membres du Magenmagot, ma résidence… Nous n'avons pas le temps de mener des enquêtes internes ! Et puis où va-t-on si nous commençons à nous méfier de tout le monde ?

Marlène avait trop de tact pour lui faire remarquer que l'instituteur de son fils l'avait tué mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle savait les difficultés que Maugrey rencontrait auprès du ministre et cette disposition d'esprit l'agaçait. Elle songea à Margaret Beadle et Remus Lupin, qui gardaient seuls l'entrepôt. Le ministre avait décidé que chacun devait pouvoir profiter de la fête aussi tous les Aurors se trouvaient-ils dans la pièce, un verre à la main. Bien sûr, ils réagiraient aussitôt s'il y avait une attaque, mais Margaret et Remus devraient d'abord faire face seuls. Elle détestait l'idée que de si jeunes gens soient exposés à un tel danger, même si elle savait que l'Ordre n'avait pas le choix.

La voix de Slyte la ramena à la réalité.

\- Les esprits préfèrent se réitérer dans leur monde, vous savez, siffla-t-il, ses yeux trop pâles perdus au-delà de la réalité. Ils ne souhaitent pas prendre part à cette guerre.

\- Dommage, commenta Blithe d'un ton énergique. Ce sont de sacrés défenseurs d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Ils aiment la citrouille, murmura Slyte.

Marlène pouffa contre l'épaule de son mari, qui retint difficilement un sourire alors que Minchum le regardait d'un air perplexe. Le regard de Marlène accrocha l'immense horloge qui avait été hissée sous le toit de l'entrepôt. La grande aiguille en or s'approcha de la petite avec un cliquetis sonore qui fit tiquer Marlène. Elle avait toujours détestée les horloges bruyantes.

Comme la conversation sur les esprits se tarissait, Marlène interrogea du ton joyeux qui la caractérisait :

\- Comment avez-vous fait de cet endroit sordide une si merveilleuse salle, M. le Ministre ?

\- Oh, nous avons sécurisé le bâtiment puis nous avons envoyé des sorciers pour la décorer !

Gary aperçut au plis qui se forma au coin de la bouche de son épouse qu'elle était agacée mais il n'intervint pas. Marlène se rappelait que Maugrey, qu'elle avait croisé au Ministère un jour où elle rendait visite à son mari, s'était plaint que deux membres de l' Ordre devait garder un entrepôt pour le Ministère, qui n'avait pas daigné lui dire ce qu'il y avait dedans. Maintenant elle le savait : une stupide salle de bal.

\- Une fabuleuse idée, s'exclama-t-elle avec emphase.

Le regard réprobateur de Sylvia Blithe ne lui échappa. Sans doute la prenait-elle pour une potiche que Gary McKinnon avait épousé pour son sang-pur et son joli minois. Marlène s'en fichait : beaucoup de gens pensaient ça d'elle. Et ceux qui ne partageaient pas cet avis avait peur d'elle.

L'aiguille fit un nouveau bruit trop fort. Agacée, Marlène leva la tête juste à temps pour voir l'aiguille bouger sans bruit. Sa main se crispa sur le bras de son mari qui lui jeta aussitôt un regard inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, murmura-t-elle.

Minchum et Slyte continuaient à se plaindre mais Blithe l'écoutait, les yeux plissés. Il y eut un nouveau cliquetis mais l'aiguille resta parfaitement immobile. Dans deux minutes, on serait en 1979.

\- Les protections, comprit soudain Marlène. Ils font sauter les protections.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son mari et, sans réfléchir, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Un hoquet surpris s'échappa de la gorge du ministre, mais les McKinnon ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. Gary hocha la tête, sa femme lui sourit, puis leva le bras, sa baguette à la main. Des étincelles rouges en jaillirent et il y eut quelques cris dans la salle. Marlène grimaça:des cris d'émerveillement. Ils devaient croire que c'était une animation. Néanmoins, elle aperçut plusieurs personnes autour d'elle sortir leur baguette. Des Aurors sans doute.

La grande aiguille fit un nouveau pas vers la nouvelle année. Minchum harcelait de questions Gary pour savoir pourquoi sa femme agissait de la sorte, mais McKinnon se contenta de le pousser vers une porte à l'arrière de la salle. Des sortilèges anti-transplanage avaient été lancés, ce qui signifiait qu'on ne pouvait ni transplaner directement dans la salle, ni en partir en transplanant. Bien sûr, la situation changerait sans doute si les Mangemorts entraient par force. Mais pour le moment, la meilleure chose à faire été d'essayer d'éloigner le ministre de l'endroit.

Marlène leva la tête vers l'horloge. L'aiguille n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre le 12. A côté d'elle, Blithe sortit sa baguette.

\- Votre mari est parti ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des enfants, répliqua Marlène d'une voix tranchante, bien différente de celle avec laquelle elle s'était adressée au ministre. Préparez-vous.

La grande aiguille rejoignit la petite. Une cloche invisible se mit à sonner. L'entrée principale du bâtiment vola en éclats.

* * *

Lily regarda le cygne en papier s'envoler dans la cuisine du QG, rêveuse. Jenny le suivit à son tour des yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Les restes de leur repas étaient encore sur la table. Lily consulta sa montre puis se mit à rire.

\- Il est minuit depuis deux minutes, informa-t-elle.

\- Yippe, lança James d'une voix endormie alors que Peter levait le pouce en l'air.

Lily chassa quelques mèches du front de James avec un sourire attendri tandis que Jenny trinquait avec Peter. Mais une lueur bleutée illumina alors la cuisine et un cygne fit son apparition sur le carrelage de la pièce. Paniquée, Lily eut le réflexe de chercher des yeux sa création de papier, mais elle gisait au sol, loin du cygne grandeur nature. Il les regarda un instant avant de se dissiper.

\- A qui est ce patronus ? Interrogea James d'une voix pressante, tout d'un coup parfaitement réveillé.

Jenny se rua vers le panneau d'affichage pour parcourir la liste de noms.

\- Pas Margaret ni Peter… Vance ? Non, pas Gideon…

Il y eut un deuxième éclair bleuté et un grizzli fit trois pas dans la pièce avant de disparaître.

\- Ça, c'était Gideon, souffla Jenny, alarmée.

Sans plus attendre, elle se rua hors de la pièce pour courir à toutes jambes vers l'extérieur du domaine, où elle pourrait transplaner.

\- Je vais avec elle ! S'exclama James.

Il détala sans attendre de réponse, laissant Lily et Peter complètement perplexe face au mystère du patronus en forme de cygne. L'arrivée d'un nouveau patronus les tira d'embarras : c'était un loup.

\- Remus ! S'écria Peter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adresse inscrite sur le panneau et disparut à son tour dehors. Lily n'hésita même pas : elle le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans une zone industrielle pleine d'entrepôts mais n'eurent aucun problème pour trouver leur destination : une tâche de lumière détonait au milieu des bâtiments noircis par les ans. Des hurlements leur parvenaient. Ils coururent vers le lieu, baguettes en main. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Lily aperçut une silhouette qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Peter le reconnut avant elle.

\- LUNARD ! Hurla-t-il.

Les hurlements du jeune homme cessèrent aussitôt car le Mangemort s'était tourné dans leur direction. Mais Lily se désintéressa aussitôt de la scène, attirée par un deuxième corps au sol. Comme le Mangemort était occupé à se battre avec Peter, elle se précipita vers Margaret.

\- Enervatum, souffla-t-elle, les mains moites.

Merlin en soit remercié, Margaret ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Lily ne s'attarda pas. Elle lui tapota simplement la joue pour l'aider à reprendre conscience puis se leva d'un bond et se rua dans l'entrepôt.

Un petit groupe, massé au milieu de la salle, tenait tête à une vingtaine de Mangemorts. L'un d'eux aperçut Lily, qui n'eut que le temps de se réfugier derrière un pilier en métal. Le sort l'effleura et il se mit aussitôt à fondre. Terrifiée, Lily prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de sa cachette. Elle jeta un sortilège qui fit s'envoler quelques Mangemorts occupés à attaquer les gens rassemblés au centre de la salle et glissa jusque sous une table. Une odeur de roussi lui apprit que le bout de ses cheveux n'avait pas échappé à la riposte de son adversaire. Un coup d'œil inquiet lui confirma que le reste de sa chevelure n'avait pas pris feu.

Elle souleva légèrement la nappe pour voir ce qu'il se passait et constata avec soulagement que les assaillis semblaient reprendre le dessus suite à sa diversion. Son agresseur gisait au sol, inconscient. Elle rampa hors de sa cachette, évita de justesse un Mangemort volant et se rua vers les combattants, le sang fouetté par l'adrénaline dont Maugrey l'avait trop longtemps privée.

Mais alors qu'elle courait, elle glissa soudain et reprit son équilibre de justesse. Elle reprit sa route aussitôt, tout en évitant habilement les sorts qui fusaient, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer ce sur quoi elle avait glissé : une flaque de sang.


	58. III - Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Big Ben venait à peine de sonner deux coups, et déjà les hurlements résonnaient dans la nuit froide. 1979 commençait par ce qui promettait d'être un sacré massacre. Gideon tentait de faire fuir le plus de Moldus possible mais les hommes avaient tendance à ne pas écouter un traître mot de ce qu'on leur racontait quand ils paniquaient. Certains couraient même droit vers les Mangemorts. Les sortilèges et maléfices fusaient à travers la foule, trop imprévisibles, trop violents pour que Gideon et Emmeline puissent faire quelque chose. Il vit à peine la jeune femme envoyait un patronus au QG, trop occupé à hurler à un homme qui poussait une femme devant lui de dégager.

Une femme atterrit avec un bruit écœurant près d'eux alors qu'il parvenait enfin à faire bouger le couple dans la bonne direction. Gideon entendit la femme gémir et il jura. Il n'avait pas le temps. Pas le temps de l'emmener en lieu sûr, pas le temps de sauver tout le monde. Alors qu'il perdait de précieuses secondes à se demander ce qu'il devait faire, une jeune fille se matérialisa près de lui.

\- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, dit-elle simplement.

Surpris, Gideon considéra son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et se cheveux blonds mal coiffés. Elle n'avait pas de baguette.

\- Tu es une sorcière ?

Elle secoua la tête sans manifester le moindre étonnement.

\- Emmène-la à l'abri, et fais ça avec tous les blessés que tu trouveras. Fais attention à toi. Si tu trouves du monde pour t'aider, tant mieux.

Elle hocha la tête et se pencha pour redresser la blessée, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas et l'obligea à se lever.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Gideon avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

\- Carrie.

\- Bonne chance Carrie.

\- A vous aussi.

Mais il était déjà parti, fendant la foule en direction du groupe de Mangemorts. Sur l'estrade, l'animateur était mort. Son sang coulait le long des planches pour s'égoutter sur le sol. Gideon évita de justesse un sort, mais se maudit pour ne pas l'avoir arrêté lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement de douleur derrière lui. Il leva le bras pour contre-attaquer mais il craignait de blesser des Moldus. Il fit apparaître son patronus, persuadé qu'aucun renfort n'était arrivé, puis reprit sa course. Un autre sortilège faillit le frapper alors qu'il courait toujours vers les capuches noires. Il leva la tête et aperçut l'un de ses adversaires perché sur l'estrade ensanglanté. Il se rua vers lui en poussant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et monta sur les planches d'un bond. Le Mangemort attendait. Gideon pouvait presque deviner son sourire amusé sous sa capuche. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de ce bon vieux Selwyn. Un ennemi de longue date.

\- Comment ça va, Prewett ?

\- Mieux que toi, Selwyn.

\- Désolé, on a interrompu votre petite fête.

\- On s'amuse toujours plus quand tu es dans les parages.

\- Tu veux danser un peu ?

Un éclair argenté obligea Gideon à faire un peu de côté mais il riposta aussitôt. Selwyn n'eut qu'à se pencher un peu pour éviter le sortilège.

\- Je préférerais passer aux choses sérieuses, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, commenta Gideon avec flegme.

Cette fois, le maléfice visa sa tête. Il le contrecarra d'un coup de baguette, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

\- C'est tout ?

Le Mangemort enchaîna aussitôt les sortilèges, que Gideon évita en songeant que pour une fois, il aurait mieux fait de le neutraliser sans s'amuser. Il attrapa le micro abandonné pour le balancer sur son adversaire, qui fut obligé de porter sa main devant son visage. Gideon en profita pour l'attaquer : un sortilège le faucha en le blessant au jambe. Gideon crut qu'il allait pouvoir l'immobiliser et l'assommer mais une douleur fulgurante dans les côtes l'empêcha de réagir. Il se plia en deux avec un grognement de douleur et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Selwyn glisser de l'estrade. Il jura entre ses dents. Un sort effleura le haut de son crâne, puis un cri couvrit les hurlements de Moldus :

\- Expelliarmus !

Gideon aperçut la tignasse de Potter au milieu de la foule. L'air perdu, il tenait deux baguettes. Le Mangemort qu'il venait de désarmer s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Potter aurait dû l'arrêter, mais il semblait complètement dépassé par la situation. Partout, des gens fuyaient en criant. Des sirènes commençaient à retentir, signe que la police n'allait pas tarder à se manifester. La situation allait de mal en pis.

\- Potter ! Hurla Gideon malgré la douleur qui pulsait dans ses côtes. Par ici !

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, courut vers l'estrade et rejoignit le sorcier d'un bond. Gideon para juste à temps une attaque tandis que James traversait la scène en courant. Il sauta de l'autre côté, atterrit avec souplesse et se rua dans le même élan vers deux Mangemorts qui torturaient un homme d'âge mûr sous les yeux de sa fille d'une dizaine d'années qui sanglotait.

Malgré la douleur, Gideon descendit à son tour pour désarmer d'un geste trop brusque un Mangemort : la baguette s'échappa des mains de son propriétaire pour se planter dans son œil. Son hurlement fut une douce musique aux oreilles de Gideon, qui arbora un sourire carnassier avant de l'immobiliser pour de bon, avec l'espoir insensé que personne ne viendrait le libérer avant la fin de la bataille. Bataille qui promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Lily ignora les corps inanimés qui gisaient au sol et attaqua le Mangemort qui se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire. Il s'écroula au sol avec un gargouillement, ce qui permit à Lily de rejoindre le groupe qui résistait aux Mangemorts. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux que leurs assaillants. Parmi eux se trouvait Marlène McKinnon, qui lançait des sortilèges d'une rare puissance. Lily l'avait aperçue quelques fois et avait trouvé qu'une aura de douce folie l'entourait. A présent, elle était simplement terrifiante.

\- Attention !

Lily se jeta au sol et roula entre les pieds des combattants alors qu'une jeune femme blonde paraît un sortilège. C'était sans doute elle qui avait crié. Lily ne prit pas le temps de la remercier, trop occupée à reprendre son offensive. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Margaret faire irruption dans la salle, vite suivie par Peter et Remus, qui semblait sur le point de vomir. Grâce à eux, trois Mangemorts furent mis hors d'état de nuire. Autour de Lily, certains sorciers attaquaient sans relâche tandis que d'autres les protégeaient tant bien que mal. Peu à peu, ils reprirent du terrain. Très vite, Lily constata avec soulagement que le nombre de Mangemorts à terre était plus nombreux que celui d'invités. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une quinzaine de Mangemorts debout. L'un d'eux cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ils disparurent tous dans un craquement sonore.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Finalement, un rire légèrement hystérique le rompit. Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à parler. Une dizaine de personnes se rua vers les Mangemorts immobilisés tandis que d'autres s'approchaient des corps étendus au sol.

\- Ça va ?

C'était la jeune femme blonde qui avait protégé Lily. Elle lui tendit la main tout en se présentant :

\- Sylvia Blithe.

\- Lily Evans. Merci pour tout à l'heure.

\- Je vous en prie. Vous travaillez au Ministère ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue avant.

Prise au dépourvu, Lily ne sut quoi répondre. Le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas.

\- Non, je… On m'a prévenue, c'est tout.

Sylvia la considéra un instant en silence avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Ne prenez pas cet air paniqué. Je suis une Langue-de-Plomb, vous savez. Je ne chercherai pas à vous extorquer vos secrets.

Soulagée, Lily hocha la tête, avant d'annoncer :

\- Je vais aller voir si on a besoin de moi là-bas.

Mais alors qu'avançait à travers la salle de bal dévastée, un éclair argenté éclaira l'entrepôt et un cerf lumineux s'avança au milieu d'eux. Lily n'avait jamais vu le patronus de James, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était le sien.

\- Trafalgar Square, vite, annonça le cerf avec la voix du jeune homme.

Lily n'hésita qu'un instant avant de transplaner.

Elle déboula au milieu de la débandade en même temps que Margaret, Peter et Remus. Ils échangèrent un regard affolé avant de se séparer. Les Moldus étaient enfin presque tous partis, mais les morts et les blessés s'amoncelaient sur le sol. Lily réprima un haut le cœur tout en évitant un sortilège. La lumière d'un réverbère éclaira soudain le visage de son agresseur, qui avait perdu sa capuche, et elle reconnut l'un des Mangemorts qui avaient attaqué l'entrepôt. C'était donc là qu'ils avaient fui. Elle jura contre elle-même, se maudissant d'avoir cru qu'ils vaincraient si facilement.

A l'autre bout de la place, elle aperçut des voitures de police immobilisées. La lueur orangée qui les entourait indiquait que quelqu'un les avait arrêtés, ainsi que leurs occupants. Au milieu des corps, Lily aperçut une frêle silhouette qui soutenait un blessé bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle voulut l'aider mais un sort l'en empêcha en effleurant sa jambe. Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Elle resta malgré tout d'aplomb et fit face à son adversaire. Mais sa baguette était déjà levée, sa bouche ouverte sur les premiers mots d'une formule :

\- Avada Ked…

Un sortilège le percuta en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula. Lily, choquée, tourna son regard vers celui qui avait attaqué le Mangemort, persuadée de trouver un membre de l'Ordre. Mais c'était un Mangemort, qui retira sa capuche d'un geste précipité. Elle croisa ses yeux noirs et se figea. Il dit quelque chose que Lily ne put entendre mais il semblait la supplier de partir. Elle raffermit les doigts sur sa baguette, bien consciente du fait qu'elle aurait dû l'attaquer. Mais après tout, il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Elle secoua la tête et fit volte-face pour se jeter à nouveau dans la bataille. Elle entendit alors un cri sur sa gauche et frémit en reconnaissant la voix de James déformée par la douleur. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers lui. Il se battait en duel avec un petit Mangemort, qui compensait visiblement sa taille par la puissance de ses sortilèges. Le bras droit de James pendait lamentablement le long de son corps et il était réduit à tenir sa baguette de sa main valide. Il se trouvait donc dans l'incapacité quasi-totale de viser. Un nouveau sort l'atteignit et du sang gicla de sa cuisse.

Ravalant son horreur, Lily envoya le Mangemort voler plus loin. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un craquement sinistre, qui eut le mérite de détourner l'attention du Mangemort que Peter affrontait. Le petit blond s'empressa de l'immobiliser avant de chanceler. Il était couvert de sang.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que Lily se tournait vers James. Son cœur cessa de battre quelques instants, quelques terribles instants où elle crut que c'était James qui était visé. Mais le cri venait de plus loin. Un homme que Lily n'identifia pas s'écroula.

\- JEREMIAH !

C'était la voix de Frank, qui attaqua le Mangemort avec violence. Lily chancela. Elle avait croisé Jeremiah Dawney, l'un des meilleurs amis de Frank, une ou deux fois tout au plus, mais c'était malgré tout un membre de l'Ordre.

Un sortilège effleura le crâne de James, ramenant Lily à la réalité. Les deux jeunes gens se ruèrent vers un petit groupe qui se battait. Alors que la jeune fille sautait par dessus un corps inanimé, il y eut un éclair et l'obscurité tomba brusquement sur la place. Quelqu'un venait de faire sauter l'électricité de la ville.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que les sorts ne se remettent à fuser. Mais personne n'y voyait plus rien. A la lumière des sortilèges qui passaient, Lily distingua Jenny, qui jetait tout un tas de maléfices devant elle dans l'espoir d'atteindre son adversaire. Plus loin, Gideon se battait toujours. Sa haute silhouette fut la dernière chose que vit Lily avant qu'un sortilège ne la percute de plein fouet.

* * *

Marlène eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit partir les plus jeunes membres de l'Ordre. Dans un coin, les Aurors rassemblaient les Mangemorts qu'on avait capturés. Ailleurs, des personnes valides faisaient le tour de l'entrepôt pour s'occuper des blessés. C'était du moins l'intention : Marlène ne voyait en fait personne s'attarder près des corps.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers Sylvia Blithe, qui se trouvait agenouillée près d'un homme étendu au sol. En s'approchant, elle reconnut Slyte. Il avait l'air aussi éthéré dans la mort que dans la vie.

\- Je pensais qu'il avait fui, commenta Marlène.

\- Moi aussi. Eh bien, il a rejoint les esprits. Et le Ministre ?

\- J'ai envoyé un message à mon mari il y a peu, il va sans doute bientôt nous rejoindre avec Minchum.

Blithe lui jeta un regard amusé en l'entendant appeler le Ministre de la Magie de façon aussi familière. Marlène lui adressa un bref sourire avant de se redresser. On commençait à aligner les morts sous l'horloge, qui indiquait minuit vingt. Bientôt, onze corps furent couchés sous les lourdes aiguilles dorées. Finalement, c'était assez peu comparé au nombre d'invités présents. Mais Marlène ne doutait pas que beaucoup d'entre eux se trouvaient à Ste Mangouste, affreusement blessés.

Un craquement se fit entendre puis Minchum fit irruption. A part son costume froissé, il semblait en pleine forme. Derrière lui se trouvait Gary McKinnon, lui aussi en un seul morceau. Inquiet, il chercha le regard de sa femme, qui hocha simplement la tête. Il se détendit légèrement avant de se diriger vers le groupe d'Aurors qui entouraient les Mangemorts arrêtés – sept, soit leur plus grosse prise depuis une éternité. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant d'après Marlène.

Minchum s'approcha de Marlène en se tamponnant le front avec un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait un regard de bête traquée.

\- Par Merlin, murmura-t-il, je n'arrive pas à croire que notre petite soirée ait ainsi tourné au drame…

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas le dernier.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester là, madame, lança-t-il comme s'il venait de la remarquer.

Marlène pinça les lèvres.

\- J'ai combattu aux côtés de vos Aurors, souligna-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Sa surprise agaça profondément la jeune femme. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas lui jeter un sort, bien consciente que les Aurors n'auraient sans doute pas apprécié. De plus, le monde de la magie avait besoin de lui, même s'il n'était plus qu'une loque depuis quelques temps.

\- Vous allez devoir faire un discours, rendre hommage aux victimes, reprit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, Mrs. McKinnon, répondit-il en se drapant dans sa dignité.

\- Alors agissez et je n'aurai plus besoin de vous le dire !

Son éclat de voix attira l'attention de quelques personnes, qui tournèrent la tête vers eux. Rouge d'embarras aussi bien que de colère, Minchum lui adressa un regard furieux.

\- Votre mari est l'un des mes collaborateurs les plus importants, Mrs. McKinnon, mais cela ne vous donne aucun droit !

La mention de son mari fit rendre conscience à Marlène qu'elle ferait mieux de se tenir à carreaux pour lui, aussi battit-elle aussitôt en retraite.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. C'est le choc de l'attaque, je suis un peu sur les nerfs…

Elle parvint sans problème à mouiller ses yeux de larmes, reprenant le rôle de femme fragile et frivole qu'elle endossait souvent lorsqu'elle était en société. Minchum se radoucit quelque peu et posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

\- Vous devriez aller retrouver vos enfants.

\- Je vais… je vais attendre mon mari.

Sa bouche se crispa légèrement. A croire qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle traîne dans leurs pattes. Peut-être que son numéro de petite chose fragile ne le convainquait pas tout à fait. Tant pis pour lui. Sans attendre d'autre réaction de sa part, elle se dirigea vers son mari. En approchant, elle s'aperçut qu'il était en pleine discussion avec un homme de taille moyenne au visage sévère. Autour d'eux, les Aurors se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- On ne peut pas les mettre à Azkaban en attendant leur jugement !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ils sont coupables, personne ne peut le nier. Ils y seront envoyés de toute façon.

\- Vous savez comme moi que cela va contre les procédures !

\- Nous sommes en guerre, McKinnon, et les prisons du Ministère laissent filer leurs occupants en permanence !

\- Et nous sommes toujours dans un État de droit, Croupton !

Marlène se fustigea intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu tout de suite. Il s'était fait pousser la moustache depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Croupton avait failli avoir le poste de Gary et depuis qu'on le lui avait refusé, il s'incrustait en permanence dans les affaires de son mari. L'homme était habile et Gary ne pouvait rien lui reprocher sans avoir l'air de lui en vouloir personnellement.

\- Mais s'ils continuent à s'échapper, le Ministère finira pas tomber ! Parfois, il faut savoir prendre les bonnes décisions.

Gary prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers les Aurors.

\- Hargreaves, mettez les dans les cellules du Ministère.

Hargreaves hocha la tête tandis que Croupton prenait un air digne, comme si Gary ne venait pas de faire fi de ses conseils. Marlène s'inquiéta de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour arriver à ses fins mais la légère pression que son mari exerça sur son bras la ramena à la réalité.

\- Marley ? On peut rentrer, si tu as fini ici.

La jeune femme mourait d'envie de dire oui. Elle était épuisée. Malheureusement, elle savait que la nuit n'était pas finie.

\- Rentre sans moi. On va sans doute avoir besoin de moi.

Gary lui adressa un regard soucieux mais il hocha la tête. C'était l'inconvénient d'être marié à une sorcière de talent : on avait toujours besoin d'elle.

\- Les enfants voudront te voir demain matin.

\- Je serai là, promit-elle. Je ne vous oublie pas.

Elle prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle croisa le regard de Sylvia Blithe et se demanda pour la millième fois si les Langues-de-Plomb étaient si solitaires qu'ils semblaient l'être. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour son mari, elle transplana à Trafalgar Square.

* * *

Tout s'était arrêté d'un coup. Une voix avait tonné dans l'obscurité, un craquement sonore avait suivi. Puis la lumière était revenue sur Trafalgar Square. Au milieu de la place, Albus Dumbledore tenait un petit objet rectangulaire d'une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Lorsqu'il le vit, James s'écroula, soulagé. Il avait mis Lily à l'abri lorsqu'elle avait été blessée puis avait fait en sorte de survivre, malgré son bras inutilisable et son inquiétude envers Lily.

La grande place de Londres fut un instant plongée dans le silence alors que tous les combattants, hébétés, baissaient leur baguette. Au bruit des combats succéda les gémissements des blessés. Moldus comme sorciers gisaient pêle-mêle sur la place londonienne.

\- Que ceux qui peuvent se rendent à Ste-Mangouste, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix forte mais calme. Nous nous occuperons des autres ici-même. Rassemblez les Mangemorts devant l'estrade.

Comme James était capable de marcher, il ne jugea pas nécessaire de se rendre à Ste-Mangouste. Il devait s'occuper de Lily, qu'il avait laissée près de la façade du musée. En se dirigeant vers elle, il aperçut un Peter toujours couvert de sang qui aidait Jenny à soutenir Gideon. Jenny semblait à peu près indemne, contrairement à Gideon qui était pâle comme la mort. Il fut pris d'une toux subite et James, en même temps que les deux autres, s'aperçut qu'il venait de cracher du sang. Il s'écroula, entraînant Jenny et Peter dans sa chute. James se précipita vers eux en s'excusant en pensée auprès de Lily.

Peter leva un regard perdu vers lui lorsqu'il s'approcha mais Jenny ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle caressait doucement les cheveux trempés de sueur de Gideon. Lorsqu'elle finit par lever son visage vers James, il fut frappé par son air inquiet qui la vieillissait. Les yeux débordants de larmes, elle l'implorait silencieusement de faire quelque chose. Gideon fut secoué d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui tâcha les pavés de sang.

James fouilla l'endroit du regard en plissant les yeux dans l'espoir de tomber sur Margaret, Ethel, n'importe qui capable de les aider. Comme si Merlin l'avait entendu, il aperçut Marlène McKinnon qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il n'ignorait pas que c'était une sorcière immensément douée.

La jeune femme était blême. Malgré cela, elle s'agenouilla près de Gideon sans hésiter.

\- Allonge-le, ordonna-t-elle à Jenny d'une voix douce.

Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, James s'aperçut qu'elle avait les mains tremblantes. La respiration de Gideon se fit sifflante lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le dos et il ouvrit un œil.

\- Oh, Marley.

\- Salut Gideon, sourit la sorcière tout en passant sa baguette au-dessus de son corps.

\- C'est la bonne, cette fois ?

\- Oh non ! On va devoir te supporter encore un bout de temps, même si tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ce soit grave. Maintenant tais-toi. Je vais t'arranger pour qu'on puisse t'emmener à Ste Mangouste.

\- Je déteste Ste Mangouste, gémit-il avant que sa voix ne soit étouffée dans un gargouillis écœurant.

Jenny porta une main à ses lèvres. James aperçut une larme couler le long de sa joue mais il était trop épuisé pour la réconforter. De toute façon, seul Gideon serait à même de le faire. Deux minutes et beaucoup d'incantations plus tard, Marlène aida Jenny à remettre Gideon sur ses pieds. Il semblait proche de l'inconscience.

\- Demande à le faire admettre tout de suite auprès d'un Médicomage, conseilla Marlène, même s'ils sont sans doute débordés. Dis leur qu'il a un poumon perforé.

Jenny pinça les lèvres tout en hochant la tête. L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux de transplaner quand on est blessé ? Interrogea James d'une voix faible.

\- Si, acquiesça Marlène, mais il est parfois bien plus dangereux de perdre du temps à se déplacer de manière moins brusque. Lequel d'entre vous est le plus amoché ?

Peter et James échangèrent un regard avant de se désigner mutuellement. La jeune femme eut un sourire triste.

\- Peter, c'est ça ? C'est ton sang, tout ça ?

\- Presque pas. Je n'ai que quelques égratignures.

\- Et toi tu as un bras déboîté, lança-t-elle à l'attention de James. On va donc s'occuper de toi d'abord. Assieds-toi.

James faillit lui dire qu'il fallait surtout rejoindre Lily mais son ton était tellement autoritaire qu'il n'osa pas la contrarier.

\- Vous êtes Médicomage ? Interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle tâtait doucement son bras.

\- Je l'ai été. J'ai été à la tête du service des blessures magiques à Ste Mangouste pendant quelques mois puis je suis tombée enceinte alors j'ai cédé ma place.

Elle dit tout cela d'un ton qui s'efforçait d'être joyeux et James lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Vous connaissez bien Gideon ?

\- Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. C'est un grand ami, tout comme Fabian, même s'il a un an de moins que nous. Attention, ça va faire mal.

D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa son poignet d'une main en pointant son épaule avec sa baguette. Elle tourna son bras vers l'extérieur d'un geste sec tout en murmurant une formule et son épaule se remit en place dans un craquement. James tressaillit à peine. Il souffrait tellement depuis qu'il avait été blessé que tout son côté gauche était comme engourdi.

\- Je te donnerai une potion quand on rentrera au QG mais tu devrais être complètement rétabli dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Il n'avait même pas fini de la remercier qu'elle était déjà en train de s'occuper de Peter. Cinq minutes plus tard, il put enfin attirer son attention pour lui parler de Lily et ils se dirigèrent vers la façade du musée. Maintenant que son cerveau n'était plus embrumé par la douleur, il était de plus en plus inquiet.

Ils la trouvèrent là où il l'avait laissée, parfaitement à l'abri. Elle était terriblement pâle et un peu de sang s'écoulait d'une plaie sur sa tempe, mais c'était tout. James se rassura légèrement lorsqu'il posa son pouce contre son cou pour sentir son pouls battre régulièrement, mais il eut un mal fou à déglutir lorsqu'il vit l'air soucieux de Marlène.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui l'a frappée ?

\- Aucune idée. C'était une lumière violette.

\- Et elle s'est effondrée aussitôt ?

Il acquiesça et elle tâta doucement le front de la jeune fille.

\- _Enervatum, _tenta-t-elle, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Elle a peut-être une autre blessure, ou…

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il n'y a pas de sang, rien… Rien ne semble l'empêcher de se réveiller. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un maléfice qui plonge la victime dans un coma artificiel qui peut devenir définitif si on agit pas assez rapidement.

James blêmit et elle s'empressa de le détromper :

\- Quand je dis rapidement c'est trois jours, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut juste qu'on rentre au QG et je lui donnerai les potions qu'il faut. Elle se réveillera demain soir.

A peine rassuré, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Lily. Sa peau était chaude sous ses lèvres.

\- Je peux la ramener tout de suite ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne pourrai pas te rejoindre avant un moment. Il y a tellement à faire ici… Et ce pauvre Jeremiah.

Le jeune homme se figea. Dans son inquiétude pour Lily, il avait complètement oublié Jeremiah, qui était mort à quelques mètres de lui seulement. C'était la première fois qu'un membre de l'Ordre mourait depuis qu'ils en faisaient partie. Il déglutit et hocha la tête.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce qu'il faut lui donner.

\- Je ne préfère pas, James. Les dosages sont très précis et…

\- Je ne suis pas un empoté !

Elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

\- J'en suis sûre. Mais il s'agit de plantes dangereuses et il faut être très prudent. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Rentre, met la à l'abri et veille sur elle. C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire pour l'instant. Je t'assure qu'elle ne coure aucun danger pour le moment. Je viendrai m'occuper d'elle dès que possible, je te le promets.

Sous le pouce de James, le pouls de Lily battait toujours régulièrement. Il tenta un instant de tenir tête au regard à la fois autoritaire et doux de Marlène mais abdiqua finalement. Il souleva Lily, grimaça légèrement lorsque son poids appuya sur son bras droit encore sensible, et transplana après avoir remercié la jeune femme.


	59. III - Chapitre 18

**Chapitre dix-huit **

Le corps de Jeremiah avait été mis dans un cercueil aux armes du Ministère et apporté à ses parents. Les membres de l'Ordre lui rendraient hommage plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient tous capables de tenir debout.

C'était le soir du premier janvier et le moral était au plus bas. Gideon était à Ste Mangouste avec Jenny, qui avait tenu à rester. Emmeline s'y trouvait également, après avoir failli se vider de son sang sur Trafalgar Square. Lily gisait toujours dans son lit à l'infirmerie du QG. Les autres lits étaient occupés par Remus, qui avait été torturé pendant plusieurs minutes, Alice, avec une jambe cassée, et Sirius, qui avait encore une fois pris un mauvais coup sur la tête.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre qui résidaient au QG étaient suffisamment en forme pour faire tourner la maison, même s'ils étaient épuisés. Margaret avait dormi presque toute la journée, Ethel était restée vautrée dans le canapé en berçant contre elle son poignet foulé. Frank, rejoint par Terry Dundoe, arrivé juste après la bataille, avait fixé le mur de la cuisine d'un air sombre tout l'après-midi.

James, assis près du lit de Lily, lisait la Gazette du Sorcier que Fabian avait apportée lorsqu'il était passé donner des nouvelles de Gideon. Quatre-vingt trois Moldus avaient trouvé la mort pour seulement quatre sorciers – Jeremiah et trois personnes qui étaient venues faire la fête. Mais la Gazette s'attardait surtout sur la fête du Ministère qui avait tourné court. Onze personnes avaient été tuées, allant du plus insignifiant des employés au directeur du service des esprits. On vantait la bravoure des Aurors et leur efficacité. Évidemment, pas un mot sur le rôle de l'Ordre à Trafalgar Square. Le secret faisait partie du contrat.

Il replia la journal d'un geste sec et put à nouveau glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lily. Quelques instants plus tard, ses paupières frémirent et il faillit bien en tomber de sa chaise. Elle remua puis, enfin, ouvrit les yeux. James prit sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et se contenta de prendre sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu incertain, l'air perdu. Il attrapa le verre d'eau qui attendait sur la table de nuit et le lui tendit avec un sourire encourageant, comme pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas une quelconque potion au goût infecte. Elle s'en saisit après s'être redressée avec une grimace et il interrogea :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vaseuse, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Tu vas bien ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Et les autres ?

James lui fit un bref résumé de la situation à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de l'infirmerie. Quand il eut terminé, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- J'ignorais que Sirius était là. Et… tout le monde en fait.

\- Maugrey les a prévenus.

\- Maugrey… il est passé ? Il a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

\- Il veut que tu le préviennes quand tu seras en état de lui parler mais il n'avait pas l'air spécialement énervé.

Lily gémit légèrement et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu as peur de Maugrey ? Se vengea-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser et d'engager un combat à couteaux tirés pour convaincre James qu'elle pouvait regagner sa chambre. Finalement, il la porte la moitié du trajet malgré ses protestations. Le fait qu'elle ait failli s'évanouir devant l'escalier l'avait convaincu de ne pas l'écouter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé au juste ? Interrogea Lily lorsqu'elle se trouva bien installée dans son lit, ses pieds posés sur les genoux de James qui se révéla avoir un certain talent pour les massages.

Il lui expliqua ce que Marlène lui avait dit sans se départir de son sourire, ce qui finit par faire tiquer Lily.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être d'aussi bonne humeur ?

\- C'est parce que tu vas bien. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas franchement été d'excellente humeur jusque là. Il est même possible que j'aie insulté Margaret ce matin.

Même si insulter Margaret était un sacrilège, Lily se contenta de lui sourire. Mais malgré cela, ses cernes et sa contusion à la tempe rappelèrent au jeune homme les blessures qu'il allait retrouver chez les autres lorsqu'il redescendrait.

\- Dis-moi… reprit Lily. Qui est-ce qui m'a mise en pyjama ?

\- Maggy.

\- Oh.

\- T'es déçue ?

\- Même pas en rêve, Potter.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle interrogea à nouveau :

\- Comment tu vas vraiment ?

Il scruta un instant son regard avant de répondre :

\- Comme tout le monde. Dévasté, furieux, fatigué. Tant de gens sont morts, Lily… Tant d'autres ont été blessés. J'ai cru que Gideon allait nous claquer entre les doigts, hier. Pas franchement le meilleur début d'année possible.

\- Alors on va leur montrer qu'on ne s'est pas laissé abattre et on va vivre une merveilleuse année 1979, James.

Il attrapa sa main pour y déposer un baiser sans oser lui dire que pour le moment, il avait du mal à envisager les choses sous cet angle. Ils étaient si peu, par rapport aux forces de Voldemort. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Lily ajouta :

\- Et on va leur pourrir la vie.

\- Bon programme, PEC.

\- Tu viens de gagner le droit d'aller me chercher un truc à manger, Potter.

Il fit semblant de protester juste pour le plaisir de rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle. Mais elle finit par le pousser dehors en riant, non sans qu'il ait réussi à lui voler un baiser. Dès qu'il quitta sa chambre, sa bonne humeur retomba considérablement. Il croisa Fenwick dans la cuisine, qui le salua si fort qu'ils entendirent Margaret, réveillée en sursaut, pousser un cri de surprise dans la pièce d'à côté. Il remonta voir Lily avec ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un sandwich mais elle s'était rendormie. Il gagna à nouveau la cuisine en se jurant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait un aller-retour et trouva Benjy en train de préparer un vrai repas.

\- Tu sais que personne ne compte vraiment manger quelque chose ce soir ? Lança James en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? On est vivant, non ?

\- Mais pas forcément de bonne humeur.

\- On est le premier janvier, Potter. Tout le monde devrait être de bonne humeur.

\- C'est l'ogre qui se fout du troll, Fenwick ! T'es d'une humeur massacrante le reste de l'année !

Le jeune homme cessa de couper des pommes pour le gratifier d'un regard mauvais.

\- Parce qu'il faut bien doucher votre enthousiasme débordant, d'habitude.

Comme James continuait à le fixer, peu convaincu, il ajouta :

\- On va peut-être tous finir par crever, mais ce sera avec le sourire, alors maintenant tu bouges ton cul de cette chaise et tu me fais un gâteau au chocolat !

A coups d'insultes et de menaces, Benjy avait réussi à ramener à table toutes les personnes à peu près valides qui traînaient au QG, à savoir Frank, Terry, Margaret, Ethel et Peter, que James avait trouvé en train de ronfler dans son lit. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de le traîner dans la cuisine. Le silence de mort qui régna d'abord autour de la table fut bien vite rompu par Benjy et James, qui se lancèrent dans un duel des pires idioties faites dans leur enfance. Tout le monde finit par se joindre à eux, même Frank et Terry, bien que la mort de leur meilleur ami les ait anéantis.

Alors que James et Peter se battaient pour avoir les miettes du gâteau, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudain et Albus Dumbledore envahit la pièce de sa présence.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de gâteau, commenta-t-il joyeusement tout en faisant apparaître une chaise d'un coup de baguette magique.

Les plus récents membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard perplexe, soudain silencieux. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Dumbledore au QG depuis qu'ils y avaient élu domicile.

\- Un thé, professeur ? Demanda Fenwick, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

\- Avec joie. Un sucre, je te prie.

Il promena son regard bienveillant sur la petite troupe et sourit.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que le moral est bon ! Vous allez avoir le temps de fêter dignement la nouvelle année, puisque Alastor et moi-même avons décidé de laisser le sort du monde de la magie aux mains du Ministère pour quelques jours.

Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur Frank et Terry et il reprit d'une voix un peu plus douce encore :

\- Une cérémonie aura lieu pour Jeremiah demain.

Les deux garçons, le visage fermé, hochèrent la tête. Le directeur de Poudlard observa chaque convive avant de laisser tomber :

\- Si je ne m'abuse, c'était la première fois que nos jeunes recrues vivaient un tel événement : n'oubliez pas que vous êtes libres de quitter l'Ordre à tout moment.

Un silence de mort plana un moment sur la petite assemblée avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne d'un ton enjoué :

\- Alors, Mr. Potter, comment vous divertissez-vous maintenant qu'il n'y a plus ni concierge ni professeur de Métamorphose à faire tourner en bourrique ?

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Oh, on fait aller. Les Prewett sont une nouvelle cible de choix. Et puis Lily a beau avoir quitté Poudlard, elle a toujours une âme de préfète en chef.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez considérablement animé la vie du Snargalouf, Mr. Black et vous. Il paraît que l'odeur de Bombabouse a mis des mois à partir.

James pouffa tandis que Benjy cachait son hilarité derrière sa main.

\- C'était le but, professeur : nous rendre inoubliables !

\- Rassurez-vous, vous avez très bien réussi à Poudlard. J'entends souvent Peeves chanter des refrains où votre nom et celui des Maraudeurs reviennent régulièrement.

James leva son verre de vin – Benjy n'avait pas lésiné sur l'aspect festif de la chose – comme pour lever un toast.

\- Vous le saluerez de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, acquiesça le directeur. Ça me fera une occasion de plus de me faire traiter de vieux fou ! Ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

Cette remarque parvint même à arracher un sourire à Terry et Frank. Sans laisser le temps au silence de s'installer, Dumbledore enchaîna aussitôt :

\- Au fait, je me dois de féliciter Mr. Londubat pour ses fiançailles ! Votre mère me l'a appris, il y a quelques temps. Voulez-vous transmettre mes félicitations à Miss MacMillan ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, professeur, répondit Frank, une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. D'ailleurs, nous avions quelque chose à vous demander à propos de la cérémonie, mais je préfère attendre qu'Alice soit là pour vous en parler.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase, ce que James comprit parfaitement : l'absence d'Alice était le rappel qu'elle était blessée, et qu'il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire qu'une jambe cassée. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux était toujours présente. Dumbledore avait souvent cet effet sur les gens : il ravivait la flamme de l'espoir. Plus sûrement que Benjy qui lui assurait qu'ils allaient tous crever. James cacha son sourire en avalant une gorgée de vin et aperçut du coin de l'œil Maggy qui piquait du nez dans son assiette.

Il posa bruyamment son verre sur la table, bâilla ostensiblement tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Margaret et lança le signal du départ.

* * *

Lily tapotait sur l'immense table de la salle de réunion, nerveuse. Maugrey devait venir la voir. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque. L'infirmerie était vide à présent, mais Gideon et Emmeline étaient toujours à Ste Mangouste. Certains étaient déjà repartis en mission, d'autres prenaient encore un peu de repos. Lily comptait bien quitter le QG dès que Maugrey lui aurait donné son feu vert, même si James la harcelait depuis trois jours pour qu'elle se repose encore un peu. Sans doute était-elle encore convalescente, mais la simple pensée de pouvoir enfin partir en mission quand elle le souhaitait lui donnait une énergie folle.

Le trois janvier était passé sans que Lily et James fassent rien de spécial. Un mois plus tôt, Lily débordait de projets pour fêter ce miracle : ils avaient tenu ensemble un an. Finalement, ils avaient passé la soirée vautrés dans le lit de Lily à manger des sucreries que Sirius s'était procuré on ne sait où. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient en effet joints à eux et ils avaient joué à des jeux de cartes moldus et sorciers pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Remus, le plus subtil des Maraudeurs, oblige Sirius et Peter à laisser Lily et James seuls. Évidemment, Sirius avait passé le pas de la porte en faisant tout un tas de commentaires scabreux. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient finalement endormis l'un contre l'autre, la lumière toujours allumée et des bonbons plein le lit.

Des pas dans le couloir la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle connut l'immense satisfaction de ne pas se laisser surprendre par Maugrey. L'Auror semblait épuisé et Lily se demanda s'il n'avait pas une nouvelle cicatrice sur le visage. Personne n'en avait parlé, mais sans doute se trouvait-il à Trafalgar Square également. Un frisson la secoua tandis qu'elle se demandait pour la énième fois si elle pourrait jamais penser à cet endroit sans être secouée par l'horreur.

\- Evans, salua sobrement Maugrey en tirant une chaise devant elle. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée.

Surprise qu'il puisse être aimable, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Bien, parce que tu retournes sur le terrain dès que tu te sentiras prête.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

\- Tu as peut-être outrepassé mes ordres en allant aider Lupin et Beadle mais c'était la seule chose à faire, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas provoqué d'esclandre… Et puis j'espère que cette immobilité forcée t'aura servi de leçon.

\- Ça, je vous le garantie. Je me suis ennuyée comme un rat mort.

Un sourire grimaçant tordit les lèvres de l'Auror.

\- En attendant, tu nous a été bien utile en refaisant le stock de potions. McKinnon était très impressionnée par ton travail.

Lily rougit de plaisir, ce qui parut amuser Maugrey – c'était du moins l'avis de Lily, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être vraiment capable de déchiffrer son visage mutilé.

\- Quand tout ça sera fini, on s'assurera que tu trouveras le boulot que tu veux dans le domaine des potions, si c'est que tu souhaites.

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Ouais. Et c'est une invitation à survivre, Evans.

\- Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est au programme.

\- J'espère bien. Fais passer le mot, surtout. J'ai vu certains prendre des risques inconsidérés. Black, notamment. A croire que ce garçon ne tient pas pour une mornille à sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète pour celui qu'elle considérait de plus en plus comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

\- Il se battait sur le toit de la National Gallery. C'est de là qu'il est tombé je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a fait pour survivre. Il a dû tomber sur un cadavre…

Lily retint un haut le cœur, ce que Maugrey ne manqua pas de noter. Il se leva en la gratifiant d'un regard sérieux :

\- Il faut s'endurcir, Evans ! Enfin, j'imagine que c'est un peu ma faute, tu as passé trop de temps dans ce QG.

\- Mais ça, c'était ma faute, protesta-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il revint vers elle et se planta près de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il scruta les grands yeux verts de Lily pendant quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix bourrue :

\- Ça ne l'était pas. J'ai été dur avec toi pour que ça ne se reproduise plus, mais c'était la réaction la plus normale à avoir pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi, qui avait en plus planché sur l'affaire. Tu es humaine, Evans, c'est tout. Ne va surtout pas croire que tu es un monstre ou je ne sais quoi.

Touchée qu'il ait pu mettre des mots sur les angoisses qui la hantaient depuis des mois, elle hocha simplement la tête. Sans doute était-il passé par là, au tout début de sa carrière.

\- Allez, j'ai des effectifs d'Aurors à répartir dans le pays ! A plus tard, Evans. Fais attention à toi.

Il s'éloigna avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Elle attendit que le bruit de ses pas se soit éloigné pour sortir à son tour de la pièce et s'empressa de monter au deuxième étage pour aller frapper à la porte de James. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle poussa doucement le battant. Il dormait profondément, roulé en boule sous trois couvertures. Il avait cessé de se réveiller au moindre bruit depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, trop épuisé pour ne dormir que d'une oreille.

Lily s'approcha sans bruit de s'assit près de lui. Elle lui ôta délicatement ses lunettes posées de travers et rabattit un coin de couverture sur l'un de ses pieds. James et Sirius, depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, portaient l'humeur de tout le monde à bout de bras. Ils étaient l'âme du QG en ces heures difficiles où certains avaient tendance à ressasser les événements. Dès que James voyait un journal aux titres déprimants traîner, il s'en saisissait et en faisait un avion, un bateau ou n'importe quel animal qu'il enchantait ensuite. Les deux amis animaient les repas, racontaient des idioties et faisaient les pires blagues pour obliger les membres de l'Ordre à s'énerver contre eux plutôt qu'à se morfondre. Ils étaient très doués pour maintenir les gens de bonne humeur – James surtout. Mais Lily se doutait que cela devait être épuisant.

Elle caressa doucement ses mèches folles éparpillées sur l'oreiller tout en songeant à ce qu'était la situation un an plus tôt. Tout ce dont elle se souciait était James, ce que Poudlard allait en dire, comment ils allaient vivre cette relation. Elle n'avait à l'époque vu que deux morts : le professeur Laverlane et Edward Hall. A son humble avis, c'était déjà bien assez.

Un an plus tard jour pour jour, elle avait vu plus d'horreurs qu'en dix-huit ans d'existence. Si elle avait fait son possible pour ne pas prêter attention aux corps qui gisaient sur Trafalgar Square, elle n'avait pu éviter l'odeur du sang. Parfois, elle la poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves. Et c'était sans compter les souvenirs de l'explosion de l'école, qui ne la quittaient pas.

James murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil et Lily eut un sourire triste. Ils allaient bientôt repartir chacun de leur côté. La bataille pour réussir à se voir plus d'une fois par semaine allait recommencer, l'inquiétude allait reprendre le dessus. Elle passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue, incapable de sans empêcher. Un sourire à peine perceptible étira alors les lèvres de James et elle se figea.

\- James ?

Son sourire se résorba doucement sans qu'il montre qu'il était réveillé. De plus en plus étonnée, Lily caressa à nouveau sa joue. Le sourire revint sans que sa respiration, lente et profonde, ne varie. A l'évidence, il dormait. Alors elle sourit à son tour : tant que James serait capable de sourire même dans son sommeil, tout irait bien.

* * *

\- Praliné ou café ?

Remus sursauta et leva la tête de son journal. Margaret lui tendait une boîte où reposaient deux chocolats prêts à être mangés. Comme il tardait à répondre, elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Euh… praliné, s'il-te-plaît. Sauf si tu n'aimes pas au café…

\- Praliné pour toi, vendu ! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'enfourner l'une des sucreries et de lui tendre l'autre. Ce sont mes parents qui me les ont offerts à Noël.

\- Ils sont délicieux, commenta-t-il après avoir avalé son chocolat. Merci de m'en avoir fait profité.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Remus laissa tomber son journal pour lui adresser un regard étonné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu aurais pu les laisser me torturer.

Le chocolat tomba comme une balle de plomb au fond de son estomac.

\- Non. Je ne pourrai laisser personne subir ça.

\- Tu savais ce que ça faisait ?

\- Pas le Doloris mais… j'ai une assez bonne idée de la souffrance.

Il détourna le regard à la fin de sa phrase et Margaret toussota, gênée.

\- Merci, en tout cas. Je t'admire beaucoup tu sais. Envoyer le patronus quand même alors qu'ils venaient de …

Il se résolut enfin à tourner à nouveau la tête vers elle, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle fixait la table, le visage pâle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle reprit d'une voix précipitée :

\- Je me sens tellement stupide, Remus, je n'ai rien fait et toi tu as sauvé la situation et…

\- Maggy ! Coupa-t-il. Ils t'ont stupéfixée, tu ne pouvais rien faire !

\- Ils t'ont torturé et tu as réussi à faire quelque chose !

Son éclat de voix le surprit : Margaret n'élevait pas la voix. Jamais. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixait à présent.

\- Je m'en veux tellement pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude de souffrir.

Elle secoua la tête sans comprendre et Remus se prit à vouloir lui confier son secret. Il doutait qu'elle le fuit. Mais le risque était trop grand… et plus grand était le nombre de personnes qui savaient, plus grand était le risque que son secret s'ébruite auprès de tout un chacun. Il ne pouvait pas risquer ça. Il se força donc à sourire et demanda comme si de rien n'était :

\- Tu as vu tes parents pour Noël ?

\- Ouais, balbutia-t-elle, surprise par le brusque changement de conversation. On … ça faisait longtemps. Ils sont moldus, tu sais. Ils ne comprennent pas bien ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ils devaient être contents de te voir, souffla-t-il en songeant au regard hanté de sa mère quand il se pointait chez eux.

\- Tu vas voir régulièrement les tiens, non ? Souligna-t-elle en cherchant à capter son regard.

\- Oui, mentit-il automatiquement. Une fois par mois environ. Ils s'inquiètent sans ça.

En réalité, c'était beaucoup moins régulier. C'était à Poudlard qu'il se rendait pour la pleine lune. Dumbledore lui avait permis de continuer à utiliser la Cabane hurlante. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard n'allaient pas être tranquilles de si tôt.

Ils discutèrent un moment et Remus se surprit à se détendre, chose qui n'arrivait jamais lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec une fille – à l'exception de Lily. Mais alors qu'ils riaient ensemble, Sirius fit irruption dans la cuisine, leur jeta un premier coup d'œil indifférent tout en se dirigeant vers l'évier, puis fit un clin d'œil égrillard à son ami. Remus s'empourpra aussitôt, ce qui arracha un ricanement à Sirius. Margaret, lancée dans une description du système scolaire moldu, s'interrompit pour lui adresser un regard surpris. Remus rougit un peu plus et Sirius, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main, s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Un problème, Lunard ?

\- C'est toi qui va avoir un problème, Patmol.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me battre, louveteau ?

\- N'importe quand, sale clébard.

Le rire de Margaret interrompit leur échange d'amabilités.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi sympa l'un envers l'autre ?

\- Toujours ! S'exclama joyeusement Sirius sans laisser à Remus le temps de répondre.

Il s'approcha de lui en deux enjambées pour coincer sa tête sous son bras et frotter énergiquement son crâne du poing. Remus eut beau piailler et l'insulter, il mit un temps fou à le lâcher, le laissant avec son amour-propre sérieusement entamé. Le lycanthrope le fusilla du regard en tentant de remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Sirius se contenta de répondre d'un clin d'œil accompagné d'un « A ton service Lunard ! » qui ne manqua pas de laisser Margaret perplexe.

\- Il te rendait service là ?

\- Il considère qu'humilier les gens est leur rendre service, expliqua Remus, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire maintenant que Sirius était parti. Il avait beau dire, il le faisait rire.

\- Vous formez un drôle de groupe, les Maraudeurs, commenta Margaret, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

\- On n'est qu'un groupe de bras cassés qui se sont trouvés les uns les autres.

\- Vraiment ?

Remus hocha la tête sans approfondir, peu désireux de délivrer les secrets de ses amis. James et son besoin désespéré d'être entourés d'amis à cause de la solitude de son enfance, Sirius et ses problèmes familiaux, Peter et sa vie solitaire à cause de sa timidité maladive, que Sirius et James avaient réussi à vaincre à coup de plaisanterie là où Remus y était parvenu par la gentillesse. Et puis il y avait Remus le lycanthrope, bien sûr.

\- Vous êtes tellement… fusionnels, reprit Maggy avec un petit rire. On n'est pas comme ça, avec les filles.

\- Je me passerai bien de ces bouffons, si je pouvais, fit remarquer Remus, mais ils s'accrochent à moi comme des moules à leur rocher.

\- Parce que tu leur sers de cerveau.

Remus pouffa mais la voix de Sirius, en provenance du salon, interrompit son hilarité :

\- Il y aura des représailles pour tout ce que vous venez de dire !

\- Va te faire foutre, Patmol !

\- Remus ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vocabulaire ?

Les deux jeunes gens présents dans la cuisine se tournèrent vers Lily, qui venait de descendre l'escalier.

\- Tu peux parler, Lily ! S'exclama Margaret. Qui est l'espèce de psychopathe qui parle à son copain comme ça environ quinze fois par jour ?

\- C'est parce qu'il en redemande, j'y peux rien, se défendit son amie. Dis-moi Remus, tu as déjà vu James sourire dans son sommeil ?

\- Demande à Sirius, je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà dormi ensemble.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent sous le sous-entendu mais Remus n'y prêta même pas attention. Un rictus sur les lèvres, il attendait que Sirius réagisse. Son ami ne tarda pas à débarquer dans la cuisine avec fracas pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Calomnies ! Brailla-t-il. Je croyais qu'on avait arrêté les allusions vaseuses en sixième année ?

\- C'est James et toi qui avaient décidé ça, Peter et moi n'avons rien signé, se défendit aussitôt Remus en levant les mains.

\- Ce qu'il raconte est totalement faux ! S'exclama Sirius à l'attention des deux filles. Lily est bien placée pour le savoir !

Remus faillit sortir un nouveau commentaire déplacé mais il croisa le regard de Margaret et se dégonfla. Il évitait en général ce genre d'allusions scabreuses hors du cercle des Maraudeurs.

\- Je te retiens, menaça Sirius en voyant qu'il semblait peu décidé à répondre. Et non Lily, je n'ai jamais dormi avec James et je ne sais pas s'il sourit dans son sommeil mais s'il le fait, c'est vraiment une licorne de première.

Il regagna le salon sans attendre son reste et Lily s'engagea dans les escaliers après avoir hoché la tête, un air rêveur sur le visage. Margaret et Remus, qui avaient respectivement suivi du regard leur ami, se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et pouffèrent.

\- Lily a vraiment les réactions les plus bizarres dès qu'il s'agit de James, remarqua Margaret.

\- Et Sirius n'est qu'un sale bouffon, compléta Remus en riant.

* * *

James se réveilla juste à temps pour le dîner. Lily refusa de lui expliquer pourquoi elle le regardait avec cet air bizarre mais il n'était pas assez réveillé pour s'en formaliser, pas plus qu'il n'était en état de comprendre toutes les allusions vaseuses que Remus et Peter lancèrent à Sirius tout au long du repas.

Ce fut une belle soirée, comme ils en avaient connu à Poudlard, faites de rires et d'anecdotes stupides. James ne se réveilla tout à fait de sa sieste qu'à la fin du repas et il parvint ainsi à lancer un tournoi effréné de Bataille Explosive, durant lequel Remus et Sirius entreprirent de régler leurs comptes. Les deux garçons finirent par jour seuls l'un contre l'autre, avec chacun une équipe de supporters. Évidemment, Remus avait le plus de personnes de son côté. Personne n'évoqua le fait qu'ils allaient tous bientôt repartir. Ils ignorèrent soigneusement la pile d'ordres de mission que Maugrey leur faisait parvenir.

Ils se couchèrent à une heure avancée de la nuit, et se maudirent tous pour ça le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils durent se lever pour gagner un quelconque point de la Grande-Bretagne, dans l'espoir d'être plus qu'un poids infime dans la balance de la guerre.


	60. III - Chapitre 19

**Hey hey ! Désolée pour les posts irréguliers, c'est la faute des vacances ahem. Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs, et merci à tous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

Lily déboula dans la chambre, ouvrit l'armoire à la volée et entreprit de fouiller dedans frénétiquement. Assis sur son lit, son t-shirt à la main, James lança :

\- Je sais que la limite entre tes biens et les miens est assez floue mais je suis désolé de t'annoncer qu'il s'agit de ma chambre, et donc de mon armoire. Avec mes vêtements dedans.

\- Je n'ai plus de chaussettes !

\- Et donc tu voles les miennes ?

Elle ressortit la tête du meuble avec un cri de triomphe, une paire d'épaisses chaussettes noires à la main.

\- Merci James !

\- Ravi de m'être fait voler, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle quittait la pièce aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée.

Il devait avouer qu'il était assez déçu qu'elle n'ait même pas rougi. Il avait à peine fini de se faire cette réflexion qu'elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le considéra un instant avec un petit sourire, puis disparut à nouveau. Ravi, James enfila son t-shirt, attrapa un pull qui traînait par terre et gagna le couloir dans le faible espoir d'intercepter la tornade Lily. Elle passa devant lui, du dentifrice plein la bouche, aussi décida-t-il d'attendre son prochain passage. Lorsqu'elle revint enfin, elle fonça tout droit sur lui, trop occupée à s'attacher les cheveux pour regarder où elle allait

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon chemin, sombre imbécile ? S'insurgea-t-elle alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Je te kidnappe, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Sirius choisit ce moment pour passer dans le couloir et il les gratifia d'un regard peu amène :

\- Si vous pouviez nous épargner ce spectacle dégoûtant dès le matin ce serait sympa.

Par pur esprit de contradiction, Lily lâcha son élastique à cheveux pour attraper le visage de James entre ses mains et l'embrasser passionnément. Il se garda bien de protester et en profita même pour l'attirer à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser le vice plus loin, elle le repoussa, le visage rouge et les cheveux en bataille. James se racla la gorge avant d'avancer :

\- C'était juste pour l'embêter, hein ?

\- Désolée. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais c'était aussi pour ton joli minois.

\- J'ai un joli minois ?

\- Affreux. Alors, pourquoi tu m'as kidnappée ?

\- Déjà, j'aimerais dire que c'est toi qui m'as poussé dans cette chambre en m'embrassant sauvagement…

\- Ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai mais continue.

\- Ensuite, je voulais te dire quelque chose qui n'a rien de marrant alors assieds-toi, arrête de me reluquer…

\- Je ne te reluque pas !

\- … et ferme-la.

Elle le fusilla du regard en se laissant tomber sur le lit puis attendit qu'il s'exprime.

\- Bon, j'imagine que tu pars en mission ? Commença-t-il en appuyant sa main à l'un des piliers du lit, le bras tendu.

\- Bravo, Sherlock. J'attends juste que quelqu'un soit prêt à partir avec moi.

James n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient effectué une mission ensemble, elle s'était terminée de façon dramatique. Se passer de lui était une manière comme une autre de prendre un nouveau départ dans cette guerre.

Comme il la fixait sans répondre, Lily agita sa main devant ses yeux. Il cilla puis lâcha le lit pour enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Écoute Lily… Je voulais te parler de Severus Rogue.

Elle se figea aussitôt et James vit ses yeux papillonner vers la porte.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé à Trafalgar Square.

Un violent frisson l'agita mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche. En revanche, son visage perdit un peu de ses couleurs.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à le protéger, Lily.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, répondit-elle finalement d'un ton neutre, son regard farouche planté dans le sien. Il a arrêté le Mangemort qui allait me tuer.

James en était parfaitement conscient. Il avait suivi toute la scène, et il détestait Rogue parce que c'était lui qui aurait dû sauver Lily. Pas ce sale petit rat de Servilus.

\- Je sais. Mais tu aurais dû essayer de l'arrêter ensuite. Tu l'as laissé filer.

Il maîtrisait sa voix mais il sentait la rancune bouillonner en lui.

\- Il y a un an, poursuivit-il, tu m'as dit que tu allais arrêter de le protéger. Quand on a quitté Poudlard, tu es allée le voir pour lui dire adieu, bon sang !

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, James !

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis reprit d'un ton neutre :

\- Tu te rappelles, en novembre, quand je suis parti avec Frank et qu'on m'a jeté un Endoloris ?

Lily hocha la tête, perdue.

\- C'était Rogue.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher : il avait prononcé son nom avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Lily blêmit, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Comment..

\- Il n'a pas retiré sa cagoule mais il m'a parlé. J'ai reconnu sa voix.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sûr que…

\- Lily ! Je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où et tu le sais très bien !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes. Elle n'avait donc jamais cessé d'espérer en Rogue. Sans doute n'y arriverait-elle jamais. James pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir pour ça : sans cette faculté à croire que tout le monde pouvait évoluer pour le mieux, elle ne lui aurait jamais laissé sa chance.

Comme il restait silencieux, elle se leva et enroula ses bras autour de son torse pour se serrer contre lui. Après un moment d'hésitation, James lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'a fait, souffla-t-elle. Et désolée pour ce que j'ai fait.

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour demander :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Je savais que ça te ferait du mal, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de me protéger, James.

\- Je…

\- Je suis sérieuse, coupa-t-elle. Tu ne seras pas toujours auprès de moi.

\- Tu sais parfaitement te débrouiller sans moi.

\- Mais visiblement, je ne sais pas évaluer les gens à leur juste valeur.

\- Tu crois en eux, Lily. C'est différent.

\- Et Yaxley ?

Les mains de James se crispèrent légèrement dans le bas de son dos alors qu'elle le considérait d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu sauras comment réagir quand tu le verras, assura-t-il. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule.

\- Franchement, James, je n'en sais rien.

\- Maugrey pense que tout ira bien.

\- Je suis restée calme pendant la bataille, souligna-t-elle, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera si je tombe nez à nez avec Yaxley.

Avant que James n'ait pu répondre, on frappa énergiquement à la porte.

\- Cornedrue ? Evans est là ? On nous attend dans le Kent !

Ils sourirent tous les deux en reconnaissant Sirius et James la poussa vers la porte.

\- Apparemment tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. Vas-y, tout se passera bien.

Sa main toujours dans la sienne, Lily interrogea :

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être si sûr ?

Il sourit.

\- Parce que je te fais confiance.

Elle lui rendit un sourire incertain mais s'arrêta encore avant d'ouvrir la porte :

\- James… je te promets que la prochaine fois que je verrai Rogue, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Il n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal.

\- Je sais. File !

* * *

Lily laissa son regard traîner sur la vitrine de la boutique devant elle. L'enseigne annonçait : « Aux meubles magiques ». C'était une boutique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu, à la seule différence que le propriétaire était un Sorcier dont la mère était née-moldue. C'était largement suffisant pour que le pauvre homme se soit fait menacer.

\- Il n'arrivera rien aujourd'hui, lança Sirius d'un ton nonchalant.

Il était avachi sur le banc qu'ils occupaient, dans le petit square faisant face au magasin. Ils apercevaient parfaitement le bâtiment grâce aux arbres dénudés.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu Trafalgar Square à la fin de la bataille, mais je t'assure qu'on était pas les seuls à terre. Et on a arrêté un grand nombre de Mangemorts. Ils ne vont pas se risquer de si tôt dehors.

\- On le fait bien, remarqua Lily.

\- Oui, et on est assis à découvert sur un banc. On a déjà vu plus motivé. Je t'assure, personne n'attaquera aujourd'hui.

Sans répondre, elle considéra un instant le jeune homme assis à ses côtés. Les yeux clos, il profitait du soleil qui réchauffait légèrement cette journée de janvier. Il était beau, bien sûr. Il l'avait toujours été. Pourtant, Lily n'avait jamais été attirée par lui. D'abord, parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de ce crétin de Potter. Plus tard, parce que c'était James qui l'attirait le plus. Même quand elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. Il n'avait pas la beauté parfaite de Sirius, mais un charme incroyable qui faisait que les deux garçons se disputaient la première place du jeune homme le plus couru de Poudlard.

A la beauté de Sirius s'ajoutait cette part de mystère dont il ne s'était jamais défait. La tranquille assurance avec laquelle il soutenait que les Mangemorts n'attaqueraient pas ce jour-là amena une nouvelle fois Lily à se poser des questions. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il détestait cela, elle demanda prudemment :

\- Tu as encore des contacts avec ta famille ?

Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, mais Lily remarqua sans peine le pli amer qui s'était formé au coin de sa bouche.

\- Si c'est notre conversation qui te fais penser ça, tu peux aller te faire foutre, Evans.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer sèchement mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- Ouais, c'était notre conversation. Je me demandais juste ce que tu savais sur les Mangemorts.

\- Le seul Mangemort que compte ma famille est ma cousine Bellatrix et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années, répondit vivement Sirius, en tournant la tête vers elle cette fois-ci. J'ai beau détester les pourritures qui me servent de parents, je t'assure qu'ils ne sont pas des Mangemorts.

Lily faillit évoquer Regulus mais un éclair blessé passa brièvement dans le regard du jeune homme. La culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt.

\- Ouais, je… d'accord. Excuse-moi.

Il la considéra un instant en silence avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas agités devant leur banc.

\- De tous les membres de l'Ordre, je pensais que tu serais la dernière à me poser ce genre de questions, asséna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Il lui tournait le dos mais Lily percevait nettement la tension dans ses épaules. Elle ne se hasarda pas à le toucher et se contenta de balbutier à nouveau :

\- Je suis désolée, Sirius. Je ne voulais pas… C'est juste qu'on voit des hommes encapuchonnés, et on ne sait rien d'eux et…

\- Tu peux parler ! Rugit-il en pivotant vers elle, les cailloux crissant sous ses semelles. C'est toi qui a couvert ce répugnant déchet de Servilus ! Après ce qu'il a fait à James, Lily !

\- Je l'ignorais ! Il me l'a dit seulement ce matin !

La stupéfaction céda vite la place à l'agacement sur le visage de Sirius, qui fourragea dans ses cheveux comme James le faisait si souvent.

\- L'imbécile, marmonna-t-il. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour te protéger.

\- C'est à la fois très mignon et très agaçant, lança-t-elle dans une vague tentative d'humour pour désamorcer son agacement contre elle.

Il l'ignora totalement pour se concentrer un instant sur le magasin, dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Une femme entre deux âges entra, vraisemblablement une Moldue. Sirius attendit quelques instants avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'en a parlé ?

\- Pour me dire que je devais arrêter de protéger Sev… Rogue.

\- Et tu vas le faire ? Releva-t-il d'un ton dur.

\- Il a torturé James ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Qu'il me fasse du mal, très bien, mais pas à James.

\- Il a toujours été notre ennemi, et ça ne t'a pas empêché de le protéger, alors que tu savais qu'il pouvait potentiellement blesser n'importe lequel de tes alliés !

\- C'était mon meilleur ami, Sirius ! Je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos comme ça ! Et il m'a sauvé la vie, à Trafalgar Square.

\- Et pour ce qu'on en sait, peut-être que c'est lui qui a tué Jeremiah ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'être charitable !

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Imagine… imagine un instant que l'un des Maraudeurs te trahisse : qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Sirius s'était figé à la seconde où cette proposition avait franchi les lèvres de Lily. Elle-même se dégoûtait d'avoir dit une chose pareille jamais rien de tel n'arriverait, c'était impossible. Un Maraudeur ne pouvait pas en trahir un autre. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de protester, mais Lily insista. Finalement, il répondit du bout des lèvres :

\- S'il devient un ennemi alors… je ne lui laisserai pas de seconde chance. Un ennemi est un ennemi, Lily. Peu importe s'il était ton meilleur ami, ou amoureux de toi.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu es amoureux d'un des Maraudeurs ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'en prie, Lily. On sait tous que Servilus était fou amoureux de toi.

Elle rougit violemment.

\- N'importe quoi ! On était des amis d'enfance, pas des… pas…

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Sirius, dont la colère sembla s'apaiser un peu.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi il détestait tellement James ?

\- Il était jaloux de sa popularité, c'est tout, il… pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait été à cause de moi ? Je le détestais aussi !

Une moue perplexe suscitée par la façon dont Lily se voilait la face apparut sur le visage de Sirius, qui conclut :

\- Tu en parleras avec Cornedrue. On verra bien ce qu'il en pense.

\- Hors de question que je parle de ça avec lui !

\- Oh allez, Lily ! C'est pas si gênant !

\- De toute façon il n'y a rien à en dire. Severus n'était pas amoureux de moi.

\- Bien. Alors tu vas pouvoir arrêter de le couvrir sans remord.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je le ferai !

\- Oui, et tu l'avais déjà dit l'an dernier.

Lily pinça les lèvres.

\- James et toi en avaient longuement discuté, hein ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Il m'en veux tant que ça ?

\- Il ne t'en voudrait pas même si tu assassinais son père sous ses yeux.

\- Tu es obligé de dire des choses si horribles ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas faire des choses si horribles.

\- J'ai laissé filer mon ancien meilleur ami qui venait de me sauver la vie, bon sang !

\- On appelle ça de la trahison, Lily !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'arrêtes pas tout de suite ?

Pris au dépourvu, Sirius ne put que balbutier :

\- Ce n'est pas… Tu n'as pas… Je te fais confiance !

\- Eh bien voilà moi aussi je lui faisais toujours confiance, et quand il a attaqué ce Mangemort pour l'empêcher de me tuer, je n'ai pas vu un ennemi mais juste un ami qui me protégeait. Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal directement, comme tu sais très bien que je ne trahirai jamais l'Ordre.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais, il fera du mal aux autres. J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire une telle chose. Je sais, c'est complètement stupide comme idée, et maintenant je ne le laisserai plus faire du mal à quiconque si je peux l'en empêcher.

Sirius la considéra un instant en silence avant de hocher la tête.

\- D'accord.

Lily déglutit avant de demander :

\- Tu me pardonnes pour t'avoir parlé de ta famille ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Y a rien à pardonner, Lily. Je ne suis qu'un vieux clébard grincheux, c'est tout.

\- J'ai le droit de te faire un câlin ?

\- Beurk, non !

\- Je suis presque sûre que je t'ai déjà fait un câlin, tu sais.

\- Alors c'était sans doute sans mon consentement. Chez moi on appelle ça un viol.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se leva à demi pour l'attraper par le poignet et l'obliger à s'asseoir à nouveau sur le banc.

\- Tais-toi et surveille cette boutique.

\- Il n'arrivera rien, Lily.

\- Peut-être, mais on néglige complètement notre boulot depuis tout à l'heure. Alors maintenant qu'on a fini de s'engueuler, on va corriger ça.

\- On ne s'engueulait pas, on mettait les choses au clair.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la boutique.

\- Ouais, parce qu'il y a clairement une différence entre les deux.

\- La différence, Evans, c'est que nous avons agi en adultes censés ! Triompha-t-il.

\- Tu as douze ans d'âge mental, Black, n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire.

\- Et toi quatre-vingt, riposta-t-il en s'avachissant à nouveau sur le banc.

Lily renchérit avec une autre idiotie alors que les clients entraient par intermittence dans la boutique des _Meubles Magiques. _Sirius avait raison : il n'y eut pas d'attaque, ce jour-là.

* * *

Maugrey traversa à toute allure les couloirs du premier étage du Ministère de la Magie, sans se soucier le moins du monde de déranger les quelques employés qui y travaillaient. A cet étage, les tapis étaient plus moelleux, la météo toujours au beau fixe, les vitres impeccables et les poignées de porte en or reluisantes. C'en était dégoûtant de luxe. Maugrey détestait cet endroit. Il préférait largement les boxes dépourvus d'intimité du Bureau des Aurors. Au moins, il n'avait pas peur de commettre un impair en mettant ses pieds sur son bureau ou en laissant une tasse de café à moitié remplie sur une étagère pendant trois mois. Au Bureau des Aurors, il pouvait être lui-même sans se soucier de maîtriser ses humeurs.

En l'occurrence, Alastor Maugrey se fichait complètement de la façon dont il allait être reçu. Minchum allait subir ses foudres, même s'il devait être démis de ses fonctions après ça. De toute façon, l'Ordre le garderait toujours en son sein. On avait besoin de lui.

Il parvint enfin au bureau du Ministre et serra les dents en voyant les deux Aurors postés devant les portes de chêne gravées aux armoiries du Ministère. C'était lui qui gérait les affectations des Aurors mais le Ministre avait un droit d'ingérence dans les affaires de tout le Ministère, y compris dans celles du Bureau des Aurors. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Maugrey, Minchum se serait défendu tout seul. De toute façon, jamais les Mangemorts ne mettraient un pied dans le Ministère. Et s'ils y parvenaient, alors les deux pauvres sentinelles du Ministre ne le protégeraient pas très longtemps.

Maugrey tendit la main vers la poignée dorée mais l'une de ses Aurors tendit le bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Le Ministre a demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

\- T'es sa secrétaire maintenant, Glabe ? Aboya-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors ferme-la et monte la garde, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande ! A moins qu'on m'est classé dans la catégorie personnes dangereuses ?

Ariana Glabe s'empressa de secouer la tête alors que son comparse, un dénommé Artem Bilbabus, restait totalement impassible. Artem était très doué à ce petit jeu, et c'était pour cette raison que Maugrey aurait préféré l'envoyer espionner des potentiels Mangemorts. C'était du pur gâchis de le voir faire le planton devant le bureau de Minchum.

\- Bien, conclut-il avant d'ouvrir la porte sans frapper.

Minchum était avachi dans son fauteuil, un parchemin dans une main. Même si son front se plissait en une expression concentrée, Maugrey voyait bien que ses yeux étaient fixés dans le vide. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas remarqué son entrée.

\- M. le Ministre, appela-t-il exagérément fort.

S'il avait pu, il aurait simplement hurlé « Minchum ! » mais il y avait certaines limites à ne pas franchir.

Minchum sursauta, fit ainsi tomber son parchemin sur lequel Maugrey n'aperçut aucun sceau officiel, puis fusilla du regard le chef des Aurors.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, Maugrey ?

L'interpellé ne se formalisa pas de son ton sec. A vrai dire, c'était même un soulagement de l'entendre parler de la sorte, après des semaines passées à travailler avec une espèce de mollusque dépourvu d'énergie.

\- Il faut qu'on discute.

Minchum pinça les lèvres et Maugrey perçut très bien la remarque qu'il ne formula pas : « _M. le Ministre ». _Il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il se montre plus poli que nécessaire.

\- J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé !

\- Et moi j'ai demandé à pouvoir gérer mes effectifs comme je le souhaite et on ne m'a pas écouté non plus !

\- Je suis le Ministre de la Magie, Maugrey ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant.

Son siège s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit de métal assourdissant mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en soucia.

\- Comment osez-vous faire irruption ainsi dans mon bureau et…

\- Des hommes sont morts, Minchum ! A Trafalgar Square comme à Liverpool ! C'est votre faute !

Le Ministre blêmit, ses jointures blanchirent contre le bois patiné mais parfaitement entretenu de son immense bureau.

\- Ce n'est pas… Je n'ai rien à voir…

\- C'est vous qui avez demandé à ce que tous les Aurors soient relevés de leur service ce soir-là alors même que j'étais contre cette idée, et vous le saviez très bien !

\- Mais l'Ordre ? C'est vous qui me tannez sans cesse avec votre précieux Ordre du Phénix qui vide les caisses du Ministère et qui n'est même pas capable de nous protéger !

\- Vous savez qui était chargé de garder l'entrepôt, Minchum ? Deux gosses !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui gère l'Ordre, Maugrey ! Il s'agit de négligence de votre part !

\- On est en sous-nombre dans cette guerre et vous le savez très bien ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir le talent des Aurors gaspillé à faire le guet devant votre bureau ou votre résidence, surtout quand il n'y a plus personne à protéger !

Le visage de Minchum prit une délicate teinte verte et Maugrey songea qu'il était allé trop loin il n'avait pas maîtrisé ses mots.

\- Vous avez raison, annonça Minchum d'un ton sec. Il n'y a plus personne à protéger là-bas parce que mon fils unique est mort et que ma femme vient de me demander le divorce.

Il ramassa le parchemin tombé sur la moquette pourpre pour le lancer à la figure de Maugrey. Celui-ci le rattrapa maladroitement, gêné de se retrouver pris dans les affaires personnelles du Ministre. Il détestait les affaires de famille. Pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas, il prit le ton le plus impersonnel possible pour lancer :

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

\- Oh non, certainement pas Alastor. Vous pensez ce que vous venez de dire, pour l'excellente raison que c'est la vérité.

Minchum le considérait maintenant d'un œil dur, une rigueur acquise récemment au contact de la guerre et de la souffrance. C'était la première fois que Maugrey le voyait comme ça. L'Auror prit conscience que le silence s'épaississait, aussi se reprit-il.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé.

Son vis-à-vis resta parfaitement impassible, bien conscient qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une formule d'usage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement de moi, Maugrey ? J'ai déjà renforcé les protections autour d'Azkaban et je vois difficilement ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. C'est vous qui menez les batailles, pas moi.

\- Vous êtes le Ministre de la Magie ! C'est à vous de gérer cette crise, pas à moi, ni à Albus Dumbledore.

Minchum se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, le visage enfoui entre ses mains. Maugrey reposa la lettre de la future ex-femme du Ministre comme si c'était un parchemin ensorcelé et attendit que son interlocuteur reprenne la parole. Sa colère semblait être retombée, mais Maugrey doutait que ce soit une bonne chose. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec une loque sur les bras.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, Alastor, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Au plus grand désappointement de Maugrey, il avait repris le ton traînant qui le caractérisait. C'était son ton d'homme du monde.

\- Si vous n'essayez même pas, c'est sûr que vous n'arriverez à rien, commenta-t-il, agacé.

\- J'ai essayé ! Protesta Minchum en redressant la tête. J'ai posté plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban, et vous m'avez dit que c'était insuffisant ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ?

\- Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas ministre, je ne suis pas l'un de vos assistants ou de vos conseillers ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me rende mes Aurors !

\- Prenez-les, murmura-t-il. Vous avez raison, il n'y a plus rien à protéger. Emmenez Glabe et Bilbabus. Ils ont mieux à faire que rester là.

Maugrey considéra les piles de parchemins en attente de réponse qui s'entassaient partout dans le bureau, le visage défait du Ministre et l'emploi du temps surchargé qui était fixé au mur derrière le bureau. Dans un soupir, il déclara :

\- Je vous laisse Glabe mais j'emmène Bilbabus.

\- A quoi bon ?

\- Ce serait dommage que des Mangemorts vous interrompent alors que vous répondez à tout ce monde.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à la moitié de ces demandes.

\- Eh bien je vais demander à Miss Claudia de venir vous aider.

Claudia était une femme blonde et énergique que Maugrey appréciait. Elle était la secrétaire du Ministre depuis plus de quinze ans et avait donc vu défiler à ce poste plusieurs personnes. Son expérience faisait d'elle une assistance efficace et bien souvent indispensable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes ça, Alastor ? Vous détestez materner les gens.

\- Je ne vous materne pas, je vous maintiens en vie, marmonna l'Auror avant de passer la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour demander à Glabe d'aller quérir Claudia. Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Vous êtes bien le seul.

\- Pas _moi._ Tous les Sorciers.

\- Oh. Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Que vont-ils penser si vous démissionnez trois jours avec le massacre de Trafalgar Square ? Ils vont penser qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir si même leur Ministre a abandonné. Ce sera la panique.

\- Ce ne sera plus mon affaire.

\- Ce sera votre faute.

\- Tant de choses sont déjà de ma faute… Vous l'avez dit vous-même.

\- Eh bien rattrapez vos erreurs. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. L'Auror qui m'a formé est sans doute mort à cause de moi, et pourtant je suis toujours là.

\- Vous êtes un roc, Maugrey.

\- Et vous une chiffe molle.

Minchum leva vers lui son regard éteint. Il semblait à peine vexé. Toute la hargne dont il avait fait preuve au début de leur entretien s'était évanouie aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre car Claudia frappa à ce moment-là et entra sans attendre de réponse. Comme d'habitude, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander ? Bonjour Alastor !

\- Salut Claudia, marmonna l'Auror sans lâcher le regard de Minchum.

Le Ministre finit par détourner les yeux, incapable d'affronter la vérité que Maugrey venait de lui exposer. Son attention apparemment fixée sur un parchemin quelconque, il lança :

\- Reprenez tous vos Aurors, Maugrey, faites-en ce que vous voulez.

L'Auror hocha la tête en réponse mais Minchum ne le vit pas. Il quitta la pièce sans attendre, peu satisfait de leur conversation. Minchum se laissait de plus en plus porté par les événements et Maugrye n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il semblait prêt à accepter toutes les propositions. Son inquiétude se renforça lorsqu'il croisa Barty Croupton dans le couloir impeccable qui menait au bureau. L'homme lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à un rictus et alla frapper à la porte du Ministre.


	61. III - Chapitre 20

**Chapitre vingt**

Le vent balaya une nouvelle fois le petit jardin et Lily jura pour la 356ème fois de la journée. Elle surveillait la maison d'un Langue-de-Plomb qui avait eu l'idée complètement absurde de s'établir sur la côte écossaise. Il s'appelait Colum McKenzie, et elle le détestait. D'abord parce qu'il habitait en Écosse, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la décence de lui apporter une tasse de thé.

Le pire, dans tout cette affaire, ce que c'était le jour de son anniversaire.

Alors que le 357è juron de la journée s'apprêtait à sortir, la pétarade d'une moto attira son attention. Elle se cacha un peu plus derrière le groupe de sapins qui lui servait d'abri puis sortit sa baguette, méfiante. Elle attendit un long moment avant que la moto ne s'arrête devant la maison – la seule du coin. Quelques bruits de pas lui parvinrent puis, enfin, une silhouette bien connue apparut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Elle se décida à sortir de sa cachette mais garda sa baguette tendue vers l'intrus. James leva les mains, non sans sourire, et lança :

\- Alors, quelle question tu vas trouver cette fois ? Joyeux anniversaire, au fait.

Lily prit sur elle pour ne pas lui rendre son sourire et demanda d'une voix qu'elle espérait totalement neutre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé chez mes parents le jour de Noël ?

\- La tasse préférée de Pétunia, mais comme je suis un Sorcier et qu'en plus je suis sympa, je l'ai réparée.

Lily rangea sa baguette et laissa enfin libre cours à sa joie de le voir ici. Il rit lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et elle enfouit son visage gelé contre son cou.

\- Cette tasse était vraiment très laide, continua James. Sérieusement, un papillon rose sur fond jaune ? C'est tellement laid que ça méritait d'être cassé.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as réparée ? Interrogea Lily sans se détacher de lui.

\- Parce que je suis un sale petit faux-jeton qui essaie désespérément de bien se faire voir par tes parents. Je m'en tire pas trop mal avec ta mère, ton père c'est autre chose. Je suis sûr que tu tiens ton caractère de lui ! Tu crois qu'il me faudra six ans pour le conquérir ?

\- Tu comptes conquérir Papa ? Releva Lily.

\- Après t'avoir assassinée, ouais. Comme ça je m'approprierai la fortune des Evans !

\- T'as plutôt intérêt à m'épouser et à assassiner Papa ensuite non ?

\- Parce qu'il y a vraiment une fortune Evans ?

Lily faillit lui servir une réponse argumentée sur le thème de « l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur » puis se rendit compte que cette conversation n'avait aucun sens et pouffa.

\- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jamesie ?

\- Beurk, je déteste ce surnom, grimaça-t-il.

\- Oh, je sais. C'était l'une de tes copines de quatrième année qui t'appelait comme ça. C'était proprement horripilant.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, PEC.

\- Elle s'appelait...Mais on s'en fiche ! Arrête de détourner la conversation et répond moi !

\- Est-ce que tu promets de ne plus jamais m'appeler Jamesie ?

\- Je te le promets, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sur la tête de ton premier-né ?

\- James ! N'essaie même pas de me soutirer mon premier-né ! Qu'est-ce que tu en ferais de toute façon ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire malin.

\- Si tu veux vraiment garder ton bébé, tu seras obligée de l'avoir avec moi, expliqua-t-il, l'air très content de lui.

Lily rougit et décida finalement de passer à l'attaque pour échapper à cette conversation qui risquait de les mener vers des terrains dangereux et inexplorés – comme par exemple l'éventualité de finir leur vie ensemble. Elle l'attrapa par les pans de sa cape et tenta de le secouer dans tous les sens.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? Vociféra-t-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censée monter la garde ? Qui est ce type ?

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers McKenzie, un petit homme dégarni à l'air renfrogné, qui venait de surgir de sa maison. Lily cessa aussitôt de brailler.

\- Euh… Je vous présente James Potter. Il euh… travaille avec moi.

McKenzie haussa un sourcil et elle se rendit compte qu'une des mains de James était toujours posée sur sa taille.

\- Je vois. C'était vous, sur la moto ?

\- Ouais, s'exclama joyeusement James avant de lâcher Lily pour se diriger vers l'homme, la main tendue.

Son interlocuteur eut le réflexe de la saisir et James entreprit aussitôt de secouer son bras dans tous les sens.

\- Voyez-vous, babilla-t-il, c'est l'anniversaire de Lily aujourd'hui et même si vous habitez dans un endroit tout à fait charmant je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit exactement ce dont elle ait rêvé pour ses… dix-neuf ans...Par Merlin, mais tu es plus vieille que moi ! Et bref, j'ai donc amené quelqu'un pour prendre la relève, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Merci !

James reprit enfin sa respiration tandis que Lily luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire, et McKenzie récupéra sa main avec une grimace offusquée.

\- Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- Lunard ! Cria James dans les oreilles de McKenzie. Ramène-toi !

Le jeune homme surgit de derrière les sapins et leur adressa un signe de la main avant de se tourner vers Lily pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Ravie de le voir, elle se précipita vers lui pour le serrer un instant dans ses bras. Il lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte puis lui sourit. Derrière eux, James et McKenzie recommencèrent à discuter.

\- Tu as vraiment accepté de monter la garde à ma place ?

\- James a plus ou moins harcelé tout le monde pour trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous permettre de passer un peu de temps ensemble aujourd'hui, expliqua Remus sans se départir de son sourire. Considère ça comme mon cadeau !

Lily pressa un instant sa main dans la sienne, promit qu'elle lui revaudrait ça et s'échappa vers James pour couper court aux protestations de Remus qui lui assurait qu'elle ne lui devait rien. Elle attrapa James par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de se lancer dans une argumentation sur l'avantage des chaussettes en laine face au pauvre MacKenzie – oui, elle en était même venue à le plaindre – à qui James n'avait pas laissé la moindre occasion de protester contre ce changement impromptu de gardien.

Ils sortirent du jardin clos et débouchèrent sur la route défoncée qui serpentait le long de la côte. La moto était garée contre le muret, en équilibre sur sa béquille. Lily était à peu près sûre qu'elle avait gagné plusieurs éraflures depuis qu'elle l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. En même temps, Sirius passait son temps dessus dès qu'il était au QG.

\- Vous êtes venus de loin là-dessus ? Interrogea-t-elle, méfiante, alors que James sortait les clefs de sa poche.

\- La Cornouailles, répondit-il joyeusement. Et on y retourne ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai des gants et un bonnet pour toi ! A vol d'oiseau, ce n'est pas si long.

\- Tu pouvais pas transplaner ? Râla-t-elle en s'installant derrière lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas te priver du plaisir de me trouver sexy.

\- T'es vraiment bête, tu sais.

Elle serra ses bras autour de son torse et appuya son visage contre son dos alors qu'il riait. Les accents graves de son rire se répercutèrent jusque dans la cage thoracique de la jeune fille et elle soupira d'aise.

\- Tu vois que tu es ravie d'être sur cette moto ! Accroche-toi, il faut qu'on mette les gaz si on veut arriver avant la nuit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ? Tu sais qui y est en ce moment ?

\- On fera ce que tu veux, et il n'y a personne.

Il s'apprêtait à démarrer, mais Lily se redressa, surprise.

\- Personne ? Comme dans... personne ?

James se trémoussa, gêné de révéler ses secrets.

\- Disons que je me suis assuré que tout le monde avait envie de passer la nuit chez sa famille ce soir. Enfin pour ceux qui ne sont pas en mission je ne sais où.

\- James, tu es complètement...

Le rugissement du moteur couvrit ses protestations et la moto bondit à l'assaut de la route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la terre.

James ferma un bref instant les yeux quand la moto toucha terre. Les roues hésitèrent quelques secondes sur le bitume puis l'engin retrouva toute sa stabilité. James enfonça l'accélérateur et il repéra bientôt le petit bosquet qui se trouvait tout près de l'entrée du parc du QG. Sirius et lui avaient trouvé ce point de repère après que Sirius eut foncé dans la grille en fer forgé parce qu'elle s'était matérialisée au dernier moment.

Il ralentit et ne tarda pas à mettre un pied au sol. Lily sauta de la moto, chancela un instant près cette longue immobilité forcée, puis avança de quelques pas. Elle disparut soudain et James la suivit en poussant la moto. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Il alla ranger la moto sous sa bâche, derrière le bâtiment, pendant que Lily s'engouffrait dans la maison. Lorsqu'il revint, elle l'attendait dans le salon, deux balais à la main et un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est l'heure de reprendre ta place, capitaine ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de tester mon cadeau de Noël et je compte bien m'y mettre ce soir !

James attrapa son balai avec un sourire plein de défi et ouvrit grand la porte pour révéler le jardn plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de subir un cours de vol dans la nuit ?

\- Oui, ce sera encore plus marrant. En route, Potter !

\- Première leçon, Evans : un balai sert à voler, pas à se déplacer sur une route.

\- J'ai déjà eu droit aux leçons de base à Godric's Hollow, lui rappela-t-elle non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un petit coup de manche dans les côtes. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à vraiment voler !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, faire des piqués, des pirouettes, des machins !

James la suivit en riant sous cape dans le jardin mais reprit un air très professionnel lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, toute excitée.

\- Bon, très bien, céda-t-il. Alors première leçon de « Comment voler sans avoir l'air d'une lopette » …

\- Est-ce que tu insinues que j'avais l'air d'une lopette à Godric's Hollow ?

\- Première leçon, disais-je : voler quand on y voit quelque chose, c'est mieux.

Il ne laissa pas à Lily le temps de l'insulter et leva sa baguette. Une myriade de boules lumineuses en jaillit. Elles allèrent s'accrocher dans l'air nocturne comme autant d'étoiles pour éclairer le jardin du manoir.

\- Foutu charmeur, commenta Lily. Leçon n°2 ?

\- On n'insulte pas son capitaine !

Elle voulut lui asséner un coup de balai mais James attrapa le manche d'un geste habile.

\- Leçon n°3 : on respecte son balai comme si c'était son meilleur ami… et encore plus que si c'était sa copine.

\- Espèce de sale petit…

\- Quelle est la règle n°2 ? Coupa-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir ses insultes.

\- Va te faire foutre Potter ?

Il rit tout en tirant sèchement le balai de Lily vers lui, de sorte qu'elle lui tomba pratiquement dans les bras.

\- Bien envoyé, concéda-t-il, ses yeux rieurs tout proches des siens. Maintenant monte sur ton balai, que je t'apprenne à faire autre chose qu'à te traîner dans les airs comme un pigeon asthmatique.

\- Je te retiens, espèce de tyran, prévint-elle en s'exécutant. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois et j'attends toujours mon châtiment, rétorqua-t-il, hilare, alors qu'elle s'élevait doucement dans les airs avec la grâce d'un pachyderme ayant mangé trop de cacahuètes.

Réprimant à grand peine son rire, il enfourcha à son tour son balai, donna un coup de pied et s'élança dans les airs avec un sentiment de joie intense. Si voler sur la moto l'amusait, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec un bon vol en balai. Celui-ci était bien plus maniable, et surtout bien plus discret que la moto. C'était ce que James aimait, dans le Quidditch : être furtif, ingénieux, rapide. Pas foncer dans le tas avec une moto.

Lily semblait apprécier cette dernière méthode car elle fonçait à toute allure vers un arbre, ramassée sur son balai comme un paresseux accroché à sa branche. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fila dans sa direction pour lui crier de tirer sur le manche de son balai. Elle s'exécuta un tout petit peu trop tard et se prit plusieurs branches de sapin dans le visage avant de réussir à vraiment dévier sa course.

\- Règle n°4, annonça-t-il lorsque, le souffle court, elle s'arrêta près de lui : ne pas aller trop vite quand on ne sait pas se servir d'un balai.

Lily ôta une branche de ses cheveux et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Mais c'est aller vite qui est amusant !

\- Pas quand on finit avec un bras cassé, la réprimanda-t-il. Où est passée ma préfète-en-chef, hein ? C'est toi qui est censée me dire d'arrêter d'être imprudent, pas le contraire ! Bon, tiens toi plus droite sur ton balai… voilà… Quand tu veux accélérer, penche-toi légèrement en avant mais efforce-toi de garder le dos droit, ça te permettra de mieux te contrôler…

\- Franchement, je trouve que je ne me débrouille pas si mal.

James, occupé à faire sauter des pommes de terre, ricana. Lily s'était pris approximativement quatre arbres, avait fait un looping arrière sans le vouloir, était rentrée dans James deux ou trois fois et avait fait exploser une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée – elle était tombée de son balai, qui lui avait continué sa course.

\- Sérieusement ! Protesta-t-elle, vexée qu'il rit. Et est-ce que je peux arrêter d'astiquer ce satané balai ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer le balai dernier cri qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la valeur de cet objet – Sirius avait fait une crise quand il avait vu que James le lui avait offert. Le manche avait été éraflé à plusieurs reprises par les piètres performances de Lily aussi lui avait-il apporté son nécessaire d'entretien.

\- Non. Il y a un coin qui brille moins, là, sous ton pouce.

\- Tu te moque de moi, Potter !

\- Pas du tout ! Un balai en bon état est un balai heureux, conclut-il d'un ton sentencieux.

\- A niveau-là il n'est pas seulement en bon état, il est carrément en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'a jamais été !

James délaissa ses pommes de terre pour s'approcher et observer vraiment le manche. Effectivement, il était impeccable. Il fronça le nez puis lui tendit son propre balai.

\- Bon, tu peux t'occuper du mien alors !

\- Mais James, gémit-elle, pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

\- Parce que je fais la cuisine ?

\- Normal, c'est mon anniversaire ! S'il-te-plaît épargne-moi ça, pitié…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas faire ça, j'adore cirer mon balai !

Lily s'étira tout en le gratifiant d'un regard amusé.

\- Le pire, dans toute cette affaire, c'est que je sais que tu es parfaitement sérieux. Eh bien j'aime les livres, tu aimes les balais, voilà tout.

\- Je t'aime toi, surtout, rétorqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'écarter et lui rendit son baiser. Après quelques instants, elle s'écarta légèrement pour murmurer :

\- Tes patates vont brûler.

Pour toute réponse, James plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les doigts de Lily effleurèrent légèrement sa peau sous le col de sa chemise. Une odeur de brûlé commença alors à se répandre dans la cuisine et il s'écarta avec un grognement frustré pour se précipiter vers sa poêle. Il y eut un instant de silence alors qu'il les remuait puis Lily lança :

\- Maudites soient les patates.

Lily trépignait sur sa chaise. James aurait pu faire apparaître directement sur la table le dessert qu'il avait préparé mais il voulait l'apporter lui-même. Il entra enfin avec une tarte aux fraises surmontée d'une unique bougie. Lily se mit à rire.

\- J'ai un an ? Je suis ravie de me savoir aussi jeune !

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à chanter d'une voix de stentor qui la fit rire encore plus. Elle en pleurait pratiquement quand il posa la pâtisserie devant elle et elle faillit bien ne pas réussir à souffler sa bougie.

\- Je crois que tu as craché sur mon gâteau, commenta James lorsqu'elle fut finalement venu à bout de la petite flamme.

Elle pouffa en réponse mais s'interrompit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de James.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il se racla la gorge puis s'accroupit près de sa chaise avant de balbutier :

\- Lily… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te trouver de cadeau… Il y a eu Trafalgar Square, puis toutes les missions, et…

\- Oh, James, ça n'a aucune importance ! Coupa-t-elle. Absolument aucune !

L'air toujours inquiet, il demanda :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu es là, ça me suffit largement. Et en plus tu m'as fait une tarte aux fraises !

Il sourit enfin puis se redressa, non sans déposer un baiser sur sa tempe au passage.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Lily.

Elle sourit joyeusement et découpa deux parts gargantuesques. Ils s'étaient installés dans sa chambre plutôt que dans la cuisine, qu'ils trouvaient tous les deux glauque au possible à cause du tableau qui indiquait les emplacements de différents membres de l'Ordre.

Lily avala une quantité incroyable de tarte sous les encouragements de James, qui promit qu'il la produirait en spectacle en tant que « plus grosse mangeuse de tarte du monde sorcier ». En guise de représailles, Lily entreprit de le bombarder de mie de pain. Pour échapper à l'attaque, il partit en courant dans le couloir. Elle pensait qu'il allait rentrer aussitôt mais cinq minutes passèrent sans que Lily ne le voit revenir. Perplexe, elle allait partir à sa recherche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, poussée par un gramophone qui flottait dans l'air. James débarqua juste derrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un paquet de disques sous le bras.

\- Je n'ai pas de cadeau, mais j'ai de la musique ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Ravie, Lily sauta sur ses pieds et lui arracha presque les disques des bras. Elle tomba aussitôt sur une valse de Strauss qu'elle s'empressa de mettre. James s'inclina devant elle, elle fit une révérence, puis il l'attrapa par la taille et ils commencèrent à tournoyer dans la petite pièce.

\- C'est pour nous consoler d'avoir raté le bal de du Nouvel An de la maison de retraite, expliqua James en évitant de justesse la table.

\- Ça me manque, soupira Lily. De ne jamais danser. Normalement, je passe toutes les soirées de l'été à danser avec papa pendant que Pétunia fait la rabat-joie ou sort avec cet imbécile de Vernon.

\- On dansera plus souvent, promit-il. Quand tout ça sera terminé.

Lily baissa les yeux, troublée. Que le même sujet revienne deux fois dans la soirée, c'était trop pour elle. Pour le moment, elle avait horriblement peur de faire des projets. Pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser – surtout quand elle recevait des lettres de sa mère qui parlait de Pétunia et de son fiancé. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle.

La musique s'arrêta subitement, tirant Lily de ses pensées.

\- Valse ou rock ? Interrogea James en levant deux disques.

\- Rock ! S'exclama-t-elle, dans l'espoir que cette danse l'empêcherait de penser.

Une heure et beaucoup de 78 tours plus tard, James remit la valse que Lily avait choisie au début de la soirée. Elle se laissa attirer dans ses bras et ils dérivèrent doucement dans la pièce, hésitant entre la valse et le slow. Finalement, Lily glissa sa main sur la joue de James pour attirer son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser. Elle en mourait d'envie depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée dans la cuisine. Ils s'immobilisèrent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. De tendre, le baiser devint passionné. James lâcha sa main pour la rapprocher de lui tandis qu'elle tirait sur sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon. Les doigts de James coururent le long de ses côtes, remontèrent jusqu'à son visage. Sans même y réfléchir, Lily commença à le tirer vers le lit. Elle trouva sa peau sous sa chemise, écarta brusquement ses lèvres de siennes pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Puis soudain, James fut loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Complètement débraillé, il tentait de reprendre le contrôle des battements désordonnés de son cœur.

\- Pardon, balbutia-t-il. Je sais que… enfin, l'autre fois tu m'as dit que… que ça te faisait paniquer, et je …

Les joues rouges, Lily secoua la tête. De plus en plus perdu, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu… ?

\- Non, je ne…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, amusée, au fond, de leurs balbutiements.

\- Disons que j'ai découvert qu'il y avait des choses bien plus terrifiantes que…

\- Que ?

Cette fois, Lily devint cramoisie en se rendant compte que James attendait vraiment une réponse. Paniquée, elle sortit les premiers mots qui lui passèrent par la tête sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait :

\- Te faire l'amour.

Ce n'est qu'en s'entendant prononcer ces mots qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle racontait : la température de ses joues dépassait sans doute tous les records sorciers et moldus. James la fixait comme si elle était devenue complètement folle. Mortifiée que la soirée ait tourné court de la sorte, elle était en train de se dire que rien ne pourrait être pire lorsque James éclata de rire. Cet imbécile éclata de rire !

\- James ! S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Arrête ! Tu es affreux !

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de continuer à l'invectiver, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle comptait le repousser mais au lieu de ça elle se retrouva en train de s'agripper à lui, les doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux, en équilibre précaire dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, elle souffla :

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais, répondit-il dans un murmure rauque avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lily délaissa ses cheveux pour glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa chemise. Elle commença à défaire les boutons, fébrile, tout en le tirant vers le lit. James glissait sans vergogne ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il s'apprêtait à le lui enlever quand elle tomba sur le lit, l'attirant dans sa chute avec un petit rire. Elle le fit rouler sur le dos, s'installa sur ses hanches et fit courir ses lèvres le long de son cou, de son torse… Elle se redressa soudain, fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, et sourit.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait presque être huit heures. Lily aurait aimé pouvoir se dire qu'il était trop tôt, pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait se lever. Il fallait forcément monter la garde quelque part, escorter quelqu'un…

Malgré cela, elle s'autorisa à rester blottie sous les couvertures quelques instants. Elle sentait le souffle régulier de James sur sa main, repliée devant son visage. L'une de ses jambes était posée sur les siennes. Il faisait tout le temps ça. A chaque fois qu'elle dormait avec lui, il prenait trop de place. Mais ça ne la gênait pas.

Les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, elle distinguait vaguement son visage, la forme de son corps sous les couvertures. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé de ce qui arriverait une fois que la guerre serait terminée, mais elle avait moins peur de l'avenir maintenant.

Après une dernière hésitation, elle se leva enfin. Elle prit garde à ne pas déranger James, ramassa des vêtements au hasard par terre, les enfila à la va-vite et se dirigea vers le salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle débarqua dans la cuisine un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtue du pull de James qu'elle avait pris sans faire exprès, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Sirius, le nez plongé dans un bol de café sans doute trop fort. Il releva la tête en l'entendant et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Lily se rendit qu'elle souriait comme une imbécile depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

Elle tenta de camoufler ce sourire ridicule en lançant un tonitruant « Salut Sirius ! » qui les fit tous les deux grimacer.

\- 'lut, répondit-il simplement.

Lily sautilla jusqu'à la cuisinière, prise d'une subite envie de faire des pancakes, tout en interrogeant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je faisais partie de l'escorte du Ministre hier soir, expliqua-t-il dans un grognement, donc je suis rentré dormir ici, puisque contrairement aux autres je n'ai pas de famille chez qui aller comme sa majesté James nous l'avait demandé.

Lily décida d'ignorer la fin de sa phrase et répondit simplement :

\- On ne t'a pas entendu.

\- Je suis rentré tard.

\- Et donc tu t'es levé tôt ?

\- Insomnie.

\- Ah.

Non, décidément, Lily n'arrivait pas à avoir l'air désolée ce matin.

\- T'auras qu'à faire la sieste, dit-elle joyeusement tout en sortant des ingrédients des placards.

\- Merci pour ce conseil plus qu'utile, railla-t-il. Tu m'as l'air d'une bonne humeur débordante… vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Elle hocha la tête, trop occupé à prélever la quantité de sucre nécessaire pour lui répondre – et puis si elle se penchait sur la question, elle allait se mettre à rougir.

Le silence s'installa tandis que Sirius sirotait son café et Lily put se concentrer sur ses pancakes. Elle venait de déposer le premier dans une assiette lorsqu'un fracas se fit entendre dans l'escalier. James déboula dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard, poussa un cri de joie en apercevant son meilleur ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en braillant des propos incompréhensibles. Lily eut juste le temps de voir le visage stupéfait de Sirius avant que James ne se jette sur elle pour plaquer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se mit à rire et il lui adressa un grand sourire en réponse.

\- Il est encore bourré ? Interrogea Sirius derrière lui.

\- Non, juste euphorique, répondit James avec un clin d'œil à Lily avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son meilleur ami. Et toi, Patmol, t'as l'air aussi heureux que le jour où Slug t'a obligé à nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Sirius le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse. Lily vit dans le regard de James qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embêter aussi tira-t-elle le bas de son pull pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu me ferais un café, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda-t-elle, dans l'espoir qu'il laisse Sirius comater un peu.

Il acquiesça joyeusement et ouvrit un nombre invraisemblable de placards avant de les refermer en les faisant claquer dans le but de trouver une tasse. Lily se désintéressa de son boucan pour se concentrer sur ses pancakes mais il revint à la charge quelques minutes plus tard en l'enlaçant, son torse plaqué contre son dos. La joue appuyé contre son crâne, il interrogea d'une voix amusée :

\- Est-ce que tu ne portes pas mon pull ? Impossible de mettre la main dessus ce matin.

Lily se troubla à son contact et oublia de retourner l'un de ses pancakes, destiné à brûler sur les feux de la cuisinière.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors j'ai pris ce que je trouvais, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Même si elle ne voyait pas comment Sirius pourrait deviner quoique ce soit avec cet échange – après tout, ils dormaient tout le temps ensemble – elle avait horriblement peur qu'il sache.

James déposa un baiser sur sa joue, attrapa un pancake sur l'assiette et mordit dedans à pleines dents avant de lui tendre son bol de café fumant. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir face à Sirius et le silence s'installa. Une minute passa, puis deux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième que Lily se rendit compte que c'était suspect. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils au-dessus de ses pancakes et faillit leur accorder le bénéfice du doute. Faillit, car Sirius choisit ce moment là pour éclater de rire.

Elle fit volte-face et fusilla un James hilare du regard. Sirius, écroulé de rire sur la table, se redressa subitement, apparemment dans l'intention de taper dans la main de James, puis il vit Lily. Même cramoisie, elle pouvait faire peur. Son expression réjouie se ternit légèrement et il adressa des regards désespérés à son meilleur ami, qui se tourna lentement vers elle avec un sourire innocent.

\- Plus de café ? Proposa-t-il affablement.

Lily étudia quelques instants son expression avant de soupirer profondément. Sirius semblait sur le point de partir dans un fou-rire.

\- Tu lui as dit, hein ?

\- Lui dire quoi ? Et puis tu nous as entendu parler ?

Elle agita les mains dans leur direction avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir entre eux.

\- Non, mais je suis sûre que vous avez un moyen de Maraudeur pour communiquer. James, tu es désespérant. Puisque tu tiens tellement à partager tous les détails de notre vie avec Sirius, je propose qu'on l'inclue dans notre couple.

\- Pour faire un trouple ? Interrogea Sirius, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

Apparemment, cette histoire l'avait tout à fait réveillé.

\- Exactement ! Je serai avec Sirius les jours impairs et avec James les jours pairs.

\- Ça me paraît équitable, acquiesça Sirius.

\- Eh ! Protesta James. Je suis pas d'accord !

\- Oh allez Cornedrue, sois sympa ! Ça va être super !

Il se pencha vers Lily, la bouche en cœur comme s'il voulait l'embrasser. Lily pouffa alors que James se mettait à brailler. Il tira sa chaise de son côté et Sirius éclata de rire, vite suivi par sa complice. Leur victime les gratifia d'un regard mauvais.

\- Je vous déteste.

Lily se figea et rougit en croisant son regard. Très fier de son petit effet, il lui adressa un sourire narquois, auquel elle répondit par un coup de pied. Sirius, de l'autre côté de la table, songea avec un sourire amusé qu'ils resteraient toujours les mêmes.


	62. III - Chapitre 21

**Me r'voilàà bonjouuuur, bonne rentrée, tout ça ! Trois chapitres d'un coup pour compenser mon absence voilà**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Remus remua légèrement contre le mur mais il n'osait pas changer de position, même si tous les membres du Magenmagot avaient les yeux fixés sur l'homme assis au centre de la pièce. Ses cheveux noirs, un peu trop long, retombaient devant ses yeux écarquillés. Il était lié au siège par des chaînes magiques, qui le faisaient sans doute souffrir.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Remus mais il ne bougea pas. Maugrey l'avait envoyé là pour remplacer un Auror qui était tombé brusquement malade. S'il avait su que ce serait comme ça, il aurait donné sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était le troisième détenu de la journée et Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce malaise n'était sans doute pas étranger à la présence des deux Détraqueurs qui encadraient la porte. Lui-même se tenait au fond de la pièce, plusieurs pas derrière le siège de l'accusé.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Barty Croupton interrogeait le Mangemort présumé. Entre les chaînes, on distinguait clairement la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son bras. Pourtant, l'homme continuait à plaider non-coupable. Il pleurait à présent – Remus en avait la nausée. Il sanglotait, répétait qu'on l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Croupton se taisait depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre toute la matinée, Remus savait que c'était mauvais signe. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à ouvrir la bouche :

\- C'est faux, et vous le savez.

Sa voix était calme, basse. Sans ses sens aiguisés de lycanthrope, Remus ne l'aurait pas entendu. L'accusé continuait d'ailleurs à jurer qu'il n'y était pour rien.

\- La Marque est le symbole des véritables partisans, reprit Croupton d'une voix plus forte, dégoulinante de mépris. Il ne l'appose pas sur ses esclaves.

\- Je ne voulais pas, hoqueta le détenu. Je ne voulais pas ! Il m'a forcé ! Il connaît… il connaît des maléfices, des…

\- Vous avez embrassé sa cause, Patmore ! Vous étiez là lorsque la famille Cartwright a été assassinée ! Vous y avez participé !

\- Non ! Hurla Patmore. Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas ! Il aurait tué mes enfants si je ne l'avais pas fait !

Les larmes l'étouffèrent. C'était un homme brisé. Remus sentait sa détresse, bien plus forte que chez les deux autres accusés qu'il avait vus. Alors qu'il était convaincu de sa culpabilité lorsqu'il était entré, il commençait à présent à douter.

\- Mais vous l'avez fait, reprit Croupton d'une voix forte pour couvrir ses sanglots. Vous avez abattu toutes les défenses mises en place autour de la maison des Cartwright, y compris l'Auror Tim Latimer. Vous connaissiez tous les dispositifs grâce à votre place au Ministère il s'agissait d'information secrètes, Patmore. Vous avez trahi le Ministère et la Grande-Bretagne et vous êtes devenu un assassin !

\- Ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'ai pas tué Latimer ! C'était… C'était…

Sa bouche continua à articuler des mots sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Remus fronça les sourcils alors que des murmures surpris se faisaient entendre. Ils devinrent rumeur lorsque le visage de Patmore vira subitement au violet. Il se convulsa sur sa chaise dans un râle, cherchant l'air. Horrifié, Remus se précipita vers sa chaise. Quelqu'un lui cria d'arrêter mais il n'en tint pas compte. Patmore suffoquait, l'écume aux lèvres. Les yeux révulsés, le teint violacé, il était au bord de l'asphyxie. Pendant quelques secondes, Remus tira sur les chaînes, leur jeta des sorts, hurla des imprécations, mais rien n'y fit : Patmore mourut sous ses yeux dans un gargouillis écoeurant.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le Magenmagot. Remus s'écarta, blême. Il fut soudain frigorifié et il se rendit compte que les Détraqueurs étaient juste à côté de lui. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à invoquer son patronus, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il fit encore un pas en arrière, trébucha et rentra dans quelqu'un.

\- Tout va bien, mon garçon, souffla l'homme qui l'avait rattrapé, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux ternes et aux yeux marrons. Attends-moi dans le couloir, la séance va être suspendue.

Remus hocha la tête. Il allait s'éloigner lorsque son interlocuteur lui serra soudain la main et déclara :

\- Je suis Edgar Bones.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il lâcha Remus mais laissa dans sa main un morceau de tissu que le jeune homme s'empressa de dérober à la vue des autres. Il gagna le couloir sans qu'on le retienne et se laissa aller contre le mur de pierre. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait dans les parages, il ouvrit la main et contempla le phénix brodé sur un tissu blanc qu'Edgar Bones lui avait donné. Il poussa un soupir soulagé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la majeure partie du Magenmagot quitta la salle dans un murmure effaré. Personne ne prêta attention à Remus, toujours adossé au mur. Par la porte restée ouverte, il aperçut Croupton et un autre homme en train d'observer à distance le corps de Patmore. Les deux Détraqueurs traînaient dans le fond de la salle. Bones était occupé à rassembler un tas de papiers qu'il avait apparemment fait tomber par terre.

Peu après, un Sorcier débarqua dans le couloir. Avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la salle, Remus eut le temps de distinguer l'insigne de la Brigade magique sur sa poitrine. Bones sortit juste après et entraîna le jeune homme dans son sillage sans lui laisser l'occasion d'observer la suite des événements.

Ils empruntèrent un autre couloir, toujours en silence, puis Bones poussa une porte et invita Remus à entrer. C'était un bureau peu spacieux mais confortable. Un sous-main frappé du symbole du Magenmagot ornait le bureau, par ailleurs vide. Bones se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, derrière le bureau, ce que Remus prit comme une invitation à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

\- Pas trop secoué ? Interrogea Bones en guise d'entrée en matière.

Remus haussa les épaules en réprimant un frisson.

\- J'ai vu plus sanglant mais c'est la première fois qu'un homme s'étouffe sous mes yeux.

\- C'était un très beau geste, d'essayer de l'aider, commenta Bones en le scrutant.

Le jeune homme se força à ne pas se trémousser sur sa chaise. Le regard de son vis-à-vis le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as conscience qu'on l'a assassiné pour l'empêcher de parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, hésita, puis avoua finalement :

\- Je doutais de sa culpabilité. Si on l'a fait taire, c'est sans doute qu'il avait des choses à avouer pour sa défense.

Bones hocha la tête.

\- En effet. La question est de savoir si on lui a fait avaler une potion destinée à le tuer si jamais il prononçait certains mots, où si quelqu'un lui a jeté un sortilège dans la salle.

\- On l'aurait vu, non ?

\- Certains sorts sont parfaitement invisibles, en particulier lorsqu'on agit sur le métabolisme. J'ai un ami, à la Brigade magique. Je vais essayer d'obtenir les résultats de l'autopsie. En attendant, raconte ça à Maugrey. Il trouvera ça intéressant.

Remus brûlait d'envie de lui demander si c'était vrai que Maugrey ne faisait pas confiance au Magenmagot, mais il craignait que les murs du Niveau 2 n'aient des oreilles. Bones en avait sans doute déjà trop dit. D'ailleurs, il jetait des regards inquiets vers la porte.

\- Les séances ne reprendront pas aujourd'hui,lança-t-il. Rentre chez toi.

\- Je peux juste vous poser une question ?

Bones s'était déjà à moitié levé mais il se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil avec un soupir.

\- Vas-y.

\- Quand est-ce que les gens qui ont été jugés aujourd'hui ont été capturés ?

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un regard grave avant de répondre :

\- Plus d'un an.

Même si Remus si attendait, il se figea.

\- Mais…

\- A cause des accusations d'imperium, il est très dur de réussir à inculper quelqu'un. Repousser le jugement est la manière la plus sûre de s'assurer qu'ils ne gambaderont pas en liberté à nouveau.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils vont, en attendant ?

\- Ils restent un temps dans les prisons du Ministère puis ils sont transférés à Azkaban.

\- Et s'il y a des innocents dans le lot ?

Le ton de Remus était trop sec mais il s'en fichait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était l'injustice.

\- Ceux pour lesquels ont a vraiment très peu de preuves ne vont jamais à Azkaban, assura Bones. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons.

Remus pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés.

\- Quel est votre rôle, exactement ?

\- Tu avais dit une question, releva-t-il, l'air amusé. Mon rôle, eh bien… Les Moldus m'appelleraient une taupe, je pense.

Cette réponse plongea Remus dans la perplexité la plus profonde, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'approfondir la question, Bones se leva pour de bon et lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de douter de tes capacités à retrouver le chemin, lança-t-il. Bon vent ! A une prochaine fois peut-être.

* * *

\- Bon, Hansen tu prends ce secteur là, Prewett celui-ci et…

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on dirait que tu te parles à toi-même !

Gideon se redressa et tenta de toiser son frère – malheureusement, ils faisaient la même taille.

\- Je ne peux pas t'appeler Fabian sinon les autres vont être vexés que je ne les appelle pas par leur prénom !

\- Voilà une délicate attention de ta part, commenta James avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Ferme-la, Potter. James. Machin ! Vous êtes insupportables ! On a une maison à retrouver, bon sang !

\- Une maison ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Remus, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine du QG. Il avait l'air éprouvé. Peter et James échangèrent un regard soucieux.

\- J'étais censé monter la garde chez Apollon Picott sauf qu'on arrive pas à mettre la main sur sa maison !

\- Apollon Picott ? Releva Remus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Et comment ça « sa maison a disparu » ?

\- C'était le concierge, avant Rusard, expliqua Peter après jeté un coup d'œil à Gideon, à nouveau penché sur sa carte. Il a entendu des bruits suspects autour de chez lui, du coup il a demandé quelqu'un à Dumbledore.

\- Sauf que sa maison a disparu ! Beugla à nouveau Gideon.

Tous les Sorciers présents sursautèrent, sauf Fabian qui avait l'air aussi paniqué que son frère. James finit par demander :

\- Vous le connaissez bien ?

\- Gideon et moi avons passé tellement de temps en colle avec lui qu'on a fini par devenir amis, expliqua Fabian d'un ton nerveux. Ce serait bien qu'il n'ait pas disparu dans le néant.

\- Assez bavardé ! Trancha Gideon.

Il donna un coup de baguette sur la carte qui se dupliqua en quatre exemplaires. Il prit la carte d'origine avant de tendre les autres à son frère, Ethel, James et Peter.

\- Fabian, secteur 1, Hansen, le 2, Pettigrow, le 3, Potter, le 4, je prends le dernier.

Ils se levèrent mais Remus intervint une nouvelle fois :

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que la maison est toujours dans le coin ?

\- On ne peut pas déplacer un objet de cette masse sur grande distance, expliqua Gideon. Je suis allée voir Marlène qui a calculé le rayon d'action du sortilège pour un tel cas. On va chercher dans cette zone.

Les autres Sorciers quittèrent la cuisine mais James resta en retrait et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus, soucieux.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. Je te raconterai plus tard.

\- Lunard…

\- Vas-y Cornedrue ! Je vais bien. Va retrouver la maison de Picott.

Après un dernier regard inquiet et une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, James sortit du manoir, sa carte à la main. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les cinq dans le Norfolk, à quelques kilomètre de la mer. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot et les habitants du village eurent droit au spectacle le plus étrange de leur vie : cinq personnes qui se déplaçaient méthodiquement dans la campagne, un bâton à la main et en marmonnant tout seul.

Ce fut finalement Peter qui mit la main sur la maison – ou plutôt qui se la prit de plein fouet. Il finit à moitié assommé, les fesses dans la tourbe mouillée. Bien qu'étourdi, il se redressa et tendit les bras devant lui. Ses mains rencontrèrent bien vite la surface dure d'un mur. Deux minutes plus tard, les quatre autres sorciers l'entouraient.

\- Comment on fait réapparaître cette maison ? Interrogea Ethel, plus prolixe que jamais.

\- Étant donné qu'on ne sait pas quel sort a été utilisé exactement, difficile de trouver le contre-sort, commenta Peter en se massant le front.

\- On a la liste des sorts pour faire disparaître une maison, répliqua Gideon en sortant un papier de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Malheureusement McKinnon n'a pas eu le temps de nous trouver les contre-sorts, un de ses gamins venait de renverser du jus d'orange partout. Hansen, je suis sûr que t'es un rat de bibliothèque ! T'as pas quelque chose à nous proposer ?

James pensait qu'Ethel allait le rembarrer en rougissant, mais elle se contenta de désigner James du pouce.

\- C'est à Lily qu'il faut demander. Elle a toujours majoré en Sortilèges, non ?

Ravi, James ne laissa à personne l'occasion de caser un mot et s'exclama :

\- Bonne idée ! Je vais la chercher, attendez-moi là !

Il transplana dans un craquement, passa au QG voir où se trouvait Lily et repartit aussitôt vers Cardiff. Il trouva la jeune fille occupée à discuter avec un clochard à qui elle avait apparemment donné son goûter. Il s'avança vers le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis et passa son bras devant le visage de Lily pour serrer la main de l'homme, un type entre deux âges dépenaillé. Tous les deux sursautèrent mais avant que Lily ne puisse s'étonner à voix haute, James lança :

\- Salut, je m'appelle James ! Je suis le copain de Lily.

L'homme accepta la main tendue et se contenta d'un sobre « Caleb ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Interrogea finalement Lily alors qu'il lui attrapait par les mains pour la relever.

\- Merci pour l'accueil, râla-t-il en secouant ses mains dans tous les sens alors que Caleb achevait de dévorer son pain au chocolat.

Pour faire taire ses jérémiades, Lily plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu fais là, exigea-t-elle sans tenir compte de son sourire idiot.

\- On a besoin de toi. De ton génial cerveau.

\- Et tu n'as pas dit que c'était toi le meilleur ?

Il lui adressa un regard faussement excédé et elle réprima un sourire.

\- Je veux bien vous aider mais on a besoin de moi ici !

James haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Oui, bon, ça n'a pas l'air très agité comme ça, mais… Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

\- Lily, on a vraiment besoin de toi !

Il la supplia encore deux minutes avant qu'elle n'accepte de quitter son poste. Ils saluèrent joyeusement Caleb – en particulier James, qui mettait un point d'honneur depuis quelques jours à être heureux en toutes circonstances – et trouvèrent un endroit discret pour gagner le Norfolk. Mais alors que Lily allait faire un pas en avant pour pivoter sur elle-même, James l'attrapa par le poignet. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle voulut demander ce qui lui arrivait mais il la prit de court en l'embrassant. Il la plaqua contre le mur décrépi de la ruelle déserte et elle s'agrippa à son pull. James s'écarta légèrement quelques instants plus tard pour murmurer, ses lèvres posées contre sa mâchoire :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive plus jamais à être seuls…

\- Alors tu t'es dit qu'une ruelle puante était une bonne solution ? Balbutia Lily, ses mains à présent posées à plat sur le torse de James.

\- Hmmm…

Il frotta son nez contre son cou, gêné par son écharpe, puis s'éloigna, les yeux brillants.

\- Ils nous attendent.

\- Me dis pas ça comme si c'était moi qui les faisait attendre, protesta Lily, les joues encore rouges.

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de lui tendre la main pour l'emmener dans le Norfolk.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Brailla Gideon en les voyant arriver.

Derrière lui, Fabian chuchota quelque chose à Peter qui gloussa derrière sa main. Lily grommela tandis qu'il réprimait un sourire.

\- Forcément, il fallait que tous les Maraudeurs soient au courant ? Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Fabian est un Maraudeur ?

Elle lui donna un coup de coude et il poussa un petit cri aigu en réponse. Tout le monde le fixa, stupéfait, alors que Lily se dirigeait vers Gideon avec un sourire satisfait. Elle lui arracha presque sa liste de sortilèges des mains pour se plonger dedans avec cet air de mégère que James lui connaissait bien : quiconque la dérangerait dans son travail mourrait aussitôt dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Potter… Pourquoi tu te marres tout seul ?

James sortit de ses pensées pour considérer Fabian qui le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la boule – Ethel semblait du même avis. Quant à Peter, il s'amusait bien.

\- Je me disais que Lily était très douée pour atomiser les gens.

Les sourcils roux de Fabian se hissèrent jusqu'à une hauteur incroyable et James pouffa.

\- T'es soûl, c'est ça ?

\- Eh ! Protesta James, offusqué. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? J'ai pas le droit d'être content ?

\- Pas quand tu glousses comme un dément, non, rétorqua Fabian avec une moue dégoûtée.

James capta un sourire amusé d'Ethel et décida qu'il pouvait bien continuer à faire le bouffon si ça la faisait sourire.

\- Une dinde démente, donc ? Si je glousse ?

\- Je crois que le pire, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

James prit un air entendu et se pencha vers le géant roux.

\- Tu sais Fabian… j'adore les dindes.

Ethel explosa de rire, entraînant tous les autres avec elle par simple mimétisme. James avait beau rire, il ne perdait pas de vue le visage d'Ethel : les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, elle avait enfin perdu son aspect de poupée de cire. Sirius allait l'assassiner quand il apprendrait qu'il avait raté ça.

Un cri de triomphe les ramena tous à la réalité – et si ça n'avait pas réussi, la maison qui apparaissait peu à peu devant eux aurait sans doute suffit. Peter recula précipitamment pour éviter d'avoir les orteils coincés sous le pavillon en pierre qui semblait surgir de la baguette de Lily. Concentrée, ses cheveux roux coincés derrière ses oreilles, elle murmurait des mots inaudibles pour James. Gideon, planté à côté d'elle, arborait un air impressionné.

Enfin la maison fut entière. Lily chancela et serait sans doute tombée si Gideon n'avait pas été là. Il la rattrapa alors que James se précipitait vers elle. Pendant ce temps-là, Fabian se rua à l'intérieur. Lily assura qu'elle allait bien au moment où un cri leur parvint :

\- Apollon est là ! Il va bien !

Gideon le rejoignit au pas de course, tellement pressé qu'il fit presque tomber Peter en lui rentrant dedans.

\- James, arrête de me frapper, je ne suis pas dans les vapes !

\- Je ne te frappe, je te tapote les joues.

\- C'est exactement la même chose ! Lâche-moi, espèce de gros bouffon !

Il s'exécuta, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser. Elle le fusilla du regard tout en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

\- Tu es insupportable.

\- C'était très impressionnant, ce sort, répondit-il avec un sourire tranquille.

\- Oh non ! Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu me fais des compliments que je vais arrêter de te traiter de bouffon.

\- Ma vie serait bien moins chouette si tu ne m'insultais pas, Lily d'amour.

\- Oh, beurk ! Ne redis jamais ça.

\- Eh ! Vous avez fini de roucouler, dehors ? Il se passe des trucs intéressants ici !

C'était Peter qui les hélait, penché par une fenêtre. Lily fila un petit coup de pied à James pour la forme avant d'entrer à son tour dans la maison, suivie par le jeun homme qui riait comme un tordu. Il cessa dès qu'il posa un pied à l'intérieur, peu désireux de manquer de respect à Apollon, qui portait très mal son nom.

C'était l'homme le plus laid que James ait jamais pu voir. Il ressemblait à un gobelin croisé avec un troll à cause de sa petite taille, de ses membres noueux et courtauds et de son crâne presque chauve. Il inspirait malgré tout le respect. Ses yeux bleus brillaient présentement de soulagement mais James y lisait aussi une gentillesse sans nom.

Les frères Prewett l'avaient installé dans un fauteuil qui avait sans doute été beau un jour et Ethel l'examinait pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il semblait seulement sonné, après avoir passé presque dix heures pétrifié dans son salon. Il était en train de raconter son histoire d'une belle voix de ténor qui contrastait avec son physique. James n'écoutait que d'une oreille, occupé à observer le salon. Il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte, à part une lampe renversée. Ils avaient dû le prendre par surprise, le pétrifier puis faire disparaître la maison en la déplaçant. Mais pourquoi Picott ? Pourquoi l'avoir seulement pétrifié ? Pourquoi avoir mis la maison quinze mètres plus loin pour la laisser sans aucun piège autour ?

\- Une diversion. Ou un essai, au choix.

James cessa de fixer la lampe brisée au sol pour tourner ses yeux vers Lily. Il hocha brièvement la tête tout en se demandant à quel moment elle avait commencé à lire en lui de la sorte.

\- Tu avais ta tête de « je me pose des questions », expliqua-t-elle à voix basse face à son silence.

\- Hmm. C'est presque terrifiant.

\- Mais non. Alors, diversion ou essai ?

\- Essai, répondit-il aussitôt sur le même ton que Lily. Et humiliation pour le plaisir d'humilier.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Picott, qui souriait à présent aux discours idiots des frères Prewett. Ethel avait sorti des fioles de la sacoche usée qui ne la quittait jamais et préparait une potion – une solution de force, sans doute. Quant à Peter, il avait disparu dans la pièce attenante, la cuisine à en juger par les sifflements de la bouilloire qui leur parvenaient.

\- Des tas d'élèves devaient se payer sa tête, reprit-il d'une voix dégoulinante de mépris. Les Mangemorts ne sont souvent pas très malins.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils voudraient faire disparaître, ensuite ?

James secoua la tête, aussi perplexe qu'elle. Peter revint avec une théière, des tasses flottant derrière lui. Apollon lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et les frères Prewett eurent l'air soulagé. Ethel tendit un verre remplit d'une substance bleue, força Apollon à en boire le contenu avec un aplomb étonnant, avant que Peter ne lui tende une tasse de thé.

Il sentit la main de Lily glisser dans la sienne. Elle s'appuya contre son épaule, le visage pâle.

\- Ça pourrait être normal, murmura-t-elle. On pourrait être en train de rendre visite à un ami.

\- Ouais. On pourrait.

* * *

Le manoir était silencieux. Le groupe qui avait retrouvé la maison d'Apollon Picott avait dîné avec lui avant de rentrer, laissant Fabian avec lui pour s'assurer que personne ne s'en prendrait encore à lui. D'après ce qu'on avait raconté à Sirius, sa maison était toujours plantée au milieu de nulle part puisque même Marlène n'avait pas pu trouver quel sort les Mangemorts avaient utilisé pour la déplacer.

Sirius se trouvait dans la cuisine, les pieds posés sur la table. La seule fois où il s'était risqué à faire ça devant tout le monde, Margaret avait ensorcelé ses jambes pour qu'elles dansent la gigue. Il sirotait son verre de whisky, les yeux dans le vague. Lily lui aurait sans doute dit qu'il allait devenir alcoolique, mais c'était toujours mieux que le café – du moins à une heure pareille.

Un bruit de pas, presque inaudible, lui parvint. La troisième marche de l'escalier grinça et il se redressa en posant silencieusement son verre sur la table. Une silhouette élancée, aux longs cheveux détachés, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. La nouvelle venue fit soudain volte-face pour remonter mais Sirius ôta ses pieds de la table pour se lever et appela :

\- Reste !

Ethel s'immobilisa, le dos tourné, puis se tourna doucement vers lui. Le silence régna à nouveau, mais elle le brisa finalement d'un « oui » qui arracha un sourire à Sirius.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un verre d'eau. S'il te plaît.

Il s'empressa de lui apporter ce qu'elle demandait et s'assit près d'elle. Un peu plus et leurs genoux se touchaient.

\- Insomnie ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Toujours.

\- Je pourrais te donner une potion, tu sais.

\- Lily a déjà essayé. En général, ça me donne juste la migraine.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté mais Sirius ne pouvait déchiffrer son expression à la faible lueur de l'unique lampe à huile qu'il avait allumé. Il renonça pourtant à en allumer une seconde, persuadé qu'Ethel se refermerait s'il pouvait lire ses émotions sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Je suis bizarre, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

Elle sourit à son tour et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- Pas plus que moi.

\- Quelle est ton excuse ?

C'était osé, il le savait. Elle était bien capable de s'enfuir sans rien ajouter. Mais au lieu de ça, elle répondit :

\- Problèmes familiaux.

Surpris, il leva son verre comme s'il lui dédiait un toast.

\- Bienvenue au club des paumés.

\- Tu n'es pas un paumé, protesta-t-elle. Tu as les Maraudeurs.

\- Tu as Alice.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Alice est mon amie, bien sûr, mais elle ne me comprend pas. Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait.

Les doigts de Sirius se crispèrent sur son verre. Après ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, cette phrase sonnait clairement comme une invitation. Ce n'était pas du flirt, mais une version plus sérieuse. Sirius n'était pas sûr de s'en tirer sans problème.

\- Parce qu'elle a une famille aimante et un fiancé qui l'entourent ?

\- Ouais. Parce qu'elle est… heureuse.

Sirius connaissait ça, bien sûr. Le premier sentiment qu'il avait ressenti envers James avait été la jalousie. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir vu sur le quai, tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère pendant que son père lui souriait avec amusement et tendresse. Ensuite, il avait découvert que James était incroyablement sympathique alors même qu'il lui répondait assez sèchement. Puis ils avaient découvert qu'ils aimaient se moquer des mêmes personnes, et ça avait suffit. Pas très honorable, en y repensant, mais Sirius se consolait en songeant qu'ils savaient tous deux reconnaître les gens biens, même s'ils ne payaient pas de mine – comme Remus et Peter, par exemple.

\- Tu ressasses trop tout ça.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit.

\- Certes, mais je vois ce que tu fais. Tu t'isoles en espérant qu'en restant seule, ça t'évitera de souffrir.

Même s'il ne la voyait pas clairement, il perçut la tension dans tout son corps. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

\- J'y ai pensé, parfois. Quand mon frère m'a lâchement abandonné, par exemple. Et puis je suis retourné à Poudlard où James a balancé une idiotie dix fois plus grosse que lui et je n'ai pas pu m'isoler. Peut-être que ça va me faire souffrir un jour, s'il leur arrive quelque chose – aux Maraudeurs, je veux dire – mais je n'échangerais toutes ces années passées ensemble contre rien au monde.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à faire confiance aux autres.

\- Tu me fais confiance, non ? Releva-t-il. Puisque tu me parles de tout ça.

Elle fit un geste et Sirius serra les dents, persuadé qu'elle allait se lever. Mais elle saisit seulement sa baguette, qu'elle avait posé sur la table en arrivant, et l'agita. Une deuxième lampe s'alluma et Sirius put enfin distinguer son visage. Elle cala une mèche blonde derrière son oreille sans que ses yeux ne quittent ceux de Sirius. Elle avait les joues rouges, mais pas comme quand elle rougissait. C'était plutôt une couleur naturelle, une couleur de vie, qui contrastait avec son habituel teint trop pâle. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle en l'imitant.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air si normale, en pyjama et avec ce petit sourire à la fois espiègle et gêné.

\- Tu me fais confiance, affirma-t-il. Je crois que c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et détourna le regard en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Quand elle le reposa, elle souriait toujours.

\- Ça tient un peu du miracle, vu la façon dont tu m'as traitée à Pré-au-Lard.

Sirius ne se démonta pas et se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

\- Ouais. Désolé. Mais…

\- Tu n'as l'air désolé du tout.

\- Non, parce que je suis bien trop content qu'on soit réconcilié. Bon sang, t'es pire que Lily, ça fait deux mois que tu m'adresses à peine la parole !

Sa main était posée juste à côté de la sienne. Sirius jeta un regard à leurs doigts tous proches, ce qu'Ethel ne manqua pas de remarquer. Cette fois, elle rougit mais ne bougea pas alors qu'elle répondait :

\- Je ne savais pas si tu avais vraiment envie qu'on se parle. Et puis tu… Je ne fais pas ça, d'habitude. Je ne me lie pas avec les gens.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es tenace.

Il s'esclaffa et effleura ses doigts tout en se redressant pour s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Elle frémit mais ne dit rien.

\- Alice a été tenace aussi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Sauf que moi je te comprends.

Il se montrait présomptueux mais s'en fichait éperdument.

\- Quand tu n'es pas odieux, oui.

\- Je ne le serai plus, promit-il avec un sourire. Mais seulement si tu me jures que tu ne m'ignoreras pas demain.

Elle détourna le regard, gênée.

\- Sirius…

Cette fois, il saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne tout en se penchant à nouveau vers elle.

\- Ethel, ne fais pas ça. Ne te ferme pas comme ça, je t'en prie. Tu as l'air… tu as l'air tellement plus heureuse en ce moment.

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens et Sirius repensa à une chose que Remus lui avait dite, des mois plus tôt : Ethel et lui avaient les mêmes yeux, ces prunelles qui oscillaient de la couleur de la glace à celle de l'océan.

\- De toute façon si tu m'éjectes de ta vie je serai à nouveau imbuvable, prévint-il avec un sourire plein d'humour, qu'Ethel lui rendit sans hésiter.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle. Mais je …

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça me fait peur, confia-t-elle à toute allure comme si elle espérait qu'il ne comprendrait pas ses paroles.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, assura-t-il en exerçant une nouvelle pression sur sa main.

Elle hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à leurs mains liées puis se leva. Leurs mains se balancèrent un instant dans l'espace qui les séparait.

\- Bonne nuit, Sirius. J'espère que tu trouveras le sommeil.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Et… merci.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, assura-t-il.

Ethel rougit violemment et s'empressa d'ôter sa main de la sienne. Sirius riait encore quand elle s'engagea dans les escaliers. Il n'avait pas manqué le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.


	63. III - Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Pour une fois, la salle de réunion du QG était occupée non pas par des jeunes gens à l'air grave mais par une bande d'imbéciles incapables de se concentrer. C'était en tout cas l'avis de Frank.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée qui ne soit pas complètement absurde ? Supplia-t-il, debout devant le tableau qu'il avait fait apparaître, une craie à la main.

Ils tentaient de comprendre pourquoi les Mangemorts avaient fait disparaître la maison d'Apollon Picott pour la mettre plus loin.

\- Buckingham Palace ! S'exclama Sirius triomphalement.

Frank poussa un profond soupir mais écrivit tout de même sa proposition. Dans son dos, le bruit caractéristique de James tapant dans la main de Sirius se fit entendre.

\- Même si je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi les Mangemorts feraient disparaître Buckingham Palace.

\- Pour manger la reine ? Proposa Peter.

Tous les Maraudeurs pouffèrent – oui, même Remus.

\- Ils n'ont pas mangé Picott, ils l'ont laissé en plan !

\- Mais on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'était un essai, protesta James. Donc, ils ont forcément quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Certes, admit Frank. D'autres idées ?

\- Le Ministère ? Proposa Margaret, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, se contentant de rire aux idioties des Maraudeurs.

\- Trop grand, non ? Intervint Remus. Et est-ce que le Ministère est vraiment un bâtiment ? Je veux dire, comme il est sous terre…

\- Demandez à Peter, lança James, il s'y connaît en souterrains.

L'intéressé devint cramoisi alors que Sirius et James riaient comme des tordus. Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait.

Frank et Margaret dévisagèrent Peter, attendant qu'il s'explique. Le jeune homme finit par balbutier :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir… euh… mineur.

Frank haussa un sourcil surpris et la jeune fille répondit poliment :

\- Ça doit être intéressant.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs partirent de concert dans un fou-rire aussi Peter entreprit-il de les bombarder de boulettes de papier enchantées pour se venger.

\- Pour en revenir au Ministère, reprit Frank en élevant la voix, ça doit effectivement être trop grand et il est en partie composé de galeries si je ne m'abuse. Ce n'est pas une entité homogène, quoi. Et puis le faire disparaître ferait s'écrouler une bonne partie de Londres.

Seule Margaret l'avait écouté, mais il s'en fichait.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'ils cherchent ? Souligna-t-elle sans tenir compte des quatre imbéciles qui riaient – Peter avait fini par se joindre aux autres.

\- Je n'espère pas. Bon, on reprendra ça plus tard parce qu'on avance pas là. Dehors, bande de bouffons !

Seulement, les Maraudeurs riaient tellement qu'ils n'arrivèrent même pas à se lever.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont un peu sur les nerfs, lui souffla Margaret en passant près de lui pour gagner la sortie.

Frank poussa un soupir désespéré, jeta sa craie par-dessus son épaule en quittant la salle et eut un sourire satisfait en entendant un « Aïe ! » derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de prendre un petit en-cas pour le goûter mais il tomba sur Alice, qui venait visiblement de rentrer de sa mission. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire fatigué quand elle le vit.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle sobrement.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et fronça le nez.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens le brûlé ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien. Je me suis retrouvée face à un Mangemort, visiblement pas très expérimenté, qui a paniqué et n'a rien trouver de mieux que de mettre le feu à une voiture pour avoir le temps de s'échapper.

\- Charmant. Tu veux manger un morceau ?

Il lui apporta un plat de cookies que James avait préparé – Frank ignorait qu'il s'y connaissait en pâtisserie – et voulut en prendre un à son tour quand Alice lui asséna une petite tape sur la main.

\- Pas toi ! Sinon tu ne rentreras pas dans ton costume pour le mariage !

\- Mais Alice, geignit-il, le mariage est dans quatre mois !

\- Et tu as tendance à t'empâter l'hiver, tu le sais bien.

\- Alors je maigrirai après !

\- Frank…

\- Alice ?

\- Ta mère serait d'accord avec moi sur ce coup.

\- C'est tout à fait déloyal comme argument !

Sa fiancée eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu as peur de ta mère.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ma mère, râla-t-il. Je m'efforce juste de ne pas la contrarier. Elle a le cœur fragile.

\- N'importe quoi ! Elle nous enterrera tous et tu le sais bien !

Frank ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce que c'était tout à fait vrai. Sa mère était une force de la nature.

\- D'abord, elle ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais trop gros.

\- Non, mais elle me l'a dit à moi.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles avec elle sans moi ? Je croyais qu'elle t'ignorait complètement quand je n'étais pas dans la même pièce !

\- Dire que je lui parle est un grand mot parce qu'elle ne me laisse jamais placé un mot mais depuis qu'on est fiancés elle passe son temps à m'envoyer des lettres ou à m'attirer dans un coin de la maison pour me parler des préparatifs quand on va chez elle.

\- Par Merlin… J'imagine qu'on a pas notre mot à dire sur les préparatifs, alors ?

\- J'espère que tu aimes le gâteau aux framboises et aux fraises, répondit Alice avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Elle n'a pas fait ça ? Tout ça parce que quand j'avais cinq ans j'ai dit que c'était mon gâteau préféré !

\- Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que mes parents s'entendent tellement bien avec les tiens qu'ils laisseront ta mère tout décider si ça l'amuse. Ils ne sont pas spécialement vindicatifs.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Comme toi.

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, l'air soudain gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il, surpris. Tu vas m'apprendre que tu es la personne la plus bagarreuse du monde ?

\- Non mais… en fait, ce n'est pas le Mangemort qui a mis le feu à la voiture… C'est moi.

Elle semblait avoir tellement peur qu'on la gronde qu'il se mit à rire.

\- Tu as paniqué ?

\- En fait… il semblait tellement jeune, Frank ! Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter sans sommation, il était complètement sans défense. Alors je lui ai laissé une occasion de s'échapper. Je suis désolée, je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi qu'on arrête tous les Mangemorts qu'on peut mais…

\- Eh, Alice. Calme-toi, ça n'a rien d'un crime.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de poursuivre :

\- J'y pense souvent, tu sais. A la façon dont on mène cette guerre, je veux dire. Et je pense que Dumbledore te dirait qu'être magnanime est important. Plus que de capturer des Mangemorts que le Ministère laissera s'enfuir en tout cas. Au moins, toi tu leur laisses une chance de passer dans notre camp en leur montrant qu'on vaut mieux qu'eux.

\- Tu vaux mieux qu'eux.

Pour toute réponse, il porta sa main à ses lèvres puis lui sourit – mais le doute brillait toujours dans son regard.

* * *

C'était la première fois que Lily faisait partie d'une escorte officielle. Pour l'occasion, le Ministère lui avait fourni une cape brodée de l'emblème ministériel. Elle marchait deux pas derrière une petite Sorcière tellement maigre qu'elle semblait prête à se briser. Les cheveux gris mais le regard vif, elle faisait partie du département de la coopération magique internationale et s'appelait Rebecca Hopkins. C'était tout ce que Lily avait réussi à savoir d'elle.

Gary McKinnon, à la tête du département, l'avait envoyée auprès du chargé de communication du bureau de la coopération magique internationale américain pour une raison qu'on n'avait pas voulu donner à Lily. Elles s'y étaient rendues en taxi moldu car les transports magiques devenaient de moins en moins sûrs et Hopkins préférait qu'on ignore où elle allait.

Contrairement aux ambassadeurs moldus, les Sorciers qui s'occupaient de mettre en relation les différents États du monde n'avaient pas des résidences cossues en plein centre-ville, pour l'excellente raison qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'y habiter en permanence avec les Portoloins et autres artefacts, ils pouvaient aller d'un pays à l'autre presque sans délai.

Les deux Sorcières s'étaient fait déposer à quelques rues de leur destination. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant une maison en brique avec un bow-window au rez-de-chaussée – autrement dit, rien ne la distinguait de ses voisines. Pourtant, si on y regardait bien, on pouvait apercevoir une bizarre fumée bleue s'échappant de la cheminée ou encore un oiseau en métal fixé à une branche d'arbre agiter ses ailes.

Mrs. Hopkins pénétra dans le jardinet d'un pas décidé, Lily sur ses talons. Elle frappa trois coups ferme à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un Puckwoodgenie en tablier. Mrs. Hopkins ne manifesta aucune surprise aussi Lily adopta-t-elle la même attitude même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pencher pour observer le petit être. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un dans une maison – à sa connaissance, seule l'école d'Ilvermorny en accueillait. Elles le suivirent dans un couloir au plancher parfaitement astiqué et aux murs couverts de photos officielles avant d'être introduites dans un petit salon décoré de façon désuète où les attendait une femme grande et sèche à l'air sévère.

\- Mrs. Hopkins, salua sobrement la femme en tendant la main alors que Lily se plaçait discrètement dans un coin de la salle, le dos appuyé contre un mur.

\- Miss Widlee, répondit son interlocutrice avec un sourire dépourvu de chaleur. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Pour moi aussi, lança Widlee d'un ton qui contredisait son affirmation. Je crains que ce plaisir ne soit régulièrement renouvelé parce que je dois vous dire que tous les liens entre l'Angleterre et les États-Unis ont été coupés juste après mon arrivée.

Hopkins accusa le coup, tout comme Lily au fond de la pièce. Les deux femmes s'assirent et Lily décela une pointe d'appréhension dans le regard de Widlee, malgré ses efforts pour conserver un visage neutre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Mon secrétaire devait arriver juste après moi mais il n'est jamais venu. J'ai reçu un hibou ce matin m'informant qu'une tentative d'entrée frauduleuse sur le territoire avait obligé le Ministère a annulé tous les trajets entre nos deux pays. Je ne peux pas rentrer aux États-Unis pour le moment.

Lily était tellement prise par son récit qu'elle faillit lui suggérer d'y aller en avion, comme tout le monde, mais elle se contint juste à temps.

\- Le Ministère soupçonnait déjà qu'ils contrôlaient d'une manière ou d'une autre les voyages internationaux, souffla Hopkins, mais je ne pensais pas…

\- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, Mrs. Hopkins ? Reprit Widlee. Si la situation s'éternise, l'Angleterre devra être mise en quarantaine.

Même si Hopkins lui tournait le dos, Lily devina à la tension soudaine dans ses épaules que l'idée l'horrifiait. Après quelques instants, elle dit d'un ton ferme :

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Miss Widlee. Même si les États-Unis empêchent tout voyage par Portoloin ou Poudre de Cheminette, il y a toujours des moyens de gagner l'Angleterre, ne serait-ce que par voies moldues. Si vous acceptez de nous aider, vos Aurors pourront toujours venir nous soutenir.

\- On ne peut pas mettre les Moldus en danger de la sorte ! Si..._cet homme_ apprend que des renforts arrivent de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique il fera sauter les apéroports !

\- Aéroport.

Lily plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres, horrifiée, alors que les deux femmes se tournaient vers elle, interloquées.

\- Euh, je… excusez-moi, j'ai juste… C'est 'aéroport'.

Miss Widlee fronça légèrement les sourcils et reporta son attention sur ses doigts alors que Mrs. Hopkins lui décochait un petit sourire. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'Américaine et l'oublia totalement. Lily détestait jouer les larbins. Elle ronchonna en silence tout en commençant à pianoter des doigts sur le mur.

\- Il suffit de prendre les mesures de précaution nécessaires pour qu'aucune information ne filtre sur l'arrivée de vos Aurors et tout ira bien !

\- Mrs. Hopkins, répondit Wildee d'un ton hautain, je n'ai même pas pu venir en Angleterre sans me faire repérer alors qu'il s'agissait d'un voyage hautement sécurisé ! Pensez-vous vraiment que nous arriverons à faire venir ces hommes et ces femmes jusqu'ici sans encombre ? Les information semblent être aussi volatiles que la moindre fumée, dans ce pays.

De là où elle se trouvait, Lily vit le bout des oreilles de l'Anglaise tourner à l'écarlate.

\- Sous-entendez-vous que nous comptons des traîtres dans les rangs du Ministère, Miss Wildee ?

\- Je ne sous-entends rien du tout et vous laisse tirer vos propres conclusions.

Lily mourait d'envie de lui dire que Miss Wildee, aussi désagréable soit-elle, avait raison sur ce point. Elle tapota avec plus d'insistance sur le mur sans s'en rendre compte et Mrs. Hopkins se tourna vers elle, agacée.

\- Evans, quittez cette pièce ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous faire remarquer ni pour vous exprimer !

Les doigts de la jeune femme s'immobilisèrent et elle prit l'air le plus digne qu'elle put pour rétorquer :

\- Je vais sortir, Mrs. Hopkins, même si j'ai bien plus de légitimité que vous à m'exprimer sur le sujet de la guerre.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas seulement les oreilles de l'Anglaise qui rougirent mais son visage entier. Miss Wildee semblait plutôt intéressée.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Evans ! Je suis envoyée par le Ministère !

\- Mais étiez-vous à Trafalgar Square, Mrs. Hopkins ? Attaqua Lily en prenant soin d'appuyer sur le nom de la femme. Étiez-vous là quand le fils du Ministre est mort ?

\- Vous avez donc assisté à ces événements ? Releva l'Américaine avant que sa comparse n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

Lily prit sa question comme une invitation à se joindre à la conversation et se décolla donc du mur pour faire un pas vers les deux femmes.

\- J'y ai participé, Miss. Et je pense que vous avez raison quand vous dîtes qu'il y a sans doute des traîtres au Ministère.

\- Evans ! Interrompit Hopkins, offusquée. Vous n'avez aucun droit…

\- Mrs. Hopkins, coupa Widlee d'une voix forte, peut-être Miss Evans peut elle nous aider à faire avancer nos affaires ! Asseyez-vous, mon petit, Gilbert ne devrait pas tarder à nous apporter du thé et des scones.

Lily s'exécuta, ravie, tout en prenant sur elle pour ne pas poser de question sur le Puckwoodgenie prénommé Gilbert.

\- Vous faîtes partie de la Brigade Magique ? Interrogea Miss Widlee une fois qu'elle fut installée, sans tenir compte des grommellements de Mrs. Hopkins, qui avait sans doute trop besoin d'elle pour s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Lily se lança dans des explications embarrassées en tentant d'éviter de parler de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant que Mrs. Hopkins s'agitait, agacée.

\- Où est Gilbert ? Souffla Miss Widlee au milieu du compte-rendu que lui faisait Lily de la situation actuelle.

La jeune fille s'interrompit, non pas vexée mais inquiète. Les trois femmes tendirent l'oreille un moment. Même Mrs. Hopkins avait cessé de ronchonner. Un silence de mort emplissait l'espace. Aucun bruit de circulation ne venait de la rue.

Lily se leva lentement et tressaillit lorsque le plancher craqua sous ses pas. L'Anglaise et l'Américaine ne tentèrent pas de la retenir, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle était justement là pour ça. Elle longea le couloir dans l'espoir d'y trouver la cuisine. Aucun son indiquant la présence d'un quelconque être vivant ne lui parvenait. Le cœur battant, elle poussa la porte du fond du couloir et comprit pourquoi elle n'avait décelé aucun signe de vie : Gilbert le Puckwoodgenie gisait au sol, les yeux grands ouverts sur la mort.

La bouche ouverte sur un cri d'horreur silencieux, Lily recula d'un pas. Son regard croisa alors celui surpris d'un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, entièrement vêtu de noir, les cheveux ébouriffés, et un masque de Mangemort à la main.

Lily claqua la porte en glapissant « Collaporta ! ». Un impact se fit entendre alors que la porte se verrouillait avec un bruit de succion. Elle détala dans le couloir, glissant sur le parquet trop bien ciré, et déboula dans le salon où elle faillit rentrer dans Miss Widlee.

\- Sortez de là ! S'écria-t-elle en poussant les deux femmes vers la porte d'entrée. Transplanez à l'abri !

Lily ouvrit à la porte à la volée, pour se retrouver face à un deuxième Mangemort. Celui-ci fut plus rapide que son collègue et Lily eut juste le temps de se baisser avant de se recevoir un sortilège en plein visage. Miss Widlee n'eut pas cette chance et elle s'effondra, le nez en sang, alors que Lily fauchait l'intrus d'un maléfice en pleines jambes. Mrs. Hopkins se chargea de verrouiller la porte. Lily croisa son regard affolé, mais elle mit de côté sa panique pour aider Miss Widlee à se relever. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à regarder son nez lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre au bout du couloir.

Lily jura bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et se précipita dans le salon dont elle ouvrit grand l'une des fenêtres. Le premier Mangemort fit son apparition à l'entrée de la pièce au moment où elle se retournait. Elle l'envoya voler avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever sa baguette et il s'écrasa violemment contre les cadres accrochés au mur. Elle ne prit pas le temps de le stupéfixer, trop occupée à sécuriser le jardin pendant que Miss Widlee et Mrs. Hopkins passaient tant bien que mal par la fenêtre.

La porte d'entrée vola en éclats comme Mrs. Hopkins se stabilisait dans l'herbe. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la rue, à cinq mètres d'elles, puis au jardin des voisin, juste de l'autre côté de la haie. L'enchantement qui empêchait de transplaner dans la maison ne s'étendait sans doute pas au-delà de la propriété.

Un cri dans la maison l'obligea à se décider : elle tendit sa baguette vers la haie. Quelques instants plus tard, les thuyas s'étaient transformés en herbe rase que les trois femmes traversèrent sans problème. Le deuxième Mangemort, par la fenêtre ouverte, lança un maléfice. Elles transplanèrent.

Ce fut le pire transplanage que Lily ait jamais fait. Tout son corps brûlait, elle avait l'impression de se heurter le crâne contre toutes les réalités qu'elle traversait. Enfin, le tourbillon cessa et elle roula au sol. Loin de cesser, le brûlure ne fit que croître.

Par delà la douleur, elle reconnut l'air iodé et l'odeur d'herbe fraîche et mouillée qui environnaient toujours le QG. Elle fit un effort considérable pour se redresser. Le maléfice l'avait sans doute atteinte au moment même où elle transplanait. Il fallait qu'elle rentre au manoir.

Après s'être hissée sur ses pieds, elle tituba jusqu'à l'endroit où elle savait se trouver l'entrée du domaine. La grille apparut enfin elle la poussa de ses doigts tremblants, les yeux voilés par la douleur. Elle eut juste le temps de lancer des étincelles rouges en direction du manoir avant de s'écrouler.

* * *

\- J'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à me veiller…

James reposa le livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire pour sourire à Lily.

\- C'est parce que tu prends beaucoup trop de risques. Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide ?

\- Ils n'étaient que deux.

\- Lily, s'il fallait écouter les conseils de Maugrey quand il est question de survie, on serait déjà tous morts.

\- Pas eu le temps.

\- Mais tu as pris un sale coup.

\- Au moment où je transplanais, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Je pense que ça a aggravé la chose.

\- Peut-être bien… Margaret pensait que c'était un Maléfice Cuisant mais on ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça t'avais mis K.O. de la sorte.

Lily secoua la tête et se hissa sur ses coudes, aidée par James.

\- Au lieu de viser un endroit précis, comme c'est normalement le cas, le maléfice s'est atomisé à cause du transplanage et attaqué tout le corps. Enfin je pense.

\- C'est assez impressionnant pour une simple théorie, sourit-il. Margaret dit que tu seras sur pied demain.

\- Je pense que si tu m'embrassais j'irais tout de suite mieux.

Il pouffa avant de s'exécuter.

\- C'est moi qui demande ça, d'habitude, fit-il remarquer.

\- Les choses changent, répondit-elle simplement avec ce sourire qu'elle lui réservait exclusivement.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau sans qu'elle ait le besoin de demander mais elle le repoussa bien vite pour interroger :

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Mrs. Hopkins ? Je ne me suis pas accrochée à elle quand elle a transplané avec Miss Widlee et je ne sais pas où elles ont …

\- Lily, coupa-t-il. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes !

Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé d'une voix un peu trop faible mais tout ce que retint James fut :

\- Ils vont mettre l'Angleterre en quarantaine ?

\- Non, pas… pas tout de suite. Mais peut-être…

James enfouit son visage entre ses mains sans l'écouter plus avant. Si les États-Unis songeaient à isoler complètement l'Angleterre, alors la situation était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait. On allait les abandonner alors qu'ils étaient dans une situation critique.

\- James…

Les doigts de Lily glissèrent dans ses cheveux mais il n'y trouva aucun réconfort – seulement le sentiment déchirant de savoir qu'il pouvait la perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas… ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Il y a des lois internationales, ils ne peuvent pas nous abandonner. Miss Widlee… Quand je lui ai parlé de ce qu'on avait vécu elle avait l'air décidé à faire quelque chose.

\- Et s'ils ne le font pas ?

\- Alors on fera ce qu'on peut.

\- Et on crèvera dans l'indifférence générale.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! On dirait Sirius.

Il releva enfin la tête et considéra son visage blême marqué par la souffrance.

\- J'en ai marre de toujours être optimiste. C'est mon jour de repos.

\- Pas de repos pour les braves, mon chéri, asséna-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air déjà moins sombre.

\- C'est nouveau, ça.

\- Je te l'ai dit, les temps changent. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à t'insulter, et « Jamesounet » est décidément hors course.

\- Va pour « mon chéri », Lily-Jolie.

\- Mais tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'appelle comme ça en public.

\- Hé !

Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une argumentation quand il capta son petit sourire satisfait et comprit qu'elle avait atteint son but : lui remonter le moral en deux minutes top chrono. En même temps, il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il abandonna tout idée de se plaindre pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis se leva et annonça :

\- Je vais te chercher à dîner !

* * *

Sirius tapa du pied une nouvelle fois, agacé. James finit enfin par arriver, les mains tranquillement enfoncées dans ses poches. Par les pans ouverts de sa veste, il distinguait les t-shirts qu'ils s'étaient amusé à faire quelques jours plutôt : on y voyait un phénix qui semblait prêt à s'envoler. C'était Peter qui l'avait dessiné. C'était de la provocation pure, et c'était pour ça que Sirus les aimait autant

\- Te dépêche pas surtout !

\- J'étais avec Lily, râla-t-il avant de piquer un sprint pour grimper sur la moto derrière son meilleur ami. On a enfin réussi à avoir des nouvelles des ambassadrices.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elles ont atterri chez la sœur de Mrs. Hopkins, dans le Kent, se sont reposées puis sont retournées faire leur rapport au Ministère. Maintenant, on va devoir les surveiller elles aussi.

La bouche de Sirius se crispa en un pli soucieux puis il soupira/

\- Bon, en attendant on a un autre tour de garde qui nous attend. C'est parti pour Londres ?

\- C'est parti !

Sirius mit aussitôt les gaz et ils quittèrent le parc du manoir sur les chapeaux de roues avant de s'envoler dans le ciel où ne brillait aucune lune. Ils volèrent en silence pendant près d'une heure puis enfin les lumières de Londres apparurent. Sirius piqua vers le sol et James poussa un hurlement de joie. Son ami l'imita sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ils touchèrent enfin terre avec une secousse brutale – l'atterrissage n'était pas trop leur fort.

Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier désert de Londres qu'ils avaient déjà repéré lors de précédents patrouilles. Sirius coupa le moteur pour tourner la tête vers son ami.

\- Bon, quel arrondissement ?

\- On a quadrillé Hackney l'autre fois, on peut tenter du côté de Kensington et Chelsea.

Après un hochement de tête, Sirius remit le contact et ils filèrent dans les rues. Ils dépassaient les voitures sans complexe, grillaient les feux et roulaient beaucoup trop vite – bien plus vite qu'une moto normale n'aurait pu. Et quand Sirius s'apprêtait à rentrer dans quelqu'un, la moto s'élevait de quelques mètres avant de retomber sur le bitume dans une pétarade. Les passants hurlaient et juraient mais les deux garçons n'en avaient cure.

Ils approchaient de Kensington lorsqu'un éclair argenté fit soudain exploser la route devant Sirius. Il jura et fit s'envoler la moto juste à temps. Derrière lui, James débitait toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait tout en se tortillant pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

\- Où sont-ils ? hurla-t-il alors que Sirius dérapait à toute berzingue dans une rue plus étroite.

\- J'en sais rien ! Ca venait de là-haut !

Il passa sur le toit d'une voiture sans vraiment y prendre garde, trop occupé à essayer de repérer leurs assaillants. Enfin James poussa un cri et pointa le doigt vers cinq formes qui évoluaient dans les airs.

\- Trop nombreux ? interrogea-t-il alors que Sirius faisait une embardée pour éviter un nouveau maléfice.

\- Tu te fous de moi Cornedrue ?

Son acolyte éclata de rire et attaqua les Mangemorts qui les poursuivaient en balai. Sirius prit un nouveau virage serré et ils arrivèrent dans une rue plus fréquentée. Ils se faufilèrent entre les voitures alors que des éclairs colorés fusaien autour d'eux. Les Moldus criaient mais les deux garçons n'en tinrent pas compte. Ils s'engagèrent dans une rue étroite en sens interdit, passèrent par-dessus une voiture qui arrivait en face puis tournèrent encore.

\- On en a perdu un ! s'écria James après avoir regardé derrière lui. Il s'est pris un lampadaire je crois !

\- Et les autres ?

\- Toujours derrière ! Vire à droite !

Sirius s'exécuta dans un crissement de frein puis enfonça encore l'accélérateur. Le vent lui fouettait les tempes en même temps que l'adrénaline. James jeta un nouveau sortilège et poussa un cri de joie quand l'un de leur assaillants alla valser contre un mur avant de s'écraser au sol.

Ils revinrent dans une artère commerçanteet grillèrent un feu avant de passer devant une petite impasse sombre. La sirène de gyrophares se fit alors entendre. James se retourna et lança :

\- La police ! Mais plus de Mangemorts ! Accélère !

_(Le passage qui suit a été entièrement écrit par JK Rowling il s'agit de la préquelle d'Harry Potter qu'elle a posté il y a quelques temps)_

_La motocyclette prit le virage serré en trombe ; elle allait tellement vite que les deux policiers qui la poursuivaient en voiture s'exclamèrent « Whoa ! » Le sergent Fisher appuya à fond sur le frein, persuadé qu'il était que le passager arrière avait dû tomber sur la chaussée. Mais la motocyclette tourna sans faire tomber ses passagers et elle disparut dans une ruelle dans un clignement de phare arrière._

_« On va les avoir ! » cria l'agent Anderson, tout excité. « C'est une impasse ! »_

_Fisher tourna le volant à fond, passa toutes les vitesses les unes après les autres et érafla la moitié de l'aile de la voiture en forçant le passage dans la ruelle._

_Les phares projetaient de la lumière sur ceux qu'ils poursuivaient. Ils s'étaient assis, enfin immobiles après une chasse qui avait duré au moins un quart d'heure. Les deux motards étaient coincés entre un grand mur de briques et la voiture de police, qui se ruait sur eux comme un prédateur grognant aux yeux de lumière._

_Il y avait tellement peu de place entre les portières de la voiture et les murs de la ruelle que Fisher et Anderson eurent du mal à s'extraire du véhicule. Ils se sentaient offensés d'avoir à avancer vers les mécréants à petits pas de crabes. Le ventre généreux de Fisher frottait contre le mur, déchirant les boutons de sa chemise au passage ; il finit par arracher le rétroviseur avec son dos._

_« Descendez de la moto ! » hurla-t-il aux deux jeunes qui souriaient d'un air narquois et se prélassaient dans la lumière bleue clignotante, comme s'ils s'amusaient._

_Ils firent comme on leur disait. Fisher réussit enfin à se libérer du rétroviseur cassé et les dévisagea. Ils avaient un peu moins de vingt ans. Le conducteur avait de longs cheveux noirs ; son charme insolent rappelait à Fisher le petit ami de sa fille, ce fainéant de guitariste. Le deuxième garçon avait aussi des cheveux noirs, mais ils étaient coupés plus court et partaient dans tous les sens. Il avait des lunettes et un large sourire. Ils portaient tous deux des T-shirts décorés d'un grand oiseau doré – certainement l'emblème d'un groupe de rock assourdissant et discordant._

_« Vous n'avez pas de casques ! » cria Fisher, montrant du doigt leurs têtes découvertes. « Vous dépassiez la limitation de vitesse de – de beaucoup ! » (En fait, la vitesse enregistrée était tellement élevée que Fisher refusait de croire qu'une motocyclette pouvait aller aussi vite.) « Vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés, alors que la police vous l'avait ordonné ! »_

_« Nous aurions adoré nous arrêter pour un brin de causette », répondit le garçon aux lunettes, « mais nous essayions... »_

_« Ne joue pas au malin avec moi – vous allez avoir un paquet d'ennuis ! » répliqua Anderson d'une voix hargneuse. « Des noms ! »_

_« Des noms ? » répéta le conducteur aux cheveux longs. « Eh bien, voyons... Il y a Wilberforce... Bethshabée... Elvendork... »_

_« Ce qu'il y a de bien avec celui-là, c'est que ça marche pour une fille et pour un garçon », ajouta le garçon aux lunettes._

_« Ah, vous vouliez dire NOS noms ? » demanda le premier. Anderson bafouilla de rage. « Il fallait le dire ! Lui, c'est James Potter, et moi, je suis Sirius Black ! »_

_« Ça va être sérieusement black pour toi dans une minute, espèce de petit insolent... »_

_Mais ni James ni Sirius n'écoutait ce qu'il disait. Soudain, ils étaient devenus plus alertes qu'un chien de chasse. Ils regardaient quelque chose derrière Fisher et Anderson, au-dessus du toit de la voiture de police, dans la bouche noire de la ruelle. D'un même mouvement fluide, ils tendirent la main vers la poche arrière de leurs pantalons._

_Pendant un instant, les deux policiers s'imaginèrent qu'ils allaient sortir des pistolets, mais une seconde plus tard, ils réalisèrent que les motards n'avaient sorti que –_

_« Des baguettes de tambour ? », railla Anderson. « Vous êtes des petits rigolos, pas vrai ? Bon, je vous arrête pour – »_

_Mais Anderson n'eut pas le temps de dire pourquoi il les arrêtait. James et Sirius avaient crié quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et le faisceau lumineux des phares avait bougé._

_Les policiers se retournèrent, puis reculèrent en titubant. Trois hommes volaient – VOLAIENT – vers eux sur des balais, et en même temps, la voiture de police partait en marche arrière sur ses roues de derrière._

_Les genoux de Fisher l'abandonnèrent ; il tomba en position assise ; Anderson trébucha sur les jambes de Fisher et lui tomba dessus, alors que FLOMP – BANG – CRUNCH – ils entendirent les hommes sur les balais s'écraser contre la voiture qui était maintenant debout ; les hommes tombèrent par terre, apparemment insensibles, alors que des bouts de balais s'entrechoquaient bruyamment autour d'eux._

_Le moteur de la motocyclette s'était remis à ronronner. Bouche bée, Fisher trouva la force de regarder les deux garçons de nouveau._

_« Merci beaucoup ! » cria Sirius par-dessus le bruit du moteur. « On vous doit une fière chandelle ! »_

_« Oui, ravis de vous avoir rencontrés ! » ajouta James. « Et n'oubliez pas : Elvendork ! Ça marche pour les deux sexes ! »_

_Il y eut un fracas dévastateur, et Fisher et Anderson se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de peur ; leur voiture venait de retomber par terre. C'était maintenant au tour de la motocyclette de faire marche arrière. Incrédules, les policiers la virent s'élever dans les airs : James et Sirius s'élançaient vers le ciel, leur phare arrière scintillant comme un rubis qui se volatilisait. _


	64. III - Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

James avait raconté leur course poursuite dans Londres avec des éclairs de joie dans les yeux, sans remarquer que Lily n'avait pas l'air ravi. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les rondes dans Londres se multiplièrent après cette attaque surprise – mais Sirius et James avaient été interdits de moto. Maugrey craignait une attaque d'envergure dans la capitale. Pourtant, février s'écoula sans incident majeur. Au Ministère, les procès sans résultat concret se poursuivaient alors que Minchum tentait tant bien que mal de garder la Grande-Bretagne sur pied tout en empêchant le Premier Ministre moldu de paniquer.

Pour l'Ordre, les veilles épuisantes se succédaient sans que la situation évolue. Le mystère de la disparition de la maison d'Apollon Picott restait entier. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ces problèmes qui angoissaient Lily. Non, elle était juste terrifiée par la perspective de revoir sa sœur.

Elle était passée voir ses parents et sa mère l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle promette de dîner avec sa sœur et son fiancé. Et James. Elle avait même du choisir une date sous les yeux de sa mère et ensuite appeler Pétunia. On était le trois mars 1979 et James et elle devaient rejoindre Pétunia et Vernon au restaurant. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sur les nerfs de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas le cas de James, affalé dans un fauteuil, qui attendait patiemment que Lily se décide pour une robe. Il avait passé une chemise blanche et mis une cravate sur laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de tirer comme il le faisait à Poudlard. Lily resserra donc son nœud de cravate pour la troisième fois, des épingles à cheveux plein la bouche, puis remonta ses cheveux en chignon sans tenir compte des grommellements de James.

\- On peut prendre la moto ? interrogea-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Même pas en rêve. On va être en retard si on ne transplane pas, en plus. Tu as de l'argent moldu ?

\- Ouep.

\- Tu seras sympa avec Vernon ?

\- Ouep.

\- Tu éviteras de …

\- Lily ! coupa-t-il. Je sais me tenir en société !

Elle lui adressa un regard perplexe tandis que le coin des lèvres du jeune homme frémissait.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, annonça-t-il finalement, je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit en retard.

Elle lui asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne en passant devant lui et parcourut le couloir au pas de course avant de descendre l'escalier quatre à quatre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se tenaient devant un restaurant huppé de Londres et James faisait semblant de regarder impatiemment sa montre à gousset. Lily s'agrippait à son bras comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

\- Oh allez, elle n'est pas si terrible, soupira-t-il.

\- James, tu as peur d'elle alors que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée !

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle !

\- Si, tu me l'as dit une fois.

\- Eh bien je mentais. Eh, regarde, il y a une grande perche qui arrive avec un phoque, ce sont eux ?

\- James !

\- Quoi ? Regarde, il ressemble vraiment à un …

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, furieuse. Il sourit contre la paume de sa main et elle lui balança un coup de pied d'avertissement dans le mollet avant de le lâcher pour se diriger vers sa sœur.

\- Bonsoir Pétunia ! salua-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Lily, dit sobrement sa sœur sans la regarder, trop occupée à dévisager James qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois.

Vernon la salua à son tour tandis que les exclamations exubérantes de James lui parvenaient. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face à nouveau, elle le trouve en pleine conversation à sens unique avec l'autre couple. Il arborait son plus beau sourire espiègle alors qu'il s'arrangeait pour ne pas leur laisser placer un mot. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il ne cesse pas sa logorrhée, elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que s'écrier :

\- Je vous présente James Potter !

Pétunia et Vernon la dévisagèrent comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit puis entrèrent dans le restaurant après quelques marmonnements incompréhensibles. James haussa les épaules à l'attention de Lily, qui soupira bruyamment avant d'emboîter le pas à sa sœur. Il en profita pour poser ses mains sur sa taille et murmura à son oreille :

\- On se détend Lily. Ça va bien se passer.

\- Pas avec Mr. Je-Suis-Un-Crétin dans les pattes, siffla-t-elle.

\- Je m'efforce d'être agréable !

Lily renonça à le sermonner et s'assit le plus dignement possible en face de Pétunia pendant que James prenait place devant Vernon. Ils étaient installés dans un coin de la salle, loin des portes de la cuisine qui se balançaient silencieusement sur leurs gonds au passage des serveurs. Les lampes en verre poli accentuaient l'ambiance tamisée de la salle aux murs passés à la chaux et décorés de tableaux divers et variés. Les poutres apparentes achevaient de donner l'impression qu'on se trouvait dans une auberge huppée du XIXè siècle.

Lily leva les yeux de son menu et son regard tomba sur le profil de James, qui parlait avec animation à Vernon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant la différence entre les deux hommes : d'un côté James, ses traits fins, ses épaules athlétiques et ce demi-sourire perpétuel qui jouait sur ses lèvres de l'autre Vernon, avec son nez porcin, ses épais sourcils et sa carrure un peu trop enrobée qui présageait un embonpoint futur. Dans le regard du premier brillait une malice et une curiosité toujours en éveil, alors que Vernon respirait la méfiance. Pour le moment, il semblait plutôt dubitatif. Lily le comprenait. James était un interlocuteur agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte qu'il se moquait de vous. Avec un peu de chance, Vernon ne le comprendrait jamais. Après tout, il était tout à fait dépourvu de sens de l'humour.

\- Lily ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers sa sœur et lui adressa un sourire incertain.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu parlais du gâteau ?

Pétunia lui adressa un regard torve avant de recommencer à lui parler des préparatifs de leur mariage, qui devait avoir lieu à la fin du mois de mai. La soirée promettait d'être longue – elle lui avait promis de lui parler des ronds de serviette des invités.

* * *

Severus Rogue avançait à grands pas dans la rue déserte sans crainte d'être vu. Il n'y avait que ces mauviettes de l'Ordre pour se cacher plutôt qu'accepter l'affrontement. De toute façon, il n'était pas seul. Autour de lui marchaient Evan Rosier, Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange. Dans leur ombre se tenait Regulus Black. C'était presque la fin des vacances d'hiver et Regulus, dans sa dernière année à Poudlard, avait réussi à se faire emmener. Rogue ne l'appréciait pas – il était trop arrogant, trop sûr de lui pour quelqu'un de son âge. Certes il n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui, mais Rogue s'estimait plus mûr. Il avait tâtait de la magie noire, il y avait goûté. Il avait connu l'humiliation et la rage. Regulus ne connaissait rien de tout cela, Rogue en était certain. Il l'avait observé durant sa scolarité, d'abord parce que c'était le frère de ce traître de Sirius Black, ensuite parce qu'il l'avait vu s'intéresser à Voldemort.

Regulus Black n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il allait s'engager. C'était le cas de beaucoup d'idiots, qui arrivaient plein d'allégresse, en fanfaronnant pour ensuite agir comme des lâches. Mais Regulus était loin d'être idiot. Pour cette raison, Rogue l'observait de près, se demandant comment il allait évoluer. Etant donné les antécédents de son frère, il redoutait les réactions du jeune homme. Sirius et lui étaient proches, étant enfants, d'après ce qu'il savait. Peut-être lui avait-il insufflé un peu de l'esprit de rébellion qui l'habitait.

Rogue n'avait évidemment pas communiqué ses soupçons. Regulus était pour le moment sous la protection de Bella puisqu'il n'avait même pas quitté Poudlard. Après cela, il entrerait pleinement au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Rogue pourrait alors s'assurer de sa loyauté. Ce soir-là, il devait cependant supporter sa présence alors qu'il s'agissait d'une mission des plus importantes.

La petite troupe arriva enfin en vue de la maison qu'ils cherchaient. C'était une grande bâtisse entourée de hautes haies, qui devaient pour le moment empêcher les sentinelles de les voir – eux-mêmes ne voyaient que le toit de la maison. Rogue connaissait pourtant ses dimensions de façon exactes : c'était lui qui devait lancer le sort. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail en fer forgé et Rabastan donna un coup de baguette négligeant dans l'air nocturne. Le dôme qui protégeait la maison s'illumina puis Bellatrix partit d'un rire aïgu qui fut couvert par des cris dans l'enceinte du jardin. Un éclair argenté traversa le portail mais Rosier l'écarta d'un geste négligent de sa baguette.

\- Vas-y, Severus, le pressa Bellatrix d'une voix enjouée. On va pouvoir jouer avec les petits agents de la Brigade pendent que tu t'occupes de la maison.

Ses boucles brunes voltèrent dans son dos alors qu'elle se tournait vers son mari. Celui-ci grimaça un sourire puis fit disparaître les protections qui entouraient la maison. Rosier se chargea ensuite de faire exploser le portail. Des éclairs de magie fusaient dans leur direction, mais Regulus se rendait utile en faisant apparaître des boucliers devant eux. Pourtant, Bella se tourna vers lui pour lui ordonner de rester avec Rogue avant de se ruer dans le jardin à la suite de Rabastan et Evan.

Rogue tira sa baguette de sa manche et leva les mains. C'était un sortilège complexe, qui réclamait une grande concentration. Il avait déjà essayé sur la maison d'Apollon Piccot, mais la résidence du Ministre était d'une autre envergure. Il plongea dans la magie, à un autre niveau de la réalité. Les yeux fermés, il visualisa la maison, sa superficie exacte et le poids que cette masse de béton et de bois devait représenter. Il n'avait plus conscience des cris qui résonnaient dans le jardin, ni des sorts que jetaient parfois Regulus pour le protéger de maléfices égarés. Dans son esprit, la maison fut bientôt cernée d'une limite bleutée. Le sort, informulé, s'imprima une première fois dans son esprit. Il sentit les fondations se fissurer, les tuyaux se déchiqueter. La deuxième fois, le grondement sourd de la maison en train de disparaître lui parvint malgré les barrières élevées autour de son esprit pour se protéger de l'extérieur. La troisième fois, sa baguette se mit à trembler et il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir disparaître la résidence du Ministre dans un éclair bleu.

Severus Rogue chancela mais repoussa Regulus d'un geste agacé quand il fit mine de le retenir. Des cris affolés lui parvinrent, bien vite remplacés par des hurlements de douleur. Au loin, des sirènes de police se firent entendre – des Moldus avaient dû les avertir.

\- Bella ! S'écria Rabastan. On doit y aller !

Aux hurlements succédèrent un gargouillis écœurant. Comme souvent, Bellatrix avait préféré se servir de son couteau plutôt que de la magie. Quelques instants plus tard, les trois Mangemorts sortirent du jardin dévasté. Une trace de sang soulignait la joue de Bellatrix, comme si elle s'était faite des peintures de guerre avec le sang de sa victime. Rosier et Lestrange souriaient d'un air satisfait.

\- Allons-y, souffla Rabastan avant de transplaner dans un craquement.

Rosier l'imita aussitôt. Rogue allait faire de même lorsqu'il aperçut Bellatrix s'approcher de Regulus. Avec un sourire presque tendre, elle leva vers son visage ses doigts écarlates de sang et traça sur sa joue la même ligne rougeâtre qui ornait la sienne. Regulus ne broncha pas mais Rogue était sûr de l'avoir vu pâlir – lui-même n'en aurait pas mené large. Il transplana sans attendre, son méfait accompli.

* * *

\- Alors, Potter, tu as une voiture correcte ?

L'air presque paternel de Vernon provoqua un début de sourire chez James, qui s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. S'il lui disait non, il allait sans doute lui dresser une liste de tous les avantages que sa voiture devrait avoir – il venait de le faire à propos des perceuses. Apparemment, un homme digne de ce nom se devait d'avoir une perceuse de la meilleure qualité. James avait tenté quelques allusions graveleuses mais Vernon n'avait pas réagi. En revanche, il avait vu le visage de Lily devenir cramoisi alors qu'elle faisait semblant d'écouter sa sœur.

\- Superbe, répondit-il finalement. Il monte jusqu'à 190 km/h en dix secondes.

Vernon eut l'air impressionné, aussi James continua-t-il ses explications enthousiastes :

\- Il y a eu cinq autres modèles avant le mien, moins performants bien sûr. La stabilité était bien moins bonne et la résistance au vent tout simplement abominable. Impossible d'atteindre les 60 km/h par grand vent.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant ça a l'air d'être un véhicule très puissant, remarqua Vernon en appuyant son menton sur son large poing.

\- Ah mais on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Il est parfait pas beau temps. Même sous la pluie d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que le vent qui fait défaut. J'en changerais sans doute, si je faisais encore des compétitions.

\- Tu fais des courses ? S'étonna-t-il avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

James hocha la tête et s'aperçut que les filles Evans l'écoutaient à présent. Lily fronçait les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

\- Je m'arrange toujours pour qu'il soit reluisant avant un match ! Je le cire toute la nuit et…

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire des matchs de voiture ? Coupa Pétunia d'une voix tranchante.

\- Eh bien, quand on a un balai c'est plus facile, répondit aimablement James en laissant enfin s'épanouir le sourire qu'il retenait depuis dix minutes.

\- Pour nettoyer ta voiture ? Releva Vernon, perdu.

\- Non, pour disputer le match ! Répondit James joyeusement. Mon Brossdur 6 m'a accompagné pendant les trois dernières coupes de Quidditch de Poudlard et…

Vernon vira au blanc cassé alors que Pétunia rougissait – elle prenait la même teinte que Lily quand elle était embarrassée.

\- James était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, expliqua Lily d'une petite voix pour briser le silence. Il est vraiment très doué.

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui faire remarquer que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un tel compliment mais s'aperçut qu'elle observait sa sœur d'un air suppliant. Finalement, Pétunia avala une gorgée de vin et dit d'une voix étranglée :

\- Vernon et moi allons souvent assister à des courses de chevaux. Vernon est très doué pour repérer le cheval gagnant.

La conversation dériva sur les compétitions hippiques et James tenta d'y prendre part en parlant à couvert des courses de rats qu'ils organisaient entre Peter et des rats sauvages, quand ils étaient en sixième année. Lily finit par lui écraser le pied alors que Vernon posait une question complètement à côté de la plaque pour la troisième fois. Elle parvint finalement à changer de sujet, mais tomba sur une autre conversation pour le moins embarrassante puisque les questions gênantes commencèrent à pleuvoir. Bientôt, ils eurent droit au récit émouvant de la façon dont Vernon avait demandé à Pétunia de l'épouser. Cet épisode eut l'avantage de susciter une once de pitié chez James envers Vernon, qui semblait affreusement gêné de devoir raconter cela sans doute pour la millième fois. D'ailleurs Pétunia ne cessait de l'interrompre.

\- C'était en octobre 1977…

\- Un mardi !

\- Oui, c'est ça, un mardi et…

\- Il était dix-sept heures dix-neuf !

\- Oui, et les Evans m'avaient invité à prendre le goûter…

\- Lily, ton père ne m'invite jamais à prendre le goûter.

\- Ferme-la James.

\- Et puis Mrs. Evans a quitté la salon…

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en doutait ! Maman a tellement de tact parfois !

\- Et je me suis agenouillé…

A ce point du récit, Vernon vira au rouge brique – une couleur qui ne lui convenait pas du tout, comme James mourait d'envie de lui dire.

\- Et il m'a demandé de l'épouser !

Le cri hystérique de Pétunia résonna dans le restaurant et Vernon s'empressa d'enfouir son visage brûlant dans son verre de vin, avant de s'acharner sur son steak à peine entamé. Mais Pétunia ne lui laissa pas le temps de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Lily grimaça, ce qui fit pouffer James. Pétunia l'entendit et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

\- Et toi, James ? Tu comptes demander Lily en mariage ?

\- PETUNIA ! Hurla Lily, écarlate.

James posa sa main sur celle de Lily pour la calmer mais elle continua à fusiller sa sœur du regard. En face de lui, Vernon semblait ravi que James se ridiculise à son tour.

\- A vrai dire, Pétunia, cette question ne te regarde pas du tout, répondit-il calmement.

La jeune femme, piquée au vif, pinça ses lèvres déjà trop minces.

\- Il s'agit de ma sœur, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Peut-être que si tu prenais plus souvent des nouvelles d'elle je te répondrais.

\- James !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

\- Je ne vais quand même pas envoyer des lettres avec des… hiboux !

Le dernier mot fut presque inaudible. Pétunia le regardait avec des yeux exorbités de l'autre côté de la table. Quant à Vernon, il était devenu vert.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu…

\- James ! Coupa à nouveau Lily, qui semblait au bord de l'explosion. Pétunia et moi ne nous écrivons pas, c'est comme ça. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

\- Personne ne prend des nouvelles de ses frères et sœurs, fit remarquer sa sœur d'un ton hautain.

\- Ouais, reprit Lily, l'air peu convaincu. Personne.

James faillit se lancer dans une tirade sur l'amour fraternel en prenant comme exemple sa relation avec Sirius mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il grommela quelques jurons bien sentis et entreprit d'avaler ses tomates. Les doigts de Lily glissèrent sur sa nuque quelques instants plus tard, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers elle. Elle lui adressa un regard d'excuse et caressa ses cheveux qui bouclaient légèrement à la base de son cou. Tout son agacement s'évanouit alors qu'il lui souriait. Le visage de Lily reprit un peu de couleur. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur et James s'aperçut qu'elle les observait, les yeux plissés. Sa bouche formait un pli amer. Au fond de ses yeux brûlait cette jalousie qui l'avait éloigné de sa sœur.

* * *

\- Le Ministre a disparu !

Sirius leva la tête vers Emmeline Vance, qui venait de débarquer en catastrophe dans la cuisine du QG. Remus, assis face à lui, la fixait avec des yeux effarés.

\- Il a quoi ? Bredouilla Margaret.

\- Disparu ! Le chef de la Brigade Magique a contacté Maugrey en catastrophe, mais personne d'autre n'est au courant parce qu'on ne veut pas semer la panique ! Sa maison a disparu comme celle d'Apollon Piccot !

\- Mais… c'est le Ministre, remarqua bêtement Sirius.

Margaret et Remus commencèrent à parler en même temps alors qu'Emmeline se précipitait vers le placard qui renfermait le whisky Pur-Feu. Elle se servit un verre, l'avala cul-sec, puis beugla :

\- SILENCE !

Les deux jeunes gens se turent et trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur elle.

\- Bien. Maugrey ne souhaite pas que la rumeur s'ébruite parce que ça entraînerait un mouvement de panique et que c'est exactement ce que cherche Voldemort. Ça veut dire qu'on doit retrouver le Ministre le plus vite possible. Cette nuit, en fait.

\- Sa maison a disparu, releva Remus. Elle peut être n'importe où.

\- Non, Marlène maintient qu'on ne peut pas déplacer une maison sur une longue distance. Elle doit toujours être quelque part près de son emplacement d'origine. On part MAINTENANT !

Son éclat de voix agit comme un détonateur et ils jaillirent tous de leur chaise. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le jardin vide de Minchum. La battue s'organisa au milieu des voitures de police moldue, qui patrouillaient dans le quartier. Le terrain étant placé sous un sortilège Repousse-Moldu, ils étaient persuadé d'avoir été appelé non pas pour une attaque dans une maison mais pour du simple grabuge dans la rue. Ils n'avaient nullement conscience du jardin où l'on ne voyait plus que des bouts de tuyaux et de béton arrachés.

Ce fut finalement Margaret qui la trouva. Lorsque Sirius arriva sur le lieu, à deux kilomètres de l'emplacement originel de la maison, il trouva Margaret debout devant une maison immense embrochée sur un arbre.

\- Si Minchum est toujours là-dedans, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit encore en très bon état, commenta-t-elle lorsqu'il s'approcha.

Une fois que Remus et Emmeline furent arrivés, ils entreprirent de trouver comment entrer dans la maison sans que tout s'écroule. Sirius se dévoua finalement pour se faufiler par l'embrasure d'une fenêtre cassée qui menait à la cuisine. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir, il se transforma en chien et entreprit d'explorer la maison. Il évita les meubles fracassés et le plancher éventré agilement. En trois bonds, il réussit à attendre l'étage malgré l'escalier défoncé. Mais pas plus qu'au rez-de-chaussée il ne trouva quelqu'un. La maison était vide.

Il se métamorphosa avant de sortir de la cuisine et croisa le regard affolé des trois autres.

\- Personne, annonça-t-il. Minchum n'est pas là-dedans.

Ils se détendirent légèrement, sans doute soulagés de ne pas apprendre qu'il était mort. Une disparition valait toujours mieux qu'un décès.

\- Ils l'ont enlevé ? Interrogea Margaret d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ou alors ils l'ont tué et jeté son cadavre dans un fossé, commenta Sirius.

\- Mais pourquoi s'être fatigué à mettre sa maison là ?

\- Pour brouiller les pistes ? Proposa Remus.

\- Et gagner du temps, renchérit Emmeline, plongée dans une réflexion intense. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? Pourquoi enlever faire disparaître la maison de Minchum… sans Minchum dedans ? Ou avec Minchum ? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout de suite ? Obtenir des avantages ?

\- Ou lancer une chasse à l'homme, réalisa Remus. Une chasse à l'homme qui jettera tous les Aurors et tous les officiers de la Brigade Magique aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre et laissera…

\- Le Ministère sans défense ! Hurla Emmeline avant de transplaner.

* * *

\- Tu ne fais pas vraiment d'études, je crois, Potter ?

\- Eh bien non, Dursley, pas pour le moment. Enfin si, je me forme.

Lily mourait d'envie de planter sa fourchette dans la main potelée de Vernon. Il tenait de faire passer James pour un crétin depuis une demi-heure mais James lui répondait avec un sourire sarcastique – du moins jusqu'à cette question que Lily savait délicate.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu vas avoir un travail ensuite ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que je pensais que les… gens de votre espèce ne travaillaient pas. Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas faire de travaux… normaux. Avec vos… machins, vous n'en avez pas besoin. J'imagine que vous faîtes pousser l'argent dans les arbres ? Ou est ce qu'on vous le donne ?

Les petits yeux porcins de Vernon les fixaient d'un air méchant. Les doigts de Lily se crispèrent sur sa fourchette mais James répondit d'un air détaché :

\- Nous travaillons, mais à vrai dire je pourrais très bien m'en passer grâce à ma fortune familiale.

Lily faillit bien s'étouffer en même temps que Vernon. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de ça.

\- Fortune familiale ? Releva Vernon.

\- Des lingots d'or, chez Gringotts, expliqua James. Assez pour que je mène une vie tranquille pendant un bout de temps.

\- Lingots d'or ? S'étrangla Pétunia.

Maintenant que James avait leur attention, il rayonnait de nouveau de malice. Il se pencha sur la table et prit une voix mystérieuse pour chuchoter :

\- Gardés par des gobelins… et un dragon !

Pétunia se figea et Vernon croqua si fort dans sa fraise qu'ils entendirent tous ses dents s'entrechoquer.

\- Des gobelins avec des oreilles très velues.

\- Et un dragon avec des dents très pointues, ajouta Lily en jouant avec sa glace aux trois-quarts fondue.

\- Exactement ! Triompha James. Et donc il y a tous ces lingots d'or entreposés là-dedans, et si quelqu'un essaie de les voler il se fait manger !

De l'autre côté de la table, Vernon lui adressa un regard perplexe – perplexe et agacé.

\- Très amusant, grogna-t-il.

\- Eh bien… je ne pense pas que ce soit si amusant pour la personne qui se fait avaler, remarqua James en léchant sa cuillère d'un air songeur. Enfin il paraît que les gobelins peuvent être très cruels alors peut-être qu'il vaut mieux se faire avaler tout rond par le dragon. En fait non, pas tout rond, sinon on se fait digérer et…

\- Tu n'as qu'à devenir un écrivaillon miteux, coupa Vernon, puisque tu as l'air très doué pour inventer des histoires. Ça te permettra de gagner un peu ta vie… Et j'imagine que les Sorciers sont capables d'écrire ?

\- Heureusement pour eux ils sont incapables d'être aussi grossiers que les Moldus, rétorqua Lily sans laisser à James le temps de répondre.

Un silence de mort flotta autour de la table tandis que Lily ne se privait pas de fusiller Vernon du regard. Il s'empourpra avant de balbutier :

\- Au moins je ne suis pas un bon à rien qui passe son temps à balayer et à inventer des histoires sur des… des…

\- Ce ne sont pas des histoires, bon sang ! Sérieusement, Pétunia, fallait-il qu'il soit aussi borné ?!

\- Ne t'avise pas de l'insulter ! S'écria Pétunia en postillonnant sur sa sœur. Ce Potter arrive avec ses histoires abracadabrantes et c'est Vernon qui est borné ? Tu te moques de moi !

\- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, Pétunia, simplement d'accepter mon monde ! Pas la peine de prendre mon copain pour un menteur !

\- Mais tu entends ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Mon monde, Pétunia ! Je n'ai jamais cessé d'en parler mais tu n'as jamais voulu écouter ! Si tu l'avais fait, tu saurais que tout ça est parfaitement vrai !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais écouté tes inepties ?

\- Parce que tu es ma sœur ! Ma grande sœur, bon sang !

\- Et bien j'imagine que je pourrais invoquer la même raison pour que ton copain arrête de se moquer de mon fiancé !

Lily ne put que la dévisager, la bouche entrouverte sur une insulte qui ne décida pas à sortir. A chaque dispute c'était la même chose : il y avait des torts des deux côtés, et en général c'était Lily qui avait commencé les hostilités. Sur ce coup, James était indéfendable.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Pétunia finit par se lever en traînant Vernon derrière elle.

\- Puisque aucun de vous deux ne semble prêt à s'excuser, Vernon et moi allons rentrer, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Vernon jeta deux billets sur la table avant de suivre sa fiancée hors du restaurant d'un air digne. Les regards des autres clients pesèrent un long moment sur Lily et James, restés seuls à leur table. Lily fixait l'assiette non terminée de sa sœur.

\- Lily…

\- Ferme-la, hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Non, Lily, pleure pas ! Je ne voulais pas…

Elle fondit en larmes avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase et partit en courant vers les toilettes. Elle entendit vaguement James jurer. La porte claqua derrière elle et il l'appela de l'autre côté du battant mais elle ne répondit pas. Il abandonna vite – trop vite – et le silence se fit. Lily pleura tout son soûl pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit coup frappé à la porte se fasse entendre.

\- J'ai essayé de les rattraper mais Vernon a failli me renverser avec sa voiture, expliqua doucement James. Je suis désolé, Lily, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas… Enfin, tu me connais. J'aime rire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait mal.

\- Je t'avais parlé d'eux, James !

\- Je sais, mais… je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Elle s'adossa à la porte, un peu calmée. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa première dispute avec Pétunia.

\- Elle a pris le prétexte de Vernon mais en fait c'est toujours la même histoire, hoqueta-t-elle après un instant de silence. Elle refuse l'idée que je sois une Sorcière.

\- Parce qu'elle est stupide. Désolé, Lily, mais c'est vrai. Tu es merveilleuse. Une merveilleuse personne et une merveilleuse Sorcière. N'importe quelle fille devrait être fière de t'avoir pour petite sœur même si vivre avec toi ne doit pas être évident parce que tu es insupportable.

\- Tu vis avec moi, remarqua-t-elle avec un petit rire entrecoupé de sanglot.

\- Oui mais moi je peux t'embrasser quand tu m'énerves trop.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te gifle.

Il rit doucement.

\- C'est vrai. Mais n'empêche, Lily… Elle ne sait rien de ta vie. Quel genre de sœur est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais rien de sa vie non plus.

\- Alors j'imagine qu'il y a des efforts à faire des deux côtés. Et aussi du mien.

C'était dur à entendre, mais juste. Lily soupira et déverrouilla la porte.

Ils sortirent du restaurant quelques minutes plus tard, toujours suivi par le regard curieux de plusieurs clients. Ils marchèrent un moment au hasard des rues de Londres, silencieux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un hibou vint presque percuter James qu'ils revinrent à la réalité. Il déroula le parchemin attaché à sa patte sous l'œil inquiet de Lily et le lut à voix haute :

\- « Minchum a été enlevé. On pense qu'il est toujours vivant. Pour l'instant le Ministère est calme mais on a peur qu'ils attaquent. Venez le plus vite possible ».


	65. III - Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

\- Identifiez-vous !

\- Je suis James Potter et je suis accompagné de Lily Evans ! Nous voulons voir Alastor Maugrey !

\- Vous êtes en ligne de mire, au moindre mouvement la Brigade vous immobilisera ! Attendez que quelqu'un vienne confirmer votre identité !

Lily retint un gémissement, les bras toujours en l'air. James l'avait emmenée jusqu'à l'entrée de service du Ministère mais ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'entrer dans les toilettes publiques : on avait braqué des lumières aveuglantes dans leur direction, ainsi, sans doute, qu'une dizaine de baguettes magiques.

Au bout de cinq minutes, une voix bien connue se fit entendre :

\- Potter, qui a gagné aux échecs la dernière fois qu'on a joué tous les deux ?

\- On a jamais joué aux échecs, Fabian, répondit aussitôt James. Quand tu m'as proposé, Sirius a répondu à ma place en te disant qu'il voulait prendre sa revanche.

\- Et je l'ai encore écrasé ! Tu réponds d'Evans ?

\- Évidemment !

Les lumières s'éteignirent et des bras happèrent les deux jeunes gens. Quelques instants plus tard ils se trouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère. Lily oublia un instant l'urgence de la situation pour admirer le haut plafond et la fontaine centrale. Mais un tumulte de voix la ramena bien vite à la réalité alors que Fabian les entraînait vers Maugrey. Il donnait ses ordres depuis le milieu du hall, où une énorme table avait été installée. Lily n'en distinguait qu'un bout car un groupe de la Brigade Magique se pressait autour de l'Auror. Des ordres brefs furent donnés et ils se dispersèrent dans un bruissement de voix, révélant Alastor Maugrey et deux hommes penchés sur des plans du Ministère. Le premier était Benjy Fenwick, le second Albus Dumbledore.

\- Ils sont là, annonça Fabian.

Le directeur de Poudlard releva la tête pour leur adresser un sourire chaleureux avant de donner un conseil à Maugrey à propos d'une évacuation possible. Maugrey grommela pour toute réponse, sans lever les yeux vers les nouveaux venus. Quant à Benjy, un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres.

\- Juste au bon moment, lança-t-il.

\- En retard, rétorqua Maugrey.

\- On est venus dès qu'on a su, protesta Lily.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Lança James pour couper court à cette conversation inutile.

\- Retrouver Minchum, asséna Maugrey.

\- M. le Ministre, reprit Dumbledore.

\- Cet imbécile de Minchum ! Prewett, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Remonte là haut soutenir la Brigade, au lieu de traîner n'importe où.

L'intéressé s'exécuta avec un soupir déçu alors que Lily et James arboraient toujours un air perplexe. Maugrey attrapa une carte sur la table et la jeta à Lily.

\- La Grande-Bretagne, annonça-t-il. Il s'y trouve forcément, je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour le trouver, j'ai autre chose à faire. Fenwick vous accompagnera. Vous devez le retrouver le plus vite possible.

\- Qui nous dit qu'il est vivant ? Fit remarquer James.

\- S'il était mort, on aurait tous les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même sur les bras.

\- Quel intérêt ont-ils à le garder en vie ? Murmura Lily en fixant la carte qu'on venait de lui donner, perplexe.

Mais Maugrey n'écoutait déjà plus. Il tapota la carte du premier niveau du Ministère, se redressa soudain et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les ascenseurs.

\- Quelle est la première chose à laquelle vous avez pensé quand vous avez appris que le Ministre avait été enlevé, Miss Evans ? Interrogea Dumbledore doucement.

\- Qu'il fallait envoyer tout le monde à sa recherche !

\- Ce qui aurait signifié… ?

\- Laisser le Ministère sans défense, réalisa James. C'est ce que Voldemort cherche.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous ne serez que trois pour chercher Harold Minchum, compléta Dumbledore.

\- Ouais, et on ferait mieux de se bouger, intervint Benjy. On va se rendre chez lui pour tenter de trouver un indice sur l'endroit où ils l'ont emmené.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient à leur tour devant la maison à moitié perchée sur un arbre. Par les fenêtres, Lily voyait un intérieur dévasté. Aucune chance qu'ils y trouvent le moindre indice. A côté d'elle, Benjy et James regardaient la bâtisse d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on est censé le chercher ? Hoqueta Lily. Il pourrait être n'importe où en Grande-Bretagne ! Pourquoi est-ce que Maugrey a cru qu'on en serait capable ?

\- Oh, il ne s'est pas posé la question, il a seulement pris les seuls qu'il n'avait pas déjà placé à un poste clef pour la protection du Ministère, expliqua Benjy sans quitter la maison des yeux. Vous n'êtes pas censés être des petits génies, tous les deux ? Pas d'idée brillante ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Comment trouver quelqu'un qu'on avait enlevé sans laisser de trace ? Une phrase prononcée par le professeur Flitwick lors d'un cours de Sortilèges lui revint en mémoire : « Chaque être vivant laisse forcément une trace de son passage dans l'air durant un temps déterminé ». Et le seul moyen de suivre cette trace, c'était la magie.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard, lança-t-elle.

\- Dumbledore a enlevé Minchum ? Interrogea James, perdu.

\- Bien sûr que non, crétin. J'ai déjà lu un sort de traçage dans un livre de la bibliothèque mais je ne m'en rappelle pas exactement, il faut que je le retrouve.

\- Ça va nous prendre un temps fou ! Protesta Benjy.

\- T'as une meilleure idée, Fenwick ? Rétorqua Lily d'un ton rogue. On peut battre toute la Grande-Bretagne en espérant leur tomber dessus mais j'ai peu d'espoir.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis Benjy rendit les armes.

\- Très bien. Mais si tu ne trouves pas ce sort en dix minutes je m'en vais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, intervint James, Lily est un rat de bibliothèque. En fait, c'est le rat en chef de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Lily lui écrasa le pied en marmonnant qu'il ferait mieux de se la fermer étant donné tout ce qu'il avait à se faire pardonner et transplana sans attendre.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall longeait les couloirs sans faire attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Heureusement, elle connaissait le château par cœur. Elle avait été plus que surprise lorsqu'elle avait reçu le patronus de Benjy Fenwick l'informant de son arrivée, ainsi que de celle de Lily Evans et James Potter. Elle se trouvait dans son bureau lorsque le message lui était parvenu, puisque Dumbledore l'avait réveillée pour l'informer de son départ pour le Ministère.

Mais ce premier étonnement n'était rien comparé à la stupeur qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait vu Lily Evans et James Potter devant les grilles du château. C'était la première fois qu'elle les revoyait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, neuf mois plus tôt, mais c'était comme si des années s'étaient écoulées. Elle avait laissé partir des enfants pour voir revenir des adultes.

Elle se souvenait avoir eu le même choc, presque dix ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait vu arriver un Benjamin Fenwick ivre de colère et de douleur, tout juste sorti d'Azkaban. Malgré cela, elle n'était toujours pas préparée à voir ses élèves de dix-huit ans devenir ces hommes et ces femmes que la guerre avait changé. Il était certes bon de savoir que James semblait avoir un sens des responsabilités plus poussé, mais elle aurait presque préféré qu'il reste cet insupportable garnement. Au lieu de cela elle se retrouvait face à un homme mince comme un fil, aux épaules plus larges qu'autrefois, aux pommettes plus saillantes. Seuls son amusement visible et son effronterie lorsqu'il lui avait fait un baisemain l'avaient rassurée sur l'évolution de son caractère : son cœur n'avait pas été durci par la guerre. Un peu d'insouciance juvénile l'habitait toujours.

Quant à Lily Evans, elle semblait toujours aussi sérieuse, toujours prête à lancer des piques à James ou à répondre vertement à qui l'insulterait. Comme James, elle lui semblait plus fine qu'autrefois. Elle avait perdu le peu de rondeur qui lui restait de l'enfance, ce qui faisait ressortir un menton pointu et fier. Le changement qui s'était opéré en elle était moins visible que chez James, jusqu'à ce qu'on croise son regard. McGonagall y avait lu la peur, la douleur… l'âme brisée d'une jeune fille qui avait vu des enfants mourir. Lorsque Dumbledore avait raconté cet épisode au professeur de Métamorphose, elle avait été horrifiée.

A présent, le sort du Ministère de la Magie reposait entre les mains de ces deux jeunes gens à peine sortis de l'enfance, assistés par un assassin poussé au crime par les abominations d'une guerre sans merci.

McGonagall ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque d'un geste sec et les laissa entrer sans montrer son émotion. Le jour où les promotions de Poudlard cesseraient de quitter le château pour se jeter dans les affres de la guerre serait un jour béni.

Le professeur Flitwick, qui l'avait accompagnée à l'entrée de Poudlard pour lever les sortilèges de défense pendant un court instant, passa la porte le dernier. Son regard croisa un instant celui de sa collègue et il eut un sourire triste, qu'il effaça bien vite pour se porter au secours de Lily. Celle-ci se dirigeait sans aucune hésitation vers le fond de la pièce, où les deux jeunes hommes et McGonagall la rejoignirent. Elle sortit un épais volume intitulé « Sorts et enchantements : toutes les formules qu'on ne savait pas comment classer » qu'elle posa sur la table la plus proche, soulevant par la même occasion un nuage de poussière.

\- Tu dois être la dernière personne à avoir ouvert ce livre, gloussa James.

\- Ferme-la, Potter. T'aurais été bien embêté si je ne l'avais pas ouvert.

\- On aurait듘 demandé au professeur Flitwick ! Vous connaissez ce sort, non ?

Le minuscule professeur, juché sur une chaise, prit un air embêté.

\- Je me rappelle l'avoir étudié, expliqua-t-il de sa voix fluette, mais je serais bien incapable de retrouver la formule exacte… ni de savoir dans quel livre on peut la trouver.

Lily adressa un regard triomphant à James tout en tournant les pages du livres. Il marmonna quelques imprécations incompréhensibles pendant que Benjy, d'habitude si sérieux, couvait Lily d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme – puisque c'était ce que voyait McGonagall en elle à présent – poussa un cri de triomphe en arrivant à la bonne page. Flitwick et elle se penchèrent sur la petite écriture penchée et les schémas qui couvraient la double page alors que McGonagall demandait aux garçons :

\- Et une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvé, vous avez un plan ?

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Benjy se chargea de répondre :

\- On avisera. Ça dépend de combien ils sont – Maugrey dit toujours que tant qu'ils ne sont pas plus de cinq on ne doit pas appeler à l'aide.

\- Sauf qu'on est trois, intervint James, ça veut dire qu'ils doivent être plus de quinze ?

Benjy haussa les épaules.

\- J'imagine.

\- Alastor Maugrey a dit ça ? Glapit McGonagall.

\- Ben… ouais, balbutia James, apparemment surpris par son éclat.

\- Il est complètement inconscient ! On ne sacrifie pas des jeunes gens de la sorte ! Oh, Dumbledore va m'entendre, Mr. Potter, vous pouvez en être sûr !

Un air amusé se peignit sur le visage de l'interpellé, qui interrogea avec une jubilation non dissimulée :

\- Seriez-vous inquiète pour vos anciens élèves adorés, chère professeur ?

\- Cessez de vous faire des idées, Potter, répliqua-t-elle. Et arrêtez la flatterie : je vous ai répété un nombre incalculable de fois, ainsi qu'à Black, que ça ne marchait pas avec moi.

\- A mon époque, ça fonctionnait pas trop mal, intervint nonchalamment Benjy.

\- Fenwick ! Protesta le professeur alors que James se mettait à rire.

\- On ne vous dérange pas ? Appela Lily d'un ton sec. J'ai besoin de vous, les garçons.

La bonne humeur du petit groupe se dissipa aussitôt et les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent de Lily pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. McGonagall ne put retenir un sourire nostalgique : Lily Evans avait toujours su mener son monde.

\- On a besoin d'un objet porté par Minchum. L'un d'entre vous ira chercher ça chez lui pendant qu'on ira au QG chercher des balais, et on se retrouvera là-bas.

\- Pourquoi des balais ? Releva Benjy, les deux mains appuyées sur le plateau de la table.

\- Parce que l'objet ensorcelé filera droit vers son propriétaire, expliqua Flitwick. Il ne vous laissera aucun répit. D'ailleurs, Miss Evans : pensez à l'ensorceler pour que vous puissiez le voir dans le noir, sans quoi vous le perdrez immanquablement.

\- Bien, c'est comme un Vif d'Or, commenta James, déterminé. Allons-y, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Benjy et lui s'éloignaient déjà vers la sortie. Lily prit juste le temps de dupliquer la page du livre avant de les suivre. Mais elle n'avait pas passé la porte de la bibliothèque que James revint, le sourire aux lèvres. Il plaqua un baiser sur la joue de l'Écossaise stupéfaite, serra vigoureusement la main du professeur Flitwick et s'en alla sur un tonitruant « Merci pour tout ! ».

* * *

\- Sérieusement, Fenwick ? Ça devait être un caleçon ?

James se retint de rire face à la mine dégoûtée de Lily et s'aperçut que Benjy faisait exactement la même chose.

\- Il est propre ! Et puis d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ce n'est pas la première fois que tu touches un caleçon.

\- FENWICK !

Cette fois, James ne put se retenir de pouffer, évacuant ainsi un peu de la tension qui l'habitait.

\- Oh toi, arrête de te marrer ! C'est ton imbécile de meilleur ami qui a raconté ça à tout le monde !

\- Je crois que Halloway s'y est mise aussi, glissa Benjy.

\- Fermez-la tous les deux et laissez-moi me concentrer !

James s'exécuta après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Fenwick et attendit que Lily ait enchanté le caleçon qui devait les mener à Minchum. Il était sur son balai, prêt à prendre son envol. Benjy avait le balai de Lily, qui était installée devant lui. James avait refusé qu'elle s'envole seule, persuadé qu'elle se prendrait une maison ou se perdrait. Finalement, elle avait admis qu'il avait raison. Il l'aurait bien pris avec lui mais c'était lui qui avait le plus de chance de pouvoir suivre de près l'objet, et jamais il n'y arriverait avec un poids supplémentaire sur son balai. Il fallait impérativement qu'il colle au caleçon car il lui faudrait l'arrêter une fois qu'il penserait être arrivé à destination. Toute cette affaire reposait donc sur une question de jugement et d'habilité. James aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il adorait ou s'il détestait ça.

Le caleçon s'illumina soudain, d'un lueur rose et criarde.

\- Bon, bah on le ratera pas.

\- Tais-toi Potter.

\- Elle est d'une humeur de dogue, commenta Benjy.

\- Ouais, je me suis mis à dos sa sœur et son futur beau-frère alors…

\- Je suis là, bande de crétins !

James grimaça. Elle était en effet d'une humeur massacrante. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes – quelques minutes suffisantes pour que le caleçon du Ministre s'envole dans la nuit glacée. Alors qu'il s'élançait à sa suite, James songea que Lily avait été bien inspirée de l'obliger à mettre un pull et à prendre sa veste lorsqu'ils étaient passés chercher les balais. Elle-même avait troqué la robe qu'elle portait pour la soirée contre un pantalon et un pull en laine. Ils étaient certes pressés, mais ça ne les aurait pas beaucoup avancé d'arriver complètement gelés à l'endroit où Minchum était détenu.

Le traceur allait à toute allure et évitait à peine les obstacles. James avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour réussir à le suivre. Ils prirent le chemin le plus court pour Londres depuis la Cornouailles, c'est-à-dire droit au-dessus de la mer. Mais James ne vit les lumières de la capitale que de loin : le caleçon continua sa course folle au milieu des champs gelés. Ils passèrent au beau milieu d'une ville heureusement presque totalement endormie. Sans cela, ils auraient certainement renversé plus d'un passant tant le traceur volait bas.

Ils gagnèrent à nouveau la campagne, tout en restant près de la côte. James commençait à ne plus sentir ses doigts et le vent glacé lui arrachait des larmes depuis un bon moment déjà. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs villages, puis se trouvèrent à nouveau complètement isolé au milieu d'un océan désolé de champs fossilisés par l'hiver. Et au milieu de tout cela, une lumière brillait.

James jura dans le vent et tenta de pousser son balai pour rattraper le caleçon mais il était déjà à son maximum. Il avait beau tendre le bras, il ne pouvait pas l'attraper. Il évita de justesse un arbre auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention dans sa hâte d'attraper le traceur puis se concentra. C'était le match le plus important qu'il ait jamais joué – et le deuxième de sa vie qu'il jouait à ce poste. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se jeta sur le caleçon.

Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts avant de rouler au sol – Merlin en soit remercié, le caleçon volait tout près du sol. Néanmoins, le choc fut rude. Benjy et Lily s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur presque une minute plus tard, preuve qu'il avait bien fait de partir seul.

Alors que Lily se précipitait vers lui, pleine de sollicitude, Benjy interrogea :

\- Tu penses que c'est là ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que cette lumière isolée ferait là sans ça, grimaça-t-il. Oh bon sang, je déteste être Attrapeur. Les Poursuiveurs finissent plus rarement par terre.

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais failli être Attrapeur, commenta Lily en lui tâtant le dos. Je te donnerai quelque chose quand on rentrera.

\- Si on rentre un jour, rétorqua Benjy. On a un ministre à sauver.

\- Et comment on fait ça ?

\- D'abord on s'approche en silence, ensuite on voit combien ils sont, et de toute façon on attaque comme des brutes.

\- Quoi ? Protesta Lily. Pourquoi ?

\- Effet de surprise, répondit James en se redressant. Et puis on a pas le choix.

\- Exactement ! Approuva Benjy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des balais ?

James les adossa à un énorme chêne près d'eux en assurant qu'ils reviendraient les chercher plus tard, tout en se disant qu'il n'en aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion. Maugrey les avait envoyé dans une mission suicide – ce serait un miracle qu'ils en ressortent tous les trois vivants.

Lorsqu'il revint vers Benjy et Lily, il trouva la jeune femme avec les bras en l'air, sa baguette tendue vers la lueur qu'ils apercevaient.

\- Rien, annonça-t-elle, médusée. Pas un seul sortilège, pas le moindre Protego-Maxima. Aucune protection.

\- Bon. Ils nous attendent. Ils veulent qu'on vienne le chercher.

\- En espérant qu'on va abandonner le Ministère, ouais, releva James, mais pourquoi aucune protection ? C'est beaucoup trop facile !

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont cinquante là-bas ? Proposa Lily.

\- Ou qu'ils nous réservent une horreur, annonça calmement Benjy. Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'y aller. On y est obligé, de toute façon.

\- C'est parti, lança James d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre enthousiaste.

Ils avancèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans la campagne déserte.. On entendait que le ressac régulier de la mer venant frapper les falaises, à quelques mètres sur leur droite. Il n'y avait rien pour les cacher, à part un arbre de temps en temps, planté au milieu d'un champ. Bientôt, ils distinguèrent mieux la source de la lumière. C'était une lampe accrochée au plafond d'une cuisine. La maison était petite et délabrée, située à la croisée de plusieurs routes étroites. Ils observèrent la petite pièce de loin pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Benjy pousse un grognement :

\- Ce sont bien eux, marmonna-t-il. Le type entravé doit être Minchum.

Les trois Sorciers durent enjamber une haie pour sortir des champs avant de pouvoir réellement s'approcher de la maison. Pendant encore quelques minutes, ils s'arrangèrent pour rester dans l'angle mort de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils furent juste en dessous, James s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient aucun plan. Ils allaient vraiment foncer dans le tas.

Benjy, accroupi juste devant lui, leva silencieusement trois doigts. Sa main droite pointait sa baguette sur le mur et il regardait James d'un air insistant. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui, il leva sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. Un bouclier invisible s'étendit juste au-dessus du petit groupe.

Trois. James dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Deux. Derrière lui, Lily posa sa main contre son dos. Un.

* * *

Lily se redressa d'un bond sous les débris qui pleuvaient toujours et stupéfixa la première silhouette qu'elle vit. L'homme s'effondra sans avoir pu opposer la moindre résistance, mais elle y prêta à peine attention pour envoyer valser un deuxième Mangemort qui était en train de se battre en duel avec James. Aussitôt, le silence retomba.

\- C'est tout ? Lança Lily en tournant sur elle-même dans la cuisine dévastée. Sérieusement ?

\- Restez sur vos gardes, prévint Benjy tout en libérant Harold Minchum de ses liens magiques.

Le ministre, assis sur une chaise et soumis au sortilège d'Entrave, s'effondra sur la table qui se trouvait devant lui, inconscient.

\- Il est vivant ? Demanda James, un peu inquiet.

\- Ouais. Je crois qu'il a pris un morceau du mur sur la tête mais Evans peut arranger ça.

Lily s'empressa de fermer la blessure superficielle qu'il avait au front, contrôla son pouls puis fit signe que c'était bon. Benjy le hissa sur son épaule et Lily nota qu'il regardait tout autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont au Ministère ?

\- Si c'est le cas, ils vont avoir du fil à retordre. Maugrey a établi un plan de fou pour le défendre.

\- C'est pour ça que nous allons nous arranger pour que vous fassiez venir vos précieux alliés jusqu'ici.

Lily se figea. La voix glaciale qui venait de résonner dans la nuit provoqua un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une peur irrationnelle se saisit d'elle parce qu'elle était à peu près sûre de savoir qui était derrière eux. Elle se tourna lentement pour tourner le dos à la cuisine détruite et fit face, pour la première fois de sa vie, à Voldemort en personne.

Le crâne chauve, d'une blancheur maladive, les yeux oscillant entre le marron et le rouge… Si on ne regardait que le bas de son visage, il aurait presque paru normal, mais le haut était proprement inhumain. Lily, son regard planté dans le sien, ne voyait que le monstre qu'il était.

Son attention fut détournée par les silhouettes qui s'agitaient, déployées en arc-de-cercle autour d'eux. Il avait amené ses Mangemorts avec lui – ils encerclaient la maison. Lily prit une profonde inspiration. Cette fois c'était terminé pour eux.

\- Benjy ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Transplane avec Minchum.

\- Non. Tant qu'il sera là, on est sûr que le Ministère ne craint rien.

\- Benjy, mon ami ! Appela Voldemort. Veux-tu cesser ces messes basses je te prie ?

Fenwick marmonna quelques insultes bien senties pour toute réponse.

\- Nous voilà dans une impasse, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta aimablement Voldemort. Vous avez le Ministre, je veux le Ministère, et je ne peux pas l'avoir sans tuer le Ministre. Mais si je le tue tout de suite, je n'aurais jamais le Ministère. Vous avez une idée de la façon dont on va se sortir de ce problème ?

Évidemment, les trois sorciers restèrent silencieux.

\- Puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir d'idées, je vais vous aider : l'un de vous va envoyer un patronus désespéré à mon bon ami Alastor et le supplier de venir vous secourir parce que Lord Voldemort est là et que vous ne parviendrez pas à lui échapper bien longtemps. Nous sommes près du village de Downfall, dans le Kent.

Lily s'apprêtait à le fusiller du regard pour lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours aller se faire voir, mais Benjy l'en empêcha en levant sa baguette. Un lynx argenté s'en échappa et il annonça d'une voix forte :

\- Voldemort est là, on a besoin d'aide. Downfall, Kent.

Le lynx se volatilisa dans la nuit, sous le regard choqué de Lily. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Benjy aie fait une chose pareille.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent, Fenwick. Et quelqu'un qui tient à la vie. Dis-moi, qui sont les jeunes gens qui t'accompagnent ?

\- Leur vie ne m'appartenant pas, c'est à eux de vous le dire, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton dégoûté.

\- Tu as raison, Fenwick. Toujours apprendre un nom de la bouche même de celui à qui il appartient… C'est bien plus puissant. Alors, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

James et Lily restèrent silencieux, les doigts serrés sur leur baguette qu'ils ne songèrent pas un seul instant à utiliser – ils auraient fini carbonisé dans la seconde.

\- Allons, dîtes-moi vos noms !

Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche et Benjy ne broncha pas non plus. Une moue agacé plissa les lèvres trop pâles de Voldemort, qui appela :

\- Bella !

\- Endoloris !

Lily voulut crier mais le hurlement de James couvrit sa voix. Il tomba au sol, les doigts enfoncés dans l'herbe gelée. La jeune femme dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui, mais elle aurait volontiers arraché la tête de tous ces Mangemorts – ainsi que celle de Benjy, qui restait parfaitement impassible alors qu'il venait de leur faire perdre le Ministère. Elle ne devait pas leur montrer à quel point le sort de James lui importait. Le jeune homme, au sol, cessa bientôt de crier de douleur. Des grognement sourds s'échappaient de ses lèvres il essayait de lutter.

\- Voilà un esprit fort ! S'exclama joyeusement Voldemort. Ça suffit, Bella. Alors, jeune homme, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- James, articula-t-il entre ses dents.

\- James comment ? Aboya le Mage Noir.

\- Brown !

\- Il ment, maître ! Intervint une voix étouffée. C'est James Potter, le fils de Fleamont et Euphemia Potter.

\- Parfait Wilkes ! Et elle ?

\- Une Sang-de-Bourbe, répondit une autre voix, que Lily eut l'impression de reconnaître même si elle ne l'avait entendue qu'une seule fois.

\- Un traître à son sang avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, rien de très étonnant dans l'Ordre du Phénix, cracha Voldemort. Quel est son nom ? Ou peu importe, un nom de Sang-de-Bourbe n'a aucune importance.

\- Elle s'appelle Lily Evans, répondit la même voix.

Son propriétaire s'avança et arracha sa capuche d'un geste sec. Lily se figea alors que la haine qu'elle avait réussi à contenir jusque là s'allumait au fond d'elle. Dans la faible lumière dispensée par la lampe de la cuisine, elle reconnut sans peine Yaxley. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant que le Mangemort ne se tourne vers son maître :

\- Evans a lamentablement essayé de me lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Comme tous ceux de son espèce, elle est trop faible pour y parvenir.

\- Je l'aurais fait ! Éructa-t-elle sans réfléchir ni remarquer le geste que tenta de faire Benjy pour l'empêcher de parler. Je l'aurais fait s'il ne m'en avait pas empêché !

\- Qui ça ? Interrogea Voldemort d'un air intéressé. Potter ? Eh bien, petite vermine, on va voir si tu en es vraiment capable : essaie donc sur ce traître de Potter. Fenwick, écarte-toi. Et pose Minchum.

Tout le sang de Lily se retira de son visage alors que des ricanements excités s'élevaient autour d'elle. Elle fixa Voldemort, les yeux écarquillés. Agacé par son manque de réaction, il tendit sa baguette vers James :

\- Fais-le, ou je le tue tout de suite.

James, qui s'était assis, la tête pendant entre ses jambes, releva les yeux. « Laisse-moi mourir », supplia-t-il silencieusement.

\- Tu as dix secondes pour te décider, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Ils allaient mourir de toute façon, réalisa-t-elle. Benjy savait très bien ce qu'il faisait quand il avait envoyé le patronus. Personne ne viendrait. Un sanglot l'étouffa. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser James mourir, pas tout de suite, pas sous ses yeux.

\- Trois, deux…

Lily leva sa baguette vers James. Elle tenta de lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il la regardait comme si elle l'avait trahi. Voldemort avait arrêté son compte à rebours. Sans plus attendre, elle pivota brusquement en visant la tête de Voldemort :

\- DIFFINDO !

Une pluie de sortilèges et maléfices s'abattit sur elle et elle roula au sol, le visage en sang, les yeux brûlants.

\- Voilà qui était tout à fait stupide, lança Voldemort d'un ton sec. Fini de jouer, Sang-de-Bourbe. On ne manque pas de respect de la sorte au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire rappliquer l'Ordre ici. Yaxley, je te la laisse.

\- Arrêtez ! Protesta James d'une voix affaiblie. Benjy… Tu ne peux pas… arrêtez !

\- Trop tard, Potter, s'exclama Voldemort avec jubilation alors que Yaxley relevait Lily d'un geste sec et se plaçait à quelques pas d'elle. La petite Sang-de-Bourbe va mourir.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Hurla une voix dans l'ombre.

Avant que Lily n'ait eu le temps de comprendre de qui il s'agissait, une onde de choc balaya tout le monde.


End file.
